Idavollr: la guerra de los hijos del vacío
by Noham
Summary: [Continuación de Ragnarok] Todo se ha perdido... En las ruinas de un universo decadente nuestros héroes se enfrentan a la última gran batalla por salvar sus almas. Esta semana: Vollr131 episodio 8.
1. Vanaheim I

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

I

.

.

.

 _Si escuchas la voz del pasado es porque algo trata de advertirte: ¡No sigas, no repitas los mismos errores que yo!_

.

.

.

El viento azotaba los muros viejos con tal fuerza y velocidad que estelas blancas se producían por el choque del aire contra las cornisas. Un gran agujero en la pared hacía de improvisada ventana de la torre en ruinas, que miraba hacia el lado opuesto del que era golpeado por la furia de los elementos, encontrándose protegida así del vendaval y sus molestias. El cielo estaba cubierto por una densa capa de nubes de una mezcla de colores gris, marrón, dorado, anaranjado y carmesí, que parecían dejar entrever y reflejar la pobre luz de un sol gigantesco, rojizo y débil.

En el interior de la torre, Ranma se acurrucaba sentado contra la pared envuelto en una vieja manta rasgada de un género entre grisáceo y verde musgo. Llevaba el cabello totalmente suelto, dejando que los largos mechones cayeran desordenadamente sobre los hombros, y abrazaba la espada con el emblema de la familia Praga grabada en el pendón con inusitada fuerza.

Un hombre joven y alto de barba corta pero descuidada, con el cabello largo e igualmente suelto y desaliñado, se movía alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera vieja, y de una caldera pequeña que colgaba de un armazón formado por tres listones sobre una fogata rodeada de piedras para proteger al fuego del poco viento que conseguía entrar en aquel lugar. El cabello dorado había perdido el brillo, vestía ropas holgadas y algo deshilachadas en los bordes, pero todavía ostentaba una cadena de oro que colgaba sobre la camisa como un recuerdo de épocas más gloriosas. Los ojos azules del desgarbado hombre se movían de un lado al otro de la mesa buscando los utensilios que necesitaba, entre cubiertos oxidados y platos resquebrajados.

Tras una última revisión a la mesa, el hombre se sintió satisfecho de su labor.

—La cena se encuentra casi en su punto —dijo levantando un poco el rostro, sus ojos azules estaban medio cubiertos por los desordenados mechones rubios.

—Avisaré a Rashell —le contestó Méril, que desde el principio estaba oculto del otro lado de la habitación, frente una pila de estantes que habían traído de otros lugares de la abandonada ciudad.

Algunos de los estantes se sostenían en pie, otros estaban tirados de costado en el piso y medio destruidos, pero todos servían para guardar los centenares de libros en los que Méril pasaba sus horas, sentado en un escritorio que también estaba casi cubierto por más pilas de ancestrales tomos, dejando ver del joven arquero apenas un mechón asomado por sobre los textos.

—No —dijo Ranma con una voz raspada y la mirada perdida en el agujero de la pared—, yo lo haré.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Méril poniéndose de pie, asomando la cabeza por encima de los libros.

Ranma, en lugar de responder, se levantó pesadamente llevándose la manta como una capa que sostuvo juntando los bordes con una mano sobre el pecho, arrastrando con su otra mano la espada. Tras dejar el joven Saotome la habitación, Méril también se quedó de pie, y apartando los libros que le impedían el paso, se acercó a la mesa para hablar con el extraño hombre.

—Me preocupa —dijo Méril.

El hombre sonrió con tristeza.

—El ginnugagap es un lugar peligroso —respondió el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza y el largo cabello lacio cubrió más su rostro—, no sabemos qué daño pudo haber ocasionado tanta exposición al vacío a un alma mortal como la de Ranma. Tu naturaleza Aesir, mi joven Méril, te protege mucho mejor, porque todo dios poseedor de un halo divino es un universo en sí mismo; y Rashell también posee un halo divino al contar con la divinidad de Touni. Pero para Ranma es muy distinto…

—Lo de Ranma no creo que sea culpa del ginnugagap —lo interrumpió Méril.

—¿No?

Méril miró por la ventana, el zumbido del viento a velocidades impensables en otros mundos, y el de las rocas desprendidas haciéndose pedazos contra los muros, le daba escalofríos.

—Es esta ciudad, es lo que significa… lo que representa para todos nosotros —respondió Méril.

Freyr se pasó las manos por el rostro despejando los cabellos rubios, echándoselos hacia atrás. Con una actitud relajada miró también por el gran agujero de la pared.

—Lo comprendo… Es esta imagen de derrota absoluta, la no esperanza, el resultado final, un mundo sin vida —el vanir respiró profundamente envolviéndose en un aire de solemnidad—, el futuro de Midgard y de todo Asgard se encuentra reflejado aquí en la muerta Vanaheim. Pobre muchacho, se culpa demasiado por los errores de otros.

—Pero si llegara a ser verdad que la dama Freya, siguiendo sus instrucciones, haya podido detener el tiempo en Midgard, si ella llegó a conseguirlo, entonces aun podríamos tener esperanzas —Méril no perdía la confianza—. Midgard puede que todavía siga existiendo.

La mirada de Freyr fue de profunda tristeza, sus labios se movieron repitiendo el nombre de Freya sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

—Lo siento —agregó Méril, que se percató tarde de lo insensible que estaba siendo al recordar el posible destino de la dama Freya.

—Todos lo sentimos, mi buen niño, todos hemos perdido algo valioso a cambio del privilegio de poder continuar con vida en el juego del destino, aunque en este instante nuestra mano sea la perdedora —Freyr pronunció como pensando en voz alta, mirándose su mano vacía.

.

.

Ranma bajó las escalinatas con cuidado teniendo que evitar los bloques más débiles que amenazaban con derrumbarse. Llegó a un enorme espacio cerrado donde el viento susurraba calamidades a través de los agujeros y silbaba escalofriantes pensamientos entre las columnas. Afirmó con mayor fuerza la manta y continuó. Al llegar a la sala, que en otro tiempo debió ser una magnífica recepción con estatuas que todavía se mantenían en pie mostrando a gloriosas mujeres danzando bajo el antiguo sol, se detuvo para admirar el lugar.

Por un momento, Ranma dejó de ver las ruinas, y tuvo una visión de aquella sala en otra época. Las paredes eran blancas y competían con las columnas por cuál de ellas tocaba más alto el lejano cielo de arcos de piedra tallada y bóvedas pintadas de oro, las estatuas parecían tener vida en medio de enredaderas que colgaban de todas partes, la fragancia de las flores se confundía con los aromas de los perfumes de las damas de la corte, que reían y discutían sus triviales asuntos sentadas en los peldaños a la sombra de las imágenes. La visión cesó y la nostalgia que lo invadió al encontrarse otra vez en el frío, oscuro, gris y derruido edificio, aumentó la pena de su corazón.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se preguntó el joven otra vez—. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ya conocía este lugar?... ¿Será culpa de mi imaginación?

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó. Al final de la sala se encontraba la salida donde se veía una gran escalera delante de una plaza cortada por columnas derrumbadas, con estatuas y fuentes erosionadas por el viento, unida a la distancia con otros magníficos edificios que todavía mantenían algo de su antigua gloria. A un costado de la puerta se encontraba Rashell, sentado de piernas cruzadas y envuelto también en una manta, con la lanza descansando a su lado en la pared. El joven exmercenario miraba el paisaje sin expresar ninguna emoción, como si estuviera esculpido en piedra y fuera una figura más de ese lugar. Cuando percibió la llegada de Ranma giró rápidamente la cabeza y cambió la terrible seriedad de su semblante por la más amena de las sonrisas.

—¡Geez!, Ranma, ¿qué te trae a mis dominios? —preguntó Rashell con una sonrisa.

—¿Dominios? —Ranma alzó la ceja.

—Pues claro, amigo, si no queda nadie más en la ciudad entonces puedo proclamarla oficialmente de mi propiedad, será mi primera conquista —Rashell dejó de sonreír y lo miró con mortal seriedad—. A menos que quieras pelear por ella, claro está.

—Olvídalo —respondió Ranma. No estaba de humor para sus bromas, en realidad nunca lo estaba desde que llegaron a ese lugar.

—¡Perfecto! —Rashell recobró la sonrisa—. Entonces, mi fiel camarada, ya que hemos decidido el asunto de mi conquista, podré nombrarte a ti mi primer ministro.

—No me interesa —Ranma respondió desanimado, sin deseos de discutir.

Rashell notó el malhumor de su compañero, pero no desanimándose continuó hablando con entusiasmo.

—Ranma, te necesito. ¡Geez! Como verás los candidatos no sobran para mi nueva e invencible plana mayor.

—¿Y Méril? —Ranma comentó, entendiendo que Rashell no dejaría de molestarlo a menos que le siguiera el juego, a pesar de estar apenas prestando atención.

—Méril ya tiene cargo, será ministro de cultura, obviamente. A Freyr lo puedo dejar en cualquier parte, ¿ministro de relaciones exteriores?, supongo que no sería una mala elección.

—Se supone que ese cargo es para tratar con otras naciones, ¿no? —preguntó Ranma—. No le veo ninguna utilidad, no hay nadie más.

—¡Exacto! —Rashell chasqueó la lengua—, es el trabajo perfecto para Freyr, no tendría que hacer nada.

Rashell rio de buena gana, pero se detuvo lentamente al ver cómo Ranma ni siquiera sonrió.

—La comida está lista —dijo Ranma finalmente entre labios, cuando notó que Rashell lo miraba atentamente y en silencio.

—Ya era hora, ¡geez!, muero de hambre. Espero que esta vez haya algo distinto que esa viscosa sopa de babosa de las profundidades.

—Las babosas son la única cosa viva que queda por aquí —Ranma respondió de manera cortante—, a excepción de nosotros —se miró la mano abriendo y cerrando los dedos lentamente—. Aunque ya no estoy muy seguro de ello.

Por un instante Rashell lo miró con preocupación, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Ranma sin perder su inusitado entusiasmo.

—Bueno, amigo, no me quejaría tanto si por lo menos supiera a verdadera babosa, porque ni siquiera una babosa gigante de Gimle sabe tan mal —Rashell se pasó la mano por su cabello más largo y desordenado—. Lo que más extraño de la magia es la comida. Te prometo, Ranma, que cuando regresemos no volveré a pensar que el hechizo de Millia para hacer aparecer platos atiborrados de manjares es inútil.

—¿Pensabas eso? —preguntó Ranma, con un tono de voz decaído.

—En un mundo donde la comida sobra pues sí, lo creía —suspiró nostálgicamente—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos que luego no nos dejarán nada de esa apetitosa babosa.

—Adelántate —Ranma se apoyó en el mismo muro que su amigo y deslizando la espalda se sentó mirando hacia el exterior, donde apenas se podía ver la plaza y algunos edificios antes de que las demás estructuras se perdieran en oscuras siluetas cubiertas por un violento manto de polvo y arena.

Rashell no quiso discutir y encogiéndose de hombros lo dejó, desapareciendo en las sombras de la gran sala. Ranma entonces buscó debajo de la ropa y sacó una pequeña fotografía de Akane. La imagen estaba en pésimo estado, con varias líneas marcadas y comenzando ya a deshacerse en los bordes, pero a pesar de ello la sonrisa de la chica era la misma que parecía irradiar calor aun en ese mundo frío y muerto. Ranma cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que la vio sonreír así poco después de conocerse: se habían dicho cosas, como siempre, la persiguió y él terminó en el canal convertido en mujer mientras que ella, haciendo gala de un maravilloso equilibrio, se mantuvo de pie sobre un pilar de madera riendo. Esa risa, esa fue la primera vez que la vio como era realmente, una chica hermosa.

El viento cambió repentinamente de dirección y la brisa entró en la sala. Ranma se protegió con los brazos de la arena cuando sintió que la fotografía resbaló de sus dedos. Abrió los ojos y buscó desesperado el pequeño papel brillando como una estrella blanca en ese mundo ausente de color, dio giros en el aire y la corriente volvió a cambiar muy extrañamente, como si el aire que entró de pronto fuera succionado de regreso hacia el exterior, llevándose consigo la fotografía. Ranma tiró la manta que lo envolvía y corrió hacia el exterior. Dudó por unos segundos al encontrarse ante la plaza, recordando las advertencias de Freyr y Rashell de no salir bajo la tormenta. A esa velocidad el viento podía haberse llevado la fotografía ya al desierto a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Apretó los puños, quiso gritar, esa imagen era todo para él, lo único que le quedaba. Ranma volvió al interior del edificio, cogió la manta y enrollándosela en los hombros la utilizó como una improvisada bufanda protegiéndose la mitad inferior del rostro, y salió otra vez, corriendo al internarse en la tormenta.

En las sombras de la sala estaba oculto el vanir Freyr, que al ver a Ranma salir sonrió.

.

Ranma apenas podía ver, pero sin guía alguna corrió escaleras abajo, dio vuelta en la plaza y se dirigió siguiendo la dirección del viento, dejando que este lo golpeara en la espalda, así mejoraba la visión y podía también seguir la dirección de la fotografía. ¿Dónde?, pensó, ¿dónde en toda una inmensa ciudad abandonada podría encontrarse una pequeña imagen de papel? ¿Dónde en todo ese mundo muerto encontraría a Akane, su Akane?

Ya no le importaron las amenazas sobre el veneno de la tormenta, que como dijo Freyr, era un miasma de materia necrosada, producto de la putrefacción de un mundo muerto, y que podía consumir también la vida de un mortal en cuestión de minutos. Akane era todo lo que Ranma tenía en la mente.

Las escaleras que parecían componer la mayor parte de las grandes avenidas de una ciudad de altura cambiante, comenzaron ahora a subir, ya el viento lo golpeaba con mayor fuerza que antes al encontrarse desprotegido y un par de veces lo tumbó de costado, amenazando arrojarlo por el borde de las escaleras, directo a una caída sin final. Pero armándose de valor se sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas y continuó. Llegó entonces a un lugar que le era desconocido de la capital de Vanaheim, donde una plaza más grande que las anteriores estaba cruzada por los restos de estatuas y grandes columnas tiradas y partidas por doquier. Un símbolo que le pareció reconocer adornaba el centro de las circunferencias de oro dibujadas en el suelo de loza blanca.

Ranma se cubrió del inclemente viento de rodillas tras los restos de una de las columnas. Tosía violentamente pero trató de calmarse para calmar las convulsiones. Las fuerzas le fallaban, brazos y piernas le temblaban pero no era algo nuevo para él, pues desde que había llegado a ese mundo sentía que algo se había extraviado dentro de su cuerpo y su alma, o quizás su cuerpo astral como el de un einjergar, por estar lejos de Asgard, comenzaba a degenerarse… Dejó de pensar en las extrañas teorías que tanto les gustaban a sus amigos, él volvió sus pensamientos a la fotografía. Aunque se vio tan embrollado en la tormenta, al punto de dudar en si podría volver a encontrar el camino de regreso a la torre que usaban de refugio en esa infinita ciudad, no se preocupó más del asunto y siguió buscando. Pero ¿por dónde seguir? Miró confundido en todas direcciones apoyando la espalda en la columna. Estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Cerró los ojos un instante… ya no escuchó el viento ni el tronar de los cielos que se hacía constante en aquel lugar. La plaza en la que se encontraba estaba distinta. Él ya no estaba sentado en el suelo sino que en un banquillo de piedra a un costado del amplio círculo de la plaza, donde el agua fluía por un canal que la rodeaba. A los alrededores de la plaza también había muchas fuentes que regaban los jardines colgantes, las que cubrían de verde las fachadas de todos los edificios en los alrededores.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando le pareció ver a Akane usando un largo vestido de tonos violáceos que se degradaba hermosamente bajo la luz del sol, un hermoso sol en un perfecto cielo azul, siendo imposible distinguir el verdadero color de la tela. Akane tenía el cabello más largo, como cuando la conoció, pero los mechones de los bordes de la cabeza los tenía trenzados y recogidos en la nuca, ordenando como si fuera una cinta al resto del bello peinado que caía como un velo por la espalda. Ella jugaba con un pequeño balón que le arrojaba a otras chicas que parecían estar allí únicamente para atenderla. Ranma quiso llamarla, pero algo en esa belleza lo impresionó de tal manera que no pudo articular palabra alguna. Ella fue la que giró y al verlo pareció reconocerlo. Levantó la mano con entusiasmo, saludándolo a la distancia, olvidando prestar atención al balón, que rebotó en su cabeza. Akane se quejó avergonzada, frotándose por el golpe y luego corrió tras las otras chicas que huyeron entre risas de su furia.

Ranma abrió los ojos y otra vez se encontraba en la plaza en ruinas, oculto tras la columna de la arena y del fuerte bramido del viento ensordecedor. Sintió una gran pena al ver otra vez la destrucción que lo rodeaba, más al ser consciente ahora de la belleza que en otro tiempo había en ese lugar. Sin embargo, algo que creyó ser parte de su visión no había desaparecido. Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no lo estuviera imaginando, pero ella seguía allí, a través del denso polvo pudo ver perfectamente la silueta de Akane, la misma que durante pocos segundos había apreciado en esa visión, repitiendo el mismo gesto, saludándolo con la mano en alto.

—A… ¿Akane? —murmuró confundido—. ¡Akane, espera! —gritó, tosiendo de nuevo.

La chica dio media vuelta y desapareció corriendo hacia la tormenta. Ranma dudó un segundo creyendo que había terminado por enloquecer, porque aquellas continuas visiones del pasado de Vanaheim se hacían cada vez más seguidas y realistas con el pasar de los días. Aunque era algo que no compartía con sus amigos para que no lo molestaran más de lo que ya lo hacían al verlo tan desanimado como si estuviera enfermo, ¿acaso nadie entendía que ya estaba cansado de todo?... Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que seguirla. Poniéndose de pie corrió en la misma dirección que ella.

Descubrió con sorpresa que la gran plaza se transformó en el inicio de una amplia avenida que en otro tiempo supuso era un centro donde se reunía la alta aristocracia de la ciudad y discutía en sus rincones asuntos de estado resolviendo mucho más allí que en las cortes, pero ¿él lo suponía o de verdad lo sabía como cuando lo veía en sus otras visiones?

Corrió hasta que la calle topó contra un gran edificio más alto que todos los demás, cuyo frontis se curvaba ligeramente rodeando parte de la nueva plaza que se formaba a sus pies. Estatuas o restos de ellas estaban en lo alto de las paredes y parecían representar a los antiguos señores que ocuparon la mansión. El símbolo que como emblema estaba a sus pies en el centro de la plaza, estaba también esculpido en piedra en varias partes de la estructura. Los altos edificios que lo rodeaban lo protegían un poco mejor de los vientos por lo que pudo ver con algo más de claridad. Asintió como si se hubiera terminado por decidir y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el arco de la entrada de la mansión.

No dejó nunca de mirar hacia arriba la colosal estructura que mientras más se acercaba, más veía que como una torre parecía cortar el cielo desafiando de frente a la tormenta.

Al entrar la vio otra vez, a esa chica idéntica a Akane corriendo entre muros derruidos y enormes salones. Ranma no dudó y la siguió esquivando escombros y saltando trampas mortales en las que se habían convertido los agujeros en el piso, ocultos entre las sombras de la estructura. Aunque pudo apreciar a través de uno de los agujeros la insondable profundidad de los salones y pasillos subterráneos. Estaba por dudar otra vez de su cordura cuando la encontró, detenida, al final de un pasillo que terminaba en una pared donde comenzaban otros dos pasadizos a los costados que guiaban a nuevas secciones de la gigantesca mansión.

Ranma corrió con tal devoción susurrando el nombre de Akane que casi quedó sin aliento, pero cuando llegó la desilusión fue tal que su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco en su pecho.

Cayó de rodillas, agotado, sin aire, débil y triste ante una estatua muy hermosa esculpida en piedra blanca donde aparecía una joven mujer que lo había confundido. Pasó sus manos por el rostro y rio apenado, de verdad se estaba volviendo loco, ¿cómo podía creer que Akane se encontraría en ese lugar tan extraño, tan lejos de todo? Volvió a levantar la vista y entonces lo notó. Poniéndose de pie se acercó a la estatua, con las manos temblorosas extendió los dedos apoyándolos en la base de la imagen, acariciando los dedos de piedra de ese pequeño pie apenas cubierto por una sandalia. Miró hacia arriba cómo aquella joven mujer era en realidad la viva imagen de la Akane que había visto en sus visiones, con el mismo vestido y el mismo extraño peinado que tenía la que había seguido.

—Akane —Ranma susurró su nombre.

—¡Te encontré! —lo llamó una dulce pero autoritaria voz de mujer.

Reaccionando al llamado, Ranma giró asustado la cabeza, para su propia sorpresa actuó como si supiera quién le hablaba, y también como si él hubiera sido atrapado en una comprometedora situación. Ante él se encontraba la dueña de aquella voz, era una chica muy hermosa de apariencia frágil, de tez blanca y cabello oscuro que arqueaba los brazos apoyando los puños en la cintura

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —insistió ella, enfadada.

Ranma parpadeó confundido, miró a su alrededor y ya no se encontraba en la misma encrucijada entre pasillos, derruida por el paso de los siglos, sino en un lugar más hermoso, de paredes en tonos crema y adornos de oro en todas partes. Cristales levitaban a pocos metros del cielo proyectando una maravillosa iluminación que constantemente variaba de tonalidades. En el borde del suelo a los pies de los muros había una pequeña vertiente de agua cristalina que parecía refrescar el ambiente con una fragancia dulce. Cortinas de un azul casi traslúcido colgaban de los altos arcos del techo y se recogían sobre las columnas sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

—Lo siento, es que nos distrajimos mientras le enseñaba el resto de la mansión —una segunda voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas, pero esta sí le pareció conocida.

Ranma volvió a girar la cabeza, igual de confundido que antes, y en el lugar de la estatua había un pequeño banco hecho con arcos de delgada piedra rodeada de maceteros, con dos pequeños arbustos que parecían árboles en miniatura. Allí estaba sentada una chica con una angelical sonrisa en su rostro; sí, era la misma Akane de sus sueños, la del vestido tornasolado, pero recién pudo descubrir la ligera diferencia en la tonalidad de los ojos de la chica con su Akane, y en su piel también más blanca. Ranma estaba demasiado aturdido como para poder decir algo, cuando la primera chica que lo había llamado volvió a hablar con un evidentemente fingido tono de molestia.

—Si te sigues desapareciendo con él —dijo la primera chica—, voy a creer que me quieres arrebatar a mi prometido.

—Eso quisieras —dijo la presunta Akane, borrando al instante la dulce sonrisa que tenía hacía un segundo cuando lo miraba a él, mostrándose ahora en una actitud orgullosa como si fuera en realidad su Akane, la misma Akane hosca siempre a la defensiva de cuando llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse en Nerima y peleaban muy a menudo—, pero no estoy lo suficientemente loca como para querer enredarme con un Yngvi —agregó con ironía.

—Tú te lo pierdes —dijo la primera chica y le sacó la lengua. Se veía que se tenían confianza las dos—, si no te molesta me toca a mí pasearme con este apuesto caballero.

—Pues por mí te lo puedes llevar que ya me estaba comenzando a cansar —respondió la chica casi idéntica a Akane—. Prefiero pasar mi tiempo con un hombre más intelectual, que estar junto a un adolescente violento y sin inteligencia. ¡Media hora me llevó explicarle el significado de los distintos colores de los cristales y su relación con la intensidad de la magia que proyectan bajo las leyes de equilibrio del maestro Mimir! Me pregunto si en ese universo del que venía tenían escuelas.

—Vamos, vamos —la primera chica cambió su tono y trató de mostrarse conciliadora—, no tienes que ser tan arrogante. Recuerda todos los problemas por los que ha pasado el pobre, traicionó a su propio pueblo por protegernos, por proteger a Vanaheim, ¿eso no cuenta?

—Tienes razón —dijo la que se parecía a Akane—, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, quizás se me pasó la mano contigo —agregó con una amable sonrisa dirigida a él. Ranma, todavía confundido sin saber lo que sucedía, iba a contestar pero no le salieron las palabras, era como uno de esos sueños donde se dejaba llevar por la situación. Esa Akane siguió hablando—. Mira, sé que no es tu culpa que estés aquí y tampoco el que tu pueblo se haya especializado en la guerra por culpa de la necesidad. Después de todo tú nos has protegido valientemente de los hijos del vacío. Sin ustedes y su oportuno aviso, nuestro mundo hubiera perecido también como el tuyo.

—Es por eso —agregó la primera chica con renovado entusiasmo—, que los Yngvi y los vanir hacemos la combinación perfecta. Los maestros de la batalla unidos al pueblo de la magia y del conocimiento. Sin su dominio sobre el arte de la guerra hubiésemos sido esclavizados por el imperio del vacío. Te debemos a ti nuestras vidas —ella le sonrió y Ranma se sintió sonrojar contra su voluntad.

—A su primo tal vez, porque él dirige los ejércitos con mesura, pero a él nada —respondió esa Akane—, no a un _niño_ que lo único que sabe es blandir la espada como un suicida imprudente y tosco, siempre queriendo lucirse al frente de cada combate.

—Ya basta, deja de provocarlo —dijo la primera chica—, ¿qué no sabes que él partirá mañana otra vez al campo de batalla?

—¿A la guerra? —pudo ver que esa Akane palideció. Luego ella miró hacia un costado como para ocultar su notorio arrebato de temor—. ¿O-otra vez? Pero es peligroso, enfrentarse a los hijos del vacío no es algo que se pueda tomar con tal ligereza como para apresurarse sin ninguna preparación. ¿No escuchaste lo que sucedió en el último encuentro? —insinuó.

—¿Salieron vencedores? —preguntó la primera chica con inocencia.

—Eres una idiota, siempre pensando tan positivamente y no viendo la realidad de las cosas. Sí, sí, sé que ganaste —dijo la chica dirigiéndose ahora a Ranma, como si él hubiera dicho algo, aunque no creía haber hablado ninguna palabra, solo escuchaba a esas dos—, ¡pero por poco te matan! —exclamó esa Akane—… de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez piensas en las consecuencias de ser tan arriesgado? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufriría mi tontita prima si algo te llegara a pasar, estúpido Yngvi?

La mirada apasionada de «Akane» lo hizo sentir que no lo decía por la otra chica, sino por ella.

—No te preocupes, no le sucederá nada —dijo la otra chica—. Recuerda que no es ningún novato, simplemente él es el mejor.

—Lo sé —respondió esa Akane con un ligero aire de orgullo, pero al percatarse que había dicho más de lo que pensaba revelar, continuó rápidamente cambiando su tono a uno más agresivo—… con su primo y el ejército de Vanaheim protegiéndolo es seguro que no le sucederá nada, aunque con un tonto como él es mejor pedirle a Touni que lo vigile con mayor cuidado. Porque Touni sí es un joven de confianza y todo un conocedor de la magia, no como tu prometido, _Yngvi el bobo._

— ¡Ay, prima! Si pareciera que lo odiaras de verdad —reaccionó la primera chica colgándose del brazo del cada vez más perturbado Ranma, que se mantenía en silencio entre esas dos.

—¿Y lo dudas? —preguntó con ironía esa Akane.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, prima, que si no lo quieres ya te dije que yo estoy más que contenta con él, ¿verdad? —la primera chica tirando su brazo, miró a Ranma con ojos ensoñadores.

—¿Y a dónde te lo llevas con tanta premura, prima? —dijo la que era casi idéntica a Akane—. Recuerda que después de todo mi padre me pidió que le mostrara parte de nuestras mansiones al príncipe Yngvi, sería descortés desobedecerlo…

—No seas fastidiosa, mira que quiero disfrutar del poco tiempo que tendremos juntos antes de que se una mañana al ejército —dijo la primera chica, arrastrando a Ranma a la fuerza—, quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, una cita de verdad y no esas caminatas con la mitad de la corte siguiéndonos y vigilando hasta nuestras miradas. Puede que no nos veamos en semanas.

—Se supone, prima —protestó esa Akane—, que el matrimonio era arreglado, pero por lo que veo estás más que satisfecha. Voy a comenzar a creer que lo del compromiso fue idea tuya.

—¿Lo crees? —respondió la primera chica con mal fingida inocencia.

—Prima, tú nunca cambias —sonrió Akane, pero tras su sonrisa Ranma pudo notar algo extraño en su mirada—. Bien, márchense de una vez par de idiotas tortolitos, y no te preocupes, que yo los cubriré con nuestros padres.

—Gracias —dijo la primera chica con sinceridad.

Esa Akane se acercó a Ranma y lo apuntó con el dedo.

—Ni creas que me comienzas a caer bien, Yngvi. Solo lo hago por mi prima y porque sé que cuando descubran que salieron juntos, y solos, te van a despellejar vivo —sonrió maquiavélicamente—, y lo voy a disfrutar mucho.

—¡No lo asustes! Ven, no le creas que no te sucederá nada.

La primera chica tomó a Ranma del brazo con más fuerza y lo arrastró entusiasmada por el pasillo. Ranma giró, como si su cuerpo se negara a avanzar, y pudo ver a Akane quedarse sola y de pie en el lugar donde antes estaba la estatua. La anterior sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y podría jurar que estaba triste, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Esta prima mía —dijo la primera chica que lo acompañaba dando un respingo—, le gusta actuar como si no tuviera corazón, pero la conozco, es la mujer más dulce del mundo cuando la sabes tratar bien. Estoy segura de que algún día encontrará a un hombre que la haga actuar con mayor prudencia. ¡Pero no tú! ¿Me oyes? Mira que tus paseítos con ella se están haciendo demasiado seguidos, si no la conociera tan bien comenzaría a ponerme celosa. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminan juntos a pesar de lo mucho que pelean? —suspiró—. Lo siento, es mi culpa, si no me distrajeran tanto con esas cargantes obligaciones de la corte por ser la princesa de Vanaheim tendría mucho más tiempo para ti, debo agradecerle a mi prima el que tenga la disposición de acompañarte siempre, sé que este mundo de política te debe aburrir y que debes estar ansioso por unirte a tus tropas en la batalla. Pero debes prometerme que te vas a cuidar, por favor.

Ranma parpadeó confundido, se encontraba otra vez en el pasillo derruido y a varios metros de la estatua como si de verdad se hubiera movido como un sonámbulo en un sueño. Al mirar la imagen de piedra pudo notar que la expresión de esa mujer tan parecida Akane era de auténtica tristeza.

Miró luego por una ventana de una de las habitaciones vacías hacia el exterior y se percató dolorosamente de que la tormenta había empeorado. No tenía otra opción más que pasar la noche en esa vieja mansión abandonada, lo que no le hizo gracia. Prefirió seguir recorriendo el lugar antes de que la absoluta oscuridad lo obligara a acurrucarse en el primer rincón que encontrara para esperar el otro día. Deambuló hasta perderse en aquel laberinto de piedra y ruinas, muy pocas cosas él encontró allí, imaginando que los habitantes originales debieron haber sacado todo lo de valor antes de marcharse, y los siglos habían acabado con el resto.

La oscuridad llegó y el ruido del viento se hizo más espeluznante cuando notó con sorpresa que algunos cristales todavía quedaban levitando cerca del techo y brillaban con una tenue luz azulada. Ranma dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar por el que parecían funcionar los cristales de luz, como si le estuvieran señalando un camino. ¿Se estarían preocupando por él los chicos a estas horas? Seguramente si sobrevivía a la noche fuera del refugio ellos se encargarían de asesinarlo después.

Entonces recordó el riesgo de encontrarse solo en el exterior durante una tormenta de arena, cómo _ellos_ podían estar acechando cualquier rasgo de vida y lejos de las protecciones mágicas de Freyr su propia alma sería tan atractiva para _ellos_ como un vaso de agua en el desierto. Prefirió no pensar más en lo inevitable y seguir avanzando, si se encontraba dentro de una profunda edificación quizás pudiera estar a salvo. Las luces lo guiaron hacia una serie de escalinatas que descendían en caracol pegadas a la pared de un profundo pozo, la luz azulada apenas le indicaba el camino a seguir unos pocos metros alrededor de las escaleras, el resto era la absoluta oscuridad.

Tras bajar por las escaleras por más tiempo del que creía prudente, sintiendo un aire frío y rancio, como si el pozo tuviera una decena de metros de diámetro, sintió miedo. Iba a retroceder y abandonar esa riesgosa aventura cuando escuchó otra vez la voz de esa mujer tan parecida a Akane. Al girar tuvo una nueva visión, el mismo pozo pero cálidamente iluminado bajo cristales dorados y naranjas, y ella estaba allí vistiendo una larga túnica y un cristal de luz más intenso levitando sobre la mano a modo de lumbrera. La chica descendió las escalinatas antes de desaparecer como el resto de la visión, encontrándose otra vez solo en la oscuridad.

Ranma no dudó entonces, estaba claro que fantasmas o lo que fuera que estuviera viendo, lo estaban guiando y ante la imposibilidad de hacer nada más sintió en ello una esperanza, un peligro capaz de distraerlo de sus actuales preocupaciones.

Los pasos del joven producían un fuerte eco que le parecía recorrer todo el profundo pozo. Era tal la oscuridad que le parecía estar caminando en un pequeño tramo de peldaños suspendidos en medio de la nada, muy cercano a cuando estuvo en el ginnugagap.

Finalmente llegó al suelo donde un pequeño círculo de loza estaba iluminado a una decena de metros desde la base de las escaleras, y no pudo saber si la oscuridad que lo rodeaba sería el muro del pozo o una sala más amplia. La brisa fría lo golpeó en el rostro y al instante entendió que se encontraba en una amplia zona subterránea. Sintió un escalofrío. Caminó alejándose de las escaleras en dirección del círculo de luz, temiendo porque durante un largo tramo no pudo ver ni sus manos, hasta que consiguió alcanzar su objetivo.

Descubrió que la luz provenía de un trozo de cristal dorado en el suelo, recordó la visión y lo tomó extendiendo la palma, al instante la piedra levitó sobre su mano aumentando su intensidad. Sonriendo trató de buscar una pared, luego dejó de sonreír y temió extraviarse, al darse cuenta de que la luz que lo guió ya no existía y el final de las escaleras se había perdido en la oscuridad. Caminó dando círculos, formando una espiral, esperanzado con toparse con las escaleras, pero no halló ninguna pared, tampoco el camino por el que había descendido, solo estaba él en el centro de un pequeño círculo de luz de no más de tres a cuatro metros de diámetro, sobre un suelo de baldosas de piedra en medio de la infinita oscuridad. La brisa se transformaba a ratos en un fuerte viento y se escuchó un gruñido que después del miedo inicial supo reconocer como el golpe del aire a través de columnas. Tuvo la ocurrencia de sentarse y esperar el día para guiarse y escapar de allí, pero luego pensó con seguridad que la luz del sol jamás llegaría a ese sitio y sintió pánico.

—Ahora sí que dudo que me encuentren —murmuró nervioso, Ranma no esperaba acabar así, en las profundidades de las ruinas de un mundo muerto, en un universo diferente al suyo.

Con el rostro inclinado recién pudo ver parte de una extraña formación dibujada en la loza. Trató de seguir los dibujos y así ubicó lo que sería el centro de la sala, o el centro de la formación. No pudo reconocer las runas pero eran notoriamente del estilo de los vanir.

—¡Qué genial! —se dijo con ironía regañándose a sí mismo cuando pensó a continuación que allí obviamente todo era vanir.

En el centro de la formación se arrodilló para ver las pequeñas inscripciones y pudo entonces sorprenderse de que estas sí las comprendía. Sacudió con fuerza el polvo arrastrando la mano sobre la losa tratando de despejar las runas.

—Mundo de arriba, mundo de abajo —leyó dubitativamente—… mundo antiguo, mundo nuevo… portal… —gruñó, se le hacía difícil seguir la lectura—… abre el portal que cruza el cielo… ¿portal?

En ese momento todo el círculo se iluminó y las líneas azuladas dibujaron la entera formación mágica que estaba oculta en la oscuridad. Y pudo ver que era inmensa y que las escaleras por las que había descendido ya no se encontraban. También pudo apreciar la inmensidad de la sala, o caverna, únicamente por el extenso tamaño del círculo mágico, tan grande como el domo de Tokio. El suelo crujió y se estremeció, trató de ponerse en pie pero cayó de rodillas. La piedra se movió bajo él, separándose el círculo central del resto del suelo y elevándose rápidamente. Ranma sintió que todo se iluminaba a su alrededor de un intenso color azul. Desde que llegó a ese mundo nunca había visto tanta luz.

Ranma cerró los ojos.

—Maldición, ¿en qué me metí ahora?

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A mis queridos lectores:

Durante algunos años tuve estos textos guardados esperando ver la luz del día. Lo sé, suena cruel, pero acabar de editar y tener tiempo para publicar _Ragnarok_ siempre se convirtió en una odisea. Los tiempos han cambiado, las responsabilidades también, y ya no soy aquel joven soltero que escribía ochenta páginas hasta el amanecer sin preocuparme de nada.

Además, el mejorar la pluma exige mayor tiempo en un párrafo de lo que antes necesitaba en una página. Ya no solo quiero contar una historia, también quiero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, experimentando con las descripciones, jugando con el narrador, haciendo y deshaciendo en distintos temas. Me alejé un poco de mis inicios en el mundo de _Crónicas_ y _Ragnarok_ , buscando aprender nuevas cosas. Allí nació _La esposa secuestrada_ con el final más clásico y canon que siempre imaginé para mis personajes predilectos de Ranma ½, _Alas de Misawa_ y el tratar de escribir las situaciones más horrendas que sobrepasan mis valores, explorando lo más oscuro del alma humana, escenas que uno normalmente se censura, pues todos tenemos nuestros límites. En _Cocinando a Akane_ di rienda suelta a explorar la literatura erótica, buscando también romper ciertas limitaciones que tenía como autor. También me di el gusto de divertirme con historias como _Sueños_ o la más actual _Yorokobi_ dedicada también a la literatura erótica, pero con mayor libertad para introducirme en el mundo de los tabúes.

Así con todo, he regresado a mis raíces, al mundo de la fantasía. Tras mucho viajar y aprender, ahora que trabajo en mis primeras novelas originales es que he entendido cuál es mi género predilecto, el que más me emociona y que uso como base para todos mis escritos.

Gracias a todos mis grandes colaboradores, amigos, camaradas, cómplices, lectores, críticos, seguidores silenciosos y mecenas. A ustedes debo gran parte de lo aprendido durante estos años, y creo que más que para mí, esta última saga es un «gracias» llevado a la práctica para ustedes, mis primeros y leales amigos, que han esperado la conclusión de mi primera historia desde siempre.

Ahora puedo decirles, con más seguridad, que los capítulos de _Idavollr_ se publicarán semanalmente, como hoy cada día jueves hasta acabarla. ¿Por qué toda una semana si ya dije que tenía muchos capítulos escritos?, es sencillo, porque todavía me queda más por escribir y también hay detalles que pulir de lo que he hecho durante años. Por ello creo que lo mejor, y para dar un cumplimiento a las fechas y darme tiempo de avanzar con lo que falta, es que sean entregas semanales. También así podré dedicarme a mis otros proyectos que también necesitan un final.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta nueva saga. Sé que en la trama pareciera no avanzar tanto, pero quise hacerlo de esta forma para explicar mejor y tratar de introducir aquellos mundos tan llenos de misterios con el detalle necesario, para darles la importancia justa y poder finalmente contar los secretos que me he guardado de esta saga durante tanto tiempo. Sé que las expectativas eran muchas, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

Nos vemos el próximo jueves con más de _Idavollr: la guerra de los hijos del vacío._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.

.


	2. Vanaheim II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

II

.

.

.

 _Aquellos recuerdos que creamos juntos serán como un bálsamo para mi alma despojada de toda esperanza._

.

.

.

Ranma despertó en una sala muy fría. La luz anaranjada entraba por los tragaluces circulares de una cúpula muy aguda formada por cuatro caras triangulares y cóncavas. El piso bajo su cuerpo tenía grabado un complejo círculo mágico opaco y borroneado por partes. La edificación poseía un diseño similar al de Vanaheim, pero mucho más arcaico, casi como del Medievo midgariano sin el refinamiento que ostentaban las otras ruinas en la capital de los Vanir. Los restos de una gran puerta yacía en el suelo con un trozo aun colgando de uno de los postigos, nieve y hielo se acumulaba en las esquinas haciéndolo comprender la razón del intenso frío que lo lastimaba. El joven muy confundido caminó por el pasillo que seguía a la puerta abrazando su congelado cuerpo.

El pasillo no tenía paredes sino columnas separadas por grandes arcos de piedra, que sostenían una serie de bóvedas cóncavas también de cuatro caras, como la de la sala anterior pero en escala más pequeña. El suelo de piedra estaba cubierto de escarcha y crujía bajo sus botas, y las barandas de roca entre los arcos estaban cubiertos por una capa de nieve perenne. Se acercó a una baranda boquiabierto, no podía entender lo que veía, pues era un extraño espectáculo.

De alguna manera se encontraba a gran altitud en un mundo de nieve pero sin viento. Las montañas que lo rodeaban sobresalían de un manto de densas nubes como islas en un mar de quietud, y tenían formas muy extrañas que desafiaban la gravedad y toda lógica de lo que conocía, algunos picos más delgados y altos se doblaban en el firmamento formando arcos y otros picos parecían enroscados como espirales de roca. El cielo estaba cubierto de una segunda capa de nubes rojas y anaranjadas que no dejaban ver más allá de ellas, del mismo color que impregnaba todo en tonos rojizo. Todo ese espectáculo le pareció una pesadilla.

Atravesando el pasillo, que luego descubrió era en realidad un puente que unía y sostenía en el aire la sala en la que despertó con una fortaleza en la cima de una montaña, llegó a un pequeño jardín rodeado de cuatro paredes con vitrales, arcos y balcones. En el centro estaba la base de una estatua de la que apenas quedaban las botas de la figura. Todo era tan antiguo que podía percibir el aroma de los años, tocó una de las bancas y palpó los siglos, quizás milenios de soledad, en las que sintió que nadie había estado en ese lugar. Los cielos se abrieron por un momento y entre las nubes se encontró con el gran sol rojo de Vanaheim.

Y lo que después vio lo dejó sin habla…

Un planeta muy grande del color de la sangre cruzó como una esfera delante del sol. Ese mundo estaba cubierto por una densa tormenta, muy similar a las imágenes que recordaba de clases de planetas gaseosos como Júpiter o Saturno, pero ese planeta no era solo de gas porque en su corazón supo al instante que se trataba de Vanaheim.

Luego, como un atisbo de cordura, la revelación vino a su mente sin saber si lo había concluido o echado mano a un conocimiento más antiguo que su vida, que como las visiones parecía guardado dentro de su alma… ¿Entonces él se encontraba en una de las dos lunas de Vanaheim?

Ranma apenas lo comprendió se sintió mareado, si antes se encontraba perdido y lejos del refugio en la ciudad en ruinas, pues ahora lo había estropeado completamente llegando todavía más lejos, encontrándose en una de las viejas lunas. Trató de recordar lo que Freyr le había contado en ese tiempo sobre las lunas de Vanaheim, que eran dos en realidad, una blanca como una perla siempre cubierta de tormentas de nieve, y la otra negra como un ópalo, de extensos valles negros de ceniza y destrucción volcánica, hogar de los demonios más voraces de ese universo.

Pero demonios o animales no temía, porque ya nada existía en ese universo solo ellos.

Luego recordó una información intrigante, a la que en ese momento no había prestado mayor atención. Freyr les aseguró a los tres que el mundo original de los vanir había sido en realidad la fría luna blanca, antes de que el pueblo vanir descubriera los secretos de la magia de la creación. Pero cuando lo hicieron, después de una serie de cruentas guerras entre los clanes vanir, la primera gran obra que ejecutaron tras declararse dioses fue crear un mundo nuevo para ellos, de clima más gentil y lleno de riquezas, un mundo llamado Vanaheim.

—La luna, ¿eh? —murmuró Ranma con los ojos abiertos y temblando ante la verdad—… ¡¿Y ahora resulta que soy un jodido astronauta?! ¡Maldición!, ¿no podía simplemente quedarme quieto? —se sentó en la banca y se estrujó la cabeza con las manos—… Akane, cada vez estoy más lejos de ti, ¿por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas?

—¿Acaso no te gusta? —le preguntó una voz femenina a su lado.

Ranma se sobresaltó, levantó la cabeza y vio que el color de las nubes había cambiado, ahora eran grises con destellos azules muy similares a las de la tierra. Todo estaba bañado por una tenue luz plateada y la nieve resplandecía de blanco, ya no de ese rojo sangre y anaranjado que lo teñía todo en el otro cielo de gigantesco sol rojo. Con una mezcla de temor y a la vez de ansiedad, porque creyó que la vería de nuevo, giró lentamente la cabeza. Sí, ahí estaba ella.

Esa chica tan parecida a Akane estaba sentada a su lado, la gran banca le quedaba un poco alta y con los pies colgando los balanceaba inquietamente mientras se encontraba ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás descansando el peso del cuerpo en las manos. Ella miraba directo hacia el cielo.

—Sabía que te gustaría el silencio, aquí vengo seguido cuando necesito escapar de la molestosa gente de la corte —dijo la chica. Entonces bajó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Era tan parecida a Akane que el corazón de Ranma comenzó a latir muy deprisa, y aunque sabía en su conciencia que ella no era Akane, por un momento quiso creer que sí, para sentir que estaba otra vez a su lado—. ¿Sabías que éste era el mundo original de nuestro pueblo? Aquí en este mundo más pequeño y casi abandonado también se encuentra el corazón de nuestro universo. Pero eso es un secreto, si saben que te lo dije me ejecutarían al instante —la chica rió—. ¡No, bromeo! Vieras la cara que pusiste —ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y se sonrojó ligeramente—, ¿de verdad te preocupaste por mí?

Hubo un largo silencio interrumpido a momentos por una suave brisa. Ella entonces estiró la mano apuntando hacia el cielo.

—¡Mira, allí, es Vanaheim! —exclamó la chica casi idéntica a Akane.

Alzó el rostro siguiendo el dedo de la chica. Las nubes se volvieron a abrir y pudo ver un gran mundo azul, verde y dorado, quizás por la ciudad infinita que cubría casi en su totalidad la superficie de Vanaheim, con hermosas nubes blancas formando figuras alrededor de la esfera. Era tan hermoso como la tierra, y tan parecido incluso en la forma de las masas continentales que Ranma supuso que no podía tratarse de una coincidencia, al recordar que su mundo también fue creación del pueblo vanir. Se entristeció al comparar el actual estado de Vanaheim, ¿cuántos siglos habían pasado desde aquella visión que estaba recreando y el tiempo real en el que se encontraba? Bajó la cabeza, todos sus movimientos eran contra su voluntad, controlados quizás por la persona original que acompañó a esa chica hasta ese lugar, la persona por la cual él estaba mirando el pasado. ¿A quién estaba representando, sería Freyr o algún otro Yngvi anterior a él? No estaba seguro de ello, solo sabía que durante las visiones, su cuerpo y sus acciones no le pertenecían como en un sueño.

—Aunque no lo creas, como este es el planeta original es la gran Vanaheim la que rota alrededor de este pequeño mundo. ¿Te sorprende? —ella parecía disfrutar compartir su conocimiento. Luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar una dulce melodía que le llegó al joven al corazón y fue invadido otra vez por una extraña nostalgia. Las gotas del hielo que se derretía cerca de la pared golpeaba el suelo de piedra, parecían seguir el ritmo de la melodía, la brisa susurraba un acompañamiento suave que envolvía con dulzura cada nota.

Ella dejó de tararear y suspiró profundamente.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre, contigo —dijo la chica de golpe, en un tono tan suave como un murmullo, sonrojada y con los labios temblando por los nervios que debía sentir.

Ranma sintió que el corazón daba un salto en su pecho y se le aceleraba todavía más, pero por más que se esforzara era incapaz de hablar o de moverse a voluntad.

—Lo siento —ahora ella comenzó a llorar—, de verdad lo siento —se cubrió con las manos el rostro inclinándose avergonzada—, debes creer que soy horrible. Sé que estás comprometido con mi prima Skadi, pero ya no puedo soportar esto que siento dentro de mí.

«¡Skadi!», pensó Ranma al recordar a la otra chica de larga cabellera y mirada dulce. Reconoció ese nombre, era de la madre de Freyr… Entonces… eso significaba que él estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Njörd, señor de los Vanir, el dueño original de la espada Skirr. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

—Dime, dime por favor si es verdad que la amas, si es verdad que el compromiso es real y no un arreglo político, ¡por favor, dímelo! —ella le suplicó angustiada.

Ranma se encontraba nervioso, no podía hacer nada y tampoco podía escuchar la voz de Njörd, como si él solamente pudiera oír a esa chica hablar contra una pared, desesperándolo. Lo más doloroso para él era que conocía como iba a acabar la historia, y por eso deseaba dejar de tener aquella visión; porque Njörd se casó con Skadi, él fue padre de Freyr y Freya, así que era seguro que él, o Njörd al que estaba representando en esa visión, iba a rechazar a esa chica tan parecida a Akane y no lo soportaría.

La chica temblaba mirándolo con temor, al no tener respuesta ella inclinó la cabeza triste como si contuviera más deseos de llorar.

—Olvida todo lo que dije, te lo suplico, no volvamos a tocar este tema. Te felicito, mi prima es una excelente chica y sé por qué la quieres, no te puedo culpar por ello —ella balanceó los pies reclinando otra vez el cuerpo hacia atrás, con la cabeza en alto mirando hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Dime una sola cosa, solo una… si me hubieras conocido primero, ¿te habrías enamorado de mí?

En ese momento Ranma movió los brazos de forma involuntaria y la tomó por los hombros sorprendiéndola. Ella murmuró el nombre de Njörd, y antes de que pudiera protestar por el repentino movimiento la acercó a sus labios. Ranma quiso gritar dentro de su cabeza ante aquello que estaba sucediendo, cuando sintió los labios de esa chica siendo presionados por los suyos.

—¡NO!

Ranma se levantó de la banca gritando.

Las nubes eran una vez más rojas como todo lo que lo rodeaba, envuelto en un silencio abismante, se encontraba otra vez solo. Miró aterrado al lugar donde antes, quizás milenios atrás, se había encontrado aquella chica. Se pasó la mano por la frente, respiraba agitado, sudaba copiosamente. El eco de su grito seguía resonando a la distancia y en un mundo vacío seguramente daría la vuelta al planeta antes de cesar. Se volvió a sentar intentando comprender la situación, ¿qué significaba la visión que tuvo del pasado, acaso el padre de Freyr no estuvo enamorado de Skadi? Sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Las nubes rojas antes silenciosas comenzaron repentinamente a tronar e iluminarse en distintos lugares. Los cúmulos se hincharon acercándose a la superficie como montañas invertidas. Ranma despertó de su estupor y supuso que su presencia había finalmente sido descubierta por _ellos_.

—Debo salir de aquí —murmuró buscando alguna salida del jardín.

Por donde llegó no había más que un pasillo vacío y un cuarto cerrado, suponiendo que la magia que lo trajo hasta ahí no funcionaría de nuevo para escapar. Buscó y encontró varias puertas que daban hacia el edificio más grande que se encontraba del otro lado del patio. Corrió sin titubear.

De los cúmulos emergieron grandes rocas alargadas como óvalos, de superficie cristalina reflejando todo con una extraña distorsión antinatural, y cayeron a gran velocidad como si hubieran sido disparadas por un poderoso cañón. Certeramente cayeron en el patio y sobre los tejados, abriendo la tierra y destruyendo las columnas en un gran caos.

Ranma cayó de rodillas ante el repentino temblor que provocaron, pero consiguió volver a levantarse en medio del humo y de los escombros saltaron por doquier, para seguir internándose en un largo pasillo interior. Con la espalda empujó una pesada puerta al final del camino. Apenas consiguió entrar la cerró y la bloqueó con una mesa que encontró en lo que parecía haber sido una antiquísima cocina. Se quedó mirando la improvisada defensa.

—¡Soy un imbécil! —se recriminó percatándose de que ese instintivo intento por defenderse valía menos que la nada y corrió cruzando la habitación en busca de la otra salida.

Se detuvo al instante sintiendo un vacío en su interior, otra vez la fuerte nostalgia hizo presa de su corazón aletargando sus movimientos. Escuchó entonces la voz de _ellos_ , era algo inexplicable para su mente difícil de asimilar, como el sonido de un cuerno mantenido por unos segundos para luego variar de intensidad y tono, quizás más similar al canto de una ballena pero quitándole lo hermoso y armónico, siendo más un sonido incesante que perturbaba la mente y afligía al corazón. Escuchó el suelo remecerse al ritmo de fuertes pasos, escuchó también como los adoquines del patio crujían. Ranma movió bruscamente la cabeza librándose de aquella angustia que lo entorpecía y continuó corriendo. Del otro lado de la cocina una puerta que daba a unas escaleras ocultas en un delgado pasillo. Corrió por ellas, no iba por la mitad cuando casi cae ante la explosión que sacudió todo el lugar y por la puerta inferior que daba a las escaleras entró una marea de polvo y rocas. El joven trató de continuar.

Llegó hasta un pasillo que supuso del tercer nivel, con unas pequeñas ventanas alargadas y muy delgadas que apenas permitían que entrara la luz. Prefirió no detenerse ante ese juego de luces y sombras que le causaban escalofríos, la voz de _ellos_ se hacía cada vez más intensa. Repentinamente el muro del lado izquierdo sucumbió estallando ante el embiste de una gran masa oscura que entró cortándolo por el centro, la masa tenía forma de garra que parecía ser hueso o metal y brillaba en sus articulaciones con un extraño azul intenso como si tuviera la sangre fosforescente. La garra se movió cortando horizontalmente todo el muro en dirección de Ranma. El joven no se detuvo y se arrojó al suelo corriendo a gran velocidad, arrastrándose entonces pasó por debajo de esa garra a la que pudo ver muy de cerca y muy detalladamente, cosa que no le agradó. Pasó indemne y de un giro acrobático ya se encontraba de pie y corriendo. La garra se recogió dejando que el resto del muro se desplomara.

El joven entró en una sala oscura y cerró tras de sí una pesada puerta de acero y la trancó con dos pesadas vigas de madera. Respiraba agitadamente y en la oscuridad tardó en que sus ojos se adaptaran y pudiera percatarse del lugar donde se encontraba. Era una sala circular y muy amplia con un techo también terminado en una cúpula. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por planchas de hierro atornilladas al muro y la poca luz entraba por unos tragaluces en el techo. Había unas mesas con toda clase de herramientas de alquimia llenas de polvo, tocó una botella y ésta se desintegró al tacto. Siguió mirando entre estantes de libros antiquísimos y cerca del techo colgaba una gran reproducción de un sistema planetario con esferas de oro como los astros y anillos de plata simulando ser las órbitas. Se sorprendió cuando lo reconoció al instante como el sistema solar. ¿Qué hacía en un lugar tan apartado una representación de su mundo? ¿Acaso este lugar había sido utilizado aun después de la destrucción de Vanaheim y la creación de Midgard? ¿Quién había sido su dueño?

De pronto tuvo la respuesta incluso antes de que escuchara aquella voz otra vez, porque ya lo suponía. No se sorprendió cuando la escuchó reír, pero si se sintió alterado de saberse en el peor de los momentos para perder la conciencia. Esa chica casi idéntica a Akane estaba sentada en una mullida cama en un lado de la sala, mirándolo divertida, las ventanas estaban abiertas y todos los instrumentos brillaban de limpieza y uso aunque ninguno era como los que había visto al principio.

—Este es mi lugar secreto, ¿te gusta? —preguntó ella y se dejó caer de espaldas estirando los brazos y riendo—. No existe lugar más silencioso que éste, un mundo entero donde nadie te molesta cuando necesitas concentrarte.

Ranma se movió contra su voluntad acercándose a la cama, estaba nervioso y el corazón se le aceleraba, cuando apoyó una rodilla sobre las mantas y con ambas manos se sostuvo con los brazos estirados sobre ella. La chica se ruborizó al instante, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y lágrimas contradijeron su felicidad.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, ¿verdad? —susurró.

Ranma, contra su voluntad, movió su mano y acarició la mejilla de esa chica con delicadeza.

.

.

Cuando Ranma volvió de la visión estaba acostado de espaldas sobre la cama. Como si estuviera paralizado miraba los planetas de oro que colgaban del techo. Giró en la cama acurrucándose en posición fetal.

—No soy yo, es él… Son los recuerdos de Njörd y ella no es Akane —se dijo, apretando los dientes de rabia—, yo no…

Arrugó la polvosa manta con las manos. Se sentía triste y desdichado, la mezcla de imágenes que le recordaban a Akane, y esa chica que sabía no era ella, entregando su pureza a un Njörd que había traicionado de esa manera a su prometida Skadi, le revolvía el estómago. Ranma era un joven inocente, leal a sus principios aunque siempre lo acusaran de lo contrario, él sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso. Era tal su rabia que se había olvidado por completo de la amenaza que corría su vida, pero un fuerte temblor se lo recordó, saltando en la vieja cama.

—Después me preocuparé de este embrollo, primero debo salir de aquí.

Miró buscando ávidamente una salida, si no encontraba alguna tendría que prepararse para luchar a pesar de las muchas advertencias con las que Freyr le había colmado la cabeza. En ese mundo muerto no podía usar la magia y aunque así lo hiciese tampoco serviría de nada contra _ellos_ , seres que no pertenecen a la creación, incapaces de ser lastimados con las armas convencionales; enfrentarse a ellos sería un suicidio, huir era la única respuesta. Si tuviera una espada divina como la Skirr podría hacerles algún daño, pero tampoco era una posibilidad.

Tuvo otra visión. Maldijo a viva voz el mal momento, pero eran incontrolables.

«Akane» caminó lentamente hacia un lugar específico de la sala, vestía una larga túnica blanca que transparentaba mostrando la desnudez de su piel. Se inclinó en una parte del suelo y movió la alfombra, lo miró y sonrió.

Ahora bendijo la visión. Ranma corrió y casi se deslizó por el piso cuando se arrojó rápidamente, y con un fuerte tirón arrancó la alfombra. Encontró una compuerta secreta. Dio gracias a esa chica, quién quiera que fuese, y más agradecido aún estuvo por recordarle tanto a Akane que se detuvo un momento mirando toda esa habitación. Vio entonces un libro sobre la cómoda y la curiosidad llamó tanto su atención que se olvidó de escapar. Se acercó y lo abrió, entonces las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

«El diario secreto de Heid Baladi. ¡El que lo abra sin mi autorización sufrirá mil maldiciones!»

Ranma tragó con dificultad y cerró rápidamente el libro. Heid, así se llamaba esa chica, qué nombre más extraño, pero ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes? La puerta de acero recibió un poderoso golpe que formó una hendidura, el joven saltó del miedo y al reaccionar guardó el pequeño libro en un bolsillo de cuero oculto en la parte trasera del cinturón, a la vez que corría hacia la compuerta. Giró los seguros y la abrió, se encontró con unas escalinatas que daban hacia un oscuro pasillo. Un segundo golpe en la puerta borró las dudas y saltó cerrando la compuerta al entrar. En ese preciso instante escuchó una segunda explosión y en la oscuridad en la que se hallaba sintió el polvo caer sobre su cabeza. Corrió entonces con una mano tocando siempre la pared, temía caer o algo así si se encontrara con escaleras o algún oscuro pozo del que jamás podría escapar. El canto de _ellos_ se hizo fuerte como si en realidad lo estuvieran cazando, pero ninguno se escuchó dentro del túnel, todas las voces provenían de lo que supuso eran las edificaciones sobre su cabeza, a estas alturas el lugar secreto de esa chica Heid ya no existiría y eso lo entristeció.

Continuó por aquel pasillo, que percibía cambiaba constantemente de dirección, preguntándose cuándo llegaría al final. El sonido de los roncos cantos se escuchaba distante y eso lo tranquilizó. Criaturas del ginnugagap que devoraban la vida de los universos en decadencia como las bacterias a un cuerpo en descomposición, así se lo había descrito Méril, que a diferencia de él comprendió las abstractas explicaciones de Rashell y Freyr, y trató de reinterpretárselas. Esa idea no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto, mucho menos después de haber visto a uno de frente en la ciudad de Vanaheim y no resultó ser una experiencia para nada bonita, en la que gracias a sus amigos salió vivo de la situación. Ahora se encontraba solo en un distante lugar al que nadie podría acudir en su ayuda, el gran Ranma Saotome tendría que demostrar su grandeza sobreviviendo sin el apoyo de nadie, y aunque le costara confesarlo, siempre había recibido una mano amiga cuando menos se lo esperaba. Se detuvo repentinamente pensando en que durante sus visiones esa chica, Heid, lo había ayudado; quizás tampoco se encontrara tan solo en ese momento.

Al fin vio la luz, corrió hacia ella. El viento frío golpeó su rostro cuando descubrió que el túnel terminaba en una ladera de una alta montaña donde un gran balcón de piedra desafiaba la gravedad. Casi del tamaño de una plaza con escaleras que la dividían en varios niveles distintos, bancas y maceteros con restos carbonizados de lo que debieron ser arbustos. Ranma, sorprendido ante la gran vista que tenía de una imponente cadena montañosa y valles cubiertos de nieve, se preguntó dónde se encontraba. Al mirar hacia atrás descubrió que media montaña más arriba, en la cúspide, se hallaba una serie de edificios que parecían conformar una fortaleza, y comprendió que allí se encontraba con anterioridad. A pesar de estar tan abajo de la fortaleza, la altura a la que se encontraba era más alta de lo que jamás había logrado escalar en cualquier montaña que recordara en su vida, era como si viera a las demás montañas que lo rodeaban desde una avioneta.

Recorriendo detenidamente el lugar descubrió un camino empedrado que parecía descender por la ladera de la montaña, a lo lejos divisó un puente colgante que la unía a otra montaña y el camino parecía serpentear hasta perderse en la espesa nubosidad que cubría los helados picos. Sería un viaje largo pero no quiso esperar, el ruido de los cantos de esos seres no cesaba y no tardarían en descubrirlo. Buscó entre los escombros si habría algo de valor para el largo viaje que de seguro le esperaría, no estaba preparado, ni siquiera traía comida consigo y recordó con una enferma nostalgia la sopa de babosa de Freyr.

Escuchó el terrorífico canto muy cerca, cuando miró sin desear hacerlo en dirección de la fortaleza. Las siluetas de las criaturas se asomaban por sobre los muros y pudo darse cuenta de que lo miraban fijamente. Había sido descubierto.

De una de las sombras se iluminó lo que parecía ser un ojo completamente redondo en un intenso azul con un centro rojo que de haberlo visto más de cerca tendría la consistencia de una gelatina. Ranma sabía lo que sucedería a continuación. Con un ágil salto evitó un poderoso rayo azul plateado que atravesó el centro del balcón perdiéndose en el abismo. El suelo tembló y los gemidos de las criaturas se hicieron más inquietantes. Ranma corrió en dirección del sendero cuando un segundo rayo le cortó el paso y el balcón no resistió, desplomándose casi la mitad de la estructura, justo la parte por la que se encontraba el escape. El joven miró por el borde de los restos y notó que la pendiente era demasiado inclinada, en vez de descender caería prácticamente por una pared de hielo y nieve. Las criaturas comenzaron a caminar destruyendo parte del muro y como seres no racionales no vieron el peligro, causando el desplome de la estructura, los enormes cuerpos de esas criaturas rodaron junto con los restos de la edificación transformándose todo en una peligrosa avalancha.

Ranma se encontró aislado en una pequeña parte del antes gran balcón sin poder correr en ninguna dirección, ya había desenfundado la espada con el emblema de la familia Praga, pero ante la visión de esa gran masa de nieve, rocas y las extremidades de esos monstruos creyó acertadamente que su pequeña hoja no tendría ninguna oportunidad. El sudor bañaba su rostro, apenas tendría segundos antes de ser aplastado, entonces vio algo brillar a los pies de una de las estatuas destruidas.

La avalancha cayó sobre el balcón como un río sobrepasando un pequeño puente desapareciendo al instante. Pero de las garras de la nieve escapó a gran velocidad de un salto la pequeña figura de Ranma arrodillado sobre un gran escudo de oro redondo que sostenía por los bordes. El escudo cayó con fuerza sobre la empinada superficie de la montaña y el joven sintió que era aun más inclinada de lo que pensaba, deslizándose como si se tratara de un tobogán. El bramido de la avalancha le pisaba los talones y él rebotaba sobre las pequeñas rocas no sabiendo ya si se deslizaba o si caía. Inclinó el cuerpo de un lado a otro desviándose para evitar las afiladas rocas que amenazaban con destrozarlo. Vio entonces una sombra que cubrió gran parte de la nieve donde se deslizaba y miró hacia el cielo, quedándose tan pálido como la nieve.

—No puede ser, ¡esas cosas también vuelan!

La criatura apenas se distinguió contra la luz como una silueta alargada con varias extremidades, similar a un pulpo pero de gran tamaño, brillándole con intensidad ese círculo que parecía un ojo.

—¡Demonios, no!

Disparó un rayo azul que cortó la nieve por delante del joven, apareciendo al instante un muro de vapor, otros disparos iguales cortaron la cara de la montaña. El joven medio cubierto con un brazo cruzó en estrepitosos saltos a través del vapor. Con agilidad comenzó a moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro para deslizarse en maniobras al azar, evitando los constantes disparos. La avalancha parecía alcanzarlo, la nieve por la que se deslizaba parecía querer separarse en cualquier momento del improvisado trineo. Cuando vio que la pendiente terminaba en un acantilado.

—Oh, no... —murmuró en un gesto de dolor.

El escudo saltó al vacío. Ranma dio un grito de terror a medida que caía teniendo una pared de lisa roca oscura de fondo y el abismo al frente, donde un manto de nubes como neblina le impedía ver el lejano suelo. La nieve también cruzó el borde del acantilado y caía sobre su cabeza. El valiente grito de Ranma con los ojos cerrados no cesó hasta que desapareció en la neblina. Entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, rebotó en una nueva pendiente de nieve y apenas consiguiendo dominar el balanceo del escudo, comenzó a dar giros como un trompo. La avalancha aun lo seguía pero ya no veía a esas criaturas, pensó que a esa velocidad ni siquiera los espíritus podrían darle alcance. Dejó de girar y continuó deslizándose dándole la espalda a la pendiente y viendo a la avalancha que se acercaba cada vez más. Ya no podía ver el cielo pues se encontraba inmerso en la neblina, apenas podía ver las otras montañas que comenzaban a cerrarle el horizonte. Una roca lo golpeó y volvió a girar, los ojos le daban vueltas, consiguió enderezarse y ahora mirar hacia el frente cuando notó el final del camino.

Entre las montañas se abría un gigantesco lago que como un valle se internaba entre los picos, Ranma iba directo hacia el lago a los pies de la montaña y sintió que iba a ser un muy frío chapuzón. La pendiente terminó en una improvisada rampa que lo disparó hacia el cielo. El alud chocó contra el lago y liberó una explosión de vapor y humo en todas direcciones que casi le siguió los pies al joven de Nerima. Dibujó un arco en el cielo y al caer volvió a gritar con lágrimas en los ojos, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para el tremendo golpe que se dio contra la superficie congelada del lago, el escudo rebotó varias veces antes de seguir deslizándose suavemente sin disminuir la velocidad por el centro del gran lago. El paso se volvió agitado, porque pequeños relieves de hielo lo golpeaban continuamente haciéndolo girar y rebotar una y otra vez como una bola de billar. No supo cuánto recorrió así, viendo las montañas pasar como árboles hasta que las alturas comenzaron a ceder y vio el final del camino; una cascada congelada.

—No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez. ¡NO…!

Con un fuerte grito el escudo siguió de largo al final del lago y apenas pudo ver una gigantesca cascada congelada que ganaría en altura y grandiosidad a cualquiera de la tierra cuando se vio cayendo sobre un extenso valle al final de las montañas, todo lo que veía era blanco y algunos árboles congelados esperándolo en el suelo. El grito de Ranma cesó abruptamente con un «¡puf!» cuando su cuerpo se hundió en una montaña de nieve dejando una perfecta silueta de su cuerpo en la superficie, al lado el escudo dejó otra figura similar.

A diez metros de distancia apareció la cabeza de Ranma en la nieve, seguida por un brazo, luego el otro. Apoyando las manos consiguió escapar de la presión de la nieve y cayó de espaldas jadeando desesperado.

—Estoy vivo, ¡estoy vivo, maldición, sí que lo estoy!

Rio como un demente llevándose una mano al rostro, hasta que se cansó estirando otra vez los brazos en la nieve. Allí estaban de nuevo las nubes rojas bañadas con la luz de ese sol que teñía todo de ese desagradable color. Se sentó mirando de dónde había venido, la cascada congelada y las montañas, ya ni siquiera podía divisar la fortaleza aunque supuso que era en el pico más alto de todos. ¿Tanto había viajado en tan poco tiempo? Silbó sorprendido. Pero allí estaba la voz de Heid de nuevo. El chico giró la cabeza sin estar sorprendido en absoluto, ya se comenzaba a sentir acompañado con esas visiones del pasado.

—¿No crees que es un paisaje hermoso? —dijo Heid, que a pesar de conocer su identidad para Ranma seguía siendo difícil mirarla sin confundirla con Akane; tenían la misma actitud infantil cuando algo les gustaba, la misma manera de cruzar las manos por la espalda al estirarse, la misma forma de mover los brazos para indicarle algo que le parecía digno de ser observado; o sea todo. La cascada caía majestuosamente formando un arcoíris con el vapor que desprendía, las montañas eran las mismas pero ya sin la espesa niebla y las nubes grises dejaban que todo tuviera ese natural color blanco y azul.

No supo Ranma si fue su cara o la de Njörd de aquella época la que Heid vio, pero ella se mostró contrariada.

—¡Está bien, lo siento! El descenso no fue todo lo que esperabas —la chica suspiró apenada y juntó las manos en señal de disculpa—. Pero te prometo que el resto del viaje no será tan aburrido.

¿Aburrido? Ranma se dejó caer de espaldas dando un suspiro cuando tuvo peligrosos deseos de estrangularla.

.

.

La noche llegó y Ranma se vio atrapado mientras deambulaba por un extenso mar congelado de un color verdoso, como si el agua se hubiese solidificado puesto que no parecía ser hielo; era un mar de jade. Las olas se veían tan vivas como si en realidad se movieran, él caminaba tratando de rodearlas como si se tratasen de pequeñas montañas y temió por un momento que cobraran vida mientras él se hallaba bajo ellas. Vio con cierto temor bajo la superficie cuerpos de bestias marinas desconocidas, algunos no eran más que huesos y piel momificada bajo el cristal. Con la oscuridad creciente se vio obligado a buscar refugio en una ola más pequeña que formaba con su cresta una pequeña caverna. Se sentó en el suelo, si es que al agua solidificada se le podía llamar así, y se cruzó de brazos inquieto, ¿podría dormir en un lugar como ése?

—El mar de jade es una de las maravillas de la antigua Vanaheim —Heid apareció frente a Ranma, estaba sentada contra la pared contraria de la ola, mirándolo interesada—, hubo un enfrentamiento entre dos antiguos reyes por el gobierno absoluto de este mundo, el rey Vesila se enfrentó a la señora del mar, Yazka, y como resultado de la poderosa magia que utilizaron el mar se congeló. No es hielo común sino producto de una maldición que duraría por una eternidad, son los primeros registros que se tienen del pueblo Vanir utilizando magia de la creación.

Ranma tenía miles de preguntas, pero pareciera que ninguna de ellas las formuló Njörd, que era a quién representaba en esa imagen del pasado. De lo que si estaba seguro era de que el joven la miraba con tanta devoción que ella no dejaba de ruborizarse. Volvió a recordar que ese hombre supuestamente había estado comprometido con Skadi y ese ambiente romántico lo hizo sentirse enfermo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la chica repentinamente y Ranma deseó saber lo que Njörd había dicho, pero para él la voz de ese hombre era un misterio, a la única que escuchaba hablar en esas visiones era a ella—. Me alegro, ya pensaba que te estabas arrepintiendo.

Heid se levantó, sacudió el vestido y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado. Sin decir ninguna palabra se acurrucó contra él, cerrando los ojos y recostando la cabeza en el brazo del chico. Repentinamente los volvió a abrir y puso una cara de niña enojada arrugando los labios.

—Estoy congelándome, ¿qué esperas para abrazarme con ternura?

Ranma, sin poder controlar su cuerpo, levantó el brazo y rodeándola la atrajo hacia su pecho, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Cuando parpadeó se encontró nuevamente solo en esa caverna y en penumbras. Ranma suspiró cansado y sacó de debajo de la capa el pequeño cristal que había traído desde la mansión abandonada en Vanaheim. La piedra iluminó con un cálido tono dorado todo el improvisado refugio. Se sintió todavía más solo si eso era posible. Recordándolo sacó del bolsillo del cinturón el pequeño diario que había guardado y lo abrió leyendo otra vez la advertencia. Pensó que con tantas maldiciones una más en su vida no importaría y dio vuelta a la página, se saltó varios símbolos extraños y diagramas que parecían ser alguna clase de fórmulas mágicas, hasta que dio con un texto que por su encabezado supuso indicaba una fecha. Los símbolos le eran desconocidos en un principio, ni siquiera similares a las runas de Asgard que tanto le había costado aprender a leer, pero en una segunda mirada se sorprendió de que sí podía comprenderlas con la claridad de una lengua materna.

«Hoy he conocido al hombre más interesante de toda mi vida. Es un Yngvi que viene de otro universo, ¡otro universo! Qué gran espécimen para mis estudios sobre la magia del vacío, un verdadero ser que ha cruzado en más de una oportunidad el ginnugagap. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Pero mi interés en él es puramente científico, no como el de mi prima Skadi…»

—Puramente científico —releyó en voz alta—, ¡sí, claro!

Aunque él no fuera el Njörd de las visiones comenzó a sentirse profundamente culpable y a la vez interesado en el destino de esa joven vanir, de alguna manera comenzaba a creer que ese viaje estaba ligado a su historia y que al final descubriría algo que quizás pudiera lamentar. Cerró el diario, ocultó el cristal bajo la capa y en la absoluta oscuridad trató de dormir.

.

.

Tardó un día en cruzar el mar de jade, corrió como el viento saltando de cresta en cresta y deslizándose por las columnas de agua como si se tratasen de un tobogán. No se detuvo sintiendo cada vez más la urgencia de llegar al final del camino cuando la vio otra vez. Ella se encontraba de pie sobre la ola más alta de todas, con el cabello y el vestido siendo movidos por la brisa miraba atenta hacia el horizonte, dominada por un aire de tristeza, luego giró la cabeza y lo miró sonriente. Ranma buscó para ver qué miraba y en el horizonte pudo ver una columna de luz que ascendía hasta perderse en el cielo, donde las nubes se abrían formando un círculo a su alrededor. Reconoció al instante esa luz como el eje de Gimle, pero no podía ser Gimle por encontrarse en Vanaheim así que debía de tratarse del corazón de ese universo. Al buscar otra vez a la chica ella había desaparecido junto con la visión del eje de luz. Ranma sabía ahora hacia dónde correr.

Al final del mar había una senda que cruzaba por el centro de una serie de montañas tan afiladas como espadas, el viaje no fue para nada seguro entre puentes colgantes y estrechos caminos ya casi borrados por el tiempo. El camino se volvió más amplio y en una curva pudo ver un nuevo valle abrirse espacio forzosamente dentro de la cordillera. Quedó sorprendido.

Desde los pies de la montaña se extendía un manto dorado, era hierba tan larga que le llegaría más arriba de la cintura, de vez en cuando había pequeños montículos donde un único árbol yacía adornando de verde como una pequeña isla esmeralda en un mar de oro. No había senda o camino alguno, solo la entrada de un gran castillo construido en la cara de una montaña del otro lado del valle, se veía antiguo y abandonado pero mantenía aún la gloria de otros tiempos. Su entusiasmo fue tal que bajó corriendo por el sendero hasta llegar al valle, allí la vio otra vez.

Heid se le había adelantado y extendía los brazos corriendo por entre la hierba. Comenzó a girar y girar como si danzara llena de una chispeante alegría, reía con dulzura, dejaba que el viento la acariciara y el sonido de la hierba moviéndose de un lado a otro era como el de un océano dominado por la tranquilidad. Se detuvo bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles descansando una mano en el húmedo tronco para mirar hacia el castillo desde el cuál nacía el eje de luz formando halos plateados en distintos puntos del cielo, tan amplios que parecían extenderse por encima el valle y más allá. La visión de los anillos de luz, el pilar y el valle en conjunto servían únicamente para adornar la belleza de la joven que ahora con las manos juntas en el pecho se transformó en la parte más importante de todo el cuadro. En ese momento ella se volvió dándole la espalda al castillo, los ojos de la chica dejaron de ser alegres.

—¿Ves ese lugar? Allí está el corazón de Vanaheim. Desde allí podremos distorsionar los límites de este universo con facilidad y escapar sin necesidad de un portal como los excesivamente protegidos que se encuentran en la capital. Iremos a cualquier lugar que deseemos, un universo joven donde nadie nos reconocerá, o quizás uno virgen donde seamos los primeros pobladores y padres de una nueva creación. Tal vez uno más viejo y ya desarrollado, donde primen la cultura y la paz y ya no tengas que arriesgar tu vida con la espada. ¿Qué te parece, aún estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo para viajar conmigo?

Ranma quería gritarle que sí, como si quisiera empujar a Njörd a dejarlo todo e irse con ella, pero él no era dueño de la voluntad del antiguo Yngvi ni de poder cambiar los hechos del pasado. Hubo silencio, verdadero silencio, lo entendió por el rostro expectante de Heid que fue cambiando de los nervios a la desilusión y luego a sumirse en un profundo estado de apatía y dolor. Ella inclinó el rostro.

—Lo sé, no podemos hacer esto, ¿verdad?

El joven quiso acercarse a ella, pero la chica reaccionó dando un paso atrás.

—¡No! No te me acerques, por favor, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar.

Ella temblaba, lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—No soportaría que me volvieras a tocar ahora que he tomado una decisión. Lo siento por todo este viaje, el haberte arrastrado hasta el final del universo únicamente para tener que decirte esto. Sé que me amas, lo veo en tus ojos, pero también te preocupas por Skadi, a quién sé que quieres y que podrías amar tanto o más que a mí un día. No es únicamente ella, son todos, el clan Yngvi y mi pueblo vanir, todos los que dependen de ti como el futuro monarca de este universo. ¡Necesitan que los guíes, que los protejas y lleves a la victoria en la guerra contra los hijos del vacío! ¿Quién soy yo para que en mi egoísmo desee apartarte de tu destino y condenar a todo mi pueblo por ello?

Giró lentamente dándole la espalda, podía escucharla sollozar, pero cuando ella volvió a hablar lo hizo con el mayor valor posible, tratando de que su voz se escuchara fuerte y firme, cosa que no consiguió.

—El castillo del resplandor, Skirr, la fortaleza que guarda el corazón de Vanaheim y todos sus secretos. ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre el mar de Jade? La espada del rey Vesila descansa allí, quién fuera el último en empuñarla. Nadie ha podido enseñorearse de ella después de Vesila, lo han intentado pero ninguno ha sido capaz de ser el auténtico heredero del destino del pueblo Vanir. Como extranjero eres rechazado y las cinco casas de Vanaheim no te permitirán gobernar aunque contraigas matrimonio con… mi prima —haciendo acopio de gran valor trató de continuar, pero le era tan difícil respirar por el dolor que oprimía su pecho que la voz se le quebraba a cada momento. Estiró el brazo hacia la fortaleza—. Ve por la espada, sé que podrás obtenerla, demuéstrale a todos esos cobardes que mereces ser nuestro rey. Hazlo por el bien de todos, desposa a Skadi, hazla feliz, une a nuestros pueblos, ¡sálvanos de la destrucción de los hijos del vacío! Si de verdad me amas sé que lo harás, si me amas te casarás con mi prima y te olvidarás de mí para siempre.

.

.

Ranma se vio repentinamente expulsado de la idílica imagen del valle de espigas de oro eternas como las aguas del mar y de los sauces frondosos que se alzaban sobre montículos como islas en el océano, para despertar en el centro de una silenciosa y escalofriante ciénaga. Los pies pisaban lodo mezclado con hielo, las espigas de oro habían desaparecido por completo, de los árboles que brillaban como las esmeraldas apenas quedaban unos troncos fosilizados, la neblina no lo dejaba ver el resto del valle, tampoco había un eje de luz sobre la solitaria fortaleza del resplandor. Tenía las manos empuñadas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, se pasó la manga por el rostro humedeciendo la tela. Miró buscando alguna señal en el cielo de nubes rojizas. Movió una pierna y al pisar otra vez el lodo sintió un cansancio mucho más allá del físico, pero no se detuvo.

El universo de Vanaheim estaba en ruinas, borrado de la memoria como la hierba dorada, muerto como los peces bajo el mar de jade, bañado de sangre como el sol que lo teñía todo de rojo. Los hijos del vacío habían devorado cada resto de vida y apenas quedaban las rocas para contar una historia que ya nadie vivía para escuchar. ¿Para qué había sido todo entonces, acaso no sirvió de nada el sacrificio de esa chica miles de años atrás?

Pero siguió caminando, a pesar de las dudas, miedo a la verdad y recriminaciones, no se detuvo, quería respuestas, necesitaba respuestas, deseaba creer que todo lo sucedido no había sido en vano, involucrándose hasta el mismo corazón en aquella historia que le era ajena pero también muy propia.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

Mis muy queridos lectores:

Ya estamos en el segundo capítulo. Lo que más me emocionó el día que comencé a escribir este capítulo fue la idea de dos viajes, uno en el presente y el otro en el pasado, ocurrido hace milenios, en paralelo, tan estrechos ambos que quería que se pudiera sentir ese diálogo cercano, casi íntimo, a pesar de la milenaria separación, como si el tiempo no existiera en realidad. También fue mi primer acercamiento a _ellos_ , que debo confesar fue una construcción muy difícil y evolutiva, pues son criaturas que representan algo que no debería existir y sin embargo vemos ahí, el conjunto de todos los miedos, la aniquilación, la antimateria, el olvido absoluto. Usé como base un terror más cósmico y misterioso. Ya veremos más de ellos.

Ranma tiene mucho que descubrir todavía, cosas que en el próximo capítulo podrían cambiar todo lo que él cree sobre su existencia.

Saludo a todos mis estimados lectores, amigos, colaboradores, mi editora gracias a la que es posible ver finalmente en progreso esta última saga, y a los comentarios tan necesarios que me ayudan a mejorar. También quiero agradecer a DarkReivyn por apoyarme en Ko-fi, a mi camarada Revontulett por su inspirador mensaje que todavía no he podido responder, pero no temas, ya tendré tiempo de explayarme y ponerme al día con tus proyectos. También agradezco a los que siempre comentan y participan de la página de FFE en facebook, muy en especial mi gratitud a **Rio, Revontulett, Ranma84, Rokumon, Mkcntkami, Azulmitla, Aoi Fhrey, Akasaku.**

Los espero el día jueves de la próxima semana con más revelaciones importantes en _Idavollr: la guerra de los hijos del vacío._

Porque todo se ha perdido…

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.

.


	3. Vanaheim III

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

III

.

.

.

 _Cuando me traicionaste mi corazón dejó de latir. Hoy no siento nada, cuando te miro, cuando te acercas, cuando muero en tus brazos y veo tus ojos verter lágrimas de culpa, yo sonrío._

.

.

.

Las puertas de hierro de la fortaleza del resplandor eran tan altas que rozaban el cielo. Ranma, apenas un punto oscuro ante el gigantesco portal, empujó con ambas manos, una a cada lado de la línea divisora entre las puertas, con todas sus fuerzas aunque sin mucha esperanza. Para su sorpresa las gigantescas puertas cedieron y su rechinar ancestral hizo eco por todo el valle y más allá. Empujó hasta conseguir una separación de apenas medio metro. Del otro lado lo esperaba un telón negro que ni siquiera la luz rojiza del exterior podía hacer retroceder. Se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, se pasó el puño bajo el mentón secándose el sudor y sin dudar se deslizó entre las puertas adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Avanzó a tientas algunos metros internándose en la negrura absoluta, miró hacia atrás para descubrir que la tenue luz rojiza del exterior apenas conseguía entrar por la rendija, como una línea diagonal desde el lejano cielo hasta el piso, formando un triángulo de luz tan alto como una montaña. Tragó con dificultad y con la vista al frente otra vez retomó los pasos más decidido, sintiendo bajo las suelas de las botas afilados escombros y finas grietas que debían estar por todo el piso.

Un poco más hacia el interior vio una pequeña luz en el horizonte. Tuvo la tentación de correr, pero luego temió que entre él y la luz pudiera haber algún pozo o barranco en la oscuridad que acabara con su suerte. Retuvo su impaciencia, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos y tanteando el suelo, porque en ese lugar ni siquiera podía verse las manos. Al acercarse, caminando por un largo tiempo que creyó asfixiante y eterno, la pequeña luz resultó provenir de un arco triangular de apenas un par de metros de alto y del otro lado lo esperaba una nueva sala mejor iluminada.

Ranma no dudó, cualquier cosa le pareció mejor que seguir sumergido en la oscuridad. Al entrar sus ojos sufrieron ante el fuerte cambio de las sombras a la luz, a pesar de que esta última era apenas un vestigio que provenía de unos cristales azulados atados por gruesas cadenas que colgaban de una serie de arcos de piedra que unían las amplias columnas a los costados del camino. Las superficies de las columnas, el borde de roca alzado a los lados de la avenida y las baldosas del piso, todas estaban cubiertas por elaborados mosaicos de piedras y cristales de colores, en su mayoría eran símbolos que creyó alguna especie de escritura muy arcaica que bien podían ser equivalentes a los jeroglíficos de las antiguas culturas de la Tierra. También habían imágenes que parecían representar hombres y mujeres adorando a una espada que flotaba en el centro de un pilar de luz, que se repetían en casi todas las columnas; otras imágenes no tenían el menor sentido para él porque no estaban completas, ya que parte de los mosaicos yacían como montones de piedras a los pies de las columnas, y en otras sus colores se habían desvanecido por el tiempo.

Más allá del borde de la avenida no podía ver nada, tampoco conseguía ver el techo ni el fondo del abismo al asomarse por el borde.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con miedo, algo que nunca había sentido antes y que lo hacía rechazar la oscuridad y la soledad de ese sitio, mucho peor que su miedo a esas cosas peludas con orejas y colas, y que ronroneaban de manera escalofriante… No, temía como si ya hubiera estado ahí, en esa prisión fría y vacía, silenciosa, lejos de toda luz, por una eternidad… y el deseo de salir corriendo hizo saltar su corazón dentro de su pecho y mojar su ropa de sudor.

Sin embargo, Ranma no tenía otra opción, no había nada a lo que regresar ni menos deseos tenía de volver a la oscuridad anterior sin saber si podría encontrar el camino de regreso. Tragó con dificultad intentando dominar ese miedo irracional que lo embargaba, y recurriendo al recuerdo de Akane consiguió recobrar el control sobre sus piernas paralizadas, para seguir avanzando bajo los arcos de piedra. El aire era frío y rancio, tan antiguo como todo en ese lugar tan extraño, sus pasos producían un profundo eco como si su cuerpo fuera lo único que se moviera allí.

¿Qué tan grande era ese lugar?, se preguntó más de una vez, pero conteniendo su temor no quiso volver a asomarse por los bordes y siguió andando sin mirar a ningún lado. A lo que más temía, comprendió, era más que a la oscuridad, al profundo y absorbente vacío que existía más allá del borde del camino.

A medida que caminaba durante minutos sin fin, la vía comenzaba a estar más dañada, cubierta de escombros de restos de columnas que colapsaron junto con sus arcos, restos de los bordes arrancados dejando solo agujeros y trozos de cristales luminosos ya opacados, desperdigados por doquier, que crujían bajo sus botas. Luego encontró grandes cráteres que deformaban las baldosas chamuscadas del piso, todos testigos de una antigua y cruenta batalla.

El camino terminaba en amplias escalinatas también suspendidas en la oscuridad y que abarcaban de lado a lado la avenida entre las columnas, las subió lentamente para encontrarse en la cúspide una gran plataforma hexagonal.

Giró para mirar hacia atrás desde las alturas y descubrió que había estado engañado pues no se encontraba en un túnel o una gigantesca bóveda subterránea. El amplio camino que había transitado era en realidad un puente tan amplio como una avenida, suspendido en un vacío tan oscuro y vertiginoso como el cielo. Los arcos de piedra y las columnas eran estructuras adosadas al puente. Todo lo demás en ese lugar era parte del vacío.

Se atrevió otra vez a acercarse al borde de la plataforma. La sensación de inmensidad al mirar hacia el abismo era vertiginosa. Por la sensación única y a la vez desagradablemente familiar que lo embargaba supuso que ese abismo era otra manifestación del ginnugagap. Fue duro para Ranma saber que todo lo importante que podría haber estado ahí esperándolo, si es que existió alguna vez, ya no estaba, seguramente habiendo sido devorado por el vacío, dejando apenas la corteza de esa luna como un cascarón vacío.

Ranma dejó caer su cuerpo en el piso, su corazón se desmoronó y sintió la soledad mezclarse en su ser con una angustiante sensación de derrota.

¿Sería ese también el final de la Tierra, una roca vacía y hueca, erosionada por gases venenosos, flotando en el espacio sumida en la oscuridad?...

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Lleno de frustración sus ojos se humedecieron. Ya no le importaba la hombría y todas esas estupideces, sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas deseando con todo su corazón no estar más en esa oscuridad, sino poder estar junto a Akane, aunque fuera para esperar con ella los últimos momentos junto a sus seres queridos. Pero no, ni siquiera eso iba a tener.

Heid, Njörd y tantos otros dieron lo más preciado que tenían, más allá de sus vidas sacrificaron hasta lo indecible, lucharon durante siglos, ¿y para qué?... ¿para llegar a este resultado?

¿Qué sería entonces de ellos, apenas un puñado de jóvenes sin fuerza, sin ejército, sin medios como los que tuvo Njörd al frente de todo un universo, para enfrentar a los hijos del vacío?

Imaginó lo que esas criaturas venidas como una plaga del ginnugagap le harían a la Tierra si la atacaban, y tembló. Desde que llegó a Vanaheim y conoció el destino de un universo muerto, entendió que la verdadera amenaza no venía de dioses megalómanos ni de guerras entre los pueblos, sino del vacío que quería consumirlo todo y devolver la vida al inicio de la no existencia, en un ciclo de creación y destrucción imposible de romper.

La plataforma crujió. Ranma dio un salto en su sitio pero no alcanzó a moverse cuando sintió que todo se venía abajo, porque la plataforma se había desprendido del puente sin darle tiempo de volver a las escaleras, y comenzó a descender rápidamente casi en caída libre hacía el abismo.

Sus ropas se agitaban con fuerza tirando hacia arriba, igual que su cabello, de rodillas sobre la plataforma miraba desesperado cómo el puente de roca desaparecía rápidamente en las alturas. Ranma apretó los dientes, sintió que otra vez se perdería en la oscuridad y su alma degastada por el primer encuentro con el vacío ahora dolía como una herida abierta. Recordó las instrucciones de Rashell y trató de pensar en lo importante, en quién era él, qué deseaba, dónde quería estar, pero nada parecía funcionar y comenzaba a sentir que su alma se degeneraba.

Cerró los ojos.

.

.

Heid se encontraba de pie ante las pequeñas escalinatas que daban a una plataforma mucho más grande que en la que él había estado. Ambos estaban sumidos en la profunda oscuridad del ginnugagap, como si esa plataforma fuera una isla levitando en el eterno vacío. Él trató de alzar la voz para llamarla, pero un fuerte ruido lo hizo callar como el poderoso estruendo de una tormenta.

Delante de Heid, y como obedeciendo al gesto que ella hizo con la mano, surgió más allá del borde de la plataforma una columna de luz tan intensa como delgada, y de ella se desprendió una fuerte energía de todos colores formando una aurora que ocupó el vacío. La luz era plateada y de tal intensidad que costaba verla de frente, como el brillo de una hoja de acero recién forjada.

Creyó ver lo imposible, el pilar de Vanaheim regresando a la vida, pero las palabras de la chica terminaron por hacerlo perder las repentinas esperanzas que guardaba.

—Aquí está la única cosa que no me has podido arrebatar —dijo ella.

La voz de Heid le era extrañamente desconocida, más ronca y sombría, más madura y a la vez cargada de dolor…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado entre esta visión y las anteriores?

El cabello de Heid era más largo, la túnica que vestía más imponente, pero su voz estaba cargada de un odio que hizo temblar el corazón de Ranma, no queriendo el joven imaginar lo que ella debió haber padecido para llegar hasta ese punto, y de cierta manera le recordó a la furia de Akane en las peores crisis que habían tenido. No, era peor que eso. Miró su mano derecha y vio que empuñaba la espada Skirr, la hoja dorada se encontraba bañada en sangre negra, sangre de demonios. Sintió su propio cuerpo agitado, respirando con dificultad, pero más doloroso que las heridas del cuerpo era la herida que sentía punzar en su corazón, ¿ese dolor que sentía era acaso el reflejo de los sentimientos de Njörd?

Movió las manos gesticulando, bajo la extraña luz de la aurora todo le parecía irreal y supuso que había dicho algo en voz alta, quizás gritado, pero otra vez no pudo escuchar su propia voz por más que deseaba saber lo que Njörd dijo en ese momento. Ella giró lentamente, su rostro endurecido por muchas penas hacía años que había dejado de ser el de la chica dulce y tierna que vio minutos atrás; ella ya no se parecía a Akane, ya no poseía su inocencia, era una mujer que había madurado entre tribulaciones y dolor.

—No repitas más ese nombre —respondió Heid, comprendiendo Ranma que Njörd había querido llamarla por su nombre—, ya no existe la mujer que así se llamaba. Mi nombre es Gullveig, la inmortal. ¿No fue ese acaso el nombre que me dieron los Aesirs cuando me ejecutaron?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ranma se sintió aplastado por la culpa sin comprender la razón, porque la culpa que lo afligía era la de Njörd. Ella continuó:

—¿Acaso te importó alguna vez mi vida?... ¡Lo di todo por ti! —lo increpó Heid con los labios temblando—. ¿Y qué me diste tú?... Me enviaste como embajadora a una tierra de salvajes para satisfacer tus celos, ¿por qué no permitiste que me casara con él, sólo porque me querías únicamente para ti?... ¡Tenías a mi prima y no te bastó con eso! No pudiste dejarme vivir mi propia vida y ahora, ahora… ¿vienes a destruirme como si de verdad fuera el demonio que todos proclaman? ¿Para agradar otra vez más a tus nuevos aliados Aesirs, sin importar el que me hayan querido asesinar tan cobardemente inventándome cargos falsos?

Ranma se movió otra vez contra su voluntad, clavó la espada en el suelo y movió los brazos como si estuviera suplicando algo. Dentro de su mente rogó poder escuchar esta vez sus propias palabras, pero fue en vano. Supo que había terminado cuando dejó caer los brazos derrotado ante la invariable mirada de Heid, que no se compadeció con sus palabras.

—¡Mentiras! Sólo dices mentiras —respondió ella con los ojos oscurecidos por el odio—, tus labios son veneno para mi corazón, y esa, tu estúpida guerra que les declaraste por mi honor, no significó nada para mí. ¿Por qué no estuviste ahí para detenerlos en el momento de mi ejecución?... Esa mujer, esa «Heid» que dices que existió antes de mí era una tonta que gritó en su corazón tu nombre hasta el último momento, mientras caía y era abrasada por el mar de fuego de Muspelheim… Ni siquiera imaginas el dolor que sentí cuando el fuego consumió mi piel, mis músculos, tendones y huesos, y con lo último de mi consciencia invoqué la magia que me hizo sobrevivir a tal injusticia renaciendo como esto que ves ahora —Heid, o Gullveig, hizo un gesto de desprecio a las insistentes súplicas de Njörd, que Ranma en su cuerpo seguía sin poder escuchar—. ¿Cómo podría creerte si apareces ahora como mi ejecutor? Me perseguiste hasta aquí, a las ruinas de lo que fue mi hogar, ¡sí, el Vanaheim que nunca salvaste como me prometiste que harías!, como si no te bastara el haber acabado en Midgard con mis ejércitos destruyendo mi fortaleza… y… me separaste de mis hijas, las que engendré con un mortal que vale mil veces más que tus mentiras, ¡oh, gran señor de los vanir! —las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Heid, pero su rostro airado era implacable—. ¿Para qué…? ¿Para satisfacer aún más tus celos dementes, para sentirte más dueño de mi alma, de mi destino? ¡No mientas! No digas que mis hijas están a salvo, porque sé que las has asesinado como hiciste con su padre, como todo lo que me quitaste por no poder aceptar que ya no eres mi dueño… que nunca lo fuiste en realidad.

Las manos de Heid temblaron de ira, el rostro frío como la piedra se quebró ante las incipientes lágrimas que lo recorrieron, los labios sonrosados se torcieron en un doloroso gesto de tristeza.

—¡Me abandonaste, Njörd!, permitiste que me despojaran de todo lo que una vez fui. Te esperé, oh, sí, cuánto te esperé, que me salvaras en el último momento cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, a cada momento que los aesirs dictaban sus calumnias en mi contra, incluso cuando caía y las llamas iban a abrazarme como deseaba que tú lo hubieras hecho en su lugar. ¿Imaginas tanta necedad? Creía que aparecerías, de verdad, lo esperé y no lo hiciste. Ahora vienes acusándome como ellos de que soy un demonio que quiere destruir a Midgard y esclavizar a los midgarianos. Idiota, ¿cómo podría destruir aquello que tanto amé y ayudé a construir? ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra promesa de salvar al pueblo vanir juntos? De las cenizas levanté un nuevo reino, un nuevo mundo para nuestro pueblo, pero lo has vuelto a destruir, lo entregaste a ese miserable bárbaro de Odín, ¡a Midgard, nuestro legado, nuestros hijos, nuestros descendientes!... Los sacrificaste, como una vez lo hiciste con mi corazón. Ahora estás aquí, ni siquiera dejándome desaparecer entre las ruinas de mi antiguo hogar, solo para satisfacer tu demente deseo de controlarme. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿No te basta con haber recuperado a Midgard para tus sucios reyes Aesirs a los que ya vendiste a nuestro pueblo? ¿Por qué me sigues torturando, acaso no me puedes permitir vivir en soledad y exilio siquiera? ¡Vete, vete de una vez de este mundo muerto, tan muerto como mi alma!

Heid alzó una mano en dirección de Ranma, el joven no supo qué hacer.

—¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?! ¿Por qué no me liberas de tu sombra? —preguntó Heid a gritos, dejando que las lágrimas saltaran de su rostro reflejándose en cada una de ellas la luz de la columna refulgente—. Si tú no hubieras existido yo habría sido infinitamente feliz.

Innumerables círculos de magia rodearon la mano de la hechicera, un poderoso ataque de magia sacudió la plataforma casi envuelta en su totalidad por la luz. Pero Ranma, mirando la espada clavada a su lado, pudo comprender por primera vez el verdadero sentir de Njörd, e hizo lo mismo que él deseó hacer en ese momento, moviéndose de la misma manera que lo hizo el otrora rey de los vanir.

Retiró la mirada de la espada e inclinando el rostro cerró los ojos esperando que la furia de Heid diera con él.

—¡Njörd!

El grito desgarrador de Heid fue lo único que escuchó cuando sintió tanto dolor que no pudo respirar. Su cuerpo ni siquiera se movió con el ataque, había resistido toda la fuerza de la magia de la más poderosa de las representantes del pueblo vanir, quedando de pie en mitad de la enorme zanja que dejó la magia. Su cuerpo humeaba, con las manos temblorosas apenas pudo levantar el rostro cuando sucumbió cayendo sobre ambas rodillas y la vio, como en una visión, no a Gullveig la fría y ambiciosa reina de Midgard, sino a Heid, corriendo y derramando lágrimas por él, lágrimas que él nunca mereció.

El último recuerdo fue de arrepentimiento, pues aun en ese momento lo único que consiguió fue hacerla derramar más lágrimas.

.

.

Ranma despertó para encontrarse solo en la oscuridad. La plataforma se había detenido acoplándose a otro puente que terminaba en unas amplias escalinatas unidas a una nueva plataforma más grande que la primera. Se sentó confundido por un largo minuto, parándose luego dio torpes pasos dándose cuenta de que la estructura completa parecía flotar a la deriva en la eterna oscuridad, y por muy extraño que le resultara la plataforma completa, al igual que su propio cuerpo, parecía iluminarse con luz propia a pesar de no existir ninguna otra fuente de luz.

Al llegar a la plataforma más grande se detuvo cuando casi tropezó con una zanja, reconoció al instante la herida que la magia de Heid había causado en el suelo milenios atrás, alzó el rostro buscando la columna de luz de su visión pero no halló más que silencio y oscuridad. Se sintió ofuscado, gritó, golpeó el suelo, por un momento Ranma había creído en la esperanza de hallar un nuevo pilar para Midgard, que Heid había creado uno y lo había ocultado de todos en ese mundo muerto, que la razón para su viaje había sido esa. La oscuridad, la ausencia de la luz que vio en su visión, contradijo sus esperanzas.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Ranma y dio otro puñetazo contra el suelo.

Alzó la cabeza y se encontró de nuevo con Heid. ¿Se trataba de otra visión? La mujer se encontraba de rodillas sentada en el suelo con la cabeza de Njörd descansando sobre sus piernas… Y era la primera vez que Ranma veía a Njörd desde que había comenzado a tener esas visiones, pues siempre las había vivido desde los ojos de ese joven, muy parecido a él si no fuera por la piel más blanca y las facciones algo duras, además del cabello rubio con una coleta corta. Ranma se tocó el cuerpo tratando de cerciorarse de que de verdad se encontraba allí y se sorprendió de poder moverse a voluntad. El significado de verlo todo desde fuera del cuerpo de Njörd le heló la sangre.

Heid lloraba silenciosamente mientras acariciaba el rostro pálido del caído rey de los vanir. Repetía las palabras «tonto, necio, estúpido, irracional, egoísta» en una incesante procesión de murmullos. Njörd se veía distinto a como lo imaginaba también, no era tan joven sino que se veía como un hombre maduro, cansado, como si el tiempo también hubiera pasado por él como lo hizo con ella.

Entonces sucedió algo increíble, Njörd levantó lentamente la mano sin que ella se diera cuenta, tocándola en la mejilla con delicadeza. Heid dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos asustada buscando los del hombre.

—¡Vives!

—No gracias a tu terquedad, no has cambiado en nada —respondió Njörd con debilidad—. Cuando te conocí creía que me matarías, nunca pensé que sería tan literal.

—¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento como éste?

—¿Y por qué no? —Njörd trató de reír pero se ahogó tosiendo sangre que apenas logró contener con la mano, lo que desesperó aún más a la mujer. Cuando se detuvo se miró la palma manchada y rio tristemente—. Esto es lo menos que merezco por tantos problemas que te he ocasionado.

—¿Por qué, por qué tenías que seguirme hasta aquí?, ¿acaso tanto deseabas destruirme, hombre necio?

—Tenía que seguirte, tenía que hablarte… tenía que disculparme por todo lo que has tenido que sufrir por mi culpa.

Ella contuvo las lágrimas, pero respondió con la voz temblorosa, dominada por una agria ira.

—¿Incluso el haberte casado con Skadi?

—También por eso. No te mentiré, quise y quiero mucho a tu prima, pero jamás como te he amado a ti.

No supo cómo responder perdiendo todo el ímpetu. Inclinó el rostro avergonzada.

—Mentiroso.

—Lo siento —dijo Njörd con la voz cada vez más apagada—, no quería que todo terminara así.

—Debí ser honesta con mis sentimientos, jamás debí proponerte algo que sería incapaz de sobrellevar.

—No, fue mi culpa, debí luchar contra todo, incluso contra ti misma, cuando pensaste que lo mejor sería separarnos. Ahora estoy pagando mi culpa por habernos causado tanto daño.

—No hables como si fueras a morir, idiota.

—Fui un idiota, sí, ahora estoy seguro que aquel día esperabas que te dijera que no a tu loco plan… y que insistiera en quedarnos juntos. Lo habría conseguido, claro que podría haberlo hecho… ser el rey sin la ayuda de tontos políticos… yo… y te hubiera tenido a mi lado.

—Habrías lastimado a Skadi, nos hubieses arrastrado a una guerra civil y muchas vidas se habrían perdido por tu loco amor. Eso no es justo… pero me hubiera gustado —confesó ella.

—A mi… también...

—¡No lo digas! No lo… Tus palabras alimentan el dolor de mi corazón por todo lo que perdimos.

—Si tan… solo te hubiera… dejado algo bueno y… no… no solo recuerdos amargos.

—Tonto —murmuró ella con una sonrisa—, sí lo hiciste.

Ante la sorpresa de Njörd ella lo ayudó a sentarse levantándolo por la espalda y abrazándolo con la intensión de que pudiera ver la hermosa columna de luz, descansando la cabeza del hombre sobre su pecho.

—Mis hijas no fueron las primeras —murmuró ella en su oído—, el primer hijo que iba a engendrar sería del señor de los vanir.

—¿Un hijo?... ¿Mi hijo?... —la voz de Njörd comenzó a sentirse más débil.

Ella asintió, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Njörd contra el suyo estrechó con más fuerza y cariño los brazos con los que lo rodeaba.

—Así es. Ese día tú y yo concebimos a nuestro hijo. Siento no habértelo dicho, pero nadie debía saberlo, menos tú. Si lo hubieses sabido tu determinación habría flaqueado y podrías haber cancelado el matrimonio con mi prima.

—¿Qué… hiciste con mi… hijo?

—Él no podía nacer, nadie debía saberlo. Lo siento, he hecho algo horrible —las lágrimas de Heid resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre Njörd—. Pero lo he salvado, le he dado la eternidad, pero él nunca será mi hijo, ya no. No pude crear un corazón nuevo para Midgard… pero sí pude, con mi teoría sobre el vacío, darle la eternidad al alma de mi hijo. Porque lo he separado de mí antes de su nacimiento en el acto más doloroso que he cometido jamás en mi vida, cortado todo vínculo conmigo… y contuve su alma aquí. Ya no será mi hijo, ya ni siquiera será un vanir o un Yngvi, porque es en esencia un hijo del vacío, ¿pero qué importa? Lo único que deseaba era contener su alma hasta que llegara el día en que pudiera nacer realmente sin que nadie fuera capaz de reconocerlo como el hijo del gran Njörd.

—¿Cómo… cómo pudiste?… Mi hijo.

—No, ya no será nuestro hijo, ya no… porque nunca lo merecimos —Heid miraba con ojos soñadores hacia la columna de luz—. De todas formas es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

Njörd se perdió en sus últimos pensamientos admirando la columna de intensa luz, susurrando antes de que su alma abandonara su divino cuerpo. Porque pudo verlo, en el interior de la luz, una pequeña esfera cuyo interior, entre negros y blancos, dibujaba la pequeña silueta de un embrión latente. Vivo, pero encerrado eternamente en la oscuridad.

—Sí… lo es…

Dejó de respirar. Ella inclinó el rosto besándolo en la frente y lloró.

Ranma vio cómo ambas figuras desaparecían lentamente como un sueño que se desvanece cerca del alba. Luego todo era silencio y oscuridad otra vez. Corrió hasta el borde de las escaleras buscando la fuente de la luz pero no halló más que vacío.

Entonces vio algo brillar en el centro de la plataforma y corrió, cayó de rodillas, respiraba agitado, la última y triste visión le traía un mal presentimiento recordando pequeños detalles que lo tenían al borde de la sospecha. En el suelo se encontraba la espada de Njörd, la flamante Skirr, pero era diferente a la Skirr que recordaba, pues era apenas una silueta sin filo, de metal viejo y grisáceo, lleno de detalles que la hacían más rústica y pesada. Los dedos de Ranma temblaron, algo dentro de su ser gemía dolorosamente, su mano se acercó a la empuñadura de la espada casi por reflejo.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —preguntó indignada una nueva y poderosa voz a sus espaldas.

Ranma reaccionó olvidando la espada y miró hacia atrás.

Otra vez veía a Heid, que abrazaba con dedicación el cuerpo inerte de Njörd, detrás de ella un imponente personaje apareció con paso rápido y marcial, de ropa oscura y ornamentada cubierta por una gran túnica de un rojo sangre muy intenso. Se detuvo detrás de la mujer, la mirada de Heid parecía extraviada en la nada, las lágrimas se habían secado en las mejillas dejando una notoria marca, era como si se encontrara tan muerta como su amado Njörd. El hombre se exasperó y desenfundó rápidamente la espada Gram que se rodeó de una llama oscura de un tono azulado, vibrando como si fuera la voz de la muerte.

Ella no temió a la espada, mas sonrió agradeciendo su presencia.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —insistió el hombre.

—No es necesario que te molestes, no voy a responder lo obvio.

La respuesta de Heid fue pronunciada en un tono casual, relajado, casi en una actitud enajenada de la realidad. En ese momento Ranma pudo ver bien al hombre que la acusaba, era Touni. El hombre de cabellos dorados se veía mucho mayor al Rashell que conocía, aunque en esencia era el mismo. Se encontraba furioso, pero la ira de Touni iba más allá de que la mujer hubiera asesinado a su gran amigo y rival, o del mismo Njörd que era el principal causante de su propia desgracia y de la pena que los había envuelto a todos. La ira de Touni estaba puesta en la creación de Heid, en la columna de luz.

—De todos los actos que pudiste haber cometido este es el peor, el más atroz —reclamó Touni—, sacrificaste el alma de tu propio hijo no nacido y le has convertido en un espectro del vacío. ¿Cómo has concebido semejante abominación?

—Mi hijo no es una abominación.

—Quizás él no, pero tus actos sí lo son —dijo él.

—¿Me juzgas a mí, tú, el señor de la luna negra, maestro de la nigromancia? ¿No fuiste tú acaso el que comenzó con los estudios sobre los hijos del vacío?... ¿No fue acaso la ciencia de tu universo la fuente del mal que nos amenaza a todos ahora?

—Mujer estúpida, no me compares a tu demencia, geez, ¡jamás me atrevería a mezclar la esencia de lo creado con lo increado! El vacío no puede ser contenido en un alma de existencia mortal, porque lo inmaterial…

—Me aburres con tus obsoletas teorías. Además, mi hijo no es mortal.

—¡Geez! ¡Deja de mentirte! Sabes que los dioses no son inmortales como osan presumir —aclaró, temblando, no sabiendo si era de ira, terror o ansiedad—. Lo que has hecho podría haber desestabilizado todo el sistema. Un ser del vacío errante, inconmensurable e incontenible, contenido en un cuerpo de existencia estable, unidos por una simple alma finita…

Heid sonrió con tristeza.

—Hablas lo que no comprendes, mi fiel amigo. No entiendes la verdadera naturaleza de mis actos, porque nunca desee que esto llegara tan lejos —respondió Heid—. Mi hijo iba a nacer en un mundo que lo odiaría por ser el bastardo de un Yngvi, se hubieran generado contiendas por destronar a Njörd y lo sabes; Skadi no lo habría perdonado por haberme embarazado y con la separación de esos dos nos hubiéramos condenado a una guerra fratricida.

—Ese idiota no…

—Lo sé, ¿pero a qué precio habría mantenido la corona de Vanaheim?

Touni bajó la espada y murmuró una maldición. Caminando por el lado de la mujer vio por un segundo el rostro en paz de Njörd e ignorándolo continuó hacia la columna de luz, deteniéndose a pocos metros de ella.

—Debo destruirlo, es demasiado inestable. La teoría dice que podría dañar a la existencia de un universo si llegara a eclosionar.

—¡No! —reaccionó Heid desesperada—. El alma de mi hijo no es el contenedor de un ser del vacío, aun no lo entiendes, tus propias teorías te ciegan a la verdad.

—Lo siento…

—¡Escúchame primero! Te lo suplico, si en algo te apiadas de mi dolor. Acabo de asesinar al hombre que amo, perdí a mis hijas, las que me traicionaron y me dieron la espalda, uniéndose a los Midgarianos a los que una vez también defendí y que ahora me rechazan como a una escoria, gritándome tirana. Y el alma del único hijo que me quedó de mi gran amor, arrancándolo vivo de mi vientre lo convertí en esto, sabiendo que quizás nunca más podré ver su rostro crecer, reír, mirarme con sus ojos tan idénticos a su padre, o llamarme... mamá… ¡No!, por favor, trata de compadecerte y tan solo escúchame.

Touni la observó detenidamente, entonces dejó caer los hombros derrotado.

—¡Geez! Haz como quieras, pero después de tu explicación procederé a terminar con esta locura, aunque tenga que asesinarte a ti en el proceso, ¡no dejaré existir a esa aberración!

—Bien —estrechó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo frío de Njörd como si buscara ser invadida por su fuerza—, te has equivocado en todo, tu teoría no es la única que existe sobre los hijos del vacío. Cuando decidí interrumpir la gestación de mi hijo jamás ideé esto, todo lo que deseaba era aislar su alma en un espacio continuo para prorrogar su nacimiento a un tiempo y un lugar donde nadie sospecharía que era hijo de Njörd. Luego podría recobrar su embrión en estasis devolviéndolo a mi cuerpo.

—Muy astuta, pero…

—Sí, ahora ya debes suponer cuál fue mi error, en ese tiempo no tenía cómo saberlo todavía, estaba asustada, también era muy joven y arrogante creyendo tontamente que era sabiduría mis escasos conocimientos de entonces —confesó Heid—. Un alma en gestación no posee la misma existencia que un alma ya desarrollada, por lo que es dependiente del espíritu de la madre para recibir su sustento del universo, así como su cuerpo lo hace alimentándose de la sangre materna. En el momento que lo hice sentí un dolor que creí me enloquecería, al desprenderme así del alma de mi hijo me había desprendido de parte de mi esencia como madre y su alma se transformó en una materia espiritual en bruto, sin ninguna injerencia en este mundo, pero tampoco ninguna influencia de él. Al haberse separado de mí también lo hizo del universo, al no poder alimentarse del universo comenzó a ser víctima de la degeneración.

—Como un modelo a escala de un universo en decadencia —agregó Touni, muy interesado.

Ella asintió. Sus palabras y gestos eran cada vez más pausados como si un gran cansancio comenzara a hacer presa de ella.

—En aquel tiempo lo único que deseaba era detener la degeneración del alma de mi hijo no nacido, no me importó la herida que el vacío había causado en mi propia alma y la manera en que este afectó mi… cordura.

—Espera, Heid, en el momento en que usaste tu magia para sacar a tu hijo de tu vientre, ¿para separar vuestras almas utilizaste la energía del vacío? Si fue así, tu alma…

—No existe ningún otro medio para manipular las almas, sin tener que lidiar con la influencia del mismo universo, ya lo sabes. Lo hice aun sabiendo que eso también degeneraría mi alma.

—¡Geez! Eso explica por qué comenzaste a cambiar tan rápidamente, la dulce niña que nos mantenía unidos se transformó en una terrible serpiente.

—De todas formas —continuó tratando de ignorar la inoportuna ironía—, mi hijo moría.

—Él ya no era tu hijo, tu hijo murió el día en que lo apartaste de ti y dejaste de ser su madre.

—¡Él es mi hijo! ¡Él era todo lo que me quedaba de Njörd! —inclinó la cabeza acariciando con la mano el rostro del hombre que yacía en sus brazos—, y sigue siendo lo único que tengo de él.

Touni no se atrevió a responder. Heid, aspirando una lenta y gran bocanada de aire, como si tratara de contener otra vez las lágrimas, continuó.

—Tenía que salvarlo. El vacío envenenaba su pequeña chispa de vida y para conservarlo trataba de alimentarla por medios artificiales, pero nada parecía vencer la degeneración, con suerte conseguía aletargarla por algunos años, pero nada más. Temía perderlo para siempre, temía que mis intentos por mantener su existencia terminaran por desequilibrarlo y transformarlo en un auténtico monstruo del vacío.

—¿Qué hiciste? —la curiosidad de Touni fue mayor que la prudencia.

—Si no puedo salvarlo del vacío, entonces pensé que lo mejor sería guiar su unión con él.

—¡Lo transformaste en un hijo del vacío!

—Algo mucho mejor, más perfecto —Heid sonrió con un brillo de locura en los ojos—; un auténtico ser independiente del universo, que no necesitaría alimentar su alma de ningún pilar como las demás débiles existencias que no pueden vivir sin él. Un ser que podría cruzar por el ginnugagap sin siquiera tener que proteger su propia existencia como deben hacerlo los dioses. Un ser que sería libre de las cadenas del destino, no como sus tristes padres que sucumbieron ante su dictatorial suerte soñando neciamente con derrotarlo.

—Conseguiste crear un híbrido entre la creación y el vacío, equilibraste la materia y la antimateria, ¡lo conseguiste, finalmente!, aunque a una escala muy pequeña, crear un universo con su propio corazón, capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo… ¿Te das cuenta del desconcierto que puede generar un ser así suelto en cualquier universo? Tendría un potencial infinito, todas las estimaciones que se hagan sobre él y sus acciones serían incorrectas, podría romper el ciclo de creación y destrucción… ¡creaste al auténtico enemigo del destino!

—Tú y tu amada teoría del orden del suprauniverso se verían terriblemente amenazados —Heid suspiró con burla—, ¿no es hermoso? He dado a luz al verdadero avatar del caos.

—¡Estás demente! ¡Geez! No tienes idea de lo que un ser semejante podría provocar.

—¿Y tú lo sabes? —por respuesta obtuvo silencio, ella sonrió—. Por lo mismo he conseguido salvar definitivamente el alma de mi hijo, aunque ya no sea mi hijo, su alma no podrá ser trazada por el destino, el final de un universo no tendrá jamás ningún poder sobre él.

—Lo has creado para salvarse de la destrucción, así que de eso se trataba todo… ¿has pensado acaso que por salvarlo has traído la destrucción a otros?

Ella no respondió a la afilada lengua de Touni, pero sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y no es lo mismo que otros ya hicieron? —preguntó. Touni ahogó un reclamo retrocediendo ante la certera acusación. Ella continuó—. No lo sé, nadie lo sabe, será libre de escoger su propio camino y ¡ay de aquel que trate de imponerle un destino! Será víctima de mil maldiciones y del poderoso flujo del caos. Entonces, mi querido amigo, ¿qué harás, destruirás su alma, la más ingeniosa de mis obras y una de las más amadas? ¿Me quitarás la vida también?

Touni no respondió al principio. Giró lentamente mirando el pilar de luz.

—Posee mucha energía, es como si deseara moverse en todas direcciones. Pero carece de determinación, no se decide por ninguna —murmuró Touni analizándolo.

—Eso lo heredó de su padre —dijo ella.

—¡Geez! No dejas de lado tu ácido sentido del humor —la miró con lástima—. Yo te respetaba, jamás nadie podría compararse a tu genio.

—Hablas de mí en pasado, ¿has decidido quitarme la vida ya?

—No juegues conmigo, ni siquiera eso lo dejaste al azar.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, Touni ya había visto el cuchillo ensangrentado en el suelo a un costado de ella y la sangre que comenzaba a formar un pequeño charco en el piso de piedra, sangre que descendía del vestido y que también comenzaba a dibujar notorias líneas en las delicadas manos de la mujer.

—¿Por qué, Heid, por qué lo has hecho?

—He vencido a Skadi. Al final, únicamente yo lo podré acompañar en el sueño eterno, nuestras almas irán juntas a la eternidad. Yo… lo siento… por ser tan… tan… —su voz se fue apagando cuando cerró los ojos agotada—… discúlpame… querida prima.

Touni la vio caer de costado llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Njörd, al que no quiso soltar ni siquiera en la muerte. Giró lentamente y caminó hacia el pilar de luz con la mano temblándole al empuñar la espada Gram. Estiró el brazo y apuntó hacia el centro de la columna donde una estrella parecía abultar un punto del eje con mayor intensidad, el punto donde un embrión se contorsionaba dentro de una esfera, se movía, parecía gritar. Contuvo el aliento, lo pensó por largos minutos, para finalmente bajar el brazo.

—Si impongo el destino sobre esta pequeña alma recibiría mil maldiciones. ¡Geez! Aun muerta puede ser escalofriante. Pero algo tenemos que hacer contigo, no puedo dejarte así, eres demasiado prometedor.

Touni movió la cabeza y dio con la espada Skirr clavada en el piso a varios metros de él, y sonrió.

—Lo tengo…

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Mis muy queridos lectores:

Agradezco sus palabras aquí, como también a los que me han comenzado a escribir en _Crónicas_ y _Ragnarok._ Este capítulo estuvo muy difícil por las descripciones de la oscuridad y de la vertiginosa inmensidad del abismo, así también en los complicados diálogos sobre la ciencia creadora que explican el destino del importante secreto de Heid.

Han sido días muy ocupados, y la próxima semana estaré de viaje fuera del país, así que pido disculpas de antemano pues me saltaré la publicación del próximo jueves puesto que estaré ocupado desde hoy hasta el retorno del viaje. Pido una vez más disculpas, espero me comprendan, pero tengo cero tiempo para sentarme frente al computador y trabajar puesto que, como algunos saben, trabajo en el comercio y estas fechas me dejan sin nada de tiempo. Como compensación les puedo asegurar que el capítulo siguiente, dentro de dos semanas, tendrá mucha acción.

Mis saludos cordiales a mis pacientes lectores, **Guest, Ranma84, Rokumon, Azulmitla, Vernica, Mkcntkami, Revontulett, Akasaku,** y a todos los que siempre me leen y apoyan con sus mensajes y comentarios en facebook.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.

.


	4. Vanaheim IV

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

IV

.

.

.

 _Una horrible abominación entre abominaciones, eso es lo que eres. ¿Pero por qué debo destruirte cuando lo que más amo son las transgresiones?... Tal vez por celos, porque no se me ocurrió a mí primero._

.

.

.

—¿Qué es?... ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?! —preguntó dando un grito en una desesperada súplica, pero ya todos habían desaparecido, la luz plateada se había apagado y otra vez se encontraba rodeado por la oscuridad y el silencio.

Ranma, sin poder cerrar la boca de labios temblorosos, dejó caer su cuerpo, más bien sus piernas cedieron al no poder soportar el peso de los temores que se adelantaban a sus pensamientos y llenaban su corazón y mente de caóticas interpretaciones. Se sentó en el borde de piedra más elevada alrededor de la plataforma.

No sabía qué hacer, a dónde ir o qué pensar.

Todo le parecía confuso, el resultado de una pesadilla, pero dolía de forma tan real, por el frío y el vacío que carcomía su alma, que no había manera de ocultarse de la realidad, allí dónde ni siquiera la demencia podría salvarlo.

Su alma ya lo sabía, en el vacío que sentía por dentro, la sensación que durante toda la vida lo acompañó, la de sentirse insatisfecho, incompleto, perdido de tal manera sin hogar ni futuro que había encontrado un refugio seguro en el hogar de los Tendo, y una fortaleza a sus temores en el amor que le dio Akane.

Aunque ahí todo era diferente. No existía un hogar al que acudir, menos unos brazos en los que cobijarse. Su orgullo o su repetido discurso de artista marcial, su nombre o su honor, nada ya importaba. Estaba él en el vacío, en la oscuridad, y lo único que podía mirar era hacia sí mismo, hacía su interior y ese palpitante vacío que latía dentro de su cuerpo.

Recordó la sensación dolorosa de sentir todo lo que lo rodeaba cuando su alma resucitó con un cuerpo astral allá en Nilfhel —y tan lejano le parecía todo como si hubieran pasado mil años—, en que su cuerpo era apenas una materialización de la forma de su alma como sucedía con los einjergars. Sus sentidos lo habían apabullado, algo que luego al hablarlo con Rashell durante su largo viaje desde la frontera de Muspelheim hasta la torre de ámbar, hizo a su amigo guardar silencio y a él aumentar sus dudas, pues según Rashell, o Touni, a ningún otro einjergar le había sucedido cosa semejante.

Percibir el mundo con tanto detalle, al punto de tener que entrenarse para ignorar esa sobrecarga de información de todo lo que tocaba, olía, saboreaba, escuchaba o miraba, eran síntomas sobre los que jamás se habían escrito.

Ahora lo comprendía, a su manera, sin palabras claras, solo ideas, sensaciones que hablaban dentro de su alma, como si en su ser hubiera una acalorada discusión entre su mente y su corazón, entre lo que quería seguir creyendo o lo que la razón le indicaba que ya no podía negar más.

Por eso los recuerdos de Heid lo habían guiado hasta ahí, ¡tenía que ser eso!, no había otra explicación.

Y la conclusión no le gustó.

Lo aterró.

En la oscuridad, Ranma Saotome lloró y gritó, a quien fuera, que lo viniera a salvar y a consolar. Porque estaba sufriendo la peor de las muertes, la de su existencia, la de reconocer que él jamás había sido Ranma, porque jamás había existido.

Él era… _eso._

—¡Maldición! —Ranma golpeó con ambos puños el suelo, toda la plataforma vibró con violencia—… ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, no puede ser verdad! —gimoteó con fuerza—… No puede serlo… yo…

 _Yo soy Ranma Saotome_.

—Yo…

 _Yo vivo en Nerima._

—Yo… yo…

 _Soy el hijo de Genma Saotome y Nodoka Saotome, soy descendiente de Belenus Saotome, y por su sangre también de Yngvi Freyr…_

—Yo…

Alzó los ojos y vio otra vez esa espada gris, sin filo, sin luz ni energía alguna, solo una silueta que parecía ser una vieja y oxidada copia de la hermosa espada Skirr.

 _Yo soy el prometido de Akane Tendo._

La espada comenzó a vibrar, sintió que _eso_ había despertado, él lo había despertado. Tembló de miedo. La espada comenzó a separarse trozo por trozo, como si estuviera armada de muchos pequeños fragmentos de acero cuadrados que encajaban perfectamente. Los fragmentos eran difíciles de seguir en la oscuridad, como un enjambre de abejas negras, formaron una tormentosa esfera alrededor de los últimos trozos de la espada.

Ranma otra vez no fue dueño de su cuerpo.

 _Eso_ lo llamaba. Para encontrarse con _eso_ es que había viajado durante toda su vida, por distintos lugares de Japón y China, por otros mundos desde Asgard hasta Nifelheim, desde Svartalfaheim hasta regresar a Midgard, desde los puertos celestes hasta las misteriosas tierras exteriores, desde Noatum hasta Nilfhel, desde Muspelheim a Gimle, desde Vanaheim hasta…

Hasta ahí, donde no había nada, porque no era ningún lugar. Allí finalmente lo encontró, la nada misma, el vacío, la antimateria, la no existencia, la oscuridad, la carencia de todo calor… y su verdadero cuerpo.

Porque milenios atrás un desquiciado Touni había usado al auténtico corazón de Vanaheim, la verdadera Skirr y todo lo que restaba de su poder como eje de ese moribundo universo, para separar a un ser que no debía existir, su alma nacida de su soma o cuerpo no existente… Por supuesto, un ser del vacío poseía una unión que siquiera Skirr podía separar.

Y finalmente se habían reunido.

El brazo de Ranma se extendió, sus dedos se abrieron contra su voluntad. Gritó hasta las lágrimas queriendo retroceder, la fuerza que lo empujaba era superior a sus pies arrastrándose por el suelo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, incluso sus ropajes, toda la materia astral que lo componía comenzó a deshacerse en pequeños rectángulos desde su mano a punto de rodear la empuñadura de la espada, que era lo único que flotaba todavía sin desintegrarse en el centro de todos los fragmentos que giraban como una tormenta de polvo gris.

Ranma tenía miedo, tanto miedo…

Sus dedos a medio desintegrar se cerraron alrededor de la empuñadura.

Luego todo fue silencio. Ya no podía escuchar ni sus propios gritos, todo sucedió como si estuviera mirando una de esas películas mudas. No sentía dolor, frío o calor. Se veía a sí mismo gritar y llorar, pero incluso sus lágrimas se descomponían en partículas de materia que se unían a la tormenta. Pronto todo lo que lo rodeaba era una tormenta de partículas grises y plateadas, con descargas de algún tipo apareciendo y desapareciendo. Se miró las manos, era todavía consciente a pesar de no escuchar ni sentir nada. Tampoco veía la plataforma, todo lo que veía era la oscuridad y la tormenta destellando a su alrededor.

Luego una fuerte luz lo sorprendió, como destellos tan largos que formaban líneas a su alrededor, como si estuviera en un túnel directo hacia alguna parte. Seguía sin escuchar nada, todo lo veía sin control de su cuerpo.

Después escuchó ruidos, gritos, llanto, palabras de arrepentimiento, mundos siendo devorados por seres de formas tan variadas como inimaginables. Repugnantes no era la definición correcta, más bien eran _erróneos,_ formas que no debían verse ni percibirse se podían ver y sentir, y sufrir. Luces blancas, platinadas, cruzaban los campos y las ciudades. La tierra se abría en dos, también el fondo de los mares y el agua caía hacia la oscuridad arrastrando consigo a ciudades completas. Relámpagos blancos cruzaban el cielo, tan intensos que era un color jamás visto. Grandes sombras aparecieron desintegrando incluso las nubes que tocaban, trayendo consigo el veneno en forma de nuevas nubes, ahora marrones y rojizas, que roían la piedra de los edificios como el agua a un cubo de azúcar. Eran enormes naves, o como pudieran llamarse, pues parecían tener vida… pero no, no era vida esas enormes formas cúbicas y romboides, negras con profundas divisiones blancas o plateadas, tan grandes como montañas en el cielo, de las que emergían como enjambres millares de esos seres que no podían existir, pero estaban ahí, entonando un coro cacofónico, artificial, como el canto de una ballena pero retorcido por la más monstruosa máquina.

Todo lo vio desde su inmovilidad. Al final pudo mover las manos, lo que vio lo hizo sentir repugnancia… sus manos era dos formas regordetas de carne traslúcida casi blanca, llena de venas, con dedos que apenas se dibujaban. Ranma lloró de terror, más cuando vio una luz al final del túnel a la que por alguna razón no quería llegar.

Temía llegar a la luz, temía volver ahí, donde fuera ahí, porque ya no podía recordarlo bien.

En medio de la luz, la que estalló en el centro de la oscuridad, el pequeño embrión grisáceo que se formó con los restos de la espada recobró un color natural, la piedra se tornó en carne. La pequeña criatura abrió la boca, como si llorara cuando finalmente nació.

.

.

Ranma despertó mucho después, o eso le pareció. Su cuerpo pesaba como nunca antes. Estaba desnudo, pero casi volvió a llorar de emoción al ver sus dedos bien formados en sus manos, al final de sus brazos tan largos como los recordaba. Su cabello largo y negro, también como lo recordaba con tanta felicidad, caía alrededor de sus hombros, _y olía normal_ , sí, como su pelo, ¡podía oler de nuevo!

Podía sentir, mirar, saborear el desagradable amargor de su boca como si nunca antes hubiera sentido tal cosa. Tanteó al gatear por el piso un poco desorientado. Encontró sus ropas y sus cosas, todas amontonadas en el piso como si hubieran caído de su cuerpo de pronto, como si él hubiera desaparecido de su interior. Algo así supuso, pero estaba demasiado confundido.

Tampoco se sentía muy diferente. Simplemente era él.

Desconoció la plataforma, le pareció otra. Sin más respuestas se vistió y encaminó hacia el final de la plataforma donde seguía un largo puente de piedra. También lo desconoció, no parecía igual que aquél por el que hubo llegado a ese sitio. Sus pies, recién acostumbrándose a sus propias botas como si las calzara por primera vez, chocaron contra algo en el piso. Tropezó y cayó torpemente.

Aun se sentía como si le hubieran dado algún tipo de anestesia. Giró en el piso y se encontró con la espada gris, sin luz ni magia, tirada junto a él. La empuñó y usándola de bastón se levantó otra vez.

—Debo… debo… —las palabras se enredaron en su lengua. Las sintió nuevas, aunque su voz era la misma también le pareció desconocida. Respirar dolía, como si una membrana se hubiera roto en su interior por primera vez y el aire recorriera sus pulmones lastimándolo con el roce—. Yo… debo… salir…

Continuó tambaleándose, pero a cada paso se sentía más fuerte y su ropa ya no lo molestaba como al principio. Cada vez más firme, cada vez con la mente más clara. No sabía bien lo que había sucedido, o si todo lo había soñado, pero de alguna manera se sentía diferente.

Se sentía completo.

.

.

Ranma se movió angustiado y confundido. Tambaleándose en la oscuridad, cruzó las amplias escalinatas que lo separaban de la salida con ansiedad, pero al empujar la puerta el fuerte viento dio en su rostro teniendo que cubrirse con el brazo, dominado por una asfixiante tos.

El paisaje ante sus ojos, que lo enmudeció de terror, era como un escenario pintado por la enferma imaginación de un astrónomo, la superficie indómita de un mundo inexplorado donde la vida era imposible en cualquiera de sus más extravagantes expresiones. Cuando se hubo calmado pudo percibir el poderoso estruendo del viento golpeando el borde de la puerta, y silbando a través de picos de piedra afilados como espadas. Volvió a rodearse el rostro con la pequeña capa que traía como bufanda y se animó a salir.

Se encontraba en las afueras de un templo de piedra negra como el ónix, en una de las caras de una montaña que era parte de una cordillera tan lisa y cerrada como un muro, que se prolongaba hasta perderse de la vista. Ante él se extendía un valle de roca negruzca semejante a la volcánica, de puntas lisas y curvadas como los dientes de un lobo, que en sucesión se asemejaban a un gran mar. No había nubes, el cielo era una imagen perfectamente límpida del espacio cubierto de estrellas. El sol rojo apenas se veía en aquel lado como un incipiente arco de un intenso carmesí que se asomaba por el horizonte desplegando toda una gama de luces y sombras a través del valle. Se sintió sobrecogido ante la inmensidad y la sensación a muerte era tan escalofriante como el mismísimo vacío del ginnugagap. Entonces vio en la distancia lo que al principio confundió con una montaña más alta que el resto en el centro del valle. Era un castillo cuya arquitectura desafiaba todos los conceptos de gravedad y equilibrio, como una serie de columnas de roca y soportes semejantes a las ramas de un árbol sobre la que aparecían torres, balcones, enormes estructuras, como si se tratara de una ciudad vertical que a medida que subía en altura crecía en opulencia y anchura. Ya sabía a dónde dirigirse.

Tenía frío, la débil luz del viejo sol rojo no ayudaba en nada a calentar el cuerpo. Tardó un par de horas en llegar a los pies del castillo negro, se encontraba mucho más lejos de lo que parecía y la altura superaba sus expectativas, sintiéndose mareado al tener que levantar la cabeza para verlo todo en su lúgubre esplendor. En realidad parecía haber sido construido en la misma piedra de la montaña y se encontraba exageradamente adornado con figuras de criaturas que le eran desconocidas. Tenía toda clase de inscripciones sobre la superficie, arcos y columnas que parecían haber sido formaciones mágicas bastante complejas y no meros adornos. Antes de entrar miró hacia el horizonte y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña esfera de plata alzarse en el cielo oscuro. Era blanca pero con pequeños tonos anaranjados al reflejar la luz solar. En ese momento Ranma reconoció a la primera luna y supo que ya no se encontraba allí. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

La respuesta fue tan rápida como el sonido de las puertas cuando crujieron abriéndose por sí solas. Estaba en la luna de la muerte, luna de las sombras, luna silenciosa o cualquiera de los muchos nombres con que se le llamara al reino de los muertos de Touni en Vanaheim. Este debía de ser su antiguo palacio.

—Supongo que me están invitando. No sé por qué comienzo a sospechar que alguien está detrás de todo esto.

—¿Lo crees?

Ranma miró hacia el lado asustado por la repentina voz femenina que le respondió, creyó ver por un momento la imagen de Heid sonriéndole, pero al parpadear ya no estaba. Se rascó la cabeza creyendo que eso sí lo había imaginado y que la aplastante soledad de ser el único ser viviente en un mundo muerto ya estaba comenzando a enloquecerlo. Sacudió la cabeza, empuñando las manos entró con paso firme para tratar de ocultar de sí mismo los muchos temores que lo invadían. ¿Miedo a lo desconocido, al posible peligro o tal vez miedo a la verdad que lo esperaba? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

El castillo de Touni era como una tumba fría y oscura, los adornos y estatuas eran de lo más lúgubres, representaciones fidedignas de toda clase de demonios y seres extraños e indescriptibles, parecía más un museo que un palacio. Topó con cuartos con extraños mecanismos, supuso que se trataría de laboratorios. Se asustó cuando se encontró de frente con un espantoso ser de casi tres metros de alto y afiladas garras con el cuerpo similar al de un oso, pero en vez de cabeza tenía un alargado apéndice con la boca de un gusano llena de dientes. Después del salto inicial pudo acercarse al ver que no se movía, creyéndolo entonces una estatua, Ranma le dio un fuerte golpe de desquite pero la piel se hundió y quebró, liberando un pestilente humo, supo entonces que esa criatura había sido disecada y sintió asco por haberla tocado. Encontró toda clase de recipientes, algunos pequeños como un vaso y otros enormes como la habitación de una casa, en ellos había un líquido negro, quizás sucio por siglos de espera, en el interior apenas pudo distinguir partes de cuerpos de nuevas y desconocidas criaturas, algunas diseccionadas, otras completas pero de un color pálido como si el líquido estuviera carcomiendo la piel. Se sintió aliviado de que la oscuridad de esas aguas le impidiera ver cómo eran en realidad. Después se encontró con una gran forja, una sala extendida con un techo ovalado y una hilera sin fin de mesas de trabajo y antiguas y apagadas calderas plagadas de runas. Un taller como para armar a un ejército, pensó.

El joven se asomó a un balcón y se dio cuenta de que había ascendido un centenar de pisos, el valle muerto se encontraba bajo sus pies y más allá de las montañas afiladas de las que vino pudo distinguir una mancha oscura, quizás el inicio de un mar de aguas negras. Miró el cielo lleno de estrellas y el sol rojo con sus enormes llamaradas que ya no emitían calor. Pensó en Nerima, en cómo se vería su hogar con un cielo inexistente y un sol muerto. Suspiró derrotado, pensó que ver aquello era el peor castigo por la derrota que el falso Loki le había propinado, no pudiendo proteger su hogar. Se sintió débil, patético, el orgullo que una vez dominaba sus actos había desaparecido por completo sintiéndose tan inútil como siempre creyó haberlo sido y en su ignorancia infantil, ciego como él solo podía serlo, no lo sabía. Pensó en Akane, en la sonrisa que una vez disfrutó tanto y que ahora le parecía tan distante en sus recuerdos como un sueño de algo que nunca fue real. ¿Qué sería de ella, de su familia, de los amigos que dejó atrás? Se sintió desesperado ante la idea de que ellos estarían luchando por su supervivencia mientras él, inútilmente, se paseaba por ruinas y se quejaba de su suerte.

Caminó por un largo pasillo donde las estatuas de antiguos guerreros cruzaban sus lanzas y espadas cerca del alto techo como si le estuvieran rindiendo honores, a medida que se acercaba al final del pasillo las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. No se sorprendió pero movió precavidamente la mano hacia la empuñadura de la espada.

Entró en una amplia sala circular sin paredes, solo columnas, y a través de ellas se podía ver el valle desde las alturas, y el cielo oscuro. Cortinas negras de tela vieja y desgarrada colgaban de algunas partes del techo, las estatuas que antes adornaban las columnas se hallaban en ruinas y había un trono de piedra partido por la mitad en el fondo de la sala. El círculo se encontraba cruzado por una serie de grabados de formaciones mágicas muy complejas. Ranma no se preocupó de ninguna de estas cosas, sino del personaje que se encontraba de pie esperándolo en el centro de la sala, dándole la espalda.

Aquél vestía una larga túnica roja muy oscura, como la sangre coagulada, de pesado cuero con refuerzos de metal en plata que la hacían ver imponente, una única hombrera redonda cubría el hombro izquierdo, sobrecargada de grabados que retrataban una batalla entre dos ejércitos de demonios. Giró para encarar a Ranma y pudo ver que bajo la túnica abierta tenía un uniforme gris, también con adornos en plata, pantalones de corte formal con botas altas y cinto de cuero que le fajaba la cintura, y dos cintas cruzadas sobre el pecho. Un vistoso arete colgaba de la oreja derecha así como un par de anillos en la mano izquierda, accesorios que se veían bastante mágicos, como algunas insignias que le colgaban de la túnica y la chaqueta. El cabello rubio, algo desordenado, le llegaba a los hombros y la mirada profunda contradecía la alegría que una vez Ranma conoció en él.

—Dime —habló finalmente el joven de Nerima habiéndolo reconocido al instante llevándose una mano a la cintura—, ¿por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí?

Rashell respondió con una triste sonrisa.

—Pues esperaba que sí lo estuvieras.

—Estabas detrás de las visiones, ¿no?

—¿Visiones?

—Deja de jugar conmigo. Vi la historia de Heid y cómo tú estabas _ahí_ cuando murió.

— _¿Ahí?_ —Rashell guardó silencio, él parecía más sorprendido que Ranma con su encuentro—. Ya veo, así que eso era. No, Ranma, te equivocas, no he tenido nada que ver con ninguna de tus «visiones», incluso me encuentro bastante impactado por tu aparición en este lugar y lleno de preguntas, quizás más que tú.

—No te creo.

—Comprendo que te encuentres confundido, después de todo tu alma se vio expuesta al ginnugagap, y a diferencia de Méril o de mí no posees un alma divina que te proteja de la degeneración. Quizás por eso estás viendo o sintiendo cosas al haber sido contaminado por el universo de las ideas, de pensamientos de otros mundos, o de otras almas perdidas en el abismo…

—¡Deja de decir estupideces!... Sé lo que vi, sé lo que significa —Ranma bajó la voz—, y sé que me estás mintiendo, lo que ya parece una mala costumbre, _amigo._

El joven de cabellos dorados se encogió de hombros.

—Te equivocas. No te miento, no tengo nada que ver con tus visiones y no tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—¿Entonces podrás explicarme qué haces aquí en primer lugar?

—¡Geez! ¿Desde cuándo te encuentras tan quisquilloso? Pues he venido en busca de algunos artefactos que nos pueden ser útiles inclusive para salir de aquí, ¿no habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar? Vamos, Ranma, soy yo, Rashell, tu amigo, ¿ahora crees que hasta yo puedo estar complotando en tu contra?

Ranma dudó, quizás estaba exagerando y Rashell estaba en lo cierto, tal vez sus visiones eran parte de un síntoma de locura. Sí, locura, eso debía de estarle sucediendo. En ese momento en que bajaba la guardia y relajaba la tensión de sus hombros vio algo al levantar la cabeza que lo alertó. Detrás de su amigo, a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba Heid observándolo directamente. Apenas se fijó en ella pareció corresponderle la mirada y entonces hizo un gesto extraño. Levemente movió la cabeza como si tratara de hacer un gesto de negación o una advertencia. Ranma se quedó perplejo y escuchó a su amigo hablar, entonces se percató de dos detalles importantes: Rashell no se había acercado a él en todo ese tiempo y tenía la mano tensa alrededor de la empuñadura de su propia espada.

—Dime algo, Rashell —la inusual calma en la voz de Ranma no ayudó a aplacar la extraña tensión entre ellos—, ¿podrías decirme qué le sucedería a un alma si se mezcla su esencia con la de los hijos del vacío?

Rashell lo observó detenidamente, entonces cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza.

—Ranma, completo imbécil, ¿no podías haberlo dejado así? —desenfundó lentamente la espada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿No lo ves, acaso no lo intuiste? ¿De qué sirve seguir mintiéndonos? Ambos sabemos la verdad, ambos sabemos que el alma del hijo de Heid se encuentra aquí presente entre nosotros.

—¿El alma del hijo de Heid? —Ranma recién comenzó a entender lo que significaban las palabras de su amigo —. Entonces, las visiones…

—Tus famosas visiones, supongo, deben ser recuerdos que Heid dejó implantados en su hijo no nacido. ¿Con qué fin?, no lo sé. Desde nuestro combate con Loki he tenido mis sospechas al respecto, ¡geez!, sabía que sería demasiado inocente de mi parte dejar el cuidado de esa abominación en manos de los Yngvi, particularmente en manos de Freyr. Ahora comienzo a entender por qué tenía tantos cuidados contigo, no era porque fueras su descendiente. Tardé demasiado tiempo en recuperar mis recuerdos de Touni como para haberme dado cuenta antes, ahora es demasiado tarde.

—¿Tarde para qué? —preguntó Ranma.

—Para destruirte sin sentir remordimientos.

—Rashell, vamos, deja de bromear —dijo Ranma con una gota de sudor en la frente y bastante nervioso por la manera en que se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos—, esto ya no es gracioso.

—No estoy bromeando. La culpa de destruir a mi mejor amigo será la paga por mi pecado, por no haber terminado a esa alma cuando pude hacerlo. Mi curiosidad científica me impidió hacerlo, no, fue más que eso, no podía borrar el legado de la mejor mente que Vanaheim concibió alguna vez; era su obra, la mejor de todas, algo que superó toda la teoría y capacidad de Mimir, e incluso la mía. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, ese inútil de Freyr cometió una verdadera monstruosidad al implantar en un universo nuevo y sin mancha de degeneración el alma de un hijo del vacío. Ni siquiera toda la destrucción podría compararse al peligro que tú significas, Ranma.

—Todavía no entiendo de qué estás hablando.

—El híbrido entre un hijo del vacío y un ser material, capaz de cruzar entre las dimensiones y desestabilizar el equilibrio no de un universo, sino de muchos. ¿Te suena terrible la destrucción de Midgard? Pues nos lo buscamos, es el resultado de todas nuestras transgresiones por intentar sobrevivir más allá de lo permitido. Los Yngvi arrastraron a los vanir en su destrucción, luego ellos hicieron lo mismo con los aesirs. Los midgarianos ni siquiera debieron existir en primer lugar. La destrucción habría llegado de todos modos, no te equivoques, pero la intervención de un universo en otro desequilibró los sistemas independientes y ha acortado en milenios el ciclo de vida que deberían haber tenido. Ese ha sido nuestro pecado, ¿cuántas vidas acortamos, cuántas tragedias creamos, cuántas almas ni siquiera consiguieron existir y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida? Nuestro orgullo nos impidió aceptar que somos parte de un supra universo, que así como vivimos debemos dejar de existir. La inmortalidad, ¡geez!, palabra estúpida inventada por el ego de quienes nos creíamos una vez dioses de la creación, no parte de ella.

—¿Estás diciendo que nada de esto hubiera sucedido si los vanir no hubiesen aparecido en Asgard? —preguntó Ranma asqueado con las ideas de su amigo—, ¿crees que era mejor aceptar una felicidad temporal antes de luchar por una que dure para siempre?

—Ésas son las conclusiones a las que llegó Touni, es por ello que tenía que regresar a mi antiguo palacio. Ranma, no recordaba nada de esto, tenía algunas ideas en el aire pero, geez, ¿podrías imaginar algo así? Somos una peste, hemos causado como Yngvi la destrucción de dos universos además del nuestro; nosotros fuimos los primeros en invocar a los hijos del vacío.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Rashell guardó silencio. Miró hacia uno de los arcos y caminó hacia él con la vista perdida en el horizonte oscuro e insondable de ese mundo muerto y aterrador. Había tristeza en los ojos pardos como ninguna vez Ranma recordó verlo en el pasado. Finalmente Rashell suspiró y comenzó a narrar con voz lenta y suave:

—Los hijos del vacío no existían antes de que los Yngvi experimentaran con el ginnugagap tratando de encontrar la verdadera inmortalidad, una que superara la vida finita de un universo particular y nos permitiera vivir más allá de los límites del tiempo y del espacio... Ahora _ellos_ están aquí, y todos los universos corren el peligro de ser atacados por esos monstruos devoradores de energía. A pesar de saber la verdad no le dijimos nada a los vanir, que nos recibieron como hermanos, y les hicimos creer que los hijos del vacío eran creaciones propias del abismo, algo así como las aves de rapiña que caen sobre un universo moribundo, depredadores contra los que había que luchar; no los pecados que mi raza creó. Tampoco, como supondrás, advertimos a los aesir del peligro de _ellos_. Todo lo referente a los hijos del vacío ha sido un secreto que los últimos Yngvi nos llevaremos por siempre a la eternidad de nuestras tumbas… Geez, ¡y ahora apareces tú!

Rashell levantó la espada y apuntó con ella a Ranma. El joven de Nerima parecía perplejo ante la agresividad de su amigo y supo que iba en serio.

—Rashell, sigo siendo yo, Ranma, ¿si en verdad es cierto que mi alma, de alguna manera, es esa alma que Heid… no crees que me vería un poco más… monstruoso?

—No es lo que eres, es lo que significas —Rashell cerró los ojos y la mano le tembló—. ¡Geez! ¡Eres el sueño de los primeros Yngvi, la creación perfecta que ellos buscaban y por la que fracasaron y crearon a esos monstruos! El ser que supera el destino de un universo en particular, el caos. Pero ese caos es más peligroso aun que los hijos del vacío, si te dejo vivir lucharás contra todo y todos, buscarás nuevos lugares donde proteger a la gente de Midgard, te enfrentarás a los hijos del vacío una y otra y mil veces más en miles de universos distintos…

—¡¿Y…?! ¡Eso es lo que hay que hacer! —gritó Ranma.

—¡Eso es lo que provocó todo esto en primer lugar! —exclamó Rashell con dureza.

Ranma guardó silencio, ambos se miraron fijamente. El viento sopló con fuerza a través de las columnas y eso sorprendió a Rashell.

—¿Viento? ¿Por qué?... Geez, esto no puede estar sucediendo, ya no deberían haber corrientes de aire en este mundo muerto.

Durante la confusión de su trastornado amigo, Ranma miró hacia un extremo de la sala. Allí estaba Heid otra vez observándolo. Ella levantó la mano empuñada como una señal.

De alguna manera comprendió lo que ella trataba de decirle.

—Rashell, yo quiero vivir —dijo Ranma, mirándolo fijamente y con determinación. Empuñó una mano con fuerza.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Rashell reaccionó, no con enojo o disgusto, más bien con la sorpresa de encontrarse ante una imposibilidad científica—. Tú no puedes desear nada, Ranma, tú no puedes vivir, ¡siquiera deberías existir, eres una condenada contradicción a todas las teorías que durante milenios se escribieron en torno a la ciencia creadora!... Eres… tú eres…

—¡Quiero vivir y que todos vivan! Maldición, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo, grandísimo idiota?... Yo quiero luchar —Ranma tembló sintiéndose avergonzado por su anterior debilidad y dudas—. Sí, es verdad que ya me había rendido, y no puedo negarte que todo esto me parece todavía una locura. ¡Ni siquiera sé quién demonios soy ahora!... o qué soy… —sacudió la cabeza y lágrimas brillaron alrededor de su rostro—. Pero si es verdad todo lo que tú dices y lo que yo soy, entonces yo… ¡no me importa en absoluto! ¿Me escuchaste? No permitiré que esto vuelva a suceder, lo detendré, juro que lo haré.

—Estás cometiendo el mismo error que otros en el pasado. Esto debe acabar ahora, no puedo permitir que continúe esta locura. ¡Geez! Ranma, lo siento, amigo, pero he de terminar con mis propias manos con este ciclo. Lo siento por Heid, por Akane y por todos, pero yo debo destruirte por el bien de los mundos que aún no hemos mancillado.

—Maldición, Rashell, te estás rindiendo. ¡Éste no eres tú!

—No, Ranma, éste soy yo, éste siempre fui yo; el que luchó, fracasó y trajo sufrimiento a otros mundos, a otros seres, por ser terco y no aceptar el final de nuestra existencia. ¿Cuántos más sufrirán por ello? Debemos terminar ahora con esto. Como se encuentran ahora las cosas sé que ninguno de los que aún viven en Asgard o Midgard podría detener la destrucción, son parte del sistema y no poseen los conocimientos para hacerlo; es el final del camino para nuestros pecados. Pero tú eres distinto, eres un hijo del vacío en estado puro, no un ser de alma degradada como los Yngvi consiguieron crear torpemente, eres la obra perfecta que ella creó con amor al tratar de salvar el alma de su hijo, y no por deseo de propia supervivencia. Quizás allí esté el secreto de su éxito… —Rashell dudó meditando, hablando consigo mismo, luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sonrió—. No, no debo detenerme. ¡Eres el último cabo suelto de nuestros errores y por eso debo destruirte! Créeme que me hubiese gustado haber terminado de otra manera.

Ranma no supo qué responder. En pocos segundos había sabido más de sí mismo que en toda su vida. Se encontraba confundido, asustado, recordando sus anteriores pensamientos que lo hacían meditar en el antiguo fracaso de todos los que trataron de luchar para sobrevivir. ¿Y si era verdad que sus intentos conseguirían la muerte de más mundos? Buscó a Heid, ella seguía allí con las manos entrelazadas como si esperara algo de él. Pero él quería las respuestas, no más preguntas.

—Rashell, vamos, no podemos rendirnos ahora, debe haber alguna respuesta.

—Si estoy equivocado… Espera, siempre puedo estarlo, es una posibilidad. Bien —suspiró—, si así ha de ser entonces habrás de demostrármelo. ¡Si Touni está equivocado entonces…! —Rashell titubeó—… entonces… ¡Geez! Tendrás que destruirme. Sólo la vida escogerá quién tiene la razón y quién no.

—Estás demente, no sé lo que te sucedió en el pasado o lo que acabas de recordar ahora, pero el Rashell que conozco pensaba menos y actuaba más.

—En eso tienes razón, amigo.

Rashell blandió la espada y adoptó una agresiva postura. Ranma retrocedió un paso, esto se estaba saliendo de su control. Buscó a Heid pero ella seguía allí a la espera de su decisión. La maldijo, maldijo a todos por pedirle algo que no sabía. ¡Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en su propia existencia! Si era verdad que su alma era una creación de ella, entonces… ¡entonces nada! ¿Cómo podía entender todo aquello? No tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando Rashell, con una velocidad sorpresiva, estaba delante de él girando con un movimiento de la espada. Ranma respondió con un mal bloqueo que en el golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio y levantar los brazos. Rashell aprovechó y le hundió una patada en el abdomen que lo envió contra una columna.

El joven cayó deslizándose su espalda por la superficie de la columna hasta llegar al suelo, se tomó el abdomen con un brazo y comenzó a toser dolorosamente.

—Rashell, idiota, ¡¿cómo te atreves?!

Él no respondió, se acercó caminando lentamente. Los ojos los tenía vacíos, era un verdadero señor de la muerte en plena ejecución. Levantó la espada y se rodeó de una energía oscura.

—¡Demonios!

Ranma saltó hacia un costado cuando Rashell dibujó una línea en el aire con la hoja de acero, proyectando una estela mágica que destruyó completamente el pilar. El joven de Nerima rodó entre los escombros.

—No está bromeando —jadeó con desesperación, quiso empuñar la espada pero relajó la tensión de sus dedos—. No puedo pelear con él, esto está mal.

—Si no vas a luchar, entonces deja de resistirte. Lo único que logras es extender el sufrimiento de ambos, mi buen amigo.

—¿Dejar de huir? ¡Debes estar tocado de la cabeza!

—Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre —volvió a levantar la espada por encima de la cabeza.

Las pupilas de Ranma se contrajeron a la vez que sus ojos se abrieron por el terror. Comenzó a correr alrededor del cuarto mientras Rashell abanicaba la espada disparando ráfagas de energía negra por todo el lugar; el suelo saltaba en pedazos, las columnas caían, el techo se desplomaba, el joven Ranma apenas conseguía esquivar los continuos y violentos ataques. Ranma cayó de un salto en el borde de la sala, tuvo una rápida e impactante vista del enorme cielo y del resto del palacio que se desplegaba bajo sus pies y del valle a tal distancia que se le hacía difícil ver el suelo. En ese momento su distracción fue rota por un nuevo ataque de Rashell que golpeó el suelo muy cerca de donde se encontraba y apenas reaccionó cruzando los brazos delante del rostro. Escuchó un crujido, Ranma miró el piso y vio una fisura que se extendió por todo el suelo dibujando un arco alrededor de la sección donde se encontraba.

Un tercio de la sala se hundió junto con Ranma, descendiendo al vacío, el joven dio un grito de terror. Rashell corrió al escarpado borde, lo buscó entre los restos que caían llevándose consigo puentes y columnas. Pero luego sintió una conocida presencia y lo vio, a varios metros del lugar de la caída, cruzando los laberínticos puentes que se formaban entre las torres desafiando la gran altura. Entonces el joven de cabellos dorados sintió una nueva presencia a sus espaldas, giró rápidamente la cabeza, no vio a nadie. Suspirando se dejó caer por el borde de la sala.

Ranma se detuvo al final de un largo puente que sin darse cuenta terminaba en una pared lisa de una alta torre, no había dónde saltar porque se había alejado del resto de la construcción internándose en el vacío cielo, lo único que lo aguardaba era una caída de varios cientos de metros hasta el valle.

—Ya no tienes dónde ocultarte.

—¡Rashell!

Giró para encarar a su amigo. Del otro extremo del puente, Rashell lo miraba con la espada en una mano. Uno frente al otro se observaron detenidamente en aquella extraña situación. El sol rojo comenzó a asomarse con mayor confianza en el horizonte, iluminando la silueta de ambos.

—No voy a luchar contigo.

—Entonces tendré que matarte. Bueno, de hecho es lo que voy a hacer, luches o no. ¡Geez! No creas que voy a dudar, sabes perfectamente cómo era mi vida antes.

—Sé mejor cómo eres ahora, y sé que el Rashell que conozco no actuaría tan cobardemente rindiéndose al destino.

—Qué poco me conoces, amigo. Tú eres el que siempre ha estado luchando en contra del destino; Méril, yo, todos los que te hemos conocido nos hemos visto envueltos en el torbellino de tu caótica resolución. Si lo hubiese sabido antes habría entendido ese empuje como la fuerza vital de un hijo del vacío llevándonos a luchar contra el orden del universo; siempre luchando contra los poderes que estaban sobre ti, siempre alterando el orden de lo posible, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que en algún momento esa determinación podría ser negativa?

—No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en un cobarde.

—¿Cobarde? ¡Geez! ¿Llamas cobarde a alguien que está dispuesto a asesinar a su propio amigo, morir y dejar perecer todo lo que una vez le importó por la vida de cientos o miles de universos desconocidos?

—Puede haber otra solución.

—He tenido milenios buscándola.

—¡Touni lo hizo, no tú!

—¡Yo soy Touni!

—No, no lo eres. En primer lugar, tratas de atacarme con una espada. Rashell jamás confió en una espada antes, ¿qué tratas de demostrar, que eres mejor que Touni?

—Estoy cansado, muy cansado, no quiero revivir diez mil años después y ver que hemos destruido un universo más por nuestro afán de sobrevivir. ¿Cuántos más, Ranma, para que estés satisfecho? Yo ya no puedo más, nuestra venenosa estirpe ha de terminar. Estaba bastante contento con ello, luchar sabiendo que perderíamos al final, todos seríamos felices a nuestra manera y no perjudicaríamos ningún mundo más. Ahora descubro que eres el hijo del vacío perfecto y todo se va a la basura. No puedo dejar que alteres el final perfecto, que este virus siga infectando más mundos.

—Eres patético.

—Puedes juzgarme si así lo deseas, pero no puedes entender lo que significa vivir tantos años conociendo el final, habiéndolo vivido más de una vez y teniendo que pensar que lo volverás a ver —Rashell trató de contener un escalofrío—. Puedes odiarme, amigo, y creer que soy un cobarde, pero no soporto seguir arrastrando nuestra destrucción por más mundos.

Ranma guardó silencio. Movió lentamente la cabeza mirando el amanecer.

—De verdad has pensado mucho en esto.

—¡Geez! Puedes apostar en ello.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

—¿Qué toda lucha estaba perdida y que era mejor para el resto de los mundos libres dejar que nosotros nos extinguiéramos?

—Ya lo veo. ¿Vas a seguir hasta el final?

Rashell asintió. Ranma suspiró, no sabía qué hacer, no quería luchar con él.

—Maldición, te podría confiar mi vida, a pesar de todas las veces que nos has mentido.

—Como ahora.

—Me estás provocando.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar tan fríamente sobre matarme?

—Porque es lo que hay que hacer. Tú no viviste como un mercenario; la muerte se vuelve un negocio, un intercambio de vida por un bien mayor. En este caso es tu vida por la de miles de millones que dependen de que este mal se termine en Asgard y no se siga propagando por más mundos. No por eso dejo de pensar en ti como un gran amigo, además que yo mismo te seguiré en la no existencia muy pronto.

—¿No has pensando en luchar contra ese destino que dices se repite una y otra vez?

—Miles de veces, miles de años, cientos de vidas; la historia siempre es la misma.

—Pero nuestra desaparición no detendrá a los hijos del vacío, ¿o me equivoco?

Rashell tardó en responder.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer con ellos?

—Nada. Ese problema está fuera de mi alcance.

Ranma miró hacia un costado y vio sobre una torre cercana, más o menos a la altura en la que ellos se encontraban, a Heid mirándolo con tristeza.

—¿Tú también te rendiste? —susurró para sí. Heid pareció escucharlo o comprenderlo e inclinó el rostro avergonzada. Apretó los dedos de la mano—. Yo no…

—¿Ranma?

—¡Yo no voy a rendirme!

—¡Idiota! Eso es justamente lo que trato de evitar, arrastrarás a más en tu lucha.

—No me importa, si así tiene que ser entonces que sea, pero no pienso detenerme. Había cometido ese error, me había rendido pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, no conociendo la verdad.

—Condenarás a otros mundos, tus descendientes portarán tu misma esencia corrupta, otros universos perecerán mucho antes de lo que deberían y los hijos del vacío se multiplicarán al ir alimentándose de nuevos mundos. ¡Geez! No puedes pretender que conciba la idea de seguir permitiendo ese amargo destino sobre otros.

—Rashell, ¿acaso no me acabas de decir que yo soy un hijo del vacío?

—Lamentablemente sí, amigo mío.

Ranma recordó las palabras de Heid en el momento de su muerte y mirándola como buscando su atención estiró el brazo con el que sujetaba la espada sosteniéndola sobre el vacío.

—Par de inútiles, ahora entiendo por qué perdieron, si esa es toda la fuerza que poseen.

Abrió los dedos y dejó que la espada de Belenus cayera al vacío girando lentamente mientras reflejaba los destellos del sol como una estrella fugaz.

—Ranma, ¿acaso has aceptado que lo mejor es la muerte? —Rashell parecía desilusionado, quizás, en lo más profundo de su ser, esperaba que Ranma se levantara contra toda predicción y cambiara las fuerzas del destino, derrotándolo. Pero allí se hallaba Ranma Saotome, el gran e invencible guerrero, rindiéndose. Le dolió tanto o más que su decisión de asesinarlo.

—Tan rápido se rinden, todos ustedes — Ranma sonrió como si no quisiera recordar que algunas horas atrás él también se encontraba derrotado—. ¡Escúchame bien, Rashell! Esa espada era mi último vínculo a mi herencia como un Saotome, no, como un Yngvi. Soy un hijo del vacío, pues eso y únicamente eso seré desde ahora, no pertenezco a ningún mundo y el destino no tendrá ninguna influencia sobre mí.

—Ranma…

—Y como no puede afectarme entonces no tengo motivo para repetir los mismos errores que ustedes cometieron. ¿Me escuchaste bien? ¡El destino no existe para mí! Haré lo que quiera, cambiaré lo que se me dé la gana, ni siquiera me importa tu lamentable excusa del equilibrio o de los ciclos del universo. Si algo encuentro que está mal ¡yo lo destruiré con mis propias manos!, si algo está bien, ¡lo protegeré con todas mis fuerzas aunque tenga que arrastrar al universo completo al mismo infierno!

—Estás demente, eres un pobre iluso. Un niño que no conoce cómo funcionan las cosas aunque me esfuerce en explicárselas.

—¡Je! Si tanto sientes que lo sabes todo, entonces ven y detenme, sino, ¡será mejor que salgas de mi camino!

—Maldición, Ranma, ¿qué crees que puedes hacer contra _ellos_?

Ranma sonrió lleno de arrogancia con un aire triunfal.

—Más que tú, comenzando porque yo soy uno de _ellos_.

El joven de Nerima alzó la mano y llevándola por sobre el hombro buscó la empuñadura de la gran espada que colgaba de su espalda, en la que el perplejo Rashell no había reparado hasta ahora. La desenfundó y la hoja gris opaca apenas reflejó la luz rojiza del sol. Rashell tardó en reconocerla, pero al hacerlo palideció de una forma extraña.

—Esa espada… no puede ser, esto no está sucediendo... No…

Ranma la giró en el aire haciéndola cantar y la empuñó con ambas manos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si esa espada podría ser tan buena como la Skirr original al no parecer más que una imitación de metal viejo y gastado, pero por alguna razón se sintió con ella más conectado que con cualquier otra arma que jamás había empuñado en toda su vida. Recordó que a pesar del entrenamiento jamás había podido acostumbrarse del todo a la sensación de esgrimir una espada pero esta vez fue distinto, por alguna razón esa espada lo hacía sentir más natural que si luchara con sus propios puños.

—¡Geez! ¡No!, no debo dejar que esto continúe. Lo siento, Ranma, pero debo detenerte ahora.

Rashell se rodeó de una energía rojiza que sacudió con un ligero temblor todo el castillo. Ranma comprendió entonces que su rival ya no era su viejo amigo, sino Touni, un antiguo Yngvi, y el dios de la muerte de Vanaheim.

—Ranma, será mejor que tengas la fuerza para respaldar tus grandes palabras —Rashell alzó una mano apuntándolo—. ¡Hojas de sangre!

Del círculo mágico que apareció frente a la mano de Rashell surgieron decenas de estelas luminosas que parecían dibujar la silueta de espadas. Ranma se encontraba en un estrecho puente y no tenía hacia dónde huir, entonces corrió en dirección contraria trepando por la pared, para luego seguir corriendo por la superficie desafiando la gravedad. Los ataques de Rashell golpearon el muro formando una gran explosión que sacudió la torre. Ranma no quiso detenerse pero la torre colapsó desde la base y comenzó a inclinarse rápidamente.

Mientras la torre caía Ranma corrió por la superficie a gran velocidad colocándose por el lado superior. En ese instante Rashell apareció a pocos metros delante de él, también sobre la torre corriendo en sentido contrario. Las hojas de las espadas se cruzaron en un rápido destello y ambos continuaron corriendo ahora separándose en sentidos contrarios, cuando Rashell giró y movió el brazo en un brusco gesto.

—¡Ángel de la muerte!

Ranma alcanzó a escuchar la conjuración y vio una estela negra que cortó la superficie de la torre justo delante de sus pies, saltó apenas para ver cómo la energía negra parecía adoptar la forma de una silueta femenina portando una espada en una mano que destrozó la torre precipitando la pequeña sección en la que se encontraba Ranma a gran velocidad. El joven rodó por la superficie, saltó a un pequeño trozo de pared y corrió saltando entre los escombros que caían cuando se encontró otra vez con esa silueta oscura. Maldijo su suerte y se impulsó con un fuerte salto empuñando la espada. Se escuchó el lamento de una mujer cuando Ranma atravesó rápidamente por el lado de la figura cortándola con la espada, la que desapareció al instante deshaciéndose como la neblina. Cuando vio, en aquel eterno segundo en que se mantuvo en lo más alto de su salto, cómo Rashell lo esperaba a varios metros de distancia con ambos brazos extendidos hacia el cielo conjurando algo que había provocado que un gran círculo mágico apareciera a sus pies.

En el preciso momento en que los pies del joven tocaron apenas un seguro lugar en el borde de una cornisa, sintió una fuerte luz sobre su cabeza. En el cielo aparecieron enormes círculos mágicos de distintos tamaños entrelazados entre sí.

—¡Lágrimas del cosmos!

Una poderosa columna de luz cayó que perforó el techo donde un momento antes estaba Ranma como si fuera un delgado papel. Pero apenas lo evitó otro rayo de luz cayó a continuación a centímetros de su cuerpo. Ranma no tuvo tiempo de quejarse y corrió por los tejados del castillo, esquivando una verdadera lluvia de rayos de luz, saltando sobre los escombros del castillo antes que estos se derrumbaran alcanzados por las columnas de luz y de las explosiones que provocaban.

—¡Geez! Eres muy esquivo —gritó Rashell, que apareció dejando atrás la destrucción de su propio ataque, corriendo sobre los tejados paralelamente al joven Ranma, a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Eso es porque no luchas limpio! —se quejó Ranma.

—¿Qué sucede, le tienes miedo a un poco de magia? ¿O es que acaso no puedo hacer algo como esto? —Rashell, sin detenerse, extendió el brazo envuelto en una intensa energía negra y rojiza—. ¡Ángel de la muerte!

No fue una, sino dos, tres y hasta cuatro siluetas de mujeres aladas con espadas aparecieron rodeando a Ranma. El joven evitó el primer embiste, atacó a la segunda cortándola por la mitad. Giró apenas cuando sintió un corte a la altura del brazo, apoyó la mano en el suelo, se impulsó para dar un rápido salto y giró con la espada al ver que una de las siluetas se cruzaba por debajo de su cuerpo. Rashell apareció a mayor altura que él, cayendo con la espada en alto. Ranma lo recibió con un improvisado bloqueo cuando vio al ángel que le había faltado destruir con la intención de apuñalarlo por la espalda. En ese momento, con un giro de la muñeca empujó ambas espadas hacia un costado y con la mano izquierda atrapó a su amigo por la camisa, sorprendiéndolo, girando con él lo arrojó sobre el ángel que torpemente, al no querer lastimar a su amo, chocó con él, deshaciéndose al instante como la bruma. Rashell cayó rodando por el techo, al igual que Ranma.

Ambos se pusieron de pie respirando agitadamente y mirándose sin bajar en ningún momento la guardia.

—¡Maldito bastardo! Me dijiste que no podíamos hacer magia en este universo muerto, ¿cómo es que puedes…?

—Soy un dios, ¿lo recuerdas? Mi alma es un universo en sí mismo, no necesito energía externa para conjurar nada.

—¡Siempre dices esas cosas en el momento menos indicado!

—¡No es mi culpa que tu alma no esté completa!

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Geez! ¡Olvídalo! De todas formas vas a morir, Ranma.

—Ni lo sueñes, «amigo».

Aunque sus palabras sonaban confiadas en realidad dudaba de sus verdaderas posibilidades. Rashell, o Touni, era todo un combatiente que mezclaba la más poderosa magia con los ataques físicos. Muy lejos quedó en su mente aquel Rashell que se valía únicamente de la destreza con las armas y que jamás había podido vencerle. Ante este cambio lo único que él conseguía era defenderse, escapar y dar golpes de ciego. Tendría que acortar la distancia entre ambos si deseaba ganar, porque seguir escapando solo disminuía sus posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Ranma cambió la dirección y corrió hacia su amigo abanicando la espada, dejándola colgar del brazo estirado. Rashell se sonrió.

—Ya me decía que habías tardado demasiado en darte cuenta, geez. ¡Ven por mí, Ranma! Haz que me sienta orgulloso de tu muerte, amigo —murmuró mientras avanzó dispuesto a recibirlo con todo lo que tenía. Ambas siluetas cortaron el naciente sol rojo y gigante que cubría todo el horizonte, como trenes avanzando a un funesto choque. Ranma agitó la espada, Rashell hizo lo suyo también y los aceros se encontraron en el centro. El suelo vibró, la fuerza contenida por ambos causó una onda expansiva que agrietó el tejado bajo sus pies formando al instante una gran circunferencia de destrucción, descargas de energía se mezclaron con las chispas que ambos aceros produjeron en su encuentro.

«No te voy a perdonar...»

Ranma cerró los ojos cuando su arma ejerció mayor potencia.

«¡No te voy a perdonar!…»

La hoja de la nueva Skirr comenzó a empujar la espada de Rashell, todo aquello sucediendo durante un eterno segundo. Rashell se sorprendió al encontrarse con una fuerza que superó incluso sus mayores expectativas, los ojos del chico revelaron terror cuando vio cómo los infinitos y extraños surcos de la Skirr comenzaron a llenarse de una intensa luz plateada, y como canales dirigirse hacia la mano del joven, las mismas líneas comenzaron entonces a subir por la mano y la muñeca de Ranma. Rashell vio cómo aquellas líneas de luz dibujaron figuras similares a la de la espada en las manos, el cuello y el rostro de Ranma, y supuso que también estarían a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del joven. Bajo todos los cálculos jamás creyó que el alma incompleta de Ranma pudiera hacerle frente a su renacida divinidad, pero ahora este nuevo escenario cambiaba todo.

—¡No te voy a perdonar el que te hayas rendido!

Ranma tomó con ambas manos la empuñadura de la Skirr y la presión terminó por agrietar de extremo a extremo el acero de la espada de Rashell. La explosión que provocó el choque terminó con el joven de rubia cabellera volando de espaldas mientras los fragmentos de su espada brillaron como las estrellas en el cielo. Rashell no tardó en levantarse para ver cómo Ranma Saotome se erguía con la fuerza de un rey.

—Ranma… ¡no, estoy en lo correcto! El entusiasmo no sirve, la fuerza tampoco, lo que parece correcto atraerá mayores sufrimientos. No voy a ceder, ¡geez! Tengo que destruirte aunque no desee hacerlo. ¡Debemos detener esta maldición!

—¡Excusas! Te rendiste, como lo hicieron antes los vanir, dejaste de luchar.

—Hablas de lo que no comprendes.

—Sé lo que te digo —Ranma se llevó una mano al pecho—. Aquí está la prueba de la única vanir que no se dio por vencida.

—¿Cómo dices? —Rashell observó cómo las líneas de luz plateada abandonaban la espada y se intensificaron en el cuerpo de Ranma, aunque él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello, hasta que comenzaron a menguar.

—Puede que no lo comprenda del todo bien pero algo en mi interior me lo está diciendo. Desde que vi lo que sucedió en este mundo; lo que ella creía, sentía, deseaba. Puede que tú la hayas conocido en persona, pero yo sé cómo sentía, cómo vivía, cómo sufrió cuando creyó haberlo perdido todo. ¿No es verdad?

Rashell pensó que su amigo estaba enloqueciendo cuando lo vio dirigirse a un punto vacío del tejado. Ranma sonrió y asintió como si se dirigiera a alguien, pero Rashell miró y no vio nada. Solo el joven de Nerima podía ver la figura de una mujer emocionada por haber sido comprendida después de tantos milenios, un fantasma del pasado que vivía para ver que todos sus sufrimientos no habían sido en vano y que alguien finalmente estaba de su parte, que su sacrificio no sería olvidado. Ranma la vio sonreír emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

—Yo lo sé —continuó él—; ella lo perdió todo y a pesar de eso no se dio por vencida. Quiso salvar a una sola alma y lo consiguió. Si ella pudo nosotros también podremos, si ella no se rindió no veo por qué tenemos que ser menos. ¡Rashell, reacciona de una buena vez, yo no soy una abominación! Mi alma es la prueba de que ella pudo vencer al destino.

—Geez… ¿desde cuándo hablas con tanta elocuencia, eh?... Uhm… —Rashell se encogió de hombros—. No puedo aceptarlo tan fácilmente, ahora que confiesas con tu propia boca que eres esa alma que Heid creó, ¿me vienes a dar un discurso moral? Lo siento, Ranma, pero el tiempo de pensar ha terminado, ya he tomado mi decisión y tus palabras no borrarán miles de años de historia.

—Miles de años de error.

—¡No te atrevas a juzgar a los millones que perecieron antes que tú! Tu necedad nos llevará a cometer los mismos errores a los que nos arrastró Njörd.

—¿Le declaraste la guerra a Njörd porque pensaba lo mismo que yo?

Rashell lo observó detenidamente como si le hubiesen golpeado directamente en el corazón.

—¿Ahora te has vuelto intuitivo? Comienzo a desconocerte. Sí, así es, nosotros éramos muy jóvenes cuando llegamos a Vanaheim, cuando descubrí la verdad detrás del pasado de los Yngvi y el crimen que nosotros cometimos al crear a los hijos del vacío renegué de mi propia investigación. Acepté que lo mejor sería terminar con nuestra existencia y con la de los contaminados vanir. Luego Njörd me convenció de tratar de destruir primero a los hijos del vacío, luego vendría nuestra propia destrucción.

—¿Njörd estaba de acuerdo con tu plan de destruirlo todo?

—Ahora te sorprendes. Así es, ambos estábamos de acuerdo. Cuando viajamos a Asgard ya concebimos un plan en nuestras cabezas, pero Heid y Mimir con su empeño por dar vida al pueblo vanir terminaron creando a Midgard y generando millones de nuevas almas que sufrirían el perjuicio de la destrucción.

—No es verdad, ¡Njörd quería salvar a su pueblo!

—No seas iluso, Ranma. Ambos queríamos salvar almas, así de simple, las almas de todos los universos del suprauniverso. La única misión que teníamos en nuestras mentes era acabar con los hijos del vacío, arrastrando a la nada al peor de los pecados de nuestra raza.

—Pero los vanir y los aesir, toda la gente que vive en Asgard y Midgard…

—Demasiado tarde, ya están todos contaminados por la semilla de nuestra estirpe.

—Eres un maldito.

—Planifiqué incluso mi resurrección, después de la muerte de Njörd comprendí que yo no podía desaparecer, se necesitaba que estuviera vivo para llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

—¿Qué plan?

—Mereces que te lo diga, amigo, que no te oculte nada, que conozcas el porqué de la necesidad de destruirte aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi ser —Rashell relajó los hombros y miró hacia el cielo—. Los hijos del vacío crecen y se multiplican alimentándose de nuevos universos, pude presenciar con mis propios ojos cómo esas abominaciones destruyeron mundos jóvenes que ni siquiera llegaban a su declive, que ni siquiera alcanzaron, algunos, a tener hijos que practicaran la cultura y la inteligencia. No, esos monstruos se vuelven cada vez más y más hambrientos. Es por ello que teníamos que detenerlos, el primer paso fue utilizar un universo joven y fuerte, donde la guerra sea una constante que estuviera desestabilizando continuamente el sistema; un mundo belicoso, violento, azotado por fuertes fluctuaciones en su flujo de almas.

—Asgard —pronunció Ranma sin pensar.

—A espaldas de los _maravillosos_ aesir creamos un desequilibrio en el eje del universo de Asgard, en Gimle, y luego un sello alrededor de toda la creación. Conseguimos atraer a los hijos del vacío y los encerramos en una dimensión separada entre dos mundos cercanos: Asgard y Vanaheim. De esa forma los conseguimos retener a pesar de que algunos ya comenzaron a romper el sello, como te habrás dado cuenta por la forma en que han comenzado a atacarnos desde que llegamos a este universo muerto.

Ranma temió preguntar. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y luego habló:

—¿Y después qué pretendían hacer?

Rashell no respondió de inmediato, en un gesto de cansancio arrojó la empuñadura de su espada, lo poco que quedaba de ella, para volver a mirar a Ranma y responder en un tono sombrío.

—Haríamos colapsar todo el universo en un solo instante, una eclosión mágica de tal envergadura que consumiría tanto a Asgard como a Vanaheim y a toda esa dimensión que las rodea y retiene a los hijos del vacío. Haríamos desaparecer tres mundos en un instante y con ello a todas las criaturas vivientes y no vivientes en él. Sería el auténtico final de la plaga conocida como los hijos del vacío.

—Estás… —los ojos de Ranma se contrajeron de terror—… ¡Estás demente! ¿Cómo puedes destruir todo un universo sólo para eso?

—¿Sólo para eso? Hablo de la destrucción de la peor plaga jamás creada, hablo de unos seres que de todas maneras habrían destruido Asgard, Midgard, a todos nosotros y habrían extendido su hambre por todos los demás universos, creados y por crear. ¡Hablo de una peste que condenaría la vida como la conocemos! ¡Geez! ¡Piénsalo! Si de todas formas hemos de ser destruidos, ¿no es mejor que nuestro final tenga algún propósito, como asegurar la vida donde quiera que se haya de desarrollar? Es muy egoísta pensar en nuestra supervivencia cuando sabemos que estamos perdidos y que por tratar de conservarnos condenaríamos a miles de millones más.

—Todo eso que dices, está bien para Vanaheim, pero Asgard ¿acaso no era un universo joven?

—Lo era, pero ahora producto del desequilibrio se encuentra al final de su ciclo. Es como si un niño de pecho tuviera de pronto la edad de noventa o cien años acercándose a la muerte. No hay manera de solucionarlo, ya está escrito, es así, todo lo que resta es ejecutar el plan para terminar de una vez con esta eterna locura.

—¡Ustedes causaron ese desequilibrio, demonios!

—Buscar culpables no hará desaparecer los hechos, aunque tienes razón, soy uno de los culpables. No puedo detenerme ahora, lo siento, Ranma, pero tú eres un factor demasiado problemático como para dejarte andar por allí con tus buenas pero peligrosas intenciones de salvar lo insalvable. No puedo permitir que detengas nuestros planes, menos ahora que existen factores que lo pueden estar haciendo peligrar en este preciso momento.

—Te refieres al falso Loki, ¿acaso no es parte de tus planes?

—No tienes porqué mirarme con tanta desconfianza, ¿no he sido completamente honesto ahora contigo?

—Si quieres te enumero las razones que tengo.

—¡Geez! Como sea, no puedo dejar que Heid trate de interponerse una vez más en nuestros planes. La contención sobre los hijos del vacío no durará cien años más, si no los destruimos ahora todo esto será en vano. ¡Ranma, escúchame, no quiero tener que asesinarte! ¿Por qué no te me unes? ¿Por qué no hacer lo correcto?

—¿Lo correcto?

Ranma se quedó mudo. Odiaba a Rashell, odiaba la forma en que pensaba, odiaba la historia que le había relatado, odiaba a Njörd por haberse rendido, lo odiaba por haber pisoteado el sacrificio de Heid y haberse negado con este plan a proteger al pueblo vanir. Odió llegar a entender hasta cierto punto las razones de Rashell para hacer todo esto. Apretó los dedos e hizo crujir los dientes hasta que una línea de sangre apareció por la comisura de los labios. Tanta era su ira que no podía contenerse. ¿Qué hacer? El destino parecía estar escrito, de una u otra manera terminarían muertos y Rashell era el único que parecía querer darle propósito a esa muerte, ¿pero sacrificarlos a todos por un bien tan efímero? ¿No había otra solución?

Heid lo observaba con tristeza, pareció percibir las dudas de Ranma y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Fue entonces que el joven notó cómo ella se ajustaba el cabello detrás de la oreja y ese gesto le volvió a recordar a Akane. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando tuvo una revelación.

—Mil maldiciones…

—¿Ranma? —Rashell se encontraba igual de agotado emocionalmente, no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber recordado todos los sórdidos detalles y el peso de su corazón lo estaba aplastando. Terminar con la vida de Ranma no significaba únicamente una necesidad, sino una prueba para sí mismo de que sería capaz de maquinar el final de la vida de millones de almas para conseguir un bien mayor. Touni vio otros universos, él viajó y los vio ser devorados por los hijos del vacío, ¡él sí estaba en lo correcto! Pero, ¿por qué la voluntad de ese simple mocoso era capaz de hacer tambalear el razonamiento milenario de un dios? Era demasiado peligroso dejarlo vivir; en todo ello meditaba cuando escuchó a Ranma pronunciar esa extraña frase.

—Mil maldiciones… Mil maldiciones para cualquiera que trate de imponerme un destino… ¿Cómo pretendes decir cuál es mi destino, que si lucho o no está todo escrito desde el comienzo?

—Será el fin de todos nosotros, luchemos o no, eso es ineludible, amigo.

—¿Ineludible?... ¡Estupideces!

Ranma clavó la espada en el tejado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza se recogió el cabello que había tenido suelto todo el tiempo y caía en desarreglados mechones por sus hombros. Sosteniendo una improvisada coleta con una mano volvió a empuñar la espada con la otra, alzándola. La mirada de extrañeza de Rashell no le importó, con un rápido movimiento llevó la hoja hacia la nuca. Bastó un simple y certero movimiento casi sin fuerza o aspaviento alguno, apenas si hubo un ligero sonido como de tela siendo rasgada.

Cuando Ranma bajó los brazos sostenía en la mano una mata de pelo oscuro.

Rashell se quedó viendo por un instante la mano de Ranma, al reconocer lo que tenía entre los dedos clavó los ojos en el rostro de su amigo. Los cabellos del joven de Nerima comenzaron a caer lentamente alrededor de la cabeza rozándole desordenadamente los hombros.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rashell.

—Porque si he de renunciar a todo lo que era con tal de seguir adelante, entonces eso es lo que voy a hacer. Me despojé de mi linaje al renunciar a la espada que era de Belenus, ahora, lo único que me queda, mi humanidad… ¡Si he de dejar de ser Ranma, entonces sea!

—¿Estás tocado de la cabeza o qué? ¡Geez! ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Que desde hoy ya no seré Ranma el humano, Ranma el descendiente de Freyr, Ranma el Yngvi. Ahora simplemente seré Ranma, el hijo del vacío.

—¿Pretendes provocarme?

—No. Como antes era prisionero del destino de todos los que viven en mi universo, ahora seré libre. Como Heid dijo, ¡libre de crear mi propio destino! Desde hoy la única razón de mi existencia será el fin de los hijos del vacío, pero no destruiré el universo para conseguirlo.

—El que desees algo no te hace capaz de lograrlo, Ranma.

—¿No? Estaba cansado de que todos me dijeran qué hacer, ahora estoy harto de que el universo entero me diga cuándo vivir o morir. Comprendo ahora cuál era el deseo de Heid.

—Que el alma de su hijo sobreviviera.

—¡No! Para que mi alma sobreviva no basta con ser un hijo del vacío, ¡todo lo demás debe igualmente salvarse! Ella pensaba en eso, pensaba en este momento, ella tenía que haber conocido el plan que tenían.

—Lo sabía, pero nunca trató de detenernos. Te equivocas en ello, Ranma, ella comprendió la imposibilidad…

—¡Ella lo hizo a su manera! Estoy seguro de que existe una clave para todo esto, que ella sabía que llegaríamos hasta este punto. Quizás necesitaba que ustedes trabajaran en su plan.

—A ver, gran sabio que adivina las mentes de los dioses con tus largos años de experiencia, geez, ¿cuál es el gran plan de Heid para salvarnos a todos, algo que ni a Njörd ni a mí se nos pudo haber ocurrido durante milenios?

Ranma lo miró seriamente.

—No tengo idea.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?! ¡Estás pidiendo a gritos que te mate!

—Pero ya tengo un plan —volviendo a recuperar la compostura Ranma adoptó una mirada llena de determinación. Levantó el puño con el que sostenía los restos de su antigua y larga cabellera. Abriendo la mano dejó que el cabello se deslizara, entonces una repentina brisa sopló llevándoselo hasta perderse en la oscuridad del cielo. Rashell volvió a sorprenderse.

—Brisa, ¿otra vez, en un mundo sin vida?

—Rashell, detén tu loca idea de destruirnos a todos junto con los hijos del vacío, a cambio te daré un mejor plan.

—¿Cuál?

—Iremos por ellos. Si los has retenido en una dimensión aparte entonces serán fáciles de encontrar y de destruir, todos juntos. Luego idearemos la manera de salvar a la Tierra, pero un paso a la vez.

—¿Y esa es tu gran idea? —Rashell sacudió la cabeza, por un momento le hubiese gustado creer, pero la idea de Ranma era como la ilusión de un niño pequeño que no es capaz de comprender la grandeza de la verdad y la potencia de su aplastante revelación. Furioso consigo mismo por haber guardado necias esperanzas sacudió la mano y al instante su lanza apareció en ella. Entonces, apoyándola con fuerza en el suelo, una luz de mágica energía resplandeció en el extremo superior del arma. Ante la sorpresa de Ranma la lanza se transformó en una atemorizante guadaña cuando su extremo se rodeó de una energía rojiza como la sangre, que destellaba relámpagos pero mantenía la forma de una afilada hoja curva—. Sentirás el dolor de la verdad, la fuerza del auténtico y único destino de todas las cosas. Porque no existe otro fin último que la muerte absoluta.

Así habló el destino, el dios de la muerte Yngvi Touni.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Mis muy queridos lectores:

Estamos de regreso tras una larga y muy sabrosa semana de vacaciones. Como verán, el capítulo estaba bastante más largo y complicado, y si bien no concluye del todo, finalmente se ha dado la gran revelación ya deducida por algunos de la naturaleza de nuestro joven Saotome. Espero no haber desilusionado a nadie y que sigan disfrutando lo que ha de venir. Ya lo veremos la próxima semana…

Como siempre mis saludos honorables a mis más pacientes lectores, y muy en especial destaco el amor incondicional y edición de mi amadísima esposa **Randuril,** el entusiasmo indiscutido de **Ranma84,** la lectura siempre inteligente y astuta de **Fhrey** , la imaginación inagotable de **Rokumon** , la gratificante emoción de **Vernica** , los saludos muy agradecidos y cariñosamente correspondidos a **Akasaku** , y la lealtad a toda prueba de mi buen camarada **Revontulett.** También a todos ustedes, los que me leen y escriben en Facebook, y también muy agradecido del mecenazgo que he recibido por Ko-fi. Es por ustedes que esta historia sigue cada día más viva.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	5. Vanaheim V

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

V

.

.

.

 _Mamá, ¿qué es eso que cubre el cielo?_

.

.

.

El silencio era tal que podía escuchar sus pensamientos como si los estuviera gritando. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Retrocedió la mano con su arma, la que resistía la fuerte vibración de su lanza ahora convertida en el bastón de una guadaña con un largo y radiante filo en un extremo hecho de pura energía. ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería hacer? Separó un poco los pies deslizándolos sobre la superficie de tejas resquebrajadas del milenario castillo, respiró profundamente el aire ancestral y rancio de la luna oscura y trató de mostrarse seguro. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la terquedad de ese muchacho… o la suya?

 _Mil maldiciones…_

Touni recordaba como si fuera ayer a una chica que correteaba por los jardines colgantes del castillo Baladi. Era una cría insoportable y de pésimo carácter, de aguda inteligencia, altiva, y con la recurrente manía de amenazar a todo el que la molestaba con arrojarle mil maldiciones...

¿Cómo Ranma podría haberlo sabido, o solo fue una coincidencia macabra del destino?

¿Acaso el alma de ese muchacho no nacido estaba en verdad conectada al espíritu demente de la que fue su casi madre?

Quizás… ¿o sería que Heid, astutamente, con su ciencia transgresora, se había encargado de almacenar en el alma de su hijo no nato información que él había pasado por alto?...

¡Eso era inconcebible! Dejar un rastro de su conciencia con información tan delicada en un pequeño destello de vida que todavía carecía de las estructuras de la de razón era… no, no se podía hacer, no con el limitado conocimiento que poseían los vanir sobre la ciencia de la creación y el moldeado de almas.

Sin embargo, tenía ante él la prueba viviente del alcance del arte y la ciencia de Heid Baladi… Esa arrogante niña había conseguido lo que los grandes maestros del imperio no pudieron hacer: la unión perfecta de materia y antimateria en un sistema equilibrado; el alma y la mente de un ser creado contenidos en el soma, o cuerpo, cuya naturaleza fue fusionada y moldeada con la energía del vacío. ¡Cuánta maravilla! Un centro de energía positiva contenida en un recipiente de energía negativa sin llegar a colapsar. Sí, era la misma relación que existe en los infinitos universos que flotan en el ginnugagap… ¿Pero a esa escala tan pequeña?, no, no importaba la escala, lo único que importaba era que Heid lo había conseguido. Para él tan solo intentar imaginar los recovecos que ella usó para conseguirlo lo superaba, iba más allá de su lógica y quebraba decenas, sino cientos, de teoremas que para los antiguos sabios del imperio eran leyes ineludibles del suprauniverso, del ginnugagap, el eterno vacío que contiene infinitos mundos, la nada que contiene el todo. ¡Maldita Heid, no podía haberlo superado a él, a Touni, el más joven general y gran genio del imperio de Idavollr, con tan pocos recursos!

Y aún así ella lo consiguió. Heid lo había superado a él por mucho, esa mente era… preciosa. Realmente la admiraba y la consideró una auténtica amiga. Aunque ella hubiera sido una simple vanir la llegó a estimar y la extrañaba tanto como a los amigos que dejó atrás durante la gran guerra con los hijos del vacío. Njörd, Mimir, Leshy, Hoedir, Sveigner, Vanlandi, Diva… y ahora Heid, ellos eran a los únicos a los que el terrible Touni consideró sus iguales, sus camaradas, que durante distintas épocas compartieron el mismo deseo y todos, a excepción de él, Touni, tuvieron el mismo desafortunado final.

Por eso en parte había cometido el terrible error de no acabar con la vida del hijo no nato de Heid y diseccionar su alma para estudiarlo, porque ese ser insignificante, ese embrión, era hijo de una mujer a la que respetó como a una igual, un mérito que el arrogante Touni no le daba a cualquiera. Por otra parte, no dejaba de pensar en el logro de haber creado un ser semejante, y su curiosidad lo cegó, ¡había querido estudiarlo y comprenderlo, no destruirlo!... Ahora era demasiado tarde, los sueños y planes quedaron atrás, sepultados por milenios llenos de muertes y fracasos.

Ahora él ya no era Touni, era Rashell Kandurias. Y ese ser ya no era un pequeño embrión que Heid arrancó de su cuerpo, sino que era...

Rashell torció los labios en un gesto de enfado, porque ese terco idiota al que debía destruir era… su amigo.

—Ranma —dijo Rashell, escapando de sus oscuros recuerdos y deteniendo con la fuerza de su mano el temblor de su lanza-guadaña, haciendo más intenso el resplandor mágico—, mi buen amigo, ahora iré en serio, sin remordimientos.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu falsa amabilidad —respondió Ranma con severidad sin bajar la guardia.

—¡Geez!... Un sentido de justicia muy ingenuo y una inquebrantable fe en ti mismo, al punto de tornarse necia, infantil —Rashell chasqueó la lengua—. Ah, Ranma, nunca cambiarás. Lo lamento por ti.

Rashell dio un paso al frente y Ranma se alistó, pero no pudo ver el momento exacto en el que el joven de cabellos dorados, al dar el segundo paso, se había movido como un destello, apareciendo ante él. Ranma entró en pánico y sus ojos temblaron de dolor, porque Rashell, tras un pequeño brinco, ya le había conectado un duro rodillazo en el abdomen. Rashell no se detuvo con el primer ataque y apenas apoyó un pie en el piso de tejas se impulsó de nuevo separándose del suelo, y giró en el aire para rematar a Ranma con una patada en el rostro que lo lanzó dando vueltas hasta chocar de cabeza contra el tejado.

El joven de Nerima dio tumbos y rodó sobre las tejas, cayendo rápidamente una docena de metros por la pendiente del tejado, directo hacia el borde de la estructura. En el último giro consiguió lanzar un manotazo agarrándose de la cornisa justo cuando su cuerpo salió proyectado hacia el vacío. Se quejó de dolor por la fuerte tensión que sacudió su brazo al estirarse deteniendo de golpe toda la fuerza con la que venía, y quedó colgando del borde, a tal altitud que no podía distinguir bien el fondo, ni siquiera las otras lejanas torres y estructuras del caótico castillo a sus pies.

Colgando de su brazo trató de doblarlo para alzar su cuerpo un poco, pero el dolor de los golpes de Rashell todavía mermaban sus fuerzas. Consiguió agarrar la cornisa con la otra mano y usando la fuerza de ambos brazos trepó al techo. De rodillas en el borde jadeaba, en una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan rápido? —preguntó Ranma, tras pasarse los dedos por su labio roto.

—¡Mírate! —lo retó Rashell a la distancia—. ¿Así quieres enfrentar al destino? ¡Geez!, ¿cuándo ni siquiera puedes contra un olvidado y derrotado dios?... Con esa torpe fuerza el destino te aplastará como hizo conmigo, ni siquiera imaginas el tormento que te espera. Deberías estarme agradecido por querer acabar ya con tu sufrimiento en lugar de quejarte.

Ranma se enfureció, apoyó las manos con fuerza en las tejas, partiéndolas al casi golpearlas, y se obligó a ponerse de pie ignorando el dolor que le recordaba a cada momento lo extraño y más sensible que estaba su cuerpo. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca, la escupió con desprecio y se limpió los labios con la manga. La espada de metal grisáceo y filo degastado, muy similar a la divina Skirr, como una versión más rústica de ella, había quedado tirada a pocos metros a mitad de la pendiente.

—No me estoy quejando —masculló Ranma, escupiendo otro poco de sangre, y con el brazo libre alrededor de su abdomen lastimado—, solo te estoy dando… un poco de… ventaja.

—Ranma, tú no aprendes, ¿verdad? —Rashell, desde la posición más alta, le dedicó una mirada llena de compasión—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que no puedes ganar?

—¡Porque yo no soy como tú! —gritó Ranma en respuesta y su voz hizo eco en todo el castillo y más allá, hasta los confines de la luna negra.

Rashell inclinó el rostro con tristeza. Suspiró.

—Es… es por eso que debo destruirte, amigo —intentó sonreír, pero su gesto fue triste, desolador—. Geez, será mucho mejor que mueras temprano, antes de que te toque presenciar con dolor inexpresable el final de todo lo que amas. Sí, así tiene que ser, Ranma Saotome ha muerto y lo que tú eres ahora jamás debe regresar a Asgard…

Ranma cortó sus palabras con un osado movimiento, corrió rápidamente trepando por el tejado y recogió en el camino la vieja espada, que empuñó con fuerza, al alcanzar el borde más alto saltó con la espada sobre su cabeza dispuesto a atacar a Rashell con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Geez…!

—¡Vete al demonio!

La espada golpeó las tejas abriendo el techo en dos por la gran fuerza y energía que la envolvía. Rashell se había deslizado hacia un costado con la velocidad de una sombra. Ranma adivinó su intención y antes de siquiera levantarse tras su ataque, apoyó una mano contra el suelo y levantó el resto de su cuerpo casi en posición invertida lanzando una rápida patada hacia atrás.

Rashell fue tomado por sorpresa, recibiendo la patada en el rostro. Retrocedió un pie deslizándolo, abriendo las tejas con el talón, para detener la poderosa fuerza del impacto. Su cabeza al retroceder en el aire dejó una estela de sangre de su nariz y labios lastimados. Ranma, tras la patada, dio una voltereta completa en el piso y se paró del mismo impulso empuñando la espada con ambas manos. Sus piernas lo impulsaron con una fuerza y velocidad que él mismo desconocía en su cuerpo, guiado únicamente por su deseo de vencer. Rashell dio otro paso atrás y dejó pasar la estocada por el costado de su cuerpo, que desvió con el bastón de la guadaña. A pesar de su esfuerzo la vieja espada consiguió abrir un corte bajo su brazo.

—¡No! —se quejó Rashell.

Giró siguiendo la dirección de la estocada de Ranma, dándole la espalda, y terminó el movimiento soltando una mano de la lanza para empuñarla, retrocedió el brazo libre con la potencia de un pistón y le conectó un poderoso codazo a Ranma en el costado de la cabeza.

Los ojos de Ranma se nublaron por un instante, pero en lugar de caer, casi por instinto, separó las piernas y arrastró un pie para sostenerse, y luchando contra toda la inercia cambió la dirección en la que se movía su cuerpo, recogiendo los brazos para lanzar un feroz y repentino corte devolviéndole el favor a Rashell.

—¡Geez! —Rashell echó el cuerpo atrás y la punta de la espada oxidada dibujó un corte en su frente tras pasar justo entre sus ojos.

Tras su contraataque casi inconsciente, los ojos de Ranma recobraron su resplandor de consciencia y se aprestó para lanzar otro ataque. Rashell lo desvió con un golpe de la guadaña de energía, que destelló ante el viejo y opaco acero. Tras el choque de las armas Ranma sintió la fuerza divina de su amigo, y vibró en todo su cuerpo, paralizándolo un momento.

—Ya basta, Ranma, ¡solo prolongas tu tormento… arhg! —Rashell no pudo continuar al verse casi arrinconado por un ataque que por poco consiguió detener con su guadaña.

Las armas chocaron dos veces, luego tres, iluminando los cielos de la luna negra. Rashell trataba de tomar un respiro, pero Ranma, como enloquecido, se pegaba a él lanzando toda clase de ataques con su pesada espada gris a muy corta distancia. La lanza-guadaña era un arma poderosa y de gran alcance, pero a cortas distancias no tenía la misma maniobrabilidad que una confiable espada en manos de un guerrero tan diestro como Ranma, uno que en especial sabía convertir todo su cuerpo en un arma de combate más allá de los golpes o heridas que había recibido. Siguieron intercambiando ataques, las armas chocaron, evitaban ambos los cortes mortales pero caían en los ataques con que mutuamente se golpeaban usando sus cuerpos, puños, patadas, empujones, pero al final siempre uno de los dos estaba atento para concentrarse en defenderse del arma del otro o interrumpir adelantándose algún movimiento ofensivo.

Por un momento el combate pareció justo, hasta que Rashell reveló la tristeza de su mirada y su deseo por prolongar aquel encuentro lo más posible.

—¡Estás de broma si piensas que me voy a rendir solo porque me lances un par de amenazas estúpida! —lo retó Ranma, entre ataques—. ¿Te crees que ya no he escuchado eso…?

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Rashell estaba otra vez delante de él tomándolo por sorpresa y giró la posición de la guadaña para dejar la hoja de oscura energía atrás, y lo golpeó con un fuerte barrido del bastón en el abdomen. Ranma fue proyectado como una bala de cañón varios metros en el aire antes de chocar y traspasar la pared de una de las estructuras más grandes del castillo, una gran bóveda bajo una cúpula sostenida apenas por delgados puentes y escaleras a otras torres. El polvo se disipó y de Ranma solo quedaba el agujero que dejó en la pared.

—No aprendes, nunca aprendes, ¡ni siquiera lo intentas! —murmuró Rashell al borde de la desesperación, terminando casi en un grito, lleno de frustración y tristeza, ya cansado de tener que castigar con tanta violencia a su viejo amigo.

Los regaños de Rashell no eran para Ranma, sino para él mismo, porque por más que lo deseaba era incapaz de darle el golpe final, siempre prolongando lo inevitable.

Sus manos temblaban furiosas y sus ojos siempre fríos mostraron el resplandor de las lágrimas. No quería matar a su amigo, pero debía hacerlo, era hora de acabar con su sufrimiento para que finalmente pudiera descansar de todo.

.

.

El interior de la estructura resultó ser una especie de catedral de forma hexagonal bajo una cúpula de piedra y vitrales de colores. Ranma se levantó removiendo con las manos los escombros de dos estatuas con forma de deformes demonios que habían caído sobre él, cuando traspasando la pared terminó hundido bajo una pila de bancas de madera podrida y jarrones destrozados. Tosió polvo y sangre. Apenas consiguió enderezarse apoyándose en la espada gris casi sin filo que usó de bastón. Estaba confundido, sin opciones ni estrategias, se sentía débil y lastimado. Se sentía… raro, muy extraño, incluso más que cuando despertó siendo un einjergar en Nilfhel. Sabía que algo le había sucedido en la oscuridad, pero todavía no sabía qué, solo tenía recuerdos de imágenes extrañas y de la extraña sensación de haber muerto una vez más y, de alguna manera, renacido. Al alzar los ojos descubrió que no se encontraba solo.

Heid Baladi lo acompañaba. La dama parecía estar tranquila, con las manos tomadas por delante de la larga túnica y de pie en el centro de la sala hexagonal, teniendo a sus espaldas el agujero que el chico había dejado en su violento ingreso.

—Si vas a decirme algo, ayudarme o darme alguna pista, estoy escuchando —Ranma esperó pero ella lo miró detenidamente sin responderle, sus ojos parecían observar el lugar que la rodeaba como si no le prestara atención al atribulado chico—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?... Maldición, no sirves para nada entonces, ¡Rashell me está apaleando y no sé cómo defenderme!

Ranma estaba en problemas, lo sabía. Había pensado que si evitaba los hechizos de Touni y centraba el combate en un intercambio de rápidos golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, sería como enfrentarse al antiguo Rashell. Pronto había descubierto su error, ahora veía que su oponente ya no era el joven mercenario que una vez creyó un leal amigo. Ese sujeto era en realidad el antiguo dios de la muerte que superaba con creces todo lo enfrentado antes; poseía mayor experiencia y técnica que Kapsuo en la esgrima, su magia superaba con creces a la de Narfi, porque debía hacer grandes esfuerzos para luchar contra su aplastante aura durante el encuentro, y la brutalidad de sus ataques y astucia de sus movimientos dejaría en vergüenza a cualquiera de los demonios a los que una vez hizo frente. Tenía razón Rashell al haberse comparado con el destino, pero por eso mismo comprendió que era una prueba… tenía que derrotarlo, ¡debía hacerlo!, si es que aspiraba a poder cambiar las cosas y salvar a los demás.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer —insistió Ranma a la silenciosa figura. Heid lo miró con atención como si recién reparara en su existencia y se encogió de hombros—…. ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí, ni siquiera piensas decirme algo útil?... ¿Un consejo, cualquier cosa que pueda servirme?... ¿Lo que sea?

Heid por primera vez lo miró directo a los ojos y se dignó a responderle.

—Yo sé lo que he creado —dijo la dama con altivez—, no necesitas nada más.

El joven se quedó paralizado con la brusca respuesta, todo parecido que esa tal Heid pudo haber tenido con Akane se esfumó en cuánto notó la gran diferencia de carácter que tenían. A Ranma todavía le temblaba el labio inferior, sin saber qué responder, cuando Heid continuó.

—¿Podrías de una vez por todas ponerte de pie, mostrar algo de dignidad y dejar de perder el tiempo?

—¿Yo? —Ranma la miró con cara de idiota—, ¿perder qué cosa?

Heid sacudió la cabeza exasperada.

—El tiempo, ¿qué más? —dijo la dama apuntando hacia el exterior—. Tienes que hacer entrar en razón a ese cabeza dura de Touni, ¿qué esperas?

Ranma la miró perplejo y luego sintió tal rabia que se arrepintió de haber tenido lástima de ella y su historia, pero cuando quiso protestar Heid ya había desaparecido. El joven comenzó a dudar de su frágil cordura sonriendo nerviosamente, entrecortando su respiración con los mal disimulados quejidos de dolor.

—Bien, muy bien, lo que me faltaba; estoy viendo y hablando con una mujer que murió hace milenios, que es un ancestro muy lejano de Akane y que por si fuera poco todo parece indicar que casi se convierte en… mi madre —Ranma sintió escalofríos de tan extraña relación—. ¿Me falta algo?... —sintió como el suelo comenzó a vibrar con violencia—. Oh, sí, ¡que mi mejor amigo es un poderoso dios de la muerte y está a punto de matarme!

.

.

La gran estructura que colgaba entre delgados puentes de piedra fue atravesada por un gigantesco rayo de luz rojiza, luego un segundo y un tercer rayo de luz impactaron en distintos ángulos como flechas traspasando a una frágil manzana. Los poderosos impactos hicieron que la estructura colapsara en segundos, desplomándose sobre sí misma y cayendo al vacío convertida en una lluvia de escombros. Rashell observó detenidamente la escena, con la mano todavía extendida tras haber conjurado su hechizo. Pero no se mostró feliz ni mucho menos tranquilo.

—Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso... No —se interrumpió y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, luego afiló la mirada y sonrió—, olvidaba que aunque ahora sepa que eres un alma dividida, sigues siendo el mismo porfiado Ranma Saotome de siempre —dio media vuelta y tal como lo había sentido, lo descubrió a pocos metros de distancia—, ¿no es así, amigo?

Ranma se encontraba a pocos metros detrás de Rashell empuñando la espada gris con ambas manos, jadeaba notoriamente y una extraña expresión coronaba su rostro, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo. Miró hacia ambos lados un poco confundido y luego volvió los ojos hacia su viejo amigo recobrando un poco la confianza.

—Te dije que no me rendiría, y siempre cumplo mi palabra —dijo al fin.

—Te has vuelto más rápido, Ranma —agregó Rashell—, no pude percibir en qué momento escapaste de… No, basta de juegos —blandió la guadaña como queriendo decirle que esta vez sí usaría el extremo más peligroso del arma—, si piensas mostrarme algo más que te hayas guardado será mejor que lo hagas ahora o morirás. De todas formas eso es lo que va a suceder al final, amigo.

Ranma no parecía tener el gesto de falsa confianza de antes, más bien parecía estar pensando rápidamente, un poco confundido. Sus ojos se afilaron con determinación y recobrado ánimo.

—Piensa lo que quieras —dijo con una astuta sonrisa que a Rashell le provocó recelo—, pero luego tendrás mucho más de qué arrepentirte, amigo.

—¡Geez! Terco hasta la muerte.

—Me conoces.

—Y te admiro por ello, honestamente —dijo Rashell asintiendo con respeto—. Siento que las cosas terminaran de esta manera, te juro que yo mismo no lo sabía en un principio, o te habría destruido entonces ahorrándote tantos sufrimientos.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, entre las mentiras a medias y las conspiraciones no es que esto me sorprenda demasiado tratándose de ti —respondió, para luego agregar tras un suspiro—. Supongo que a tu modo de entender las cosas, debo estar agradecido por haberlo intentado, aunque creo que sigues equivocado en lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Me estás sermoneando, Ranma?... Geez, nunca lo esperé de ti, es una sorpresa tras otra.

—Hay mucho más en lo que todavía puedo sorprenderte.

Rashell separó apenas un poco más los pies, preparándose para el siguiente encuentro.

—¿Sin resentimientos entonces? —preguntó.

—Espero que lo recuerdes cuando barra el suelo con tu cara —respondió Ranma.

Rashell se rio sinceramente.

—Geez, bien, muy bien, por nuestra amistad prometo que este será el último movimiento antes de darte por fin el merecido descanso, mi gran amigo.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo primero? —dijo Ranma, también tensando su cuerpo sin bajar la guardia.

—Bueno, si insistes, no creo que ya pueda negarte nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—¿Por qué me llamaste «alma dividida»?

El joven de cabellos dorados se sintió algo intranquilo. Lo pensó detenidamente por un momento y luego habló.

—Supongo que ya no hará daño que lo sepas. Cuando tomé la mala decisión de no destruir tu alma en el lugar donde murieron dos de mis mejores amigos, no me quedé sin adoptar algunas precauciones. Traté de separar la esencia del vacío —dijo a la vez que levantaba una mano para luego levantar la otra con su tradicional y exagerada gesticulación mientras hablaba—, de la parte humana del hijo no nacido de Heid, de esa manera podía darle una vida normal en el cuerpo de cualquier mortal y así satisfacer mi conciencia que pedía que hiciera algo por la memoria de mi querida amiga.

—Así que me salvaste por ella…

—Por tu madre.

—No era… digo, no fue… quiero decir que ya tengo una madre.

—Tienes dos entonces, porque creciste varios meses en su vientre. ¡Geez! ¡Eso significa que en realidad eres más viejo de lo que imaginábamos!

—Cierra la boca, Rashell, y ve al grano.

—Geez, como quieras. En ese tiempo no tenía el conocimiento ni la habilidad para adivinar el arte que usó Heid al crearte y lograr así lo que me propuse, por lo que conseguí dividir el alma de ese embrión pero no purificarla, por ello de todas formas me vi obligado a sellar una parte en Asgard. La otra mitad, la más peligrosa, quedó aquí en Vanaheim. Es por eso que puedo decirte con tanta seguridad que la cantidad de energía generada por tu alma ya dividida no sería nunca capaz de igualar a la eterna fuente del alma de un dios, pues de las dos mitades, la tuya, la que creció en el cuerpo de Ranma Saotome y vivió como un mortal, es la más humana y débil de todas. Tu alma es la mitad poseedora de la personalidad pero no de la fuerza, de los sentimientos pero no de lo sobrenatural, la parte ligada al destino desde su nacimiento y no la parte caótica capaz de controlar y transgredir las normas del vacío. Es imposible, por mucho que lo creas, que en una fase imperfecta como en la que estás ahora puedas derrotarme, Ranma.

—¿Mi alma fue dividida?... Pero yo no me siento extraño, ni incompleto, ni nada.

—Los mortales poseen dos partes: materia y espíritu. Los dioses que son seres en la cúspide de la evolución también se componen de dos partes: eternidad y espíritu. Tú sólo posees espíritu, jamás te fusionaste del todo con tu cuerpo midgariano, porque fuiste unido a ese cuerpo ya en gestación con las artes muy rústicas de Freyr. Como si toda tu vida hubieras sido ya un ejemplo del estado de los einjergars, tu cuerpo fue únicamente un molde de tu cuerpo astral, permitiendo el desarrollo de un embrión a lo que eres ahora; sin embargo, sigues incompleto, aunque contengas trazos del vacío dentro de ti y del caos que envolvió algunos de tus actos, sigues sin poseer un verdadero _cuerpo._ Ese _soma_ que te falta es el vacío, el caos absoluto, pero a la vez la parte que compone tu esencia. Eres un fantasma algo más sólido de lo normal, nada más, ni siquiera podría llamarte einjergar.

—¿Un fantasma?... ¿yo?

—Es una manera de decirlo, porque eres mucho más sólido que uno, eres un einjergar hecho de otra manera —completó Rashell—. Por eso eres una abominación, porque originalmente serías el único ser que se compone de espíritu y vacío. ¿Y cómo puede el vacío llegar a ser el contenedor de _algo_ sin consumirlo? ¡Geez! Tu madre, Heid, fue increíble…

—Esa mujer no es mi madre, ya te dije que tengo una en la Tierra, y me basta.

—Cómo sea, geez, qué quisquilloso… Te decía —continuó Rashell extasiado de poder compartir los secretos del _arte—,_ que Heid ha roto las reglas que componen un universo y todavía sigo sin comprender su teoría del todo. Pero he aquí que estás vivo, que existes cuando tu cuerpo era una antiexistencia, eres la prueba que insulta todo lo que los sabios de tres universos estudiaron y creyeron por milenios. Ella era absolutamente genial.

—Ahora entiendo —sonrió Ranma con tristeza—, ahora lo entiendo todo.

—Por eso, Ranma, es que me veo en la obligación de acabar con esta locura, antes de que tu sola existencia arroje por el suelo decenas de milenios de preparación para mi plan. Los hijos del vacío deben ser erradicados, y eso te incluye… No es personal, amigo.

Rashell blandió la guadaña abanicándola hacia un costado y dando un paso adelante se abalanzó a una vertiginosa velocidad, dispuesto a dar un golpe rápido, limpio, indoloro y mortal. Se acercó a Ranma en menos de una fracción de segundo y lo vio preparado, pero una vez más aquel muchacho le pareció tan lento y ciego a su acometida que sintió verdadero pesar de tener que ejecutarlo. Todo terminaría rápidamente, los recuerdos de su vida junto a sus amigos fueron más rápidos que toda la determinación que tenía hasta ese momento en que pensaba que hacía lo correcto. Rashell se enfrentó a Touni en su corazón, Touni le replicó con la fuerza de la verdad de los milenios en que había tratado de desafiar al destino sin éxito, y con el recuerdo de las millones de vidas de mundos jóvenes e inocentes que habían sido devorados por los hijos del vacío. Morir luchando en vano y dejar libres a los hijos del vacío sería una irresponsabilidad, sería mil veces mejor morir y acabar con ellos en el proceso para liberar a todos los demás mundos de su pecaminosa influencia. Era demasiado tarde para que Rashell consiguiera detener el golpe que Touni, empujado por toda su milenaria determinación, fortalecido en años de dolorosas experiencias, pérdidas y sacrificios, con el recuerdo de los amigos que quedaron en el camino, con las promesas de sangre que había hecho junto a Njörd a costa de sus propias vidas y las vidas de los que amaban, iba a ejecutar.

Rashell ejecutó finalmente el suave movimiento de la muñeca en el último instante que dirigía la guadaña de luz directo hacia el cuello de un Ranma que apenas si había movido el brazo en esa eterna fracción de segundo… Y lo que sucedió detuvo el corazón de Rashell por un instante.

¿Un rayo que cruzó el cielo de este a oeste? ¿O una explosión tan poderosa que sacudió los cimientos que sostenían a la luna negra flotando en el espacio?

¿Qué había sucedido?

El tiempo parecía detenido.

La mente de Rashell, confundida, trataba de entenderlo, porque cuando su guadaña de energía estuvo a medio centímetro del cuello de su amigo, todo lo que vio de Ranma fue un desello blanco. Ahora todo estaba detenido. Los labios de Rashell temblaron y al bajar la vista tras quedar con el brazo extendido luego de su ataque, encontró a Ranma agachado, con una pierna atrás y la otra adelante como si hubiera dado un rápido paso venido de otra dirección, con un brazo doblado por delante empuñando con la mano la espada gris, que había girado de tal manera que lo había golpeado a él en el centro del pecho con el pomo para no herirlo de muerte.

Después el tiempo volvió a correr en su mente. Vino el dolor, la fuerza opuesta que detuvo y sacudió a su cuerpo, y lo empujó brutalmente de vuelta, dejando tras de sí toda su determinación regada por los cielos negros de Vanaheim.

La fuerza del impacto de Ranma lo hizo atravesar una pared y levantó parte del techo a su alrededor. Rashell cayó dando tumbos entre los restos cuando escuchó la voz de Ranma. ¿Pero era realmente de él aquella voz que sacudió el castillo con una voluntad tal que podía también haber traspasado su propia alma?

— _¡Espada del vacío!_ —gritó Ranma, con un eco espectral en su voz, como si parte de él no fuera de este universo.

Mientras Rashell volaba de espaldas entre los escombros vio una luz blanca caer del cielo, y antes de que pudiera siquiera protegerse cruzando los brazos en un desesperado intento por generar una barrera mágica, el rayo lo golpeó. Empujado por la columna de luz blanca, el cuerpo de Rashell traspasó el techo y cruzó un amplio espacio vacío de un gran salón antes de estrellarse contra el piso en un antes hermoso mosaico que retrataba la imagen de una batalla entre demonios con el glorioso Touni en el centro, el mismo lugar donde se estrelló un maltrecho Rashell borrando la anterior imagen, convirtiéndola en un ruinoso cráter.

—Ah… Argh… Gee… ¡Geez! —Rashell se quejó al sentir el dolor hasta en la última parte del cuerpo.

Abrió un ojo con dificultad y vio entonces la sombra de Ranma a través del enorme agujero que dejó, justo sobre él. Rashell se desprendió de entre los escombros y giró rápidamente, escapando un momento antes de que Ranma cayera clavando la espada con gran fuerza en el centro del cráter.

—¡¿Estás demente, acaso piensas matarme?! —se quejó Rashell, gritando en una mezcla de rabia y dolor.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! —Ranma respondió bastante más molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

Rashell se mordió los labios al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba. Fue descuidado, nada más, era la única explicación que tenía a lo sucedido. Poniéndose de pie, soportando el dolor de su cuerpo, extendió la lanza y la hoja de energía apareció otra vez formando una guadaña.

Se abalanzó de nuevo contra el joven de Nerima. La hoja de energía cargó fieramente contra la espada gris en una danza de estruendos y chispas que iluminaron la sala. Rashell sacó rápidos cálculos y comenzó a extrañarse, la fuerza y la velocidad de Ranma parecían ser las mismas, ¿entonces qué había sucedido hacía un instante atrás? ¿Un golpe de suerte? ¿Cómo fue que desapareció ante sus ojos y reapareció atacándolo desde un punto ciego sin que él lo notara? Como fuera, había recibido gran daño y le costaba mantener su propio ritmo, a pesar de ello seguía imponiéndose sobre Ranma y comprendió que sería mejor terminar rápido con ese encuentro antes de que ocurrieran más desagradables sorpresas.

Se adelantó a su amigo en un movimiento y con la velocidad de un espectro cruzó por su costado, después de haber rechazado con maestría la espada de Ranma, dejándolo expuesto. En el momento en que giró dando un corte con la guadaña supo que partiría la espalda del joven Saotome en dos. No obstante, sucedió otra vez, todo lo que vio fue un destello de luz blanca que parecía asemejarse a una brumosa parte de la silueta de Ranma, y de reojo vio un grupo de nudillos acercarse peligrosamente por el costado izquierdo. Retrocedió la cabeza rápidamente dejando que el puño se detuviera a centímetros de su nariz. Se detuvieron y miraron a los ojos.

Ambos retrocedieron un paso y girando sus cuerpos volvieron a cargar. Las dudas desconcentraron a Rashell, que comenzó a sentir mayor presión de la vieja y opaca espada. Decidido, nuevamente con gran alarde de técnica, giró el bastón al chocar las armas y sacó de balance una vez más a Ranma, obligándolo a levantar los brazos. Al tenerlo a su merced fue directamente a golpear con el extremo opuesto de la guadaña el rostro de Ranma.

Los peores temores de Rashell quedaron confirmados cuando su bastón atravesó el aire donde estuvo un instante antes la cabeza de Ranma, dejando atrás apenas una silueta blanca de luz con la forma del cabello ahora corto. Giró por suposición e instinto más que por percepción, pero fue demasiado tarde para ver a la espada gris hacer un ascendente y rápido corte vertical que dibujó una línea de luz desde el suelo hasta el cielo, y con él en medio.

Rashell creyó evitar la punta de la espada con un rápido paso atrás, pero la línea de luz que dibujó la espada de Ranma formó una columna de energía plateada que surgió desde el suelo y que cubrió una gran área envolviendo a Rashell, que sufrió como si hubiera recibido la fuerza de una decena de ogros enfurecidos sobre todo su cuerpo.

El antiguo mercenario, y antes dios de la muerte, se elevó dentro de la luz para caer cuando esta cesó, con el cuerpo maltratado y la ligera armadura agrietada en varias partes. Su cuerpo dio un horrible rebote contra el piso para luego quedar inerte.

Ranma jadeaba, dejó que la punta de la espada tocara el suelo como si ya no pudiera sostener el peso del arma, pero se tensó al momento que vio a Rashell moverse ligeramente en el piso.

—No te levantes, quédate allí —suplicó Ranma en un susurro, pero Rashell no le hizo caso.

Separando los hombros del suelo posó las manos en el piso y levantó el torso como si le pesara una tonelada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para girar y quedar de rodillas. Arrastró los dedos como tanteando los escombros hasta que dio con el bastón de la lanza, la hoja de energía que formaba su guadaña de luz había desaparecido. Apoyándose en la lanza consiguió finalmente ponerse de pie.

—¿Cómo… lo… hiciste? —fue lo primero que preguntó, con los cabellos dorados pegados a la frente por el abundante sudor y la sangre de sus heridas.

Ambos se veían agotados, como si el llevar la carga del cuerpo fuese ya una terrible angustia.

—¿Qué… cosa? —preguntó Ranma, respirando con dificultad, agotado más allá de sus límites.

—Geez, ¡deja de jugar conmigo!... ¿Cómo te… moviste de esa manera? ¿Qué clase de… magia utilizaste?

—¿Magia? No he hecho ninguna magia —respondió confundido—, te equivocas.

—Eso no fue normal, deja de… espera, ¿acaso no sabes lo que acabas de hacer, de verdad lo ignoras? —Rashell no podía creerlo—. ¿Cómo fue entonces que aprendiste ese ataque?

La magia de Ranma había sido demoledora, un par de golpes recibidos y todo el potencial divino del dios Touni se había hecho trizas. Rashell calculó que de no haber sido por su actual naturaleza divina, en el primer impacto de esa _espada del vacío_ hubiera perdido mucho más que la vida, incluso habría sido consumida su propia alma. No sólo había lastimado su cuerpo, su energía astral había quedado reducida a la mínima expresión, como si le hubiesen drenado casi toda la sangre pero a un nivel espiritual.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Recordé la forma en que esos monstruos nos atacaron la primera vez que estuvimos en Vanaheim.

Rashell recordó a la perfección cómo Freyr los instó a huir y ellos, siguiendo a Ranma tercamente, quisieron desafiar a los hijos del vacío, y lo mal que les fue. Por poco consiguieron escapar y entonces pudo comprender que los ataques de Ranma eran los mismos rayos de luz blanca platinada que esos seres convocaban, que cortaban el aire y partían edificios como si fuesen hechos de mantequilla ante un cuchillo al rojo vivo.

—¿Los… imitaste?

—Soy uno de ellos ahora, ¿no? —Ranma hizo una tonta sonrisa—, aunque mil veces más apuesto.

La débil risa de Rashell llenó la sala.

—¡Geez! Eso es lo que tú crees, Ranma, eso es lo que tú crees.

—Deja de provocarme si no quieres que te dé otra paliza —Ranma lo amenazó alzando la espada con dificultad, a pesar de ello, sonreía.

Rashell comprendió que había perdido la pelea, pero su orgullo le impidió reconocerlo.

—Sí, claro, geez… dame un minuto y te pondré en tu lugar. Recuerda que todavía debo asesinarte.

—Sí, lo imaginaba, _por el bien de toda la creación._ Deja de decir idioteces y reconoce que estás acabado. Todo terminó, Rashell.

—Tú no te encuentras en mejores condiciones, no fanfarronees.

Ranma sonrió, a pesar de lo mal que se veía alzó la espada y la giró alrededor de la mano, la llevó hacia la espalda empuñándola de manera invertida, con la empuñadura hacia el suelo y la punta apareciendo en diagonal por encima de su hombro, separó las piernas y dejó la otra mano al frente como si recordara su antigua pose de combate en el estilo de Combate Libre. Rashell se tensó, Ranma no bromeaba, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer cuando vio pasar por su lado un rayo de luz que cortó el suelo y el techo a la vez, y estalló en la pared a sus espaldas. El joven de cabellos dorados sintió entonces una corriente fría refrescarle el rostro y miró por encima del hombro. La mitad de la sala había desaparecido y todo lo que veía era el gran vacío del cielo. Comprendió entonces que Ranma había superado los límites del divino Touni; mientras él yacía en el final de sus fuerzas Ranma todavía podía realizar ataques de esa envergadura.

—Una fuente de energía infinita liberada por el eterno conflicto entre la materia y la no materia, entre un alma y la esencia del vacío que la rodea. Me equivoqué, eres oficialmente un ser completo, un monstruo bastante aterrorizante. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? —Rashell cayó de rodillas abrazando la lanza. Exhausto, ya no podía mantenerse en pie—. ¿Cuándo sucedió, en qué momento tu alma se ha rencontrado con el vacío?, ¿cuándo recobraste esa espada que había sellado milenios atrás junto con la otra mitad de tu verdadera alma?

—¿Te refieres a esta espada? Espera… ¿dices que en esta espada se encontraba la otra mitad de mi alma?

Ranma saltó enérgicamente y muy sorprendido. Rashell movió la cabeza y suspiró cansado; ese idiota ni siquiera imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo ni lo que acababa de realizar, ni siquiera podría imaginaría la gran diferencia que existía entre su ser antiguo y el actual.

—Como sea, he fracasado. Ahora serás libre para enviar todo por lo que trabajé durante milenios al mismísimo infierno, si tanto lo deseas.

En su agotamiento y desilusión no percibió los pasos de Ranma hasta que la sombra de su amigo lo cubrió, al levantar la cabeza lo vio allí de pie, ofreciéndole una mano.

—¡Geez! ¿Qué crees que haces, pedazo de imbécil? Acabo de traicionarte, intenté asesinarte y no me encuentro arrepentido por ello. ¿Cómo puedes…?

—Lo sé, pero lo hiciste porque creíste que era lo correcto. Retiro mis palabras y te pido disculpas por lo de hace un momento, pero ahora entiendo que tú tampoco te rendiste.

—Ranma…

—Así que si tanto deseas terminar con los hijos del vacío te pido que me des una oportunidad para hacerlo a mi manera. Podrías utilizar toda esa determinación en una mejor dirección, ¿qué me dices?

—No tiene caso luchar contra ellos, no de frente. Es imposible.

—Tan imposible como derrotar al dios de la muerte.

Rashell alzó los ojos y lo miró sorprendido.

—Por una vez, y espero no arrepentirme luego, creo que tienes la razón. Pero si fracasas te aseguro que te dejaré morir en manos de ellos para luego destruir todo el universo junto a esas abominaciones.

—Me parece bien.

Rashell sonrió ante el ingenuo optimismo de su amigo. Aceptó la mano de Ranma y con su ayuda se puso de pie.

—¿Cuál es el plan entonces, gran líder?

—¿Plan?

—Ranma, ¿de verdad estabas pensando en lo que dijiste?

Ranma se mostró confiado.

—No te preocupes por los detalles, lo primero es volver con Méril e idear una manera de regresar a Asgard. Entonces pensaremos en cómo desafiar a los hijos del vacío y de paso salvar a la Tierra. Ahora que como dices me encuentro completo necesito todavía algunas respuestas, pero está claro lo que tenemos que hacer, o por dónde comenzar.

Golpeó con la espada el suelo y escuchó un _crack._

—¿Ranma, eso fue…?

—¿Eh…?

La espada comenzó a trizarse desde la punta hasta la empuñadura, los dedos de Ranma se cerraron abruptamente cuando toda el arma se volvió una pila de pequeños fragmentos de metal que cayeron desperdigándose por el suelo.

—¡EH!

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos.

—¡¿Pero qué sucedió?!

—¡Ranma, imbécil, ¿cómo pudiste destruir a la Skirr original?!

—¿Original? No lo sé, no tengo idea de lo que pudo haberle sucedido. ¡No fue mi culpa!

—¡Geez! ¡Pedazo de animal, acabas de desintegrar quinientos mil años de historia!

—¡Pero si no fue mi culpa! Espera, ¿acabo de destruir parte de mi propia alma?

Ranma palideció, pero Rashell lo asió sin piedad del cuello de la camisa, remeciéndolo. Ninguno de los dos notó en su infantil discusión que Heid los observaba con una emotiva sonrisa.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

A mis queridos viajeros de otros mundos:

.

Por fin la historia avanza tras las impactantes revelaciones. El problema que surge ahora no es el qué, sino el cómo, porque una cosa es querer salvar todo lo que aman rompiendo un ciclo maldito de muerte y destrucción que se viene repitiendo hace decenas de miles de años, incluso centenares de miles de años, sin solución alguna, y otra es de qué manera… y Ranma, ya saben, siempre será Ranma. Fufufu…

Siento que los capítulos ahora, al ser más cortos pero densos, tienden a ser más monotemáticos. También adivino que muchos quisieran saber más de los otros personajes. Fue una decisión mía la de afrontar la trama de _Idavollr_ con un enfoque distinto al de _Ragnarok_ y _Crónicas_ , en estas últimas tendía a mostrar la acción en paralelo con cortes más emocionantes. En cambio, ahora intento tomar más la sensación de un largo camino, donde el desconocimiento de lo que sucede en otros universos ayuda al sentimiento de desolación y desesperación que inunda a los personajes. Necesitaba que la lectura influyera en ustedes ese sentimiento de soledad, de un mundo muerto, silente durante milenios. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Pues por ello me propuse que la única manera era transmitir esa soledad al lector, que al igual que Ranma y sus aliados, ustedes sufrieran un poco de ese desconocimiento, de esa asfixiante sensación de aislamiento, de que estuvieran junto con ellos en el viaje de descubrimiento y redención que desean emprender.

Ya tuvimos algo de acción, espero haberlos satisfecho, pues con la edad me siento algo oxidado con los combates que deberían ser más del estilo del anime de los noventa. Sin embargo, quisiera creer que la edad también trae otra manera de retratar los problemas del alma que aquejan a todos, más en las situaciones extremas en que los vemos envueltos.

Ya comenzamos a llegar a lo más interesante, no teman, todavía queda mucho que responder en esta historia. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Mi gratitud eterna a los que han querido obsequiarme un café a través del sitio de **Ko-Fi** , también a los que me escriben y alientan a través de nuestra página de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook. Quisiera agradecer más especialmente a los que me han dejado comentarios, los que me ayudan mucho a enfocar la historia en la dirección que más les gustaría leer, a mi estimada **Marilole** espíritu recio, **Rokumon** aliado valiente, **Azulmitla** corazón acérrimo, **Lily** **Tendo89** la nueva viajera de los planos, **Kylisha** la enviada de los reyes y **Revontulett** escriba del destino.

Lamento que mi narrativa haya sufrido apuros por el estrés del mes pasado, quisiera que en este capítulo todo haya estado más claro para que todos puedan disfrutar de esta aventura.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	6. Vanaheim VI

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

VI

.

.

.

 _Cuando miro por la ventana todavía escucho tu voz. Si abriera los ojos a mitad de la noche y te encontrara husmeando otra vez, juro que ahora no te dejaría escapar._

.

.

.

En la torre abandonada, en la zona céntrica de las ruinas de la capital de Vanaheim que los jóvenes exiliados utilizaban como refugio, Méril hurgaba entre varias decenas de libros. Era tal la dedicación que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en sacudirlos, pasándolos de uno en uno frente a sus ojos, y ya tenía el mechón emblanquecido por el polvo y la arena acumulada en los tomos.

—¿Descubriste algo? —preguntó Ranma nervioso.

Recibió por respuesta una negativa con un distraído movimiento de cabeza. Sin mirarlo a los ojos Méril cerró el vigésimo libro con cansancio.

—Nada, no hay nada que explique lo que sucedió con la _Skirr original_ —explicó el joven Llewelyn—. Tampoco hay nada referente a los estudios de Heid sobre los hijos del vacío. Sí descubrí cosas interesantes en los textos que me trajeron del castillo de Touni, pero nada en específico me ayuda a comprender lo que te sucedió… o lo que eres en realidad.

Ranma, ofuscado, se dejó caer en otra de las sillas alrededor de la larga mesa que Méril usaba como improvisado estudio, cruzó los brazos y se reclinó hacia atrás levantando los pies para apoyarlos sobre la mesa. Tiró por accidente una pila de libros ya consultados por su amigo, se encogió de hombros sin siquiera preocuparse.

—Supongo que no podemos hacer nada más…

Rashell apareció de pronto con un libro cerrado en la mano y dando un suave empujón a la silla en la que su amigo estaba equilibrándose lo hizo caer de espaldas, despedazándose la vieja silla bajo la espalda de Ranma.

—¡Ay!... ¡¿Y por qué fue eso?!

—Geez, deja de haraganear —dijo Rashell trayendo para sí otra de las sillas.

El joven de Nerima se sentó pesadamente en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Todavía no hemos hallado algo útil que pueda orientarnos. Además, no creo que sea tan importante saber lo que sucedió con la esta otra Skirr, sería mejor que buscáramos una manera de regresar.

—Debes estar de broma —respondió Rashell—, no pienso llevar a Asgard a una peligrosa e inestable bomba del vacío sin siquiera saber cómo funciona primero.

—¿Bomba?... ¿Qué bomba? —preguntó Ranma ingenuo.

—Tú, quién más, geez —Rashell se sentó ocupando el lugar que antes era de Ranma, apoyando un codo forzando una pose de líder abriendo el libro que trajo donde lo había dejado un momento atrás—. Ahora comienza a leer como el resto y deja de molestar a Méril con tus tontas interrupciones. Haz algo útil. Recuerda que tú eres la única oportunidad que tenemos para comprender mejor al enemigo… Quizás deberíamos diseccionarte —bromeó.

—Atrévete a intentarlo —respondió Ranma molesto.

Méril levantó las cejas y sin mirarlos los interrumpió al alzar la voz.

—Podríamos investigar la manera de reintegrar el corazón de Gimle al sistema de Asgard, o por lo menos buscar una forma de unirlo únicamente a Midgard para configurar un sistema más pequeño y viable, como lo planeábamos en un principio —explicó con el tono calmado de un maestro.

—Te dije que era imposible… —argumentó Rashell y guardó rápido silencio cuando sintió la acusadora mirada de Ranma, mas insistió en ignorarlo dirigiéndose únicamente a Méril—. ¡Está bien!, sé que ya hemos pasado por cosas imposibles antes, pero esto es diferente. Recuerda que en los mismos textos de Heid encontramos las teorías que utilizó en la creación de Midgard. Geez, y si lo miras haciendo una gran, pero muy grande abstracción a escala, puedo aventurar que las fórmulas creacionistas que Heid y Mimir usaron para moldear a Midgard pueden estar relacionadas directamente con nuestro conejillo de indias.

—Estoy aquí, por si no te habías dado cuenta —reclamó Ranma.

—Sin ofender, Ranma, no es nada personal —Rashell apenas movió la mano—. Ahora deja de quejarte tanto y ayuda un poco, tenemos doce mil quinientos treinta y dos volúmenes más del trabajo de Heid que leer todavía, así que haz algo útil y abre uno, la clave que necesitamos de su investigación puede estar frente a nuestras narices.

—Doce mil quinientos treinta y uno —lo corrigió Méril mientras depositaba un libro en la pila de los leídos, que ocupaban toda la esquina de la sala, y sacaba otro de la pila del otro lado, que eran los por leer. Rashell cerró su libro con una mano y lo arrojó a la pila de leídos, tomó otro del suelo del borde de otro montón que se acumulaba bajo la mesa y lo abrió para iniciar la lectura.

—Insisto —dijo Ranma ofuscado al ver a sus amigos concentrados en esos viejos tomos—, deberíamos estar buscando una forma de regresar.

—De eso se encargará Freyr —respondió Rashell.

—¿Podemos confiar en él? —preguntó Ranma.

Rashell se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo menos no ha tratado de matarte, a diferencia de mí.

—No directamente —lo corrigió Méril en un todo distraído, pero que no pudo ocultar del todo su molestia.

A Rashell le dio la impresión de que el más joven de los tres todavía estaba resentido con él al saber lo que había tratado de hacer. Prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Todavía quedan algunos tomos que traer de la mansión de los Baladi. Lamentablemente del laboratorio que ella tenía en la luna del silencio no queda absolutamente nada más que ruinas. Los hijos del vacío suelen ser bastante eficientes cuando se trata de destruir.

—¿Utilizaste ese portal? —preguntó Ranma.

—Fue fácil rehacer los códigos rúnicos con que se inscribió el hechizo para que la puerta trabaje en ambas direcciones. De hecho funcionaba así en un principio, luego, por alguna razón que desconozco, fue modificada para que funcionara únicamente como un viaje de ida —explicó Rashell.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Ya te lo dije antes, los códigos con que se inscriben los hechizos, y también sus modificaciones posteriores, causan fluctuaciones permanentes en la energía solidificada, o sea en la materia, que pueden ser rastreadas. De hecho algunos no pueden ser reescritos directamente, y en su lugar hay que ser muy hábil para modificarlos, agregando nuevo código al original, que provoque modificaciones en el propósito y en las fluctuaciones de energía de los canales ya inscritos por el hechizo base; modificar sin borrar nada, ¡geez!, ese era un auténtico arte. Incluso algunos especialistas de la época imperial optaban por…

—¡Ya, ya, entendí! —exclamó Ranma haciéndolo callar—. Será mejor que yo vaya por los libros que faltan.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Rashell sonriente—, yo iré.

—No —insistió Ranma—, después de todo Méril y tú tienen facilidad para esta clase de cosas, es mejor que ustedes investiguen. Yo me encargaré de traerlos.

—Pero…

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, ¿no?, así que comienza a leer, mientras más pronto descubran lo que sea que estamos buscando, más rápido volveremos a Nerima —Ranma los apuntó a ambos con el dedo—. Y será mejor que ustedes dos arreglen sus diferencias cuando regrese, ¿me oíste, Méril?

El chico no respondió. Rashell miró a su pequeño amigo e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Ranma, pero vas por los libros y regresas rápidamente. ¡Geez! No necesitamos más de tus improvisadas y osadas aventuras en este momento.

—Lo que digas, _mamá_.

Ranma pasó por el lado de una mesa donde tenían todos los fragmentos de la Skirr, _la original_ como la había llamado Rashell, ordenados como un rompecabezas formando la figura de la espada, para luego dejar la sala. Desde la entrada paseó los ojos por última vez en la ruinosa habitación, fuera de las viejas telas que usaban de cortinas y para cubrir el gran agujero en la pared, y de algunos muebles que habían conseguido reunir de las ruinas, todo estaba cubierto por complejos dibujos trazados en los muros y lienzos del techo, otras telas servían de improvisadas hojas donde se habían trazado complicados diagramas mágicos que colgaban de los bordes de los muebles al ser amontonados desordenadamente unos sobre otros. No había lugar sin usar donde no colgaran runas, diagramas y anotaciones que habían rescatado de la antigua sabiduría de Vanaheim, como parte de la importante investigación que ellos estaban realizando.

Rashell esperó a que Ranma dejara la habitación y que su silueta y presencia se perdieran en la oscuridad del pasillo, seguido por el eco de los pesados pasos que bajaban las escaleras, para recién cruzar las piernas y dejar encima su libro con desdén. Miró a Méril con una sonrisa, pero el joven Llewelyn giró en la silla sin dejar de leer, dándole la espalda.

—Vamos, Méril, deja de ignorarme —reclamó Rashell con insistencia—. Si hasta pareces una chica comportándote así... ¡AH!

Un libro dio en su cabeza como respuesta que lo tumbó de espaldas ruidosamente con un quejido.

—Doce mil quinientos treinta —anunció triunfal Méril.

Tomó un nuevo volumen que abrió y comenzó a leer ávido, no dando atención a las maldiciones y quejidos de Rashell tirado en el piso.

.

.

Ranma deambuló por la solitaria ciudad en ruinas, subiendo y bajando por escaleras eternas, rodeando las gigantescas esculturas tiradas en el camino. Cruzó puentes a medio derruir, tan amplios como la más grande de las autopistas en la Tierra, que unían las torres tan sobrecargadas de edificios, plazas como balcones y fuentes y canales de agua ya secos, que parecían más ser auténticas ciudades verticales, a alturas incalculables sobre un fondo también cubierto de estructuras en ruinas y acantilados cuyas paredes estaban igualmente edificadas hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Cada vez alejándose más del refugio y en dirección completamente opuesta a la mansión de los Baladi.

Era un _día excelente_ , si es que así pudiera llamarse a pesar de la situación, en que la tormenta de arena había menguado y retrocedido, y apenas se podía ver en el horizonte como una línea gris fluctuante como la superficie del mar. Desde las partes más altas de la ciudad podía ver que la tormenta rodeaba las ruinas en un diámetro de varios kilómetros, más allá del inicio de las dunas de arena blanca y cristalina que parecían cubrir toda la superficie del resto del planeta. Freyr les había explicado que todavía algunas de las antiguas bendiciones que protegían esa parte de la ciudad estaban patentes y hacían retroceder a la tormenta de veneno y putrefacción que ya cubría y había consumido a todo el resto del mundo de Vanaheim, aunque no impedía del todo que en ocasiones la tormenta entrara como un vendaval convirtiendo a los edificios en más arena, que inundaba las antiguas avenidas.

Pronto todo lo que allí quedaba sería reducido a la nada, como había sucedido con el resto de ese mundo.

Ranma había dejado de tener visiones y de cierta manera las extrañaba, porque cada vez que visitaba algún lugar nuevo de la silenciosa capital quería haberlo visto como era en los tiempos gloriosos, no por nada ese misterioso mundo pudo haber llegado a ser su hogar si… Pero ahora únicamente podía imaginar cómo era todo reuniendo las imágenes de sus otras visiones. No temía a los hijos del vacío, porque en días despejados como esos su aparición parecía hacerse menos frecuente, pero estaban allí en algún lugar del cielo, en una dimensión creada entre Asgard y Vanaheim, acechando, preparados para permear la frágil separación entre la creación y el vacío a la primera señal, buscando devorar cualquier vestigio de vida.

Le gustaba perderse en la ciudad y descubrir lugares nuevos que arquitectónicamente contradecían lo que apenas un par de cuadras atrás había descubierto. La variedad de los estilos era estimulante para el ojo cansado de la soledad y de la monotonía de la luz rojiza que lo teñía todo. Ranma topó con la mitad de una pequeña plaza en que el resto parecía haberse hundido por el gran cataclismo. Cuando llegó al borde descubrió que no era una falla del terreno, sino que se trataba de un anfiteatro de escalones en descenso hasta el escenario, que tenía de fondo un pequeño barranco, como un balcón que permitía tener de telón de fondo una hermosa vista de las otras ciudades como torres de la capital.

Descendió por el camino formado por las escalinatas entre dos naves de derruidos bancos de piedra, subió a la tarima y caminó hasta ubicarse en el centro del escenario. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza sintiendo los desordenados mechones rozarle los hombros, recordando recién que ahora llevaba el pelo más corto, con las puntas desparejas danzando alrededor de los hombros y cubriendo parte de su rostro, cruzando continuamente frente a sus ojos azulados como el fuego a las más altas temperaturas. En general se veía más salvaje al encontrarse desaliñado y con una cara de muy pocos amigos que ahora acostumbraba a llevar, y no era únicamente él; los tres chicos se habían vuelto más huraños tanto en la actitud como en el vestir, influenciados por una vida siempre en extremo peligro, soledad y falta de contacto con la civilización. Además, la investigación sobre la historia de Heid les comenzó a hacer habitual la sorpresa ante cada nuevo descubrimiento, que demolía uno tras otro los ladrillos de la endeble verdad en la que alguna vez creyeron. Sus almas estaban cansadas de tantas mentiras y se tornaban ariscas, incapaces de asombrarse, de creer y de confiar otra vez.

Se sentó en el suelo aprovechando la pacífica panorámica que tenía de la capital. Rebuscó entre los pliegues de la camisa el diario de Heid que siempre llevaba oculto consigo. Lo abrió en una página que tenía marcada con la fotografía de Akane, más o menos en el primer tercio de las avejentadas páginas. Sí, la misma fotografía de Akane que creía había perdido el día en que comenzó toda la gran revelación sobre su vida, y que luego Freyr le devolvió diciendo que «la había encontrado por ahí». ¡Demonios!, pensó Ranma entonces, pero al mirarlo a los ojos y saber que todo era otra mentira, Ranma prefirió también guardar las apariencias. Retomó la lectura con mucho cuidado, siempre le costaba al principio entender lo que decían las extrañas runas, pero de alguna manera, tras los primeros minutos, las comenzaba a entender como si las frases estuvieran escritas en perfecto japonés.

—Hace días que no te veía —escuchó una conocida voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Ranma no se alteró y apenas despegó los ojos del diario alzándolos un momento, para luego volverlos a bajar y hacer como que seguía leyendo.

—Estuve ocupado con los chicos —respondió en tono casual—. Creí que era mejor vigilarlos para que Méril no atravesara el corazón de Rashell con una de sus flechas. Méril parecía estar mucho más molesto que yo mismo por la forma en que Rashell me atacó.

—Te tiene mucha estima, te admira como su líder —dijo la mujer a sus espaldas.

—No bromees —Ranma intentó sonreír, pero en sus ojos solo había cansancio y tristeza—, ¿quién querría seguirme a alguna parte?, si la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera sé a dónde me dirijo.

Heid caminó detrás de Ranma y ubicándose a un lado del joven se sentó en el borde del escenario dejando que sus piernas juntas envueltas en los pliegues de la abultada falda, colgaran del borde del acantilado. Apoyó las manos en el piso reclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás con la otra mano elegantemente recostada sobre su regazo, y sonrió mirando el inicio del atardecer, cuando aquel fascinante y gigantesco sol rojo comenzaba a declinar en el mar de nubes grises. Los relámpagos rojizos se hacían más notorios en la tormenta a medida que el sol menguaba, aunque el cielo seguía siempre negro mostrando las estrellas, como si no existiera una atmósfera y contemplaran el cosmos en todo su esplendor. Un paisaje tan hermoso como aterrador.

—Te menosprecias demasiado, Ranma Saotome —dijo Heid interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

Ranma suspiró y apartó los ojos del diario, notoriamente incómodo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó con brusquedad, como lo hubiera hecho antes con su padre y sus tonterías.

—Eres tan grosero —se lamentó la joven en un afectado tono de voz—, ese trato no corresponde en un joven de tu edad que se dirige a una dama como yo. De haber podido te habría educado mucho mejor...

—No eres mi madre —la interrumpió con brusquedad—, mi madre se llama Nodoka Saotome.

—¡Lo sé! —reclamó Heid mirando en otra dirección—, no tienes porqué recordármelo a cada momento. ¡Ah, no sabes cuánto envidio a esa mujer! Mira el maravilloso hijo que tuvo, tan apuesto y varonil. Definitivamente debí haberte parido yo…

—¡Ya basta! —respondió Ranma sonrojado y bastante molesto, pero ella sonrió como una niña traviesa. Al ver que la mujer no hacía el menor gesto de arrepentimiento, se dio por vencido y cambió de tema levantando un poco el diario—. Necesito respuestas —agregó.

Heid chasqueó la lengua en el paladar y cruzó los brazos haciéndose la ofendida.

—Siempre lo mismo, no sabes hacer otra cosa, ¿alguna vez me has preguntado cómo me siento, o qué hice durante el día? Todo lo que te importa eres tú, tú y tú. Pobre Akane, si supiera lo que le espera de marido.

—¿Terminaste? —insistió Ranma, en un tono gélido.

—¡Qué pésimo sentido del humor te gastas hoy! Muy bien, supongo que si para lo único que existo es para darte respuestas, entonces eso haré —adoptó una actitud fría irguiendo el cuerpo y mirando al frente con los ojos vacíos de toda emoción—. Mi señor, realice su pregunta que éste ser inferior, utilitario y sin sentimientos responderá en la medida de lo posible.

—¡¿Qué bicho te picó ahora?! Estás más sentimental que de costumbre —reclamó el chico.

—La pregunta que ha realizado no se encuentra en mi base de datos, vuelva a intentarlo o reformule su interrogante de una manera distinta y adecuada a las posibilidades de este simple centro de información…

—Heid…

—Le recomiendo que de no conseguir una respuesta adecuada a sus necesidades en este sirviente informativo, se dirija a la biblioteca pública más cercana.

—¡Heid!

La mujer rio moviendo las piernas ante la desesperación del joven Ranma.

—¡Eres tan divertido! No te enfades tanto, tienes que entender que para mí han sido siglos y siglos, si no milenios, de silenciosa espera, ¿no crees que merezco algo de diversión? Puede que yo sea apenas una sombra del alma de la verdadera Heid, y que mi misión tras haber mantenido tus funciones vitales en estado embrionario en equilibrio durante todo el tiempo que estuvo tu cuerpo encerrado, no sea ahora más que guiarte y educarte. Pero sombra o no sigo teniendo sentimientos, tú sabes, esas cosas molestas que duelen más que las heridas, en especial si conservo parte de los sentimientos de la auténtica Heid y que me hacen sufrir si veo que mi _casi hijo_ me trata como si fuera una simple cosa.

Ranma parpadeó ante la brutal honestidad de Heid, la que se quedó observándolo con atención, como si hubiese dicho lo más normal del mundo. Avergonzado, el joven inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

—Disculpas aceptadas —respondió Heid rápidamente, y mirándolo con renovado interés, y una actitud que derrochaba energía, preguntó:— ¿Qué te complica tanto el día de hoy, mi querido Ranma?

El joven Saotome suspiró cansado, era imposible saber cuándo ella hablaba seriamente o solo jugaba con él. Volvió sus ojos a la página que tenía abierta del diario y se quedó observando un extraño símbolo garabateado en una de las páginas. Mirándolo muy someramente era como un óvalo con dos círculos que en su interior se cruzaban, todo trazado por notas que parecían haber sido rápidamente escritas con una ininteligible letra por la original autora del diario.

—No entiendo —dijo Ranma.

—¿Otra vez la fórmula de la eternidad sobre la eternidad de Mimir? Pero si te lo he explicado decenas de veces.

—¡Ah, era eso!, ahora lo veo. Lo siento, es que la ortografía es horrible y no pensé que hablaba de lo mismo.

—Discúlpame, pero si tanto te molesta mi ortografía ¡entonces deja de leer y punto!

Heid se cruzó de brazos ofendida. Ranma sonrió.

—De verdad eres parecida a ella —dijo con ligereza, pasando a la página siguiente.

—Quizás no tanto como crees —Heid se apresuró a explicar ante la mirada curiosa del joven—. Soy una sombra, una minúscula fracción del alma de Heid que ella apartó con conocimientos específicos para cumplir una misión, y que por milenios estuvo almacenada como un apéndice de un alma ya dividida. Touni no sabía de mi existencia cuando procedió a separarte de tu esencia del vacío y en su torpeza pudo haber lastimado muchas partes de mi estructura, las bases de datos de mi consciencia, pero por suerte solo afectó la parte de la información destinada a la personalidad, no la información que tenía que entregarte, por lo que siguiendo uno de los protocolos de emergencia con que tu madre original…

—No es mi madre —insistió Ranma.

—… Bien, como quieras. Decía que siguiendo los protocolos de emergencia con que _tu casi madre_ Heid me creó, procedí a reparar el daño en mi núcleo espiritual, y parte del proceso me permitió llenar esos vacíos en el módulo de personalidad con la imagen de la persona que más llena tu corazón.

Ranma, al comprenderlo, se sonrojó con fuerza y prefirió evitarla. Ella sonrió.

—Eres tan tierno cuando te pones así —dijo Heid.

El chico gruñó sin saber cómo responder, después de todo ella tenía razón.

—Bien, mi joven aprendiz —agregó Heid con entusiasmo al notar que Ranma no se animaba a responder—, si quieres podemos dejar esta amena charla para más tarde, aún tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte y el tiempo es el peor de los amigos.

—No… ¿otro discurso sobre las virtudes del desequilibrio, o tal vez de los ocho fundamentos del ginnugagap? —lamentó Ranma, eso era peor que la escuela—… ¡No de nuevo con esa maldita formula de la eternidad sobre la eternidad!

—No, mi malagradecido estudiante, hoy he pensado que podremos disponer de un poco de tiempo para una clase práctica sobre los puntos que hemos estudiado con anterioridad.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron pasando del sosiego a la explosiva energía con que se puso de pie empuñando ambas manos, casi dejando caer el diario al vacío, que nerviosamente atrapó en el aire aleteando como un loco. Ignorando aquello giró para mirarla a los ojos como un niño entusiasmado.

—¡¿Entrenamiento?!

—Sí —respondió ella con una mano en el rostro y suspirando rendida—, entrenamiento de combate.

Ranma se levantó y dio un salto de felicidad, como si otra vez fuera el entusiasta adolescente de antes.

—Seguramente lo bruto lo sacó de su padre —Heid lamento murmurando para sí.

.

.

Méril pasaba las hojas sin mucha atención, de vez en cuando miraba por encima del borde del libro a Rashell, que parecía estar haciendo algunas anotaciones sobre un pergamino con pluma y tinta. La tinta se había vuelto un recurso valioso entre las pocas cosas que habían rescatado, por lo que supuso que Rashell debía de haber descubierto algo muy importante como para ser anotado. Ante un movimiento de la cabeza de Rashell el joven volvió a mirar su libro. A los pocos minutos el sonido del papel rasgado por la pluma se volvió más intenso, lo que llamó su atención con mayor curiosidad. Entonces Méril fue atrapado por la mirada de Rashell cuando éste se vio perdido en el papel de su amigo sin entender lo que había escrito en él. Se quedó perplejo sin saber si ignorarlo o hablarle.

Rashell giró el papel y deslizándolo por la mesa lo colocó justo delante de los ojos de su amigo.

—¿La fórmula de la eternidad sobre la eternidad de Mimir? —preguntó Méril incrédulo al observar el diagrama y las anotaciones metamágicas al margen en la hoja—. ¡La encontraste!

—¡Geez! De algo sirve haber sido un dios de Vanaheim, ¿no lo crees? —Rashell se ufanó encogiéndose de hombros.

Méril entonces leyó una línea que Rashell había agregado más abajo.

 _¿Qué habrías hecho en mi lugar?_

Méril guardó silencio, estirando el brazo sacó la pluma de Rashell del tintero y comenzó a realizar trazados sobre el diagrama de Rashell. Se lo devolvió de igual manera deslizándolo también sobre la mesa. Cuando Rashell lo comenzó a releer se sorprendió de la forma en que Méril había completado el diagrama no basándose en ninguna teoría que había estudiado antes, más bien fue a base de improvisación y un genio propio como ningún otro. Su sorpresa fue solamente opacada por la alegría que le causó haber leído la última línea que Méril había escrito.

 _Supongo que lo mismo que tú._

Cuando Rashell parecía querer decir algo, Méril se paró rápidamente de la silla, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Finalmente la encontramos! —exclamó lleno de júbilo—. Al fin tenemos algo con qué trabajar.

—¡Geez! ¿Crees de verdad que Heid haya utilizado esta teoría para _crear_ a Ranma?

—Apostaría mi arco a que sí, después de todo ella tuvo a Mimir por maestro, es lógico pensar que sus teorías, por muy avanzadas que sean para nosotros, tengan una base en el estudio del gran sabio de Vanaheim.

—Lamentablemente esto no nos dice nada sobre las repercusiones que el alma de Ranma podría tener en el universo de Asgard, ahora que se encuentra completo y está desligado de las fórmulas del metaequilibrio…

—Quizás no todavía, el destino o metaequilibrio como lo llamaban, no es sencillo de calcular, pero sí nos dice algo —Méril indicó con el dedo algunas partes del diagrama, el que era infinitamente más simple que aquél que Ranma vio por su cuenta en el diario de Heid—. Si te fijas en esta parte del esquema, donde la influencia de la materia sobre el espíritu…

—Espera, esa línea no debería estar allí, contradice las normas sobre el equilibrio de masas astrales.

—Ese es el problema que tienes, Rashell, o el que tenía Touni; eres un conservador que lo único que hace es tratar de aplicar los teoremas de Leshy sobre todos los fenómenos espirituales dentro de una creación definida.

—No conoces la teoría de Leshy, amigo, como para opinar algo así —Rashell trató de sonreír, pero su molestia se dejó ver en su mirada.

—Anoche terminé de leer todos los tomos sobre _Creación manifiesta y etérea_ del maestro Leshy.

Rashell guardó silencio. ¿Cuándo ese arrogante muchacho había tenido tiempo para estudiar y comprender los cincuenta pesados volúmenes que el viejo vanir había escrito a lo largo de once siglos, mientras investigaban la pesada teoría de Heid y Mimir? De todas maneras no podía dejar pasar el haberlo tratado de conservador, a él, el gran Touni, cuyo nombre fue sinónimo de transgresiones y osadía.

—Pobre Méril, parece que olvidas que yo fui un nigromante, un transgresor de las leyes de la vida y de la muerte. ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo, digo Touni, era un conservador? ¡Geez!

—Pues a pesar de tus, o sus, o de ambos como sea, _transgresiones_ , jamás se salieron de las reglas establecidas sobre la relación de la energía con la materia en el moldeado de almas. Lo siento, amigo —cuestionó Méril en tono estricto—, pero de transgresora, tu teoría sobre el control y transformación de las almas, jamás tuvo nada.

El joven de cabellos dorados mostró los dientes, recordó que una chica, muchos milenios atrás, le había dicho lo mismo, inclusive se había reído en su cara de sus avances científicos en el estudio de la magia astral.

—En cambio —agregó distraídamente Méril y con un peligroso entusiasmo incendiándole los ojos—, ella ha conseguido redefinir el teorema del mismísimo Mimir con la simpleza que solo puede conseguir alguien que domina verdaderamente los mayores secretos de un tema en especial. Mira lo que hizo con esta sección.

Rashell dejó de lado su rencor y se concentró, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante esta nueva revelación.

—Si esto es verdad… ¡Geez!, ¡Ranma es mucho más que una simple e imposible mezcla de esencias antagonistas!

—Exacto —Méril contuvo un escalofrío—, Heid creó una nueva clasificación de la vida, o una nueva etapa de la existencia. Una forma que no se puede catalogar de materia o de vacío, sino algo completamente distinto; una tercera entidad existencial en el suprauniverso.

—¿Qué es lo que ella pretendía? —se preguntó Rashell.

—No lo sé… —Méril dudó mordiéndose los labios—, pero es necesario que Ranma no sepa nada de esto.

—¿Méril, tú, conspirando?... ¡Geez! ¿Será que Muspelheim finalmente se congeló?

Méril le lanzó una mirada inquietante a su amigo por su broma, pero continuó con su explicación.

—Sea lo que sea lo que se esconde en el alma de Ranma, está claro que su renacimiento es solo la primera etapa de lo que ella planeó hacer en realidad. Como ya sabes, desde que recuperó la otra mitad de su alma, el cuerpo astral de Ranma se ha ido materializando día tras día y ya no podemos decir que es un einjergar, ¡pero tampoco es mortal! De hecho, es más _sólido_ o _real_ que los mortales mismos, su existencia pesa más en este universo que la nuestra aunque nosotros seamos en la práctica seres de naturaleza divina, dimensiones a escala que se sostienen casi por sí mismas. Él es mucho más que una dimensión propia, es… no, no sabría cómo explicarlo.

—Geez, hablas como si supieras algo que no me has contado.

Méril lo miró levantando desconfiadamente una ceja. Entonces corrió hacia un cajón escondido convenientemente bajo una pila de libros que retiró con cuidado. Sacó del interior una serie de pergaminos enrollados desordenadamente dentro de un pesado libro a medio cerrar, donde hojas de diversos tamaños asomaban por doquier. Regresó con el libro a la mesa y lo abrió dejando que se desperdigaran los pergaminos. Rashell tomó rápidamente uno y lo ojeó, luego otro y lo leyó con mayor sorpresa.

—¡Geez! Estos son los apuntes de Heid, ¿por qué ocultaste algo así?

—Por esto.

El joven arquero abrió una página específica casi al inicio del pesado tomo y girándolo se lo presentó a Rashell. El releyó rápidamente las primeras notas escritas por puño y letra de Heid.

—No entiendo nada, esto está endemoniadamente mal escrito, si tan sólo esa mujer se hubiera preocupado un poco más por practicar las artes caligráficas…

—¡Esfuérzate un poco! —insistió Méril.

—En eso estoy, ¡en eso estoy!, no me presiones... —Rashell tomó el libro con ambas manos y lo acercó a los ojos para volver a leerlo mejor—. ¡¿Cómo?!… No… Ella está loca, no puede… ¡Geez! ¡Estaba más loca de lo que creía!

—Quisiera poder decirte lo contrario —lamentó Méril con los nervios crispándole los dedos—, pero Heid estaba demente si pretendía hacer algo así. Es por eso que no podemos decirle nada a Ranma, lo afligiría sin sentido, y ya ha sufrido demasiado.

—Pero eso no evitaría el problema que tenemos entre manos —lo contravino Rashell, con una afilada mirada—, quizás deberíamos insistir en mi plan original y…

—¡Olvídalo, Rashell! Asesinarlo no solucionaría nada. Además, aunque lo vuelvas a intentar, te aseguro que no llegarías siquiera a levantar tu espada en su contra; recuerda que si esto es verdad, significa que con cada día y hora que pasa, su alma dividida se funde en un nuevo ser y se desarrolla más rápidamente; si apenas sobreviviste la primera vez no quiero ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz en estos momentos.

—¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Dices que no puedo darle batalla a un simple hijo del vacío?

—Ranma ya no es un simple hijo del vacío, puedes intentarlo si quieres, pero yo no te defenderé si llega a matarte —amenazó Méril, para nada feliz con que Rashell siguiera con la idea en la cabeza de acabar con Ranma.

—Sí, sí, como digas. No me malinterpretes, no es que no lo quiera, después de todo ese idiota también es mi amigo, geez. Pero esto es más importante que nuestros sentimientos o nuestras vidas, ¿no es así?

—Lo sé —lamentó Méril—, pero…

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Rashell—. ¿Podemos encerrar a Ranma en una pecera y estudiarlo hasta asegurarnos de que ya no es peligroso?

Méril se pasó las manos por su cabello desaliñado.

—No lo sé… O quizás sí, por ahora debemos impedir que Ranma tenga acceso al conocimiento de Heid, de esa manera quizás podríamos demorar un poco su desarrollo.

—Hablas como si se tratara de alguna clase de bebé o algo así.

—Un embrión, así nombró Heid a la actual etapa de desarrollo en la que se encuentra el alma de Ranma. Después de todo mientras su alma estuvo dividida por obra de Touni…

—Gracias, sé que fue admirable lo que conseguí…

—… de manera tan mala y provocando quizás qué daños en el alma original de Ranma…

—¡Geez!…

—… el proceso que planeó Heid estuvo detenido, ya que aquello que ella creó ni siquiera existía, pero ahora Ranma es un ser completo, y es posible que desde entonces se haya reiniciado su proceso de desarrollo. Si es así creo que podríamos entenderlo mejor si suponemos que Ranma se desarrollará según el esquema que ella realizó sobre las distintas etapas de su transformación.

—¡Geez!, no imagino de dónde sacas toda esa información.

—Aquí.

Méril movió rápidamente la mano pasando por varias páginas de dibujos, esquemas, diagramas compuestos de fórmulas mágicas que parecían diseccionar un alma como un libro de anatomía lo hace con un cuerpo. Entonces llegó a un dibujo corregido varias veces por la misma mano. Rashell leyó ávidamente lo que seguía.

.

 _Cuando llegue el tiempo y ese idiota quiera ser maldecido e intente destruir a mi hijo… —una raya tachaba la última palabra, muy marcada como si hubiera sido con rabia y dolor, y continuaba reemplazándola—… al embrión, este se protegerá a sí mismo y se deshará de la parte somática en una división perfecta, para así despistar a todos los imbéciles..._

.

—Creo que está hablando de ti —dijo Méril levantando una ceja.

Rashell gruñó, en parte para cambiar de tema y otro tanto por la curiosidad que lo obligaba a seguir leyendo sin interrupciones.

.

 _Los dos núcleos trabajarán de manera independiente. El soma se reciclará y reconvertirá su frontera en una crisálida de antimateria, inmune a cualquier daño exterior al encontrarse en un estado aislado de este plano de existencia. Su función será destilar durante milenios la energía producida por el roce entre la materia del exterior y la antimateria de su superficie de esencia abisal. Porque será necesaria una gran cantidad de energía, muy similar a la creación de un universo, para conseguir volverlos a unir…_

.

—¡Por todos los malditos dioses de todos los malditos universos conocidos! —gritó Rashell, o Touni, perdiendo la compostura, sosteniendo con las manos temblorosas el libro—. ¡Geez! ¡Ella me timó!

—Así es —dijo Méril—, si es verdad lo que dicen sus notas, ella calculó incluso lo que Touni intentaría hacer con su hijo y lo aprovechó a su favor, ya que ella no tendría la fuerza para utilizar la Skirr, lo dejó en manos de un Yngvi.

—Así que podría haber sido Njörd o yo, cualquiera le hubiera servido para empuñar la Skirr y hacer su trabajo. Me hizo creer durante milenios que yo lo había dividido de manera perfecta, ¡pero caí en su juego, todo había sido preparado de antemano! Todo el tiempo se estuvo riendo de mí, hasta en la muerte. El día en que aparecí en su escondite siguiendo a Njörd y la descubrí agonizando junto al cadáver de ese tonto, ella ya lo sabía, ¡ya lo había planificado todo desde el principio! ¡Geez! ¡Esa mujer era un maldito monstruo!... Creía que con la Skirr original podría… pero ella ya… ¡NO!

—Ella sabía lo que intentaría hacer Touni, así que lo manipuló para gatillar el sistema de defensa del embrión, que creó una crisálida de vacío en torno al soma…

—El cuerpo de vacío que me fue imposible remover y que dejé olvidado en la oscuridad de la luna blanca —concluyó Rashell—, asumí que no se trataría más que de una anomalía pronta a desaparecer y la dejé sellada junto a la espada Skirr —Rashell miró la espada fragmentada sobre una de las mesas—. ¡Esa maldita bruja! ¡Geez!

—Y todavía no acabas de leer todo —dijo Méril con la frente perlada de sudor.

Rashell, notando el temor de su amigo, guardó la compostura y siguió leyendo, cada vez más atemorizado de lo que podía encontrar.

.

 _…_ _para evitar la erosión de la otra parte apartada del embrión, del alma, esta será recubierta por una crisálida más delgada de energía negativa, antimateria en estado activo y en constante movimiento a la que he llamado aura del ginnugagap o aura caótica, recubierta a su vez por una capa de materia creada que lo oculte del rechazo de un universo, pues me es imposible calcular las consecuencias que pueda provocar el que su alma esté en constante rechazo de la energía creadora o destino del universo en el que vaya a habitar. De este modo disminuiré el conflicto constante de su naturaleza con el destino al mínimo…_

.

—Debe ser una broma —dijo Rashell—, ¿esta bruja de verdad pensó incluso en eso?... Y yo que imaginaba que la vida caótica de Ranma se había debido a su padre.

—El destino ha estado en constante lucha con Ranma —Méril concluyó—, porque el alma de Ranma nunca fue del todo un ser perteneciente al sistema de Asgard o Midgard que estaba también bajo el flujo de Yggdrasil. El ser rechazado por el sistema también lo debió hacer invisible a los dioses del Valhala.

—Esa mujer es astuta.

—Pero hay algo que no encaja del todo bien —dudó Méril—, Ranma debió haberse convertido en un einjergar, o en algo parecido a un einjergar, desde el principio gracias a su crisálida del caos que envuelve a su alma. Debió materializarse desde que su alma fue separada de su cuerpo.

—Geez, eso es sencillo de explicar y seguramente también estaba previsto por ella —confesó Rashell en un tono de decepción y enojo—. Cuando separé el alma de Ranma del embrión que era su auténtico cuerpo, congelé el tiempo a su alrededor para evitar cualquier variación por más mínima que llegara a ser, mientras viajaba entre universos, después de todo era un objeto peligroso y desconocido.

—Por ello el proceso de cristalización no se ejecutó apenas los separaste —agregó Méril, con la astucia de un pequeño genio. Chasqueó los dedos —. Espera, ¿por qué Freyr tenía el alma de Ranma?

—Porque yo, el imbécil de Touni, se la encomendé antes de mi final. Lo creía de confianza, después de todo era el hijo del idiota de Njörd. Geez, le dije dónde estaba oculta y le ordené que no la tocara, que la dejara bien guardada en el santuario secreto que creé en el valle de Forzald hasta el final de los tiempos.

—¿Forzald, el valle secreto de los vanir en Asgard?

—Lo era, porque ahora está en ruinas y nadie lo recuerda ya, pues ha sido convertido en el valle de la muerte de Nilfhel —Rashell se lamentó mirando las ruinas a través de la ventana, cuando la cortina que improvisaron se despegó de un lado y se agitó con los vientos que corrían desde el exterior—. Nunca creí que una tierra tan bella, donde existía una floreciente colonia vanir y una pujante comunidad de enanos, muy lejos de los ojos de los aesir, terminaría convirtiéndose en el infierno de la reina Hel.

—Por eso años atrás Freyr se arriesgó a adentrarse en Nilfhel —pensó Méril en voz alta—, y el rescate de la hija de Hel fue totalmente circunstancial, lo que él en realidad quería…

—Era encontrar el embrión que yo, digo Touni, escondió en Nilfhel. Freyr quería hallar el alma del embrión del vacío, el hijo no nacido de Heid y Njörd… el alma de Ranma.

Méril asintió.

—Luego introdujo el alma de Ranma en el segundo hijo de Nodoka antes de que este naciera.

—Porque Nodoka Saotome debió tener un solo hijo, a Kapsuo Saotome —agregó Rashell, dando rápidas respuestas a las preguntas que ambos se planteaban en sus mentes.

—El segundo hijo, si lo que nos dijo Freyr es verdad, era la reencarnación forzada de ese sujeto…

—Rays, Kyoshiro Saotome —respondió Rashell—, el antecesor y patriarca del clan Saotome, herrero, esgrimista y nigromante, y un obsesivo enemigo del orden de los dioses. Planificó su reencarnación en la línea sanguínea de los vanir para obtener un poder divino que le permitiera cumplir sus ambiciones de venganza.

—Pero Freyr se le adelantó utilizando el alma de Ranma para sellar la consciencia de Rays dentro de su cuerpo. El Ranma que conocimos nunca fue el Ranma que debió nacer, sino Rays…

—Sin embargo, Ranma ocupó su lugar —dijo Rashell con la mano en el mentón y la mirada perdida en los textos—, por ello no creó esa crisálida del caos con que debió protegerse, pues Freyr se encargó de que ya tuviera un soma, un cuerpo para proteger esa alma exógena al mundo de Midgard y a todo el universo de Asgard. Geez, el cuerpo natural de Ranma ocultó su alma anómala del sistema controlado por Yggdrasil y le permitió tener una vida medianamente normal…

—Aunque —lo interrumpió Méril—, no pudo librarse del todo de la influencia del aura del caos que posee.

—Pero sí impidió en parte su desarrollo como lo tenía planeado Heid —respondió Rashell.

—Seguramente era lo que Freyr tuvo en mente todo el tiempo cuando lo hizo —dijo Méril.

—¿Y la debilidad de Ranma en Noatum que finalmente lo llevó a la muerte? —preguntó Rashell—. Aquello no era otra cosa que su cuerpo rechazando su alma.

—O su alma exógena queriendo liberarse de ese soma al que rechazaba y le impedía seguir desarrollándose —agregó Méril—, Ranma estaba destinado a morir joven desde el momento en que Freyr puso su alma en un simple cuerpo mortal.

—La sangre vanir en el cuerpo de Ranma le permitió a lo menos tolerar esa alma exógena, pero no por mucho, finalmente. Geez, cuando Ranma fue expuesto a la magia su alma creció otra vez, el embrión comenzó a exigir más y más energía y…

—Ranma murió —terminó Rashell.

—Pero su alma retornó al lugar donde la dejé —alzó Rashell la voz—, quizás buscando el rastro de su verdadero cuerpo.

—O porque Freyr intencionalmente debió cercenarle una parte al embrión, para que este, al ser libre y con su capacidad como ser del vacío para atravesar por el espacio sin problemas, regresara justo allí, al santuario oculto en Nilfhel donde lo sellaste para estar completo —dijo Méril—. Freyr quería que él apareciera ahí para sus planes.

—Y sabía ese maldito bastardo, gracias a mis conocimientos que le compartí siendo Touni, que el alma de Ranma, de ese embrión, al no poseer un soma, finalmente desencadenaría el proceso de defensa envolviéndose por una crisálida de caos.

—Creímos mal todo este tiempo, que fue resucitado por Freyr como un einjergar de alguna manera…

—¡Geez! Pero para crear a un einjergar un dios debe vincular el alma a su nuevo cuerpo astral a minutos de la muerte, antes de que el alma sea absorbida por el eje de la creación regresando al ciclo.

—Así que Ranma nunca fue un einjergar, su cuerpo astral era solo una materialización de la crisálida del caos —dedujo Méril.

—Digamos que es una forma remota de crear a un einjergar inventada por la maquiavélica Heid, solo para su hijo no nacido.

—Y al encontrarse aquí, en Vanaheim, con su auténtico soma… El proceso se reinició y usando la energía guardada durante años en la crisálida del soma, el cuerpo y el alma de Ranma se fusionaron finalmente, ¡nació un auténtico ser híbrido entre materia y vacío!

Rashell golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

—Y ya no es un embrión al que podamos controlar, es un ser tal como Heid lo planeó… delante de mis narices, de la de todos. Ranma se convertirá en _eso_ que ella tanto deseaba.

—¿Pero qué es _eso?_ —preguntó Méril—. ¿Un arma contra los hijos del vacío?

—O uno más poderoso que todos los demás, uno consciente, con capacidad de gobernarlos, para someter y destruir a todo el suprauniverso…

—Eso es solo algo que Touni haría —le replicó Méril—, en cambio Heid…

Rashell miró a Méril. Ninguno de los dos tenía una respuesta para saber qué era lo que Heid quiso para su hijo no nacido.

Ninguno de los dos sabía en lo que Ranma se iba a convertir. Ávidos de respuestas volvieron a los apuntes luchando por quién era el que pasaría a la siguiente hoja, empujándose con los hombros. Cuando lo consiguieron sus ojos se perdieron en la lectura.

.

 _En este segundo estado embrionario, su alma consciente apartada del soma desarrollará una nueva cubierta, un auténtico cuerpo producto de la fuerza del caos que sostiene su vida entre la materia y el vacío. En realidad, este cuerpo no es un contendor como el cuerpo material lo es para el alma de los seres que habitamos en un universo, sino un umbral entre el vacío absoluto de su interior y el halo de eternidad que lo rodea. En este estado de desarrollo necesitará de todos mis recursos para que crezca de forma armónica entre las habilidades físicas y el adecuado desarrollo intelectual que le permita comprender la teoría y los secretos detrás de su formación. De esta manera los mecanismos instalados en su alma ejecutarán un plan de desarrollo integral y prepararán los distintos componentes de su alma para unirse otra vez a su verdadero y perfeccionado cuerpo. Será el fin de la etapa embrionaria de mi hijo, será el auténtico nacimiento de Idavollr…_

Rashell cerró el libro y repasó con la mirada los pergaminos desparramados por doquier. Cada imagen, diagrama o hechizo allí explicado le daban cuenta del alcance de esa revelación.

—Por lo que parece ser —dijo Rashell en un tono dubitativo cuando acabó de leer—, además de que Heid fue capaz de experimentar y planificar utilizar a su propio hijo para sus fines, Ranma necesita no solo de entrenamiento o algún tipo de influencia de energía para alcanzar su potencial, sino también de los conocimientos específicos de Heid para que este _sea lo que fuere Idavollr_ complete su desarrollo, y se convierta en algo que no sabemos lo que es, pero que no me causa ninguna buena impresión. Geez, todo estaba frente a mis narices y no pude verlo por culpa de mi estúpida arrogancia.

—Pero debe ser algo más que un simple _aprender_ cierta información —Méril no parecía muy de acuerdo con la teoría de Rashell—, debe relacionarse con alguna clase de dominio sobre sí mismo, como un entrenamiento especial que le permita manipular la energía del vacío de tal manera que… No, es más que una simple orden oculta, es parte real de su desarrollo; así como ha aprendido a utilizar la magia de Asgard y la de Vanaheim, una nueva etapa de aprendizaje que le lleve a controlar la nueva naturaleza de su ser.

—¿La magia divina? —preguntó Rashell.

—Sí y no. Es verdad que primero tuvo que dominar la energía creadora detrás de la magia, pero la magia divina no es más que la maximización del dominio sobre la creación usando las mismas energías pero a niveles muy superiores que los mortales. Me refiero a conocer y dominar una fuente de energía más afín con su verdadera naturaleza. Ranma debe aprender a usar la magia del vacío. Aunque los únicos que podrían enseñarle esta clase de magia son los mismos hijos del vacío. Fuera de Heid no existe nadie más que haya teorizado sobre ellos.

Rashell palideció ante las palabras de su amigo y se llevó una mano al hombro recordando el dolor de una de las muchas heridas que sufrió durante su funesto encuentro con Ranma.

—Méril, ¿es posible que Heid haya dejado atrás alguna manera de enseñarle las habilidades de un hijo del vacío a Ranma, aunque ya no se encuentre presente?

—Es posible —respondió seriamente pero sin percatarse de la preocupada mirada de su amigo—, por eso es que creo que debemos ocultarle a Ranma toda la información que dejó atrás Heid, todo aquello que fuese parte de su vida, porque en cualquier cosa ella podría haber ocultado algo que le permitiera a Ranma aprender más sobre su nueva naturaleza del vacío —Méril cerró el libro y acarició el lomo leyendo las siglas grabadas en un escudo de madera sobre el cuero de la tapa—. Tenemos suficientes problemas ya como para estarnos preocupando por otra amenaza que podría destruir al universo, en especial sobre este «Proyecto Idavollr» del que apenas podemos conjeturar. No me gustaría imaginar a Ranma convertido en alguna clase de monstruo mucho peor que los hijos del vacío, algo al que nos sea todavía más difícil, quizás imposible, de detener.

Rashell inclinó el rostro y suspiró desalentado.

—Quizás ya sea demasiado tarde —dijo después sumido en sus pensamientos.

Méril lo miró preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— _Espada del vacío_ —fue lo único que repitió Rashell apenas en un susurro, recordando lo sucedido en la luna negra.

.

.

Ranma cerró la mano dejando que la luz plateada que antes la envolvía desapareciera dejando una estela brumosa. Una lejana torre se desprendió de la base donde se produjo un limpio corte diagonal en la piedra, quedando una marca de cenizas blancas que se las llevó el viento, y se deslizó cada vez más deprisa hasta sucumbir por su propio peso. El joven miró satisfecho.

—¡Patético! —lo regañó Heid, que encontrándose de brazos cruzados observaba a distancia prudente—, ¿cómo más podría llamar a esa ridícula demostración que acabas de realizar?

—Maldición, no sé qué reclamas, ¡fue perfecto! —se defendió el muchacho apuntando hacia la torre destruida.

—¡¿Perfecto?! —Heid resopló con fuerza y un gesto de desaprobación. Luego apuntó hacia el suelo donde le indicó a la distancia una zanja intermitente cubierta de cenizas blancas entre Ranma y la torre—, no has tenido suficiente control sobre tu espada, así jamás dominarás la esencia del vacío.

—¡Hago lo que puedo! —reclamó Ranma.

—¡Entonces demuéstralo! —refutó Heid con la misma fuerza. El espectro de la chica trató de calmarse llevándose una mano a la frente sobándosela lentamente—. Una vez más, desde el comienzo, y esta vez no te saltes ningún paso.

Ranma, furioso consigo mismo más que con su estricta maestra, se concentró otra vez alzando el brazo doblado con la mano empuñada delante de su rostro. Abrió la mano muy lentamente y sobre la palma apareció una pequeña estrella, la que creció hasta ser del tamaño de una pequeña esfera de no más de dos centímetros de diámetro, de luz tan intensa que se veía como una mancha plateada en la que apena se podía fijar la vista, como un pequeño sol. El joven gruñó, era muy difícil canalizar y mantener la forma de ese tipo de energía, una sensación muy diferente a todo lo que había conseguido antes cuando se trataba de hechizos de combate. Sacudió un poco el rostro para olvidarse de las distracciones y se concentró disciplinadamente, como únicamente él podía hacerlo durante un entrenamiento.

Heid esperó, observó, analizó la postura del joven Ranma y las energías fluyendo desde su interior y alrededor de él, fuerzas opuestas que en su roce provocaban una fuente de energía que de otro modo sería imposible crear. Hasta que notó el punto en que esa energía parecía estar unida a la voluntad de Ranma, más que eso, ser parte de él.

—Ahora —ordenó Heid.

Ranma empuñó la mano alrededor de la esfera y la energía en un instante envolvió todo su puño, el que movió rápidamente hacia un lado abanicando el brazo, y extendió con violencia como si estuviera golpeando el aire con una espada invisible.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A mis queridos aliados en esta dura misión de soñar:

.

Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho con este denso capítulo, lleno de aclaraciones y revelaciones. Necesitaba que los personajes se sentaran y pensaran en todo lo que les está sucediendo y qué planes realizar para el futuro, además, ahora conocemos más de la nueva naturaleza de Ranma y las dudas que presenta a sus propios amigos. ¿Una ayuda o un peligro latente peor que todo lo que ya están padeciendo?

El destino nunca ha estado del lado de los héroes.

Saludos a mis compañeros de aventuras, ustedes, que me leen cada semana y me han acompañado en los últimos años. También quiero agradecer especialmente a **Lily Tendo89** y **Darkreivyn** por su mecenazgo, al creer en este humilde artista e invitarme un café en Ko-fi. Es emocionante para alguien que se dedica al arte saber que el duro trabajo es valorado, motiva de una manera que me hace creer con más fervor en el sueño de convertirme en un autor profesional y dedicar cada día a crear más mundos y personajes.

También a los que me escribieron esta semana, el ejército de los soñadores, **Lily Tendo89** la lancera audaz, el esgrimista de nueve filos **Revontulett** , **Rokumon** el mago astuto, la feroz arquera **Ranma84** , **Kylisha** escudo protector y **Fhrey** maestro de las sombras.

Nos reencontraremos la próxima semana con más Idavollr.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	7. Vanaheim VII

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

VII

.

.

.

 _No te entiendo, ¿amas a una y te casas con la otra?... Por eso no me gusta la política. Es tu problema, no el mío, geez._

.

.

.

Akane se levantó con un peso en el corazón, una aflicción que la hizo temblar y sudar frío como si sintiera que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder. Temía de esos presentimientos porque rara vez se equivocaban, muy a su pesar. Sintió cómo Iris se movió dormida aferrándose a su brazo, pero ella no quiso despertarla y permaneció unos segundos más en cama mirando el techo. Los grabados de seres celestiales luchando entre sí, que en cualquier otro momento le parecerían hermosos, ahora la inquietaban. La sensación de angustia no se apartaba, no era como otra de sus pesadillas que podía olvidar poco después de despertar, y el silencio tan absoluto le era asfixiante.

—¿Dónde están los guardias? —se preguntó finalmente cuando entendió el porqué de la terrible inquietud.

Toda la noche se podían sentir los pasos de las pesadas botas deambulando por los pasillos de palacio, pero ahora era distinto, no escuchaba nada en absoluto.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y por un momento temió separarse de Iris. La cobijó cariñosamente y se dirigió al ventanal de la habitación, abriendo con cuidado una de las ventanas se asomó al balcón.

Todos dormían y la ciudad estaba envuelta en silencio. Desde su balcón podía ver las luces de cuatro de las siete enormes fortalezas que estaban en lo alto de siete torres que dividían a las gigantescas murallas de la ciudad en seis tramos rectos, dando a toda Noatum la forma de un diamante muy alargado que surcaba las aguas del océano de Asgard. Al bajar la vista le pareció como un bosque de siluetas oscuras, las casas y torres que estaban más allá de la muralla antigua, que separaba el centro de Noatum de los otros barrios que la rodeaban.

También estaban iluminadas, como pequeñas estrellas de tonos cándidos, algunas casonas que supuso eran las tabernas que funcionaban toda la noche dando alegría fácil, consuelo y algo de cordura a los refugiados sin esperanzas, los exiliados de todo lugar que habitaban la última ciudad de Asgard.

Más atemorizante era el resplandor plateado de la luna resaltando sobre el fondo gris y opaco de la tétrica ciudad invertida que cubría todo el cielo. El primer día del fin de Asgard apareció tras un resplandor que corrió de oeste a este, como si se hubiera quemado todo el firmamento. A pesar de la gran distancia a la que se encontraban, todavía podían verse algunas torres en esa superficie grisácea, de aspecto sólido y rectangular, colgando de cabeza a la distancia de las estrellas y deslizándose lentamente a la velocidad de las nubes que también cruzaban entre ellos.

Algunos sabios de Noatum teorizaban que no se trataba de una ciudad en el cielo que estuviera de cabeza sobre Asgard, sino de algo mucho mayor, de la superficie de un mundo esférico, un planeta o universo completo, muchísimo más grande que todo Asgard. Como si el pequeño mundo de Asgard se moviera en órbita a su alrededor siendo ellos los que estaban de cabeza mirando siempre hacia la superficie gris, completamente edificada, pero separados por una extraña barrera mágica que impedía a los más precisos telescopios de la ciudad, con los cristales más puros y encantados, hacer cualquier acercamiento para mirar más de cerca la superficie de ese mundo gris y sus secretos.

Akane apartó los ojos del cielo, como a muchos otros, esa imagen la molestaba y atemorizaba, como si en cualquier momento todo el cielo pudiera caer sobre ellos y aplastarlos.

Sacudió el rostro, no dejó de sentirse inquieta, algo no estaba bien y debía concentrarse. Pensó en salir al pasillo y cerciorarse por su cuenta, pero luego se percató de que vestía apenas su largo camisón de dormir que le llegaba bajo las rodillas. Pensó que vestirse sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que rápidamente se cubrió con una capa oscura de borde afelpado que cerró bajo su cuello y luego, cosa que hizo con bastante seguridad, tomó la Katana Dragón que descansaba dentro de su funda contra la pared a un costado de su cama.

Giró el pomo y empujó suavemente la puerta, se asomó. No vio a los guardias, eso era bastante extraño. Abrió un poco más la puerta hasta poder asomarse completamente. Entonces vio una sombra pasar al final del pasillo que cruzó de un lado al otro para desaparecer tras la pared. Ella ahogó un grito tapándose la boca y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido cerró otra vez la puerta.

Iris abrió los ojos pesadamente cuando vio a su madre dejarse caer desde la cabeza una corta túnica de hechicera que se deslizó por su ahora, producto de tantas preocupaciones, más delgado cuerpo. Sin siquiera arreglarse el cabello tomó un delicado cinturón de cuero finamente grabado rodeando con él su cintura y ajustándoselo con fuerza. Colgó del cinturón la funda con la Katana Dragón y una pequeña daga también con su funda del otro lado de su cintura. Haciendo equilibrio en un pie se calzó rápidamente un par de botas ligeras y muy pequeñas.

—¿Mamá? —la llamó la pequeña.

—¡Iris!... Siento haberte despertado, sigue durmiendo.

—¿Mamá, pasa algo?

Akane corrió hacia el balcón y se volvió a asomar, pero esta vez se inclinó peligrosamente recostando su vientre sobre el borde y estirando las piernas para equilibrarse, quedando con la mitad de su cuerpo suspendido en el aire. El viento nocturno acarició su cabello un poco más largo, pero ella estaba preocupada únicamente de poder ver la puerta principal a varias decenas de metros en la base del palacio. Entonces lo que la preocupó no fue lo que vio, sino lo que no vio, pues no había ningún guardia en su puesto. Con un ágil movimiento retrocedió, cerró los ventanales que iban al balcón y puso una mano sobre la superficie cerrando los ojos y susurrando algunas palabras. Un rápido y suave destello se expandió desde su mano por toda la superficie del ventanal, como una onda que desapareció igual de rápido. Corrió hacia la puerta y se detuvo mirando a Iris en la cama, ¿qué tendría que hacer entonces? ¿Quedarse con ella, esperar, salir y dejarla sola, o…?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando la puerta del cuarto vibró violentamente como si alguien o algo estuviera remeciéndola desde la manilla.

Iris se sentó en la cama tan asustada que despertó del todo.

—¿Mamá?

—Calma, quédate dónde estás —respondió Akane con seriedad, sosteniendo la manilla y con la otra mano pasando el seguro.

—Pero, mamá.

—Silencio, por favor, Iris. No digas nada.

En ese momento Akane sostuvo con su hombro la puerta y llevó la otra mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Su mal presentimiento empeoró.

—¡Escóndete bajo la cama! —susurró con autoridad—, y pase lo quépase no vayas a hablar.

—Mamá.

—¡Ahora!

La niña no dudó en obedecer dejándose caer sobre la alfombra y arrastrándose bajo la gran cama. Desde ese punto podía ver las botas de su madre y escuchó el acero de la katana cantar al ser desenfundada. Estaba aterrada aferrándose con ambas manos a la alfombra. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que la hizo taparse los oídos y apretar los labios para no gritar y desobedecer a su madre. Al abrir los ojos vio los fragmentos de la pesada puerta caer por toda la habitación y algunos rodar bajo la cama junto a ella. Escuchó un trueno, luego vio que en realidad era el sonido de muchas y pesadas botas de metal negro que entraron en la habitación y se desplegaron alrededor del lugar donde se encontraban las botas de su madre. Iris reconoció aquellas pesadas botas de acero como las de su pueblo, pero por el color oscuro más le parecieron las de la nación hermana Svartalfaheim, de los elfos oscuros, dónde su pueblo buscó albergue tras la caída de Alvheim, su país natal.

Entonces vio el final de unos pantalones blancos y botas negras que aparecieron dando largos y pausados pasos. Y su sola presencia la hizo temblar y taparse la boca con ambas manitos para no gritar.

—Akane Tendo, es un placer volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Kyoshiro —murmuró su madre sin poder ocultar un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Lo siento, querida, pero te prometí que ya no tendría paciencia contigo. No tengo tiempo para juegos, ¿dónde está la princesa?

—No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, cometes un gran error al infiltrarte en Noatum. Pronto estarán los demás aquí y no tendrás escapatoria.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Tus amigos que ya se encuentran muertos en sus camas?... ¿No me crees? Pobre niña, la nigromancia tiene variados y muy interesantes usos.

—¡Estás mintiendo!

—No, no lo estoy. Pero si quieres puedes preguntárselos en la otra vida si es que tal lugar todavía existe en este universo moribundo. Ahora, si deseas prolongar tu existencia unos minutos más dime dónde se encuentra la princesa, o tendré que buscarla yo mismo sobre tu hermoso cuerpo frío.

—No dejaré que la toques.

—Una lástima. Había pensado en reconsiderar mis opciones a pesar de lo malagradecida que has sido conmigo.

Iris escuchó una nueva espada siendo desenfundada. Vio los pies de su madre separarse y las botas de los soldados retroceder, y a dos caer al piso. Cerró los ojos. El grito de batalla de Akane la hizo abrirlos otra vez y entonces escuchó el sonido de metales chocando, girando, luego vio cómo los pies de su madre fueron arrastrados hacia las botas negras del dueño de aquella espeluznante voz, como si alguien la estuviera levantando, con la punta de sus botas apenas rozando la alfombra.

—Te advertí que mi paciencia tenía límites, Akane.

Entonces hubo un extraño sonido que no supo identificar, seguido por el grito ahogado de su madre, como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin aire, hasta terminar dando pequeños quejidos de dolor. La katana cayó al piso delante de la cama, reflejándose su luz en sus pequeños y asustados ojos, seguida de un líquido rojo que salpicó la alfombra. Luego hubo un nuevo sonido similar al anterior y escuchó a su madre quejarse de nuevo y de una manera escalofriante.

—No te preocupes, querida, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar en tu otra vida.

Vio el cuerpo de su madre caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra y con sus ojos temblorosos, con la última chispa de vida, la miró. Los ojos de Akane se encontraron con los de Iris, y los de su madre derramaban lágrimas de dolor y angustia, su mano estirada apenas se movió como si quisiera alcanzarla bajo la cama, tocarla una última vez, mientras sus labios temblorosos se movieron como si quisiera susurrar algo que no pudo escuchar.

Las pupilas de Akane se dilataron y sus ojos abiertos quedaron mirando el vacío tras el susurro con su último aliento.

.

—¡Akane! —gritó con fuerza.

Ranma despertó sobresaltado, la camisa la tenía empapada en sudor y el rostro tan blanco como la luna silenciosa de Vanaheim. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo frotó con violencia. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar dándose cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba. Recorrió la oscuridad de la habitación y pudo ver el cielo negro a través del borde de la tela que cubría el gran agujero del muro y otro en parte del techo.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien? —escuchó una voz amable a su lado y una mano en su hombro que de cierta manera lo llamó a la cordura.

—Mé-Méril...

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Fue a responder cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho punzándole con violencia.

—Akane…. —Ranma se agarró el pecho con la mano, su corazón dolía como si se lo estuvieran atravesando con una espada—. ¡Méril, Akane está…!

—Todavía no, Ranma —escuchó una voz femenina, tan parecida a la que quería escuchar, pero tan distante y cruel que solo enfrió su alma ya lastimada.

Heid se encontraba al otro lado del chico, de brazos cruzados con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

—¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?! —bramó en respuesta—. Yo la vi, ella estaba en Noatum, y entonces ese sujeto… ¡Maldición, no puede ser verdad!

—¡Deja de llorar como un crío! —respondió Heid con la misma fuerza—. ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? Ella se encuentra a salvo, te lo puedo prometer, Akane sigue con vida.

—Pero…

—Aunque si sigues lloriqueando la perderás de verdad —explicó Heid, con tal frialdad que parecía en realidad indiferente al sufrimiento de Ranma—. Lo que viste fue una premonición de un posible futuro.

—¿Premonición? —Ranma recién pudo calmarse y respirar profundamente—, ¿no me mientes?, Akane está… ¿bien?

—Puedo ocultarte información, pero jamás mentirte, Ranma.

—Ranma, ¿con quién estás hablando? —preguntó Méril, tratando de mirar hacia la misma pared sin encontrar nada—. ¿Se puede saber de qué premonición hablas?

Recién entonces Ranma se percató de que Méril se había levantado hacía un rato del montón de mantas entre los libros en las que dormía y que a su lado seguía sosteniéndolo por el hombro. Se dio cuenta de que Méril no podía ver ni escuchar a Heid.

—Tuve un… un sueño de Akane. Ella estaba en Noatum y aparecía un sujeto que… ¡no puedo dejar que eso suceda!

Perdió otra vez la compostura aferrándose a los hombros de Méril.

—Pero pudo tratarse solo de una pesadilla, Ranma, estamos bajo demasiada presión y…

—¡No digas estupideces! —respondió con la mirada trastornada—. Akane está en peligro y debo regresar a Asgard ahora mismo.

—No tenemos cómo y lo sabes —respondió Méril, apiadándose de su amigo.

El joven Saotome ignoró su explicación y poniéndose de pie de un salto se acercó amenazadoramente a Heid, ella no se mostró amedrentada y continuó de brazos cruzados a pesar de que Ranma acercó su rostro tan peligrosamente como si fuera a golpearla en cualquier instante.

—Tú tienes que saber cómo regresar —Ranma arrastró cada palabra con una amenaza.

—¿Y si así fuera por qué crees que te lo diría? —Heid se encogió de hombros con vehemencia—. No estás preparado todavía, sería un suicidio enfrentarte a un destino tan fuerte como el de Asgard sin haber completado tu entrenamiento.

—¡Al demonio con mi entrenamiento! —gritó Ranma en su rostro—. Voy a regresar a Asgard, me ayudes o no.

—Entonces olvídate de mi ayuda… para siempre —respondió Heid con la misma mirada amenazadora.

—Me vale.

Ranma dio media vuelta dándole la espalda sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Heid alzó las cejas, incrédula por la rápida decisión del muchacho dejándola de lado a ella… ¡a ella, la gran Heid Baladi! Y corrió saliendo de la habitación.

Méril se quedó perplejo al haber visto como su amigo hablaba con la pared, pero cuando escuchó la palabra «entrenamiento» palideció y se dirigió al mismo punto donde Ranma miraba antes.

—Dime que no es verdad que lo estás entrenando —dijo a la pared, pero no tuvo respuesta—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, allí no hay nadie, debo estarme volviendo loco también.

—Todos lo estamos —respondió una voz femenina—… ¡¿Qué esperas para ir tras él antes de que lo arruine todo?!

Méril saltó en su sitio cuando escuchó esa voz que le recordó a la de Akane, volvió a mirar hacia la pared y por un segundo creyó ver a una chica allí tratando de sonreír aunque en sus ojos había una gran preocupación. Se quedó quieto empuñando las manos, tratando de sopesar toda esa nueva información, hasta que finalmente algo hizo conexión en su mente.

—Oh, no… ¡Oh, no! —Méril corrió hacia su arco y tomándolo volvió hacia la salida saltando por sobre el bulto que formaba Rashell bajo las mantas.

Rashell giró en el suelo tratando de acurrucarse con la manta. Abrió un ojo, vio a Heid, bostezó y se volvió a acurrucar dándole la espalda.

—Geez, ¿no pueden hacer menos ruido?

—Siempre tan perezoso, ¿cuántos milenios más necesitarás para madurar un poco?

—Y tú no dejando de fastidiar a todo el mundo, geez —respondió Rashell—, ¿por qué no te vas a molestar a Njörd con tu mal humor de siempre y me dejas en paz…?

Reaccionó y se sentó en la cama, mirando a la mujer.

—¡Geez! ¡Heid!

.

.

Ranma corrió hasta la mansión de los Baladi. En realidad no sabía qué hacer ahí, pero de alguna manera creyó que podía encontrar alguna respuesta, como el portal que lo llevó a la luna silenciosa. Además, en su carrera concluyó que si Heid lo estaba entrenando en algún momento debía tener planeado su regreso a Asgard. Antes o después no importaba, lo que importaba era que existía un medio para regresar y él debía descubrirlo.

Se detuvo en la plaza frente a la mansión arrastrando un poco las botas por el suelo. Allí, en el centro de la plaza, se encontró con Freyr, el que parecía estar mirando las estrellas en absoluto silencio. Ranma no se dejó engañar y poniéndose en guardia lo observó detenidamente con bastante recelo.

—Algo me dice que no es coincidencia verte aquí —dijo el joven, al notar que Yngvi Freyr actuaba como si no lo hubiera visto.

—¡Ah, querido Ranma, qué sorpresa! —respondió Freyr con una cándida sonrisa—. ¿Tampoco podías dormir?

—Quiero regresar a Asgard, ¡ahora!

—¿Sí? —Freyr llevó una mano hacia la espalda y la otra al mentón, como pensando. Las ropas raídas, la barba de varios días y el largo cabello revuelto no le quitaban a los ojos del dios su poderosa presencia—. Pues todos quieren tantas cosas últimamente...

—¡Deja de actuar como un maldito payaso! —lo interrumpió Ranma—. Ya me tienes harto, ¡todos me tienen harto con sus estúpidos juegos!

Freyr guardó silencio, dejó de sonreír y lo miró con atención.

—¿Puedes hacer que regresemos o no? —preguntó Ranma.

—No puedo —respondió seriamente, pero antes de que Ranma abriera la boca agregó—. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo conozco una manera en la que podemos hacerlo.

—Lo sabía…

—No, Ranma, no comprendes todavía los peligros que te deparan a tu regreso a Asgard. El destino es un formidable oponente, cruel y despiadado, no tendrá consideraciones contigo ni con ninguno de los que te sigan, como no la tuvo antes con seres superiores a ti en valor, sabiduría y destreza, que te antecedieron y fueron igualmente destrozados. Si no estás listo para desafiarlo y sucumbes contra el destino, todos nuestros esfuerzos y sacrificios habrán sido en vano.

—¡Akane me necesita! —respondió Ranma y su voz hizo eco en las ruinas de la antigua capital—. Basta de estupideces y dime cómo regresar de una vez. No soy una pieza de tu estúpido juego, ni la de nadie, haré lo que crea necesario y en este momento digo que debemos volver. ¡Tienes que decirme cómo hacerlo!

Ambos se observaron detenidamente, entonces Freyr dejó de mostrarse amable.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Ranma no esperó, separó las piernas y levantó los brazos dispuesto a luchar.

—Ranma, espera un momento —dijo Freyr con prisa al ser tomado por sorpresa, por la rápida agresividad del joven que no esperaba—, ten cuidado, estás jugando con fuego. No me provoques, te he dicho que todavía no te encuentras preparado y no quiero tener que demostrártelo de la manera más dolorosa para ti.

Méril llegó corriendo y se detuvo a metros de los dos, se dio cuenta de la situación enseguida pero quedó con las manos empuñadas no sabiendo a quién de los dos apoyar. Entonces sintió una extraña presencia y al alzar la cabeza pudo ver a Heid en lo alto de una estatua del frontis de la mansión, observando la situación con una sonrisa.

—Esto está mal, muy mal —murmuró Méril para sí—. ¡Ranma, detente ahora, no estás pensando bien!

—Méril, será mejor que no te entrometas en esto —la mirada glacial que le dio el chico de Nerima, apenas un momento, detuvo todo intento de Méril por detenerlo, a tal punto que no pudo evitar el arquero sentir incluso terror de su propio amigo.

—Ra-Ranma… —tragó con dificultad para recobrar la fuerza en su voz—. ¡Ranma! Te entiendo, pero necesitamos primero un plan. Debes entender que las acciones tienen que ser respaldas con la cabeza, no el corazón.

—Geez, en eso tiene razón Méril, amigo —Rashell apareció a pocos metros de Méril, pero al notar la combativa tensión en el cuerpo de Ranma, se detuvo. Conocía esa amenazante aura, no por nada habían luchado decenas de veces hombro con hombro, pero en ese momento todos estaban del lado equivocado del tablero.

Ranma entonces se vio rodeado por los tres, sintiéndose solo en esa contienda. ¿Acaso nadie lo entendía, la preocupación que sentía, el peligro que todos corrían en Asgard y que aumentaba a cada momento mientras ellos perdían el tiempo en ese mundo muerto?

—Ranma…

Heid llamó su atención desde las alturas, haciendo que los demás también repararan en su oscura silueta y rostro pálido bajo los primeros fulgores del sol rojo que volvía a aparecer por el horizonte, sobre la tormenta.

—Ranma… ¡Ranma, escúchame! Debes tener paciencia y terminar tu preparación. Te prometo que lo que viste fue solo una premonición, más exactamente una posibilidad entre millares, visiones que te confunden al estar tu mente finita expuesta a las corrientes infinitas del ginnugagap…

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Ranma.

Heid se interrumpió sorprendida. Pudo sentir la misma presión que Méril, una sensación aplastante y terrorífica cuando Ranma la miró.

—Así que tú estabas detrás de todo esto, bruja de Vanaheim —habló Rashell con una sonrisa llena de ironía, distrayendo la atención de todos.

Heid volvió en sí gracias a la intervención del joven exmercenario. Sonrió con nostalgia.

—Ah, Touni, cariño, en mejores tiempos te he visto. ¿Quién creería que el poderoso señor de la muerte ahora sería otra vez un enclenque adolescente vestido con harapos?

Rashell no se sintió provocado por ella, más grande fue su sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, el tiempo pasa para todos, porque ¿quién diría que la gran reina de la magia terminaría apenas convertida en una simple sombra del pasado, el triste recuerdo de una momia enterrada milenios ya en Midgard?

Heid entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, no has perdido tu encanto.

—Rashell —dijo Méril con el sudor perlando su frente—, ella ha estado entrenando a Ranma todo este tiempo.

Rashell lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

—Geez, ya lo suponía, no me sorprende en absoluto.

Ranma no comprendió del todo la conversación entre sus amigos y regresó su atención a Freyr.

—Quiero esa puerta abierta, ahora —exigió.

—¿Por qué crees que existe tal cosa como una puerta, Ranma? —preguntó Freyr con su sonrisa exasperante de siempre.

Ranma no bajó su postura de combate aunque Freyr se mostrara calmado. Lo pensó un momento, dando una mirada a dónde estaban los otros, como calculando desde ya sus posibilidades, y respondió.

—Fácil, porque viniste a protegerla apenas me viste abandonar la torre. ¿Por qué otro motivo estarías justo aquí cortándome el paso? Si no hubiera nada como un portal para regresar a Asgard no te molestarías siquiera en haber venido a detenerme, ¿no es así? ¿Y el portal está dentro de la mansión de los Baladi? ¿No?... Gracias por confirmármelo.

La sonrisa de Freyr se torció mostrándose afectado. Heid se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Eres un mentecato igual que tu padre, Freyr —concluyó la mujer.

Freyr dejó su falsa sonrisa e irguiéndose se paró ante Ranma en la misma postura que cuando lo entrenó en Midgard.

—Como sea, Ranma Saotome, si tienes las agallas para declararle la guerra al destino, entonces deberías tenerlas también para desafiarme a mí, Yngvi Freyr, señor del pueblo del sol. Lamento tu sufrimiento y tu ansiedad por ver a tus seres queridos, pero no te puedo permitir que pases hasta que tengas la fuerza necesaria y sepas hacer uso de ella, lo que requerirá de mucho tiempo aún.

—¿Mucho tiempo?... —preguntó Ranma, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza—, ¿cuánto tiempo exactamente?

Freyr se encogió de hombros.

—Asgard no desaparecerá en varios años, su agonía será lenta y los hijos del vacío tardarán en drenar toda la energía de la vida que todavía queda en ese universo, así que no deberías preocuparte tanto, por lo menos en los siguientes tres o cuatro años…

—¡¿Tres o cuatro años?!... Akane no vivirá tanto tiempo —exclamó el joven—, ella, no, ¡todos están en peligro!

El dios gruñó ante la ciega terquedad del joven y abriendo la mano esta resplandeció en una luz dorada. La esfera de luz dibujó la silueta de una espada en el aire, seguida de un fuerte resplandor se materializó con todos sus detalles levitando sobre la palma, rotando lentamente.

Méril y Rashell cruzaron sus miradas y sin dudarlo también se pusieron en guardia.

—¿Ustedes también lo apoyarán en su loco arrebato? —preguntó Freyr al notar la rápida respuesta de los otros dos jóvenes—. ¿Saben a lo que se está exponiendo, a lo que podría condenarnos a todos?

Ambos chicos volvieron a mirarse… y abandonaron todo ímpetu por luchar. Ranma lo notó y se sintió traicionado.

—¿Qué sucede con ustedes? —reclamó Ranma—. ¿Acaso están dispuestos a dejarlos morir a todos? Rashell, lo esperaba de ti, ¿pero tú también, Méril?

Méril, hijo de Ull, se sintió lastimado por la mirada y palabras de Ranma, iba a responder cuando la mano de Rashell sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

—Ranma —dijo Rashell—, eres tú el que no lo entiende. De todos nosotros eres el único que posee el potencial para desafiar a los hijos del vacío, geez, por algo ahora eres uno de _ellos._ Puedes cambiar de verdad las cosas, pero si regresamos ahora sin que estés preparado, todo por lo que luchamos sería en vano. Eres nuestra última esperanza.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó Ranma con sarcasmo—. Creía que hasta hace un poco era una amenaza.

—Bien, eso todavía lo creo, amigo —respondió rascándose la cabeza—. Es la razón por la que debes prepararte adecuadamente, antes de que te conviertas en un peligro real para todos nosotros.

—Es una de las razones por las que tienes que completar tu entrenamiento, Ranma —agregó Heid solemne.

—¡Geez! ¡No! —respondió Rashell apuntándola acusadoramente—. ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! No le hagas caso a esa arpía manipuladora, deja que yo me encargue de ti…

—¡¿A ti?! —exclamó Heid ofendida—. ¿A un patético dios cuyo único plan es la destrucción de todo como salvación? Mendigo acto de redención planeas para los que todavía están vivos…

—Quizás deberíamos estudiarlo un poco más —Méril trató de calmar los ánimos de todos—, porque no sabía que Ranma necesitaba tanto tiempo y yo también estoy preocupado por Pri…

—¡Ya basta! —el bramido de Ranma provocó otro eco en las ruinas y el sol rojo iluminó su silueta resaltando su atemorizante figura—. Estoy cansado de sus intentos por manipularme. Escúchenme bien, no me importa redimir los errores de los Yngvi —Rashell se mostró confundido—, tampoco proteger a la creación —Méril alzó la vista—, ni mucho menos me interesa desafiar al destino —Freyr afiló la mirada y arrugó las cejas—. ¡Tampoco me importa vengarme por las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado! —Heid retrocedió la cabeza con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa—. Lo único que me interesa es… Akane. Sí, Akane, la quiero a ella… ¡la prefiero a ella aunque el resto del universo se vaya al mismísimo infierno!

—Al vacío —lo corrigió Rashell.

—¡Lo que sea! —bramó furioso—. Si pierdo a Akane nada de esto habrá valido la pena para mí, es la única razón por la que he soportado tantas idioteces desde el principio. Por ella voy a regresar en este momento a Asgard, por ella y por todos los que me importan… incluso también por ustedes, montón de estúpidos, cobardes, traidores y conspiradores amigos que tengo. Akane es... es… ya lo saben. Así que será mejor que salgan de mi camino o tendré que arrastrarlos conmigo a la fuerza, ¡prometo que lo haré!

El silencio los envolvió y la brisa agitó sus cabellos. Las miradas se cruzaron unas con otras, pero no había palabras que pudieran superar la emoción que hizo vibrar el alma de cada uno de ellos.

Heid sonrió con tristeza.

—¿De verdad estás dispuesto a perderlo todo y a todos por el amor de esa chiquilla sin gracia?

—Sí, más que dispuesto, puedo jurarlo por lo que quieras que es todo lo que deseo y lo que pienso hacer… Lo que voy a hacer.

Heid inclinó el rostro, varias lágrimas que resplandecieron reflejando el sol rojo del amanecer de Vanaheim rodaron por su rostro y cayeron desde las alturas del palacio de los Baladi. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos avergonzada de su debilidad, lo que confundió a los hombres.

—Si… Si tan solo Njörd hubiese tenido la mitad de coraje y necedad que tú, Ranma, ese día, yo... Todavía puedo recordar tan vívidamente, aunque solo sea una sombra de quién me creó, ese momento que jamás saqué de mi mente, el día en que nos separamos para hacer lo correcto… ¡Ese día todo lo que quería era que él me hiciera callar!... Y que me dijera esas mismas palabras que tú dijiste ahora, que hubiera luchado contra todo, incluso contra mi propia terquedad y voluntad, por el amor que una vez me prometió… ¡Todo habría sido diferente!

En un destello el fantasma desapareció para luego aparecer a la derecha de Ranma, tomándolo por sorpresa. Pero ella miraba hacia delante como él, estando a su lado, desafiando también a Yngvi Freyr.

—Estoy contigo, Ranma. Dentro de la mansión se haya la puerta que te permitirá regresar a Asgard. No lo necesitas a él, te basta con que yo esté contigo para que puedas operarla.

—Heid, ¿estás segura de esto? —preguntó el dios del sol—. No puedo creerlo, quizás por ser una sombra de alma es que no estás razonando como lo haría la verdadera Heid. ¿Por un momento de emoción estás de acuerdo con poner en riesgo milenios de preparativos y cientos de sacrificios, solo por los deseos egoístas de un muchacho enamorado?

—No lo sé, dime tú, niño del sol, ¿seguiremos trabajando de la misma manera que nos ha traído tantos fracasos y sacrificios, en vez de mirarlo a él, con su ingenua determinación, realizado lo que nosotros jamás tuvimos el valor de hacer?

—Lo siento, Rashell.

—¿Méril?

El joven Méril caminó lentamente y mientras lo hacía estiró el brazo. Una suave brisa lo envolvió sacudiéndole el cabello y con un elegante gesto extendió la mano y una mágica luz le dio forma a su divino arco, extendiéndose el bastón de madera y curvándose las hojas que crecieron formando los extremos del arco divino llamado Gimle, como el corazón de Asgard. Se detuvo a la izquierda de Ranma, tomando con la otra mano las plumas de una flecha de luz que se formó junto a una cuerda también de luz, listo para disparar.

—Perdóname por la demora, Ranma, ya estoy aquí —sonrió con amabilidad. Ranma asintió respondiéndole la sonrisa.

—Tardaste —dijo Ranma, volviendo su atención hacia Freyr, sin bajar la guardia.

—Uno a veces se confunde y piensa idioteces.

—Sí, lo sé por experiencia —lamentó el joven de Nerima.

—Gracias… por mostrarme de nuevo el camino —dijo Méril con seriedad.

—Ah, no sé de lo que me estás hablando —fingió Ranma con humildad.

Méril asintió ante la falsa respuesta de su amigo.

—Yo también tengo a alguien a quién deseo proteger. Un universo sin ella, y sin todos los demás a los que también quiero, no vale la pena que exista…

—¡Geez! Basta de cursilerías que me harán vomitar.

—Rashell.

El joven de cabellos dorados se paró al lado de Méril cargando sobre su hombro la lanza negra de diseño gótico.

—Sabiendo cómo han de acabar las cosas, habiéndolo intentado cientos de veces, miles de años y volviendo a fracasar una y otra vez —dijo con resignación—, dime, Ranma, ¿cómo se puede ser tan idiota de volver a creer en el final feliz viviendo con esa persona en una bonita casa sobre la colina?

—Si esas son tus fantasías, amigo, creo que realmente es imposible —habló Ranma.

—¿Me descorazonas cuando he decidido traicionar mis propias creencias por seguirte? —preguntó Rashell confundido.

—No —respondió Ranma—, pero no creo que Nabiki se conforme con una rústica casa de campo.

—Yo tampoco puedo imaginármela viviendo así —insistió Méril pensativo.

—Geez, estoy perdido entonces —sonrió—, una vez que salvemos al universo todavía tendré que hacerme rico.

—No puedo creer que estemos de acuerdo en algo—agregó Heid.

—No me lo recuerdes que todavía puedo arrepentirme —respondió Rashell.

—Eres todo un encanto…

—Escalofríos, siento escalofríos, un espíritu maligno anda cerca, chicos —dijo Rashell con burla.

Heid le dedicó una mirada asesina y luego lo ignoró volviendo su vista al frente.

—Retira toda amabilidad de mis anteriores palabras y sepúltalas en el océano más profundo —dijo con indiferencia—, porque me arrepiento profundamente de haber tratado alguna vez de haber sido amable contigo, dios de los muertos.

—Geez, me partes el corazón.

—Ustedes dos, silencio —dijo Ranma, ya no era hora de seguir con los juegos.

Se adelantó a sus amigos y al espíritu, hasta detenerse a pocos metros de Freyr.

—Quiero pasar —dijo.

—No puedes hacerlo —respondió Freyr sin bajar la mano con su espada levitando sobre ella.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso —advirtió Ranma, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente—. Voy a pasar y si estás en mi camino no será mi culpa si algo sale mal.

—Cuánta arrogancia —dijo Freyr con provocación—, ¿recuerdas a ese chico confundido y algo nervioso que vio por primera vez Asgard? Tenías tantos miedos entonces que te limitaban, mas mírate ahora, desafiándome sin ningún remordimiento o sombra de duda. No voy a decirte lo que soy capaz de hacer porque hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser ese niño torpe que no medía las consecuencias de sus actos. No, por el contrario, debes estar bastante seguro de mis habilidades y de la gran diferencia que existe entre un dios y el alma de un mortal. Aún así ¿insistes en desafiar con tan insolente autoridad al dios que te protegió y te guio durante todo este tiempo, al único que se ha encargado de cuidar tu vida y la de tus seres amados?

—¿Te refieres al dios que separó a mis padres, abandonó a su suerte a mi hermano mayor, me manipuló a mí y a todos los que me rodeaban, al que mintió descaradamente todo este tiempo y me llevó incluso a la muerte? Déjame pensarlo... Sí.

La espada de Freyr comenzó a vibrar en el aire y a girar más rápidamente. El dios vanir separó un poco las piernas listo para combatir, la espada giró en el aire sobre su mano apuntando hacia adelante, directo a Ranma.

—Espero que luego no te arrepientas de esto, Ranma…

Ranma extendió el brazo en un rápido e inesperado movimiento.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

Un poderoso rayo de plata cruzó el espacio que los separaba y pasó por el lado de Freyr, el que no reaccionó en absoluto, quedándose con los labios separados a mitad de su discurso. Después del ataque giró lentamente la cabeza para ver que sobre su mano su espada había desaparecido, siendo desintegrada al instante por el ataque del joven Ranma.

—Magia del vacío —Freyr cerró lentamente los dedos empuñando la mano y luego sonrió satisfecho—… Ah, me rindo. Retiro todo lo dicho, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerte, pero te aseguro que sufrirás los tormentos de un universo entero si cruzas por ese portal.

—¿Crees que me importa? —Ranma levantó la mano y una nueva esfera plateada comenzó a brillar entre sus dedos semiabiertos.

Freyr caminó hacia un costado despejando el camino del joven y realizó una solemne reverencia.

—Adelante, señor del caos, tu enemigo el destino te espera.

Ranma no le prestó atención, creyendo que sus palabras eran otra de sus poco acertadas bromas y caminó decidido hacia la mansión Baladi sin mirar atrás, siendo seguido por sus amigos y por Heid. Ella se quedó algo rezagada y se detuvo delante del todavía inclinado Freyr.

—Tu actuación estuvo a punto de conmoverme —dijo Heid girando el rostro con desprecio y continuó tras los jóvenes.

—Gracias, es halagador ser alabado por una maestra del oficio —respondió Freyr, que sin enderezarse y con la mano todavía en el pecho, la miró con una siniestra sonrisa, consiguiendo que ella se detuviera.

Heid hizo una pequeña risa llena de arrogante desprecio, y le respondió sin mirarlo a la cara antes de continuar.

—No me interesa la gratitud de otra sombra de alma.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A mis hermanos y hermanas de juramento, espadas de Noatum:

.

La realidad no ceja en su intento por mermar nuestras fuerzas, a nosotros, los que escribiendo unos o leyendo los otros, mantenemos la esperanza de una imaginación viva y poderosa, que creará el mundo de fantasía en el que queremos vivir.

Juramos soñar, prometimos disfrutar, dimos nuestra voz y corazón en la sagrada misión de procrastinar, y no nos detendremos hasta repletar nuestras almas del dulce placer de servir a la fantasía.

La realidad y sus demoniacos secuaces ya han cobrado muchas víctimas a lo largo de estos años que llevamos juntos, ¡mas no teman!, porque otros vendrán, almas frescas llenas de chispeante poder, imaginación virgen, pura como el agua cristalina, con el deseo latente de convertirse en caudales imparables de creación y diversión. Por ellos seguiremos defendiendo el bastión de la fantasía, por ellos, como otros lo hicieron antes por nosotros, guardaremos con nuestras espadas afiladas, mentes libres para soñar despiertas, las puertas de la ficción.

Puertas que deberemos mantener siempre abiertas.

Gracias, mis queridas espadas, gracias mis amigos, que han luchado esta semana a mi lado: **Lily** **Tendo89** la dama cantora de la batalla, **Azulmitla** guardiana de los sellos de los ancestros, **Rokumon** cronista de los valientes, **Revontulett** el que caminaba entre los antiguos, **Aoi** **Fhrey** el metamago escritor de conjuros, **Kylisha** la última espada infinita.

También quisiera recordar y honrar una vez más a los baristas de la vieja Asgard, guardadores del viejo arte del mecenazgo, que han aportado con un Ko-fi a este autor: **Dark** **Reivyn** y **Lily** **Tendo89**. Que el destino sea generoso con los que fueron más generosos aún.

Será hasta la próxima conjunción de las estrellas, hermanos espadas, dentro de una semana, cuando las puertas de la fantasía se abran otra vez y debamos defenderlas.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	8. Imperio I

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Imperio**

.

I

.

.

.

 _¡Eh, Diva!, ¿por qué no cantas algo para la tropa? Al comandante Touni seguro que le encantaría escuchar tu linda voz, si sabes a lo que me refiero._

.

.

.

Los rectángulos luminosos cubrían las alturas de las calles como las hojas de los árboles en un bosque. En ellos se materializaban las imágenes con una claridad tal que se veían mejor que la realidad. Desde el último modelo de omnisfera hasta las últimas noticias de las gloriosas campañas militares del imperio, pasando por programas de conversación con comentaristas haciéndose los graciosos y el pronóstico del clima, para terminar con un paquete turístico al último mundo paradisíaco conquistado por el imperio. Sobre estos, las avenidas en el aire estaban atiborradas de omnisferas de distintos colores y tamaños surcando el cielo, y largas cadenas de omnisferas unidas como un gusano de superficie metalizada, sobre rieles de luces de neón formados por energía creadora, llevando a sus pasajeros hacia sus destinos. A sus pies en la base del edificio donde vivía, tan lejanos como si fueran hormigas, podía ver las cabezas de la gente atiborrando las calles, de todas las razas y clases sociales, pero casi siempre eran los ciudadanos imperiales los que disfrutaban del trabajo de las razas colonizadas que les servían, o razas inferiores como se les llamaba a puertas cerradas, aunque fuera de mal gusto llamarlos así en público.

La hipocresía lo ponía enfermo, le revolvía el estómago y le provocaba migraña. Retrocedió del borde del balcón y regresó al interior del cubículo en el que residía, un amplio habitáculo con todos los lujos que un ciudadano podría desear, y que para él apenas si significaba un lugar donde pasar la noche. Allí también había un rectángulo dibujado por líneas de un suave azul, que se encontraba en el aire a pocos centímetros de la pared y le mostraba imágenes de la cobertura del gran banquete imperial que se había dado unas pocas horas atrás. El emperador ni siquiera ante las cámaras que lo captaban ocultaba su mirada agresiva y gesto de desagrado, aunque todos los que le rodeaban fingían no percatarse y evitaban su ira, pues siempre era así. El hombre en el trono imperial emanaba una presencia poderosa y mirada implacable, no le gustaban las palabras zalameras de diplomáticos o peticiones con dobles intenciones de los más ambiciosos. Mandaba a base de gestos y sencillos movimientos de la mano que sus soldados sacaran a cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de perturbarlo con oraciones de más de dos segundos. Todos le temían, aunque en el fondo el emperador parecía ser un esclavo más de ese sistema que ayudó a construir y proteger, de un mundo que había salvado de la destrucción durante su juventud.

Salvado, sí, ¿pero a qué precio?… Los muchos privilegios de los que allí vivían y gozaban de una eternidad llena de excesos no era gratis. Cientos, quizás miles de almas se sacrificaban a cada momento para que unos pocos vivieran la mentira de la prosperidad. Valientes y jóvenes soldados del imperio, algunos apenas unos niños, y también las almas de sus enemigos, cuyo único pecado fue tratar de defender su hogar de la insaciable hambre conquistadora.

Luego, los pomposos generales de la aristocracia se codeaban y chocaban las copas en los banquetes de la corte, sin saber que en realidad bebían la sangre de los niños a los que habían sacrificado. Porque cada bocado y bebida no había sido sino el fruto de muchas muertes.

El emperador era diferente, tan consciente como él de la amarga broma que eso significaba, pero era un esclavo de su propio éxito, un adorno durante las ceremonias, un hombre que había perdido la mitad de su alma, y que desde ese día siglos atrás solo vivía para proteger su mundo y mantener con vida a ese montón de desagradecidos animales carroñeros, que orgullosamente se hacían llamar ciudadanos del imperio.

Se arrancó las jinetas de la chaqueta de su uniforme de gala que tenía desabotonada, y dejó la copa sobre la mesa de cristal, una superficie plana de forma ovoide sostenida en el aire por la fuerza de la esfera plateada que estaba por debajo, la que también levitaba entre la mesa y el suelo. Tomó la botella, miró su contenido, apenas quedaba un poco de licor en el fondo. Chasqueó la lengua y la dio vuelta dejando caer en la copa lo poco que quedaba. Apoyó la botella sobre la mesa pero no la soltó. Su mano la comenzó a presionar más y más fuerte hasta que toda la botella se trizó desde la base hasta la boquilla. La soltó tras darse cuenta recién de lo que había hecho.

Un extraño y melódico sonido lo distrajo. Una imagen rectangular apareció en la superficie de la mesa de vidrio a un costado de su mano. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, tomó la copa y bebió una buena cantidad de licor de un solo movimiento, la dejó en la mesa y presionó con un fuerte golpe de la mano el rectángulo que no dejaba de vibrar.

—En la pared —ordenó.

En la pared que tenía al frente las pinturas que la adornaban se deslizaron despejando el centro, al estar todas levitando a un centímetro de la pared, y apareció un rectángulo luminoso más grande. La imagen que apareció en el rectángulo mostró una de las hermosas plazas del centro de la capital con una fuente de cristal de casi veinte metros de altura que la hacía famosa, con sus caídas de agua formando arcoíris que se reflejaban en los cristales que levitaban a su alrededor, siempre cambiando de forma para divertir a los transeúntes. Todo eso lo había observado mirando un costado de la pantalla, porque en el centro estaba una mujer de cabello cobrizo, de ojos color negro y mirada directa, pero que al verlo a él mostró un pequeño temblor, como sus labios, y desvió su atención tímidamente hacia un costado.

—Diva —dijo el joven Touni, obligado a ser el primero en hablar ante el silencio de la mujer.

—¡Comandante! —respondió ella al momento llena de energía, sacudiéndose la timidez y alzando el rostro en una firme postura militar, a pesar de estar con atuendos de civil.

—Diva… —repitió Touni y suspiró—, te he dicho que no tienes que llamarme por mi rango cuando no estamos de servicio.

—Pero, señor… —Diva se sonrojó, avergonzada por su propia torpeza—, yo…

Touni alzó una ceja y esperó una respuesta.

—¡Lo siento! —Diva respondió con fuerza—, segundo príncipe imperial…

—¡Tampoco así! —bramó Touni.

—¡Ah!... Ah… y-yo… n-no…

Touni se pasó la mano por el rostro, para al final sonreír ante la torpeza de su subalterna.

—Está bien, déjalo así, después de todo ya sé que les lavan el cerebro con eso de idolatrar a la aristocracia y es muy difícil quitarse las malas costumbres.

—Lamento profundamente no estar a la altura de sus exigencias, segundo…

—Touni, solo llámame Touni como te he pedido mil veces antes, ¿quieres? Geez, estoy hasta la coronilla de escuchar eso de _segundo príncipe_ hasta para ir al excusado, como si eso tuviera algún significado. Deben haber otros treinta segundos y terceros príncipes en la capital, después de todo el emperador ha gobernado por siglos y el que seamos casi inmortales no ayuda a que no dejemos de multiplicarnos… como una plaga, geez —Touni sonrió ante su sarcasmo, se sentía maravillosamente bien al hablar mal de la humanidad a la que tanto odiaba, tanto como a él mismo por ser parte de ellos, parte del problema—. Títulos, títulos y más títulos, parece que los coleccionaran que están tan afanados por tener más títulos. ¿Es que la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que rendirle pleitesía al que está arriba y pisotear al que está abajo abusando de sus títulos?

Diva guardó silencio y asintió a todo lo que Touni decía, hasta que se percató de que él no seguía hablando. Al levantar los ojos se encontró con los de Touni mirándola fijamente.

—Ah… siento haberlo molestado, segundo _…_ To-Touni.

—Mucho mejor, y no me molestas en absoluto, no es que tuviera un mejor plan para pasar la noche que beber y quejarme de la vida como un viejo —Touni sonrió dejando a un lado de la mesa su copa —. Geez, habría que ser muy tonto para dejar de lado a una chica tan bonita e interesante en una aburrida noche como esta.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Diva—, ¿lo incomodo, señor?, ¿está con alguien?

—No —respondió Touni entrecerrando los ojos—, hablaba de ti.

—Ah… ¡Ah! —Diva se sonrojó con fuerza al comprender el halago y lo torpe que había sido.

Aunque conocía a su comandante tanto como el resto de la tropa, en especial en su faceta de conquistador desesperado, tenía sus propios motivos que la hacían incapaz de resistirse a sus galanteos, no pudiendo evitar sentir el calor subir a su rostro y ponerse tan nerviosa que se volvía un poco tonta, a pesar de que sabía que él solo bromeaba. Luego se odiaría, como siempre, por no saber mantener la compostura ante su comandante. Yngvi Touni era osado de palabra, pero jamás le faltaría el respeto a una mujer, menos a una que fuera parte de sus tropas, a las que siempre dirigía y cuidaba con celo, incluso a veces poniendo en peligro las operaciones con tal de salvaguardar como prioridad la vida de los hombres y mujeres que le servían.

Yngvi Touni era el único noble al que sus subalternos respetaban de manera auténtica y trataban a la vez con familiaridad como si fuera uno de ellos, a diferencia del resto de la corte imperial.

—¿Y?, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Touni al notar que ella seguía ante la pantalla del comunicador personal, o coper como acostumbraban llamarlo, sin decir una palabra—. ¿Algún problema con la tropa?, ¿hay que rescatar a otro de mis valientes y tontos oficiales de una pelea de bar antes de que la guardia imperial lo arreste?

Ella negaba y negaba con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Touni desapareció por curiosidad al no poder adivinar lo que ella pretendía. Al final recobró la sonrisa pensando en juguetear un poco más con ella, era divertido molestar a sus subalternos, darle a cada uno en su punto vulnerable… y el de Diva siempre sería esa exagerada timidez que en nada compatibilizaba con la vida militar.

En un mundo donde la aristocracia tenía todos los privilegios, el único modo de entrar en ella para las familias normales era a través de una carrera militar o un matrimonio conveniente. Muchas familias apostaban con meter a uno o más de sus hijos al ejército imperial para así tener posibilidades de escalar socialmente, y en un universo que estaba en constante guerra y conquista de otros mundos las almas siempre eran necesarias para alimentar la enorme máquina imperial. En realidad no era como si la clase normal de los ciudadanos imperiales padeciera carencias importantes, el imperio era próspero y los que sí sufrían eran los inmigrantes de otros mundos, o esclavos de conquistas. Sin embargo, la codicia estaba en todos los humanos por igual, y todos soñaban con alcanzar algún día el estatus de la clase más alta de la sociedad del imperio, los mal llamados _dioses,_ que no solo contaban con privilegio y poder, sino también con el acceso a la tecnología más avanzada del imperio que les concedía una casi inmortalidad.

¿Quién no querría ser un aristócrata inmortal, un dios, en un universo que jamás conocería como otros su final?... Sí, un universo también inmortal, no como los otros muchos universos que ellos ayudaban a destruir.

Diva era el claro ejemplo de una chica con talentos desperdiciados por haber sido obligada a entrar al ejército por su familia. Touni se compadeció de ella, como de la mitad de su tropa, todos miembros de familias normales, o _mortales_ como la aristocracia llamaba a los ciudadanos normales del imperio.

Touni sacudió su cabeza, se había dejado llevar otra vez por sus pensamientos y Diva lo esperaba en el coper, mirándolo con una curiosidad que no se explicaba.

—Diva, ¿tienes un plan para esta noche? —preguntó Touni de pronto, provocando un hipo a la chica.

—¿Un plan? —Diva se mostró confundida—, ¿no se suponía que estábamos libres de funciones hasta nuevo aviso?... El comando imperial no ha dado ninguna orden que…

—¡Diva, hablo de una cita!

—¿Cita?

—Sí, una cita, tú y yo. ¿No quieres hacer algo _normal_ para variar? Los estúpidos banquetes imperiales me tienen hasta la coronilla. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Ci-Ci-Cita?...

—Sí, eso. Geez, ya sé qué haremos, tú me esperas ahí, no te muevas, que en quince minutos llegaré para recogerte. ¿Qué te parece? Luego pensaremos en cuál será nuestra misión esta noche, tal vez comer algo de lo que después nos arrepintamos, o ver una pésima película, o beber un poco en un bar y me cuentas todos los secretos de mi tropa, ¿no te parece interesante? Lo que sea para alejarme de esta torre maldita y volver a caminar por las calles como una persona normal.

—Cita…

—Me esperas, es una orden de tu comandante.

Cortó la comunicación.

.

El coper se desconectó y la pantalla mostró un mensaje de agradecimiento de la compañía antes que esta desapareciera dejando solo una esfera plateada levitando sobre un pedestal, rodeada por un tenue aro de luz azulada. Diva se alejó unos pasos confundida, todavía no entendía lo que había sucedido. Se había peinado con esmero y de una manera diferente a como acostumbraba, dejando que su cabello, que antes debía llevar siempre tomado, cayera por el costado de su cabeza, también se había maquillado por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que estaba de servicio, y se había puesto un vestido nuevo y una chaqueta corta. No tenía muchas oportunidades de usar nada tan femenino en la vida marcial y se sintió otra vez una adolescente, incluso un poco ridícula. Se había armado de valor para llamarlo, y sin embargo, nada de sus preparativos pareció haber notado su comandante… y aún así él se le adelantó cuando creía que su plan había fallado.

Sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta un par de boletos para el cine, para ver una tonta y romántica película que a ella la había llenado de ilusión, creyó que no los usaría, que como siempre no podría decirle nada a la hora de la verdad.

Pero él se le adelantó y ahora tenía una cita… ¡una cita con el comandante Touni! Se sonrojó otra vez, sugestionada por el ambiente romántico de la plaza, la fuente y las muchas parejas que acostumbraban a reunirse en ese punto de la ciudad. Diva estaba feliz, debía ser el destino, porque ella también iba a tener una cita.

.

.

La mañana siguiente Yngvi Touni andaba de mal humor. Sus hombres lo sabían y ninguno quiso cruzarse con él en los pasillos de la base. La barrera de energía que hacía de puerta a su despacho retrocedió a su pasar y volvió a cerrarse tras su espalda con su diseño de líneas luminosas sobre una superficie en apariencia cristalina. Touni se detuvo de golpe. Allí, echado en el sofá de la pequeña salita que tenía a un costado de su despacho, con las botas sucias cruzadas sobre la mesita de centro, estaba el risueño Njörd.

—Geez, ¿cómo lo haces? —preguntó dirigiéndose sin detenerse desde la entrada hasta el mueble donde tenía su selección de licores.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Njörd inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su primo.

—Aparecer siempre en los peores momentos —Touni deslizó la mano sobre la superficie cristalina del mueble y esta, siendo también una barrera de energía, retrocedió abriendo un hueco acuoso alrededor de su mano que seguía todos sus movimientos. Allí tenía una selección de licores de distintos lugares y universos—. ¿Hidromiel?

—¿La bebida que destilan los aesirs? —preguntó Njörd—. Pensaba que los _dioses_ no tomábamos tragos de las clases inferiores.

—El que hayamos creados a los aesirs solo para ser poderosas máquinas de guerra no significa que no apreciemos sus otros talentos —respondió Touni sirviendo dos copas de hidromiel—. Armas biológicas o no, ellos tienen alma, como cualquier raza.

—No me des lecciones, ya sabes que pensamos igual. Dime la verdad, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Otra chica rechazó al gran Touni?

—Mucho peor que eso —lamentó Touni pasándole la copa llena a su primo y sentándose en el sillón frente a él, balanceando el contenido de la suya—, ella está enamorada de mí, _de verdad_ enamorada de mí.

Njörd lo miró confundido, después alarmado, abriendo los ojos asustado para terminar haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Pobre chiquilla…

—¡Geez! Lo dices como si fuera malo para ella.

—¿Y no lo es? —Njörd desabotonó su chaqueta, parte del uniforme similar al que usaba su primo Touni, y acomodó mejor la espalda antes de beber un sorbo, y al hacerlo bajó los pies y se enderezó rápidamente, inclinándose, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Abrió la boca poniéndose rojo—. ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡Me quema la garganta, parece fuego líquido!

—Oh, parece que el bravo Njörd no es capaz de soportar un simple trago de hidromiel.

Njörd no contestó de inmediato, antes dejó la copa en la mesita derramando un poco y sacudiéndose las manos del intenso aroma a alcohol con toques herbales.

—¿Trago? Ah, por el demonio, Touni, ¿querías envenenarme? —resopló raspando su garganta, quedando algo ronco y con las mejillas rojas hasta los ojos—. ¿De verdad los aesirs toman esta cosa?

—Sí… por supuesto que diluido en agua o en algún otro trago que le sirva de base, como lo hago yo —Touni brindó alzando su copa y bebiendo un poco—. Es delicioso si lo diluyes en agua de menta. Geez, claro que beberlo puro como tú lo hiciste es un suicidio, incluso para los aesirs hacerlo así es solo una prueba de coraje. Pensé que el gran Yngvi Njörd no tendría inconvenientes siendo tan rudo como dice.

—Touni… —rugió Njörd dándose cuenta de la broma, todavía con la voz ronca y el rostro rojo.

—Ah, sí, ya me siento de buen humor —replicó Touni, bebiendo otro poco de suave mezcla de hidromiel con menta, mientras miraba a su primo correr por una botella de agua—. ¿Y, primo, a qué se debe esta cordial visita, o solo tenías deseos de reírte de la desgracia en la que me encuentro hundido?

—Te torturas porque quieres, no sé por qué te propusiste negarte al amor, no es malo tener alguna compañía si en especial se trata de una buena chica —dijo Njörd tras suspirar aliviado después de beber media botella de agua—. Porque ella lo es, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es buena, demasiado buena para meterla en un lío.

—Otra vez con eso.

—No me conoce realmente, ¡geez!, ni siquiera me soportaría si lo hiciera de verdad —Touni suspiró muy largo, decaído—, y también es bonita… Ah, qué desperdicio. No puedo hacer que esté con un tipo como yo.

—Te menosprecias, primo…

—Por el contrario, me conozco, como conozco tantas cosas que no podemos disfrazar a nuestra consciencia —dijo Touni. Bebió otro poco y bajó la copa tomándola con ambas manos. Su mirada se perdió en el vacío—. Qué lástima, no solo pierdo a una gran chica, sino también a una de mis mejores asistentes de campo.

—Touni…

—No puedo seguir trabajando con ella, pediré su reasignación a otra unidad. Sabes tan bien como yo que es imposible trabajar con alguien a quién le rompes el corazón. Geez, no sería caballeroso de mi parte.

—Touni, dime la verdad, ¿no sientes nada por esa chica?... ¿Realmente te molesta que alguien llegue a quererte?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Siempre huyendo de las relaciones, mi buen amigo, llego a preocuparme un poco por ti.

—Preocúpate más por ti y por la próxima desdichada en ser la prometida del gran príncipe Njörd. No, amigo, esta vida en la corte es demasiado peligrosa como para arrastrar a una inocente, además pronto seremos los dos trasladados a otro universo, ¿no es verdad? Y no sabemos en cuántos años o siglos volveremos. Ella es una ciudadana normal de nacimiento, con suerte alcanzará los doscientos años si por algún milagro no se hiciera noble, ¿tendrá que estar cien o casi doscientos años enamorada de un hombre que no volverá a ver jamás? Es mejor que se quite esa idea de la cabeza mientras esté a tiempo…

—Pero si te casaras con ella, o con cualquier otra chica, eso la haría una aristócrata, ¿no? —Njörd se rascó detrás de la cabeza con fuerza, un poco confundido y ofuscado por la terquedad de su primo—, podría vivir de manera inmortal, e irse contigo a las campañas en los universos vírgenes.

—¡Geez! ¡Sí, claro, llevarla conmigo a nuestros diplomáticos trabajos de timar y conquistar a pobres universos jóvenes! Puede que ella sea del ejército también, pero todavía está a tiempo de salvar su alma, no como nosotros… ¿Y me pides que la arrastre a esta inmortalidad de culpas y miserias? Sería un infierno para un corazón tan puro como el de ella.

—¡Ah!, no me digas que sí te importa ella.

Touni encogió los hombros.

—Nadie merece este infierno, geez, sería un monstruo si un día me caso con una chica tan inocente como ella o cualquier otra, y acaba viviendo como una aristócrata más en esa torre llena de suciedad. No, no, es mejor que se quede lejos de nosotros, lo más lejos posible, ninguna persona merece el castigo de ser parte de la élite del imperio.

—La élite, ¿eh? —Njörd miró por el ventanal de la oficina. En el horizonte se veían los rascacielos cristalinos de la capital, pero más llamativas eran las cuatro torres en los extremos de la ciudad, de casi diez kilómetros de alto por una treintena de ancho, se veían tan macizos como si los otros edificios fueran el césped alrededor de cada torre, y de estas nacían descomunales pilares en diagonal que se unían en el centro sobre la capital, a la altura ya de las nubes. Sobre la unión en el centro colgaban como finos hilos de cristal amplios edificios como si una parte de la ciudad estuviera de cabeza, y por encima de la unión se alzaba un nuevo y gigantesco pilar, una nueva torre tan grande como las cuatro que la sostenían en el centro y que crecía ante sus ojos hasta perderla en el borde de la ventana.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio un momento, sus miradas decían el resto. Odiaban la ciudad y su falsa alegría, odiaban la manera en que el ejército se imponía por encima de los civiles, odiaban el trato de los ciudadanos hacia las razas _inferiores_ y toda su hipocresía, odiaban cómo abusaban de sus conocimientos para crear otras especies a base de terribles experimentos con las razas conquistadas, únicamente para tener más poder, para engrosar los ejércitos con carne de sacrificio, y más conquistas. Los dos odiaban al imperio que se suponía debían dirigir.

—Esta ciudad hiede —susurró Touni mirando su copa.

Njörd lo miró apenas un momento y volvió sus ojos a la torre principal, cuya cúspide cruzaba la atmósfera y ensombrecía a casi toda la capital, símbolo del poder y la ciencia creadora dominada por el imperio. Las torres también eran el hogar de los militares, separados por altura según su rango, en una ciudad aparte dentro de cada torre con todas sus comodidades, bases e incluso bosques, aisladas del resto de los ciudadanos comunes que vivían a su sombra. En la torre principal en el centro estaba el escalafón más alto de los aristócratas más importantes, o los dioses, inmortales sabios y hombres de ciencia, poderosos guerreros, seres imperiales de cientos o miles de años de antigüedad, que construyeron su propia ciudad divina en el interior de esa torre que cruzaba hacia el cosmos. También era el hogar de la familia imperial y del emperador, y en el centro era donde se encontraban los laboratorios imperiales y se practicaban en secreto los más horrendos crímenes.

—Touni, debo advertirte…

—¡Sabía que tu visita no era de placer! Geez.

—Lo digo en serio, demonios —exclamó Njörd—. En la corte sospechan de ti, quieren tu cabeza, buscarán cualquier excusa para condenarte.

—¿A mí, al segundo príncipe imperial, directo en la línea de sucesión al trono después de ti? Habría que tener coraje para intentarlo delante del emperador.

—Escúchame, solo quiero que te cuides mejor las espaldas. En la corte hay rumores, algunos no quieren que llegues vivo a Vanaheim.

—Ah, sí, verdad que se llama Vanaheim nuestra próxima conquista. ¿Y qué harán para detenerme, intentar asesinarte? La última vez no les fue muy bien…

—No están jugando, tienen un plan, quieren provocarte para que cometas un error, algo que te haga ser valedor de una ejecución.

—Calma, primo, temes sin sentido alguno. ¡Geez! Recuerda que soy el gran Touni, el genio de la muerte, ¿qué podrían hacer esos mequetrefes de la corte, marsupiales envueltos en seda, como para hacerme perder los estribos? Sus planes son tan infantiles, aunque me gustaría que lo intentaran —sonrió con una mirada que se tornó oscura—, sería bueno desenmascararnos y tener una excusa para matar a dos o tres de esos miserables oportunistas…

—Touni, ¿no se supone que tú eres siempre el astuto y prudente, y que yo soy el que recibe aburridos sermones por mi osadía? —reclamó Njörd.

—Exacto, no me gusta este cambio de papeles, geez, que no me reconozco —Touni alzó la copa y brindo imaginariamente —. ¡Por ellos y su estupidez! Que lo intenten, los estaré esperando.

La mirada sombría de Touni provocó un escalofrío incluso en su primo, el siempre valiente Njörd, porque lo conocía, lo había visto en la batalla y también fuera de ella, ninguno podía imaginar siquiera hasta qué punto podía llegar la crueldad de Yngvi Touni si lo provocaban.

Y eso también hizo temer a Njörd. Sería mejor que anduviera por una vez con los ojos abiertos, no podía dejar de tener un muy terrible presentimiento sobre todo eso, como si su destino en Vanaheim estuviera peligrando a tan poco tiempo del anhelado viaje de ambos al universo donde esperaban cambiarlo todo.

.

.

El campo de Vollr131 era un maldito infierno helado. El sol, a pesar de verse enorme en el cielo por la cercanía del planeta a la estrella, no era más que un pequeño pulsar blanco, que más asemejaba a una enorme luna incendiada, una bola de fuego plateada y azul, cuyas enormes llamaradas también plateadas y azuladas formaban espirales que cruzaban el espacio en un cielo de atmosfera tan delgada que podían verse todas las estrellas. La luz del sol apenas iluminaba la superficie con un resplandor tétrico, un mundo de extensos campos de hielo de aire límpido como un cristal. Las enormes montañas era como garras afiladas enterradas en diagonal, como troncos secos en medio de la nada, pero tan gigantescas que de tenerlas al frente serían tan grandes como las torres bases de la capital imperial.

Cada paso sobre el terreno hacia que sus pies se hundiera en una fina capa de escarcha, como si estuviera pisando un muy delgado vidrio que reflejaba su cuerpo cubierto por un grueso traje y una pesada capa, además de la máscara que protegía su rostro del aire que congelaría sus pulmones en segundos si lo respiraba directamente. A su derecha podía ver a poco más de cien metros la ribera del océano de nitrógeno líquido. Para conservar ese estado supuso que todo el planeta debía estar a menos de doscientos grados centígrados. Por suerte estaba en el lado que daba hacia el sol, o de otra manera las temperaturas podrían bajar y ni su traje especial imbuido con un hechizo de protección que él creó, sería incapaz de mantenerlo caliente. Aun así agotaba muy rápido sus energías, tanto como el frío, que igual sentía en su cuerpo, calaba sus huesos e incluso sus pensamientos.

Debía apresurarse, no temía a la noche —aunque su llegada lo convertiría en una quebradiza estatua de hielo— temía a la tormenta que se veía venir desde el océano. No eran nubes como las hubiera esperado ver en otro mundo, sino densas masas de gas de hermosos colores, como una aurora boreal, pero que traían consigo vientos de sobre los seiscientos kilómetros por hora, con lluvias de afilados trozos de cristal, lo que sería como ser cortado por una infinidad de espadas en el aire.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas, tenía que mantenerse en movimiento, su magia se drenaba con rapidez, todo porque ese era un universo recién nacido y que todavía estaba influenciado por el vacío. Podía ver bajo el cristalino suelo tan traslúcido como el agua, y a decenas de metros de profundidad, grietas hacia el ginnugagap como heridas que engañaban con su perspectiva a sus limitados ojos, no sabiendo si estaban en realidad o no ahí.

Su alma estaba siendo sometida a más presión que su cuerpo en ese ambiente hostil rodeado de tantos trazos de energía del vacío. Era lógico, todo universo se componía solo de cuatro dimensiones, tres espaciales y una que es el tiempo, pero se sabía que en su momento de nacimiento contarían con hasta diez dimensiones, que eran las diez ya existentes y que rigen las antileyes del espacio y del tiempo en el metauniverso o ginnugagap, el gran abismo. Un universo nace como una gran explosión de antimateria que luego implosionaba convirtiendo toda una masiva cantidad de antimateria en una partícula de materia, creando a su vez una nueva explosión de materia, energía, luz y vida, por supuesto que de una manera desconocida todavía para la inclusive avanzada ciencia imperial. Pero la explosión que crea un universo deja trazos de antimateria, heridas abiertas hacia el vacío que demoran en cerrar, y mucha energía negativa solidificada. Sí, la única forma solidificada que puede existir en la creación de densas cantidades de energía negativa o del vacío. Un material muy importante en el estudio de la ciencia de la creación y de las naves que utilizaba el imperio para viajar entre universos de manera segura, surcando el ginnugagap. Mundos ricos en vetas puras de la valiosísima piedra vollr.

Y en universos incipientes, apenas habitables como ese, el imperio creaba centrales para extraer el valioso material fuente de su poderío, usando como obreros a las almas de los mundos conquistados, drenándolo de almas además de energía, quitándoles la vida para seguir sobreviviendo como un parásito. Eso era el imperio para él.

Sin embargo ese mundo era especial, Vollr131 era el universo más joven encontrado jamás y su estado era todo un milagro, el único lugar con materia estable estando todavía tan cerca de su nacimiento, y se calculaba que gran parte de su masa era antimateria solidificada.

¿Cómo esa antimateria en estado mineral se convertía en la fuente de más energía creadora que le daba forma a un universo en gestación?

Esa debía ser la pregunta que un científico de la creación, un creacionista, se haría. Por supuesto que el imperio tenía otros planes con un universo tan cerca del ginnugagap.

Jadeó dentro de la máscara, sus cansados pies lo llevaron hasta el borde de un barranco. Era un valle artificial, un agujero creado para la más secreta instalación de investigación imperial, cerrada por altas murallas de hielo traslúcido que dejaba ver las palpitantes grietas bajo la superficie y las vetas negras como si fuera humo congelado. Una estructura sólida, con forma de disco, la altura de un rascacielos y el diámetro de una pequeña ciudad, con una torre que sobresalía en su centro. Finalmente la había encontrado, _la cuna del vacío_.

.

.

Los pasillos blancos y pulcros del interior de las instalaciones contrastaban con la oscuridad de sus experimentos. La cuna del vacío era una instalación en forma de aro, pues casi todo su centro era un espacio de suelo congelado de ese mundo que habían cubierto bajo un sólido techo, con un pilar en el centro que era la base de la torre que sobresalía en su exterior. Pero ese lugar era especial, porque bajo el hielo traslúcido del suelo se podía ver una concentración impresionante de vetas de piedra vollr y una gran grieta que podía vislumbrarse en el fondo, un abismo tan grande que parecía ser todo el centro de ese planeta. Las paredes interiores y el techo estaban construidos con la misma aleación de metal vollr que usaban en las naves que cruzaban el ginnugagap, pero mucho más densa, para asegurarse de proteger el interior de las instalaciones de la influencia voraz del vacío.

El suelo congelado del interior no estaba vacío, un centenar de columnas de metal muy gruesas como estacas formaban un bosque, de cada una de ellas colgaban atados de gruesas cadenas soldados de apariencia imperial, hombres y mujeres atrapados. Unos lloraban en silencio, otros gritaban sin descanso exigiendo que los soltaran, algunos combatientes maldecían su suerte, otros la llamaban.

Una de ellos, con la cabeza inclinada y el cabello rojizo tapándole el rostro, movía los labios muy lentamente como si estuviera susurrando palabras sin parar. Poco a poco sus palabras tomaron ritmo, sentido, pues en realidad estaba cantando.

Una sala se asomaba un poco hacia el interior, como un mirador rodeado de cristales, altamente protegido. Dentro se encontraba el personal de investigación haciendo los últimos preparativos para el experimento. Tras ellos se encontraba un fuerte contingente de representantes del ejército imperial. El personal científico de túnicas doradas y grises, rojas y grises o azules y grises, dependiendo de su rango en las instalaciones, se aprestaba sobre los paneles formados por cristales y óvalos que flotaban y reaccionaban a los movimientos de sus manos, iluminándose y parpadeando, otros extendiéndose y mostrando imágenes en extraños símbolos rúnicos en su interior.

—¿Está seguro de esto, maestro Kvasirham? —preguntó Lytir, su asistente de túnica dorada y gris—. Experimentar con humanos es… es…

Kvasirham apenas respondió con un murmullo entre labios que lo hizo callar. Su rostro severo, largo y de labios muy finos, contrastaba con sus ojos grandes de mirar atento, que movía rápidamente de un punto al otro de la sala como un director lo haría ante su orquesta, no perdiendo el más mínimo detalle, o extendiendo la mano para indicar al asistente de la esquina más lejana que tenía un parámetro erróneo en su pantalla. Nada escapaba de su predominante atención.

—No, no está bien —dijo Kvasirham, apenas moviendo los labios, no sabiéndose si lo pensaba en voz alta o en realidad quería decirlo—. La energía no es suficiente —extendió su brazo indicando con los dedos largos a otro de los asistentes frente a los controles—. Aumenten la sincronización en tres puntos y medio.

—Sí, maestro —respondió el asistente—, aumentando la sincronización… Uno punto dos, uno punto tres, uno punto cuatro… dos punto uno, dos punto dos…

—¿Maestro? —insistió Lytir.

Kvasirham gruñó, con las manos tomadas tras la espalda. Movió apenas un poco los hombros para voltear hacia su asistente, este se encogió ante el resplandor maniático de esos ojos que el rostro siempre serio sabía ocultar.

—¿Te preocupan unos pocos humanos, Lytir? —hizo apenas una mueca, casi una sonrisa que rápidamente borró—. ¿Después de que hemos experimentado con tantos?

—Pe-Pero, maestro, son ciudadanos imperiales.

—Sí, voluntarios, valientes, y recibirán su recompensa —Kvasirham se llevó una mano al mentón—, serán los primeros que obtendrán el don de la metaexistencia.

—Maestro…

—Lytir, ¿sabes por qué nuestros esfuerzos no daban sus frutos? —Kvasirham extendió una de sus largas manos a modo de ejemplo—, porque la materia prima no era lo suficientemente buena. Todos nuestros intentos no han sido más que errores, ya lo comprendo, sí —de pronto se perdía en sus ideas, no recordando si le hablaba a alguien o lo hacía solo—… es culpa de no trabajar con materia de primera el nacimiento de esas bestias nacidas del vacío, sin conciencia, sin inteligencia, no son más que el resultado de almas pobres, sin talentos, sin fuerza, sin deseo de existir. Esas miserables criaturas jamás tuvieron almas fuertes, incapaces de preservar sus existencias durante la fusión. Por eso es tan importante, hoy lo conseguiré —cerró la mano apretándola hasta que el guante negro crujió—, hoy crearé a un auténtico hijo del vacío, la nueva etapa de la evolución.

Los asistentes uno a uno comenzaban a alzar sus voces, cuando la columna en el centro del amplio espacio interior comenzaba resplandecer.

—Materia oscura en su fase de deformación —dijo uno de los asistentes operarios.

—Energía ascendiendo a nivel dos… tres… —alzó la voz.

—Escudos a toda potencia —dijo un tercero.

Las voces seguían una a una cruzándose en la sala de control.

—Segunda barrera creada, aislamiento del contenedor abisal en secuencia…

—Apertura de la grieta dimensional, presencia de antimateria abisal al treinta por ciento.

—Sincronización dimensional a tres punto uno, tres punto dos, tres punto tres…

—La materia ha comenzado a erosionarse.

—Tres punto ocho, tres punto nueve, traspasando la barrera de la tercera dimensión.

—¿Escudos? —preguntó Kvasirham.

—Estables, resistiendo la presión abisal —respondió el operario.

Una tormenta comenzó a crearse en el cielo del terreno cerrado cubriendo el techo, girando alrededor de la columna central. Los rayos caían sobre el suelo congelado abriendo cráteres en ruidosos estallidos, y sus resplandores oscurecían la sala de control. Los soldados atados comenzaron a dar voces, gritos espantosos como si un dolor más allá de todo lo conocido los estuviera traspasando.

—Maestro —Lytir, atemorizado, se colgó de la manga de Kvasirham—, ¡maestro, los estamos perdiendo!

—¡Tonterías! —Kvasirham reaccionó con fuerza sacudiéndoselo del brazo y dándole una bofetada—. Esta vez la materia prima es perfecta, ¡sangre, carne, genes, mentes creadas en nuestro magno imperio! Nada puede salir mal…

Una fuerte alarma lo interrumpió, su sonido se mezcló con el ruido de la tormenta y de los operarios. Varios rectángulos de luz aparecieron en el aire cerca del techo con signos en un rojo intenso.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está mal? —preguntó Kvasirham.

—Maestro —dijo uno de los operarios—, tenemos una intromisión no autorizada en las instalaciones.

—¡Estupideces! —clamó Kvasirham con su alta figura oscurecida contra la luz de los relámpagos tras los cristales—, ¡¿quién osaría atacar uno de los lugares más seguros y secretos del magno imperio?!

Las imágenes en los rectángulos cerca del techo cambiaron mostrando lo que estaba sucediendo en otro lugar de las instalaciones. Se veía humo, luces, escudos mágicos de las tropas de defensa contra rayos de luz que salían de entre el humo y cortaba entre ellos con facilidad. Luego una sombra apareció de entre el humo. Kvasirham guardó silencio, al igual que sus asistentes y operarios, todos mirando, algunos poniéndose de pie incrédulos.

—¿Príncipe Yngvi Touni? —murmuró Kvasirham, otra vez sin poder distinguir si lo decía o solo lo pensaba en voz alta—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Maestro, los _voluntarios_ , son ellos —insistió asustado Lytir, sin olvidar la ironía en sus palabras—, son la tropa del segundo príncipe imperial…

—¡No tiene sentido! —clamó Kvasirham—, ¿cómo puede alguien oponerse a la obra del conocimiento?... ¡Ustedes!, ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¡vayan a detenerlo! —ordenó a los soldados que guardaban la sala de control.

—Maestro Kvasirham, no podemos hacerlo —dijo el comandante de esa tropa—, nuestro trabajo es protegerlo a usted y sus hombres en caso de alguna contingencia durante el experimento…

—¡¿Insinúas que fallaré?! —Kvasirham giró mirando hacia el terreno interior y la tormenta, las voces de los soldados atados comenzaba a deformarse, a escucharse con un tono metálico, como artificial, mientras la energía que los rodeaba comenzaba a deformar sus cuerpos—. No fracasaré, no de nuevo, esta vez conseguiré crear auténticos hijos del vacío, no bestias inconscientes, no esta vez. El nuevo imperio se alzará ya no dependiente de universos de materia finita, ¡seremos habitantes y conquistadores del metauniverso!... Seremos los metadioses del ginnugagap.

—Pero…

Un fuerte estallido se escuchó provenir desde el terreno de prueba. La sala de control se sacudió.

—¡¿Qué sucede, qué está…?! —exclamó Kvasirham.

Los operarios volvieron su atención a sus tableros y comenzaron a informar con voces temblorosas, tan asustados como Kvasirham.

—La energía está superando la contención, maestro…

—El campo de prueba se encuentra en la quinta dimensión, los parámetros de energía registrados indican un aumento exponencial…

Kvasirham corrió hasta el ventanal y lo golpeó, pegando a él su rostro de mirada adusta, pero sus ojos en tres dimensiones y su mente finita lo hacían incapaz de entender lo que allí estaba sucediendo, apenas veía los cuerpos deformándose de los soldados, como si se estiraran de las cadenas que los contenían y sus cuerpos mostraran profundas llagas. Un vapor negro comenzaba a rodearlos, como si la sangre que saltara de sus cuerpos expuestos a tan altas presiones se evaporara, convirtiéndose en un gas oscuro al estar sus organismos siendo contaminados con altas dosis de radiación de los cristales de piedra vollr.

—Aumenten la energía, ¡quiero esos escudos trabajando al doscientos por ciento!

—No podemos… ¡no podemos, no tenemos suficiente energía para mantener la contención de la materia abisal! ¡El escudo exterior de la instalación no podrá seguir funcionando!

Kvasirham miraba desencajado.

—Las paredes de esta maldita construcción no me importan, ¡aumenten la energía en los escudos de contención, ahora! No los perderé, no de nuevo, no crearé más bestias del vacío que ocultar. ¡Ellos deben evolucionar! Deben renacer, aceptar la antimateria dentro de sus cuerpos y almas, ¡ellos pueden hacerlo, son imperiales, sangre magna, pueden hacerlo!... ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

—El proceso es irreversible, los controles no funcionan —alzó la voz uno de los operarios—, la energía está multiplicándose…

—Se detecta formación de materia en la fricción de los cuerpos de los sujetos con la antimateria.

—Sí, sí, al fin, lo sabía, está sucediendo —murmuró Kvasirham.

—Maestro, es demasiado peligroso —suplicó Lytir—. Debemos detener el experimento ahora. Y el príncipe está avanzando a través de las defensas, no sabemos qué pretende.

—Olvida a ese nefasto traidor, ¡el experimento no puede detenerse, ya lo estamos consiguiendo! Son fuertes, pueden tolerarlo.

Un operario gritó para hacerse escuchar, los demás lo imitaron.

—El área de prueba ha entrado en la octava dimensión…

—Los instrumentos son incapaces de medir lo que sucede.

—Es imposible, la energía que muestran los instrumentos es… no puede ser, ha superado los sensores de medición.

—Sus gritos, sus voces —uno de los operarios retrocedió aterrado—, no son humanos, no son…

Las voces de los hombres y mujeres en el experimento eran aterradoras, como si fueran entonadas por horribles instrumentos, y traspasaban las mentes y almas de los científicos llevándolos al borde de la cordura. Los cuerpos eran apenas visibles, como siluetas difuminadas por un cristal, incapaces de ser apreciados por seres materiales que existían solo en tres dimensiones.

—¡El príncipe ya está aquí! —gritó Lytir al ver la pantalla.

—¡Deténganlo, que no interrumpa mi gran obra! —ordenó Kvasirham.

El comandante de la tropa que estaba ahí dio órdenes a sus hombres. Los casi veinte poderosos guerreros imperiales salieron al pasillo, aunque en sus corazones estaban aliviados de dejar ese lugar y no ver más la abominación que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando el escuadrón se detuvo al mando de su líder se encontraron en un pasillo destruido, con soldados tirados por doquier, cuerpos desmembrados, calcinados a medias, sus percepciones espirituales les decían que sus almas también estaban amputadas. Delante de ellos, en medio de tanta muerte y desgarradora destrucción, el joven Yngvi Touni los enfrentaba con su lanza en una mano.

Apretó la mano y una poderosa fuente de energía se materializó en la punta afilada de su lanza, formando una gran hoja de guadaña rojiza.

—¡¿Dónde están mis soldados?! —exigió Touni—… No me obliguen a pasar también sobre ustedes.

—Segundo príncipe imperial —lo saludó marcialmente el líder y sus hombres inclinando la cabeza con respeto y honor. Luego desenfundaron sus armas, algunas también con partes de energía materializada—. Lo sentimos, pero no podemos obedecer su orden, tenemos una misión con prioridad máxima. Le rogamos que retroceda o nos veremos obligados a considerarlo un traidor al imperio.

—Geez, ¿cuántas veces tengo que preguntarlo?... ¡¿Dónde están…?!

Toda la base se estremeció y pudo escuchar las voces de sus hombres gritando de una manera inhumana que incluso a él lo hizo temblar.

—No, no puede ser —murmuró el joven príncipe.

Los hombres que se enfrentaban a Touni se quedaron paralizados. De pronto las paredes sólidas del pasillo comenzaron a deformarse y manchas de colores inundaron el aire como nebulosas a pequeña escala.

—Príncipe… ¡Príncipe! —gritó el líder de los soldados cayendo de rodillas, su rostro comenzó a deformarse como si la carne se hundiera y los huesos de su cráneo se salieran hacia el exterior.

—No… —Touni tembló, pero al momento extendió el brazo y conjuró una barrera que lo protegiera de la influencia del vacío que lo estaba devorando todo—. ¡Levanten un escudo, concéntrense o…!

Fue demasiado tarde. Pudo ver con sus propios ojos cómo esos cuerpos se descomponían y volvían a recomponer en dimensiones superiores a las que era capaz de percibir. Con su rápida mente pudo contar cinco, seis, siete, incluso dedujo sobre una octava dimensión que solo un matemático podría comprender en la teoría.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Las paredes que se doblaron e hincharon como si explotaran a una velocidad muy lenta ante sus ojos, retrocedieron rápidamente, casi desapareciendo, al ser arrancadas por la implosión. Techo, paredes, suelo, toda la enorme estructura comenzó a despedazarse siendo engullida por una gran esfera de antimateria, como un agujero negro que ocupó casi todo el terreno de prueba. La torre central se dobló como un papel siendo devorada también por el vacío. Touni se sostenía al trozo de piso enterrando su lanza y rodeado por su barrera mágica.

La tormenta que antes había visto venir cayó sobre toda la instalación, pero los vientos más rápidos que la barrera del sonido, los enormes cristales que llovían desde el cielo y aún las nubes, fueron absorbidos por la creciente esfera negra.

—No… ¡No! ¡NO!

Touni no sabía qué hacer. Habían sacrificado a sus hombres solo para enfurecerlo, para hacerlo caer en la trampa y traicionar al imperio. En su ausencia ordenaron una misión urgente en ese universo y todo había sido una trampa para ellos. Lamentablemente no lo había conseguido, si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes...

—Vanlandi…

Pensó en su segundo al mando, leal aunque algo inocente y tímido con las mujeres.

—Sveigner…

Era un apostador empedernido, pero el más valiente de los soldados.

—Hoedir…

Maestro de vocación, tras sus largos años de servicio estaba por merecerse un digno retiro. Nunca quiso ser noble, solo volver a la ciudad normal para enseñar.

De pronto escuchó una voz que sobrepasó a los gritos de dolor y desesperación. Una voz que a pesar de la deformidad del vacío todavía parecía poseer algo de humanidad, manteniendo una melodía suave, dulce, que calmó en parte la locura de la culpa que sentía por los hombres y mujeres de su tropa.

Era Diva.

Estaba cantando.

Ella sabía cómo se sentiría y cantaba para él. Pobre niña.

—Diva…

Lo sabía, ella jamás debió entrar al ejército imperial, su talento era hermoso, hecho para los tiempos de paz. Su voz podía calmar incluso un alma tan retorcida como la del segundo príncipe Yngvi Touni.

—Diva… todos… ¡Geez! ¡No los dejaré solos!

Extendió el brazo para deshacer la barrera y al momento sintió cómo su cuerpo, alma y mente eran envueltos en un espacio fuera de toda lógica, expuesto a un universo de diez dimensiones diferentes.

—¡Touni, te tengo!

—¿Njörd…?

El joven príncipe imperial Yngvi Njörd estaba a su lado tras correr entre los escombros deformados, protegido por su propia barrera mágica. Saltó sobre Touni abrazándolo por el cuerpo, obligándolo a alejarse. Al caer de espaldas la degastada mente de Touni cedió a la impotencia y la oscuridad.

—Diva… —murmuró antes de perder la consciencia.

.

.

Únicamente dos sobrevivieron al accidente en la instalación científica de Vollr131.

Durante los milenios siguientes la culpa roería sin descanso el alma de Touni, consciente de que esas vidas habían sido destruidas solo para tenderle una trampa a él. Los casi cien hombres y mujeres que conformaban su orgullosa tropa habían sido víctimas inocentes de su arrogancia, al haber desafiado abiertamente a los aristócratas del imperio. Jamás olvidaría esa lección.

Jamás olvidaría que debía destruirlos a todos.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A mis queridos compatriotas de la fantasía:

Debo agradecer a la paciencia que siempre me han tenido, ahora que la vuelvo a poner a prueba. Sé que esperaban la continuación directa de las desventuras de Ranma y su improvisado escuadrón de exiliados, pero era necesario contar otras partes de la historia. Espero que hayan podido comprender las partes más complicadas de este capítulo. Randuril intentó desenredar las terribles cosas que hice, pero si aún así no me supe explicar, pido disculpas.

Lo de las diez dimensiones es una teoría que existe junto con la de cuerdas en la física. Se dice que existen diez dimensiones en el universo, nueve espaciales y una que es el tiempo. Nosotros captamos solo tres, pues el tiempo lo vemos como algo lineal solamente. Si pudiéramos ver el tiempo también se supone que al mirarnos veríamos lo que somos en todo momento, desde un embrión hasta morir de viejos, y también las variantes de cada decisión que tomamos en el camino, en otras palabras la clásica teoría de cuerdas y los multiversos. Más allá de la tercera dimensión hay más que no podemos percibir o explicar. Pero se puede entender nuestra falta de comprensión como si tomáramos a un ser que es únicamente en dos dimensiones, no podría vernos a nosotros, o nos vería como una imagen plana, incluso un corte que mostraría nuestro interior, ya que no posee tres dimensiones. Así nosotros tampoco podemos percibir o comprender las otras dimensiones que nos superan hasta ser diez en total.

Otra teoría dice que al principio, en el preciso momento del Big Bang que creó al universo, existían diez dimensiones, pero prosperaron tres en el resto de la creación y las otras no son de este plano o son imperceptibles. Todo esto que cuento, muy someramente porque no soy un experto en física, y si dije algo mal ruego me disculpen y corrijan, es lo que se denomina teoría de las supercuerdas. Si fuéramos capaces de percibir otras dimensiones podríamos, en teoría, viajar entre universos paralelos (creo que esa era la dimensión seis o siete XD), o viajar por la cuarta dimensión que es el tiempo. Como ven, algo complicado todo, pero sirve para alimentar y hacer más interesante las teorías ficticias que sustentan la magia y fantasía del universo de Asgard.

Espero no haberlos aburrido y nos vemos la próxima semana con la continuación de la saga de los exiliados.

Saludos a mis queridos camaradas de siempre, por esta semana no tuve tiempo de preparar mejor las notas, ya saben que nuestra atención se enfocó en el final de _El año de la felicidad,_ y mi pobre esposa en lugar de descansar se puso a ayudarme con la edición de este capítulo de grueso calibre. Pobre de ella. Prometo que en el próximo capítulo los saludaré como es debido.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	9. Vanaheim VIII

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

VIII

.

.

.

 _Mi obra más grande, la más perfecta de todas eres tú, y a pesar de mi orgullo debo aceptar que no pude crearte yo sola._

.

.

.

No era un portal. Tampoco un hechizo que pudiera abrir uno. Exiliados en un universo muerto era la única manera que tenían de escapar a su destino. El pecho de Ranma subía y bajaba agitado, de pie, con la boca abierta y los ojos perdidos no pudiendo contener toda la enorme forma que ocupaba de lado a lado el gigantesco galón secreto en el interior de la mansión de los Baladi. Atrás llegó Méril y su reacción fue similar, quedándose quieto, agarrándose el pecho también agitado por haber corrido tratando de alcanzar a un acelerado Ranma, y los ojos perdidos en la gloriosa visión que tenían ante ellos.

La reacción de Rashell fue diferente. Cerró los labios y sus ojos se perdieron en cientos de recuerdos que le traía aquella nave.

Heid apareció ante ellos extendiendo una mano a modo de presentarles la grandiosa nave oculta ante sus ojos.

—Esta es…

—¡Skidbladnir! —exclamó Rashell, conmovido por los recuerdos.

Heid torció los labios, no le gustó haber sido interrumpida de esa forma tan grosera. Extendió otra vez la mano indicando la gran nave que se sostenía por encima de sus cabezas sobre una base de piedra, ensombreciéndolos con su gran tamaño.

—Esta es la nave que mi yo real, Heid Baladi, diseñó y mandó construir en secreto para el rey de los vanir.

—Pero la Skidbladnir fue destruida —recordó Rashell.

—Sí, lo fue, la nave que mi padre utilizaba fue aniquilada en la última gran batalla contra los hijos del vacío, uno de los muchos sacrificios que se hicieron para asegurar la ruta de escape de nuestro pueblo hacia el universo de los aesirs —completó Freyr, que los sorprendió porque ninguno lo recordaba hasta ese momento que estaba junto a ellos—. Por eso esta no es la misma nave…

—No, no lo es —dijo Heid de manera cortante, impaciente de que no la dejaran acabar—, esa nave de segunda que trajo de su hogar no se compara en nada a mi nuevo diseño. Un logro solo posible por mi genio superior y basto conocimiento, que me permitió crear la máxima obra de la ingeniería de la casa de Baladi, no, de Vanaheim… qué digo, ¡de todo el metauniverso!

—Geez, Ranma, ya sé de quién heredaste tu gran humildad —susurró Rashell.

Ranma lo miró apenas un poco levantando una ceja sin entender a lo que se refería.

—¿Entonces esta nave puede viajar a través del ginnugagap? —preguntó Méril.

Heid cruzó los brazos y sonrió con arrogancia.

—No, no puede —dijo Freyr.

Heid perdió la sonrisa.

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó Ranma ofuscado—. ¿No se supone que era la manera en que volveríamos a Asgard?

Rashell se adelantó a la explicación de Heid, dejándola con la mano alzada y los labios entreabiertos.

—Geez, ninguna nave puede cruzar el ginnugagap, no libremente.

Heid tuvo que asentir, iba a continuar cuando Méril habló:

—Ahora lo comprendo, así que esa era la manera cómo el imperio contactaba a otros universos durante su época dorada.

—¿Imperio? —preguntó Ranma—, ¿qué imperio?

Heid sacudió la cabeza, iba a hablar y Rashell lo hizo primero:

—La dimensión de dónde proveníamos con Njörd. Geez, Ranma, ya te lo he contado mil veces. ¡El imperio conquistador de cien universos!... Los causantes de todos nuestros problemas.

Heid alzó el dedo y abrió la boca.

—¡Ah! ¡Ese imperio! —exclamó Ranma primero—, ¿pero entonces cómo viajaban entre universos?

Heid apretó el puño. Nadie habló. Entonces la mujer vio su oportunidad y alzó el rostro abriendo los labios.

—Eso es lo que iba a decir —concluyó Méril antes que Heid—, leí en algunos textos cómo existen caminos a través del ginnugagap, túneles o agujeros, algunos incluso los llamaban «las mareas del vacío», pero para cruzarlos había que tener naves que pudieran soportar la presión del vacío, creadas con aleaciones de un material muy extraño que se decía eran cristalizaciones de antimateria en un estado latente, que les permitía existir dentro de los universos.

Heid se frotó la sien con fuerza.

—Lo has dicho a la perfección, Méril —dijo Rashell—, geez, hasta pareciera que conociste al imperio.

—Todo está en los libros —concluyó Méril—, solo hay que leerlos.

—¿Escuchaste eso Ranma?

—Como sea —se quejó el joven impaciente—, ¿entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es subirnos a esa nave y cruzar con ella uno de esos agujeros para llegar a Asgard?

—Así dicho tan simplistamente, pues sí —respondió Rashell.

—¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! —Ranma se adelantó encaminándose hacia la rampa que terminaba en un diseño más complejo en el casco, unos metros bajo el borde de la cubierta.

—¿Cómo se abre? —preguntó Ranma.

Heid cruzó los brazos y cerró la boca.

—¡Heid!, ¿qué esperas para decirme como se abre esta cosa?

—¿Cosa?... ¡¿Cosa?! —Heid bramó empuñando ambas manos—. Ni siquiera escucharon mi explicación, ¡están presenciando la más grande obra de la ingeniería de Vanaheim, una de las tres supremas creaciones de Heid Baladi! ¡¿Y se atreven a ignorarme?

—Como quieras, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Ranma miró hacia arriba y de un impulso brincó, apoyó un pie en la pared y de un segundo impulso alcanzó el borde más ancho de la cubierta.

—¡No subas por ahí! —lo regañó Heid.

Rashell miró a Méril.

—Geez, no sé por qué nunca pregunta —Rashell posó su mano a un costado del diseño y varios anillos rúnicos aparecieron alrededor de su mano, giraron en distintas direcciones rápidamente como si fueran un complejo cerrojo—. Increíble, todavía tiene energía.

—Por supuesto que tiene —comentó Heid resentida—, se alimenta de un núcleo vollr, por lo que no necesita de ninguna otra fuente de energía de ningún universo. Ah, y por supuesto que no podrás entrar a menos que conozcas la…

Los tres anillos alrededor de la mano de Rashell se extendieron y desaparecieron. Al momento el diseño se separó en varias capas, en direcciones distintas, abriendo una puerta para los jóvenes.

—Vaya, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Méril.

—Era una clave muy vieja utilizada aquí en Vanaheim, el truco está en armonizar las ondas de energía mágica entre los tres sellos hasta que estén sincronizados.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la nave. Heid se quedó allí, en silencio, con los brazos caídos sin saber qué decir.

—No te preocupes, me lo hacían todo el tiempo —se quejó Freyr a su lado—. Es difícil seguirles el paso, ¿no?

Heid reaccionó con orgullo, girando el rostro con desprecio.

—Ya te dije que no quiero tu opinión —y desapareció en un suave destello.

Freyr sonrió y se encaminó lentamente hacia la entrada.

.

.

Ranma estaba sorprendido. Una vez en cubierta pudo apreciar la belleza de esa nave y la portentosa energía que la recorría en forma de tenues estelas de luz azulada a través de las líneas rectas y diagonales que marcaban la separación entre las piezas, como el palpitar de un corazón viviente.

—¿Te gusta? —Heid apareció a sus espaldas—. Mejoré el diseño imperial de la Skidbladnir de Njörd, reforcé el casco con una nueva aleación en la que apliqué algunas técnicas que aprendí para… tu nacimiento.

El joven abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, luego los entrecerró.

—Esta nave, ¿es como yo?

—No, no es un hijo del vacío, no es un ser viviente ni tiene alma, es solo un instrumento cuya naturaleza de los materiales tuvo un tratamiento similar pero más simple del que se tuvo con tu cuerpo original. Aún así es una maravilla del genio de tu madre…

—Heid no es mi madre —dijo Ranma, casi por costumbre, como hacía cada vez que Heid insistía con esa idea que le provocaba una sensación desagradable. Él no tenía dos madres, su madre era Nodoka Saotome.

La sombra de Heid se encogió de hombros. Continuó con su deseada explicación mientras Ranma miraba la cubierta y la nave girando lentamente la cabeza.

—Ciento treinta y ocho metros de eslora y dieciséis de manga…

—¿Eslo… qué?

—Largo y ancho de la nave —indicó Heid con poca paciencia—. Posee capacidad para cien soldados y solo necesita una tripulación mínima de quince para operarla. No temas, pensé, digo, Heid pensó en todo, porque posee un sistema de navegación simplificado para que dos o tres tripulantes puedan operar sus sistemas mínimos de navegación.

—Entonces podemos hacerlo, podemos irnos de aquí —murmuró Ranma—, podemos volver a Asgard.

La gran nave no contaba con mástiles o velas como una embarcación común, tampoco necesitaba algún tipo de globo aerostático para levitar. Su forma era alargada y con la proa más angosta, dándole una silueta similar a una espada. En la popa se encontraba la sala de control, una cabina de cristal con la forma de un diamante muy alargado con su punta llegando hasta casi la mitad de la cubierta. La parte más llamativa eran las doce alas en dos grupos de seis. Las primeras seis, más pequeñas, en la mitad delantera de la nave y las seis últimas en la mitad posterior, con tres por cada lado, que se encontraban cerradas sobre la cubierta. Las primeras seis, con sus puntas hacia la proa cubrían casi toda la mitad delantera y las seis últimas envolvían la segunda mitad de la cubierta. A pesar de su blancura podía ver a través de ellas como si fueran hechas de una tela traslúcida, pero cada ala era sólida como el acero y afiladas como una espada, compuestas de varias láminas plegadas entre sí como si fueran plumas. Dos hileras de enormes cristales hexagonales recorrían la cubierta por ambos lados, parecían ser un adorno, pero Heid le explicó a Ranma que era un sistema de armamento capaz de disparar ráfagas de energía del vacío, muy similares al hechizo nuevo de Ranma, por ser energía de un núcleo vollr, por lo que eran el arma perfecta para luchar contra los hijos del vacío. Cada detalle, por pequeño que fuera, era de un exquisito gusto y daba un aire más sublime a esa nave.

—No es Skidbladnir, es una nueva creación, mejor que la anterior. Ella está hecha para luchar directamente contra los hijos del vacío en sus más atemorizantes encarnaciones —dijo Heid—, espero que te guste el último regalo de tu madre, Ranma.

—Ella no es mi… ¿Regalo? ¿Un regalo?

Ranma se volvió encarándola, en el momento que los chicos y Freyr también aparecían en la cubierta cruzando una parte del cristal de la cabina, que se había recogido como si estuviera vivo formando una puerta.

—¿Así que Heid construyó esta nave no para Njörd, sino que para Ranma? —preguntó Rashell y silbó—. Eso se llama estar preparada para todo.

—No, no fue así. Heid la construyó para Njörd originalmente, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de dársela y la nave se quedó aquí, entre las ruinas de un universo muerto esperando una oportunidad para luchar —aclaró Heid—, en las siguientes visitas que hizo Heid en secreto a su laboratorio, evitando a los hijos del vacío y los peligros solo para vigilar tu estado, Ranma, y terminar los preparativos que te traerían a la vida, ella concluyó que esta nave podría ser más útil en tus manos de lo que hubiera sido en manos de tu padre.

—Él no es mi padre —respondió Ranma, arisco.

—Una nave del vacío para un hijo del vacío —habló Rashell—. Geez, qué apropiado.

—Es un artefacto maravilloso —dijo Méril—, puedo sentirlo, vibra y emana una energía acogedora, me recuerda un poco a Gimle.

Heid asintió.

—Así es, fue creada no solo para navegar por el vacío o para combatir contra esas pestes del ginnugagap. También fue diseñada para ser un refugio, un hogar para aquél que no posee ninguno, un viajero de planos y dimensiones. Por eso es que mi yo original ha decidido bautizarla como Skithblathnir, una revisión de la antigua Skidbladnir…

—Espera un momento —Ranma giró hacia ella, hacia todos—, ¿esta nave ahora es mía?

—Sí, Ranma, es tuya.

—Un hogar para un viajero —repitió Ranma pensando en voz alta.

No había olvidado a Akane, pero la esperanza había vuelto a su corazón al saber que tenía una manera de dejar ese lugar. Además, no era inmune al encanto de esa grandiosa nave, saber que de una manera u otra le pertenecía, era su herencia. Tras descubrir el horrendo secreto detrás de su nacimiento, el chico había perdido incluso la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar, a un mundo. Todo había sido una mentira y su única guía para no perder la cordura era recordar el sentimiento que lo unía a Akane, a su familia, sus amigos, todo lo que amaba, aunque él supiera que en realidad no tenía un lugar con ellos. Se sintió solo otra vez, recordando su infancia en los caminos, con su única posesión colgando de los hombros al lado de su padre, del que no podía fiarse del todo. Su mochila y su tienda fueron su hogar durante muchos años.

—Entonces puedo ponerle el nombre que yo quiera —dijo apenas murmurando.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo el nombre que yo le…?

Heid fue interrumpida por Rashell, que cruzó una mano delante de ella para que se detuviera y mirara lo que todos ya habían notado, el rostro pensativo y silencioso de Ranma.

El joven de Nerima dio unos pasos hacia adelante, recorriendo la cubierta bajo la sombra de las alas recogidas, que parecían cobijarlo de una manera como solo en un lugar pudo sentir.

—Esta nave es mi nuevo hogar —dijo—, el único lugar que me pertenece en el mundo —y pensó en el momento «y en cualquier otro mundo», guardando un cómico silencio—. Ya lo sé.

Giró y observó a sus amigos. Méril creció con el fatídico destino de haber asesinado dos veces a su padre. Mitad aesir y mitad hada no tenía lugar con ninguna de esas razas, era un ser huérfano de la creación.

Rashell, la encarnación de Touni, había experimentado una pérdida tras otra, un mundo tras otro, un amigo tras otro, sin haber podido salvar a nadie. Así también había perdido toda esperanza en la vida y su valor, despreciando su propia existencia.

Los tres fueron rechazados por la existencia y también se declararon enemigos del vacío. No tenían parte en la luz ni en la oscuridad. No participaban del orden, tampoco del caos. Eran náufragos por culpa de un destino que siempre quiso destruirlos. Pero los exiliados ahora tenían un lugar en esa nave que era como ellos, otra exiliada, creada con grandes promesas y olvidada en esas ruinas por una eternidad.

Ranma sonrió, ya sabía con qué nombre bautizar a esa nave. Después de todo, esa nave significaba el final del camino y el principio de todo, un lugar al que podrían llamar hogar. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros de exilio extendiendo el brazo como si todavía dirigiera a su escuadrón de los Dragones Rojos, hablando con más fuerza y seguridad que nunca.

—Nerima… —afirmó la voz para hablar aún más fuerte—. ¡El nombre de nuestra nave será Nerima!

—Qué nombre más horrible —murmuró Heid para sí volteando el rostro.

.

.

Bajo la cúpula de cristal alargada como la punta de un diamante y sostenida por un armazón de finas líneas casi invisibles de una aleación metálica con detalles góticos, se hallaba el puente de mando de la Nerima El espacio era amplio y dividido en tres niveles, donde se repartían los distintos puestos de control alrededor de la parte central en el punto más alto. Los puestos eran cubículos con asientos alargados y paneles de control para cada uno, en el que podían sentarse ingresando por uno de los lados. El nivel inferior, más cerca del borde de la cúpula, contaba con cinco cubículos, el de la plataforma central separado por algunos escalones contaba con tres, y el lugar más alto tenía un cubículo especial, con un diseño más amplio y abierto, como si fuera un trono con paneles a ambos lados y uno al frente.

Al entrar por una de las compuertas laterales que comunicaban hacia la cubierta, Méril dio pasos torpes girando lentamente, tratando de captar más de lo que podían darle sus ojos. Las pulsaciones de luz también recorrían cada línea recta y diagonal en el suelo, los escalones, los módulos y las uniones de la cúpula, aunque era la única luz con la que contaban porque todo se encontraba en penumbras.

—¿Qué les parece mi Skith…?

—¡Geez! —la interrumpió Rashell—, la _Nerima_ no está nada mal —le dedicó una burlesca sonrisa que ella ignoró evitándolo con desprecio.

—¿Alguien sabe cómo se opera una nave? —preguntó Ranma.

—No me preguntes a mí —respondió rápidamente Rashell encogiéndose de hombros—, a simple vista esta nave es muy diferente a las de diseño imperial o a los arcaicos armatostes de Vanaheim, que prácticamente eran barcos voladores con unas cuántas mejoras que diseñamos con la tecnología imperial que les compartimos. Tampoco creo que él sepa algo —apuntó con el pulgar a Freyr, que silencioso fue el último en entrar a la cabina y sonrió con amabilidad como si no hubiera escuchado eso último.

Heid cruzó los brazos y alzó el mentón con aires de sabiduría.

—No es tan difícil como podrían imaginarlo, pero tendrán que armarse de paciencia y escucharme si quieren aprender a…

—¡Encontré el puesto del timonel! —gritó Méril.

Ranma y Rashell se miraron y corrieron cruzando la cabina hasta llegar al cubículo central en la plataforma del segundo nivel, quedando frente a los escalones que daban al puesto más alto que parecía ser el trono. Méril no los esperó y apoyando una mano en el borde saltó en el interior, acomodó los pies descubriendo una serie de pedales, cinco para ser exactos, de distintos tamaños pero dispuestos en tal orden que permitían ser pisados con facilidad por el timonel. Trató de empujar uno y notó que estaban rígidos. Apoyó la espalda y acarició el panel, pero era solo una superficie negra y reflectante como un cristal ahumado, con una esfera de diez centímetros encajada hasta la mitad en el centro.

Ranma se asomó por su derecha y Rashell por la izquierda, afirmándose ambos del respaldo de Méril.

—¿Qué descubriste? —preguntó Rashell con interés.

—¿Puede volar? —lo interrogó Ranma impaciente.

—No hay botones —dijo Méril un poco nervioso—, los pedales están fijos.

—Eso es porque los alerones están recogidos —respondió Rashell mirando hacia el exterior. Desde allí tenían una vista privilegiada de la cubierta y de las alas, tanto las traseras cerradas como un techo sobre ellos, como las delanteras más pequeñas haciendo lo mismo con el resto de la cubierta hacia la punta—. ¿Ves esas alas?

—Entonces debemos arrancar la nave de alguna manera para que se muevan, ¿eso? —preguntó Ranma.

—Geez, hasta tú pareces más inteligente hoy —rio Rashell—, creo que te hace bien ser una especie de abominación.

—Muy divertido —respondió Ranma siempre impaciente—. ¿Méril, descubriste algo?

—Creo que… Ranma, ve y siéntate en el puesto de arriba.

—¿Que yo qué?

—Hazme caso —insistió Méril.

—Te conviene —insinuó Rashell.

Ranma asintió, subió los peldaños hasta el nivel más alto, desde donde se tenía una clara vista de todos los otros cubículos en la sala de mando, y se sentó de golpe en el asiento. Realmente parecía un trono de diseño muy moderno, con un respaldo cómodo y alto, doblándose su una punta hacia adelante por sobre su cabeza con un diseño muy suave. Al frente, entre sus pies, subía una columna curvada con un pequeño panel también de cristal negro, y otros dos a sus costados al alcance de sus manos, como continuación de los apoyabrazos del trono. No sucedió nada, comenzó a sentirse un poco ridículo.

—Méril, esto no… ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

El cristal negro del panel frontal se iluminó y extraños símbolos comenzaron a aparecer como si fuera en realidad una pantalla. Luego otros símbolos aparecieron, pero en el aire, encerrados por rectángulos de luz como si se dibujaran pantallas traslúcidas en el aire, de distinto tamaño, formando un gran panel de control ante su puesto lleno de información y gráficos, con una escritura rúnica que no comprendía. Más textos e imágenes aparecieron en pequeños recuadros en el aire sobre las pantallas negras de ambos lados en los apoyabrazos, al alcance de sus manos. Ranma, por curiosidad, estiró un dedo y tocó una de las pantallas, la que respondió a su tacto haciéndolo retroceder asustado. Lo intentó otra vez al ver que no sucedía nada. El rectángulo en el aire se iluminó y al deslizar el dedo en el aire la pantalla lo seguía, al alejarlo era como si la hubiera soltado y la pantalla en el aire se quedó en ese lugar.

—Puedo moverlo como quiero —dijo Ranma divirtiéndose como un niño.

—Geez, eso veo —Rashell volvió su atención a Méril—, ¿ya?

La pantalla negra de Méril se iluminó de igual forma. El más joven de los tres sonrió y asintió.

—Supuse que el puesto de mando del capitán era también el cerrojo sobre el sello que libera la nave. Un cristal vollr, por lo que leí, no puede dominarse completamente, tampoco impedir su flujo de energía constante, por eso las líneas de luz nos indicaban que la nave estaba ya funcionando pero en un modo de suspensión, como si estuviera hibernando. Pero para desbloquear los controles no se necesitaba de ninguna llave o código.

—La llave era Ranma, geez, bien pensado —Rashell miró la pantalla—. Esta mujer es un demonio, ¿qué clase de lenguaje es este? No es de Vanaheim, tampoco es la lengua imperial. No parece de ninguna lengua de Midgard o de Asgard.

—Debe estar codificado como otra medida de seguridad —concluyó Méril.

Los dos jóvenes miraron atentamente hacia Heid, la que, sorprendida por el rápido actuar de los muchachos, estaba distraída también mirándolos. Al momento ella reaccionó con orgullo.

—No me miren a mí, ya que todo lo saben no sé para qué me necesitan ahora, a una pobre y molesta espectro de una olvidada señora de la magia…

—Heid —suplicó Rashell, luego agregó con astucia—, no nos vas a dejar varados aquí, ¿quieres que Ranma se enfade por no dejarlo llevar su nave a dónde se le dé la gana?

Heid alzó una ceja con curiosidad, miró hacia el puesto de mando dónde Ranma también la miraba. Los ojos azules de Ranma no eran alegres, tampoco amables, eran profundos como el abismo entre los mundos y afilados como la más cruel de las espadas.

—Comprendo… —tosió, incluso un poco más animada de que finalmente la dejaran dar su explicación—. Ranma, tu puesto es el de comandante o capitán de la nave. Todo lo que suceda con Skith… Nerima —se corrigió a tiempo antes de que cualquiera de los tres chicos la quisiera corregir—, depende de tu voluntad. Heid, mi yo original, debe haber supuesto que no serías muy paciente, así que integró un sistema que podría ayudarte a comprender los controles de la nave. Ahora apoya tus manos en los paneles de los apoyabrazos.

—¿Apoyarlas ahí? —Ranma se miró ambas manos y luego los paneles con un poco de temor.

—¿Qué sucede, te acobardas ahora? —replicó Heid—. ¿Qué sucederá con Akane?, ¿no que ibas a protegerla de su destino?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió al momento el joven.

Apoyó ambas manos en los paneles y de pronto sintió cómo una enorme energía lo invadió con gran dolor, en el momento que las líneas de luz que palpitaban por la nave subieron también por sus manos, piernas, por el cuerpo hasta su cabeza y todo se tornó blanco. Gritó.

Cuando abrió los ojos todavía estaba sentado en el trono de mando, pero estaba suspendido en un espacio blanco, infinito hasta el horizonte. Las pantallas de luz comenzaron a aparecer una tras otra formando un círculo, luego otro y otro más, hasta que muchos anillos de pantallas giraban a su alrededor, incluso a decenas de metros de distancia. Las pantallas mostraban distintas informaciones, todas relacionadas a su nave. Sintió otro dolor punzante y notó que las líneas de luz que habían invadido su cuerpo, ahora descendían por sus miembros volviendo en sentido opuesto, derramándose al final sobre los paneles negros. Las pantallas rápidamente comenzaron a cambiar, transformando sus símbolos ininteligibles por otros más conocidos, una que otra runa y, lo que más lo sorprendió, en kanjis que podía leer con gran facilidad.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había estado en una especie de trance. Sus compañeros lo miraban preocupados y atentos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

—¿Ranma, estás bien? —preguntó Méril.

—Sí… ¡Sí, ahora sí que lo estoy! —respondió Ranma.

Había entendido, la nave era un ser del vacío como él, sus corazones se habían coordinado y mucha información había sido compartida en ambas direcciones. Ahora sabía que sí podían operar esa nave.

—Méril, vuelve a tu puesto, ya sé de qué va todo esto.

—Sí —Méril volvió al cubículo del timón y saltando adentro vio los paneles aparecer ante sus ojos, todos ahora escritos en japonés y con algunas runas para los símbolos metamágicos más complejos. También podía comprenderlos todos—. Ya lo tengo, es sencillo.

—Rashell —le habló Ranma—, necesitamos a alguien en el puesto de artillería.

—Geez, ¿piensas disparar? —se movió hacia el módulo a la derecha del timonel haciendo tronar sus dedos, y al igual que Méril todo se iluminó ante sus ojos cuando se sentó. Al comprender lo que leía no demoró en presionar algunas pantallas y buscar la información que necesitaba como un experto ciudadano del imperio—. La Nerima no es una dama ingenua después de todo, sabe cómo defenderse —sonrió al leer la información en las pantallas.

—Heid…

—No tienes que decirme lo que debo hacer —dijo la mujer, que desapareció, para luego aparecer en el puesto de la izquierda del timonel, quedando ocupados todos los cubículos desde el trono de mando hasta los tres del segundo nivel que eran los que controlaban la nave—. Control del reactor de energía en línea —agregó—, potencia al veinte por ciento, es suficiente con eso, podemos despegar cuando quieras, siempre y cuando nuestro pequeño timonel sepa lo que está haciendo —concluyó honestamente preocupada.

Méril se rascó la sien todavía intentando entender aquellos símbolos.

—Que no te asusten, Méril, mucho más difícil es empuñar un arco —le dijo Rashell, sonriente.

Méril lo miró, luego giró para ver a Ranma por sobre su hombro.

—Méril, es hora de que volvamos a casa —dijo Ranma, pero sus palabras en lugar de hacerse escuchar con seguridad, más le parecieron una súplica.

El joven Llewelyn asintió y volvió a los controles. Posó una mano en el panel negro y al momento la esfera se deslizó como si el cristal oscuro se volviera agua a su alrededor. Quedó suspendida en el aire frente a Méril, sobre sus piernas, y se desmanteló en varias piezas que se mantuvieron unidas por líneas de luz, formando una especie de pequeño timón con dos mangos curvos a los costados del centro esférico. Méril tomó los dos mangos y notó que estaban rígidos en el aire, como si en realidad fuera una pieza sólida unida a la base. Tiró un poco y se movió como si estuviera unida a un sistema mecánico, lo giró a un lado, al otro y empujó, respondiendo con suavidad a todas sus órdenes.

—Es como el timón de un avión —concluyó.

—¿Alguna vez tripulaste un avión, Méril? —preguntó Ranma sorprendido.

—No, lo vi en la televisión… en la otra Nerima —sonrió al final. Posó la mano a un costado y con los dedos movió dos indicadores en la pantalla. Ahora sabía lo que significaban gracias al cambio del lenguaje en la interface. Sintió una vibración bajo sus pues, como si los pedales hubieran quedado liberados.

Freyr se movió y ocupó uno de los cubículos inferiores con gran calma.

—Oh, creo que me tocó el control de los sensores.

—Eh… —Méril dudó.

—Geez, lo que nos faltaba, ahora tiene el control de la información, para variar.

—Espero que no se le ocurra guardársela también —dijo Ranma.

Freyr sonrió por la broma de los muchachos, pero ninguno de los tres rio con él, hablaban con total seriedad.

Ranma alzó el rostro, en su mente solo podía vislumbrar a Akane, que lo esperaba del otro lado del horizonte. Aspiró profundamente, eso era extraño, era la primera vez que se sentía tan dueño de algo y eso lo llenaba de una agradable sensación de autoridad, incluso más de la que sintió cuando estaba a cargo como teniente de los Dragones Rojos.

—Méril —dijo—, vamos, ya ha sido demasiado tiempo lejos de casa.

El joven asintió y tiró del timón.

—Nerima despegando.

.

Se escuchó un crujido metálico, como de engranajes y poleas en movimiento. Las seis alas delanteras comenzaron a moverse, estirándose los pliegues, levantándose las bases, hasta que se extendieron todas, apuntando las tres hacia cada lado de la Nerima. Las alas traseras, más grandes, hicieron lo mismo extendiéndose del todo y quedando tres por lado con una inclinación en diagonal hacia atrás. A medida que la Nerima se elevaba despegándose de la base de roca, un alerón orca, como una espada recogida, se extendió apuntando hacia el suelo en la parte trasera de la nave. Hacia la popa se unían la cúpula con el casco, formando una sola punta en la que terminaba la nave, y alrededor de la punta giraban tres discos de metal que levitaban casi rozando su superficie, girando lentamente a diferentes velocidades. Cada disco estaba compuesto por dos aros concéntricos, unidos entre ambos por enormes cristales negros y azulados, y también finos entramados de metal con símbolos rúnicos.

Los discos comenzaron a girar más rápido y los cristales entre ellos resplandecieron con intensidad, tanta que era imposible mirarlos y distinguir sus siluetas, como si fueran figuras de luz sin forma ni profundidad.

Al elevarse un poco más los cristales brillaron con más fuerza. Se escuchó un estruendo como cuando en Midgard una aeronave rompía la barrera del sonido, seguida por una onda de aire que barrió toda la galería, destruyendo la base de piedra que antes sostenía a la Nerima, y derribando las columnas y paredes más lejanas. Los muros de la mansión colapsaron y toda el ala este de la edificación cedió, despedazándose. Al abrirse en dos la edificación como la cáscara de una nuez, reveló estar al final de un acantilado y casi toda la mansión con sus secretos colapsó, comenzando a desplomarse hacia el vacío, llevándose consigo otras edificaciones más abajo en las paredes de la enorme torre ciudad. Algunos escombros de las paredes que todavía rodeaban a la Nerima cayeron golpeando el casco y despedazándose sobre la cubierta. Algunos chocaron contra el cristal de la cabina, pero esta resplandeció como si una barrera mágica la estuviera protegiendo.

—Escudos mágicos al quince por ciento —dijo Heid mirando las pantallas que aparecieron delante de sus ojos, deslizando una y otra con las manos para ordenar y priorizar la información—… veinte por ciento, alcanzado el mínimo estable.

Un gran trozo del techo casi del tamaño de la nave cayó y giró directo hacia ellos. Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos asustados mirando hacia arriba. El enorme bloque golpeó con fuerza la barrera mágica de la Nerima. La nave se estremeció y descendió un par de metros acusando el golpe, pero el bloque se partió en dos sobre la nave y cayó por los lados. Los jóvenes suspiraron aliviados.

—No mojen sus pantalones, niños, que mi nave jamás será derribada por unos pocos guijarros. ¿Olvidan que yo, la gran Heid, la diseñé?

—Geez, justo eso es lo que más me preocupa.

—¡Silencio, dios de los descompuestos!

—¿Me lo dice el espectro de una momia?

—Hasta aquí me llega tu insufrible hedor…

—¡Moooomiiiaaaaaa…!

.

.

La Nerima se alzó en el cielo de Vanaheim. Bajo ella, la mansión Baladi colapsó por completo arrastrando consigo gran parte de la torre. Los otros edificios comenzaron a desplomarse formándose una reacción en cadena.

En el interior de la cabina enormes rectángulos luminosos aparecieron en el amplio espacio bajo la cúpula, mostrando imágenes de lo que sucedía alrededor de la nave, en especial destacando la destrucción de la ciudad que había comenzado tras el despegue. Otra alarmante situación llamó la atención de todos, cuando una pantalla apareció mostrando un cambio en la tormenta que rodeaba el centro de la capital. Como si se hubieran abierto las compuertas de una represa, las nubes avanzaron de todas direcciones cerniéndose sobre las últimas ruinas de la una vez gloriosa Vanaheim.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Méril, poniéndose de pie junto con Ranma y Rashell, mirando las pantallas, sorprendidos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rashell se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento y suspiró profundamente.

—Geez, no sé por qué no me di cuenta antes —dijo—. Era lógico que la nube de descomposición no se mantuviera al margen de esta parte de la ciudad solo por coincidencia. El núcleo vollr de la Nerima era la que mantenía una amplia barrera alrededor de esa sección… ¿no es verdad, momia?

—¡Cállate, dios de los agusanados! —Heid cruzó los brazos, en su mirada fría parecía resplandecer un eco de sentimiento de la original Heid al ver lo último de su mundo siendo cubierto por nubes que erosionaban y consumían hasta las piedras y todo lo que ellas todavía escondían del viento—. Pero en algo tienes razón, durante milenios el núcleo de esta nave que se encontraba dormida generaba la suficiente pulsación de energía como para mantener una barrera en torno a la capital. Ahora, con su despertar y despegue, Vanaheim se ha quedado sin su última protección y desaparecerá completamente.

Ranma miró las imágenes. Se volvió a sentar muy lentamente al igual que Méril. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y un ligero dolor en la garganta. Jamás conoció ese mundo que debió haber sido hermoso, si sus visiones eran ciertas. Verlo desaparecer bajo un oleaje de nubes venenosas y tormentosas, con descargas de rayos que destruían las torres que se resistían a caer, provocaba cierta sensación de pérdida.

Si todo hubiera sido diferente, tal vez ese hubiera sido su verdadero hogar.

Las nubes chocaron alrededor de la torre bajo ellos, los edificios caían, las calles se abrían, los puentes se partían en dos, y como un barco en el momento de su muerte, la colosal torre ciudad terminó por caer despareciendo en un mar de nubes marrones que se arremolinaron bajo la Nerima.

—Adiós, Vanaheim —murmuró Touni con la mirada perdida en las últimas ruinas.

Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio compartiendo el sentir y los recuerdos de la última gran ciudad del universo del sol.

.

.

La Nerima volaba a gran velocidad sobre el mar de nubes marrones, rojizas y negras. Los relámpagos rojos iluminaban manchones en las nubes y de vez en cuando golpeaban el escudo de la nave provocando bruscas turbulencias. Los cristales de los discos traseros resplandecían intensamente y dejaban una poderosa estela, que elevaba dos murallas de nubes a su paso, como si fuera agua levantándose tras una rápida lancha.

Se aferraron por reflejo a sus asientos tras un brusco remezón.

—Geez, no es una tormenta normal —advirtió Rashell.

—¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó Ranma.

Méril respondió primero.

—Es la erosión de Vanaheim que ha entrado en su última etapa de destrucción. Toda la superficie está siendo devorada por el ginnugagap, y lo que nosotros apreciamos como cúmulos de nubes venenosas capaces de derretir la roca es en realidad una nebulosa resultante entre la fricción de la materia con la antimateria que comienza a invadirla.

—Lo importante de toda esa cháchara aburrida es que debemos tener cuidado con los remolinos —dijo Heid—. Cada uno de ellos encierra una abertura directa al ginnugagap, o un agujero negro como dirían en la primitiva ciencia de Midgard —aclaró después dando una mirada a Ranma.

—He calculado la ruta más segura hasta el portal —dijo Freyr, que había usado los sensores de la nave para escanear el terreno que los rodeaba. Presionó sobre una de las imágenes que tenía ante su consola y con un movimiento hizo que se moviera y se ampliara, quedando en el aire al frente de toda la cabina—. El portal de las mareas no está lejos, pero deberemos hacer un rodeo pues se encuentra en la parte más densa de la tormenta.

La gran imagen representó un mapa de la tormenta como un montón de líneas y manchas de tonos marrones y rojizos, la mayoría de las líneas formaban remolinos que giraban alrededor de masas negras. A medida que Freyr explicaba la situación aparecieron dos triángulos en el mapa, uno indicaba su destino, el arco de las mareas, y otro que señalaba a la Nerima. Una línea punteada indicó la ruta que zigzagueaba por el único camino que dejaba un denso conjunto de remolinos, teniendo al portal en su centro.

—¿No tenemos otra opción? —preguntó Ranma, entendiendo la imagen con tanto temor como sus compañeros.

—La Nerima será sometida a terribles presiones abisales si pasa por una zona tan convulsionada —concluyó Méril.

—Es demasiado peligroso —dijo Rashell con una mirada seria.

Heid giró la cabeza hacia los dos chicos y les gritó en respuesta:

—¡Par de cobardes, mi nave puede soportar eso y mucho más!

—Geez, ¡¿y quién está hablando de las presiones?! —respondió Rashell en igual tono—. Mientras más cerca estemos de las grietas, más fácil es que puedan oler nuestro rastro. Comprendo que el núcleo vollr libera energía a base de antimateria, lo que nos escondería de ellos, pero no es perfecto, la estela de la nave es una combustión de materia, ¡es energía que los llamará como la luz a las polillas!

Heid escuchó la explicación de Rashell atentamente. Al no poder replicar nada, pues tenía razón, lo ignoró girando el rostro con desprecio, volviendo su atención a los controles.

—¿Cómo?... ¿Que no vas a decir nada más? Geez, a lo menos reconoce que tengo razón.

—No —respondió Heid haciéndose luego la desentendida.

—Eres una…

La nave sufrió otra fuerte sacudida, el relámpago que los impactó iluminó de rojo todo el cristal de la cúpula. Luego hubo silencio.

—La tomaremos —dijo Ranma decidido—, no es como si tuviéramos otra opción.

—Enviaré todos los datos de navegación al timonel —dijo Freyr.

—Gracias, señor Freyr —respondió Méril.

El joven miró la pequeña pantalla que apareció a su costado, y el mapa que siempre tenía abierto a su otro lado, con nuevas indicaciones de la ruta a seguir. Sus manos sudaban en el timón y los pies temblaban sobre los pedales. Hacía rato que sentía las dificultades de volar sobre la tormenta en sus propias manos y cuerpo, y si se volvía todavía más difícil no quería imaginarlo. Tragó con dificultad.

Ranma pudo leer la tensión en el cuerpo de su compañero.

—¿Méril?...

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo el más joven, presionando un pedal y moviendo con la mano un indicador de potencia en la pantalla.

—Podemos aumentar la potencia de los escudos, pero eso nos costaría restarle fuerza a la propulsión o quedarnos sin armas —dijo Heid—. Tienen que saber que la nave no está del todo reestablecida, el núcleo vollr necesita más tiempo para extraer energía del roce de las distintas dimensiones…

—Haré como que entendí eso —respondió Ranma—. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitamos para que funcione a su máxima potencia?

—… algunas horas por lo menos. Quizás un par de días.

—Ah...

—¡Geez! Ya me lo temía, siendo obra de Heid, algo tenía que salir mal.

—¿Y Ranma no es _obra_ de Heid también? —preguntó Méril con curiosidad.

—Por eso lo digo —respondió Rashell.

Ranma suspiró y no quiso seguir escuchando el intercambio de improperios entre Heid y Rashell.

.

.

La tormenta se hacía más intensa a medida que la Nerima navegaba sobre un infinito mar de nubes. El gigantesco sol rojo se asomaba casi en su totalidad con llamaradas que tapaban las estrellas. Los relámpagos se hicieron más poderosos, casi como explosiones de luz y energía que impactaban con mucha violencia el escudo mágico, que se hacía visible apenas unos instantes como un cristal ovalado y azul que rodeaba a la nave.

En el interior de la cabina las sacudidas se hicieron constantes. Nerima se quejaba y crujía como un navío a la deriva.

—¡¿Méril?! —preguntó Ranma, tan tenso como sus compañeros.

Méril dio una rápida mirada a una de las pantallas a su costado y volvió casi al momento su atención a la imagen más grande que tenía al frente, con ambas manos pegadas al timón.

—¡Se-Seguimos en ruta!

—¿Freyr?

—El flujo de las tormentas no ha variado, la ruta sigue sin correcciones. Tampoco se detectan señales anómalas en las grietas.

—¿Heid?

—Los escudos se mantienen a un quince por ciento y resisten. Desviando potencia extra a los motores de la nave.

Rashell inclinó un poco la cabeza. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y un vacío espantoso bajo sus pies. Miró a Ranma. El joven de Nerima le devolvió la mirada con el mismo gesto de confusión y terror.

—¡¿Fre-Freyr?! —la voz de Ranma tembló cuando le preguntó otra vez.

Freyr guardó silencio mirando las pantallas, perdiendo por un momento su confiada y exasperante sonrisa.

—Tenemos compañía del peor tipo —dijo—, de los que no han sido invitados al banquete.

En una pantalla que apareció a un costado en el aire dentro de la cabina, todos pudieron ver otra vez un mapa de la nave y su exterior, y señales luminosas en intenso rojo apareciendo una sobre otra desde el centro de las tormentas que cruzaban en ese momento. Una gran leyenda sobre los puntos rojos decía DESCONOCIDO.

La improvisada tripulación guardó silencio, todos expresando sus temores de manera diferente. Ranma apretó los puños sobre sus piernas.

—Son _ellos._

Escucharon al momento un sonido atroz que venía de muy lejos, como un grito deformado por algún tipo de instrumento metálico y horrendo, muy desafinado. Después otro y otro más. El sonido entonces se volvió más intenso y poderoso, como el canto de las ballenas pero sin armonía, en una cacofonía espantosa. Eran las voces de los hijos del vacío que traspasaban sus almas con un terror que no podían contener. En el exterior, sombras negras se deslizaban por el mar de nubes, mostrando apenas los lomos oscuros, deformes, algunos con cuernos de roca negra como espadas sobre la materia viscosa de sus cuerpos, de colores negros e intensos como si fueran una grieta en sí mismos, cambiando tanto de forma como de densidad. Todas las sombras se acercaban rápidamente a la Nerima, por detrás y los costados, acechándola.

—Detecto a lo menos treinta cuerpos rodeándonos por detrás —informó Freyr—, se acercan rápidamente a velocidad de colisión.

—¿No podemos ir más rápido? —preguntó Ranma.

—Es todo lo que tenemos —respondió Méril.

—Necesito potencia para las armas —pidió Rashell.

—¿Y los escudos? —respondió Heid—. Apenas tengo treinta por ciento para los motores abisales y veinte más para los escudos.

—¡No necesitamos los escudos si nos alcanzan primero! —replicó Rashell—. Geez, sabes que no los detendrán…

Las alarmas saltaron dentro de la cabina y un par de pantallas aparecieron a los costados mostrando una imagen de la parte de atrás de la nave, y otra indicando gráficos que subían sin control.

—Oh, los sensores detectan un ataque de energía desconocida —anunció Freyr con calma y una sonrisa pesarosa.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Méril, que ya cargando con gran tensión miró hacia la pantalla que mostraba la parte de atrás, y las siluetas oscuras que costaba distinguir con los ojos acercándose rápidamente.

Ranma pudo sentir, tanto o mejor que los sensores de la nave, y sus ojos se contrajeron de miedo.

—No puede ser... es… ¡Aquí viene, todos preparados!

—¡Toda la potencia a los escudos! —dijo Heid moviendo rápidamente la mano sobre su consola.

.

.

Detrás de los acechadores estallaron una decena de puntos en las nubes, cortadas por largos rayos de luz platinada que ascendió hasta el cielo cubierto de estrellas, y tan o más rápidos se curvaron y cayeron sobre la Nerima. Cuatro impactaron sobre los escudos de la nave, que resplandecieron como nunca ante el formidable ataque, los otros pasaron alrededor rozando el escudo en distintas partes.

El interior de la cabina tembló. La señal de alarma se hizo más intensa.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó Ranma—. ¿Seguimos enteros?

—Los escudos apenas lo soportaron —respondió Heid—, pero por la falta de energía del reactor quedaron agotados. No podremos reponerlos a lo menos dentro de cinco minutos.

—He perdido velocidad —se quejó Méril—, nos alcanzarán.

—¡Y no tenemos armas! —se quejó Rashell azotando con ambas manos su consola.

—Un nuevo objeto apareció en el sensor —Freyr alzó una ceja—. Vaya, vaya.

—¡¿Qué ahora?! —preguntó Ranma.

Freyr se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo se llama esa montaña famosa que tienen en Japón? —preguntó Freyr con calma.

—¿Y por qué demonios debería saber eso ahora? —se quejó Ranma.

—El monte Fuji —respondió Méril con seguridad, a pesar de tener la frente empapada en sudor y su concentración en los controles de la Nerima.

—Pues… esto que indica el sensor es más grande que esa montaña.

—¡¿Ah?!

—¡Geez!

—Pe-Pero…

—¡Mil maldiciones…!

.

.

Las nubes se abrieron al paso de una punta de roca de forma piramidal, pero de tres vértices. La punta siguió emergiendo, dejando una larga estela en las nubes, más grande que la dejada por la Nerima. Ascendió y ascendió hasta convertirse en una gigantesca montaña de roca negra más oscura que la noche, con trazos de cristal. Tenía la forma similar a la de un romboide achatado en los lados, afilado como una aleta, dejando ver solo la mitad superior. Tan grande y masivo que la Nerima era apenas un pequeño punto luminoso tratando de alejarse de la gran masa.

De pronto se escuchó una voz metálica pero casi humana, escalofriante, que repercutía en sus corazones con miedo, pero también con una profunda tristeza. Esa voz parecía entonar alguna especie de canción que los llamaba a la demencia y provenía de esa enorme fortaleza que les pisaba los talones.

Rashell fue el que se sorprendió más que el resto al escuchar esa voz, tan deformada y temible, pero a la vez con algo familiar, una melodía que jamás podría olvidar.

—Diva… —murmuró.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A mi querida tripulación:

Este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir desde hace un tiempo, tenía grandes deseos de plasmar esta idea que tenía sobre una nueva nave. Recuerdo que siendo pequeño siempre me atrajeron los conceptos de guarida o base, y también que fuera móvil, ¡o mejor que volara!, como las fortalezas de los antiguos anime de los ochenta y noventa, ya sea la Yamato, Macross, etc., por supuesto que a una escala más pequeña. También recuerdo el anime que se hizo de Petar Pan, donde en el segundo arco histórico también utilizaban una especie de casa rodante que me encantaba. Toda esta idea siempre me ha gustado y la estoy usando en otras historias, como en la novela que escribo, muy al estilo del Nautilus o similares. Debo confesar que idear la nave, su interior y todos sus complejos mecanismos ha sido una de mis fascinaciones, en especial lo que todavía no ha aparecido. Saben lo mucho que me encanta construir mundos y escenarios divertidos. Aunque, mucho más emocionante fue imaginar el combate que se espera por delante en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando la idea de una adrenalínica batalla en los cielos de Vanaheim, sobre un mar de nubes venenosas contra, finalmente, _ellos_.

Gracias, mis amigos, por esperar con paciencia cada semana.

Encargado de máquinas **Ranma84,** Jefe del equipo de exploración **Rokumon,** artillera **Johana,** especialista médica **Lily Tendo89,** maestro timonel **Revontulett,** biólogo alquimista **Akasaku,** cartógrafa del abismo **Kylisha,** diplomática del metauniverso **Azulmitla,** y mi primer oficial **Aoi Fhrey.**

¡Preparados para zarpar rumbo a las mareas abisales! ¡Muchos mundos nos esperan por descubrir!

Gracias debo dar una vez más al mecenazgo de **Lily Tendo89** y **Dark Reivyn** , cuya generosa donación de cafés en **Ko-fi** permitió a los trabajadores acabar a tiempo las reparaciones de nuestro crucero astral, el FFE. Ahora estamos listos para levar anclas y dirigirnos al océano de los universos infinitos.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	10. Vanaheim IX

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

IX

.

.

.

 _¿Por qué me rechazas otra vez y me abandonas en esta fría oscuridad?_

.

.

.

Las luces en el interior de la gran cabina que era el puente de control resplandecían en distintas tonalidades de rojo, pulsando al ritmo del sonido de la alarma que traspasaba sus corazones y estremecía sus cuerpos. A través de la cúpula, al mirar hacia atrás, alcanzaban a ver por sobre las majestuosas alas traseras de la Nerima, la enorme pirámide negra alzándose cada vez más, cruzando con su silueta el gigantesco sol rojo que dominaba de lado a lado el horizonte de nubes marrones y rojizas.

Freyr arrugó el ceño tratando de interpretar las cifras de las distintas pantallas que flotaban frente a su consola. Cuando lo hizo alzó las cejas.

—Una gran fuente de energía abisal se está reuniendo en un punto de esa nave.

—Por su tamaño más me parece una fortaleza —agregó Méril—. Necesitamos más velocidad.

—Mi nave es la más rápida jamás creada —indicó Heid.

—¿Y por qué no podemos ir más rápido? —preguntó Ranma con la frente brillando de sudor.

Podía sentir aquella fuerza reuniéndose a sus espaldas incluso antes que lo sensores de la nave, y no le gustaba.

—Igual de bruto que su padre y nunca retiene nada —murmuró Heid de mal humor—. Ya te lo expliqué, ¡la nave no está todavía a su máxima potencia y no lo estará hasta las próximas horas! Tendremos que valernos con eso, no te quejes que tengo suficiente trabajo ya con administrar la poca potencia que tenemos, sin contar que el último ataque drenó demasiada energía de los escudos —ignorando a Ranma giró su rostro hacia el lado mirando a Méril—. ¡Y tú, niño, trata de hacer algo con ese timón!, cada ataque que recibamos nos hará perder más y más energía de los escudos, ¿lo comprendes?

—S-Sí, señora, lo siento —respondió Méril, con un ojo puesto en la pequeña pantalla que le daba una imagen de su perseguidor.

—La fuente de energía abisal casi ha alcanzado el nivel del ataque anterior —dijo Freyr con seriedad—, puedo suponer que cuando alcancé el mismo poder destructor de antes nos atacará de nuevo.

El único que permanecía en silencio y parecía ausente del bullicio era Rashell. Ranma lo miró desde su trono más elevado, de tanto tratar con su conspirador amigo y sus mil secretos, ya parecía comprenderlo.

—Rashell, ¿sabes qué es esa cosa?

Heid dejó de regañar a los otros dos y también prestó atención con una afilada mirada de curiosidad. Méril y Freyr también guardaron silencio. Rashell levantó el rostro y las luces de la alarma lo tintaron de sangre y dolor.

—Sí, lo sé… es una fortaleza de dominación de mundos imperial, un Nalfgar.

—¿Otra vez con el famoso imperio? —Ranma miró la gran pantalla donde se veía la imagen del Nalfgar amenazándolos con su enorme figura negra, como una montaña cortando las nubes a gran velocidad—. ¿No se supone que fue destruido por los hijos del vacío?... Eso es lo que tú me dijiste.

—No te mentí, geez, no en esto a lo menos. El imperio fue devorado por sus pecados.

—Doy mi palabra de que no miente, no esta vez a pesar de ser un conspirador consumado —intervino Heid—. Todos en Vanaheim lo vivieron: nos preparamos para combatir al imperio invasor de universos, cuando el destino quiso cambiar las cartas en juego. Algo sucedió con nuestros enemigos, un gran silencio, que llenó de esperanzas a los pocos mundos sometidos a su autoridad con que tratábamos los vanir. Poco después descubrimos que tales alegrías fueron en vano. El gran silencio comenzó a suceder con esos mundos y quizás en muchos más que no llegamos a conocer, todos ligados por mareas del vacío al antiguo universo del imperio. Uno tras otro fueron desapareciendo, y quienes se aventuraban en las mareas del vacío para investigar lo sucedido, jamás regresaban. Tanto fue el pánico entre los eruditos de Vanaheim, que con aprobación de Njörd quisieron sellar las distintas entradas a los universos silenciados. Fue como poner una cuarentena apenas se dejaba de saber de ellos. Luego llegaron los primeros sobrevivientes, los únicos, apenas un puñado de hombres y mujeres de cada mundo atacado por este nuevo mal, luego fueron silenciados y sellados sus respectivos caminos. Las historias de los sobrevivientes fueron atroces, según decían una nueva arma del imperio había aparecido y… sí, se trataba de _ellos._ No tardó en llegar nuestro turno. Vanaheim luchó, se defendió, pero al final…

—Escapamos a Asgard —la interrumpió Rashell—, evacuamos al pueblo Vanir y sellamos todos los portales hacia las mareas del vacío entre Asgard y Vanaheim. Geez, junto a Njörd lo intentamos todo, ¡todo! Pero nada pudo derrotar a esas cosas. Los hijos del vacío han convertido cada universo que tocaron en ruinas, como este Vanaheim, y supusimos que el imperio no fue la excepción, incluso quizás fue el primer afectado. Desde entonces, gracias a esos malnacidos del vacío es que el intercambio y comunicación entre los distintos universos ha retrocedido hasta el punto de quedar todo el suprauniverso sumido en un absoluto silencio.

—El gran silencio —repitió Méril, analizando la nueva información con cuidado.

—Pero si el imperio fue destruido, ¿por qué una fortaleza imperial nos pisa los talones, ah? —preguntó Ranma impaciente.

—El enemigo está por reunir una cantidad de energía abisal idéntica a la del ataque anterior —advirtió Freyr, pero ninguno le prestó atención—, ¿no deberíamos tomar contramedidas?

—Porque los Nalfgar, el orgullo imperial, pues decían que una sola de esas fortalezas tenía el poder de conquistar un universo entero, también fueron _convertidos_ en armas de esas cosas, ocupados como sus colmenas, o eso pudimos concluir de nuestros análisis —respondió Rashell.

—Tú conoces esa fortaleza que nos persigue, ¿no es verdad? —le preguntó Ranma. Lo sabía, había visto la destrucción por sus visiones mucho tiempo atrás en el refugio de Leshy en las tierras exteriores, y también por los recuerdos convertidos en fragmentos que la original Heid debió implantarle para darle un necesario conocimiento al que todavía no tenía total acceso. Recordaba esa misma fortaleza en sus visiones, sembrando el caos durante la destrucción de Vanaheim—. Ya la enfrentaste una vez.

—Geez, Ranma, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan sabio?... Sí, no es la primera vez que nos vemos las caras, o lo que sea que tenga en lugar de cara. Esta es la misma Nalfgar que nos atacó el día que tratamos de evacuar al pueblo Vanir. Ese día fue un infierno, las ciudades colapsaban, el vacío comenzaba a surgir de cada grieta, el cielo oscureció y esas cosas indescriptibles, ni siquiera podíamos decir que estaban vivas, aterrorizaron y enloquecieron con su sola presencia a nuestros soldados. La armada aérea de Vanaheim se enfrentó a los hijos del vacío para proteger el escape de tantos inocentes… Aún así, de los miles de millones de habitantes de ese universo, solo se salvaron unos cuántos miles. Fue una maldita masacre, ¡geez! ¡Y todo por culpa del imperio y sus abominables experimentos con el vacío! Crearon esos seres por error, buscando la inmortalidad por encima de los límites de lo establecido por las leyes que rigen nuestras vidas, ¿y se detuvieron? No, claro que no —dio un fuerte puñetazo en su consola—. Maldito Kvasirham.

—¿Kvasirham? —preguntó Ranma—, ¿quién es ese?

—Era el maestro supremo de los sabios imperiales, o el jefe científico, para que lo entiendas. Ese monstruo vio el peligro tras sus primeros fracasos y continuó, creía que si el alma original era lo suficientemente fuerte entonces crearía un hijo del vacío consciente, un metasoldado imperial, o más, un nuevo paso en la evolución para conquistar el ginnugagap y sus secretos. ¡Cuántas muertes sin sentido!... Cuántas almas que fueron devoradas por el vacío y convertidas en… _eso._ El imperio hacía oídos sordos a los informes de sus transgresiones, a la acomodada ciudadanía imperial no les importaba lo más mínimo lo que sucediera con los mundos conquistados y que alimentaban sus vidas llenas de vanidades. ¿Qué importaba si desaparecía un universo o dos, con sus billones de almas, de la noche a la mañana? Era más importante luchar por un puesto entre los nobles, la aristocracia del imperio, convertirse en dioses inmortales.

—Como en todos los universos —Heid suspiró con hastío—. Vanaheim no fue distinta, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Kvasirham repitió el proceso infinidad de veces, llegó a sacrificar universos completos convirtiendo a todas sus almas en hijos del vacío, o alimentando a un enjambre de _ellos_ solo para comprobar la rapidez y poder destructor que poseían al devorar un mundo entero. El muy necio creía que los podía controlar… hasta que fue una víctima más de sus experimentos.

—Es escalofriante… —Ranma recordó otros fragmentos de recuerdos, pero tuvo la certeza de que estos no fueron implantados por Heid, porque mostraban mundos y seres consientes muy diversos, pero todos con el mismo final. Incluso creía tener un vago recuerdo del imperio. ¿Serían recuerdos comunes de los hijos del vacío, que compartían como parte de un todo?

—El gran silencio fue lo último que supimos del imperio —dijo Rashell—, no era necesario investigar para suponer qué fue de ellos, no tras experimentar en carne propia el horror desatado del poder de _ellos._

—Ejem…, disculpen que los interrumpa, mis queridos amigos de infortunio —Freyr alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar—, pero creo que un nuevo ataque es inminente.

—Pasando la energía a los escudos —avisó Heid tocando sus pantallas.

—Pero si perdemos velocidad nos alcanzará —advirtió Méril.

—¿Y mis armas? —Rashell frustrado cruzó los brazos sintiéndose inútil—. Geez, ¡no podemos seguir escapando por siempre!

—Tampoco podemos desperdiciar más energía. La nave necesitará de mucha para romper la barrera del ginnugagap y adentrarse en las mareas del vacío —explicó Heid—, aunque la permeabilidad de este universo esté en su máximo nivel por su debilidad, de todas maneras las entradas a Asgard están selladas, y requerirá de un esfuerzo extra para la nave abrirse paso, sin contar con el posible caos dimensional que debe estar sucediendo allá si también está sin un corazón y siendo acechada por los hijos del vacío…

—¡No! —Ranma ordenó con fuerza—. Heid, desvía toda la energía de los escudos a la propulsión.

—¡¿Qué?! —Heid reclamó—. Ranma, no puedes…

—Puedo y debo —dijo Ranma severo—. No tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones. Méril, cuento contigo.

—¡Sí! —respondió el muchacho, entendiendo lo que debía hacer. Presionó rápidamente un par de pantallas y otras más se acomodaron a su derredor mostrándole imágenes del exterior de la nave hacia los costados, hacia atrás, arriba y abajo, como si fueran una extensión de sus ojos.

—¡Heid! —insistió Ranma.

—Estás loco, ¡todos lo están! —contestó obedeciendo la orden.

Rashell sonrió agradado.

Los escudos que resplandecían de vez en cuando alrededor de la nave disminuyeron a su mínima expresión. Los anillos en la popa de la nave giraron más rápido y sus cristales resplandecieron con mayor intensidad. Como una explosión, mandada por Méril en el momento que movió una palanca a su costado, fue el nuevo impulso que sacudió a la Nerima y levantó una estela mayor de nubes, acelerando y ganando distancia de la enorme fortaleza que los seguía.

—¡Ataque inminente! —anunció Freyr.

La alarma de la nave se tornó intensa.

.

.

El canto se elevó agudo, hiriente, arrítmico, caótico, como si muchas voces que a la vez fueran la misma compitieran entre sí para imponerse sobre las demás, produciendo una cacofonía espeluznante y de sonido artificial. La superficie de la enorme pirámide negra resplandeció, era el reflejo del sol rojo en centenares de cristales que emergieron en su superficie, negros como el ópalo. Tres anillos rúnicos aparecieron sobre cada cristal, luego se iluminaron con una fulgente luz platinada, que estalló al ser disparados poderosos rayos de luz también plateados que cruzaron los anillos rúnicos, y que se elevaron formando ondas en el aire, trenzándose en un amplio espacio en el cielo, para luego volver a curvarse como si tuvieran vida propia, dirigiéndose directo hacia la Nerima.

.

.

La luz de los ataques iluminó toda la parte superior de la cabina, cuando ya los tenían encima.

—¡Méril! —mandó Ranma.

—¡Puedo verlos!

Méril aferró con fuerza el timón y sus pies presionaron los pedales, haciendo que las pequeñas alas delanteras y las gigantescas alas traseras rotaran forzando la rápida inclinación de la nave.

.

.

La Nerima, deslizándose sobre las nubes a gran velocidad, se inclinó con brusquedad hacia babor, esquivando dos rayos de luz que levantaron columnas de nubes al caer rozando el casco. La Nerima se inclinó hacia el otro lado, más brusca y veloz que antes, dejando atrás otros dos que rozaron su casco. Un rayo cayó delante de la nave, en el momento que esta extendió las alas y frenó apenas durante una fracción de segundo, y cruzando por la columna de nube que dejó, aceleró recogiendo las alas, dejando atrás otros tres disparos que cayeron en las nubes rozando la popa. La Nerima se inclinó y desvió surcando una amplia curva hacia un lado, dejando en el camino los rayos plateados que quisieron alcanzarlo. Frenó otra vez de golpe extendiendo las alas, y las contrajo doblando hacia el otro lado, acelerando, esquivando la columna de nube que dejó un rayo que casi la impacta por adelante. Rápidamente la Nerima hizo una trayectoria en zigzag, alternando los movimientos de las alas y la inclinación con brusquedad, evitando los rayos que caían a su alrededor, también evadiendo los rayos que se adelantaban a la nave con una precisión estremecedora.

Los cristales de la fortaleza Nalfgar no cesaban de disparar una tras otra ráfagas de rayos blancos que se curvaban por todo el aire. Tantos eran los ataques y las columnas de nubes que se levantaban con cada impacto que La Nerima parecía una pequeña liebre escapando de su captor, moviéndose a través de un denso bosque, rozando los obstáculos sin detenerse.

.

.

Heid apretó los dientes. La nave se estremecía y los sonidos eran ensordecedores, cuando los rayos de luz, más anchos que una torre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos rozaban la nave iluminando toda la sala cabina.

—Ese niño… —Heid miraba a Méril sin perder detalle de la enorme concentración y destreza que poseía—. Ahora lo comprendo, es un aesir, una máquina de guerra creada por el imperio, ¡por eso confías tanto en sus habilidades! Ningún otro ser podría tener tal precisión y velocidad.

Aunque murmuraba, Ranma podía escucharla, porque el espectro estaba unido a su alma. Sonrió y respondió de la misma manera con un leve susurro que solo ella escucharía con claridad.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. Confío en Méril, sé que él puede hacerlo.

.

.

El último rayo de luz rozó el casco. En el momento en que la Nerima lo evadió con un veloz giro, el canto que provenía de Nalfgar cesó, para lanzar un feroz grito que pudo escucharse hasta dentro de sus cabezas y almas, como si todas las voces finalmente pudieron coordinarse para expresar su angustia y luego su furor.

Nalfgar, siguiendo el compás de la nueva melodía que interpretaban las voces del abismo, comenzó a dividir su estructura. Fisuras aparecieron en su superficie, líneas rectas, horizontales y verticales, y como si fuera un rompecabezas la pirámide se separó en centenares de pequeños bloques que se mantuvieron a una distancia idéntica unos de otros. A través de las separaciones podían verse siluetas, como de muchas estructuras cual edificios o torres formando una auténtica ciudad en su interior, pero que estaba en todas direcciones, como si se estuviera reflejando en infinitos espejos. Destellos de plata escapaban de las grietas.

.

.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Méril.

Ranma apretó los labios, la sensación que lo embargó era tan espantosa como cuando en sus visiones estuvo al borde del abismo del universo.

—Ya vienen… —murmuró con sudor en su frente, agarrándose el pecho con la mano y estrujando la camisa.

Heid notó la reacción de Ranma y miró a Freyr, este le devolvió la mirada. Ambos espectros revelaron preocupación.

—Es demasiado pronto —susurró Heid—, todavía no está listo, su alma no soportará la exposición al vacío…

Rashell no estaba sorprendido, él sí sabía lo que vendría.

—Geez, aquí vamos de nuevo. ¡Ranma, escúchame, es hora de luchar! —alzó la voz—. _Ellos_ están aquí.

.

.

De cada grieta emergieron manchas negras como un enjambre, decenas de sombras de criaturas sin forma definida, como siluetas difusas de seres que no deberían existir, o que existían en dimensiones superiores a las que se podían percibir en el plano mortal, no pudiendo verse más que una parte confusa de sus existencias. Los sonidos que hacían eran voces grotescas, deformadas como sus cuerpos, parte carne, parte sombra, parte metal, que se movía con la flexibilidad de la piel. Seres que volaban y como un enjambre de abejas acecharon a la Nerima, acercándose a gran velocidad.

—¡Los hijos del vacío! —exclamó Méril—. Son demasiado rápidos, no puedo dejarlos atrás.

—La velocidad no es algo que les importe, tampoco la distancia, pues su manera de trasladarse por el espacio difiere de la nuestra —aclaró Freyr—. Ellos simplemente están y no están, y pueden estar donde quieran. Alcanzarnos les será sencillo, únicamente los ralentiza la confusión que deben sentir en un plano tan limitado, pues les debe costar entenderlo como nosotros a ellos…

—¿Los escudos los detendrán? —preguntó Méril.

—Es inútil, el escudo solo puede detener ataques de energía, o de energía abisal igualando los niveles de existencia de la materia con la antimateria de los ataques, llevándolos a una equivalencia y su lógica cancelación por oposición —explicó Rashell antes que Heid—. Geez, pero los hijos del vacío no pueden ser rechazados, no por algo tan superfluo, ellos no existen técnicamente, así que no pueden ser detenidos por nada creado.

—Eso lo veremos —Ranma se puso de pie apretando con fuerza los puños, las pantallas frente al trono se movieron velozmente a los lados para darle lugar—. Méril, estás al mando, mantén alejada la a Nerima de esa fortaleza lo más que puedas. Rashell, eres el único que tiene experiencia enfrentándolos.

—Geez, esto será interesante —Rashell se puso de pie.

—Ranma, ¡¿qué vas a hacer?! —exclamó Heid, nerviosa y enfadada.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta _con tu gran inteligencia?_ —Rashell respondió en lugar de su amigo, con una sonrisa irónica, pero una mirada llena de un resplandor renacido que casi hacía parecer su alma tan joven como el cuerpo que representaba—. Llegó la hora de defender lo que es nuestro.

La sombra de Heid quedó extrañada, de los recuerdos que tenía de su yo original jamás había visto a Touni sonreír con tanta luz, y no supo cómo debía responder.

.

.

La Nerima rozaba las nubes a gran velocidad, cortando los cúmulos alzados con los que se cruzaba. A pesar de haber ganado algo de distancia, la enorme pirámide negra seguía estando demasiado cerca, apenas a un par de centenares de metros. Los enjambres de sombras semejaban a dos brazos que abarcando el espacio se sumergieron en las nubes, y aparecieron poco después más cerca todavía de la Nerima, mostrando apenas algunas partes de sus cuerpos sobre la superficie de las nubes, como si fueran monstruos marinos deslizándose bajo las aguas acechando a un barco.

La cubierta de la Nerima les parecía inmensa, solo superada por el infinito océano de nubes que pasaba tan rápido ante sus ojos que podría provocarles vértigo. El aire en las alturas era muy delgado, quizás rozando las últimas capas de la poca atmósfera que debía quedar de Vanaheim. Si sus cuerpos fueran los de un midgariano promedio no podrían siquiera ponerse de pie o resistir las extremas temperaturas, mucho menos la atracción del vacío que hacía mella en sus almas.

Ranma y Rashell estaban de pie, espalda contra espalda en la sección central, entre las alas delanteras y la cabina, cada uno mirando en su dirección, aguardando con ansiedad.

—Rashell, ¿podrás?

—Geez, debes estar bromeando, será mejor que tú tengas cuidado, yo tengo mucha más experiencia enfrentándolos.

—La última vez que nos enfrentamos a uno tuvimos que huir, tampoco fue de gran ayuda tu _experiencia_ —Ranma sonrió.

—Arrogante y de lengua aguda, te estás pareciendo demasiado a tu familia, Ranma —Rashell también sonrió.

—¿A Freyr? No me hagas esto…

—Eso quisieras, pero creo que mi respuesta no te gustaría.

—Ya veo, déjalo así.

El grito espectral sacudió sus corazones y mentes. Rashell sintió la presión en su alma, y ante sus ojos aparecieron contra su voluntad los recuerdos de los horrores que vivió en otra vida siendo Touni.

—¡Ra-Ranma!... ¡Recuerda quién eres, cree en lo que eres, no dudes en ningún momento de…!

Rashell guardó silencio. Al mirar hacia atrás notó que Ranma seguía erguido, como si la presencia de los hijos del vacío no lo afectara en lo más mínimo. Ranma dio una mirada a Rashell y lo descubrió luchando, manteniendo su aura en alto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su existencia fuese igual o mayor a la hambrienta influencia del vacío. La mirada que Rashell le devolvió lo hizo comprender que ahí lo raro era él. Giró la cabeza volviendo su atención hacia su lado, abrió y cerró los ojos.

Era verdad, ahora él no era humano, tampoco un einjergar, menos un dios… No, él era uno de ellos. Podía sentir el vacío acercándose, pero no era distinto al vacío que ya sentía dentro de su ser, que siempre sintió, que creció antes de su muerte en Asgard y que luego se tornó en un sentimiento constante, como si siempre lo rodeara el frío y la soledad. Su corazón, por el contrario, se tornó agitado, violento, extremando sus emociones, como si aquello fuera lo que mantuviera el equilibrio dentro de su ser, y vivía con el temor un día de que si no guardaba y alimentaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos, estos serían devorados por el vacío de su alma. Era una lucha constante, un delicado equilibrio, como antes pensaba era el equilibrio entre su cordura y la locura por todas las cosas que había vivido desde pequeño; no, eso no era nada comparado a esto. El equilibrio entre su alma y corazón, entre el abismo y la intensa creación, entre la muerte y la vida, entre el continuo sin principio ni fin y el presente en el que trataba de enfocarse, era un tema que lo angustiaba, temía que si no se enfocaba en todo momento en quién creía que era, dejaría de serlo y se perdería en ese todo que lo quería arrastrar. Era como si tuviera que preocuparse constantemente de respirar, porque si se distraía dejaría de hacerlo… Como algo así él entendía su dilema. Y sus sentimientos por Akane eran su única manera de saber que amando, temiendo, dudando, odiando y soñando seguía siendo él, que seguía existiendo.

Ranma giró apenas un poco uno de sus brazos que colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo.

.

Méril sintió un estremecimiento en la nave.

—¡Nos han alcanzado!

Freyr movió las pantallas ante sus ojos.

—Tenemos visitantes indeseados en el casco…

—No atravesarán el casco jamás —dijo Heid—, está hecho con aleación de piedra vollr, es tan sólido en tres como en diez dimensiones, ellos no podrán ignorarla.

—Qué extraño, se están deteniendo en el casco, pareciera que se aferraran a la nave —indicó Freyr.

En su pantalla veía señales rojas que ya estaban sobre un diagrama de la nave, y otras que seguían llegando y uniéndose a las primeras, llenando el casco. Cada vez el estremecimiento de la nave era mayor, y el rugido de esas voces parecía cruzar toda materia y llegar a ellos como si los tuvieran presentes ante sus ojos.

—¡Pierdo control sobre la Nerima! —desesperado Méril trató de ajustar los controles, aumentar la potencia, pero sentía que algo lo retenía, como si una fuerza lo estuviera ralentizando, haciendo cada vez más grande la sombra de Nalfgar sobre ellos.

—¡Mil maldiciones a esas horrendas cosas que osan poner sus dedos sobre mi nave! —gritó Heid enardecida—. Están alterando la realidad en torno a la Nerima, generando un campo de vacío que hace inútil nuestra propulsión. ¡Están haciendo que toda la nave quede suspendida en un micro espacio abisal!... Ranma, ¡Ranma! ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó Heid, concentrada como si estuviera mirando a alguien que no estaba allí—. ¡Ranma, dime que escuchaste lo que está sucediendo!

.

—Lo hago, deja de gritar —respondió Ranma, que podía comunicarse con Heid en todo momento como si estuvieran siempre en el mismo lugar, pues ella estaba ligada a su alma—. ¡Rashell, debemos deshacernos de esas cosas ahora o la Nerima no podrá moverse!

—Lo supuse —dijo Rashell—, fue una estrategia que usaron durante la guerra, rodear a las naves con sus propios campos antimateria para quitarles el soporte existencial, así derribaron a muchas.

—No me importa saber qué demonios hacen, ¿hay manera de detenerlos?

—Sí, la hay. Debemos atraerlos hacia nosotros.

—¿Cómo?

—Expande tu existencia, ¡deja que sientan tu presencia! Seremos la carnada, geez, y más vale que vengan, porque mi alma es única, jamás encontrarán un plato mejor que yo.

Siempre acostumbrados a esconder su presencia ante cada batalla, ahora asintieron para hacer lo contrario. Concentrándose irradiaron cada uno una gran fuerza espiritual que envolvió sus cuerpos.

.

—¡Puedo maniobrar otra vez, recobro la potencia! —dijo Méril.

—Se están moviendo, han dejado de retener a la nave —explicó Freyr—. Se dirigen hacia la cubierta.

—Lo sé —dijo Heid—, ¿pueden sentir a esos dos? ¡Es un suicidio, los harán ir a todos contra ellos!

.

—Ranma, aquí vienen, ¡prepárate!

—Sí…

—No le creas a tus ojos, ¡créele a tu alma! Deja que ella te indique cuál es el punto más vacío, solo así podrás alcanzarlos realmente más allá de esta dimensión, o no podrás hacerles daño.

—Lo sé, lo sé, deja de darme lecciones, demonios.

—Contigo nunca se sabe, geez.

Un miasma oscuro subió por ambos bordes de la cubierta, extraño porque a pesar de aparentar ser una suave neblina oscura, el fuerte viento de la velocidad de la Nerima y las alturas no lo movía, como si no estuviera realmente ahí.

—Ranma, geez, me hiciste creer de nuevo. Más te vale que no me decepciones.

—No lo haré —respondió el joven de Nerima.

Rashell extendió la lanza y al momento invocó su guadaña de energía, resplandeciendo a todos su potencial. Ranma dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y movió uno, extendiendo los dedos y luego doblándolos un poco, como si estuviera por empuñar un arma.

Ese era el momento de la verdad, si no podía enfrentar a los hijos del vacío y vencer, jamás podría cumplir sus promesas ni proteger a Akane.

.

—No está preparado —murmuró Heid con pesar.

.

El miasma estalló a ambos lados de la nave, como dos enormes olas azotándola con fuerza, para caer y derramarse sobre la cubierta hasta envolver los pies de los jóvenes defensores.

—¡Ranma!

—¡Rashell!

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque contra esas paredes de oscuridad. Gritos, chillidos estremecedores, aullidos, gemidos de llanto y dolor, las voces mezcladas de bebés, adultos y ancianos, hombres y mujeres, parecían ser un todo y de toda época, vomitados en un solo momento, como si el tiempo mismo se condensara en un solo punto del presente. Esas espantosas voces, ese sonido que lastimaba la mente y agujereaba el alma, eran los rugidos de los hijos del vacío.

Rashell cortó con la guadaña el miasma y este, como si fuera una criatura, retrocedió, y sus partes cortadas se desvanecieron tornándose completamente blancos hasta volverse copos plateados que se esparcieron con el viento. La guadaña cortó rápidamente, podando aquella oscuridad. Cada uno de sus ataques debía expresar toda su existencia, su energía, su fuerza y voluntad. Solo si creía del todo que él existía podía cancelar el vacío y atacarlo de igual a igual. El joven mercenario dio un grito de batalla y cortó otra gran ola de oscuridad que se asomó por encima del borde de la nave. Pero tras el ataque una mano emergió de la marea oscura, que se alzaba como un miasma más concentrado por encima del borde de la cubierta, y lo atrapó por el cuello. Esa mano era gris, con la carne abierta y huesos mezclándose con extrañas protuberancias y tentáculos como tubos que se enroscaban, entraban y salían por la piel. Rashell sintió que su alma se quemaba más de lo que dolía su cuello con esa fuerte estrangulación. Sin dudar giró la guadaña con una mano cortando el brazo. La mano lo soltó y al momento se deshizo en destellos blancos, gritando con bocas que se abrieron a lo largo de su piel. No tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando de la marea oscura, que ya rodeaba casi toda la mitad trasera de la nave por ambos lados, como una estela de miasma que deseaba engullirla, emergió el dueño de la mano. Tentáculos se deslizaron por el miasma sobre la cubierta, una decena con horrendas ulceraciones en la viscosa piel. La silueta a veces cambiaba, como si estuviera en dos o tres lugares a la vez. El torso era humano, el cuello el de un monstruo, la cabeza al final de la larga protuberancia estaba formada por tres rostros humanos unidos entre sí, todos gritando, todos hablando, todos cantando, llorando o riendo al mismo tiempo, como si cada uno fuera muchos a la vez. Lo que confundía y más lastimaba la mente de Rashell.

Pero Rashell los conocía, no se dejó confundir y atacó con rápidos movimientos de la guadaña. Apenas cortó algunos tentáculos otros aparecieron en su lugar, como ecos de otras existencias, o posibilidades paralelas que seguían unidas a su cuerpo.

—Geez, ¡dejen de hacer trampa! —Rashell se deslizó por el costado de la criatura, tenerla tan solo cerca, mirarla, sentirla, ya lo lastimaba. Pero debía mantenerse firme. Lo observó por un momento, más allá de los ecos que parecían desdoblar la imagen de ese ser en más dimensiones de las que podía comprender—. ¡Ahí estás!

Su guadaña cortó, y por un momento su luz también reverberó como si fueran muchos filos a la vez en un solo momento. El corte hirió a la criatura, que se tambaleó, saltando una gran cantidad de miasma casi líquido como si fuera su sangre, dando un chillido atroz, era la voz de un bebé gritando de dolor.

—¡No quiero escucharte!

Rashell cortó desde el suelo hacia el cielo con su guadaña y la luz rojiza partió el miasma en dos, lanzando una ráfaga de furiosa energía. El ataque de energía desapareció a un metro de la criatura. Esta chilló otra vez, ahora con la voz de una mujer, desgarrador, y el ataque reapareció fraccionado, como mirado a través de decenas de espejos diferentes, pero todos dentro de la misma figura borrosa de la criatura. El miasma saltó en todas direcciones y la criatura, más deforme que antes, retrocedió dejándose caer por el borde de la nave, cayendo otra vez en la marea de miasma oscura que rodeaba la Nerima.

Dos criaturas aparecieron ante Ranma, una apenas asomó un cuerpo grande y duro como una concha con un ojo gigantesco, pero completamente humano, derramando sangre al mirarlo. La otra solo era una sombra de brazos caídos, pero en los ecos que aparecían sobreponiendo su silueta parecía tener tantas espadas distintas que es como si fuera un ser de cien espadas al mismo tiempo. Los labios de Ranma temblaron. Apretó los dientes, no se podía dejar confundir. A pesar de que al mirarlos sí podía entenderlos. Veía a los dos en distintos intervalos de tiempo, en todo momento y lugar, desde sus nacimientos hasta sus muertes horrendas devorados por la oscuridad. Esas criaturas eran… humanas, o sus almas alguna vez lo fueron. Al mirarlos, Ranma no solo veía al monstruo, al ser deformado en diez dimensiones, sino que veía su pasado también, veía al humano y sus muchas posibilidades. Era una información que lo saturaba hasta hacerle doler la cabeza.

—Ranma… ¡Ranma, concéntrate, estás aquí y ahora!

Ranma parpadeó. No estaba en el pasado de Vanaheim, tampoco en el imperio, no estaba en una pradera viendo a un niño jugar con su padre, tampoco a un espadachín que murió de cien maneras diferentes según las leyes de la casualidad. No, estaba ahí, era su ahora. Ese era él y _ellos_ no debían estar ahí… y si estaban, debía encargarse de devolverlos a su no existencia.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

Como un resplandor de plata su mano se iluminó, y al cerrar los dedos empuñó una espada de energía, de una luz plateada tan brillante, pero a la vez fría, que solo podía apreciarse su silueta, similar a la Skirr original de ese universo. Ranma se lanzó al ataque contra el ser de los cien reflejos. Su espada chocó contra una de las espadas de ese ser. Al momento sus ojos le mostraron que no estaba bloqueando, sino que tenía el brazo en alto con la espada de luz en el aire, y la espada de esa criatura venía por otro lado. Ranma dio un paso atrás. La espada que lo atacó no estaba ahí. En una fracción de segundo descubrió que una espada lo atacaba por detrás, otra por arriba, una en estocada directo a su corazón, la otra cortando por el otro lado; en otra estaba la espada caída y la criatura gritando de dolor, en otra la criatura lloraba y la espada volaba tras ser rechazada, en otra imagen superpuesta la criatura estaba en su espalda con la espada rozando su cuello a punto de ser degollado…

Posibilidades, todo eran posibilidades, ninguna era mentira, ninguna era la única verdad. Ese ser estaba encerrado en una dimensión de infinitas posibilidades. Ranma cerró los ojos y se movió. Todas las imágenes superpuestas atacaron de distinta manera, pero solo dieron en una imagen blanca, casi plateada, de Ranma que desapareció entre los cortes dejando apenas una estela blanca, al mismo tiempo que aparecía detrás del que lo quería degollar enterrándole su espada del vacío. Apareció a la vez adelantándose al que quería cortarlo por el lado, rebanándole el brazo, apareció al mismo tiempo dando un salto que interceptó al que lo atacaba por arriba, apareció de pie bloqueando al que lo atacaba por el otro lado. Al final todas las imágenes de Ranma que aparecieron contraatacando a las cien imágenes de la criatura, desaparecieron en un resplandor blanco otra vez, dejando una estela que tomó forma de un único Ranma, que cortó con su espada de arriba abajo a una única imagen de la criatura. Su cuerpo grotesco se dividió en dos y el miasma que expulsó fue como la sangre saltando sobre el joven.

El gran ojo se inquietó y emergió. Eran una gran criatura, como una ballena con los dientes enormes, envuelta en una materia oscura más densa que el miasma, que dejaba residuos viscosos al poner los pies como de cocodrilo sobre la cubierta. El único gran ojo que tenía estaba en el centro de su boca abierta, muchos brazos humanos estaban también dentro de la boca haciendo de filamentos, que se movían ansiosos como si quisieran abrazar a una nueva presa. Ranma retrocedió a tiempo evitando una embestida y un mordisco, pero uno de los brazos humanos lo atrapó por el tobillo y lo hizo caer de espaldas. Otros brazos y manos lo sujetaron, tirando de sus piernas, mientras la criatura, con la boca abierta, lo recibía con un cántico de algarabía.

—No… ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Ranma trató de cortar los brazos, y lo consiguió, pero apenas uno caía salpicando sangre roja, otro estaba en su lugar. No crecían y eran reemplazados, simplemente estaba ahí como si fuera otra posibilidad. Los brazos lo tiraron de las piernas hasta la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia el interior de la boca y el ojo lo miraba encantado a punto de cerrar las fauces.

—Maldito… ¡regresa al vacío!

Ranma lanzó la espada de luz contra el ojo, dejando el brazo extendido y la palma abierta.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_ —la espada se convirtió en el rayo de luz que emitió la mano de Ranma, y atravesó el ojo de la criatura.

Por un momento vio a la criatura superpuesta con otras imágenes. En todas parecía hacer distintos movimientos para intentar esquivar el ataque de Ranma, incluso adelantándose como si hubiese vuelto el tiempo atrás, pero en todas las iteraciones de ese mismo momento que Ranma pudo ver, la criatura terminó de alguna manera siendo atravesada por el rayo de luz plateado, que también se manifestó en todas las posibles realidades. Ranma cayó hacia atrás dando un tumbo de espaldas. La criatura se deshizo como el lodo, entre material sólido y miasma que se comportaba como si fuera un líquido, como la sangre, pero que quedaba flotando a centímetros del suelo al no ser sangre real sino una especie de vapor interdimensional.

Rashell cortó con la guadaña extendiendo su energía de manera horizontal. Cortando a dos criaturas. Una fue alcanzada partiéndose en dos. La otra ignoró el ataque como si en realidad nunca hubiera sido tocada, y se abalanzó con su cuerpo expuesto, como si no tuviera piel sino órganos, huesos y trozos de espadas incrustadas, lanzando tentáculos que en realidad eran largos gusanos de bocas tubulares y miasma chorreando entre sus infinitos dientes.

—¡Geez! —Rashell cortó uno de los tentáculos, otro fue alcanzado pero otra vez cruzó el arma como si no existiera.

El joven exmercenario se arrojó al suelo esquivándolo, rodó y deteniéndose de rodillas al costado de la criatura lanzó un corte ascendente con la guadaña que raspó el piso. De pronto la criatura no estaba ante sus ojos, sino un hombre de semblante odioso y sonrisa despreciable, en otro lugar y en otro tiempo, era como si una ventana hacia otra realidad estuviera justo ante sus ojos.

—¡Ahí estás!

La guadaña cortó al hombre que dio un aullido de dolor, al momento el hombre se desvaneció y lo que quedó ante sus ojos era la grotesca criatura con el cuerpo abierto lanzando chorros de miasma.

Rashell retrocedió con su arma en guardia. Ranma también, apoyando espalda contra espalda. Sus cabellos empapados de sudor agitados por la fuerza del viento. El miasma no cedía, y ojos resplandecientes, brazos, tentáculos, protuberancias, voces que cantaban, maldecían, lloraban y reían llegaban a ellos, cuando sus propios cuerpos parecían tambalearse entre varias realidades alternas, volviéndose sus siluetas múltiples, con más imágenes de ellos en distintas posiciones y gestos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Ranma, y pudo escuchar el eco de muchas voces repitiendo la misma pregunta con otras palabras y tonos.

—Estamos siendo envueltos por el espacio dimensional de los hijos del vacío —replicó Rashell—, geez, ya ni siquiera sé si yo dije eso, o lo dijo otro de mis yo.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Posibilidades, tiempos, lugares, todo es una sola cosa. Esos seres viven las diez dimensiones y quizás más con que existe el ginnugagap. Nosotros solo podemos comprender tres en nuestro espacio, cuatro si contamos el tiempo, pero para nosotros el tiempo es lineal, geez, para ellos es un todo constante. Para vencerlos debemos conseguir dañarlos en ese todo.

—Por eso nosotros debemos ser un todo.

—Exacto, Ranma.

—Es agotador y escalofriante… ¡me vi morir más de diez veces ya!

—Mientras no seas el de esta realidad, el de este plano el que muera, no hay problema. Ranma, deja de pensar en los otros tú, geez… Tú eres tú, este es tu tiempo, tu realidad, estamos juntos ahora en esto, ¡no te confundas o serás absorbido por el todo!

—Demonios, primero es la nada, ¡ahora resulta que esa nada es el todo! ¿Quieres dejar de confundirme?

—Si lo entendiera podría aclarártelo mejor —Rashell sonrió resignado—, pero ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Esto está más allá de nuestra ciencia, lo que te digo son solo suposiciones… Nosotros, los malditos, jugamos a ser dioses cuando no éramos nada más que polvo en el eterno vacío. ¡Mira lo que creamos, mira nuestro futuro! ¿Estas cosas son el siguiente paso de nuestra evolución?

—¡Rashell, calma! Podemos vencerlos, podemos herirlos y hacerlos sufrir, ¡todavía no está todo perdido!

—¡Geez! Sí, sí, gracias, por poco me dejo absorber por el vacío… Estoy contigo, Ranma, y si es que tenemos que luchar y vencerlos cien, mil, diez mil, un millón de veces a todos ellos en cada uno de nuestros ataques si fuera necesario, lo haremos.

—Suena endemoniadamente agotador —Ranma sonrió mirando a Rashell por sobre su hombro, ambos en guardia, con el miasma cada vez esparciéndose más por la cubierta y levantándose ante sus ojos como olas de las que asomaban centenares de ojos.

—Ni lo imaginas, la mitad del tiempo estoy dando golpes de ciego hasta dar con el que pertenece a este plano. Pero los hijos del vacío son seres multidimensionales y la única forma de vencerlos es atacar al que pertenece únicamente a este plano entre infinitas posibilidades, para sacarlo de nuestra dimensión. Y para hacernos las cosas más infernales aún, el de este plano se esconde y mueve entre otros planos en todo momento protegiéndose y evadiendo nuestros ataques. Hay que encontrarlos, cazarlos y destruirlos. Solo así vencerás al que está aquí y ahora. Geez, por eso nuestra única posibilidad es expandir nuestras esencias, que nuestras existencias en su plenitud sean no solo nuestra ofensiva para poder dañarlos, sino también el cebo que los atraiga tentados por devorarnos. Pero para ti es más sencillo, ¿acaso no puedes verlos con claridad, no eres en parte uno de ellos? Ranma, si te concentras lo suficiente estoy seguro de que puedes luchar con ellos no solo en este plano, sino seguirlos y dañarlos en todos los planos donde quieran esconderse.

Ranma no lo negó, él podía ver todas esas posibilidades. No era algo que pudiera explicar, solo sucedía, como si en cada acción variada infinitas veces, hubiera otros infinitos Ranma luchando al igual que él, y todos respondieran a una misma alma y razón. Quizás esa era la manera en que se sentían y movían los hijos del vacío, él era uno aquí y ahora, pero podía sentir o ver lo que otros él hubieran hecho en otras infinitas posibilidades. Su mente finita, incapaz de almacenar tanto conocimiento, lo interpretaba como si él diera saltos de una posición a otra, tal como los hijos del vacío parecían transportarse de un lugar a otro sin ninguna lógica, dejando una estela borrosa tras ellos que era como apenas ellos intentaban entender lo de las otras posibilidades. _Ellos_ podían viajar a través del espacio saliendo de un plano y entrando a otro en cuestión de segundos. Pero él también era uno de _ellos_.

El joven de Nerima sonrió. Lo que antes hizo durante el combate, lo haría otra vez, pero sin intentar pensar o entender, solo dejándose llevar como lo hizo durante su encuentro con Touni, en que su cuerpo se movió a voluntad y saltó de un lugar a otro solo porque quería llegar más rápido. Lo que pare él fue moverse, para Rashell fue verlo desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar dejando una estela plateada, el resplandor de las posibilidades.

—No debo pensar —Ranma aferró la mano alrededor de la espalda del vacío, esa luz que empuñaba como si fuera un arma, un filo capaz de cruzar las posibilidades porque era una existencia improbable tanto como él—, debo actuar.

Recordó una vez siendo niño cuando su padre Genma le enseñó los principios de las artes marciales. La práctica, constante, repitiendo una y mil veces los mismos movimientos tenían una razón de ser: la mente era lenta, los ojos más lentos todavía, debía por ello entrenar el cuerpo en cada movimiento hasta que los músculos, tendones y huesos respondieran solos al estímulo, antes de que siquiera su mente pudiera darse cuenta o sus ojos decirle. Sí, ahora su mente era todavía más lenta y sus ojos inútiles, incluso sus reflejos no tenían utilidad. No iba a pensar más en planos y posibilidades, era simplemente un enemigo muy rápido, y él sería más rápido.

.

Los enjambres de hijos del vacío seguían chocando contra el miasma que rodeaba casi todo el casco de la nave, uniéndose a esa masa, para luego gemir y asomar parte de sus cuerpos deformes. Todo el miasma hacía a la Nerima cada vez más lenta y difícil de maniobrar.

—Detecto otra vez una gran concentración de energía en el Nalfgar —advirtió Freyr—, es mayor que antes y se está concentrando en distintos puntos de su cuerpo. No tengo lecturas exactas, la fortaleza pareciera estar protegida por alguna clase de campo que permite analizarla a más profundidad.

—Es una barrera interdimensional —respondió Heid—, como los hijos del vacío, esa estructura ha sido distorsionada hasta existir en varios planos a la vez. Durante la defensa de Vanaheim hacía casi imposible tocarla con nuestras armas.

— _Ellos_ están devorando la energía de la nave —Méril traba de sostener el timón que se resistía a sus órdenes, como si un gran peso colgara de ella—. ¡Los niveles de energía están decreciendo!

—No, ¡no es posible! —Heid abrió los ojos y rápidamente accionó las pantallas queriendo buscar más información. Los gráficos que le mostraban los niveles de energía de la Nerima, que antes se cargaba lentamente, ahora parpadeaban en señal de alerta mostrándole una leve pero constante disminución—. Mis cálculos no decían que ellos podían hacer esto, ¡son criaturas sin mente, sin razón! ¿Cómo pueden estar coordinando un ataque con tanta lógica?... No tiene sentido, es como si estuvieran siendo dirigidos por alguien más.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —preguntó Méril.

—El núcleo de la nave está hecho de piedra vollr en un estado inestable, lo que permite alimentarse de la energía del vacío y generar energía por la fricción de la materia con la antimateria… ¡Pero _ellos_ están bloqueando el núcleo!, se unen en una sola masa de antimateria que nos aísla del ginnugagap, formando un símil a escala de la membrana que protege a los universos del ginnugagap. ¡Tienen la intención de impedir que la nave se alimente de la energía del vacío!... —Heid alzó el rostro como si quisiera mirar algo que estaba más allá de su consola, donde pudo vislumbrar a Ranma en una total oscuridad, que era la manera en que podía comunicarse con él—. ¡Ranma!, ¿estás comprendiendo? ¿Me escuchas?... ¡Deben deshacerse de ese miasma ahora!, o el núcleo vollr no podrá reunir la antimateria necesaria para crear la suficiente energía que nos permita romper la membrana de este universo... ¡No podremos escapar hacia las corrientes del vacío!

.

Ranma desapareció en una estela plateada evitando los ataques de una criatura de largos brazos convertidos en espadas, con una boca que se abría desde el cráneo de una figura humana hasta el final del abdomen. Ranma apareció detrás de la criatura, en el momento de lanzar el ataque con la espada se detuvo, apoyó un pie en el piso, dio un giro y desapareció en otra estela. Entonces apareció en el aire lanzando un corte de su espada de luz.

—Ahí estás…

La criatura chilló de dolor, cuando frente a Ranma en el aire estaba el mismo ser, como si estuviera en dos lugares a la vez, y el que atacó antes a Ranma se desvaneció como una posibilidad que nunca existió. La espada de luz se extendió y cortó al ser en dos, desintegrándolo en una estela blanca como las cenizas, cortando también parte de la ola de miasma de su lado, que se deshizo de la misma manera dejando una estela de cenizas blancas tras la nave.

—¡Te escucho! —gritó Ranma, moviéndose entre dos criaturas, desapareciendo y apareciendo al dar cortos saltos por el vacío—. ¡Rashell! —gritó desde un lugar—, debemos hacerlos retroceder —agregó apareciendo en otro lugar para desaparecer dejando una estela plateada tras cortar los miembros deformes de otra criatura del vacío—, están impidiendo que la nave reúna energía… —cortó de arriba abajo un ser del vacío que era mitad miasma y mitad tentáculos con cabezas humanas colgando de cada extremo—… o algo así —dijo apareciendo a su otro lado, confundiéndolo.

Todo lo que Rashell había podido ver desde su lado era a Ranma dejando una estela plateada con su silueta en cada salto como si se transportara con un poderoso hechizo, siempre rodeado de esa estela de chispas plateadas que dejaba su espada del vacío y también su cuerpo al reaparecer. A veces ni siquiera alcanzaba a aparecer del todo, lanzaba el golpe, y se volvía a hundir en su propia sombra blanca. Lo miró directamente ahora que lo tenía a su lado, agotado por tener que usar toda su existencia en cada uno de sus ataques. Resopló con el rostro empapado de sudor, mientras las olas de miasma acuoso se alzaban a cada lado rodeándolos, y decenas de manos deformadas, huesos afilados, rostros sin alma y cuerpos alargados de manera monstruosa comenzaban a emerger.

—Geez, no sabes cómo te envidio.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los últimos valientes del imperio:

.

Este capítulo fue un arco que nació tiempo después de comenzar a escribir Idavollr. Originalmente sería un regreso algo aburrido a través del clásico portal, pero luego recordé que desde el principio de los tiempos, por allá en «Crónicas...», deseaba escribir algo como esto. La Skidbladnir sí estaba contemplada, pero no su grandiosa escena de escape. La idea la fui madurando durante meses y al plasmarla quizás no quedó con toda la emoción que hubiera deseado imprimirle, o no como la imaginé del todo, por culpa de mis pobres capacidades de autor.

Otro tema es que quedó cortado en dos partes, pues este y lo que vendrá la próxima semana era contenido de un único capítulo, pero como todo al escribirse uno se da cuenta de que el material es más denso de lo imaginado y el tiempo es poco para trabajarlo. Por ello mi decisión es la de trabajarlo mejor en más partes que forzar la trama en menos partes que puedan comprometer su calidad. Así que ruego me disculpen por el corte tan brusco, pero ya estaba muy largo y es mejor mesurar, porque el tiempo es escaso y tengo otros proyectos con los que debo dividir el poco tiempo que nos da el día.

Otro tema es el concepto de los hijos del vacío. Bien podrían haber sido más sencillos como monstruos, aberraciones vivientes y nada más. Luego imaginé que era un concepto muy manoseado, así que me incliné por mi lado más ambicioso y terminé dándoles ese toque espectral de seres complejos. No quería que fueran solo unos monstruos más poderosos que los ya aparecidos, sino un concepto tan ambiguo, que cada uno pudiera darle su interpretación y a la vez alimentarlos con los miedos que viven en nuestra imaginación.

.

.

En un mundo despoblado, de dos estrellas pequeñas y azuladas como un par de joyas en el cielo, de un universo perdido en las mareas del vacío, se erige un bloque de hielo tan duro como el acero, tan prístino como el cristal, en cuyo interior puede leerse en letras de oro la siguiente leyenda:

 _Aquí están los nombres de los valientes que protegieron al sagrado imperio durante su hora más oscura. Por siempre serán recordados como los siete destinos del abismo._

 ** _Kylisha_**

 ** _Lily Tendo89_**

 ** _Rokumon_**

 ** _Akasaku_**

 ** _Johana_**

 ** _Revontulett_**

 ** _Dark Reivyn_**

 _Gloria a ellos y los que les siguieron en la guerra por la eternidad._

.

* * *

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	11. Vanaheim X

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 _ **Imperio II**_

.

La música contagiaba los corazones de los soldados imperiales, que eran la mayoría de los clientes del bar. Casi todos lucían sus uniformes de salida disfrutando el atardecer durante su día de descanso.

No había muchas diversiones en una fortaleza de avanzada de uno de los mundos de Abred, o círculo de la fatalidad, que era como se llamaba a la zona de pacificación que incluía los universos y mundos ya descubiertos, en los que el imperio mantenía una férrea campaña militar para someter a las culturas nativas. Los otros dos círculos que completaban el mapa del metauniverso imperial eran el círculo del vacío, o Keugant, que correspondía a las fronteras aún desconocidas del ginnugagap donde los exploradores imperiales surcaban las mareas del vacío en búsqueda de universos jóvenes que conquistar, y el círculo de Gwenved, o del conocimiento y la belleza, donde se establecía el universo capital y sus cien mundos ya conquistados.

Abred219 era un sistema excepcional y bello, digno de estudio. Siete mundos orbitaban una protoestrella, y uno de ellos, milagrosamente, ya albergaba vida y una atmósfera respirable para los imperiales. Una protoestrella era una estrella todavía en su más temprana etapa de desarrollo, cuando el gas cósmico estaba en proceso de concentrarse en un centro de alta gravedad, dándole forma a un futuro sol. En el cielo se veía como un grueso anillo de gas, o una nebulosa multicolor en forma de aro, alrededor de una refulgente chispa de luz ámbar tan intensa que dejaba escapar un eje de fuego, cada vez más fino al perderse sus extremos en el cosmos, y se veía cruzar el cielo de ese planeta de extremo a extremo. La luz ámbar ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para distinguirse el día de la noche, y la delgada atmósfera comenzaba a teñir el cielo con los tonos del atardecer no importando la hora del día que fuera, pudiéndose ver todavía muchas estrellas alrededor de la protoestrella que los iluminaba. Por todas estas características y la luz que bañaba con tan especial color todo el día, es que a ese mundo los imperiales comenzaron a llamarlo Ámbar.

Touni apoyaba la espalda en uno de los carros Esus de asalto estacionados en la base, enormes vehículos para tropas de veinte soldados que flotaban sobre cristales de suspensión, que eran mucho más útiles para adentrarse en la selva que los transportes tradicionales con ruedas u orugas. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, pues a pesar de ser un mundo selvático sus noches se tornaban en extremo frías y comenzaba a sentirlo ahora que anochecía. Durante las noches la naturaleza y los nativos sabían que debían refugiarse, porque nada sobrevivía a la ola de frío que congelaba lo que estuviera en la superficie. Los primeros exploradores sufrieron en carne propia su desconocimiento de ese mundo. Pero durante el día la naturaleza se abría, los árboles expandían sus hojas que por la noche y cerradas eran auténticas armaduras térmicas y los nativos dejaban sus escondrijos subterráneos entre las raíces de la selva, porque el día era tan húmedo y caluroso como el mundo más tropical. Dentro de poco, Touni sabía, habría toque de queda y los soldados deberían volver a los cuarteles, el que se quedara en el exterior moriría congelado, convertido en una estatua de hielo. Touni estaba calmado, aún faltaban un par de horas para la primera campanada de aviso. Ni siquiera se dejaba guardia durante la noche, porque nada podía sobrevivir al frío y menos atacarían.

—Comandante, ¿qué hace aquí congelándose? —preguntó uno de sus hombres.

—Admiraba la estrella de este mundo, Sveigner —Touni suspiró, lanzando una bocanada de aliento condensado. La nebulosa anillo comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte—. ¿Sabías que dentro de cincuenta mil años debería terminar su desarrollo? Entonces será un sol completamente nuevo y la naturaleza cambiará radicalmente en este mundo. Geez, los ineptos maestros imperiales se volvieron a equivocar, dijeron que no podía desarrollarse la vida en un sistema protoestelar, y aquí estamos, congelándonos.

—Y en el día sudando como las ratas calvas de Ruadh… ¡Qué buenos recuerdos, comandante!

Touni tosió sorprendido por la auténtica alegría de su soldado.

—¿Buenos recuerdos? Geez, esas ratas por poco nos arrancan las cabezas y usan nuestros cuerpos para poner sus asquerosos huevos…

—Lo sé, comandante, pero asadas tenían un gran sabor.

Pensó que Sveigner estaba bromeando, pero al descubrirlo con mirada soñadora y los labios entreabiertos a punto de babear, prefirió ignorarlo. Escuchó la música provenir desde el gran módulo gris que era el bar.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Deben estar cantando, ya sabe cómo se ponen siempre.

—No, no me refiero a eso, ¿escuchas? —Touni hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No escucho nada…

—¡Exacto! No hay peleas, ni gritos, ni cánticos de borrachos. Todo está en el más absoluto silencio.

Ambos se dirigieron al bar, y al acercarse Touni pudo percibir el único sonido que salía desde la instalación. Al asomarse a la puerta descubrió a todas las mujeres y hombres de las distintas tropas de la fortaleza en completo silencio, sentados, embelesados con la voz de una joven cadete que en el escenario trataba de sacar la voz con timidez. Sí, era una voz débil y quebrada por los nervios, pero era dulce, suave como el rocío arrancando notas al caer sobre las hojas de los árboles, como si estas fueran las teclas de un piano.

—Geez, qué talento tan maravilloso…

—Pensaba presentársela antes de la incursión de mañana, comandante, junto con los otros recién llegados —dijo Sveigner ya a su lado—, ella es la recluta más joven que vino con los nuevos refuerzos de la capital. Un grupo muy verde, recién graduados de la academia y sin ninguna experiencia en combate real. Cada vez los mandan más jóvenes... El nombre de esa muchacha es… ah… ya no lo recuerdo, pero en su grupo todos la llaman Diva.

—¿Diva? —preguntó Touni, asombrado de la voz de esa recluta que cantaba mejor que cualquiera de las exóticas y famosas aves de los jardines imperiales traídas de los cien mundos.

—Sí, Diva, porque lo hace muy bien, como si fuera una de las divas imperiales que cantan en la corte.

—Ella lo hace mejor que esas urracas —dijo Touni sin pensar.

Su soldado asintió, estaba de acuerdo.

—Comandante, ¿puede creer que una niña con tanto talento haya terminado aquí en este lodazal?

Touni no respondió, era algo que sucedía todo el tiempo, grandes talentos desperdiciados solo por haber nacido normales. Sabía cómo las familias normales insistían en que sus hijos se unieran a las fuerzas de expansión para tener una carrera militar que los llevara a ser parte de la nobleza. Soñaban sus familias con dejar de ser mortales y convertirse en dioses, pero eran solo fantasías, porque la gran mayoría terminaba como carne de cañón. El título de oficiales que recibían los jóvenes ciudadanos imperiales en la práctica solo servía para ponerles a dirigir las avanzadas de los aesirs, las armas creadas genéticamente para ser soldados del imperio, en ataques muchas veces suicidas.

—Diva… —repitió Touni, pensando en lo cruel que era el destino con esos desafortunados niños.

Por suerte, pensó el joven Yngvi Touni, ella terminó en su tropa. Era famoso porque siempre cuidaba de los suyos, y los nuevos cadetes tendrían más posibilidades de sobrevivir al estar con él que bajo el mando de cualquier otro noble.

No pasó mucho tiempo, apenas una década de campañas junto a esos nuevos reclutas, conociéndolos mejor y formando vínculos con ellos, como si fueran hermanos de sangre, cuando se dio cuenta de que estar con él era todo lo contrario a una bendición, era una condena a algo mucho peor que la muerte.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

XI

.

.

.

 _Todo lo que quiero es que mi voz llegue a ti…_

.

.

.

Las manos de Méril sudaban en el timón. El miasma que tenía una anormal composición viscosa, como una neblina pero con la física de un líquido, rodeaba el casco de la Nérima entorpeciendo sus movimientos, haciéndola perder rápidamente potencia.

Freyr terminó por sepultar las esperanzas de todos.

—Nalfgar ha comenzado a reunir otra vez energía abisal, lamento informar que un nuevo ataque es inminente.

—Nunca imaginé que _ellos_ pudieran elaborar semejante estrategias —lamentó Heid—, ¿será algún tipo de inteligencia enjambre, o habrán algunas criaturas desarrollado cierto nivel de individualidad que les permita dirigir a otros como una reina?... Si ese fuera el caso…

—Señora Heid, ¡necesitamos más potencia! —suplicó Méril, al notar como el espectro parecía perdido en sus cavilaciones.

—Por mil maldiciones, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí? No puedo hacer nada, ¡nada! —Heid enderezó el rostro como si estuviera mirando algo más allá de la cúpula—. ¡Ranma! ¿Qué hacen tú y el inepto de Touni que no se deshacen todavía del miasma? ¡No tenemos más tiempo, estamos atrapados!

.

Ranma desapareció dejando una estela plateada con la forma de su silueta. Reapareció y volvió a desaparecer dando cortos saltos a través del espacio, llenando el aire con partículas de luz platinada como copos de nieve, esquivando los ataques de las indefinibles criaturas, que también parecían dispersarse por el espacio, aparecer y desaparecer como si tuvieran muchas sombras que mostraran las infinitas posibilidades que existían en cada una de ellas. Ranma evitaba los ataques de esta y de otras dimensiones, y su espada del vacío cortaba con su luz de plata las sombras, trayéndolas a este plano, solo para terminar de cercenar sus horrendas partes liberando fuentes de miasma como si fuera sangre, niebla negra y degradada en los brillantes colores de las nebulosas, comportándose, a los ojos humanos, como si fuera un líquido. Los gritos de las criaturas provocaban escalofríos, a veces tan fuertes que podrían ensordecer a un mortal, por suerte Ranma y Rashell estaban protegidos ante tales influencias, luchando por encima de las capacidades humanas, rodeados de barreras apenas perceptibles de magia pura para defenderse de los ataques que, de otra manera, podrían acabar con sus almas si no estuvieran protegidas por la férrea voluntad de sus consciencias.

Cada criatura que enviaban de vuelta al vacío arrancaba un poco de miasma de la cubierta, pero más y más hijos del vacío que cruzaban el cielo entre Nalfgar y la Nerima se colgaban de los lados de la nave agrandando el miasma que parecía gotear dejando una estela oscura, hundiéndose luego en él para aparecer levantando sus cuerpos del vaporoso veneno como si fueran monstruos salidos de la marea.

Rashell estaba mostrando signos de cansancio. Aún con su preparación mental y espiritual no podría mantenerse al máximo de su concentración y fuerzas por mucho tiempo más. Ya de por sí luchar contra uno solo de _ellos_ era un acto suicida; defenderse y acabar con varios a la vez ponía su cordura en tela de juicio a cada momento. Algunos de sus ataques con la guadaña de energía terminaban no solo cortando a las deformes criaturas, hijas del caos, sino también, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, podía su mente interpretar el cruce de dimensiones de un solo ataque como si estuviera teniendo visiones tan rápidas como un parpadeo, y en cada una de ellas estuviera asesinando a uno de sus antiguos soldados. Sí, ya lo había descubierto, todos esos hijos del vacío eran en realidad una o más almas devoradas por el vacío, que ahora fueron regurgitadas por el ginnugagap en forma de esas cosas. Además, todos ellos eran parte de su tropa, por lo que no podía estarlo imaginando.

La dulce voz se hizo sonar en todo el cielo, provenía desde Nalfgar, pero tan suave que podrían jurar que susurraba a sus oídos. Rashell miró un par de veces hacia atrás, casi juraría que ella estaba ahí a sus espaldas. La voz calaba hondo en sus corazones y mentes, y aminoraba sus fuerzas, desconcentraba sus pensamientos, turbaba sus sentimientos.

—Rashell… ¡Rashell, ¿qué demonios es esto?!... ¡Ellos son…!

Rashell no tuvo que mirarlo para comprender el gesto que debía tener Ranma en ese momento. Si su amigo era también una criatura del vacío entonces seguramente pudo haber cruzado, sin saber cómo, a través del tiempo y ver partes de su pasado que jamás le hubiera contado a nadie.

—Eran mi tropa —respondió Rashell—, convertidos en esto por los experimentos imperiales que buscaban crear algo como tú.

Ranma apretó los dientes. Lo veía, tras cada ataque veía lo sucedido como si hubiera estado con ellos. Los cien soldados que darían su vida por Touni, sus conquistas, miedos, ambiciones, crímenes y un final horrendo, convertidos en conejillos de india por el mismo imperio que honraron con sus vidas.

Una criatura apareció detrás de Ranma, largo como un árbol y con dos largos brazos. Cada dedo de sus enormes manos eran brazos humanos, cada escama de su piel eran bocas que gritaban de dolor, repitiendo una y otra vez el momento en que sus almas dejaron de ser humanas para quedar atrapadas en eso.

—¡Ranma, cuidado!

Rashell se cruzó por delante cortando con su guadaña de energía al ser, que se quedó paralizado al verlo.

—¡Comandante!... ¡Comandante! —gritaba con cien voces, era un sonido antinatural, pero que ambos pudieron comprender—… ¡Comandante!

—¡Argh! —Touni, cerrando los ojos, aplastó al ser con la energía de su guadaña y su cuerpo se esparció por toda la cubierta, convertida en una gran cantidad de miasma que escurrió como el agua—. Demonios… —murmuró Touni, al borde de quebrarse—. Los vi… vi a mis hombres, los vi suplicándome y yo…

—No están muertos —dijo Ranma poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, han vuelto al vacío…

—¡Eso es lo que me irrita! ¡Geez! —Rashell se sacudió la mano de Ranma—. Lo sabía, habían teorías al respecto, aunque los sabios dedujeron que los hijos del vacío eran criaturas sin consciencia, y que las almas de los que se convirtieron en _ellos_ quedaron destrozadas, apenas como energía inestable, sin recuerdos o deseos… ¡Estaban equivocados! Ellos están ahí viviendo una y otra vez el inimaginable dolor que los llevó a esto. _Ellos_ me suplican que los destruya, que les dé finalmente la libertad, no que los devuelva para seguir atormentándose eternamente…

Ranma gruñó. Desapareció a un lado de Rashell para aparecer a su otro lado y moviendo el brazo de lado a lado su espada se convirtió en un rayo de energía que siguiendo su mano cortó todo el borde de la cubierta, destruyendo una gran ola de miasma junto a las criaturas que estaban en él.

—¡Basta, Rashell! —ordenó Ramna—. No te rindas ahora, ¡demonios, no lo hagas!

—No… no… —Rashell apretó los dientes. Sus ojos desorbitados y las enormes ojeras revelaban el agotamiento que cada golpe, cada visión, cada rostro mirándolo con acusadora culpa provocaban en su alma—. ¡Geez, no!

Otra vez en la lucha, Rashell avanzó y lanzó rápidos cortes de la guadaña cercenando la parte real de los hijos del vacío. No escuchó sus llantos como de bebé mezclado con gritos como de hombres y mujeres suplicándole. No, no los escuchó, porque él era el dios de la muerte y conceder la paz del silencio y la oscuridad a esas almas despedazadas era su único don.

El miasma se convertía en estelas blancas y plateadas como las cenizas tras cada hijo del vacío que los valientes viajeros sin hogar regresaban al ginnugagap. Pero tras cada monstruo derrotado, otros dos o tres aparecían de nuevas olas de miasma que se elevaban por encima de los bordes de la cubierta, más altas que sus cabezas, como si quisieran sepultar a la Nerima en la oscuridad.

—No podemos detenerlos, ¡son demasiados! —dijo Ranma, jadeando. Al mirar hacia atrás descubrió que Rashell no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para responderle—… ¡Demonios! ¡No pienso acabar así!

El joven de Nerima cerró la mano y la espada de luz desapareció entre sus dedos. La empuñó levantándola delante de su rostro, cerró los ojos concentrándose. Los monstruos seguían saliendo, arrastraban sus largos brazos, que eran piel pegada a gruesos huesos del tamaño de un hombre, por toda la cubierta, otro apareció con un cuerpo de carne con ventosas que exhalaban miasma, con tres rostros humanos e inexpresivos en la cúspide.

.

—No, ¡lo va a hacer! —exclamó Heid alzando el rostro repentinamente.

—¿Hacer qué cosa? —preguntó Méril alarmado.

Freyr giró el rostro atento, con curiosidad.

—Aún no lo domina, es demasiado peligroso para su alma —Heid se aferró con ambas manos a los apoyabrazos de su cubículo y en un resplandor blanco desapareció ante los ojos de los otros dos que quedaron atrás.

—No creo que sea el momento indicado —agregó Freyr con resignación—, pero la cantidad de energía abisal reunida por Nalfgar ya ha alcanzado el sesenta por ciento de su anterior ataque.

—Por todo lo bueno que hay en Gimle —murmuró Méril, presionando rápidamente una pantalla a su lado—. Desviando el control de la potencia al timonel.

—Protocolo de cambio de autoridad aceptado por la nave. La Nerima está en tus manos, mi joven Merilko —dijo Freyr—, espero que tengas una buena idea.

—Solo la que me dio Rashell —respondió Méril moviendo con los dedos de una mano las distintas gráficas, redirigiendo la potencia que les quedaba del núcleo—. ¡Toda la potencia a las armas! Lord Freyr, prepare los cristales de ataque de la Nerima.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Freyr—. La Nerima cuenta con veinte cristales de centro vollr a cada lado del casco que…

—¡Todos!

.

.

—¡Ranma, detente! —gritó Heid tras aparecer en el centro de la cubierta.

Ante ella Rashell caía de rodillas tras alcanzar al último monstruo.

—Puedo hacerlo… —murmuró el joven de Nerima.

—No, no puedes, todavía no estás listo para esa técnica, aún posees demasiado apego a esta realidad y sus limitadas dimensiones —clamó Heid—. Tu mente no puede procesar tanta información por los canales que ves el mundo ahora, ¡si lo haces perderás el control y todos morirán!

—¡Tengo que…!

—¡Alto! —gritó Rashell cayendo sobre Ranma.

Ambos jóvenes rodaron por la cubierta y Rashell quedó sobre Ranma afirmándolo por los brazos. La poderosa energía abisal que se reunía en las manos de Ranma se liberó en una pequeña explosión.

—Rashell, ¡¿qué haces, demonios?!

—¡Geez! ¡Trato de salvar la vida de todos! —respondió gritándole más fuerte en la cara.

Ranma lo miró a los ojos, y comprendió que Rashell sí sabía lo que él intentaba hacer.

—Pero…

—Todavía hay esperanzas, no es tiempo de arriesgarnos tanto intentando algo estúpido —Rashell sonrió a pesar del agotamiento espiritual que sufría—, eso fue algo que me enseñó un gran imbécil al que conozco.

Rashell se levantó y le tendió una mano a Ranma, que la recibió agradecido. De pie ambos, giraron espalda contra espalda. Rashell invocó su filo de luz con forma de guadaña y Ranma hizo aparecer la espada en su mano.

—Bien, entonces ¿qué hacemos?

—Ya lo hicimos —sonrió Rashell—, detuvimos el miasma lo suficiente y a esos malditos, impidiéndoles que bloquearan el núcleo.

—¿Méril? —preguntó Ranma ante la sonrisa confiada de su amigo. Entonces también sonrió al sentir una poderosa energía vibrando desde el interior de la Nerima—. Ah, ya veo.

Heid, que los observaba y sin comprender lo que se decían, dio vuelta mirando hacia la cabina, donde pudo apreciar a través del cristal a Méril operando las últimas instrucciones en los paneles.

—Ese niño otra vez…

.

—Cristales de ataque liberados —dijo Freyr.

En el exterior, a lo largo de una línea a ambos lados del casco, unos seguros de oro se liberaron alrededor de los cristales que antes parecían un simple adorno. Los cristales dieron medio giro y se levantaron un poco sobre bases de bronce, discos que se separaron dándole altura a las piedras. Aún bajo el miasma, los cristales se iluminaron siendo rodeados por varios anillos rúnicos de energía.

—Nalfgar ha alcanzado el cien por ciento de energía abisal —informó Freyr.

—¡Fuego! —gritó Méril dándole con el puño tan fuerte a una de las pantallas de luz que la atravesó.

.

Todos los cristales de los costados de la Nerima dispararon a la vez poderosos rayos de energía, plateados como la espada del vacío de Ranma, pero mucho más anchos y poderosos. Los rayos empujaron al miasma que se separó de la nave por un instante, antes de ser desintegrado junto a todos los hijos del vacío, que chillaron de dolor.

La Nalfgar también disparó una docena de rayos de luz que se curvaron en el aire antes de dirigirse todos hacia la Nerima. Pero los rayos de la nave también se curvaron y recorrieron el espacio que las separaba, arrastrando y desintegrando en su camino a todos los hijos del vacío que se acercaban en gruesos enjambres. Ambos ataques chocaron produciendo una gran explosión que hizo retroceder a las nubes, formando un círculo que, por un momento, permitió ver la superficie corroída de Vanaheim, cubierta de espectros del vacío todavía más horrendos que los ya conocidos, casi animales mezclados con las sombras, que se devoraban entre ellos día y noche.

.

—¡Tres ataques de Nalfgar por estribor! —advirtió Freyr.

Méril ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, ya estaba cambiando la dirección de la potencia hacia la propulsión abisal de la nave, dando un fuerte arranque.

.

Los rayos de luz que sobresalieron del choque continuaron hacia la Nerima, el primero cayó rozando la popa de la nave, otro pasó por delante de un ala dejando una quemadura en el casco, que por suerte no llegó a tocar de lleno. Méril accionó los pedales con fuerza y movió el timón hacia un lado, la nave entera se tambaleó con brusquedad, esquivando un tercer rayo de luz que cayó desde lo más alto del cielo, pasando por su costado, levantando una explosión de gas de las nubes.

—¡Sí, sí! —celebró Méril fuera de sí con el sudor empapando su rostro—. ¡¿Vieron eso?! Lo hice, ¡sí que pude hacerlo!

.

En la cubierta, Ranma y Rashell estaban de rodillas y se agarraban de las cadenas que la cruzaban y que ahora sabían servían de agarraderas durante las piruetas de la nave. Sus cabellos se agitaban violentamente frente a sus rostros, igual que sus ropas. Heid, al ser un espectro, no necesitaba aferrarse de nada y se mantenía en pie como si estuviera pegada a la cubierta

—Geez, sabía que Méril intentaría algo así, solo había que darle tiempo…

—¡¿Y no podías decírmelo antes?! —reclamó Ranma, apenas se podía escuchar a sí mismo por la fuerza del viento que hacía que su cabello le tapara los ojos y golpeara sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Y arruinarte la sorpresa?... ¡Geez! ¡Jamás!

—Te odio, ¿lo sabías?

—Tú empezaste con los secretos, Ranma.

—¿Yo?... Que yo sepa tú ya lo hiciste hace milenios…

—Geez, claro, ahora todo es culpa del pobre Rashell.

Heid se cansó de escucharlos discutir entre sonrisas. Tras cerciorarse de que los disparos de la Nerima la habían liberado del miasma, regresó a la cabina desapareciendo una vez más.

.

La voz furiosa, desordenada, de cántico espeluznante que provocaba un sentimiento desgarrador, se hizo más intensa sacudiendo sus almas. La velocidad de la Nerima les impedía ponerse de pie. Rápidamente dejaban atrás a Nalfgar y la voz furiosa se tornó de pronto lenta, suave, como si a través de toda la cacofonía que producía la deformación del sonido en las múltiples dimensiones, una sola voz se impusiera, más aletargada, de una tristeza casi infinita, de una soledad palpable. Eran sentimientos que llegaban desde otros tiempos, otros espacios, a los corazones de los únicos que podían escucharla en milenios, allí en el universo muerto de Vanaheim, donde había esperado sin saberlo.

—Así que ella era tu amiga —dijo Ranma.

El viento oscilaba los cabellos sobre los ojos de Rashell cuando miró a su amigo sorprendido.

—Geez… ¿cómo…?

—La vi —dijo Ranma—, de alguna extraña manera, cuando luchaba con _ellos_ pude ver fragmentos del pasado… No, era como si en verdad estuviera ahí con ustedes, en las batallas, en esos mundos tan extraños, en… el final que tuvieron. Lo siento, Rashell, no sabía todo lo que habías pasado.

—Eres un auténtico monstruo —pensó Rashell con temor—. No necesito tus disculpas, no tuviste nada que ver en eso. Eres un alma nueva en todo este asunto y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Ranma lo miró fijamente. Entonces, desafiando al viento, se puso de pie y miró hacia la cabina y la enorme punta oscura de Nalfgar que se alzaba tras ellos a mucha distancia. El canto triste y solitario se hacía más nítido, dejando atrás todos los otros sonidos que mezclaban emociones furiosas y violentas. Era una voz única.

—Méril, ¿puedes escucharme?

.

En la cabina, Méril miró a Ranma directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, puedo —respondió—. No sabía que tenías esa clase de habilidades.

Heid, en su puesto otra vez, cruzó los brazos.

—Es lógico que pueda hacerlo, así como le es sencillo saltar de un lugar a otro del espacio, curvando el plano al moverse a través de una dimensión superior a la que percibimos, también puede hacerlo con las partículas del aire que llevan el sonido de su voz a dónde quiera.

—Ranma, ya estamos cerca de alcanzar el portal de las mareas, desde allí saldremos de esta dimensión y escaparemos hacia Asgard.

.

—Méril, necesito que nos esperes —dijo Ranma.

.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Heid reclamó al momento—. Ranma, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Estamos a momentos de alcanzar el portal de las mareas, ¡insististe tanto en volver a Asgard y ahora…!

—Entendido, Ranma, no te preocupes por nada.

—¿Cómo? —Heid miró incrédula al joven Méril—. Pero, no pueden, no ahora…

—Es inútil tratar con ellos cuando están así, ya te lo advertí —dijo Freyr.

.

Rashell alzó el rostro. La silueta de Ranma resaltaba contra el sol rojo y pudo apreciar un leve resplandor platinado en el fondo de los ojos azules. De pronto Rashell tuvo la certeza de que Ranma ya no era el mismo, también había cambiado, crecido ante sus ojos todo ese tiempo, algo que no había percibido por estar siempre a su lado. Ranma ya no era un niño en Asgard al que debían guiar y proteger.

—Rashell —dijo Ranma mirándolo ahora con determinación—. ¿Conociste esa fortaleza por dentro?

—Geez, más de una vez el segundo príncipe imperial tuvo que viajar en esa nave insignia en nombre del imperio.

—Entonces podrás ayudarme, solo necesito que te concentres en algún lugar del interior de esa cosa…

—Ranma, ¿qué pretendes? —preguntó Rashell teniendo ya una atemorizante sospecha.

Ranma extendió su mano y estrechando la de Rashell, como hermanos de armas, lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Acabo de entender algo de lo que me dijiste cuando luchamos —dijo Ranma, y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. He sido un egoísta todo este tiempo por pensar solo en Akane. Todos tenemos a alguien a quién salvar.

—Geez, ya estás hablando como Freyr. De seguro es un mal de familia.

El joven de Nerima se encogió de hombros.

.

Freyr miró la pantalla, la que se agrandó deslizándose en el aire hasta el centro de la cabina. En ella apareció una ancestral estructura, como un aro de roca de bordes tan anchos como una ciudad, tan grande que su arco superior sobrepasaba el límite de la atmósfera, y tan profundo era el arco inferior que se perdía bajo el manto de nubes. Se sostenía entre dos enormes montañas cuyos picos sobresalían de las nubes, pero en comparación al aro de roca eran dos pequeñas cuñas casi insignificantes.

—El portal de las mareas —dijo Freyr—, finalmente.

—Ranma, ¡Touni!, regresen a la cabina ahora —ordenó Heid—. ¡¿Me están escuchando?!

.

—¿Por qué, Ranma? —preguntó Rashell con el viento agitando sus cabellos más largos—. ¿Sabes que estás poniendo en peligro todo lo que hemos conseguido, incluso tu boleto de regreso con Akane?... ¡Geez! ¿Sabes acaso en lo que te estás metiendo?

Ranma asintió.

—Ya lo sé. Pero también ahora sé, después de ver en tu pasado y conocer a los hijos del vacío como no me hubiera gustado jamás hacerlo, que _ellos_ también son almas maldecidas por el destino. Sus almas no fueron destruidas, acabas de verlo también, están atrapadas, sufriendo… son solo víctimas como nosotros.

—No pretenderás salvarlos a todos, ¿o sí? —preguntó Rashell—. Nadie puede ser tan iluso.

El joven de Nerima sonrió con ingenuidad.

—Bien, hice una promesa y sabes que siempre las cumplo —dijo Ranma—, y si no puedo salvar una sola alma ahora, jamás podremos salvarlos a todos, ni siquiera a Akane.

—Así que es una prueba.

—Es nuestra oportunidad de salvar a tu amiga, Rashell.

—¡Geez! Por el maldito imperio, Ranma, tú sí que sabes hacer que te sigan hasta el mismísimo vacío.

Los ojos de Rashell estaban vidriosos. Las manos de los jóvenes se estrecharon con más fuerza como si estuvieran por batirse a duelo. Ranma asintió. Rashell cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Heid apareció ante ellos.

—¡Ranma, no te atrevas a…!

Tras un resplandor de plata, ambos jóvenes desaparecieron apenas dejando una sombra de sus siluetas, que el viento se llevó como cenizas. Los ojos de Heid se abrieron de pánico, al girar y mirar la gran sombra de Nalfgar acechándolos cada vez más cerca.

.

—Mil doscientos metros para alcanzar el portal de las mareas —anunció Freyr.

Méril asintió.

—Propulsión a toda potencia… ¡Aquí vamos! —dijo el joven, antes de hundir el timón y girarlo con brusquedad.

.

Las alas de la Nerima se cerraron a estribor y las de babor se abrieron con fuerza. La nave, sin perder velocidad, se desvió del camino al aro gigante dibujando una amplia curva sobre el mar de nubes. La Nalfgar la siguió, cada vez más cerca, y el cántico antes triste se tornó embravecido.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A quién encuentre estas notas:

.

 _Mis estudios sobre las criaturas que pueblan las fronteras de la creación me han llevado a recorrer los senderos prohibidos de la página, más allá de los límites establecidos por las leyes materiales y racionales. Insisto en mi teoría de que el gobierno de la razón a través del ministerio de la responsabilidad, junto con los tribunales del dogma prosaico, ha sellado los caminos y subordinado las conciencias al miedo a los seres del vacío, en un plan por mantenerlos subyugados a vidas grises, monótonas, sin riesgos pero también sin ninguna emoción. ¿Pero qué es la vida sin la muerte que nos recuerde su valor? ¿Puede existir la valentía si no hay miedo al que enfrentarnos?_

 _El conformismo, la resignación y la indiferencia nos dirigen por una segura eternidad, pero eternidad de estancamiento._

 _Por ello he cruzado en secreto hacia la sección de los libros prohibidos, aquellos que no tratan sobre materias académicas o teorías económicas, tampoco los que analizan la vida solo en aspectos químicos y biológicos, convenciéndonos de que los sentimientos son solo resultado de las sustancias que nos obligan como drogas. He descubierto puertas que me llevan a vidas inimaginables, lugares que no tengo palabras para describir, y de los que apenas consigo dar una pincelada en mis anteriores notas, personas y maravillas que he presenciado._

 _Dejo estas notas en caso de que pudiera desaparecer, esperando que mis colegas aventureros puedan usarlas para seguir explorando y cartografiando los caminos secretos más allá del conocimiento racional y experimental. Si así sucede no teman, será que habré encontrado la capital que algunos llaman utopía, o tonterías sin importancia. Si no me ven, es que estaré finalmente instalado en el reino de Imaginación, mi nuevo hogar junto a mi eterna compañera de viajes y guía **Randuril.**  
_

 ** _Lily Tendo89, Akasaku, Rokumon, Aoi Fhrey, Kylisha, Revontullet, Dark Reivyn,_** _los espero, colegas investigadores y secuaces en el crimen, cada día en las puertas de Imaginación. A ustedes, mis fieles aliados que me han ayudado en mis incursiones. Y a todo aquél que quiera venir, espero puedan socorrerlos en el camino a Imaginación._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	12. Vanaheim XI

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

XI

.

.

.

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a nuestra querida_ _ **Randuril**_ _, pues hoy 1 de marzo ella está de aniversario fanficker. Gracias por venir a entregarnos tanto de tu talento, creatividad, tiempo y dedicación por la perfección a través de tus obras únicas y llenas de magia, a cambio de tan poco que te damos._

.

.

.

Tras un fogonazo de luz plateada ambas siluetas se materializaron al instante. Ranma y Rashell se seguían estrechando la mano derecha. Alcanzaron a mirarse un momento antes de que sus cuerpos cayeran sin sostén en la oscuridad.

—¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estamos? —gritó Ranma.

—¡Geez! ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —Rashell respondió también a gritos—. ¡Tú nos transportaste aquí!

—¡Pero tú me indicaste el lugar!

—¡Esto no era lo que tenía en mente!

—¡Yo tampoco!...

Ambos caían en un abismo oscuro y en apariencia sin final. Muy a lo lejos pudieron ver el rápido pasar de una tenue luz, como si indicara alguna distante pared, luego otra y otra más.

—¡Ranma!

—¡Lo veo!

Notaron en el fondo una neblina brillante similar a la de una nebulosa, y antes de eso varios puentes de extraño diseño, asimétricos, cruzándose por el centro del abismo. Ambos jóvenes apretaron los dientes y esperaron la oportunidad tratando de controlar sus cuerpos en la caída, acercándose al primer puente. Pero este pasó ante ellos a pocos metros, engañados por la oscuridad.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Ranma, no te distraigas! —gritó Rashell cuando estaban por alcanzar la segunda viga—. ¡Ahora!

Ranma trató de alcanzarla pero sus dedos rozaron la fría superficie.

—¡No…!

La mano de Rashell lo agarró por la muñeca deteniendo bruscamente su caída.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó Rashell, que colgaba de una mano del borde del puente mientras con la otra sostenía a Ranma—. Te… tengo… —repitió dando un jadeo por el esfuerzo—, geez, no sabía que los hijos del vacío podían subir de peso.

—Muy divertido —respondió Ranma.

Rashell balanceó a Ranma para que este pudiera tomar impulso, con bastante esfuerzo por estar sostenido apenas con los dedos. Lo lanzó hacia arriba y Ranma consiguió agarrarse del borde, trepando rápidamente para luego ayudar a subir a su amigo. El puente era apenas de metro y medio de diámetro, rectangular pero con una extraña costra, en apariencia rocosa, que lo cubría casi en su totalidad, pero que se hundía ligeramente bajo el peso de sus botas como si fuera alguna clase de musgo o materia carnosa. Rashell abría y cerraba sus adoloridos dedos.

—Geez, ¿no te podías haber transportado sobre la viga? —preguntó con ironía.

Ranma se quedó quieto rascándose la mejilla.

—Ah, lo olvidé, supongo que sí podía haberlo hecho.

La mirada de Rashell fue indescriptible. Dándose por rendido ante la torpeza de su amigo miró alrededor la oscuridad que los envolvía. Ambos sentían como si estuvieran en un espacio muy grande, tanto que no podían ver dónde comenzaban las paredes ni el puente sobre el que estaban parados.

—¿Qué demonios es este lugar? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Así eran las fortalezas del famoso imperio?

—Geez, no reconozco nada, menos esto —Rashell levantó la mano sintiendo que la tenía un poco húmeda tras tocar la superficie carnosa—. Supongo que unos cuantos miles de años perdidos en el ginnugagap le provocan un mal día a cualquiera, incluso a una fortaleza.

Sin otra solución caminaron hacia un extremo al azar del puente. Escuchaban algunos sonidos muy extraños, indescriptibles, como de fluidos y carne retorciéndose, como los que se oirían en el interior de un organismo viviente. Consiguieron ver una pared, la que estaba cubierta también de la capa de costra carnosa con cristales incrustados que daban apenas una tenue luz de no más de un par de metros. Los cristales revelaban que la costra se movía, incluso descubrieron que se deslizaba lentamente por toda la pared como una lenta corriente en una única dirección, siempre hacia abajo, hacia la nebulosa. Un líquido negro parecía brotar del borde de los cristales con la costra, formando finas corrientes de algo parecido a la sangre de demonio.

—Bien, esto comienza a desagradarme —susurró Ranma, atento a cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar.

—Geez, no me lo digas a mí, me hace pensar en el desayuno —respondió Rashell, refiriéndose a las babosas gigantes que eran su único alimento desde que llegaron a Vanaheim.

El rostro de Ranma sufrió un brusco cambio al haber conciliado una terrible idea.

—¿Será posible que esas babosas que hemos estado comiendo…?

—No eran hijos del vacío, así que no temas haber cometido algún tipo de canibalismo —respondió Rashell con una rápida sonrisa que perdió antes de continuar—, pero sí un tipo de vida inferior afectada por la influencia de la antimateria. Ese tipo de asimilación es común en la naturaleza de todo universo cuando trata de sobrevivir, siempre se dan casos similares de mutación por exposición a la antimateria en mundos en proceso de descomposición. Geez, esos casos fueron los que inspiraron en primer lugar a los imbéciles maestros imperiales en la idea de fusionar a un ser creado con la antimateria.

—Lo siento —dijo Ranma empezando a comprender la terrible culpa y dolor que Rashell guardaba desde sus recuerdos como Touni.

Rashell asintió.

Se movieron deprisa por el pilar, no olvidando la situación en la que se encontraban, teniendo cuidado pues a medida que avanzaban la costra de carne se tornaba más gruesa, dándole la forma de un tronco deforme lleno de redondeces. Ranma dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rashell.

—Eso sucede —respondió indicando más adelante.

De la costra carnosa se levantaban por los bordes del pilar decenas de gruesos filamentos rojos como la sangre. Eran como el pasto pero se movían con la suavidad de las algas bajo una dócil marea, contradiciendo la lógica.

—No puedo creerlo —Rashell empujó a Ranma para adelantarse—. Mira, ¡mira ahí también! Geez, esto está lleno…

Ranma siguió las indicaciones de Rashell, no solamente estaban esos pastizales de algas rojas que se me mecían, también vio correr por sobre la costra pequeños seres, como alimañas de alguna clase, pero de formas que no pudo, o quizás su mente no quiso, definir.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué son estas cosas? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿También son hijos del vacío, o mutantes…?

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Jamás había visto algo semejante. Todo este lugar parece una especie de… no… ¿un ecosistema?, ¿aquí? No, geez, no puede ser, esto es solo una burda imitación de la vida, ¡la antimateria no puede crear nada!

—¿Vida? —Ranma miró otra vez a esas criaturas, y los largos filamentos rojos enroscándose en el aire—, más bien parecen el producto de una pesadilla. Vamos, necesitamos encontrar a tu amiga y salir de aquí de una buena vez.

Rashell observó a Ranma detenidamente, lo siguió de cerca metiéndose entre esas criaturas. De pronto tuvo la idea que todo aquello le parecía una versión retorcida de un arrecife de coral, con criaturas horrendas en lugar de peces, blancos como espectros, levitando los alrededores, los filamentos rojos como tentáculos o algas meciéndose ante una marea invisible, criaturas pequeñas como vomitivas versiones de los crustáceos de la tierra corriendo por la costa carnosa, a veces metiéndose dentro de ella, dejando heridas abiertas de las que brotaban más fluidos negros. También podría creer que era estar dentro de un organismo viviente, pero uno desconocido y repugnante.

.

.

Méril giró el timón y presionó con fuerza los pedales. La Nerima se inclinó bruscamente de un lado al otro, haciendo rápidos movimientos en zigzag. Los rayos de energía blanca, que disparaban los cristales negros de Nalfgar, caían a uno y otro lado rozando la nave.

—Es demasiado arriesgado —se quejó Heid—, ¡en cualquier momento nos dará! ¡¿Qué están pensando esos idiotas?!...

Freyr guardaba silencio, mientras que toda la presión y el soportar los descargos de la furiosa Heid recaían en Méril.

—Ellos lo lograrán, ¡solo debemos darles tiempo…!

Un rayo rozó al caer las alas delanteras dañándolas levemente, provocando un brusco estremecimiento que se sintió en la cabina. Méril consiguió desviar la nave a tiempo evitando un segundo ataque que casi impacta sobre la cúpula, y pasó por el costado de la Nerima, tan cerca que su resplandor iluminó todo el interior de la cabina y los rostros rígidos de los que la comandaban.

—¿Decías? —preguntó Heid, con ironía, a pesar del peligro en el que se encontraban.

Méril guardó silencio, apretando los dientes, concentrándose en cada momento. Todo lo que necesitaba era ganar tiempo y evitar que los mataran mientras tanto.

—Detectadas nuevas fuentes de energía abisal acumulándose en la superficie de Nalfgar —dijo Freyr.

—No puede ser, es demasiado pronto —Heid se afirmó a los apoyabrazos ante la vibración de la nave tras ser rozada por los ataques—, ¡es menos de la mitad del tiempo que la tanda anterior!

—¿Tiempo para el siguiente ataque? —preguntó Méril, presionando al máximo la potencia de la Nerima para ganar distancia.

—Menos de treinta segundos… ¡Oh! —Freyr se interrumpió mirando sus pantallas.

—¡¿Qué ahora, espectro de la mala suerte?! —bramó Heid enfurecida.

Freyr se limitó a responder tan sonriente como siempre.

—Lamento informar que tengo nuevas señales de hijos del vacío, he de suponer que más se han unido al banquete.

—Y nosotros somos el plato principal —susurró Méril.

Tanto el más joven como las sombras que lo acompañaban miraron en la pantalla principal, en lo alto de la cabina, cómo varias señales luminosas, rojas como la sangre, aparecieron varios kilómetros por delante de la Nerima, cortándole el paso. Primero contaron diez, luego veinte, al llegar a la treintena Méril bajó los ojos concentrándose en el timón, mientras con una mano controlaba las opciones en una pantalla secundaria a su costado.

—Nos están cerrando el paso —insistió Freyr—, no creo que sea prudente continuar.

—¿Y qué quieres? —reclamó Heid—, ¿qué nos quedemos a tomar el té con Nalfgar? —apuntó sofocada hacia atrás, hacia la sombra de la pirámide que los seguía, tan grande que a pesar de la distancia parecía todavía pisarles los talones.

—Extraño una buena taza de té —respondió Freyr, taciturno—, ¿ustedes no?

—¡¿Qué clase de sombras de almas hacen ahora, tienes el cerebro relleno de paja o qué?! —reclamó Heid.

Méril ignoró la discusión de esos dos concentrándose en su tarea de mantenerlos a todos con vida. Muy a lo lejos hacia dónde se dirigían, lomos sombríos comenzaban a asomarse del mar de nubes, rodeados de una reacción más violenta en la tormenta, iluminándose las nubes de tonos rojos y sangrientos. El sonido de esas voces inhumanas, en una mezcla de bramido y cántico cacofónico, que provocaba el espanto y confusión de quién intentara interpretar algo, siquiera buscar encontrarle una melodía lógica, formaba un coro hambriento.

—Ranma, Rashell, ¡¿por qué tardan tanto?! —se quejó.

.

.

Ranma se detuvo.

Tras dejar atrás el abismo, recorrían un amplio pasillo lleno de esas extrañas formas de vida. Era como si estuvieran caminando por el centro de una versión retorcida, espeluznante y muy repugnante de un arrecife de coral. Todas esas sombras y las que parecían algas se mecían siguiendo el ritmo de una marea que para ellos dos era inexistente.

—¿Ranma, qué sucede? —preguntó Rashell.

—Es Méril, pude escucharlo —respondió nervioso—, están en problemas.

Rashell asintió.

—Geez, debemos darnos prisa.

Ambos dejaron de lado la cautela y corrieron entre los corales ennegrecidos que supuraban una gelatina rojiza y viscosa, entre bosques de tentáculos rojos como la sangre y las criaturas que como medusas espectrales formaban grandes cardúmenes que iluminaban tenuemente la oscuridad del cielo.

—¿Todavía no puedes percibirla? —preguntó Ranma sin detenerse, dando saltos sobre las formaciones de costra carnosa, que delineaban riscos y desniveles como si fuera un auténtico fondo rocoso marino.

Rashell corría a su lado, dando ágiles saltos.

—No, me parece muy extraño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No lo has notado? —respondió Rashell con otra pregunta—. Aunque pudimos percibir una débil existencia de Diva en la fortaleza, desde que llegamos aquí la hemos perdido del todo, y lo peor es el silencio…

—¡Su voz! —respondió Ranma entendiéndolo—. Ya no escuchamos su canción.

—Tampoco nos han atacado a pesar de que estamos invadiendo la fortaleza.

—¿Una trampa?

—Es posible, geez, o quizás… ¿Qué es…?

—Imposible… —susurró Ranma deteniéndose al lado de su amigo.

El túnel terminaba abriéndose a un espacio más amplio, sin ser capaces de ver el final hacia el horizonte o los costados. Lo más sorprendente era el suelo, ahora cubierto de arena blanca, pero de un blanco sin resplandor, opacado como las cenizas, sobre rocas formadas por costras carnosas. Todo ahí estaba dominado por los colores blancos, negros y grises, envueltos en fluidos negros y rojos como la sangre, o viscosos y densos, se aparecía ante sus ojos un auténtico arrecife de coral, pero en lugar de ser hermoso les parecía retorcido, como la obra de un demente artista estatuario. Las sombras que ya entendieron asemejaban la vida en el fondo del mar llenaban el espacio, con movimientos en ocasiones suaves, en otras erráticos, como si dieran saltos por el espacio. Las algas de tentáculos rojos como la sangre formaban un auténtico bosque entre las grutas y sobre las planicies de arena.

No obstante, lo que de verdad los había sorprendido, era lo que se encontraba en el cielo. Allí, en lugar de un techo, había agua.

—Esto no puede ser verdad —susurró Ranma, sintiéndose mareado, dudando de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Rashell entrecerró los ojos, mostrando los dientes.

Sobre sus cabezas tenían la superficie del mar, como si en realidad ellos estuvieran sumergidos, caminando en una escalofriante y oscura versión de un fondo marino sobre un arrecife de coral, deformado todo por el vacío. Las aguas del mar carecían de color, viéndolo ellos todo en tonos de grises. Además, una poderosa fuente de luz blanca, como si fuera un sol, parecía iluminar tenuemente ese lugar más allá de la superficie.

—¿Estamos bajo el mar?

—¿Te parece esto el mar? —Rashell movió el brazo con fuerza, para recordarle a Ranma que nada los rodeaba además del aire—. Esto no es real, ¡geez!, ¿es que no lo entiendes todavía? ¿No puedes sentirlo?

—¿Sentir qué? —preguntó Ranma—, no puedo sentir nada.

—Exacto —respondió Rashell—. Desde que aparecimos aquí no hemos podido sentir nada, ni a los hijos del vacío, ni mucho menos la influencia del abismo. Todo esto que nos rodea no está vivo, pero tampoco son seres del ginnugagap. ¡Esto no es más que una ilusión! Un recuerdo retorcido, desfigurado por la influencia del vacío, en el que nos hemos visto envueltos.

—No puede ser, ¿entramos en la mente de alguien? —Ranma dio un paso atrás asustado.

—Geez, por supuesto que no, claro que eso es imposible, Ranma, ¿te lo estás tomando en serio o no?

Ranma torció los labios ante el regaño de Rashell, sin embargo él había hablado muy en serio. Se rascó con fuerza la cabeza intentando pensar, pero al final no pudo concluir nada.

—¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo entonces?! —preguntó fastidiado.

Rashell suspiró.

—En realidad… tampoco lo sé.

Ranma se fue al piso.

—Geez, pero tengo una idea al respecto —miró hacia arriba, la superficie del océano no solo carecía de color, sino también de sonido. Todo allí estaba silenciado—. Debe ser ella…

—Esa amiga tuya, Diva —completó Ranma.

Rashell asintió.

—Diva era hija de un pequeño terrateniente que cultivaba las tierras en un universo colonia, uno de los mundos conquistados del imperio —Rashell avanzó entre las repugnantes criaturas, que lo evitaron como peces escapando de un animal mayor—. El mundo era conocido por estar casi en su totalidad cubierto de agua, las pequeñas islas que existían estaban destinadas a las ciudades, mientras que los campos eran en realidad terrenos musgosos creados sobre enormes plataformas de algas, anclados al fondo marino para que no se los llevara la corriente. Los pueblos eran también muy llamativos, pues se encontraban bajo las aguas, rodeados por cúpulas hechas de energía creadora.

—Ese mundo parece… increíble —susurró Ranma, sorprendido de la gran variedad de mundos que existían más allá del vacío.

—Parecía, porque fue uno de los primeros afectados por el gran silencio —dijo Rashell cabizbajo. Ranma no lo interrumpió y esperó a que él se decidiera a continuar—. Ella amaba su mundo natal, nunca dejaba de contarnos las maravillas de vivir bajo el océano, jugar sobre los campos de suelos esponjosos que se mecían sobre las olas como balsas… También nos contaba cómo ella practicaba su voz ante las olas todas las tardes. Quería convertirse en una gran cantante en su mundo, geez, hasta que sus padres la enviaron al mundo capital para entrar en el ejército.

—¿Este es el mundo de Diva?

—No, no así. Es una versión corrompida de sus recuerdos, afectados quizás por el vacío. Pero sí, de seguro todavía estamos en el interior del Nalfgar y de alguna manera los restos del alma de Diva crearon una dimensión aparte, quizás de forma inconsciente, del lugar al que siempre quiso volver… Todo el interior de la fortaleza es una dimensión suspendida entre la creación y el vacío, como lo era el santuario de Gimle en Asgard.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Ranma, al rememorar el lugar en el que se encontraba el corazón de Gimle y de todo Asgard—. ¿Entonces estamos dentro de un océano entero?

—O quizás un planeta océano entero, ya sabes que una dimensión no necesita respetar nuestra limitada noción del espacio, son sistemas independientes aunque estén contenidos uno dentro del otro.

—Así que estamos en otra dimensión —concluyó Ranma.

—Y no importa si estamos en el interior de Nalfgar, las distancias entre las dimensiones son infinitas, como entre los universos dentro del ginnugagap. Geez, mejor dicho, no es algo que podamos entender nosotros, los seres que nos movemos en dimensiones de bajo nivel. El ginnugagap se extiende en diez dimensiones, nosotros solo nos movemos en tres y sufrimos el paso de una cuarta que es el tiempo, en el que no podemos viajar a voluntad, solo sentirlo como una línea recta de la que no nos podemos desviar. En otras palabras, aunque estemos en la fortaleza, estamos tan lejos de Vanaheim y la Nerima como si lo estuviéramos de Asgard o de cualquier otro lugar del metauniverso. No podemos sentirlos, escucharlos, estamos prácticamente exiliados del exilio en el que ya estábamos.

—¿Y las buenas noticias? —preguntó Ranma mirándolo fijamente.

Rashell lo miró con la misma determinación antes de responder.

—Jamás he estado en una situación similar en toda mi milenaria existencia… —sonrió rompiendo la seriedad del momento—. ¡Geez!, ¿no es bueno tener nuevas experiencias en la vida?

Ranma se pasó la mano por el rostro.

—Te golpearía, pero primero debemos encontrar a esa tal Diva.

—Pienso como tú, Ranma. Diva, o lo que queda de su alma, debe ser la clave para terminar con esta dimensión y volver… pero, ¿dónde buscarla en una dimensión del tamaño de un planeta entero?

—¿Del tamaño de un planeta? —repitió Ranma sin comprenderlo.

Rashell extendió ambos brazos indicándole todo lo que los rodeaba. Ranma, siguiendo la mirada de Rashell, giró para ver recién por dónde habían venido. El túnel del que salieron estaba en una de las caras de una gran edificación, ruinas cubiertas de la costra carnosa que estaba en todo el fondo de ese océano sin agua, pero lleno de espectrales criaturas que le provocaban escalofríos. Luego comprendió que las ruinas en realidad era una representación de la Nalfgar enterrada en la arena, solo podía ver la punta ante ellos. El resto era un horizonte oscurecido bajo una superficie de agua que reflejaba un sol blanco y pálido, sin colores, que se extendía hasta el infinito en las cuatro direcciones.

—… Oh, mierda —exclamó Ranma apenas moviendo los labios, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y arrastrándolas hasta la nuca.

.

.

Heid rezongó una maldición.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?... Solo dejaste veinte por ciento de potencia para la propulsión. ¡No podremos evadir los ataques a esta velocidad!

—Nos acercamos al bloqueo formado por _ellos_ —anunció Freyr con una calma que era exasperante en esa situación—. Aconsejo retroceder y cambiar el curso o nos encerrarán. Oh, y no olviden que se estima un inminente ataque de Nalfgar en los próximos segundos…

—¡¿Puedes dar alguna buena noticia para variar?! —se quejó Heid—. ¡No sirves para nada!

Freyr se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpas.

En el mapa en una de las pantallas principales se veía a la Nerima acercándose a un arco formado por decenas de hijos del vacío, cerrándose rápidamente alrededor de ellos. Nalfgar acortaba también el trecho que los separaba acechándolos por detrás.

.

Los hijos del vacío emergieron poco antes, descubriéndose. Eran bestias de gran tamaño que ni se comparaban a las hordas que antes los habían abordado, pues eran más parecidos a antiguas naves imperiales fusionadas con alguna clase de antimateria orgánica, con rostros humanos gimiendo en sus superficies y sangrando por las comisuras de las bocas, sin ojos y tentáculos de decenas de metros de largo que ondeaban hacia el frente, como si estuvieran tanteando el aire por dónde se movían, como algunos insectos de otros mundos usaban sus antenas para reconocer el terreno.

.

—No necesito el sistema de asistencia, cambiando a mira manual —murmuró Méril.

Usaba una pequeña pantalla que apareció a su lado derecho, que antes estaba llena de indicaciones y runas que aparecían en torno a las enormes criaturas que emergían de las nubes, y a las que se acercaban a gran velocidad a pesar de la mucha distancia que todavía los separaba, pero que desaparecieron al momento ante su petición, mientras que de reojo seguía prestando atención a la pantalla de la izquierda con una imagen trasera de Nalfgar.

—¿Qué haces, niño? —se quejó Heid—, tienes que utilizar el sistema de asistencia, ¡jamás podrás darle a un hijo del vacío así! _Ellos_ no están ahí, _no existen_ realmente. Necesitas que la nave te indique su auténtico punto de unión con este plano o no…

—¡Fuego! —ordenó Méril, presionando los gatillos que estaban en el timón.

.

La Nerima disparó una tanda de rayos de plata de los cristales del casco, más de una docena por cada lado, que se curvaron al instante abriéndose como un abanico. Las nubes se abrieron al pasar de los poderosos ataques de energía. Los hijos del vacío reaccionaron, sus rostros gigantes formaron muecas de dolor y terror, sus voces como gemidos de animales, como cantos retorcidos, se convirtieron en chillidos espantosos, como de bebés pero con un eco metálico, artificial, expresando un dolor inimaginable. Uno de los rayos de luz cruzó por el centro del primero al que alcanzó, abriéndolo como una espada, desparramando fluidos mezclados con vaporoso miasma, entre órganos de gran envergadura que a su vez se deshicieron en un miasma más acuoso.

Los ataques impactaron uno a uno, los primeros alcanzados sucumbieron entre alaridos desconcertantes, que lastimaban la mente y corazón del que los oyera. Pero los siguientes gritaron de una forma distinta, sus rostros corearon al unísono y escudos mágicos se formaron en el aire, enormes círculos rúnicos de luz contra los que chocaron los ataques de la Nerima. Las explosiones iluminaron como esferas de neón los cielos envenenados de la descompuesta Vanaheim.

Algunos de los escudos de todas maneras no pudieron detener del todo los ataques, siendo despedazados como un gran cristal. Los rayos cercenaron parte de las enormes criaturas, algunas también sucumbieron, perdiendo casi la mitad de sus cuerpos mecánicos mezcla con orgánicos en una composición abominable de antimateria. Otros solo fueron lastimados, y sus rostros gigantes se retorcieron haciendo gestos de odio y dolor. Los demás ataques de la Nerima, más débiles, fueron rechazados y desviados por los escudos.

.

—Los sensores confirman cinco enemigos abatidos —informó Freyr levantando una ceja.

—¿Có-cómo…? —Heid perdió el aliento dejándose caer en su asiento.

—Ah, y un ataque de Nalfgar será inminente —recordó Freyr con un ligero tono de apuro—, deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Estoy en eso! —Méril empujó el timón cambiando el rumbo de la Nerima—. Señora Heid, necesito que supervise otra vez la administración del núcleo.

—¿Yo?... Oh, vaya, según parece el señorito todo-lo-puedo-porque-soy-un-aesir necesita la asistencia de un simple y vetusto espectro…

—La energía abisal de Nalfgar ya ha alcanzado el punto crítico —Freyr miró a Heid con un muy mal fingido gesto de humildad—, _señora Heid_ , ¿podría asistirnos con su grandeza?

—Solo porque no quiero que terminen dañando _mi_ nave —Heid se hizo rápidamente con los controles del núcleo.

Méril aplastó los pedales, sintiendo al momento un fuerte empuje, como todos en la cabina, cuando ambos anillos de los propulsores rúnicos en la popa de la nave se alinearon, liberando una poderosa explosión que levantó una estela enorme de nubes a su avance.

—Todavía me quedan un par de cartas que jugar —dijo Heid, sonriendo maquiavélicamente—. Bajando los escudos, toda la potencia a la propulsión, reservada energía para las armas a un veinte por ciento.

Méril miró hacia su costado observando a Heid. La sombra de la antigua señora de la magia de Vanaheim le sonrió, dándole a entender que ahora confiaba en su destreza.

—¡Ataque de Nalfgar! —Freyr alzó la voz como si estuviera canturreando con humor.

.

.

Rashell y Ranma se pusieron espalda contra espalda.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Ranma.

—Aunque muy retorcida, esta dimensión debe ser el último vestigio que queda del mundo que Diva tanto amaba —Rashell extendió ambos brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba y las manos entreabiertas—, es por eso que debemos destruirlo, convertirlo en polvo y cenizas... ¡Ranma, cómo te indiqué, hazlo ahora!

Ranma alzó los brazos imitándolo. En las manos del joven de Nerima aparecieron pequeñas orbes de luz blanca. En las manos de Rashell fueron dos rojas envueltas en destellos negros. Un círculo de magia apareció bajo sus pies, luego otro más complejo los rodeó, y otro más grande todavía. Otro enorme se cerró alrededor de ellos en una compleja formación mágica de casi cincuenta metros de diámetro. El aire comenzó a distorsionarse por la energía que se elevaba de los círculos, deformando las imágenes de todo lo que los rodeaba. Las sombras de las criaturas reaccionaron, las que antes los ignoraban como si no existieran, ahora se alejaron rápidamente. Una corriente los envolvió sacudiendo sus cabellos y ropas con violencia.

—Este es uno de los conjuros tabúes del imperio, que muy pocos conocían, y menos tenían el poder necesario para llevarlos a cabo sin destruir sus almas en el proceso —explicó Rashell—, excepto yo, el dios de la muerte.

El suelo comenzó a vibrar, las rocas de costra carnosa se desmoronaban a su alrededor. El temblor se transformó en un poderoso terremoto que levantó una capa de arena alrededor de la pirámide, la que comenzó a hundirse y desmoronarse.

—Ranma, ¡¿qué esperas?!

Ranma dudó. En el fondo le dolía hacerlo, más que un recuerdo que iban a destruir, era una fracción importante del alma que se suponía iban a rescatar.

—Rashell, ¿y si terminamos lastimándola o destruyendo lo que queda de su alma?

—No tenemos otra opción, ¿crees que me gusta esto? —clamó Rashell—. ¡Geez! ¡Yo aposté por ti, Ranma, ahora tú debes creer en mí!

—Lo siento, tienes razón…

Rashell inclinó el rostro, soportando como un castigo el dolor que recorría todo su ser al tratar de canalizar la enorme energía del vacío de Ranma, que lastimaba su propia existencia.

—Yo… lo lamento, geez —susurró—. Perdóname, Diva, todo esto fue por mi culpa…

Ranma empuñó las manos a la vez que lo hizo Rashell, y la energía en sus puños estalló en un instante en que los círculos mágicos se expandieron rápidamente, como un relámpago, por todo el fondo de ese falso mar hasta los confines del horizonte.

Según lo que le enseñó Rashell ese era uno de los hechizos prohibidos del imperio pertenecientes al _código inexistente_. Conjuros capaces de provocar intencionalmente la destrucción de un mundo entero, un tabú para el imperio que necesitaba conquistarlos, no erradicarlos de la existencia. El joven de Nerima solo debió susurrar cuando todo se convirtió en un asfixiante silencio, recurriendo a la nueva fuente que alimentaba su alma… el ginnugagap.

— _Abre las puertas del abismo y acude a mi llamado… ¡Liberación del vacío!_

Todo se tornó blanco ante los ojos del par de jóvenes, cegándolos.

.

.

—El ataque de Nalfgar se ha cancelado —Freyr miró dos veces su pantalla—. La energía abisal ha bajado sus niveles a un punto casi inexistente. Su movimiento se ha aletargado, parece que nos sigue todavía, pero está perdiendo potencia con rapidez. El escudo de antimateria que la protege está desapareciendo.

—¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, un ataque de tanta energía no puede anularse como si nada —reclamó Heid—. ¡Mira de nuevo, idiota, de seguro lo estás leyendo mal!

—No, también puedo sentirlo, algo la ha golpeado y ahora se está debilitando —Méril sonrió—. Tienen que ser Ranma y Rashell, ellos finalmente lo están consiguiendo.

—Lamento cortar la alegría —agregó Freyr—, pero _ellos_ se preparan para contraatacarnos y no parecen muy felices con nosotros.

Indicó en la gran pantalla cómo las innumerables criaturas, enormes como naves, comenzaban a reunir grandes cantidades de energía similares a las que se reunían en los cristales de Nalfgar.

—Me parece perfecto —Méril sonrió, de una manera que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo—, que vengan… No, ¡mejor nosotros vamos por ellos!

La Nerima en lugar de escapar dirigió la proa directo hacia los hijos del vacío. Las enormes criaturas del vacío gimieron y gritaron como si estuvieran enfurecidos, acelerando también hacia el encuentro.

—¡Armas! —pidió Méril.

—Al cincuenta por ciento —respondió Heid.

—¡Nos disparan! —informó Freyr con flemático entusiasmo.

.

La Nerima disparó una ráfaga más pequeña de rayos de luz, que se curvaron concentrándose en las criaturas más cercanas. Dos fueron destrozadas en el acto, explotando en pedazos de antimateria orgánica y miasma acuoso como la sangre. Otras dos fueron alcanzadas en parte, sufriendo horribles laceraciones y quemaduras. Los escudos de antimateria que aparecieron delante de las demás, como cúpulas apenas visibles al contacto del ataque, pudieron detener los disparos más débiles. Gritaron otra vez como un coro espectral y enloquecedor, abriendo las bocas de las que dispararon en respuesta también rayos plateados de energía abisal.

La nave Nerima de los exiliados se movió rápidamente con un nuevo empuje de los propulsores rúnicos, abriendo las alas y cerrándolas, haciendo movimientos muy estrechos para esquivar los ataques. Uno de los rayos pasó rozando por arriba de la nave, iluminando toda la cabina. Méril siquiera reacciono, con el sudor en su frente solo estaba concentrado en el combate. La Nerima avanzó a gran velocidad internándose por la brecha que dejaron las criaturas derribadas, zumbando entre altos cúmulos de nubes como si fueran árboles, de lleno en el grupo de enemigos.

.

—¡Eres un demente! —se quejó Heid al alzar el rostro y ver cómo decenas de señales de ataques inminentes aparecían cubriendo todo el espacio alrededor de la cabina, advirtiendo ataques de todas las direcciones posibles.

—No… —Méril susurró sin perder la concentración, insinuando una nostálgica sonrisa—, soy un Dragón Rojo.

.

Los ataques enemigos se dispararon en un cántico espantoso, cruzándose unos con otros en el centro, tratando de alcanzar a la veloz Nerima. La nave de los exiliados aceleró y desaceleró bruscamente, moviendo las alas como alerones, dejando que los rayos pasaran por arriba, por abajo, por adelante y atrás, rozándola peligrosamente. Muchos de los ataques al pasar de largo impactaron en otras criaturas del lado opuesto, abatiéndose entre ellas, dando nuevos gritos y llantos escalofriantes de dolor y confusión.

.

—¿Se están atacando entre _ellos?_ —se preguntó Heid, perdiendo la voz al final por la sorpresa, sin importarle ya que los rayos enemigos rozaban incluso el cristal de la cabina iluminándolo todo entre bruscas turbulencias.

—La espada más dañina es la de uno —dijo Méril—. ¡Escudos!

Heid reaccionó obedeciendo sin quejarse esta vez.

.

El escudo mágico apareció resplandeciendo por un momento como un óvalo que rodeó a la nave, la que impulsada todavía por la inercia avanzaba a gran velocidad, directo hacia una de las criaturas más grandes que parecían liderar un grupo de _ellos._ La nave enemigo abría la boca de una decena de rostros en su superficie, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en forma de esferas y destellos que las alimentaban, haciéndolas crecer velozmente.

.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer con mi nave?! —gritó Heid abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Oh… —exclamó Freyr sorprendido.

Méril esbozó una sonrisa macabra. Parecía que el chico había llegado al límite de su bondad y paciencia.

.

La Nerima se lanzó de frente contra la gran criatura embistiéndola como una espada. El sonido fue atroz y la energía que la criatura había reunido estalló dentro de su cuerpo a medida que la nave de los exiliados avanzaba en una letal estocada, abriendo metal y materia orgánica, hasta atravesarla saliendo por detrás. La criatura estalló por su propia energía acumulada, despedazándose su cuerpo en miasma.

Sin detenerse, la Nerima desactivó los escudos y con otro fuerte fogonazo del propulsor aceleró evitando nuevos ataques, que cruzaron tras ella tratando de alcanzarla. Dibujó rápidas curvas sobre las nubes, elevándose como si diera saltos sobre los cúmulos esquivando los ataques que cruzaron bajo el casco, hundiéndose en picada, dejando atrás los deslumbrantes rayos de plata que cruzaron sobre la cabina, para alzarse otra vez a gran velocidad abriendo una brecha entre las nubes venenosas.

Dio un amplio giro superando a sus contrincantes, rodeando a un grupo de criaturas por detrás y los cristales de ese lado del casco se iluminaron intensamente.

.

—¡Fuego! —gritó Méril, consumido por la fiebre de la batalla.

.

La Nerima disparó una tanda de ataques de luz, ya no como poderosas descargas, sino como un centenar de pequeñas estrellas que volaron en todas direcciones realizando rápidas curvas hasta llenar un amplio espacio alrededor de un grupo de criaturas. Y tras un instante las estrellas resplandecieron hasta encandilar a los tripulantes de la Nerima.

Todo fue consumido por un centenar de poderosas explosiones que crecieron como esferas gigantescas de luz, consumiendo a las nubes y a las criaturas en su interior, despedazándolas hasta convertirlas en deforme llanto, partes evisceradas y miasma.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A las ocho plumas de plata, guardianes de los secretos antiguos y defensores del mundo contra los ocultos:

 **Akasaku la primera.** _Pluma que cree en el futuro y escribe la fuerza para resistir el presente._

 **Rokumon el segundo.** _Pluma que escribe todas las preguntas que llevan a todas las respuestas._

 **Lily Tendo89 la tercera.** _Pluma que escribe en el viento la música que da a la leyenda voz._

 **Revontulett el cuarto.** _Pluma meticulosa que indaga el pasado en búsqueda de la verdad._

 **Kylisha la quinta.** _Pluma de muchas fuentes que busca ansiosa mundos que explorar._

 **DarkReivyn el sexto.** _Pluma que escribe en lo secreto la base de las más altas torres._

 **Cirse_386 la séptima.** _Pluma que fortalece a los obreros de la imaginación y los arma de valor._

 **Randuril la octava.** _Pluma que escribe directamente en el corazón la forma del alma y sus muchas dichas._

.

Muchas gracias debo dar en especial a **Cirse_386** por su bondad con este autor, al haberme invitado un café con leche a través de **Ko-fi**. Me llena de emoción el descubrir cada semana que les gustan mis humildes historias lo suficiente como para dar un mecenazgo, ayudándome a crear historias cada vez más profesionales con mayor dedicación y tiempo.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	13. Vanaheim final

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vanaheim**

.

Final

.

.

.

 _No existía nada más hermoso que ver la puesta de sol en mi hogar, cuando coincidían en el horizonte el sol y uno de los anillos planetarios que se teñía de dorado y carmesí, y proyectaba su elíptica sombra sobre el océano._

.

.

.

Todo lo que quedaba era un campo de silencio y soledad. Arena blanca en eternas ondulaciones sin nada, siquiera las rocas que antes habían visto sobresalían de la infinita continuidad. Cenizas blancas flotaban llenando todo el espacio como si fueran copos de nieve. Sobre sus cabezas se seguía viendo la superficie del mar y el sol blanco, pero los colores habían cambiado, ahora era un intenso rojo el que lo dominaba todo.

—No ha quedado nada —susurró Ranma impactado.

Se miró las manos intentando recordar, como si hubiera sido una pesadilla, las sensaciones de haber tenido tanto espeluznante poder en sus manos y liberarlo. Era como el hombre que descubre el poder de asesinar a otro, asumiendo las consecuencias, que ya nada sería igual en su alma tras haber paladeado el sabor de la sangre.

Rashell inclinó el rostro hacia un costado.

—Solo a un hombre vi usar este hechizo, y creo contarme entre los pocos que sobrevivieron solo porque estábamos de su lado. Así fue como lo aprendí, el secreto mejor guardado del imperio, el código inexistente, o mejor dicho, el arte secreto de destrucción que únicamente conocía y dominaba el emperador. Nadie más sabía entonces cómo o dónde él lo aprendió y dominó, solo que cuando ese hombre iba en persona al frente de la batalla, una vez cada mil años, era para destruir. Arrasó mundos enteros en un parpadear de ojos cuando estos se oponían tan férreamente que eran imposibles de conquistar.

—Ese sujeto… era un maldito monstruo —dijo Ranma con la voz temblorosa, todavía no creyendo la destrucción que habían provocado, aunque fuese en una dimensión creada por un hijo del vacío.

Rashell asintió. De pronto alzó el rostro y la esperanza regresó a sus ojos. Pudo sentirla, ella estaba ahí, no lo habían imaginado antes, no era solo una sombra proyectada por algún hijo del vacío que la devoró… No, ¡ella estaba ahí! Aunque fuera una pequeña partícula de su alma perdida en un océano de oscuridad, algo de ella todavía quedaba en esa criatura en la que se había convertido. Por una única vez en muchos milenios Rashell, o Touni, pudo sentir que había hecho lo correcto al llegar hasta ahí solo con el demente plan de rescatar a un ser que había sido devorado por el vacío.

Por fin veía una luz de esperanza en todo ese oscuro y amargo camino.

—Ranma, geez, ¿puedes sentirla también?

El joven de Nerima asintió.

—Ella está aquí… Sobrevivió, ¡no la matamos! —se alegró el joven creyendo que podría llorar de alegría en ese momento.

—No, no lo hicimos… y ha funcionado, ha venido por nosotros —Rashell se alegró, finalmente podría volver a ver a uno de sus camaradas, a uno de los que fue incapaz de salvar. Tenía una segunda oportunidad y… —¡Aquí está!... Ah…

En ocasiones los sueños tienen forma de pesadillas, y los deseos tenían el cuerpo de lo aborrecible. Una gran sombra circular cubrió la superficie de las aguas en el cielo. Esa sombra era en realidad una especie de distorsión en la realidad, como una antinatural difracción de la imagen. Entonces la oyeron, era esa voz, la canción que antes los había atemorizado y también conmovido por hacerlos sentir un dolor inimaginable.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —exclamó Ranma.

De la sombra cayeron chorros de miasma acuoso que comenzó a formar charcos delante de los jóvenes. Luego, como si una nueva vida estuviera rompiendo el saco que la envuelve en el vientre, aparecieron dos largas manos blancas, gigantes y delgadas, delicadas y femeninas, cubiertas por una membrana contra la que lucharon por romper y liberarse. Las manos eran deformes en proporción, de dedos alargados. Al romper la membrana saltó una gran cantidad de antimateria orgánica y acuosa, más viscosa que la sangre, y tras las manos aparecieron brazos forzando su paso, luego una cabeza envuelta en un cabello tan largo que daba vueltas alrededor como una venda, los hombros, la espalda de curvas femeninas ajustadas en la cintura hasta las caderas.

Ante ellos tenían a una mujer gigante colgando de cabeza, como si se hubiera sumergido cruzando la superficie de las aguas del mar hasta las caderas y completamente desnuda, con la piel tan blanca como la piedra, suave en apariencia pero mancillada por canales de acuoso miasma que la recorría desde la sombra en la superficie de las aguas hasta gotear de la punta de sus dedos gigantes que colgaban inertes. La piel se abrió en varias partes, como heridas, mostrando el interior de la carne, los músculos y tendones, como un cadáver diseccionado limpiamente en la mesa del forense. El largo cabello comenzó a desenrollarse de la enorme cabeza y a colgar como si flotara en esas corrientes inexistentes rozando el fondo marino. Parecía muerta o inconsciente.

—¿Qué… demonios… es… eso? —preguntó Ranma, tan pequeño como Rashell ante la gigantesca mujer.

—Ahí tienes la verdadera forma de una abominación —clamó Rashell, revelando en su milenaria mirada que estaba tan impactado como Ranma—… Geez, ¿te emociona conocer a otra criatura _como tú?_

Ranma solo gruñó.

La mujer reaccionó, moviendo los dedos como si hubiera sufrido leves espasmos. Rashell avanzó unos pasos y extendió los brazos, no sabía lo que debían hacer ahora, pero tampoco quería revelar a Ranma su confusión. La verdadera forma de un enemigo tan colosal significaba que estaba al alcance para destruirlo, pero en ese momento haría como el idiota de Ranma y se dejaría llevar por su dormido impulso de ir contra toda lógica. Por primera vez desde que ideó su malogrado y martirizado plan, dejó salir sus auténticos sentimientos.

Aún contra todo lo que había descubierto durante su existencia, y la imposibilidad de lo que deseaba hacer sin siquiera estar seguro que dentro de esa cosa quedara algo que se pudiera rescatar… Rashell quería salvarla, deseaba por una vez poder salvar aunque fuera a una única alma de la desgracia.

—¡Diva! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Diva, escúchame, soy yo, tu comandante Touni!

La superficie del mar dejó de mecerse como las olas, quedando tan liso como un espejo. Luego nuevas ondas se formaron, pero todas nacían alrededor de las caderas de ese enorme cuerpo. Los brazos enormes se levantaron, la gran cabeza, para miedo de los jóvenes, se movió con una naturalidad humana, lenta y suave por su tamaño, mirándose las manos, reconociéndose como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Entonces giró como si flotara suavemente, meciéndose sus largos cabellos que rozaban las arenas del suelo, volteándose hacia ellos.

—No… geez… ¡no puede ser! —exclamó Rashell en una mezcla de decepción e ira.

El rostro estaba vacío, solo tenía la forma de la cara de la perdida Diva, pero las concavidades de los ojos estaban vacías, lisas como una concha. Entonces se dibujaron dos líneas formando los párpados y se abrieron sangrando más antimateria orgánica. Al abrirlos estaban llenos de oscuridad, como si pudieran ver a través de esos ojos el vacío del ginnugagap. La boca se abrió y gritó dando una nota alta, escalofriante, que sacudió el alma y cuerpo de los jóvenes, torturándolos de dolor. Si hubieran sido mortales habrían muerto tan solo por ese sonido. Cayeron de rodillas aturdidos. Rashell deslizó los dedos por la arena y las cenizas.

—Ella… ¡Ella no está! —se quejó enfurecido consigo mismo—. Debí saberlo, era imposible. Su alma fue destruida, esta cosa… No es ella.

—¡Rashell!

—¿No lo sientes?... Es solo una copia, una imagen que adoptó un maldito monstruo tras haber devorado el alma de ella. Diva, todos los hombres y mujeres de mi tropa… ¡Geez! ¡Están todos perdidos, convertidos en nada!

La enorme mujer gritó otra vez al reconocer a las pequeñas figuras como los invasores de su existencia. Entonces su silueta se vio alterada, como si otras sombras de otras dimensiones de ella confluyeran en ese momento y lugar. El enorme cuerpo desnudo sufrió horribles deformaciones, abriéndose en más lugares la piel, brotando una oscura secreción que formó por todo su cuerpo costras carnosas y tentáculos rojos como las que antes cubrían ese mundo falso, imitando las formaciones de coral como heridas en su piel, manos, brazos y rostros. La boca de la mujer se deformó afilando los dientes, mostrando otra capa de dientes en su interior y otra más. Nuevos ojos se abrieron en su rostro mostrando la oscuridad de los primeros en sus mejillas, mentón y su frente, casi sin dejar lugar, de todos cayendo caudales de miasma acuoso. Lo peor vino cuando los gigantescos hombros tronaron, como si sus huesos estuvieran siendo despedazados, arrancando más gritos de dolor y furia de la giganta. Dos nuevas manos rompieron su piel bajo los brazos, apareciendo dos nuevos brazos, quedando con un total de cuatro extremidades largas, gigantescas y deformes extendidas por el amplio espacio alrededor de los pequeños guerreros exiliados.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ranma, poniéndose en guardia.

—Acabar con su pesadilla de una vez y para siempre —concluyó Touni.

Ranma comprendió a lo que se refería, tampoco podía percibir nada ligeramente humano en ese monstruo. La giganta comenzó a cantar, con esa voz que se convertía en infinitas voces por las sombras de ella misma que se superponían con su cuerpo. Un canto espantoso de dolor y rabia, de soledad y desamparo, dando chillidos, notas caóticas que rompían lo poco que podía haber de melodía. Lo peor vino cuando mostrando las palmas laceradas de las cuatro manos, enormes anillos mágicos las rodearon con una retorcida versión de las rúnicas imperiales.

—¡Nos ataca! —avisó Ranma.

De las cuatro manos aparecieron poderosos rayos de luz blanca que cortaron el suelo en distintas direcciones, levantando estelas de arena, cenizas y una pared de llamas plateadas a su paso, directo a cruzarse los cuatro sobre los jóvenes. Rashell reaccionó primero adelantándose a su amigo.

— _¡Escudo!_ —exclamó con la voz enronquecida invocando a toda su existencia.

Los cuatro rayos de luz se cruzaron sobre ellos provocando una enorme explosión mágica. El humo se disipó y Rashell apareció de rodillas jadeando con dificultad, en el único espacio circular que quedó indemne entre las gigantescas zanjas que dejó el ataque del monstruo. La giganta abrió la boca derramando más miasma que recorrió el contorno de sus ojos hasta su cabello, parecía buscar, como un animal confundido, alguna señal del otro joven que había desaparecido ante sus ojos.

Ranma apareció en el aire tras un destello de plata.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_ —invocó el joven, en el momento que caía sobre uno de los gigantescos brazos.

En la mano de Ranma estalló un resplandor de plata que se extendió como una espada, que empuñó con fuerza justo en el momento en que cruzó detrás del brazo de la criatura.

La giganta chilló de dolor en innumerables voces, entonando una nota aguda y constante. Contraatacó al instante moviendo otro de los brazos tan rápido que parecía imposible para su tamaño. Ranma desapareció en otra estela de luz esquivándolo y reapareció sobre el mismo brazo, corriendo sobre este, empuñando su espada de energía dirigiéndose al gigantesco cuerpo. Lo que no esperaba era que del brazo justo detrás de sus pasos, la piel se abriera en nuevas laceraciones de las que emergieron rápidamente decenas de tentáculos rojos, que con la velocidad de látigos azotaron el aire atrapando por la espalda al joven de Nerima.

—Demonios… —se quejó Ranma, al estar atado por las piernas, brazos y cintura, intentando avanzar. Más heridas se abrieron en el brazo a su alrededor, apareciendo más tentáculos que lo fueron atrapando.

— _¡Ángeles de la muerte!_ —gritó Rashell desde la distancia.

Círculos de magia aparecieron alrededor de la giganta, de los que emergieron veloces sombras. Eran una decena de mujeres fantasmales que atacaron desde todas direcciones, provocando cortes en la criatura. Pero de cada herida de la giganta, tras una explosión de miasma acuoso, salieron tentáculos que cruzaron el aire, tan rígidos y afilados como el mejor acero, traspasando por la espalda o por sorpresa a los espectros conjurados, deshaciéndolos en gritos y estelas de magia oscura. Rashell no se había quedado quieto y con su lanza, convertida en una guadaña de pura energía en una mano, y con la otra mano conjurando un nuevo anillo rúnico, corría hacia la giganta. Dio un salto directo hacia la gran cabeza.

El cabello que se mecía con suavidad cobró repentina vida y se movió rápidamente embistiendo al joven. Rashell usó su guadaña y su arma chocó contra los mechones que eran tan sólidos como espadas e igual de afilados.

—Diva, ¡no vas a detenerme! —concentrando su existencia en el siguiente ataque, la guadaña resplandeció con renovado poder perdiendo por un momento su forma, desparramándose en el aire una estela rojiza y negra de masiva energía—... ¡No te dejaré atrás! ¡Geez!

La guadaña cortó un mechón que se cruzó en su camino, luego otro más. Rashell dio un giro con todo el cuerpo cortando con su guadaña el último mechón que se interpuso entre él y la cabeza de la giganta. Extendió la otra mano cuando la tenía casi al frente y el anillo rúnico que antes rodeaba su puño se extendió junto con sus dedos.

— _¡Destrucción abisal!_

Frente a su mano se convocó una pequeña esfera de luz roja y negra que estalló como un pequeño sol, creciendo cien veces de tamaño, siendo disparada directo hacia la cabeza del monstruo.

—Lo siento, Diva —murmuró Rashell cayendo.

Junto con un cambio en la voz variando su canción, los otros tres brazos dispararon nuevamente rayos de luz que se cruzaron con exactitud espeluznante en la esfera de energía de Rashell, haciéndola estallar antes de llegar al blanco, con una fuerza que lo sacudió todo y levantó una tormenta de arena que creció como una onda perdiéndose en el horizonte. Rashell cayó rodando por la arena. Ranma, liberado por la explosión, también dio tumbos por el suelo antes de detenerse. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron penosamente, se observaron a la distancia y luego miraron hacia Diva. La explosión tan cerca también la había lastimado. Otro de sus brazos había sido calcinado y un tercero colgaba a medio desmembrar, con la mano pendiendo de manera horrorosa de largas tiras de piel y tendones envueltos en antimateria orgánica que fluía formando un charco en el suelo como un lago.

—Ya la tenemos… geez —Rashell empuñó la mano con fuerza, reuniendo otra vez una gran cantidad de energía abisal a precio de su propia seguridad. En su rostro y gestos se descubría el dolor que sufría su alma ante tal esfuerzo, pero más el de su corazón al saber que debía ejecutar con sus manos a una de sus camaradas.

—¡Rashell, espera! —Ranma desapareció y apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres, Ranma?... No insistas con esa estupidez de salvarla, también lo percibiste, ella no está más aquí. Todos mis hombres fueron consumidos por el maldito experimento de ese demente, ¡todos están perdidos! Si a lo menos hubieran muerto… pero ahora todo lo que queda de ellos son sombras de lo que una vez fueron, sus almas terminaron siendo destruidas y sus esencias alimentaron el instinto que ahora mueve a esos monstruos.

—Ella no es igual a los que enfrentamos en la nave —replicó Ranma—, ¡ellos sí que habían sido consumidos! Pero ella insiste en cantar, ¿por qué?... ¡¿Por qué quiere cantar?!

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Ranma, ¡insistes en ser un ingenuo que cree…!

—¡¿A lo menos la has escuchado, demonios?! —gritó Ranma en su cara—. Porque yo sí puedo hacerlo…

Los labios de Rashell temblaron al mirar a Ranma. Él le devolvió la mirada. De fondo Diva levantaba la última mano que le quedaba y el gigantesco círculo rúnico de antimateria resplandeció con intensidad, iluminando las siluetas de los jóvenes.

—¿Puedes… escucharla? —Rashell titubeó. Recién pensó que si Ranma también era un hijo del vacío podía percibir, ver y escuchar a esas criaturas como él o cualquier otro jamás podrían—. ¡Geez! ¡¿Realmente puedes hacerlo, ella está ahí?!... ¡¿Su alma todavía existe?!

Ranma tomó por sorpresa a su amigo al apoyar su mano extendida en el pecho de Rashell y un anillo rúnico apareció alrededor de sus dedos.

—¡Geez, Ranma, no…!

El cuerpo de Rashell desapareció en una estela plateada. Ranma quedó solo, de pie giró hacia Diva. Ella estaba a punto de disparar su ataque. Ranma extendió su brazo e invocó su espada del vacío que empuñó con fuerza.

—Es tu turno, Rashell —murmuró Ranma—. Hazlo de una maldita vez.

Diva disparó un poderoso rayo de luz.

.

.

El cielo era gris casi blanco. Las nubes de un blanco radiante cruzaban el cielo lentamente. La arena de la playa era de un blanco más opaco y el mar, que se mecía en idas y venidas sobre la arena, era de un gris suave y cambiante, con los resplandores de un sol invisible sobre la cresta de cada ola. Todo lo que los rodeaba se perdía a la distancia en un vacío tan blanco como la nada.

Rashell al principio estaba confundido. Ese lugar era como estar en un sueño, pero consciente. También tenía la sensación de que su sola existencia mancillaba ese sitio, porque su cuerpo, materia y esencia no pertenecían a esa dimensión tan etérea. Era como si algo sólido se hubiera colado en un pensamiento, no tenía mejor manera de explicar su incomodidad de estar ahí.

De pronto escuchó una voz, suave como un murmullo, entonando una suave canción que creyó conocida. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, la recordó, porque todo ese tiempo la había escuchado sin darse cuenta. Tras cada nota horrible, tras cada chillido, escondida bajo los gritos disonantes de Diva la criatura del vacío, se había escondido siempre ese murmullo. Ranma lo había escuchado muy bien, por eso él sabía…

El joven sonrió, no podía creer que por una vez fuera Ranma el que supiera algo que él no, y de alguna manera lo manipulara hasta el final. Le metió la esperanza y lo mandó allí, sabiendo que la única manera de escapar de ese espacio, era vincularla a ella a algo con lo que estuviera familiarizada de su propio plano.

A algo como un sentimiento.

Allí frente a las olas una pequeña niña estaba sentada en la arena, abrazándose las piernas dobladas, con una delgada capa de agua cubriéndola con cada ola empapando su larga túnica que le quedaba muy grande.

Rashell movió los labios. Pronunció su nombre real, pero los sonidos no existían en ese espacio. La pequeña alzó el rostro y cubrió sus pequeños labios con ambas manos. Las lágrimas de la niña reemplazaron la canción que durante milenios entonó en ese, su refugio. Rashell recordó una antigua conversación con Diva, cuando ella hablaba de su mundo y la flora y fauna de las profundidades, no había quien pudiera detenerla. Ella contó una vez sobre un pequeño crustáceo que ante el peligro se escondía en la primera concha que encontraba vacía y tapiaba la entrada con arena y saliva que la endurecía tanto como el resto de la concha. Podía permanecer por años así, suspendido en un profundo sueño, hasta que sintiera que el peligro había desaparecido.

Los recuerdos de esa niña, fragmentos mezcla de sueño y dolorosa realidad para un alma fraccionada, fueron compartidos con él en ese espacio. El momento en que comenzó a perder su cuerpo y consciencia, a medio convertir en un monstruo del ginnugagap, su alma buscó un refugio en el vacío eterno y esa fue la abandonada fortaleza Nalfgar, que ya se había perdido años antes en el ginnugagap durante una de las batallas en las mareas del vacío. Allí, en el abismo donde no existía el tiempo y la distancia como la entendían los mortales, ella, la mujer, encontró refugio y aisló su alma antes de que fuera consumida por _ella,_ la criatura, que se alimentaba de todo lo que era para darle forma a ese monstruo conocido como un hijo del vacío.

Ese mundo copia de su mundo, esa sombra llena de ilusiones, en realidad era el escondite de esa Diva para escapar de la otra Diva que la había perseguido para acabar de devorar su existencia. La pequeña era todo lo que todavía quedaba de Diva, ella era la canción.

Rashell se acercó y extendió su mano. Sus labios se movieron y sus ojos emocionados mostraron por primera vez la felicidad que le había sido negada desde que lo perdió todo y fue condenado a vivir siempre de desilusiones, derrotas y sacrificios.

 _Volvamos a casa._

.

.

Ranma en el aire lanzó su espada de luz contra Diva. La criatura, tras el rayo que disparó sin éxito, cruzó su brazo para protegerse. La espada de luz traspasó la barrera mágica que la criatura creó enterrándose en su mano y explotó destrozando la carne y las horrendas malformaciones. Pero de los miembros amputados, costras y tentáculos comenzaron a brotar, formando nuevos miembros más horribles que los anteriores. Los tentáculos fueron disparados por el cuerpo de la criatura convertidos en mortales lanzas. Ranma desapareció en un destello de plata y apareció en otro lugar, desapareció otra vez esquivando las saetas para aparecer y continuar su caída en otro punto del aire.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

Ranma apuntó con la mano y de los círculos mágicos que aparecieron frente a su palma se disparó un poderoso ataque de energía. Pero el ataque se perdió casi del todo en la nueva barrera de antimateria que protegió a Diva.

—Demonios, no puedo romper su membrana de antimateria —murmuró Ranma—. ¡Heid, necesito abrir esa cosa ahora o no podrán escapar!

.

.

Heid lo escuchó.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos nosotros, Ranma? No hay manera de penetrar una membrana existencial con hechizos tan sencillos como los que posees, menos una membrana de antimateria, y tu control del vacío es patético aún... Ah, pero si hubieras terminado tu entrenamiento… ¿Qué si hay otra manera? —Heid repitió la pregunta que seguramente le hizo Ranma desde el interior de Nalfgar—… No, no hay métodos posibles si no dominas el conocimiento necesario, en ese caso tendrías que recurrir a una cantidad enorme de energía abisal para forzar una entrada, como un golpe directo con los cristales vollr de la artillería de la nave.

.

.

Ranma no tuvo tiempo de contestar al regaño de Heid con la mejor palabrota que tenía en mente en ese momento, porque la criatura Diva disparó otro poderoso rayo de luz con la mano que le quedaba, que avanzó cortando el suelo en su dirección. Ranma extendió el brazo con brusquedad y tras un rápido fogonazo en que aparecieron unos anillos rúnicos, una pequeña esfera de luz apareció flotando en el centro de las pequeñas formaciones mágicas, delante sus dedos índice y corazón. Todo fue muy rápido antes de que la lanzara con todas sus fuerzas espirituales.

— _¡Implosión oscura!_

La esfera voló como el disparo de un arma de fuego y chocó contra el rayo de luz. Por un momento todo sonido cesó y la pequeña esfera absorbió en una fracción de segundo y con una fuerza demoledora parte del suelo dejando un cráter, y también la energía del ataque de Diva, incluso la luz, reduciéndose luego hasta ser apenas un punto luminoso en la gran oscuridad. Al segundo siguiente la pequeña luz escupió toda la materia que antes había hecho implosión en un estallido de antimateria que se convirtió en una poderosa cúpula de luz que sacudió todo el suelo, rodeada por anillos rúnicos desde la base hasta su extremo superior, donde la luz se liberó hacia el cielo como una torre afilada.

Diva abrió la boca gimiendo un canto de dolor en todas sus múltiples existencias. Ranma trató de cubrirse con ambos brazos y resistir la tormentosa ventisca, apenas por un momento antes de ser empujado hacia atrás. Retrocedió una decena de metros en el aire y al caer rodó por el suelo otra decena más. Tras la quietud, Ranma apareció de debajo de un montículo de arena apoyándose en las manos, tosiendo, y miró sorprendido por el gran cráter que creó su propio ataque.

—Maldición… —jadeó, agotado por haber usado tanta de su energía—, ahora entiendo por qué Heid me advirtió que no debía usar ese hechizo en las prácticas… ¡¿Qué?!

Tras despejarse la arena, la silueta de Diva apareció acercándose lentamente mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba por la superficie de las aguas en el cielo. De su cuerpo magullado comenzaron a salir otras protuberancias, abriendo la piel, brotando antimateria organiza. Eran manos y brazos, que reemplazaron los perdidos que colgaban como muñones de carne inertes. Ahora eran seis, poniendo las gigantescas manos en diferentes posiciones, con anillos rúnicos ancestrales girando alrededor de las manos.

—Debe ser una maldita broma… —Ranma gruñó—. Bien, vamos a ver quién se ríe al final. ¡Méril, necesito la artillería! ¡Ahora!

—¡¿Qué?! —Heid exclamó tras haberlo escuchado—. Ranma, es una estupidez del tamaño de Vanaheim, te encuentras en una subdimensión del vacío creada por ese ente, ¡es imposible apuntar a una criatura del vacío oculta en otro plano abisal! Los sensores de la Nerima no pueden detectar a un ser del vacío que se encuentra en otra dimensión, además por muy diestro que sea tu aesir, tampoco puede dirigir un ataque hacia algo que no ve y menos percibe. Tú eres el único que puede ver y sentir a esa criatura, quizás el único que pudiera sentirla a través de una dimensión o dos como para intentar algo así de improbable, disparar con una precisión quirúrgica una bestial descarga de energía abisal y pretender dirigirla a través de otra dimensión que quién sabe qué leyes físicas posea…

.

.

Ranma desapareció en una estela de plata esquivando el rayo que cortó el suelo justo donde se encontraba un momento antes. Apareció en el aire y con los ojos asustados alcanzó a crear una barrera para bloquear una andanada de pequeñas estrellas que estallaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras las explosiones mágicas seguían sucediéndose en el aire, Ranma reapareció cayendo de cabeza en otro lugar, dio un giro pero vio que otro rayo más, disparado por otra de las manos, lo esperaría al caer y se deshizo en una nueva estela de luz.

Se materializó cerca del gigantesco cuerpo de Diva, todavía no aparecía del todo y ya estaba empuñando la mano para crear su espada de energía abisal, cuando dos gigantescas manos de la criatura del vacío se alzaron apuntando con todos los dedos, los que se alargaron decenas de metros en un instante con las uñas afiladas como espadas, queriendo ensartarlo.

—¡No!

Ranma detuvo uno de los enormes dedos cortándolo con su espada de luz, cruzando por la estela de miasma que lo manchó de viscosa antimateria orgánica se enfrentó a otros tres dedos que desvió y cortó, luego vio los otros venir haciendo una ligera curva en el aire para rodearlo.

— _¡Gemelas del vacío!_

Tal como aprendió, Ranma moldeó la energía abisal y al juntar las manos empuñando la espada de energía, las separó de un movimiento transformándola en dos estelas más cortas de pura luz, como si empuñara una espada corta o daga en cada mano, pero de caótico y furioso resplandor. Con ambas espadas del vacío danzó en el aire moviendo y girando su cuerpo en la caída, rechazando y cortando los dedos, apoyándose en uno, cortando otro, corriendo sobre otro más para deslizar ambas espadas a lo largo de la carne destrozándola en piel, huesos, aberrantes deformaciones y miasma acuoso.

—¡Méril, dispárame a mí! —gritó más allá del espacio cayendo rápidamente sobre Diva sin dejar de danzar con los filos de luz mientras rechazaba rápidamente los ataques de Diva—. ¡A mí!

.

.

—Puedo hacerlo, Ranma —respondió Méril a la voz de Ranma—. Toda la potencia a las armas —ordenó.

El más joven se preocupó de evadir los ataques de las grandes criaturas que lo perseguían, girando la proa directo hacia la silenciosa Nalfgar. La Nerima vibraba, con menos potencia en los propulsores era más difícil evitar los ataques de luz de las criaturas que le pisaban los talones, exponiéndose peligrosamente, sufriendo algunos daños menores con el roce de las explosiones. Pero Méril no cejaba en su idea ante el horror de Heid.

Freyr se limitó a observar la situación intrigado, incluso divertido.

.

La Nerima avanzaba dejando una alta estela de nubes. Los rayos de luz rozaban sus alas cruzándose desde atrás. La silenciosa Nalfgar estaba a muy poco alcance.

.

—Dije toda la potencia a las armas —insistió Méril.

Heid apretó los dientes, no quería obedecer, pero Ranma lo había mandado en un principio y sus dedos temblorosos reaccionaron contra su lógica acatando los deseos del joven de Nerima.

—Armas listas… qué desperdicio, todos desapareceremos para nada —se quejó.

—El interior de Nalfgar no revela ninguna lectura —advirtió Freyr—. ¿Seguro podrás…?

Méril sonrió. Podía sentirlo, después de todo, tanto tiempo juntos hacía que pudiera conocer su esencia por muy escondida o alejada que estuviera. Los tres habían luchado contra lo imposible y lo seguirían haciendo hasta el final.

—No le apunto a ella… Apunto a Ranma —Méril presionó el gatillo—. ¡Fuego!

.

.

Una veintena de rayos de luz fueron disparados por los cristales de la Nerima, y se curvaron rápidamente uniéndose frente a la nave, para convertirse en un ataque más poderoso y concentrado que separó las nubes hasta dejar ver la superficie erosionada de Vanaheim. El ataque chocó contra la primera barrera de la fortaleza, una capa invisible que no era un escudo mágico, sino una membrana de antimateria, pero la atravesó como un cuchillo a la mantequilla caliente y con una explosión de metal retorcida y piedra se abrió paso por la coraza, destruyendo nivel por nivel los distintos aposentos abandonados de la gran estructura, hasta perderse en la oscuridad interior.

.

.

La oscuridad del gran abismo retrocedió ante el poderoso resplandor que emergió desde la nebulosa en lo profundo. Ascendió desintegrando las vigas y también la costra carnosa de las paredes solo con su cercanía. Tan rápido como apareció se curvó en el aire entrando por un pasillo más angosto. Todo lo que había en el pasillo fue consumido por la candente energía del ataque. Cuando salió de la pirámide, esta estalló haciéndose pedazos, y el rayo surcó el cielo del falso océano donde se curvó otra vez casi rozando la superficie de las aguas, que abrió formando enormes olas, y descendió justo en el momento en que Ranma estaba en el aire cayendo por delante del torso de la gigantesca mujer, con el brazo extendido lanzando una de sus espadas de luz hacia la cabeza de Diva. La luz del ataque fue como el sol de un nuevo día a espaldas del joven, tan rápido, que siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, o la criatura Diva tiempo de entonar una nueva canción.

Y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento de magna luz, Ranma cerró los ojos apretando los dientes en una sonrisa predadora. El rayo de luz atravesó la estela plateada que dejó el cuerpo de Ranma al desaparecer.

El ataque chocó de frente contra el cuerpo de Diva, anillos de luz enormes como la gigante se expandieron por un momento en que recibieron de frente el ataque, como si lo hubiera detenido, para hacerse trizas al ser superados por el poder de la Nerima. El rayo dio en el torso desnudo de la gigantesca mujer, convirtiendo la oscuridad en el más radiante día, lo atravesó como una lanza y cayó en el suelo a espaldas de la giganta provocando una gran explosión que envolvió a Diva completamente.

Su voz fue un grito, una aguda nota mantenida con terror y dolor.

.

.

La Nerima recobró la potencia en la propulsión y consiguió elevarse en el último momento, rozando con sus alas la gran superficie de la pirámide, hasta elevarse más allá de la punta. Los ataques de las otras criaturas cesaron por un momento y sus voces eran confusas, más caóticas que antes si eso era posible.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿le dimos? —preguntó Méril.

Heid guardaba silencio.

—Por la reacción de nuestros enemigos —dijo Freyr—, creo que lo correcto es decir que sí.

Entonces la antigua señora de la magia de Vanaheim levantó el rostro con ansiedad.

—Debemos irnos, ¡ahora!

—¿Qué…? Pero Ranma y Rashell siguen ahí…

—¡Ahora o no podremos escapar! —insistió Heid—. El núcleo vollr de la fortaleza va a colapsar y podría arrastrar consigo un fragmento de todo este mundo. Debemos dirigirnos a la puerta de las mareas, es nuestra única oportunidad. Ellos llegarán, tienen que hacerlo, pero no podemos esperar más.

—Yo… ¡entendido! —dijo Méril.

—Nuestros enemigos han reaccionado y no parecen felices —informó Freyr—, están reuniendo energía para nuevos ataques y se dirigen a cortarnos el paso hacia el portal de las mareas.

—Esas bestias no lograrán jamás poder superar a mi nave —dijo Heid, concentrada en su consola—. Extendiendo la membrana de antimateria del núcleo vollr. Pasando a fase dos. Completando la fase dos. Membrana en fase tres.

De pronto todos en la cabina tuvieron una extraña sensación de vacío, cuando algo pasó a través de sus cuerpos. Todo en el interior era extraño, como si una barrera hubiera crecido envolviéndolos, y luego envolviendo a la nave en su totalidad. Era la membrana del núcleo de la Nerima que expandiéndose ahora recubría a toda la nave, de la misma manera en que un universo está protegido por su membrana o una criatura del vacío lo está al entrar en la creación. Era la barrera de existencia que los protegería durante su viaje por las mareas del ginnugagap sin sentir los efectos adversos de la exposición al vacío caótico del metauniverso.

—Sincronizándonos con el portal de las mareas —indicó Freyr—, tal como nos dijiste que debíamos hacer.

—Por supuesto, siempre tengo la razón —dijo Heid—. Potencia desviada hacia los propulsores. Niño, será mejor que no toquen mi nave.

—Sí, señora Heid —Méril empujó el timón con fuerza—. Ranma, Rashell, les ruego que salgan de ahí ahora.

—Menos de treinta segundos para alcanzar el portal de las mareas —anunció Freyr.

.

La enorme Nalfgar comenzó a colapsar. Grandes bloques de roca que la componían como a un enorme rompecabezas, se desprendieron chocando unos con otros. Grandes estallidos resultaban de los relámpagos rojizos y descontrolados que salían desde su interior. La tormenta de las nubes que la rodeaban también parecía afectarla, siendo golpeada por más relámpagos rojizos, cada vez más, como si la tormenta estuviera devorando a la fortaleza que giraba lentamente hundiéndose en el mar marrón y rojizo.

Lejos, la Nerima luchaba por su propia supervivencia, esquivando los ataques de las criaturas del vacío que gemían enfurecidas y también asustadas, disparando con todos sus rostros ataques de poderosa energía que rozaba a la nave de los exiliados. El enorme portal entre montañas reaccionó al mensaje que le envió la Nerima, como si emitieran el mismo dulce canto como una vibración de sus cuerpos, y el aire en el interior del portal comenzó a vibrar distorsionándose lo que se veía a través del anillo. El cielo se tornó de noche en su interior y nebulosas comenzaron a escapar como nubes desde el vacío.

.

.

El suelo del falso océano se abría formando enormes abismos, creando corrientes de arena que caían sin detenerse. El agua en el cielo vibraba con la intensidad de un tsunami. Un eco de la voz de Diva se dejaba oír como de otras múltiples existencias, pero la voz principal ya no estaba, solo había silencio. El cuerpo gigante de la mujer colgaba inerte, con todos sus brazos sobre las arenas. Ranma jadeaba de rodillas. Apenas podía estar sobre sus rodillas en un pequeño trozo de terreno rodeado de abismos cada vez más anchos. Las manos de Diva cayeron por algunos bordes colgando ahora sobre el vacío.

—Rashell… Ah… vamos —Ranma alzó la voz, jadeando, agotado tras haber usado casi toda su energía en ese combate—… Maldición, ¡Rashell!

La frente de Diva mostró una nueva herida, que se abrió derramando gran cantidad de antimateria inorgánica y viscosa. De su interior salió un bulto grande, liberando una mano con la que se ayudó para abrirse pasó. Luego el bulto cayó con fuerza estrellándose en el suelo frente a Ranma. Era Rashell que había caído de espaldas abrazando a una pequeña niña que parecía inconsciente.

—Ya era hora —se quejó Ranma sin piedad alguna—, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar.

Rashell se sentó abrazando a la pequeña, usando una mano para sacarse la suciedad del rostro.

—Geez, que no fue mi idea en primer lugar, así que no te quejes. ¿No podías haberte apresurado un poco más? Estar dentro de esa cosa no fue divertido.

—Cómo si aquí hubiera estado mejor… ¿Es ella? —preguntó Ranma.

Su amigo asintió y su sonrisa fue honesta, de una sinceridad pocas veces vista en él.

—Un pequeño fragmento de su alma, no quedó nada más después de milenios de sufrir esta maldita agonía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma dejando el sarcasmo de lado.

—Mejor que nunca, Ranma… Geez, no creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir esos detalles.

El cuerpo del monstruo Diva comenzó a despedazarse, la piel a alargarse antes de desgarrarse en trozos que fueron cayendo ante los jóvenes al vacío. Rashell trató de ponerse de pie abrazando a la niña. Ranma puso una mano sobre su hombro y desaparecieron en un resplandor, antes de que el bloque donde estaban se desmoronara en la oscuridad.

.

.

La Nerima evitó un rayo de luz que pasó rozando una de las alas. El portal de las mareas estaba al frente. De pronto un resplandor se manifestó en la cubierta frente a la cabina. Eran Ranma y Rashell que aparecieron justo a tiempo.

Méril sonrió, Heid suspiró aliviada y Freyr… simplemente sonrió como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Los dos jóvenes sobre la cubierta miraron hacia el portal, tan encima lo tenían que solo podían ver la oscuridad del ginnugagap y sus infinitas estrellas y nebulosas frente a ellos, justo cuando la nave cruzó por el portal desapareciendo en una tintineante vibración como si hubiera cruzado una capa de agua.

Nalfgar se abrió en dos y su núcleo volrr quedó expuesto dentro de un enmarañado de relámpagos que sostenían los trozos levitando de la pirámide. Sobrecargado y brillante como un pequeño sol colapsó en una cegadora masa de luz. La gran luz creció como una cúpula y envolvió a las otras criaturas del vacío, las nubes y una gran parte del mundo de Vanaheim, barriendo también la superficie con las ruinas y torres que todavía no se habían erosionado bajo las nubes venenosas.

Detrás de una roca oscura se encontraba la última babosa de Vanaheim, hasta que fue envuelta por la luz que avanzó sin piedad.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A mis queridos cómplices de la pluma escarlata:

.

Finalmente acabamos la saga de Vanaheim y antes que nada les ruego guardemos un minuto de silencio por la última y muy suculenta babosa…

La próxima semana esperan nuevos retos y descubrimientos, además de un inesperado reencuentro en el universo de Asgard. Pero no se ilusionen, porque al igual que los jóvenes y valientes exiliados del destino, todos hemos estado lejos demasiado tiempo del universo gobernado por los aesirs y no sabemos qué cambios pudieron haber sucedido en un universo asolado durante meses por la decadencia del ginnugagap.

Mi gratitud a los miembros de la liga secreta de la pluma escarlata, guardianes de los textos prohibidos y sus secretos inconfesables. **Lily Tendo89, Akasaku, Rokumon, Kylisha, DarkReiviyn, Cirse_386** y **Randuril**.

¡Que nuestras transgresiones sean eternas como las palabras que las inspiraron! Fufufu… ¡Mwahahahahahahaha!

.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	14. Svartalfaheim I

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Svartalfaheim**

.

I

.

.

.

 _En el horizonte veo fuego y sangre, veo la ira encarnada en venganza, que se alza como una ola sobre lo poco que nos queda._

.

.

.

Svartalfaheim era una empinada montaña tan alta y de base tan angosta en proporción que parecía un gigantesco cuerno perforando las eternas nubes grises de Nifelheim, en el centro de una tundra cubierta de una sólida capa de hielo y nieve de varios kilómetros de extensión rodeada por un cordón montañoso, donde la vida era difícil y cruel. En las escarpadas paredes de roca fría y escarchada se erigía una ciudad que desafiaba las fuerzas de la gravedad, como los enormes balcones sobre los que había plazas con jardines de arbustos y árboles cubiertos de nieve, cuyos balcones dejaban ver la aplastante uniformidad del yermo congelado que era el valle.

La arquitectura de la ciudad vertical estaba dominada por cúpulas y columnas que formaban algo similar a las setas que crecían en los húmedos troncos de los árboles, con colores oscuros que contrastaban con el blanco de la nieve en casi todas las mansiones comunicadas a través de los parques, escalinatas eternas y la serpenteante avenida principal, enorme obra construida con adoquines oscuros y rodeada en cada etapa por estatuas negras de guerreros élficos. La avenida daba giros alrededor de la montaña como una espiral desde la base hasta el palacio real alrededor de la cúspide.

Varios anillos amurallados a distintas alturas de la montaña cortaban la ciudad en secciones, las que únicamente se podían cruzar a través de la avenida principal, convirtiendo a la ciudad de Svartalfaheim en una de las más inexpugnables fortalezas de todo Asgard, sin contar además de que no había nada en el valle que pudiera ocultar la presencia de un enemigo que se acercara desde cualquier punto.

El rey Alberick, soberano de Svartalfaheim, elfo oscuro, mago y nigromante, traidor a Asgard y proclamado sirviente de la diosa Hel, era un demente enfermo de poder. Encarceló a los elfos de la luz que había recibido al principio como un amigo, tras intentar asesinar a la princesa Motvidnir. Ahora los hacía trabajar como esclavos en las canteras de mithril en las gigantescas bóvedas subterráneas bajo la montaña, más allá de los viejos túneles de las minas donde se había construido una parte subterránea de la ciudad.

Los cristales mágicos de las minas de Svartalfaheim era la fuente de su riqueza y poder, pues se habían utilizado durante milenios en todo Asgard, para la confección de triviales adornos o joyería, para los cristales usados en la mágica iluminación de las mansiones divinas, así como para su uso más importante en potenciar la herrería de armas mágicas y darles útiles cualidades.

Tras el inicio del Ragnarok y la traición a los Aesirs, Alberick había transformado la antes hermosa ciudad de mineros en una fortaleza cruel. Los obreros y artesanos que vivían en la ciudad, elfos, hadas y enanos, pasaron a ser esclavos del reino y todos sus bienes confiscados para el ejército oscuro, engrosando el número de los ya esclavizados exiliados de Alvheim, a los que transformó en un pueblo de parias que sobrevivían en uno de los rincones más oscuros y húmedos de los túneles bajo la montaña, donde formaron una sufrida aldea de marginales. Los esclavos también crecieron en número gracias a los prisioneros de guerra, resultado de las osadas incursiones que el pueblo de los elfos oscuros había realizado en conjunto con las fuerzas de Hel por todas las tierras desde el noroeste al suroeste de la desprotegida Asgard.

Hadas esclavizadas servían en las mansiones donde los poderosos de la ciudad se codeaban con el rey al que lisonjeaban descaradamente disfrutando de su ilusión de poder, sufriendo las hijas de Gimle innumerables e inconfesables abusos. Pero a pesar de los peligrosos tiempos que se cernían sobre ese universo, los señores de Svartalfaheim, pobres ignorantes de la verdad, no hablaban del Ragnarok como el fin de todo el universo, sino únicamente como el ocaso de los dioses aesirs y el anuncio de la nueva era donde ellos serían reyes de la creación junto a la señora Hel.

La magia negra y la nigromancia, las abominaciones, las transgresiones de sangre y otras formas de la brujería más aberrante se hicieron práctica común entre los magos de la ciudad montaña, y un nuevo reino oscuro comenzó a surgir a las sombras de las artes de Nilfhel, a la que algunos elfos oscuros ya llamaban «la capital».

.

.

Hadas con su pudor apenas cubierto con vaporosos atuendos, de rostros endurecidos forzadas a sonreír y ocultar las lágrimas y la humillación, se movían entre cojines y alfombras llevando bandejas con decenas de manjares para atender a los invitados a otra de las tantas fiestas que el rey celebrara en honor a su gloria y poder, y celebrando su futuro próximo como uno de los miembros de que será el nuevo panteón divino de Asgard.

El rey ocupaba un lugar de honor entre cojines, en una sección más elevada del piso, vestido con una larga túnica violácea y una capa de azul oscuro que resaltaba en elegancia superando a todos los demás miembros de su corte de orejas largas y pieles azuladas. Se reía durante una conversación con uno de sus oficiales de más alto rango y un nombre familiar tan largo que era imposible recordar, cuando uno de los guardias de la puerta cedió el paso a un soldado elfo que entró silenciosamente en la sala y se acercó al rey para susurrarle al oído. Entonces la alegría se borró del excelso rostro y las mejillas negro azuladas se tiñeron de un furioso carmín.

—¡¿Qué?!

El rey movió el brazo con fuerza y golpeó la bandeja con que una hada le servía en ese momento tirándola al piso, al instante la chica se arrodilló tratando de recoger los restos de los platillos deseando que el monarca no deparara en su presencia. Para su fortuna Alberick tenía su atención puesta en asuntos más importantes. El rey se puso de pie y rugió como una bestia herida.

—¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo es posible que esos malditos einjergars me la estén jugando en mi propia montaña?

—Su majestad, los túneles datan de tiempos ancestrales y más de la mitad no se encuentran registrados en ningún mapa, sin contar con que son tan extensos como una nación. Además, ellos son muy escurridizos —se justificó el soldado.

—¿Y qué me importan tus excusas? —bramó Alberick—. ¿Acaso te he preguntado las razones por las que otra vez no han podido dar con ellos?

—Mil disculpas, su majestad, no ha sido nuestra intención…

El rey siquiera lo oyó alzando más la voz en sus descargos.

—No solo se ocultan bajo mis narices y se ríen de mi poder, también osan atacar mis minas y hacerse con la riqueza que me pertenece. ¿Acaso te parece eso lógico, estúpido inservible?

—No, no, su majestad, no me parece lógico.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí dándome excusas en lugar de traerme en bandeja la cabeza de Belenus Saotome?

—Yo… no lo sé, su majestad —respondió el soldado temblando de terror.

—Vaya, Alberick, parece que te la han jugado de nuevo, ¡hic! —uno de los nobles rio con la copa en alto y lo bastante borracho como para olvidarse de que estaba en presencia del rey—. ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y celebras con nosotros, eh?... ¡hic!... ¿Para qué te pre-preocupas tanto?

Alberick solo lo miró, luego pasó su vista por toda la sala, los nobles bajaron las cabezas, ninguno quería enfrentar los ojos del rey. Los que estaban cerca del imprudente borracho se arrastraron comenzando a alejarse.

—Me parece muy tentadora tu oferta —murmuró el rey y su mirada se ensombreció.

Alberick movió rápidamente el brazo indicando una lanza que colgaba de la pared y con la fuerza de su magia la desprendió del podio y la movió rápidamente levitando, como si hubiera sido arrojada por el fuerte brazo de un guerrero. Una de las hadas gritó cuando la lanza atravesó la garganta del noble, el que se fue de espaldas quedando su torso suspendido entre el piso y el largo bastón del arma, con la cabeza colgando horrendamente hacia atrás mientras chorros de sangre caían sobre la alfombra.

—Pero no me gusta beber junto a imbéciles que no saben cómo comportarse ante su rey. Y tú, será mejor que le digas a ese pequeño Alienor que tiene dos lunas para traerme la cabeza de Belenus y sus Dragones Rojos, si no quiere que le encuentre un prematuro reemplazante. ¡Muévete!

—¡Sí, su majestad, como desee se hará!

El soldado al salir corriendo y dando gracias de seguir con vida, no vio a las hadas correr para limpiar el regadero de sangre ni a los nobles que trataban de hablar entre ellos lo más bajo posible.

Alberick se acarició el mentón de piel oscura y azulada terminando los dedos en la corta y afilada barba, admirando desde las alturas del palacio el esplendor de su frío, extenso y muerto reino de hielo. Nieve, era todo a lo que los aesirs lo habían condenado a gobernar, nieve y un mar de gigantes con los que combatir en nombre de sus ausentes y predadores señores de Asgard, guardando las frontera más al norte de Nifelheim. Pero pronto todo cambiaría y él gobernaría mucha más tierra de la que jamás soñó, levantaría a los elfos por encima de los antiguos dioses y su pueblo sería poderoso y cruel, incluso más que la reina del infierno a la que ahora servían por conveniencia. Pronto podría proclamarse como el nuevo amo de Asgard y nadie podría impedírselo, menos un grupo de rebeldes einjergars que se negaban a aceptar la verdad de un corto destino.

.

.

Una de las muchas galerías subterráneas de roca natural bajo la montaña de Svartalfaheim tenía el increíble tamaño de un pequeño valle, donde las lejanas paredes eran como las montañas en el horizonte y el techo de rocas afiladas tan alto como el cielo. La luz que provenía de los cristales naturales incrustados en la roca del techo y tan numerosos como las estrellas, iluminaban lo suficiente como para aparentar ser un día de luz pálida y cielo gris. Una formación de afiladas estalagmitas de roca y cristales de cuarzo, cerca de una de las paredes, formaban un auténtico bosque de afilados dientes. Escondido tras ellas un numeroso grupo de einjergars, elfos de luz y enanos se movían de un lado a otro preparando los enseres de guerra. Artesanos enanos reparaban espadas y armaduras y bebían el doble que los demás. Los curanderos elfos, debido a la grave escasez de la magia en la moribunda Asgard, ocupaban sus artes a base de hierbas y hongos medicinales para tratar a los heridos. Los que todavía estaban fuertes se reunían en el pequeño patio entre las estalagmitas, frente a la tienda principal, entrenando en duelos personales con réplicas de espadas hechas de madera.

Los hombres dejaron de luchar entre sí apenas sintieron las cortinas de la tienda abrirse y se irguieron con un saludo marcial. Belenus apareció caminando con las manos en la espalda, hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano y los hombres se relajaron y continuaron con su entrenamiento.

Se acercó a uno que lo esperaba secándose el sudor de la frente. Entonces el capitán siguió de largo y el enorme hombre lo siguió, junto con otros.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó el capitán con un sutil tono de cansancio en la voz.

—Las provisiones están escaseando —respondió Kertos, que con su gran tamaño se imponía sobre los demás einjergars—, lo que ya es costumbre. Aunque las armas abundan por cortesía de las fuerzas de Alberick.

—¿Y la moral de los hombres?

—Alta como siempre —se adelantó Sergus que también caminaba en la pequeña comitiva—, cada golpe al rey oscuro es como una buena botella de tinto compartida con la más dulce y bella de las mujeres.

—Las fuerzas de la luz no podrán jamás ser subyugadas por el infame traidor y sus demonios —completó Dante con los ojos brillando de heroico ardor.

—Me alegra de que estén tan optimistas dadas las circunstancias actuales —confesó el capitán Belenus Saotome.

Otro de los acompañantes, de cuerpo delgado, cabello largo y castaño y un bigote que provocaría envidia, reclamó al instante con un melódico acento galo.

—¿Optimistas? _Mon Dieu!_ ¿Quién puede estar optimista con esta clase de alimentos? Con todo respeto, _mon_ capitán, ¿habrá alguna oportunidad de que saqueáramos las despensas del rey Alberick? No se puede alimentar a un ejército con raíces y murciélagos toda la vida. ¡Hago magia pero no milagros!

—André… —murmuraron los otros einjergars y lo miraron con molestia, pero fue Orrish el que le puso la mano en el hombro y gruñó amenazadoramente.

—Está bien, tienes razón en quejarte —dijo divertido el capitán—, veré lo que podemos hacer pero no voy prometer nada. Los soldados de Alberick no acostumbran cargar víveres en sus avanzadas, por lo que se ve no todos poseen a un gran cocinero entre sus filas que cuida de estos importantes detalles, como lo tenemos nosotros.

— _Mon_ capitán, no merezco tales halagos aunque sean justos. No tema, todavía no se me han agotado las ideas, esta noche cenaremos _murciégalo_ al mojo de ajo en setas salteadas con salsa de sangre de murciélago en vino tinto, mañana podría ser murciélago frito con raíces de brezo y quizás pasado mañana delicadas empanadas de finas especias con carne de murciélago y lagartija…

—¡André! Infeliz bufón —reclamó Dante—, ¿acaso pretendes alimentar a los poderosos guerreros de la libertad con tales menjunjes y venenos?

—Dante, idiota, cuida tus palabras que estás ante el mayor genio culinario de todo Asgard. Si me lo propongo desearías jamás probar otra cosa que mi pasta especial de _murciégalos a la creme_.

—¡Suficiente! Voy a erradicar tu mal de la faz del planeta.

Dante comenzó a desenfundar su gran espadón cuando Orrish lo detuvo tomándolo por la mano y obligándola a enfundarla de nuevo.

—Orrish tiene razón, no podemos divertirnos ahora, tenemos que trabajar —agregó Sergus.

— _¿Monsieur_ Sergus hablando de trabajo? —exclamó André sorprendido—. ¡Oh, _Mon Dieu_! Ahora se explica que el mundo esté por finalizar.

—André… —murmuró Sergus entrecerrando los ojos.

Belenus continuó su marcha y dejó atrás al grupo de einjergars discutiendo como niños, siendo seguido únicamente por Kertos.

—Disculpe nuestra indisciplina, capitán —se disculpó el más grande de los hombres.

—No te molestes, me alegra verlos tan animados, de verdad —Belenus paseó la mirada por el resto del escuadrón y notó como los demás soldados se divertían con la trifulca—. Soldados como ustedes son lo mejor que los Dragones Rojos puede tener, ¿quiénes más tendrían el temple para bromear con tanta ligereza en una situación tan desesperada como ésta?

—Capitán, nos honra que nos considere en tal estima.

—Estoy siendo justo—el capitán se quedó un momento en silencio, entonces cambió de tema con una rápida pregunta—. ¿No hay señales del portal?

—Nada aún, capitán… Cada vez se está haciendo cada vez más difícil defender esta ubicación.

—Lo sé, parece una situación desesperada —Belenus suspiró—. Al final del día veremos si estas ruinas son nuestra última esperanza o nuestra perdición. Redobla la guardia y envía una nueva patrulla a los túneles, no podemos dejar que Alberick se nos adelante y nos tome por sorpresa. Sus incursiones son cada vez más numerosas y agresivas.

—Podríamos engrosar nuestras fuerzas si liberáramos a más prisioneros de las minas, capitán —recomendó Kertos.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero Alberick ha fortalecido las defensas, además que ha traído a un par de guardianes de Nilfhel para ayudarlo en su cacería de nuestras almas. Sé que ganaríamos la batalla contra ellos, pero el coste sería demasiado alto para el escuadrón y comprometería nuestra defensa aquí.

—Capitán, disculpe mi indiscreción, pero si fuese posible me gustaría saber el por qué es tan importante proteger esta ruinas.

—Kertos, eres un hombre sabio, comprenderás que existen responsabilidades que no pueden ser compartidas dada su gran importancia. Pero sí puedo decirte que es tan crucial el impedir que Alberick o cualquier otro ser de Asgard descubran este sitio que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ello.

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias, capitán. Su determinación también será la nuestra, se lo prometo —dijo Kertos con auténtica determinación.

—Puedes retirarte, Kertos.

—Sí, capitán, cumpliré sus órdenes.

Kertos hizo un saludo marcial con el brazo cruzado por delante del cuerpo y se retiró con los suyos. Belenus se quedó observando la soledad de la extensa bóveda de piedra más allá del ruidoso campamento, se sentía cada vez más ansioso…

.

.

El elfo oscuro Alienor, capitán de las fuerzas de cacería de Alberick, se mostró ansioso. Cuando le trajeron la noticia sobre la demanda del rey extrañamente no se sintió amedrentado, sino más bien deseoso de demostrarle al rey de lo que era capaz. Giró en la silla y se limpió la boca con una servilleta, arrojó después un hueso a los perros de guerra, los que lucharon entre sí por conseguirlo. Luego miró al hombre que tenía sentado delante de él y que miraba las sobras del plato del general con verdadero deseo.

—Así que prefieres trabajar para los ganadores —dijo Alienor.

—Mi señor, usted comprenderá que la lealtad de los einjergars debe ser hacia los señores de Asgard —dijo el hombre, en apariencia midgariano, relamiéndose sin sacar los ojos de las sobras del general.

—Comprendo.

—Y encuentro que mi deber es luchar contra las blasfemas acciones de los que han osado desafiar a los verdaderos reyes de este mundo —insistió el hombre.

—Sí, sí, estamos de acuerdo, continúa —dijo Alienor apenas conteniendo su impaciencia.

El hombre ante Alienor vestía el uniforme de los Dragones Rojos, pero su rostro enjuto y los ojos apagados revelaban que carecía del valor para ser llamado uno de ellos. Cruzó los dedos largos y sonrió nervioso, miró el rostro del general de los elfos oscuros tratando de encontrar complicidad para sus excusas.

—No puedo hacer más que apoyar a mis nuevos señores para desterrar a todos aquellos que dicen actuar por dioses que ya no existen y que hace mucho nos han abandonado —insistió el einjergar.

—Eres un buen exponente de tu raza, alma de Midgard —Alienor hizo una irónica sonrisa que el einjergar no notó—, me complace saber que todavía algunos conservan la cordura. Dime, ¿qué me puedes decir sobre la ubicación del escondite de los Dragones Rojos y de su capitán Belenus Saotome?

—Él es formidable —no demoró en hablar con admiración, luego con rabia—, pero sigue siendo un humano como nosotros. Se empeña en proteger unas viejas ruinas instándonos a morir por ese montón de piedras. Pasamos hambre y necesidades, no cómo cuando servíamos a los señores de Asgard en... ya no importan, hemos sido olvidados por Valhala… Su ejército lo compone un pequeño grupo de einjergars y algunos refugiados que escaparon o fueron liberados de las minas.

—Ya estamos enterados de eso —completó Alienor.

—Puedo guiarlo hasta el escondite de los Dragones Rojos.

Alienor se inclinó sobre la mesa recostando el mentón sobre las manos cruzadas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi leal einjergar?

—Calev, mi señor.

—Muy bien, _teniente Calev_ —dijo Alienor muy lentamente destacando el nuevo rango que le daría en sus filas por su servicio—, mi rey Alberick sabe muy bien como recompensar a los que conocen su lugar. Ahora háblame de esas ruinas.

.

.

Alberick se frotó el rostro interesado, reclinado en el trono del gran salón tenía una impresionante vista del valle helado desde la cúspide de la montaña de Svartalfaheim, más allá de las columnas del balcón frente a su sala del trono.

—¿Dices que protegen unas ruinas? —preguntó.

—Así es, su majestad —Alienor se inclinó no queriendo mirar directamente a su rey—. Según nuestro informante, Belenus Saotome se preocupa empecinadamente en protegerlas, tanto o más que la vida de sus hombres.

—Intrigante, así que los dioses antes de ser exterminados como ratas le ordenaron proteger alguna clase de fuerza ancestral oculta justo debajo de mis pies. ¡¿Cómo podría haberlo imaginado?!

El rey se levantó del trono y comenzó a pasearse pasando por el lado de Alienor, como ignorando por completo su existencia, hablando consigo mismo.

—Explicaría muchas cosas. Por siglos me he preguntado el por qué tanta información sobre los orígenes del mundo omitiera de sus anales a la montaña de Svartalfaheim. Al principio creí que sería un acto de insolencia hacia la historia de nuestro pueblo, pero luego tuve una teoría que veo fortalecida por este nuevo hallazgo. Los dioses han ocultado algo sobre nuestra historia, algún secreto relacionado con la creación de Asgard. ¿Será posible que una fuerza oculta desde los tiempos primigenios haya estado al alcance de mis manos y yo sin saberlo? ¡Oh, astutos zorros del Valhalla, rameras del poder! Menospreciándonos, humillándonos, arrojándonos a los confines de Nifelheim y todo para utilizarnos en ocultar y proteger un pequeño secreto. ¿Acaso toda la historia de mi pueblo se centra únicamente en ser perros guardianes de sus tesoros y secretos? ¿Será posible semejante acto de burla? ¿Para eso fuimos creados? ¡Malditos todos los dioses de Asgard, malditos sus bastardos hijos y malditos todos sus deseos! Ojala resucitaran para matarlos por segunda vez con mis manos y volver a quemar el fresno Yggdrasil hasta las raíces.

El rey giró bruscamente y se paseó por el lado del general.

—Alienor, quiero que prepares a mi ejército. Los aplastarás en mi nombre como las alimañas que son.

—Su majestad, no será necesario mover a todas sus invencibles fuerzas para detener a tan pequeño contingente...

—¡Calla! —ordenó Alberick—, si no quieres que te corte la lengua por tu insolencia. No te he ordenado que pienses. Dirigirás al grueso de mi ejército a las profundidades de la montaña, quiero la cabeza e Belenus Saotome ensartada en una pica y cualquier cosa que encuentres en esas ruinas debe llegar sano y salvo a mis manos, ¿has comprendido?

—Sí, su majestad.

Otro elfo vestido con una imponente armadura negra hizo escuchar su voz en la sala del trono.

—Mi rey, no es posible que designe a un simple capitán para dirigir a sus poderosas fuerzas. ¡Ese es mi puesto como general de los elfos oscuros!

—¿Así que no sé lo que estoy haciendo, eso insinúa, general? —el rey giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el general que osó alzar la voz.

El elfo tembló bajo su armadura.

—N-no, mi rey, yo jamás…

Alberick alzó la mano y al instante el general comenzó a hacer grotescos gestos como si no pudiera respirar, entonces llevó ambas manos al cuello y abrió la boca desesperado. La sangre le brotó a borbotones de la boca, la que escupió desesperado sin poder respirar, porque siempre había más llenando su boca y garganta, salía igualmente por las narices y boca, también por los bordes de los ojos como lágrimas rojas que pintaron un camino sobre la piel oscura. Cayó de rodillas desesperado emitiendo toda clase de sonidos sin poder articular ninguna palabra. Al final se desplomó de costado en un charco de su propia sangre que no paraba de emanar por cada agujero de su cuerpo ante el murmullo de terror de la corte.

—Parece que tenemos a un nuevo general —anunció Alberick risueño.

—Me honra profundamente su elección, mi magnánimo rey. Llevaré sus órdenes a la perfección.

—Así lo espero, sabes que no soy un rey paciente, Alienor.

.

.

En las profundidades de la montaña, el campamento de los Dragones Rojos vivía en la falsa paz que antecedía a la batalla, una tensión con la que habían convivido durante los últimos meses desde que llegaron a ese lugar.

—¡Capitán!

Belenus se detuvo en su ronda diaria de inspección ante el llamado de uno de sus hombres.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con calma.

—Capitán, no podemos encontrar a Calev —dijo el einjergar—. Fui a reemplazarlo en su puesto de guardia en el túnel sur, pero no se encontraba. Ya consulté con los otros que hicieron la guardia pero nadie sabe de él, tampoco lo vieron volver al campamento y faltan su equipo de marcha y algunos víveres de la tienda… Todo indica que ha desertado.

El capitán se quedó un momento en silencio, entonces miró el campamento y el improvisado y reducido ejército que poseía, luego observó con mente estratégica las entradas y salidas de la gran caverna, grandes aberturas que parecían avenidas de una gran ciudad muy difíciles de defender desde la explanada de la gran galería. Hacia el otro extremo, cruzando una zona donde el suelo plano de roca estaba fisurado con venas de un color anaranjado, revelando cierta actividad volcánica y que hacía mayor la temperatura en ese sector, estaban las ruinas. Era un gigantesco, liso y sólido muro de una antigua fortaleza que cerraba todo el fondo de la gigantesca galería desde el suelo hasta el techo, con tan solo un par de pórticos muy bien protegidos tras murallas naturales de estalagmitas que eran su primera y quizás única defensa. Pequeñas ventanas se repartían por su superficie y algunos balcones con almenas en puntos tan altos que los hacían perfectos para los arqueros.

Belenus había prohibido a sus hombres utilizar la vieja edificación como campamento, ordenando armar el campamento en un lugar seguro, lejos de esa planicie iluminada con líneas de oro frente de la fortaleza.

—¡Kertos! —llamó Belenus con tal autoridad que todos los hombres se detuvieron sus quehaceres para prestarle atención.

En menos de medio minuto el gran einjergar corrió a la orden de su capitán, se presentó rápidamente con un simple saludo inclinando la cabeza, pero guardando silencio, atento a los requerimientos del capitán.

—Kertos, ordena que levanten el campamento.

—¿Capitán?

—Nos movilizaremos hacia el interior de las ruinas y fortaleceremos ahí nuestra posición.

—Eso significa que… —Kertos abrió ambos ojos sorprendido—. ¿Acaso nos han encontrado?

—Lamentablemente y por culpa de un traidor —respondió el capitán sin afección alguna.

—¡Cómo es posible! —exclamó Kertos con ira.

—Me preguntaba de hecho cuándo sucedería —confesó Belenus—. No todos poseen el valor para soportar por tanto tiempo nuestra situación, ni el espíritu para ser llamados Dragones Rojos… es parte de la prueba a la que somos expuestos cada día por el destino —pensó al final en voz alta. Recobrando la concentración otra vez se dirigió a Kertos con seguridad—. Debemos apresurarnos, en el peor de los casos y contando el tiempo que lleva Calev desaparecido, calculo que dentro de un día a lo más dos tendremos invitados para cenar y no quiero decepcionarlos. Sería muy descortés de nuestra parte no recibirlos como es debido y con una sorpresa o dos para que se diviertan.

Kertos sonrió.

—Sí, capitán, llevaré sus órdenes de inmediato.

El gran einjergar corrió vociferando órdenes que todos, entre sorpresa y murmuraciones, no dudaron en obedecer. Belenus siguió mirando las ruinas desde su posición, los silenciosos muros que parecían haber sido construidos por manos de gigantes. Desde que llegó a ese lugar la primera impresión que tuvo es que esa era en realidad una tumba, y que ya no volverían a ver el sol. Debía mostrar confianza ante sus hombres y resistir por el bien de Midgard, sin embargo, no dejaba de tener aquel presentimiento que lleva todo guerrero en cierto momento de su vida, uno que ya había sentido una vez, cuando era mortal. Sí, ese lugar lo había llamado y sería quizás el último.

Dio media vuelta y se quedó en silencio mientras veía a sus hombres levantar el campamento en medio de un enorme bullicio. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían resistir arrinconados en esa fortaleza? Sería mucho más prudente escapar y refugiarse en otro sitio de las interminables profundidades de Svartalfaheim, pero la situación no era normal y no podía dejar que esas ruinas cayeran en manos del rey oscuro. Miró a sus hombres y pensó si realmente valía la vida de ellos, a los que dirigiría a una muerte segura. Comenzó a sentir una ligera nostalgia y no le gustó la comparación con la caída de Alvheim, era como si luchar en Nifelheim para ellos se hubiera transformado desde en una eterna maldición.

.

.

Un día y una noche demoraron los preparativos cuando el suelo del valle subterráneo tembló bajo las botas del ejército del rey Alberick. Los que se asomaron por las delgadas ventanas vieron como la gran planicie de roca lisa y grietas volcánicas se vio cubierta por un mar de armaduras negras, máquinas de guerra y lanzas élficas; pero eso no era lo peor, sino que junto al ejército de Svartalfaheim marchaban las huestes de Hel, demonios de nueva generación, más temibles y poderosos que los anteriores gracias a las nuevas influencias del vacío en ese universo moribundo, que hacían dudar hasta los corazones más valientes. Los demonios parecían haberse alimentado de esa corrupción desconocida para la ciencia de Asgard, transformándose en criaturas todavía más horrendas, que ya habían hecho temblar a los ejércitos Asgard provocando la gran derrota a las fuerzas aesirs, y le habían robado las almas a centenares de einjergars y habitantes del reino divino. Ahora las caóticas formaciones de monstruos junto con las ordenadas formaciones militares de los elfos oscuros marchaban a mitad de camino de la galería hacia las ruinas, lideradas por el general oscuro Alienor, junto a sus tenientes entre los que se encontraba Calev, el traidor, vistiendo atuendos nuevos del ejército de Alberick. Junto a ellos capitaneaban los ejércitos demoniacos dos poderosos guardianes de Nilfhel, que se sentían humillados e iracundos por haber sido arrastrados a esa calurosa y húmeda oscuridad solo para luchar contra un reducido grupo de einjergars y, lo peor, aliándose con esos patéticos elfos oscuros. Pero debían obedecer a su señora Hel.

—Sergus —susurró con fuerza Kertos que se encontraba arrinconado desde una ventana un poco alejada de la del antiguo pirata—, ¿qué haces bebiendo en este momento?

—En un momento tan crucial como éste, donde te juegas ante la celosa mar del destino, ¡más todavía hay que celebrarlo! —respondió Sergus muy seguro de sí, dando otro trago a su botella de licor.

—¿Entonces, _mon ami_ , qué esperas para compartir? —se quejó André a su otro lado.

—André, ¿tú también quieres celebrar? ¡Pero claro, amigo, por los viejos tiempos! Traigo un par de botellas de emergencia, siempre hay que andar preparado.

Orrish gruñó con fuerza y André, recibiendo la botella de manos de Sergus, se vio obligado a ofrecérsela primero a su amenazador compañero antes siquiera de haber probado un sorbo.

—¡Qué clase de batalla épica nos aguarda, camaradas! —exclamó Dante, pero al descubrir como sus compañeros Dragones bebían, se enfureció— Deberíais avergonzaros de convertir un momento de crucial importancia en nuestras existencias en una bacanal degradante.

—¿Y qué haces entonces bebiéndote mi otra botella? —Reclamó Sergus.

Dante no respondió, pues tras su discurso empinó la botella dando una buena parte del contenido, dejando que el pirata lo mirara desesperado a punto de las lágrimas.

Al separar los labios de la botella, Dante suspiró poéticamente.

—Bebo una copa en memoria de las damas por las que daremos gustosos nuestras vidas y lloraran con castas lágrimas y pudorosa palidez nuestras gallardas muertes...

—¿Una copa?, ¡si casi te la acabas, grandísimo erizo! —Sergus extendió el brazo queriendo quitarle la botella—. Será en memoria de tu abuela o quién sea, ¡devuélvemela!

—Por supuesto, compartiremos un brindis por nuestra más gloriosa batalla —Dante lo esquivo y dio otro largo trago a la botella antes de devolvérsela finalmente.

Sergus la tomó, la limpió celosamente y se la llevó a los labios. La apartó, la sacudió y miró en su interior.

—¡No me has dejado nada, so imbécil!

—Eso es, compañero de armas, enfurécete contra nuestros enemigos y preparaos para descargar todo tu fulgor sobre sus corruptas almas —clamó Dante con los ojos encendidos de fulgor.

—Voy a matarte —murmuró Sergus, abrazando y acariciando su pobre botella vacía.

—¡Dragones Rojos, preparados! —ordenó Belenus levantando un brazo para que los hombres que estuvieran más alejados pudieran verlo.

Los Dragones Rojos en el interior de la fortaleza en ruinas, se apostaban contra los muros asomándose por las ventanas, tras ellos había un laberinto de columnas y pasillos con antiguas inscripciones y figuras que relataban los secretos sucesos de otros tiempos, directo hacia una oscuridad en las profundidades de la caverna que nadie había querido recorrer. Por ese montón de piedras darían sus vidas, por esas piedras y por la esperanza y la fe que Belenus tenía en las palabras de Yngvi Freyr cuando le ordenó dar su vida por ese lugar olvidado, prometiéndole que de eso dependería el futuro de la humanidad y, más importante, de Ranma.

El ejército oscuro se detuvo y el tronar de las botas cesó. Las tres columnas que formaban las fuerzas se encontraban a poca distancia de la muralla de la fortaleza, que a sus pies tenía un bosque de afiladas estalagmitas como si fueran picas defendiendo la muralla. El único camino visible entre las estalagmitas terminaba en un gran portón de vieja madera reforzada con barras y pernos de acero de gran tamaño, detrás del portón los soldados habían apilado desde rocas hasta viejos muebles encontrados en las ruinas con la esperanza de que aguantara un poco más de lo probable.

Los Dragones, asomados a las ventanas con cautela, miraban el numeroso ejército enemigo, las manos les sudaban y las mentes estaban puestas en distintos deseos y recuerdos de lo que alguna vez amaron…

—¡Me debes una botella! —insistió Sergus quebrando el silencio.

—¿Osas cobrar un regalo dado un amigo, bellaco? —se defendió Dante.

Aunque ya era sabido que siempre existirán amores más o menos importantes que otros.

.

Alienor, general de las fuerzas de la oscuridad, miró el frontis de la fortaleza esculpida en la piedra y sonrió satisfecho, ¿eso sería todo, una simple pared y un puñado de débiles almas humanas? Era el ejemplo perfecto de la caída de los arrogantes aesirs y su otrora poderoso ejército de einjergars, una representación de la diferencia de poderes entre lo antiguo y ellos, los representantes de los nuevos señores de Asgard. Levantó en alto la espada y un fuerte murmullo se sintió entre las fuerzas que comandaba como si el deseo de sangre los consumiera hasta enloquecer.

Kertos se asomó y vio al imponente general y a su lado a su nuevo teniente portando las armas y estandarte de los elfos oscuros.

—Calev, maldito traidor —dijo en voz alta.

—¡Es mío! —gritaron otros tres einjergars a coro junto a un escalofriante gruñido.

—No peleemos, hay suficientes para repartirnos entre todos con generosidad —celebró Sergus.

—¿Suficientes? —André casi se atoró con su pregunta—. Oh, _mon dieu_ , eso es justamente lo que me preocupa.

—Dejad los lloriqueos, cobarde pusilánime —lo retó Dante.

—¿Cobarde, yo?... Solo estoy siendo precavido, _monsieur_ Dante, algo que es señal clara de inteligencia, cosa que no podrías comprender ni aunque te lo explicara con dedicación.

—Guarden sus deseos de pelear para el traidor y ese refinado elfo —los regañó Kertos en un tono de voz que no daba a replicas.

Orrish estaba concentrado en lo suyo, desatornillando el garfio para colocar en su lugar una prótesis con forma de un largo machete, que estaba a medio camino entre un sable bestial por delante y una poderosa hacha por detrás, pero en el centro de las hojas de acero y hasta la mitad había un extenso cañón más largo y delgado, y con mejores grabados que el que usaba con anterioridad. Cuando le dio el último giro a su arma mixta haciendo un escalofriante sonido metálico, la sonrisa de Orrish se reflejó en la hoja plateada haciendo pequeños soniditos como gruñidos cortos, como si fuera una risa macabra.

.

El general de los elfos saboreó desde ya la victoria, miró a su poderoso ejército por última vez y se sintió dirigir la fuerza más grandiosa del universo; invencible, indestructible, inigualable, como debía ser el brazo armado de un auténtico dios. Bajó la espada con fuerza apuntando al frente.

—¡Ataquen! —ordenó—. ¡En nombre del rey Alberick, mátenlos a todos!

Las bestias rugieron y los soldados gritaron dominados por una furia incontenible. Como si fuera una marea oscura las columnas se deshicieron en tres corrientes negras que se esparcieron por las lisas planicies volcánicas del valle subterráneo, saltaban las pequeñas grietas encendidas al rojo vivo y corrieron directo hacia la entrada de la fortaleza. Entre ellos apareció una gran bestia de piel negra similar a un rinoceronte montada por un pequeño demonio que lo dominaba con cadenas y clavos clavados en la piel, y sin parar embistió de frente contra las puertas atropellando aun a los suyos.

—¡Dragones Rojos! —Se escuchó la potente voz de Belenus seguida por un mar de gritos de coraje que retumbó dentro de las ruinas, y como si los ancestrales pasillos fueran un gigantesco cuerno de guerra, amplificó sus voces que se extendieron por la caverna, siendo escuchado por gran cantidad de sus enemigos, aminorando un poco su ímpetu.

—¡Arqueros! —Se sintió la voz de un einjergar, y entonces por la decena de ventanas se asomaron hombres con arcos que rápidamente dispararon, tantas que taparon por un instante la luz de los lejanos cristales del techo, dibujando un arco en el cielo.

Cayeron las flechas como una lluvia sobre el ejército en ristre, y fueron cayendo uno tras otro heridos de muerte. Pero donde caía un enemigo otros dos aparecían detrás. Los demonios corrieron en dos y cuatro patas y recibían las flechas sobre sus oscuros cuerpos dejando una estela de sangre negra en el aire, pero parecían no sentirlas como si para esas bestias no fueran más que picaduras de insectos. Tal era la furia de los demonios, de cuerpos deformes y brazos gruesos como troncos de árboles, no dudaban en golpear a los elfos que se cruzaban en sus caminos abriéndose paso en un caos, donde los primeros caídos eran más por la carga de sus supuestos aliados que por las flechas de los Dragones.

La gran bestia cargaba hacia la puerta como un rinoceronte, con el pequeño demonio dando brincos sobre su lomo apenas sostenido de las gruesas cadenas. Las flechas no lo detenían e incluso rebotaban sobre la gruesa piel acorazada por una armadura de hueso de grotesca apariencia, el pequeño demonio que lo comandaba gritaba de placer apuntalando con mayor fuerza las estacas de las cadenas. Las flechas de los dragones se concentraron en la bestia por ser la que lideraba la carga y se acercaba peligrosamente a las puertas, pero no le hacían mella.

—Dragones rojos, ¡desenfundad las espadas! —comandó Belenus.

El capitán pensaba con temor que la barrera que tenían no duraría ni siquiera el primer embiste y tendrían que valerse de las armas y de la estrecha entrada para conseguir una débil pero esperanzadora ventaja estratégica, aunque su experiencia le decía que aquella táctica no les serviría más que para ganar tiempo, pues la diferencia numérica terminaría haciendo mella en ellos. Aun así no dudó ni siquiera un instante de que hacía lo correcto.

.

De manera repentina un resplandor sacudió los cielos de la gran galería. Rápido y casi imposible de ver a voluntad, como un relámpago que cae al azar, fue la saeta de luz que cruzó el gran espacio seguida por un estruendo como el de un trueno enfurecido. La gran bestia acorazada que cargaba al frente del ataque fue envuelto en una violenta explosión y luz, que lanzó con su fuerza a todos los elfos y demonios hacia atrás como si hubieran sido también golpeados por el sorpresivo ataque.

El cuerpo como de rinoceronte del monstruo apareció en el aire en medio de la confusión, había sido arrojado también por el poderoso estallido como si lo hubiera tomado y lanzado un gigante. Dio rápidos giros en el aire dejando una estela de sangre negra ya que no tenía su cabeza, pues todo lo que quedaba de ella era un muñón de huesos y carne aplastada que colgaba apenas del cuello. El gran cuerpo hizo sombra sobre los atacantes que antes lo seguían, gritaron aterrados pero ya fue demasiado tarde para moverse, pues cayó sobre ellos con gran violencia, aplastándolos, mezclándose los crujidos del metal partido y la madera destrozada, con el de los huesos quebrados y la carne desgarrada. El gran cuerpo dio tumbos, rodando sobre elfos oscuros y demonios, causando mayor caos y muerte. Detuvo sus giros a una decena de metros sobre el cuerpo de los que atropelló, con el pequeño demonio que lo montaba ahora aplastado en un charco de armadura y sangre hundido en el exoesqueleto de la bestia.

.

En aquel instante el general de los elfos, Alienor, se quedó mudo. Las tropas se habían detenido, incluso los demonios dudaron, sintiendo una presencia conocida pero que no debería estar ahí y tan intensa que hizo a sus corruptas almas temblar.

Los miles de soldados enemigos miraron hacia el cielo, donde otro resplandor continuaba en lo más alto de la caverna, por encima de las ventanas del fuerte en uno de los balcones derruidos por los siglos. De pie y haciendo equilibrio sobre una de las almenas del balcón, estaba la pequeña figura de un humano. Tenía un grueso cinturón de cuero que ceñía al cuerpo la larga túnica, que se abría al caer sobre las piernas en cuatro partes rodeando los amplios pantalones. La túnica no tenía mangas pero sí una amplia capucha que cubría la mitad superior del rostro. Los brazos estaban cubiertos por las mangas de una holgada camisa y braceras de cuero protegían los antebrazos. Sus ropajes eran la encarnación de los colores cafés y verdes, muy oscuros con partes negras y algunas de un tono más claro con finos bordados, que recordaban a los bosques de Gimle, con un resplandor tornasolado que hacía variar las tonalidades según la luz. Pero mucho más admirable era el arco que portaba, tallado con tal elegancia que parecía ser la rama viva de un árbol, incluso con algunas hojas que sorprendentemente todavía estaban verdes y frescas adornando los extremos. Y la cuerda parecía ser en realidad un destello de luz que tomaba forma en los dedos que tiraban de ella.

Las voces de los elfos oscuros y de algunos demonios, los que no rugieron como un animal arrinconado, repitieron las mismas afirmaciones llenos de temor: es un dios, un aesir, ¡Ull de Gimle ha regresado a la vida!

.

En aquellos eternos minutos en que el pánico se sembró entre las filas de Svartalfaheim, los Dragones Rojos igualmente sorprendidos no podían ver desde dónde provino aquella flecha celestial, por encontrarse dentro de la fortaleza. Los más osados de los Dragones Rojos no quisieron correr hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los balcones para saciar su curiosidad, sino que impacientes se asomaron por las ventanas siendo sostenidos por sus compañeros para mirar hacia arriba.

—Es un arquero… ¡parece un dios! —dijo Sergus.

—¿Un dios? —preguntó Kertos.

La mezcla de incredulidad y esperanza cundió entre las huestes de Belenus, pero el capitán no quiso darlo por hecho, e imitando la osadía de esos Dragones se asomó también afirmándose acrobáticamente con las manos al sacar casi todo el cuerpo hacia afuera, para mirar mejor hacia arriba. Fue el único en darse cuenta de que aquella figura se le hacía conocida en tamaño y contextura. Al creer haberlo reconocido se dio cuenta de que los rumores de sus hombres por esta vez no se alejaban tanto de la realidad.

—¡Capitán! —lo llamó Dante poniéndose en guardia.

El resto de los Dragones Rojos lo imitó, al descubrir que desde uno de los oscuros pasillos que llevaban hacia una oscuridad desconocida en el interior de las ruinas, se escuchaban pasos marcando un ritmo constante y firme. Cuatro figuras emergieron desde la oscuridad con los rostros cubiertos por las grandes capuchas que ensombrecían sus rostros.

Uno de ellos se adelantó ante los sorprendidos einjergars, sin importarle que lo apuntaban con sus armas. Su ropa era parecida a la del misterioso arquero, pero cambiando los colores dominantes por negro y rojo, con adornos de plata en la túnica, botas y armadura que protegía sus antebrazos como las pequeñas hombreras. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado observando la situación.

—¿Por qué siempre los Dragones Rojos tienen que verse arrinconados?

—Esa voz… —Sergus murmuró lo que todos pensaron.

El joven se sacó la capucha dejándola caer por la espalda. Su cabello negro y suelto apenas le pasaba los hombros, desordenado como los mechones que cubrían su frente, cruzándose frente a dos afilados y enérgicos ojos azules.

Belenus fue el primero en acercarse no pudiendo contener el temblor de sus manos.

—¡Ranma!

Ranma Saotome respondió a Belenus con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los valientes exploradores de Nifelheim:

.

Asgard es solo la sombra de lo que una vez fue un mundo cubierto de vegetación exuberante, llena de vida y belleza. Quizás el escenario no pareciera haber sido el mejor para ver el estado del mundo actual, pero de eso se trató todo, de dar un pequeño atisbo, una cortina que se abre solo un poco. Espero que no se hayan aburrido con este capítulo y con las notas tan poco creativas de hoy. Hay ocasiones en las que uno llega al límite de sus fuerzas cuando debe ocuparse de muchas tareas en esta realidad, y sin dejar de lado el compromiso de publicar capítulos con un mínimo de contenido para que sean dignos de la espera. Odio esas actualizaciones que demoran un mes, dos o más, para poner una historia que con suerte son dos párrafos. ¡Es una burla!... En fin, no diré más, el cansancio saca mi maldad y debo refrenarme un poco, fufufufufufu…

Sin embargo, a lo que iba, la satisfacción de ver la obra ya publicada e imaginar lo que sentirán los lectores en tal pasaje o en tal párrafo, me llena mucho más de ilusión que todo el cansancio junto. Saber que podrán leer algo de calidad, que les provoque satisfacción y diversión, enseño un poco o, a lo menos, consiga distraerlos de las fatalidades del mundo real. Por eso espero ansiosamente sus reacciones y así saber si he conseguido mi propósito como cada semana: hacerlos volar un poco con la imaginación y divertirlos.

Gracias a todos los que me han escrito, a los valientes que no importando el frío de las tierras de nieve eterna, ponen en juego sus corazones y abren sus mentes para dar vida a mundos y personajes, y combatir junto a ellos. En especial quiero saludar a los que me han escrito durante esta semana, sus teorías y palabras siempre me acompañan durante la labor y también quiero agradecer a los que han hecho posible creer que mi trabajo tiene un valor real, todo gracias a los mecenazgos que he recibido a través de la página de Ko-fi. Gracias a ustedes **Akasaku, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, Kylisha, Dark Reivyn,** **Cirse_386** y mi esposa y eterna compañera de escritura **Randuril.**

Todavía me queda más que agradecer los dos hermosos fanarts que me han hecho para el capítulo anterior, y si lo desean los invito a que vayan a verlos en nuestra página de facebook de Fantasy Fiction Estudios. Así, por último, quisiera dejar un pequeño mensaje de parte de mi esposa Randuril, pues ella quería agradecer a **Kylisha** por dejarle tan bellos comentarios en «El año de la felicidad». Ella me pidió que te respondiera por este medio, para que supieras lo feliz que le hace saber que todavía su historia provoca muchas emociones.

Gracias por todo, ya no los aburro más mis queridos y queridas camaradas, los espero la próxima semana.

.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattpad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	15. Svartalfaheim II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Svartalfaheim**

.

II

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las mareas del vacío eran tal como recordaban de la grieta que cruzaron en su último combate en Asgard, el día en que cayó la torre de ámbar. Las luces de la gran cabina de mando de la Nerima se encontraban a su mínima expresión, en un intento por preservar la energía restante, para que durante el viaje a través del ginnugagap la absorción de antimateria del núcleo vollr fuera más eficiente.

Ranma se encontraba solo sentado en su puesto de comandante, en lo más alto, desde dónde podía ver todos los otros cubículos con un mínimo de iluminación en los tableros, apenas una o dos luces tintineantes. El resto era oscuridad. A través del enorme cristal que cubría toda la cabina podía ver el cosmos como nunca lo imaginó, no, no era igual al espacio que mostraban las películas o los libros, porque no era lo mismo, pues era el ginnugagap, el espacio de infinitas dimensiones, que contenía infinitos universos. Rashell había sido muy terco en explicarles que allí apenas podían ver un pequeño atisbo de lo que realmente era el suprauniverso, pues sus sentidos limitados a universos de tres dimensiones no podrían captar ni su cerebro interpretar tales realidades, menos sus almas podían percibir todo lo que allí los rodeaba. Heid les habló también de como las naves que cruzan las mareas están diseñadas para aislar tales fenómenos, para que sus tripulantes apenas pudiera percibir una mínima expresión del exterior.

Si se expusieran al espacio exterior del ginnugagap seguramente serían absorbidos al instante, convertidos en nada, o en parte del todo. Tan solo con acercarse sin ninguna protección los haría víctimas de una sobrecarga de información y sentimientos que invadirían sus sentidos y almas, que enloquecerían ante la infinita prolongación del tiempo que seres de existencias lineales no podrían comprender, y jamás volverían a ser los mismos si es que llegaban a sobrevivir.

El joven de Nerima no se preocupaba de detalles tan complicados, ni menos si lo que veía era real, o solo una fracción de la realidad, como una la única capa que sus ojos podían interpretar de un objeto que tenía otras nueve o más que le eran invisibles.

Con el asiento de su cubículo reclinado hacia atrás y las manos detrás de la cabeza, descansaba con un pie cruzado sobre la otra pierna. A través del cristal podía ver algo similar al espacio que mostraban en las historias de ciencia ficción, pero así como parecido era también completamente diferente. Las estrellas eran de muchas tonalidades y sobrecargaban algunos espacios del cielo mientras que en otros lugares se distanciaban dejando sectores casi en oscuridad, siempre envueltas en grandes cúmulos multicolores, como nebulosas, pero que se movían como si fueran una aurora boreal. Así y todo lo que parecían ser estrellas y sistemas galácticos a distancias inimaginables, se movían y deformaban a la velocidad de las nubes, cambiando constantemente.

Creyó imaginarlo, pero en ocasiones pudo sentir y ver enormes sombras pasando cerca de la Nerima. Las primeras veces tuvo miedo, se tensó, creyó que eran los hijos del vacío. Luego comprendió que otras criaturas existían ahí aparte de los monstruos que los persiguieron, formas de vida quizás no de una manera como él las comprendería… En realidad él no fue el que lo entendió, sino que Méril lo hizo con sus conclusiones.

Para Ranma entender o no esos extraños fenómenos no era importante, así como cuando utilizaba sus nuevas habilidades, se dejaba llevar por el instinto y se movía como si lo hiciera con su cuerpo: no sabía cómo su brazo o pierna lo obedecían, solamente sucedía así a sus deseos, de igual manera pasaba con sus nuevas habilidades como un híbrido del vacío.

En otras ocasiones la oscuridad dominaba el cielo y se sentía como si estuviera sumergido en los abismos más profundos del océano, donde no llegaba el sol, y era como si toda la nave estuviese detenida en la negrura más absoluta y aplastante.

Mientras eso sucedía, no estaba seguro de haberlo o no imaginado, pero creyó ver destellos, algo similar a medusas que brillaban y desaparecían muy rápido. Sus formas, aunque sonara increíble, eran imposibles de describirlas, porque menos podía entenderlas sus sentidos al ser sus cuerpos construcciones de dimensiones superiores. Por lo mismo tampoco podía recordarlas, como si su mente fuera incapaz de contener tal información.

A pesar de todo, se quedaba observando el cielo, intentando saborear ese sentimiento que mezclaba el miedo con la curiosidad y la aplastante sensación de sentirse insignificante ante una existencia descomunal. Tal grandeza lo atraía, lo sobrecogía, lo mareaba y luego lo hacía sentir libre. Quizás se trataba de su parte del vacío que componía la carne y los huesos, la sangre y la piel de su nuevo cuerpo. Lo mejor que podía explicar su nuevo estado era pensar que él era como un cristal vollr, una materialización de una esencia del vacío, algo que no debía existir. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Se sentía real, su piel, el tacto, el frío, el dolor si apretaba su piel con fuerza, ¿cómo podía ser que no existiera? Además, su alma era real, pero un alma que había sido alterada para ser separada de su unión natural con el universo de Vanaheim, cuando fue arrancado del cuerpo y del alma de la que debió ser su madre… la que nunca lo llegó a ser en realidad.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Luego escuchó una voz lejana, dulce pero con un toque agrio, triste. Abrió los ojos, se trataba de Diva en el salón principal en los niveles inferiores de la Nerima, y que podía escucharla a través de los cristales comunicadores. Tras lo que creían habían sido un par de días de estar sumergidos en esa oscuridad tan estresante, ya se había acostumbrado a escucharla cantar. La voz de Diva llegaba a todos los rincones de la nave, la que era más grande de lo que había imaginado y con tantos secretos todavía por descubrir que todavía tardaría un tiempo para no perderse en sus pasillos y salas.

Diva cantaba sobre mundos tan únicos que su sola descripción era como una historia llena de emociones y sentimientos.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Freyr, de pie a pocos pasos de su cubículo.

Ranma abrió un ojo, lo miró y lo volvió a cerrar.

—Quería estar un poco a solas —respondió.

—Así que este es tu nuevo tejado, ¿no? —Freyr sonrió. Ranma no lo hizo y el dios dejó de hacerlo también—. Todavía estás molesto conmigo.

—Tengo tantas razones para estarlo, han sido tantas mentiras y manipulaciones, que me extraña confesarlo pero… ya no siento nada.

Ranma se enderezó y el asiento lo hizo con él. Entonces se acomodó con los brazos sobre los apoyabrazos y las pequeñas pantallas aparecieron en el aire a sus costados. Freyr pudo notarlo, el cambio que había en el muchacho, la autoridad que emanaba incluso al punto de ya no sentir ninguna sumisión hacia él por ser un dios o a lo menos el fundador de los Dragones Rojos. El dios sonrió y se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y bajó los primeros escalones que separaban los distintos niveles de la cabina.

—Entonces ya no me preocuparé por ti…

—¿Cuánto me estás ocultando aún? —preguntó Ranma.

Freyr se detuvo. Giró la cabeza y sonrió, abrió los labios para hablar pero Ranma se le adelantó agregando con firmeza.

—No más mentiras.

—Oh, Ranma, no sé a lo que te refieres. Ya sabes lo sabes todo…

—¡Suficiente! —Ranma golpeó el apoyabrazos con el puño—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a fingir que todo es normal?

Freyr lo miró en silencio. La postura de Ranma, su presencia, la furiosa autoridad que provocaría el temblor de otros que no lo conocieran tan bien, los ojos azules y fríos como el mar e igual de poderosos, terco e invencible, todo en ese muchacho le indicaba que finalmente su espíritu había alcanzado la madurez de un antiguo rey.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad —ordenó Ranma una vez más—, porque desde que te conocí en Asgard, no, incluso antes, cuando me salvaste a mí de ser secuestrado junto con Kapsuo por Loki. No, todavía antes, Rashell y Méril me confirmaron que también desde la época en que los reclutaste a ellos como einjergars, tú… ¿antes incluso de fundar a los Dragones Rojos, quizás?... ¿Desde cuándo, Freyr? —Ranma suavizó un poco su tono, no apaciguando su ira, solo conteniéndola—. ¿Desde cuándo eres una sombra de alma?

—Así que ya lo dedujiste —Freyr sonrió con tristeza y alzó el rostro mirando hacia las estrellas—. Sí, Ranma, desde siempre he sido yo, y desde el principio nunca he sido yo. Con el que tú trataste soy y no soy yo, porque lo que soy o debería ser hacía siglos que ya no existía cuando nos vimos las caras por primera vez.

—Siempre fuiste una sombra…

—Mi nacimiento no fue algo premeditado, como hizo Heid con una porción de su alma para que cuidara de ti, no, no ha sido así. Lo mío es más _accidental_ , un corazón en el centro de una tormenta provocada por el destino. Un cuerpo y una mente caídos en la oscuridad y la ira, pero un corazón que se negó a seguir sus pasos… eso me creó.

—No lo entiendo —Ranma frunció el ceño—, ¿entonces el verdadero Freyr…?

—Una lamentable víctima, un ser que lo perdió todo, incluyéndome a mí, que soy lo poco que quedó de su cordura y voluntad, de sus sentimientos, también de los principios en los que siempre creyó como la justicia y el bien de sus amados midgarianos a quienes sabía eran en realidad su pueblo de vanir, los descendientes que ocuparon un mundo creado artificialmente para ellos, pero que olvidaron su procedencia.

Los dedos de Ranma se deslizaron sobre los paneles de los apoyabrazos.

—Entonces, el verdadero Freyr, ¿es el que estaba detrás de todo esto?... ¡¿Él es Loki?!

—Si nuestra historia fuera tan sencilla como decir que un dios vanir perdió el juicio por culpa del dolor y la ira. Que un ser esforzándose por mantener el optimismo y la apariencia alegre ante su madre y hermana para consolarlas por la pérdida de su hogar, o tras la dolorosa muerte de su padre enfocó toda su frustración acumulada y su angustia en un efímero deseo de venganza, y que además tras haber encontrado un poco de paz, la perdió el día que asesinaron a su amada esposa y luz, entonces sería una historia tan vulgar y decepcionante. Sin embargo, Ranma, debes saber que nuestra sangre es portadora de una maldición, tú y yo que casi fuimos medio hermanos, descendemos de un imperio que fue destruido por su propia ambición. ¿Crees que esa herencia puede ser ignorada?

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo.

—El Yngvi Freyr que una vez existió, en el momento que la ira lo consumió el día en que Loki se atrevió a enfrentarlo por última vez, abrió su mente y su alma a una oscuridad antigua, llamó a una presencia que ya no debería existir, algo que estaba fuera del destino de Asgard y que lo condenó mucho antes de que llegara su hora.

—¿Algo más? ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Dices que Freyr fue poseído? —Ranma no esperaba tales revelaciones—. ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?

—No lo sé —respondió Freyr con honestidad—. Tras siglos todavía no he podido descubrirlo, pues en el momento en que mi yo original se sintió perdido por la oscuridad, y su consciencia rápidamente estaba siendo devorada por un ser que existía más allá de la creación, un ser del ginnugagap que lo utilizaría para conseguir librarse del aislamiento al que mi padre Njörd y Touni lograron aislar a los hijos del vacío, casi en un deseo inconsciente aisló su corazón, sus sentimientos en un único deseo: detenerlo.

—¿Entonces fuiste creado para detener a Freyr y lo que fuera que lo poseyó? —Ranma empuñó las manos con ansiedad—. ¡Debemos liberarlo!

—¡No te equivoques, Ranma! Lo siento por mi yo original, pero él sabía en el momento de crearme que jamás podría ser rescatado —dijo Freyr con seguridad—, porque su alma fue despedazada, desgarrada hasta los hilos más ocultos que unen a una voluntad individual y devorada por el vacío. Yo soy todo lo que queda de lo que una vez fue la consciencia y corazón de Yngvi Freyr.

—Eso es… yo lo… siento —Ranma inclinó el rostro.

Realmente se sintió afectado al enterarse que el auténtico Freyr fue destruido por el vacío tanto tiempo atrás.

—Este ente del vacío que ocupó la existencia de mi yo original —continuó Freyr—, para ocultarse del sello del destino que crearon Njörd y Touni, y que los aislaba en un espacio acotado del ginnugagap entre Asgard, Midgard y Vanaheim, ha estado obrando desde entonces con el único fin de destruir ese sello y liberarse de las ataduras del destino que le impusieron.

—Rashell me dijo que planeaba destruirlos haciendo colapsar los tres universos…

—Exacto, provocar una implosión en el ginnugagap haciendo colapsar lo que quedara de los tres universos en un único punto, una colosal explosión de energía creadora que podría dar vida a un nuevo universo, lo suficientemente poderosa como para cancelar la cantidad de antimateria que da forma a los hijos del vacío regresándolos también a la nada, o al todo. Era un plan ambicioso y hasta sensato, pero como ves estaba condenado al fracaso, porque mi padre y Touni jamás estimaron que entre los hijos del vacío había también consciencias y voluntades capaces de actuar con inteligencia. Siempre los vieron como fuerzas instintivas, como bestias que se alimentaban de toda la vida que conseguían devorar, pero estaban equivocados.

—El alma de Diva resistió todo este tiempo a pesar de haber sido devorada por el vacío —concluyó Ranma—, otros podrían haberlo hecho también.

—Consciencias más poderosas y también malvadas, que no solo resistieron a la oscuridad, sino que se hicieron parte de ella, la aceptaron, la amaron y quieren perpetuarla, continuando la obra del imperio, devorando infinitos universos a perpetuidad, destruyendo sus destinos antes de que puedan llegar a conocer la vida y su belleza. ¿Comprendes ahora la magnitud de mis temores y la grandeza de nuestros enemigos?... Tú no eres el primero, Ranma; pero sí eres el único que está de nuestro lado. Por eso te necesitaba, necesitaba a un hijo del vacío consciente, como lo son nuestros verdaderos enemigos, para tener un arma con qué hacerles frente.

—Nuestros enemigos… —repitió Ranma, pensativo.

—Su único plan, creo, es destruir los universos entre los que están encerrados antes que el plan de Touni sea ejecutado, así serán libres —Freyr suspiró y bajó los hombros—. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, Ranma. Este eco del espíritu de Freyr que me dio vida se desvanece rápidamente como la fragancia de un perfume que se extinguió mucho tiempo atrás. Todo lo que quería era que tú, quizás esa fue la última voluntad del auténtico Yngvi Freyr… que tú, Ranma, vivieras.

—Ya… ya veo —Ranma dudó, imaginar que un agónico Freyr depositó en un chico que todavía no existía toda su fe, lo perturbó hasta hacerlo sentir un escalofrío.

Apartó los ojos de la acusadora mirada de Freyr, cruzó los dedos descansando sobre ellos el mentón, con los codos sobre las piernas al inclinar el cuerpo. Quería respuestas, ahora estas lo estaban ahogando.

—No podía habértelo contado antes, lo siento, no estabas preparado… —confesó Freyr con una mirada de lastima hacia el pobre muchacho—. Creo que nadie jamás lo estaría.

El joven de Nerima asintió. Nunca había deseado tanta responsabilidad, menos cargar con otro sacrificio que pesaría sobre sus hombros. Prometió que vencería a los hijos del vacío, aunque todavía no sabía cómo, lo que más se complicaba ahora al saber que había otros como él, hijos del vacío conscientes de su individualidad y con poderes que podrían ser iguales o quizás superiores a los de él, que recién comenzaba a aprenderlos. Aunque comprendió que su primer paso era enfrentar al único enemigo que conocía, a Loki, o mejor dicho al auténtico Freyr.

Y destruirlo.

.

.

Tres días después de la conversación que quedó en secreto entre los dos descendientes de la casa de Yngvi, la Nerima reapareció por un portal de las mareas del vacío oculto bajo tierra. El portal era un gigantesco anillo colgando del techo de roca sólida con estalactitas colgando tan grandes como torres, sobre un abismo de negrura eterna amplio como un mundo entero, sobre el que volaban lentos cúmulos de nubes grises con un leve resplandor propio que las hacía visibles en la oscuridad. A los exiliados les recordaba a las profundidades bajo Gimle y la torre de ámbar, o bajo el templo de la Skirr en Vanaheim; era el fin del mundo, un profundo mar de oscuridad sobre el ginnugagap.

A pocos kilómetros de esa inmensidad oscura la Nerima disminuyó su velocidad. Descubrieron una especie de puerto para las naves de su clase, como un pequeño pueblo abandonado sobre una plataforma que colgaba del techo por gigantescas columnas de roca sólida. Eran instalaciones erigidas durante la era dorada del imperio, un antiguo fuerte utilizado cuando los aesirs llegaron por primera vez a Asgard, para lanzar la ofensiva conquistadora en nombre de sus amos, sometiendo a las hadas que eran la raza dominante junto a elfos y enanos.

Atrás dejaron la nave al cuidado de Diva. Mientras avanzaban entre las ruinas por escaleras que los llevarían hacia los túneles, directo a la superficie, Freyr los fue poniendo al tanto de la situación en Asgard, el lugar donde se encontraba ese fuerte y de cómo había dispuesto antes de su exilio que los Dragones Rojos cuidarían de esas ruinas, hasta el final de los tiempos si era necesario. Órdenes que debía haber ejecutado su hermana Freya antes de su sacrificio.

Ranma apretó los puños al enterarse y detuvo sus pasos. Los Dragones Rojos, sus compañeros de armas, estaban en peligro. Quiso maldecir a Freyr por habérselo dicho tan tarde y con tan poca afectación, pero recordar que esa sombra de alma se desvanecía cada día junto con su humanidad lo hizo comprender que no valía la pena.

—Ranma —dijo Heid en un tono preocupante—, ¿puedes percibirlo? Hay un gran número de almas reunido muy cerca de aquí.

La esperanza regresó al rostro del mucho, que al abrir los ojos de su espíritu también percibió y con una claridad que nunca tuvo antes, a miles de almas prestas para la batalla. Giró el rostro y al mirar a sus compañeros, entendió que Rashell y Méril también lo habían sentido.

—Méril —lo llamó Ranma.

—Estoy listo —respondió el chico.

Luego se dirigió al exmercenario.

—Rashell.

—Llegó la hora de los auténticos héroes entren en escena. ¡Geez! Al fin el protagonismo que merezco.

Ranma les agradeció con un gesto, porque con ellos ya no se sentía solo en ese oscuro camino que finalmente había escogido.

.

.

Tras el reencuentro, era tanta la emoción del capitán Belenus que ya no pudo cuidar de las formalidades y se acercó rápidamente al joven. Lo tomó por los hombros estrechándolo con afecto en un abrazo paternal, palmeándole la espalda con fuerza.

—¡Ranma!... Ranma, estás bien. No sabes cuánto sentimos todos lo de muerte, debe haber sido una experiencia dolorosa, lo sé —lamentó Belenus con honestidad—. Realmente no quería que pasaras por todo esto, jamás lo hubiese permitido, pero yo…

—¡Capitán!... Capitán —Ranma se apartó—, no es necesario que se disculpe, nada de lo ocurrido fue su culpa.

Freyr se adelantó entrometiéndose entre ambos.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas, Ranma —dijo con inocente alegría.

—¡Sí fue tu culpa! —respondió Ranma a Freyr con fuerza.

El dios vanir retrocedió con ambas manos en alto en señal de paz. Belenus apenas pudo contener una emocionada risa. Tras tanto tiempo podía verlo tal como lo recordaba, como si los largos meses no hubieran pasado, dándose cuenta de la fuerza que poseía esa alma juvenil, que tras haber superado pruebas que ni siquiera podía imaginar, regresaba con esa bella inocencia que lo caracterizaba intacta.

—Capitán —Ranma adoptó repentinamente una gran seriedad—, tenemos un problema mayor que resolver. No creo que Méril nos pueda comprar mucho tiempo, así que debemos actuar ya si queremos ganar. Díganos qué hacer, estamos a sus órdenes, porque de seguro ya debe tener un plan, ¿o no? —concluyó con gran confianza en Belenus.

—¿Ganar? —murmuró uno de los Dragones Rojos presentes, otros hicieron eco a su sorpresa y no pocos se burlaron con incredulidad.

Belenus lamentó el exceso de confianza que Ranma tenía en él.

—Ranma, siento desilusionarte, pero no tengo ningún plan que nos permita salir de aquí —confesó el capitán—. Estamos arrinconados, en un número muy inferior por varios centenares a uno. Nuestra misión era proteger estas ruinas con nuestras vidas y eso hicimos.

—Pero, capitán…

—Creo que ya no es necesario que me llames capitán, no a mí —dijo Belenus con calma—. Ya estás preparado para asumir tu deber, y eso te pondrá por encima de mi autoridad, mi querido Ranma.

—¿Mi qué? —Ranma desconfió y entrecerró los ojos.

Belenus se alejó y giró mirando a sus hombres. Un grupo unido, guerreros experimentados en batallas desiguales, templados por la muerte y la sangre en situaciones imposibles de superar. Rebeldes ante la autoridad establecida, leales solo a quién demostraba su valor y apostaba la vida al frente de la batalla dando el ejemplo. No tenían miedo a los dioses más que el justo que exigía la prudencia y dueños de una habilidad incuestionable que superaba la media.

Los Dragones Rojos se rieron ante el desprecio de los demás escuadrones y sobre el duro acero de la vergüenza y la injusticia caminaron descalzos. Por supuesto que no todos lo consiguieron, a lo menos mil almas pasaron por el escuadrón durante tantos siglos y solo quedó un número cercano al centenar de espadas y hachas. Como ramas débiles muchos de sus miembros se quebraron, murieron y otros se convirtieron en desertores, traidores y cobardes; todos ellos pagaron el precio de no haber dado lo que se esperaba de sus almas. Ahora, los que quedaban edran el néctar destilado de su trabajo, un vino envejecido con el aroma de las cenizas de la carne quemada en el campo de batalla y la dulzura angustiosa del peligro. Ellos eran el arma mejor afilada y preparada, que había forjado únicamente para ese día.

—No importan los siglos ni las innumerables batallas vividas, todavía puedo recordar muy claramente el día en que lord Freyr me reclutó —habló Belenus con solemnidad, envuelto en nostálgicos pensamientos, dirigiéndose a todos los hombres que podían escucharlo—. La primera orden que recibí fue la de seleccionar y entrenar a un reducido escuadrón de valientes einjergars, creía que era para servirle, pero no fue así. Lord Freyr me sacó rápidamente de mi error al hacerme entender que el escuadrón no serviría jamás a los intereses de un dios o cualquier otro que se quiera enseñorear de Midgard. Este escuadrón fue creado únicamente para convertirnos en espadas y escudos, lanzas y arcos del exiliado del universo, enemigo del destino y guardián de Midgard —apuntó con la mano a Ranma—. Ranma Saotome es el único que nos guiará a combatir en nombre de nuestras almas, de nosotros los midgarianos, durante la época más oscura de este universo.

—¿Yo?... ¿Los Dragones Rojos fueron creados para seguirme? —Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido, entonces los afiló dando una airada mirada al vanir Freyr—. Otra cosa que se guardó como sorpresa, supongo —masculló con rabia.

Lord Yngvi Freyr se despojó de su capucha y recién fue reconocido por el resto de los soldados que miraban desde sus puestos.

—Lord Freyr está presente —vociferó Kertos en tono marcial—, ¡Dragones Rojos!

Los einjergars rápidamente se irguieron y saludaron con el puño sobre el pecho, otros alzaron sus armas empuñadas con respeto. Elfos y enanos, que comprendieron que ese hombre era el famoso señor del sol, se postraron ante su presencia. Freyr, apenas moviendo la mano en señal de saludo a los soldados, avanzó acercándose a Ranma y Belenus.

—Ranma, Ranma, Ranma —dijo el vanir con un toque de ironía—, ¿acaso no debiste suponerlo ya? Desde un principio fundé a los Dragones Rojos con el propósito de que fueran un grupo táctico pequeño y ágil, de independencia logística, bajo una cadena de mando sencilla y directa. Durante siglos reclutamos y templamos a las mejores y más originales almas, las más osadas, temerarias e indisciplinadas, grandes representantes de todo Midgard; para servirte en peligrosas misiones donde grandes ejércitos fracasarían y un hombre en solitario también. Un grupo del tamaño adecuado para moverse a la misma velocidad y requerimientos de su líder.

—No… no lo entiendo —respondió Ranma, casi en un susurro—. Yo no necesito a nadie más. Estoy bien así.

—Tienes una gran misión por delante y no puedes hacerla estando solo, Ranma, aunque cuentes ya con un par de aliados, por muy poderosos que estos sean —insistió Freyr con una bondadosa sonrisa—. Es por ello que planeé crear un escuadrón compacto de leales midgarianos, capaces de cometer cualquier osadía con tal de seguirte hasta los confines del universo —el dios extendió los brazos hacia los atentos einjergars, que estaban tan sorprendidos de esta revelación como el joven de Nerima—. ¿Ves a alguno de ellos temblar o quejarse por la situación?

Ninguno temía más allá de lo que obligaba la razón, porque más era la osadía que desbordaba sus corazones y el entusiasmo al sentirse únicos, escogidos y, principalmente, que no tendrían que hacerlo por ningún arrogante dios de Asgard. Las sonrisas asomaron en sus rostros sucios y magullados tras tantas semanas y meses de escaramuzas lejos del sol, se miraron unos a otros y asintieron.

Freyr se frotó el mentón.

—No puedo percibir más que cincuenta a sesenta einjergars en total —dijo—, debo suponer que el resto ha muerto durante la defensa de las ruinas.

El capitán Belenus suspiró apesadumbrado, perdiendo la emoción que lo había hecho olvidar por un momento la situación.

—Lo lamento, lord Freyr —se disculpó Belenus—. Ha sido una resistencia dificultosa, muy por encima de mis habilidades.

—Por favor, Belenus, deja de lado la modestia… Está bien, bastarán —concluyó Freyr volviendo a dirigirse al silencioso y pensativo Ranma—. ¿Lo comprendes finalmente, Ranma? Ellos, los verdaderos Dragones Rojos, son tu escuadrón, las afiladas espadas del héroe que se enfrentará al poderoso destino.

—¡No necesito un ejército! —reaccionó Ranma furioso—. ¿Hasta cuándo jugará con las vidas de los demás?

—Ranma, no me comprendes…

—Lo hago perfectamente —Ranma lo interrumpió con severidad—. Durante siglos ha jugado con la vida y muerte de cientos de guerreros, no solo con la mía, ¿y para qué? ¿Para que los pocos sobrevivientes me sigan a quizás una muerte segura, o incluso algo peor que la muerte, como si fuera un maldito premio?

—Ranma, amigo, espera un poco —el tercer misterioso hombre dejó caer la capucha por la espalda. Era Rashell Kandurias, vestido con una larga chaqueta abierta hasta las rodillas de color rojo tan oscuro como la sangre sobre una túnica negra similar a la de sus amigos, y una armadura ligera de plata envejecida aunque algo abultada en apariencia que la de Ranma. Se acercó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven de Nerima—. Sé lo que sientes al respecto, pero por muy inhumano y un maldito manipulador que haya sido, geez, Freyr también tiene algo de razón. Piénsalo, por más fuerte que seas, nadie puede realizar por sí solo la empresa que estamos pensando llevar, ni mucho menos estar en dos sitios a la vez.

—Rashell, eso no…

—Ranma, ¿no querías acaso regresar para proteger a Akane y a todos los que moran en Noatum? ¿No me prometiste que detendríamos a los hijos del vacío?... Y a pesar de eso no pudiste solo contra Diva, nos necesitaste. Así también te aseguro que vas a necesitar más fuerzas, toda con la que se pueda contar, y mejor todavía si serán leales y útiles como una extensión de tus brazos y piernas. Ahora que ya la tienes, ¿piensas desperdiciar una oportunidad así?

—Por qué creo que tú también tienes parte en esto —dijo Ranma en un peligroso tono de voz.

—¡Geez, Ranma! ¿Acaso le mirarás los dientes a dragón regalado?

—Pero ellos son humanos…

—No puedo creer que por una vez hayas sido útil —dirigiéndose al risueño Freyr, el último de los acompañantes de Ranma se sacó la capucha revelando ser el espectro de Heid. Ella vestía un largo vestido púrpura con detalles negros, sobre el que llevaba una muy ligera armadura de femeninos detalles de plata.

Su revelación causó una mayor sorpresa en los hombres e incluso en Belenus que la de Freyr, por su gran parecido a una chica que también fue durante un tiempo una de sus miembros.

—¿Akane? —preguntó Belenus confundido—. No, no, usted no es Akane, perdone mi confusión. ¿Quién es, señora?

—Heid Baladi, señora de la magia de Vanaheim, o eso solía ser hace algunos milenios. Supongo que tú has de ser el famoso capitán Belenus; la mente de Ranma te tiene en muy alta estima.

—¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza! —gritó Ranma enconado.

—Ah, cariño, no te molestes en intentar bloquearme —respondió Heid con descaro—, tus recuerdos son como una pequeña caja de dulces para una mujer; prohibidos, lo que los hace más seductores.

Ranma gruñó pero no quiso discutir con ella, siempre perdía. Así que volvió su atención al capitán Belenus.

—Esto no está bien, no importa lo que hayan pensado yo no sé nada sobre dirigir a un grupo tan grande, nunca podría hacerlo tan bien como usted… Capitán, debe seguir al frente, yo no…

—Yo dirigiré a los elfos y enanos, y a todos los que no estimes convenientes para ser parte de tu escuadrón. Esa será mi función, como una fuerza secundaria también bajo tus órdenes —dijo Belenus con calma.

—¿A los que no estime qué cosa? —preguntó Ranma confundido.

—Ya te lo dije —intervino Freyr—, los Dragones Rojos te pertenecen, deberás ser tú quién decida qué miembros te sirven y cuáles no. Trabajé muchos siglos para esto, son una gran fuerza, no los desperdicies. Pero todavía puede perfeccionarse aún más, después de todo eres el único hijo del vacío que está de nuestro lado… quiero decir, del lado de Midgard y los descendientes de Vanaheim, por lo que eres nuestra mejor arma y quizás la única. Necesitamos que estés bien equipado y para ello he preparado todo esto.

—Hemos preparado, Ranma —agregó Heid, recordándole también su obra y su regalo, como la Nerima.

—No lo hubiera planeado mejor —dijo Rashell—, incluso nos incluyó a Méril, el hijo de Ull, y a mí, la reencarnación de Touni. Geez, todo un artista resultaste ser, hijo de Njörd.

—Pero… ellos no son objetos —insistió Ranma, aún sabiendo que en esa discusión nadie parecía escucharlo—. Los hijos del vacío no son enemigos normales y yo…

—Ranma, mi buen amigo, deja de menospreciarte —dijo Rashell—. ¿Lo olvidas? Ya fuiste preparado para esto el día en que te nombraron teniente. Además, nos dirigiste con maestría en los momentos más difíciles en las tierras exteriores. Sacaste a Noatum de su encierro y le diste un propósito a los Ynglingars. Conseguiste rescatar el alma de tu hermano, porque ese encuentro que tuvieron tuvo mucho que ver en su manera de pensar. Y por si fuera poco, has hecho que un milenario y terco dios de la muerte desistiera de sus más profundos deseos, de su odio y dolor, y de sus planes creados durante más vidas de las que la humanidad conoce. También tras de ti cuentas con el actual guardián de Gimle, al que tú rescataste de la desesperación al convertirte en su amigo y de cierta manera su ejemplo a seguir, como un hermano mayor. También cuentas con la sabiduría de una de los genios más grandes de todo Vanaheim, de esa biblioteca parlante que _tu madre_ te dejó.

—Ella no es mi madre —protestó Ranma.

—Yo no soy una biblioteca parlante —se quejó Heid.

—Sí, sí, como digan, geez —Rashell tosió antes de continuar—. Vamos, ¿piensas que todo esto lo consiguió Freyr con sus manipulaciones? ¿O fue la suerte? Te recuerdo que el destino y tú no son particularmente aliados. Ranma, ¡geez!, tan solo verte preocupado por la vida de los einjergars que te servirán, a pesar de los muchos y más dolorosos problemas que tienes, como tu deseo de regresar lo más pronto posible con Akane y tu obsesión por protegerla; aún así tuviste la bondad, y además en un momento de extrema tensión, de intentar salvar el alma de Diva. Yo veo una gran muestra de liderazgo en tus actos y madurez, eso me hizo creer en ti. Por eso, si tomas el mando no tienes que hacer nada más de lo que ya has hecho hasta ahora: ser tú y dirigirnos según tu corazón dicte. Porque yo, Yngvi Rashell Touni Kandurias, prometo seguirte hasta el peligro más estúpido en que nos puedas enredar.

—Pero, Rashell, no es lo que yo…

—Has que me sienta orgullosa del alma que concebí en mi interior —dijo Heid.

—¡Eso sonó escalofriante! —gritó el joven de Nerima. Se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos muy fuerte—. ¡Está bien! Está bien por ahora, no lo vamos a discutir más. Tenemos mayores problemas de los que ocuparnos en este momento. Luego hablaré con todos ustedes, porque ya estoy cansado de que me estén manipulando… y no les va a gustar, se los aseguro.

Ranma hizo sonar los nudillos.

—¡Geez! —Rashell sonrió—. Maravillosa amenaza, ya hablas como todo un líder.

El joven agitó la cabeza, no podía con esos idiotas. Rápidamente se volvió hacia Belenus.

—Capi… eh, digo, Belenus, sí eso, solo Belenus —dijo Ranma con torpeza—. ¿Cuál es nuestra situación?

—No lo hubiese hecho mejor —expresó Belenus—. Una gran capacidad de concentración en lo estratégicamente importante, a pesar de todo lo que se te ha revelado.

—Capitán, ¿usted también? —la voz de Ranma sonó como una súplica.

Belenus rio, hacía tanto que no podía hacerlo en esa situación, pero realmente la influencia que Ranma tenía sobre todos aligeraba su espíritu y lo llenaba de confianza.

—Lo siento, Ranma, no pude resistirme.

El capitán de los Dragones Rojos giró y acercándose hacia donde los hombres estaban atrincherados y esperando con estupor. Belenus alzó la voz con gran fuerza, haciéndose escuchar hasta en los niveles más altos.

—¡Escúchenme todos! —vociferó con poderosa autoridad—. Yo, Belenus Saotome, he sido su capitán durante décadas y siglos, y en todos ellos los he llevado a mirar a la muerte a los ojos y danzar con ella. Hoy no es una excepción, pero a diferencia de esos días ya no seré más su capitán, sino que uno más como ustedes, un simple einjergar, un soldado al servicio del futuro de Midgard. No serviremos más a los señores de Asgard, tampoco a los antiguos dioses de Vanaheim. A ningún rey inclinaremos nuestra cabeza ni a otro ser por poderoso que sea doblaremos nuestras rodillas. Porque ya está aquí al que tanto esperábamos, la razón por la que los Dragones Rojos existimos, el único líder de nuestro escuadrón y a quien deberemos nuestras almas. Él nos llevará por caminos nuevos, porque desde hoy serviremos a la humanidad, y solo por el bien de nuestro mundo estaremos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas orgullosamente. ¡Esa es la verdadera misión de los Dragones Rojos, protectores de Midgard!

Los Dragones Rojos emitieron un coro de murmullos y exclamaciones de confusión y asombro. Los legendarios compañeros del muchacho que lo acompañaron a las tierras exteriores lo miraron con nuevos ojos.

Ranma no supo que decir, las cosas iban demasiado rápido para su gusto y se sintió, una vez más, en un carril arrastrado por las circunstancias y las maquinaciones de otros.

—¡Dragones Rojos! —fue el grito más fuerte del capitán para despertar a los impactados soldados que al igual que Ranma, se sentían perturbados por el significado y la importancia de lo que vendría. Pero uno de ellos respondió al llamado del capitán, Kertos, que poniéndose en pie levantó una de sus hachas gemelas como señal de valor.

—¡Dragones Rojos!... ¡Dragones Rojos de Ranma Saotome!

—¡Ea! —gritaron los fieles compañeros que formaron los ya olvidados ocho dragones que cruzaron las salvajes tierras exteriores.

—¡Ea! —alzaron la voz el resto de los einjergars, y también los refugiados que se unieron a la sensación de valor que los llenó e hizo olvidar el temor del ejército que tenían tras a las puertas.

—¡Ea! —Gritó Rashell con un brazo en alto y con el otro rodeando el cuello del aturdido Ranma—. Parece que ya tienes un ejército, comandante.

—No me lo repitas —respondió con dolor.

De no haber estado distraídos habrían escuchado las botas de Méril bajando rápidamente los escalones de piedra. Cruzó el pasillo con una mano sacándose la capucha, y apareció en el gran salón que hacía de entrada a las ruinas, con el arco en la mano.

—¡Ya vienen! —anunció—. Se están reagrupando, he derribado a varios pero ya no se detendrán.

—¿Méril?

—Los tendremos en cuestión de segundos sobre nosotros, tenemos que hacer algo... ¡Ahora!

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente al nuevo comandante de los Dragones Rojos. Ranma paseó su vista por los einjergars, los elfos y los enanos, a duras penas un grupo reducido y agotado. Luego pasó los ojos por Méril, por Rashell que sonreía y por el rostro de Freyr que… mejor saltárselo y decir únicamente que Ranma también pasó de él. Heid lo observaba de una forma extraña que luego supo recordar el rostro de su madre Nodoka cuando hacía algo que la enorgullecía y sintió escalofríos. Entonces miró a Belenus.

—Capitán, ¿por qué? Sabe que no puedo...

—¿El gran Ranma Saotome diciendo que no puede hacerlo? —levantó la mano para impedir que el joven respondiera y continuó—. Son esas palabras que acabas de decir, la duda razonable, la propia aceptación de lo que eres y el temor por las vidas que están bajo tu mando, lo que me estar seguro que sí estás listo, y que sí puedo confiarte la vida de mis hombres.

—Todos ustedes están locos.

—Ranma —Méril lo urgió acercándose y tomándolo por el brazo—, ya es hora, debemos actuar.

El joven de Nerima empuñó las manos hasta que los huesos le crujieron, cerró los ojos, trató de pensar. El recuerdo de Akane y la terrible pesadilla que tuvo volvieron a su mente, pero esta vez no trató de olvidarla, sino que quiso alimentarse de esas imágenes, llenarse del valor y la rabia que necesitaba para mover su paralizado cuerpo.

—Necesito… —murmuró casi inaudible—, yo necesito…

—¿Ranma? —preguntó Méril.

—¡Necesito un maldito plan! —gritó Ranma y como si fuera otro, lleno de energía y determinación, se dirigió al exmercenario—. ¿Rashell, qué opciones tenemos?

—Geez, ya era hora que recordaras mi fantástico genio, comandante.

—Déjate de burradas —respondió de manera cortante y dando enérgico resoplido, uno lleno de autoridad que hacía un tiempo ya poseía pero que él mismo no se había dado cuenta—, ¿qué opciones tenemos?

Rashell se encumbró al segundo nivel de la sala de un salto, donde estaban las primeras ventanas. Los einjergars que lo reconocieron vieron en su antiguo compañero tal diferencia que se movieron al instante como si le estuvieran haciendo lugar a un gran señor. El joven de cabellos dorados se asomó por la ventana.

—Se acercan, pero lo hacen con prudencia formando los escudos y las lanzas en alto. Se encuentran con dudas ante la supuesta aparición de un dios, también el que hayamos dejado de atacarlos con las flechas de Méril deben tenerlos en alerta, dudando de si se trata de otra trampa. ¡Geez! El que los dirige por lo menos sabe usar el cerebro, no quiere arriesgarse a una desagradable sorpresa de enfrentarse directamente a un dios. A pesar de ello atacarán dentro de poco si no consiguen avanzar otros cien metros y respondemos de alguna manera. Entonces creerán que estamos arrinconados y asustados esperándolos tras las puertas.

Méril corrió por las escaleras y los hombres retrocedieron cuando el chico se asomó por otra ventana con osadía, sin siquiera cubrir su presencia.

—Méril, dime algo que ayude —ordenó Ranma.

—No sé si sirva, pero los elfos son fáciles de amedrentar. No así los demonios, esas criaturas me son desconocidas, no recuerdo haber visto algo así.

—La degeneración del universo los ha hecho más fuertes —agregó Belenus—. La influencia del gran abismo que apareció devorando al bosque de Gimle y lastimó toda la superficie de Asgard, ha alterado a todas las criaturas, en especial a los demonios.

—Eso lo explicaría —Méril volvió a hablar, apenas pudiendo contener su tristeza por el destino del bosque de Gimle—, la influencia del vacío debe estar ocasionando esto.

Ranma se movió con los brazos cruzados y el rostro inclinado. Se detuvo y llevó una mano al mentón.

—Dime que estás pensando y no que aparentas pensar para calmarnos a todos —dijo Heid, repentinamente con suspicacia, lo que hizo al joven congelarse en su lugar y mirarla con verdadero odio. Ignorándola regresó a sus pensamientos.

—Debe haber alguna manera —Ranma dio un rápido salto hacia una ventana, pero lo que los hombres vieron fue al joven desaparecer en una estela de luz plateada, como dejando una sombra de su imagen, para aparecer con otro destello frente a la pared haciéndolos retroceder asustados—. Un momento, ¿los elfos oscuros son leales a Alberick?

—No lo sé, pero no creo que todos ellos, por lo menos la mayoría de sus seguidores no se encuentran aquí —dijo Rashell.

—Es así tal cual como lo dices —agregó Belenus—. Alberick es un dictador, su propio pueblo le sirve por temor. Aunque algunos de sus oficiales de más alto rango son escogidos por él y no precisamente por su gran capacidad de misericordia.

Ranma se quedó observando detenidamente el suelo de trazas volcánicas de la planicie. Recordó su batalla en Jusenkyo, tanto tiempo atrás que parecía en otra lejana vida, en especial al percibir ese calor que emanaba la tierra y daba en su rostro.

—¿Eso es magma? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Rashell—, la montaña se encuentra sobre corrientes de magma subterránea, tan profundas que hacía imposible aprovechar su calor para la ciudad de Svartalfaheim. Son como los ríos del mundo subterráneo. Las grietas del suelo deben ser filtraciones de una vertiente que cruza bajo esta gran…

Los tres chicos se apretaron los labios y se miraron entre sí. Ranma giró hacia Belenus con una confiada sonrisa.

—Esta vez los Dragones Rojos no vamos a retroceder.

—Ea —exclamó Belenus en un tono suave y pausado. No sabía lo que esos chicos pensaban hacer, pero de alguna manera confiaba en la capacidad que tenían para hacer de lo imposible algo eventual.

Belenus buscó a Freyr, el que de una extraña forma se había quedado rezagado y dejó de figurar. Ni siquiera los einjergars ya reparaban en el dios, que sombríamente se alejaba del centro de la situación mirándolo todo como un mero observador. Percibió la mirada de Belenus sobre él y asintió solemne con la cabeza.

.

.

Rashell observó al ejército de Alberick reorganizándose desde una de las ventanas. Escuchó el eco del griterío formado por los líderes de cada diez, cien y mil guerreros, llamando al orden bajo las amenazas más dolorosas tratando de controlar el pánico que los elfos sintieron por la repentina aparición de un supuesto dios de Asgard. Los demonios por el contrario parecían enfurecidos y descontrolados, como animales a los que sus mismos señores infernales les costaban dominar, amenazando con sus rugidos incluso a sus aliados los elfos, causando todavía más pavor entre las filas de Svartalfaheim.

—Geez, la moral de ese ejército es patética —dijo Rashell al verlos marchar tan forzosamente—. La coordinación es pésima y la cadena de mando una miseria. Apenas atenderán a las más básicas órdenes una vez comenzada la batalla. Aunque todavía tenemos el problema de la superioridad numérica, como están las piezas en el tablero, no necesitarán de mucha estrategia para aplastarnos.

—Debemos acabar con los líderes primero, eso nos daría una gran oportunidad —dijo Méril que observaba desde otra ventana, siempre con el arco preparado y la cuerda de luz extendida. Era como si le bastaran los propios ojos mejor que cualquier binocular o mira telescópica, pues unos pequeños anillos mágicos aparecieron delante del arco, los que se movían girando, acercándose y alejándose entre sí imitando las pupilas del joven hijo de Ull, cuando miraba de un punto—. Creo que los elfos comenzarán a desertar si los presionamos lo suficiente.

—Pero son demasiados —susurró otro de los einjergars, que en silencio había escuchado como el resto la fuerte conversación de los chicos. A pesar de haber sido compañeros en el pasado, él como tantos otros del escuadrón sentían una gran distancia que los separaba y que no podían dirigirse a ellos a menos que lo hicieran como si se trataran de grandes señores de Asgard.

—¡Calla, cobarde! —Sergus rompió el frío que existía entre sus compañeros y acercándose a Ranma lo abrazó por el cuello—. Mi teniente, no sabe el placer que nos da ver que ni la muerte pudo con usted, ¿le ofrezco un trago para celebrar nuestro reencuentro?

—¿Sergus? —Ranma se vio atrapado por Sergus y algo mareado por el fuerte hálito alcohólico que tenía.

—Idiota, ven acá —Kertos lo tomó a Sergus del brazo y de un jalón lo separó del chico con brusquedad—, ¿acaso no escuchaste? Ranma ahora es nuestro comandante… ¡Co-man-dan-te! Métetelo bien en la cabeza.

—Gracias, Kertos —dijo Ranma.

—Un placer servirle, señor.

Ranma se sintió incómodo con el trato que le estaban dando sus antiguos compañeros.

—¡Vamos, ya basta de eso! —dijo a todos—. Dejen de tratarme como si fuera, no sé, algún pomposo idiota con jinetas o uno de esos idiotas dioses que jamás han mostrado la nariz cuando hay problemas de verdad. ¡Soy yo, Ranma!... ¿Podemos volver a luchar juntos como lo hacíamos antes?

Varios soldados rieron y un resoplido general se sintió entre las fuerzas de la devastada Asgard, rompiendo el clima de tensión y solemnidad que los había envuelto. Belenus sonrió al notar como el ánimo entre sus huestes se distendía y hasta parecían olvidar el peligro al que enfrentaban.

—Claro, eh…, Ranma —dijo Kertos un poco inseguro.

—Mucho mejor —suspiró Ranma aliviado—. Entonces, ¿y si nos concentramos en las fuerzas de Hel primero?

—Pero son los más fuertes —arguyó Méril.

—Exacto —respondió Ranma con una mirada salvaje—. Si atacamos a los demonios primero, daremos un golpe más fuerte a la moral de los elfos.

—Parece que cuentas con que ellos deserten del dominio de Alberick. Sabes que puede ser bastante difícil —Rashell se mostró algo dubitativo—. Geez, no… no desertarán si piensan que eso significaría una muerte segura en manos de su rey.

—Ah, entiendo… —Ranma lo pensó un momento. Luego chasqueó los dedos con fuerza al dar con la solución—. ¡Es muy sencillo! Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es demostrarles a los elfos oscuros que una vez que limpiemos con las tropas de Hel, iremos directamente por la cabeza del famoso Alberick.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron entre sí. Einjergars, elfos y enanos reaccionaron con la misma sorpresa. Hasta que escucharon a la mujer hablarles en voz alta a todos.

—No llevamos un rato desde que regresamos, ¡¿y ya quieres derrocar a un rey?!... ¡¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso con un puñado de einjergars?! —La voz firme de Heid fue como el llamado a la razón que desinfló la confianza de los hombres, excepto la de Ranma—. Además, ¿cómo pretendes que ellos se enteren de tus planes con ese tal Alberick?

—Muy fácil —respondió Ranma—, se los voy a decir.

—¡¿Qué?! —Heid se tomó se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos—. ¿Estás tocado de la cabeza?... Si alguien me pregunta, lo idiota lo sacaste de tu padre, ¿me escuchaste bien?

Ranma respondió con una gran y burlesca sonrisa.

.

.

Alienor estaba impaciente. No pudo ocultar del todo el nerviosismo que lo consumía mostrándose particularmente cruel para con sus propias fuerzas, incluso tuvo que ejecutar a dos de sus hombres cuando la idea de retroceder y pedir la ayuda directa de su poderoso rey hizo eco dentro de la columna, ante el miedo de desafiar en persona a los todopoderosos aesirs. Miró a Calev con verdadero odio.

—No me dijiste que tenían a un dios entre ustedes.

—Yo no lo sabía, ¡no tenemos a ningún dios que nos apoye! Puedo jurarlo por mi alma —clamó el einjergar.

—¿Tu alma? —Alienor hizo una mueca de desprecio—. Poco valdrá tu alma, mortal cuando Alberick se entere de tu ineptitud. No me has servido de nada.

—Pe-pero te he traído hasta aquí…

La mirada del general hizo que Calev dudara de haber tomado la mejor decisión. Entonces los dos guardianes de Hel se presentaron ante ellos, helándole la sangre al einjergar y a todos los elfos que estaban alrededor. Las dos enormes figuras, del doble del tamaño de un mortal, estaban cubiertas con largas capas negras que se mecían a ras del suelo y capuchas que no dejaban ver más que el resplandor de odio de sus ojos.

—¿Qué esperan tus fuerzas para ordenar el ataque? —habló uno con voz impaciente, poderosa y estremecedora.

—En eso estoy, demonio —respondió furioso Alienor, que parecía ser el único entre los elfos oscuros que no temía a los demonios—, no me presiones, recuerda que yo estoy al mando de esta operación.

—Mi señora Hel no estará complacida de la cobardía de los elfos —contravino el otro guardián de Nilfhel, con una voz anciana, pero de tono extraño y gutural—. Si existe un aesir que haya escapado de la ira de la reina infernal, tras la caída de Valhala, entonces debe ser atrapado y ejecutado al instante.

—Lo sé —respondió Alienor con sequedad—, ¡y no tengo por qué recibir órdenes de los demonios! Una vez más les recuerdo que están aquí al servicio del supremo rey oscuro Alberick.

—Elfo estúpido, no estamos al servicio de ningún instrumento de carne —habló el guardián de voz anciana y tono escalofriante, que parecía drenar las fuerzas de los elfos que lo escuchaban con cada palabra—, nuestra obediencia es únicamente a nuestra señora Hel, que nos ordenó venir y presenciar la batalla, y terminar el trabajo cuando fracases por tu debilidad.

—Malditos…

—¡Mi señor, alguien abandona la fortaleza! —gritó un elfo indicando hacia el frente.

—¿Cómo? —Alienor apeó el caballo y fue seguido de cerca por Calev.

La silueta de un único hombre se asomó por la hilera más baja de ventanas de la fortaleza y sin dudar saltó al vacío. Cayó una decena de metros sin hacerse daño y poniéndose de pie estiró el brazo dejando la mano extendida. Desde más arriba se asomó un segundo einjergar por otra ventana y arrojó como una lanza un largo estandarte. A un par de centímetros que se clavara en el suelo fue atrapada por la mano de Ranma. La tela se desenrolló por su peso y reveló una bandera blanca. El joven de Nerima caminó con la bandera en alto directamente hacia el ejército enemigo. Los soldados sorprendidos no reaccionaron hasta que Alienor levantó el brazo dando una orden.

—¡Dejadlo pasar! Veremos qué quiere ese pequeño humano. Y tú, Calev, vienes conmigo.

—¿Yo?

—Muévete.

Alienor se adelantó con su montura y pasó delante de los guardianes de Hel sin mirarlos, en un claro gesto de desagravio. Calev lo siguió temeroso de lo que pudiera suceder.

Ranma caminó entre los elfos con una sonrisa triunfal y una calma que ponía nervioso a sus enemigos. Miraba de un lado a otro los rostros confundidos de los elfos, comprobó que en realidad muy pocos tenían deseos de luchar y mucho menos encontró en ellos el odio que un soldado siempre tenía hacia su enemigo. También percibió que los elfos parecían temer más de los demonios y engendros con los que marchaban, sintió lástima de ellos pues le recordaron a la gente de Alvheim y sus asustados rostros el día de la caída de su reino. De pronto ya no sintió deseos de luchar contra ellos y canalizó toda su furia hacia las huestes de Hel.

Entonces se detuvo a una decena de metros frente al caballo de Alienor.

—¿Eres el líder de los elfos o el representante de Hel? —preguntó Ranma con cierto tono de malicia.

—Soy Alienor, general de las fuerzas del todopoderoso Alberick, señor de Svartalfaheim. Ten más temor al dirigirte a mí, mortal.

Ranma se tomó su tiempo y saboreó el momento, no tenía miedo de encontrarse rodeado por un centenar de posibles enemigos, sino que vio tras la arrogancia de Alienor un rostro al que poder castigar por toda su frustración contenida.

—¿Todopoderoso Alberick? —preguntó fingiendo desconocerlo, con gran arrogancia—. Vaya, en la tierra… quiero decir Midgard, hemos tenido reyes vanidosos y estúpidos, pero éste tal Alberick se gana el premio mayor. ¿Todopoderoso? ¿Qué clase de todopoderoso monarca necesita jurar lealtad a Hel para conservar la corona? —Ranma bufó entre labios con provocación.

—Eres insolente, mortal, y demasiado estúpido para tu propio bien —Alienor desenfundó la espada y la apuntó directamente al rostro de Ranma—, ¿qué sabes de poder, pequeño borrego de los dioses de Asgard? ¿Quién te crees tú que vienes a insultarnos?

—¿A insultarlos? —Ranma se rascó la cabeza con una mano en un gesto de inocencia—. Discúlpame, pero creo que al único que he insultado es al patético de Alberick. Dime, ¿dónde está él, qué se ha hecho que no viene a pelear sus propias batalla? Ah, supongo que estará escondido bajo su cama real, abrazando y mordiendo su almohada real, mientras a sus soldados los envía a hacer el trabajo sucio.

De pronto se escucharon algunas apagadas risas entre los elfos que Alienor calló con una severa mirada.

—Mi nombre es Ranma —dijo a continuación y sonrió volviendo la atención hacia su persona—, Ranma Saotome, aunque algunos me llaman también «Yngvi» Ranma Saotome, ya sabes, por ser un descendiente directo del dios Yngvi Freyr. ¿Lo conoces, te suena de alguna parte?

El rostro de Alienor mostró inseguridad y los murmullos comenzaron entre sus filas.

—¿El descendiente de un dios?... Ah, no me hagas reír —Alienor mantuvo la compostura y replicó con burla—, y con seguridad también te has enfrentado a dioses y dragones, ¿me equivoco?

Ranma puso una mano en la cintura y meció la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando que ese tipo era más duro que Ryoga.

—Mira, a ti no te conozco —dijo Ranma—, pero a esa Hel con la que tu rey está pactando sí, de hecho bastante bien. Puede que no me creas, pero estoy seguro que primero le pedirá lealtad a tu rey, para luego exigirle la vida de tu pueblo, las almas de los elfos oscuros, para alimentar a sus demonios. Sí, carne y espíritu de elfo, ¿o qué crees que Hell le dará de comer a sus esbirros cuando las almas los humanos se hayan extinguido del todo? ¿O no han notado como esas bestias ya miran a tus tropas con ganas ya de devorarlos?

Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes entre las filas.

—Qué miserable embustero tenemos entre nosotros —Alienor forzó una risa, pero se veía notoriamente el sudor que brillaba en su azulada frente—. Esta conversación es estúpida. Habla, débil mortal, ¿a qué has venido entonces, a rendirte? ¿Crees que tendremos misericordia de los tuyos luego de tu acalorada perorata?

—¿Rendirme? —Ranma contuvo la rosa—. ¡Qué va!, por el contrario, vengo a hacerles una pequeña advertencia.

Ranma apuntó hacia el ejército de demonios, en especial a los guardianes de Hel, que a pesar de encontrarse cubiertos, él pudo reconocer bastante bien.

—Voy a destruir ese ejército —dijo el joven de Nerima con seguridad—. Odio a Hel con toda mi alma por el daño que ha causado a muchos de los míos. No tengo nada en contra de los elfos oscuros, pero si alguno de ustedes se cruza en mi camino no responderé por sus vidas.

Alienor comenzó a reír a carcajadas y esta vez fue en serio.

—¿Tú y un puñado de hambrientos einjergars destruirán a un ejército de miles de demonios? Parece que el hambre finalmente los ha enloquecido —volvió a reír buscando ser acompañado por sus soldados, pero solo obtuvo tímidas respuestas entre los elfos.

—¿Ustedes luchan por temor a Alberick? —preguntó Ranma repentinamente dirigiéndose hacia los soldados, mirándolos uno a uno—. No se preocupen, encárguense de sobrevivir a la batalla de hoy y no nos interrumpan, porque les prometo que después de los demonios, la cabeza de ese traidor caerá esta noche.

—¿Estás tan desesperado que pretendes comprar la lealtad de mi poderoso ejército con promesas de un demente? —preguntó Alienor.

—¿Comprar? No, lo único que quiero es no tener que asesinar a inocentes, que están aquí por culpa de las maldades de un rey tan estúpido que juega a hacer pactos con demonios. Simplemente dije lo que dije y punto, porque no tendremos piedad de ningún traidor, ¿me escuchaste, Calev?

Calev tragó con dificultad, había reconocido a Ranma y no podía dar crédito a sus ojos que aquel muchacho estuviera ahí después de que fuera tan comentado lo de su muerte.

—Tú… Ranma, tú… tú deberías estar muerto.

—Los verdaderos Dragones Rojos somos inmortales, ¿o no lo sabías, Calev? —Ranma sonrió pero con una mirada tan fría que heló el alma del einjergar—. Lástima que ya no seas uno de nosotros, sí, una maldita lástima —entonces levantó la mano apuntándolo con la autoridad de un general—. Como el nuevo comandante de los Dragones Rojos, ¡yo ordeno tu expulsión del escuadrón!

—Espera, yo…

En aquel momento Ranma levantó el estandarte y girándolo sobre el hombro lo arrojó como una lanza que cruzó por el lado de la cabeza de Alienor, cortándole la mejilla, y cruzó el espacio atravesando el pecho de Calev. El cuerpo del traidor se desprendió de la cabalgadura y voló varios metros hasta ensartarse la punta de la lanza dejándolo horrendamente empalado, con apenas las botas tocando el suelo.

Los soldados elfos saltaron y llevaron las manos hacia las empuñaduras de las espadas, pero para sorpresa del impactado general, ninguno de sus hombres llegó a desenfundar las armas. Ranma miró rápidamente de un lado al otro solo moviendo los ojos y sonrió al notar la duda.

—Dile a tus hombres que tienen dos opciones, o se me unen en contra de Alberick, o se cruzan en mi camino y asumen las consecuencias. ¡Ustedes eligen! Y espero que lo hagan mejor que ese traidor de Calev.

Ranma giró y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la fortaleza. Nadie lo detuvo. Ninguno de ellos pudo ver el rostro del joven midgariano que se encontraba furioso por lo que había tenido que hacer, pero comprendió que en esa situación un líder no podía dejar de castigar a cualquiera que hiciera peligrar a los suyos. A pesar de saberlo fue tanta la rabia que tenía contra sí mismo que no notó como un hilo de sangre resbaló de sus labios por la fuerza con que apretaba los dientes.

.

.

Apenas entró en la fortaleza los hombres lo vitorearon. Cada uno de ellos se sintió más fuerte que el ejército enemigo guiados por su osado comandante. Rashell y Méril, por el contrario, miraron a los ojos de Ranma y no dijeron nada.

—Ranma —fue Heid la única que se atrevió a hablarle de los que realmente lo conocían, el joven levantó los ojos y la miró, ella entonces sin agregar nada más le sonrió de una forma angelical.

Ranma reconoció esa sonrisa, no era la forma en que Heid acostumbraba a sonreír sino que estaba representando a Akane. Supo entonces lo que ella trataba de hacer y lo agradeció con una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Las voces de aclamación fueron cesando rápidamente cuando escucharon los tambores de guerra.

—Se acabó —dijo Rashell—, geez, espero que tu plan funcione.

Méril tomó el arco y sin esperar respuesta puso la mano sobre el hombro de Ranma, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el más joven de los exiliados asintió.

—Funcionará… —susurró Ranma con renovada confianza—. Sí, funcionará —repitió levantando un poco fuerte—. ¡Dragones Rojos, prepárense para la batalla, todos a sus puestos! —ordenó a viva voz.

Méril corrió escaleras arriba dejando la gran sala. Refugiados elfos y los arqueros einjergars se dispersaron por las escaleras apostándose en las ventanas y los pocos que quedaron en la sala tomaron posiciones cerca de la entrada. Belenus se acercó al nuevo comandante.

—Fue una decisión dura, lo siento —dijo el capitán.

—No imaginas cuánto me odio en este momento —respondió Ranma—, pero debo seguir moviéndome.

—Lo sé, lo superarás. Es el deber de un líder también el repartir justicia.

—¿Se hará más fácil con el tiempo, uno se acostumbra a esto? —preguntó Ranma.

—No, esa es la carga que deberás llevar. Porque día que no sientas el peso de tus acciones, es el día en que debes preocuparte; porque entonces no serás distinto de seres como Alberick o Hel.

—Entiendo —se llevó una mano al pecho y arrugó con fuerza la túnica—, seguro que sí —respiró profundamente una gran bocanada de aire—. Capitán…

—Dirigiré la infantería, mantendremos la posición frente a la fortaleza y no los dejaremos atravesar esta puerta —respondió Belenus antes de recibir la orden—. Aun me parece osado lo que tratas de hacer, deberías dejar que algunos hombres te acompañaran.

—No, no puedo cuidarlos y preocuparme de la batalla a la vez. Confía en mí —entonces giró la cabeza y miró en otra dirección—. ¡Y espero que tú hagas algo útil!

Freyr lo miró del otro lado del salón donde se encontraba de brazos cruzados descansando contra la pared, parecía interesado en lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor como un divertido espectador, y ante la acusación de Ranma se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. El joven gruñó pero no iba a discutir con él ahora.

—¿Qué hay de Kandurias? —insistió Belenus, no le gustaba la idea que Ranma tenía formada en su cabeza y los riesgos que iba a correr por su propia cuenta, pues todavía dudaba de esa supuesta fuerza divina que decía poseer.

—Él dirigirá a las tropas de choque —aclaró el joven—. Capitán, debes contener a los elfos y tratar de no hacerles mucho daño. Rashell se adelantará con su grupo y tratará de mermar a los demonios de Hel de la manera más fuerte posible. Los arqueros estarán divididos en dos grupos, uno de contención que deberán asustar a los elfos y mantenerlos a raya, y otro de ataque que deberá causar la mayor cantidad de bajas entre los demonios y tratar de separar ambas columnas.

—Estás pensando en todo, me enorgulleces… aunque son técnicas que jamás he visto implementadas en contienda alguna —confesó Belenus—. ¿Tratar de detener al enemigo sin lastimarlo?

—El daño debe ser hecho en otra parte —dijo Ranma.

—Ah, la moral, interesante. Aunque jamás he luchado buscando que mis enemigos deserten, es osado pero ante las circunstancias… Ranma, no podría haberlo pensando mejor.

—Gracias, ahora solo me queda cruzar los dedos.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Entonces tendremos que vencer a dos ejércitos en vez de uno —Ranma trató de decirlo con la confianza de creer que sería posible.

Dejando atrás a Belenus, que se movió rápidamente para distribuir las últimas órdenes, se acercó a Heid.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Ranma.

—Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta —respondió Heid—. Sabes que no poseo poder alguno siendo apenas un espectro, toda la energía que usaré, la drenaré directamente de tu alma.

—Eso está bien —dijo Ranma sin preocuparse—, ¿pero funcionará?

—Conocimiento no me falta sobre Asgard como para poder controlar a voluntad sus flujos de energía, pero insisto, me preocupas tú. ¿Cómo es que piensas luchar con una fuerza superior de demonios sin contar con la máxima plenitud de tus fuerzas?, me parece un suicidio.

—Puedo hacerlo con una mano atada a la espalda —contestó Ranma sonriendo.

Heid no sonrió.

—Recuerda lo que te he enseñado —dijo Heid con seriedad.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el joven distraído.

—Ranma…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —Ranma dio un paso atrás—. Era una broma.

—Qué momento para bromear, por las mil maldiciones, eres imposible. Oh, y Ranma…

—¿Qué?

—Recuerda que hemos regresado por Akane, no puedes dejarte matar ahora.

Ranma asintió.

—Lo sé. Ahora comencemos con ese ritual, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

—Como digas, pero todavía no me encuentro muy segura de ello…

—¡Heid!

—Calma, lo haré, dije que lo haría, pero insisto en que no deberías presionarte tanto —aclaró Heid—. Posees una fuerza que antes ni siquiera imaginabas, pero no es para que abuses, todavía no la has dominado del todo y será la primera vez que te pruebes en un combate real, podrías tener problemas para sincronizar tu alma bajo las reglas de Asgard, tras tanto tiempo en Vanaheim, y eso entorpecería tu capacidad para equilibrar tu existencia. Ten cuidado.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí, ¿quieres? —reclamó Ranma, aburrido de los sermones.

—Geez, ¿y por qué no te preocupas también por mí para variar un poco? —bromeó Rashell apareciendo junto a ellos.

—Ojalá una espada afortunada te corte la lengua —respondió Heid tajante.

—Eres una bruja miserable, _Gullveig_ —dijo Rashell pronunciando muy lentamente ese nombre que sabía le desagradaba.

—No agotes tu suerte, Touni, que poca ha de quedarte tras tantos milenios envejeciendo —contestó Heid.

—¿Van a seguir con sus estúpidas peleas? —preguntó Ranma—. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Geez, sí, gran líder.

—A su orden, apuesto comandante.

Ranma no quiso decirles nada, pero ahora sí que estaba seguro de que lo estaban provocando intencionalmente. Conteniéndose respiró con fuerza una bocanada de aire y les dio la espalda escuchando las mal disimuladas risas.

.

.

El ejército de Svartalfaheim comenzó a avanzar en una lenta pero cerrada formación, la infantería provista de espadas, escudos y lanzas avanzaba sobre el último tramo de la volcánica planicie subterránea. La fortaleza muro se alzaba como un gigante al que los elfos comenzaron a temer esperando en cualquier momento una nueva y sorpresiva aparición del dios. El nombre de Ull se repitió continuamente entre los soldados que sin tener lealtad de corazón hacia su rey temían ser el siguiente sacrificio en una indeseable batalla. Empujados eran por el ejército de demonios, seres sin corazón ni temor que los presionaban sintiéndose obligados entre la espada y la pared. Gigantes de tres a cuatro metros de alto se imponían como estandartes vivientes de la oscura columna de fuerzas, trolles de piel negruzca y la mayoría demonios de pieles laceradas y extremidades deformes pero de semejanza a la humana marchaban junto a soldados de armaduras negras y cascos puntiagudos tan largos como sus hexagonales escudos, con faldones que llegaban hasta los pies y espadas de hoja negra con menos humanidad que las rocas de las paredes. Los guardianes de Nilfhel marchaban en medio de sus tropas sedientes de la sangre humana.

Las filas se detuvieron a pocas decenas de metros de la fortaleza en ruinas, no había flechas ni ninguna otra clase de respuesta proveniente de su interior. Ante el silencio, las tropas de Alienor comenzaron a murmurar, los soldados se miraban disimuladamente entre ellos, era como si se acercaran a una tumba. El general percibiendo la duda se enfureció.

—¡Por la gloria del rey oscuro Alberick!

Los soldados cargaron entonces pero no hubo tantos gritos de batalla como en la ocasión anterior. Nada los detuvo cuando las botas de metal negro produjeron un fuerte temblor. Llegaron hasta el muro y con sus brazos golpearon el portón, pero el entusiasmo desapareció al notar que nadie los atacaba.

Entonces comenzó la confusión.

Los demonios cargaron después de los elfos y en el camino atropellaron y masacraron a muchos de los habitantes de Svartalfaheim sin razón alguna, los soldados de Alienor se retiraron de las puertas justo a tiempo para evitar a un gigante que cargó con el hombro, aunque algunos de ellos no tuvieron la suerte de esquivarlo lo suficientemente rápido. Entonces se formó una marejada de tropas contra la pared como si lucharan por derrumbarla. El portón se sacudió violentamente ante los embistes del enceguecido gigante, pero parecía que alguna magia protegía a la madera de tan monstruosa fuerza.

Escaleras fueron levantadas por las tropas de Alberick tratando de alcanzar las ventanas.

Y en ese momento sucedió, como si un rayo hubiese caído del cielo y atravesado la montaña hasta sus entrañas, fue la explosión que causó una gran luz y un estruendo que enmudeció al griterío de las tropas. Una parte del muro de roca, un poco alejado de la entrada, se abrió como si un cañón lo hubiese impactado desde el interior y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, entre las piedras que todavía rodaban por el suelo emergió un gran contingente de einjergars dirigidos por el orgulloso Rashell.

Avanzaron por el costado del ejército dando vueltas alrededor de un bosque de estalagmitas, y cayeron de lleno sobre las huestes de Hel tomándolos por sorpresa. Las primeras espadas se cruzaron con los estandartes de Hel y la carne oscurecida vomitó sangre negra que tiñó el suelo. El efecto del primer golpe fue brutal y los Dragones Rojos se hicieron rápidamente con el control de esa parte del campo de batalla. Los demonios respondieron con furia, gritos bestiales sacudieron la gran caverna y rápidamente su número superior rodeó al pequeño contingente aprisionándolos de regreso contra la entrada en la pared.

Ranma parecía encontrarse desarmado en el centro del caos, y a base de golpes y técnicas de su viejo estilo de combate libre ya había diezmado a una decena de engendros, dirigiendo con sumo cuidado a sus tropas, en una esforzada intención de proteger a los suyos pero sin dejar de abrir una brecha en el ejército de los demonios, cuando se topó con Rashell en medio del fragor de la batalla.

—¡Geez! —se quejó Rashell—. ¡Nos están presionando antes de tiempo, son demasiado!

—Entonces habrá que tomarlo más seriamente —respondió Ranma.

—Ya me preguntaba cuándo lo harías… —Rashell se agachó para evitar un sable y girando el cuerpo atravesó con la lanza el pecho de uno de los caballeros oscuros hasta levantarlo por los aires y arrojarlo con una furia colosal—… ¡Ranma! —gritó a su comandante.

El joven comandante dio una rápida patada en el rostro a un esbirro de Hel con tal brutalidad que lo lanzó girando por los aires. Al detenerse alzó el brazo y dio un fuerte silbido.

Se escuchó un segundo silbido de respuesta, pero no era la voz de un humano, sino el canto de un centenar de flechas que cayeron desde el cielo sobre las distraídas fuerzas de Hel que se habían concentrado desordenadamente alrededor del círculo formado por la avanzada de los Dragones. Las flechas cayeron con la bendición del señor de Gimle impregnándolas, y a diferencia de las anteriores que parecían no hacerles daño, esta vez las saetas de los einjergars y elfos traspasaron los duros exoesqueletos de las bestias y las armaduras de los caballeros negros, quemaban la piel de los demonios y abrían sus carnes abominables como si fueran hojas tiernas.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó uno de los guardianes al no comprender como unas simples flechas pudieran estar diezmando a tantos poderosos servidores de la reina infernal.

Al alzar los ojos rojos, el guardián vio a los arqueros dispuestos sobre los altos balcones de la fortaleza, y en medio de ellos se encontraba otra vez el misterioso dios con un pie sobre la cornisa y apuntando con el cuerpo expuesto a las flechas de los elfos oscuros, como una bandera a la osadía, era un reto a los demonios y un símbolo para los suyos. Lo comprendió, que todas las flechas arrojadas por ellos estaban imbuidas por la magia que ese dios desprendía con su sola presencia. Pero no acabó allí, porque vio a ese joven dios solo apuntando, sin haber disparado ninguna flecha aún.

Méril Llewelyn apuntó sobre el ejército de Hel y vio a su objetivo claramente. Los enemigos comenzaron a disparar flechas en respuesta y algunos Dragones se cubrieron, disminuyendo la consecución de los ataques aliados. Pero el hijo de Ull ni siquiera parecía percatarse de las flechas negras que lo rodeaban zumbando muy cerca de su cuerpo. Dos aros mágicos aparecieron delante del arco y se extendieron hasta tener casi dos metros de diámetro. Fijó los ojos en un punto del ejército de demonios.

— _¡Disparo Astral!_

La flecha del joven arquero fue como un rayo de luz que impactó sobre el grueso de las topas de Hel, y causó tal explosión mágica que levantó una columna de fuego astral. Una treintena de cuerpos de demonios volaron por doquier, la mayoría de ellos destrozados en varios pedazos de carne oscura y encendidos en fuego sagrado que los quemó hasta las cenizas. Las llamas de la explosión se expandieron sobre un centenar de enemigos que gemían dolorosamente, como una plaga que se pegaba de unos a otros. Sin embargo, el ejército de Hel era como una marea interminable bajo sus pies y el chico sin demorar volvía a preparar un nuevo disparo de su fenomenal arco _Gimle_.

Alienor se paralizó por un momento ante el despliegue de fuerza de _ese dios_ y dudó, arrinconado del otro lado de la lucha contra las puertas de la fortaleza no sabía si ordenar un ataque sobre los Dragones apoyando a los enloquecidos demonios, o insistir en derribar las puertas. Finalmente optó por lo segundo ante las dudas de que sus soldados lo siguieran.

—¡Qué esperan, derriben esas puertas! —bramó enfurecido.

Los elfos comenzaron a dar golpes con un ariete pues el gigante que antes los ayudaba había caído víctima de una única flecha que lo atravesó desde la cabeza hasta el mentón.

Después de la explosión los Dragones comenzaron a revertir la situación, puesto que combatían únicamente con los que los rodeaban y el grueso del ejército que se aplastaban tras las primeras líneas que ellos detenían, eran un absoluto caos bajo la lluvia de fechas. Muchas bestias perdían el control y trataban de avanzar en todas direcciones arrollando a sus propios aliados.

—¡Rashell! —gritó Ranma tras destrozar la armadura de un caballero negro con un golpe de su puño.

—¡Lo sé, geez, yo los dirigiré desde ahora! —respondió el exmercenario.

—Confío en ti, amigo.

Ranma se deshizo de un demonio clavándole en la frente la cuchilla que siempre traía en el cinto. En el momento que arrancó el acero el esbirro cayó de espaldas consumido por las llamas que encendieron su cuerpo en desintegración. El joven corrió entonces en solitario hacia el caos, internándose entre las tropas de Hel dejando atrás a los suyos. La cuchilla resplandecía con una estela platinada de luz, y los demonios caían como antorchas heridos mortalmente siquiera antes de percibir lo que había sucedido.

El joven se movía en zigzag, evitaba los ataques, aparecía y desaparecía en una estela plateada confundiendo a los demonios que tardíamente se daban cuenta de que su presa no era un simple einjergar, error que los llevó a la no existencia. El caos comenzó a surgir entre las fuerzas demoniacas, un dios estaba entre ellos, un Aesir gritaban las voces que luego eran cegadas por la cuchilla vengadora del joven Ranma que utilizando lo mejor de su técnica le daba a un simple colmillo de mithril la fuerza de una espada mágica como la Skirr resplandeciendo en una estela blanca que destruía más que los cuerpos, los espíritus corruptos de los demonios a su solo contacto.

—Heid… —murmuró en el momento en que un gigante apareció haciéndole sombra con la intensión de aplastarlo con una maza del tamaño de un roble. Ranma parecía no haberlo visto pero su cuerpo desapareció otra vez dejando una estela plateada justo bajo el feroz ataque para luego aparecer en el aire como si hubiese dado un salto detrás de la espalda del representante de la estirpe de Eggther. Un destello de plata dibujó una luna creciente en el aire de una extensión que parecía haber sido de una espada y no de una pequeña cuchilla —… ¡Heid! —ordenó como si le hablara a alguien al caer de rodillas en el suelo con el brazo estirado dejando que la daga brillara empapada en sangre negra. Detrás de él caía el cuerpo acéfalo del coloso.

—¡Te escucho! —respondió directamente a su alma—. No tienes por qué ser tan odioso.

.

Heid se encontraba dentro de la fortaleza en una sala profunda tan alejada de la entrada que la vibración del suelo, los tambores, gritos y chirridos de los aceros en ristre se escuchaban lejanos, pero la voz de Ranma para ella era tan clara como si lo tuviera a su lado. Ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo sentada sobre las piernas, con el cuerpo muy erguido y el rostro ligeramente inclinado con los ojos cerrados. La rodeaba una extensa formación mágica compuesta de varios anillos formados por una intensa luz roja y dorada, con una extraña escritura que no parecía ser rúnica, las líneas que trazaban los aros se deformaban mezclándose con la escritura y como una enredadera el complejo diagrama se extendía hasta cubrir la totalidad del suelo de la gran bóveda oculta.

.

—¡Maldición! —Ranma gimió como si algo lo hubiera sorprendido y ahogó malamente un grito de dolor—. ¡No!

—¡Ranma! —Heid se desconcentró abriendo los ojos, llevándose una mano a los labios y empuñando la otra cerca del pecho—. Háblame, Ranma, ¿qué sucede? ¡Ranma!

— _¡Luz del alma!_

Ranma se encontraba de rodillas, habiendo estirado el brazo y apuntado al gigante que con la gigantesca maza lo había enviado al suelo tras un doloroso golpe. El rayo dorado atravesó el gran cuerpo como una lanza y lo suspendió en el aire, para caer después sobre un gran número de demonios que no pudieron correr a tiempo. El joven jadeaba tomándose el costado cuando notó que al detenerse una horda lo rodeaba y corría con deseos de probar su carne.

—¡Ranma! —insistió la voz de Heid en su cabeza.

—¡Estoy bien! Deja de perder el tiempo… —la cuchilla volvió a hacer de las suyas y los miembros de los demonios comenzaron a rodar por los suelos tiñéndolos de negro—, termina de una buena vez.

—Eso intento, pero no hay suficiente energía, te lo acabo de decir —dijo Heid.

—¿Qué esperas para tomar más? —clamó Ranma, cortando con su pequeña cuchilla el cuerpo de un gigante por la cintura, bañando de sangre sus ropas.

—Ranma, ¿acaso no sabes lo que dices? Estás luchando solo contra un ejército de demonios, y ya estoy utilizando la mitad de tu energía espiritual.

—Con un cuarto me basta para acabarlos —respondió el joven.

—Pero, Ranma…

—¡Hazlo de una buena vez, demonios!

.

—Bien —respondió Heid en un murmullo.

Heid se concentró y el diagrama comenzó a resplandecer con mayor potencia.

.

Ranma no cesó de moverse como una sombra apareciendo y desapareciendo, nunca deteniéndose entre los confundidos enemigos causando una gran cantidad de bajas, pero en un momento su cuerpo se detuvo y sintió como si le estuvieran quemando la sangre y sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Al detenerse tan repentinamente en uno de sus casi mágicos movimientos fue como si hubiera recibido un duro golpe escupiendo algo de sangre al no poder contener un doloroso quejido. Cuando los demonios consiguieron verlo se encontraba en medio de ellos.

El joven se percató de que estaba rodeado y que las armas ya caían sobre su cabeza cuando pensó con todas sus fuerzas en tratar de moverse, pero las piernas temblaron sin poder sostenerlo. Maldijo para sus adentros, ¿a esto se refería Heid con el peligro de utilizar más de su energía? No creyó estar derrochando tanto de su espíritu con los rápidos movimientos que realizaba ni los brutales ataques en los que imbuía la daga con parte de la energía del caos. Intentó moverse con todo lo que le quedaban de sus fuerzas pero era demasiado tarde.

— _¡Lluvia de luz!_

Los cielos se tiñeron de blanco cuando en un despliegue de fuerza divina un centenar de rayos luminosos cayó alrededor del joven de Nerima. En un descomunal resplandor los cuerpos demoniacos se desintegraron bajo la potente luz, atravesados por las saetas, consumidos por la magia del nuevo señor de Gimle. Ranma pudo mirar hacia la fortaleza y agradecido dar un respiro a su agotado cuerpo, pues lo que había tratado de hacer al haber sido drenado una vez más de su fuerza por Heid era como correr cien metros sin oxígeno. En las alturas de la fortaleza Méril lo observó con su aguda mirada.

.

—No estás solo, Ranma —gritó Méril—. ¡Vamos!, muévete, no podemos rendirnos ahora —volvió a preparar su arco para ejecutar un nuevo y descomunal ataque sobre los demonios.

El rostro del chico estaba empapado en sudor y algunos rasguños de flechas enemigas marcaban sus piernas y brazos, pero él continuaba estoicamente disparando sin siquiera cubrirse, dirigiendo con sus gritos a los arqueros para sacarle el mayor provecho a los pocos que tenía. Hasta el momento la estrategia de Ranma por loca que fuera había funcionado y los elfos se veían perdidos tratando de romper la barricada de la fortaleza pero no parecían apoyar a los demonios que se cernían sobre el grupo de Rashell. De alguna manera a pesar de la superioridad numérica de los esbirros de Hel los elfos habían notado la violencia con que los einjergars los atacaban y supuso que ninguno quería estar de ese lado del campo de batalla. Méril tendría que esforzarse al máximo si deseaba que esto se mantuviera así.

— _¡Lluvia de luz!_ —descargó otra ráfaga sobre un área de demonios cercana a la línea de los elfos y los vio retroceder atemorizados a pesar de los furiosos gritos de su general.

Sonrió, pero los dedos le sangraban, brazos y piernas temblaban, no podría mantener por mucho más tiempo ese ritmo agotando toda su fuerza con cada ataque mágico de un nivel superior a lo que jamás había intentado antes, de no ser ahora un aesir de seguro habría consumido su alma, aun así…

— _¡Lluvia Astral!_

.

El eco de la voz de Méril se perdió en el bullicio de las espadas y lanzas rotas por la valiente pero presionada tropa de Rashell. Con la habilidad de un maestro atacaba a dos o tres a la vez dándose tiempo de proteger a los suyos y mantener la estrecha formación protegiendo el agujero por el que habían salido, pues la abertura también podía transformarse en su debilidad.

— _Monsieur Sergus_ , ¡abajo!

Sergus se agachó cuando sintió un disparo de cañón y algo rozarle los cabellos. Un demonio que había querido atacarlo por la espalda salió disparado empujado por la pequeña bala que lo golpeó en el abdomen, unos metros más atrás estalló junto con varios engendros. Orrish movió con violencia el brazo desensamblando el humeante cañón que tenía por prótesis y arrojándolo sobre la cabeza de otro demonio mientras blandía una espada para detener el violento embiste de un caballero oscuro, los enemigos más duros y peligrosos entre los sirvientes de Hel, en el momento en que André conectaba otro pequeño cañón al brazo que Orrish movió hacia la espalda, ya cargado y con un hábil giro lo atornilló en medio segundo. Entonces Orrish volvió a disparar sobre el rostro del caballero oscuro a quemarropa, la cabeza desapareció dentro de un cono de fuego y el cuerpo cayó sobre las rodillas. André aprovechó en terminar de derribarlo con un valiente puntapié, pero cuando otro monstruo le atacó rápidamente desvió los ataques con gráciles giros de su florete, para luego raudo ocultarse tras el gran cuerpo de Orrish que le gruñó molesto. Mientras el calvo guerrero detenía a este nuevo oponente, André hurgó en la parte trasera del cinturón de su voluntario protector sacando otra nueva pieza de artillería, preparándola como si no hubiera una batalla a su alrededor.

Rashell comenzaba a cansarse de la tensa situación.

—Vladimir, ¡cuidado! —gritó Kertos llamando su atención.

El joven de cabellos rubios vio con disgusto como otro de los Dragones caía y en cuestión de segundos los demonios se apilaban sobre él mezclándose el grito de terror con la carne desgarrada por afilados dientes. Sintió una repulsiva rabia, poco a poco el círculo se iba cerrando sobe ellos perdiendo los bríos, tendría que hacer algo y rápido, como comenzar a utilizar la magia divina. El arte de Touni se basaba en la sutileza, pero ahora no eran tiempos para esa clase de vanidades. Arrojó la lanza en un prolongado arco hacia el cielo y con la mano todavía en alto hizo una serie de símbolos con los dedos, cuando un anillo rúnico apareció alrededor de los pies.

— _Sombras, acudan a mi llamado, sometan a mis enemigos al absoluto terror de desafiarme, ¡ángeles de la muerte!_

La lanza resplandeció y en su caída se dividió en una docena de copias, las que cayeron sobre varios demonios destrozándolos con brutalidad. Pero no había acabado, porque anillos de magia aparecieron alrededor de cada lanza de luz clavada en el suelo, sombras se levantaron tomando forma de siluetas humanas y cuando hubieron terminado el vapor negro se disipó revelando una docena de bellas guerreras de rostros pálidos y cabellos oscuros como la noche con largos vestidos cubiertos en parte por armaduras, moviéndose como si se tratasen de auténticos fantasmas. Las doncellas de la muerte empuñaron una lanza de luz cada una y poniéndose en guardia rodearon rápidamente al grupo de einjergars como ángeles guardianes que sembraron la muerte sobre cualquiera que osara acercarse a ellos, apareciendo y desapareciendo a voluntad como un susurro que repartía la muerte, degollando demonios por doquier.

Los soldados se mostraron aterrados ante esa visión, hasta que Rashell desenfundó la espada y los conminó a continuar con la refriega. Sintiéndose alentados volvieron a recuperar el valor cuando las doncellas aparecían de dos o tres a la vez, protegiéndolos, y cayendo sobre cada demonio ejecutándolos con justiciera crueldad.

.

El portón de la fortaleza crujió, como ramillas de espino se retorcieron bajo el peso del ariete, sucumbieron ante un ejército de elfos que corrieron sobre sus restos internándose en la fortaleza. Ranma, Rashell y Méril giraron sus cabezas y observaron lo sucedido, y como una marea de armaduras negras de Svartalfaheim desaparecían en el interior de las ruinas bajo un fuerte clamor de victoria.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los dragones de Svartalfaheim:

.

Ha sido una semana muy movida, poco tiempo me ha dejado para avanzar más rápido y poner todo el contenido que desearía asó como pude haber cometido más errores. Espero sepan disculparme. Todo lo que deseo es que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo de Idavollr y que no se desesperen, ya pronto llega lo que todos estaban esperando.

Saludos a todos mis queridos amigos que siempre me han dado su apoyo constante y a sus comentarios, en especial a **Lily Tendo89, Akasaku, Rokumon** y **Kylisha.** También quiero agradecer a mis colaboradores. También quisiera saludar a mis mecenas que me han permitido soñar y creer en este proyecto que roba muchas horas diarias de escritura, me refiero a **DarkReivin, Cirse_386** y nuevamente nuestra estimada **Lily Tendo89.**

Debo agradecer de manera especial a mi camarada Aoi Fhrey y a todos los que quizás hayan querido dejar un review pero la página no se los muestra publicado. Es un problema que ha sucedido en otras ocasiones en es te sitio, si en un par de días siguen sin aparecer, les ruego lo intenten de nuevo.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con más _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	16. Svartalfaheim III

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Svartalfaheim**

.

III

.

.

.

 _¿Eso es lo que quieres, lo que tanto anhelabas desde que nos conocimos? Me entristecerá mucho corresponderte, mi buen amigo, pero no seré yo quien se oponga al deseo de quién lo ha dado todo por mis miserables caprichos._

.

.

.

Ranma observó como una masa oscura de armaduras negras se abalanzaba sobre las caídas puertas de la fortaleza. Buscó en lo alto la pequeña figura de Méril, luego a los demonios que lo rodeaban y por un momento pensó en que la victoria sería imposible a menos que pusieran en marcha el peligroso plan.

—Heid, maldita sea, ¿qué estás haciendo? —murmuró impaciente.

Arrancó el brazo de un caballero negro, que quiso atacarlo por la espalda, girando y dando un rápido tajo con la daga y su mágica aura plateada. Con la otra mano, y en mitad del alarido de dolor del demonio, le arrebató el largo escudo hexagonal por el borde y lo usó para golpear el cuerpo del caballero enterrándoselo en el centro del pecho, abriendo la pesada armadura con una fuerza descomunal.

Giró otra vez al percibir un nuevo intento agresivo provenir desde el costado, preparado para contraatacar con la cuchilla, pero se vio superado por la velocidad de ese ataque teniendo que limitarse a solo bloquear con la pequeña arma a una gigantesca espada negra de hoja triangular. Durante el largo segundo que duró el choque de los aceros, Ranma pudo reconocer la ira que dominaba el rostro de su nuevo oponente, y al siguiente, con una fuerza descomunal fue empujado, lanzado por los aires. El joven de Nerima dio un giro acrobático y al caer aprovechó la oportunidad para extender la pierna con violencia, y propinar una patada feroz en el rostro de otro demonio al que convirtió en la víctima de toda la fuerza con la que él venía cayendo, haciéndolo desaparecer al momento por la gran fuerza de la patada que lo lanzó a volar horizontalmente hacia atrás. Del desafortunado demonio solo quedó el arma, el escudo y parte de la armadura. Tras detenerse y rebotar en el demonio al que había pateado, Ranma volvió a dar una pirueta hacia atrás y aterrizó elegantemente sobre los pies.

Entonces se volvió poniéndose en guardia, en una postura de esgrima y con la pequeña cuchilla cruzada delante del rostro como única protección.

El demonio arrojó al aire la capa que lo ocultaba. Era semejante en forma a un humano, pero su gran cuerpo cubierto por una inmensa armadura gris mate cruzada por decenas de gruesas cadenas lo hacía ver algo completamente inhumano y todavía más imponente que un gigante. La capa rasgada le llegaba a los pies y se mecía por la fuerza de su espíritu oscuro. La espada de una descomunal hoja triangular de acero negro como la noche, era más grande que todo su cuerpo, y la empuñadura tenía el grosor de una columna de la que colgaban otras tres largas cadenas que la unían a la armadura. El rostro era duro como una roca de mentón cuadrado, cruzado de notorias cicatrices y ojos blancos sin pupila ni signo de humanidad. El cabello negro, largo y muy desordenado, sin brillo alguno, caía erizado por su espalda como el lomo engrifado de una bestia salvaje.

Ranma lo reconoció al instante como uno de los guardianes del Nilfhel, campeones de Hel, y uno de los que dirigían el ejército de demonios enviados ahí por Hel.

—Sultur —murmuró Ranma con disgusto.

—Ah, Ranma Saotome, el pequeño bribón —Sultur hizo una sonrisa que expresaba todo menos alegría, pero sí una ansia asesina que apenas podía contener con el temblor de su cuerpo que sacudía todas las cadenas—. Ya no hay lugar en el universo donde ocultarte de mi ira.

El joven de Nerima sabía que debía encargarse de desorientar al ejército de demonios, no podía perder el tiempo en un solo lugar.

—Este no es el mejor momento para…

—¡¿Dónde escondiste a esa zorra de Falanda?! —exigió Sultur, y su voz hizo temblar el suelo—. ¡Habla, despojo de mortal! Antes de que arranque tu alma con mis propios dientes de tus huesos triturados por mis manos.

—¿Falanda? —Ranma reaccionó perplejo y parpadeó confundido—. Espera un momento, ¿estás preocupado por ella?

La monstruosa espada de Sultur golpeó el suelo con violencia.

—¡La odio! —bramó el demonio—. Odio a esa perra traidora, odio su nombre, odio su aroma, odio su cuerpo miserable y hediondo a sus víctimas, odio sus miradas altaneras, odio su falsa preocupación por… ¡Odio toda su existencia! —la furiosa corriente que lo rodeaba se tornó intensa, de una oscuridad apabullante—. Ella es la vergüenza para los guardianes del palacio Eljudner, y por eso pienso acabar con su miserable existencia. Si no me dices donde la escondiste haré infinitamente más dolorosa tu muerte.

Ranma miró hacia los lados y notó que los demonios comenzaban a alejarse precavidamente, formando un círculo. El joven no tenía intenciones de provocar un innecesario duelo, no ahora, pero por otro lado notó que la caída de uno de los líderes sería el golpe maestro que buscaba para cambiar la balanza a favor de ellos.

«Heid, por favor, dime que estás terminado, por lo que más quieras», pensó angustiado viendo que no tenía otra opción más que luchar.

Sabía que sin la plenitud de sus fuerzas tendría que tener cuidado, más con un oponente que recordaba poderoso y enajenado… Sultur no le permitió continuar con sus cavilaciones, cuando moviendo el pesado cuerpo a una velocidad increíble, ya lo tenía encima haciéndole sombra con la gran espada en alto. Ranma se movió rápidamente evitando el golpe que abrió la tierra, y al mirar el rostro del demonio recordó la demencia que se apoderaba de él al combatir.

El muchacho sonrió, ya tenía un plan.

Ranma evitó el combate y corrió hacia los demonios, a los que sorprendió pasando entre ellos sin atacar. Los demonios confundidos miraron otra vez al frente y recién descubrieron a Sultur cayendo sobre ellos con la gran espada, rugiendo como un demente. Ninguno alcanzó a retroceder antes de que la gigantesca espada cortara horizontalmente armaduras, escudos, hachas y espadas, carne maldita, brazos y cabezas, dejando un reguero de sangre negra y cuerpos desmembrados, entre gritos de dolor y bramidos de furia. Ranma no se detuvo, con la cuchilla moviéndola con la libertad de un relámpago cercenaba a diestra y siniestra a los demonios con los que se cruzaba, los que confundidos caían entre las filas enemigas, mientras que Sultur lo seguía como un descomunal tanque a toda velocidad, levantando los restos de las huestes de Hel por los aires, limpiando el camino en una sinfonía de destrucción.

—¡No escapes de mí, maldito cobarde!... ¡No huyas! —reclamó el enajenado demonio.

Ranma dio con un gran número de enemigos que lo esperaba, vio detrás de estos a la columna de los elfos oscuros alejados un poco del grupo principal al frente, quizás los últimos de la cola de la gran masa que se había detenido por no poder ingresar todos a la vez en la estrecha puerta de la fortaleza, que además parecía que algo los había detenido en el interior impidiendo el ingreso, formando un cuello de botella. El joven suplicó que todo estuviera bien en la fortaleza.

.

.

Los elfos entraron atropelladamente pisando las puertas caídas del portón. Con gritos de victoria y las espadas en alto avanzaron por los oscuros pasillos subterráneos de la fortaleza.

Pero nadie estaba esperándolos para detenerlos.

Como una marea descontrolada los cientos de guerreros de Svartalfaheim deambularon llenando las salas vacías y los callejones sin salida de un tétrico y abandonado laberinto. Al final el ímpetu inicial de las tropas fue cesando, hasta que los primeros, los que lideraban el asalto, alcanzaron una gran sala rectangular con un balcón que la rodeaba en el segundo nivel con muchas puertas, y una escalera al final de la sala para acceder. Era el lugar perfecto para que uno de los elfos oscuros gritara como lo hizo.

—¡Es una trampa!

Decenas de arqueros se asomaron de las barandas de piedra sólida. Las saetas llenaron el espacio oscuro y rápidamente los soldados de Svartalfaheim vieron como sus camaradas al frente cayeron ante sus pies. Un nuevo grito de batalla sacudió la sala y antes de que los elfos oscuros pudieran reaccionar o recibir alguna orden de los líderes de escuadra, a los que certeramente los arqueros habían derribado primero, un grupo de einjergars bajó las escaleras como un torrente de acero, dando saltos por los escalones con las armas en alto y los escudos en ristre, un grupo de Dragones Rojos liderados por Belenus Saotome.

.

.

Ranma vio a su objetivo por encima de las interminables hileras de cascos negros, era la figura de Alienor de rostro azul ceniciento, que montando su cabalgadura observaba los acontecimientos y vociferaba órdenes, pero contrario a la forma en que luchaban los Dragones, él se había quedado rezagado no participando de la parte más peligrosa de la batalla.

El joven de Nerima se detuvo arrastrando los pies. Un grupo de demonios, caballeros negros y bestias atadas a cadenas, lo esperaban y sin dudar se abalanzaron sobre su deseada sangre. Pero Ranma tenía otros planes y casi al ser alcanzado por la numerosa embestida, en un fugaz destello desapareció otra vez dejando apenas una bruma plateada con su silueta. Detrás de la bruma de Ranma apareció la espada del enfurecido Sultur, que al cortar horizontalmente con su gigantesco tamaño se encontró de frente con el grupo de sorprendidos demonios, que apenas consiguieron chillar de dolor y terror. Las armaduras y los exoesqueletos de los monstruos fueron incapaces de detener a la poderosa hoja triangular, que los cercenó inmisericordemente repartiendo los restos sobre una gran mancha de sangre negra que dibujó una estela en el suelo de varios metros de largo.

Sultur se detuvo y no importándole sus nuevas víctimas respiró con fuerza, exhalando amenazas de muerte a cada furiosa bocanada como un toro embravecido, mirando hacia un lado y luego el otro. Entonces giró rápidamente queriendo atrapar al chico por sorpresa, lanzando otro brutal corte de la espada que zumbó con tal poder que levantó las rocas del suelo y destajó a otros demonios que no alcanzaron a escapar de la destructiva y peligrosa ira de su líder. Pero el muchacho tampoco estaba ahí a pesar de haberlo sentido durante un instante.

—Muéstrate, maldito miedoso… ¡Muéstrate! —rugió escupiendo—. Enfrenta tu muerte como lo haría un guerrero de verdad.

—¿Un guerrero de verdad, dices? —preguntó Ranma.

El demonio movió rápidamente la cabeza, pero hacia donde mirara solo alcanzaba a ver nuevos cuerpos de demonios que caían víctimas de los rápidos ataques, destellos de plata que cortaban brazos, piernas y cuellos salpicando sangre negra, sin que los engendros pudieran saber qué los había atacado.

—Humano cobarde, deja de correr como una sabandija. ¡Aparece!

—¿Correr? —se escuchó la voz de Ranma provenir de distintos puntos a su alrededor, entre gritos de los demonios que caían—. Pero si apenas estoy caminando.

Sultur volvió a mover la cabeza pero apenas pudo divisar un destello de plata antes de ver como la sangre negra de un engendro salpicó violentamente el suelo hasta tocarle las botas.

—¡Enfréntate a mí! —ordenó encolerizado.

—Bien —escuchó decir a Ranma—, si eso era lo que querías, debiste pedirlo desde un principio.

Sultur volvió a girar y se encontró con Ranma. Sorprendiendo a los demonios que lo rodeaban porque lo vieron aparecer de pronto entre ellos, el joven esperaba erguido, de brazos cruzados sin dejar de empuñar la cuchilla.

—Te estás burlando de mí… —Sultur pronunció cada palabra como el atemorizante gruñido de un dragón.

El guardián de Nilfhel levantó la gigantesca espada de filo ancho y triangular, sosteniéndola en forma horizontal. Pero tal amenaza de su líder causó que las fuerzas demoniacas no quisieran participar, sabiendo a lo que se exponían. Trolls y caballeros negros, y aún las quimeras que como perros de caza no conocían antes otro instinto que el de destruir, retrocedieron alejándose de Ranma, rodeándolo para evitar su escape pero no queriendo anteponerse a la ira de su señor.

Sultur se lanzó sobre Ranma alzando la espada, avanzando en un fugaz momento la distancia que los separaba, preparado para dar el golpe final. Ranma no se movió de su sitio y apenas lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres saber dónde está Falanda? —preguntó de pronto con una mirada astuta.

Sultur frenó con violencia y contuvo su agitada respiración, cuando casi estaba frente a Ranma. La punta de la gran espada cayó hasta el suelo.

—¿Me lo dirás? —preguntó con una inocencia sorprendente para un ser tan brutal, ensombreciendo con su portentosa figura al joven de Nerima.

Ranma, sin amedrentarse y con el rostro alzado para seguir mirando al monstruo que tenía ante e´l a los ojos, se frotó el mentón.

—A sí que de verdad, sí estás interesado en ella.

—¡Silencio! —Gritó Sultur, con una desesperada violencia escupiendo saliva. Ranma entrecerró los ojos con asco, se pasó una mano por el rostro limpiándose. El demonio continuó escupiendo en su descontrolada ira—. ¡Te dije que no me interesa en absoluto nada de ella, solo deseo tomar su vida inmunda! ¡Destruir a esa traidora!

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ranma, dando con la mano empuñada que sostenía la cuchilla sobre la palma extendida de la otra, en un gesto que hacía cuando creía comprender algo—. Entonces lo que te molesta es que ella te haya abandonado —entonces le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a Sultur, como si lo comprendiera de verdad—, a ella tú… la extrañas.

Sultur levantó otra vez la espada, a menos de dos metros de Ranma no podría fallar.

—Ya has jugado demasiado con tu suerte, mortal...

—¿Quieres que te diga dónde está ella? —preguntó Ranma, sonriente.

La gigantesca espada volvió a detenerse, siendo frenada con más fuerza de la que puso en el ataque. Ranma comenzó a mirar al poderoso guerrero infernal con algo de lástima. «No me digan que yo era igual de estúpido y orgulloso, qué ironía», pensó el joven Saotome sintiéndose culpable.

—Habla, por los infiernos de mi señora, ¡habla de una vez, humano!

—Falanda se encuentra en Noatum, una ciudad más allá de las costas de Asgard —dijo Ranma. No estaba del todo seguro pero eso era lo que él sabía.

—¿No-Noatum? —Sultur se atoró en su propia furia. Conocía ese nombre, pues era casi una leyenda, el último lugar místico y secreto en esa Asgard derruida. Hel repetía día y noche que quería conquistar la ciudad, que rumoreaban hadas y mortales como el último bastión en Asgard que todavía no era sometido por la oscuridad ni devorado por la invasión de fuerzas abisales. Pero nadie conocía su ubicación y muchos generales de Hel habían perdido la cabeza únicamente por defraudarla y hacerla perder el tiempo con pistas falsas—. No me hagas reír, ¿ese lugar existe?... ¿Y qué haría ese demonio de Falanda en un lugar así?

La curiosidad de Sultur fue real y pareciera que todo ese tiempo que llevaba masticando su ira y resentimiento no pudieron con algo más grande, que el joven de Nerima pudo reconocer en el resplandor de los ojos, por primera vez más humanos que de demonio.

—Te equivocas, ella ya no es un demonio —respondió Ranma con más seguridad, eso sí lo sabía—. ¿Ves hacia allá? —Ranma extendió un brazo apuntando hacia donde las tropas de demonios luchaban con el grupo de avanzada de Rashell que provocaba gran destrucción y caos—. Aquel bullicio causado por la magia divina es por uno de mis amigos. Ya lo conociste una vez en las puertas de Muespelheim. Aunque no me creas, él es un antiguo dios de la muerte de Vanaheim y ha transformado con su arte a tu _odiada_ Falanda en una humana, tal como ella siempre deseó ser.

—¿Falanda, humana? —el rostro ya blanco de Sultur palideció hasta perder todo su furioso candor, quedando tan frío como la nieve de Jotumheim—. No… ¡No te rías en mi cara, mortal, no hables necedades!

Sultur atacó y Ranma detuvo la gigantesca espada con su pequeña cuchilla. Los pies de Ranma se hundieron en el suelo y una gran área de casi cinco metros se fracturó alrededor de ambos guerreros.

—¡Te digo la verdad! —respondió Ranma, forcejeando por mantener el peso de la gran espada.

—Pensé que hablarías con honor, pero he aquí que tratas de tomarme el pelo —clamó Sultur, renovando su irá más que antes—. ¡No tendrás más de mi paciencia!

—Pero digo la verdad…

—¡MUERE!

—Oh, maldición, creo que esto no va a funcionar —dijo Ranma poniéndose en guardia.

.

.

Heid podía escuchar los gritos de las almas que se encontraban batallando, los clamores de piedad de los caídos que se enfrentaban a la horrorosa muerte y el miedo que infundía a muchos de los desesperados defensores que no poseían el corazón fuerte de sus líderes. La mente de la hechicera viajó más lejos, a las profundidades de la tierra que se enfurecía con el tronar de las botas que hollaban su dominio. Sintió la fuerza del fuego que como la sangre fluía a través de las vetas en forma de roca fundida. El círculo mágico alrededor de su cuerpo se intensificó y supo que al fin la tierra escuchaba sus palabras y pudo hablar con ella. La creación hablaba un lenguaje más antiguo y menos obvio que el utilizado por los seres que presumen de inteligencia, pues lo hacía a través de un conjunto de sensaciones tan sobrecogedoras como eternas que se transmitían amenazando con enloquecer a una mente débil que no estuviera preparada para tales negociaciones.

La hechicera sintió el dolor de la tierra, la debilidad que la afligía desde el final de Gimle. Heid clamó entonces para que las últimas fuerzas de la creación estuvieran a favor de una causa mayor, y la tierra, generosa como no puede serlo ningún hombre que camine sobre ella, respondió presta.

—Ranma, ya queda poco, resiste —murmuró el espectro concentrándose.

.

.

La espada de Sultur cayó con violencia sobre la pequeña cuchilla una segunda vez y se sorprendió de que Ranma pudiera detenerlo. Los pies de Ranma se hundieron en el suelo ya agrietado formando un agujero con la forma de sus botas, las que se hundían centímetro tras centímetro mientras el joven resistía a la fuerza como al furioso espíritu del demonio que lo trituraba todo.

—Tu alma estaba condenada desde el día en que te cruzaste conmigo, mortal —dijo Sultur.

—No bromees… —murmuró Ranma—, si ésta es toda tu fuerza… creo que vas a tener que tragarte tus palabras.

—Insolente y estúpido hasta la destrucción.

Ranma sonrió, había escuchado a Heid y había llegado la hora de su gran plan. Pero Ranma sintió la ambición al darse cuenta de lo que tenía ante él, pensando ahora como un líder, y quería ganar mucho más que una batalla imposible.

—¿Por qué no me crees, Sultur? —preguntó alzando la voz—. ¿Acaso tanto te ciega tu lealtad hacia esa maldita bruja Hel?... ¿No te das cuenta lo que le está haciendo al mundo?

El joven desvió la hoja de la espada de Sultur y ésta cayó con fuerza en el suelo a su lado. Una explosión de polvo y energía se liberó junto al poderoso golpe que abrió una zanja en el suelo. Ranma había desaparecido en un destello plateado, para volver a aparecer detrás del guerrero. Sultur alcanzó a sentirlo y giró queriendo golpearlo con su gran brazo, pero lo único que tocó fue una estela blanca y vaporosa. Ranma reapareció en ese momento delante de Sultur y con el puño lo golpeó en todo el abdomen. Sultur entonces sintió un dolor que creyó imposible proviniendo de ese pequeño brazo y su cuerpo se dobló. Soltó la gigantesca espada que con su peso se hundió en la tierra y las botas se arrastraron por la tierra del golpe, deslizándose hacia atrás hasta caer de rodillas a varios metros de distancia.

—¿Có-cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes poseer… tal fuerza? —Sultur a pesar del dolor no se amedrentó y poniéndose de pie volvió a embestir, con la gran mano empuñada dispuesto a destrozar el rostro de su pequeño oponente.

Ranma lo esperó. Lo recibió atrapándolo por el antebrazo y dando un pequeño brinco para ganar altura, giró todo el gran cuerpo de Sultur haciéndole una llave, pasándolo por encima de su cuerpo, para azotarlo con todas sus fuerzas de espaldas contra el suelo.

Sultur escupió sangre negra y sus ojos blancos se abrieron de sorpresa, incredulidad y dolor. Aquel movimiento y golpe había sido como si una caballería le hubiera pasado por encima. Su cuerpo se quedó a medio enterrar en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Trató de despegar la cabeza del suelo y al conseguir hacerlo se detuvo, porque la sombra de Ranma lo cubrió.

El joven de Nerima, de pie ante él, lo amenazaba usando su propia gigantesca espada, sosteniendo la punta con firmeza muy cerca del rostro.

—¿He perdido? ¿Contra una cucaracha? —Sultur todavía no cabía en cuenta de lo sucedido—. Es… ¡imposible!

—Créelo —respondió Ranma con severidad—, desde el principio nunca fuiste un problema para mí.

—Ah, cuánta arrogancia —Sultur, por primera vez, dejó escapar una sonrisa interrumpida por otro espasmo que lo hizo escupir un poco más de sangre—…. Me gustas, chico.

—¿Por qué sirves a Hel? —preguntó Ranma.

Ya no le importaba estar en medio de un ejército de demonios, ninguno se atrevía a acercarse tras lo sucedido con su líder.

—Qué pregunta tan estúpida, soy uno de sus guardianes —suspiró Sultur lamentándose—. ¡Qué más!

Ranma dudó, parecía confundido.

—Cuando luchamos no parecías muy convencido. Todo tu odio surgió hacia mí solo cuando recordaste a Falanda. Si se trata de tu ejército poco te importa, pareciera que tampoco te interesa lo que suceda con esta batalla. ¿Qué te hace trabajar para Hel, qué hay detrás de tu historia con Falanda?

—Oh, ya lo veo, esa zorra se fue de bocazas contigo.

—Algo me contó —respondió el joven—, del trato que hiciste con Hel.

Falanda en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos de camino antes de la batalla de Gimle, le había narrado una interesante historia referida a su alma y a la manera en que tanto ella como Sultur se habían convertido en demonios y esclavos de Hel.

—Y si fuera cierto —dijo Sultur—, ¿qué harás entonces?

—No lo sé, supongo que podría ofrecerte lo mismo que le dimos a Falanda —respondió Ranma con honestidad, ni él sabía bien a lo que quería llegar, o por qué no se sentía tan enojado con Sultur. No podía odiarlo, no después de descubrir en esos ojos sin vida un sentimiento que le causó recordarse a sí mismo por doloroso que fuera—. Digamos que no estoy dispuesto a darle el gusto a esa maldita de Hel destruyendo a más víctimas de su maldad. Por una vez quisiera hacerlo lo contrario, algo que realmente la hiciera enfadar.

—¿Inocentes? —preguntó Sultur incrédulo—. Eres un inepto, mortal, dándole esperanzas a tu enemigo. Sí, puede que en un principio haya sido así como te lo contó, una estúpida historia de un todavía más estúpido general, el más noble de los todos los guerreros de un antiguo reino, pero que fue consumido por el amor prohibido hacia la hija de su rey.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ranma.

—Pensé que lo sabías, ya que eres tan amigo de esa traidora.

—Quiero escuchar tu versión —dijo Ranma. En realidad Falanda nunca le contó mucho más, porque no lo recordaba. Había sido su memoria manipulada por Hel desde su nacimiento como demonio. Pero parecía ser que Sultur sí había sido condenado a vivir con ese conocimiento solo para placer de la malsana Hel.

Sultur lo observó, ese chico no era el mismo al que había enfrentado en el palacio Eljudner, un aire de autoridad lo rodeaba que lo hacía ser digno de ser seguido. Si tan solo hubiera tenido a un líder a sí cuando él vivía entre los mortales, entonces habría aceptado la muerte como un honor y no cómo lo que fue en realidad.

—Mi propio señor, mi rey, nos traicionó y nos entregó a una nación enemiga con tal de ganar sus favores. La batalla que tuvimos fue una farsa, era una derrota preparada donde ya se había entregado la soberanía de nuestro pequeño reino por los bolsillos de cobardes nobles y de un todavía más miserable rey. Nosotros fuimos únicamente un regalo para consagrar aquella unión. Sobreviví, sí, me arrastré por días y malherido hasta regresar a mi nación y descubrir la triste verdad.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Ranma. Algo en la voz de Sultur lo hizo temer de la verdad, pero necesitaba encararla tanto como la decisión que quería tomar con respecto a ese demonio.

—La princesa a la que ese general de corazón tan puro como endeble amaba con toda su alma, se había desposado con el príncipe de la nación más fuerte que compró a la nuestra —el demonio sonrió con placer—. Los maté a todos, a mi rey y a todos esos nobles traidores y cobardes que brindaban con la sangre de los soldados sacrificados. También maté al príncipe de la otra nación… y a mi princesa.

De pronto Sultur comenzó a llorar, Ranma no sabía que los demonios lloraban y eso le causó sorpresa, tristeza y también rabia. ¿Qué eran esos demonios a los que mataba sin piedad sino restos de almas humanas torturadas por una diosa maligna que no veía en ellos sino juguetes de su placer? Para todos los dioses los humanos siempre fueron eso, juguetes.

Sultur continuó con su triste relato, teniendo de fondo los gritos y gemidos de la batalla

—La atravesé con mi espada. Toda la pasión que sentía una vez por ella la descargué en ese golpe convertido en ira, al creerla una traidora. Recién entonces supe la verdad de sus labios moribundos: a ella la habían hecho creer que si aceptaba ese funesto matrimonio, me iba a salvar, porque le dijeron que vivía como un prisionero de guerra. Ella lo había hecho por mí, la habían chantajeado por mí y cuando me vio y comprendió la verdad del engaño no me dijo nada en su defensa, sino por el contrario me provocó más ira diciéndome que nunca signifiqué nada para ella más que una simple diversión. Lo había hecho con la intención de que la asesinara, tal como hice, para sentirse otra vez digna de mi amor, por haber cometido el pecado de entregarse al lecho de otro, a un lecho de martirio, todo por mi causa.

—Falanda tiene recuerdos vagos de ello, no me explico cómo es que tú…

—Mi señora Hel posee un macabro sentido del humor. Clamé a ella y a todos los espíritus oscuros que un caballero sirviente de los dioses jamás siquiera debía nombrar y ella apareció. Pedí que la salvara, que le devolviera lo que yo injustamente le quité a cambio de mi alma. Y así ella hizo. Pero mi alma y sus recuerdos se quedarían intactos para sufrir en carne propia los resultados de lo que había pedido, el renacer de mi amada princesa. ¿Qué hizo Hel?... Conoces a Falanda y cómo es, lo que no sabes es como era realmente. Ella, la más pura y casta mujer, un rayo de luna de belleza infinita, fue transformada en un demonio de lujuria y engaño. Así, por cada una de las conspiraciones en que ella participaba para servir a la diosa oscura, mi corazón se llenaba de ira. La imagen que tenía de ella se fue corrompiendo y ella nunca lo supo., porque ella no podía recordar lo que era antes de… a diferencia de mí. Sí, mi alma no solo conservó los recuerdos, también fue la única que mantuvo su antigua personalidad, para quebrarme una y otra vez, para destruirme, para que la diosa infernal se jactara como una broma al verme desmoronarme con cada juego en el que Falanda se veía involucrada. Todo para convertirme en un cántaro de furia, de esa manera mientras mayor era la corrupción de Falanda, mayor era la fuerza que la ira me proporcionaba.

Ranma no tuvo más que lástima por Sultur. Siempre era igual, un juego de manipulación y desgracias del que estaba cansado. Empuñó las manos con fuerza.

—Pero ahora ella ya no sirve a Hel —dijo.

—Ella me ha traicionado otra vez, me abandonó a la esclavitud de Nilfhel, que acepté solo por ella, y corrió sola tras la libertad que tú y tus malditos dioses le ofrecieron. Ni siquiera mi señora Hel podría haberme dado un golpe tan certero en lo poco que quedaba de mi humanidad.

—No tiene por qué terminar así —aclaró Ranma, al notar que Sultur volvía a ser dominado por la ira.

—¿Qué? ¿Me ofreces como a ella ser un mortal otra vez? —Sultur miró hacia el cielo de piedra—, no me hagas reír, muchacho insignificante, semejantes cosas son imposibles para alguien que ha cegado tantas miles de vidas. Además, ni siquiera mi señora podría hacerlo si lo deseara, no conseguirás que suplique para que goces y te burles de mi condenada alma. Si pretendes destruirme puedes hacerlo, ya he perdido.

—¡Todavía puedes levantarte, apenas te he lastimado!

—No en mi cuerpo, no, pero sí en mi alma si es que tal cosa todavía vive dentro de mí.

Sultur cerró los ojos y espero. Escuchó la espada caer a su lado. Cuando los abrió y giró la cabeza vio la empuñadura de su espada tirada a su lado y más allá la espalda de Ranma que se alejaba lentamente, y el círculo de engendros que comenzó a cerrarse siguiéndolo, los demonios que lo pisotearon y pasaron sobre su cuerpo como si él fuese un obstáculo más en el camino, olvidándolo, porque así era la lealtad de los demonios, abandonado cuando había dejado de ser útil para ellos.

.

.

Belenus cruzó espadas con un elfo oscuro, desvió los aceros hacia el costado y lo golpeó con el puño. Sin siquiera tomar aliento acometió contra un nuevo oponente al que derribó sin mucho esfuerzo. La sangre de los elfos comenzó a teñir el suelo donde habían detenido al gran ejército en un cuello de botella formado por el pasillo y la estrecha puerta que daba a la sala. Los arqueros disparaban sin descanso sobre los ejércitos de Alberick y los Dragones que acompañaban a Belenus no cedían un solo centímetro. A pesar de ello la superioridad numérica se comenzaba a sentir en los cansados brazos de los einjergars. Las oleadas de soldados de armaduras negras venían y venían y ellos encerrados en una tumba parecía que se estuvieran defendiendo solo prolongando un anunciado final. Sin poder ver más que la oscuridad y el brillo de las armas el ruido del combate en el exterior comenzó a parecer un lejano eco que apenas imaginaban.

—¡Mantened la línea! —Ordenó el capitán, encendiendo los corazones de sus hombres—. ¡No os rindáis, Dragones Rojos!

El capitán era el centro de la fuerza ante las filas enemigas, ninguno de ellos era rival para la incansable espada de los Praga. Pero los elfos nunca terminaban y se seguían amontonando queriendo entrar, pisaban los cadáveres de sus compañeros y las botas patinaban sobre la sangre fresca. Los Dragones comenzaron a retroceder en la sala, más por la acumulación de los cuerpos que por pérdida del valor, pero esto le dio la oportunidad a los elfos de traspasar la estrechez de la entrada y comenzar a formar una línea dentro de la sala.

.

En el exterior los arqueros dejaron de disparar sobre la masa de cascos y escudos, lanzas y espadas, que se aglomeraba en la entrada del fuerte, para tratar de defenderse de las columnas vivientes de elfos que comenzaron a escalar por los muros queriendo alcanzar las ventanas. Lo que hizo que el número de elfos que ingresaba al fuerte fuera mayor que antes. Era una marea oscura imposible de contener.

.

El capitán Belenus supuso que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que las fuerzas enemigas desbordaran las defensas del muro, pero eso no lo amedrentó, de alguna manera cuando se separaron él se había encargado de quedarse con las fuerzas más numerosas, pero también las menos importantes. Ranma no se había percatado de ello, pero el capitán en este momento no se encontraba con los más fuertes y leales del escuadrón. ¿Una cruel y manipuladora selección? No, ahora que las ruinas no eran importantes, arrastrar a sus enemigos hacia el interior junto con ellos, como un cebo viviente, era la mejor manera de asegurar que los que debían sobrevivir tuvieran mejores probabilidades. Eran sacrificios que él estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Recuperando el aliento asestó un golpe de espada que partió el casco de un oponente y con el cuerpo empujó a otro enemigo, cuando vio caer a uno de sus Dragones Rojos traspasado por diez espadas, pues los elfos oscuros poseídos por una demente sed de venganza parecían ensañarse sobre cualquiera de ellos que sucumbiera, vengándose por el impensado dolor y humillación que ese pequeño grupo de einjergars le estaba infringiendo al más poderoso ejército de Svartalfaheim. Escuchó los gritos de batalla de los arqueros que habían dejado de disparar y ya sacaban las espadas para defenderse. Supuso que ese lugar ya no los protegería.

—¡Retrocedan!

A la orden de Belenus la frágil línea formada por los Dragones comenzó a retroceder lentamente camino a las escaleras al final de la sala, para proteger el acceso al balcón de los arqueros, los que muchos ya habían dejado el arco para sacar las espadas y unirse a la desesperada resistencia de la infantería, reemplazando el lugar de los caídos.

El resplandor blanco de los einjergars caídos, que comenzaban a desintegrarse en el aire, llenaba el espacio como copos de nieve que ascendían desapareciendo en el techo, contrastando con la sangre roja que se aposaba en el piso y chapoteaba con los fuertes pasos de atacantes y defensores.

.

Alienor palideció. Delante de su caballo y a pocos metros de distancia se encontraba Ranma, rodeado por un centenar de demonios que por alguna razón no se atrevían a atacarlo aunque lo habían seguido lo suficiente hasta mezclarse allí con sus ejércitos de elfos oscuros. Los elfos que lo rodeaban por un lado también retrocedieron ante el empuje de las fuerzas de Nilfhel a las que temían. También la presencia del joven mortal hacía estragos en ellos, pues parecía manifestarse más intensamente y a voluntad en ese momento, y se sentía como el aura de un dios que presionaba sus ánimos hasta el terror más incompresible.

Aquel chico humano se encontraba solo, rodeado por un ejército enemigo y a pesar de todo era capaz con su sola mirada y presencia de hacer tambalear el valor de Alienor, los elfos y aún a los demonios. El general elfo desafiando su propio resquemor apuntaló a su montura abriéndose camino entre los elfos, acercándose al joven rodeado por los demonios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó saber.

Ranma sonrió, esperaba que le preguntaran eso.

—Ya que el general de Alberick es tan cobarde como para no querer participar de la batalla, he tenido que venir a buscarlo personalmente —levantó a voz esperando ser escuchado por los elfos oscuros—. He derrotado a uno de los guardianes de Nilfhel, ¡ahora es tu turno!

El general gruñó, ¿cómo podía un solo hombre anteponerse ante él y retarlo con tanto orgullo?

—No sé cómo has llegado tan lejos, pero tu muerte se encuentra escrita por el destino —respondió Alienor—. ¡Mátenlo, qué esperan, acaben con ese mortal!

Los demonios también reaccionando se arrojaron sobre la presa junto con las tropas de elfos, cerrando el círculo rápidamente. Las lanzas y espadas, garras y afilados colmillos se cruzaron dentro de un espacio vacío, chocando entre ellos y sumiéndose en el caos, porque el insolente muchacho había desaparecido dejando una estela plateada. Entonces todos sintieron una demoledora presencia que los dejó quietos, como si una presión abismal estuviera aplastando sus torturadas almas. En lo alto Ranma apareció tras una estela de luz, como si hubiera dado un gran salto con la mano en alto y empuñada, la abrió apenas y una esfera plateada se formó en su interior.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

Alienor conoció entonces el verdadero terror, no ese que decía infundir Alberick con sus constantes amenazas y crueles demostraciones, o el miedo que a base de rumores se hicieron los señores de Asgard o la reina infernal; no, este era el terror que provocaba una verdadera muestra de un poder que iba más allá de los aesir, uno que hacía sentir en el alma que el fin de todo lo vivo se acercaba. Y se cubrió con los brazos cuando esa luz blanca que provino de la explosión sacudió el suelo y se expandió como una onda por todo el campo de batalla, rápida y poderosa.

Los ejércitos se paralizaron ante ese resplandor que los sorprendió por la retaguardia e hizo temblar la tierra. Los gritos de los elfos que anunciaban la aparición de un dios se hicieron más fuertes que antes, todos cegados y tratando de cubrirse del vendaval y el polvo que como una tormenta los envolvió, al igual que la luz había vuelto blanca la caverna completa por un instante como el refulgir de un pálido sol.

El general élfico abrió los ojos para ver a Ranma casi sobre él de un rápido salto. El joven de Nerima se cruzó por su lado atrapándolo con una mano del cuello. Apenas Alienor alcanzó a escuchar el murmulló del aterrador muchacho.

—Yo derrotaré al destino.

Del cuello Alienor fue arrancado de su montura y Ranma antes de caer lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo. Alienor se golpeó de espaldas y rodó ruidosamente entre restos de su armadura. El general apenas consiguió levantar el cuerpo, al mirar vio el caos entre sus filas, y de los demonios quedaba solo un gran cráter de roca chamuscada con cicatrices de magma. Del otro extremo el ejército de Hel también era presa de la confusión como si no supieran a quien atacar, sin ningún líder que los dirigiera se habían transformado en una fuerza de monstruos que comenzaron a perder la razón. De pronto las grotescas bestias de asalto de Hel dejaron de obedecer a sus amos los caballeros negros, y rompiendo sus cadenas comenzaron a atacar a todo lo que se movía, en especial a los elfos oscuros que tenían más cerca.

Alienor giró apenas la cabeza y vio a Ranma, que en pie a algunos metros jadeaba notoriamente y lo miraba con los brazos caídos y las manos empuñadas con una pequeña cuchilla en una de ellas.

—Te doy una oportunidad para que te rindas —advirtió Ranma—, y espero que la tomes por tu propio bien.

Alienor dejó el temor inicial enfureciéndose.

—¿El poderoso ejército de Alienor rindiéndose ante un solo hombre? No sé qué brujerías habrás hecho pero no te servirán para amedrentarme. ¡Soldados, acaben con ese charlatán! —ordenó con la poca voz que le quedaba.

Nadie respondió a su llamado. El general miró a sus hombres que lo rodeaban y vio la duda en ellos, incluso él tuvo que reconocer que ya no se enfrentaba a un einjergar.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó el general.

—Un simple humano —respondió Ranma con burla—, ¡uno que esta noche terminará con la vida del malvado Alberick!

Los ojos de Alienor se abrieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron ante tal revelación que le provocó temor.

—¡Qué esperan malditos cobardes, atáquenlo! ¡Atáquenlo ahora!

Los elfos oscuros reaccionaron arremetiendo contra el solitario joven. Se veía cansado y eso los envalentonó a desafiarlo. El primero de los elfos se arrojó con una estocada por el costado pero Ranma desapareció cuando el elfo creyó haberlo alcanzado y reapareció medio metro más atrás como si hubiese esquivado el ataque. Con un rápido movimiento interpuso el codo sobre el rostro del soldado enviándolo de regreso. Un segundo elfo lo atacó con un hacha pero de la misma manera vio un resplandor blanco y luego a Ranma aparecer sobre él. Con una patada en el pecho el elfo cayó arrastrándose a los pies de sus compañeros. Entonces el grueso de la tropa se abalanzó sobre Ranma como una ola del mar sobre la playa, pero lo que hubo fue un festín de golpes que los enviaron a volar uno a uno a la misma velocidad con que el chico desaparecía y aparecía delante de sus ojos.

Ranma comenzó a avanzar hacia Alienor, lentamente, desapareciendo y apareciendo para contraatacar a sus oponentes que trataban de detenerlo pero ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera tocarlo. El general se puso de pie y desenfundó torpemente la espada no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Eres un monstruo —dijo Alienor entre labios—, ¡eres un maldito monstruo!

El último de los elfos cayó bajo el golpe que Ranma le dio con el antebrazo en el cuello, el chico entonces se detuvo delante del general.

—¿Y? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Vas a dar el ejemplo a tus hombres desafiándome o seguirás allí esperando como un cobarde a que otros luchen por ti?

—Hablas por hablar, puede que me derrotes o que venzas a cientos de los nuestros. Pero las fuerzas de Alberick son contadas por miles, ni siquiera tú podrías detenerlos a todos. Mira, mira como los ejércitos combinados de mi señor y la reina infernal marchan sobre tus débiles camaradas. ¿Todavía sientes que puedes usar esa boca tan grande?

Heid levantó la cabeza, en el centro del círculo mágico podía sentir la batalla más cerca de ella resonando por los pasillos de las ruinas de la fortaleza subterránea. Se puso de pie con gran elegancia y siempre con los ojos cerrados. Levantó el brazo izquierdo dejándolo suspendido horizontalmente con la mano ligeramente extendida.

—Ranma…

.

Ranma sonrió sin quitar la vista de Alienor. Levantó el brazo izquierdo lentamente dejándolo en posición horizontal con la mano ligeramente extendida.

—Alienor, tú y tus elfos tendrán que decidir si están de lado de Alberick o del mío, pero te aseguro que no será tu ejército el que sobreviva a esta batalla si insistes tanto en provocarme —cerró los ojos, sabía que tenía que mostrarse con dureza si quería destruir la lealtad de los elfos, todo era parte del papel que debía jugar

Una esfera de luz rojiza apareció entre los dedos del muchacho. La voz de Heid resonó dentro de su cabeza entonando un antiguo hechizo, pidiendo por una fuerza superior a la de los seres que combatían en aquel lugar. Una fuerza más antigua y más fuerte que cualquier espada de Asgard.

« _Invoco al yunque que forjó a las estrellas del cielo y al martillo que le dio forma al sol e hizo espadas de sus rayos. Invoco al dominio de Muspelheim, a la fuerza que todo lo crea y lo consume, a la ira de Ymir y al orgullo de Surtr. Yo invoco…»_

Ranma entonces giró la mano conteniendo la esfera y la cerró deshaciendo esa incipiente energía, liberándola, haciendo tal como Heid le había enseñado llegado el momento.

—Yo invoco a… no —Ranma se detuvo pensándolo un instante—, yo te pido que te levantes y luches a nuestro lado… _¡Agítate sangre de la tierra!_

.

El suelo comenzó a temblar con violencia, tanta, que la batalla se detuvo por un momento. Enormes rocas comenzaron a caer del techo y a aplastar a los ejércitos de Svartalfaheim y de Nilfhel. Las ruinas también comenzaron a ceder y a desplomarse en parte. Rashell ordenó a los suyos que retrocedieran hacia el interior de las ruinas, mientras Méril veía como los balcones se desplomaban instando a los arqueros a que retrocedieran hacia la fortaleza.

Grietas se abrieron por todo el suelo volcánico, que se abrió en un estallido escupiendo una columna de magma, cuya luz roja y dorada inundó la gran caverna y golpeó contra el techo escupiendo en todas direcciones roca derretida. El fuego hizo presa de las tropas que corrían desesperadas, incendiándose la piel y las ropas. Los demonios eran consumidos por el fuego en medio de chillidos escalofriantes de dolor; pero lo peor no había comenzado. Las grietas de oro comenzaron a expandirse por toda la gigantesca galería y los elfos retrocedieron, tirando las armas los que pudieron corrieron asustados en dirección de la salida dejando a sus compañeros atrás. Luego el suelo comenzó a moverse con mayor violencia cuando de las grietas se levantaban más chorros de magma hirviente, que los soldados con terror evitaban tocar. Las grietas crecieron formando verdaderas vertientes de lava hasta que el suelo se fragmentó en una extensión de plataformas de roca que flotaron sobre un mar de magma incandescente que comenzó a devorar una a una las islas más pequeña, dejando que las plataformas más grandes flotaran a la deriva.

El nivel de la lava comenzó a subir en toda la caverna inundando los primeros niveles de las ruinas. Los Dragones retrocedieron rápidamente buscando las escaleras siendo seguidos por los elfos que olvidaron por completo la lucha tratando de salvar sus vidas. Muchos demonios fueron devorados por las llamas, muchos elfos cayeron en el mar de fuego y roca fundida dando espantosos gritos de dolor. Ranma mismo quedó sorprendido e impactado por lo que había causado no pudiendo mirar la muerte de tantos soldados que se quemaban vivos, apartando el rostro.

.

.

Así terminó la batalla de la montaña de Svartalfaheim. Ranma, armándose otra vez de valor, se levantó manteniendo el equilibrio, tras haber caído de rodillas durante el violento movimiento, en la isla en la que había quedado entre muchas otras que formaban una extraña e inestable superficie sobre el lago de magma junto Alienor y algunos de los elfos que todavía estaban con él. El elfo lo vio acercarse y se arrodilló al instante junto a los demás soldados. Los otros elfos que en distintas islas veían lo sucedido entendieron y arrojaron sus armas al suelo en una procesión que fue imitada continuamente en todo el ejército del rey oscuro, escuchándose un coro de metal chocando contra la roca.

—Puedes quitarme la vida —dijo Alienor repentinamente—, pero perdona la vida de mis hombres, ellos únicamente seguían mis órdenes y como bien supondrás muchos de ellos son contrarios al rey. Espero que los dioses y sus valientes siervos se apiaden, porque nada se ganaría con la muerte de tantos.

Ranma se vio sorprendido por las palabras del general elfo, pero comprendió que lo que movía a aquel hombre era el orgullo y el amor por su pueblo, tampoco podía negar que el odio de Alienor siempre había sido hacia los dioses que por tantos siglos habían abusado del pueblo de Svartalfaheim, como de tantas otras razas en Asgard.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —replicó el joven con indiferencia—, yo no estoy con los dioses de Asgard.

Alienor levantó el rostro sorprendido.

—¡¿Pero quién eres entonces?! —exclamó sorprendido Alienor—. ¿Por qué acusas a nuestro rey de traidor si no eres un enviado del Valhalla?

Ranma se llevó la mano al rostro.

—Dices que se enfrentan a los dioses que los oprimieron, ¿pero Alberick hace una alianza con la peor de todas los diosas en Asgard y de verdad me preguntas por qué es un traidor? ¿Acaso tú y tus hombres no lo sirven por miedo?

Los labios de Alienor temblaron, indeciso, ante una idea incomprensible.

—¿Pero a quién podemos servir entonces? ¿Qué rey nos llevará a la libertad si no es Alberick el oscuro?

—¡Deja de hablar como un maldito cobarde! ¿Por qué necesitan que un rey los dirija, acaso no pueden luchar por su propia libertad? Maldición, ¿y de qué libertad me hablas si lo único que hacen es cambiar a un tirano por otro?

—Yo… no lo entiendo.

Ranma se acercó y cuando Alienor alzó el rostro vio al joven extendiéndole la mano.

—Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y no sirvo a los dioses, tampoco los necesito. Voy a luchar por salvar nuestras vidas, por las de nuestras razas. No me importan los problemas que tengan los dioses y reyes entre ellos, lo único que me interesa es proteger nuestro futuro, porque si no lo sabías hay cosas mucho más importantes en juego que el dominio de Asgard. ¡Todo se está derrumbando! Dentro de poco no habrá lugar seguro en este universo, los hijos del vacío lo devorarán absolutamente todo y no habrá ningún refugio, menos un reino por el que luchar.

Alienor lo miró con incredulidad, mas luego suspiró cansado. Él lo sabía, todos lo sabían, el final estaba cerca y las pequeñas luchas no eran más que síntomas de la degradación. Pronto todos perecerían, era el destino, el Ragnarok.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, nada —lamentó Alienor—. Ni tú, mortal, ni nadie podría detener el final de la existencia —el general dejó caer los hombros apesadumbrado, toda su lucha le parecía entonces una gran farsa, sus aspiraciones un engaño.

—Puedes quedarte allí sentado sin hacer nada —dijo Ranma—, o puedes usar esa espada para algo útil. Únete a mí.

El general alzó los ojos.

—¿De verdad quieres que una fuerzas con un pobre iluso como tú?

—Sí, con un pobre iluso que acaba de patear el trasero de todo tu ejército y el de Hel —respondió Ranma molesto—. ¿Qué dices entonces?

—De no verlo no lo hubiera creído, mortal —miró a Ranma directamente a los ojos y los soldados que los rodearon se encontraban expectantes. Sonrió—. Tengo curiosidad por ver a donde te guiará tu arrogancia.

Estrechó la mano de Ranma y el joven lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Pero Alberick no se tomará muy bien la traición —agregó Alienor.

—Alberick, Alberick, Alberick, ¿acaso no saben repetir otro nombre? Supongo que tendré que hacerme cargo de él primero, justo ahora cuando no tengo mucho tiempo que perder —se llevó las manos a la cintura y suspiró cansado.

—Me sorprende tu ignorancia, mortal. Si conocieras el poder del rey oscuro no hablarías con tanta soltura.

—¿Alberick es más fuerte que Narfi? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿Narfi, Narfi Laufeyiarson, hermano de Hel? No divagues, el rey no podría compararse a la existencia de un dios por mucho que le temamos.

Ranma sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo vencí a ese viejo degenerado de Narfi, ya tienes tu respuesta.

Sin esperar réplica ni prestar atención a las miradas de incredulidad, el joven Ranma les dio la espalda y caminó hacia el borde de la plataforma para observar el fraccionado campo de batalla, donde los sobrevivientes trataban de aferrarse a las islas temiendo caer en el lago de magma. Se sintió culpable de no haber medido las consecuencias. El grueso del ejército de los demonios había sido consumido con la columna inicial que había estallado en medio de ellos, los pocos que quedaban huían desorientados, los elfos esperaban confundidos buscando escuchar alguna orden, pero para todos era unánime que la batalla había terminado. Escuchó los gritos de conocidas voces y las buscó en el muro de la fortaleza.

Rashell y Méril gritaban moviendo los brazos con entusiasmo desde una gran ventana rectangular, Heid se encontraba con ellos de brazos cruzados apoyada en uno de los marcos con una mirada confiada e indiferente. Por las ventanas y los distintos balcones los Dragones Rojos sobrevivientes se asomaron, al principio con recelo, mas luego con entusiasmo buscando todos a la pequeña figura del comandante que en medio de los anonadados elfos y flotando en una isla de piedra en el lago de magma les devolvía el saludo con triunfal entusiasmo.

Los elfos que habían entrado en la fortaleza arrojaron las armas al suelo rindiéndose al instante, ninguno de ellos podía dudar de la fuerza de los _dioses_ con los que habían luchado y con suerte sobrevivido.

.

.

La batalla de Svartalfaheim fue el inicio de la leyenda de un desconocido mortal que lideró a un pequeño escuadrón contra un gran ejército y salió vencedor. Su nombre antes ignorado por los grandes y poderosos, se transformó en un símbolo de amor y odio. Impulsó el valor de los que resistían en distintos lugares de Asgard y la ira de los opresores aliados de Hel. La reina infernal volvió a escuchar el nombre de aquel muchacho y ahora las consecuencias fueron funestas para los sirvientes que tuvieron la mala suerte de hallarse en su presencia. Ahora el nombre de Ranma Saotome se transformó de un humano que la ofendía constantemente con sus desafíos y milagrosos escapes, a una verdadera amenaza a su dominio absoluto de Asgard, un peligro mayor al de los mismos dioses que sobrevivientes luchaban patéticamente con reducidas fuerzas en las fronteras de su cada vez más vasto imperio de Nilfhel.

Keur, el maestro de las maldiciones, con la larga túnica que cubría su nauseabundo cuerpo se inclinó delante de su señora esperando la absoluta aniquilación. Nada lo salvaría de la ira de Hel al haberle traído tales noticias sobre la derrota y pérdida de Svartalfaheim. Pero para su sorpresa la reina, que ya se había enterado con anterioridad por sus propios medios, se veía tranquila, incluso dichosa, de piernas cruzadas con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado descansando en un brazo, apoyando un largo dedo estirado sobre la sien. El guardián de Nilfhel miró disimuladamente el suelo que lo rodeaba sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, muchas marcas de cuerpos calcinados lo rodeaban, realmente muchos, el aroma a carne quemada inundaba la sala del trono por completo.

—Te envié con lo mejor de mi ejército para anexar definitivamente la montaña de los elfos a mis dominios. ¿Era tan complicado? Su rey nos era leal, su pueblo me temía y no había otra amenaza que pequeños grupos rebeldes ocultos como alimañas bajo las rocas; ¿De verdad era tan difícil haber cumplido mis expectativas?

El silencio se prolongó por demasiado tiempo, tanto, que Keur se animó a hablar.

—Mi poderosa reina, mi señora, yo…

—¡Silencio, pobre miserable e inútil! ¡Inútil, completo inútil! No vales siquiera el aliento que gasto en hablarte. Te envié a realizar el más sencillo de los trabajos y regresas con las manos vacías, no, peor que eso, ¿dónde está mi ejército, dónde está mi reino y mis esclavos, sabes acaso que sucedió con el rey de los elfos? ¡Lo perdiste todo!

—Mi señora, le suplico, si me diera la oportunidad…

—Y la tendrás.

Keur no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, ¿la reina infernal otorgándole una segunda oportunidad a alguien que le hubiera fallado tan estrepitosamente?

—Tienes suerte, hoy he recibido una noticia tanto o más agradable que tu sonoro fracaso.

El demonio vio entones un par de botas negras que pasaron por su lado. Un hombre, tal vez un einjergar, vestido completamente de blanco con una máscara que le cubría la mitad superior del rostro. El misterioso hombre se inclinó delante de la reina, ella le devolvió el gesto de cortesía con indiferencia, pero no estaba molesta, lo que significaba mucho tratándose de ella.

—¿Se encuentra preparada mi armada?

—Así es, mi reina —Rays se levantó entonces con una maquiavélica sonrisa—, zarparemos cuando usted lo ordene.

—Tan encantador y útil, no como algunos que tuve la mala suerte de reclutar para mis fuerzas y no me han causado más que decepciones.

—Supongo, mi reina, que recuerda nuestro acuerdo —insistió Rays.

—¡No me provoques, mortal!

—No ha sido mi intención —se excusó cortésmente.

—Tal como te prometí, dirigirás a mis ejércitos y a cambio me entregarás la ciudad libre de los humanos.

—Lo siento, temí por un momento que no me permitirías estar al mando de la operación como os lo solicité a cambio de la valiosa información sobre la ubicación de la ciudad que tanto usted anhelaba —agradeció Rays.

—¿Lo dices por esa basura de Keur, temes que quisiera que él volviera a dirigir alguna de mis fuerzas? Tengo mejores planes para él, o quizás no, ya poco me interesa un alma fallida.

—¿Mi señora? —Keur se atrevió a levantar la voz por primera vez desde que ese arrogante humano hablara con tanta soltura delante de su reina.

—Rays, puedes quedarte con su alma. Tú has lo que quieras con él, imagina que es un perro o lo que sea, ya no me sirve para nada —declaró la reina de Nilfhel con extrema crueldad.

El joven miró al indignado demonio y sonrió.

—Tengo algunas ideas. Agradezco el regalo, mi reina.

.

.

La silenciosa sala en el interior de las ruinas contrastó con el jolgorio que hacía un momento atrás inundaba la boca y los corazones de los Dragones Rojos. Los hombres hicieron lugar para que entrara el comandante. Ranma se detuvo entonces a mitad de la sala mirando con incredulidad. Sergus y Kertos se encontraban uno a cada lado de Belenus.

El capitán de los Dragones Rojos no se veía en su mejor momento, yacía sentado en el suelo con las piernas extendidas, la espalda apoyada en la fría pared con varios agujeros cruzándole el torso de los que chorreaban gruesos ríos de sangre que le habían teñido la camisa de un rojo intenso y más vivo que nunca.

—Ah —Belenus levantó la cabeza con tal dignidad que nadie se preocupó de la palidez de su rostro ni del hilo de sangre que corría por la comisura de los labios llegándole al mentón—, comandante —sonrió mostrando orgullo y satisfacción—… felicidades por su… victoria.

Ranma cayó de rodillas frente al capitán. Belenus levantó tembloroso la mano y el joven la estrechó entre las suyas.

—Pero… ¿por qué no lo están atendiendo? ¡Qué alguien traiga vendas! —ordenó Ranma—. Rashell, qué esperas, has algo útil con tu estúpida magia.

—Lo siento, Ranma, está más allá de mis habilidades. Quizás si hubiese un hada como Millia entre nosotros, pero aun así…

—No es verdad, Méril, tú debes saber qué hacer, ¡maldición, dime algo!

Méril cerró los ojos e inclinó el rostro. Las heridas del capitán eran mortales, todos los órganos vitales traspasados con precisión quirúrgica. Era verdad que podían realizar milagros con la magia, pero solo utilizando la energía de la creación que ahora escaseaba. Además, el espíritu del capitán era el que se estaba apagando como si realmente deseara descansar y no había fuerza que obrara un milagro contra la voluntad.

—Ranma, no molestes a tus soldados, esa… no es la… manera que te… enseñé.

—Pero, Belenus, no puedes rendirte ahora, ¡no puedes dejarme! Yo no creo lograr hacerlo sin ti, no sé qué debo hacer.

Belenus sonrió.

—Debajo de tu orgullo… eres… un muchacho tímido… humilde… Hoy… hoy no me has necesitado, hoy no… hice nada por ti.

—Bele… ¡capitán!

—Quiero descansar… quiero… ¿es tanto pedir? —sonrió con una satisfacción que conmovió a los einjergars—. Durante siglos he dedicado mi existencia a… a servir con mi espada por… por lo que creí… justo. Ya… ya necesito… descansar.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando el joven comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin percatarse de ello. Belenus era para él la figura de un padre como jamás la tuvo, no como aquel que le había causado tantos problemas, no. El capitán de los Dragones Rojos era autoridad, pero también confianza, era fuerza y ternura que le enseñó a no ver los sentimientos como una debilidad sino como la verdadera fuerza de un guerrero.

—Por qué, ¿por qué? —preguntó Ranma.

Belenus levantó la mano temblorosa y la apoyó en la mejilla del chico.

—Yo no… entrené a un… seguidor… Preparé a un… líder. A mí… mí… sucesor.

—Belenus.

—¡No llores! —Belenus tosió un poco de sangre—. No… Ranma, despídeme, despídeme…. con honor, comandante. Déjame volver a ver… el rostro de mi esposa. No me… retengas por más… tiempo.

Ranma lo entendió, pero no quería hacerlo. El viejo capitán había combatido por siglos jugando bajo los hilos de los dioses y todo por mantener la esperanza de la humanidad, pero aun así se negaba a aceptar su partida. Sintió entonces la mano de Méril sobre su hombro, la sonrisa piadosa de Heid y la dureza pero a la vez fortaleza que Rashell trataba de transmitirle al mostrarse frío como queriendo hacerle entender el deber que tenían por delante. El joven soltó la mano de Belenus y lentamente se irguió, todos los soldados lo siguieron con la mirada, todos ellos amontonados en un círculo alrededor del amado, respetado, idolatrado y seguido capitán de los Dragones Rojos.

El joven se limpió el rostro con la manga y cuando bajó el brazo tenía una mirada dura y orgullosa que Belenus agradeció profundamente.

—Capitán Belenus Saotome —Ranma trató de hablar con fuerza, pero se percibía un ligero temblor de los labios al final de cada palabra—, has luchado como ninguno de nosotros jamás podría hacerlo, es… un honor haber compartido una batalla más a su lado.

—Comandante…

—¡Sus enseñanzas y ejemplo de valor estarán por siempre con todos nosotros! Juro que así será, aquí —se llevó una mano con fuerza al pecho estrujando la camisa—, siempre aquí, llevaré todo lo que me ha enseñado.

Belenus suspiró profundamente con mucha dificultad como si un fuerte dolor recorriera su cuerpo.

—El honor ha sido mío… combatir juntos… Ranma… con todos ustedes. Me recordaste a… mi hijo. Gracias.

Cuando Belenus cerró los ojos por última vez en su segunda existencia hubo un silencio general. Hasta que Ranma se inclinó para tomar la espada de Belenus y al levantarse la cruzó verticalmente delante de su rostro en un saludo marcial.

—¡Honores! —gritó con voz potente que estremeció los conmocionados corazones de los soldados—, al más grande líder que los Dragones Rojos han tenido —inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hasta sentir la fría superficie del acero en la frente—, y al mejor padre que un hombre podría haber deseado tener en la vida —agregó en un delgado susurro.

—¡Honores! —repitió Rashell con tal fuerza que su voz hizo eco en todas las ruinas, a la vez que desenfundaba la espada imitando a su comandante.

Todos los Dragones Rojos mostraron las armas en un coro de aceros, honrando el cuerpo de Belenus, mientras este se rodeó de un blanco resplandor y lentamente se deshizo en pequeñas chispas de luz que ascendieron como los dientes de león, cuando el viento de primavera acariciaba las colinas de la campiña en el feudo de los Praga.

.

.

El palacio en la cumbre de la montaña Svartalfaheim se encontraba revolucionada, el ajetreo de los guardias del castillo y de los sirvientes se dejaba sentir. Constantemente entraba algún guardia para dar alguna nueva al poderoso rey y a su séquito de nobles que lo seguían y gozaban de privilegios alimentándose de las migajas de poder que Alberick les dejaba caer de su mesa. Pero ahora muchos de ellos, sin decirlo, lamentaban tal lealtad.

—Mi señor —el soldado corrió por las escalinatas que separaban el salón de la sección más elevada que terminaba en un amplio balcón que se extendía por toda la pared entre pomposas cortinas de seda—, hemos perdido a la quinta división de lanceros.

Alberick, dándole la espalda mirando de frente el frío valle desde las alturas arrugó el rostro.

—¿Tan rápido han perdido esos inútiles?

—Señor —el soldado parecía temer a lo que intentaba decir—, no perdieron.

—¿Cómo?

—Han desertado.

El soldado esperó alguna reacción y cuando no la obtuvo se retiró retrocediendo lentamente con la cabeza siempre inclinada.

—Mi señor Alberick —uno de los nobles se atrevió a hablar alentado por otros que lo tomaban de los brazos como buscando apoyarlo—, ¿qué significa esto?

—Traición —respondió el rey—, ¿acaso no escucharon? Minuto a minuto esos insolentes se acercan ante mí, minuto a minuto mis fuerzas antes leales arrojan las armas y se rebelan a favor de los dioses. Dime, ¿cuál es la paga de la traición?

–La… ¿la muerte?

—Dejadles venir, dejadles que se presenten ante mí y que griten con sus sucias bocas que ya no quieren a su rey. Entonces verán si han escogido bien, que los muertos dioses de Asgard tengan clemencia de ellos porque yo no la tendré.

La columna formada por armaduras negras y harapos que cubrían a los orgullosos elfos de Alvheim que habían sido liberados de las canteras llenaban las calles como una marea oscura. La ciudad se iba llenando de lanzas y espadas en alto que ascendían hacia el palacio. Las ventanas antes cerradas se abrían de par en par y los habitantes vitoreaban a los valientes que por primera vez se atrevían a hacer algo que sus familias les reclamaban desde hacía meses. Los abusos de Alberick hacia su propio pueblo habían colmado la paciencia de la gente y ahora se enaltecían junto al ejército de los exiliados. Las fortalezas que dividían el camino en ascenso en distintas secciones cada vez más defendidas de la ciudad abrían las puertas, los líderes arrojaban las armas y muchos soldados se unían a la comitiva.

Los jardines del palacio real se vieron rápidamente inundados de gente, los guardias, los pocos que temían más al rey no fueron desafío para la masa de elfos que los desarmó pasando sobre ellos. Puerta tras puerta cedían ante la marcha de los que pedían venganza por sus seres queridos muertos no en la guerra, sino bajo la cruel mano del rey.

La columna se detuvo delante de las puertas de palacio. Pronto el bullicio de la gente cesó ante un inquietante silencio.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí, a qué se debe este bullicio? —la voz del rey se escuchó segura y fuerte por sobre las cabezas de la gente. Entonces vieron la oscura silueta parada en un balcón por encima de la gran puerta.

—Alberick —de entre los elfos se alzó una voz, la de Vindalf, antiguo general de las fuerzas de Alvheim y leal servidor de los fallecidos reyes del pueblo de los elfos de la luz. Todavía vestía los ásperos géneros de la esclavitud pero portaba en la diestra una espada brillante como su valor que no dejaba de mover demostrando que las torturas y el trabajo forzado no había disminuido en nada su sed de justicia—, el tiempo de tu tiranía ha terminado, hoy la gente de Alvheim y de Svartalfaheim están aquí para hacer justicia.

—¿Justicia? —Bufó burlesco—, ¿qué justicia, la de los dioses de Asgard que nos utilizaron como sus esclavos durante siglos? ¿A ellos les debes más lealtad que a tu rey?

—No eres un rey, eres un dictador. Hablas con grandes palabras contra la opresión del Valhalla, pero no has hecho un mejor trabajo. Nos traicionaste, a tus hermanos de sangre que buscamos refugio en tu falsa bondad y nos esclavizaste; a tu propio pueblo lo has hecho esclavo del miedo y la muerte; Nos vendiste a la diosa de Nilfhel, una aesir, por obtener un poco más de poder, ¿a eso le llamas lealtad? La lealtad de un rey debería estar primero para con su pueblo.

La gente lo vitoreó y repitió amenazas contra el rey, envalentonados por la actitud de Vindalf.

—Puede que tengas razón, pequeño elfo, pero olvidas algo muy importante. Todos ustedes lo olvidan —Alberick alzó la mano y la tierra tembló. Entonces la gente retrocedió asustada al notar un círculo mágico que apareció en el suelo alrededor de Vindalf. Antes de que el elfo pudiera reaccionar la tierra se abrió y gruesas raíces emergieron rodeándolo, en cuestión de segundos se Vindalf se encontró hundido en un bulto de raíces hasta el cuello, gritó de dolor cuando se escuchó el espantoso ruido de huesos siendo triturados.

—¿Cómo pueden ustedes, infelices sirvientes, desafiar a su dios? Soy Alberick de Svartalfaheim, el nuevo dios de los elfos, señor de todo lo que la vista alcanza, supremo gobernante de Nifelheim y ustedes no son más que mis siervos. Ahora, ¿qué clase de castigo debería imponerles, o es que todavía sienten la necesidad de cuestionar mi autoridad? ¿Quién de ustedes seguirá a Vindalf en el destino de los que blasfeman contra mí?

—Te maldigo, elfo oscuro, aunque me destruyas mi alma seguirá maldiciéndote por la eternidad… ¡Agh! —Vindalf escupió sangre cuando sintió como sus huesos comenzaban a ceder ante la fuerza de las enredaderas que crecían junto a la ira del rey.

—Oh, Vindalf, debí hacer esto desde el principio, me hubiese ahorrado muchas molestias como la de tener que escuchar tu estridente voz en este momento. ¿Y ustedes, qué esperan para postrarse ante mí, o acaso desean terminar como él?

Los elfos se miraron entre sí en silencio, ninguno se animaba a decir algo, Vindalf mismo se sintió asqueado, dentro de su dolor, de la cobardía de su pueblo cuando hubo una segunda voz que se alzó frente a los presentes.

—Termina de una vez tu arrogante ceguera, Alberick.

—¿Ahora quién osa…? ¡Alienor!

La sorpresa del rey se transformó en ira al ver a uno de sus más leales soldados convertido en un beligerante conspirador.

—Mi señor, te serví con fidelidad y creí en tus palabras. Pero ahora lo que veo es a un ser arrogante, consumido por el deseo de poder, ¡jamás deseaste llevar a nuestro pueblo a la gloria!, solo querías ocupar el trono de los tiranos.

—Pobre, ¿y ahora la desilusión te lleva a buscar la muerte en mis manos? Tantas frutas podridas en mi jardín, tantas, ya no hay solución para ustedes —el rey levantó una mano y una esfera de mágica luz roja comenzó a formarse por encima de la palma, fuertes corrientes de aire que se arremolinaron a su derredor—. Serán un ejemplo para todos los que piensen siquiera en el futuro en desafiar la autoridad de su dios.

En ese momento un rayo de luz atravesó la esfera de magia que Alberick estaba creando y se produjo una explosión de luz que obligó al rey a cubrirse con los brazos el rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo siguió la línea de aquello que lo había interrumpido y vio una simple cuchilla enterrada en el muro detrás de él por encima de la cabeza. Sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo bajó la vista y vio que Vindalf caía al suelo entre los trozos de la enredadera que había sido rápidamente despedazada como por obra de un hábil esgrimista. Al lado del elfo casi inconsciente se encontraba un misterioso humano con una rodilla en el suelo y la mano en alto, el que lentamente se levantó para encarar al rey.

Alberick no tardó en suponer que ese era uno de los einjergars que lo había desafiado en su propio reino entendiendo cuál era la fuente de la sedición.

—Títeres de los dioses, ahora lo comprendo todo. ¿Vienes a prometer regalos de los dioses a mi pueblo a cambio de la traición?

—¿Títeres de los dioses? —Preguntó el encapuchado joven—, ¿a quién llamas títere de los dioses cuando eres tú el que hace todo lo que Hel quiere?

—No dejaré que un einjergar se las de valiente solo porque se encuentra delante de ms súbditos, ¿crees, humano, que temo a ese patético ejército de cobardes que has reunido en mi contra? Porque todo lo que yo… ¡Ah!

Dejó de hablar cuando notó la hoja de la fría cuchilla apoyada contra la suave piel oscura de su cuello. El joven había desaparecido en un destello blanco y al instante se encontraba a su lado, dándole la espalda a la gente, con un brazo firmemente estirado empuñando la cuchilla que lo amenazaba.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso, mortal?

—Eso no importa, lo único que importa es saber qué vas a hacer ahora.

—¿Qué deseas, riquezas, poder, mujeres o quizás hombres jóvenes? Cualquier cosa que me pidas te será duplicada. Vamos, sé razonable, muchacho, ¿para qué servir a los dioses de Asgard como un simple peón cuando puedes tener todo lo que quieras a mi lado?

Ranma lo miró por un momento con una mezcla de asco y rabia, pero la capucha le cubrió los ojos impidiéndole al rey adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Así que quieres que me convierta en tu sirviente.

—No, no, sirviente no. Hablo de un aliado, un rey.

—Ya veo, así que al final con una hoja en tu cuello no eres más valiente que una rata. ¿Crees acaso que puedes comprarme ofreciéndome lo que no tienes? Te equivocaste, yo no sirvo a los dioses de Asgard.

—¿Entonces a quién sirves, mortal?

Algo en la mirada de Ranma demostró que su mente viajó a un lejano lugar de sus recuerdos. Bajo la sombra del frescor de Yggdrasil, en los jardines del cuartel de piedra vieja y humedecida practicaba el joven constantemente con la espada bajo la tutela del capitán. Una tras otra las embestidas del muchacho eran rechazadas con maestría demostrando una humillante facilidad, la que el orgullo del joven alimentaba con nuevas fuerzas no queriendo rendirse en sus insensatos esfuerzos por más que la severa mirada de Belenus lo reprendía constantemente. Sin palabras, sin instrucciones, solamente con el movimiento de las espadas el maestro instruía al alumno; dolorosas eran las respuestas cuando se equivocaba, Belenus era un estricto maestro y se demostraba en las heridas que el joven evidenciaba durante las prácticas. Tras una nueva caída el joven trató de levantarse con prisa, no quería rendirse, pero su cuerpo lo detuvo al apenas quedar postrado sobre las rodillas no pudiendo siquiera enderezar el cuerpo al tener el peso sobre los temblorosos brazos.

Sentía apenas el césped bajo los dedos y vio la empuñadura muy cerca de su mano, trató de levantarla para deslizarla hacia la empuñadura cuando vio la bota del capitán adelantársele pisando su espada.

—Ríndete, estás exhausto. Es solo una práctica, no tienes porqué comprometer tu vida en algo tan trivial como esto.

Ranma lo miró levantando los ojos, viendo una gigantesca silueta contra las lejanas ramas que surcaban los cielos.

—Nunca.

Belenus sonrió, retrocedió de un pequeño y rápido brinco cuando Ranma estiró la mano para empuñar la espada y girando en el suelo se incorporó con un acrobático salto. La espada del maestro lo esperó y respondió con una nueva embestida.

El atardecer en la ciudad del Valhalla era algo particularmente hermoso, cuando las nueves anaranjadas se entremezclaban con las ramas produciendo un extraño sopor en quien lo admiraba. El joven lleno de magulladuras se encontraba descansando su mentón sobre los brazos cruzados que apoyaba en la baranda del balcón. El capitán se detuvo a su lado.

—No importa cuántos siglos lo admire, siempre me sorprende.

—Belenus… —la dura mirada que recibió lo hizo corregirse—, capitán, ¿por qué sirve a los dioses?

—¿Por qué soy un einjergar?

—No me refiero a eso.

Belenus rio ante la frustración del muchacho. Suspiró relajándose un poco.

—A tu edad también creía que en la vida lo único importante era la libertad, el servir a tu propio bienestar, o engañar a tu corazón y alimentar ese necio orgullo diciendo que luchas por el bien de otros cuando en realidad lo haces por lo que a ti realmente te interesa. ¿Proteger a la mujer que amas, a tu reino, a tu señor, a tu familia? Como sea, siempre que luchaba lo hacía por vanidad, por el orgullo de defender lo que crees es tuyo.

—¿Pero eso es malo?

—¿Será malo? —Torció los labios—. Los dioses también luchan por lo que creen les pertenece por derecho, inclusive Hel.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¿Qué no? ¿Dónde está la diferencia entonces?

Ranma no lo entendía. Belenus mirándolo y apiadándose de la confusión del chico continuó.

—Si servimos a los poderosos lucharemos por sus egoístas razones y seremos herramientas de sufrimiento para los inocentes, eso aprendí cuando en mi juventud conocí a los reyes y entendí que no eran mejores que muchos asesinos con los que tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme en mi vida, y que una malévola broma del destino les otorgó poder por sobre las demás personas. Después viví en libertad, mi espada solo serviría para proteger a los que amaba y creía que estaba en lo correcto, ¿pero era verdad?

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó el chico sintiéndose interesado en la historia del capitán.

—Tuve un oponente que amenazó todo lo que amaba, era mejor que yo, no había manera de derrotarlo.

—Pero venciste, ¿no?

—Gané, o quizás no. No fue la fuerza de mis sentimientos ni mi orgullo, no fue proteger a los que amaba lo que me dio la victoria, no. Fue el amor que ese hombre guardaba en su corazón lo que me hizo a mí el vencedor en el instante más crucial de la batalla. Puede que no lo entiendas, a mí me tomó años comprenderlo, pero el amor que sentía ese hombre era tan puro como el que yo sentía por mi familia, y ese amor que al final me salvó también fue el causante de que ese hombre, durante años, causara tanto daños a tantos inocentes. ¿Puede un amor verdadero lastimar a otros? Sí, sí puede, cuando vives para ello como si fuera lo único que existe en el universo para ti. Te vuelves egoísta, ciego, cometes errores, cambian tus prioridades y la vara moral de lo que crees correcto e incorrecto se tuerce constantemente a favor de tus sentimientos hasta que termina quebrándose por completo. Y no lo entiendes hasta que ves sufrir a los que te son más cercanos, a aquellos mismos a los que decías proteger, a los inocentes que dependían de ti, que confiaban en ti, pero que en tu egoísmo los abandonaste.

—No entiendo cómo proteger a los que quieres puede volverse algo malo —Ranma parecía disgustado con la forma de pensar del capitán—, es demasiado extremo.

—Para proteger a los que amas te volverás más y más fuerte, cuando llegues a ser lo suficientemente poderoso, entonces, ¿quién te detendrá de que no abuses de ese poder?

—¿Pero por qué querría abusar de ese poder?

—Dime, Ranma, si tuvieras que escoger entre salvar a Akane y proteger a una ciudad de la devastación, ¿qué harías?

—Ese no es el caso, yo…

—Prometiste proteger a esa ciudad, a toda su gente, pero Akane está en peligro, ¿la abandonarías a su suerte y defenderías la ciudad? —La mirada acusadora del capitán hizo temblar el alma de Ranma que se sintió desnudo ante una situación que lo superaba—, ¿o correrás para rescatarla sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias? Luego lo entenderías, al ver los cadáveres de miles de personas inocentes, con las que no tenías nada que ver, excepto que ellos te habían confiado sus vidas.

—Eso, eso no, yo no podría…

—¿Abandonar a Akane entonces?

—¡No! Pero, no…

—Pero de qué te preocupas, Ranma, si tuvieras el suficiente poder para hacer lo que quisieras, ¿para qué comprometerte a proteger una ciudad en primer lugar? Es lógico que fuera un escenario irreal para ti. Después de todo el poder es para utilizarlo en lo que uno desee, no para servir a un montón de desconocidos.

Ranma sintió un gran peso sobre el corazón, la crueldad de Belenus le parecía inaudita, pero ello no le impedía imaginar ese escenario y sintió que llegado ese momento no tendría las respuestas.

—Yo tampoco sabría qué hacer en esa situación —la honesta confesión de Belenus hizo reaccionar al joven que lo miró como si hubiera descubierto una debilidad en la impenetrable defensa de la esgrima del capitán—, ¿dónde se encuentra la separación entre hacer lo correcto o abusar de tu fuerza?, ¿dónde está el límite de luchar por lo que quieres o por lo que debes? No es algo que uno pueda decidir, quizás, no es algo que se encuentra por encima de mi propia capacidad de discernimiento.

—¿Por eso sirve a los dioses, para que ellos decidan qué es lo que debe hacer?

—¿Los dioses? Ranma, por mucho que los respeto no creo que un dios sea tan distinto a un humano; La diferencia entre un rey y un mendigo no es mayor a haber tenido la suerte de haber nacido en cunas diferentes, lo demás, un poco de adorno, pero el corazón es el mismo. Yo no sirvo a los dioses, no serviré a ningún humano en particular, ni siquiera a mi propio corazón que es el más ciego de todos.

—¿Entonces?

—Es por eso que prefiero pensar que sirvo a la humanidad.

—Así que al final prefiere la ciudad —dijo Ranma con un tono de insatisfacción, como si hubiera esperado alguna fórmula mágica que hubiese resuelto todas sus dudas.

—No.

—¿No? Pero si acaba de decir que…

—Yo no dije la ciudad, yo dije la humanidad. Recuerda que mis seres queridos también pertenecen a ella.

El capitán se retiró dejando a Ranma solo con sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar bajo el umbral de la puerta que lo llevaría de nuevo al interior del edificio Ranma le preguntó sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

—¿Es posible luchar por algo tan grande?

Belenus se detuvo sin girar, le respondió dándole la espalda y luego siguió su camino cerrando la pesada puerta de madera. El joven se quedó en silencio relamiendo la respuesta del capitán que nunca llegó a comprender hasta ese momento.

Hasta ese momento en que se encontró delante del rey de los elfos oscuros con una daga en su mano, como dueño del destino del traidor y de todo un pueblo que lo observaba ansioso.

—Entonces —dijo el rey—, ¿a quién sirves, mortal?

Ranma levantó la otra mano y dejó que la capucha cayera sobre la espalda revelándolo ante el rey. Alberick no lo reconoció pues jamás lo había visto en toda su vida, pero algo en la mirada del muchacho le dijo que no iba a negociar. El joven movió ligeramente la cabeza y los ojos para mirar al gran grupo de elfos, tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad, mezclados como un único pueblo, todos unidos contra el tirano y gritando en su contra y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

—Vamos, muchacho, no seas necio. A quién quiera que sirvas ¿puede ofrecerte mayor poder y riqueza que la que yo te puedo dar?

—No, no pueden.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó esa incómoda posición Alberick sonrió.

—¿Qué esperas? Unamos nuestras fuerzas, juntos podremos derrocar a Hel y ser los verdaderos líderes de este universo. Posees talento, puedo verlo, la magia que irradias podría competir con la de los dioses con la preparación adecuada.

—¡Silencio! —La voz de Ranma se escuchó por todo el jardín, seguida por un abismante silencio—. Dime la verdad, ¿alguna vez te importó el bienestar de tu pueblo?

—¿Bienestar, pueblo, de qué estás hablando? Los débiles viven solo para servirnos.

—Te equivocaste otra vez.

El brazo de Ranma abanicó el aire, la punta de la cuchilla dibujó una estela carmesí que se curvó por encima de su cabeza. Alberick cayó sobre las rodillas causando un eco que conmocionó a la silenciosa multitud. La boca del rey se abrió pero en vez de palabras escupió una bocanada de sangre que empapó al instante el mentón mezclándose con la sangre que saltó a chorros del cercenado cuello. Luego se desplomó de costado y su cuerpo rodó por el inclinado techo de tejas de piedra antes de caer por el borde. Como un saco de carne cayó en medio del círculo que la conmocionada gente de Svartalfaheim formó. Lentamente los elfos se acercaron al cuerpo temerosos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían.

—¡El rey ha muerto! —Se escuchó a un elfo gritar.

Al instante se armó una algarabía, los que rodeaban al rey se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo al que tanto le temían traspasándolo con lanzas y espadas, mancillando al antes intocable ser que se llamó a sí mismo el dios de los elfos.

Ranma no se movió de su sitio observando lo que había provocado, empuñando todavía la daga que goteaba sangre real. ¿Qué pensaba, qué sentía? Nada en él podía rebelarlo, ni siquiera sus amigos, los únicos que se encontraban silenciosos en medio de la ruidosa multitud, tampoco ellos parecían comprenderlo.

—¡Geez! ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Méril rodeado de un aura de tranquilidad que contrastaba con la molestia de su amigo.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Alberick era un elfo, esto es un asunto de los elfos. Ellos debieron haberlo juzgado. Ahora resulta que Ranma ha pasado por encima de todos los grandes líderes que se encuentran aquí reunidos y tomado en sus manos la justicia. ¿Sabes qué seguirá luego?, que ahora él tendrá que hacerse responsable de todo el destino de este pueblo, como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes problemas.

Méril, en vez de alarmarse como su amigo, sonrió.

—Creo que ya lo sabe. Quizás no quería que nadie más cargara con esa responsabilidad.

—Estúpido arrogante y terco, ¡geez!

—Estaremos con él, ¿lo olvidabas?

—Claro que lo sé, por eso es que me complica tanto.

El más joven rio ante el aparente egoísmo de Rashell.

Ranma lo observó todo en silencio desde las alturas, el pueblo de Svartalfaheim lo aclamaba sin cesar pero nada de esto parecía llegar a sus oídos. Sabía lo que había hecho, le dolía haber tenido que asesinar a un ser de esa manera en la que jamás antes habría pensado poder hacerlo, pero ahora estaba decidido. La sangre que goteaba lentamente de la punta de la cuchilla fue la tinta con la que firmó este nuevo contrato.

«Llegará el día en el que encontrarás una respuesta mejor que la mía —dijo Belenus—, y también el valor para aceptarla.»

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A las sombras del ginnugagap:

.

Otro largo capítulo ha salido esta semana. Espero que les haya gustado. Trabajé tan duro para sacar este y el anterior con contenido extra porque mi esposa me exigió que acabara pronto con este arco para que volviera a aparecer Akane y el resto. Sí, ella suele tener mucho poder de convencimiento sobre mí, fufufu.

Espero les haya gustado.

Ahora, alcemos también nuestras espadas y honremos el nombre del gran guerrero que nos acompañó desde el principio en esta aventura, hasta hoy. Te mereces el descanso. (No diré quién es pues no quiero arruinar la emoción para nuestros amigos que leen primero los comentarios, fufufu).

Saludos muy especiales a los que siempre me acompañan semana a semana, muy en especial a los que me han escrito dejando sus teorías. También a mis camaradas que con sus mecenazgos a través de Ko-Fi me han emocionado enseñándome que mi trabajo si posee un valor. Los viajeros del metauniverso que no dejan un universo sin explorar, **Akasaku, Lily Tendo89, Aoi Fhrey, Rokumon, DarkReivyn** y **Cirse_386.**

Y a mi amada **Randuril** , que hace de todos los días una aventura única y digna de ser compartida.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con más de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	17. Noatum I

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

I

.

.

.

 _Todos los días miro hacia el horizonte buscando tu resplandeciente silueta, imaginándote más allá de la oscuridad de las olas._

.

.

.

Embriagados de desesperación y poder los últimos dioses combatían entre sí con sus ejércitos, como niños arrojándose entre sí sus juguetes, derrochando lo poco o nada que les quedaba. La ciudad celestial del Valhalla ahora era un valle de fuego que no se extinguía a pesar de los muchos días, semanas y meses que habían transcurrido desde que el árbol sagrado Yggdrasil fuera quemado hasta las raíces y sus habitantes la hubieran abandonado, como refugiados que caminaron en lenta procesión viendo con nostalgia la columna de fuego hasta el cielo sobre la que alguna vez fue su orgullo y protección.

Los eternos hielos de Nifelheim fueron aplastados por hordas de gigantes y abominaciones que marchaban bajo la bandera de Hel, mientras la diosa del infierno meditaba con locura día y noche, sabiéndose atrapada en un universo que estaba muriendo bajo sus pies. Tal era su obsesión que había delegado la responsabilidad de la guerra en sus subalternos. Tampoco disfrutaba del placer de la victoria sobre los señores de Asgard, dejando que sus huestes arrasaran y destruyeran las tierras a voluntad. Sin su halo divino se ocultaba del exterior, atemorizada de cada sombra que amenazara su imperio, volviéndose diez veces más insegura, cruel y mortal con sus propios seguidores.

Odín, el orgulloso rey de los Aesirs, cayó en el campo de batalla, su vida se extinguió junto a la del lobo celestial Fenrirsulven tal como fue profetizado por las nornas del destino. Thor, el más noble y valiente, fue presa de las fauces del Midgarsurven. Dioses y demonios cayeron por igual en un cruento enfrentamiento sin sentido, hasta que la ciudad en el cielo apareció y sembró el caos y funestas premoniciones sobre el futuro, o lo poco que les quedaba de él. Ahora la ambición personal desató una marejada de pequeños conflictos que dividieron la tierra, cada dios trataba de proteger lo suyo olvidándose del resto; sus tierras, sus reinos, sus almas. Cada demonio libre de la vigilancia de Hel, lideraba sus fuerzas para apoderarse de lo que creían era su merecido botín, matándose unos a otros para reclamar poder, como buitres luchando por la carne putrefacta.

.

En este mundo de pequeños feudos y terribles peligros, los hijos del vacío aparecieron como un enjambre que oscureció el cielo dando a conocer entre demonios y dioses, elfos y hadas, enanos y einjergars, el auténtico significado de la palabra terror. Los invasores del vacío no atacaron el resto de Asgard por algún extraño capricho del destino y se instalaron en el centro del bosque de Gimle, donde el ginnugagap se abrió como una gigantesca herida que devoró al hermoso bosque y partió en dos, de norte a sur, el mundo de Asgard. Aún así se podía ver avanzadas de enjambres de estas horrendas criaturas, que eran capaces de provocar la demencia tan solo con verlos de lejos o escuchar sus malditas voces.

Las hadas que consiguieron huir de las fronteras del bosque contaron los horrores de lo que allí sucedía, de cómo el vacío comenzaba a devorar la tierra y la vida, de cómo nacían criaturas cuya sola presencia causaban la locura de los pocos que consiguieron escapar para contarlo.

.

La gloriosa ciudad de Noatum flotaba lentamente en la inmensidad del mar, que ante el escenario que se vivía se había convertido en el último santuario lejos del peligroso del decadente universo de Asgard. Noatun se transformó en la luz de un mundo sumido en la oscuridad, un mito que corrió de boca en boca entre los seres débiles y abandonados por sus dioses que miraban hacia la costa día tras día esperando ver las paredes blancas, altas como montañas, rompiendo las olas y las torres como agujas que desafiaban el cielo con los estandartes del desaparecido pueblo Vanir. Las esperanzadas lenguas de los enanos hablaban de un ejército de einjergars portando armas forjadas con los rayos del sol, los elfos hablaban de dioses reunidos en un ciudad sagrada desde la que restaurarían el orden del universo. Las hadas comentaban entre murmullos de una ciudad cubierta de jardines que bullían de vida como en Gimle, donde no había noche o día, sino un eterno candor y el sonido de las voces que cantaban sobre los héroes que allí se reunían para desafiar en una última gran guerra a la oscuridad.

.

Las historias, como sucedía con toda leyenda, distaba de ser la realidad.

Noatum existía, pero distaba mucho de ser el paraíso y la esperanza que los abandonados del cielo y la tierra querían creer. La ciudad de paredes blancas que rompían con fuerza la inmensidad del mar era en realidad una urbe de ancestrales ruinas a medio poblar, habitada por refugiados que en pocas incursiones en las costas habían conseguido rescatar de la miseria y la desgracia. Los guerreros de Noatum luchaban contra los hijos del vacío, pero apenas en desesperadas escaramuzas donde la victoria significaba retener a los engendros del vacío lo suficiente para escapar, sin perder todas sus almas.

Mejor suerte tenían contra las abominaciones de la reina Hel, la última gran soberana de Asgard, pero preferían ocultarse de su sombra, no queriendo provocar a la única señora del último ejército que era capaz de hacer temblar la tierra. Una guerra abierta era lo menos que el universo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, sí había un poco de verdad en las historias que cruzaban por los poblados desesperados, entre oídos de refugiados que moraban la tierra divina ahora estéril y peligrosa, porque en la ciudad de Noatum sí habían diosas que sanaban todo mal del corazón con su presencia y héroes capaces de desafiar el mal que devoraba el universo con un valor que ni siquiera los dioses habían demostrado en el momento de la verdad.

.

Entre las hadas que se ocultaban en las pequeñas arboledas costeras, secas y grises, los desertores einjergars que trataban de organizarse con algo de libertad cazando como hienas en medio de la desesperación a las aldeas controladas por los pocos dioses que habían sobrevivido, y los enanos que fundaron pueblos ocultos en las cavernas frente al mar, todos ellos tenían los ojos puestos en el océano rogando en cada amanecer poder ver la ciudad sobre las olas y soñar con poder vivir dentro de los muros que se convirtieron en el sinónimo de la salvación.

.

.

Akane dejó que el aire de mar la refrescara, cerró los ojos y escuchó el canto de las gaviotas que gustaban de volar muy cerca de las torres de la ciudad.

—Dama Akane, ¿me eztá ezkushando? —preguntó a su lado el viejo Leshy.

—Oh, maestro Leshy, lo siento —respondió Akane volviendo en sí—, ¿puede repetirme eso último?

El anciano la miró arrugando las espesas cejas, sentado en un mullido sillón le inquietaba la nostalgia que la joven experimentaba cada vez que miraba hacia el horizonte como si su corazón estuviera muy lejos, perdido más allá del mar.

—La niña Freya me enkargó enkarezidamente ke me okupara de zuz eztudioz —insistió el anciano con su extraña pronunciación de hermitaño—, pero no puedo avanzar zi mi alumna no mueztra interéz alguno. La kualidad máz importante del eztudiante ez la ambición por aprender.

—Perdóneme, de verdad lo lamento —se excusó Akane—, creo que me encuentro un poco cansada.

Leshy se apiadó de la chica, realmente se la veía agotada, algo pálida y más delgada cada día. Tenía un poco marcadas las ojeras y se notaba en el movimiento de sus manos una actitud un tanto nerviosa.

—Zi me permite un konzejo, podría rekomendarle a mi dama ke no demande máz de lo ke zu kuerpo puede reziztir —dijo Leshy en un tono paternal—. Ez impozible ke alguien pueda enkargarze de todo lo ke zucede en la ziudad como uzted trata de hazerlo. Debe derivar algunaz rezponzabilidadez, no penzar en todo, podría enfermar.

—¡Pero la gente confía en mí! —reclamó Akane—. Si algo saliera mal, si alguien sale lastimado por mi culpa... Debo preocuparme de que todo marche como corresponde, no puedo desentenderme de nadie, me necesitan.

—No me malinterprete, no digo ke ze dezentienda de zuz rezponzabilidadez, pero derive la ejekuzión de loz detallez en gente de konfianza. ¿Ké hay de la dama Millia?

—¿Millia? —Akane se alteró como si le hubieran hecho una broma de mal gusto—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Digo, no es que no sea de mi confianza, todo lo contrario, pero no puedo cargarla ahora con más responsabilidades. Sin ella no habría podido aprender a dirigir una ciudad, es verdad, pero…

—No tiene ke explikarme máz, dama Akane, por lo ke veo la preokupa mucho el bieneztar de zu amiga.

Akane volvió su atención al balcón.

—Ella se ha encontrado muy delicada de salud después del nacimiento de Amatista. No puedo preocuparla más todavía mostrándole lo mal que lo hago administrando la ciudad sin su apoyo, pudiera ser malo para ella.

—Ziento miz dezazertadaz palabraz, kon loz añoz ke kargo a vezez ze me olvidan laz kozaz. Debe zer muy difízil para ella ezta zituazión, en ke usted la ha dezpojado de zuz rezponzabilidadez por atender a zu hija.

—Sé que le molestó mucho mi decisión de apartarla de su cargo y que se preocupa por mí, pero ahora yo debo protegerla. Además, de verdad me preocupa su bienestar, no ha podido recuperarse y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el parto. No puede ser normal.

Leshy se frotó la barba pensativo.

—Zí, ez verdad ke Millia no ez un hada real, zino la hija de Hel. No tenemoz todaz laz rezpueztaz, ni zikiera puedo imaginar ké tipo de magia utilizó la sabia Amatizta para tranzformar la ezenzia de la prinzeza de Nilfhel en una hija de Gimle. Oh, al final del día para llamarme zabio, no zoy ke un pobre viejo inútil e ignorante.

—No diga eso —rogó Akane—, usted es un gran maestro.

—Me zonrojaz, niña. Oh, lo olvidaba, hablando de kómo la edad me afekta...

El anciano rio. Luego con movimientos más pausados y débiles que aquellos que una vez sorprendieron a Rashell de manera muy dolorosa, se dirigió hasta una mesa donde amontonaba varios elementos de alquimia. Removió algunos utensilios y pergaminos llenos de apuntes hasta que dio con una pequeña botella.

—Dele ezto a zu amiga, la ayudará a zentirze mejor.

—Gracias, maestro Leshy, ¿qué es? —Akane miró la botella llena de un brillante líquido de un suave tono lila.

—Eztrakto de florez de Yggdrazil, la ayudará a rekuperar parte de zu energía.

Akane se alegró, pero luego una sombra cubrió su sonrisa.

—Mestro Leshy, dígame la verdad, el estado de Millia no se debe al nacimiento de la pequeña Amatista, ¿no es así?

—No, mi dama, lamentablemente no —Leshy lamentó con un largo suspiro—. Zu mal ez un reflejo de la maldizión que zakude a todo el univerzo. Ella ha protegido a zu hija a tal punto ke le ha otorgado kazi la totalidad de zu energía ezpiritual, kreo ke la dama Millia por zer hija de una dioza y a la vez un hada necezita mayorez kantidadez de energía para sobrevivir ke zuz hermanaz de Gimle. Zin un univerzo del que beber eza energía ella no zobrevivirá mucho tiempo. ¡Oh, lo ziento, dama Akane! No kize afligirla de ezta manera.

—No, no, está bien —Akane aferrándose con fuerza de la pequeña botella se limpió rápidamente el rostro—. ¿Tiene más de estas flores?

—Zí, algunaz máz, ella podrá kontar kon mi ayuda por un korto tiempo, pero ezpero zea máz ke zufiziente.

—¿Suficiente para qué? —preguntó Akane angustiada.

—Kién zabe, kizáz kon suerte, hazta ke nueztraz ezperanzas lleguen de máz allá del horizonte.

Akane, comprendiendo las palabras del anciano, se alegró agradecida de la fuerza que él le trataba de brindar.

.

.

Las calles de Noatum se veían vivas como si la desgracia no hubiera tocado a sus habitantes. En realidad muchos de ellos eran refugiados y a pesar de que la ciudad flotante no era lo que las leyendas decían de ellas, sí era mucho más de lo que todas esas almas tenían en las arruinadas tierras de Asgard. En todos los lugares había einjergars, hadas, enanos y elfos mezclados con los mortales Ynglingars trabajando en la reconstrucción de los edificios, que iban siendo destinados rápidamente para los recién rescatados. La ciudad de Noatum era mucho más grande y antigua de lo que imaginaban y los hombres nórdicos que antes vivían en ella apenas ocupaban un tercio de la misma dejando las demás secciones como ruinas abandonadas. Ahora toda la ciudad estaba siendo ocupada y restaurada, formándose distintos barrios en que se dividía el gran diamante de los muros que daban su forma a la ciudad.

Las hadas habían levantado nuevamente el abandonado barrio de la magia, que como el resto de la ciudad baja, alrededor de la colina principal que era la antigua ciudad de los Ynglingars, ahora barrio antiguo o ciudad alta, había estado milenios bajo las aguas. Aunque existía austeridad para priorizar adecuadamente el uso de los recursos, las hijas de Gimle se las arreglaron para llenar de la fragancia de los bosques ese sector. Nuevos árboles nacieron desde la piedra y los corales fosilizados, y se mezclaron con las antiguas edificaciones formando un mágico bosque donde lo urbano se fusionaba con la naturaleza, como el último oasis en medio de la destrucción del universo. Las fuentes de aguas reflejaban una luz cristalina y canales como riachuelos recorrían las callejuelas bajo puentes de piedra y rejillas de acero.

Ámbar de las hermanas hadas de cristal, se había convertido sin quererlo en la líder de su gente, las costumbres marciales de la joven esgrimista sorprendió a las suyas enseñándoles parte de la disciplina militar y algo del trabajo organizado al que no estaban acostumbradas, dadas más a la contemplación y meditación. Ella se había convertido en una gran ayuda para Akane nombrándola oficialmente su embajadora para con el pueblo de Gimle, que día a día gracias a nuevos refugiados crecía con rapidez.

El barrio antiguo era el sector original de los habitantes de Noatum. La gente del norte se llevaba mejor con los de su raza, los einjergars mercenarios, desertores o soldados de gran honor que la desgracia y la suerte les había puesto en apuro, cuando fueron encontrados y rescatados por las avanzadas de Noatum. Muchos de ellos mantenían su honor como soldados de Asgard y formaban grupos pequeños que se ofrecían para nuevas incursiones luchando contra demonios. Todos ellos se mezclaban con los mortales Ynglingars formando un gran grupo de humanos. Era el sector más caótico donde los humanos levantaban edificios más rápido que cualquier otra raza de Asgard, y cada día Akane se encontraba con algo nuevo.

El anterior Rey de los Ynglingar se había convertido en gobernador y general de ese sector y obedecía directamente a Kapsuo Saotome, el máximo jefe del ejército de Noatum. Recordando al hermano mayor de Ranma, Akane se sentía aliviada de contar con él para dirigir a las fuerzas, ella no tenía la más absoluta idea de cómo comandar a un grupo armado y así podía dedicarse únicamente a la administración de la ciudad y el bienestar de su gente.

El tercer sector era el barrio de los artesanos, donde enanos y elfos ocuparon esa zona formando una extraña mezcla de metal candente, chimeneas y hermosa artesanía, dando vida a una improvisada zona industrial donde se forjaban las armas y herramientas de la ciudad. Lo que los enanos hacían con fuerza los elfos embellecían con arte, repartiendo una imagen de magnificencia en todo que si Akane no estuviera acostumbrada a ver día tras día se habría sorprendido del gran cambio que Noatum experimentaba, no teniendo ya nada que envidiarle a una ciudad como Folkvang o el mismísimo Valhala.

A pesar de la aparente gloria de la ciudad, seguía siendo lo que era en un principio, ruinas habitadas por refugiados que flotaban a la deriva en el vasto mar. No poseían un ejército numeroso ni mucho menos organizado como para ganar una guerra, más bien gracias a Kapsuo tenían una pequeña fuerza guerrillera de la que Akane se sentía abusar cada vez que los encomendaba a peligrosas misiones de reconocimiento y búsqueda de refugiados y recursos. Ese era el gran punto débil de Noatum, carecía de una producción propia de alimentos a gran escala, su economía era la de una pequeña isla centralizada y siempre bajo amenaza de guerra. Por buscar con qué llenar el vientre de su gente muchas veces su pequeño grupo armado se había tenido que enfrentar a los sorpresivos ataques de los hijos del vacío, esos monstruosos seres de los que Leshy le había enseñado eran criaturas del abismo que devoraban la vida de un universo en decadencia, como las bacterias a un cuerpo en putrefacción. Esa metáfora le seguía dando a Akane náuseas cada vez que la recordaba.

Prisma era una gran ayuda, esa chica que a primera vista se veía tan pequeña y frágil fue toda una revelación. Junto a sus hermanas hadas organizó algunas extensiones de terreno, hizo cavar la roca para crear terrenos cultivables en piscinas rectangulares de tierra, también se encargaron del cuidado de animales que rescataban de las costas, aminorando la necesidad de la valiosa carne, leche y sus derivados. No era perfecto, pero gracias a eso la situación no era tan desesperada como en un principio.

Nabiki era la mejor de todas, llevaba los números que movían la ciudad en la cabeza como una gran computadora, lo que le preguntara ella ya tenía los cálculos realizados y parecía tener ideas para cada nuevo inconveniente. No había un saco de harina o una espada en la ciudad que ella no conociera su ubicación y fin específico en todo momento.

Akane suspiró, en realidad sí estaba siendo ayudada por todos y se preocupaba de sobremanera, mientras era ella la que parecía ser la más inútil. Caminó hasta detenerse en una pequeña plaza de hermosos jardines colgando de los muros y tejados en el centro del barrio de la magia. Allí se encontraba Iris jugando animadamente con otros niños Ynglingars, siendo cuidada por Akari. ¡Incluso Akari estaba siendo tremendamente útil! Ya que no podía cuidar ni siquiera a su propia hija como debía hacerlo.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Iris al verla llegar.

Iris corrió a sus brazos. Akane se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el césped para recibirla. La presionó con mucha fuerza, realmente necesitaba de ese amor que la sostenía cuando todo lo que quería era rendirse.

—¿Cómo te has portado? —preguntó Akane.

—Muy bien —respondió la pequeña y miró a Akari.

—¿Es verdad? —insistió Akane notando los nervios de su pequeña hija adoptiva.

—Claro que sí, Akane, ella es un amor —repitió Akari.

—No sé por qué creo que ustedes dos están confabulando algo.

—No, cómo crees, ella se ha portado muy bien, como siempre —respondió nerviosa la chica Unryu.

—Ese _como siempre_ me preocupa todavía más —lamentó Akane.

—Mamá —exclamó Iris ofendida—, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

—No me vengas con esa carita tierna, señorita, ¿acaso no recuerdas quién le echó ranas a la sopa en la cena de ayer? —preguntó Akane con un aire estricto.

Iris dio un paso atrás y titubeó.

—Pero no fue mi culpa, Teodoro quería un baño caliente.

—¿Iris? —Akane alzó la ceja.

—Bueno, lo ayudé un poquito —se acercó a Akane como si quisiera susurrarle algo—. Es que parecía que tenía frío.

—¿Iris? —insistió Akane alargando amenazadoramente las palabras.

—¡No me gusta la sopa! —confesó al final la niña.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo —Akane suspiró.

—Mamá, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, ¿podemos ir con Ucchan?

Akane cruzó los brazos.

—¡Ah! No, nada de eso, estás castigada y no pienso dejarlo pasar esta vez así como así. Además es tía Ukyo, no Ucchan. Debes aprender a respetar a tus mayores.

Ella sacó la lengua mostrando un tierno gesto de arrepentimiento con las manos detrás de la cabeza e inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia un costado. Se sorprendió Akane de lo bien que esa niña imitaba un gesto tan característico de Ranma. ¿Lo hacía con intención para ablandarla? ¡Chiquilla astuta!

—Por favor, mamá.

—Vamos, Akane, se portará bien —intervino Akari—, está arrepentida.

—Sí, sí, lo estoy, de verdad, mamá querida —rogó Iris de manera exagerada.

Akane lo pensó un momento.

—Está bien —se rindió al final—, iremos a ver a Ukyo.

Iris y Akari saltaron de alegría levantando los brazos.

—Pero primero me acompañarán a visitar a Millia —agregó Akane—, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, mamá. ¡Vamos a ver a _Ami_! —celebró Iris.

—Akari, ¿no te molesta acompañarnos? —preguntó Akane.

—Claro que no, Akane, todo lo contrario —respondió Akari—, será un placer poder verla, ella es un bebé tan adorable.

Akane se mostró dubitativa.

—Disculpa si estoy equivocada, pero creí que tenías una cita con Ryoga.

La chica se sonrojó notoriamente, pero luego rio moviendo la mano con relajo.

—Nuestra cita era hace dos horas —respondió Akari con tranquilidad—, así que todavía me quedan dos más para que encuentre al lugar acordado.

—Lo conoces muy bien, ¿no? —Akane la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una actitud muy traviesa.

—¿Yo? No… bueno… yo… es que…

—Ya, déjalo, solo estaba bromeando un poco.

—¡Akane! —reclamó Akari sonrojada.

—Mamá —Iris tiró de la mano de Akane desesperada—, vamos, vamos, quiero ver a Ami.

—Ya vamos, pero te portarás bien, ya sabes que Millia está algo delicada de salud. No hay que hablar fuerte, no correr dentro de su casa y no causar ningún desorden, ¿lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —respondió la pequeña con la mano en alto.

.

.

La penosa luz grisácea apenas si alegraba la mañana, el aire cargado a mar se paseaba meciendo las blancas cortinas. Cuando Akane entró en la pequeña habitación precedida por Prisma se sintió repentinamente invadida de una exquisita paz. Las paredes blancas y las flores que adornaban cada mueble invadían con tal fragancia la estancia que de cerrar los ojos podría imaginar con facilidad que se encontraba en el bosque.

Prisma les indicó rápidamente un sillón con suma amabilidad y sin dejar de correr desapareció por el pasillo. Akane se sentó y les indicó a sus acompañantes que hicieran lo mismo. Iris y Akari miraban en todas direcciones sin poder ocultar su asombro por los detalles que tan delicadamente ocupaban cada rincón de la casa.

—Qué hermosos arreglos florales —comentó Akari pensando en voz alta.

—Prisma los hace —dijo Akane.

—¿De verdad? Oh…

—Sí, ella es increíble —agregó Iris balanceando los pies—. También hace ricos pasteles de amapola y crema.

—¡Ah! —Akane finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y miró a Iris fingiendo molestia—. Así que era por eso que te entusiasmaba tanto acompañarme, ya decía yo que había gato encerrado.

—No es cierto, mamá. Aunque tía Prisma cocine mejor que tú, yo no vine solo por los súper fantásticos y deliciosos pasteles de amapola y crema.

La mirada de Akane fue fulminante e Iris se ocultó al instante detrás de la nerviosa Akari.

—Disculpen la tardanza —Prisma apareció con una bandeja de plata con tres tazas de té y una fuente con los dichosos pasteles de la discordia. Iris tuvo que tratar de no sonreír tan notoriamente ante la evidente molestia de su madre.

—Gracias, eres muy amable, pero no tenías que haberte molestado —se excusó Akane—. Tienes ya mucho trabajo con la casa y Millia como para que además tengas que atendernos.

—Al contrario, es un placer poder recibirte, Akane. Estás tan ocupada por estos días que apenas te hemos visto en casa.

—Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención.

—Lo sabemos, Millia lleva recordándome lo mucho que te esfuerzas y nos pasa instando a que te apoyemos en todo lo que podamos.

—A pesar de las circunstancias ella sigue empeñada en protegerme —se quejó Akane para luego suspirar.

—Siempre ha sido así, con todos —dijo Prisma.

—Sí, eso la hace tan especial… ¡Iris, no te comas todos los pasteles! —reaccionó Akane al ver como la pequeña se llenaba la boca mientras hablaban.

Iris se detuvo al momento con un pastel a medio engullir estampado en la boca, sin soltar un segundo pastel que ya tenía en la otra mano.

—Akane, no te preocupes, si hay más —dijo Prisma.

—Pero ese no es el problema, ¿o no, señorita? —Le dedicó una glacial mirada a su hija, la que por más que se esforzara por mostrarse culpable carecía de auténtico arrepentimiento—. Luego no tendrá hambre y no querrá almorzar.

—Mamá, yo siempre me como todo, ¿verdad, Akari?

Akari no supo que responder y se quedó en silencio.

—Akari, Akari —insistió Iris tironeándola del brazo—, dile que siempre me como todo.

—Lo siento, Iris, pero no puedo mentir —respondió la muchacha.

—¡Soplona!

—¡Iris! Esa no es manera de dirigirte a Akari —la regañó Akane.

—Yo, lo siento mucho —Iris bajó la cabeza, ahora sí arrepentida de verdad.

—Pídele disculpas a Akari —agregó Akane sin perder la dureza en la voz.

—Lo siento, tía Akari…

Akari se rio ante la carita de arrepentida de la niña, encontrándola sumamente tierna, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza la acarició con cariño.

—No te preocupes, estás perdonada —dijo.

—Lo siento —insistió la pequeña.

—Te estás comportando muy mal últimamente —comentó Akane—, ¿voy a tener que aumentar tu castigo?

—¡No! No, me portaré bien, lo prometo, nunca más seré mala.

—¿Segura? —Akane levantó una ceja.

—Segura, segura, ¡promesa! —exclamó Iris.

—Está bien, pero una vez más que te escuche ser insolente con Akari y te aseguro que no vendrás más a casa de Millia.

—¡No!

Akane sonrió ante la mirada de terror de la niña, de pronto ella tuvo la ocurrencia que para no ser hija natural de Ranma cada día se le estaba pareciendo más, dejó de sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser nada bueno. Despertando de su estado de ensoñación volvió su atención a Prisma.

—Disculpa el escándalo que tenemos, de seguro hemos despertado a Millia, lo sentimos.

—No, no, ella no está durmiendo ahora, se encuentra alimentando a la pequeña Ami.

Prisma se les adelantó abriendo las dos puertas largas y muy delgadas que daban a la habitación. Aunque la luz del día era débil parecía resplandecer en las paredes de tono crema muy suave. La hermosa cuna rodeada con velos que colgaban de una armazón de madera y se encontraba del otro lado de la gran cama matrimonial con dosel de cortinas blancas. En el centro de la mullida cama descansaba Millia, sentada con Amatista en los brazos dándole de mamar con tal dedicación y ternura en los ojos, que a las demás les fue imposible hablar, hasta que Millia se dio cuenta de las visitantes y les sonrió como un gesto de bienvenida. La joven Millia se veía pálida y algo delgada, el cabello plateado había perdido parte de su brillo y caía desordenado por la espalda. Incluso la chispa de sus ojos parecía haber mermado y solo volvía a brillar cuando miraba a su pequeña hija.

—Akane, Akari, Iris, qué alegría tenerlas en mi hogar —dijo Millia con voz lenta y pausada.

—Millia —Akane se acercó rápidamente a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien… bien, mucho mejor —mintió, se veía en su rostro que cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil mantenerse animada.

La niña terminó de mamar y ella se cubrió al instante. Akane la ayudó cargando al bebé con delicadeza.

—Es tan hermosa —dijo Akane mirando el pequeño rostro.

—Sí, aunque tiene un aire paterno imposible de negar —respondió Millia con fingida molestia.

—Bueno, nada es perfecto —respondió Akane con una malévola sonrisa que causó la suave risa de Millia.

—¡Quiero ver! —reclamó Iris.

—Iris, cuidado, no grites que la puedes asustar —corrió Akari tras ella atrapándola por la cintura y levantándola en brazos—. Tienes que ser más silenciosa.

—Lo sé —dijo ella bajando notoriamente la voz—, bájame quiero verla.

—Está bien, pero no corras.

La niña apenas fue dejada en el suelo se acercó a Akane, la que bajó ligeramente los brazos para que ella pudiera ver el rostro de Amatista.

—Es tan pequeña —dijo Iris.

—Tú debiste ser igual cuando tenías su edad —dijo Akari.

—¿Yo también? —Iris estaba sorprendida—. Entonces crecí mucho.

—Y si sigues creciendo serás más alta que un edificio —concluyó Akari.

—¡Ah!… ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero crecer tanto! —exclamó la pequeña asustada—. Si lo hago no voy a caber en mi cama.

—No lo harás, Iris. Akari estaba bromeando —dijo Millia sonriente.

—Bu…

—Millia —dijo Prisma que tras salir un momento había entrado nuevamente en la habitación—, todo lo que me pediste está listo.

—Entiendo, gracias Prisma. Akari, ¿me ayudarías a levantarme? —pidió Millia con un poco de culpa—. Lamento tanto ser una molestia.

—No, no, Millia, ayudarla a usted no es ninguna molestia —respondió la jovencita Unryu.

—Gracias, eres muy dulce —respondió Millia.

Akane se quedó con la pequeña Amatista en los brazos, mientras que Millia levantando las mantas giró en la cama para sentarse en el borde. Entonces apoyándose en los brazos de Akari se enderezó con bastante cuidado dejando que los bordes del largo camisón cayeron alrededor de los tobillos. Prisma corrió con una delicada bata de seda que le ayudó a vestir ajustándole luego la cintura con una suave amarra de la cinta que colgaba de los bordes.

—Me mimas demasiado, Prisma, me puedes malacostumbrar a tus cuidados —dijo Millia con una sonrisa que no ocultaba del todo su cansancio—. Cuando me recupere fingiré seguir enferma para que no te vayas.

—Puedes acostúmbrate todo lo que quieras, prima, no existe ningún problema en que sigas dependiendo de mis atenciones —respondió sonriendo.

.

Salieron al pequeño jardín trasero de la casa. El amplio predio terminaba en un balcón de piedra blanca, desde donde se tenía una privilegiada vista desde las alturas de la avenida, la que seguía en descenso entre los edificios de tejados hermosos y torres recientemente restauradas. Tal panorámica se debía gracias a la forma de Noatum, pues toda la ciudad parecía estar erigida sobre una colina, con la ciudad antigua y el palacio en su cúspide, desde donde se podía ver el mar más allá de los muros, y luego el terreno bajaba por calles y avenidas empinadas, y escalinatas, hasta el punto más bajo y lejano, a los pies de los gigantescos muros que la rodeaban.

La casa de Millia se encontraba en el inicio del ala este de la ciudad, pocos minutos cruzando el muro interior que separaba la antigua Noatum, apenas la pequeña ciudad que antes ocupaban los Ynglingars y que era lo poco que se había encontrado sobre lo superficie, de la mucho mayor nueva Noatum que la rodeaba. Al final de la avenida que descendía a los pies del balcón, se podía ver una hermosa panorámica de la bahía, con forma de un extenso semicírculo alrededor de un gran lago artificial que existía en el interior de la ciudad y que topaba contra los altos muros, donde una diferencia en el color de la superficie de las murallas indicaba la existencia de compuertas gigantescas, que de abrirse permitirían la entrada y salida de las embarcaciones.

La armada de Noatum estacionada en los muelles de la bahía estaba conformada por una variopinta cantidad de naves que habían sido rescatadas junto a su gente de distintas costas de Asgard.

Había un manzano en el centro del jardín cubierto de húmedo césped y pegada a la pared de la antigua casona de piedra una hilera de cerezos. Había flores de todos los tipos y colores en los bordes de los delgados caminos de piedra que cruzaban el jardín y una fuente que asemejaba una pequeña cascada a escala formada por un grupo de oscuras rocas azules en uno de los extremos, que luego continuaba como un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba todo el patio, pasando bajo dos pequeños puentes de hermosa madera. Las hojas de los árboles flotaban lentamente a la deriva en su superficie siendo arrastradas por la corriente hasta el final del jardín, luego el agua caía formando una cristalina capa en la pared de roca bajo el balcón, uniéndose después a los canales de agua que recorrían las calles como bellas vertientes a los costados de los caminos de piedra.

Las chicas ocuparon los lugares alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la terraza donde había algunos manjares acompañados con un aromático té.

—Qué hermoso es el jardín, nunca me canso de verlo —exclamó Akari.

Akane también se sentía encantada del ambiente de paz que allí podía respirar, olvidándose por un momento de sus pesares, incluso del cielo gris, la ciudad invertida, que parecía amenazarlos siempre con su ominoso resplandor plateado.

—Gracias, Akari, estoy segura que Kapsuo se sentirá muy orgulloso cuando se lo diga.

—¿Al señor Kapsuo le gusta el jardín? —preguntó Akari con inocencia.

Millia se rio tímidamente por la pregunta. Luego respondió divertida.

—Sí, más que gustarle ha sido él quien hizo y cuida de este jardín, como un regalo para mí —el orgullo que se desprendía de las palabras de Millia era solo comparable a la manera con que miraba el jardín, como si lo estuviera mirando directamente a él.

Luego Millia, despertando de la felicidad de sus recuerdos, se dirigió a su amiga.

—Akane —la llamó, pero esta parecía también distraída jugando con la pequeña Amatista.

Akane miraba atentamente al bebé, hacía chistosos gestos con los labios e inflaba con fuerza las mejillas hablando como si tuviera la boca llena de algodón. Amatista respondía con una vívida risa.

—… Eh, ¿Akane? —insistió Millia.

—¡Ah!... ¿Me ha-hablabas? —reaccionó Akane y se percató la miraban atentamente.

Todas rieron de la mirada perdida y gesto distraído de la joven Tendo, la que dándose cuenta tarde de lo que sucedía, se sonrojó y sacó la lengua sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

El tiempo transcurría con tranquilidad en el jardín. La brisa fría del mar reanimaba un poco los sentimientos de todas. Akane miraba como Prisma y Akari, las más jóvenes del grupo, jugaban con Iris alrededor de los cerezos, mientras que ella descansaba junto a Millia en la terraza. La pequeña amatista era mecida suavemente por su madre con intención de hacerla dormir. Akane se sorprendió al escuchar la suave voz de su amiga entonando una dulce melodía, un tierno arrullo que la hizo quedar embelesada por largos minutos, como si también fuera para ella. La canción de Millia contaba la historia de un bosque tan extenso como el océano, lleno de animales que ya no existían y de grandes héroes que exploraron sus secretos. Cantaba de amores dulces como el néctar de las flores o la miel de las abejas, de hombres fuertes como los ríos de Gimle, y sobre las montañas donde moraban los gigantes que una vez fueron también aliados de la creación. Al acabar su canción Millia inclinó el rostro, su pequeña bebé dormía plácidamente envuelta en un mantillo de seda.

—Fue hermoso —susurró Akane, no queriendo levantar la voz.

—Gracias, mi abuelita siempre me la cantaba, era una de las primeras cosas que puedo recordar de ella. Trata de los tiempos cuando se creó el universo —dejó de sonreír—, qué irónico que ahora vivamos su final.

—Oh, lo olvidaba —Akane hurgó entre los bolsillos secretos de su elegante túnica de hechicera y sacó la botella que le diera Leshy, colocándola sobre la mesa—, esto es…

—Extracto de flores de Yggdrasil —se adelantó Millia—, qué dulce de tu parte, Akane. Me ayudará a reponerme más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Sabes qué es? Espera, Millia, acaso tú… ¿sabías qué es lo que tenías desde el principio?

Millia se mostró un poco culpable.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte más de lo que ya estás.

—¡Te estás muriendo! —exclamó Akane. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos al pensar que había despertado a Amatista. Por suerte no fue así. Suspiró aliviada y empuñando las manos susurró con fuerza—. ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? No pienso perderte también, no voy a dejar que eso suceda.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —preguntó Millia. En su voz había resignación, pero no tristeza.

Akane guardó silencio, tuvo deseos de llorar, ¿cómo podía ella estar así tan tranquila ante la posibilidad de la muerte, o era que ya la había aceptado?

—Pero y Ami, ¿piensas dejarla sola?

—Sé que suena triste, pero en este momento no podemos hacer nada más que resistir. Preocuparse por lo que no podemos cambiar no nos traerá más que cargas insoportables. Además, mi niña no me necesita solamente a mí, ella tiene a su padre… si yo no lo consigo a lo menos eso me tranquiliza —dijo sonriendo. Pero no notó como Akane miraba más arriba de ella con sorpresa.

Millia se sobresaltó cuando sintió las fuertes mano de Kapsuo posándose sobre sus hombros, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo e inclinó el rostro apenada.

—No seas necia, ella te también necesita —dijo con dureza el joven Kapsuo Saotome, sin verse signo alguno de alteración en su rostro.

—Pero ella tiene a un gran padre a su lado, no soy tan imprescindible...

—Puede que tengas razón, ninguno es imprescindible —respondió Kapsuo con una frialdad que indignó a Akane—… pero el que te necesita soy yo.

Sorprendiendo a ambas, Kapsuo se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Millia.

—No te rindas, no todavía —agregó, y su voz fría y marcial se quebró apenas ligeramente, lo suficiente para expresar todos sus miedos que brillaban en sus ojos.

Millia no pudo soportar más los sentimientos que ahogaban su corazón, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

—No llores, la despertarás —insistió él en un tono calmado, pero cargado de solemnidad y cuidado.

—Lo siento, lo siento —respondió Millia sin poder dejar de llorar e inclinando el rostro hacia un costado recostó su mejilla sobre la mano de Kapuo—, lo siento mucho, no quiero rendirme, pero es que...

—No dejaré que suceda, debes confiar en mí —respondió Kapsuo—. Por favor, dame tiempo, resiste un poco más. No te atrevas a abandonarme ahora.

Millia estiró la mano y tomó entre los dedos la pequeña botella que le trajo Akane con renovadas esperanzas y deseos. Asintió conmovida.

Akane comprendió que era hora de dejarlos solos.

.

.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad y respondía automáticamente a los saludos que la gente le prodigaba, Akane meditaba con lo sucedido en casa de Millia. Tal dedicación, cuidado y confianza de aquella pareja, a pesar de la oscura historia que los había unido, la había hecho creer en el futuro, pero también sintió repentinamente el peso de la soledad.

—Mamá, llegamos, mira —celebró Iris.

—¡Iris, cuidado!

Akane en un rápido movimiento se adelantó a Akari y tomó a la niña en brazos. Giró cubriéndola con su cuerpo cuando la silueta de un hombre surcó el aire delante de ellas chocando contra el muro del otro lado de la calle. Entonces las tres todavía, asustadas por lo sucedido, miraron al einjergar enterrado en la pared y luego giraron las cabezas en la otra dirección donde se encontraba la entrada de una de las tabernas más populares de la ciudad vieja, en la zona más alta de Noatum. Un cocinero de pelo largo y oscuro, con un delantal que casi lo cubría por completo, sostenía un bastón color rojo intenso con una mano y lo apoyaba con autoridad en el suelo.

—No nos gustan los clientes problemáticos —dijo Mousse—, así que piénsalo dos veces antes de venir a molestarme.

Shampoo apareció detrás de Mousse y se la veía bastante irritada.

—¡Mousse! Ser idiota, no tratar mal a cliente.

—Ese tipo estaba borracho y trató de propasarse contigo —Mousse respondió sin siquiera amedrentarse, cerrando los ojos con arrogancia.

—Cliente no hacer nada —insistió Shampoo contrariada.

—¡No voy a permitir que nadie se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a mi mujer!

Mousse volvió a entrar en la taberna dejando a Shampoo hablando sola. La amazona furiosa empuñó las manos y pateó el suelo, maldiciendo en mandarín, cuando vio a Akane y compañía, y la sonrisa y la dulzura volvieron instantáneamente a su rostro.

—¡Akane! ¡Akari! Iris también venir, ¡qué alegría! —las saludó como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Shampoo, disculpa la molestia, quizás llegamos en un mal momento —se excusó Akane.

—Oh, no, no molestar nunca —Shampoo agitó la mano como si aquello fuera algo de todos los días, apuntó con el pulgar hacia el interior de la taberna—. Mousse ser idiota, muy celoso, no ver con buenos ojos clientes que admirar perfecta belleza de Shampoo. Ah, pero no preocupar, Shampoo estar acostumbrada.

—Ah, sí, claro, si tú lo dices —Akane sonrió nerviosa—. ¿Sucede muy seguido?

—Siempre —Shampoo se sonrojó llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas—. Airen ahora ser fuerte, viril y tan posesivo con Shampoo. Shampoo no saber qué hacer con airen.

Shampoo dio un exagerado y lastimero suspiro, que no pudo ocultar el intenso carmín de sus mejillas ni el resplandor de sus ojos llenos de admiración. Akane entendió que a pesar de todo, a Shampoo parecía gustarle más de lo normal los celos violentos de Mousse. ¡Qué pareja hacían esos dos! Parecían haber cambiado un poco los papeles, ahora que Mousse era mucho más arrogante e incluso autoritario con Shampoo, y la antes orgullosa amazona seguía discutiendo con él, pero no dejaba de obedecerlo en cuánto le pedía.

Akane volvió a sonreír algo más nerviosa que al principio.

Iris entró corriendo en la taberna y comenzó a dar giros alrededor de las mesas. Akari la siguió tratando de detenerla y los pocos soldados que había a esa hora cerca del mediodía las miraron y sonrieron. Pero ninguno se atrevería a molestarlas porque sabían que estaban ante la gobernadora de la ciudad, a quien respetaban con fervor. Algunos de ellos, hombres rudos y experimentados, se sonrojaron como adolescentes cuando Akane al entrar tras las otras dos, los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una cálida sonrisa.

Ukyo se asomó por las cortinas de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

—Akane, cariño, qué gusto que nos hayas visitado.

Ella regentaba la taberna junto al escandaloso matrimonio de Mousse y Shampoo.

—Hola, Ukyo —contestó Akane con alegría. También le gustaba venir a ese lugar, donde se sentía libre de sus tribulaciones por un rato.

Ukyo volvió a esconder la cabeza, se escuchó un fuerte ruido a cacerolas cayendo al suelo y a los pocos segundos apareció sin el delantal, con el pelo suelto y arreglándoselo nerviosamente con las manos. Las chicas se sentaron en una de las mesas y Akane se sintió algo culpable de ver como Mousse se había quedado en el trabajo de atender a los clientes, aunque a los minutos notó que lo hacía con tal agilidad que de ofrecer ella su ayuda sería solo un estorbo.

—Akane contar como ir guerra —habló Shampoo—, ¿muy mal estar las cosas?

—Shampoo, por favor, no quieres estresar a la pobre hablando de tragedias tan temprano—replicó Ukyo—. No te preocupes, cariño, olvídate del trabajo, ¿qué tal si la casa invita una ronda para todas?

—¿Beber? ¿No somos muy jóvenes para eso? —preguntó Akane con ingenuidad.

—Ay, Akane, eres la gobernadora de la ciudad y te sigues comportando como una niña tímida.

—¡De-de qué hablas! —Akane se molestó—. Trae esos tragos.

Ukyo sonrió, y Shampoo levantó el brazo en alto.

—Airen, traer tres jarras de cerveza y dos copas de jugo de fruta —pidió la amazona.

—¿Dos de jugo, para Akari e Iris? —preguntó Akane.

—No —respondió Ukyo con una traviesa sonrisa—, son para Iris y para ti.

—Ukyo…

Ella se rio del enojo de Akane.

—Vamos, cariño, estaría muy mal que a mediodía la gobernadora de la ciudad no pudiese volver al palacio por sus propios pies.

Akane quiso protestar pero lamentablemente ella tenía razón, su tolerancia al alcohol era tan terrible como su valor ante una película de terror, lo que ya era bastante malo. Los minutos pasaban cuando las chicas comenzaron a entrar en confianza y reírse acaloradamente de los viejos tiempos. Iris comía un trozo de pastel (¿cuánto puede comer esta niña?) y preguntaba de vez en cuando alguna cosa con inocencia que reavivaba el tema sobre el pasado lleno de aventuras y enredos.

—¿Papá también ganó esa pelea? —preguntó la niña al escuchar como Ranma se había enfrentado a un tal Herb, un tipo que parecía muy fuerte por lo que decían.

—Sí, cariño —dijo Ukyo con entusiasmo.

—Como siempre Ranma ganar —agregó Shampoo sonriente.

En ese momento tanto Iris como Akane sonrieron con una boba mirada de ilusión y orgullo que les causó gracia a las chicas.

—Si él estuviera aquí todo sería más fácil —suspiró Akari apesadumbrada. Entonces, al notar las rápidas señas que las otras chicas le hacían a espaldas de Akane, comprendió su error y se cubrió los labios arrepentida, mirando a Akane con pánico.

Todas lo hicieron. Akane no dijo nada, solo inclinó el rostro mirando su copa, viendo en su reflejo en el cristal otro rostro, de sonrisa enérgica y ojos azules brillantes como el cielo que ya no podían ver. Y así como el azul del cielo, así también había momentos de debilidad en que llegaba a creer que jamás volvería a verlo.

—¡De-de qué hablas, cariño! ¿Estás loca? —saltó Ukyo, con voz fuerte y dando un golpe a la mesa, casi tirando las jarras y las copas, sacando a Akane de sus pensamientos—. ¿Te imaginas lo que Ranma le haría a esta tranquila ciudad si se encontrara con nosotras? Todo lo que conseguimos reconstruir no duraría ni una semana.

Akane no pudo aguantar la risa que le provocó imaginar lo que Ranma haría en Noatum, las demás, aliviadas, también rieron.

.

Las risas siguieron en aumento causando la molestia de los soldados que se encontraban en la posada, y los que entraban apenas veían al grupo de chicas reunidas retrocedían pensando en regresar en otra ocasión. En eso entró un hombre presuroso como buscando a alguien, cuando dio con Akane.

—Dama Akane, ¡por fin la encuentro!

—¿Uruz?

Los rostros de las chicas reflejaron el dolor de saber lo que significaba la presencia del antipático einjergar.

—La necesitan ahora en palacio —insistió el einjergar—, tenemos asuntos importantes entre manos.

—Pero ¿ahora? ¿No puede esperar un poco? —se quejó Akane.

—¡No!, digo… no, mi señora.

Akane suspiró profundamente y armándose de valor se levantó y le dio instrucciones a Akari para llevar después a Iris a palacio. Acarició a Iris dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlas y partir, al salir de la posada se encontró con una pequeña pero bien armada comitiva.

—¿Era necesario? —preguntó Akane.

—Akane… quiero decir, mi señora Akane, no puede pasear por allí sin una adecuada protección. Bastante difícil nos hace las cosas cuando pareciera querer huir a cada momento de su escolta personal. ¿Qué no se da cuenta que si algo llegara a pasarle durante mi turno el comandante Kapsuo me degollaría vivo?

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes?

Uruz la miró furioso, pero no iba a discutir especialmente cuando ella tenía razón. La joven, resignada, saludó a la escolta con una amabilidad que derritió los corazones de sus fieles soldados y dando una rápida orden con la mano, que más pareció una invitación a seguirla, regresaron al castillo de altas torres que recordaban la arquitectura de la gloriosa Vanaheim.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los guardianes de la sagrada Noatum:

.

Mis queridos aliados, una semana más y un nuevo capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado mucho. Sé que ha sido algo nostálgico y muy informativo, pero no se fíen, que la paz no es más que una ilusión antes de la desgracia.

Sobrevivir es parte del instinto natural del ser humano, no importando lo extrema que sea la situación, siempre será mayor la necesidad de formar un hogar y conservar la cultura y sus detalles que nos diferencian de cualquier otra criatura. Espero les haya gustado y podido también imaginar la bella y a la vez desesperada ciudad. Debo confesar que es más grande de lo que puedo describir y espero puedan disfrutarla con su imaginación.

Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que me leen y escriben, tengo presentes sus comentarios y disfruto pensando, al leer sus teorías, la manera con que gozarán lo que pronto han de ver. Muy en especial mis saludos también a los que han colaborado con su aporte a través del sitio de Ko-fi, haciéndome creer que todo el trabajo diario que pongo en mi novela original valdrá la pena, y que muchos querrán disfrutarla tanto como estos fics.

Honores a los que son mi espada y escudo en esta batalla constante contra la funesta realidad, ¡juntos ya sobrevivimos a marzo!, juntos podremos contra abril.

 **Aoi Fhrey, Lily Tendo89, Akasaku, Johana, Rokumon, Kylisha, Dark Reivyn, Cirse_386** y mi amada esposa **Randuril,** gracias a todos ustedes, espero que la vida no los esté presionando tanto y mis pequeños relatos sirvan para alegrarles al final del día.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con más de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	18. Noatum II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

II

.

.

.

 _No permitiré que escapen de mí, ¡nadie, jamás! Todas las almas de este miserable universo son mías, ¡mías!... ¡Mías!_

.

.

.

Kapsuo se encontraba tenso, cada día que pasaba era como un grano que caía sobre el montículo formado por el anuncio de la desgracia en aquel cruel reloj de arena que se cernía sobre la cabeza de todos. El cielo gris ocupado por la eterna ciudad a la que la gente de Noatum la había bautizado de muchas maneras distintas siendo «la ciudad del final» el término más común utilizado, recordándoles con solo mirar hacia el cielo o sentir como si cada día tuviera la oscuridad de la proximidad de la lluvia pero sin sentir el agua o su frescura que todo el mundo conocido se acercaba a su final.

Mantenerlos a todos con vida era la misión que tenía entre manos, un asesino preparado para segar la vida de otros ahora era el protector de miles de almas que moraban en la ciudad y crecían con cada incursión en las costas asgarianas. Pero aquello no era una opción, sino el único camino a seguir en la actual situación en la que se encontraban. Siempre tenía opciones, siempre había un plan decidido por su propia voluntad, pero ahora era un esclavo del destino y se enfureció por aquello. Si los tiempos fueran distintos podría viajar libremente por los peligrosos campos del mundo divino y encontrar alguna solución, un enemigo al que enfrentar o lo que fuera que le permitiera siquiera saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dejó el escritorio de la fortaleza de los valientes, el bastión anexo al palacio donde él era rey y protector de las improvisadas fuerzas militares de Noatum. Acercándose al balcón miró hacia el cielo deseando poder saber más sobre esa misteriosa ciudad, pero no tenía respuesta alguna, nadie la tenía en ese moribundo universo. Para él la ciudad del final era un reloj que como el detonador de una bomba retrocedía rápidamente disminuyendo el tiempo que les quedaba de vida; ¡Y él de brazos cruzados mirándola con la pasividad de un anciano! Golpeó el borde de la baranda, cuántos deseos tenía de regresar a los caminos y buscar una respuesta, pero no lo haría. Alguien tenía que dirigir la defensa de la ciudad, alguien tenía que protegerlas a ellas, la única razón por la que deseaba quedarse allí. Regresó al escritorio resignado y revisó otra vez uno de los muchos textos de Freyr que había recopilado de cada rincón de la ciudad de Noatum, el dios del sol había morado en ella por varios siglos y utilizado como lugar secreto para trazar sus secretos planes, si algún rastro quedaba allí que echara luz sobre la situación actual esperaba encontrarlo.

—¡Señor!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven soldado de apariencia humana entró en el cuarto cruzando el brazo horizontalmente sobre la armadura del pecho golpeándola con el puño en un corto y rápido saludo marcial.

—Déjame adivinar, problemas.

—Señor, siento comunicarle que las fuerzas de la quinta y segunda división se encuentran armando un pleito en una de las tabernas de la ciudad.

—¿Y por qué no se los ha detenido?

El soldado no supo cómo responder, aunque se podía ver en su rostro que cuando nombró a tales divisiones del ejército de la ciudad se refería a las más rudas y peligrosas concentraciones de mercenarios einjergars con los que los soldados de palacio tenían muchos problemas i los trataban de controlar. Kapsuo sonrió ligeramente sin que el soldado pudiera percibirlo.

—¿Enviamos refuerzos para la guardia local, mi señor?

—No, no hagas nada.

—¿Señor?

—Me encargaré personalmente de este asunto.

Kapsuo empuñó la mano hasta hacer tronar los dedos, estaba feliz, porque de alguna manera esos pequeños entuertos le servían para aligerar la carga sobre su alma. Tendría que enseñarles algo de disciplina a un montón de arrogantes guerreros hasta ver sus caras de terror; Sí, cómo disfrutaría del momento. Todo parecía en orden cuando un segundo soldado de los mortales Ynglingar entró corriendo en la sala, el primero de mayor rango lo reprendió duramente por la imprudencia que demostró, pero este último no lo escuchó y se dirigió rápidamente al señor de los ejércitos de Noatum. Se le veía alterado, pálido, como si hubiera sido visitado por la muerte que le anunció la proximidad del final.

—¡Mi señor, señor, naves en el horizonte!

—¿Refugiados? —Preguntó el primer soldado.

—No, ¡no!, son decenas de naves, quizás cientos, una armada completa, ondean la bandera de Nilfhel.

El primero contuvo el alieno dando, pero Kapsuo sin mostrarse afectado caminó entre los dos hombres, los que confundidos se miraron para después seguirlo con prisa.

.

.

La ciudad se encontraba protegida y separada del mar por un gran muro que a simple vista parecía ovalado, pero que en realidad se encontraba dividido en seis secciones dándole una forma ligeramente hexagonal, achatada en los lados dándole una forma más alargada a toda la ciudad como si se tratara de un navío de proporciones colosales. Las seis secciones se encontraban divididas por seis pequeñas fortalezas las que por el interior de la ciudad se veían como las coronas de las torres que se encontraban adheridas al muro, pero por el exterior no asomaban más que afilados vértices de sólida roca que cortaban a las olas del océano. Estas pequeñas fortalezas que se comunicaban entre sí por una amplia avenida sobre la superficie de los muros, por la cual podría cabalgar una compañía entera de lado a lado con holgura, eran llamadas por la gente como los protectores de Noatum al ser las atalayas que siempre con su sombre protegían a la ciudad del mundo exterior del muro que los ciudadanos no podían vislumbrar más que de las torres más altas o de las construcciones cercanas al mismo palacio al encontrarse a mayor altura. Sin embargo, para el ejército de Noatum las fortalezas recibían simplemente el nombre de «ojos» de la ciudad.

Noatum poseía también la orientación de un barco, al ser una ciudad en constante movimiento utilizar los puntos cardinales no era práctico, por lo que la gente si no utilizaba los distintos nombres de los distritos, secciones y lugares reconocidos para orientarse recurrían a la nomenclatura naval para referirse a estribor y babor en el caso de los extremos laterales de la urbe o proa para hablar del frente de la ciudad. La «proa» de Noatum se encontraba demarcada por una fortaleza más amplia que las otras atalayas que unían el muro, casi como un castillo secundario al palacio central que ocupaba una gran sección de la superficie de la ciudad y que terminaba con una alargada punta de piedra como una espada que desafiaba al cielo siendo plana en su parte superior como si se tratara de alguna clase de plataforma y con enromes esculturas bajo ella que representaban un ejército de mujeres aladas cuyas alas se extendían por un buen tramo del muro exterior, como si dirigieran a toda la ciudad hacia el futuro.

En la segunda atalaya de babor, o el «segundo ojo» como lo llamaban las fuerzas armadas de Noatum, el capitán que dirigía el lugar recibió con un rápido y formal saludo a su comandante Kapsuo Saotome, para sin mediar más palabras pasarle un catalejo. Kapsuo apoyó la bota en el borde de piedra y observó el infinito mar; Entonces las vio, un centenar de navíos negros que parecían blindados con huesos tan grandes como los de un dragón y velas grises y rasgadas que se asemejaban más a espectros contra la tenue luz del atardecer.

Kapsuo bajó el catalejo y sin mirar a los hombres ni decir palabra alguna rodeó la torre para ver desde las alturas a la pacífica ciudad de Noatum, quizás el único lugar del universo donde la gente podía dormir segura. Lamentó que pronto ya no sería así, aunque de alguna manera siempre esperó un día como ése y había tratado de alistar las fuerzas de la ciudad lo mejor posible para el incierto futuro, ahora que había llegado el día siniestro creyó que le había faltado demasiado tiempo para estar realmente preparado.

—Refuercen la guardia, llamen a la reserva.

—Sí, señor.

—Informen cualquier cambio, si la corriente nos favorece podremos demorar su llegada los suficiente como para prepararnos.

—Señor, disculpe, señor, pero si movemos la ciudad podríamos escapar.

—No —Kapsuo guardó paciencia para tratar de iluminar a los asustados hombres—, la ciudad es demasiado pesada, nunca podremos escapar de rápidas nave de guerra por siempre.

—Pero, mi señor, ¿seremos suficientes como para derrotar a una armada de la reina infernal?

Los demás miraron con comprensión al que se atrevió a confesar la preocupación que todos compartían, ninguno cuestionaba la fuerza del comandante Kapsuo, pero también sabían que un único hombre no les aseguraría una victoria sobre un ejército de demonios hambrientos de almas a las que devorar. El joven comandante lo miró por un momento con tal dureza que lo hizo avergonzarse de su repentina cobardía.

—Tendremos —respondió después con tal autoridad que no dio lugar a réplicas.

.

.

Atardecía cuando Akane había llegado finalmente al ala del palacio destinada a las moradas de su familia, un gran salón central que se dividía en varios pasillos con amplias escaleras hacia el segundo nivel. No alcanzaban a ocupar ni la mitad de todas las habitaciones que les habían otorgado la gente de Noatum, pero los Ynglingars no aceptaron réplicas ante la obligación de que "su señora" morara en el castillo junto a su clan como si se tratase de alguna clase de realeza.

Se habían acostumbrado bastante bien a la vida en la ciudad flotante, hasta algunos como Genma y Soun gozaban con los privilegios del trato aristocrático que la gente de la ciudad les prodigaba. Constantemente la señora Nodoka tenía que reprenderlos por los infantiles abusos que cometían junto al maestro Happosai, de los que Akane tenía que dar cuenta y muchas veces avergonzada en su calidad de gobernadora. Cada vez que ella llegaba a "casa" se asustaba de preguntar por la ubicación de su padre, tío y del viejo maestro, pero por suerte esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que los encontró en casa; su padre y el tío Genma trataban de comprender una extraña variante del ajedrez que se practicaba en la ciudad, pero cada uno de ellos inventando reglas improvisadas con tal de adjudicarse puntos en discusiones que podrían durar toda un animada noche; el maestro descansaba los viejos huesos sentado frente al balcón, fumando la pipa y suspirando de vez en cuando mientras miraba el horizonte. Akane agradeció al cielo el que no tendría que ir a perseguirlos al barrio de la magia donde el maestro acostumbraba a escandalizar a las pobres hadas.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá cuando Iris llegó a su lado trayéndole una copa de dulce agua y miel. Lo agradeció con ternura y reaccionando un poco pudo mirar a su hermana mayor mientras ordenaba mecánicamente las cosas a su alrededor.

—Kasumi, no deberías trabajar tanto, deja que te ayude un poco.

—No, Akane, estoy bien, quédate allí. Haces muchas más cosas que yo así que debes descansar, por mi parte no hago mucho.

—Eso es mentira, te pasas todo el día con el doctor tofú atendiendo a los refugiados, no me vengas a decir que eso no es duro, siendo el único doctor real que tenemos en la ciudad. Además, con la escasez de la magia, es increíble que hasta las hadas hayan necesitado de sus servicios. Ahora que lo pienso traerlo ha sido la mejor idea que podrías haber tenido... ¡Ah!, estoy hablando como una fría manipuladora, lo siento, no es que quiera abusar del pobre doctor, pero es que…

—No te molestes, Akane, sé lo que tratabas de decir y lo agradezco. Él es realmente útil y ama su trabajo.

—Y tú «amas» asistirlo.

—¡Akane!

La chica río de la forma en que su hermana mayor se había sonrojado con fuerza dejando caer un cojín que cargaba, cuando se recuperó lo volvió a recoger quejándose de lo mal que se portaba con ella, pero como siempre, haciéndolo con sonrisas y frases evasivas que Akane hacía no entender para seguir molestándola con malicia.

La puerta se abrió y Nabiki apareció caminando con el altivo rostro de una reina, Akane pensó que su hermana irradiaba la estampa de una gobernadora mucho mejor que ella. La segunda hija de Soun Tendo era seguida por un par de pies que apenas se veían bajo una pila de documentos que parecían caminar por su propia cuenta.

—Akane, qué gusto verte, justamente tenía algunos temas que discutir contigo si es que no tienes planes de escapar otra vez de tus deberes en palacio.

—Nabiki —la reprendió Kasumi—, en casa está prohibido hablar de trabajo.

—Pero, Kasumi, es importante.

—¿Puede esperar hasta mañana? —preguntó con una suave sonrisa pero había un ligero brillo en los ojos que hizo a la hija del medio dudar.

—Bueno, no, quizás, tal vez un poco.

—Perfecto —juntó las manos con una radiante sonrisa—, entonces cenemos que ya está todo listo.

Nabiki suspiró rindiéndose, para luego dirigirse hacia la pila de documentos que se equilibraban peligrosamente a sus espaldas.

—Ya puedes dejar eso.

Al instante los papeles se fueron al suelo revelando la delgada y exhausta figura de Nina.

—¿Nina? —Se preguntó Akane algo confundida, en su cansancio no había reparado en ella hasta ese momento.

—¡Estoy harta de ser tu mula de carga! —Le reclamó a Nabiki furiosa, la que se encogió de hombros sin siquiera mostrarse aludida.

—Pero si aceptaste ser mi asistente.

—No soy tu asistente.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos —Akane no se sentía de humor para oírlas discutir—, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Akane, relájate. Si quieres Nina te puede hacer un buen masaje, tiene un don natural para ello.

—¿Por qué me ofreces a mí?

—Porque eres genial en todo lo que haces.

—Bueno, sí, es verdad… ¡Espera! No pienso caer de nuevo.

Nabiki sonrió.

—No discutan y pasen a la mesa —insistió Kasumi. No había nada más convincente que el aroma de su cocina como para calmar los ánimos—. ¿Dónde se encuentra Akari?

—Ah, olvidé decírtelo, lo siento —Akane se acomodó en la larga mesa mientras que de fondo su padre movía suspicazmente una fuente de carne lejos de Genma, el que lo miró de reojo disimulando no haberse dado cuenta pero ya planificando alguna artimaña para hacerse del preciado botín—, ella tenía una cita con Ryoga.

—Vaya, vaya, creo que alguien no volverá a dormir.

—¡Nabiki!

—Kasumi, no seas tan anticuada, ¿acaso tú no tienes también tus escapadas de vez en cuando?

Soun escupió la sopa en la cara de Genma.

—¡¿Kasumi?! ¿Mi hija?

— _Ups._

—Nabiki —Akane la miró amenazadoramente cuando la pobre de Kasumi se sonrojó inclinando el rostro escuchando toda clase de incoherencias de su afectado padre. En aquel momento Genma aprovechó en tomar la fuente con carne sin importarle lo que sucedía.

—Oh, así que hay un hombre afortunado en tu vida —Happosai habló con una lasciva mirada en la que era mejor no tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Maestro, deje de molestarla. ¡Padre, ya basta de llorar, no es para tanto!

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Mi hija, mi pobre e inocente niña engañada por algún monstruo sin corazón que la apartará de mi lado para siempre?

—Papá, ¿por qué eres tan aprensivo con Kasumi y a mí prácticamente me regalaste en matrimonio cuando me comprometieron contra mi voluntad?

Soun dejó de llorar al instante, su rostro emblanqueció de terror ante la gélida mirada de Akane y de las frías palabras que parecían más provenir de una psicópata en potencia que de su propia hija.

—Bueno, Akane, tú verás, es que ya sabes cómo son las cosas, el honor requiere que, bueno, entiende un poco a tu padre también, comprende…

—Akane —lo interrumpió Genma hablando sin pensar—, es que si no los casábamos ¿cómo nos podríamos haber asegurado nuestro retiro sin que ustedes se encargaran del dojo de la familia? —terminó riendo muy confiado de sí mismo.

—Así que, ¿a Ranma y a mí nos vendieron cambio de un futuro lleno de comodidades viviendo a costa nuestra, ésa era la gran idea?

—¡Y no nos fue nada mal! Después de todo vivimos como reyes en este lugar gracias inicialmente a vuestro compromiso, ¿no es verdad, amigo Soun?

—Ahora que lo dice, amigo Genma, es bastante cierto.

Ambos comenzaron a reír de manera estúpida hasta que la chica golpeó la mesa con ambas manos haciéndolos callar al instante.

—Oh… —dijo Genma.

—… Oh —terminó Soun.

—Par de discípulos ineptos —concluyó con seriedad el maestro. Nabiki por una vez estuvo de acuerdo con el anciano asintiendo solemnemente.

Se escuchó el fuerte tañido de campanas que por un momento causó la sorpresa de la familia y el repentino silencio. Luego miraron a Akane la que tardíamente reaccionó al sentirse aludida. Tardó otro largo segundo en comprender a qué podría deberse ese ruido cuando se levantó empujando la silla con violencia, corrió hacia las persianas de madera que cerraban los ventanales y abriendo un par se asomó al balcón. Las campanas hacían eco de torre en torre de la ciudad y en las calles se comenzaba a sentir un fuerte bramido como las aguas que reunía las voces de un pueblo entero confundido y asustado.

—Akane —Soun comenzó a sudar sin siquiera saber lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su buen instinto le advirtió como todo experto que se acercaban problemas—, ¿qué significa esto?

—Peligro, ¿nos atacan, pero cómo? —Akane se mostró tanto o más confundida que su padre al interpretar el código de la alarma, luego giró buscando la atención de la familia—. Veré de qué se trata, Kasumi, ¿puedes cuidar de iris?

—Mamá, yo voy contigo.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero es mi trabajo velar por la ciudad. No te preocupes, regresaré pronto.

Kasumi se acercó y rodeando a Iris por la cintura la cargó separándola de las piernas de Akane donde se había rápidamente refugiado.

—¿No será peligroso que salgas?

—Sea lo que sea no debe ser algo grave, ¿quién podría atacarnos en el mar? Quizás se trate de algún barco de desertores aislado que nos vio por azar, nada serio, de todas maneras te pido que te quedes aquí con iris mientras veo de qué se trata. Nabiki, debes ayudarla, que nadie salga del palacio y asegúrate de que toda la gente se refugie en el patio.

Cuando Akane se refería "al patio" hacía mención al terreno fortificado que rodeaba al palacio en medio de la sección central y más alta de la ciudad. Nabiki no podía ser engañada por su hermana menor y conocía que la señal de alerta de las campanas significaba una amenaza realmente seria, pero no quiso tampoco alarmar a la familia.

—Me encargaré de ello, tú solo asegúrate de… —Nabiki se detuvo y cambió el tono de voz por uno más relajado—… regresar pronto para terminar de cenar, no te pienso guardar postre.

—Gracias, Nabiki.

—Hija, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—¿Papá?

—Yo también soy un guerrero, deberías confiar más en tu padre de vez en cuando.

—Papá, gracias. ¿Podrías ayudar a Nabiki con reunir a la gente?

—No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo, ¿verdad, Saotome?

—¿Decías? —Genma ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia rumbo a la puerta del salón, cuando se topó con la amable sonrisa de su esposa entre él y la anhelada salida.

—Querido, qué gran honor traes a nuestra familia por ofrecerte voluntariamente para proteger a la gente.

—¿Yo hice eso?

Nodoka deslizó sutilmente un par de centímetros de su katana fuera de la funda sin perder la perfecta sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Ah, sí, pues claro que lo hice! Es el deber de un guerrero de la dinastía Saotome enfrentarse a cualquier peligro y proteger a los más débiles —comenzó a reír nerviosamente disimulando el sudor que le bañaba la frente.

—No te preocupes, Akane, yo los vigilaré —agregó Happosai malévolamente destruyendo las últimas esperanzas de Genma.

—Gracias, maestro.

—Akane, qué esperas —la instó Nina que ya la aguadaba bajo el marco de la puerta—, la ciudad no puede esperar por su gobernadora toda la noche.

—Voy, cualquier cosa regresaré, no hagan nada que…

—¡Akane!

—¡Ya! —respondió nerviosa, cuando sintió la mano de Nabiki presionándole el brazo.

—Señora gobernadora, no tenga cuidado que me encargaré de todo aquí. Solo asegúrate de volver a salvo.

—Nabiki.

—¡Mamá!

La chica se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la pequeña, la que al instante la abrazó con fuerza.

—Mamá, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Iris?

La niña le sonrió de una extraña manera que la inquietó. Nina no soportándolo más se acercó a Akane y la jaló del brazo directo a la salida. Algo dentro del corazón de la chica se inquietó cuando vio a su familia por última vez reunida delante de la mesa observándola detenidamente y despidiéndola con dedicación. No caminaron más de unos metros cuando vieron a un gran grupo de guardias del castillo corriendo a su encuentro y en ese momento comprendieron que las cosas tendrían que ser mucho más graves de lo que imaginaron.

.

.

Nuevamente a gran altura sobre el mar nos encontramos en la segunda fortaleza sobre el muro de la ciudad. El segundo ojo de Noatum se iluminaba tenuemente bajo la luz de los cristales que colgaban del techo interior de la construcción a través de las ventanas. Bajo la sombra de aquella misteriosa y eterna ciudad que cubrió los cielos por completo ya no había estrellas pero sí se veía a la luna como una pequeña perla plateada entre dos mundos.

Apenas Akane llegó a la torre acompañada por la leal escolta de Ynglingars lideradas por Nina, la tropa de la torre la recibió con honores presentando las espadas. Ella respondió el saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, caminó con la seguridad y madurez que difíciles semanas de experiencia ya le habían otorgado cruzando entre los hombres para llegar al borde del edificio donde tenía una amplia vista de la negra inmensidad del mar nocturno. Allí la esperaba Kapsuo sin quitar la vista del horizonte como si fuera una estatua más de las que adornaban el muro.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

Kapsuo la miró apenas moviendo los ojos y sin responder volvió su atención al horizonte. Akane suspiró, le costaba recordar que a pesar de ser un veterano en el campo de batalla ese hombre seguía siendo el hermano mayor de Ranma; a pesar de reaccionar de manera distinta en el fondo eran iguales, uno respondía toscamente y con burlas, el otro fingía indiferencia absoluta al punto de ser insolente por una terrible falta de paciencia al haberle preguntado algo tan obvio. Si había ordenado tocar las campanas de alarma sería exclusivamente porque estaban siendo atacados por una fuerza hostil. Tratando de calmarse ella reformuló la pregunta:

—¿Quién nos ataca?

—Hel.

—¿Cómo que Hel?

Kapsuo le alcanzó un catalejo que cargaba en las manos y le indicó un punto del horizonte. Ella miró, al principio tuvo muchas dificultades para poder distinguir algo fuera de lo normal, pero luego pudo distinguir extrañas siluetas que se movían cortando el oleaje del agitado mar. Pronto notó que las formas eran muchas y parecían cubrir gran parte del horizonte hasta que ya no pudo distinguir más dada la oscuridad.

—Cómo pudieron encontrarnos —se preguntó pensando en voz alta—, ¿alguien nos habrá traicionado?

—No lo creo —respondió mecánicamente el joven—, todos los que han sido refugiados en esta ciudad perdieron todo vínculo con el mundo exterior. Alguien sabe cómo encontrarnos y seguramente trabaja para Hel.

En ese instante ambos pensaron en un único hombre cuyo destino se encuentra relacionado a los Ynvi y que podría estar con el enemigo.

—Rays.

—Debemos prepararnos. He ordenado orientar a Noatum contraviento, la ciudad no necesita de la brisa y su gran tamaño nos ayudará a quitarle fuerza a la armada, de esa manera ganaremos algo de tiempo.

Akane se mostró dubitativa, en todo aquel tiempo se había armado de valor para reconstruir una ciudad y levantar el ánimo de su gente, pero jamás había pensado en una guerra a pesar de lo real de aquella posibilidad. Recordó cada rostro de esperanza de sus habitantes y le dolió el corazón de temor al imaginar a la ciudad en llamas como el escenario de una cruenta batalla.

—¿Cuántos son?

—Antes de que el día nos abandonara conté más de doscientas naves. En su mayoría fragatas ligeras, posiblemente preparadas para un asalto a la ciudad por lo que vendrán atiborradas de esbirros de Nilfhel y no muy maniobrables. También una docena de cruceros de batalla, naves pesadas de fuerte artillería; posiblemente el mayor peligro para Noatum, podrán bombardear la ciudad por sobre los muros.

—¿Acaso no atacarán la pared? —Akane temió ver la muralla de Noatum colapsar y el mar inundando las calles.

—No, no sí «ese sujeto» está con ellos. Las murallas de Noatum están protegidas por encantamientos más antiguos que la misma Hel, pues era una fortaleza de guerra de la antigua Vanaheim. Si utilizaran sus cañones contra el muro perderían el tiempo a nuestro favor, pero seguramente ese sujeto ya lo sabe y le dará un mejor fin a su artillería.

La chica palideció, la imagen de la ciudad en llamas se volvió más vívida en su mente y la dejó sin habla por un instante. Kapsuo lo notó y no dijo nada hasta que el silencio se comenzó a hacer incómodo para los soldados. A Kapsuo no le gustaba hablar demasiado pero también sabía lo que se necesitaba de un líder y la importancia de la moral en el corazón de los hombres más en un momento de dificultad como aquel.

—Gobernadora, ¿sus órdenes?

—¿Mis qué?

Kapsuo gruñó, la chica se encontraba en pánico, era obvio que dirigir una guerra donde tantos podrían morir para una persona que en su inocencia preferiría que nadie fuese sacrificado sería una tortura, pero ella era la gobernadora y tenía talento para dirigir a la gente en tiempos de paz. Los hombres no podrían ganar una guerra siguiéndola, pero sí podrían dar sus vidas por protegerla porque la amaban. Eso podría funcionar.

—Mi señora gobernadora, conforme lo que usted ya había prevenido ante esta clase de emergencias me ocuparé de dirigir a las tropas.

—¿Yo dije eso? —Akane lo miró preguntando con un débil susurro, los ojos fríos y a la vez furiosos de Kapsuo la hicieron reaccionar como si hubiera recibido una fuerte reprimenda—. Sí, ¡Sí! Lo siento, tienes razón, por favor encárgate de dirigir a nuestros soldados, pero no deseo ninguna acción arriesgada. Yo… —apretó los puños, se sintió avergonzada de haber sentido pavor en ese momento y recordó las historias que Rashell contaba sobre las batallas en las que Ranma estuvo involucrado. Siempre se había sentido preparada para ese momento y ahora, ante la sola amenaza de peligro, se sintió tan cobarde que quiso gritar de rabia—… ¡yo me encargaré de organizar la defensa de la ciudad!

—Akane, ¿estás segura…?

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —La chica se volvió a los hombres—. No les voy a mentir, será peligroso, pero deben saber que todo lo que nos queda en este universo es esta ciudad, nuestros seres queridos moran en ella, es el último lugar donde podremos defender todo lo que amamos. ¿Acaso piensan que nos rendiremos tan fácilmente?

—¡No, mi señora!

—No nos derrotarán.

—¡Se los devolveremos a Hel en pedazos!

Una a una las voces se unieron demostrando cada cual más valor delante de su señora. Akane miró complacida tanta fidelidad tratando de mostrarse segura como agradecimiento aunque debajo de la larga túnica sus piernas temblaban.

—¿Podremos ganar? —Preguntó en un susurro a Kapsuo tratando de mantener la compostura ante los clamores de guerra de los soldados.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo dices eso en un momento como éste?

—Las posibilidades están en nuestra contra —Kapsuo fue honesto, más que honesto, matemáticamente realista, jamás tuvo la intención de ser delicado con nadie—, si se tratara de un ejército humano tendríamos mejores expectativas. Son demonios; con garras para escalar los muros, alas para sobrevolarlos, magia oscura que devorará el valor y la fuerza de nuestros soldados. He luchado con ellos, los he dirigido, sé lo que pueden hacer y lo que no.

—¿Lo que no pueden hacer?

Kapsuo entrecerró los ojos revelando recién un atisbo de temor, no por él, sino por la ciudad donde moraban ellas, las únicas personas por las que era capaz de defender hasta la locura a Noatum.

—Tener misericordia.

—Por eso es que perdiste contra Ranma en Alvheim.

Kapsuo reaccionó con furia mirando a Akane de manera atemorizante, pero también estaba sorprendido, porque no creía que ella supiera esa historia.

—A qué te refieres.

—Él no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ti en aquel momento, ¿es verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero te derrotó.

—Tuvo suerte.

—No —Akane comenzó a caminar donde la esperaba su guardia personal, tendría mucho por hacer preparando a la gente para la defensa y rogando al cielo que de verdad la estrategia de Kapsuo les diera algo más de tiempo, pero se detuvo un instante para girar ligeramente la cabeza y terminar de responderle con una sonrisa—, porque tenía a alguien a quien proteger.

Kapsuo se quedó quieto observando la partida de la gobernadora de Noatum. No miraba, más bien pensaba, era como si algo que antes no había podido comprender de pronto se aclarara en su interior. ¿Por qué había podido derrotar a Dainn, Bilkanda y a Fafnir a pesar de no tener ninguna posibilidad entonces?, era tan simple la respuesta que se avergonzó de sí mismo. Ahora entendió por qué todos veían en esa insignificante chica a una gran líder, dueña de una voluntad que no se basaba en el temor o la fuerza.

—No perderemos —murmuró, ahora seguro, porque también tenía a quienes deseaba proteger con todo su ser.

.

.

La gente de Noatum ahora se movilizaba con rapidez, las puertas de palacio se atiborraban con largas hileras de civiles que siguiendo las órdenes de la gobernadora buscaron refugio en el castillo. Akane tenía propuesto que aunque la ciudad se viera envuelta en una guerra, no lo sería su gente. Solamente habría soldados en toda la ciudad. Las campanas repicaban con violencia, jóvenes ayudaban a cargar a los ancianos, einjergars y hadas trabajaban juntos por proteger lo poco que habían conseguido reunir durante ese corto periodo de paz. Los guardias de palacio tuvieron problemas para convencer a la gente que llegaba con carretas tiradas a mano que no podían recibirlos con tanto equipaje, que la orden era solamente para las personas, no para las cosas, pero muchos porfiaban.

Nabiki tuvo que mediar varias veces en persona con la terquedad de los habitantes que parecían amar más sus cosas que sus propias vidas haciéndola exasperar. Las campanas volvían a sonar, solo los que dirigían conocían su significado para no alertar a la población e impedir el pánico, pero la alarma únicamente significaba que la armada de Hel se divisaba más cerca de la ciudad. En cualquier momento estarían al alcance de las catapultas de los destructores, tal como habría predicho Kapsuo, y no querían que nadie estuviera en las casas para ese entonces.

El doctor Tofú corría rápidamente de un lado a otro de la gran sala que trataba de habilitar dentro del castillo anexa al salón principal de entrada donde se estaba reuniendo en primera instancia a los refugiados de la ciudad. Kasumi apareció con una bandeja en las manos y se quedó quieta un largo segundo observándolo. Pocas veces podía verlo trabajar tan seriamente sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia, por primera vez lo vio acelerado, corriendo, dejando de lado aquella tímida calma, paciencia y amabilidad que parecía dominar todos sus actos. Tofú se movía con prisa y fuerza, pero no dejaba de tener delicadeza y habilidad en los detalles; tomaba instrumentos, los cambiaba de sitio, movía un pequeño mueble, disponía sobre un gran mesón de toda clase de enseres médicos, que en rápidos y precisos movimientos dejaba cada uno en un lugar preciso sin ser necesario acomodarlos luego. El rostro del médico parecía serio, no sonreía, como si realmente estuviera preparándose para una gran responsabilidad, ella lo admiró más entonces, ese era el hombre fuerte, metódico, que continuaba siendo tranquilo pero práctico durante el caos que a ella la tenía en pánico a punto de perder la sonrisa con la que siempre trataba de cuidar a su familia.

—¿Tofú?

—¡Kasumi! Oh, disculpa, qué susto me has dado.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlo.

—¡No lo has hecho! O sea, fue mi culpa, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención, yo… —de pronto recordó lo que estaba haciendo y sin dejar de hablarle volvió a moverse. Parecía distraído en apariencia, pero la gravedad de la situación lo mantuvo alerta, extrañamente alerta. Sonreía tontamente para Kasumi pero sus manos se seguían moviendo con una destreza quirúrgica—. Perdóname, creo que te asusté.

—No, no sucede nada, fue mi culpa no haberlo llamado antes de entrar.

Kasumi abrazó la bandeja que traía en las manos después de haber arrojado todo su contenido de enseres de plata. Cuando el doctor reparó en ello corrió a los pies de Kasumi recogiendo los instrumentos.

—¡Qué he hecho! —Kasumi reaccionó recién sobre los utensilios y se arrodilló rápidamente ayudando al doctor—. Es un desastre, tendré que limpiarlos otra vez, no se pueden utilizar, creo que solo lo estoy estorbando.

—Kasumi, ya basta, no es necesario que te culpes, ha sido un accidente –rio nerviosamente con una mano en la cabeza—. ¿Kasumi?

—Parece —la voz de Kasumi se sintió como un delgado riachuelo apenas sensible dentro del ruidoso bosque—, parece que usted ya sabe lo que va a suceder.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a esto? —Miró rápidamente hacia la sala que estaba habilitando—, bueno, es que mi abuelo y mi padre trabajaron como médicos durante la guerra, en realidad mi abuelo solamente, mi padre siendo un niño le servía de asistente. Mi madre me contaba muchas historias de ellos así que de cierto modo sé más o menos qué esperar.

—Debería estar muy orgullosa.

—Puede que sí —Tofú se mostró un poco triste—, deseaba que me enlistara como médico del ejército y se sintió muy desilusionada cuando supo que Japón ya no tenía uno, costó mucho hacerla entender, ya la conociste lo difícil que puede llegar a ser.

—Ella es muy agradable.

—Sí, sí que lo es. Después que me recibí creo que se sintió todavía más defraudada cuando no quise seguir ejerciendo la medicina tradicional y abrí la pequeña consulta en Nerima.

El doctor se levantó lentamente sosteniendo los instrumentos entre las manos, Kasumi le ofreció la bandeja y los dejó con cuidado dejando que los metales sonaran chocando entre sí como una suave lluvia. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, con esos ojos que podían traspasar con su paz el corazón de las personas, era la primera vez que se atrevía a mirarla a ella de frente sin sentirse embobado por sus sentimientos y se encontró con algo que lo preocupó. Tomó la bandeja de manos de la quieta chica y la depositó en una mesa, luego se volvió hacia ella.

—Kasumi, disculpa que te pregunte, pero, ¿estás bien?

Ella inclino el rostro, había dejado de sonreír.

—¿Su vida fue muy solitaria y triste? —preguntó repentinamente.

—Sí, un poco.

—Lo siento…

—Hasta que entraste por primera vez en mi consulta cargando en brazos a tu lastimada hermana menor.

—Sí, ese día iba saliendo a la escuela —confesó Kasumi, con el rostro inclinado, como si pudiera sacarse un gran peso de encima—, Akane cayó del balcón y caí en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, pero ella en vez de quejarse comenzó a reír a pesar del dolor que sentía en la pierna. Entonces comprendí que lo hacía para que me sintiera mejor.

—Kasumi, no sabía…

—En el hospital me hicieron esperar demasiado tiempo, fue cuando una anciana me habló sobre la nueva consulta que usted acababa de abrir. No lo pensé y la llevé y…

—Creo que fue la primera y única vez que te vi asustada.

—¿De verdad?

Tofú río.

—Hablabas muy rápido, repetías continuamente las palabras «Akane» y «balcón», me costó un poco entender lo que decías hasta que fue la misma Akane la que me contó lo sucedido.

—¡Yo lo único que quería era que mamá estuviese allí! Ella habría sabido que hacer desde el principio.

El doctor quedó sin habla, Kasumi comenzó a estremecerse y eso lo puso nervioso.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía. No he hecho más que comportarme como un idiota todo este tiempo cuando te veía y fui egoísta. No pude saber lo sola que te sentías entonces.

—No, se equivoca, ese fue el último día que me sentí sola.

—¿Kasumi?

—Cuando lo vi sonreír recordé a mi madre, entonces me sentí tan segura como si ella estuviera allí. Usted siempre sabía qué hacer, incluso cuando Ranma llegó a nuestro hogar y tenía grandes problemas usted se lo tomaba con tal tranquilidad que me hizo rápidamente aceptar que todo era normal y que siempre habría una solución. No importando la situación usted me hacía muy feliz.

—¿Pero? Ahora vuelves a tener la misma mirada que aquel día.

—Es… es porque me siento como entonces. Akane, mi pequeña Akane se está enfrentando a todo esto sola y yo ni siquiera puedo ayudarla. No puedo hacer nada, nada, no sé qué hacer, dónde ir, a quién preguntar, no sé lo que va a suceder.

—Un mundo en guerra no es un lugar para ti.

—Tofú, ¿qué puedo hacer? —ella saltó a sus brazos mirándolo con desesperación. Había perdido la sonrisa, lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos, años de tensión se agolparon sobre ella sintiéndose desdichada y débil—, ¿qué voy a hacer si algo malo le sucede?

—Creo que eso no va a ocurrir —Tofú se ajustó los anteojos y con una repentina tranquilidad posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kasumi—. Akane es una chica fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, sabrá cuidarse por sí sola y lo hará de tal manera que hará que te sientas orgullosa de ella. Creo que ya es hora de que la dejes volar con sus propias alas, verás que nada malo va a suceder.

—Es casi lo mismo que me dijo ese día —Kasumi llevó una mano a los labios tratando de contener una suave risa que fue como un canto para el confundido doctor.

—¿De verdad lo hice?

—Gracias, no sé lo que haría sin usted.

—¿Kasumi? —Tofú se sonrojó con fuerza ante la mirada tierna y los ojos vidriosos de la chica que tenía a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, sus rostros lentamente se comenzaron a acercar acelerando el compás de sus corazones, amenazando con fundirle el cerebro perdiendo la poca calma que conseguía mantener en su presencia, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe escuchándose como un vendaval el fuerte bullicio de la gente que se aglomeraba en el gran salón.

—¿Papá?

—¡Kasumi! —Soun apareció usando su vieja armadura de samurái, detrás apareció Genma y una avergonzada Nodoka, también la sonriente Nabiki que parecía haberse olvidado por un momento de sus deberes. Cuando todos entraron en tropel a la sala Tofú se paralizó por la sorpresa y luego por el terror de ver la cara demoniaca del padre de Kasumi, la joven sintió entonces un verdadero arrepentimiento por las veces que había espiado a su hermana menor—. ¿Qué significa esto?

La joven se quedó en silencio, miró uno a uno a los miembros de su familia, Tofú trató de dar una explicación pero apenas consiguió dar ininteligibles tartamudeos. Entonces la pequeña Iris entró a la fuerza entre las piernas de su tía y abuela, miró la escena, sonrió y con una fingida inocencia declaró al lado de su abuelo Soun.

—¿Tía Kasumi se va a casar con el doctor Tofú?

Estalló el caos. Por un lado Nabiki, Nodoka y un la pequeña Iris rodearon a la confundida Kasumi acosándola con toda clase de preguntas, la pobre apenas tenía ojos para Tofú que arrinconado contra la pared se sentía presionado por la gigantesca cabeza demoniaca del enfurecido Soun no dando lugar para réplicas sintiéndose muy culpable, pero luego se quedó pensativa un instante simulando prestar atención a lo que las mujeres le decían para luego sonreír animadamente; sonrisa que el doctor respondió a pesar de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, como si por encima de la situación ambos siguieran siendo las mismas personas calmadas y felices de la vida que siempre fueron en perfecta armonía.

.

.

Los rumores de guerra eran constantes y más dominantes que el sonido del mar que antes los envolvía cada noche. Ryoga terminó de ajustarse la camisa, tomó el pesado cinturón de cuero y metal y trató de colocárselo por encima de la larga camisa pero se complicó al tratar de ajustar la hebilla. Las manos de Akari se posaron sobre las suyas deteniéndolo, el chico levantó los ojos sonrojado.

—Yo lo haré —dijo la chica, Ryoga asintió nervioso sosteniendo el cinturón con ambas manos mientras ella lo terminaba de ajustar—. Te queda perfecto.

Akari reunió las manos en un gesto de felicidad, ella parecía la más ilusionada de los dos por la forma en que Ryoga lucía el nuevo uniforme de guardia de la ciudad. El joven no parecía tan contento, se miró a espejo sintiéndose extrañado como si se tratara de otra persona.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No me siento cómodo con esto.

—¿Te molesta algo? —Akari reaccionó un poco preocupada—, ¿acaso te molesta alguna costura, no ha quedado bien la talla o es que me equivoqué con el color de la tela?

—¡No, no, no me refería a eso! Es perfecta, es… es que yo…

La chica lo vio guardar silencio y se preocupó. Sin decir nada se acercó a él por detrás y con las manos se colgó de la camisa para luego apoyar la frente en la espalda de Ryoga.

—No te sucederá nada malo.

—No tengo miedo —respondió con fuerza, pero después inclinó el rostro preocupado—, no por mí.

—Akane me enseñó a hacer algo de magia con los tejidos, me dijo que ciertas figuras servían para proteger a los seres queridos que iban a la guerra.

—¿Funcionan? —Preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Si los hace una persona que te ama, sí —respondió con un hilo de voz y muy sonrojada.

Ryoga se volvió a mirar en el espejo dedicándose a admirar las delicadas terminaciones que la camisa que ella le había confeccionado tenía. Era de un tono amarillo similar a las que utilizaba antes, pero esta tenía un diseño claramente de Asgard, con finos bordados trenzados en los bordes con hilos de oro, sin cuello y mangas largas que se abultaban levemente cerca de las muñecas.

—Perdóname, Akari.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mi culpa sufriste mucho.

Akari recordó a lo que se refería, a esa obsesión que él tenía con la prometida de Ranma. Ella movió a cabeza en señal de negación.

—Ya no importa.

—Quiero que seas mi novia.

—No importa, porque… ¿Ryoga?

El chico giró tomándola con fuerza de las manos. Se encontraba igual de sonrojado pero dominado por una fuerte determinación.

—Sé que soy muy lento, que me pierdo con facilidad en mis ideas y que me comporto como un completo idiota. Llevamos saliendo mucho tiempo y todavía no tenía el valor de pedírtelo antes. ¿Te gustaría ser mi-mi…?

—Sí.

—¡Espera, todavía no te lo pregunto!

—¡Pero si ya me lo preguntaste!

—¿Cuándo?

—¡Al principio!

—¿Entonces sí lo hice?

Akari no pudo soportar las ganas de reír.

—Espera, ¿me dijiste que sí?

—¿No? —Preguntó confundida no muy segura ahora de si le había respondido.

—¡¿NO?! —Saltó Ryoga asustado.

—¡Sí!, o sea, digo sí, porque dije sí.

—Sí, ¿de sí?

—Sí de sí.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente sin reaccionar, hasta que ambos abrieron los ojos enormemente y se sonrojaron con mayor fuerza todavía.

—¡Somos novios!

—Somos novios —repitió ella con un placentero susurro y una mirada de incredulidad.

—Pu-pue… puedo be-be-be…

Todos los cabellos de Akari se pararon ante la sola idea que acababa de escuchar, tanto lo había esperado, y sí que lo había esperado por demasiado tiempo, su primer beso oficial como novios oficiales; pero por alguna razón ahora la situación se envolvía de tal solemnidad que solo sentiría los mismos nervios si se estuviera casando, imaginó.

—S-sí… sí —respondió inclinando el rostro.

—¿Qui-quieres? ¿De verdad?

Ella no pudo responder pero movió lentamente la cabeza. Ryoga respiró profundamente y adoptando una seriedad tan exagerada que lo hacía ver algo ridículo tomó a Akari por los brazos y la miró directamente a los ojos. Aquella determinación hizo a la chica temblar pero no fue capaz de escapar de esa mirada casi deshaciéndose en ese instante.

La silueta de ambos jóvenes se unió contra la luz de los débiles cristales de la habitación en un suave y torpe beso, pero tan largo y tan lento como ellos solamente podían ser. Cuando ambos se separaron y se quedaron observando como si fuese la primera que se veían en toda su vida, más; como si fuese la primera vez que Ryoga veía a una chica y que Akari mirara a un chico, encontrándose mutuamente la cosa más hermosa de todo el mundo.

—Akari.

—¿S-sí?

—Qui-qui… qui-qui-qui… —suspiró tratando de calmarse—, tú, qui-qui…

—¿ _Qui_ , qué es _qui_? —Akari preguntó con inocencia.

Ryoga tragó con dificultad, se pasó una mano por la frente y, aspirando otra vez hasta llenar los pulmones, tomó a Akari por los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos.

—¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?!

Akari se quedó sin palabras, sus labios temblaron, sus ojos se humedecieron. Y las campanas de la ciudad volvieron a repicar.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los últimos lectores del universo:

.

La situación se torna desesperada, la fe se ha agotado y el destino se ufana de que sus designios son inquebrantables. ¿Quién podrá oponerse a su tiránica imposición de la tragedia, una tragedia que ya ha arrastrado a cientos de mundos entre sus garras?

Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que les esté gustando. Quizás el planteamiento ha sido un poco más lento del deseado, pero mi atención a los detalles a veces es como un vicio, además que ahora hay muchos personajes en juego, todos mezclándose a la vez, y a diferencia de una obra más visual, la narrativa tiene limitaciones técnicas que hacen todo más engorroso a la hora de escribir, no así de leer, espero.

Esto me recuerda a la comparación que existía entre un juego de tablero de rol y una partida de rol en computadora. Mientras en el juego de mesa una ronda o turno, en que se deciden las acciones y se ejecutan los resultados tirando dados y sumando o restando los daños, dura alrededor de seis minutos, en un videojuego la misma acción demora tan solo seis segundos. Esa misma diferencia puedo imaginar que sucede entre ver una escena de acción con veinte personajes distintos de manera animada, a tener que escribir esa escena y a los veinte personajes, uno por uno, qué hacen o cómo se ven. También es un desafío, pues en los capítulos siguientes me enfrentaré a escenas que ya no tengo escritas previamente y que si bien he pensado en detalle, no dejan de ser muy difíciles, porque intentaré crear escenas con escenarios tan grandes y cósmicos, tan sobrepoblados de acción y personajes, que necesitaré lo mejor de la experiencia que he adquirido durante todos estos años para conseguirlo. Así que de cierta manera la tensión de las grandes batallas reflejará la también enorme batalla que tendré al escribirlas.

No deja de ser emocionante, ¿verdad?

Me preguntaron también si tenía dificultades con el personaje de Iris, porque se veía un poco forzado o poco claro entre sus distintos roles. La verdad, Iris Motvidnir fue el primer personaje de corta edad del que escribí y su contexto ya de por sí era un poco complicado, por su raza y experiencias que una mente tan joven tuvo que vivir. A la vez no quería que fuera una humana normal, que a su edad pudiera quebrarse por el dolor o el miedo, sino que tuviera una grandeza incipiente, algo que llevara en su interior por ser hija de una reina valiente y con un gran destino sobre sus hombros. Por supuesto que todo eso me ha provocado algunos problemas para poder encausar al personaje, además de mi falta de experiencia, que al ser la primera niña con la que trabajé se nota mucho el conflicto entre las ideas y la narrativa antigua, con la narrativa actual y las ideas más maduras de las revisiones actuales que le hago a la historia. También no quiero reescribirlo todo, entre el trabajo y mi proyecto con la novela _Cristales_ , no puedo rehacer todos los pasajes en los largos capítulos, por ello algunos diálogos al ser antiguos sufren de una ingenuidad que a veces lamento, y otras construcciones se ven mejores y más maduras. He intentado enfocarme durante la reescritura más en las descripciones, por ser una historia de fantasía con elementos nuevos, para dejar los escenarios más claros y los elementos se puedan disfrutar mejor. Espero puedan perdonar mi falta de talento para manejar mejor a los personajes como debiera. Intentaré hacerlo mejor para ustedes.

Mis gracias especiales a todos los que han leído, escrito comentarios y apoyado mi obra a través del portal de Ko-fi. Por ustedes **Lily Tendo89, Azulmitla, Ranma84, Akasaku** , **Rokumon, Kylisha, Dark Reivyn, Cirse_386** es que he conseguido llegar hasta aquí.

También quiero agradecer como siempre, y hoy de manera muy especial, a mi esposa **Randuril** , porque estoy resfriado y ella se ha encargado de mimarme muy bien. Por eso mismo, si encuentran muchos errores, ruego me disculpen porque no he tenido la mente muy clara estos días, pero aquí estamos una vez más disfrutando del universo de Asgard y de todas las divertidas publicaciones que hacemos en la página de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en Facebook.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con más de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	19. Noatum III

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

III

.

.

.

 _El destino posee un macabro sentido del humor, ¿no te parece que seríamos excelentes amigos?_

.

.

.

Rays observaba la enorme silueta de la ciudad que en la oscuridad se asemejaba a una montaña o una gran meseta azulada. El movimiento del océano parecía interponerse entre la flota y el ansiado botín. Keur se acercó con el extenso manto flotando a ras del suelo, los largos dedos que parecían más huesos con forma de ramas acariciaron la larga y putrefacta barba que nacía de la oscuridad de la capucha donde dos puntos perfectamente redondos y luminosos dejaban una estela brillante cuando movía la cabeza en la oscuridad.

—Ha cambiado de dirección, pero no notamos movimientos anormales en los muros, «amo» —la voz de anciano de Keur arrastró con inusitado odio

—Se han percatado de nuestra presencia.

—Aun no estamos seguros.

—Eres un completo incompetente, ahora entiendo que Hel se haya burlado de mí al otorgarme tu alma —Rays hizo un gesto de desagravio con los labios que encendió todavía más la ira del guardián—, sabía que darte el mando de la flota nos pondría a descubierto demasiado pronto, ahora tendremos que asaltar una ciudad despierta con las espadas de un ejército listas para recibirnos.

Rays se sentía indignado, era más que la presencia de Keur, algo en el aire sabía extrañamente amargo, como si el destino que le esperaba hubiese sido alterado repentinamente. ¿Sería la frustración por su malogrado plan de un ataque silencioso y sorpresivo donde asesinaría a todos los líderes de Noatum, basándose en su gran conocimiento previo sobre la ciudad, para tomarla sin siquiera necesitar un gran esfuerzo? ¿Sería realmente Keur el culpable de que su plan inicial hubiera fracasado, fue una mala decisión dejar que el guardián dirigiera una flota dada la gran experiencia que debería poseer sobre sus huestes? ¿Por qué en primer lugar Keur estaba con él?

Quizás pensaba demasiado, sería más difícil, pero nada más que una ruidosa demora en sus objetivos. Estiró el brazo con firmeza.

—¡Comiencen el ataque!

—Aun nos encontramos lejos de los muros, ¿qué planeas revelándonos antes de tiempo?

—Silencio, completo ignorante, ¿acaso no nos han descubierto ya? Mientras más tiempo demoremos el ataque más les regalaremos para que puedan organizarse en nuestra contra.

—Pero todavía no podremos utilizar a la infantería, nuestras naves se encuentran atiborradas de fuerzas destinadas a tomar la ciudad, no para maniobrar y combatir en el mar, lo único que lograríamos sería disparar a ciegas sobre ellos.

—Si eso es lo que hay entonces eso es lo que haremos.

—Pero…

—¡Deja de desobedecerme si no quieres que encuentre alguna utilidad mejor para tu alma!

Keur respiró vapores de ira sintiéndose humillado bajo el mandato de ese mortal. Sin demora dio rápidas órdenes que los enormes humanoides de brazos gruesos más que las pequeñas piernas que sostenían en equilibrio los torsos deformes como el tronco de un árbol viejo no tardaron en obedecer levantando los brazos con enormes bastones. Entonces comenzaron a tocar en grandes tambores hechos con piel humana y huesos. El tronar de los tambores se repitió a lo largo de las cientos de naves y pronto una luz rojiza se encendió en el océano con la forma de una gran mancha que alargada parecía seguir a Noatum rodeándola como la silueta de una gran bestia con las fauces abiertas queriendo devorarla por completo.

.

.

Kapsuo observó las luces que iluminaron el horizonte y con la vista las siguió de un lado al otro para descubrir cómo habían muchas más naves de las que pudo prever en un comienzo. Con un rápido cálculo supuso que triplicarían con facilidad a las fuerzas de Noatum incluyendo aun a todos los que podrían tomar una espada y luchar, incluyendo mujeres y niños. Acarició la espada con una cierta sensación de placer, hacía tanto tiempo que no se encontraba delante de un ejército y por primera vez en absoluta desigualdad. ¿Acaso eso lo motivaba? Olvidándose de todo lo que era importante para su alma buscó la fuerza que necesitaba en la ira que llevaba en su interior por tantos años; finalmente, él se enfrentaba a uno de los poderosos de Asgard.

—¡Preparaos! —Ordenó el joven comandante—, el ataque dará comienzo.

—Sí, señor.

—Apuntad los cañones, ordenar a los arqueros que se concentren en los flancos de la ciudad.

—Mi señor —el capitán de la torre se acercó temeroso a Kapsuo—, ha ordenado llevar el grueso de nuestros arqueros y artillería a los extremos de Noatum, ¿acaso no nos dejará desprotegidos justo por el centro de la gran fuerza de Hel?

El joven se mostró impaciente.

—No tenemos las suficientes fuerzas como para detenerlos a lo largo de media ciudad, si mantenemos las embarcaciones bajo un fuego constante en los extremos los concentraremos justo aquí.

—¿Justo aquí? —repitió el hombre temeroso. En aquel momento Kapsuo supo que debería haber relegado a ese einjergar del puesto de capitán, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al grito de alerta de uno de los soldados el cielo se iluminó de rojo cuando tres gigantescas bolas de fuego dibujaron una curva en el aire y pasaron por encima de la torre. Los hombres se cubrieron a excepción de uno, Kapsuo, que se mantuvo de pie y firme como una torre más bajo la amenaza de las poderosas catapultas que sobre las cubiertas de los grandes destructores de Hel comenzaron a escupir fuego.

Las bolas de fuego cayeron sobre la ciudad del otro lado del muro y se escuchó el estruendo de la roca saltando, los soldados gritando y el fuego comenzando a apoderarse de los tejados más débiles. Una cuarta bola de fuego chocó contra el muro de la atalaya y su fuego se expandió en todas direcciones asomándose por encima del borde, justo por delante de Kapsuo provocando el miedo de los hombres. Pero cuando levantaron las cabezas lo vieron allí tan firme como siempre mirando más allá de las llamas como si estas ni siquiera existiera. Kapsuo alzó el brazo.

—¡Por Noatum!

—¡Por Noatum! —Repitieron un centenar de voces, un eco que se movió rápidamente a lo largo de los muros cubiertos de cascos negros y plateados, lanzas y espadas, arcos que apuntaron y cañones que comenzaron a devolver la ira con la que la armada de Hel había comenzado a tratarlos. Tal como predijo el joven el fuego cruzado de la ciudad fue más intenso en los extremos obligando a los barcos a retroceder hacia el centro, las fragatas de la diosa infernal comenzaron a sucumbir despedazas bajo el muro de la ciudad, las flechas encendidas prendían fuego en las naves y los demonios chillaban de sangre que no podían alcanzar.

—Mi señor, mi señor, los estamos haciendo retroceder, ¡no tocarán nuestra ciudad!

Pero Kapsuo sabía que recién estaba comenzando.

.

.

Rays observaba la destrucción que se cernía sobre las naves y la manera en que las catapultas impactaban en el muro inútilmente, los soldados de la ciudad se guarnecían muy bien en los muros y la fortalezas que lo dividían y muy pocos de ellos eran alcanzados por las bolas de fuego que más daño parecían estar ocasionando dentro de la ciudad, pero era algo realmente insignificante para él.

—Se sienten seguros, en realidad no me esperaba semejante organización —sonrió con malicia—. Bien, me halagan con tal dedicación al recibirnos, pero me temo que vamos a demostrarles lo patética que puede llegar a ser la humanidad. ¡Keur!

—Ordene.

—Que avancen.

—Así será.

Los tambores redoblaron el ritmo, en aquel instante centenares de esbirros, mezcla de humano y bestia, se arrojaron a las aguas y desaparecieron rápidamente bajo las olas. Luego comenzaron a aparecer algunas cabezas o lomos por encima de la superficie de las aguas, a través de la oscuridad podría ver las siluetas oscuras moverse como peces rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia los muros. Pero los movimientos sobre las naves no cesaron cuando en los cruceros se abrieron compuertas de madera tiradas por pesadas cadenas en manos de gigantes, apenas lo consiguieron las alas afiladas de enormes wyverns, versiones más pequeñas de los otrora dragones pero con una capacidad de pensamiento no mayor que perros de caza se asomaron. Una de estas bestias al levantar la cabeza de la oscuridad de la nave arrancó la parte superior del cuerpo de un troll, lo arrojó al mar y chilló.

.

.

Los soldados de los muros de la ciudad se paralizaron por un momento ante este nuevo desafío, cuando vieron las siluetas oscuras alzarse desde las naves más grandes y surcar los cielos como una bandada de gaviotas, ¿serían diez, veinte, quizás cincuenta? No podrían adivinarlo dada la oscuridad, pero aquellos chillidos se hicieron más fuertes y comenzaron a escucharse desde todas partes del cielo. Cuando el primero de ellos cayó sobre el muro quién sabe desde donde atrapando con sus garras los cuerpos de dos soldados, las alas arrojaron a varios más al vacío y escupió una bocanada de veneno que se esparció por una buena sección del muro envolviendo a los einjergars. Las voces de dolor y angustia se dejaron sentir en las fuerzas de la ciudad, algunos retrocedieron para darse cuenta de que otra de esas bestias caía a sus espaldas sembrando el caos.

Nada de eso parecía afectar a Kapsuo que se mantuvo en su puesto sin siquiera pestañar ante las bestias que dominaban los cielos y repartían el terror sobre sus huestes. De vez en cuando vociferaba alguna orden que sus mandos medios repetían rápidamente entre las filas. Lamentablemente notó como aquellos einjergars mercenarios no compartían el valor ni la lealtad que desearía, no estaba acostumbrado a conseguir que le sirvieran por devoción sino por miedo y en este momento eran las fuerzas de Hel las que atemorizaban mucho más que sus castigos. No demostró la preocupación pero las manos empuñadas crujieron notoriamente presionando los guantes de malla metálica que envolvían las manos, la frustración lo invadía cada vez que notaba la poca eficiencia que conseguía de los soldados reduciendo todavía más las escasas posibilidades que tenían de triunfar. Los soldados actuaban cada vez más desconcertados, las órdenes se daban más lentamente, las filas se rompían con demasiada facilidad ante las caídas de los Wyverns que constantemente como aves de rapiña cazaban a los soldados de los muros sin que los arqueros pudieran hacer mucho para detenerlos.

Un wyvern giró en el aire y cayó en picada sobre una sección del muro cercana a la fortaleza, cuando Kapsuo lo vio comenzó a correr dejando a su capitán hablando solo, desenfundó la espada, empujó a un despistado arquero que no se había percatado del ataque de la bestia y apoyando un pie en el borde se impulsó hacia el vacío en un osado salto, justo en el momento en que la bestia caía encima de ellos. El enorme lagarto alado fue el que se llevó la sorpresa cuando se encontró en el aire con el joven y con el acero oscuro de la Gram que se hundió ferozmente en el inicio del largo cuello. El monstruo gritó dando un escalofriante alarido y terminó la caída de manera abrupta, los soldados retrocedieron aterrados hasta que el cuerpo del monstruo rodó a lo largo de varios metros dejando un río de sangre negra antes de caer por el borde. El cuerpo se desplomó sobre los edificios en llamas a los pies del muro. Los hombres vieron entonces a mitad del camino de sangre negra que había quedado sobre la ancha avenida del muro al joven comandante, que poniéndose de pie abanicó la espada con fuerza y un grito de victoria resonó entre los defensores de la ciudad.

.

.

Rays de brazos cruzados observaba con placer desde el crucero insignia de la armada de Hel como las almas humanas temblaban ante una pequeña muestra de su poder.

—Keur.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te has percatado de lo débiles que son los corazones humanos? ¿Cómo es posible que creaciones inferiores puedan sobrevivir ante poderes tan oscuros como los de Asgard?

El demonio hizo un sonido como de sonrisa.

—Olvidas que eres humano también, mortal.

—No, no lo he olvidado, pero ese es un problema que prontamente tendrá solución.

Keur giró la cabeza observándolo, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre.

.

.

La tercera bestia alada caía por el borde del muro herida de muerte por diez espadas y cincuenta hábiles flechas de los ynglingars, humanos que demostraban mayor pericia y bravura que los einjergars refugiados que habían llegado a Noatum; lamentablemente en número esta preciada fuerza era la menor de todas.

La defensa comenzaba a reorganizarse, el fuego constante sobre las naves los ayudaba a mantener la moral en alto y las bestias aladas ya eran contenidas por los arqueros y esperadas con ansias por la milicia, lo que hacía que los wyverns resultaran más dañados que satisfechos con cada embestida sobre los muros. Todo parecía ir en orden, algo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo al comandante Kapsuo Saotome.

—Señor, las naves de Hel se acerca a los muros.

—Tardarán una hora más en alcanzarnos a esa velocidad, que el fuego siga concentrándose en las naves de los flancos.

—Pero la armada de Hel se aproxima sobre nosotros.

—¡He dado una orden!

—Sí, señor, cómo usted disponga.

El capitán no muy seguro retrocedió rápidamente dirigiéndose a sus subalternos, los que en medio de la refriega corrieron sobre las avenidas de los muros para repartir las últimas instrucciones. Kapsuo observaba las naves, no podía dejar que invadieran la ciudad por los costados más débiles de los muros, ellos eran muy reducidos en número y se había visto obligado a concentrar las fuerzas en un único punto aunque eso significara atraer a la mayoría de las fuerzas enemigas sobre ellos. A pesar de los inútiles einjergars que le servían, a pesar de la baja moral, de la escasez de la magia que los hacía todavía más débiles contra sus enemigos, con todo ello en contra todavía tenían una posibilidad de vencer.

.

.

Keur se mostró impaciente.

—Nuestras fuerzas todavía no pueden romper el bloqueo sobre los muros.

—Los subestimé, a pesar de ser unos débiles humanos deben tener a alguien realmente capacitado liderándolos. Pero eso va a cambiar dentro de poco, después de todo es el destino de esa ciudad caer en mis manos.

—En manos de mi señora Hel.

El joven hombre no respondió pero torció los labios en un gesto de desaire que molestó al demonio Keur. Rays giró y caminó por el lado del demonio hasta quedar frente a unas puertas de metal y madera más grandes que la de los cruceros que retenían a los agresivos wyverns.

—Será mejor que demuestres que eres más útil que esas bestias.

—No me insultes comparándome con esos animales, mortal —se escuchó una voz provenir de debajo de las puertas, raspada, muy ronca y de un tono oscuro lleno de malevolencia. El vapor que emergió de ese aliento era como el de un pueblo repleto de cadáveres secándose al sol desnudo por varios días.

—Eso dependerá de cuánto estés dispuesto a hacer.

—¿Me obligarás a retenerme?

—No, todo lo contrario —la sonrisa de Rays fue escalofriante—. Quiero que los mates a todos.

Se escuchó un gruñido animal similar a una risa, el joven alzó un brazo y cuatro gigantes por lado fueron necesarios para levantar tirando de cadenas y poleas las pesadas puertas. Una nube de podredumbre se levantó al abrirlas y una gran silueta oscura emergió desde las profundidades de la oscura nave.

.

.

Las catapultas de las naves cada vez eran más precisas haciendo alusión a la cercanía de las mismas con la ciudad. Noatum se cubrió de un intenso rojo cuando las llamas comenzaban ya a dominar gran parte del barrio que se encontraba detrás del muro donde se realizaba la particular batalla.

Todas las escasas esperanzas acabaron con un grito de pánico que se extendió desde uno de los lejanos flancos del muro. Cuando Kapsuo notó que a la distancia se veía a la milicia combatir contra demonios que los había tomado por asalto, los arqueros dejaron de disparar y los cañones cesaron de escupir hierro y fuego. Por un momento lo primero que pensó fue que las naves habrían llegado al muro, corrió hacia el borde y se asomó para ver a todo un ejército de demonios emerger desde las aguas oscuras del mar y trepar hasta el borde de la tercera atalaya de Noatum.

Por un momento temió que su frágil plan se desmoronaría, los soldados se desconcertaron y él se encontraba a demasiada distancia como para dirigir personalmente la defensa. La tercera fortaleza tendría que defenderse sola del ataque, miró como las naves de Hel sin ningún fuego sobre ellas se acercaron peligrosamente al muro. Sin dudar dejó su puesto y corrió entre los soldados en dirección de la siguiente fortaleza no importando toda la distancia que tendría que recorrer de un puesto al otro. Vio como las naves disparaban enormes arpones que con cadenas se clavaron de los muros cuando la fuerza de la resistencia de las naves causó un ligero temblor en toda la ciudad; no eran una o dos, sino más de cien cadenas que tiraban de los muros de la ciudad. Veía también como otros demonios se trepaban de las cadenas en gran tropel para asaltar también la ciudad.

Gritó furioso cuando delante de sus ojos aparecieron las primeras sombras de los demonios de Hel saltando sobre la pared y cortándole la carrera, juntándose a los soldados que allí se encontraban desenfundó la Gram y comenzó a destrozar los cuerpos de los enviados de Hel, pero a pesar de su furiosa acometida la lucha ya había comenzado y él se vio imposibilitado de seguir hacia la tercera fortaleza, aislada había quedado con sus fuerzas ante ejército de la señora de Nilfhel que como agua negra brotaba por todas partes del muro entre gritos de dolor y muerte.

Kapsuo giró dando un letal corte que rebanó la cabeza de un demonio, un caballero oscuro saltó desde el borde del muro sobre él pero en un rápido movimiento se cruzó por debajo de la espada y al aparecer del otro lado se llevaba consigo una estela de la sangre negra de su oponente que al instante siguiente cayó partido por la cintura. En un rápido movimiento hizo retroceder a un muchacho despistado de los Ynglingars jalándolo de la parte de atrás de la camisa antes de que una pesada hacha le aplastara la cabeza. El muchacho vio desde el suelo como el comandante con un rápido giro de la espada partía el hacha y el brazo hasta el hombro del demonio como si fuese una delgada tela. Hueso, sangre oscura, metal y músculos se repartieron por todo el suelo, cuando el muchacho buscó los ojos de Kapsuo se encontró con una mirada fría de desaprobación y al instante se levantó para seguir luchando.

En medio del desesperado encuentro gritó para que la mitad de las fuerzas retrocedieran, supuso que el lado opuesto de la ciudad sería atacado de la misma manera, pero no había terminado cuando escuchó los fragores de la batalla desencadenarse desde la temida dirección y supuso que ya sería inevitable que los engendros cruzarían el muro y llevarían la guerra a las calles de la ciudad. Lo único que pensó en ese momento fue en reunir a los soldados en un único lugar y tratar de debilitar lo más posible al ejército de Hel que tratara de cruzar a través de ellos.

—¡Todos, a mí!

En un renovado impulso consiguió reunir a sus hombres para que retrocedieran rápidamente limpiando el camino entre ellos y la segunda fortaleza donde originalmente dirigía a las fuerzas. Tardó menos de un minuto en comprender que ya no podría salvar a los soldados de la tercera fortaleza, lo escuchó gritar, los escuchó gemir por ayuda, pero nada podría hacer, si insistía en abrirse paso abandonaría dos fortalezas más por salvar una que ya estaba perdida.

—Señor, ¡señor! ¡No podemos abandonarlos!

Kapsuo tomó al impertinente soldado por el cuello y lo amenazó.

—Si quieres ve por ellos, yo tengo que reunir a los que pueda.

—Pero, mi señor…

—Nuestra misión no es sobrevivir, sin mantener la posición lo más posible para darle una posibilidad a la ciudad para que sobreviva. Nosotros no seremos la última línea de defensa, pero sí la primera, la más importante. Cada vida que entreguemos aquí será por una vida que protejamos al interior de la ciudad.

—Yo… ¡entiendo, señor!

El soldado dio rápidas órdenes a sus compañeros para que retrocedieran juntamente con el comandante manteniendo siempre una férrea defensa. Kapsuo pudo notar el dolor en los rostros de los soldados, un dolor que le sorprendió compartir. Muchos dejaban amigos, hermanos, compañeros en la tercera fortaleza pero entendían que no podían abandonar a la ciudad por un loco esfuerzo por salvarlos; Se debían a Noatum y su gente antes que a ellos mismos.

Los gritos de batalla de la tercera torre hicieron eco en la noche, fue tal la fuerza de las voces de los últimos defensores del aplastado bastión que remecieron los corazones del resto de la tropa. Kapsuo no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, como aquellos hombres a los que consideraba indisciplinados, cobardes, poco leales y egoístas einjergars que luchaban únicamente por su propia sobrevivencia en aquel momento se hicieron sentir llenos de valor, como si comprendieran el destino que les esperaba y la misión que tendrían entre manos luchando fieramente hasta el último hombre vivo como empecinados en matar a la mayor cantidad de demonios antes de caer.

Finalmente Las fuerzas de Kapsuo consiguieron retroceder hasta la fortaleza y unir el camino sobre el muro con la cuarta fortaleza salvándola de un final similar a la que acababa de caer. El silencio reinó por unos pocos segundos en que ya no escucharon gritos desde la segunda fortaleza hasta que vieron una silueta en lo alto de esa torre; un soldado que con la espada se defendía fieramente mientras que con la otra sostenía el desgarrado estandarte de Noatum. El hombre consiguió clavar el estañarte entre las tejas antes de que su cuerpo fuera despedazado por una decena de demonios que se arrojaron hambrientos sobre él.

—Era unos miserables cobardes —murmuró Kapsuo para sí—, ¿cómo pudieron demostrar tal valor hasta el final?

—Porque somos humanos —respondió uno de los capitanes que estaba cerca de él—, en los peores momentos siempre sale lo mejor de nosotros.

Kapsuo no respondió, rápidamente comenzó a dar nuevas órdenes cuando ya la batalla era constante sobre el muro. Las naves de Hel comenzaron a llegar a la ciudad y cada vez más eran los arpones que las amarraban a la pared con gruesas y pesadas cadenas. El joven tuvo que soportar ver como los demonios de Hel cruzaban por el muro y se adentraban en la ciudad, pero él tendría que mantener la posición allí, si abandonaba, nada impediría que esa marea de engendros cayera sobre la gente de Noatum. Del resto tendría que encargarse la segunda línea de defensa.

.

.

El barrio de los humanos era el más afectado por la guerra, a los pies de los muros donde se desarrollaba el conflicto el fuego comenzaba a expandirse y la lluvia de las catapultas era constante causando toda clase de destrozos. Las casas de los esperanzados habitantes ardían con todas las cosas que alguna vez consideraron de valor. Afortunadamente ya nadie moraba entre ellas. Las criaturas que se apoderaron de la segunda fortaleza descendían por el muro y por las escalinatas formando una gruesa columna que comenzaba a internarse por varias calles sin encontrar resistencia alguna. Llegaron pronto a una plaza y se detuvieron.

Rápidamente se congregaron en un gran número delante de unas improvisadas empalizadas que bloqueaban el camino al final de la gran plaza, donde las casas no ardían en llamas sino que se encontraban fuertemente cerradas con tablas y cajas como parte de la misma barricada que cerraba casi todo el acceso al resto de la ciudad. El primero de los demonios de forma humanoide y armadura oscura se adelantó ante las silenciosas tropas de Hel que se habían detenido observando detenidamente el silencioso lugar. No podían sentir a ningún alma en los alrededores. El demonio husmeó con la nariz y rugió como una bestia desafiante. En ese momento a flecha le traspasó la cabeza.

Nina se apareció sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios que componían la barricada con una rodilla levantada y el pie sobre una caja, el arco que portaba entre las manos era un variante de cristal de su gran espada. En aquel momento tomó una segunda flecha y la dispuso en el arco. Los demonios rugieron y se abalanzaron sobre la barricada.

—¡Arqueros! —La voz no era de Nina, sino que se escuchó fuerte pero algo quebrada por la inseguridad. Era Akane que con la mano en alto desde otro punto de la barricada daba una clara señal. Entonces aparecieron los arcos de varios centenares de einjergars, Ynglingars, elfos, valquirias y hadas, toda clase de refugiados, hombres y mujeres que podían levantar un arco se encontraban allí defendiendo su hogar. Una lluvia oscura de saetas con punta de cristal cayó sobre las fuerzas de Hel y grande fue la matanza, pero por una que caía otras dos corrían en su lugar, algunas de las bestias parecían no sentir el dolor teniendo varias flechas en el cuerpo sin dejar de correr.

—Es… es horrible.

—¡Akane, reacciona!

—¿Nina?

—Nuestros arcos no los detendrán por mucho tiempo, necesitamos más que esto.

—Entiendo, ¡entiendo! —repitió como queriendo convencerse a sí misma enfundándose de valor. Jamás en su vida había presenciado un acto tan brutal, había luchado pero nunca en una gran batalla donde la vida de tantos estaba comprometida. Tuvo que contenerse contra el miedo que le causaba la horrible forma de los demonios, también enfrentarse al asco de la sangre que comenzaba a formar charcos en la gran plaza y al peso de la responsabilidad de saber que la vida de tantos dependía de sus órdenes. Deseó tener la voluntad de Nina en ese instante en que ella parecía habituada a esa clase de situaciones. Pensando en la gente fue que se decidió a no permitir que nadie muriera si eso dependía de ella, aunque tuviera que obligar a mover un pie tras otro por mucho que las piernas le temblaran en ese momento.

Sin embargo, no importando la determinación, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Aquellas monstruosidades que rugían bajo las flechas le causaban un miedo tan profundo que quiso correr y esconderse en ese preciso instante, miró hacia los lados y vio a chicos demasiado jóvenes para encontrarse allí portando arcos, a ancianos que todavía querían luchar, a mujeres maduras con mayor fortaleza que la que ella aparentaba tener disparando sin cesar sobre las bestias de Hel siendo acompañadas por sus hijas que las asistían.

—Mi señora, no tema, nosotros la protegeremos —dijo una mujer a la que reconoció al instante como una afable señora que atendía un puesto de granos en ese mismo barrio de la ciudad. Aquella mujer ahora se había convertido en una tiradora experta. ¿Cómo podría ella seguir sintiendo temor entonces?

Dándose cuenta de que las piernas seguían sin querer obedecerla a pesar del profundo deseo que sentía por luchar se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¡Mi señora! —Exclamó horrorizada la mujer cuando volvió a mirar a la pálida Akane y vio como un hilo de sangre caía por la mano de la chica goteando hasta manchar en el suelo.

Akane soltó la mano que había mordido con toda sus fuerzas dejando una profunda herida, el dolor la había despertado completamente.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy bien —dijo con una de esas sonrisas que nadie esperó ver en aquel momento pero que reavivó a muchos corazones afligidos por el miedo. Ignorando la herida de la mano y moviéndose con una agilidad que segundos antes no esperaba poseer la chica saltó sobre las cajas que sostenían la barricada escalando a una parte más alta de la barrera donde pudo asomarse y tener una mejor de la situación. Las flechas seguían teniendo a raya a los demonios, incluso Nina había disparado una flecha encendida sobre unos barriles y un gran charco de aceite encendiéndolos y creando un extenso muro de llamas que prendía los cuerpos de todos los engendros que quisieran cruzar, pero nada de eso parecía detenerlos del todo y de fondo podía verse el gigantesco muro de la ciudad cubierto por la sombra de los esbirros de Hel que continuaban entrando en la ciudad.

La chica se dio cuenta que con arcos no ganarían aquella batalla y pensó primero en la gente de la ciudad cuando alzó la mano empuñando la katana de Ranma mientras cargaba colgando de la espalda la gran espada Skirr, que en comparación con su pequeño cuerpo se veía mucho más imponente con la larga empuñadura sobrepasándole por mucho la cabeza y la afilada punta casi llegándole a los pies.

—No dejaré que lastimen a mi gente —dijo sintiendo cada palabra en el corazón. Cada día, semana y mes transcurrido en la ciudad ella había sentido tan suyo al mixto pueblo de Noatum como si se tratase de su propia familia. No entregaría fácilmente su vida ni la de los suyos a esos monstruos, no mientras el último aliento de vida recorriera su cuerpo.

En el preciso instante que ella había alzado el brazo se escuchó un bramido más poderoso que las olas del mar rompiendo contra las rocas durante una tormenta. Eran las voces de un centenar de guerreros que desde las ventanas y puertas de los edificios aledaños a la plaza se encontraban ocultos y que aparecieron arremetiendo contra la fuerza oscura que se encontraba a punto de caer sobre la barricada. Eran humanos, elfos y enanos en su mayoría que armados de pesadas armaduras y armas más grandes que sus propios pequeños pero fornidos cuerpos cayeron sobre la primera oleada de demonios aplastándolos con violencia. Los esbirros de Hel no los vieron venir cuando las armas de los defensores de Noatum se cruzaron con ellos, las armas de la ciudad golpearon con violencia a los primeros engendros, las pesadas mazas de los soldados aplastaron a los cráneos de los demonios, las ágiles espadas élficas danzaron en el aire destajando todo a su paso. Ambos grupos se unieron en el centro delante de la barricada dejando a su paso una estela de cadáveres en un charco de sangre negra y mantuvieron allí una fiera batalla contra las huestes de la reina infernal.

Akane tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento ante la crudeza de la batalla, pero se armó de valor para desafiar aquel triste y horripilante espectáculo por esos valientes soldados que se jugaban la vida por todos. Volvió a levantar el brazo y los arqueros reanudaron el ataque sobre la oscura masa que venía detrás del primer ataque para darle algo de ventaja a la infantería que trataba de detenerlos. La sensación de victoria de la primera acometida rápidamente comenzó a flaquear ante la interminable procesión de demonios que parecían aparecer desde el mismo suelo, brotar de los cadáveres de los anteriores esbirros que habían caído bajo el ímpetu de los desesperados defensores. La chica presenció todo y lista como ella era pudo calcular rápidamente que las fuerzas de la ciudad comenzaban a ceder por cansancio y número, si las cosas continuaban no tardarían en ser aplastados sin más. Clavando la katana en el piso de madera utilizó ambas manos para desenfundar con nerviosa torpeza la gran espada Skirr apoyándola sobre su hombro.

«Mi señora —la voz de K'Zun Fei se escuchó dentro de su mente a la vez que la hoja de la katana Dragón resplandecía en un intenso dorado—, ¿qué piensa hacer?»

—Necesitan ayuda, ustedes le proporcionarán esa ayuda.

«¿Nosotros? ¡Pero eso es demasiado peligroso para su alma!»

—No te pedí tu opinión.

«Me niego, me niego rotundamente, con la escasez de la magia si usted utiliza un hechizo de ese nivel podría consumir su propia alma. Mi señora, Akane, escúcheme por favor…»

Pero ella no lo hizo. Tomó la empuñadura de ambas espadas apoyando los extremos en el suelo.

—Les ruego, necesito de vuestra fuerza.

«No, mi señora, no se atreva».

«No protestes —se escuchó una segunda voz cuando una esfera luminosa de tono púrpura giró rápidamente alrededor de la Skirr—, ¿nos darán el regalo de una buena batalla y te andas quejando como un viejo?»

Una segunda esfera resplandeció alrededor de la Skirr, de un tono que variaba entre un intenso azul y un suave celeste como un cristal.

«Es peligroso, niña Akane, no es recomendable que lo haga. Deseamos proteger la ciudad tanto como usted, pero no a un precio tan alto. Podremos esperar un poco más, no es tiempo de decisiones precipitadas».

—Gracias, Maeda —respondió la chica que ya comenzaba a temblar ligeramente por el esfuerzo que su alma estaba realizando cuando un círculo de luz apareció a sus pies y otro más grande se dibujó en el cielo muy por encima de la ciudad—, pero no voy a esperar a que más gente muera. Les otorgaré mis fuerzas, por favor, hagan lo que puedan por proteger a esta ciudad y su gente.

«¡Akane!»

«Niña, no».

«Que comience la diversión de una buena vez».

Cuando Nina se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo fue demasiado tarde para detenerla, dejó caer la flecha de las manos y se deslizó por el empinado tejado en dirección de ella, al llegar a la plataforma detrás de la empalizada corrió gritando el nombre de la chica y apenas consiguió llegar a su lado para sostenerla entre sus brazos cuando estuvo de caer cuando las piernas de la chica dejaron de sostenerla.

—Akane, idiota, ¡qué estás haciendo!

—Nina —murmuró casi como un suspiro—, lo siento.

—¡Te dije que no podías hacer magia! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella no respondió, pero sonrió. Antes de que la valquiria pudiera abrir los labios otra ve escuchó una fuerte explosión del otro lado de la barricada que la hizo cubrirse abrazando a Akane para protegerla con su cuerpo en un movimiento instintivo, al igual que el resto de la gente que por un momento se vio confundida.

Desde el cielo cayeron tres rayos de luz en medio de la batalla. De la humareda que surgió se escuchó un rugido y sonidos de espada cuando una veintena de demonios salieron disparados en distintas direcciones y distintas partes de sus cuerpos. A través del humo surgieron tres figuras de apariencia humana pero cuando se revelaron completamente demostraron ser muy distintas a cualquier ser mortal; K'Zun Fei con su armadura de oro muy similar a la de un samurái y el tamaño del más grande de los mortales portando una katana de hoja aserrada en cada mano, de tal grosor y longitud que un humano muy fuerte podría apenas empuñar una sola con ambas manos; a su lado lo acompañaba Nova en la forma de una mujer de estatura baja vestida con una armadura que poco cubría de su cuerpo que mezclaba piel humana con algunos ligeros toques brillantes como las escamas, una capa larga dividida en dos de extremos triangulares se asemejaban más a alas que caían por su espalda y el cabello oscuro lo manejaba muy corto por detrás pero por delante tenía un largo mecho que caía por el costado del rostro hasta el cuello, la mujer de mirada oscura y ojerosa y labios púrpuras poseía dos largos cuchillos dentados que parecían más espadas que decían que era mejor no subestimarla por su estatura; la última de ellos, Maeda, el azote de los mares, poseía la misma figura que conocimos en el templo donde perdió su cuerpo en manos de Rays, de cabello largo y azulado con un fastuoso vestido ceremonial con algunas aplicaciones de metal que simulaban ser una armadura, además de la miradas melancólica que podría provocar a piedad al más duro de los hombres portaba un largo bastón que sostenía con una mano en cuyo extremo superior parecía levitar una pequeña esfera entre dos anillos de plata que no cesaban de girar cruzándose entre sí, pero el que miraba con mayor detenimiento podía ver que la esfera estaba compuesta por agua que mágicamente se mantenía en su sitio.

—Recuerden, nuestros cuerpos se están alimentando directamente del alma de nuestra señora, no desperdicien energía y tratemos de acabar con estos miserables juguetes de Hel en el menor tiempo posible.

Maeda asintió a la orden de K'Zun Fei, que parecía ser el mayor entre los tres. Sin embargo, Nova hizo un gesto de desagravio.

—Haré lo que me plazca…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la katana de Fei que la sintió muy cerca de su delicado cuello.

—Si te sobrepasas consumiendo el alma de mi señora Akane me aseguraré personalmente de devolverte a tu forma espiritual antes de que te conviertas en una molestia.

Ella gruñó como un animal acorralado mostrando los afilados colmillos y arrugando la piel de las mejillas mostrando el inicio de las escamas que se dibujaban tenuemente sobre la piel, para luego girar la cabeza en señal de derrota y también de indiferencia ante la firmeza del dragón dorado que no mostró ninguna deferencia.

—Lástima que todo lo que esa chica pudo hacer fue darnos nuestras formas humanas, ¡está bien, no me mires así! Lucharé por ella, después de todo, su voluntad nos ha devuelto a la vida; los dragones no somos tan malagradecidos como esos humanos.

—Aquí vienen —anunció Maeda, cuya voz cristalina se vio opacada por la lenta y tortuosa entonación de cada palabra—, finalmente pagaremos nuestras culpas defendiendo a los que una vez hicimos sufrir en nuestra irracional acometida sobre Midgard.

La primera oleada de demonios que fue tomada por sorpresa cayó aplastada, los guerreros de Noatum fortalecidos por la presencia de los tres dragones y del poder de la dama Akane abatieron a todos los engendros que llegaban uno tras otro hasta la plaza, pero los capitanes de Hel, seres de almas retorcidas, caballeros negros que transmitían sus órdenes a través de la oscura unión que tenían las almas retorcidas moldeadas por Hel, reorganizaron a las fuerzas deteniéndolas calles más abajo, reuniéndose como un bloque más numeroso y organizado que las exiguas defensas de la ciudad. Avanzaron entonces como una sola unidad destruyendo casas y quemándolas, rompiendo las hermosas esculturas, destrozando los árboles, arrastrando consigo a algunos cadáveres del caído bastión del muro como si se tratasen de estandartes. De esta fuerza estaba hablando Maeda cuando los tres dragones con sus armas bañadas en sangre negra presenciaron aquella masa de lanzas oscuras y cascos con diseño de torre y bestias corruptas, de soldados montando animales de seis extremidades y aliento nauseabundo, de gigantes de pieles grisáceas y ojos enrojecidos de sangre que portaban mazas del tamaño de árboles y de wyverns que sobrevolaban al ejército y que ahora parecían desear unirse también a este combate dejando atrás los muros y la desesperada defensa que los humanos hacían de estos.

.

.

El grueso de las tropas de almas humanas protegían desesperadamente los muros de la ciudad sabiendo que habían perdido uno de los bastiones. Los barcos de la armada infernal comenzaron a moverse en dirección de aquella abertura tomándola como si se tratase de un improvisado puesto de avanzada. A Kapsuo no le gustó aquello, comenzar a ocupar parte de la ciudad era una señal de victoria, así recordaba cuando consiguió traspasar las defensas de Alvheim y asentar un puesto propio dentro de la misma ciudad de los elfos que lucharon con desesperación. Ahora, encontrándose del lado de los defensores, tratando de pensar las mismas desesperadas estrategias que ellos debieron de haber abrazado, sufriendo el mismo temor por los seres queridos a los que deseaban proteger, la ironía le resultó más que macabra.

—¡Señor, señor, nos atacan por el interior!

El grito desesperado de uno de los capitanes einjergars lo alertó. Terminando de degollar a un demonio giró ignorando al cuerpo que dejó caer sobre un charco de su propia sangre mirando hacia la fortaleza principal, que defendían con bravura del centenar de esbirros que los presionaban sobre la amplia avenida en la parte superior del muro. Lo que decía aquel hombre era que las fuerzas de Hel habían ocupado la ciudad tras el muro cortándoles toda posibilidad de retroceder; cosa que no le importó porque jamás había sido para él una opción. Lo que sí era preocupante es que los enemigos los presionarían por todos lados, rodeados entre los que atacaban sobre el muro, las naves por mar y ahora desde la misma ciudad. Los ojos de Kapsuo se alzaron por encima del tumulto de cuerpos y espadas chocando para ver los fuegos de guerra que resplandecían en la plaza donde se encontraría la segunda y última defensa de la ciudad.

Kapsuo dio una mirada general a todo el reducido ejército que lo acompañaba. Uno, dos, cinco, siete, diez o más capitanes y líderes de escuadra comenzaron a responder a la mirada del comandante, entre ellos el mismísimo rey de los Ynglingars que jamás osaría dejar el lado del joven Saotome, todos ellos compartieron un único pensamiento; la ciudad caería si las cosas se mantenían de la misma manera. Tenían dos opciones, seguir allí y tratar de mantenerse con vida dejando que las huestes de Hel invadieran Noatum o sacrificar el todo por el todo tratando de retomar la fortaleza perdida y así detener el incesante despliegue de las fuerzas de Hel hacia el interior de la ciudad. Muchos morirían, incluso podrían perderlo todo ahora que se encontraban rodeados, pero ellos seguían siendo el grueso del ejército de Noatum, el brazo armado de la esperanza humana y de tantos otros seres por sobrevivir, si dudaban ahora luego quizás ya no tendrían nada por qué arriesgarse, nada qué proteger.

Ante la fría mirada del joven, que a pesar del sudor y la sangre negra que teñía la mitad de la armadura y gran parte del rostro seguía imperturbable, los capitanes respondieron con una rápida afirmación.

—Dimitri, repliega a los tuyos en dirección del primer ojo.

—Mi señor, ¿y el muro?

—Sin las fortalezas pueden hacer lo que quieran con el muro, pero no podrán llegar a la ciudad a menos que quieran saltar —casi sonrió con malicia.

—Señor, perderemos comunicación, quedaremos aislados ante ellos —dijo Petros, uno de los capitanes.

—La primera y la tercera división los apoyarán, y tú te quedarás aquí en el segundo ojo.

—Pero señor, esas son casi todas las fuerzas que tenemos, ¿qué hará usted?

Kapsuo miró al rey que lo esperaba en silencio, se cruzó de manos y cerró los ojos, expectante.

—Necesito únicamente a veinte hombres que me sigan a la muerte.

—¿Señor?

—Recuperaremos el tercer ojo y nos atrincheraremos allí, si es necesario lo volaremos.

Todos asintieron cuando recordaron que ya el joven había previsto algo así, y había ordenado disponer de grandes cantidades de explosivos de los enanos en los cimientos de las fortalezas que participarían de la batalla. No conseguirían dañar el muro, pero si destruirían la atalaya junto con la estructura de escaleras que la comunicaba con la lejana superficie de la ciudad cerrando así el paso. El único problema es que quién llevara a cabo el plan no podría huir a tiempo de la misma, menos ahora que lo que proponía el joven Saotome era un viaje de ida sin regreso donde quedarían también rodeados por la retaguardia.

El rey abrió los ojos suspirando conforme.

—Cuenta conmigo, muchacho, digo, mi señor.

—Yo voy —dijo Mikael, un joven capitán que carecía de experiencia, pero no de valor y destreza que lo hicieron rápidamente merecedor de ese puesto.

—Me necesitarás si quieres volar esa torre —dijo Tarkakos, uno de los pocos enanos que participaban de la defensa del muro y también uno de los expertos que instalaron los rústicos explosivos mezclando pólvora, cristales mágicos y algo de ingeniería enana.

—Yo también iré.

Kapsuo miró de reojo cuando vio a uno de los soldados más inexpertos de su ejército, pero también de los más talentosos a pesar de ser un ignorante mortal.

—No necesito cobardes en mi escuadrón.

—¡A quién le dijiste cobarde! —exclamó furioso Ryoga Hibiki.

—Parece que te conocen muy bien.

—Mouse, ¿tú también?

—Es el deber de un capitán dar el ejemplo —el chico sacó a relucir su rango superior con una burlesca sonrisa que hizo enfadar a Ryoga.

—Ni siquiera me imagino cómo te nombraron capitán cuando apenas puedes ver donde quedan tus pies.

Mouse lanzó una fuerte risotada.

—Por lo menos sé en qué dirección está el enemigo.

—Yo te voy a demostrar…

—No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus niñerías —dijo Kapsuo en un tono tajante y frío que los hizo callar al instante—, si quieren morir… sean bienvenidos.

Así uno a uno los más valientes y dispuestos a defender la ciudad se unieron a Kapsuo, ya no necesitaron mayores palabras porque el tiempo era lo que les faltaba. Cuando hubieron terminado de recibir rápidas instrucciones, los comandantes provisorios tomaron posiciones, separando rápidamente las fuerzas en cada fortaleza dejando que los engendros que incesantemente trepaban por los muros desde los barcos y el mar comenzaran a hacerse con el camino entre los dos fuertes que todavía controlaban los defensores de Noatum.

Kapsuo dio la orden de ataque. El grueso de las fuerzas de la segunda fortaleza cargó en dirección de la tercera, pero apenas comenzaron el ataque contra los demonios que dominaban el lugar se detuvieron manteniendo la línea. Los arqueros dispararon ráfagas de flechas sobre la amplia avenida limpiando de una gran parte de los demonios cuando los veintidós valientes que siguieron al comandante Kapsuo rompieron la formación y se internaron brutalmente entre las líneas enemigas. El joven lideraba con tal fuerza y velocidad que pocos temieron del peligro, eran los sirvientes de la reina infernal los que se vieron sorprendidos ante la rápida espada Gram cuando él se cruzaba entre ellos destajando a izquierda y derecha los miembros, separando cabezas, deshaciendo las defensas enemigas cuando él mismo era como una espada dividiendo toda resistencia.

Los que le siguieron también repartieron venganza sobre los demonios. El más novato de ellos, Ryoga, había ya dejado el temor inicial y repartía golpes de espada que brillaban por fuerza más que por destreza, mezclaba sus ya conocidas técnicas para destruir los escudos enemigos con un simple toque de su dedo y descargaba todo su temor y rabia al grito de «rugido del león» que se dejaba sentir en todo el lugar. Sin necesidad de magia sus técnicas brillaron en un campo de batalla donde la magia ya no se utilizaba por la carencia de energía en el universo. Mouse era más silencioso, rápido y letal de lo que nunca fue en el pasado, gracias al entrenamiento que recibió durante un corto tiempo del gran fundador de la escuela de combate libre Kyoshiro Saotome, a pesar de la maldad de sus anteriores acciones, ahora podía utilizar ese conocimiento a favor de sus amigos; por ello se había convertido rápidamente en uno de los capitanes de la ciudad. Con el largo bastón rojo de anillos dorados aplicaba severas dosis de dolor a los demonios con los que una vez estuvo involuntariamente aliado bajo la sombra de su maestro.

Avanzaron sin mucha resistencia, era como si las fuerzas de Hel no se preocuparan del muro, pues rápidamente luego de trepar atravesaban la fortaleza que habían tomado para invadir la ciudad. Grave fue aquel error cuando el ejército oscuro sintió los gritos de batalla llegar otra vez al arco de la fortaleza que creía tomada con seguridad. Kapsuo abrió una herida desde el cuello hasta la cintura de un caballero oscuro ignorando por completo la armadura, rápidamente levantó la espada y descargó un segundo golpe contra un engendró que había saltado sobre él regresándolo en dos partes al suelo. Con el pendón golpeó el mentón de uno más grande y sin detenerse trepó por el costado de un gigante al que asestó un rápido corte en el cuello que lo desangró, dejando que el gran cuerpo cayera sobre los apilados demonios que venían a luchar. Giró por el suelo y cuando se preparaba para combatir contra los demonios que saltaron sobre él hambrientos de su alma, las espadas de sus valientes seguidores se interpusieron recordándole que no avanzaba solo.

Entraron en tropel al interior de la fortaleza y dada la sorpresa y violencia de la acometida los cuerpos de los demonios se pudieron contar por decenas. Era como si Kapsuo no sintiera la más mínima piedad haciendo temer a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Era increíble la velocidad con la que se hicieron de la fortaleza cortando el constante paso de los engendros, a los que presionaron contra el muro que habían trepado arrojándolos al vacío. Pero la lucha se volvió constante y pronto se dieron cuenta que comenzaban a ser rodeados otra vez no pudiendo hacer más que mantener la posición en el centro de la sala de la fortaleza teniendo que alejarse del muro, dejando que los esbirros de Hel volvieran a trepar apareciendo por cantidades espantosas. A pesar de la dificultad Kapsuo y sus hombres los retuvieron lo suficiente como para hacerse con las escaleras que descendían a la ciudad, utilizando un largo pasillo al interior de la fortaleza como cuello de botella que les facilitó un poco las cosas.

—Podemos resistir, ¡podemos detenerlos! —Gritó entusiasmado Ryoga, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina de la constante lucha y por la aparente fuerza que los había hecho imparables ante lo imposible.

Sin embargo, Kapsuo era más realista. Habían conseguido llegar hasta la fortaleza, no tomarla como creían los demás, sino más bien eran apenas veinte y algo hombres que se cruzaron entre un ejército y una ciudad. Era cuestión de minutos antes de que cayeran aplastados por esa marea negra de demonios que comenzaban a reunirse en la fortaleza queriendo utilizar las escaleras.

—Ustedes cinco —dijo dirigiéndose a un grupo de ellos que luchaban con tesón, incluyendo a Mouse y Ryoga—, escolten a Tarkakos, desciendan hasta la base del muro y detonen las escaleras.

—No podemos dejarlo atrás, comandante. A ninguno de ustedes —dijo un joven capitán ynglingar.

Kapsuo había sido inteligente, enviaba a los más jóvenes con el enano sabiendo que ellos tendrían más posibilidades de salvación que los más veteranos que se quedaban con él.

—¡Es una maldita orden! —rugió sin contemplación, con una furia que podría asesinar a cualquiera que se revelara a sus órdenes a pesar de encontrarse en esa difícil situación. Sin esperar tomó a Mouse por el hombre después de haberse deshecho de un demonio y lo arrojó contra el suelo detrás de la línea que trataban de mantener antes de que la Gram tuviera que protegerse de otro sable enemigo.

Mouse comprendió la situación con una frialdad de la que Ryoga carecía.

—Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Pero, Mouse…

—¡Muévete! Somos la última esperanza de Noatum, si no lo hacemos estará todo perdido.

Ryoga aceptó renuente y comenzó a correr detrás del grupo, pero al detenerse un segundo miró hacia atrás para ver como Kapsuo luchaba sin siquiera demostrar temor o preocupación por estar realizando una misión suicida. El rey de los Ynglingars tampoco parecía mostrar temor alguno ante la proximidad de la muerte, como ninguno de los einjergars más veteranos que allí se quedaron. Sabía que Kapsuo era el hermano mayor de Ranma aunque nunca pudo hablar con él, era un hombre lejano y bastante frío, causaba temor, pero ahora pudo darse cuenta que en el fondo los hermanos Saotome eran idénticos, ambos eran tercos, arrogantes y cargarían solos con el peso de la responsabilidad sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se sintió demolido por tener que dejarlos sin poder quedarse al lado de ellos; era como volver a dejar morir a Ranma.

—¡Ryoga!

Ante el llamado de Mouse el joven se despabiló y retomó la carrera, girando al final del amplio pasillo cubierto por arcos de piedra antigua y descendiendo por las eternas escaleras que giraban alrededor de una columna, esquivaba los cuerpos de los soldados que trataron con sus vidas de proteger a Noatum antes que ellos.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los protectores de la última muralla:

.

La batalla comienza y la vida de todos está en la balanza del destino. ¿Quiénes sobrevivirán a sus caprichos?

Mi gratitud a todos los que han seguido esta historia y dejado sus comentarios, así como también a los que han apoyado mi obra a través del portal de Ko-fi con sus aportes. A ustedes los protectores de la fantasía, **Lily Tendo89, Azulmitla, Akasaku, Ranma84, Johana, Rokumon, Aoi Fhrey, Dark Reivyn, Cirse_386,** sea el honor y la gloria, y las jarras llenas de hidromiel.

También mi gratitud a mi querida esposa **Randuril** por apoyarme cada día, incluso batallar conmigo, para que las obras estén a tiempo y que sean de calidad. A ella se debe mucho de esta obra y que se pueda publicar periódicamente cada semana. Ella manda saludos a todos los que siempre la recuerdan y esperan su regreso de sus merecidas vacaciones tras _El año de la felicidad_. Recuerden visitarnos en el sitio de Facebook de _Fantasy Fiction Estudios_ , donde compartimos nuestro afán por el fandom, la fantasía y la creatividad.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con más de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	20. Noatum IV

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

IV

.

.

.

 _No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, ¡no quiero...!  
_

.

.

.

Nina levantó la cabeza por encima del tumulto de gente que corría de un lugar a otro tras la barricada, algunos llevaban fuentes de aceite con las que creaban improvisadas bombas explosivas que utilizaban sin descanso, otros llevaban carretas de flechas y virotes para alimentar al ejército defensor. También había una improvisada campaña médica en la misma calle donde Tofú, haciendo caso omiso del ruidoso fragor de la batalla, sudaba copiosamente tratando de mantener vivo a los heridos que los mismos compañeros conseguían rescatar de la sangrienta plaza. La resistencia se hacía cada vez más complicada y el cansancio se dejaba sentir en las huestes de Noatum, como si se encontraran luchando por una causa perdida. Ya no era ánimo o valor los que los sostenían, sino el miedo a morir en manos de esos monstruos los que los seguía animando a luchar, lo que no era bueno.

—¡Prisma!

La joven hada dejo el lado del doctor donde las hadas ayudaban con cuidadas dosis de magia para salvar a los heridos de mayor gravedad sin arriesgar sus propias vidas y corrió al encuentro de la valquiria.

—¡¿Akane?! —exclamó al ver como Nina cargaba a la señora de la ciudad en un estado tan deplorable que creyó en un principio que había sido lastimada.

—Ha realizado una peligrosa invocación —explicó Nina.

—¡Magia, magia poderosa en un momento como este, eso es demasiado peligroso!

—Ya lo sé —lamentó Nina—, ayúdame con ella.

Entre ambas la recostaron en una camilla. Nina gruñó al darse cuenta de cómo eran observadas por la desesperada gente de Noatum, pues descubrir en ese estado a la gobernadora era un golpe moral para todos.

Prisma la examinó rápidamente poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica y con la otra tomó una de las manos de Akane presionándola contra el corazón.

—No está inconsciente —dijo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Nina.

—Sigue luchando por mantener aquella invocación, está agotando hasta lo último de su espíritu solo para conseguirlo… ¿Qué ha hecho para llegar a este estado?

—Ha convocado a los tres dragones que tiene —dijo Nina, mordiéndose los labios con desesperación.

—¡¿Los tres a la vez?! —Prisma palideció, ni siquiera durante los tiempos de la plenitud de la magia una hechicera habría podido realizar un acto tan osado—. Debe detenerse, debe llamarlos de regreso ahora, no sobrevivirá así.

—No —Akane murmuró abriendo débilmente los ojos—, no puedo dejar a mi pueblo.

—Pero, Akane, hay otras maneras —insistió Nina desesperada.

—Ninguna más útil que esta —respondió con un hilo de voz y una frágil sonrisa.

Escucharon a lo lejos la voz espectral de Maeda, como un trueno que retumbó en el piso, dando un grito en una antigua lengua y vieron una columna de hielo levantarse varios metros por encima de la barricada llevándose consigo a una decena de demonios congelados y otros destrozados por el feroz ataque, en una demostración que provocó la aclamación de la gente. En ese momento Akane, que había tratado de incorporarse, se acurrucó tomándose el pecho como si le doliera el corazón.

—Es demasiado, están devorándola por dentro —Prisma explicó desesperada.

—Chica estúpida, siempre has sido así —se quejó la valquiria, entonces tomó la mano de Akane entrelazándola con las suyas y la llevó a su pecho—. Prisma, ¿puedes crear un vínculo?

—¿Un vínculo? —ella dudó—. Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo, ¿acaso usted quiere…?

—Deja de desperdiciar el tiempo y hazlo de una vez —ordenó la valquiria.

—Nina, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Akane con el dolor del esfuerzo reflejado en su rostro.

—Tú cállate, no me quisiste escuchar, entonces tampoco lo haré yo ahora. Prisma, el vínculo, ahora.

Ella dudó, pero aceptando la orden de Nina se acercó a ambas chicas y poniendo las manos una en cada pecho de la otra cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar unas suaves palabras. Un pequeño círculo las envolvió. Cuando terminó Prisma las soltó y se llevó una mano al rostro como si se encontrara mareada y exhausta por el esfuerzo de realizar un complejo hechizo. Akane abrió los ojos y lentamente consiguió sentarse.

—¿Qué sucede? Me siento mucho más ligera que antes… ¿Nina?

La valquiria no podía decir lo mismo, pálida sudaba hasta empapar el cabello desordenado y jadeaba como si llevara toda una noche corriendo sin detenerse, y el corazón le estuviera a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho.

—Si alguna vez pensé que eras una chica débil, me disculpo —dijo Nina casi susurrando—. ¿Cómo puedes… puedes llevar una carga como esta?

—Nina, ¿qué hiciste? —giró hacia Prisma—, ¿qué han hecho?

—Un vínculo de almas —repitió ella también agotada por haber utilizado tata magia para crearlo—, ahora ambas compartirán el precio de utilizar tus hechizos, Akane.

—Tienes que deshacerlo ahora, es muy peligroso, no sabes lo que puede suceder —dijo Akane.

—Lo mismo que podría sucederte a ti, Akane —replicó la valquiria tratando de parecer fuerte—. Ahora regresa al frente, tu ejército te necesita.

—Pero, Nina, tú…

—¡Vete de una maldita vez!

Akane se enderezó sentándose sobre las piernas, tomó el rostro de la agotada Nina con ambas manos para luego besarla agradecidamente en la mejilla.

—Gracias, te prometo que no te decepcionaré.

—Será lo mejor, no pienso morirme por tu culpa. Ahora vete, yo me quedaré un momento para… descansar…

—¡Nina!

—No te preocupes, Akane, solo duerme, yo velaré por ella. Pero eso no significa que tú tampoco necesites de cuidados —agregó nerviosa—, el vínculo que cree dividirá el consumo de energía por igual, espero haberlo hecho bien —susurró insegura hacia un lado—. No creo que sea prudente que regreses.

—No, gracias a Nina me encuentro mejor. Debo volver, ella tiene razón, la gente necesita verme allí. Por favor, Prisma, cuida de ella, prometo que todo terminará muy pronto y que no usaré más magia de manera imprudente.

Ella asintió y cuando la vio marchar con tanta firmeza supo de la gran fuerza que poseía el espíritu de Akane, pues Nina se había desplomado al instante al compartir parte de la carga que ella llevaba desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, y a pesar de ello, la gobernadora volvió a levantarse para seguir luchando.

Los rostros de la gente de Noatum volvieron a resplandecer ante la presencia de Akane que se levantó otra vez en lo más alto de la barricada gritando y envalentonando a sus tropas para seguir combatiendo por la vida de todo lo que amaban. Los dragones se miraron entre sí, habían sentido en su interior la carencia de energía de su señora y temieron por ella, pero ahora volvía a resplandecer esa chispa, quizás no más fuerte que antes, pero si firme y constante. K'Zun Fei lo celebró dando un grito de batalla cuando corrió con los brazos extendidos arrastrando consigo una gran cantidad de enemigos. Nova no quiso perderse la diversión y como una sombra comenzó a aparecer entre los demonios segando la vida de muchos. Los enanos rodearon a Maeda protegiéndola mientras ella levantaba el bastón preparando el siguiente devastador hechizo.

.

.

Mouse y su pequeña avanzada de soldados se detuvieron ante una gran sala al final de las escaleras. Un centenar de enemigos los esperaba, aquellos que habían bajado con anterioridad y se detuvieron extrañados de no recibir más refuerzos. El momento de silencio que se formó entre ambos bandos fue aplastante, tanto así, que se podía mascar la tensión entre ellos. Los defensores giraron sus cabezas hacia el lado opuesto a la salida del salón, una sala donde se supone se encontrarían los explosivos que con anterioridad habían dispuesto los ingenieros de Tarkakos, luego volvieron la vista al frente, tendrían que cruzar a través de los enemigos. Acariciaron las empuñaduras de sus armas, los demonios hicieron lo mismo y se relamieron los labios negros anticipándose al sabor de esas almas, cuando Ryoga gritó rompiendo el silencio.

—¡A ellos!

Los cinco humanos y un enano se lanzaron al ataque sin cuidado alguno saltando los últimos peldaños de las escalinatas, comprendieron que tampoco escaparían con vida de aquel lugar, pero dispusieron todos sus corazones en llegar hasta esa sala y volar las escaleras como si no tuvieran más razón de existir que ello.

El bastón de Mouse se movía de un lado a otro rompiendo cráneos y cuellos, giraba alrededor del cuerpo del joven como si fuera uno solo con su arma, para luego abalanzarse otra vez buscando a un nuevo objetivo. Ryoga seguía repartiendo dolor, arrojó la espada traspasando el pecho de un demonio, luego golpeó a otro para terminar cargándolo por sobre el hombro y arrojarlo contra un tercer oponente, luego detuvo el ataque de un hacha pesada anteponiendo la armadura del brazo con tal velocidad que chocó contra el largo bastón de metal dejando que la oscura hoja rasgara su hombrera. Con un diestro giro tomó al demonio por el brazo y lo azotó contra el suelo, tomado con ambas manos la pesada hacha la usó entonces para seguir combatiendo, usando con su descomunal fuerza un arma tan pesada como si se tratase de un rápido cuchillo. Tarkakos se defendía a su manera, arrojando explosivos a los grupos que se apiñaban alrededor de los defensores y sacando a relucir una improvisada arma de fuego que tenía que estar cargando a cada momento, siendo defendido por los chicos.

Llegaron a las puertas de la sala cuando escucharon un grito de dolor, al girar, vieron al joven capitán Ynglingar caer bajo la pesada maza de un gran engendro. Ryoga quiso ir en su ayuda pero Mouse lo retuvo haciéndolo retroceder con brusquedad salvándolo de un golpe de espada de un nuevo oponente. El joven capitán no pidió, sino que malherido y de espaldas contra el suelo se defendió como pudo con la espada gritando a sus compañeros que siguieran adelante, cuando lo vieron tomar con la otra mano uno de los explosivos de Tarkakos.

—¡Atrás! —gritó Mouse. Todos entraron en la sala defendiéndose de las armas oscuras cuando se escuchó una nueva explosión que sacudió el suelo.

Los engendros chillaron de dolor y el olor a carne quemada inundó todo el lugar, durante el caos los defensores entraron en la sala y cerraron la puerta tras ella. Rápidamente cruzaron una viga y movieron los muebles apilándolos sobre la puerta. Se escucharon golpes de metal contra la puerta que no cesaban su violenta embestida. Ellos se miraron entre sí, Ryoga maldijo para sus adentros al haber permitido morir a aquel muchacho que se veía tan joven como él.

—No te lamentes más, chico cerdo. Fue mi orden, es mi responsabilidad.

—¡Cállate!

—Ryoga…

—Aquí están, los explosivos —Tarkakos sonrió corriendo una pesada manta para revelar una veintena de barriles apilados contra la columna que soportaba las escaleras que ahora tenían de techo. Los golpes contra las puertas se escucharon más fuertes que antes.

—¡¿Qué esperas para volarla?!

—¿No te das cuenta que eso nos mataría a todos?

Los chicos guardaron silencio, volvieron a mirar, aquello que se dijeron entonces lo habían hecho son los ojos, no con palabras, con pensamientos pero no con afirmaciones. Asintieron.

—Hazlo —dijo Mouse—, finalmente, sabía que llegaría este día. Lo que no me esperaba era compartirlo contigo, qué desagradable.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Ryoga, cuando sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a una chica que esta vez no era Akane. Los golpes contra la puerta se hicieron más fuerte y los muebles apilados comenzaron a remecerse con cada embiste. Los tres jóvenes se apoyaron de espalda contra los muebles tratando de contenerlos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Mouse al joven Ynglingar que andaba con ellos, este chico se veía todavía más joven que ambos, pensó Ryoga, recordando al soldado que habían perdido en la sala sintiendo otra vez un intenso dolor en su pecho.

—Mateus, señor.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, por qué te ofreciste de voluntario?

—Soy un ynglingar, señor, mi deber es defender esta ciudad con mi vida. Mi padre ahora debe estar luchando en la segunda fortaleza.

—¿Tu padre te dejó venir? —Se preguntó Ryoga.

—Combatir al mando del señor Kapsuo y de los grandes guerreros que vinieron del «otro mundo» es todo un honor para mí, señor. Mi padre también lo entendería así.

—¿Acaso no te importa que tus padres puedan sentir tu muerte, Mateus? —inquirió Mouse.

Un fuerte golpe los hizo estremecerse hasta los riñones, pero manteniéndose en sus puestos trataron de continuar hablando mientras esperaban impacientes y a la vez aterrados que Tarkakos terminara de preparar los explosivos.

—Señor, mientras mis padres sobrevivan para llorar mi muerte me sentiré satisfecho.

Ryoga rio con tristeza repitiendo las mismas palabras en su cabeza, «mientras quede alguien que llore sus muertes». El valor de ese muchacho causó que se avergonzara de sí mismo al tener miedo a la muerte que los esperaba.

—Mouse, ¿sabes?, hoy estuve con Akari.

—No me digas —Mouse pensó que aquel no era un buen momento para hablar de otras cosas, pero luego recapacitó entendiendo que no habría mejor momento que el último que les quedaba para recordar aquello que tenía verdadero valor para ellos. Aferrándose con fuerza de los muebles ante un nuevo golpe que los hizo saltar le preguntó a su amigo.

—Dime que esta vez si te atreviste a tomarle la mano.

—¡Qué tratas de decir! —Sonrojado un nuevo golpe contra la puerta lo pilló desprevenido arrojándolo al suelo, acomodándose otra vez empujando los muebles con la espalda respondió—. Le pedí que nos casáramos.

Mouse lo observó detenidamente, ante esa nueva noticia miles de improperios y maldiciones se le vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento comenzando con un «¿y qué demonios haces aquí entonces?», pero se contuvo de todo aquello y como pudo, a pesar del esfuerzo notorio que realizaban para sostener la puerta, sonrió.

—Esa es una excelente noticia, a ver si así te dejas de andar acosando a las prometidas de otros.

—Me figuraba que no me dirías nada amable.

—Ryoga, te felicito.

—Gracias. Esperaba que fueras mi padrino en la boda.

Otro golpe tanto o más fuerte que los anteriores remeció todos los muebles de la improvisada barricada. Los chicos apenas se sostuvieron en pie, pero escucharon la puerta crujir y las voces de los demonios más nítida, como si ya hubieran aberturas en la superficie de la puerta.

—Pues sería todo un honor, chico cerdo.

—No hagas que me arrepienta, cuatro ojos.

Tarkakos se giró hacia ellos.

—Está listo, cuando usted disponga, maese capitán.

Mouse miró a los otros dos chicos, los golpes se hicieron más fuertes que nunca. El joven asintió hacia el enano.

—¿Sabes, Ryoga, que voy a ser padre?

Ryoga palideció ante lo que significaba aquello, más en un momento como ese.

—Mouse, pedazo de idiota, tú…

Tarkakos accionó el gatillo.

.

.

Akari observaba las luces de la batalla desde la lejana torre de palacio. Su corazón languidecía mientras trataba de susurrarse toda clase de positivos pensamientos, pero ella era ajena a sus propias palabras de ánimo. Saltó cuando Iris la tiró del vestido.

—Tía Akari, no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Ella se agachó y abrazó a la pequeña con fuerza.

—¡Aquí estaban! ¿Qué hacen, acaso no saben que es peligroso estar asomándose en un momento como este?

—Señora Saotome, lo siento.

—Abuela, perdón.

—Las dos, adentro, ahora.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

Iris se adelantó y corrió por el lado de su abuela, Akari dio largos y pesados pasos cuando Nodoka la retuvo tomándola suavemente por el brazo.

—Sé que es duro, pero debes guardar las esperanzas. Hay mucha gente que se encuentra igual que nosotros, y a muchos de los que esperan quizás no regresarán.

—¿Cómo puede decir algo así? —Akari sintió deseos de llorar.

—Ser la esposa de un guerrero, madre de guerreros, hija y hermana de guerreros me ha enseñado que hay cosas con las que no se puede luchar; vivir constantes separaciones y guardar la esperanza de que les volverás a ver con vida en algún otro tiempo y lugar, o soñar con la ilusión en que llegarán días tranquilos donde ya no tendremos que ser separados, es todo lo que nos queda.

—¿Quiere decir que con el tiempo dejará de doler tanto?

—No, dolerá siempre, incluso más. Pero una aprende a vivir el momento por los que nos necesitan. Los dolores que no se pueden remediar hay que aprender a llevarlos como una parte de nosotras.

—¡Eso es imposible!

Ella no respondió, pero sin soltar el brazo de la chica la llevó hasta la sala central del palacio donde se albergaban a todos los refugiados. Entonces Akari escuchó risas, ¿risas en un lugar como aquél, bajo una situación de guerra como esa? Buscó la causante del extraño y a la vez relajante sonido y se encontró con Millia que sentada en un rincón de la sala jugaba con su pequeña bebé haciéndole toda clase de morisquetas, sonreía con ella e incluso se rodeaba de los niños que encontraban en ella, en sus historias y cantos, o incluso en la forma en que mostraba a la pequeña Amatista, un refugio de la preocupación con la que los adultos enrarecían el aire.

En un momento Millia levantó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Akari, entonces esta última pudo ver el intenso dolor y temor que los dominaba los ojos de la mujer de cabellos de plata, pero eso duró apenas un momento, porque la joven madre ignorando incluso la debilidad que dominaba cada uno de sus actos volvía toda su atención a Amatista y al resto de los niños volviendo a sonreír, cuando Iris corría para unirse al grupo.

—Ella es muy fuerte.

—No es lo que eres, sino lo que debes ser.

—¿Debe ser fuerte?

—Todas debemos. Ahora, ¿me ayudarías a repartir un poco de comida? Guerra o no hay que alimentar a esos pequeños, a ellos no les interesan nuestros problemas —suspiró.

Ella trató de sonreír y rápidamente corrió donde Kasumi que ayudada por algunas hadas repartía cuencos con una liviana sopa. Al llegar recibió una bandeja de manos de la mayor de las Tendo y miró con nostalgia el cuenco rebosante de un apetitoso aroma.

—Sopa de cerdo, Ryoga la detesta.

—Entonces le prepararemos algo distinto para cuando regrese —respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Akari asintió con entusiasmo.

—Yo me encargaré, es mi deber —respondió algo sonrojada.

.

.

Los seguidores de Kapsuo se enfrascaron en una desigual batalla por mantener un desesperado lugar dentro de la fortaleza, superados en número contaban únicamente con la ventajosa posición del pasillo y de la aterradora habilidad del joven comandante que por momentos causaba tanto temor en los suyos como en los enemigos a los que castigaba cruelmente con hábiles golpe de espada, todos enfocados en asesinar limpia y rápidamente sin desperdiciar ni siquiera un céntimo de su propia energía, como un veterano que sabe conservar las fuerzas en el rigor de una ardua guerra.

Toda esperanza que tenían por cumplir su misión se derrumbó cuando escucharon con la fuerza de un alud el grito de guerra de otros tantos engendros provenir desde las escaleras y supieron que estaban rodeados, el joven también supuso que de haber enemigos en la base de la fortaleza podría esperar el peor destino para los jóvenes enviados y el fracaso total de su plan.

—¡Comandante, vienen por detrás!

Él ya lo sabía, sin dejar de combatir movió rápidamente los ojos de un costado a otro buscando alguna oportunidad, cuando la halló en forma de una pesada puerta cruzada por dos barras de metal oxidado y enormes pernos.

—¡La puerta, ahora!

Los hombres entendieron al instante, sin perder en ningún momento la espléndida formación que mantenían consiguieron cubrir a dos de ellos que dejaron la línea defensiva, el rey Hersir y uno de los einjergars mercenarios de Asgard, que corrieron hacia la puerta. Al encontrarla sellada no pensaron por mucho tiempo y cargaron golpeándola con los hombros, bastaron dos golpes para poder derribarla y el einjergar silbó con fuerza para dar a entender a los suyos que el camino estaba despejado. Los guerreros retrocedieron defendiéndose hasta que consiguieron entrar por la estrecha puerta uno por uno, siendo Kapsuo el último que antes de subir alcanzó a ver una marejada de lanzas provenir desde las escaleras y atiborrar el pasillo. Dio un paso atrás evitando que una espada le cortara el rostro, pateó al engendró en el abdomen enviándolo contra sus secuaces y a continuación alzó el brazo con la mano extendida.

—¡Luz del alma!

El hechizo arrasó con los enemigos que tenía por delante y golpeó la pared opuesta provocando una gran explosión que llenó de humo el pasillo entre los gritos de los demonios. El joven consiguió escapar por las estrechas escalinatas que había detrás de la puerta antes de que el polvo lo invadiera todo.

Los guerreros salieron a la azotea de la fortaleza, cuando Kapsuo emergió de la pequeña compuerta en el suelo, Hersir lo ayudó a salir tomándolo del brazo y dos capitanes la cerraron al instante y movieron unas pesadas cajas con herramientas para cubrirla. Pronto la caja comenzó a dar pequeños brincos ante la fuerza con que la golpeaban los enemigos. Los hombres miraron al rey y luego buscaron el consejo de Kapsuo, el que a pesar de tratar de mantener la seriedad se le notaba agotado y tratando de recuperar la compostura respirando pesadamente por haber tenido que hacer uso de la magia.

Los segundos parecían minutos, los minutos horas. Todos ellos con las armas en mano rodearon la bloqueada compuerta que no cesaba de sonar, pero el joven comandante ya más repuesto caminó lentamente hacia el borde de la azotea mirando el océano con gesto pensativo.

—Ni siquiera ha desembarcado un tercio —dijo mirando la armada de Hel que ante la gran cantidad de naves parecía que lucharan entre ellas por acercarse al muro.

Los ojos azules recorrieron toda la extensión del horizonte, pronto amanecería, pero el grisáceo día no traería esperanzas. Las dos fortalezas restantes se encontraban rodeadas, atacadas por mar, por los muros y también desde la parte de la ciudad a sus pies que ya era fuego y lanzas negras desde el muro hasta la plaza donde habían conseguido retenerlos. Pensó que de haber conseguido destruir la estructura no habrían conseguido mucho, de todas maneras las otras dos fortalezas no tardarían en caer. ¿Era eso todo lo que podía hacer, acaso era el límite de sus fuerzas, destruido por un ejército superior sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad real de defenderse? Golpeó el borde con el puño con tal fuerza que agrietó la milenaria piedra. No miró hacia el palacio, no quería mirar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban ellas, las únicas dos almas que quería proteger en ese lugar, las únicas dos a las que vergonzosamente había fallado.

—Comandante.

—¡Comandante!

Él no quiso mirar a sus hombres, no tenía planes, no había ardid posible que consiguiera destruir al instante a todo un ejército demoniaco con un puñado de hombres mal entrenados. Era mucho más sencillo cuando se enfrentaba solo a un oponente no importando lo imposible que fuera, pero esto era distinto, ¿y si moría? No importaba, un alma corrupta como la suya no merecía salvación alguna, pero su amada esposa e hija, ¿por qué, por qué no podía hacer más, por qué era tan débil, tan inútil?

Repentinamente todo el suelo se estremeció bajo sus pies.

.

.

En el palacio de Noatum sintieron tal ruido como si cien truenos reventaran a la vez, luego la vibración que sacudió los cimientos de la ciudad con tal magnitud que debió también haber agitado las aguas a su alrededor. Muchos ciudadanos corrieron hacia los balcones a pesar de los gritos de advertencia de Nabiki Tendo. Akari se hizo lugar entre ellos a base de empujones y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

.

.

Los dragones combatían al frente del ejército defensor de la plaza, los arqueros no cesaban de tratar de lastimar a aquella masa oscura que parecía no tener fin aunque ya el suelo de adoquines estuviese chapoteando de sangre negra y cuerpos nauseabundos. Cuando sintieron la explosión muy cerca de ellos Akane levantó los ojos y palideció.

Vieron entonces una gran explosión que sacudió una de las fortalezas torre de la muralla, una bola de humo que se expandió por varias cuadras cubriendo al ejército enemigo y elevándose hasta el mismo borde del muro. Entonces la torre comenzó a colapsar, como una estructura nueva alzada muchos siglos después por encima de la pared original de la ciudad, se desintegró como un edificio viejo siendo demolido sobre sí mismo, resbalando los enormes bloques de piedra por la pared y cayendo como una mortal lluvia sobre los ejércitos de Hel que todavía quedaban cerca de ella.

Akane buscó entonces desesperada los ojos de K'Zun Fei que sin el miedo de la niña, pero con un fugaz preocupación, pudo responder a través de la unión que existía entre sus almas.

«Mi señora, lo siento, hemos perdido una de las torres».

La joven se llevó una mano al corazón deseando con los ojos cristalizados que nadie de los suyos se encontrara en ese lugar. Pero más funestos eran los pensamientos que le advertían que estaban perdiendo esa guerra.

.

.

La torre colapsó bajo los pies de los guerreros. El piso de la azotea se dividió en tres partes y comenzó a caer en distintas direcciones. En medio del infernal ruido Kapsuo ordenó a los suyos que lo siguieran y sin dudar corrieron por encima de la estructura en movimiento. Saltaron a la sección que parecía caer con mayor lentitud cuando toda la mitad de la azotea se precipitó al vacío entre gritos de los demonios que se mezclaron con los escombros. La parte de la azotea en la que estaban cayó con fuerza sobre el muro aplastando a una gran fuerza de engendros que quisieron escapar de la muerte. En ese instante Kapsuo saltó de la azotea cayendo en la amplia avenida del muro, viendo como el resto de los gigantescos bloques rodaron partiéndose y cayendo hacia la ciudad y otra parte hacia el mar. Hersir no lo consiguió a tiempo y vio cómo se alejaba del muro, saltó con desesperación, por un momento creyó conseguirlo, pero por un par de centímetros sus dedos no llegaron al borde y lo vio pasar por delante de sus ojos. El brazo de Kapsuo y de otro capitán lo sostuvieron a tiempo dejando que los pies del rey colaran en el vacío.

—Mi señor, jamás podré estar más agradecido.

Kapsuo lo subió con firmeza para luego, sentados en el piso, contar mentalmente que todos estuvieran con él, y parecía que así era. En medio del caos no había demonio que los atacara, los pocos que sobrevivieron huyeron en otras direcciones. Parte de la fortaleza que cayó en el mar se llevó consigo a varias naves y su horrenda tripulación hacia las profundidades.

—Parece que ellos lo consiguieron, comandante.

Pero él guardó un profundo silencio. En medio del caos de extraños ruidos, gritos, lamentos, voces de discordia y una columna de humo que cubrió toda esa parte de la ciudad y aún de las exclamaciones de sus propios hombres, el joven comandante pudo percibir algo más grande, inquietante y oscuro que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

—¡Hersir! Regresa con los hombres al segundo ojo.

—¿Mi señor Kapsuo?

—Has lo que te digo.

—Pero, ¿y usted?

—¡Obedece, maldita sea!

Demasiado tarde, ni siquiera la sorprendente exaltación de ánimo del siempre frío comandante pudo llamar más la atención de ellos que el rugido, la sombra y la gigantesca silueta que se alzó por encima del borde del muro quedando sobre sus cabezas.

.

.

El cuarto de los generales dragones creados por Niduggh padre de todos los dragones, se alzó haciendo sombra a una gran extensión del camino sobre el muro blanco de Noatum. La bestia parecía ser cualquier cosa menos un dragón, su cuerpo largo y recto como el de un gusano de más de veinte metros de diámetro era escamoso y resbaloso, cubierto por una película de una viscosa secreción que no desaparecía ni siquiera al haberse sumergido en el océano. No poseía una cabeza que se pudiese distinguir del resto del cuerpo pero sí varias decenas de esferas negras y brillantes como piedras, las que giraron extrañamente al encontrarse embutidas en la piel negruzca revelando unas extrañas perlas rojas que resultaron ser las pupilas de un centenar de ojos. La boca era parte del cuerpo, al abrirse el extremo superior con una forma circular y perfecta mostrando el gran y pestilente vacío de su interior y liberando un aroma similar al campo de batalla cubierto por cadáveres secado por un mes al sol del desierto. En todo momento la boca dejaba caer una baba nauseabunda y venenosa que intoxicaba a los mortales que tuvieran la mala suerte siquiera de acercarse a él, y los einjergars no la pasaban mucho mejor teniendo que soportar el dolor que los sacudía por el infernal veneno. En el largo cuerpo del dragón-gusano tenía un centenar de extremidades pequeñas como las patas de un ciempiés adheridas fuertemente al muro, las pequeñas extremidades parecían grotescamente brazos humanos que habían aparecido de la piel del monstruo rompiendo la superficie, siendo rodeadas por una extraña mezcla de aceite y sangre negra purulenta. Tan largo era su cuerpo que a pesar de haber trepado todo el muro y asomar una buena parte de sí, el extremo superior seguía hundido en el océano.

—Mi nombre es Yigas Hram Kein, señor de todo lo podrido. Lo muerto reclamo porque lo muerto me pertenece, carne o sangre, tripas o huesos, todo lo muerto es mío, todo lo muerto es mi alimento. ¡Ciudad de Noatum!, por desafiar a los nuevos señores de la creación, miserables almas mortales, ahora Yigas Hram Kein se enseñoreará de ustedes, y ustedes saciarán mi infinita hambre de la muerte.

La voz no parecía provenir de ninguna parte específica de la gran boca abierta como un túnel, pero sí del interior mismo de la bestia como un sonido artificial, no articulado como el de los seres mortales, sino más bien como si la brisa rasgara las rocas de una caverna imitando el sonido de la voz. Tan potente era que la amenaza del dragón llegó hasta el mismo palacio, así también como su hedor a cadáver de muchos días. La desesperanza entonces se apoderó de las fuerzas que protegían la ciudad. No por cobardía, sino por debilidad al no poder siquiera sostener con fuerza la espada bajo el veneno que como neblina rodeaba al monstruo, como vapores recorría la superficie del muro y ya llegaba a las fortalezas cercanas cubriendo los pies de los soldados.

En aquel momento los demonios se hicieron con la ventaja y los caídos de Noatum comenzaban a crecer aterradoramente.

—¡Hersir!

En medio de una neblina de veneno los que siguieron al comandante se encontraron desorientados y afectados sus cuerpos, caían sobre las rodillas y apenas sostenían las armas. Por suerte la neblina era tan densa que los protegió de los ojos del dragón y de los demonios que los rodeaban por grandes cantidades no imaginando que entre ellos se encontraba un débil y reducido grupo de mortales.

—¡Hersir! —Kapsuo insistió, cuando encontró al rey sobre las rodillas sosteniéndose malamente con la espada.

—Mi señor, perdóneme, no le he… servido… de mucho…

—Hersir —Kapsuo corrió a su lado sosteniéndolo por los brazos—, resiste, todavía te necesito combatiendo, ¡Noatum te necesita!

Sería verdadera preocupación la que Kapsuo sentía por ese rey que tanta lealtad le demostraba. Pero el hombre no podía luchar contra el veneno de Yigas y terminó sucumbiendo. Kapsuo miró a su alrededor y todo su escuadrón yacía en el suelo inconsciente y en vísperas de una horrible muerte. Él mismo comenzó a sentir los efectos del veneno, pero su arduo entrenamiento en las artes de la oscuridad le permitía resistirlo a lo menos un tiempo más, sin embargo sería cuestión de minutos antes de caer como ellos. Maldijo para sus adentros, no estaba dispuesto a que todo terminara de esa manera. Se levantó abanicando la Gram con tal fuerza que por un instante la densa neblina se abrió.

Yigas percibió la gran energía que desprendía el alma del joven y giró la _cabeza_ en su dirección, todos los pequeños ojos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña figura de espada resplandeciente.

—¿Humano? No, imposible, un dios podría resistir mi veneno desde tan corta distancia, pero un mortal, no. ¿Quién eres, que a los ejércitos humanos diriges con tanta osadía hacia la destrucción?... Pero sigo sintiendo que eres un humano, un miserable midgariano, no lo comprendo.

Kapsuo levantó la espada por encima de la cabeza, no respondió, pero los ojos del joven reflejaron tal odio hacia la bestia que esta se sintió ofendida.

—Arrogante, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme frente y no huir? Deberías conocer tu lugar en el universo, pues ustedes no son más que el alimento para los señores de la creación.

.

.

Los tres dragones pudieron ver al igual que el resto la enorme figura asomándose por encima de la pared y la nube pestilente que parecía extenderse rápidamente por todo el sector de la ciudad.

—Yigas —murmuró K'Zun Fei.

—Y nosotros sin nuestros cuerpos —reclamó Nova—, si tan solo esa chiquilla pudiese devolverme a mi forma original, podríamos hacer algo, pero así.

—Debemos hacer algo, su veneno corroerá a los frágiles cuerpos de los humanos.

—¡Ya lo sé, Maeda! Ustedes, guarden a nuestra señora, me encargaré de detenerlo.

—¿Posees algo más que esa gran bocaza como para respaldar tales palabras? —Nova sonrió ante la furia de K'Zun Fei—. No tienes ninguna posibilidad en tu actual forma.

—¡Calla!

K'Zun Fei giró preocupado la cabeza y vio lo que tanto temía. Akane por encima de la barricada se veía asustada por la vida de sus hombres, comprendiendo la naturaleza de este nuevo enemigo y habiendo escuchado las quejas de Nova en su corazón, se sintió culpable de todas las muertes que ese monstruo pudiese provocar. Si ella fuera más fuerte podría invocar a los verdaderos dragones que detuvieran semejante destrucción. Inclinó el rostro pensando, quizás si lo intentaba…

—¡No te atrevas, chiquilla estúpida!

La voz de Fei que resonó por encima de todo el ejército en batalla la hizo temblar. Dejando de lado todos los modales el viejo K'Zun Fei hacía aparición con su fuerte carácter, él no permitiría que su señora sacrificara su propia alma, no de esa manera. Ella le suplicó con la mirada que le permitiera intentarlo, pero el dragón arrugó el rostro revelando su naturaleza bestial como el perro que le gruñe al amo descontento.

.

.

Yigas Hram Kein rio con sorna ante el miedo y la debilidad de los seres humanos hasta que los infinitos ojos que cubrían gran parte de la piel se fijaron en un único mortal que se sostenía en pie delante de su presencia y con la mirada tan desafiante que lastimaba su propio orgullo.

—Mortal, patética masa de carne y frágiles tendones, huesos suaves como las varas de trigo, ¿cómo te atreves a mirarme de esa manera? ¿Cómo osas comparecer ante mí sin sentir miedo de mi poderío?

Kapsuo no se movió, miró a su alrededor los cuerpos inconscientes y en peligro de muerte de su reducido escuadrón, movió ligeramente los dedos de la mano izquierda como queriendo calcular los efectos que el veneno ya comenzaba a causar en su sistema nervioso, los ojos también lo traicionaban teniendo que luchar fuertemente para evitar ver borroso. Nada de esto demostró ni siquiera con el más mínimo gesto, el rostro duro e implacable era todo lo que tenía para el arrogante dragón; lástima que eso fuese todo lo que pudiera darle, pues ya sabía que no podría siquiera mover las piernas ya y se mantenía en pie gracias a la fuerza de voluntad y plena concentración.

Yigas rio otra vez, una risa estridente que ensombreció el corazón de todos los que luchaban como si en realidad fuesen condenados frente al patíbulo. El amanecer asomaba en el horizonte con su luz débil y grisácea, pero ya nada se podía hacer, el joven Kapsuo lo había dado todo, junto a un contingente reducido de hombres inexpertos había conseguido detener al grueso del ejército infernal que había incluso derrotado a los señores de Asgard en batalla. ¿Qué más podía hacer? La humanidad, representada en ese pequeño cúmulo de habitantes refugiados en Noatum, ya no vería un nuevo día.

—Serás el primero en ser devorado por Yigas, ¿acaso no te sientes honrado, mortal? Será digerido tu cuerpo y tu alma durante siglos de agónico dolor, porque en mi interior no asesino a los que devoro, no, sino que dejo que sus cuerpos se pudran en vida para alimentarme también de sus espíritus, de sus almas atormentadas. ¿No te parece hermoso? No estarás solo, no, porque el resto de tu pueblo te acompañará, todos serán mi precioso alimento.

El joven gruñó, trató de levantar la espada pero los ojos antes fríos de Kapsuo se tornaron en pánico cuando vio como la punta de la Gram caía al suelo contra su voluntad, entonces supo que su cuerpo ya no le obedecía. El dragón estiró su ya largo cuerpo y extendiendo las fauces se inclinó doblándose, como si fuera a devorar a todos los que se encontraban sobre esa parte del puente, aliados y enemigos. Kapsuo trató desesperadamente de que le obedeciera su cuerpo pero no lo consiguió y vio como las fauces de esa enorme bestia caían sobre todos ellos.

Cuando una voz se escuchó retumbar poderosa, como la tormenta, proviniendo desde la inmensidad del oscuro océano, más allá de la armada de Hel.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los portadores de la última esperanza :_

.

No importa lo largo que sea el viaje, mientras no perdamos las esperanzas encontraremos el final del camino y lo que tanto deseábamos. Finalmente… hasta la próxima semana. Fufufu. (Broma).

Mi gratitud como siempre a mis queridos amigos que han seguido mi humilde obra durante tantos años, por sus comentarios tras cada capítulo y sus aportes a través del portal de Ko-fi apoyando mi labor diaria de intento de autor. Por ustedes **Akasaku, Lily Tendo89, Ranma84, Dark Reivyn, Rokumon, Kylisha, Revontulett** y **Cirse_386,** es que me siento con ánimo a pesar de las dificultades de la realidad, para avanzar cada día con este sueño de crear mundos en los que muchos puedan disfrutar.

Saludos especiales para mi esposa **Randuril** , como saben no puedo dejar de agradecer su apoyo constante. Además, les hago partícipes de los saludos que ella les envía con gran afecto. Tengo que decirles que la inspiración está volviendo a golpear la ventana de mi esposa, así que si desean seguir ayudando a la musa, pueden hacerlo visitándonos en el sitio de Facebook de _Fantasy Fiction Estudios_ , y dejándola sentir su apoyo, porque también soy un fan de ella y quiero que escriba, fufufu y más fufufufu (guiño).

Ahora sí, nos vemos la próxima semana con otro emocionante, y quizás el más esperado, capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	21. Noatum V

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

V

.

.

.

 _¡Venganza!... ¿Existe acaso una razón más pura, dedicada, hermosa, generosa y mejor intencionada que ésa?_

.

.

.

En un mundo donde la magia era tan escasa como un manantial en el desierto, aquella fuerza fue como si la luz intensa del sol hubiera resplandecido en mitad de la noche. La batalla se detuvo un momento ante aquella sensación aplastante, los que no pudieron la suerte de ver la luz del hechizo, por encontrarse dentro de los muros de la ciudad, se sobrecogieron de igual manera ante tan intensa y espeluznante presencia. Y los que pudieron presenciarlo se cubrieron asustados, maldijeron o gritaron por sus ausentes señores y ancestros, demonios y humanos por igual, pues ninguno pudo comprender en un principio lo que había sucedido.

Una luz blanca y platinada como un rayo de luna apareció cruzando el océano, partiendo las olas en dos y formando un canal al hacer retroceder las poderosas corrientes del mar. Tan rápido, como un relámpago en el cielo, atravesó los cascos de un par de naves de la armada de Hel como si fuera un cuchillo rebanando una hogaza de pan, y formando un leve arco se separó de la superficie de las aguas, alzándose en el aire donde impactó por detrás el gigantesco y horrendo cuerpo de Yigas Hram Kein.

El rayo de luz no solo lo impactó, sino que lo traspasó como un puñal, y con la misma velocidad casi instantánea con que todo sucedió ascendió por el interior del viscoso ser, quemando y desgarrando sus interiores, abriéndose heridas por donde el fuego plateado estalló a lo largo de toda su piel gelatinosa, hasta alcanzar la cabeza del dragón, la que se alzó como si hubiera recibido el golpe de un gigante, cuando desde el interior de la boca emergió el rayo de luz desgarrando junto con sangre negra y pútrida parte de la asquerosa boca de gusano.

La luz ascendió entonces hasta el cielo, iluminando las nubes y a toda la ciudad por una pequeña fracción de tiempo, hasta perderse en el vasto firmamento.

Luego solo hubo silencio. No se alzaron espadas, no hubo gritos de guerra, maldiciones o amenazas, sino la más absoluta quietud por unos largos casi eternos segundos. Kapsuo fue el primero en reaccionar, dejó caer la espada y se tomó el brazo donde tenía una de tantas heridas que había recibido, cayó al suelo apoyándose en una rodilla, con los ojos fijos en el paralizado dragón.

El cuerpo de la bestia crujió como un gigantesco tronco podrido, y comenzó a separarse del muro pata por pata, desprendiéndose también su viscoso cuerpo de la pared, cada vez más rápido a medida que se inclinaba hacia atrás. Como una gigantesca torre cayó de espaldas sobre las frías aguas del mar sumergiéndose en la oscuridad, levantando enormes olas que hicieron naufragar a las naves de Hel que se encontraban más cerca, entre los alaridos bestiales de sus malditos tripulantes.

No fue el ataque que presenció lo que sorprendió a Kapsuo, sino lo que sintió: aquello que atacó a Yigas no solo despedazó su cuerpo, sino que lastimó a su espíritu, desgarrando dolorosamente a la corrupta alma en pequeños fragmentos luminosos, que se desprendieron del viscoso cuerpo a medida que este se había desplomado inerte sobre el mar. Kapsuo se tensó, otra vez sintió aquella extraña y también espeluznante energía, pero ya no en forma de un ataque sino como la esencia de un ser que se aproximaba velozmente a la ciudad. No fue el único en percibirlo, y como el resto su espíritu le gritó en todos sus sentidos hasta erizarle la piel que aquello que se aproximaba era una criatura peligrosa, aterradora, muy similar a la primera vez que se encontró con un hijo del vacío. Kapsuo temió que esos monstruos hubieran alcanzado finalmente las murallas de Noatum en el océano de Asgard, pero algo no encajaba del todo en sus sentidos, porque ese ser era distinto a su manera al resto de _ellos,_ incluso le pareció… familiar.

Seguramente, pensó Kapsuo, la desesperación lo estaba enloqueciendo. Porque aquello que le gritaban sus sentidos y corazón no podía ser real.

—¡En el mar, miren, allá! —gritó uno de los soldados de Noatum. Todos los que estaban a su derredor sobre la muralla giraron las cabezas hacia el mar.

.

.

En la nave insignia de la armada de Hel, Rays tampoco podía dar crédito a lo que había presenciado. Apoyando ambas manos en la baranda, hasta que la madera crujió bajo la presión de sus desesperados dedos, su mente trataba de recorrer todos los recónditos secretos de la magia intentando hallar una explicación; pero nada parecía siquiera aproximarse a lo que había visto ahora, mucho menos a lo que vería después cuando imitando a los demonios que gruñeron y gimieron de terror, volvió la vista hacia el horizonte.

.

.

Era como un pequeño sol que resplandeció muy lejos en mitad de la oscuridad del océano, volando a ras de las olas a una velocidad impensable para una embarcación, directo al encuentro de la armada de Hel.

Era una nave de forma bastante peculiar creada en materiales tan nobles como el mejor metal de Asgard. Su forma era alargada y afilada como una gran espada, no poseía mástil o velas, en cambio hacia la parte de atrás se extendían tres pares de alas, extendidas como si fueran las puntas de una estrella de seis picos, de diseño aerodinámico con terminaciones que simulaban ser plumas auténticas. A mitad del cuerpo de la nave, donde la cubierta se angostaba levemente, un anillo se suspendía en el aire alrededor del casco del que nacían otros tres pares de alas de un tamaño mucho menor a las principales, como si fueran alerones frontales. En la parte de atrás y sosteniendo las alas principales se encontraba el cuerpo principal, más ancho, donde se encontraba la cabina de mando bajo una enorme cúpula de cristal que cortaba el inicio de la cubierta con la forma puntiaguda de un diamante, alargado y también de diseño aerodinámico. Toda la cúpula parecía componerse de hexágonos de cristal casi indistinguibles unos de otros de no observarse con dedicación. La popa de la nave terminaba en forma de punta, rodeada por tres anillos rúnicos que se extendían y contraían a medida que se regulaba la potencia de la misma, liberando una estela de energía abisal que la impulsaba abriendo en dos las aguas al cruzar, dejando a su paso una estela de agua y vapor tan alta como una torre.

La suave vibración de las alas y los leves movimientos que hacían extendiéndose o replegándose, inclinándose hacia los lados para ajustar la dirección junto con el constante girar de los anillos mágicos de la propulsión, se acoplaban al ritmo de las pulsaciones de energía que dibujaba líneas geométricas sobre la cubierta y el casco, que iban desde la proa con forma de afilado espolón hasta la popa donde se iniciaba la luz del propulsor.

Y al inicio de la cubierta de la orgullosa nave Nerima una figura se alzaba contra el poderoso viento. Con un pie encima de la base del inicio del espolón, el comandante de los Dragones Rojos se encontraba con el rostro descubierto, los ojos afilados y un brazo extendido hacia la oscuridad y las lejanas murallas blancas que apenas se veían sobre las enormes olas negras. Empuñó la mano recogiendo el brazo con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

—¡Lo logré! —celebró Ranma y su sonrisa se tornó voraz.

Su sonrisa ya no era la de un alegre muchacho lleno de inocencia que una vez existió en el oriente de Midgard, sino que una sonrisa llena de anhelo de venganza y ansiedad.

«¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Estuviste a punto de dañar mi hermosa ciudad!»

La voz de Heid que provino desde su interior, en tono de reprensión, borró su sonrisa triunfal, torciendo los labios en un gesto de molestia.

—No fallé —replicó—, lo tenía todo perfectamente controlado.

«Estoy conectada a tu alma, Ranma, no me puedes mentir. Tuviste suerte, ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer o te arrancaré el poco cabello que te queda uno por uno!».

—Suficiente —gruñó Ranma en tono autoritario, y por reflejo se pasó la mano por el cabello suelto de melena mucho más corta, tocándose las puntas que danzaban sobre sus hombros. Su voz y mirada se tornaron serias y preocupadas—. ¿Cómo está la situación? —preguntó temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

«Lo hemos conseguido… por poco».

.

.

Heid sonrió con esa mirada astuta y arrogante que dominaba todos sus gestos. Ella se encontraba dentro de la ciudad de Noatum, de pie en el centro de un cráter formado por una gran pila de escombros a los pies de la gigantesca muralla blanca. Con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y las manos abiertas todavía controlaba una gran barrera mágica en forma de esfera que brillaba y distorsionaba la luz como el agua.

Ryoga gruñó y se levantó penosamente del suelo sobándose la cabeza.

—¿E-Estamos vivos? —preguntó Mousse no pudiendo dar crédito a sus ojos.

—Dioses de Asgard, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó el enano Tarkakos.

El joven Mateus se palmaba todo el cuerpo queriendo asegurarse de que no se había convertido en un espíritu.

—¿A-Akane? —preguntó confundido Ryoga.

Heid sonrió de mala manera.

—¿Por qué tienen que confundirme con ella? Sí, es verdad que nos parecemos, pero ella es mi descendiente, ¿no debieran a ella confundirla conmigo y no al revés?... Después de todos mis logros, haber sido olvidada de manera tan insolente por los mortales es… triste.

—¿No eres Akane? —insistió Ryoga—, ¿entonces quién demonios eres?

El espectro de la antigua señora de la magia bajó los brazos y la barrera mágica se deshizo en pequeños fragmentos de cristal que desaparecieron en el aire. Se acercó a Ryoga con paso decidido y lo tomó por el mentón con fuerza, haciendo al muchacho temblar.

—No eres muy listo, ¿verdad? —suspiró resignada—. Pareciera que cada generación es más idiota que la anterior, ¿qué le sucedió a mi raza de nobles y sabios vanir para terminar convertidos en esto?

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? —exclamó Ryoga, confundido, enfadado y sonrojado al ser consciente del enorme parecido que tenía esa mujer con Akane. Pareciéndole igualmente bella pero mucho más dominante e incluso seductora.

.

.

Ranma suspiró aliviado, las constantes visiones que había tenido sobre ese día se estaban haciendo realidad, pero no eran más que fragmentos nubosos sin la información suficiente para saber si se trataban de un augurio o simplemente de una posibilidad más dentro de un abanico de infinitas iteraciones, visiones estimuladas por culpa de su particular existencia multidimensional como un hijo del vacío, que él tampoco sabía manejar, ni mucho menos trataba de comprender por miedo a enloquecer como ya se lo había advertido Rashell. Su razonamiento en tres dimensiones le impedía visualizar incluso sus propios movimientos, pues los que ejecutaba como si se trataran de técnicas de artes marciales, practicadas hasta el cansancio y ejecutadas solo por instinto; de otra manera no sería capaz de sobrellevarlo. Pero tales visiones le habían advertido de la suerte que tendrían sus amigos y, por esta vez, había conseguido ganarle una partida al destino en ese juego espeluznante en el que perder una sola vez significaría la muerte de alguien.

En algunas ocasiones Ranma tenía dificultades para saber si lo que estaba viendo era un sueño más, una realidad alternativa como una posibilidad, o su propia realidad. Sacudió la cabeza, no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en asuntos sin solución o lamentar no haberse preparado de mejor manera para lidiar con su nueva naturaleza, porque la gente de Noatum no contaba con más tiempo y los necesitaban.

Dio un giro y con la mano se sacó la capa del frente, la que se agitó con fuerza por su costado, tallando parte de su espalda, y regresó caminando por la cubierta. Cruzó bajo el arco de los alerones frontales y se encontró en la cubierta principal con dos hileras de fieros einjergars, los Dragones Rojos, con uniformes también rojos y negros pero personalizados para cada uno, firmes como si la fuerza del aire por la velocidad de la Nerima y su constante vibración no los afectara en lo más mínimo.

Ranma avanzó entre las dos filas de marciales einjergars y se detuvo a pocos metros de la cabina de mando. Podía ver a través del cristal los tres niveles de la cabina con los cubículos ocupados por otros guerreros, escogidos más por su sabiduría y destreza, a los que habían entrenado en el poco tiempo que tuvieron para comandar, a lo menos y de manera muy primordial, las funciones de la nave.

—¡Sergus! —Ranma alzó la voz para dar una orden a la vez que extendió el brazo con fuerza—. ¡Más rápido!

Dentro de la cubierta, del otro lado del cristal, en el cubículo central del primer escalón de los tres en los que se repartían los distintos puestos de control, Sergus dirigía el timón. El einjergar estaba muy concentrado en su labor, con Méril de pie a su lado dándole rápidas indicaciones que volvía a repetir por tercera vez aunque no se lo hubiera preguntado. Tenía la frente perlada y movía una mano diestramente sobre los paneles formados por líneas de luz, mientras que con la otra no soltaba el mango del timón. Los ojos de Sergus tampoco tenían tregua moviéndose rápidamente para prestar atención a las gráficas que apenas comprendía y a las instrucciones de Méril que temía confesar tampoco entendía muy bien.

—Monsieur Sergus, está un poco tenso —cantó André, ocupando el cubículo a un extremo de esa hilera, que era el de los sensores que antes ocupaba Freyr—, ¿no quiere usted un trago de whisky para calmar los nervios? —ofreció en alto la botella que había escondido en su cubículo entre las piernas.

—¡No molestes, franchute, estoy ocupado ahora!

Los elfos de Alvheim y Svartalfaheim que en su mayoría ocupaban los puestos de control, y que también vestían con orgullo el nuevo uniforme del escuadrón, miraron hacia Sergus sin dar crédito a su negativa de beber, pues ya lo conocían.

—Oh, entonces, ¿me la sirvo por usted? —insistió André.

—Como quieras, deja de desconcentrarme… ¡Pero no te emborraches que tenemos una batalla por delante! —respondió Sergus con una seriedad y sobriedad que impresionaron a todos.

Los Dragones se miraron entre sí, el cambio de Sergus al timón era sorprendente, más que eso, era como si el ser el timonel de la nave más maravillosa de toda la creación lo ensalzara espiritualmente hasta curarlo por completo de su adicción al alcohol. En ese instante todos escucharon la voz del comandante. Sergus lo miró a través del cristal como dándole a entender que estaba atento a cualquier mandato.

—Necesitamos ganar tiempo —Rashell estaba al lado de Ranma un poco más atrás, de brazos cruzados como si la gran velocidad no lo preocupara en lo más mínimo.

Méril dejó el puente de mando por una de las puertas laterales, en que el cristal se contrajo para dejarlo pasar antes de volverse a cerrar de manera perfecta, y se detuvo del otro lado de Ranma. Los tres miraron atentamente hacia la lejana ciudad, junto con el resto de los Dragones Rojos allí formados, la que apenas se veía como una pequeña estrella en el horizonte, pero que se acercaba a una increíble velocidad. La mirada del chico era más aguda que el mejor de los binoculares y rápidamente tuvo una imagen de la situación.

—La ciudad se encuentra sitiada y en peligro, pero la armada de Hel no ha desembarcado ni siquiera la mitad de sus fuerzas —dedujo Méril—. En este momento el caos debe estar dominándolos por la caída del dragón y ya habrán reparado en nosotros… quizás nos estén esperando.

—Bien —respondió Ranma—, supongo que con eso ya estaremos ganando algo de tiempo para la ciudad, si conseguimos llamar su atención.

—¡Geez! ¿Solo ganar tiempo? —Rashell los interrumpió—. Podemos hacer algo mejor que eso, ustedes ignoran el verdadero potencial de esta nave.

—Te ves inusualmente entusiasmado —dijo Ranma.

—La última vez que estuve en batalla sobre una nave como esta fue junto a Njörd —respondió Rashell apretando con fuerza la mano —. Geez, la nostalgia es un sentimiento muy fuerte.

.

.

Rays reaccionó de su estupor y notó que nadie daba órdenes.

—Keur, que preparen los cañones.

—No estamos preparados para un combate en alta mar, nuestras naves todavía se encuentran atestadas con nuestras fuerzas, no poseen la movilidad suficiente.

—¡Arrójalos al mar si tanto te molestan! Quiero esos cañones listos, y los quiero ahora.

—Sí…, señor —el odio que sentía hacia ese hombre consumía el alma de Keur.

.

.

Los demonios de la plaza comenzaron a perder fuerza, el caos causado por la muerte de Yigas había interrumpido por un momento la invasión. Los soldados al mando de Kapsuo, que siempre mantuvo la calma ante toda situación, los reorganizó mucho antes que Rays a las fuerzas de Hel y ya estaba recuperando terreno sobre el muro. Akane no podía comprender lo que sucedía, ninguno de los que estaban con ella podía hacerlo, pero todos sentían una extraña sensación de alivio. Ella se sintió invadido por un nostálgico sentimiento de seguridad que no tenía desde…

—¡Akane! —gritó el chico perdido, apareciendo por un costado de la plaza.

—¿Ryoga? —preguntó Akane sorprendida, pero no dudó en actuar—… ¡Rápido, hay que protegerlos!

En aquel momento Ryoga, Mousse y los tres acompañantes llegaron a la barricada. No les costó hacerse paso a través del ejército enemigo, pues se encontraba en caos y las fuerzas de la gobernadora abriendo una brecha con los lanceros, consiguieron rodearlos para rescatarlos. Al final se presentaron ante Akane escoltados por algunos valientes enanos.

—¡Airen! —Shampoo arrojó el arco al piso y corrió al encuentro de su esposo, y al instante Mousse desapareció del lado de Ryoga cuando fue derribado por la bella y emocionada amazona que se quedó sentada sobre él.

—Ryoga, qué alivio que estén bien, pensé que… ¿acaso los envió Kapsuo? —preguntó Akane, confundida.

—No, no, nos separamos en el muro y —Ryoga miró a Mousse y este le respondió también con una rápida mirada, ninguno de los dos diría, menos delante de Shampoo, del peligro que acababan de pasar—… digo, estuvimos rodeados, pero conseguimos salir ilesos.

—Hasta que yo los salvé, ¿no querrás decir? —acotó una voz femenina.

Akane recién se percató de la mujer que venía con ellos. Ella se erguía como una reina y la túnica que vestía era ligera y cómoda pero no menos ostentosa, cambiando de tonos entre negro y púrpura según el ángulo de luz de las antorchas. Usaba un par de diminutos pero complejos zarcillos y una fina cadena que más parecía la luz de una estrella solidificada, acompañando el juego con un par de brazaletes que a veces se divisaban por debajo de los bordes de la túnica cuando ella movía las manos, brazaletes con complejos grabados que parecían tener cualidades mucho más que estéticas. Pero en lo que la gobernadora no reparó pero los que la rodeaban sí hasta el punto de sorprenderse incrédulos, era en el gran parecido que esta nueva visitante tenía con Akane, hasta el punto de confundirlas si no se las observaba detenidamente.

—No sé quién seas —respondió Akane—, pero si lo que dices es verdad debo agradecértelo, eh, tú… ¡Ah!

Akane se sobresaltó cuando vio a Heid acercarse bruscamente y detenerse muy cerca de su rostro. Luego, tras arrugar el ceño, Heid retrocedió sin dejar de observar a Akane, como si fuera una extraña pieza de museo, y comenzó a girar a su alrededor mirándola severamente desde los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Qui-Quién eres? —preguntó Akane nerviosa por la manera con que esa mujer la examinaba.

Ella no respondió y se detuvo delante de Akane con los brazos cruzados y una mano en el mentón pensativa.

—Sí, sí, bastante parecida… aunque no es justo que tengas menos cintura y estés mejor desarrollada que yo —se quejó Heid sin bajar la mano del mentón.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Akane sonrojó.

—Lo siento, pensaba en voz alta. Así que tú eres la famosa Akane Tendo, es un placer poder conocerte en persona —Heid hizo una formal reverencia de los antiguos tiempos de la corte de Vanaheim, lo que descolocó completamente a la chica, que sonrojada trató de imitarla tardíamente y con mucha torpeza, imitándola.

—Disculpa mi insistencia, ¿podría saber quién eres y cómo es que me conoces? —rogó Akane, cada vez más consciente del gran parecido que tenía con esa mujer, temiendo que se tratara de algún tipo de hechizo.

—¿Y el por qué nos parecemos tanto? —agregó Heid con una mirada incisiva.

Akane asintió algo avergonzada.

—Mi nombre quizás ya no signifique nada para ti, de hecho, ni siquiera estoy viva y esto que ves es una simple sombra de mi alma original.

—¿División de almas? —preguntó Akane.

—¡Ah! Maravilloso, después de todo algo del verdadero arte todavía se enseña en Asgard, no han de ser tan pobres sus espíritus como yo creía si tienes ese mínimo de conocimiento teórico.

—¿Podrías decirme quién eres de una vez? —insistió Akane un poco cansada. No sabía la razón pero la actitud de esa mujer, arrogante y de gestos orgullosos, la hacía enfadar de una manera un poco melancólica, como si le recordara a alguien.

—Querida, esa no es forma de tratar a una de tus antecesoras —respondió después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, distraídamente, sin dejar de mirar a Akane como si estuviera juzgándola tanto en el vestir como en la postura que tenía, incomodándola—, recuerda que ya soy una mujer mayor. Bien, si tanto necesitas una presentación formal puedes llamarme Heid; Heid Baladi, cabeza de la casa de los Baladi, señora de la magia de Vanaheim, segunda de la escuela de Mimir, protectora y cofundadora de Midgard a tus órdenes.

Repitió la reverencia pero ahora con un aire de majestuosidad y solemnidad que dejó a todos los que las rodeaban sin habla.

—No es posible —titubeó Akane—, ¿de verdad eres mi antecesora? ¿Esa Heid Baladi que construyó esta ciudad?

—Casi, niña, recuerda que soy solo una sombra de alma de la verdadera Heid, que ella dejó atrás para terminar algunos asuntos pendientes.

—¿Entonces vienes a ayudarnos? —preguntó Akane con un ligero alivio en su rostro, tras tantas dificultades y dolores.

—Algo así —Heid miró distraídamente en ambas direcciones—. Por lo que aparentan las circunstancias, niña, eres tú la que está a cargo de este desorden.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Akane confundida.

—Akane, hablo de ti —Heid se frotó el frente impaciente—. ¿Eres o no la que dirige a esta gente?

—Bu-bueno… sí, digo sí.

—¡Despierta ya, niña! Estamos en una guerra, no es tiempo para sorprenderse por cosas tan insignificantes como un espectro o dos. Luego vendrá lo verdaderamente importante y no quiero ni imaginar cómo actuarás entonces… —Heid la regañó como si se tratara de una pequeña, para luego terminar murmurando como si pensara en voz alta—. Olvídalo, ¿cuál es el plan para repeler este ataque? ¿Acaso les han permitido ingresar a la ciudad para aplastar una buena parte de sus fuerzas, o para atraer al grueso de la armada enemiga hacia nosotros y así despedazarlos en un sorpresivo golpe?... ¡Increíble! Sacrificar tanto por un plan tan osado, me gusta, creo que realmente tienes la mente para llamarte una Baladi.

—No… no sé de lo que estás hablando —respondió la chica honestamente perdida.

—Cómo, ¿y para qué les han permitido llegar tan lejos?

Akane la miró confundida, como si esta nueva ayuda le causara más dolores de cabeza que nada, como si le tuviera que contar la realidad a alguien que no la ve a pesar de tenerla delante de sus narices.

—Ello son demasiados, y… eh… nuestras fuerzas reducidas y… hemos tenido que defendernos como hemos podido en este punto, y no… no nos está yendo muy bien —comenzó a sentirse incómoda con la mirada que Heid le estaba dando, que se agudizaba con cada una de sus excusas, como una alumna ante una enfurecida maestra a punto de reprobarla por su ignorancia—. Lo siento, pero creo que como gobernadora no he hecho un buen trabajo.

—¡Qué clase de idiota tengo por heredera! —reclamó Heid-

—Lo siento, yo…

—Deja de sentirlo, niña boba. ¿Para qué me hablas de tropas, números y estúpidas estrategias desesperadas? Si esta fuera una ciudad cualquiera podría hasta compadecerme de vuestro predicamento, ¡Pero esta es Noatum, mi ciudad! Yo la diseñé piedra por piedra y déjame decirte que no necesitas a un montón de hombres brutos y orgullosos de apestar a sudor para protegerse a sí misma. ¡Mil maldiciones!, ¿qué sucede que no han activado aún las defensas de la ciudad?

Akane parpadeó con la mirada en blanco. Heid explotó.

—¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! ¿De verdad no lo saben?... ¡¿No, ninguno?!

Las miradas mezcla de culpa e incomprensión entre los presentes, mirándose entre sí como buscando una respuesta que nadie tenía, la terminó por enfurecer completamente.

—¡Maldito Njörd, Touni, Freyr y todos los Yngvi juntos! ¡Mil veces por mil sean malditos, estúpidos hombres inútiles, incapaces de haber preparado las cosas como se deben! ¡¿Qué demonios le han hecho a mi legado?!

—Se-señora Heid… —murmuró Akane, temerosa.

—No me digas señora, que no soy ni la mitad de vieja de lo que crees —Heid suspiró cansada al ver la mirada de terror y a la vez de vergüenza que tenía la chica—. Me sobrepasé, lo siento, después de todo algunos miles de años pueden afectar la memoria colectiva de cualquier especie. Bien, no eres culpable de lo pasado, pero no me mires así porque sí te voy a hacer responsable de que todo vuelva a su lugar.

—Dices que… ¿dices que la ciudad tiene algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa? —Akane batió las palmas con el resplandor de la energía volviendo a sus ojos—, ¡tenemos una oportunidad todavía!

—¡Ésa es mi sangre! Mente atenta, siempre con el objetivo por encima de la cizaña que entenebrece aún el pensamiento de los más sabios. Claro, niña, supones bien, yo diseñé esta ciudad como una fortaleza de combate para enfrentarse a los hijos del vacío, ¿de verdad crees que una genio como yo podría hacer simplemente un montón de piedras flotando a la deriva? Ah, déjalo así, no tienes que responder, olvidaba que ni siquiera me conocen… Estúpidos libros de historia Asgariana y su conveniente censura de mi grandeza —volvió a murmurar.

—¿Señora Heid? —la llamó Akane al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No me trates como si fuera una anciana, insisto, por favor, ¿acaso no puedes apreciar este maravilloso y joven cuerpo que demuestro? Ahora, pequeña, tendremos que movernos rápido si queremos salvar a mi ciudad, perdón, quiero decir la que es ahora «tú» ciudad.

—No es mi ciudad, esta ciudad le pertenece a su gente, yo solo soy la gobernadora porque así lo ordenó la dama Freya… —la voz de Akane comenzó a apagarse a medida que Heid acercaba su rostro al de ella, tan amenazadora que la hizo retroceder lentamente algo asustada para evitar que sus narices toparan.

—Así que esos Yngvi tampoco te lo dijeron, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Noatum es propiedad de los Baladi, los Yngvi la poseen solo porque yo se las he prestado, nada más. Noatum pertenece a ti, a tu familia y a todos tus descendientes, niña de la casa de Baladi.

—¿Mi qué…?

—Tu heredad. Ahora, si quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo mientras almas midgarianas mueren por doquier podré seguir respondiendo a tus preguntas, aunque yo preferiría que hiciéramos algo al respecto.

Akane asintió nerviosa, necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo aquello que había escuchado de una persona que hace cinco minutos atrás jamás esperó conocer en su vida. Tenía nociones de quién era Heid, toda hechicera que haya estudiado en Asgard tendría que haber escuchado de ella, de la causa de la guerra entre los aesir y los vanir, de la mejor y más grande practicante de las artes creadoras en dos universos pero también la más odiada cuando fue rebautizada como _Gullveig_ por los señores de Asgard. Pero ninguna de esas advertencias recordó entonces, sino aquello que era más importante que lo escrito en los libros de historia siempre tan utilizados por la facción dominante de turno para reescribir los hechos a voluntad: que ella era su lejana antecesora de quién había recibido la sangre de los vanir, la bendición de la magia y la capacidad que tenía para poder estar allí luchando por todo lo que amaba. Además, el parecido familiar era tan obvio que fue como una confirmación de que esa persona decía la verdad.

—Vamos, el control de la ciudad se encuentra en el palacio.

—Lo sé —Akane recordó cuando Ranma utilizó la espada sagrada Skirr para poner en movimiento a la ciudad desde aquel lugar, el punto más alto de la más majestuosa torre del palacio—, pero no sé si servirá de mucho, apenas tenemos energía para movernos dada la escasez de la magia en Asgard, no podemos desperdiciar más energía.

—¡Idiota! ¿Te he pedido que me des una lección de magia? ¡¿A mí?!

—¡No! No, no, claro que no —Akane retrocedió asustada.

—¿Crees acaso que una maquinaria tan perfecta para combatir contra seres que viven en el ginnugagap podría poseer tal debilidad como la de ser alimentada por la energía de un simple e insignificante universo?

—No… sí… quizás… bueno, digo, no lo sé —Akane ni siquiera sabía qué responder.

—Ya lo verás con tus propios ojos. ¡Deprisa!, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Pero no puedo dejar a mi gente ahora.

—¡Akane! —Nina apareció detrás de ella, todavía se veía muy débil pero a pesar de todo aparentaba mucha fortaleza—, ve con ella, yo me encargaré del resto.

—Pero, Nina, tú no puedes.

—Deja de dudar, por favor. Ya has invocado a tres dragones, aunque no estés aquí físicamente de todas maneras tu corazón ya está con todos nosotros. Si existe alguna manera de sobrevivir a esta guerra será mejor que comiences a buscarla, porque quedándote aquí, siento que te lo diga, no conseguirás nada más que quizás prolongar nuestro final.

—Nina…

—¡Muévete ya! —insistió su amiga.

Akane asintió. Heid la esperaba en silencio de brazos cruzados.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Heid.

—¡Sí! —respondió Akane con firmeza.

—Vamos entonces, sígueme.

—Este no es el camino a palacio —dudó la chica.

—Créeme que es el más corto de todos —Heid le cerró un ojo.

En el momento en que comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a la batalla, Akane se sorprendió de ver que Heid no utilizaba los pies, sino que levitaba como una pluma a ras del suelo como si se tratase de un fantasma. Ella tuvo que sacudirse esa idea de la cabeza, era increíble que a pesar de todo lo que ya había vivido todavía tuviera miedo a cosas tan infantiles como ésa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada, sigamos.

Giraron por una calle solitaria y descendieron unas escalinatas al costado de un viejo edificio que se encontraba al lado de uno de los canales artificiales que cruzaban la ciudad. Las escaleras las llevaron casi al nivel de las aguas, donde se encontró Akane con un secreto corredor no más grande que una persona de alto, con varias puertas de metal que se abrieron con inusitada sencillez a medida que Heid pasaba sus manos sobre ellas.

—No puedo creer que esto estuviera aquí sin que nadie lo notara, hemos estado durante meses reconstruyendo la ciudad y jamás imaginé que hubieran pasajes secretos en lugares tan evidentes.

—A veces para ocultar algo debes dejarlo a la vista de todos, recuérdalo bien.

Akane asintió, Heid no dejaba de hablar en el tono de una mentora, mientras que la chica adoptó al instante la atención de una alumna, aunque juntas ambas parecían hermanas gemelas. De alguna manera era como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no sabíamos nada de ti hasta ahora? —preguntó repentinamente Akane, mientras iluminaba el oscuro pasillo subterráneo con un simple hechizo de luz.

—¿Será porque estaba muerta?

—Oh, no quise ser irrespetuosa, lo lamento.

—Calma, niña, si pareciera que me tuvieras miedo o algo así. No soy tan severa como creo malamente habrás pensado, no, nada de eso. Yo lo siento si fui brusca contigo, Akane. Lamentablemente en tiempos como los que vivimos no podemos perdernos en pequeñas delicadezas cuando hay que actuar.

Heid pasó la mano sobre la última puerta y una serie de cerrojos se movieron, engranajes giraron y varias barras de metal que en un principio parecían ser parte de la puerta se deslizaron hundiéndose en el borde de la pared. La puerta se abrió entonces dividiéndose por el centro en dos delgados paneles dejándoles la vía libre. Ambas entraron a una amplia bóveda subterránea, Akane dio un lento giro con la cabeza en alto mirando todo lo que la rodeaba sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

La bóveda en realidad parecía ser el centro de un antiguo edificio de altas columnas y ricos detalles labrados en la piedra de los arcos, tan altos y alargados que le dolió el cuello de tanto tener que levantar la vista para alcanzar a ver las formas como cúpulas que se formaban una tras otra en el cielo. Pero eso no fue lo que más al sorprendió, sino que la estructura tuviera _ventanas_. Los arcos parecían terminar en amplios ventanales que daban hacia la oscuridad de las profundidades del océano, iluminado por un sinfín de cristales de luz plateada y verdosa que se acumulaban por el exterior de la estructura, como si formaran arrecifes de coral sobre las piedras pero elaborados artificialmente como un detalle que engalanaba toda la obra. Ella no podía creer lo que se ocultaba sumergida debajo de la ciudad, al acercarse a uno de los arcos que se abrían hacia el océano notó que en realidad se encontraba en una de tantas estructuras que nacían desde la base de Noatum y se extendían como verdaderas torres como agujas hacia las profundidades del mar, como si se tratase de una ciudad invertida construida bajo la misma Noatum, tan profunda como alta era la torre del palacio de la ciudad en su superficie. Todas las torres tan bellamente elaboradas por la arquitectura de vanaheim se mantenían en perfecto estado, todas ellas rodeadas por espirales de más luminosos corales artificiales tintando todo el mar de un resplandor plateado y verde esmeralda. Allí, en la paz de la oscuridad de las profundidades, los sonidos de guerra no se escuchaban más.

Ella acercó la mano a la ventana todavía dominada por la incredulidad cuando dio un pequeño grito retrocediendo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Heid, que habiéndose olvidado un momento de la chica se encontraba concentrada en un pilar con una esfera de cristal que levitaba sobre él, y que cuando ella había puesto las manos sobre la esfera esta había comenzado a brillar en una suave luz celeste apareciendo toda clase de runas y líneas en el aire como si formaran alguna especie de control que Heid manipulaba con suaves toques de la mano.

—Mi mano, está mojada —respondió Akane—. ¡Allí no hay ningún cristal que nos separe del océano!

—¿Y por eso me interrumpes? ¿Para qué, además, iba a necesitar algo tan arcaico como un cristal?

—Pero el agua, estamos bajo el mar y no entra, ¡el agua no entra! —insistió Akane incrédula.

—Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo. No, no hay cristal alguno que nos separe del océano, y sí, como ya deberías estar suponiéndolo después de tanto escándalo, es debido a una barrera mágica.

—Pero no existe energía para alimentar tales hechizos —respondió Akane—, y esta barrera debió haber estado activa desde siempre, es un desperdicio.

Akane pensó en Millia y lo mucho que su amiga sufría por la falta de energía creadora.

—¿Me estás escuchando o no, niña? Te he dicho que la fortaleza de Noatum no necesita de la energía de Asgard. Ahora, acércate y lo comprenderás todo.

Asintió temerosa, cuando recién reparó en la esfera luminosa y en toda la parafernalia de luces y símbolos, la poca calma que había conseguido reunir volvió a perderse.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Niña, cierra la boca. ¡Por la ciudad del sol!, si pareciera que jamás hubieras visto algo tan sencillo como un panel de control.

—¿Eso es un panel? —Akane respondió quejándose al imaginarse un tablero electrónico lleno de toda clase de perillas y botones, nada parecido a eso que tenía al frente.

—En vanaheim esto era tan común como un interruptor en Midgard, aunque la tecnología actual de los humanos sea infinitamente inferior me sorprende lo ingeniosos que pueden llegar a ser, utilizando bases físicas y mecánicas para suplir la carencia total del control de la energía creadora en sus vidas, ingenioso, pero bastante pobre. Ahora, un poco aquí, distribuyo algo de acá, sí, sí, así, perfecto, canalizo la energía de estos sistemas que no se están utilizando en nada… ¿quién creó esta derivación? Tanta energía desperdiciada, ¡mentecatos! Jamás pensé que mi Noatum estaría en tan mal estado. ¿Ves estas indicaciones, los niveles de eternidad y el conflicto con los núcleos de existencia de esta parte? Es increíble, de seguro han utilizado cristales asgarianos para crear un puente en este punto, ¡cómo, ni siquiera pudieron solucionar una pequeña avería!… Sería mucho mejor haber usado prismas neutros para desarrollar una trilogía creadora que dividir los espectros de energía por separado. ¡Qué imbéciles!, ¿te das cuenta?

—Eh, sí, eso creo —afirmó Akane tratando de entender.

Heid terminó de agitar las manos rápidamente moviendo los símbolos luminosos de un lugar a otro o cambiando el color de algunos con un suave toque de los dedos. Akane trató de interpretar algo de lo que hacía, y a pesar de la completa ignorancia que tenía sobre lo que Heid hablaba pareció comprender que algunos símbolos eran controles y otras imágenes que señalizaban el estado de la ciudad. Pronto pudo ver y sorprenderse de cómo con un rápido giro de las manos de Heid apareció un esquema de la ciudad formado de líneas de luz. Entonces comprobó lo que acababa de descubrir, que la ciudad con forma de un diamante alargado, era como un disco rodeado por las paredes tan altas como profundas, con altas torres atravesándolo por el centro, de arriba a abajo por delgadas torres como agujas, siendo la más alta y a la vez profunda de todas la que se encontraba en el centro del palacio imperial. Era como una ciudad sobre su reflejo, tan alta como profunda.

—La mitad de la ciudad se encuentra bajo el mar —murmuró Akane.

—Exacto.

—¿Esto es lo que me querías mostrar?

—No bromees, todavía nos queda un largo viaje antes de poder llegar al centro de control de la ciudad.

—¿Se refiere a la torre?

—No a la que conoces, por lo menos. ¡Ah!, esto está hecho un desastre, la única manera de restablecer la energía de la ciudad será desde el núcleo.

La chica recordó la situación en la que se encontraban y comenzó a impacientarse. Corrió hacia la ventana y observó detenidamente a través de las sombras que la luz verdosa proyectaba formando una oscura silueta de las otras torres sumergidas y dio con la que debía ser el centro de todas y a más distancia de la que ella quisiera recorrer en ese momento.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿acaso estamos obligadas a ir allí?

—Sí, como se encuentra todo esto en estado tan deplorable quizás demoremos horas buscando una ruta de acceso al núcleo.

—¿Horas? —Akane palideció.

—Por eso mismo es que insisto en «perder el tiempo» con esta terminal. Ahora observa y aprende, Akane.

Con un último movimiento de la mano la esfera resplandeció con mayor intensidad, para luego vibrar. Entonces, lo que Akane creía una enorme pared con un complejo gravado se movió, las partes de la figura que adornaban el muro con formas de hojas y ramas se movieron cada una por sí sola en distintas direcciones, como si fueran las ramas de un verdadero bosque retrocedieron empujadas por una mano invisible. Así, la pared se abrió como una compleja puerta revelando una pequeña sala hexagonal cruzada por dos arcos no teniendo ninguna pared, como si se tratase de un mirador. Akane siguió a Heid con algo de temor al sentirse literalmente sumergida en el mar sin tocar el agua. No alcanzó a terminar de hacerse la idea, después de colocar el último pie en el centro de la plataforma bajando algunas escalinatas, cuando el suelo vibró con fuerza haciéndola perder el equilibrio, cayó de rodillas afirmándose sobre las manos y vio que Heid se mantenía en silencio e incólume.

La plataforma se movió lentamente bajo las aguas, dejando atrás la pequeña torre hundida de la que salieron, haciendo arcos entre las oscuras figuras de las torres y los cristales luminosos viendo toda la ciudad sobre su cabeza. Realmente aquellas torres estaban construidas con abundancia de ventanales, arcos, miradores, largos balcones como si en otros tiempos hubiesen sido utilizados con regularidad. Akane pensó que no era extraño dada la maravillosa imagen que tenía de la profundidad del mar, a pesar de que en ese momento el océano era un lugar frío y sin vida dada la escasez de la magia. Poco se podía ver más allá del manto esmeralda y neblinoso de las profundidades, pues la luz no dejaba de ser débil, pero vio como un bosque silencioso las siluetas de las torres que la rodeaban por todas partes. Al final percibió que las torres cedían en un lugar más despejado y vio ante ella la torre más amplia y profunda de todas, el eje central de Noatum, y creyó que era mucho más grande que su contraparte del otro lado en la superficie en el palacio de la ciudad.

—Niña, prepárate.

Ella la miró dubitativa, todavía de rodillas como si tuviera temor de ponerse en pie.

—Si quieres salvar a tu gente, tendrás que poner a prueba tu alma.

.

.

Las tropas aliadas y enemigas divisaron una estrella de oro que se aproximaba a ellos a gran velocidad. Kapsuo notó como las naves de Hel comenzaron a maniobrar como si quisieran colocarse en posición de tiro dirigiendo la proa en dirección contraria a la ciudad. Siendo el primero en reaccionar entre los defensores sorprendió a todos con la siguiente orden:

—¡Preparad los cañones, arqueros al muro, quiero fuego constante sobre las naves de Hel!

—Pero, mi señor, apenas si podemos contener a los que se encuentran ya en la ciudad —dijo uno de los capitanes—, sería demasiado arriesgado dividir nuestras fuerzas para atacar a las naves.

—¡Cobarde! —Hersir, que todavía se encontraba débil por los efectos del veneno, se tambaleaba con valor sosteniéndose sobre la espada con deseos de combatir—. Has caso a tu comandante, nosotros podremos con ellos con una mano atada a la espalda.

Las naves de Hel no terminaron de girar cuando los cañones de las dos fortalezas restantes escupieron fuego y hierro sobre ellos. Muchos disparos daban en el mar levantando enormes columnas de agua, las flechas encendidas cayeron como una lluvia vengadora sobre las naves más cercanas a la ciudad encendiendo las grises y rasgadas velas y parte de la madera que se entremezclaba con la coraza de metal de las naves blindadas.

—Nos atacan —dijo Keur no muy seguro de la estrategia de Rays.

—Déjalos, qué son unas cuantas naves hundidas, ellos perderán mucho más con su osada e insensata respuesta.

—Pero al alejarnos del muro perderemos la iniciativa.

—¿Crees que ese desesperado reducto de humanos puede con las fuerzas que ya han desembarcado? Prefiero darle la espalda a esos moribundos antes que a un enemigo desconocido.

Keur no pudo responder, supuso que ese humano temía tanto como él a aquella fuerza desconocida capaz de derribar a uno de los poderosos cuatro dragones en un único ataque. Lo que más lo hizo pensar fue que él ya conocía ese ataque y esa extraña sensación de miedo durante la batalla de Svartalfaheim; ¿Sería acaso su suerte que lo perseguía, aquella fuerza que lo humilló en la montaña de los elfos oscuros ahora lo perseguía a los confines de Asgard para continuar aplastándolo? Pero él no advertiría a ese hombre de lo que había sucedido durante esa derrota, no, no lo ayudaría en nada; Si la destrucción lo esperaba estaría encantado de recibirla si se llevaba consigo a ese arrogante humano. Movió las manos impaciente pasándoselas por la larga y podrida barba como si ya saboreara el poder ver el rostro de Rays retorcido de miedo y dolor.

—Keur.

—Diga, _amo_.

—¿sabes algo de esto?

—Si lo supiera no te diría nada, _amo_.

—Pobre ignorante, para ser un demonio de alto rango eres más inútil de lo que imaginé.

El demonio no respondió, pero en su interior comenzó a sentir todavía más sabrosa la posibilidad de la derrota.

Un segundo rayo de luz plateada cruzó por el lado de la nave insignia de la armada deteniendo la _amena_ conversación que Keur y Rays llevaban, el guerrero enmascarado giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver como aquel despliegue de energía levantó el mar y cuatro, no, cinco enormes columnas de agua se alzaron indicando los lugares donde las naves de Hel habían sido partidas por la mitad o despedazadas entre los bramido de los demonios que las ocupaban. Fuego, madera y metal hundiéndose para siempre en el oscuro mar. Volvió l vista hacia el frente murmurando una sentida maldición cuando pudo al fin ver a su enemigo.

La Nerima hizo un rápido giro a pocas decenas de metros de las primeras naves oscuras, inclinándose y mostrando a lo largo la magnificencia de su casco. Se inclinó rápidamente hacia el otro cuando comenzó a realizar una amplia curva rodeando la armada de Hel, en ese instante los ojos de Rays se posaron en una pequeña figura que se encontraba en la cubierta de esa asombrosa nave que flotaba sobre las aguas a tal velocidad que dejaba una estela de agua con el tamaño de dos grandes torres.

—¡No puede ser él! —rugió con una ira que ni siquiera en su enfrentamiento con Akane había revelado, golpeando la madera con el puño. Keur lo observó detenidamente con ese par de puntos luminosos flotando en la oscuridad de la capucha y, de haber tenido un rostro visible, lo habríamos visto sonreír—. ¡Fuego, fuego, qué esperan, estúpidos desperdicios de almas, fuego!

Los cañones respondieron a la orden y comenzaron a escupir fuego negro, humo y metal, pero lejos estaban de poder acertar sobre un blanco tan rápido como un dragón en pleno vuelo.

Ranma con el cabello azotado violentamente por el viento se aferró de una de las cadenas doradas que se levantaban desde la proa hasta la cabina y con una arrogante sonrisa vio las lejanas columnas de agua que levantaron los cañones enemigos.

—Méril, ¿quieres enseñarles a estos tipos a disparar?

El joven se encontraba dentro de la cabina y respondió con un gesto de la mano sobre la frente como si parodiara un divertido saludo militar, para luego moverla rápidamente por encima de otro panel luminoso que había aparecido sobre una esfera de metal de las muchas que había en la superficie inclinada, iluminando muchos símbolos de un antiguo lenguaje.

El costado de la nave resplandeció y a lo largo del casco se formaron una serie de círculos mágicos, uno tras otro en rápida armonía, los que desaparecieron igual de rápido en el momento en que desde sus centros emergieron rayos de luz dorada. Los rayos se curvaron ligeramente en el aire levantando con su fuerza mágica las olas y cruzaron entre las naves de Hel. Al instante estallaron columnas de agua con fragatas destrozadas y cuerpos de demonios quemándose en el aire en terribles explosiones que sacudieron las aguas.

La Nerima continuó dando un prolongado giro como si quisiera rodear a la armada de Hel, las naves continuaron disparando tratando de alcanzar a la divina nave, algunos más diestros apuntaban los cañones adelantándose a su movimiento. La nave de Freyr se encontró de pronto balanceándose sin disminuir la velocidad en medio de un bosque de columnas de agua que estallaban a su alrededor.

—¡Más rápido, Sergus, maldita sea!

—A su orden, comandante —respondió el timonel.

Como si renovados bríos la poseyeran, la nave aceleró alejándose de la armada y la ciudad, para dar un rápido giro que la acercó rápidamente a los barcos enemigos. Antes de que los demonios que dirigían a la armada de Hel pudiesen adivinar lo que sucedía, la Nerima entró levantando las aguas como un relámpago entre la flota y el muro de Noatum, casi raspando la superficie de piedra de la base de la ciudad con las alas.

—¡Méril!

—¡Fuego! —ordenó Méril a los encargados de las armas en la nave.

Otra ráfaga de rayos de luz disparó la nave cuando tenía a los barcos de Hel tomados por sorpresa, mucho más rápido de lo que las oscuras naves podían girar. Los rayos atravesaron varias embarcaciones antes de estallar remeciendo las aguas, provocando por un instante un agujero en el océano que luego se repletó levantando tal oleaje que sacudió las paredes de la ciudad y estrelló a varias fragatas contra los blancos muros en un caos de madera crujiendo y los bramidos de las bestias.

La Nerima se cruzó velozmente entre las naves de Hel, los cañones de los demonios dispararon sin orden alguno, todavía estremeciéndose por el violento oleaje, los disparos de ellos se cruzaban no pudiendo tocar ni siquiera la estela de la embarcación de Ranma y su tropa, dando muchas veces contra sus mismas naves. Ranma, con la mirada afilada, vio que se acercaban a un enorme crucero de batalla, la más grande de todas las embarcaciones de la flota de Hel.

—La nave insignia —anunció Rashell con un tono triunfal.

—Rashell, estás al mando.

—¿Cómo?

—Dirígete al muro, ayuda a limpiar la ciudad de esos monstruos.

—Ranma, ¿qué estás pensando…? ¡Geez! ¡Ranma, no!

El joven corrió hacia el borde de la cubierta.

—Sergus, ¡arriba! —ordenó Ranma.

El diestro y sobrio timonel asintió, pasó rápidamente la mano por uno de los paneles laterales antes de volver al timón y hacer un brusco movimiento presionando los pedales.

.

.

Keur observó la nave de oro dirigirse como un proyectil hacia ellos.

—¡Va a embestirnos! —advirtió el demonio.

—No, ese tonto no es del tipo que ataque de esa manera. Querrá que nos veamos las caras primero —alcanzó a murmurar Rays sintiendo que la ira alimentaba cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras su mano se deslizó hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los valientes tripulantes de la Nerima:

.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me dan ánimo para seguir adelante en los momentos difíciles, contra reloj y sin espacios donde poder trabajar, en los días en que la realidad estresa y sus exigencias parecieran considerar el tiempo de escritura un lujo inmerecido para uno. A pesar de todo, aquí estamos robando ese tiempo precioso, escapando diestramente de la realidad y sus trabajos, ignorando las críticas de los que no comprenden nuestros placeres que van más allá de un simple pasatiempo, y dedicando la vida al arte de la creación de mundos y personajes para dejar que nuestra imaginación nos lleve por donde jamás hubiéramos creído.

Al final todo en la vida es trabajo, todo requiere sacrificio y todo agota, pero si existe un secreto es que hagamos todo esto por algo que realmente amemos. Si no lo amáramos, hubiéramos abandonado muchos años atrás. Así es con todos nosotros los que elegimos leer y escribir, soñar y vivir de nuestros sueños.

Una vez más agradezco todo su apoyo, porque sin ese respaldo no sentiría la misma fuerza para dar batalla línea a línea ignorando a la gente que está sobre el borde de la pantalla despreciando lo que tanto nos gusta hacer. En especial a los que me escriben cada semana y dejan sus aportes en el sitio de Ko-fi, dándole valor a todo lo que se hace con amor y ardor. Gracias a **Revontullet, Ranma84, Lily Tendo89, Akasaku, Johana, Azumitla, Kylisha, Dark Reivyn** y **Cirse_386.**

También una gratitud especial a mi esposa **Randuril** , también sabia amiga y compañera que sufre todas las penurias a mi lado, pero por el contrario de lo que otros opinarían, es la primera en insistirme que escriba, incluso dándome el tiempo que no tenemos para que desarrolle esta amada pasión (siendo que ella todavía tiene trabajo en su propia novela pronta a publicarse en línea).

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro intenso capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	22. Noatum VI

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

VI

.

.

.

 _Lo hago por mi esposa y mis hijos, por mi pueblo y todo mi mundo. Debemos detenerlo y esta es la única manera, así que no debe dudarlo más tiempo, porque si él consigue entrar… ¡Está por llegar!, debe hacerlo ahora, Lord Freyr._

.

.

.

Los disparos de la nave insignia de la armada de Hel levantaron enormes columnas de agua, pero ninguna pudo impactar a la veloz nave _Nerima_ , que siquiera consiguieron rozarla. Rápida el mágico zumbido del motor y la estela que dejaba junto con la pared de agua a su paso, le daban más el aspecto de una criatura viviente, un monstruo como los hijos del vacío, pero mucho más grande y que devoraba una a una con sus poderosos ataques de luz a las naves de Nilfhel que se cruzaban en su camino hacia la nave insignia, entre explosiones de luz blanca, agua, madera y carne quemada, y chillidos demoniacos de dolor.

De frente ante la fortaleza flotante de Hel, la _Nerima_ volvió a sorprender a los aliados sobre la muralla y a enemigos por igual, pues se elevó cortando una ola, como una gaviota emprendiendo el vuelo, y con su poderoso zumbido rozó la cubierta del acorazado oscuro con sus alas, tan rápido que golpeó y destrozó los mástiles y arrastrando consigo cuerdas, poleas y velas, provocando un gran alboroto de caos y destrucción.

En el preciso momento en que Ranma seguido por otras dos siluetas saltó por el borde de _la Nerima_ , dejándose caer sobre la cubierta del acorazado, abordándolo. Ranma cayó con una rodilla en el piso y una mano. Al momento giró el rostro, pues pudo percibir a las dos almas que se aventuraron tras él.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó a los dos nuevos miembros de su escuadrón. Dos almas que no destacaban por su lealtad, pero sí por su sed de batalla.

—Un asalto por sorpresa con una fuerza reducida en el corazón del ejército enemigo, es un acto digno para conseguir la redención—dijo Alienor, antiguo general de Alberick y ahora un simple soldado de los nuevos Dragones Rojos de Ranma Saotome, aunque el uniforme todavía no le terminaba de sentar tan bien.

El elfo había renunciado a su cargo de general y toda su antigua gloria de Svartalfaheim, por sentirse un traidor a su propio pueblo tras haber respaldado ciegamente al anterior y demente rey por tantos años. Ahora, como un miembro más del suicida escuadrón con una misión más allá de lo imposible, sentía que buscaba su propio perdón.

Ranma lanzó un resoplido.

—Como quieras, pero no necesito que mueras para que te sientas menos idiota.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, comandante —respondió Alienor con una elocuencia y frialdad que contrastaba con el respirar agitado de sus acompañantes. Al ponerse de pie empuñó sus armas, dos largas espadas de hojas delgadas y recurvadas, y lanzó una de ellas al aire para atraparla de manera invertida, con la hoja hacia abajo.

—Dejad la estúpida palabrería —los instó Sultur, con su voz siempre airada a punto de lanzar alguna ofensa. En su gran armadura de la que colgaban cadenas tenía el emblema de los dragones grabado a un costado del pecho y una capa rasgada de color negro por la cara exterior y roja por la interior. Sacudió con violencia la gigantesca espada de hoja triangular y de más de medio metro de ancho en la base por más de dos de largo, haciendo gritar al aire al ponerse en guardia—, ¡estos miserables cadáveres, impacientes por su final, ya nos descubrieron!

La nave insignia de Hel más parecía un gran castillo flotante de tres niveles, con un laberíntico interior de pasillos y bodegas bajo la cubierta y tropas, muchas tropas, centenares de demonios esperando probar algún pedazo de carne humana. Ranma, Alienor y Sultur habían aterrizado en una zona más elevada de la cubierta, en una amplia plataforma como balcón en el segundo nivel.

La voz de alarma del antiguo guardián del palacio Eljudner, y ahora un peligroso demonio miembro de los todavía más peligrosos Dragones Rojos de Ranma, dio cuenta de la gran fuerza de enemigos que los rodearon llegando por las por las escaleras que daban a un nivel inferior de la cubierta, otra decena apareció de la sombra de un gran arco que daba hacia el interior de la nave y otro gran número cayó del nivel inferior cerrándoles todo escape.

Sin embargo, escapar no era lo que estaba en los planes de Ranma y su extraña escolta. Sultur se arrojó hacia el frente dando un grito de batalla que estremeció la cubierta, la feroz espada de gigantesca hoja triangular cortó parte de las tablas del piso con solo la fuerza del aire y arrasó con una docena demonios que estaban protegiendo las escaleras, dejando un reguero de sangre negra y trozos de armas, escudos y armaduras. Al instante los demonios de la segunda línea, que seguían en las escaleras tras la desmembrada primera línea, reconocieron al antiguo y temible Sultur, trataron de detenerse para huir de la temible furia, pero fueron empujados por la masa de demonios que quería avanzar desde atrás, provocando un desordenado estancamiento y más gritos cruzados. Solo se escuchaba el tronar de los aceros chocando, los chillidos de terror y bramidos de dolor y muerte, mientras la gran espada negra cayó sobre ellos, tiñendo los escalones y parte de las paredes con largas estelas de sangre negra. Tras el poderoso movimiento, Sultur cruzó su gran espada como un escudo por delante de su cuerpo y cargó empujando con ambos brazos al ejército de demonios escaleras abajo.

Las tropas de Hel poco pudieron resistir la fuerza de Sultur y los primeros cayeron desplomándose sobre los de atrás, provocando una avalancha de armaduras negras y cuerpos, armas y gritos, que se desparramó por los escalones. Sultur pasó sobre ellos con sus enormes botas pisando y triturando los cuerpos de los desafortunados engendros de Hel.

—¡Comandante, continúe! —gritó Sultur abanicando la gran espada para seguir abriendo paso escaleras abajo en medio del caos y la muerte—. ¡Debe seguir hacia el interior de la nave y luego ascender por las escaleras! Encontrará ahí el puente de mando y a ese malnacido de Keur.

—¡¿Sultur, qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó Ranma, que con su espada del vacío invocada sobre la cuchilla que empuñaba con fuerza, acababa de deshacerse de un par de demonios quemando con un fuego blanco los cuerpos de los engendros.

—Yo me entretendré con estas patéticas sabandijas —respondió Sultur con fuerza. Empuñando otra vez la espada lanzó rápidos cortes que causaron poderosos zumbidos, pero en lugar de seguir avanzando se mantuvo al final de las escaleras conteniendo al resto de los demonios de Hel—, éste es el único camino hacia el puente, solo encárguense de los que quedan más adelante.

—Sultur… —murmuró Ranma, sorprendido por el heroísmo

—¡Comandante…! —Alienor lo llamó, pero fue interrumpido por un caballero negro que lo atacó por el costado con una lanza. El elfo la esquivó girando acrobáticamente sobre la punta y de un veloz paso se puso detrás del caballero, agarrándolo por el casco con una mano obligándolo a levantar el mentón, para degollarlo con la espada en la otra. Se deshizo del cuerpo empujándolo hacia otros atacantes antes de retomar sus palabras—. ¡Comandante!, debemos apresurarnos, la única esperanza de los habitantes de esa ciudad se encuentra en que decapitemos rápidamente a su líder.

Ranma asintió, desde un principio no había pensado en ninguna estrategia al tomar por asalto la nave insignia de Hel, sino en la simple, pura y no tan elaborada venganza: ¡Keur era el culpable de la muerte de Belenus!

—Sultur, no te mueras, ¡es una orden!

El demonio cortó la cabeza de un esbirro y sonrió.

—No necesito tu piedad, humano.

—No es piedad… —Ranma se agachó evitando el embiste de un demonio que lo atacó por el otro lado y se deshizo de él contraatacándolo con una rápida patada que lo envió por sobre la baranda hacia el mar—, te prometí… —jadeó tratando de tomar un rápido segundo aire cuando contestó a la espada de un demonio con un rápido bloqueo de su daga, levantando el arma enemiga y asestando una estocada en el cuello del monstruo, que al arrancarla liberó un chorro de sangre negra—… que te mostraría a Falanda viva, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ¿entendiste?

Sultur dejó caer la espada rasgando el aire con un colosal corte vertical que partió a un caballero negro de la cabeza a los pies, pasando por el centro del gran escudo con el que había tratado de protegerse. Ambas mitades se desprendieron en un charco de sangre negra, huesos y carne a sus pies. El resplandor en los ojos del demonio reflejó su ansiedad.

—Si faltas a tu promesa no será por mi culpa, comandante.

—¡Comandante! —Alienor golpeó con una espada a uno, giró hacia el otro lado para rebanar la cabeza de otro demonio justo sobre sus ojos, esparciendo todos los pensamientos oscuros del engendro sobre la cubierta—… ¡adelante! —gritó al conseguir hacerse una abertura entre las líneas enemigas que intentaban bloquear su avance hacia el otro lado, donde una larga escalera ascendía por la pared de la fortaleza flotante.

.

.

Los largos y huesudos dedos de Keur, como ramas podridas y sucias de musgo, se aferraron con fuerza a la baranda hasta hacer crujir la madera en su furor. Desde la cubierta del nivel más alto de la nave podía ver como a pequeñas figuras los atacantes que osaron abordarlos y luchaban contra las tropas de abordo, consiguiendo avanzar en su dirección.

—Nos invaden —dijo con su voz espectral, inhumana, que más asemejaba a un susurro del viento en un bosque oscuro, alimentado por los vapores de la putrefacción.

—Sabía que lo haría —respondió Rays, con un renovado aire de seguridad—, ese niño no sabe absolutamente nada de prudencia.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó el guardián de Nilfhel.

—No es más que un juguete que nunca debió existir —contestó Rays con seguridad—, si Freyr estaba tan desesperado como para poner todas sus cartas en esa incompleta alma artificial, entonces creo he subestimado al gran conspirador. Deja que venga, que luche, que se desangre, que vea lo inútil de su arremetida y entonces yo lo degollaré delante de las ruinas de su ciudad y de los cadáveres de todos a los que una vez amó.

Por alguna razón Rays concentró en Ranma toda su frustración e ira. La manera como Freyr entorpeció sus planes al impedir su renacimiento haciendo que esa alma artificial ocupara su lugar, y luego la forma como Akane lo desafió, cuando ella, la viva imagen de Narami, debió haberle pertenecido a él y no a ese muchacho que jamás debió vivir. Todo había sucedido por la sola existencia de ese miserable Ranma Saotome que había usurpado su destino. Finalmente había llegado el día de ajustar una antigua deuda.

.

.

Akane levantó los ojos y quedó sin habla. Jamás siquiera soñó ver algo así en las profundidades de la ciudad. ¿Dónde comenzaba y dónde acababa? No tenía respuestas.

Una columna de luz plateada cruzaba el espacio ante sus ojos, saliendo el centro de un gigantesco pozo de roca para perderse su extremo en una misteriosa neblina en las alturas que le impedía ver el techo como si no existiera. La gran cantidad de energía que emanaba la columna de luz, de pulsos palpitantes, podía sentirla en su cuerpo hasta hacer temblar sus manos y corazón, así como hacía vibrar a su alma.

—Éste es el centro y corazón de Noatum —explicó Heid también con la vista hacia arriba y un aire de orgullo—, como comprenderás ahora, mi ciudad jamás necesitó de la energía de Asgard para sostenerse.

Los labios de Akane temblaron, en una mezcla de asombro y también indignación, y rabia por su propia ignorancia. ¿Cuántos sufrimientos se hubieran evitado de haber conocido todo esto? ¿Cuánto menos hubiera sufrido Millia, Kapsuo y los demás habitantes de la ciudad de haber contado con una fuente constante de energía creadora?

—¿Por qué no podemos utilizarla? —preguntó Akane, pero su voz más sonó a un reproche—, ¡¿por qué no funciona como dijiste que debía?!

—Energía no es lo que necesitamos —Heid lamentó—, pero sí control sobre ella.

El espectro de la señora de la magia de Vanaheim se adelantó a Akane acercándose al borde del abismo y descendió lentamente por unas escalinatas que no se veían al principio, pues descendían en espiral apegadas a la pared. Akane la siguió con pies temblorosos, pues una fuerte corriente de aire sacudió su cabello apenas llegó al borde del abismo.

A medida que descendían las escalinatas se separaron de la pared. Luego la pared terminó en el borde de un techo de roca sólida, mientras ellas siguieron descendiendo por un espacio enorme y oscuro. Las escaleras se sostenían en el aire, siempre curvadas formando una espiral tan amplia como el diámetro de un estadio. Akane se sintió sobrecogida y a pesar de que las escalinatas eran anchas y ella no quería allegarse a las orillas, no pudo evitar el vértigo de encontrarse suspendida en medio de la oscuridad a una altitud que no podía calcular porque todavía era incapaz de ver el suelo. Dudó de que pudiera existir un espacio tan grande en las profundidades de Noatum, parecía un mundo completamente diferente. Arriba quedaron la pared que rodeaba al pozo y el techo de roca sólida formado por bloques hexagonales, ya no podía verlos por una neblina, que tras seguir descendiendo, se convirtieron en un cielo cubierto de nubes blancas y grises, aumentando el vértigo al sentir que estaba caminando en mitad del cielo. Más allá de las escaleras todo era oscuridad y hasta le pareció extraño poder ver las nubes con tanta claridad, como si tuvieran luz propia, o reflejaran la luz de la columna de energía que como un flujo recorría desde la profundidad infinita hasta el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo y creyó ver estrellas y nubes multicolores hacia donde mirara en el horizonte completamente negro, como si fueran nebulosas en mitad del espacio. Todo la hizo sentirse todavía más aturdida. Creyó escuchar voces y para no marearse y caer se concentró en seguir la espalda de la silenciosa Heid. ¿Cuánto llevaba bajando por los escalones? ¿Minutos, horas, días, años?

Al fondo pudo ver el final del descenso. Había un gran anillo de piedra del tamaño del enorme diámetro que abarcaba la larga espiral de la escalera. El anillo de rocas hexagonales rodeaba a gran distancia el flujo de energía. También notó que el flujo se ensanchaba en esa parte como si estuviera pasando alrededor de algo redondo, de luz tan intensa que le costó identificarlo a esa distancia.…

—Kami-sama…

Casi tropezó al bajar los últimos escalones. Una vez en el anillo de roca se dio cuenta de lo enorme que era, con bloques hexagonales que sobresalían del suelo, otros que se hundían, formando un extraño paisaje como un bosque de columnas de roca y valles en miniatura. Pero la sorpresa de Akane, que la hizo contener su asombro cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos, fue descubrir lo que en realidad se ocultaba en el centro del flujo de energía.

En el centro del anillo y ocupando casi un tercio del radio del espacio vacío que rodeaba, se encontraba el auténtico centro del flujo de energía, como una esfera luminosa de la que nacían cual tormenta la columna de luz que ascendía y la otra que descendía hasta perderse en un cósmico abismo sin fin. La esfera era en realidad una pequeña estrella, como un sol, pero de centro negro y resquebrajado, con intensos rayos de luz plateada que escapaban de cada grieta, a la vez que se formaba una capa de fuego blanco con pequeñas explosiones solares que eran una imagen a ínfima escala de lo que sería una estrella más grande, como el sol de Midgard. Y el fuego blanco que se liberaba con un bramido escalofriante, un zumbido espectral que parecía sacudirlo todo con su crispar atronador, se arremolinaba formando la corriente de energía que liberaba hacia arriba hasta perderse en las muy lejanas nubes brillantes y hacia abajo hasta desaparecer en el eterno abismo cósmico.

—¿Pe-pero qué es...?

—Es Idavollr —explicó Heid con solemnidad—, el incompleto e inmaduro corazón de Midgard, que intenté crear en secreto con la ayuda de mi maestro Mimir el sabio. Lamentablemente, no es más que un pequeño embrión, un prototipo, un último intento y lo más cerca que jamás estuve de lograrlo mientras mi yo real estuvo con vida. No te entusiasmes, Akane —dijo con rapidez ante el gesto de felicidad que hizo la chica—. Sé lo que acabas de imaginar y es imposible, no existe una manera de que esta pequeña chispa pueda iluminar la vida de tu mundo, ¿no te acabo de decir que es un producto incompleto, un intento fallido?... Pero sí es lo suficientemente poderoso como para sostener a una ciudad durante millones de años, de esa manera convertir a Noatum en un pequeño universo con su luz propia.

—Es… no lo comprendo —Akane se paró al lado de Heid, cerca del borde interior del anillo admirando la pequeña estrella y su aplastante presencia—, ¿cómo pudo estar todo este tiempo aquí sin que lo sintiéramos? En la ciudad padecemos por la escasez de la magia creadora, sin saber que aquí… todo este tiempo…

La chica inclinó el rostro. ¿Era culpa de sus escasas capacidades? ¿De haber sido una hechicera más capaz hubiera percibido una fuente tan poderosa de energía justo bajo sus pies?

Heid Baladi la observó un momento. Luego suspiró.

—No te culpes por lo que era imposible, después de todo físicamente Idavollr no se encuentra en Noatum. ¿Conoces la teoría del micro universo o universos fragmentados? ¿Esa inútil niña vanir te enseñó a lo menos eso?

Akane alzó el rostro, pensando, intentando recordar las muchas lecciones y textos que la dama Freya la obligó a estudiar.

—Sí… creo que sí: _el espacio, peso, energía y materia, con todas sus fuerzas rigen únicamente al universo al que pertenecen. La masa y espacio que ocupa un universo, en su exosoma o capa externa, puede no coincidir con el espacio que percibimos estando en su esosoma o espacio interno._

—¿Y eso significa? —preguntó Heid.

—Que el tamaño, energía y masa de un universo solo es medible desde su interior —respondió Akane con la seguridad de una buena estudiante—, pues desde el exterior un universo puede tener cualquier medida en comparación a otro, como ocupar el lugar de una estrella o el espacio entre los dedos —levantó la mano mostrando un pequeño espacio entre los dedos índice y pulgar. En ese momento los ojos de Akane se abrieron de sorpresa y Heid sonrió—. No puede ser, ¡todo este lugar es un universo contenido dentro de la ciudad!

—Exacto, aunque no me gusta el término «contenido», se puede prestar para equívocos —corrigió Heid con el orgullo de una maestra—. Ningún universo puede contener a otro, todos ellos, no importando el tamaño con el que existan, están repartidos en el ginnugagap, el abismo, el _suprauniverso_ o como queramos llamar al gran cosmos que contiene todos nuestros mundos. Uhmmm… imagina a los universos como burbujas de distintos tamaños flotando en el gran océano. Algunas son enormes, otras pequeñas, pero todas están en el mar, ninguna está dentro de la otra.

—¿Pero no estamos dentro de la ciudad?

—¡Deja de ser tan boba y pensar con la pequeña caja sobre tus hombros, niña!

Akane se encogió ante el regaño de Heid.

—Lo siento…

—Te lo acabo de explicar, todos los universos están repartidos en el mismo gran océano, ninguno está dentro de otro.

—¿Entonces cómo pudimos acceder desde el interior de la ciudad? ¿Cómo lo creaste?

—Sencillo, mi tontita descendiente —Heid sonrió moviendo el dedo en alto—, los universos no se pueden crear ni menos contener, por mucho mérito que quiera darme. Pero sí se pueden descubrir, cerrar o abrir, ocultar y enlazar. De esa manera se pueden crear caminos específicos dentro de un universo a otro, algo así como crear un racimo o grupo de universos. No todos están separados, muchos están unidos hasta de manera natura. Por ejemplo, este espacio en el que nos encontramos es un universo que descubrí y manipulé para que quedara unido únicamente a Noatum.

—Así da la sensación de que está en su interior, cuando en realidad están unidos —concluyó Akane.

—¡Al fin!

—¿Entonces el problema es cómo manipular toda esta energía y hacerla cruzar de este microuniverso hacia la ciudad?

—No, eso no es un problema. Es muy sencillo mover la energía de un universo ligado a otro, después de todo es un fenómeno que se da en la naturaleza, ya te lo dije creo. No sé si ya estás al tanto de que el auténtico corazón del universo de Asgard era un árbol milenario llamado Gimle…

—Sí, sí lo sé —respondió Akane—, y lamentablemente se ha perdido…

—¡Bien! Y ya no pienses más en eso, no importa —Heid sacudió la mano con indiferencia—. Lo único que quería que entendieras era que el corazón de Gimle, el corazón de todo Asgard, ya se encontraba naturalmente en un microuniverso ligado a Asgard. Para cualquier ojo mortal sería lógico pensar que estaba _contenido_ dentro de Asgard, pero no, un universo no está contenido dentro de otro, solo ligados. De hecho, creo que ningún universo está completamente solo, pues naturalmente son grandes universos, burbujas o mundos como prefiero llamarlos, unidos a otra decena más pequeños. Al final son como grupos o racimos… ¿no dije eso también?

—Creo que lo entiendo —asintió Akane—, todo universo en realidad es un conjunto de mundos mayores y menos, que en realidad son universos de distintas dimensiones ligados entre sí. Dentro de ellos…

—¡No _dentro_ , Akane!

—… Qui-quiero decir, _ligados_ , sí, eso, ligados a ellos, hay otros muchos microuniversos por descubrir. Son grupos de universos… ¡cómo un planeta rodeado de muchas lunas!

—Ya lo tienes, después de todo no eres tan tontita como creía en un principio.

—¡Hey! —reclamó Akane.

—Y tienes carácter, me gustas. Mi sangre no está perdida después de todo.

—¿Cuál es el problema para usar la energía? —preguntó Akane, recordando el peligro en el que todos se encontraban—. Necesitamos defender a Noatum, ¡necesitamos esa energía!

—Pues, Akane, por lo que parece los Yngvi se encargaron de sellar su energía, cortar todos los vínculos con que tanto esmero ligué este microuniverso a Noatum, temiendo que tal conocimiento y poder pudiera caer en las manos equivocadas, o eso presumo al ver todo el daño que se ha hecho a los sistemas que cree.

Heid movió la mano y bloques hexagonales se levantaron formando un extenso panel ante ellas. Sobre el que aparecieron pantallas de energía creadora en el aire mostrando esquemas y datos que Akane apenas pudo comprender. Luego, al mirar mejor, comenzó a interpretarlos gracias al conocimiento que había recibido de la dama Freya, y se sorprendió no solo de poder leer las pantallas, sino de comprender el problema.

—Si tan solo supiera cuál es la clave del sello que instalaron en el canal de energía… —murmuró Heid, moviendo una pantalla delante de la otra con rápidos movimientos de las manos.

—El problema está aquí —indicó Akane, extendiendo la mano indicando una pantalla en alto.

Heid la miró, alzó una ceja. Movió la mano y la pantalla bajó hasta estar frente a ambas. Tras dar una rápida mirada lo comprendió.

—Un sello de sangre, ¡un sello de sangre! —repitió indignada—, ¿cómo se atreven a bloquear mi gran obra con un cerrojo tan arcaico y repugnante? ¡Es una burla, una insolencia, una abominación!

—¿Qué es un sello de sangre?

—Otro uso de la más sucia magia nigromántica, y no es distinto de una maldición. Es un sello que se crea a partir de la sangre de un sacrificio, en el cual se liga la sangre de toda su parentela y descendencia futura, toda su vida, al sello. Es tan fuerte que no hay manera, siquiera para una diosa del saber cómo yo, de deshacerlo, a menos que se cumpla el contrato o se elimine a la sangre guardiana del sello.

Heid realizó un rápido hechizo sobre las pantallas, y estas cambiaron mostrando nueva información.

—¿Quiere decir que alguien se sacrificó para crear este sello?

—O lo sacrificaron —Heid gruñó—, quizás no sea el estilo de Njörd, pero de Touni ni lo dudaría. ¡Esos malditos, manchando de sangre mi hermosa ciudad!

—¿Y cómo podremos romper el sello? —preguntó Akane, angustiada ante este nuevo problema.

—Eliminando a todos los que sean portadores del sello…

—¡Ni hablar! —Akane reaccionó furiosa. Recordó que ella fue víctima de una maldición de Hel muy similar que consumió la vida de todas sus antecesoras, hasta que Ranma acabó con Jezi Baba Yaga—. No asesinaremos a ningún inocente.

Heid dio cansado suspiro.

—Supongo que será de la manera difícil —replicó el espectro de la antigua señora de la magia de Vanaheim—, bien, de todas maneras tendremos que encontrar al portador del sello y traerlo aquí, entonces podremos completar el ritual para que él o ella se conviertan en la llave…

—¿Morirá?

—¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que esa es la otra opción, yo te estoy dando la solución _ética_ al problema.

—Entonces solo debemos encontrarlo —clamó Akane llena de esperanzas.

—Pues ruega que no esté del otro lado de Asgard en este momento —murmuró Heid de mal humor—. Justo ahora tenemos que lidiar con esto, ¿quién lo hizo, quién fue tan idiota de crear un sello tan brutal? —murmuró repitiendo luego fuertes maldiciones—… ¡Ya lo encontré! En el registro del sistema, el nombre del sacrificio que fue usado para crear el sello.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Akane.

Heid no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar abanicó la mano para que las pantallas se reordenaran con una más grande quedando al frente. En el rectángulo de luz apareció como si fuera una grabación, los sucesos ocurridos en ese lugar muchos milenios atrás. Pudieron ver a un conocido y joven dios muchos milenios atrás junto a un elfo, ambos de pie en el mismo lugar en el que estaban ellas. Akane contuvo el aliento aterrada al ver como el elfo, tras intercambiar palabras de amistad con el dios, desenfundó su espada que resultó no ser otra que la magnífica espada Gram de Njörd y, arrancándole un grito a Akane y un gesto de asco a Heid, se la clavó en su propio abdomen derramando una gran cantidad de sangre sobre las piedras. Luego el dios extendió los brazos y anillos mágicos rodearon al moribundo elfo, que no mostró gestos de dolor, solo una mirada llena de determinación asintiendo hacia el dios, el que, en cambio, parecía consumido por el dolor y la culpa.

—El niño Freyr, ¡¿él lo hizo?! —preguntó Heid, incrédula.

Akane también reconoció en las imágenes del lejano pasado al dios Yngvi Freyr junto al elfo que se estaba sacrificando a sí mismo para crear ese sello. Entonces tuvo un escalofriante presentimiento.

—¿Puedes conocer el nombre de ese pobre hombre? —preguntó Akane, conmocionada, triste por el sacrificio de ese elfo de apariencia poderosa.

—Sí —respondió Heid interpretando la información del sello que consiguió leer en las pantallas—, _Erlköning Motvidnir_ , primer rey de Alvheim.

Los labios de Akane temblaron a pesar que sus ojos se llenaron de determinación. Ya sabía dónde encontrar la llave del sello, la que Freyr creó con la vida del primer rey de los elfos de luz.

—Iris —murmuró Akane con temor y resignación, comprendiendo al fin la razón del valor de la vida de la pequeña y por qué tantos la habían querido lastimar—… Iris Motvidnir es la última hija de la reina de Alvheim. Ella es la llave, ella es la guarda del sello de Idavollr.

—¿Iris, princesa de Alvheim?... ¡¿Esa Iris?! —preguntó Heid, conociendo el nombre de la pequeña a través.

—Sí —murmuró Akane apretando los puños—, mi pequeña Iris.

.

.

Entre pasillos oscuros apenas iluminados por cristales rojizos, el constante crujido de la madera y el suave mecer de las aguas, armas apiladas en todas partes, símbolos mágicos que emanaban maleficencia rasgando furiosamente cada pared y muchos, muchos enemigos fuertemente armados con las más funestas intenciones, la particular dupla se abrió camino rápidamente, más bien era Ranma el que no bajaba el ritmo siendo seguido con bastante dificultad por un sorprendido pero también determinado Alienor. Subieron rápidamente una escalera al final del camino, luego la bajaron y corrieron en otra dirección cuando cayeron tras ellos un centenar de demonios pisándoles los talones.

—Esto no tiene fin, parece un laberinto.

—La comodidad y el orden no son los principios que rigen a los artesanos de la soberana Hel, comandante —explicó Alienor con seriedad.

—Ya me di cuenta, ¿y ahora qué?

Ambos salieron corriendo del oscuro pasillo a una pequeña plataforma exterior en el centro de la estructura, el joven se detuvo arrastrando los pies cuando saltaron sobre ellos dos gigantes cubiertos de pies a cabeza con pesadas armaduras de placas negro azuladas, cuyo gran tamaño y anchura los hacía parecer verdaderos tanques bípedos en vez de seres de carne, hueso y espíritu. Ranma y Alienor consiguieron retroceder antes de ser aplastados. Al caer los enormes pies de los gigantes se hundieron en el suelo de madera y refuerzos de acero. Se irguieron mostrando uno de ellos una maza de cabeza redonda del tamaño de una bola de demolición con feroces aguijones y un bastón tan largo como un poste que sostenía con ambas manos, el otro portaba un escudo rectangular tan grande como su cuerpo que lo protegía de pies a cabeza, con una lanza en la otra mano que asomaba por el costado de la protección, el escudo por sí solo con sus detalles y bordes con púas de acero se veía tan grande y pesado como un edificio, pero a la vez el gigante lo movía con tal soltura que causaría pavor al más osado de los guerreros.

Tras una rápida mirada entre los rivales, el gigante con el escudo no tardó en embestir en un rápido movimiento inclinando el cuerpo hacia el frente para estocar con la descomunal lanza. Ranma empujó a Alienor antes de saltar en la dirección opuesta, la punta de la lanza pasó entre ellos rasgando el suelo de tablas en dos y entrando en el pasillo, la sola punta de metal era del tamaño de un hombre y los demonios que venían por el pasillo fueron alcanzados en lugar de los Dragones Rojos. Los cuerpos de los esbirros fueron desmembrados entre trozos de madera y alaridos de dolor. El gigante retrocedió la lanza dejando que el pasillo se desplomara, acabando con el único camino que los héroes tenían para huir.

Una voz oscura y rasposa se escuchó entonces. Ranma, todavía con una rodilla en el suelo, alzó la cabeza para ver la silueta de Keur asomada al balcón del puesto de mando de la nave insignia, en lo alto de una pared de a lo menos una decena de metros de altura detrás de los gigantes.

—Pobres mortales, necios insolentes, ¿ustedes pretendían desafiar a la poderosa armada de Hel? —Keur se detuvo tras reconocer al elfo—. Oh, Alienor, qué desagradable sorpresa, siempre creí que serías un elfo rastrero y más astuto, pero ahora veo que torpemente has escogido el peor de los momentos para traicionarnos.

—¡Silencio, demonio! Los elfos de Svartalfaheim no sirven más a tu señora infernal —respondió valientemente el elfo, como si careciera de temor o tal vez cordura.

Keur ignoró los descargos del elfo y posó sus ojos en Ranma con una inquietante curiosidad.

—Me eres conocido, enviado de los dioses —dijo con el vapor venenoso saliendo de la sombra de su capucha y los dos resplandores rojizos que tenía por ojos se afilaron peligrosamente.

—¿Enviado de los dioses? —Ranma sonrió con burla, se levantó con el rostro inclinado, y al alzarlo sus ojos ardían con un sentimiento que lo consumía su alma, y que no era precisamente alegría—. Supongo que no me recuerdas entonces, pero yo sí te recuerdo de cuando dirigiste al ejército de Hel en Svartalfaheim.

—Así que eres uno de los Dragones Rojos. Mmm… qué ironía, haberte salvado de la muerte entonces y venir a perder tu vida aquí… ¿Te conozco, quizás? —la duda se imprimió en el tono de voz del demonio cuando por un momento sintió reconocer a ese insignificante mortal en el cuál apenas había prestado atención—… ¡Eres tú, el niño que escapó de Nifhel!

—Asesinaste a Belenus —Ranma empuñó la mano y una inquietante oleada de energía se desprendió de su cuerpo provocando una poderosa vibración en el aire—, esta vez… —la mirada del joven se volvió oscura, dominada por una ira que no conocía desde aquella oportunidad en que casi la tragedia le quitó a Akane—… ¡esta vez ni siquiera las faldas de Hel podrán esconderte!

El demonio retrocedió asustado, algo en su ser se estremeció al reconocer al niño mortal que había humillado una y otra vez a su señora. En especial al recordar que fue ese mortal el que acabó con su señor Narfi. ¿Sería posible que ese mortal fuera la fuente de esa desconocida y atemorizante energía?

Rays apareció al lado de Keur. Puso un pie sobre la baranda y una mano sobre la rodilla con una mirada llena de arrogancia.

—Finalmente nos vemos las caras, alma artificial.

Ranma desvió la mirada apenas un momento haciendo memoria, porque reconoció esa voz de un sueño que tuvo en Vanaheim.

—Eres tú… —susurró con una oscuridad que amenazaba consumir lo más noble de su corazón.

—Ya era hora que llegarás —continuó Rays en tono de burla—, ¿qué clase de prometido se va por ahí dejando sola a una chica tan linda y dulce como Akane? Puede ser peligroso, nunca sabes qué clase de tipos podrían rodear a una niña tan inocente… o qué tan rápido ella podría haberse olvidado de ti, buscando el placer de conocer a un hombre de verdad, uno que escapa a la hora de defenderla.

Los dientes de Ranma crujieron y su rostro se tensó peligrosamente.

—No hables de Akane, tú…

—¿Hablar? —Rays lanzó una carcajada al aire—. No solo hablar he hecho con ella, te lo puedo asegurar, _Ranma Saotome_ o como quieras que te llames, impostor. Porque con Akane nos hemos divertido mucho en tu ausencia, quizás mucho más de lo que un niño cobarde como tú jamás podría haberse atrevido con ella o con cualquier otra mujer. Ah, Akane tiene un cuerpo tan tierno, suave… y frágil, lo sabrías si la hubieras sentido temblar como una niña en tus manos, ¿porque no lo sabes, es verdad? Porque fue en mis manos que ella vibró y gritó de dolor por primera vez… y su sangre es brillante, pura. Si tan solo la vieras sudar y sangrar, luchar por su vida, gemir tu nombre, suplicar mientras sufre dolorosamente creyendo morir a cada momento… Sí, ella es tan… excitante.

Ante la ira descontrolada en los ojos de Ranma, Rays se sonrió extasiado y agregó con una provocadora sonrisa:

—Akane ya es mía…

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los guardas del secreto de Idavollr:

.

Este capítulo si bien puede sentirse corto, es también uno que ha dado trabajo por toda la teoría involucrada. Espero que las revelaciones no los hayan desilusionado sino todo lo contrario y puedan seguir disfrutando de la trama. Sobre lo del poder de Ranma, pues sí, fue un riesgo darle un giro así, después de todo no hay peligro más grande que manejar a un personaje que supera la media, pero los conflictos que tendrá que enfrentar, por su situación particular, serán mucho más peligrosos también, más de los que creen. Además, todavía ni siquiera pueden imaginar lo que sucederá, fufufu.

Gracias a todos los que semana a semana me apoyan con sus comentarios, mensajes en Facebook y mecenazgos a través del sistema de Ko-fi apoyando mi labor como autor independiente, muy pronto espero ya acabar la revisión de la novela que publicaré digitalmente. Sin su apoyo y constantes críticas que me ayudan a crecer, nunca lo hubiera logrado. Muy en especial mi gratitud a **Akasaku, Lily Tendo89, Ranma84, Johana, Tati, Rokumon, Revontulett, Dark Reivyn** y **Cirse_396.**

También muy en especial a mi querida esposa **Randuril** , por su ayuda, cuidados, edición, ideas, apoyo y fuerza que me da cada día.

Nos vemos en una semana más con otro épico capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	23. Noatum VII

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

—¿Qué pretendes hacerle a Iris? —preguntó Akane, poniéndose a la defensiva al enfrentarse a Heid—. ¿Vas a lastimarla?

El espectro de la antigua señora de la magia de Vanaheim, no respondió de inmediato concentrada en las pantallas. Akane pudo interpretar que se encontraba preparando los sistemas del misterioso tablero que permitirían canalizar la energía hacia Noatum, una vez que estuviera abierto el sello que la mantenía aislada en esa microdimensión.

—No te mentiré, puede ser un proceso muy doloroso, incluso mortal si su cuerpo no es capaz de soportarlo —aclaró Heid. Movió la mano hacia una de las pantallas y la deslizó rápidamente hacia el otro lado—, pero no tenemos más opciones, pues la otra alternativa es que muera directamente lo que rompería el sello de sangre al no haber otro heredero directo del pacto del primer rey de Alvheim. Es hora de comenzar, no podemos perder más tiempo y si quieres salvar a tu ciudad será mejor que traigas a esa niña…

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —Akane alzó la voz.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, por qué dudas? —Heid la miró por primera vez desde que se había puesto a trabajar—. Es necesario, sin defensas Noatum está en peligro de ser conquistada. Además, necesitamos restaurar la energía si queremos también tener una oportunidad de salvar a Midgard y todas sus almas. ¿Quieres condenarlos a todos por la vida de una sola pequeña? ¿Millones, no, billones de almas, si contamos a las de Asgard que no pueden regresar al ciclo ahora que Gimle está acabado, y que solo podrían salvarse del vacío si se unen al ciclo que queremos crear en Midgard? ¿Todas esas vidas solo por salvar una que de todas maneras estaría condenada si no hacemos nada?... A lo menos tenemos la posibilidad que viva, no es como si la fuera a sacrificar directamente…

—Pe-pero Iris es mi hija —Akane se antepuso a Heid—, no puedo pedirle que sufra, ¡menos que muera! Jamás lo permitiría, no ella.

—¿Tu hija? —Heid frunció el ceño—, ¿desde cuándo tienes orejas de elfo, o será que tuviste alguna aventura antes de Ranma…?

Akane le dio una fuerte bofetada a Heid, que hizo retroceder a la señora de la magia.

—No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, menos de Ranma —dijo en tono de amenaza—, ¡tampoco te atrevas a tocas a Iris!

Heid se sobó la mejilla, pero la dureza y sarcasmo de su rostro no variaron en absoluto.

—Como quieras, es tu decisión, después de todo no seré yo la que sacrifique la eternidad de todo un universo, únicamente por extender en unas horas la vida de una pequeña condenada como el resto de los que están en Noatum —respondió Heid con una frialdad apabullante.

—Lo siento, no quise, pero usted ha sido muy cruel…

—Solo dije la verdad —Heid, molesta, empujó a Akane y regresó al panel de control—. Tienes veinte minutos para traerla, si no lo haces para entonces todo estará perdido.

—¡Tiene que haber otra manera! —gritó Akane desesperada.

—No la hay —Heid torció los labios y dejó de operar las pantallas. Suspiró—. Perdóname si he sido muy dura, pero han sido milenios de sacrificios y pérdidas, de vidas preciosas que se han extinguido, ¿qué hace tan especial a _tu hija_ que su vida vale más que la del resto? ¿Quién es la egoísta, Akane?... Quisiera que no tuvieras que tomar esta decisión, lo lamento.

Heid no dijo nada más. Akane la observó mordiéndose los labios, con los ojos humedecidos y la mano empuñada sobre su corazón. Era su decisión.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

VII

.

.

.

 _Sombra eres y sombra serás, destinado a desaparecer con la primera luz..._

.

.

.

 _La Nerima_ dejó atrás a la dañada nave insignia de Hel y se elevó con un nuevo impulso de los propulsores, provocando una gran explosión de agua y una ola que volcó a un par de naves de la armada de Nilfhel. Rápidamente se elevó cerca de la gran muralla y con su espolón afilado como una espada, empujó arrastrando las gruesas cadenas. Los barcos que las sostenían fueron arrastrados también en la superficie de las aguas, chocando unos contra otros. Demonios cayeron a las frías aguas y los que trepaban por las cadenas no tuvieron mejor suerte.

Disparos de arcos, ballestas e incluso de un cañón de bazo, de los einjergars en la cubierta de _la Nerima_ , derribaban a los demonios que intentaban resistir el brusco bamboleo colgando de las cadenas. Algunos de demonios se aventuraron a dejarse caer sobre la cubierta de la nave para contraatacar, pero se encontraron con una muerte más temible en manos de los Dragones Rojos. _La Nerima_ comenzó a alentar su movimiento a medida que con su punta enganchaba más cadenas, una decena en total, que aplastadas tirando de las paredes y de los barcos opusieron resistencia.

—¡Sergus, más potencia! —ordenó Méril dirigiendo la ofensiva sobre la cubierta, al notar el estremecimiento de la nave siendo detenida por las muchas y anchas cadenas que trataba de llevarse consigo.

—¡Eso hago! —gritó Sergus desde el interior de la cabina, presionando a fondo el pedal y tratando de sostener el timón.

Los elfos en los otros cubículos, asustados tratando de entender los controles y cumplir su trabajo, no dejaban de dar avisos hasta por la indicación más trivial, cayendo en un nervioso caos dentro de la cabina. _La Nerima_ sufrió un nuevo estremecimiento, más brusco que antes, al ser casi detenida por la decena de cadenas que formaban. Las enormes alas de la nave se movían ajustándose al brusco balanceo, tratando de arrastrar a más de una docena de barcos de guerra.

— _Mon dieu!_ Son demasiadas para la nave, no soportaremos el peso —se quejó André.

El pánico se dibujó en el rostro de los elfos y de los einjergars, que sin su líder comenzaban a perder los bríos ante la situación. De pronto el caos cesó en la cabina. El alma de los elfos y de los einjergars se calmó cuando una dulce melodía se hizo sentir desde el fondo de la nave y parecía abarcar cada rincón, pasillo, cuarto, almacén hasta la cabina de mando y la cubierta, incluso llegando más allá hasta los afligidos guerreros que defendían las murallas de las hordas de Hel que habían conseguido llegar. La melodía era entonada por una voz infantil pero de timbre algo ronco, raspada, lo que le daba un toque desgarrador y solemne, muy emotivo. La voz que cantaba en un idioma desconocido para muchos tenía un efecto casi mágico que volvió a alentar los corazones de los einjergars y centrar sus pensamientos, al punto de hacerlos sentir fuertes y confiados otra vez. Sergus giró la cabeza hacia atrás y pudo ver a Diva, o _el fantasma de la nave_ , como había sido presentada por el comandante Ranma ante los Dragones Rojos cuando la vieron por primera vez, una pequeña niña de vestidos un poco lúgubres que solía aparecer y desaparecer en distintas partes de _la Nerima_ , y cantar de una manera que siempre conseguía alivianar el peso que cargaban los guerreros. La pequeña estaba de pie al lado del asiento del comandante, apoyando una mano en el respaldo y cantaba para todos los tripulantes cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos que deseaba transmitir a los demás.

Sorprendiéndolos a todos en su estado de ensoñación y paz, un destello de luz envuelto en una niebla de oscuridad estalló justo en el punto donde se juntaban las cadenas. El metal de las cadenas chirrió y se desprendió despedazándose, los gigantescos eslabones cayeron al mar entre los cuerpos de los demonios que todavía colgaban de ellos. _La Nerima_ rugió furiosa al liberarse y salir disparada rozando la gran muralla en rápido ascenso, hasta cruzar el borde con una potencia tal que provocó una ventisca sobre los muros obligando a atacantes y defensores a cubrirse. La nave se elevó entonces hacia las estrellas provocando más sorpresa entre los habitantes de la ciudad, que no creían haber visto algo semejante en sus vidas.

—¿Realmente son tan débiles los corazones de los humanos, que ante la primera dificultad se quiebran dudando de su propio poder? —preguntó Rashell, de pie en mitad de la cubierta con una confiada sonrisa y la mano en alto como si hubiera recién chasqueado los dedos. La canción de Diva que llenaba todos los espacios resaltaba todavía más la imponente presencia de su figura, como si fuera el renacimiento de un antiguo dios—. ¡Geez! No me hagan avergonzarme de conocerlos.

—Lo sentimos, señor —se excusó Kertos en nombre del resto de sus hombres.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto… Ah, y llámame Rashell, ya les dije a todos que no deben tratarme de manera distinta.

—¡Rashell, la muralla está ocupada! —gritó Méril, que a diferencia del resto, no perdía el tiempo usando su arco para bombardear con destellos de luz a los demonios que en gran número intentaban atacar y tomar otro de los ojos de la ciudad, las fortalezas en lo alto de las torres que separaban las secciones de la gran muralla—. Las tropas de la ciudad están al límite de su resistencia —el joven usando sus ojos avezados, desde las alturas, pudo examinar rápidamente todo el interior de la ciudad en detalle para descubrir el fuerte contingentes de demonios que habían conseguido ingresar y luchaban contra una improvisada barricada en una de las primeras plazas de la ciudad—. ¡Tienen problemas en el interior!

—Todo yo, siempre todo yo, ¡geez! ¿Dónde se mete Ranma cuando hay que trabajar en serio? —se quejó Rashell—. ¡Sergus, da la vuelta, directo hacia la muralla!

—¿Y la armada de Hel? —preguntó Kertos.

—Ya detuvimos que siguieran ingresando hacia la ciudad, ahora lo importante es salvar a los ciudadanos de Noatum. Ranma se encargará de su nave insignia… espero.

—¿Lo dejaremos solo? —insistió el einjergar.

—Geez, si no puede con algo tan sencillo, no sería digno de la confianza que depositamos en él —respondió Rashell con firmeza.

 _La Nerima_ giró en el cielo como una estrella sobrevolando la ciudad, dejando una estela de luz y dejándose sentir su característico zumbido sobre los defensores de la plaza que la miraron con asombro. Luego, la lejana canción de Diva también los alcanzó y se sintieron reconfortados, porque todo lo que veían y escuchaban los hacía creer en una sola cosa: la ayuda había llegado, ya no estaban solos.

—¡Fuego! —ordenó Méril.

Los cristales de la nave a ambos costados del casco se iluminaron, apareciendo anillos mágicos de los que se dispararon poderosos rayos de luz plateada. Los rayos se curvaron en el aire y cayeron en picada hacia la ciudad.

.

.

Primero fue la estrella cruzando el cielo oscurecido donde solo resplandecía la etérea imagen de la ciudad invertida, luego la lluvia de luz que cayó sobre la mitad ocupada de la plaza y la columna de enemigos que intentaba avanzar más atrás. Las explosiones iluminaron toda esa parte de la ciudad como si fuera de día, el humo y una llovizna de roca y gravilla cayó sobre todos, junto con los restos de muchos demonios destrozados.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —clamó Ryoga, empuñando el hacha, después de cubrirse junto al resto de los defensores de la plaza.

Mousse giró el bastón y lo cruzó tras la espalda y se quedó observando detenidamente.

—Creo que fue alguna clase de bombardeo —respondió finalmente arrugando el ceño.

—¿Nos están apoyando?... ¿Quién?... ¿Por qué?... ¿De dónde vinieron?

—¿Quién más puede haber sido, además de haber traído a esa extraña mujer, salvarnos el pellejo y provocar un caos donde quiera que aparece?

Ryoga no tuvo que buscar la respuesta cuando esta apareció en sus sorprendidos ojos.

En la barrera formada por los niños, ancianos y mujeres de la ciudad, que habían respaldado la defensa de los enanos y los soldados con sus arcos y ballestas, se miraron entre sí atemorizados. Había sido la ira de los dioses la que cayó sobre los demonios que avanzaban hacia la plaza. Los gritos de dolor y bramidos de las bestias se hicieron escuchar. Tras despejarse la humareda pudieron ver los cráteres formados entre los demonios, las tropas enemigas habían sido seriamente diezmadas y las sobrevivientes se debatían entre la confusión y el horror que los hacía gritar y rugir que los dioses habían regresado.

—¿Qué esperan? —Nina, con la espada en alto, gritó desde lo alto de un tejado a un costado de la barrera—. Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡echemos a esos monstruos de nuestra ciudad!

Enanos, ynglingars, einjergars rugieron embravecidos lanzándose al contraataque, cruzando en una poderosa carga la plaza, directo hacia el ejército de demonios sumido en el desorden. Tras los primeros, Ámbar dirigió a un grupo de hadas que aprendieron también el camino de la espada y la batalla como su líder, y se abalanzaron en conjunto para segar las oscuras vidas de los engendros de Hel. Los demonios se vieron más confundidos cuando los habitantes de la ciudad aparecieron de entre los cráteres y el humo cayéndoles encima, invirtiéndose los papeles entre defensores y atacantes. La brutalidad de las hachas, espadas y lanzas de los guardianes de Noatum solo hacía eco a las flechas que surcaban el cielo, como una lluvia negra que se cruzaba delante de la pálida ciudad invertida, para caer sobre los servidores de la reina Hel. Los caballeros negros trataban de imponer el orden marchando aún sobre los cadáveres o los demonios que todavía agonizaban, pero los enanos les saltaron encima como la primera avanzada, y de a dos y tres a la vez los fuertes y pequeños guerreros destrozaron las rodillas con armadura de los caballeros, les quitaban los escudos y los remataban a golpes de mazas y hachas hasta destrozarlos dentro de las armaduras melladas. Ryoga usaba sus técnicas de ki, como el truco de la explosión, para hacer volar a algunos demonios y formar una cortina de humo que protegía a sus aliados, Mousse iba a su lado cubriéndole las espaldas con rápidos golpes del bastón y diestros movimientos que mezclaba con patadas y rápidas técnicas con las manos, así ambos se unieron a la avanzada de los enanos, abriendo una brecha entre los demonios como una lanza que fue más allá de la plaza, adentrándose en la columna de enemigos, haciendo a la mayoría de ellos retroceder y chocar con los que tenían atrás, aumentando la confusión.

Nuevos gritos y el espantoso chirrido del metal siendo cortado se escucharon más adelante entre las fuerzas invasoras. Rápidas y brillantes cuchillas de agua giraron como lunas crecientes se movían como boomerangs entre los demonios. Sobre un tejado aledaño Maeda, en su forma humana, movía los brazos como una titiritera manejando sus armas creadas de agua, que cortaban escudos y espadas, carne y espíritus corruptos con una crueldad que contrastaba con el rostro sereno de la mujer dragón.

Un rugido de batalla casi inhumano estremeció el suelo. K´Zun Fei, como un gigantesco samurái de armadura dorada y orgulloso semblante, cayó sobre los demonios. Con rápidos y poderosos cortes de sus enormes katanas gemelas barrió el terreno a su alrededor, haciendo desaparecer al instante los caballeros negros que quisieron acometer, de los que quedaron solo las piernas y partes del cuerpo cercenados.

—¡Nova! —rugió el dragón.

Tras él saltó la mujer dragón, que en su forma femenina no era tan recatada como Maeda, pues su cuerpo pequeño y exuberante apenas estaba cubierto con un bikini oscuro con piezas de armadura de metal y una larga capa muy afilada que recordaba a sus aerodinámicas alas negras. Nova cayó sobre los hombros de Fei y de un nuevo impulso saltó en el aire dando una voltereta acrobática, cruzando ambos brazos delante de su pronunciado escote.

— _¡Vórtice de gravedad!_

Al extender los brazos con rapidez, disparó una esfera negra violácea de energía que cayó en picada sobre los demonios. Al momento de impactar el centro del grupo estalló una demoledora fuerza que se arremolinó atrayendo a todos los enemigos en un amplio radio, girando y aplastándose entre sí en el centro, triturándose por la fuerza invisible que los atrapó y comprimió hasta convertirlos en una maza de metal y carne nauseabunda.

Maeda movió ambos brazos hacia un lado y las cuchillas volaron horizontalmente en esa dirección barriendo con los demonios, la mujer dragón empuñó las manos y a una voz separó los brazos extendiéndolas. Las cuchillas explotaron en una gran columna de agua y hielo, que traspasó los cuerpos de los demonios circundantes como saetas congeladas.

—Estamos desperdiciando demasiada energía —se quejó Maeda.

—Esa niña puede soportarlo —respondió Nova, que dio un giro rápido extendiendo la capa, que por un momento actuó como una filosa espada que decapitó a un demonio.

K'Zun Fei bramó y cortando el aire desde la piedra del suelo hasta el cielo, liberó con las katanas una ola de fuego dorado que consumió a una decena de demonios.

—¡Es nuestra señora, Nova, te dije que la trataras con el respeto debido! —se quejó después.

Nova se encogió de hombros.

—Lo olvidé, lo siento —se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente.

—¡Atentos, hermanos! —los instó Maeda, moviéndose entre los tejados con la destreza de la brisa—. Nuestra señora no sufre sola, la valiente doncella valquiria nos está dando también de su fuerza. Por ellas debemos acabar rápido con los invasores y no desperdiciar nuestras fuerzas.

—Sí —respondió K'Zun Fei.

—Lo que sea —murmuró Nova.

La insolente mujer dragón siguió al viejo dragón dorado en su violenta carga, ambos corriendo al encuentro del resto de los demonios, ganando junto a los defensores de la ciudad que clamaban venganza y que cargaban detrás ellos también al combate, metro a metro de la avenida hasta arrinconar a los engendros de Hel contra la muralla desde donde vinieron, pero sin tener por dónde escapar. En la noche donde los demonios y los monstruos, los gigantes y los trolls, aprendieron el significado de la palabra miedo.

.

.

Kapsuo Saotome todavía estaba aturdido tras lo sucedido. De rodillas sostenía en sus brazos al inconsciente rey Hersir, víctima del veneno de Yigas. Trató de incorporarse a pesar de sus heridas al verse rodeado de una fuerte tropa de caballeros negros, separado de cualquier otra fuerza aliada en esa parte de la muralla ocupada por el enemigo. Avanzó con osadía para no revelar el dolor de su cuerpo, pero si no se anteponía a los demonios, estos comenzarían a rematar uno a uno a los inconscientes soldados de Noatum, en una muerte cruel y espantosa que no merecían los valientes humanos. La mano con la que empuñaba la vibrante espada Gram temblaba con fuerza, era como si luchara tan solo para no soltar la empuñadura. Si bien el dragón había caído su veneno todavía afectaba su cuerpo y el de los guerreros. Los demonios, por otro lado, eran inmunes al miasma verdoso que cubría como una neblina toda esa zona.

El joven gruñó. Mover cada músculo le reclamaba un esfuerzo y tormento inigualables, tan solo mantener su vista enfocada, para no ver borroso o cerrar los ojos, era toda una batalla. Los caballeros negros, a pesar de superarlo en número ampliamente, no conocían el penoso estado del joven Saotome y temieron confrontarlo por su reputación. Kapsuo avanzó sin dudar, paso a paso, contra los caballeros negros.

Los demonios temieron, pero al final uno de ellos se abalanzó contra el joven siendo seguido por los otros caballeros negros.

Kapsuo cerró los ojos un momento. Podía escuchar las pesadas botas de acero negro cada vez más cerca, como la vez que percibió el repicar del agua bajo los rápidos pies de Dainn, formando ondas en el miasma. Dio un paso al frente, inclinó apenas el cuerpo evitando la estocada del mandoble del primer caballero, la Gram rugió furiosa dejando una estela de fuego azul en el veloz corte horizontal que arrancó el casco y cortó la cabeza cerca de la base del cuello. Se agachó evitando una maza que zumbó sobre su larga cabellera negra, suelta por el fragor de la batalla, y desenfundando una cuchilla la enterró en la abertura de la armadura justo en la exila, por debajo del brazo. El demonio rugió de dolor con el brazo paralizado, y Kapsuo lo empujó contra la lanza de un tercero que embestía en su contra. El de la lanza se sorprendió y detuvo al atravesar el cuerpo de un aliado, cuando Kapsuo apareció sobre el moribundo caballero apoyándose en uno de sus hombros, cayó con un pie sobre la lanza y de una fuerte patada en la cabeza con el otro pie le arrancó al lancero hasta sus pensamientos. Kapsuo también cayó al suelo junto con los dos cuerpos y por pura suerte se salvó de un pesado martillo de guerra que sacó chispas en el suelo al lado de su cabeza. Rápido giró hacia el otro lado evitando un nuevo martillazo, luego un tercero. Haciendo una pirueta en el piso Kapsuo consiguió ponerse de pie y enterró su espada en el abdomen del demonio, haciendo chirriar el metal de la armadura al atravesarla con facilidad, cuando este tenía su martillo todavía en alto para un cuarto intento.

La debilidad en el cuerpo del joven lo afectó en el peor de los momentos, al darse cuenta de que era incapaz de arrancar la espada del abdomen del demonio. Agonizando el demonio lo agarró por el brazo y le dedicó a Kapsuo una malvada sonrisa a pesar de que la sangre negra brotó de su boca hasta el mentón. Tras Kapsuo un nuevo caballero negro apareció con el escudo en alto dispuesto a rematarlo. Kapsuo soltó la empuñadura y trató de cubrirse con ambos brazos, el enorme escudo le dio de lleno lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia, rodando por el suelo con las rodillas y los codos. Al final consiguió detenerse, a menos de un metro del borde de la muralla, desarmado, jadeando, incapaz de volver a ponerse de pie y observando como una decena de demonios se volvía a acercar a él cerrando el semicírculo a su derredor. De reojo vio que otros caballeros negros se acercaban a los soldados inconscientes.

Sabía que sería un suicido aún en plenas condiciones, pero no los podía dejar morir, no sin luchar a lo menos, y con ironía pensó que ya no era aquel ser que solo velaba por sus propios intereses De rodillas alzó los brazos y junto las palmas, reuniendo energía entre sus manos, formando un anillo rúnico de luz. Apretó los dientes, tan solo iniciar el conjuro ya le provocaba tal dolor como si estuviera desgarrando su alma. Pensó en Millia y Amatista…

— _¡Oscuridad…!_

Una mano lo tomó por la muñeca, con mucha firmeza, y su hechizo se deshizo en la nada deteniéndose. Kapsuo alzó el rostro, incrédulo. Vio la silueta de un hombre parado a su lado en el borde del muro, que no pudo distinguir al principio.

—… ¿Ranma? —murmuró con un atisbo de esperanza que no pudo refrenar, perdiendo por un momento la frialdad en su rostro.

Sus ojos se aclararon y pudo ver en su lugar a un hombre joven de cabello rubio, desordenado y algo que le tocaba los hombros, con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa que presagiaba los peores males a sus enemigos. Rashell le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

—Geez, estuvo cerca —dijo.

Kapsuo giró la cabeza, a su otro lado había otra figura de menor estatura, que también tardó en reconocer como ese otro molesto muchacho amigo de Ranma.

—No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo —dijo Méril, tras sonreírle amablemente asintiendo con una leve reverencia.

Una poderosa corriente que vino desde sus espaldas agitó sus capas y cabellos, y barrió violentamente con la nube de veneno obligando a los demonios a cubrirse. La imponente nave _Nerima_ emergió lentamente de detrás del borde de la muralla. Los caballeros negros bramaron de terror y otros de ira. Apenas el casco de _La Nerima_ , quedó a varios metros por sobre la cabeza de los jóvenes, los cristales del costado resplandecieron formando anillos mágicos, uno a uno, de un extremo al otro de la nave.

—Méril, ¿nos haces los honores? —pidió Rashell con una sonrisa que era todo menos feliz, al dedicarle una mirada llena de sombrías premoniciones al ejército de Hel.

Méril asintió y dio un paso al frente. Alzó el brazo cruzándolo por delante de su rostro, con los ojos tan afilados como sus certeros disparos. Su semblante calmado también ocultaba la gran ira que sentía por esos monstruos y el peligro al que habían sometido a sus seres amados.

No tendrían piedad.

Extendió el brazo con fuerza dando la orden.

—¡Fuego!

.

.

Los guerreros Ynglingars que se defendían del otro extremo de la larga muralla, y los demonios que los atacaban ferozmente y que avanzaban cada vez más cerca de la torre, se detuvieron ante el temblor que sacudió a toda la ciudad de Noatum. El mar también se agitó en torno a la ciudad flotante y agitó las aguas, creando un violento oleaje que provocando estragos en las naves de Hel dañadas tras la intervención de _La Nerima._ Las que estaban en peor estado o habían chocado con otras y apenas se mantenían a flote, terminaron siendo engullidas por el hambriento mar, aplastadas por las olas que no pudieron sobrepasar y despedazadas por las corrientes que los llevaron en las profundidades a estrellarse de regreso contra las sempiternas murallas. Las demás naves trataron de mantener el rumbo con la proa hacia Noatum, cortando las olas para no volcar pero alejándose, perdiendo la distancia que necesitaban para disparar nuevos ganchos y cadenas. Todo lo que podían hacer era intentar sobrevivir antes que el oscuro mar se los llevara a las profundidades con cada olea que superaba las cubiertas de las naves.

.

.

Uno de los gigantes atacó con rapidez, pero el elfo Alienor lo evitó y cayó sobre el mango de la enorme arma. Corrió sobre ella y se impulsó en un nuevo salto antes que el gigante intentara sacudir el brazo. Giró en el aire de manera acrobática apoyando una mano sobre el casco del gigante y aterrizó en su espalda. De un rápido movimiento y sin dudar, Alienor encontró el punto de entrada entre el casco y la armadura, y clavó una de sus dagas hasta meter algo de la empuñadura dentro de la carne. Entonces se impulsó pasando hacia el pecho del gigante y moviéndose de un hombro al otro, usando la fuerza y peso de su cuerpo para deslizar la cuchilla de la que colgaba de un brazo, abriendo una horrible herida en la garganta. El gigante tiró las armas y escupiendo sangre se llevó ambas manos a la garganta intentando detener su propia sangre que escapaba como su vida y are de su cuerpo. Alienor cayó rodando, un poco lastimado y agotado por el esfuerzo. El otro gigante lo embistió lanzándose sobre el pequeño elfo. Alienor no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Pero Sultur apareció deteniendo el cuerpo con tanta fuerza que se deslizó delante del elfo, con su gran espada empuñada con ambas manos lanzando ya el golpe en respuesta. Las armas del gigante y de Sultur chocaron, y a pesar de que el demonio era mucho más pequeño, las fuerzas de ambos parecieron ser casi iguales y del rebote ambos retrocedieron entre chispas de los metales.

—¡Demonio! —exclamó Alienor—. ¿Por qué me cubres? No quiero deberle la vida a un esbirro de la ramera Hel.

—Ni yo quiero salvar a un orejas largas malagradecido —respondió Sultur respirando amenazas de muerte, pero con una enorme sonrisa—, pero el comandante nos instruyó que debíamos defendernos entre nosotros y pienso cumplir hasta el final mis nuevas obligaciones.

—Tienes razón —Alienor recobró el aliento y armado con una sola de sus dagas, pues la otra quedó en el cuello del gigante muerto, se paró al lado del gran y atemorizante Sultur, ambos encarando al otro gigante—, pero prometo devolverte el favor. No quiero deberte nada.

—Como quieras —respondió Sultur de mal humor—, pero tendrás que esperar otros cien años antes de que vaya a necesitar la ayuda de un escuincle orejas largas.

.

.

La poderosa nave insignia de Hel se tambaleaba violentamente como una frágil hoja a la deriva en un caudaloso río.

Rays abrió un ojo, trató de enderezarse con dificultad y al momento sintió un doloroso espasmo que lo hizo doblar el cuerpo con tanta brusquedad que el dolor fue todavía más atroz. Tosió y un nuevo espasmo lo hizo vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre. La armadura la tenía destrozada y la ropa rasgada, sucia por su propia sangre y los restos de astillas de la madera de la pared contra la que quedó enterrado. Trató una vez más de incorporarse y perdió el equilibrio. Al caer sobre su costado se percató que no había podido apoyarse porque en primer lugar no tenía el brazo derecho. Abrió los labios temblando, sus ojos se contrajeron de dolor y rabia, nada de eso podía ser real, ¡todo lo tenía planeado desde el principio, todo, su destino estaba escrito en las estrellas y nada de eso iba a suceder así!

Sí, pensó, todo era tan sencillo. Dejaría que los estúpidos demonios se matarán en contra de la disminuida fuerza de Noatum. En mitad del caos saltaría al mar y nadaría hasta las murallas. La batalla lo ocultaría. Luego, buscaría a su presa, sí, a esa tonta de Akane Tendo y la haría pagar por todas las molestias que le había provocado. Hubiera sido una muerte deliciosa, dolorosa, pues pensaba que la atravesaría con una espada lentamente en el abdomen, mientras la miraría a los ojos. Podría sentir el temblor de ese cuerpo, el miedo en el rostro, los ojos perdiendo toda esperanza, los órganos siendo destrozados con cada centímetro que la espada avanzaría en el interior de ese cuerpo tan bello de profanar, al final la columna partiéndose en trozos y el metal abriéndose camino hasta salir por la espada, que acariciaría con su otra mano. Sí, hubiese podido besar sus labios moribundos sin ninguna resistencia y hacerse con ella, con su alma, por la eternidad… Luego se apoderaría de la hija de Azarel y se haría con ese poder secreto, oculto en Noatum, que averiguó había escondido ahí Freyr milenios atrás. El arma secreto de los vanir que le hubiera permitido ser igual a un dios. ¿Quién quería preocuparse de un universo muerto, si podía ir a cualquier otro a formar su propio mundo, donde él sería el gobernante eterno, con las almas en su posesión?

¡No debía haber terminado así!

Golpeó con la mano empuñada el charco de su propia sangre aposada alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que una simple alma artificial jamás sería capaz de compararse a su conocimiento cultivado en la alquimia y la nigromancia? ¿No era acaso tampoco el fundador de una veintena de artes de combate que perfeccionó con su propio cuerpo?... ¡¿Quién demonios era ese maldito miserable que se había atrevido a quitarle su destino una vez más?!

Alzó el rostro. Ahí estaba él.

—Tú… mi… destino… maldito ladrón… ¡Mi destino! —Rays rugió un gemido, perdiendo ante una nueva convulsión que lo hizo toser y escupir más sangre.

¿Cómo había sucedido? Apenas lo provocó sabía que lo tenía en sus manos, ese niño idiota no era más que un alma inmadura, incapaz siquiera de enfrentar los asuntos más triviales de la vida, un cobarde que no podía tocar a una mujer sin correr, menos lastimar a otro ser de manera intencional. Era demasiado imbécil para eso. Pero en ese momento lo vio desaparecer. No, no fue velocidad, nadie podría ser más rápido que él, ninguno sería capaz de igualar la cumbre del estilo de artes marciales que había creado. Despareció y un destello blanco lo cegó, cuando al girar la cabeza lo vio aparecer de la nada, como si hubiera dado un gran salto hasta la plataforma más alta desde donde lo miraba…

No se había guardado nada, pero ninguno de sus hechizos o técnicas tuvieron efectos en él. Ese niño, dudó, quizás no era lo que se había imaginado. ¿Era un alma artificial, un ser creado a medias? ¿Y si era algo más? No, no podía ser, lo había pensado todo, lo había preparado durante siglos, incluso mil años, todo estaba en su lugar hasta los dioses jugarían su papel en su arrogancia dejándose utilizar por un alma de Midgard.

Ranma no entraba en sus planes, a lo menos sí consideró a Akane, también al molesto de Kapsuo, a Touni, a Freyr, a Loki, a la maldita Hel… ¡Ranma no era nada!

—No, tú no deberías… existir… ¡No…! ¡Ah! —gritó de dolor.

Ranma pisó la mano de Rays, al descubrir que mientras balbuceaba la había arrastrado por el piso buscando la empuñadura de la espada. El rostro inclinado del joven de Nerima ocultaba sus ojos bajo la sombra de su cabello. Los labios apretados no hacían ningún gesto, empuñaba una mano con fuerza, la otra sostenía la cuchilla que Rays apenas vio como un resplandor plateado de un alcance que fue incapaz de prever, antes de que su cuerpo y aún su alma fueran alcanzados no una, sino muchas veces de una manera tan dolorosa que le pareció una tortura inhumana.

El joven Ranma finalmente alzó el rostro y lo observó silente.

—¿Me miras con… lástima? —el rostro de Rays se desfiguró de ira y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre. Volvió a escupir sangre, pero en un gesto de asco—. ¡No!... No… te atrevas… Maldigo tu piedad, ¡te maldigo…, Ranma Saotome!

—Lo siento —dijo Ranma.

—No… —gritó Rays fuera de sí, retorciéndose sobre su propia sangre—. No te atrevas —lágrimas de rencor e impotencia aparecieron en los ojos del despojado ser. Kyoshiro Saotome finalmente comprendió que había llegado el fin de su inútil vida llena de sacrificios que no sirvieron para nada—. ¡No!

Semanas y meses sin ver a Akane, exiliado en un universo muerto temiendo lo peor, descubriendo verdades que destruían uno a uno los ladrillos que formaban su historia y concepto de su propio yo. Había sobrevivido a todo pero a un muy alto precio. Ahora, al ver el cuerpo acurrucado de costado de Rays, todavía vivo pero en un estado tan penoso como si hubiera sido desgarrado por un animal salvaje, con los huesos quebrados y un brazo cercenado, se daba cuenta de que al convertirse en lo que era ahora, había renunciado a lo que una vez él fue.

—Lo siento mucho —repitió Ranma—, pero no puedo perdonar todo lo que le hiciste e ibas a hacerle a Akane.

Extendió el brazo con la daga y está se rodeó de un resplandor plateado.

Una sombra se deslizó por el piso tras Ranma, de la que emergió un bulto negro, como la mezcla de aguas y musgo putrefacto, hasta superarlo en altura. No emitía ninguna presencia.

Ranma entonces lo vio a través del reflejo del ojo de Rays, la sombra a sus espaldas.

—¡Demonios…! —alcanzó a exclamar Ranma.

La silueta brillante del joven fue cortada en dos partes por rápidos látigos como ramas que lo cruzaron desde atrás. Ante el agónico Rays ahora estaba la figura oscura y nauseabunda de Keur, envuelto por una amplia capa y capucha que apenas dejaba ver el resplandor rojizo de sus ojos y su barba cubierta de musgo.

—No existe trampa más grande que la arrogancia de los midgarianos —susurró Keur con su voz oscura y rasposa, casi antinatural.

—Eres… un… maldito… —murmuró Rays, pero en sus ojos solo había terror—. ¡Un maldito!... No, no, ¡no puede acabar así!... ¡N-no!... ¡NOOO…!

Ranma se materializó de una estela plateada a una decena de metros del otro extremo del puente de mando, deslizándose por el suelo como si hubiera dado un rápido movimiento hacia atrás. Al mirar descubrió horrorizado al agónico Rays en el aire, lanzando alaridos de dolor mientras era envuelto y triturado por los largos tentáculos musgosos que salían de las mangas de Keur. Más espantoso fue lo que vino después. La capucha de Keur se extendió de manera anormal, como si fuera una gran boca de serpiente y de un movimiento engullo a Rays por la cabeza. Apenas lo devoró hasta la cintura y Ranma pudo escuchar, a pesar de la distancia, el sonido de los huesos triturados mientras Rays gritaba aún con vida, de una manera en que perdió incluso el valor suplicando porque alguien lo salvara de aquel tormento. Luego solo fueron gritos, expresiones agónicas de dolor y miedo tan intensos que paralizaron a Ranma, asqueado por el sorprendente desenlace y la terrible escena, hasta que solo hubo silencio y las piernas de Rays desaparecieron dentro de la oscuridad del rostro de Keur, doblándose de manera antinatural como espigas quebrándose.

Keur se volvió hacia Ranma, retorciéndose su cuerpo, levitando en una nube de miasma con los largos dedos huesudos rozando el suelo como tentáculos de uñas afiladas.

—Hice bien en observarlo todo antes de actuar —murmuró Keur—, gracias a ti finalmente pude asimilar a esa alma arrogante. Todo su conocimiento y poder ha alimentado mi espíritu. Pero el que más me interesa eres tú y tus extrañas habilidades, pequeño mortal. Tú, que fuiste capaz de destruir a mi creador Narfi Laufeyiarson.

Ranma se puso en guardia. Tras lo sucedido con Rays el odio que lo cegaba había cesado y otra vez era dueño de sí, aun sabiendo que Keur era el asesino de Belenus. Algo en ese demonio lo inquietaba, al punto de sentir un escalofrío erizándole el cuerpo.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los salvadores de Noatum, la última esperanza de la humanidad:

.

Aquí estamos una semana más, una que ha sido muy ocupada pero divertida, llena de nuevos proyectos e ideas de las que pronto les compartiremos a través del sitio de Facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios.** Es mi deseo como autor y amigo de tantos años de muchos de ustedes, el que estén bien y que la realidad no los atormente, más estas humildes historias puedan traerles algo de alegría, distracción y esperanzas, las fuerzas para oponerse a la tiránica rutina.

Gracias a todos ustedes que siempre me dan ánimo con sus comentarios, me hacen soñar y creer en mi propia obra por el mecenazgo con que hacen crecer el sueño de publicar pronto mis propias obras y a todos los que siempre nos acompañan por Facebook, haciendo de cada día una nueva y gran aventura. Muy en especial a mis estimados amigos

También, como ya es costumbre, saludar a la que es mi mejor amiga, compañera y fiel coautora (y la mejor editora que un escritor puede tener en la vida), a mi esposa **Randuril.** Más todavía porque en estas últimas semanas nos ha regalado nuevos fics cortitos con los que gozar su retorno al ruedo, esperando junto a todos que la inspiración nunca la abandone. Porque a pesar de todo lo que nos ha compartido durante «El año de la felicidad», todavía quedan muchas ideas pendientes que día a día me comparte y yo sueño con que pueda concretar. También les comparto los saludos que ella envía a todos los que la recuerdan y los agradece mucho.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro duro desafío en _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattpad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en Facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	24. Noatum VIII

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

VIII

.

.

.

 _Eres el resultado de las acciones de otros, y muchos más sufrirán por culpa de tus decisiones._

.

.

.

Tras finalizar la radiante energía y la cegadora luz de la explosión mágica, de una fuerza tal que hizo temblar a su espíritu, Kapsuo abrió los ojos y bajó los brazos con los que se había cubierto el rostro, para descubrir que el muro ante él y más allá siguiendo todo el camino hasta la fortaleza tomada por el enemigo, antes ocupado por un numeroso contingente de demonios, se encontraba despejado. Solo quedaron cenizas y llamas blancas sobre restos carbonizados. En cambio los que estaban de ese lado del muro seguían intactos, así como el resto de los soldados y del rey Hersir que yacían inconscientes.

Al girar la cabeza vio asombrado la parte inferior de la imponente nave Nerima, tan grande que no podía captarla del todo, volando sobre sus cabezas y produciendo una fuerte ventisca con su poderosa aura mágica que sacudía su larga cabellera y su ropa. Los costados del casco se abrieron compuertas hexagonales y extendieron largas plataformas, de las que surgió una cuantiosa fuerza de guerreros que sin corrieron por las plataformas y saltaron, cayendo de varios metros sobre la muralla rodeándolos.

Kapsuo contó a lo menos cincuenta guerreros que vestían con orgullo los colores característicos de los Dragones Rojos, pero cada uno de ellos lo usaba de manera tan particular que era difícil decir que estaban uniformados. Los había con armaduras pesadas y largas capas hasta los con armaduras ligeras de cuero o sencillas camisas y túnicas, con bufandas y pañuelos. Pero lo que más llamó la atención era el valor y la fiera experiencia que brillaba en los ojos de todos ellos. Esos Dragones Rojos no eran como los einjergars que habían rescatado de las costas de Asgard o los ynglingars, pues quedarían como simples novatos al lado de esos hombres. También había unos pocos elfos de luz y elfos oscuros, y enanos, que si bien no contaban con la atemorizante presencia de los einjergars, sí demostraban arte y disciplina, y mucho como valor. Ninguno de ellos siquiera le tembló el párpado ante el peligro que enfrentaban, parecían curtidos en más batallas de la que los defensores de la ciudad podían presumir. Kapsuo pudo comprender que esa tropa, a la que reconoció al momento como el escuadrón personal del vanir Freyr, era un auténtico destilado de lo mejor que la humanidad podía dar. ¿Cuántos cientos habrían sido sacrificados durante siglos para conseguir a tan pocos pero de tal altura y poder?

Sonrió. Guerreros así era lo que justamente necesitaba. Kapsuo irguió ignorando las miradas preocupadas de Méril y Rashell, se agachó a mitad de camino para tomar la espada y se puso al frente de los recién llegados.

—Mi nombre es Kapsuo Saotome, ¡general de las fuerzas de defensa de la ciudad sagrada de Noatum! —miró a cada uno de ellos con tanto o más orgullo y temeridad—. Identifíquense.

Ya sabía quiénes eran, pero necesitaba estar seguro de a quién servían, porque en ese momento incluso los dioses también eran enemigos de Noatum. De hecho, todo el universo era enemigo de Noatum.

Rashell y Méril asintieron y se pusieron al frente encarando a Kapsuo.

—Somos los Dragones Rojos —dijo Rashell con desinterés.

—Los Dragones Rojos de Ranma Saotome —agregó Méril con valor.

—¿Ranma?...

Kapsuo por un momento perdió la frialdad que dominaba todos sus actos y sus pies temblaron. ¿Sería verdad, Ranma había finalmente llegado como tanto predijo Akane? Volvió a sonreír, apenas un momento antes de retomar su necesaria frialdad.

—Llegan tarde —dijo finalmente.

—Geez —murmuró Rashell—, ¿es una broma? ¿Ni siquiera un gracias o lo que sea?

Méril suspiró y trató de sonreír conciliadoramente.

El mayor de los Saotome, dándoles la espalda, empuñó la espada Gram con fiereza, mirando hacia el otro extremo de la distante y ancha muralla como una avenida, donde la batalla seguía siendo encarnizada.

—Desde este momento estarán bajo mi mando, a las órdenes de la guardia de la ciudad.

Los Dragones Rojos no parecían siquiera preocupados por aquello y miraron a Rashell y Méril buscando una respuesta.

—Cómo sea —respondió Rashell indiferente.

—Nuestra misión es proteger a cada alma de Noatum —agregó Méril.

Kapsuo asintió.

—¿Dónde está _él?_ —preguntó.

—En la nave insignia de Hel —contestó Méril.

La respuesta hizo que mirara hacia el oscuro mar, buscando la enorme nave insignia de la arma de demonios. Recién pudo notar en ese momento de paz, tras todo lo sucedido en el fragor de la batalla, las luces y explosiones en la cubierta de la nave principal de Hel y el caos que tenía sumida a toda la armada enemiga, pues no volvían a alinearse tras la ciudad y retomar el ataque con las cadenas.

—Bien hecho —dijo Kapsuo, como pensando en voz alta.

Alzó la espada Gram en alto. Rashell asintió hacia un lado y Méril al otro. Los Dragones Rojos se aprestaron acariciando las empuñaduras de sus armas.

—Esta ciudad es el último refugio de nuestra especie —dijo Kapsuo—. ¡No permitiremos que nos la arrebaten!

Los Dragones Rojos rugieron junto al corazón expuesto de Kapsuo. Rashell y Méril volvieron a mirarse entre sí sorprendidos.

—Geez, ¿y desde cuándo se volvió tan expresivo?

Méril se encogió de hombros. Extendió la mano y en un destello de luz se materializó su arco Gimle, como una rama viviente que creció hasta tomar la forma y color de una rama, junto con hojas verdes y frescas adornándolo, para terminar con un nuevo destello de luz que formó una cuerda de energía.

.

.

Sultur lanzó un poderoso mandoble que chocó contra el arma del gigante una vez más. Los pesados metales sacaron chispas y tras el rebote destrozaron con sus puntas las tablas del piso dejando grandes zanjas. Alienor corrió y de un salto se trepó a la muralla, sobre la que siguió corriendo en diagonal gracias a la velocidad. Dio un impulso para saltar con ambas dagas en alto. El gigante ya se había percatado de su acción y soltó su arma para girar la mano y dar un golpe con el reverso que impacto a Alienor, enviándolo de regreso a la pared. El elfo oscuro se quejó de dolor escupiendo un poco de sangre.

—¡Orejas largas! —gritó Sultur.

El demonio se impulsó sobre un pie, dando un largo salto sorprendente para su enorme cuerpo y pesada armadura, y empuñando la espada con ambas manos, con el filo cruzado tras su espalda, la abanicó hacia adelante cortando verticalmente. El gigante rugió de dolor tras perder el brazo sobre el codo, que fue cercenado incluso con su pesada armada. Sultur cayó hundiendo los pies en las tablas, giró y abanicó la enorme espada para sacudir la sangre negra del filo.

El gigante empuñó el arma con la mano que le quedaba, babeando de dolor y rabia dejó caer el arma sobre Sultur. El demonio la bloqueó con su gran espada cruzada sobre su cabeza, pero el peso y la fuerza del ataque hicieron que se hundiera en las tablas del piso, amenazando con perder el equilibrio. Con el sudor resbalando en su frente demoniaca, Sultur lanzó una maldición que recordó a los ancestros de los gigantes hasta la gorda Audumla, la madre de esa raza, en la creación de Asgard.

De manera sorpresiva Alienor apareció por detrás del gigante dando un rápido salto sobre la gran pantorrilla, luego de un segundo impulso alcanzó la espalda, corrió por la armadura un par de pasos antes de saltar otra vez. Todo sucedió tan velozmente que durante el forcejeó con Sultur el gigante no se percató hasta que Alienor cayó sobre su cabeza y con las dos dagas en alto las bajó de un certero golpe clavándolas en la abertura del casco, justo en los ojos.

El alarido de dolor del gigante fue perturbador, tanto que sacudió incluso los podridos corazones de los demonios a bordo.

.

.

Los ecos de la batalla llenaban los silencios de la noche. Junto con la brisa salada llegaban los aromas del fuego, las cenizas y la carne. Si fuera de día el mar se vería negro y rojo por la sangre de los atacantes y defensores que caían de las murallas tan altas como un edificio de Midgard, pero como era de noche la oscuridad los envolvía como si estuvieran perdidos, flotando sobre abismo sempiterno del ginnugagap. Las olas se agitaban como los corazones y las naves de Hel se bamboleaban en una marea de caos y crujían con dolores de un moribundo.

Ranma apoyó una mano en el piso y se levantó lentamente. Llegó a sentir lástima por Rays, tras conocer de labios de Rashell la historia del samurái Kyoshiro Saotome y la locura que lo llevó a convertirse en ese desalmado monstruo llamado Rays, todo por un amor jamás respondido por la miko Narami, pensó más allá de su inmadura ira que de haber estado en su lugar, de haber perdido a Akane, no hubiera actuado de manera diferente.

Si él llegara a perder a Akane…

Recordó, como una rápida imagen en su cabeza, a Rays despedazado a sus pies, agonizando en un charco de su sangre. Sí, él lo hizo, y todo por la amenaza que ese sujeto tenía sobre Akane, ¿y si hubiese llegado a lastimarla, entonces qué…?

¿En qué se hubiera convertido él?

El joven de Nerima cerró los ojos. Tantos pensamientos en tan solo unos segundos, así era el corazón de los humanos cuando se llenaba de los peores miedos. Pero sabía que no debía concentrarse pues ante él tenía a un rival que su instinto le reclamaba no debía subestimar.

Keur, _la enfermedad_ , uno de los guardianes de Nilfhel y el más misterioso de todos. Ni siquiera Sultur, habiendo sido también un guardián del palacio Eljudner, pudo darles más detalles de quién o qué era Keur. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía un estrecho vínculo con Narfi, quizás uno más de los abominables experimentos como lo fue la bruja Jezenia a la que convirtió el terrible demonio Jezi Baba Yaga.

Primero fue la madre de Akane, víctima de una maldición de Hel relacionada a una de las creaciones de Narfi. Luego, cuando creía finalmente haberse vengado de ese malévolo aesir, Belenus fue víctima de otra de sus obras… Si tan solo lo hubiera destruido antes.

Ranma apretó los dientes y las manos empuñadas temblaron. No cometería otra vez el mismo error porque ahora conocía el precio de cada uno de ellos: la vida de uno de sus seres amados.

—¿Qué sucede, midgariano? —preguntó Keur. Aunque su voz seguía siendo una cacofonía de sonidos guturales, como si fuera solo producto del viento y no de un ser viviente, mostró un poco más de humanidad al dirigirse a Ranma—. ¿Es miedo?... ¿O será ira?

Keur acarició su barba pastosa con los dedos todavía más largos que antes, cubiertos de musgo y largas uñas como garras, siempre oculto bajo la enorme capa de mago, sucia y raída.

—Eres una criatura interesante —dijo finalmente tras examinar al joven Ranma con esos dos pequeños destellos que brillaban en la oscuridad de su capucha—, desde que te vi por primera vez en Midgard lo supe…

—¿Midgard? —Ranma alzó una ceja. Algo no estaba del todo bien—. ¿En la tierra?... Jamás nos vimos en… No, espera —el joven se tensó y separó las piernas poniéndose en guardia—, ese espíritu, ¡no es posible!

Antes no poseía la experiencia, menos la disciplina, para percibir los pequeños y sutiles trazos de energía espiritual escondida bajo corrientes más poderosas. Ahora, en cambio, pudo hacerlo y maldijo no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—¡Yo acabé contigo! —gritó Ranma, en una mezcla de sorpresa y furia—, no puedes estar vivo.

Keur reveló un nuevo atisbo de humanidad, cuando su voz que parecía un coro de muchos sonidos diferentes se elevó en una estridente risa. Y dentro de todas las voces y sonidos, hubo una que sí le pareció familiar, una voz oculta en el ruido del coro con que Keur hablaba, pero ahora pudo percibir era la voz mandante, la oculta personalidad de ese demonio, el alma escondida bajo la enorme capa y túnica. La risa era la de Narfi Laufeyiarson.

—Demoraste mucho, niño necio —dijo Keur, expresándose de manera distinta, más encendida y emocional. Hasta el cuerpo se movió de manera diferente, con más energía—. Ya pensaba que tendría que decírtelo yo, aunque hubiese arruinado la sorpresa.

Ranma apretó los dientes y gruñó.

—Narfi…

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Ranma Saotome —respondió Keur—, o a lo menos sin máscaras desde que osaste invadir mi hogar, destruir mi laboratorio, acabar con mi investigación, humillarme todavía más a los ojos de la mujerzuela de mi hermana Hel y, como dejarlo pasar, el pequeño detalle que me asesinaste y eliminaste mi poderoso cuerpo. ¿Sabes cuántas lunas he debido soportar la vergüenza de lo que me hiciste?... ¿La humillación de vivir escondido en esta existencia inferior y ser tratado por mi estúpida hermana peor de lo que ya hacía, al creer que era un demonio más de su séquito de imbéciles esclavos?

Keur levantó una mano y los largos dedos huesudos como ramas llenas de musgo se doblaron, como si los empuñara de una manera grotesca. La densa capa de miasma sobre la que deslizaba la túnica se expandió hasta abarcar todo el suelo. Ranma se mantuvo en guardia, pero no se inmutó porque no temía a los venenos del demonio que rodearon sus piernas hasta las rodillas, para luego esparcirse y caer como cascadas de neblina verdosa por los bordes del suelo hacia el resto de la nave insignia.

—Pero finalmente, gracias al arrogante de ese mortal llamado Rays —continuó Keur—, he podido saber un poco más de tu historia, tus secretos —el demonio giró la capucha hacia la oscuridad, más allá de las olas que subían y bajaban, mirando hacia las murallas de Noatum que se alzaban brillantes como montañas—… y de todo lo que más amas.

Ranma comprendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y de solo recordar a la señora Tendo y lo que podría sucederle a Akane, perdió otra vez el control de su corazón al entender la amenaza.

—Eres un… ¡maldito! —respondió Ranma escupiendo de ira.

El muchacho saltó al frente desapareciendo en un haz de luz, a la vez que otra mancha de luz plateada se materializó detrás de Narfi, todo tan rápido que casi pasó en un instante. La luz tomó la forma de Ranma, a mitad de un salto con el brazo atrás y las piernas encogidas, y un poderoso fulgor envolvía su cuchillo extendiéndose como si fuera una espada.

Lanzó el golpe detrás del demonio. El ataque de Ranma se extendió como un destello que cortó en diagonal el puente y parte de la nave insignia hasta tocar el inicio del casco.

Los demonios gritaron y rugieron mientras la nave crujió resintiendo el daño. El agua comenzó a invadir los niveles inferiores a través de la abertura en una esquina del casco. Parte de la estructura de madera y metal cortada se desplomó sobre la nave, otra cayó al mar arrastrando consigo velas, cuerdas, poleas y mástiles, junto con un numeroso séquito de desafortunados demonios que se hundieron en las aguas oscuras. Otros corrieron en desorden saltando por los bordes de la nave, tratando de abandonar el barco ante la falta de un líder. Desde las otras naves, los sirvientes de Hel pudieron ver como la nave insignia se tambaleaba y crujía, inclinándose peligrosamente ante los golpes de las olas, llenándose de incertidumbre.

Ranma estaba quieto, en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Con una rodilla en el suelo observaba el daño que había provocado, el corte en el piso que alcanzó en diagonal todo el resto de la nave en descenso. Apretó los labios.

—Interesante habilidad —dijo Keur, apareciendo del suelo como una sombra a espaldas de Ranma.

El joven apretó los dientes y al momento se levantó dando un giro. La cuchilla volvió a convertirse en una espada de luz plateada, de energía caótica que cortó horizontalmente el aire y la sombra de lo que había creído era el cuerpo de Keur.

—¿Así que puedes controlar el flujo de energía y darle forma? —preguntó Keur, que estaba de pie al lado de Ranma.

El muchacho volvió a responder con otro ataque, que de igual forma cortó una sombra que se deshizo en el aire, dejando una estela de ramas podridas y musgo. Ranma no comprendió la manera como Keur se estaba desplazando a la misma velocidad que él.

—¿Qué demonios eres?

Por respuesta solo obtuvo una risa siniestra.

—¡Aparece de una vez!...

Ranma guardó silencio. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado al otro, al notar una presencia apareciendo no una, sino tres veces a sus espaldas. Desapareció en otro destello plateado, justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de varias garras que como lanzas se extendieron cruzando la estela de luz que dejó su cuerpo. Ranma apareció a unos metros al lado de Keur y con la espada lo cortó desde la cabeza. Keur al momento se desintegró en un grito de dolor, convirtiéndose en un manojo de ramas y tela raída. El joven no se detuvo, sino que poniéndose en guardia giró para descubrir a otras dos figuras, copias exactas de Keur paradas a pocos metros de él. Uno de ellos azotó las mangas y sus manos se extendieron como látigos mohosos con puntas afiladas. Ranma desvió las garras con la cuchilla y al rebotar con un veloz movimiento las cortó descubriendo que no lo había imaginado al notar que eran igual que ramas. El _otro Keur_ alzó sus manos huesudas sobre su capucha y una esfera de magia oscura apareció sobre su cabeza en el aire.

— _Esclavo eres del destino, en mis manos has sido entregado, ¡cadenas de tormento!_ —convocó la figura del demonio.

Ranma desapareció en un destello de luz y reapareció a varios metros arrastrándose por el suelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sorprendido—... ¡Argh!

Creía haber esquivado el hechizo, pero apenas reapareció fue rodeado por un círculo mágico, del que aparecieron cadenas de energía, de un inquietante color verdoso sombreado, que lo ataron por los brazos, piernas, cintura, alrededor del torso y una gruesa que apretó su cuello amenazando con estrangularlo. Forcejeando pudo notar recién, en un momento de cordura, que el miasma venenoso seguía creciendo rozándole la cintura. El miasma putrefacto también se expandió por toda la nave hasta acumularse como una densa neblina en las aguas alrededor del casco.

—Comienzo a comprender tus habilidades —dijo Keur deslizándose por el miasma para quedar a pocos metros frente a Ranma.

—No es un hechizo de transportación, menos una variante de un portal —dijo otro Keur, que se levantó del miasma un poco más atrás. Sí me parece un tipo de salto en el plano dimensional.

—No, no, más bien parece un movimiento instintivo… —un nuevo Keur emergió del miasma.

Ranma miró confundido y preocupado al descubrir que uno tras otro nuevas figuras de Keur se levantaban del miasma, como un bosque. Todos hablaban con una sincronización tal, que decían frases o incluso palabras, uno tras el otro, uno terminando lo que comenzaba a decir otro, y en cualquier orden no importando dónde se encontraran los más de veinte Keur que lo rodeaban.

—Sí, instintivo —continuó uno.

—Lo que significa…

—… que para dar un salto a través del espacio…

—… tienes que moverte…

—… como lo harías normalmente.

—Así que si no puedes moverte…

—… no podrás dar saltos por todas…

—… partes. Y parece que…

—… mi teoría ha sido correcta.

—Ya que no puedes desaparecer…

—… ahora que te he atrapado…

—… en mi hechizo —dijo uno de los Keur que estaba justo frente a Ranma, mirándolo hacia abajo—. No sé cómo lo haces…

—… pero tus habilidades me serán…

—… muy útiles cuando…

—… te haya devorado —volvió a terminar el que estaba frente a Ranma.

Keur tomó a Ranma por el mentón y lo obligó a levantar el rostro. El hedor de esos dedos como ramas mohosas molestó al joven más que las férreas ataduras. Intentó forcejear para liberarse.

—No lo intentes…

—… solo prolongarás…

—… lo inevitable —dijo uno que estaba tras Ranma.

—Este hechizo yo lo cree…

—… con la intención de…

—… atrapar a…

—… Niddugh, padre de los…

—… Dragones. Pero en ti he…

—… encontrado un gran trofeo, incluso más…

—… valioso que ese viejo dragón. Puedo sentir…

—… tu energía. ¿Es abisal?

—Sí, sí, es abisal como…

—… la de esos hijos del vacío que invadieron…

—… Asgard. Más deseos y curiosidad me dan tus habilidades ahora…

—… ya quiero devorarte y comprobarlas…

—… por mí mismo —dijo Keur frente a Ranma, agarrando con tanta firmeza el mentón del muchacho.

La capucha de Keur se comenzó a abrir y la oscuridad en su interior hizo que Ranma temblara ante una sensación que se le hizo conocida.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? —preguntó Ranma con prisa y el rostro mojado en sudor—. Yo te destruí en Nilfhel.

Keur se detuvo. De pronto irguió el cuerpo y la capucha se redujo volviendo a aparecer en su interior los dos ojos brillantes y la larga barba.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—¿Conocer el alcance de mi genio?

—¿La manera con que burlé a la muerte?

—¿Yo, Narfi, el dios de los dioses?

—¿Hacer lo que ni Odín pudo?

—¡¿Deseas ser iluminado en tu ignorancia por mi grandeza antes de desaparecer?!

Todas las copias de Keur se rieron en una carcajada sincronizada, si su voz ya se escuchaba artificial y escalofriante, un coro de ellas fue algo espantoso de presenciar. Sin notarlo Keur, Ranma sonrió apenas un momento.

—Fue muy sencillo para…

—… una mente genial como… —el último Keur de más lejos no se detuvo, sino que fue interrumpido por una daga que cortó la capucha a la altura del cuello, haciéndolo desaparecer en un manojo de ramas podridas y tela deshilada.—¡¿Qué…?!

Otra de las copias fue desintegrada con el corte bestial de la espada de Sultur, que no dejó más que despojos volando por el aire. Rápidamente las cuchillas de Alienor y la espada de Sultur _talaron_ a las copias de Keur una a una, sin que el demonio pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Me hiciste hablar…! —gritó Keur siendo interrumpido por un puñetazo de Sultur que lo convirtió en harapos.

—¡… solo para distraerme! —terminó la oración el Keur que sostenía a Ranma—. Pero no creas que te has salvado, Ranma Saotome, ¡ahora tu alma será mía!

—¡Comandante! —alzó la voz Sultur al ver a Ranma atrapado y Keur inclinándose con la capucha cada vez más abierta, como un gusano gigante queriendo engullirlo. El demonio corrió a su rescate, pero tres copias de Keur emergieron del suelo y se cruzaron extendiendo los brazos.

—Ah, Sultur, te creíamos muerto…

Sultur barrió con su espada con dos de ellos, pero al momento aparecieron tres más.

—… jamás imaginamos esta traición…

El demonio de los dragones rojos cortó el aire de un lado al otro, pero apenas se deshizo de esas copias, otras diez estaban cruzadas entre él y Ranma.

—… de tu parte —completó un nuevo Keur apareciendo ante él—. Te creamos…

—¡Calla, maldito miserable!

Sultur avanzó airado, como el demonio de la destrucción y la violencia que era, y destrozando a todas las copias, pero uno tras otro los espectros de largas túnicas, capuchas de interior oscuro y barbas mohosas aparecían por doquier. Alienor por su parte tenía problemas, porque tras acabar con uno o dos, otros más ocupaban su lugar hasta darse cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado y atrapado.

La gran espada negra de Sultur bajó rasgando el aire, pero se detuvo a la mitad de un estrepitoso choque como de metales.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sultur. Los brazos le temblaban al empuñar la espada, tratando de resistir la fuerza de la mano de Keur que atrapó su gran espada—. ¡Keur, eres un bastardo!

—¿Es esa la manera de dirigirte a tu creador? —la voz deformada de Keur también fue reconocida por Sultur—, ¿ese es el temor que le debes a tu dios, pobre alma corrupta?

—¿Amo Narfi? —por primera vez Sultur dudó y mostró miedo en sus ojos—. Usted estaba…

—¿Muerto? —preguntó Keur, acabando en una risa nefasta que Sultur también supo reconocer.

Pero Sultur no tuvo tiempo para seguir preocupándose. Los dedos de la mano que retenían con facilidad a su feroz espada comenzaron a crecer, como auténticas ramas de enredadera se trenzaron y cruzaron abarcando todo el filo de hoja negra acercándose rápidamente a la empuñadura. Sultur forcejeó con desesperación, pero la espada siquiera se tambaleaba a pesar de usar toda su fuerza, estaba completamente rígida en el aire, unida a un Keur que estaba todavía más quieto como si fuera una figura de roca sólida y Sultur apenas un niño intentando moverla.

—El destino es cruel, ¿no es así, Sultur? —lo provocó Keur—. ¿Creíste que podrías escapar de tu esclavitud? Aprende tu lugar y el castigo de quienes se oponen al poderoso Narfi Laufeyiarson.

A metros, el Keur que estaba frente a Ranma soltó el rostro del muchacho. Ranma cayó y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo ante la fuerza cada vez mayor con que lo tiraban las cadenas. El miasma rozaba su rostro, tan denso que no podía ver siquiera el suelo.

—Creo que llegó la hora de acabar con esto, niño —Keur se sonrió, y entre todos los espeluznantes sonidos que hizo Ranma pudo reconocer la sonrisa despiadada y burlona del anciano Narfi.

Volvió a abrir la capucha como una boca enorme, con un vacío hambriento en su interior. Ranma lo miró desafiante, sintiendo que la presión de las cadenas aumentaba a cada momento. No podía luchar…

Ranma abrió los ojos ante una repentina revelación, luchar… ¿realmente necesitaba hacerlo? La capucha de Keur ya parecía un pozo de casi dos metros de diámetro sobre su cabeza, a menos de un metro de su cabello, de una oscuridad insondable en su interior donde resplandecían luces como de tormentas en nubes grises y negras que se arremolinaban hacia su interior. El joven de Nerima observó el pozo sin fin que había en lugar del rostro del demonio Keur y comprendió su naturaleza; cómo no hacerlo si había sido expuesto más de una vez a las influencias del vacío.

De pronto Ranma tuvo la impresión de que lo que Narfi había creado en Keur iba más allá de su propia comprensión. Ranma apretó los dientes, ¡había que ser un necio para jugar con esa clase de fuerzas!

—Idiota —murmuró el muchacho.

Al momento Ranma dejó de luchar contra las cadenas mágicas y dejó caer el cuerpo y los brazos al piso hundiéndose en el miasma.

—¡Comandante! —gritó Alienor que lo vio desaparecer así, siendo seguido por el cuerpo de Keur, que se abalanzó como un animal sobre una presa.

—¡Comandante! —gritó también Sultur, forcejeando con más desesperación sin ser capaz siquiera de mover un centímetro su espada, cuando las enredaderas putrefactas ya rozaban sus dedos en la empuñadura.

Y la joven voz surcó el espacio, superando la risa maléfica del alma de Narfi en el cuerpo de su creación Keur.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

La enorme explosión de luz blanca envolvió por un momento toda la parte superior de la nave insignia de Hel, como un faro en mitad del mar.

Sultur reaccionó primero, abrió los ojos y sintió una oleada de dolor recorrer su cuerpo. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se encontró con que no había piso, pues sus dedos gruesos se hundieron en las tablas partidas y los restos de metal chamuscado. Se levantó con dificultad y descubrió para su sorpresa que los niveles superiores de la nave quedaron convertidas en una enorme pila de escombros, sostenida apenas por los niveles inferiores dañados, en los que la estructura crujía peligrosamente. Toda la nave insignia parecía ahora un cerro de madera despedazada, por los bordes de la dañada rodaban los restos que luego flotando en el océano.

De entre las tablas se alzaron los caballeros negros y otros demonios menores que sobrevivieron. Alienor lo hizo cerca de Sultur, con algunos cortes en el rostro y una mirada de confusión.

—¿El comandante? —preguntó el elfo oscuro.

Sultur negó con la cabeza. Aunque lo que descubrió después, le provocó todavía menos alegrías. Los demonios que salían de entre los escombros eran varias decenas, quizás cientos, que al verlos comenzaron a ascender por el cerro de escombros rodeándolos. Sultur y Alienor se pusieron en guardia protegiendo sus mutuas espaldas. La nave no cesaba de vibrar, los crujidos eran cada vez mayor y la velocidad con que los escombros resbalaban de los bordes aumentaba a medida que la inclinación se hacía más evidente. Agua entraba a la nave por las muchas heridas en el casco, y los esbirros de Hel atrapados bajo la cubierta en los niveles inferiores, bajo toneladas de escombros, veían su vida acabar ante la irrefrenable acción de agua que los atrapó ahí en la oscuridad. Los gritos de lo esbirros eran tanto o más escalofriantes que antes.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, la nave no resistirá mucho más tiempo —avisó Sultur—. No podemos dejar que estos miserables nos retengan.

—¿Pero el comandante? —Insistió Alienor, mirando uno a uno a los atacantes que se arrastraban y trepaban hasta ellos.

—Se nota que no lo conoces, ¡mira lo que ha provocado ese muchacho! —reclamó Sultur—. ¿De verdad crees que algo así acabaría con él?

Alienor se encogió de hombros.

El primero de los demonios alcanzó el punto cercano a la cumbre donde esperaban y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Pero para sorpresa de los dos, una mano emergió de los escombros atrapando al demonio por el tobillo y lo hizo tumbarse sobre los restos. Ranma apareció jadeando y algo adolorido tras tirar al demonio al suelo. Apenas se zafó del agujero que dejó su cuerpo, remató al demonio enterrándole la espada de luz plateada en la espalda hasta la mitad. Miró hacia atrás. Otro casi centenar de enemigos trepaban tras ellos.

—Sultur Alienor, ¡a mí!

—Ya era hora que nos diera órdenes —se quejó el elfo.

—Cómo diga, comandante —Sultur se colocó junto a Ranma, y con Alienor formaron un triángulo defensivo en la cúspide, aunque cada vez estaba más inclinada hacia un lado—, ¿cómo logró librarse del hechizo?

Ranma sonrió a medias.

—Todo lo que necesitaba era mover mis manos en dirección del ataque con mi hechizo —respondió Ranma—. Así que dejé de forcejear para levantar las manos y ataqué directo al suelo donde estaba su magia trampa… pero creo que erré en el cálculo de la fuerza —se rascó detrás de la nuca a modo de arrepentimiento.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Alienor, decapitando al otro demonio que quiso correr montículo arriba para alcanzarlo.

Sultur tuvo deseos de decir que sí, pero sabía que era verdad. Aunque, a pesar de conocerlo un poco más, no tuvo reparos en revelar su temor ante el muchacho y las extrañas habilidades que este manejaba.

De pronto el temblor se hizo más intenso interrumpiéndolos. Los escombros rodaron más rápidos, arrastrando a algunos caballeros negros hacia el borde y luego lanzándolos a las aguas negras del mar.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Sultur miró a Ranma—, ¿es verdad que Keur es…?

—¿Narfi? Pues sí, eso parece —respondió Ranma sin afección—. Ese maldito viejo debe haber creado a Keur como un seguro en caso de que le pasara algo. Puedo sentir el alma de ese sujeto ahí, pero no es la misma de antes, es como…

—¿Una parte? —preguntó Sultur impaciente—. Ya veo, así que todo este tiempo estuvo moviéndome con el aesir Narfi y no lo sabía… ese maldito.

La voz de Narfi resonó en todas partes, una risa estridente como si hubiera escuchado la conversación que llevaban esos tres, burlándose de sus conclusiones.

—Cerca, cerca, mis queridos idiotas. Pero tan lejos como sus almas pueden estarlo de su salvación.

—Oh, no… —susurró Ranma.

De alguna manera la voz de Narfi ya no era como un eco lejano en la inhumana exhalación de aire de Keur, había recobrado su tinte normal y también su espíritu emanaba un poder cada vez más grande. Ranma no lo comprendió, con la escasez de la magia no era posible que pudiera recobrar su poder, no así.

Tres lugares de la colina de escombro estallaron cuando gigantescas ramas mohosas, moviéndose como tentáculos, alzaron en el aire los cuerpos de los demonios que habían atravesado.

—Por el rey oscuro, ¡¿qué es eso?! —preguntó Alienor.

Ranma respondió con un suave murmullo.

—Narfi…

Los demonios gimieron en el aire, abanicados de un lado al otro. Las ramas se extendieron muy finas desde el centro de sus cuerpos donde fueron traspasados. La piel cenicienta de los demonios comenzó a hacerse más horrible, recogiéndose como si algo los estuviera succionando desde el interior todo lo que eran: la sangre negra, la carne, los huesos, incluso sus órganos, momificándose en el aire hasta que se desmoronaron haciéndose pedazos alrededor de las enormes ramas, como si sus cuerpos se hubieran convertido en cenizas y barro. Las armas y armaduras rebotaron sobre la pila de escombros provocando pequeños deslices de nuevos derrumbes que terminaron en el mar.

Nuevos gritos y una decena de demonios ahora fue apuñalada por nuevas ramas que salieron de entre los escombros y alzados en el aire, luego otra docena y unos segundos después fue un nuevo grupo. Los demonios se percataron que estaban siendo atrapados y quisieron correr, dando vuelta colina abajo. Otras ramas emergieron de los escombros y los cazaron a mitad del escape. Uno llegó al borde y salto a las aguas, pero no llegó a tocar el mar, porque en el aire una rama lo atravesó por el cuello y lo alzó como un colgado en el aire. Los cuerpos de los demonios eran succionados rápidamente, hasta convertirse en ceniza y arena que cayó también con sus armas. Los tentáculos se mecían en el aire y atacaban después a otros demonios en cualquier parte que estuvieran de la nave.

—Se los… ¡se los está comiendo! —clamó Ranma.

Repentinamente el suelo tembló más fuerte bajo ellos.

—¡Cuidado, comandante!

Alienor saltó en su defensa y con un veloz movimiento de las espadas cortas, cortó una rama apenas asomó la punta frente a los pies de Ranma. El joven lo agradeció pues estaba distraído con la perfidia de ese ser. Sultur dio un brinco a un lado esquivando una que apareció a sus pies, y apenas cayó a un costado de un feroz espadazo la partió. Pero otras ramas emergieron y se abanicaron en el aire, algunas inclusive salieron del mar alrededor del barco, abriendo el casco y despedazando lo que quedaba a flote de la estructura. Pronto toda la nave insignia comenzó a ser levantada, separándose de las aguas entre ramas oscuras y de aroma fétido. Las ramas crecieron más lejos y aparecieron desde las olas atravesando los cascos de las otras embarcaciones de Hel que estaban cerca, arrastrando los barcos a la pila de escombros con la nave insignia en el centro. Los demonios no pudieron escapar, aun tratando de nadar sus cuerpos eran alcanzados y alzados como pequeños sacos de carne y sangre negra, que eran succionados de toda fuerza vital.

Ranma, Alienor y Sultur se defendieron moviéndose velozmente de un lado al otro de los escombros, dejándose caer al deslizar sus botas en la superficie o moviéndose en sentido opuesto, siempre dando un paso por delante de las ramas que salían del suelo tratando de atraparlos.

—¡Si esas nos atrapan terminaremos como ellos! —se quejó Sultur.

—¡No necesito tus obvios consejos! —se quejó Alienor.

— _Espada del vacío_ —Ranma agitó la mano en un movimiento circular, y la luz plateada cortó en un amplio cono de tentáculos de madera mohosa que aparecieron apuntando en su dirección—. ¡Esto no pinta nada bien!

—Comandante, ¿no puedes percibir su corazón y destruirlo con tu magia? —preguntó Sultur.

El joven de Nerima hizo crujir los dientes.

—Eso quisiera, pero las almas de los demonios devorados siguen en su interior y no puedo identificar cuál es exactamente Keur, o Narfi, ¡o quién sea ese maldito!

—¿Qué tan grande es su cuerpo? —preguntó Alienor con un mal presentimiento, tras cortar una rama que esquivó por poco.

Ranma dio una mirada al suelo y luego la alzó siguiendo hacia el mar.

—Es más grande que esta nave.

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó Sultur.

El temblor fue más violento todavía que antes y el montículo de escombros comenzó a rodar en todas direcciones directo al mar. Se abrió en el centro como si la nave misma se hubiera partido y estuviera tragando los restos. Ranma, Alienor y Sultur trataron de correr en dirección de la colina para no caer al mar, entre saltos esquivando los tablones y grandes cadenas.

Un tronco gigantesco emergió del centro, ensanchándose tan rápido como ascendía al cielo oscuro. La nave Insignia de Hel apenas quedó como un anillo que se elevó atrapada en una sección del tronco cuando ya no pudo deslizarse más por el centro. El comandante y sus dragones vieron el mar alejarse rápidamente. Ranma miró hacia arriba y vio como el tronco gigante y mohoso, de aroma pútrido, se abrió en un racimo de ramas y más pequeñas ramificaciones. Pero en lugar de hojas tenía al centenar de demonios, cuerpos momificados, armas que colgaban y armaduras en cada rama. Era como una versión grotesca y corrupta del fresno sagrado Yggdrasil.

—Co-comandante, ¡la ciudad!

Ranma miró desde las alturas, cerca del borde de la nave insignia o lo que quedaba de ella, como nuevas ramas comenzaron a aparecer desde el mar en la base de la muralla de Noatum, y subieron por la estructura como enredaderas, creciendo rápidamente, abarcando todo ese lado hasta el borde.

—Esto está mal, muy mal —dijo

.

.

El ejército defensor del muro comenzó a ganar terreno, atacando por ambos flancos a los demonios que antes presionaban a la barricada frente a la fortaleza.

Rashell y Méril se detuvieron a mitad del combate, como paralizados por un intenso presentimiento. Se dieron una mira entre sí y luego lo hicieron directo al mar. Recién, por culpa del fragor de la batalla, descubrieron lo que estaba sucediendo en la nave insignia de Hel. Un gigantesco árbol que crecía en el mar en lugar de la nave principal y en sus ramas tenía ya a miles de cadáveres de demonios a los que les estaba succionando la energía, también en sus ramas estaban las otras naves de la otrora armada de Hel, despedazados y, para el pavor de los dos, esa existencia retorcida que ya contrastaba contra el pálido gris de la ciudad invertida en el cielo, parecía acercarse rápidamente a ellos.

—¡Kapsuo, atrás! —ordenó Rashell.

Kapsuo Saotome dio un golpe de la espada a un caballero negro, pero apenas escuchó la advertencia obedeció casi por instinto. Una rama, tan rápida y afilada como una lanza, atravesó el lugar donde hasta hace apenas un instante estaba él, apuñalando en su lugar el abdomen del caballero negro. Ni el escudo o el metal de la armadura pudieron hacer algo para retener la poderosa rama, y la sangre negra que brotó parecía alimentar sus brotes.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kapsuo, al mirar hacia el borde de la muralla vio una mancha oscura esparcirse como una plaga, de la que se alzaron otras ramas afiladas que se dispararon a gran velocidad como tentáculos.

Demonios y defensores por igual fueron atravesados. Uno de los ynglingars, atravesado por la espalda, se encontraba elevado del suelo y fue cruzado frente a Kapsuo antes de que la rama se lo llevara al mar. En ese rápido cruce, Kapsuo pudo ver el rostro enjuto del soldado, casi convertido en hueso y piel con los ojos a punto de caérsele de las órbitas, pero seguía estando vivo en ese momento, con un gesto de dolor tan horrible que lo paralizó incluso a él.

—Ayúdeme…

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar del desgraciado antes de que fuera llevado por la rama hacia la oscuridad.

—¡Soldados de Noatum, todos los escudos hacia el mar! —ordenó Kapsuo reaccionado—. ¡Atentos o morirán, estamos bajo ataque!

.

.

La gente de Noatum sintió un poderoso y brutal estremecimiento. Algunos edificios cayeron por el poderoso temblor. Desde lo alto de la torre principal, donde se encontraba el ancestral puesto de mando de la ciudad, los ynglingars, elfos, enanos y hadas estaban en pánico. Algo había detenido el avance de la ciudad, tan poderoso como si fuera un ancla gigante que los había atrapado desde atrás. Pequeños rectángulos de luz aparecieron para asombro de muchos en el aire sobre los distintos tableros de control, y en todos podía verse la misma imagen: la popa de la ciudad donde se estaba desarrollando el combate y un gigantesco árbol nacido del mar, que con sus ramas y raíces había atrapado las murallas de Noatum.

—Necesitamos informar a la señora Akane —dijo un hada—, ¡rápida!

—Pero no sabemos dónde se está —dijo otro de los encargados del puente.

—¡Hay que encontrarla ahora! —insistió el hada a cargo.

.

.

En el castillo, donde cuidaban de los heridos y de la mayoría de la población civil, ninguno quedó sin enterarse de lo sucedido. Tras el poderoso remezón que provocó un pequeño caos, toda la gente miraba desde las ventanas de palacio, los jardines o en lo alto de la muralla interior que cercaba el barrio de gobierno en lo más alto de Noatum, las ramas de un gigantesco árbol, sombrío y muy tétrico, que se alzaba por encima de la ya alta muralla y con sus ramas contrastando con el gris platinado del cielo.

Akari abrazaba a Iris con mucho temor, no quería separarse de ella en ese momento de miedo y confusión.

—¿Mamá Akane va a estar bien? —preguntó la pequeña.

La chica no supo qué responder.

—No temas, ella está bien —dijo una voz que le fue desconocida a Akari.

Ambas giraron y descubrieron a un hombre de cabello rubio y tomado en una coleta, con una pequeña barba recortada muy pulcra y una túnica verde esmeralda con adornos de oro.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Akari, asustada, mirando en todas direcciones si alguien podía socorrerla. Pero extrañamente era como si estuvieran en una burbuja, donde nadie las escuchaba, veía o notaba al extraño hombre que estaba ante ellas.

—Oh, no temas, querida jovencita, soy un viejo amigo de Ranma y también de la madre de Iris —el hombre sonrió amablemente y algo en sus ojos cautivó a Akari, al punto de perder el control de su cuerpo. Los brazos de la muchacha cayeron a los lados.

—Akari, ¡Akari, qué te pasa! —Iris la remeció, pero Akari no reaccionaba, con los ojos abiertos y el labio inferior temblando.

El hombre dio un paso hacia ellas, Iris, asustada, se abrazó a la paralizada Akari.

—Akari, Akari, ¡tía Akari!… ¿Qué le hizo a mi tía Akari? —preguntó Iris con lágrimas de miedo.

—Iris, no temas, no le he hecho nada malo a tu dulce tía —dijo el hombre con un tono de ternura—. ¿Es que no me reconoces? Soy yo, Freyr, el amigo de tu padre Ranma.

Iris no respondió, solo miró atentamente al dios Yngvi Freyr que se había aparecido ante ellas.

—He venido a llevarte con tu madre Akane —dijo Freyr con una amigable y despreocupada sonrisa—. Ella te está esperando.

—¿Mamá Akane me espera?

Freyr asintió con una todavía más amable sonrisa y cálida mirada.

.

.

En _la Nerima_ todos estaban asombrados mirando las ramas del gigantesco árbol crecer sobre sus cabezas. Pero entre ellos había uno que no miraba hacia arriba por el cristal del puente de mando, sino que estando de pie miraba en la dirección opuesta, hacia el interior de la ciudad de Noatum. Ya no sonreía con despreocupación ni actuaba con indiferencia, pues su mirada ahora era fría como el hielo y sus labios cerrados con el rostro endurecido como la roca pálida.

Él podía sentirlo, era imposible no reconocer el alma de su ser original, la presencia del auténtico Yngvi Freyr en Noatum.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A ustedes y no otros:

.

Gracias, mis queridos amigos, por estar cada semana esperando con paciencia las nuevas actualizaciones. Sé que es algo frustrante vivir grandes momentos de acción pero no llegar a leer lo que tanto se anhela. Lo sé, lo siento, pero todo tiene su razón de ser. ¿No es más deliciosa una manzana madura y convertida en una exquisita torta, que solo comerse la manzana verde? A veces la dureza del camino es lo que le da valor perfecto a la meta. Si la meta estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina perdería todo su valor. En fin, esa es una de las filosofías que tengo siempre al escribir, por las que me complico un poco la vida, pues siempre tengo el empeño de que la aventura sea grandemente satisfactoria y no solo algo que se lee de paso y se puede dejar de lado para olvidar. Siempre he deseado crear historias que se puedan disfrutar más de una vez, y que al releerlas también se descubran nuevas cosas o se planteen nuevas teorías. Por ello trato que no siempre esté todo dicho o explicado, sin misterio no habría encanto en la vida.

Ahora, espero que los giros nuevos sean del agrado de todos y que no los hayan sorprendido tanto. Lo obvio y lo normal son mis enemigos, como los que llevan más años conmigo ya me conocen. Aunque debo confesar que escribir así es un poco agotador, pensar, planear, corregir, estudiar, volver a la mesa de diseño, todo en un caótico ciclo constante… pero es un trabajo tan hermoso que recompensa al por mayor al ver la obra acabada, y poder degustar los sentimientos que provocaron en todos ustedes. Muchas veces al ir escribiendo me rio solo, como villano, imagino sus reacciones, sus caras ante tal o cual giro. Trato de perfeccionar los párrafos de tal manera que no solo informen, sino que lo hagan en el orden correcto, palabra por palabra, para provocar ese «wow» como si pudieran escuchar ese tema musical preciso en el momento exacto que anuncia la aparición de un nuevo personaje en escena.

Bien, ha sido desafiante también escribir sobre el universo de _Crónicas_ con su narrativa más compleja y a veces caótica por la acción con tan poco tiempo. Una semana es muy poco, aunque sean capítulo de tan solo seis mil a siete mil palabras, además de tener una vida aparte para ganarse el pan XD. Sueño con el día de poder dedicarme al cien por ciento a la escritura, vivir de ello, porque las ideas son más de las que consigo escribir o siquiera trabajar para guardarlas. Tanto que quisiera compartir con ustedes, tantos personajes y mundos que descubrir, no me da el tiempo para todo y no saben cuánto me entristece a veces.

En fin, tiempo al tiempo, lo primero es disfrutar de este capítulo y trabajar en el siguiente.

Una vez más gracias a todos y disculpen si la semana pasada no los saludé personalmente. Creía haberlo hecho y hoy me doy cuenta que no lo hice. Soy un caso perdido de distracción, la mitad del tiempo es mi esposa la que me recuerda hasta el cumpleaños de mi propia madre. Es el problema de vivir soñando despierto.

Hoy no lo olvidaré, porque merecen todo el reconocimiento mis queridos amigos que han querido apoyar mi obra con un aporte real, que le da valor a lo que hago a través de **Ko-fi** , también a los que me dejan esos valiosos comentarios que me ayudan a crecer y a disfrutar de sus reacciones. Gracias muy en especial a **Akasaku, Rokumon, Ranma84, Lily Tendo89, Revontulett, Kylisha, Johana, Dark Reivyn y Cirse_386.**

Por supuesto también no puedo dejar de agradecer a mi querida esposa **Randuril** por su amor, apoyo y paciencia en esta labor creativa. Ella manda sus saludos a todos ustedes.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattpad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en Facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	25. Noatum IX

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

IX

.

.

.

 _Te amaré porque nadie más lo hará. Porque aún antes de nacer, pequeño mío, ya cometiste el más atroz de los pecados: existir._

.

.

.

El gigantesco árbol crecía en medio del mar, con su base ensanchándose como una isla de madera oscura, húmeda, llena de protuberancias tumorosas de aroma putrefacto, que se oponía al poderoso oleaje, sembrada de los restos de la armada de Hel y de un bosque de cuerpos empalados en ramas afiladas como estacas, cuerpos que se descomponían a gran velocidad, consumidos por un abundante hongo blanco como la espuma marina, como si estuvieran siendo devorados por dentro tanto en sus cuerpos como sus espíritus. Cientos y miles de cuerpos estaban sembrados en la isla y el inicio del tronco, y otros más se unían a medida que los largos tentáculos de ramas, tan delgados en proporción al gigantesco y tétrico árbol, que más parecían cabellos de un monstruo gigante que danzaban en la noche y traían a sus víctimas a su prisión eterna, colgados del dantesco que ensombrecía el cielo.

Las mismas ramas y raíces que surgieron desde las aguas tenían atrapada a la ciudad flotante de Noatum, tiñendo de negro y marrón la antes blanca superficie al ramificarse desde el mar hasta las almenas. La fortaleza de popa ya había caído a la invasión de los tentáculos de madera mohosa, sus ocupantes fueran defensores o atacantes, fueron devorados. Solo los defensores en las murallas cada lado de la fortaleza, poniendo a los confundidos demonios que quedaban en medio, trataban de formar una sólida pared con sus armas y escudos para que la invasión del árbol podrido no siguiera avanzando como una plaga por el resto de la muralla.

Lamentablemente desde la fortaleza dominada por la plaga de podredumbre, las raíces que destilaban sangre negra de las víctimas que devoraban, avanzaron descendiendo por el lado interior de la pared hasta alcanzar el suelo de la ciudad. Los demonios que antes se habían arrinconado, obligados a retroceder por la defensa de Noatum desde la plaza, fueron sorprendidos, atrapados y devorados cuando las raíces y ramas cayeron sobre ellos como un aluvión. Ahora toda la zona estaba contaminada, convertida en un campo de cuerpos en descomposición sostenidos por las cientos de estacas, formando un bosque maldito envuelto en una densa neblina, un miasma tóxico, combinado con las esporas de los hongos de los cuerpos que se cubrían el aire como si fuera una nevazón, pero de una pestilencia tal que era capaz de destruir el corazón más templado.

La noche se hacía más larga y Noatum se alejaba cada vez más de alcanzar ese último amanecer.

.

.

A mitad del tronco, la antes orgullosa nave insignia de la armada de Hel se había convertido en una carcasa hueca, una endeble argolla de madera de algunos pisos de alto, atorada en el tronco que la atravesó por el centro, y que amenazaba a cada momento entre dolorosos crujidos que estaba pronto a desplomarse.

En lo poco que quedaba de la cubierta de la nave, una veintena de demonios trataba de defenderse de los incontables tentáculos de madera, todo lo que había sobrevivido de los más de dos mil que había abordo solo de esa nave. Al estar tan cerca del tronco los tentáculos eran incontables, auténticas marejadas que los rodeaban por todos lados haciendo del doloroso final una cuestión de tiempo. Uno a uno los gritos de dolor anunciaban que uno de ellos caía, con las armaduras atravesadas como si fueran simple tela, desmembrados por la fuerza de las ramas que luchaban entre sí por cada trozo de carne y cada mota de sus almas desfiguradas por Hel.

Tan ardua era la batalla por sus pobres existencias, que ninguno de los caballeros negros o los pocos trolls daban cuenta que junto a ellos luchaban también por su vida los tres enemigos, arrimándose a ellos dado el poder superior que mostraban al defenderse y mantener a raya las ramas.

—Comandante, ¡no podemos mantener este ritmo! —se quejó Alienor, dando rápidos cortes para mantener a raya las ramas que atacaban por todos lados, incluso por abajo buscando sus pies.

De entre las tablas de la cubierta más ramas aparecían, abriendo los huecos y destrozando las rejillas de madera.

—Nosotros no somos los únicos con problemas —susurró Sultur, aunque más pareció un furioso rugido, pues desde las alturas estando más cerca de la copa de ramas oscuras, podía ver incluso la ciudad de Noatum a sus pies—. La ciudad no resistirá mucho tiempo, ¡este maldito de Keur los devorará a todos!

—¿Querrás decir Lord Narfi Laufeyiarson? —preguntó Alienor con intención de corregirlo.

—¡Quién sea ese maldito bastardo! —dijo Sultur y descargó su enojo contra una gran rama, partiéndola por la mitad con su espada. Luego la abanicó sin descanso cubriéndose con el movimiento horizontal su espalda de otras ramas que se lanzaron como saetas contra su cuerpo, deteniéndolas en el aire haciéndolas trizas solo con la fuerza del viento que generó su enorme arma—. ¡Comandante, si algo le sucede a Falanda…!

Otro ataque no lo dejó acabar.

Ranma no respondió a sus hombres, tampoco prestó atención a los demonios a pesar de moverse entre ellos mientras se defendía de los ataques del árbol. En sus ojos estaba la resolución del que intentaba pensar, mientras su cuerpo se movía casi por instinto, evitando las ramas, realizando rápidas piruetas y acrobáticos giros cortando con su daga las afiladas puntas que trataban de alcanzarlo. Sus ojos iban rápidamente desde la lejana ciudad al tronco, de sus seguidores a la nave _Nerima_ que se mantenía en acción dando giros en el aire y atacando sin descanso al árbol gigante o a las raíces que cubrían las murallas de la ciudad. Pero también notó que ninguno de los poderosos ataques de energía de _la Nerima_ daba resultado, pues a pesar del daño que provocaba en el cuerpo principal del árbol, este se regeneraba en segundos.

El pánico lo paralizó al ver desde la altura en la que estaban casi rozando las nubes, como toda Noatum parecía haberse inclinado ligeramente hacia el lado del árbol, como si las raíces estuvieran no solo reteniéndola, sino jalando de ella, acercándola al tronco y hundiéndola. Apretó los dientes, tenía que hacer algo…

¡Tenía que hacer algo!

—Maldición, piensa, piensa…

Ranma apretó los dientes. Necesitaba a Méril con sus explicaciones sobre lo que era esa cosa, lo que había hecho Keur, o Narfi que posesionó a su creación, para haber creado eso que parecía ser una copia retorcida de Yggdrasil. También hubiera querido que Rashell lo guiara con uno de sus planes suicidas. Porque él… ¡él solo sabía arremeter de frente hasta que…!

 _Hasta que…_

Ranma sonrió, ya lo tenía.

—¡Alienor! —miró a su derecha—, ¡Sultur! —ordenó a su izquierda—, ¡detrás de mí!

—¡A su orden, comandante! —respondió Alienor.

—¡Ya era hora, comandante! —gritó Sultur.

El joven de Nerima, para sorpresa de los demonios, se lanzó corriendo por la cubierta hacia donde las raíces eran más densas, directo hacia la pared negruzca, putrefacta y cubierta de sangre negra y fluidos viscosos que era el tronco. Un bosque horizontal de saetas afiladas y garras de madera lo esperaba. Pero Ranma no pensó en las consecuencias, porque así era él, solo sabía arremeter y era justamente lo que haría.

Empuñó la mano izquierda y la presionó sobre hombro derecho cruzando el brazo delante del pecho, como preparándose para el ataque. Debía esperar a estar más cerca. La energía envolvió su puño cerrado. Evitó una rama de un corto salto, se deslizó pasando bajo otras dos, inclinó la cabeza evitando una que rozó su mejilla. De reojo vio a Sultur y Alienor seguirlo sin aminorar el ritmo.

Dirigió su espíritu y el vacío que siempre tenía en su interior. Extendió el puño al frente, abrió la mano.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

En un momento una serie de anillos rúnicos aparecieron frente a la mano de Ranma, tan rápido como desaparecieron cuando el poderoso rayo de energía los atravesó por el centro. El rayo se transformó en una intensa columna plateada que desintegró el bosque de raíces y chocó de frente contra el tronco. La explosión barrió con el miasma y la superficie del tronco, pero también lo hizo con parte de la cubierta de la nave insignia. Ranma no dejó de correr y apenas el piso comenzó a separarse en pequeñas secciones, dio un salto de una a la otra.

La estructura de la nave terminó por ceder y comenzó a separarse, colgando pequeños trozos de las ramas. La gran nave insignia terminó hecha pedazos que cayeron al vacío, los demonios sobre ella cayeron también, pero ninguno logró morir por la caída, pues las ramas los atraparon ensartándolos en el aire como pequeñas moscas atrapadas por la lengua de un anfibio.

De las últimas tablas antes de caer se apoyaron los rápidos pies de los Dragones Rojos, antes de dar el último salto hacia el agujero del tronco, que rápidamente comenzó a regenerar cerrándose delante de ellos. Ranma entró de un salto, Alienor quedó sin apoyo a pocos metros pero Sultur lo agarró del brazo y lo arrojó con fuerza al agujero, el demonio entonces trató de saltar desde el trozo de la cubierta sobre la que corría, pero el suelo se derrumbó demasiado rápido y perdió el apoyo, dando un muy mal salto.

Alienor cayó dando giros al interior sobre una superficie viscosa y oscura. Al momento no pensó en nada más que volver al cada vez más pequeño agujero intentando estirar el brazo hacia Sultur.

—¡Demonio!

—No lo conseguiré… —susurró Sultur, al sentir que su cuerpo caía todavía muy lejos del agujero y de la mano de Alienor.

Ranma saltó por sobre Alienor directo al vacío.

—¡¿Comandante?! —preguntó el Sultur sorprendido al ver a Ranma agarrarlo por el pecho en plena caída y de un giro con su propio cuerpo, impulsó con una fuerza descomunal para un joven de su contextura al pesado demonio lanzándolo de regreso hacia arriba.

Alienor atrapó a Sultur en pleno vuelo estrechando sus brazos y en un rápido movimiento echó el cuerpo atrás arrastrándolo al interior del tronco. Justo a tiempo cuando las paredes de madera se cerraron dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

—El... El comandante… —balbuceó con su potente voz—, ¡ese niño se sacrificó por salvarme, a mí, un demonio sin valor!... Ese imbécil…

—¿Quién se sacrificó? —escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Comandante?! —preguntaron ambos sorprendidos, tratando de distinguir algo en la absoluta oscuridad.

— _Luz._

Con un destello una esfera luminosa apareció sobre la palma de Ranma, al que finalmente pudieron ver.

—Co-Comandante, pero cómo… ¡Ah, olvidé ese truco! —se quejó Sultur.

Ranma suspiró, su manera de moverse desapareciendo y reapareciendo no era ningún truco o técnica, pero no había cómo hacerle entender a Sultur lo que era un salto abisal o entre planos dimensionales, cuando él mismo no lo comprendía del todo bien.

—¿Estabas preocupado por el comandante, demonio?

—¡Silencio, orejas largas!... Solo me preocupa que muera antes de cumplir su promesa —refunfuñó Sultur mirando en otra dirección.

.

.

Caminaron por una serie de estrechos túneles circulares de paredes de madera, como si fueran venas huecas en el interior de un cuerpo gigantesco. El aroma a putrefacción era asfixiante, Ranma y Sultur por sus naturalezas parecían más resistentes al venenoso miasma que como neblina lo envolvía todo, Alienor se cubrió con el largo pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello como parte de su uniforme de los Dragones Rojos, muy ajustado y mojado con algún tipo de esencia antídoto que llevaba consigo, pues el elfo demostró estar preparado para muchas situaciones diferentes. De vez en cuando el suelo se tornaba más blando, esponjoso, como si la madera estuviera podrida y al pisarla liberaba un líquido acuoso que parecía ser sangre negra, que hundía sus botas.

Ranma extendió la mano y la esfera de luz voló por cuenta propia siempre adelante y cerca de ellos. Con las manos libres el joven desenfundó la cuchilla, Alienor y Sultur también empuñaron sus armas, aunque para el demonio ya era difícil moverse por esos claustrofóbicos espacios que más les parecían un infierno. El joven de Nerima también se sentía inquieto, aplastado y mareado, era como estar enterrados vivos. Pero debían seguir adelante y trataban de no hablar, menos pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Los sonidos de la batalla quedaron atrás, el silencio se tornó tan atroz que solo podían escuchar sus pasos, corazones y uno que otro gorgoteo lejano, aumentando la sensación de estar dentro de un organismo viviente y horrendo.

—Me pregunto por qué no nos ataca —dijo Alienor rompiendo el monótono silencio—, estamos dentro de él, perfectamente podría rodearnos y consumirnos.

—No abras la boca —se quejó Sultur—, no queremos darle ideas.

—Lo pensé —dijo Ranma—, pero supongo que no esperaba visitas.

—Además —agregó Sultur—, las raíces no son para defenderse, son solo la manera que tiene para alimentarse. No las necesita dentro de su propio cuerpo.

—No sabía que los demonios fueran eruditos —comentó Alienor con sorna.

—Silencio, orejas largas.

—Creo que nos acercamos —Ranma los hizo callar alzando una mano para que se prepararan—, puedo sentir… algo.

El joven comandante no estaba seguro de lo que percibía. Era una extraña mezcla de muchas almas que gemían dolorosamente y hacían eco en su interior. Se sintió más que perturbado, e incluso asqueado. El camino terminaba en una pared que más parecía ser una especie de membrana. Ranma miró hacia atrás y los dos Dragones respondieron asintiendo. Dio un par de rápidos cortes en diagonal con el arma, y la membrana se abrió brotando una gran cantidad de sangre negra que los tomó por sorpresa. Ranma trató de retroceder pero topó con Alienor, y este chocó contra Sultur, que tan grande era no pudo retroceder más chocando con su cabeza y hombros contra el borde superior del pasillo. Por suerte la sangre cesó su caudal y solo les llegó a la cintura, para seguir descendiendo lentamente a medida que se filtraba más y más de su contenido. El aroma a muerte era cien veces peor que antes y los fluidos negros eran mucho más densos de lo que imaginaban, espesándose a medida que intentaban caminar en ellos. Cruzaron por la entrada de la membrana y del otro lado se quedaron paralizados ante la aterradora imagen.

Era un gran lago de sangre negra, en la que sobresalían pequeños islotes de madera con formas tumorosas, rodeado por el cuerpo interior del árbol gigante. Toda la superficie de las paredes estaba cubierta por membranas similares a la que cruzaron. Algunas se abrían y vomitaban más fluidos oscuros que alimentaban el gran lago, junto con restos viscosos que rodaban por las paredes adhiriéndose a ellas, que a simple viste parecían ser restos de tejidos e interiores despedazados, seguramente eran los despojos de las víctimas de Keur que no fueron desintegrados del todo. El lugar estaba iluminado por un sinfín de setas fosforescentes, mucho más grandes que las normales y de apariencia retorcida, que cubrían las paredes y los islotes con una capa de vellosidades blancas. Las setas tenían formas de flores repugnantes, que se abrían como animales convulsionando para expulsar bocanadas de esporas también blancas y luminiscentes.

Ranma dudó en dejar el borde de la entrada, aunque ya estaba hundido hasta los tobillos de sangre negra. Al comprender que sus hombres lo esperaban, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos dando un paso al frente. Por suerte no era profundo, pero sí un poco más que antes, llegándole a las rodillas. El aroma era peor de lo que ya creía poder soportar, hasta el punto que parecía taladrarle la cabeza con cada respiración revolviéndole el estómago y haciéndolo perder la firmeza en los brazos y piernas. Tras dar un paso trastabilló, pero fue socorrido por Sultur que lo sostuvo del brazo con su enorme mano.

—Cuidado —advirtió—, el fondo es irregular.

Todos entraron en el lago negro y comprobaron que el fondo que no podían ver, parecía estar compuesto de ramas y raíces que lo hacían una trampa ante cada paso, y en secreto los tres rogaron porque solo se tratara de raíces.

—Comandante —dijo Alienor, que gracias a las virtudes de su raza poseía una visión privilegiada en la oscuridad—, allí, en el centro.

Ranma y Sultur pudieron ver un islote más alto que los otros, sobre el que había un árbol de tamaño normal. Se encaminaron arrastrando las piernas en las espesas aguas intentando no pensar que caminaban en fluidos creados con la carne y sangre de demonios y humanos. Ranma se detuvo un momento y mirando hacia el cielo descubrió que no parecía haber un techo, sino que en la inmensidad flotaban miles de destellos blancos que se confundían con las esporas luminosas, formando nubes de movimiento arremolinado como si se tratara de una tormenta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Alienor sin detenerse, al seguir la mirada de su comandante y descubrir también la tormenta que giraba a gran altura sobre sus cabezas.

Sultur pudo percibir la esencia de esa caótica y concentrada fuerza.

—Son almas —dijo—, no, mucho más que eso, es energía en estado puro.

—Es… —Ranma no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía, y mucho peor lo que sentía, el dolor de miles de espíritus atormentados siendo despedazados, como si estando vivos estuvieran siendo diseccionados sin ningún tipo de anestesia—. ¡Debemos detener esta locura!

Al alcanzar el islote principal descubrieron que se trataba de una especie de altar, donde la madera mohosa formaba escalones cubiertos por una capa de musgo esponjoso y el pelillo blanco de los hongos alimentándose de la descomposición. Subieron los escalones escapando del viscoso lago de sangre negra, pero no hubo alivio en los corazones de los Dragones Rojos al llegar a la cima se encontraron con un amplio círculo de casi cincuenta metros de diámetro, el árbol seco que habían visto desde la distancia coronando el altar, estaba en el centro y resultó ser algo mucho peor a lo que habían imaginado. Toda la superficie estaba cubierta de raíces que nacían del tronco y luego descendían por las escalinatas, mezclándose con más materia orgánica en descomposición.

—Esto es repugnante —se quejó Alienor, apretando el pañuelo contra su rostro ante el aroma que se tornaba más intenso en ese lugar.

—Jamás imaginé que Keur fuera en realidad esto —dijo Sultur.

Ranma no habló, solo se limitó a observar al anciano que había conocido por primera vez en Nilfhel, pero de una manera muy distinta a cómo estaba ahora.

Era apenas una delgada capa de piel pálida y enfermiza cubriendo los ancianos huesos. El cuerpo desnudo colgaba de cabeza, entre moho y el pelillo blanquecino de los hongos, suspendido de las ramas que lo estrangulaban y también traspasaban su carne, abriéndola en horribles heridas que supuraban una sustancia negra como la del lago, pero cálida pues desprendía un vapor tóxico que era parte del miasma que lo inundaba todo. Las manos y los pies, los brazos y las piernas estaban atados y también perforados por las ramas. Otras ramas traspasaban su abdomen y también se clavaban en el pecho, abriendo largas heridas que exponían al aire las costillas.

Las ramas se movían, hinchaban y vibraban como si estuvieran bombeando grandes cantidades de fluidos a través del cuerpo del anciano. Una rama como un tentáculo más grande inundaba toda su boca abierta hasta parecer doloroso, como si la mandíbula del anciano estuviera desencajada, y su cabello gris y largo caía hasta el suelo que estaba casi a un metro de su cabeza y se esparcía como un manto por gran parte del área.

—No, no es Keur —dijo Ranma tras el impacto que los silenció a los tres, con un gesto de repugnancia—. Conozco a ese viejo… es Narfi.

—¿Narfi Laufeyiarson, el aesir hermano de Hel? —preguntó Alienor.

—Pensé que estaba muerto y su voz que escuché se trataba de un truco de Keur —agregó Sultur—, jamás imaginé que en realidad se trataba del verdadero señor de las abominaciones. Comandante, no sé si me provoca asco o lástima.

Los ojos de Keur, abiertos y blancos, se movieron y giraron revelando dos pequeñas pupilas contraídas, que se posaron en Ranma y compañía. Al momento el viejo cuerpo convulsionó, como si se hubiera emocionado, vibró y su mandíbula crujió como ahogándose por la rama que tenía metida en la boca. La delgada piel también se movió de manera anormal, como si las ramas dentro de su cuerpo se deslizaran libremente entre sus músculos y tendones formando extrañas y repulsivas protuberancias. Esa mirada provocó en Ranma un escalofrío.

Un fuerte temblor sacudió el suelo, las paredes de madera que rodeaban al lago se contrajeron y estiraron con ensordecedores crujidos. Restos de ramas tan grandes como troncos cayeron desde las alturas levantando columnas de sangre negra, en medio de una lluvia de restos más pequeños que se desprendían de las paredes. Era como ver edificios meciéndose alrededor de ellos apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie.

—¡Comandante, cuidado! —advirtió Alienor.

Ranma miró atrás. Una de las raíces del suelo se levantó y giró recogiéndose a la velocidad de un látigo. El joven giró por el suelo esquivando el azote de la rama. Otras raíces se levantaron crujiendo y meciéndose como tentáculos, prácticamente estaban parados sobre el enemigo.

—¡Atrás! —ordenó Ranma, antes de desaparecer dejando una estela plateada con su silueta, la que fue golpeada por más raíces como látigos.

—Maldigo a todos los árboles y sus bastardas semillas —murmuró Sultur envuelto en ira—, ¡no me atraparán unos arbustos!

El gran demonio corrió de regreso a las escalinatas. Una pared de raíces se alzó cortándole el paso, con sus puntas curvadas apuntándolo. Sultur rugió girando su enorme mandoble y de un feroz corte arrancó parta del suelo provocando una onda que destrozó la pared de raíces convirtiéndola en pequeños trozos. Alienor se deslizó por el costado de Sultur y se adelantó con destreza dando un salto directo a la superficie de fluidos negros. Al caer el elfo se cubrió el rostro para no ensuciarse del líquido negro que salpicó, pero Sultur cayó de un salto a su lado y con su pesado cuerpo levantó tal marejada que lo bañó de sangre negra hasta la cabeza. Iba a quejarse cuando un nuevo temblor los hizo ponerse en guardia y ambos giraron sus cuerpos hacia el altar. Un estela plateada entre ellos antecedió a la aparición del joven de Nerima, que apenas se materializó se adelantó entre sus hombres. Ranma empuñó la mano y en la otra sostuvo con firmeza el cuchillo.

Frente a los tres el gran altar se estremeció y a continuación estallaron ocho largas estelas en la superficie del lago cuando se alzaron. Monstruosas extremidades emergieron del fluido negro, eran como los huesos de un animal, de superficie agujereada y deformes, anchos como troncos, se elevaron y doblaron en las alturas mostrando en las puntas afiladas uñas del tamaño del cuerpo de un hombre robusto. Enterró las puntas en el lago y con un crujido ensordecedor el islote se elevó despegándose de la sangre, como el cuerpo de un gigantesco animal, asemejándose a una horripilante araña de una decena de metros de alto. Del centro del islote colgaba un trenzado de raíces unidas como si fueran un grueso cordón umbilical que terminaba desapareciendo en el lago de despojos.

—Eres tenaz, Ranma Saotome —habló la voz de Narfi Laufeyiarson, con un extraño eco como si fuera el espectral Keur de antes. El sonido hacía eco en todas las paredes y era como si proviniera de todo lugar—, jamás esperé un visitante en mis aposentos privados. Pero ahora que estás aquí, dime, niño mortal, ¿te gusta mi nuevo palacio?

—¿Palacio? —Ranma dio una rápida mirada hacia los costados—. Este lugar me provoca náuseas.

La risa macabra de Narfi lo llenó todo y su voz fue como un eco repetido infinitas veces que hizo a los Dragones ponerse en guardia mirando en todas direcciones.

—Deberías sentirte privilegiado, niño, pues serás parte del culminar de mi máxima obra, el fruto de todos mis trabajos a los que debo agradecerte por darme la última pista que necesitaba para comprender dónde estaba la pieza faltante en mi creación.

—¿Agradecerme? —Ranma gruñó—, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—De tus extrañas habilidades para utilizar el poder del abismo —la voz de Narfi se tornó suave, como un susurro cómplice—. Cada movimiento, cada hechizo, cada momento en que me demostraste la energía abisal en todo su esplendor, algo que jamás pude presenciar en persona, permitiste que comprendiera al fin el conocimiento secreto de los crípticos textos dejados atrás por la bruja Gullveig, información que memoricé palabra por palabra pero que jamás conseguí llevar a cabo. Estaba equivocado, ¡tan equivocado! No obstante, me has abierto los ojos a nuevas deducciones que me llevaron a la última verdad del universo.

—Estas… ¡estás balbuceando estupideces! —lo increpó Ranma, pero la frente perlada de sudor revelaba que no estaba tan seguro.

Tras escuchar el nombre de _Gullveig_ , el apodo con que los aesirs bautizaron a Heid en la última etapa de su vida en Midgard, temió lo peor.

—¿Creías que siempre me doblegaría a la idiota de mi hermana Heid? ¿Qué sería por siempre tratado como un dios menor por los malditos aesirs? No, ya no más. ¡Finalmente Keur estará completo!

—¿Dónde está Keur? —preguntó Sultur—, ¿en qué lo convertiste ahora, maldito aesir?

—¿Convertirlo? —la voz de Narfi soltó una burlesca risa, divertido de la ignorancia de los que no poseían un intelecto como él—, _estás_ en Keur, pequeño traidor.

Alienor contuvo un escalofrío.

—Todo esto es el demonio…

—Sí, lo es —respondió Ranma. Desde un principio había sentido la misma esencia de ese demonio Keur en todo el gigantesco árbol de putrefacción como una entidad separada del alma de Narfi que moraba ahí en su interior—. Creaste un cuerpo falso en Keur para escapar de la muerte, ¿no es así? —tuvo miedo de preguntar, pero conociendo el narcicismo de Narfi supuso que obtendría la respuesta y tiempo para idear una estrategia.

—Mucho más que eso, niño mortal. Keur es mi obra máxima… ¡mi propio Yggdrasil!

—¿Qué? —Sultur miró al comandante confundido.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Alienor.

Ranma se mordió el labio inferior.

—No es posible… —tan rápido como habló, Ranma pensó en su propia respuesta y apretó los dientes.

Todo era culpa de Heid.

—¡Sí, es posible! ¿O acaso, pobres ignorantes, creían que los aesirs en realidad crearon este universo? No, no, no saben nada, ¡pero yo lo sé todo! —la risa de Narfi hizo un eco más estrepitoso que antes—. Los aesirs no fueron más que los conquistadores de este universo, Midgard y el fresno sagrado Yggdrasil tampoco fueron obra de Odin, el supuesto _padre de todo_ , no, nada crearon esos violentos amantes de la guerra. Todo fue obra de esa vanir Gullveig, la reina nigromante de Midgard, milenios antes de la existencia de Nilfhel…

—Ya lo sabía —dijo Ranma en tono desafiante, provocando la mirada de sorpresa de sus seguidores y el silencio de Narfi.

—Ah… tan ignorante no eres, después de todo posees el conocimiento de la magia abisal, ¡sin embargo no sabías que el verdadero corazón y sostén de Asgard es…!

—Gimle —dijo Ranma alzando la voz, con un gesto aburrido.

La criatura semejante a una araña gigante dio un paso atrás y retumbó todo el suelo.

—¡¿Eh?!... —la voz de Narfi sonó confundida—, entonces tú…

—Sí, también lo sé. Gimle era el verdadero corazón de Asgard —repitió Ranma—. Yggdrasil fue creado por Heid, de esa manera Odín pudo gobernar Asgard como un tirano sin saber que lo que tenía no era un corazón auténtico, sino solo un instrumento para canalizar y administrar la energía de Gimle. Ella junto con su maestro Mimir crearon la Tierra para que fuera una nueva Vanaheim, un hogar para su pueblo en exilio, pero los aesirs la traicionaron, tomaron prisionera y trataron de ejecutar para quedarse con todo, incluyendo a la Tierra, o Midgard como la llaman…

—¡Ajá! —clamó Narfi con voz victoriosa—. Así que no lo sabes todo en realidad, pequeño niño ignorante e iluso. ¿Realmente crees que Gullveig fue traicionada? ¿Te mintieron diciéndote que ella fue inocente de toda culpa?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Para usar la ciencia de la creación y darle forma a mi propio Keur, debí recopilar y estudiar los antiguos manuscritos de Gullveig y Mimir. Siglo tras siglo invertí mi eternidad en conseguir los restos de una simple hoja rasgada o un mural destruido, para lograr rearmar la ciencia perdida que Odín quiso enterrar, y con ello también revelé la historia secreta de Asgard: el advenimiento del Ragnarok, las millones de almas sacrificadas, el despertar de las criaturas del abismo, todo estaba escrito, ¡todo!... y todo fue culpa de esa mujer.

—Eso no es posible, ella no tuvo culpa…

—¿No? —la risotada de Narfi estremeció el lugar—. Para tu información, pequeño mortal, la vanir Gullveig fue condenada por Odín y los aesirs… ¡por el pecado imperdonable de haber creado a Midgard!

.

.

El espectro de Heid Baladi se apartó de Akane, retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo topó con el panel de cristal y roca de los controles.

—No puede ser…

Akane se quedó estática, miró a Heid, en una mezcla de confusión y también ira creyéndola la culpable de todo, pero ella le devolvió la mirada con un gesto serio de preocupación que la hizo comprender que no era su obra.

Ante ellas, bajando los últimos escalones, un hombre de larga capa esmeralda y cabellera dorada como el sol, barba y bigote recortados alrededor de los labios, sonrisa amable hasta verse despreocupado, traía de la mano a la pequeña princesa de Alvheim Iris Motvidnir.

—¿I-Iris? —susurró Akane.

Por mucho que amara a su hija adoptiva, no quería verla, no en ese momento, menos en ese lugar en la dimensión oculta en el corazón de Noatum donde se guardaba el corazón incompleto de Midgard llamado Idavollr.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Heid con un aire amenazador—, ¿cómo pudiste pasar la barrera?

—Esta pequeña me ayudó —respondió Yngvi Freyr adelantando la mano para tirar de Iris.

La pequeña no sabía si avanzar o quedarse quieta, si ya estaba aterrada por el extraño que la llevo a la fuerza del lado de Akari y por ese lugar tan oscuro y espeluznante junto a la estrella oscura, más se asustó al ver el rostro de Akane, en una mezcla de confusión y miedo.

—Ma-mamá Akane…

—Iris —repitió Akane con manos temblorosas. Entonces volvió en sí llena de energía y rabia—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le haces a mi hija?

Freyr soltó la mano de Iris y le dio un suave empujón en la espalda, incluso tierno. La niña trastabilló, mirando con desconfianza al hombre, pero apenas avanzó unos pasos corrió olvidándose de todo a los brazos de Akane.

La chica cayó sobre sus rodillas y la abrazó con fuerza al recibirla.

—Iris, ¡Iris!, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ese hombre… dijo que mamá quería verme —respondió Iris, con la voz temblorosa—, le hizo algo a Akari… no me respondía… nadie me veía… estaba todo oscuro… mis abuelos tampoco me veían. Mamá, nadie me veía.

—Está bien, no tengas miedo, Iris, ya estás conmigo —Akane consolaba a la pequeña contra su pecho, pero con el rostro alzado miraba fijamente al recién llegado con los ojos asesinos de una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros.

Heid se adelantó cruzándose delante de Akane e Iris.

—Así que usaste a la pequeña para entrar, el sello no te afectó si ibas con la llave. Muy astuto, porque de otra manera hubieras sido rechazado —dijo cruzando los brazos, tratando de aparentar calma, pero en realidad estaba más que nerviosa—. ¿Ahora qué pretendes, apoderarte de _mi_ Idavollr?

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Akane a Heid, sin soltar a Iris de manera aprehensiva.

—No bajes la guardia, Akane, es alguien desagradable que únicamente quiere robarnos el corazón de Midgard para sus propios fines...

—¿Me lo pregunta la mujer que no dudaba en sacrificar a una niña para salvar a una ciudad de roca y acero? —Freyr sonrió extendiendo las manos—. Me sorprende que tengas todavía el descaro de juzgar las motivaciones de otros. Akane, no deberías dejarte engañar por ese espectro, pues si bien es una sombra creada por tu antecesora, tiene la misma personalidad y también la codicia de ella.

Akane miró a Heid, luego a Freyr.

—¿Quién eres? —lo interrogó.

—No es nadie importante, Akane —se adelantó Heid, nerviosa—, solo un enemigo…

—Mi nombre es Yngvi Freyr, hijo de Njörd, señor de los Dragones Rojos al que perteneció tu amado Ranma —respondió con elegante calma.

—¿Freyr?... ¿Ese Freyr? —Akane se sintió confundida, nunca trató directamente con Freyr antes del exilio del antiguo señor al que Ranma debía servir por obligación, solo lo hizo con su hermana la dama Freya.

—Sí, Akane, me conoces. Por ello debes saber que estoy de tu parte en este conflicto.

—¡No lo escuches, Akane! —Heid lo apuntó con el dedo—. Este hombre no es quién dice ser, ¡él está detrás de la destrucción de Asgard!

La chica se levantó y moviendo a Iris la puso detrás de ella, alejándose de ambos.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Él…

—¿Le creerás a la mujer que pidió sacrificar a tu hija, Akane? —Freyr sonrió dando un paso hacia ella—. ¿Ignoras la historia de Gullveig?

—S-sí, conozco la historia de Heid y como fue traicionada por los aesirs.

—¿Traicionada? —Freyr miró a Heid con una bien actuada curiosidad—, ¿realmente no saben lo que hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué?

—No es nada, Akane —respondió Heid—, debes creerme, él no es una persona de confianza…

—¿De qué están hablando? —insistió Akane, con una mano empuñada cerca de su pecho y la otra atrás tomando la mano de Iris—, ¿quieren explicarse?

—Él vino a robar Idavollr…

—Solo he venido a protegerte de ella, tu hija y tú corren un gran peligro si la escuchan —dijo Freyr.

—¿Proteger?... ¡No seas ridículo! —lo increpó Heid—. Prometo que mil maldiciones caerán sobre ti por tus mentiras.

—¿Quién miente?

—Robaste el corazón de Gimle…

—Lo estoy protegiendo, está muy dañado después de lo que hiciste. ¿O no es verdad que creaste Yggdrasil para canalizar su energía, y con una desviación de ese poder le diste forma a Midgard?

Heid guardó silencio apretando los dientes.

Akane miró confundida a ambos.

—Sé que el sabio Mimir y Heid crearon Midgard —dijo Akane—, ¿pero qué tiene de malo eso? ¿No es acaso nuestro hogar?

—No lo digas —murmuró Heid de manera sombría.

—Ah, sí, tu hogar. ¿Así que no te lo dijeron? —el rostro de Freyr reveló una profunda tristeza—. ¿Nadie te explicó que para crear un mundo como Midgard, Heid tomó la decisión de sacrificar mucha de la energía latente de Asgard?

—¿Sacrificar energía? —Ranma tragó con dificultado, fue cuestión de realizar un rápido cálculo mental, con sus ahora conocimientos sobre la magia, para tener un ligero atisbo de lo que decía—, ¿cuánta energía se necesitó para crear a Midgard?

—Akane, no lo escuches, trata de confundirte —rogó Heid dando un paso hacia Akane, pero la chica retrocedió uno protegiendo a Iris.

—Para crear a Midgard —respondió Freyr—, Heid sacrificó intencionalmente una gran parte de la energía creadora de Gimle.

—E-Eso no —dudó Heid—, era necesario…

—¡¿Sacrificar millones de años del futuro de un universo joven como Asgard, solo para crear un mundo que llenara tus expectativas egoístas?! —la acusó Freyr—. ¿Era necesario, no podían solamente quedarse en Asgard?

—Eso no es un asunto que te incumba —respondió Heid, notoriamente tensa.

—Por supuesto que no —continuó Freyr—. Es obvio que desde un principio lo planeaste, usar la energía latente de un universo inmaduro para crear un mundo nuevo para los vanir, sabiendo que no podrían derrotar a los hijos del vacío. Sí, Akane, siento ser yo el que deba revelarte el oscuro secreto de tu linaje, y de tu raza mortal, pues su sola existencia fue la que condenó el futuro de Asgard. ¿Ves el penoso estado en que se encuentra? Asgard es joven, muy joven, debió haber existido durante un billón de años más antes de entrar en su declive.

—No… —susurró Akane, mirando a Heid, buscando una respuesta que el espectro, desviando el rostro, no le dio.

—Así es, ella es la sombra de esa mujer, la que ahora quiere sacrificar a tu hija para completar otra de sus obras —Freyr sonrió con tristeza—. Ella no está pensando en la gente de Noatum, no, para ella solo existe la ciudad y sus habitantes solo son sacrificios útiles para darle su esplendor. ¿Estás segura, Akane, que quieres escucharla? ¿Deseas seguir sus pasos como señora de la magia y condenar a otros miles de millones de almas solo para salvar tu hogar?

—¿De qué está hablando? —Akane interrogó a Heid—. ¡Dime!

Heid torció los labios, en una mezcla de rabia y temor.

—Akane, no es así, no debes creerle —dijo con premura—. Soy tu antecesora, solo tienes que confiar en mí.

— ¿Es verdad que sacrificaste la energía de Asgard para crear la Tierra? —preguntó Akane con miedo.

Heid se mordió el pulgar.

—Es verdad que Midgard es un mundo joven —respondió evitándola—, apenas tiene unos veinte mil años de gestación…

Freyr la interrumpió con su hablar acompasado.

— ¿Y cómo es posible que un mundo tan joven ya posea una estructura madura, apta para la vida? Pues acelerar el proceso de materialización y evolución de la vida en un mundo requeriría consumir cantidades inimaginables de energía —extendió las manos y gesticuló suavemente junto a sus palabras—. Un proceso de millones de años fue llevado a cabo apenas en unos cuántos milenios. ¿Cómo se hizo?... Sencillo, _consumiendo_ la energía de todo Asgard, hasta convertir a un universo joven en un anciano pronto a la muerte. Todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en Asgard es culpa de Heid Baladi... Akane, mírala por ti mismo, ella desea sacrificar a tu hija, ¿es de confianza para ti?

—¿E-Es verdad? —preguntó Akane una vez más.

Heid no respondió, en su lugar respondió sombríamente. Freyr continuó con sus acusaciones apuntándola con una mano alzada, de manera suave y elegante.

—Condenaste a miles a la muerte, y a billones más que deberían haber existido en un futuro que ya no existe. ¿No fue esa la auténtica razón por la que te ejecutaron? —Freyr se acercó otro paso a ellas—. Los aesirs se enteraron de lo que hiciste, condenaste a todo Asgard a la destrucción, por eso Odín terminó obsesionado sus últimos milenios de existencia con la idea de reunir guerreros, sabiendo que cuando la última gota de energía se agotara, los carroñeros del abismo vendrían a devorar este mundo también y tendrían que luchar para defenderlo. ¿Fueron tan malvados los aesirs como dicen los vanir?

—Yo… eso no es así, yo… —Heid apretó los labios y sus manos temblaron empuñadas de ira. No podía responder.

—Heid… —susurró Akane. A pesar de haberla recién conocido, su corazón noble e ingenuo le decía que quería creer en ella, pero la desilusión dolía mucho.

—Por eso, Akane, debes confiar en mí y ayudarme —concluyó Freyr—. Solo yo puedo salvar a esta ciudad y todas sus almas, solo yo puedo proteger a tu hija Iris —los labios de Freyr hicieron por un momento una sonrisa distinta, malvada y voraz, que ella no notó—. Akane, debes permitirme acceder a Idavollr, es la única manera de salvar a tus seres amados de la destrucción.

.

.

Sultur miró confundido a su comandante buscando una orden, Alienor saboreó con horror la verdad que Narfi les acababa de revelar. La gran criatura se elevó extendiendo sus patas y su sombra los cubrió. Sultur se puso en guardia, Alienor cruzó sus cuchillas.

—¿Quién es el monstruo ahora, niño mortal? —la voz de Narfi lo hacía parecer divertido con la situación—. ¿No son los midgarianos acaso los auténticos monstruos por atreverse a existir, y haberle robado el destino a otras millones de criaturas que ya no existirán por su culpa?

Ranma no respondió, tampoco parecía reaccionar.

—Ahora sus almas me servirán para completar mi gran obra, y sus miserables existencias encontrarán así la redención por sus crímenes al ser sacrificadas para el nuevo mundo que yo, el supremo Narfi Laufeyiarson, forjará desde el polvo de las estrellas. ¡Seré mayor que el bruto conquistador Odín, seré un auténtico creador, un dios entre los dioses!... Ha llegado la hora, estoy cansado de esperar más en esta forma imperfecta. Acabaste una vez con mi cuerpo, Ranma Saotome, ahora compénsalo entregándome tu existencia.

El gigantesco arácnido, del que goteaban fluidos y sangre negra, alzó las dos patas delanteras como si fueran lanzas y apuntó al inmóvil muchacho.

—¡Comandante! —gritaron sus hombres, que tras retroceder y descubrieron que el joven seguía sin reaccionar, de pie con el rostro inclinado ante la amenaza de la gigantesca abominación.

El joven levantó un poco el rostro, su mano empuñada tembló con fuerza y se rodeó de una tenue luz plateada.

—Yo te mostraré lo que es un verdadero monstruo —murmuró Ranma, raspando la voz, con un inquietante brillo en sus ojos.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los trasgresores de la realidad, guerreros de la imaginación:

.

Ha sido una semana muy dura, agotadora y sin el suficiente tiempo para escribir, pero aquí estamos una vez más vencedores y cumpliendo con el desafío de hacer una entrega periódica de nuestra aventura. Hubiera querido agregar más contenido, como autor estoy tan impaciente como ustedes, amigos míos, por vivir ciertos momentos que ya están que se cumplen en la trama.

¿Promesas?, pues el próximo capítulo tendrá reencuentro.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me escriben comentarios y que me apoyan a través del sitio de Ko-Fi con sus mecenazgos, creyendo en la obra de este sencillo autor. Espero haberlos podido compensar con el capítulo de hoy, y ya vendrán mejores. En especial quisiera saludar a mis amigos **Ranma84, Azulmitla, Akasaku, Rokumon, Revontulett, Kylisha, Dark Reivyn** y **Cirse_386.**

También agradecer a mi esposa **Randuril,** les envía sus saludos a todos ustedes. Espero ya la tengamos pronto con alguna nueva historia. Fufufu…

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro emocionante capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattpad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en Facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	26. Noatum X

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

X

.

.

.

 _Ellos son los culpables de todo, de la creación y la destrucción, y de que estemos aquí._

.

.

.

—Salgan de aquí —dijo Ranma. Su tono de voz fue sombrío.

Sultur y Alienor miraron al joven sin responder.

—Es una orden —insistió—, no tienen mucho tiempo. Si se quedan morirán.

Antes de escuchar sus réplicas, Ranma agitó la mano con fuerza y desapareció en una sombra de luz. Reapareció a varios metros en el aire al costado del enorme monstruo arácnido, apuntándolo ya con el brazo extendido y círculos rúnicos de magia girando alrededor de su mano abierta.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

El rayo de plata cortó la oscuridad del miasma y la penumbra del interior del gigantesco Keur, el árbol de la putrefacción. Pero para sorpresa de Ranma, el gigantesco monstruo ya se había movido a una velocidad sorprendente, doblando algunas de las largas extremidades hizo que el islote que tenía por cuerpo se agachara antes del ataque. El rayo rozó la parte superior dejando una estela de fuego blanco muy cerca del árbol donde pendía de cabeza el cuerpo original de Narfi. Pero al momento había levantado otra de las extremidades azotando el aire justo por detrás del joven.

 _Maldición_ , pareció pensar Ranma, cuando gruñó mostrando los dientes. Apenas consiguió desaparecer otra vez cuando la gran extremidad, dura como el acero y gruesa como un tronco, cortó su imagen platinada esparciendo su estela de energía a la velocidad con que desgarró el aire. Ranma apareció sobre el cuerpo altar del monstruo, dando un giro empuñó la daga y una estela de luz se extendió de la hoja como una espada, lanzando un corte horizontal de varios metros de largo directo hacia el cuerpo de Narfi. Antes un muro de raíces se había erguido defendiendo al árbol y al cuerpo en él. El filo de luz plateada chocó contra las raíces y explotó produciendo una poderosa ventisca llena de trozos de madera podrida y miasma, junto con chispas de fuego blanco. Ranma bajó los brazos tras haberse cubierto y descubrió que su ataque solo dejó una marca negra en la pared de raíces, las que luego se desmoronaron, secas, sin vida.

—¡No es posible! —se quejó el muchacho.

—Créelo, pobre mortal —escuchó responder a Narfi, aunque su voz provenía de todas partes—. Una vez comprendiendo la naturaleza abisal de tus técnicas, puedo contrarrestarlas fácilmente gracias a mi genio superior, utilizando esa misma energía para anular tal poder destructor, ¡dos pueden beber de la misma fuente!

—¡¿Cómo?! —Ranma no comprendió en un principio, alzó la cabeza y descubrió que la tormenta de miasma y almas sobre sus cabezas giraba más rápido, abriendo un ojo en su centro, envuelto en poderosos relámpagos rojos como la sangre, en el que no se podía ver nada, por el contrario, parecía ser una oscuridad que absorbía incluso la poca luz que había ahí, y hasta sus almas si dejaban que la influencia del vacío los dominara—… No puede ser, ¡es una abertura al ginnugagap!

—Así es, sacrificando una voluminosa densidad de almas y materia, reuniendo la energía resultante en tan solo una partícula de luz, pude traspasar la barrera de la creación, ¡punzar la realidad misma de la existencia! Así pude crear mi propia versión a escala del abismo de Gimle, y poder alimentar mi nueva existencia de la energía del vacío —Narfi se jactó con una gran risotada.

—¿Destruiste todas esa salmas solo para…? ¡Eres un maldito! —gritó Ranma fuera de sí

Agitó la cuchilla en feroces cortes horizontales, que se convertían en una gran espada de luz que aparecía y desaparecía en instantes. Pero todos los ataques chocaban con paredes de raíces que se levantaban protegiendo al árbol por todos lados, adelantándose a los movimientos del joven.

—Sigue, sigue, ¡sigue! —retumbó la voz de Narfi en el aire—. Tu impotencia me satisface, ¿eso es todo lo que un necio niño mortal puedes hacer con el magnífico poder del abismo?... ¿Estás anonadado de mi intelecto superior y mi habilidad con las artes arcanas?

—¡No! —respondió Ranma, deteniendo sus ataques y observando con ojo atento, como cuando analizaba a sus oponentes, como las raíces que lo habían detenido se descascaraban una vez que el campo de energía abisal que las recubrió, justo en el momento de chocar con su espada del vacío, se desvanecía—. Me sorprende ¡lo idiota que eres!

—¿Cómo dijiste, niño?

—¡Eres un viejo imbécil! —repitió con la daga empuñada delante de su rostro, no pudiendo contener más su indignación por todo lo que había vivido y aprendido hasta ese momento—. Eres el más estúpido y ciego de todos los ya estúpidos y ciegos aesirs, ¿crees que puedes controlar algo tan peligroso como la magia del vacío? ¿Sabes siquiera todo el daño que ha provocado?... Tienes que detenerte ahora, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—¡Qué insolencia!, ¿insinúas que yo, el gran Narfi Laufeyiarson, ignora como dominar un arte, desde ya destinado a pertenecerme, que un necio niño mortal como tú sí puede?

—¿Dominar? —Ranma dio un resoplido, con la frente empapada de sudor al sentir la cada vez más aplastante sensación del vacío invadiendo ese lugar—… realmente no entiendes nada —murmuró lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

Debía detenerlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Los muros de raíces, recubiertos de una energía oscura que solo él podía ver, lo interceptaron como antes. El joven agitó el brazo con más fuerza lanzando un corte horizontal y los muros de raíces se levantaron. Pero esta vez no hubo choque de energías, porque Ranma no tenía su arma en la mano.

En el último movimiento el joven había lanzado su cuchillo hacia un costado como si fuera un boomerang. El arma dio rápidos giros, con la hoja de luz del vacío poseyéndola, formando una larga espada que por su velocidad casi parecía un disco plateado. El arma zumbó haciendo una amplia curva en el aire pasando por detrás del árbol.

Ranma abrió la mano que tenía empuñada y la extendió como si diera una orden. La cuchilla al momento disparó la energía que tenía acumulada y que le daba su forma de espada, como si el joven hubiera ejecutado su ataque del vacío de manera remota, en el momento exacto en que la cuchilla apuntó al árbol por detrás.

Una pared de raíces estaba ya protegiendo el árbol a espaldas de Narfi y el rayo plateado chocó creando una gran explosión.

—¿Quién es el idiota ahora, niño?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

.

.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —Akane se puso de pie, pero movió a Iris poniéndola detrás de ella, cubriéndola de los dos que la miraban con un interés que le pareció desagradable—. ¿Lo que él dice es cierto, la existencia de la Tierra condenó a Asgard?

Heid apretó los puños, luego abrió los dedos muy lentamente sin dejar de prestar atención a Akane y al recién aparecido Freyr.

—Eso no importa ahora —respondió el espectro—, necesitamos salvar a la gente de Noatum…

—¡¿Es verdad?! —insistió Akane interrumpiéndola.

La señora de la magia de la desaparecida Vanaheim enmudeció, se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sí —respondió finalmente—, es verdad.

—Te lo dije, Akane Tendo —clamó Freyr triunfante—. No puedes fiarte de esa mujer, es mejor que te alejes de ella y me permitas acceder a Idavollr, tal como Ranma hubiera querido. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—¿Ranma?

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron por un momento al escuchar el nombre de Ranma, después los cerró y meditó un momento.

—Sí, lo entiendo —dijo mirando otra vez a Freyr—, y mi respuesta es no.

—¿A-Akane? —tartamudeó Heid impaciente—, ¿y la ciudad, qué hay de la ciudad? Necesitamos restaurar la energía de Noatum o todo estará perdido.

—Ya hablé —insistió Akane con autoridad, cubriendo a Iris con mayor celo tras ella—, nadie sacrificará a mi hija. Además, no confío en ninguno de los dos.

—¡Eres una insensata, niña inmadura y sentimental! —Heid reaccionó con dureza—. ¿Qué crees que ganarás siendo tan obcecada?

Freyr guardó silencio perdiendo la sonrisa del rostro. La mano que colgaba a su costado se movió peligrosamente entrecerrando los dedos. Rápidamente levantó la mano y un anillo mágico apareció sobre su palma…

— _¡Resplandor aurora!_

Un poderoso y rápido rayo de luz, de múltiples colores como el espectro de un prisma, atravesó el centro del conjuro de Freyr destruyéndolo con una pequeña pero fuerte explosión que hizo al dios retroceder el brazo lastimado.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —advirtió Akane con su mano en alto.

Freyr miró hacia los pies y descubrió que estaba parada en el centro de varios círculos mágicos concéntricos que a centímetros del suelo giraban emitiendo un casi imperceptible murmullo. La sonrisa de Freyr fue auténtica.

—Realmente me sorprendiste, Akane Tendo —dijo gesticulando con elegancia—, no esperaba que estuvieras en guardia todo este tiempo, menos después de haberte presentado a tu hija adoptiva. Creí que aquello te desconcertaría emocionalmente y bajaría tus defensas, sumiéndote en el temor y la confusión. Es mi derrota después de todo, eres una chica más fuerte y madura de lo que estime, señora de la magia de Midgard.

—¿Quién eres realmente? —preguntó Akane en tono de amenaza. Los anillos rúnicos alrededor de Freyr se estrecharon un poco más en torno al dios.

—Ya te lo dije, soy Yngvi Freyr…

—Él es el enemigo, Akane —intervino Heid—. No bajes la guardia, niña boba, ¡él fue quién robó el corazón de Gimle y luchó en contra de Ranma y sus amigos!

—¿Él…? —Akane quedó sin palabras y volvió a mirar a Freyr, con los ojos humedecidos de rabia y dolor, obsesionada con la desaparición de su prometido—. Él estuvo con… Ranma.

—Tantas molestias —suspiró Freyr—, esto se está volviendo cansino.

Dio un paso con fuerza y los círculos mágicos que lo rodeaban se hicieron trizas como el cristal, antes de desaparecer en pequeñas chispas.

—¡No te muevas! —ordenó Akane.

La chica usó ambas manos y las movió rítmicamente delante de su cuerpo, en una rápida secuencia con la que dibujó un círculo rúnico de energía y que se rompió, al momento que ella terminó y bajó rápidamente una mano con la que golpeó el piso.

— _Mareas de Muspelheim_ —conjuró.

A su orden, delante de su mano una marejada de llamas se alzó y avanzó derritiendo hasta las rocas hexagonales que estaban en su camino. Freyr extendió el brazo y las llamas se dividieron en dos rodeándolo, sin sufrir daño.

—Así que mi hermana Freya te enseñó uno de sus mejores hechizos. Tú ejecución ha sido bastante aceptable, pero carece todavía del control preciso.

Akane mostró los dientes.

—¿Mamá?

—Iris, mantente detrás de mí. Pase lo que pase no te separes de mi lado —Akane dio una rápida mirada a su pequeña, dedicándole una de sus cándidas sonrisas—. No tengas miedo.

La niña asintió. Akane giró las manos dibujando otro círculo rúnico en el aire, que se expandió del tamaño de todo su cuerpo cuando ella estiró los brazos.

 _—Antiguos señores de Jotumheim, oíd mi voz y el clamor de mi corazón, acudid en mi auxilio. ¡Guardianes de Utgard!_

El aire alrededor de Akane se arremolinó y enfrío peligrosamente, se separó en dos corrientes que giraron a sus lados y que se solidificaron formando enormes humanoides de hielo, apenas delineados, pero con unas pocas rocas congeladas detrás de las cabezas que daban la forma de una apenas notoria trenza a cada uno.

—Ataquen —comandó Akane estirando la mano.

Los gigantes se lanzaron corriendo hacia el dios, haciendo temblar la tierra con sus pesados pisotones. Uno dio un salto con el puño en alto. Freyr, con descuido, extendió los brazos y dos espadas de luz se materializaron levitando en postura de ataque sobre su cabeza, luego con ambos brazos apuntó al frente como si diera una orden, y las espadas volaron en estocada en ambas direcciones. La primera espada impactó al gigante que venía en el aire, con tanta fuerza que lo detuvo y destrozó el brazo de hielo hasta el hombro haciéndolo caer de espaldas. El gigante que seguía corriendo por el suelo recibió la espada en la frente, haciéndolo doblar el cuerpo hacia atrás con tanta violencia que chocó la cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡No, Hielo-kun! —gritó Iris angustiada.

Akane solo mantenía la concentración mostrando un poco los dientes.

—¿Eso es todo, Akane Tendo, jugar con muñecos de nieve? ¿Es que no sabes que te estás enfrentando a un dios? —Freyr chasqueó la lengua—. Esperaba mucho más de la discípula de mi hermana Freya... ¡¿Qué…?!

Antes de darse cuenta, los gigantes de hielo caídos estallaron levantando una densa neblina de vapor. Freyr se cubrió con los brazos esperando alguna sorpresa, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con que los cuerpos de hielo se habían convertido en una treintena de esferas que levitaban a distinta distancia rodeándolo completamente.

—¿Decías? —exclamó Akane—. Ahora será mejor que confieses quién eres en realidad y dónde está Ranma.

Heid dio una rápida mirada a Akane, no podía decirle en ese momento. Freyr, viéndose rodeado, sonrió.

—Te pido disculpas, Akane. Los autómatas elementales son un hechizo de la más alta dificultad de Vanaheim; crear tantos y de tal pureza mágica es una proeza que un hechicero necesitaría practicar a lo menos doscientos años para controlar apenas a un par de ellos —explicó Freyr—, incluso un aesir practicante del _seidr_ se enorgullecería de convocar a una decena. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que me encuentro asombrado, pues no solo te luciste con tal cantidad y de tan exquisita calidad, sino que obtuviste la materia prima al condensar el agua en el aire —Freyr hizo una pronunciada reverencia—. Realmente, debo reconsiderar mi primera impresión de ti. Aunque, utilizar tanta magia ¿no es peligroso para tu salud?

Akane jadeaba notoriamente con las manos en alto, moviendo ligeramente los dedos como si controlara cual titiritero las esferas de hielo.

—Me encuentro perfectamente bien —mintió.

—Tu determinación también es loable —Freyr invocó una docena de espadas que formaban un arco sobre su cuerpo, apuntando hacia adelante en posición de ataque—. Te honraré entonces como lo mereces, señora de la magia de Midgard, dando lo mejor de mí sin contenerme.

—Akane, ¡cuidado! —gritó Heid.

.

.

La voz de Narfi se ahogó en su propia arrogancia al descubrir la trampa. El joven de Nerima no había desperdiciado el tiempo de distracción que ganó con su ataque y cargó directo hacia el árbol en una rápida carrera. Oculto por la explosión provocada por su arma, saltó apoyando el pie en una de las barreras creadas por las raíces y de un segundo impulso se elevó y cayó sobre el anciano con su mano empuñada en alto, envuelta en un intenso fulgor blanco, a menos de un par de metros de distancia. Ranma gruñó mostrando los dientes antes de gritar concentrando toda su energía en un único movimiento.

No era la ira lo que provocaba su ansiedad ni el deseo de venganza, ni siquiera el orgullo que en otro tiempo y vida podía superar a su razón; no, lo que instaba su prisa era miedo auténtico, angustia casi demencial al imaginar que Noatum y toda su gente, sus seres amados, quedarían expuestos a un peligro que a él casi enloqueció en su momento. Debía acabar con ese maldito anciano y su peligrosa obsesión antes de que consiguiera abrir del todo una grieta al ginnugagap, tan cerca de la indefensa ciudad.

El puño de Ranma chocó contra una nueva barrera de raíces, que con asombrosa velocidad aparecieron de los costados y se cruzaron frente al árbol con el cuerpo del anciano. Por un momento pareció la victoria de Narfi, pero el quejido de sorpresa del dios acompañó la sonrisa triunfal del muchacho, porque el puño no había tocado la barrera de energía abisal que recubría el cuerpo de la abominación, sino que se detuvo a centímetros de las raíces por culpa de una pequeña esfera que estaba entre ambos, de energía muy concentrada y de resplandor intenso. Una pequeña estrella creada por Ranma justo delante de su mano empuñada.

— _¡Implosión!_ —conjuró Ranma tras el eterno segundo, con un fuerte grito.

El ínfimo punto luminoso creció apenas un poco y se convirtió en una fuerza muy poderosa que absorbió como un agujero negro el aire de todo el lugar, la sangre negra, la corteza que cubría las paredes, las raíces, las esporas, el miasma, incluso la luz y la energía abisal que sobrecargaba el ambiente.

Ranma apareció de un fugaz destello plateado y azul a casi veinte metros de la enorme abominación, deslizándose otros cinco metros hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, levantando con las piernas una estela de fluido negro antes de detenerse.

Narfi daba gritos que hacían ecos en toda la destrucción. Las paredes se retorcían como parte de un ser viviente, los trozos de madera y gigantescas raíces que no eran arrastrados por la tormenta, caían al lago negro levantando grandes columnas de fluidos. El cuerpo monstruoso de la abominación se encontraba paralizado, sostenido en el aire por la succión de la pequeña estrella como unido a ella, demasiado grande para ser tragado, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse. Las enormes extremidades se agitaban con desesperación, se clavaban en el fondo de lago y arrastraban las garras sin poderse sostener.

—¡Comandante! —lo llamó Alienor llegando a su lado, arrastrando las piernas por el lago con tal dificultad como si estuviera resistiéndose a una tormenta de nieve.

—¿Alienor? —preguntó Ranma, tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre el ventarrón—. ¡Cuidado, Alienor! —lo advirtió.

Un gran trozo de corteza giró sobre la superficie del lago directo hacia el elfo oscuro. Sultur se cruzó frente al elfo y con un corte ascendente de su gigantesca espada cortó en dos la corteza cruzando una mitad a cada lado de ellos. Ranma desapareció evitando una de las mitades y se materializó al lado de sus hombres.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? —les gritó en la cara—, ordené que escaparan.

—No abandonaré mi puesto a su lado —respondió Alienor—, jamás recobraré mi honor si traiciono otra vez a mi líder.

—Pero…

Sultur lo interrumpió.

—Prometiste mostrarme a Falanda viva —dijo—, debo asegurarme de que no faltes a tu promesa muriendo ahora.

—Idiotas, ustedes son los que pueden morir —reclamó Ranma.

Dio la espalda a sus hombres, de cara al centro del caos que había provocado su hechizo. El gran cuerpo de la abominación comenzó a retorcerse, despedazarse, doblarse horrendamente como si la presión de la succión estuviera comprimiéndolo alrededor de la pequeña estrella. El árbol de Narfi apenas podía verse entre las capas en que quedó convertido el monstruo, con las ramas dobladas hacia la luz.

Ranma extendió la mano otra vez.

No tenía otra opción.

Apretó los dientes.

Aún entre los demonios había almas que fueron alguna vez de humanos, también estaban las almas de los defensores de la ciudad que fueron atrapados por Keur. Aunque no tuviera piedad de ese maldito viejo, no podía olvidar al resto, cuando a través de las heridas de las paredes emergieron decenas de siluetas oscuras, viscosas, figuras semejantes a humanas, que movían los brazos y gritaban suplicando salvación.

El Ranma de antes jamás hubiera sido capaz de tal acto. A pesar de su aparente determinación, sentía el tener que hacerlo, pero estaba dispuesto a cargar con todos los pecados que fueran necesarios con tal de salvar al último remanente de la humanidad, incluso el tabú de destruir por completo las almas ahí encerradas.

Extendió la mano, demoró, mostró los dientes, los gritos de Narfi y de todas las almas ahí encerradas le revolvió el estómago…

Ranma comprendió el verdadero peso de sus propias palabras, jamás sería el que una vez fue, y en ese momento se sintió más lejos de Akane y su familia a pesar de encontrarse más cerca de lo que siempre deseó. Si lo hacía, solo se alejaría más de ella, pero si no lo hacía podría perderla para siempre.

Él era un monstruo.

Agitó el puño con fuerza.

— _Liberación de caos._

La corriente cesó durante apenas una fracción de segundo en que dominó el absoluto silencio, y a continuación la pequeña estrella colapsó convirtiendo en energía pura toda la materia que antes había conseguido devorar, en una explosión que consumió el cuerpo del monstruo y arrancó un escalofriante alarido al alma del anciano aesir. Sultur se cruzó ante Ranma y Alienor clavando su espada en el suelo, creando una barrera, justo antes de ser alcanzados por la explosión.

.

.

Desde el exterior todos notaron con sorpresa el cese del avance de las raíces por la ciudad, dejando de luchar contra los defensores. Los dragones con forma humana se miraron entre sí temiendo que el repentino silencio y quietud de ese nuevo enemigo pudiera significar otra desagradable sorpresa.

Los demonios habían sido diezmados, siendo los primeros en caer al encontrarse entre los defensores y las raíces que los atraparon y devoraron. Los guerreros de Noatum luchaban arduamente, al límite de sus fuerzas, cuando las raíces cayeron al suelo, se secaron y convirtieron en polvo ante sus sorprendidos ojos.

Kapsuo pisó una de las ramas muertas haciéndola añicos, los restos cenicientos de las raíces cubrían toda la superficie de la muralla. Rashell se inclinó tomando un trozo con los dedos, que se convirtió en polvo arrastrado por la brisa del mar.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó Méril a su lado.

Rashell en un principio no respondió, tensándose.

—Geez, esto es peor de lo que imaginé —frotó entre los dedos las cenizas hasta hacerlas polvo—, las ramas se han fosilizado, convertidas en una mineralización de piedra vollr, aunque drenada de toda energía del vacío, por lo que al contacto con la creación se ha convertido en… nada.

—¿Antimateria del ginnugagap? —preguntó Méril, tras ellos Kapsuo escuchaba atentamente sin comprenderlos del todo—, ¡eso es imposible!

—No, no lo es —respondió Rashell—. Esta es la obra de un auténtico _hijo del vacío_.

Ambos se miraron y luego volvieron sus ojos hacia el mar, al árbol gigante que dejó de moverse, como si estuviera detenido en el tiempo, una sombra separada del resto de la creación.

La alegría de los soldados creyéndose vencedores fue interrumpida. Repentinamente un estruendo, con la fuerza de cientos de truenos rompiendo el cielo uno tras otro, retumbó en el árbol gigante y recorrió los cielos de Noatum. Estallidos de sangre negra en la corteza del inmenso tronco fueron seguidos por fogonazos de luz plateada. El fuego blanco prendió la superficie aceitosa de madera podrida, y en poco tiempo todo árbol se envolvió en un fuego blanco, mágico, de un poder tal que convirtió la noche en día y convirtió las aguas del mar en una densa neblina que cubría toda la superficie de las aguas alrededor de la ciudad, mientras que la copa ardía, como una corona de plata que se arremolinaba formando un círculo cada vez más amplio en el cielo por encima de la ciudad, con sus gigantescas ramas retorciéndose y cayendo al vacío, levantando montículos de agua tan altos como las murallas de Noatum.

—¿Qué sucede? —se quejó Méril, apenas en pie, cuando el resto de los hombres caía al suelo por el incesante estremecimiento.

—¡Está colapsando! —advirtió Rashell—. Geez, esto es malo, más que malo es una maldita pesadilla. Necesitamos alejarnos, ¡hay que mover a Noatum lo más lejos posible o quedaremos atrapados dentro de la grieta!

.

.

Freyr se movía tan rápido levitando en el aire, que casi parecía transportarse de un lugar al otro, mientras las esferas de hielo lo seguían y rodeaban constantemente. Un cristal más denso en el centro de cada esfera resplandecía, rodeado de anillos rúnicos, desde los que disparaban letales rayos de luz aurora. Las espadas de Freyr lo seguían como parte de su cuerpo, rodeándolo, bloqueando los disparos de energía y contraatacando con rápidas estocadas y cortes, que las esferas también evitaban retrocediendo y moviéndose en torno al dios.

El sudor de Akane se hacía más notorio, su cabello se pegaba a la frente y las piernas le temblaban, pero seguía manteniendo la mirada fiera y el rostro endurecido, mientras a base de determinación intentaba con rápidos movimientos de los dedos controlar a su pequeño ejército de invocaciones. Pero Freyr era demasiado escurridizo y Akane perdía la paciencia al no poder impactar ninguno de sus ataques.

Las esferas disparaban en secuencia, una detrás de la otra y Freyr no tenía mucho tiempo para contraatacar, manteniéndose casi todo el tiempo esquivando y defendiéndose, sin respiro.

—Akane, debes detenerte —Heid se acercó a ella—. ¡Akane, no podrás resistirlo más tiempo, estás agotando hasta la última gota de energía de tu alma!

—Mamá, por favor… ¡mamá! —Iris suplicaba a su lado, no sabiendo bien lo que sucedía pero muy preocupada por su madre.

Akane ya no tenía tiempo ni aliento para responderles. Aquel sujeto se movía tan deprisa que un parpadeó podría significarle la derrota… Uno de las esferas fue partida en dos por una de las espadas de Freyr, otra fue apuñalada por arriba y una tercera fue atravesada desde el cristal de su centro. Las tres explosiones mágicas en el aire le arrancaron un quejido a Akane, como si hubiera sufrido el golpe en su propio cuerpo.

—Un momento —murmuró Heid, analizando con horror el rostro de Akane—, ¿por qué al perder a los autómatas la presión sobre tu alma no disminuye?... Es como si la energía perdida no volviera a ti, ¿entonces?

Freyr seguía deslizándose rápidamente entre los autómatas, desviando, bloqueando y destruyendo a los que se enfrentaba con una agilidad sorprendente.

El sudor recorrió el rostro de Akane y colgó de su mentón. La chica hizo un chasquido.

—Ese sujeto es… tan bueno como Ranma.

Una sonrisa nostálgica coronó sus labios, no podía dejar de pensar en su prometido y lo esquivo que era las veces que, en un tiempo que casi le pareció una vida pasada, había practicado con él en el dojo. De alguna manera la manera de ese hombre de deslizarse en el aire, las piruetas que hacía con su cuerpo, los giros invertidos a la vez que lanzaba las espadas hacia atrás o adelante sin mirar, le eran tan familiares…

Otros dos autómatas fueron destruidos y sus explosiones parecieron debilitar todavía más a Akane, como si estuvieran todavía drenando su energía.

—Akane, ¡Akane detente, si sigues así solo conseguirás morir! —Heid se cruzó delante de ella, pero Akane parecía no verla concentrada solo en la lucha—. ¿No te das cuenta, niña tonta? Él está absorbiendo toda la energía residual del combate, ¡incluyendo la tuya!... Se está alimentando como si fuera… uno de _ellos_ —concluyó pensando en voz alta, con una mirada de pánico e incredulidad. Eso no podía ser posible, no había manera que existiera otro ser con la naturaleza híbrida de Ranma, ¿o sí?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me rinda? —reclamó Akane, pasando del ataque a la desesperada defensa, en que hacía danzar a sus autómatas y sus rápidos ataques solo para tratar de frenar los movimientos de Freyr y alejarlo de ellas.

Repentinamente Akane bajó los brazos, dio un veloz paso al frente y empujó a Heid hacia un lado, tomando al espectro por sorpresa.

Una de las espadas de Freyr se detuvo justo frente a Akane, con la punta bajo su mentón rozando su delicado cuello. Akane respiraba angustiada, sus autómatas levitaban ahora paralizados, apenas quedaban unos cinco o seis de ellos. Freyr levitó entre las inertes esferas con el resto de sus espadas girando a su alrededor como si fueran alas, extendiéndose a su espalda, hasta quedar flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, rozando con la punta de las botas el piso. Levitando el dios se acercó a la atrapada Akane.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Iris.

—¡No te acerques, Iris! —ordenó Akane, tan fuerte y brusca que la niña se paralizó en su lugar a pocos metros de distancia.

—No, Akane, no… —murmuró Heid, que sentada en el piso tras haberse levantado, recién se percató que la chica la había sacado del camino tratado de protegerla de la espada de Freyr—, no…

—Lo has hecho bien, señora de la magia —dijo Freyr, desde su posición elevada admiraba la combativa mirada de la chica—, pero otra vez tu piedad y preocupación por otros será tu perdición.

—¿Otra… vez? —preguntó Akane confundida. No recordaba haber conocido antes a ese hombre.

La chica apenas podía mantenerse en pie por culpa del agotamiento de su alma. Las puntas del cabello empapado de sudor se pegaban al rostro alrededor de los ojos y las manos las mantenía tensas, como si insistiera en luchar por controlar a los últimos autómatas aún en la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba. Freyr miró por sobre su hombro notando recién que las esferas restantes había girado y ahora lo apuntaban con un aro rúnico alrededor de sus cristales. Dedujo que esa niña estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su último aliento con tal de eliminarlo, en lugar de defender su vida. Loable, extremadamente admirable.

—Lo siento, pero no es necesario que mueras todavía —dijo Freyr. Con un chasquido de sus dedos otras espadas invocadas, que Akane no había visto, se cruzaron en el cielo tan rápido, más que las anteriores, y destruyeron a los últimos autómatas provocando explosiones de magia—. Ya puedes descansar, lo hiciste bien.

Las manos de Akane cayeron rendidas colgando a los lados de su cuerpo. Todavía no era capaz de guardar el aliento, pero su mirada de desafío seguía siendo tan o más firme que al principio. La punta de la espada de Freyr avanzó levitando un poco más, presionando delicadamente la fina piel del cuello de Akane, dificultándole un poco el respirar. Pero no se quejó, la chica se mantuvo firme ante Freyr.

—¿Dónde está Ranma? —preguntó con porfía.

Freyr lanzó una risotada.

—Eres increíble, señora de la magia de Midgard, a las puertas de la muerte ¿todavía puedes preocuparte por otro que no seas tú?

—¡Detente! —Heid alzó las manos queriendo conjurar un hechizo.

—¡Silencio! —la voz de Freyr se escuchó extraña, como si un eco, una segunda voz más ronca y violenta, secundara su orden.

Heid cayó sobre las rodillas, una estela oscura la rodeó alrededor de un círculo mágico y se quejó víctima de un intenso dolor.

—No eres más que una sombra de alma —siguió Freyr—, una palabra mía bastaría para deshacer el hechizo que te mantiene en esta existencia. No me provoques, tu conocimiento todavía pudiera serme útil en el futuro, pero no pruebes más mi paciencia.

—Jamás… te ayudaré… no a ti… —susurró Heid, resistiendo la tortura del hechizo de Freyr.

—Quise hacerlo de la manera agradable —explicó Freyr—, me sería mucho más sencillo y rápido que permitieras a _tu hija_ romper el sello, Akane. Inclusive, cabe una pequeña posibilidad de que la princesa de Alvheim sobreviva al procedimiento, y nadie tendría que morir. Pero no, ¡no! Siempre tan obcecada, tan boba, Akane…

La voz que hacía eco a Freyr volvió a hacerse escuchar en el fondo de sus sentimientos, con una ira que parecía incontenible. Akane lo notó y a pesar de la espada que tenía en su cuello, lo desafío con sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó otra vez.

Los ojos de Freyr oscurecieron, su rostro dejó de lado la máscara de amabilidad para dar paso a la ira y la demencia. Alterado como si hubiera sido descubierto por la mirada color miel de Akane, hasta parecer aterrado, movió los brazos con fuerza y todas las espadas se extendieron como alas tras su espalda y se inclinaron apuntando hacia adelante.

—No tenías… ¡todavía no tenías que morir, niña tonta! —la regañó el dios.

Akane cerró los ojos y lamentó no haberlo conseguido.

—Prométeme que cuidarás a Iris —murmuró para que Heid la escuchara—, te lo suplico.

—Akane —Heid trató de moverse—, esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Akane!

—Lo siento, Akane —dijo Freyr y movió las manos hacia el frente—, pero tu existencia lo complica todo.

—¡Mamá! —lloró Iris.

—¡Akane! —gritó Heid.

Akane cerró los ojos.

Con un gesto de los dedos de Freyr, las otras espadas volaron hacia el frágil cuerpo de la chica. Destellos plateados aparecieron con la velocidad de un relámpago y la espada en el cuello de Akane se partió en dos y una que estaba por alcanzarla rebotó con el sonido del choque de los aceros perdiéndose en rápidos giros en el aire hasta quedar clavada en la roca a varios metros de distancia. Otro par de espadas sucumbieron por culpa de los destellos de plata, un destello más grande barrió con cuatro de las espadas a medida que tomó forma de un gigantesco espadón cortando el aire, seguido por una mano enorme, una armadura de acero oscuro rodeada de cadenas, un cuerpo descomunal, una capa rasgada y un rostro que imponía el miedo.

Akane abrió los ojos y llevó su mano a sus labios confundida. Ante ella había dos guerreros con uniformes negros y rojos, un elfo oscuro y un hombre de un tamaño y armadura tan bestial que más parecía un demonio. Ambos estaban en postura de combate tras haber lanzado sus contraataques justo en el momento en el que se materializaron ante ella. Las espadas de Freyr yacían tiradas por el piso, otras clavadas en las rocas cercanas y las últimas partidas en trozos.

No obstante, una espada de Freyr todavía estaba en alto, cruzada en diagonal desde la espalda del dios pasando por el lado de su cuello, presionándolo hasta cortar un poco la piel. El dios miró por sombre su hombro siguiendo la hoja de la espada y el fino hilo de su sangre que descendía sobre ella.

Ranma, detrás de Freyr dándole también la espalda con el rostro un poco inclinado, sostenía con el brazo extendido la empuñadura de la espada. La sangre de Freyr alcanzó sus dedos y goteó de sus nudillos que temblaban de ira.

Alienor y Sultur alzaron las armas y adoptaron firmes posiciones protegiendo a la confundida Akane. Desde su posición, Akane apenas pudo distinguir media silueta del joven que amenazaba al paralizado dios, el rostro inclinado, el mechón de cabello oscuro y la desordenada melena corta que rozaba sus hombros, el perfil del mentón endurecido por la ira que lo hacía apretar los dientes con una fuerza que solo era superada por sus sentimientos.

Ella estaba segura, no podía ser otro, desde las manos hasta la postura del cuerpo ese hombre debía ser la razón de todos sus sueños y pesadillas desde esa fatídica noche. Su corazón se lo decía, su alma lo percibía, no importando el escalofriante vacío que parecía sumergir todo en un abismo doloroso y sin final, que emanaba ese cuerpo juvenil. Porque en lo más profundo de ese abismo de oscuridad podía sentir todavía el cálido y tierno espíritu de su prometido.

Akane estrechó las manos sobre su pecho temiendo que su corazón pudiera estallar.

—Ra… Ranma —murmuró con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos.

El joven giró el rostro. La ira y la tensión dominaban cada músculo de su cuerpo y lo hacían sostener con fuerza la espada que amenazaba el cuello de Freyr, pero al alzar los ojos pudo conectarse con los de Akane, ignorando al dios y a los guerreros que se interponían entre ellos.

Los ojos de Ranma, azules como el cielo, se encontraron con los ojos de Akane, tiernos y ambarinos como la tierra del mundo de Midgard en el que se conocieron.

—Akane… —susurró Ranma, con una mirada insondable.

Ella, emocionada, perdió la voz.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los que tanto esperaron:

.

Ranma y Akane poseen un lenguaje muy particular, herencia de la cultura japonesa a la que pertenecen, un idioma de gestos, miradas y acciones que dicen más que las palabras. Una de las razones por las que tanto me encariñé con ellos como personajes es porque adoro el lenguaje gestual, algo extraño para alguien que gusta de escribir pues es una herramienta muy difícil de llevar a lo visual.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus cálidos comentarios y a los que me apoyan con sus mecenazgos por el sitio de Ko-fi creyendo en mi obra, muy en especial a **Ranma84, Akasaku, Rokumon, Azulmitla, Alweed-kun, Lily Tendo89, Dark Reivyn, Cirse_386.** Y por supuesto a mi compañera, amiga, colega, editora y esposa **Randuril.**

Deseo que les haya gustado. Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattpad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en Facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	27. Noatum XI

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

La realidad se fraccionó, como un papel viejo arrugado, o como un vidrio trizado. La pared interior del tronco gigante se cuarteó en horribles heridas, de las que estallaron fuego blanco y sangre negra, y al abrirse revelaron del otro lado el vacío insondable del ginnugagap como un mar de estrellas y nebulosas. El fuego blanco prendía en las paredes y aún en grandes zonas sobre la superficie del viscoso lago que abarcaba con voraz velocidad. La tormenta sobre sus cabezas se abrió y las almas atrapadas gimieron en su interior, a medida que el remolino se extendía hacia el vacío cósmico como si toda esa masa espiritual estuviera siendo devorada, deformándose ante sus ojos las ramas y las paredes, que se despedazaban al ser consumidas por el vacío.

Narfi Laufeyiarson reapareció en la superficie del lago. El cuerpo delgado en extremo, hasta parecer un cadáver moviéndose, daba la impresión de que se partiría con el más leve esfuerzo. La piel la tenía quemada casi en su totalidad y cubierta de horripilantes llagas que exponían los músculos, tendones y huesos al aire. Algunas raíces todavía colgaban de su cuerpo, las que se desprendían desgarrando más carne viva. Con ambas manos agarró la enorme raíz que entraba por su boca y lo hacía retorcerse de dolor en horribles arcadas, hasta que tirándola la extrajo empapada de sangre y restos de sus interiores, que terminó de vomitar sobre el lago. Jadeaba, débil, con los ojos temblando de ira y confusión al encontrarse a la distancia con los de Ranma, que liderando a sus hombres le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de lástima.

—Te odio, Ranma Saotome… ¡Te odio!

El anciano dio un grito, su cuerpo se deformó como si una fuerza poderosa lo estuviera jalando, estirándose de manera irracional, convirtiéndose en un espectro monstruoso de piel y huesos, con las cuencas de los ojos tan alargadas que parecían dos agujeros vacíos, donde las órbitas de los ojos apenas se veían en el centro, flotando libremente. El largo cabello del anciano se trenzó al ser también atraído por el vacío sobre ellos.

Los fluidos del lago también se arremolinaron desde las paredes hacia el centro, elevándose al vacío sobre sus cabezas.

Alienor sintió que su alma estaba siendo jalada y desgarrada de su cuerpo. Sultur clavó la gran espada en el suelo intentando sostenerse, pero aún el metal comenzó a deformarse como su gran cuerpo, tal como le sucedió a Narfi.

Ante ellos, Ranma no parecía ser afectado por las fuerzas del vacío, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en la oscuridad más allá del borde del tronco en el cielo, con un temor aún mayor que el de perder su propia alma. Grandes entidades de presencia sobrecogedora y figuras apenas distinguibles, menos comprensibles, deambulaban del otro lado de la abertura esperando las presas que iban a devorar, sus voces eran cantos agudos y roncos a la vez, carentes de vida, de aire, muy similares a los de los cetáceos de Midgard, pero deformados y arrítmicos. El borde superior del tronco comenzó a desintegrarse rápidamente agrandando la grieta hacia el ginnugagap.

—Si no hago algo la grieta se abrirá fuera de Keur, y todo Noatum podría… —Ranma apretó los dientes, los puños cerrados temblaban, necesitaba detenerlo, ¿pero cómo?

De pronto, como si se tratara de una revelación, al mirar el fluido negro arremolinándose y elevándose por las paredes hacia el vacío recordó una situación muy similar, mucho tiempo atrás, en la cima de una montaña enfrentando a un guerrero descendiente de un dragón. En aquella ocasión tuvo que utilizar su mejor técnica pero de una manera muy diferente. También recordó que pudo improvisar algo similar con la oposición de las energías mágicas, la vez que enfrentó por primera vez a su hermano en Alvheim.

¿Podría hacer lo mismo utilizando las fuerzas opuestas de la materia y la antimateria? Él no comprendía nada sobre la ciencia de la creación de la que tanto hablaban Rashell, Heid e incluso Méril… ¡pero sí que sabía cómo contraatacar una poderosa energía en espiral!

Ranma corrió y se ubicó en el centro del lago. Sus hombres gritaban su nombre, Narfi maldecía en una voz que se distorsionaba en el vacío, haciéndolo sonar como uno más de _ellos_ , lo que significaba que el alma del dios se estaba desintegrando y convirtiéndose en alimento del ginnugagap.

—¡No olviden quienes son y la razón por la que están aquí! —ordenó Ranma a sus hombres—. ¡No permitan que el abismo los devore!

Intentó recordar todo lo que le enseñó Heid en el poco tiempo que pudo entrenar en Vanaheim, todo lo que pudiera servirle en ese momento sobre el uso de la energía del vacío. Separó un poco las piernas y cruzó los brazos con las manos empuñadas delante del rostro. Nunca podría generar la cantidad de energía necesaria para contrarrestar el vacío del ginnugagap, era imposible, como querer contener el mar en una pequeña botella de agua, así que la idea de usar materia contra antimateria no serviría de nada, pero… ¿y si usaba el vacío en contra del vacío? ¿Cómo apagar un incendio con una gran explosión?

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron con un plan.

Keur, el árbol de la putrefacción, con su gradual degeneración estaba permitiendo la creación de esa grieta hacia el abismo. Lo que debía hacer era… destruirlo primero, hacer colapsar a todo el árbol de la putrefacción en el abismo antes de que le sirviera de puerta. Sí, iba destruirlo, aunque todavía existía el ínfimo detalle de que ellos también estaban adentro.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Keur, al estarse convirtiendo en una grieta, era como un mini universo en sí mismo suspendido entre Asgard y el ginnugagap, como una burbuja más pequeña aparecida y separada de una más grande, pero que al colapsar haría un agujero en la mayor y todo se iría al demonio. Debía destruirlo antes de que eso ocurriera.

Si Keur en se momento era como un subuniverso de Asgard, un mundo, entonces el único hechizo que serviría era el que le enseñó Rashell; el máximo hechizo de destrucción del imperio, el destructor de mundos. Pero él le haría una pequeña modificación, ya que en lugar de una poderosa energía creadora, usaría la magia del vacío.

No estaba muy seguro lo que resultaría de todo eso, pero no tenía tiempo para otro plan…

El círculo mágico hizo retroceder la sangre negra formando una pared de fluidos arremolinados alrededor de Ranma. Su cuerpo se rodeó de una luz platinada, y pareció que su silueta se hacía borrosa, en una decena de siluetas superpuestas del muchacho moviéndose con ligeras diferencias, en múltiples realidades simultáneas en las que hacía lo mismo. La energía plateada de Ranma también fue absorbida por el vacío, elevándose, trenzándose con las hebras negras del lago y la fuerte corriente de aire. Todo el lugar se saturó de fuerzas en conflicto, deformando lo que se veía hasta parecerles a Alienor y Sultur, una auténtica pesadilla que no podrían jamás recordar con sus palabras y conceptos, como para poder describir todo lo que en ese momento sucedía.

Ranma extendió los brazos, hizo una lenta kata con las manos para dar un fuerte puñetazo al cielo invocando el más poderoso de sus nuevos hechizos.

— _¡Dragón del vacío!_

Lo que pareció un simple ataque de energía, como una columna plateada alzándose por el centro del árbol hacia el abismo en el cielo, estalló a mitad de camino. De la explosión de luz emergió una enorme figura que continuó ascendiendo, dejando una estela anillos rúnicos que se ensancharon rápidamente como pulsaciones que chocaron contra las paredes. Poseía forma semejante a la silueta de un dragón plateado formado de pura energía abisal. La criatura convocada por Ranma de manera inconsciente, parecía también sacada de una pesadilla, pues su forma era completamente exótica, con seis pares de alas que al extenderse rasgaban las paredes interiores de Keur, seis agujeros en su cabeza que daba a entender eran los ojos, el cuerpo alargado como el de una serpiente y poderosas garras al final de cada uno de sus seis brazos, todo esto era lo poco que sus hombres pudieron interpretar del horror que apreciaron y que aún a un elfo oscuro adulto y frío, y a un demonio cuya esencia era la ira, hicieron temblar como niños asustados.

Incluso Ranma tuvo miedo de su propia creación, pues ni siquiera él sabía lo que resultaría de combinar su esencia del vacío, con el hechizo imperial destructor de mundos y la gran cantidad de energía abisal acumulada en el ambiente por culpa de la enorme grieta.

El dragón del vacío se detuvo delante del abismo y giró el cuerpo mirando hacia el suelo. Rugió poderosamente provocando un sonido irreproducible, pero que los atormentaría en sus recuerdos por siempre. Los seis pares de alas abarcaron casi todo el espacio sobre sus cabezas, incluso atravesando las paredes con los afilados extremos de luz hasta destruirlas. Tras el estridente rugido, se materializó un anillo rúnico delante de sus fauces del que se disparó una poderosa ráfaga de luz directo hacia el lago. La columna de energía se separó al momento en una infinidad de pequeños rayos plateados que se curvaron y descendieron impactando en toda las superficies de las paredes, recubriéndolas de explosiones de fuego blanco hasta no poderse ver nada más que el plateado resplandor de la destrucción.

—Estamos muertos —murmuró Sultur al ver la lluvia de rayos plateados y la marea de fuego descender sobre ellos…

Ranma apareció entre los dos, agarrando a cada uno del brazo los arrastró en un nuevo y desesperado salto dimensional. Alcanzaron a ver el fuego blanco cayendo sobre ellos antes de que todo se tornara negro.

.

Estaba perdido en la oscuridad. Era la primera vez que daba un salto sin siquiera pensar el lugar al que debía ir y la resistencia de encontrarse en otro subuniverso debía haber provocado tal problema. Ranma estaba como paralizado, agarrando a sus hombres que no reaccionaban, como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado para todos excepto él. Flotaban a la deriva como si estuvieran sumergidos en agua, rodeados de una oscuridad inconmensurable y que hacía sentir a su alma el vacío profundo del abismo. ¿Eso había sucedido, se había equivocado y terminaron los tres fuera de Asgard, suspendidos en el ginnugagap?

¿Terminarían siendo consumidos hasta convertirse en parte del ginnugagap? ¿Cuánto demoraría en desaparecer? Allí los segundos podían ser milenios y los milenios segundos, pues el tiempo y el espacio eran medidas pertenecientes únicamente a la realidad de los universos. Fuera de ellos, la nada, o el todo, era un plano desconocido. Lo que él podía estar viviendo tenía claro que podría tratarse de apenas una fracción de segundo extendida a su percepción como si fueran cien años. No podía moverse a voluntad, no podía dar otro salto, apenas podía pensar. ¿Todo terminaría así por su imprudencia?

¿Habría conseguido destruir a Keur antes de que se convirtiera en una grieta?

De pronto sus pensamientos comenzaron a nublarse. Miró a sus hombres que flotaban como cadáveres a los que no quería soltar, de rostros paralizados y los ojos abiertos de terror, como si todavía estuvieran viviendo el último segundo antes de desaparecer. Luego, con terror, se dio cuenta que ya no recordaba el nombre de esos dos. ¿Y cómo se llamaba él?

¡No debía olvidar quién era, a dónde se dirigía, o sería consumido…! ¿Consumido por quién o qué cosa…?

Estaba cansado ya de luchar. Su cuerpo se fue sumergiendo en un sopor indescriptible. Escuchaba voces, decenas, miles, ecos de infinitos mundos a los que por un momento creyó ver, comprender, experimentar, era una sensación exquisita el estar unido al todo.

Ser parte del todo.

No se percató que su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, llenándose de manchones negros, haciéndose uno con el vacío.

 _Ranma…_

Abrió los ojos.

 _Ranma… Ranma, tengo miedo._

Miró desesperado en todas direcciones, estaba seguro de haber reconocido esa voz dulce y triste. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba comenzó a iluminarse, pudo ver entonces que en realidad no se encontraba en la _nada_ , sino en un cosmos sobrecargado de estrellas y nebulosas, algunas tan densas que se arremolinaban como tormentas. Creyó tenerlas tan cerca como si estuvieran al alcance de su mano, pero algo en su interior lo hizo comprender que las distancias en ese espacio eran infinitas, y que estarían a miles de millones de vidas mortales de distancia… ¿Pero la distancia realmente existía en ese lugar?

Cada estrella era un universo, un cosmos por sí mismo, un mundo, una eternidad, una historia propia y él estaba como en una librería mirando los lomos de cada tomo. Estaba perdido, pero a la vez ya no tenía miedo, porque ese susurro suave le recordó lo más importante de todo: su nombre.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿Dónde estás?_

La voz se quebró y el miedo regresó a su corazón. ¿Quién era ella? Todavía no podía recordarlo, pero el temor que impregnaba esas palabras, que parecían dirigidas a él, lo sobrecogieron. Miró desesperado buscando otra vez. La oscuridad retrocedió del todo de su cuerpo y pudo verse como si en realidad flotara en el agua, con sus ropas y capa meciéndose suavemente. Al final de sus manos seguía sosteniendo los brazos de Sultur y Alienor, ¡sí, también recordó sus nombres! Pero ellos se veían casi desaparecidos, como pobres siluetas que apenas demostraba sus existencias. Gruñó, ellos dos solo seguían existiendo porque él los estaba sosteniendo no solo con sus manos, sino también con su espíritu, con esa parte del vacío que ahora era él y que lo hacía hasta cierto punto inmune a los efectos del ginnugagap. Eso le demostró que ya no era humano, después de todo él también ahora era uno de _ellos._ A lo menos ser un monstruo tenía sus ventajas.

Sacudió la cabeza y, recordando otra vez los consejos de Rashell, intentó concentrarse en su propia existencia. Una apenas detectable energía, como un cristal solo visible ante los reflejos de la tenue luz de las estrellas, emanó de su cuerpo formando un óvalo alrededor de los tres. Los cuerpos de Alienor y Sultur recobraron también sus formas y algo de color, pues el campo de existencia de Ranma los rodeó. No tenía muy claro como lo hizo, solo que le recordó a la ciencia detrás de las naves que viajaban por el ginnugagap, que replicaban en una muy pequeña escala la membrana de existencia de un universo, o eso le explicó alguna vez Heid. Él lo creía una especie de escudo mágico, aunque ella lo corrigió hasta el cansancio que no era lo mismo, sino que más bien era como la piel del universo que lo protege de la influencia del ginnugagap sin la que no podría existir.

Como fuera, Ranma estaba más preocupado de buscar la fuente de la voz que de tratar de entender inútilmente la ciencia de Heid, mucho menos podía pensar en su propia seguridad, fuera del universo de Asgard y de cualquier otro.

 _No puedo… no me quedan fuerzas._

Otra vez esa voz, pero todavía no podía identificar de dónde provenía. Por cada estrella que miraba, una infinidad de imágenes, voces, sentimientos y existencias lo enloquecía, amenazándolo otra vez con hacerlo perder su conciencia en ese mar de conocimiento de otros universos que no podía comprender.

 _Ra-Ranma…, realmente deseaba verte otra vez. Lo siento tanto._

—¡Akane!

La recordó, tan rápido como gritó el nombre de la chica. Una estrella pequeña e insignificante resplandeció más que todas, y sintió que su cuerpo se estiraba, arrastrado a una velocidad inimaginable cruzando el espacio de un lugar donde el espacio en sí no existía. Y como un espejo roto pudo ver en uno de sus fragmentos a Iris y Heid en una especie de templo suspendido en el vacío, y a Freyr, el verdadero Freyr con ellas.

Entonces distinguió a Akane de pie con la punta de una espada levitando mágicamente presionando su delicado cuello. Los ojos de la chica, llenos de determinación, se cerraron por un instante que le pareció a Ranma una dolorosa eternidad. Y en ese momento el joven comprendió que escuchaba los pensamientos y sentimientos de Akane.

 _¡Ranma, ayúdame!_

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Noatum**

.

XI

.

.

.

 _¿Estás segura de querer seguir, pequeña? Una vez que comencemos el proyecto Idavollr, dejaremos de ser dioses para convertirnos en demonios._

.

.

.

Yngvi Freyr estaba perplejo. Miró con atención a los dos Dragones Rojos que en guardia defendían a la joven gobernadora de Noatum. Aunque notó las miradas de confusión que el elfo oscuro y el enorme demonio se dieron entre ellos y luego a su alrededor, también se percató que no bajaban la guardia ni dejaban de estar atento al más mínimo movimiento que él hiciera. Inclinó el rostro apenas un poco hacia el costado, sintió más presión del acero frío en su cuello y de reojo examinó la espalda y perfil del joven Ranma Saotome.

—Has madurado —habló el dios sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro—, veo que finalmente estás completo.

Los ojos de Ranma, que solo veían a Akane con una emoción incontenible, parecieron luchar contra su propio deseo y giraron hacia Freyr. Se tensó al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba, no descuidando al rival al que amenazaba con una de sus propias espadas. Giró los ojos hacia el otro lado y descubrió que una docena más de espadas levitaban desde antes apuntándolo a menos de un par de metros de distancia, rodeándolo como una cúpula dispuestas a atacarlo al primer gesto. Ranma hizo una mueca como una sonrisa irónica. Freyr también sonrió a medias.

—No te lo perdonaré —dijo Ranma.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Freyr—, ¿todavía te enfada el haberme quedado con el corazón de Gimle? ¿O será que tu orgullo no perdona el que te haya humillado?... Ah, comprendo —la sonrisa se tornó astuta en el momento que sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la chica, que de rodillas y agotada tras lo sucedido los observaba con la mano en el pecho como si el corazón fuera a escapársele en cualquier instante—, ¿es por ella…?

Las espadas se cerraron en picada, todas a la vez, sobre el indefenso muchacho pero solo atravesaron una estela plateada con lo que quedaba de su silueta. La espada al cuello de Freyr cortó horizontalmente el aire, pero solo removió parte de la estela oscura, como un vapor negro, que quedó con la forma de la silueta del dios. Los chasquidos de los metales chocando entre sí fueron enmudecidos por el grito de desesperación de Akane, aunque ya ninguno de los dos estaba ahí provocando la confusión de todos los que antes creían observarlos atentamente.

Otro chasquido metálico llamó la atención de Akane y compañía. En las alturas, en una parte más alejada de las altas escalinatas que rodeaban en espiral la base en la que se hallaban, Freyr y Ranma intercambiaban feroces y rápidos golpes de sus armas. El dios, como un maestro titiritero, manejaba diez espadas a la vez que flotaban alrededor de su cuerpo con movimientos de sus manos y dedos, atacando con unas a varios metros de distancia en rápidos cortes horizontales, verticales y estocadas, luego defendiéndose con otras no dejando espacios abiertos ni que permitiéndole al joven de Nerima acercarse. Ranma danzaba entre las espadas y bloqueaba algunos de los ataques empuñando su cuchilla, desaparecía y aparecía a un par de metros dejando que las espadas atravesaran la estela de luz con su silueta que dejaba atrás, pero al momento otras espadas se adelantaban a sus propósitos y lo esperaban con nuevos ataques en camino. En un rápido paso Ranma consiguió desaparecer esquivando dos espadas, reapareció ante una de las espadas de Freyr para volver a desaparecer evitando la sorpresiva estocada. Volvió a aparecer al costado de Freyr y con un feroz corte partió el cuerpo del dios en dos… para descubrir que se trataba de una silueta formada por una estela de una energía parecida a un vapor negro.

El joven apretó los dientes y desapareció evitando tres espadas que rebotaron sobre los peldaños al atravesar la estela que dejó su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Akane, adelantándose algunos pasos al grupo y mirando en todas direcciones con desesperación—. ¡¿Dónde está Ranma?!

—¡Cuidado, niña! —la advirtió Sultur, corriendo a su encuentro.

Detrás de Akane una estela de humo negro apareció tomando la forma del sólido acero de una espada, que cortó el aire directo a su cuerpo. No alcanzó a girar, cuando un destello plateado se cruzó entre ella y el arma oscura, para ver al momento la espalda de Ranma, su cabello suelto como una melena corta que rozaba los hombros, empuñando en la mano una cuchilla envuelta en una poderosa aura que la sobrecogió, y que le daba la forma y tamaño de una gran espada, semejante en su silueta a la sagrada Skirr.

La espada de luz de Ranma chocó contra la espada que empuñaba Freyr con su mano derecha. Ambos forcejearon mirándose a los ojos. Freyr aparentaba calma, Ranma estaba enfurecido y tras él, a poco más de un metro del violento enfrentamiento, Akane estaba paralizada, con una mano en los labios intentando comprender lo que sucedía. El alma de la muchacha la advertía de la inquietante presencia de esos dos, espíritus intensos, poderosos, pero de una oscuridad inquietante, haciéndola sentir la presencia del vacío con una magnitud aterradora que jamás había vivido.

Con la mano izquierda Freyr hizo un gesto y las espadas que estaban desde antes levitando en el aire, de las que ninguno se había percatado, cayeron en picada directo hacia la chica. Akane no se dejó sorprender y alzó la mano queriendo invocar una barrera, pero ya no le quedaban energías siquiera para encender una hoja seca.

—¡Ranma! —gritó casi por reflejo.

Ranma desapareció dejando que la espada de Freyr avanzara cortando solo una silueta de luz. Reapareció delante de Akane, en mitad de un salto golpeando dos de las espadas de Freyr. Desapareció y reapareció velozmente en el aire alrededor de la chica, como un relámpago en zigzag, golpeando todas las espadas. Apareció ante Akane bloqueando la última espada con un certero golpe de su cuchilla, jadeando desesperado.

—Aka… Akane —consiguió pronunciar entre rápidas respiraciones.

Akane lo observó a los ojos, no podía confundirlos con ningún otro, no importando lo que su percepción espiritual dijera advirtiéndola del abismo de oscuridad que se ocultaba dentro del joven, su corazón le confirmó que era Ranma, su Ranma, al que tenía delante de ella. Con la voz quebrada Akane trató de articular una palabra, pero las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y el temblor de sus manos fue más fuerte que las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba. No importaba todo lo que había deseado y soñado con ese momento, o el peligro que vivían, porque todo lo que podía pensar era en que ella no estaba preparada todavía para un golpe así de emociones, que hacían saltar a su corazón hasta doler dentro del pecho

—Ran…

— _¡Lanza del vacío!_

La interrumpió el grito de Freyr. Ranma solo alcanzó a devolverle una mirada de ansiedad y pánico a la chica, antes de desaparecer de delante de ella, barrido por una columna de energía negra rodeada de relámpagos plateados, tan rápido que apenas fue un parpadeo para ella.

—¡Ranma! —llamó Akane angustiada, mirando en la dirección en la que se perdió el hechizo en la oscuridad del horizonte.

Ranma apareció a un par de metros en el aire sobre Freyr, antes que este bajara la mano tras su hechizo. Con la cuchilla resplandeciendo del tamaño de una espada cayó rasgando el aire, directo a la cabeza del dios. Cayó al suelo doblando una pierna, enterrando la espada de luz en el suelo, cortando en dos una estela negra y vaporosa con la figura de Freyr. No alcanzó a gruñir cuando Freyr apareció a su costado impactándolo con una feroz patada en el costado. Ranma cayó al piso girando rápidamente, cubriéndose el costado con la mano, pero no avanzó mucho su cuerpo porque antes de llegar al borde de la plataforma desapareció dejando su imagen en líneas azuladas y plateadas.

Freyr hizo una mueca, como una sonrisa contenida, y se desvaneció en una estela negra.

Los sonidos de los choques de espadas y ataques de magia hacían eco en todo el lugar. Los escalones superiores temblaban, luego los inferiores, del otro lado de la estrella contenida en ese lugar, después aparecían a un costado de ellos, desaparecían para reaparecer chocando sus hechizos casi a quemarropa mientras caían de cabezas a veinte metros sobre ellos. Tras la gran explosión de luz, Freyr reapareció dejando una larga estela negra al deslizar los pies, tratando de frenar tras el impacto. Ranma apareció dando tumbos, pasó girando rápidamente por el costado de Akane y Sultur junto a Alienor lo contuvieron agarrándolo con firmeza, deteniéndolo con brusquedad.

—¡Comandante!

—¿Qué sucede, niño?

Ranma no respondió a sus hombres. Con sus ojos miró a Heid que abrazaba a Iris cerca del panel de control, luego a Freyr y finalmente a Akane. Demonios, pensó el muchacho, tanto había crecido, entrenado y vivido para terminar igual que al principio, preocupándola. Las espadas aparecieron de estelas oscuras en el aire, una tras otra, a medida que volaron rápidamente en contra del joven Saotome. Sultur se cruzó ante Ranma chocando una decena de espadas con su gran arma, Alienor lo imitó más atrás y con rápidos giros de las cuchillas detuvo otras tantas. Pero a cada golpe contra uno de los aceros, estos se destruían en partículas de miasma negro, y otras retomaban su lugar atacando en picada. En un momento la cantidad de espadas que aparecieron eran de más de una veintena a la vez y superaron a los desesperados defensores, mientras Freyr las controlaba con ambas manos extendidas, invocando cada vez más armas que caían de todos lados sobre Sultur y Alienor, en su intento por escudar a Ranma.

—¡Ahora, orejas largas!

Alienor gruñó y con Sultur se separaron dejando pasar a la marejada de espadas. Las armas chocaron contra el suelo de piedra, rebotando entre ellas y clavándose la mayoría como un bosque de hacer. Tardó unos segundos Freyr en darse cuenta que Ranma ya no estaba en ese lugar. El dios giró el rostro hacia un costado, luego al otro, en ninguno de los dos vio a Ranma. Miró arroba y abajo, y nada. Todo tan rápido que todavía no alcanzó a retroceder los brazos, cuando un resplandor intenso lo cegó de frente.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

La intensa columna plateada cayó en diagonal desde el cielo y cortó el suelo directo hacia Freyr. El dios retrocedió un paso y desapareció no pudiendo evitar que el hechizo rozara y carbonizara la punta de su capa. Freyr reapareció dejando una estela negra a mitad de las escaleras en espiral a unos treinta metros de altura por sobre la plataforma, más cerca del pequeño sol negro y blanco en el centro. Y Ranma ya estaba a su lado apareciendo de una estela plateada con el puño en alto, sorprendiendo al dios.

—¡¿Tú…?!

—¡Te tengo! —gritó Ranma.

Con todas sus fuerzas impactó un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro de Freyr. El dios voló y golpeó con fuerza los escalones mucho más abajo, revotó y cayó por el borde, desapareció en una estela oscura. Ranma se mantuvo atento, con la mano empuñada todavía saboreando a su víctima y la otra mano empuñando la cuchilla rodeada de la energía que le daba forma de una espada de caótica luz.

— _¡Lanza del vacío!_ —se oyó la voz de Freyr a sus espaldas.

 _—¡Espada del vacío!_ —respondió Ranma, girando y apuntando con la mano extendida.

Ambas columnas de energía chocaron, y la explosión de fuego blanco y sombras fue similar a la estrella Idavollr en el centro de la espiral.

.

.

Akane no podía todavía entender o aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quién era en realidad ese tal Freyr? ¿Por qué la atacó? ¿Y qué le sucedió a Ranma? ¿Por qué sentía esa monstruosa sensación morando dentro de su joven prometido?

Todas las esperanzas que la chica tenía puestas en volverlo a ver, el solo comprobar que no estaba soñando todo aquello y que realmente él había regresado, debían ser razones suficientes para que las lágrimas de felicidad rodaran por sus mejillas. Las frías noches en vela esperándolo, imaginando cada palabra que compartirían cuando volviera a su lado, las terribles experiencias vividas, los milagros sucedidos, tanto tenía que contarle. Antes iba a abrazarlo, tomar sus manos y llevarlas a sus mejillas, dejar que él la sintiera y ella lo sentiría a él, otra vez un cuerpo cálido y no ese frío que envolvía un cadáver al que abrazo y lloró hasta que ese frío se pegó en su corazón como parte de su esencia. Solo él podía quitar ese frío y devolverle la alegría de ser la Akane de siempre, porque él sería el Ranma de siempre… Sin embargo, todo el sueño de devolverlo a la vida mientras lo creyó muerto y la felicidad que debería sentir, todo se paralizó dentro de su corazón. La sensación del vacío que emanaba Ranma era algo que ella podía palpar y dolía más que el frío de haberlo visto muerto.

Era Ranma, pero de alguna manera tampoco lo era, y ese sentimiento la aterró.

—Akane, ¡Akane! —Heid se acercó a ella—. ¡Akane, no debemos perder más tiempo!

—¡Mamá! —Iris se adelantó a Heid y abrazó a Akane con fuerza.

—Iris, estoy bien, no tengas miedo —dijo Akane con ternura, y no pudo evitar que una de sus lágrimas cayera sobre sus rodillas, limpiándose varias veces el rostro.

—Papá Ranma está aquí, ¿lo ves? ¡Es papá Ranma!

—Sí, Iris, sí, lo veo, él…

 _Está aquí._

Finalmente su corazón dejó de estar oprimido. Recién su cuerpo y mente respondieron ante la verdad tan oculta por el miedo y la confusión del momento: Ranma estaba vivo y con ella. Abrazó a Iris con todas sus fuerzas.

—Él está aquí —murmuró emocionada y las lágrimas brotaron libremente de sus ojos.

—Siento interrumpir, niña, pero hay que reiniciar la conexión de Idavollr con Noatum antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Aka…!

Sultur y Alienor se cruzaron entre ambas protegiendo a la señora de la magia y a su hija de que Heid diera otro paso hacia ellas. Los ojos de Heid temblaron de confusión e indignación.

—Par de brutos, ¿qué creen que hacen? —los increpó Heid—. ¡Soy yo!

—El comandante fue muy claro en ordenarnos que nadie se acercara a Akane —dijo Alienor.

—Pero yo…

—Más siendo usted —agregó Sultur—, órdenes del comandante.

Heid dio un paso atrás, ¿sería posible que Ranma hubiera adivinados su plan? ¿Estaría en desacuerdo con sacrificar a iris?... ¡Qué pensaba!, sería obvio que el blando corazón de su hijo no estaría dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio necesario por el bien de todos, por eso le ocultó la exacta manera de romper el sello y restaurar la energía de Noatum.

—Escúchenme ustedes dos, yo soy Heid Baladi, no pueden impedirme ir a dónde quiera, además yo cree este lugar…

—Déjenla pasar —Akane observaba el combate con atención, Iris la abrazaba por la falda.

Sultur gruño.

—El comandante…

—Yo estoy a cargo de la ciudad, ¡y digo que le permitan acercarse!

—Comprendo —respondió Alienor y con una mano hizo un gesto para que Sultur dejara avanzar.

Antes de que la sorprendida Heid hablara, Akane se le adelantó, y su voz se hizo escuchar por encima del ruido de los destellos, explosiones y gritos que parecían provenir de todas partes a la vez, mientras esos dos combatían de una forma impensada para los Dragones Rojos allí presentes.

—Dime la manera de realizar el ritual para romper el sello de Idavollr.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Heid miró inconscientemente a la pequeña niña, esta le respondió aferrándose más fuerte a la falda de su madre.

—Lo que dije —respondió Akane con una frialdad atemorizante.

—¿Quieres que realicemos el ritual…?

—No, quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo —respondió Akane—, yo me encargaré del resto. Ya perdí a Ranma una vez, no permitiré que lo aparten otra vez de mi lado.

Con la mano Akane acarició la cabeza de la pequeña Iris. Luego se inclinó ante ella doblando las rodillas y la miró a los ojos.

—Iris, necesito salvar a Ranma y a toda la gente de Noatum, y para eso solo tú puedes ayudarme.

Iris perdió el temor que brillaba en sus ojitos contagiada por la determinación de Akane, y respondió con fuerza.

—Sí, mamá.

.

.

Ranma no tenía buenas posibilidades. Estaba cada vez más agotado y su oponente no parecía ceder en lo más mínimo. Llevaban todo el tiempo saltando de un lugar a otro, doblando y desdoblando el plano dimensional para hacer rápidos movimientos. Los dos buscaban sorprender al otro, los dos respondían con igual eficacia, los dos comenzaban a perder los tiempos y recibir uno que otro golpe. Pero seguía pareciéndole que el único cansado ahí era él, porque ese maldito Freyr seguía conservando la sonrisa y calma al respirar con la que él no contaba.

Más sorprendido lo tenía el hecho de que ese Freyr podía dar saltos al igual que él, y sus ataques eran mucho más poderosos que antes, pero similares en esencia a los suyos, como un auténtico hijo del vacío. Ranma sintió un escalofrío al imaginar lo que Freyr, _ese Freyr_ , podía llegar a ser en realidad.

—Sí, acertaste —dijo Freyr repentinamente como si leyera sus pensamientos, con una espada en la mano y otras diez levitando a su derredor—, ¿o creíste realmente que eras único híbrido, Ranma Saotome?

Ranma gruñó. Eso no podía ser verdad.

—¿E-Eres un hijo del vacío?

—Sí, Ranma. Los dos somos hijos del vacío. Los dos somos monstruos enfrentados por nuestro deseo de cambiar el universo, aunque cada uno a su propia manera —Freyr sonrió encantado.

—Yo no quiero cambiar el universo…

—¿No deseas salvar a Midgard? Pues te recuerdo que tu mundo mortal jamás debió haber existido—, ¿no es el solo deseo de conservarlo y hacerlo sobrevivir hacia la eternidad, el más grande deseo de rebelión en contra del destino impuesto por el ginnugagap? Deberíamos estar trabajando juntos y no al revés, porque los dos tenemos por enemigo al destino.

—No soy tu aliado, ¡tú te robaste a Gimle!

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Condenaste a Asgard…

—Te recuerdo que Asgard ya estaba condenada… por culpa de ustedes los midgarianos.

Ranma apretó los labios y se lo mordió.

—Pe-pero…

—Y además, Ranma, tú sola existencia también aceleró el decaimiento de otro universo, pues se usó su corazón para crear tu existencia híbrida. ¿O me equivoco, gran destructor de Vanaheim?

—¡Eso no es verdad! —respondió Ranma airado—. No tengo nada que ver con la destrucción de Vanaheim; yo no lo hice, no elegí hacerlo, ¡no fue mi maldita decisión el haber nacido!

—Pero lo hiciste, y tu sola insistencia por seguir existiendo es una negación de las leyes del destino y una reafirmación del crimen cometido en contra de Vanaheim. ¿No ves que tu nacimiento y vida significaron la muerte de un universo, y quizás sea el final de otro? ¿Te das cuenta que al querer que Midgard sobreviva estás condenando a Asgard y te haces cómplice de la muerte de millones de vidas en este universo?

—Yo… solo pretendo salvarlos a todos. No quería…

—Ah, sí, salvar a los que estaban condenados a morir, o peor, a los que nunca debieron existir —Freyr contuvo una irónica sonrisa—. No puedes entender que es imposible realizar cambios sin pagar el precio.

—¡Ya basta! —Ranma empuñó la mano mirándolo con odio—. No soy como tú, no pienso sacrificar a nadie. ¡Voy a salvarlos a todos! ¿Me oíste bien? Destruiré a los hijos del vacío, incluyéndote a ti. No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, no dejaré que lastimes a nadie más en esta ciudad.

Freyr lanzó una burlesca carcajada.

—Entonces es una lástima, porque a pesar de que los dos somos de una naturaleza que está por encima de todas estas insignificantes criaturas, nuestros intereses chocan. Para conseguir lo que quiero debo apoderarme también de Idavollr, aunque eso pueda significar el fin definitivo no solo de esta ciudad, sino de ese hipotético futuro de Midgard —Freyr extendió ambas manos y las espadas alrededor de su cuerpo giraron sobre su propio eje a gran velocidad, apuntando todas al joven Saotome

—Y yo voy a detenerte —respondió Ranma poniéndose en guardia, empuñando la cuchilla envuelta en la poderosa luz plateada que le daba el aspecto de una feroz espada.

—Sí, definitivamente estamos destinados a ser enemigos —Freyr suspiró—. Ah, Ranma, ¿cuántas almas más caerán antes de que termine nuestra guerra?

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los exploradores imperiales:

.

Mucha acción y una escena importante que estaba pendiente explicando el cómo y por qué terminaron allí. Debo decir que en este capítulo me he divertido bastante, pues hacía un tiempo no podía exigirme un poco intentando coreografías nuevas, arriesgándome con escenas algo difíciles de explicar en la narrativa y que espero haber conseguido a lo menos transmitir. También la presentación de un antagonista a la altura de las circunstancias y el nuevo balance de poder que existirá en la serie. Deseo realmente que lo hayan disfrutado, porque debo confesar que las escenas de acción son lo más agotador a la hora de escribir, por lo menos para mí, pues consumen mucho tiempo y páginas de texto llevarlas a cabo.

Mientras haya valido la pena, todo perfecto.

La próxima semana se inicia con un nuevo título, así que este fue el último _Noatum_. Para el próximo les daré una pista, pues el siguiente capítulo se titulará _Máni_.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y escriben siempre, también agradezco a los que han aportado con sus mecenazgos a través del sitio de **Ko-fi** , ayudándome a seguir dedicándome a la tarea de creación con mucha más dedicación y tiempo. Muy en especial a **Kylisha, Ranma84, Akasaku, Rokumon, Revontulett, Dark Reivyn** y **Cirse_386** , a ustedes dedico este episodio como todos.

También quiero saludar a mi querida esposa y compañera **Randuril** , ella ha estado publicando sus sagas más conocidas en un nuevo sitio de lectura para tener un respaldo, además de que también ha abierto una cuenta de **Ko-fi** para recibir el apoyo de todos los que quieran invitarle un café por el duro trabajo que realiza, creando obras que siempre nos hacen soñar.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattpad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en Facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	28. Máni

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Máni**

.

I

.

.

.

 _De todos, Máni es el más calificado, su arte en la arquitectura de la creación no tiene igual. Nos servirá mejor que nadie._

.

.

.

Los estallidos y golpes de aceros hacían eco por todo el cielo, a veces proviniendo de hasta dos o tres puntos a la vez, como si los cuerpos de Ranma y Freyr se desdoblaran en el espacio, bloqueando un ataque al desaparecer, para luego reaparecer en el extremo opuesto de las escaleras en espiral lanzando un hechizo.

Sultur y Alienor, con sus armas en alto, intentaban seguir la caótica acción, siempre atentos para proteger con sus vidas a las mujeres. Destellos de plata hicieron amplias curvas en el cielo y se estrellaban contra una barrera de humeante oscuridad, antes de que las sombras aparecieran en el suelo a pocos metros de ellos chocando las armas. Ranma no descansaba, esquivando, contraatacando, danzando entre una lluvia de espadas para tener una única oportunidad de embestir, que Freyr evadía con facilidad conectando una patada o un revés con el puño que lanzaban al joven de vuelta a desaparecer a mitad de la caída, para reaparecer atacando desde otro ángulo. Aunque ambos combatientes parecían estar en igualdad de condiciones, en una vertiginosa y cruel batalla, Ranma era el único que se estaba llevando los golpes, a veces pareciendo arrinconado o desesperado por no conseguir tocar a su rival.

Heid terminó de explicarle a Akane los detalles del ritual para romper el sello, dejando a la joven gobernadora en un silencioso estado de dolor y meditación. Un destello hizo a Heid girar la cabeza volviendo su atención a la encarnizada batalla entre los hijos del vacío y la creación.

—Ranma no podrá detenerlo por mucho tiempo —dijo Heid mordiéndose los labios—. No estaba en mis cálculos la existencia de otro ser como él, ¡merezco mil maldiciones por no insistir en que esperara y entrenara lo suficiente! No está preparado, apenas sabe lo básico de lo que significa ser un hijo del vacío, no podrá vencer si su rival posee un mejor dominio en las artes del ginnugagap…

—¡¿Ranma es qué cosa?! —exclamó Akane, saliendo de su silencio, todavía de rodillas junto a Iris.

—Ah, bien, es un poco difícil de explicar ahora —Heid la evitó rascándose la mejilla—, y no tenemos tiempo. Akane, debemos realizar el ritual, te guste o no, ¡es nuestra única salida!

Akane volvió a guardar silencio. En aquel momento fuertes emociones la sacudían y apenas la dejaban concentrarse, y no parecía poder comprender del todo lo que significaban esas palabras, o quizás su mente no quería hacerlo. ¿Un hijo del vacío, Ranma era uno de _ellos_? Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba enfocarse en lo importante. El rival de Ranma, ese tal Freyr, parecía tener las auténticas habilidades y esencia de los temidos engendros abisales, las criaturas que aparecieron en la gran grieta que devoró al bosque de Gimle al inicio de la destrucción y han provocado terror y demencia en toda la devastada Asgard. La sola presencia de una de esas criaturas allí creaba un terrible peligro para el futuro de Noatum, más sabiendo ahora que ese sujeto, o monstruo, fue el culpable de haber arrancado el corazón de Gimle. No podía permitir que se quedara también con Idavollr, el corazón de Midgard, pues la vida de todos los refugiados de Noatum dependía de ella.

Tenía que pensar únicamente en un plan que le permitiera romper el sello y reactivar la unión entre Idavollr y Noatum sin sacrificar a Iris, pero mientras más explicaciones recibía de Heid más difícil le era pensar en una manera alternativa de librar el sello o crear una desviación, pues el hechizo que lo creó fue diseñado para funcionar en un espacio multidimensional, hecho para bloquear incluso la entrada a los temidos hijos del vacío, lo que provocaba que tampoco su limitado conocimiento sobre la magia de la creación le sirviera de algo en ese momento.

Los destellos de la batalla, como poderosos relámpagos, iluminaban el perfil de la chica, que con la mirada perdida se mordía la uña del pulgar intentando pensar, ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña Iris que solo deseaba ayudarla.

Akane concluyó, con un resplandor en sus ojos, que si la ciudad era alimentada por el corazón de un universo, aun en estado incompleto, no necesitaría de la energía de una moribunda Asgard para activar sus defensas y recobrar la potencia plena que le permitiría surcar los mares a mayor velocidad. Toda la ciudad funcionaría como un subuniverso, incluso las almas a bordo de Noatum se alimentarían de la energía de Idavollr… lo que significaba que incluso Millia estaría a salvo.

… ¡Millia!

Akane tuvo una revelación.

—Puede funcionar… —murmuró la chica pensando en voz alta—, ¡sí, puede funcionar! —repitió con fuerza.

—¿Mamá?

—Iris, necesito que seas valiente. Ranma… no, todos en la ciudad necesitan de nosotras.

Iris asintió, aunque el miedo se escribía en sus grandes ojos.

—No temas, confía en mí —continuó Akane—, te prometo que nunca haría algo que pudiera lastimarte.

—Sí, mamá —respondió la niña con valor, a pesar de que los estruendos de la batalla la hacían temblar—, también quiero ayudar.

Akane asintió. Respiró profundamente, en esos pocos minutos había conseguido descansar un poco del desgaste que había sufrido su alma, necesitaba tener la energía suficiente para lo que se arriesgaría a hacer. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, tendría justo lo necesario para conseguirlo y no morir en el proceso, lo que no debía ser una opción, pues un sacrificio en ese momento no le serviría de nada y expondría a Iris a un destino horroroso. No, no la pondría en peligro, o no más allá del que pudiera evitar, porque en ese momento si la ciudad caía, todas las razas refugiadas en Noatum se enfrentarían a la extinción. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo delicada de la situación, jamás sacrificaría a Iris.

La chica se levantó un poco el vestido por un costado y desenfundó una de las cuchillas arrojadizas de las que nunca se separaba, y que ahora guardaba en un alijo oculto atado al muslo por dos finas correas de cuero. Iris abrió más los ojos ante la vista del cuchillo, Heid observaba atentamente no creyendo de que al final esa chica sería capaz hacer tal sacrificio, quizás la había subestimado. Akane la sorprendió, pues en lugar de tomar a la pequeña niña, la hizo ponerse de pie frente a ella, separada por un par de metros.

—Quédate quieta, Iris —ordenó Akane con autoridad, pero a la vez ternura—. Prométeme que no te moverás de ahí pase lo que pase y harás todo lo que yo te diga, ¿me entendiste?

—Pero, mamá Akane…

—Prométemelo, Iris.

—S-sí, mamá —respondió la pequeña con la voz quebrada de miedo.

—Ahora cierra los ojos… hazme caso, Iris, y no los vayas a abrir a menos que te lo diga.

La niña, con temor, obedeció cerrando los ojos y cubriéndolos con las pequeñas manos para asegurarse de cumplir la orden de su madre adoptiva. Akane apretó los dientes y tomando el cuchillo lo elevó frente a su rostro. Pudo ver en el reflejo sus ojos atemorizados y agotados, y por encima del filo a la pequeña princesa de los elfos. Tragó con dificultad y de un rápido movimiento se enterró la punta del cuchillo en la palma de su mano.

Heid abrió los ojos sorprendida por la acción de Akane, la que apretó los dientes para no emitir ninguna queja que pudiera asustar a Iris haciéndola abrir los ojos. Los dientes de Akane crujieron cuando ella volvió a clavar el cuchillo una vez, dos veces, hasta tres veces perforándose la palma de la mano, y deslizó la punta abriéndose la carne. El rostro se desfiguró de dolor, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero no se detuvo y tratando de mantener firme la otra mano que empuñaba el arma, aunque todo su cuerpo temblaba, abría los ojos lo suficiente para ver lo que hacía trazando un círculo de sangre en su mano, con unas runas que se inscribieron hasta lo profundo de su piel herida. La sangre brotó copiosamente haciéndole más difícil poder terminar la figura, la que corría por el reverso y manchando la manga, cayendo ante sus rodillas formando un charco que manchó su vestido. Tuvo que detenerse, conteniendo un gimoteo doloroso, la mano herida y la otra que perpetró el sufrimiento temblaban violentamente. Gimoteó más fuerte y aspiró conteniendo el aire, clavándose otra vez el cuchillo.

—¿Mamá…?

—¡No abras los ojos, Iris! —ordenó con fuerza, haciendo que la niña se estremeciera en su lugar, apretando los párpados y encogiendo el cuerpo.

Akane no pudo pensar en ser delicada con ella, apenas soportando el dolor, siguió trazando con la punta del cuchillo el corte profundo que marcaba su mano, hasta cerrarlo y terminar de escribir unas pequeñas runas. Tenía los dedos entumecidos por el dolor, pero no cesó y cortando la manga volvió a clavarse el cuchillo en el brazo, escribiendo runas y líneas, como si fuera una compleja fórmula mágica, con líneas rectas y curvas y pequeñas estrellas cuadradas, y sobre la línea principal cruzó líneas curvas terminadas en círculos y otras estrellas cuadradas. El cuchillo cayó al piso. Akane sostuvo su mano y brazo lastimado contra su pecho, empapándose de su propia sangre, llorando de dolor. Se pasó la otra mano por el rostro y sin siquiera limpiarse del todo las lágrimas, hundió la mano herida en el charco de sangre. La alzó dejando una estela carmesí del charco y otra que seguía saliendo de sus heridas y trazó rápidamente, casi agitando el brazo, un círculo en torno a ella, luego otro más grande alrededor del primero y un tercer círculo más pequeño alrededor de Iris al acercarse a ella para dibujar por detrás de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Ma…

—Estoy bien, Iris, no abras los ojos —susurró Akane, con voz rasposa intentando ser dulce con ella.

Regresó al centro de su propio círculo. Al final ella quedó en el centro de dos círculos concéntricos de sangre y uno en torno a Iris, como una luna en órbita a un planeta mayor.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —exclamó Heid—, ¿practicarás nigromancia?

—No —respondió ella, cerrando los ojos—, es algo más antiguo que la nigromancia. Es la magia originaria de Asgard que practicaron las primeras hijas de Gimle, magia de vida y creación, de vinculación de sangre y espíritus… es el hechizo del que me habló Millia, el que debió usar su abuela Amatista para…

El suelo se estremeció. Ranma se estrelló de espaldas contra el piso de piedra quejándose de dolor. Freyr, levitando en lo alto, agitó los brazos una y otra vez, mientras las espadas aparecían de brumosas formaciones de energía oscura para caer materializadas, una tras otra, en picada contra el joven de Nerima. Ranma desapareció antes que la primera espada clavara su pecho, pero apenas apareció unos metros más atrás en el suelo, las otras espadas se curvaron en su caída y lo siguieron. El joven detuvo con rápidos movimientos de su cuchilla a las primeras, pero las que siguieron eran tantas que intentó retroceder y bloquear solo algunas, con gran esfuerzo, rugiendo o gruñendo, gritando y maldiciendo con cada uno de sus movimientos.

—A Ranma no le queda mucho tiempo —Akane se limpió las lágrimas con la otra manga y posó su mano en el charco de su sangre que ya humedecía y rodeaba el inicio de sus piernas al encontrarse de rodillas—, ese tonto nunca ha sabido retroceder ante un rival peligroso…

—Akane, sea lo que estás pensando no funcionará —la advirtió Heid—. Arriesgas tu vida y la de todos en vano, no puedes romper el sello, no con tan poca magia, a menos que sacrifiques a la llave…

—¡No!... No, estás equivocada, sí existe una manera de no arriesgar la vida de Iris.

Heid alzó una ceja, no podía ser que esa principiante viera algo que ella, la gran Heid Baladi no, pero más la intrigó ver qué hechizo asgariano podía competir con su gran conocimiento

—Por favor, prepáralo todo —suplicó Akane a Heid, mirándola con una cándida mirada y dulce sonrisa, a pesar que el sudor pegaba su cabello al rostro y las lágrimas de dolor seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

—¿Akane?

—Cuanto recuperes el control de Idavollr, te ruego que actives las defensas de la ciudad y ayudes a Ranma con ese sujeto. Protege a Ranma por mí, protégelos a todos. Y espero él pueda perdonar mi tonta debilidad —nuevas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Akane y no eran de dolor. La chica desvió el rostro y observó a Ranma luchar y sufrir ante ese temible oponente, sangrando, gritando, llevándose cada vez más cortes y golpes que a pesar de sus nuevas y sorprendentes habilidades no era capaz de superar los ataques de un monstruo como Freyr—, tanto esperé para verlo y… no, no pensemos en eso.

—Niña tonta, ¡no lo hagas!

La mano de Akane resplandeció, luego lo hizo su sangre, toda la derramada desde la que caía de la mano y envolvía a las heridas de su brazo hasta el charco y los círculos rúnicos. Se levantó una cortina semitransparente de magia que la envolvió junto con Iris. La pequeña princesa se asustó ante las extrañas sensaciones que la inundaron, pero apenas abrió los ojos se quedó estática, como en un extraño estado de estasis, volviendo a cerrar los ojos lentamente a medida que su pequeño cuerpo se elevó como si colgara de unos brazos invisibles.

—Iris, perdóname —murmuró Akane—, pero no puedo permitir que me veas en este estado. Eres demasiado pequeña todavía.

Akane cerró los ojos y apoyó ambas manos, como si ya no pudiera con el peso de su propio cuerpo víctima de un terrible dolor. Pero nada de lo que ella estaba sufriendo lo expresó, porque con la fuerza de su terquedad cerró los dientes y no elevó la voz. No solo por Iris para no despertarla de su trance, sino para que Ranma no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pues lo conocía y en ese momento él únicamente debía preocuparse de su combate. Ella lidiaría con su propia responsabilidad a su manera.

Ranma no volvería jamás a cargar solo con todo el peso del destino, no mientras ella viviera.

La sangre se tiñó de un tono dorado, que recorrió los dos círculos rúnicos dándoles vida propia, luego alrededor del círculo de Iris. Entonces el flujo de luz fue en sentido opuesto y regresó a Akane. La joven casi no pudo soportar el dolor, acurrucándose y apoyándose en los codos, haciéndose un pequeño bulto en el piso por culpa del dolor. Mordió el trozo desgarrado de tela de la manga para no gritar, pero las lágrimas fluían sin cesar, copiosas y cristales por todo su rostro. La luz que tiñó la sangre también comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, como si iluminara cada vena y arteria en el interior de Akane. Ella sintió un frío retorcerle el cuerpo, arrancándole cada poco de calor de vida de su interior. Un pequeño quejido se le escapó dejando caer la tela de sus labios.

—Doble invocación rúnica —analizó Heid—, ¿pretendes abrir el sello a la vez que realizas otro hechizo para desviar la presión sobre la vida de la princesa hacia tu cuerpo y alma? Eso no debería funcionar, no existe manera de engañar un sello de sangre… No, lo sabes, no se puede engañar, esto no es un simple desvío, es… es…

Heid Baladi guardó silencio. En sus ojos solo había admiración. ¡Qué ingenio! ¡Qué ejecución! ¡Qué osadía! Esa niña realmente era una de sus descendientes.

—Estás traspasando la sangre de Iris a tu cuerpo —exclamó con un tono de orgullo—. No, no solo la sangre, sino toda su esencia, la naturaleza de su raza, el peso de su linaje, su lugar en el universo, todo lo que significa ser portadora del sello del antiguo rey de Alvheim… Estás transmutando y fusionando tu naturaleza con la sangre de los Motvidnir, y a la vez con una segunda invocación rúnica estás desmantelando el sello sobre Idavollr. ¡Todo en un solo conjuro mágico!... Estás demente, niña Akane, ¡demente y me gusta!

Heid comenzó a reír como una desquiciada, de la misma forma que hacía en sus mejores días en que la original señora de la magia de Vanaheim conseguía alguno de sus logros. Pero esta vez estaba extasiada con el ingenio y el talento de su descendiente, celebrando mientras Akane se retorcía de dolor en lo que para cualquier otro que no tuviera su osadía y fortaleza pudiera significar un suicidio.

—Bien, Akane, ¡bien! Si lo consigues es posible que estés a la altura del nombre de los Baladi —cantó Heid—, pero no permitas que el cruel dolor te desconcentre, porque si tu mente se pierde tan solo un momento será tu fin, y el de la princesa a la que quieres proteger porque la energía rebotaría hacia su alma. ¡Vamos, Akane, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz!

Akane intentaba concentrarse más allá del dolor que sacudía directamente a su alma. Todo su cuerpo, hasta su cuello y rostro, estaba marcada por la energía que hacía brillar toda la sangre dentro de su cuerpo. En ese momento el dolor era tal que ya no podía pensar ni en Ranma, ni siquiera en Iris, solo podía concentrarse para no perder el control del doble hechizo que hacía pasar por su cuerpo la naturaleza de Iris y el sello de Idavollr, convirtiéndose ella en la llave. El sufrimiento que soportaba era tan cruel que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Había recordado todas las veces en que Millia le explicó lo que era la magia de la vida de la antigua Asgard y como ésta se perdió y derivó en una versión más corrupta de la misma, la que luego fue conocida como nigromancia. Pero Amatista, abuela de Millia, había conservado parte de este poderoso arte y lo usó para transformar la esencia de la hija de Hel en un hada de cristal, en su nieta.

La chica pensó que de la misma forma ella podía _hacerse pasar_ por una Motvidnir mientras abriera el sello de Idavollr, pero jamás creyó que el hechizo llegaría tan profundo en su esencia y alma, teniendo que aceptar su error y dirigir su propia transformación antes de que perdiera el sentido o no pudiera completar la apertura del sello. Se sentía en ese momento como si las fuerzas que se oponían dentro de ella tiraban de sus brazos y piernas amenazando con desmembrarla.

—Ran… —volvió a morderse los labios y cerrar la boca con fuerza. No podía siquiera murmurar su nombre o él, de alguna manera, la escucharía y podría distraerse en su pelea. No, ella podía hacerlo, era su responsabilidad y llegaría hasta el final con ese hechizo.

Sultur y Alienor miraban la escena aterrorizados, más el demonio que todo ese hechizo lo hizo recordar las torturas que Hel tenía contra sus esclavos.

—Sí, sigue así —la instó Heid, aunque dudosamente Akane la escuchaba en el interior del peligroso hechizo—, ¡vamos, un poco más, ya lo tienes!

Como si los pasadores de un complejo cerrojo comenzaran a abrirse una a uno, los bloques de piedras hexagonales que se repartían desordenadamente por todo el altar, comenzaron a subir y bajar, alineándose con el resto del piso. Desde los más lejanos hasta los ubicados alrededor del amplio anillo central del tamaño de un estadio. Las pantallas luminosas sobre el largo cristal que hacía de panel de control comenzaron a mostrar nuevas indicaciones y extraños símbolos. Heid los observaba con atención, sin dejar de susurrar que ya faltaba poco para conseguirlo. Posó las manos en el panel de cristal y comenzó rápidamente a operar los controles a medida que se preparaba para recobrar el control.

—Un poco más, Akane, solo un poco más…

.

.

Ranma apareció atacando a Freyr por detrás, pero la espada de luz cortó una estela negra.

— _Lanza del vacío_ —invocó Freyr reapareciendo a lo lejos.

El joven gruñó y giró, sin todavía tocar el piso, invocando delante de la cuchilla un rápido hechizo de escudo. La lanza del vacío chocó contra su barrera mágica y se esparció convertida en pequeños rayos curvos que lo rodearon. Apoyó los pies en el suelo y los arrastró varios metros tratando todavía de detener la columna de energía que lo empujó de frente. Al final agitó la cuchilla deshaciendo lo último del ataque en un estallido. Freyr estaba detrás de él, y la mirada de espanto de Ranma reveló que lo percibió demasiado tarde. Volvió a girar y la cuchilla cortó el aire formando una gran espada del vacío, pero Freyr empujó la muñeca del joven, haciendo que la hoja de caótica luz plateada se elevara en diagonal apenas rozando sus cabellos rubios.

El joven recibió un feroz puñetazo en el rostro, no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una patada, rápida y diestra como la de un artista marcial, giró cortando el aire y dio en su mano haciéndolo perder la cuchilla. El arma de Ranma dio giros en el aire y cayó por el centro del altar, perdiéndose en la eterna oscuridad del vacío. Ranma trató de contraatacar con una serie de rápidos movimientos, pero fueron bloqueados por las diestras manos de Freyr, que acabó lanzando un golpe recto al rostro de Ranma que por poco evitó el joven inclinando la cabeza. Pero no pudo celebrar su escape cuando una patada dio en su abdomen, y sin recibir tregua el joven Saotome fue víctima de otra serie de golpes que a medias consiguió bloquear, retrocediendo por los escalones, recibiendo uno que otro golpe en el cuerpo y el rostro. Los ojos de Ranma revelaron su desconcierto, ¿desde qué momento Freyr dominaba el arte del combate libre? Sabía que no era el miso Freyr que conoció a su llegada a Asgard, o que estuvo con ellos en todo momento incluso en Vanaheim, sino que era el maldito que tras el disfraz de Loki había conspirado por la destrucción de Asgard. ¿Pero cómo era posible que ese sujeto conociera el estilo de combate de su familia? Porque podía reconocerlo a leguas de distancia, y lo que era peor, es que Freyr parecía dominarlo mejor que él a pesar de lo mucho que doliera su orgullo reconocerlo.

Por su distracción, Ranma dio un mal pie al retroceder y tropezó con el borde del escalón. Al irse de espalda vio el golpe de Freyr venir y su cuerpo se desvaneció casi por instinto en una estela platinada. Apareció veinte metros más abajo sobre los escalones, pero no pudo recobrar el aliento porque Freyr ya estaba a su espalda, no acabando de emerger la estela negra brumosa le propinó un poderoso codazo en la espalda. Ranma lanzó un grito de dolor, cayó rodando por los escalones, hasta salirse por el borde directo al vacío, pero en su caída giró en el aire apuntando hacia atrás con la mano extendida.

— _¡Espada del vacío!_

Freyr se llevó una sorpresa recibiendo el ataque de lleno en su cuerpo, apenas consiguiendo cruzar los brazos como una protección delante de su cuerpo. Ranma se desvaneció en el aire.

De ellos solo quedó el silencio. No había rastro de ninguno de los dos hombres en todo el lugar.

.

.

—Ya lo tengo, Akane —clamó Heid concentrada no importándole el terrible sufrimiento de la chica—, ¡el sello está cediendo!

De Akane apenas podía distinguirse su silueta, pues estaba envuelta en una luz que parecía provenir desde el interior de su piel y solo sus movimientos acusaban su tormento, o el gemir mudo de sus labios abriéndose.

Las últimas rocas hexagonales que estaban fuera de lugar se alinearon con el suelo. Entonces una fuerte vibración sacudió el piso y los Dragones Rojos se mostraron los dientes.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Alienor, que ya estar en ese lugar le parecía una señal ominosa.

—¡El ginnugagap nos devorará a todos! —se quejó Sultur de mal humor.

Desde la oscuridad emergieron cuatro columnas enormes, curvas como garras, que se extendieron hacia el vacío y luego se inclinaron hacia el interior por encima de ellos. Eran enormes, tanto que parecían ser edificios curvos sobre sus cabezas. Las escaleras en espiral comenzaron a desplomarse y caer como una lluvia de escombros más allá del borde de la plataforma como anillo. Los cuatro pilares se movieron cerrándose sobre el altar anillado, hasta que las cuatro puntas quedaron a poca distancia de Idavollr. La estrella negra y blanca resplandeció más intensamente, como si hubiera recobrado el fuego de la existencia. El vacío en el centro del anillo se fue llenando de nuevos bloques hexagonales hasta formar un nuevo suelo que lo cubrió todo, que se curvaba ligeramente hacia el centro, donde se elevó una columna, afilada como una aguja pero tan alta como un torre. La punta del pilar se elevó muy alto, hasta quedar a pocos metros de Idavollr, al igual que los cuatro pilares de los lados.

Entonces la estrella estalló en un fogonazo de luz tan fuerte que los cegó a todos. Al abrir los ojos, Alienor no podía dar cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban. Era un mundo extraño, retorcido, vacío y muerto como la peor de sus pesadillas. Sultur, parpadeando, miró alrededor sintiéndose igual de confundidos.

Todos ellos ya no se encontraban en la plataforma de control en la base del altar, sino que ahora estaban en una nueva plataforma llena de extraños cristales y pantallas luminosas y traslúcidas que giraban alrededor, en lo alto de la torre central pero muy por debajo de la punta afilada. Idavollr, la estrella negra y blanca, brillaba sobre sus cabezas con más fuerza que antes y pulsaba como los latidos de un corazón. Los Dragones Rojos se tocaron el cuerpo para saber si no estaban muertos, pero se sentían más vivos y enérgicos que nunca, como si el calor de Idavollr alimentara sus almas y cuerpos como antes de la caída de Gimle.

—Es increíble —murmuró Alienor.

—La señora de la magia lo ha conseguido —concluyó Sultur—. ¿Pero dónde estamos?

Todo el altar tenía el diámetro de un estadio. Desde la base del altar hasta el resplandor de Idavollr en el cielo, entre las puntas de los cuatro gigantescos pilares recurvados como garras, poseía la altura del más alto de los rascacielos de Midgard. Para sorpresa de ellos, la base recurvada como un valle tenía todavía agujeros hexagonales enormes como pequeños lagos, a través de los cuales podía verse una nueva estructura bajo ellos, donde antes solo existía el abismo eterno.

Más que una estructura, parecía ser alguna especie de templo tan grande como una ciudad, con edificios escalonados como si el altar fuera el punto central y más alto coronando la torre central y más alta de todas, incluso más que la altura del altar. Las torres de la ciudad de roca sólida y gris descendían a medida se alejaban del centro, dándole a toda la ciudad un perímetro perfectamente circular. La ciudad parecía desierta y sus torres no poseían puertas o ventanas, más eran como monolitos silenciosos con grabados de oro, las calles empedradas estaban adornadas por más líneas de oro con extraños diseños y cristales incrustados con excepcional simetría, como si todo ese extenso lugar fuera una especie de formación mágica a una escala descomunal.

La sorpresa de los Dragones fue mayor al observar el paisaje que rodeaba a la enorme ciudad, pues el cielo era negro como la noche sin estrellas y el silencio parecía devorar incluso los sonidos que ellos producían al moverse y perturbar sus mentes hasta amenazarlos con la locura. Más allá de la ciudad se extendían planicies grisáceas, sin vida, solo interrumpidas por colinas y montañas de más materia gris de distintas tonalidades. Pudieron observar algunas anomalías en el suelo desde la altura privilegiada que gozaban, profundas y ancestrales heridas como formadas por la ira de un antiguo dragón, cráteres pequeños de pocos metros de diámetro y otros grandes tan grandes y profundos como valles rodeados de paredes y de fondo arenoso.

—¿Qué es eso? —Alienor apuntó al cielo.

En el centro del cielo una extraña luna adornaba el horizonte, era lo único que tenía color en todo ese espectro gris y silencio. Solo podía apreciarse la mitad superior de ella, pues la otra mitad parecía estar eclipsada por la sombra de ese mundo muerto al encontrarse del lado opuesto del sol que daba en sus espaldas, un sol pequeño como una estrella blanca y muy brillante que casi no podía competir con el brillo de Idavollr sobre ellos.

La misteriosa luna era casi en su totalidad de un hermoso tono azulado, pero cubierta por grandes manchones grises y negros como nubes con la forma de tumores que infestaban su superficie, aunque ninguna nube se movía en ella, como si estuviera paralizada, detenida en el tiempo tan silenciosa como ese mundo.

—Esa es Midgard —dijo Heid distraída, pues en lugar de estar con ellos se encontraba de rodillas junto a la inconsciente Akane, sosteniendo el brazo herido y recitando un suave hechizo que ayudó a cerrar las heridas y detener la hemorragia.

Sultur y Alienor se miraron entre sí asustados.

—¿Mi-Midgard? —tartamudeó el gran demonio viéndose un poco ridículo en su confusión.

—¿El mundo de los mortales? —secundó Alienor, maravillado.

Heid Terminó con el brazo de Akane y miró a Iris, la pequeña dormía plácidamente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, al final Akane había absorbido todo el daño del hechizo con su osado esfuerzo. Volvió su atención a la joven señora de la magia de Midgard y acarició su frente despejando el cabello húmedo. Afiló la mirada al descubrir las consecuencias del hechizo de Akane, cuyas facciones que de por sí ya eran refinadas y de contextura pequeña por su procedencia del oriente de Midgard, se apreciaban un poco más resaltadas que antes y su rostro más palidecido. Despejó un poco la melena al costado de la cabeza de Akane revelando su oreja.

—Oh, por la gran Vanaheim —murmuró Heid, al descubrir que la pequeña oreja de Akane ahora era más afilada y terminada en una delicada punta—, esto no me lo esperaba.

.

.

Algunos minutos antes de la aparición del altar, a kilómetros de distancia la gran ciudad se veían apenas como una montaña un poco más alta que las colinas que la antecedían. En el momento en que apareció el intenso resplandor en la cúspide de la ciudad de monolitos negros y grises, desde ese lejano valle se apreció como una columna de luz que ascendió y cortó el cielo negro, de la que nació, como una explosión, una onda de energía creadora que avanzó en todas direcciones. La onda era como el borde espumoso de las olas del mar que abarcó todo el cielo dejando a su paso una capa apenas visible como la superficie de un cristal, era en realidad una barrera invisible que rápidamente envolvió a todo el satélite _natural_ de Midgard reforzando la ya débil atmósfera lunar.

En ese lejano valle también aparecieron monolitos abriendo heridas en la tierra gris, grandes como rascacielos pero sólidos, sin ventanas o puertas, apenas adornados con simétricos diseños de líneas y runas de oro en sus bases. Los monolitos surcaron toda la superficie como un bosque oscuro siguiendo el avance de la estela en el cielo, provocando un fuerte terremoto en toda la superficie lunar.

Luego vino una poderosa ventisca desde la ciudad negra que barrió la arena de la superficie en valles y montes, revelando después de milenios ocultos extrañas formaciones de rocas, como senderos pavimentados por los que corrían los mismos diseños rúnicos de oro, conectando todos los monolitos del vasto desierto gris del satélite. La ventisca también llenó de nuevos gases la antes fina atmósfera selenita, mezclándose en un nuevo aire grandes cantidades de oxígeno y nitrógeno, junto con otros gases menores, además del neón ya existente que seguía dándole un etéreo resplandor a toda la superficie lunar.

Un resplandor más furioso y mucho más pequeño fue el que dejó Ranma al aparecer en el lejano valle. Su cuerpo dio tumbos sin poder detenerse, impulsado por el ataque que recibió antes de desaparecer. Giró a lo menos diez metros antes de arrastrarse de costado otro par quedando tendido. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y trató de incorporarse. La fuerte ventisca seguía azotando la superficie lunar, levantando altas paredes de polvo y arena. Las ropas y el cabello de Ranma se agitaban con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con la manga de la camisa para poder respirar en ese aire nuevo y todavía desbalanceado, cargado de partículas de suciedad que le provocó molestias también para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Una estela oscura a pocos pasos delante del joven anunció la llegada de Freyr. El dios apareció caminando con parsimonia y la ventisca agitó su ropa y larga cabellera rubia con violencia. Se detuvo con el rostro inclinado, observando como sus botas se hundían en el suave terreno. Alzó el rostro y miró hacia el horizonte donde estaba la ciudad negra y el resplandor de Idavollr.

—No puedo creerlo, he subestimado a esa niña —dijo el dios, haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. No imaginé que tuviera el valor de sacrificar a la princesa, ¿no se supone que la amaba como a una hija?

Chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Dónde… estamos? —preguntó Ranma alzando la voz por encima del ruidoso vendaval.

Freyr enderezó el rostro recién prestando atención al joven Saotome.

—Así que todavía no lo sabes, ¿es que no te das cuenta con solo observar que estamos en el _atelier de Máni_?

—¿Máni?... ¿Quién es ese?

Ranma miró hacia ambos lados, primero hacia su derecha donde veía el llamativo resplandor a la distancia, que no entendió se trataba de Idavollr en el horizonte. Pero al mirar en la dirección opuesta no pudo cerrar los labios que temblaron de nervios e incredulidad. Recién notó que la superficie de ese valle le recordaba a las imágenes que muchas veces vio en fotografías o la televisión, obviando los oscuros monolitos que lo hacían parecer una hormiga al lado de un grueso tronco y que se repartían en todas direcciones hasta confundirse con los montes del horizonte, pero más notorio fue la imagen de la tierra ensombrecida por la mitad inferior, la hermosa esfera azul mancillada por escalofriantes tormentas negras, como heridas, que eran visibles incluso desde allí y la cubrían casi en su totalidad.

—La Tierra… ¿entonces estamos en la luna? —preguntó el joven estupefacto.

—¡Debiste acabarlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad! —gritó Freyr.

Ranma se puso de pie y en guardia. La voz de Freyr se escuchó diferente, raspada y violenta, y los ojos azules, que eran la herencia de Njörd que ambos compartían, brillaron con una ira palpable, escalofriante, que incluso al valiente muchacho hicieron retroceder. Freyr se tambaleó y sacudió con fuerza su rostro.

—Basta, ¡basta! —ordenó el dios, ahora con su voz clara pero angustiado, como si tratara de dominarse—. No tienes… ¡Argh!

El joven de Nerima miró con curiosidad como Freyr se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, tomándose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras su voz cambiaba tan rápido como su mirada, discutiendo consigo, culpándose por algo que no podía comprender.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada —bramó el dios con voz enronquecida—, ¡está fuera de mi alcance y es por tu culpa!... Si tan solo no fueras tan blando con unas simples sombras que no deberían existir… ¡Detente! —gritó al final con su voz más clara, tan fuerte que retumbó en todo el valle.

Freyr jadeaba a grandes bocanadas, con las manos empuñadas. Se calmó e inclinó el rostro un poco para mirar a Ranma de reojo.

—El destino es una maldita ramera —dijo con auténtico resentimiento—. No te fíes, Ranma Saotome, la próxima vez puede no favorecerte y entonces serás destruido.

El cuerpo de Freyr comenzó a resplandecer, pero no era por causa del dios, sino como si algo en esa atmósfera estuviera rechazándolo, como un escudo mágico que lo quisiera expulsar provocando centenares de pequeños destellos muy dolorosos en todo su cuerpo. Freyr rugió ante la defensa de Idavollr que ahora le impedía estar ahí, pero otra vez fue un rugido ronco lleno de ira e impaciencia. Miró a Ranma una última vez y el joven comprendió que ese no era el Freyr de antes, sino un ser que parecía traspasarlo hasta lo más profundo de su alma y estrujar su corazón tan solo con un gesto, sintiéndose asustado como nunca antes hubiera podido confesar.

—No conseguirás nada. Tú no eres más que una sombra, un eco del pasado, ¡una mentira! —clamó Freyr con voz ronca y rostro deformado de ira.

Luego giró y escapó desapareciendo en una bruma negra, que fue rechazada por más destellos de fuego blanco que consumieron hasta la última partícula del vacío que quedó tras él.

Ranma dio una última bocanada de aire y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Miró sus manos. Gotas de sudor cayeron sobre el terreno seco y cerró los dedos arrastrando con las uñas solo tierra y arena.

.

.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea. Los troncos se partían y crepitaban envueltos en las llamas con un sonido suave, relajante y soporífero. Las sombras de los muebles crecían y disminuían siguiendo la danza del fuego. El ambiente cándido debería traer paz y confort al corazón de Ranma, pero no lo conseguían, pues el joven con mirada distante observaba los leños quemándose. Recordaba en el fuego muchas batallas que había vivido en tan corto tiempo. Gritos, sangre, llamas blancas, dolores casi insoportables, mentiras bajo las mentiras, lugares y criaturas que helarían la sangre a cualquiera, todo estaba ahí en su mente y también su corazón.

Ranma Saotome ya no se sentía el mismo que estuvo en esa ciudad hacía meses, casi un año, desde que todo sucedió. Miró su propia mano, la abrió y cerró lentamente. Sí, definitivamente él no era el mismo, pues el Ranma Saotome que estuvo en Noatum murió y su cuerpo estaba pudriéndose bajo una loza en otro lugar de esa misma ciudad, mientras que él, con ese cuerpo que se suponía debía ser el suyo desde el principio, estaba ahí caminando entre los vivos. Tanto había sucedido desde entonces que nunca pensó detenidamente en su situación y lo que era realmente.

 _Tú no eres más que una sombra, un eco del pasado, ¡una mentira!_

Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados. No quería recordar las palabras de Freyr porque lo hacían dudar, pensar en algo que no quería, no por ahora. Todo lo que Ranma deseaba era poder vivir esa ilusión aunque fuera tan solo una mentira. Suspiró y se levantó del borde de la cama donde estaba sentado desde hacía mucho tiempo, se acercó a la ventana y retiró un poco la cortina para asomarse al exterior.

La ciudad de Noatum no dormía, sino que bullía en el canto de los sobrevivientes. Lloraban a los caídos y reían por los que pudieron salvarse tras una noche que bien podía haber sido la última para todos. Pero Ranma no estaba preocupado de la celebración, pues no podía compartir la alegría de esos seres a los que, aún contra su voluntad, le parecían ajenos a su realidad, a su naturaleza. Todo le parecía lejano e indiferente, y no le gustaba que fuera así, por el contrario, lo asustaba.

En el horizonte la triste luz pálida del amanecer comenzaba a dibujar la silueta de las murallas de la ciudad, entre las columnas de humo que dejó la batalla en los edificios cercanos a la muralla. Era una luz débil, triste, como era siempre desde que la ciudad invertida había aparecido cubriendo todo el firmamento de Asgard, como una condena que los encerraba y anunciando aplastarlos en cualquier momento. Aunque, en esa oportunidad, el amanecer fue recibido con más vítores y risas por toda la ciudad, porque las esperanzas habían sido respondidas y la noche más larga de todas finalmente terminó.

Ranma cerró la cortina y regresó a la cama, se sentó otra vez en el mismo lugar que ya tenía la forma de su cuerpo por las horas que había esperado con paciencia. Solo mirarla lo hacía sentir que todo lo sufrido había valido hasta la última de las miserias.

El rostro de Akane estaba cubierto de paz, su respirar acompasado era lo único que lo calmaba al comprobar, casi con hipnótica atención en la sábana que subía y bajaba sobre los pujantes senos de la chica, que ella seguía con vida. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se frotó el rostro con fuerza. Estaba agotado, no recordaba la última vez que durmió más de un par de horas de corrido desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que fue apartado de ella.

Sin embargo, aunque estaban juntos, una sombra seguía enturbiando su supuesta alegría, cambiándola por temor. Akane era una hija del destino mientras que él era un hijo del vacío. Aunque su alma fuera la de un ser de la creación, su cuerpo híbrido tras cada combate comenzaba a sentirse menos y menos humano. Sonrió con tristeza, en otro tiempo hubiera aceptado con gratitud cualquier cosa que lo hiciera más fuerte, como una obsesión sobre la que regía su vida para darle algún propósito. Ahora, solo le era causa de dolor, porque cada nueva habilidad que descubría en su nueva naturaleza parecía alejarlo del mundo en el que vivía Akane, su familia y sus amigos.

Extendió las manos y se observó las palmas detenidamente. Cerró los dedos muy lentamente y también los ojos recordando la promesa que le hizo a Rashell en Vanaheim: él destruiría a los hijos del vacío… ¿pero eso lo incluía a él?

¿Llegaría él a convertirse en un peligro para Akane? ¿Qué lo diferenciaba del verdadero Freyr, de ser también un monstruo, tan solo su propósito de luchar por la raza con la que se sentía más identificado? Porque estar en Noatum era lo que había deseado con todo su ser, mas ahora, estar ahí en la misma ciudad donde yacían sus restos mortales, otro cuerpo que su alma ocupó en vida, el cuerpo con el que conoció a Akane de verdad, le recordaba como una herida abierta sobre la que apoyan un cuchillo al rojo vivo, que él ya no era ese Ranma. ¿Siquiera era Ranma Saotome, o sería otra cosa…?

—Ra… Ranma…

La voz suave, casi susurrante de Akane, lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar con un gesto de pánico hacia la cama. Akane estaba despierta, sentada con la espalda erguida y la cabeza girada hacia él mirándolo con tanta atención, que el joven en lugar de emocionarse tuvo miedo…

Miedo de que ella lo viera como lo que era en realidad, una abominación para la creación.

Los labios de Ranma se abrieron y temblaron. No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Ranma? —insistió Akane, con la voz quebrada.

En ese momento el instinto de Ranma superó su raciocinio y rápido se acercó a la chica sentándose a un costado de la cama, justo frente a ella. Solo entonces el joven se percató de que se había movido sin pensarlo y antes de tomar las manos de Akane, o abrazarla como todo su ser le decía querer hacerlo, se contuvo e inclinó un poco el rostro escapando de los ojos color miel.

Akane estaba confundida, tampoco sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ni dónde se encontraba en un principio. El despertar fue doloroso y sentía extraño su cuerpo, más ligero, como si casi flotara. Fue al sentarse y observar la habitación que reconoció sus aposentos en Noatum, pero fue al ver la silueta oscurecida del joven parado ante la ventana, que todos los recuerdos la inundaron como una avalancha provocándole también un intenso dolor en la cabeza. Pero ni el dolor o confusión lograron impedir que tratara de alcanzarlo, una vez más, como tantas veces, aunque fuera con su débil voz.

Al estar uno frente al otro se paralizaron, o ella lo creyó así, conteniendo la respiración hasta que él evitó su mirada. Entonces Akane volvió en sí y su alma la advirtió del profundo vacío al que se estaba enfrentando. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, él era Ranma, su Ranma, al que tanto había esperado y deseado, no permitiría que una estúpida sensación lo apartara otra vez de su lado.

Ranma fue sorprendido por las manos de Akane, que acercándose a su rostro lo tomaron por las mejillas obligándolo otra vez a mirarla. El joven perdió todas las fuerzas, las dudas y miedos se ahogaron en el mar de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de la chica. Ahora fue Ranma el que no pudo afirmar la voz y solo consiguió susurrar algo que quedó interrumpido a la mitad.

—Aka… Akane…, yo…

Akane le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo girar el rostro y su eco se escuchó desde la puerta hasta el último de los pasillos del palacio.

—¿Qué…? —Ranma, aturdida, tardó en reaccionar enfrentándola—. ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Akane?!

La chica todavía en su letargo se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, queriendo sentir en ellos el calor que el contacto dejó en su piel.

—Estoy despierta… ¡realmente estoy despierta y estás aquí!

—¿Ah? —Ranma parpadeó confundido—, ¿me golpeaste solo para comprobar que no estabas dormida?

Ella asintió.

Ranma apretó los dientes y gruñó. Se rascó la cabeza con fuerza despeinándose todavía más su corta melena.

—¡Tenías que ser tan bruta! —exclamó ofuscado—, ¿qué no se supone que deberías pellizcarte una mejilla o algo en lugar de darme una bofetada?

—Oh… sí… es verdad.

—¡Boba!

Akane reaccionó como despertando un poco más y se encontró con el rostro furioso de Ranma casi encima de ella.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —respondió Akane enfadándose—. ¿Esperabas que me tomaría con naturalidad el que aparecieras así frente a mí? Porque tú… ¡Ay, ay, qué haces! ¡Ay! ¡No!

Ranma tomó las mejillas de Akane y las tiró con fuerza hasta que las lágrimas de la chica fueron de dolor. Akane se lo sacó de encima empujándolo y frotó sus mejillas rojas.

—Lo siento —respondió el joven con sarcasmo—, solo comprobaba que no estuviera so…

La almohada en el rostro lo silenció. Se la sacó rápidamente tirándola al piso.

—¡Akane, tú…!

Una segunda almohada dio en su cara otra vez. La volvió a tirar y vio a la chica tomar una tercera. Entonces la atrapó por las muñecas obligándola a soltarla y los dos forcejearon muy cerca uno del otro.

—¡Suéltame, estúpido pervertido, suéltame y verás lo que te voy a hacer! —gritó la chica en su rostro.

—No te entiendo, Akane, ¡¿quieres parar ya?! —reclamó Ranma, teniendo problemas para mantenerla quieta—. No sé qué demonios te está pasando.

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Claro que no lo sabes, como siempre, señor insensible! —Akane le gritó en respuesta sin dejar de llorar—. Te moriste, Ranma, ¡moriste y esa noche ni siquiera te despediste de mí! Todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazar tu cuerpo frío… y… yo… no sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar por tu culpa, ¡eres un grandísimo tonto! Ni siquiera sabes lo que se siente…

—Sé lo que se siente, boba —respondió Ranma mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Lo sé muy bien.

Akane se calmó, Ranma también pero no la soltó. Ambos se miraron y fue entonces que Akane descubrió lo que para ella sería un milagro.

Las lágrimas de Ranma que caían por su rostro, iguales a las de ella.

—Lo siento, Akane —habló Ranma, soltándola finalmente—. De verdad yo…

Akane lo calló tomándolo por la cabeza y uniendo sus labios en un profundo y desesperado beso. Uno que no terminaría por un largo tiempo hasta que las lágrimas se secaran y las manos volvieran a sentir el calor de estar vivos.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los escultores de Máni:

.

Vengo de carrera para actualizar y salgo de igual manera. Saludos a todos, como siempre, espero les haya gustado este giro. Aclaro que deben agradecer a Randuril el que haya incluido la escena final, ya que mi plan era dejarlo para iniciar la próxima semana, pero me insistió muy cariñosamente que mi maldad debía ser contenida.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo de _Idavollr._ (Con notas y saludos como corresponden espero).

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattpad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en Facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	29. Máni II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Máni**

.

II

.

.

.

 _No eres más que una sombra, un eco del pasado, una mentira…_

.

.

.

El enorme demonio se movía de un lado al otro, haciendo sonar sin descanso su pesada armadura llena de cadenas que colgaban de la cintura y hombreras. El mentón duro temblaba con cada palabra que susurraba ensayando lo que iba a decir, los ojos blancos mostraban muchas más expresiones que incluso durante una batalla, al cambiar de forma, encogerse y abrirse, con cada uno de sus gestos. El largo y duro cabello blanco que caía por la espalda, con las puntas para todos lados, se veía un poco más pulcro, casi como si lo hubiera tratado de peinar. La enorme espada colgaba de su espalda rozando el piso, raspándolo a veces provocando un molesto chirrido antes de darse cuenta y acomodarla otra vez, y al tener las manos desocupadas las cerraba y abría haciendo crujir las pequeñísimas placas de metal que protegían sus nudillos.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —exclamó Ranma.

—¡Estoy calmado, comandante! —gritó con fuerza.

—Se nota —dijo Ranma con sarcasmo, mientras se rascaba el interior de la oreja con un dedo—, estás tan calmado que tardamos tres días en que te decidieras a venir finalmente.

Sultur no respondió, solo gruñó y por un momento tuvo deseos de empuñar su enorme espada si no fuera porque notó como el comandante lo miró apenas abriendo un ojo, pero ese gesto lo hizo comprender que el muchacho estaba atento a cualquier reacción que él tuviera. Se calmó un poco y frustrado dejó caer los brazos azotándolos con violencia, y reinició su marcha de lado a lado de la estrecha calle.

Ranma suspiró, aquello era un caso perdido. Ya cansado de tan solo ver moverse a Sultur apoyó la espalda en la pared de un edificio, con los brazos en alto y las manos detrás de la cabeza. La avenida empedrada ascendía por en medio de los frontis de casonas de madera y roca, de estilo nórdico, pero con runas resplandecientes de oro y plata que en columnas y dinteles palpitaban suavemente como las runas en línea que recorrían las calles principales de Noatum. Era temprano y tras los días de celebración dispuestos por el consejo de Asgard y la gobernadora de Noatum, ya que no importando la situación en la que se hallaban siempre había que mantener las esperanzas y la moral de la gente en alto, la mayoría de los habitantes se levantaban muy pasado el amanecer.

La neblina marina superaba la altura de los muros y caía como una casi invisible cascada brillante hasta las calles de la silenciosa Noatum, envolviéndolo todo en un tenue resplandor. La fragancia del mar también los acompañaba junto con el canto de las gaviotas, que anidaban en los tejados de la parte de la ciudad más apegada a las murallas.

Lo único que todos extrañaban en Asgard era el sol, pues de día y de noche una espectral ciudad invertida cubría el cielo, a mucha altitud haciendo apenas distinguibles los detalles, desde el horizonte hasta el horizonte, y lo único que diferenciaba el día de la noche era una tenue luz plateada, como de un día nublado y muy triste.

A dos casas de distancia se escuchó como una puerta era destrabada. Al abrirse apareció una doncella de vestir sencillo y cabello suelto cubierto por la capucha de la capa con que se cubría el cuerpo del frío matutino. La doncella sacó de la casa una canasta grande y pesada que apoyó en el suelo, para volverse y cerrar la puerta de la pequeña casa entre dos edificios más grandes y asegurarla. Todo lo hacía con soltura, como parte de una rutina muy bien aprendida. Luego se guardó la gran llave de acero en un bolsillo oculto del vestido y aunando fuerzas se quejó al levantar la canasta. Caminó calle arriba, directo hacia ellos, empujando con una pierna la enorme canasta con cada paso que daba, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los degastados adoquines. Al inclinar el rostro mirando el camino, no notó a los dos hombres que esperaban calle arriba.

Sultur tragó con dificultad, pegó los brazos a los lados de su gran cuerpo y cerró la boca irguiendo el mentón. Ranma alzó una ceja, pues lo descubrió temblando como un crío de pies a cabeza.

La doncella se detuvo al ver los grandes pies y las gruesas piernas, que dentro de esa atemorizante armadura parecían ser de un gigante, justo en su camino. Levantó tímidamente el rostro y ahogó un hipo de la impresión. La capucha cayó hacia atrás y la larga cabellera de la doncella quedó expuesta, brillando con más intensidad por el efecto de la suave neblina. Sultur inclinó el rostro y la observó, sus labios de roca se separaron, pero no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, solo un ronco gruñido como el de un oso. La doncella dio un paso atrás asustada.

—Fa-Fa-Falanda… —tartamudeó Sultur y sus labios se congelaron no pudiendo decir nada más.

La doncella, tras la impresión que se llevó al principio, observó detenidamente al enorme demonio.

—¿Lo conozco, señor? —preguntó un poco nerviosa, mirando a ambos lados de la calle, sintiéndose peor al encontrarse a solas con él.

—Hola, Falanda —la saludó Ranma desde su lugar en la pared alzando una mano.

—¡Ah, comandante Ranma! —Falanda recobró la calma al ver una cara conocida—. Lo siento, no lo había visto, buenos días —entonces, recién reconociendo en la capa de Sultur y en el emblema que colgaba del pecho el símbolo y los colores de los Dragones Rojos, pudo deducir que el enorme hombre era uno de los héroes de Noatum que servían al comandante Saotome—. Perdóneme usted, señor, si he sido descortés con uno de los valientes salvadores de la ciudad —se disculpó con el enmudecido Sultur.

Sultur cerró la boca y la miró fijamente, tanto, que la doncella comenzó otra vez a ponerse nerviosa. Ella no sabía qué hacer a continuación y se pasó una mano por el cabello, daba nerviosas miradas a Ranma esperando a que el comandante agregara algo que rompiera ese tenso silencio.

Ranma sabiendo que esa situación no llevaba a ninguna parte, y no es porque tuviera mucha experiencia por su cuenta, se pasó una mano por el rostro en un gesto de frustración. Suspiró profundamente y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

—Falanda, ¿no lo reconoces? —preguntó directamente con su habitual tacto para esos menesteres.

Sultur se tensó tanto que toda su armadura rechinó. Falanda parpadeó otra vez mirando atentamente al enorme guerrero. Frunció el ceño intentando recordar con más empeño. Al final se rindió.

—No, comandante, no recuerdo haber conocido antes a este noble guerrero —respondió con gran respeto. Ella concluyó, por la impresionante armadura y también por ser un Dragón Rojo, que Sultur debía tener algún rango de importancia en los ejércitos de los protectores de Noatum—, ¿nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte, señor…?

—No, no, nunca nos hemos visto antes —respondió Sultur. Su voz ya no era nerviosa, tampoco fuerte o violenta como siempre. Sorprendió a Ranma al hablar con una voz ronca, pausada, de timbre poderoso pero melancólico—. Yo recordaría haber conocido a una doncella tan dulce como usted. Espero pueda perdonarme el haberla perturbado.

—Mu-muchas gracias, no es necesario que se disculpe —Falanda se sintió extraña, como si esa voz más ronca y melódica evocara ecos lejanos en su mente y un extraño palpitar en su corazón, pero no fue más allá de un esquivo sentimiento de nostalgia que rápidamente sacó de su mente para no distraerse—. Ahora, si pueden disculparme, debo apresurarme para llegar a cumplir con mi trabajo en el palacio.

—¿Trabajo? —se preguntó Sultur—. No, está bien, perdóneme una vez más por haberla molestado.

Sultur dio un paso al costado y Falanda avanzó tras despedirse cortésmente de los dos guerreros. Ranma se quedó estupefacto hasta que la doncella avanzó un buen tramo, hasta verse pequeña y borrosa a través de la neblina.

—¡¿Por qué no le dijiste quién eras?! —reaccionó el joven, en una mezcla de frustración y enojo—… ¿Sultur?

Ranma se quedó quieto. Sultur no estaba nervioso, tampoco enojado, no. El cuchillo de la ira de Hel apretaba sus enormes puños con el rostro alzado hacia el cielo. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos inexpresivos y rodearon el cuadrado mentón hasta gotear sobre la armadura de su pecho.

—Está bien, comandante, es mejor así —respondió el demonio, conteniendo su emoción—. Si no me recuerda, entonces quiere decir que tampoco recuerda nada de su vida en Nilfhel. Ella es… perfecta. Su alma tan pura como antes de… de esa tragedia —sorbió con fuerza por la nariz reteniendo las lágrimas—. Ella es tal como la recordaba en esa vida que perdimos.

El joven Saotome no supo que responder. Jamás creyó ver al violento demonio de la ira convertido en un hombre lleno de emociones, en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, de victoria y pérdida, que a él difícilmente podría soportar. Giró el rostro mirando la silueta de Falanda cada vez más distante y débil ascendiendo por la inclinada callejuela.

—Has cumplido tu promesa contra todas las maldiciones de Hel y le has dado al alma de mi doncella Falanda un poco de justicia. Yo ahora cumpliré la mía y serviré con mi vida a los Dragones Rojos. Desde hoy reconozco su autoridad con el respeto que siempre mereció tener, comandante Saotome.

Sultur, para sorpresa de Ranma, se inclinó con la devoción de un antiguo caballero. No solo se trataba de Falanda, pues también el alma de ese demonio había recobrado la paz, el consuelo y el final de la maldición de ira que Hel les había impuesto.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, se sentía incómodo y también triste por Sultur. Chasqueó los dedos con fuerza.

—Sultur, tengo una orden para ti.

—Lo que desee, comandante Saotome.

.

.

Falanda dejó la canasta en el suelo para descansar un poco las manos y estirar la espalda. Se pasó la mano por la frente y echó atrás la capucha pues el esfuerzo la había hecho sudar. Fue a tomar la canasta cuando la gran mano de Sultur se le adelantó levantándola sin ningún esfuerzo.

—¿Se-Señor…?

—Sultur, ese era mi nombre —respondió el guerrero con un gesto de disgusto—. El comandante me ordenó que la escoltara hasta el palacio.

—Oh, no, no tiene que molestarse, usted es un noble caballero que ha de tener muchas obligaciones todavía más importantes que el ayudarme…

—¡Es mi deber! —gritó Sultur airado. El grito hizo que la doncella se encogiera y los vidrios de las ventanas de los alrededores temblaran—. Digo —se excusó al momento con voz ronca y melancólica—, es una orden, y debo cumplirla con mi vida, nada más.

—E-entiendo…

—Sultur, llámeme por mi nombre.

—Está bien, caballero Sultur.

—Solo Sultur, ¡y no se diga más! —el demonio avanzó con el rostro inclinado, dándole la espalda a la doncella.

Falanda lo siguió con pasos rápidos para tratar de igualar las zancadas del gran demonio, pero más aliviada de no tener que cargar con tanto peso. Repentinamente, al alzar los ojos y ver la poderosa espalda del demonio, tuvo una extraña visión.

 _Era un bosque cercano a un castillo, las tropas marchaban custodiando una carreta en la que iba ella y otras personas a las que no podía recordar. Todos los rostros estaban borrados de su memoria. Pero adelante los dirigía el más alto y noble de todos los caballeros, de espalda plateada por la armadura y el estandarte de reino colgando de su hombro como una capa._

La doncella parpadeó confundida. Esa enorme espalda era la misma que ahora iba delante de ella cargando como si fuera una pequeña flor la pesada canasta. Se tocó las mejillas, estaban cálidas, pero ya no sentía el calor del ejercicio. ¿Tendría temperatura?

—¿Qué haces quedándote atrás? —la llamó Sultur con brusquedad—. ¡Muévete o llegarás tarde a tus deberes!

—S-Sí, señor Sultur.

—E-Espero que mañana no te distraigas tanto —dijo el demonio, ya no tan seguro, perdiendo un poco la voz al final.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó Falanda.

—S-sí —titubeó Sultur—. Las órdenes que recibí fueron de custodiarla todos los días en su camino de ida y regreso al palacio.

.

.

Rashell y Méril discutían en una enorme sala abandonada. El aroma del mar todavía impregnaba con fuerza las paredes y los muebles de madera estaban cubiertos de corales muertos.

—Geez, este lugar es un chiquero.

—Se siente familiar —dijo Méril.

El más joven observó con cuidado las escaleras que a ambos costados ascendían a un balcón que rodeaba media sala, desde el que se veían más puertas y pasillos que llevaban a lugares desconocidos. Cuerdas y algas colgaban de los bordes y viejos escudos de armas estaban tirados junto a los escombros.

—Ah, es por eso... Es más grande, pero no deja de ser similar al salón del cuartel —concluyó Rashell—. No me parece que sea una coincidencia.

Méril negó con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con su amigo y tampoco le parecía una coincidencia que ese lugar se asemejara tanto al cuartel que los Dragones Rojos tenían en la ciudad de Valhalla. Después de todo el edificio había sido diseñado por Freyr, el mismo que de niño había habitado en Noatum junto con sus padres cuando llegaron de Vanaheim.

—¿Qué dice Ranma, está de acuerdo? —preguntó Rashell, caminando entre los escombros, examinando mejor el lugar.

—Sí —respondió Méril, distraídamente mientras levantaba unas tablas tiraba de las algas secas—, aunque creo que todavía no se lo dice a Akane.

Rashell pasó el aire entre los dientes en un gesto exagerado de dolor.

—Mientras más demore, más difícil será. Ese idiota, geez…

—¿Se lo dijiste a Nabiki? —preguntó Méril, fingiendo inocencia.

El exmercenario y antiguo dios de la muerte de Vanaheim guardó silencio. Méril se sonrió victorioso.

—Supongo que tú sí lo hiciste con la pequeña Prisma —contraatacó Rashell.

Méril tropezó de bruces sobre una pila de escombros. Se sentó en el suelo frotándose la cabeza.

—No sé cómo hacerlo —confesó el más joven—, ella está ilusionada con que viviremos todos en el palacio, desayunaremos en el gran salón real con el resto y… ya sabes.

Sonrojó con fuerza. Rashell alzó una ceja.

—¿No estás doscientos años demasiado joven para pensar en casarte, Méril?

—¡N-no he dicho n-nada de ca-casarme!

—¿Entonces convivir?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Geez, qué inocente. ¿Te sonrojaste solo imaginando darle a Prisma un tierno beso de buenas noches todos los días antes de irse cada uno a un ala separada del castillo? Para eso estar allá o acá es lo mismo, no se dará cuenta de la diferencia —Rashell se acercó a Méril susurrándole al oído—. Igual podrás darle un cándido beso de buenas noches todos los días a tu novia…

—E-Ella no es mi novia —titubeó Méril, apartándose y sacándoselo de encima, sonrojándose furiosamente—… to-todavía.

—¿Todavía? Geez, por los cien universos, se pasan el día sin despegarse el uno del otro como si fueran un par de cursis lobos, ¿y aún no eres capaz de pedirle que sea tu novia? —Rashell se pasó la mano por el rostro—. Estamos a la deriva en un universo muerto, cada día puede ser el último, y todavía se dan el tiempo de ser torpemente románticos. ¿Qué harás, tendrás a la pobre esperando a que te armes de valor más años que Ranma con Akane?

—¿Me llamaste? —dijo Ranma.

El joven Saotome los sorprendió apareciendo detrás de ellos, dejando una estela azul con su silueta que se deshizo como la nieve en el viento.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Méril.

—Ya era hora, creía que nos estabas dejando el trabajo duro mientras te escapabas igual que tu padre —se burló Rashell—, supongo que está en la sangre.

—Sigue y te mostraré qué más tengo en la sangre —advirtió Ranma.

Rashell agrandó su sonrisa. Tenía razón, el carácter de Ranma era cosa de la sangre, porque cuando se enfadaba era tan atemorizante como su viejo amigo Njörd.

—¿Y, funcionará? —preguntó Ranma, mirando el lugar con ojos atentos.

—Eso espero —respondió Méril—. Está en excelentes condiciones, los escombros serán fáciles de sacar y en un día o dos de limpieza profunda ya podremos comenzar a instalarnos y operar. Ranma, ¿estás seguro que quieres, ya sabes, separarte de Akane?

Ranma entrecerró los ojos, ignorándolo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y suspiró.

.

.

Akane se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, tan nerviosa y rápida que el espacio se hacía pequeño para ella. Millia susurraba una suave melodía mientras sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Amatista contra su pecho, y al contrario que su amiga se encontraba calmada, feliz e incluso un poco divertida con la ternura que demostraba Akane en su desesperación.

—Entonces… —dijo Millia, alargando las sílabas para tener tiempo de pensar en qué responder, porque era obvio que Akane esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte—, Akane, ¿has pensado en decírselo directamente a Ranma?

La joven gobernadora paró de golpe. El hermoso vestido blanco y azul escarchado se meció hacia adelante empujado por la inercia, de la misma manera que su melena más larga se meció acariciando sus delicados hombros. Los zarcillos de cristal reflejaron en su movimiento la luz que entraba por la ventana, la misma que hacía juego con el reflejo en los ojos ámbar cristalizados por el temor que los dominaba. Giró la cabeza hacia Millia y su gesto fue de pavor.

—¿Decirle… a quién? —preguntó con la voz vibrante y un poco descolocada.

—A Ranma.

—¡Pero el problema es él!

—Con mayor razón, Akane, es que debes primero hablarlo con él —dijo Millia—. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de enfrentarlo?

Akane giró el rostro hacia el frente con la fuerza de un gesto marcial. Avanzó hacia el sillón al costado del sofá que ocupaba Millia y dando un rápido giro se dejó caer con las piernas juntas, las manos sobre las rodillas, espalda erguida y los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Es que… no sé cómo hacerlo.

Millia terminó de amamantar a Amatista y con cuidado se bajó la blusa. Akane, distraída, reaccionó tarde para ayudar a su amiga y le alcanzó un pañal, Millia lo usó para cubrirse el hombro y abrazó a su pequeña masajeándole con cuidado la espalda.

—No lo entiendo, Akane. Esperaste tanto tiempo por volverlo a ver, incluso lo creíste muerto y sufriste como ninguna su pérdida, y ahora que lo tienes a tu lado ¿no puedes decirle lo que estás pasando? —Millia negó con la cabeza—. Ahora comienzo a creer lo que me contaron tus hermanas.

—¡¿Qué te contaron ellas?! —exclamó Akane asustada.

—Que Ranma y tú viviendo bajo el mismo techo, enamorados como solo dos jóvenes almas pueden estarlo de verdad, como cuando la luna se encuentra con el sol y la tierra entera se oscurece avergonzada de tanto amor, no fueron capaces durante años en ser honestos con lo que sentían —Millia se sonrió suavemente del sonrojo de su amiga—. Son tan tímidos que bien podrían competir con Prisma y el joven Méril.

—¡Millia! —reclamó Akane, tan roja como una manzana madura—, no te burles, este es un asunto serio.

—Oh, lo siento, Akane, pero no puedo evitar disfrutar tu felicidad.

—¿Felicidad? —preguntó Akane confundida con un gesto inocente.

Millia volvió a sonreír, luego suspiró profundamente. Terminó de acariciar la espalda de Amatista y limpiándole la pequeña boquita con el pañal, la acomodó en los brazos y comenzó a mecerla suavemente.

—Akane —dijo sin mirarla, acariciando el rostro de su pequeña hija—, durante todo el largo tiempo que sufrimos la ausencia de Ranma y sus amigos, el invierno se había apoderado de tu corazón. Vivías con una sonrisa amable para otros, dedicándote a tu trabajo de gobernadora y la reconstrucción de Noatum, pero no eras feliz. Sabes que no puedes mentirme, siempre estuve a tu lado —se apresuró en agregar al ver que Akane quiso interrumpirla—, ¿digo la verdad?

Akane cerró la boca y dándose por vencida inclinó el rostro asintiendo.

Millia dejó a Akane sola con sus pensamientos y caminó hacia la cuna, donde depositó muy delicadamente a su pequeña hija. La arropó y besó en la frente, acariciando su cabeza. Al erguirse descubrió que Akane seguía sumida en el silencio. Suspiró y se preguntó si no estaba siendo muy dura con ella. Regresó y se sentó otra vez en el sofá, pero del lado que estaba junto al sillón de Akane. Tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas y buscó sus ojos.

—Akane, mi querida amiga, has hecho cosas increíbles de las que deberías sentirte orgullosa por el resto de tu vida. Cuando Ranma falleció aceptaste trato forzado y cruel con la dama Freya, dejando tu hogar y familia para convertirte en una estudiante de la magia, y te aventuraste a los lugares más peligrosos de Asgard solo para conseguir una manera de traerlo de regreso. Te enfrentaste a los enemigos temidos y poderosos sin dar pie atrás para protegernos a todos. Luego, el destino quiso que en pocas horas tuvieras que asumir la verdad sobre Ranma, la responsabilidad de gobernar esta ciudad y cargar con el futuro de su gente. Sin que nadie te lo pidiera, asumiste también el deber de salvar a todos los sobrevivientes del Ragnarok que buscaran refugio.

—Millia, no es verdad —Akane trató de negarlo moviendo la cabeza—, yo no tuve otra opción, es todo.

—No, Akane, no lo niegues, permíteme que te ensalce porque lo mereces. Por si fuera poco, no pasando mucho tiempo desde que descubrieras la existencia del arte de la magia, te convertiste en sucesora de la dama Freya y ganaste tu título propio como señora de la magia de Midgard, con todos los males y peligros que eso puede significar en el futuro. Akane, has crecido, madurado a la fuerza a pasos agigantados, en momentos no has podido siquiera tomar aliento antes que el destino exigiera más y más de ti. Te vi esconder tus sentimientos, encerrarlos, llorar en silencio durante las tardes en que visitabas la tumba de Ranma para después limpiarte las lágrimas. Incluso los escondiste de mí para que no me preocupara más que por mi familia, en especial cuando caí enferma.

—Mi-Millia…

—Pero ahora estoy bien, Akane, gracias a ti… y a Ranma, por supuesto. Inclusive Kapsuo está muy agradecido con ustedes dos —Millia hizo un pequeño gesto fingido como de cansancio y suspiró—, aunque sea tan terco que no lo quiera demostrar.

—Sí, me recuerda mucho a otro hombre muy terco que conozco —Akane la imitó suspirando con más exageración todavía—, me preguntó qué tienen los Saotome en la sangre que son incapaces de reconocer que necesitan ayuda a veces, y son peores para agradecerla.

Ambas mujeres rieron recordando a sus hombres.

—Supongo que será nuestra pequeña maldición el tener que soportarlos —se quejó Millia.

—Millia, pobre Millia, estás recién empezando a conocerlos —dijo Akane—, si supieras la mitad que yo jamás te hubieras casado.

—¡Akane, por los bosques de Gimle, que me estás asustando de verdad!

Sus risas despertaron a la pequeña Amatista, que dio un fuerte grito al empezar a llorar. Millia y Akane se miraron entre sí con miradas de arrepentimiento, y resignada la primera dejó su lugar para ir por su hija. Tras tomarla en brazos la meció paseándose por la sala.

—¿Quieres que la cargue un rato? —preguntó Akane.

Millia agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza se la entregó a Akane. La joven gobernadora de Noatum, todavía sentada en el sillón, comenzó a mecerla y a hacer gestos chistosos a la pequeña. Amatista la miraba atentamente y en lugar de reír otra vez rompió en llanto. Akane hizo un gesto de dolor y Millia volvió a tomar a su hija meciéndola para tranquilizarla.

—Lo siento...

—No te culpes, Akane —dijo Millia con una sonrisa conciliadora—, está con sueño y eso la pone de mal humor… es idéntica a su padre.

Akane miró hacia la ventana notando recién el cambio en la luz del exterior. Suspiró profundamente, esta vez de manera auténtica y la tristeza regresó a su rostro.

—Akane, ¿todavía piensas en cómo enfrentar a Ranma?

Los ojos de Akane se humedecieron y al darse cuenta se los limpió rápidamente con las manos.

—Lo siento, pero es todo tan extraño. Durante meses, casi un año, estuve soñando cada noche con tenerlo a mi lado, y ahora que finalmente lo tengo es… a veces apenas lo reconozco. De momentos es el Ranma que conozco, pero en otras ocasiones se comporta como una persona completamente diferente, cerrando su mente y corazón. En esos momentos extraño tanto al Ranma inocente y abierto de antes, porque ahora pareciera guardarme secretos, planear a mis espaldas como si fuera un enemigo del que debo cuidarme, en lugar del Ranma en el que debería confiar mi vida. Sus ojos a veces… parecieran reflejar ese vacío que percibo en él, ese abismo que desea engullirlo todo, incluyéndome. Me da tanto miedo que evito sus miradas, y eso más me hace sentir culpable y avergonzada. ¡¿No debería ser yo la primera persona en confiar en él?!... ¡¿Ranma no tendría que confiar en mí más que en sus amigos o en esa Heid?! —alzó la voz con fuerza. Al momento inclinó el rostro y habló casi en un hilo de voz—… Lo siento, es solo que…

—Te sientes sola aún estando con él —dijo Millia.

Akane la miró sorprendida.

—No te preocupes, Akane, es solo que tanto tiempo sin Ranma seguramente te ha hecho idealizar mucho la relación que tenías con él —aclaró Millia—. Una cosa es desearse, otra muy diferente es amar a esa persona cada día con sus virtudes, defectos y secretos. Lo sé por experiencia, todavía hay cosas que Kapsuo no me cuenta de su pasado y yo, por más que quisiera conocer y poder consolar sus heridas, me mantengo al margen. ¿Le haría algún bien intentando sacarle a la fuerza sus recuerdos, o que me revelara el significado de sus constantes silencios? No, Akane, no, porque sé que me ama y confía en mí, como yo en él, y cuando llegue el momento y esté listo abrirá esa parte de su corazón que todavía teme revelarme. Ranma también ha cambiado y madurado como tú, ha visto cosas y vivido otras que seguramente no le contaría a nadie jamás, ni siquiera a ti, porque él mismo no desea recordarlas. Debes tener paciencia, deja que él solo se abra a ti, después de todo debe ser el más asustado con los cambios que ha sufrido.

—¿Ranma tiene miedo? —preguntó Akane incrédula.

Estaba sorprendida, como si hubiera tenido una repentina revelación que hacía ver a su recuperado prometido con otros ojos, a interpretar de manera diferente los momentos de silencio que antes la perturbaban. Ha comprender que si bien Ranma parecía saludable e indemne, era posible que otras heridas más secretas todavía estuvieran abiertas dentro de su corazón, y ella en su torpeza no las había visto.

—Así que es mi culpa —dijo Akane finalmente, cubriéndose la frente con ambas manos y descansando el peso de la cabeza en los brazos y las piernas—. Todos los días soñaba con su regreso, escapando de la muerte como de tantos peligros que antes nos rodeaban, y que al volver todo sería como antes, o mejor que antes. Regresaríamos a Nerima, nos encargaríamos del dojo, hablaríamos cada día como siempre lo hicimos al salir de la escuela, nos casaríamos y… estoy siendo ridícula, ¿no es verdad?, una tonta.

—No, no lo eres, Akane —Millia extendió la mano poniéndola sobre la cabeza de su amiga, acariciándola con ternura—. Deja de recriminarte tan cruelmente, porque si existe culpa es de ambos. Ranma tampoco debe saber manejar muy bien la situación, estoy segura de que todavía debe tener muchas cosas que decirte pero no sabe cómo ni cuándo hacerlo, y no es que sea especialmente bueno para eso.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuró Akane, arrancando una suave sonrisa en ambas.

—¿Ves, Akane? Lo conoces mejor que yo, mejor que cualquiera. Pero debes aceptar que la vida siempre cambia en una sola dirección y es posible que jamás recuperen lo que antes tenían. Es hora de que aceptes la verdad, que Ranma ya no ese chico que conociste en Nerima, así como para él tú jamás serás otra vez ser la misma chica que amó —Millia se detuvo un momento, con los ojos cristalizados de la emoción, y respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Yo jamás volveré a ver Gimle, o Kapsuo nunca recobrará la infancia que perdió junto a Ranma y sus padres. Cada habitante de Noatum, por más que lo desee, nunca podrá a volver a vivir en Asgard, porque este universo ha terminado como muchas cosas de nuestro pasado.

Akane levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos. Millia acarició el cabello de Akane y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja, revelando la nueva forma que tenía, más alargada y un poco puntiaguda. Akane, avergonzada, se cubrió otra vez la oreja con la mano.

—¿Se lo contaste ya? —preguntó Millia.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Millia.

—Ya tiene demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, no quiero preocuparlo más. Además, no sé cómo va a reaccionar al enterarse que yo… que mi cuerpo… Lo siento, Millia, me es difícil discutirlo.

—¿Qué no puedes decirle, el que ya no seas una midgariana? ¿O que tu nueva naturaleza tampoco sea en realidad la de un elfo o un vanir? ¿O el que ni siquiera tú sepas en qué te convertiste? —Millia preguntó y luego suspiró vencida—. Siento haberte contado lo de mi abuela Amatista y lo que hizo para convertirme de aesir a hada. Si no lo hubieras sabido…

—Estaría muerta, o peor, Iris hubiera muerto por salvar a la ciudad. ¡O quizás ninguno estaría vivo! —reaccionó Akane con fuerza, sacando toda su frustración contenida.

—Akane…

—Lo siento, Millia, pero no te culpes. Fue mi decisión utilizar ese hechizo, debí imaginar que podría tener consecuencias, menos si en realidad apenas tenía una noción de cómo hacerlo. Supongo que no soy la gran señora de la magia que debería, apenas una novata que la situación quiso poner en evidencia, una farsa, yo… Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho, ya me estaba dejando vencer.

—Menos mal que te diste cuenta antes que te diera uno de estos en la cabeza —Millia la amenazó meciendo el puño en alto—. Yo también puedo ponerme violenta si quiero, Akane.

La pequeña Amatista agitó los brazos y rio celebrando las palabras de su madre.

—Es lógico que esté de tu lado —refunfuñó Akane, de pronto su rostro cambió y se puso de pie—. Oh… ¡¿entonces Ranma no quiere contarme lo que le sucedió porque pensará lo mismo que yo, que puede preocuparme o lastimarme?!

—Ahí lo tienes —celebró Millia—, ya era hora que te dieras cuenta.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —Akane se volvió a sentar con el gesto de una niña arrepentida ante una travesura—, lo siento mucho, no me había dado cuenta que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo que le recriminé esta mañana. Soy una boba.

—Ambos lo son —dijo Millia—, un par de bobos que piensan tanto las cosas y les cuesta todavía más decirlas, que terminan lastimando al otro cuando en realidad deseaban hacer todo lo contrario: protegerse mutuamente.

Prisma entró en la sala interrumpiéndolas.

—Millia, lo siento, pero han venido por Akane —dijo con exagerado pesar.

Akane reaccionó nerviosa y miró hacia la ventana.

—Se me ha hecho muy tarde, Nabiki me matará y de seguro envió a Uruz a buscarme con alguna exagerada escolta como siempre. Debería encontrarme ya dirigiendo la reconstrucción del barrio sur para los nuevos refugiados.

—Oh, eso parece emocionante.

—¿Arrancar algas y arrecifes de coral secos y hediondos? —exclamó Akane—, ¿tratar que los enanos e ynglingars no se maten entre sí cuando discuten la manera de cómo llevar a cabo la reconstrucción? ¿Vigilar a los einjergars que no acosen a las hadas que nos asisten durante las obras, o que Ámbar termine ejecutándolos a ellos?

—Bien, bien, ya entendí —respondió Millia con un poco de culpa—. Si quieres te asisto, ya me siento mejor desde que se restauró la energía en la ciudad y…

—Amatista te necesita todavía —la interrumpió Akane—, ¿y crees que Kapsuo me perdonaría si te hago madrugar cuando recién te estás recuperando? No temas, que sigo siendo la gobernadora y si se ponen testarudos se los recordaré, aunque deba hacerlo a golpes.

Millia lanzó una carcajada que intentó contener con recato. Tratando todavía de calmarse y limpiándose el rostro de las lágrimas de alegría, se dirigió a su prima la más joven.

—Oh, Prisma, no deberíamos tener esperando tanto tiempo al señor Uruz, ¿por qué no lo haces pasar?

—Es que no se trata de Uruz, Millia —Prisma le cerró un ojo a su prima y ella comprendió.

La única que no entendió el mensaje fue Akane, que miró a una y a otra confundida. En eso entró en la sala un joven hombre de uniforme negro, adornos de plata, un largo pañuelo atado alrededor del cuello y que caía por la espalda abriéndose como una capa y las mangas arremangadas a la altura de los codos, con guantes que dejaban al descubierto los dedos. El cabello lo llevaba muy desordenado cayendo sobre su frente y ojos, con una pequeña coleta se ataba la corta melena, pero dos largos mechones se escapaban por los costados de su cabeza, porque eran demasiado cortos como para conseguirlos tomar con el resto del cabello que caía tras el cuello. Los ojos azules miraron ávidamente, rápidos, buscando a su objetivo. Recién entonces relajó el gesto amenazador de su rostro cuando la encontró, y volvió a sonreír como el joven que siempre conocieron.

—Hola, Millia —saludó Ranma con naturalidad—, vine por Akane.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó Akane, sorprendida y un poco avergonzada—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Buscándote, eso es obvio —respondió el joven de mal humor—. Te busqué por toda la ciudad, ni siquiera Nabiki sabía dónde estabas, aunque igual me chantajeó antes de confesármelo y me obligó a hacerle algunos mandados… ¡Cómo sea!, eso no interesa ahora. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo aquí?

Akane, todavía sorprendida, no atinaba a responder nada. Millia, sonriendo, se le adelantó.

—Pronto cenaremos, ¿no quieres quedarte y comen con nosotras? Será una noche larga de trabajo.

—Ah… —Ranma lo dudó para vergüenza de Akane, la que haciéndole señas, primero discretas y después bastante obvias, trató de que se negara cortésmente—, ¿Kapsuo cenará también aquí?

—Claro que sí, bobo, si esta es su casa —lo recriminó Akane, antes de que Millia pudiera decir una palabra.

Ranma torció los labios.

—Entonces me niego. No quiero cruzarme con él por ahora, sería incómodo comer en la misma mesa.

—Ranma, ¿estás molesto con Kapsuo por alguna razón? —preguntó Millia, realmente preocupada por las relaciones en la familia.

Akane sonrió un poco avergonzada de que su amiga se tomara tan en serio las idioteces de su prometido.

—N-no, claro que no —confesó Ranma, sonrojado—. Es solo que todavía no tengo mi revancha con él y… ya saben.

—No quieres que Kapsuo te enrostre el que te ganó la última vez, ¿no es así? —concluyó Akane con aires de sabiduría—. Por eso lo evitas tanto.

Ranma no respondió, pero apretó los labios y casi pareció que infló las mejillas como un niño taimado, empuñando las manos. La ternura de Ranma arrancó un suspiro de Akane y una sonrisa resignada. Luego, su sonrisa se tornó de emoción, porque le encantaba ver a Ranma siendo otra vez tan él, como el que era en Nerima.

Las chicas rieron y Ranma, enfadado y todavía un poco sonrojado, las evitó mirando en otra dirección.

—Boba… —susurró.

Pero sus ojos volvieron a Akane discretamente, a ella y solo a ella, mientras la chica reía alegremente.

.

.

Iban juntos por las zigzagueantes calles de Noatum, intercaladas por escaleras que unían una a otra a través de estrechos callejones. La luz era cada vez más escasa y el gran muro norte proyectaba su sombra sobre gran parte de la ciudad. Campanadas se escuchaban a la distancia que anunciaban a sus habitantes los distintos horarios así como el inicio y fin de las distintas obras en las que todos cooperaban a su manera.

Las gaviotas cantaban, los niños reían y jugaban emulando a los nuevos héroes, toda la ciudad bullía de vida en los lugares más poblados, aunque sus habitantes no eran capaces todavía todas las ruinas de Noatum dejando grandes áreas completamente desiertas y sin restaurar, en especial descendiendo hacia las murallas exteriores en el sector más bajo y donde se llevaron las cruentas batallas.

Ranma y Akane caminaban en descenso dejando atrás el centro de la ciudad y el gigantesco palacio en una alta colina urbanizada, donde la torre principal en la que se encontraba el puente de mando de Noatum era como un gigantesco cristal que reflejaba en sus caras el cielo y el mar más allá de los muros. A su lado izquierdo grandes casonas se apilaban una tras otra, con escalinatas a las entradas por el desnivel del suelo inclinado, del lado derecho la avenida era cerrada por una sinuosa baranda de roca con estatuas a cada pocos metros, de las que apenas quedaban las piernas y algún que otro fragmento del cuerpo o las armas que antaño las adornaban. Más allá de la baranda un alto muro liso como un acantilado los separaba de los tejados de la sección más baja de la ciudad, puesto que ese descenso pegado a la muralla interior era una de las vías que unía el centro elevado de la Noatum central, con la ciudad más baja que la rodeaba y que durante milenios estuvo sumergida.

Los pasos de ambos eran cada vez más lentos, como si quisieran en sus corazones alargar el momento hasta una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos quería regresar al arduo trabajo que los esperaba, no para evitarlo, sino porque los hacía estar tan ocupados que ni siquiera habían podido disfrutar el uno del otro. A veces, Ranma imaginaba que era un sueño estar ahí con Akane. En ocasiones, Akane creía que Ranma no era más que una ilusión producto de sus desvaríos.

Los tiempos no eran lo único que los separaban, sino también los silencios en los que no sabían qué decirse ni por dónde comenzar, y que en ocasiones los llevaban a discusiones tontas que los hacían perder el poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos, como la que tuvieron esa mañana.

No habían pasado todavía un par de días desde la gran batalla contra la destruida armada de Hell. Ranma iba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los trabajos de reconstrucción se habían hecho más duros. Además, la restauración de la energía en la ciudad había prodigado de nueva vida junto con el retorno del uso de la magia, así los que vivían en Noatum no padecían de la maldición del vacío que hacía sucumbir al resto de Asgard.

El gran diamante, la forma que tenía el perímetro de la nueva Noatum, se había dividido alrededor del centro de gobierno, la antigua Noatum, en cinco barrios de los que solo tres estaban ocupados actualmente.

El triángulo central que abarcaba desde centro hasta la proa de la nave-ciudad, era el sector militar, o barrio de las espadas, y también el lugar donde moraban la mayoría de los einjergars rescatados de las costas de Asgard. Abundante en patios de entrenamiento, avenidas amplias que comunicaban rápidamente con el resto de Noatum para movilizar las tropas, posadas para el entretenimiento de las tropas y que ocupaba a la mayoría de la mano de obra civil de las otras razas. Una imponente fortaleza con arquitectura de la antigua Vanaheim se erigía en el centro del barrio de las espadas y se elevaba vistosa sobre los otros edificios y mansiones, allí se encontraba el comando central, lugar donde el general Kapsuo Saotome se encargaba de organizar las fuerzas de la ciudad e impartir las medidas necesarias de justicia, que mantuvieran el orden entre las a veces presionadas tropas.

El barrio del martillo era el siguiente en un gran triángulo que abarcaba el antes abandonado puerto en torno al círculo de la bahía artificial. La raza de los enanos lo hizo su morada, con su propio sistema de gobierno y justicia que recaía en los antiguos clanes enanos, aunque seguían estando supeditados a la autoridad central de Noatum. Con su maestría e ingenio convirtieron el lugar en la música de los martillos y brasas, donde se forjaban las armas, herramientas y materiales de construcción, artesanías, donde se desmontaba todo lo que podían rescatar de las costas y también lugar donde algunos ingenieros del arte de la forja inventaban maquinarias que mezclaban la mecánica y la magia. También improvisaron un pequeño astillero donde confeccionaban las primeras y únicas naves con que contaba la ciudad.

Del lado opuesto y frontal de Noatum estaba el barrio de Gimle. Las ruinas habían revelado un extenso jardín fosilizado y cubierto de coral. Sin ayuda de la magia las hijas del desaparecido bosque eterno se esforzaron en conseguir resucitar el jardín, convirtiéndolo en un pequeño bosque al interior de la ciudad, donde salvaron todas las especies que pudieron rescatar. Ahora, con la restauración de la magia, en tan solo dos días la magia de las hadas había convertido el bosque y su barrio en un lugar lleno de encanto, cristales luminosos, raíces vivientes que reemplazaron a las antes derruidas casas formando hogares y fuentes cristalinas. La vida del barrio de Gimle poco a poco comenzó a esparcirse por el resto de Noatum, como los pétalos y hojas que se hicieron parte de la fragancia de toda la ciudad.

De los últimos dos barrios únicamente uno estaba ocupado por los elfos de las tierras exteriores y algunos más rescatados de las costas de los dioses. Todavía eran muy pocos en número, pero se trabajaba arduamente en este y el barrio todavía en ruinas, pues por los Dragones Rojos sabían que se había conseguido evacuar a los habitantes de Svartalfaheim y Alvheim, y que pronto llegarían a la ciudad en las últimas naves que abandonaron las costas de Jotumheim y rodearon los hielos del mar del norte de Asgard. Allí se dirigía la pareja más poderosa y quizás la más inocente de todos.

Akane se detuvo y miró la espalda de Ranma avanzar.

—Ranma, ¿sigues molesto conmigo?

—¿Molesto? —Ranma se detuvo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Deja de fingir, ¡por lo de esta mañana!

—Ah, eso —respondió Ranma con un tono distante y algo sarcástico—, casi lo había olvidado.

Akane suspiró.

—Lo siento, Ranma, no debí decirte muchas cosas que… en realidad no siento.

Ranma dio una rápida mirada a Akane, parecía molesto, pero al descubrir la tristeza y aflicción en el rostro de la chica, chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda girando hacia la baranda. Se apoyó en el borde de piedra mirando las luces del atardecer que cambiaban de tonalidad los tejados. Aunque la ciudad ya estaba distribuida entre las razas y los barrios, en la realidad las ruinas y la soledad seguían siendo los dominantes, siendo los lugares ocupados pequeños centros unidos entre sí por avenidas también habitadas y ya reparadas para el tránsito. Aún se hablaba de pasadizos secretos, tesoros ocultos, incluso espectros en ciertos lugares de la ruinosa Noatum.

Nada de esto venía a la mente del joven. El silencio lo hacía rememorar las ruinas de Vanaheim y su dolorosa soledad. La arquitectura de las ruinas tampoco ayudaba, pues se trataba del estilo de los vanir y su historia estaba impregnada en cada columna, estatua, fuente y mural.

—No estoy molesto contigo, Akane —dijo Ranma, con una seriedad que distaba mucho del joven despreocupado que ella una vez conoció.

El corazón de Akane se comprimió. No era sus palabras, sino el timbre doloroso y a punto de quebrarse de la voz de su recobrado prometido el que la hizo temer y sufrir. Akane siempre fue una chica muy empática con los dolores de los demás, incluso a veces ignorando los de ella, y al ver el rostro de Ranma iluminado por la luz tenue del atardecer sintió una mezcla de emoción y también miedo. De alegría y tristeza. El perfil de Ranma era ahora más maduro, endurecido por las experiencias, los labios se cerraban como si fueran de una estatua de roca, el cuerpo lo erguía con disciplina marcial, la cabeza la alzaba orgullosa y el cabello mal cortado apenas tomado en una coleta que se mecía al viento.

Realmente lo había extrañado, pero al mirarlo comprendió que ya no solo le gustaba como una chica gustaba de un chico de su clase, o lo amaba como una adolescente amaría idílicamente a su joven amor secreto. No, ya no era así. Ella lo amaba de verdad, como una mujer a un hombre que se había ganado todo lo que ella era y sería, porque ya no concebía un futuro donde uno no fuera parte del otro.

Todas las dudas y discusiones que arrastraron sus miedos sin explicación, desaparecieron hasta olvidar la razón por la que habían desperdiciado valioso tiempo en lugar de tan solo amarse, o mirarse, tocarse, susurrarse y, quizás, susurrarse en secreto.

Ella lo amaba, amaba a Ranma Saotome, por lo que era y por lo que es, incluso por lo que llegara a ser un día si los miedos de Ranma se llegaban a cumplir y se convertía en alguna clase de monstruo. De eso habían discutido, incluso Ranma la llevó a la tumba, dando uno de su vertiginosos saltos que la mareaban aún, para demostrarle que él ya no era el Ranma que ella había amado, que ese cuerpo que él tenía ahora, que era su auténtico cuerpo guardado en un pequeño embrión casi fosilizado en las ruinas sin vida de Vanaheim durante milenios, no era el cuerpo que la había tocado y deseado.

Él insistía en que era otro Ranma, que el Ranma que ella amó estaba enterrado ahí en Noatum, que era un ser del vacío, un monstruo capaz de ponerlos a todos en peligro y que por eso no podía repetirse _aquél momento de debilidad_ en que la había besado en su despertar. La protegerá, sí, como a todos en Noatum. Daría su vida para acabar con los hijos del vacío. ¿La amaba todavía? A esa pregunta respondió con un: «¿y qué si lo hago todavía?», con una torpeza y brusquedad peor aún que todas las que cometía en el pasado. Pero Akane, tras hablar con Millia y ver pasar todo el día sin él, ya lo había perdonado, porque lo comprendía a su manera.

¿No era ella quién lo conocía mejor que nadie más?

—Ranma —Akane se acercó lentamente, levantando su mano con cuidado al acercarla a la espalda de su prometido, como si temiera asustarlo cual pequeño conejo en el campo—, Ranma, tienes que creerme, a mí no me importa en lo que te hayas convertido; porque en el fondo sigues siendo tú. ¿Por eso es que tratas de alejarme, ya no te sientes el mismo Ranma, crees que pudieras llegar a lastimarme si estás conmigo?

Ranma apretó los dientes, inclinó el rostro, sus puños presionaron con fuerza revelando su auténtico estado de ánimo que trataba de ocultar de los demás.

—¡Akane, eres una boba, no entiendes nada!

Giró y la encaró tomándola por los brazos con fuerza, sacudiéndola un poco sin percatarse de lo que hacía, hasta que mirando sus propias manos la soltó asustado.

—L-lo siento, yo…

Pero ahora fue Akane la que respondió dándole una fuerte bofetada, y lo agarró bruscamente con ambas manos por la camisa, tirando de él, acercando su rostro amenazadoramente al de su prometido, aunque ahora, ligeramente más pequeña de estatura y diminuta de contextura, tuvo que pararse en la punta de los pies para alcanzarlo.

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota, Ranma! —gritó en su cara—. ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de nada? ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre, o que merece sufrir? Pues te cuento que estás equivocado si crees que seguirás solo jugando al mártir, creyendo que así puedes protegernos.

—Akane, no es…

—¿No es lo que creo? ¿Estoy equivocada? ¿Era eso lo que me vas a decir?... ¿O solamente me dirás que soy una boba y que no me meta en tus asuntos y desaparecerás otra vez como te encanta hacerlo cada vez que hablamos este tema? —Akane aferró con más fuerza la camisa de Ranma, realmente parecía estarlo amenazando, presionándolo contra el balcón—. No, Ranma, no escaparás otra vez. Vas a tener que escuchar todo lo que voy a decirte, porque yo… tampoco he sido honesta contigo.

Las manos de Akane se relajaron y soltaron la camisa de Ranma. Se deslizaron por el pecho del joven como si estuvieran a punto de caer, pero Ranma las atrapó, como si él ahora no quisiera dejarla escapar cuando la chica desvió su mirada de él.

—¿Qué me ocultaste Akane? —los ojos de Ranma se afilaron y, al observarla, recién lo notó.

Como una máscara, así era el espíritu de Akane a los ojos de Ranma, que recién se percató de todo el truco. Su percepción espiritual fue más allá de sus ojos y descubrieron lo que Akane había intentado ocultar desde el principio.

El cuerpo de Akane, la esencia de su materia, las uniones de su espíritu… todo estaba diferente y caóticamente entrelazado, de una manera que ni siquiera él, con su desventurada experiencia por distintos mundos y universos, pudo desentrañar.

—A-Akane, ¿qué sucedió?... ¡¿Fue acaso ese hechizo?!

—Sí, Ranma, lo fue —la voz de Akane se quebró—. Y-yo no sabía cómo decírtelo, tenía miedo que si lo sabías te sentirías culpable y yo…

—¡Es mi culpa! ¿No es verdad?

Akane gruñó. Él era imposible.

—¡Te dije que no quiero que te culpes! —le gritó otra vez en la cara—. Fue mi decisión hacer ese hechizo sin conocerlo del todo, y fue también mi decisión usar mi cuerpo como un catalizador de la esencia de Iris para que el sello pasara a través de mi espíritu sin lastimarla a ella. ¿Entiendes ahora? Así como también fue mi decisión ir con la dama Freya, y mía el viajar al bosque de hierro buscando una manera de revivirte. Yo me metí en todos esos problemas porque quise hacerlo… porque te amaba y no iba a permitir que te alejaran de mí.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Akane y cayeron sobre las manos de Ranma. El joven se encontraba estupefacto. Finalmente reaccionó y acercó a Akane lo poco que faltaba hacia su cuerpo, para que ella escondiera el rostro sobre su pecho y diera rienda suelta a su dolor.

—Te… te extrañé tanto, Ranma, estaba tan cansada de… de ser fuerte… de…

Ranma la hizo callar con un susurro.

—Está bien Akane, yo también estoy cansado de ser fuerte. Muy cansado de todo esto.

Acarició el cabello de Akane y descubrió la oreja de la chica. Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron, estaba allí todo el tiempo y él no lo había notado. ¡Era un imbécil por ser siempre tan egoísta y ciego!

—Lo siento, Akane, hiciste eso para proteger a Iris… y para salvarme —inclinó el rostro hacia el cielo, sus ojos temblaron arrepentidos—. Debí ser más fuerte entonces, tu no hubieras…

Akane lo hizo callar dándole un golpe en el pecho, después otro y otro más sin separar su rostro ni dejar las lágrimas.

—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, grandísimo tonto! —gritó entre cada golpe y lo abrazó con más fuerza hasta casi no dejarlo respirar—. ¡Deja de culparte!

—Akane…

—Ranma —ella apartó su rostro del pecho varonil y buscó los ojos de su prometido—… yo morí.

—¡¿Qué…?!

Akane tragó con dificultad, aún temía decírselo, pero debía hacerlo si quería que la comprendiera.

—Morí, cuando hice el hechizo en el altar de Idavollr, perdí el control y mi cuerpo no lo soportó. Durante un instante yo… morí. Mi cuerpo murió, se desintegró desde su interior, dolió mucho, Ranma, pero…

—¡¿Cómo que moriste?! —Ranma la apartó otra vez tomándola por los brazos, buscando su rostro.

Akane estaba asustada, pero esta vez no apartó su mirada.

—Mo-morí, Ranma —insistió, a pesar que sentía que las manos de Ranma la lastimaban—. Mi cuerpo dejó de existir.

—N-No te entiendo, ¿e-estás bromeando, verdad?

—No, Ranma, lo siento. Sé que hiciste todo lo posible para protegerme, pero fue mi decisión, y mi error. Mi cuerpo no toleró el hechizo, no soy tan buena como lo fue la abuela de Millia, pero de alguna manera al concretarse el sello a través de mi alma tuve suerte. Mi esencia fue retenida en ese momento, mi alma no fue absorbida por el abismo como pasa a todos los que mueren ahora que no hay ciclo de las almas. Mi cuerpo… no, este cuerpo, se creó al mezclarse la sangre de los elfos de Iris con la esencia vanir de mi sangre, la sangre de los Baladi descendientes de Heid, que hirvió dentro de mi antiguo cuerpo.

—Tu cuerpo… ¿eres un elfo? —preguntó con los labios temblorosos, todavía sintiendo el terror de haber escuchado a Akane decir que había muerto, aunque la tenía ante él. Más fuerte la apretó no queriendo que escapara de sus manos si es que fuera un fantasma o algo así.

—Este cuerpo ya no es el que era, ¿no lo notas? —explicó Akane, un poco más calmada de que Ranma no hubiera estallado en ira o desesperación, aunque el pobre estaba tan pálido que creía ella iba a tener que sostenerlo después—. Este cuerpo nuevo retuvo a mi alma y ahora es parte de lo que soy, de lo que ahora soy. Todavía no sé lo que soy, o si soy algo en realidad, y mis sentidos están un poco confusos, como muy sensibles…

—Sé lo que es eso —dijo Ranma, recordando su propia experiencia de renacimiento.

—Ranma, ¿sigo siendo yo? —Akane lo miró desafiante—. Dime, en este cuerpo que ya no es el cuerpo que amaste, que deseaste. Este cuerpo que no es él que tu… —la chica sonrojó evitándolo, en una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza—, el que tú tocaste, yo… ¿soy yo o soy otra persona para ti?

—Akane, no te entiendo. No sé bien qué sucedió, pero si por algún milagro tienes un nuevo cuerpo, no importa, ¡sigues siendo tú!

—¿Aunque sea diferente, aunque no sea la misma Akane? —preguntó con insistencia—. ¿Aunque sea más pequeña, o en este cuerpo tenga menos edad que antes, o mis orejas se vean raras, o…?

—¡Eres la misma Akane, demonios!

—¡¿Y por qué entonces tú no eres el mismo Ranma solo por tener otro cuerpo ahora?! —contestó Akane.

Ranma guardó silencio. Ambos respiraban agitados, en una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, lágrimas y emociones que no tenían nombres para ellos. El joven aflojó las manos.

—Lo… lo siento, Akane.

—Te conocí con otro cuerpo, ¿no lo recuerdas? —continuó Akane, con voz más pausada, pero sin dejar de llorar—. Eras una chica la mitad del tiempo, estabas maldito, ¿pero al transformarte dejabas de ser tú? ¿Por qué si cambiabas constantemente seguía amándote de la misma manera, no importando cómo te vieras por fuera?... Ranma, porque seguías siendo tú. Ahora eres tú y solo tú, siempre lo fuiste. No importa si otro viene usando tu cuerpo, no eres tú —descansó su rostro y manos otra vez en el pecho de Ranma, y sus manos lo acariciaron con ternura deslizándolas por la camisa—. Porque Ranma, el Ranma que yo amo, está aquí adentro.

—Eres una boba —Ranma la abrazó con fuerza, rodeándola celosamente con los brazos—, ¡una grandísima boba! —alzó la voz y apretó los dientes para no derramar también vergonzosas lágrimas—… Y si vuelves a siquiera pensar intentar algo así, ¡te las verás conmigo, Akane!... Porque no pienso perderte, no otra vez.

Akane sonrió en los brazos de Ranma, y sus lágrimas antes frías, ahora brotaron cálidas.

—Eso lo digo yo, grandísimo tonto. No te dejaré ir a ninguna parte sin mí, Ranma. Jamás…

Al escucharla, los ojos de Ranma mostraron por un momento una profunda tristeza, pero ignorando todos sus temores sobre el futuro la cobijó con más ternura y besó su cabeza.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los caminantes de las viejas eras:

.

AVISO IMPORTANTE (copiado de la página oficial de Facebook):

Saludos, camaradas de FFE, aquí vuestro servidor Noham Theonaus. He querido dirigirme a ustedes porque debo transmitirles dos noticias con respecto al futuro directo de mis publicaciones.

Primero debo anunciar con mucho entusiasmo y ansiedad que mi primera novela "Cristales de Alta Tierra" será publicada a finales del mes de julio. Con esta fecha límite es que me espera, en un mes de por sí importante para mí, días de grandes emociones, mucho trabajo y también desafíos para tener todos los detalles a punto. No teman, llegado el día será anunciado como es debido por este, nuestro medio oficial.

El segundo anuncio, quizás no muy feliz pero espero me tengan paciencia, es que debido a todo el trabajo involucrado en la novela me tomaré un obligado descanso de las actualizaciones de «Idavollr» durante julio. Así que la actualización de este jueves sería la última hasta el primer jueves de agosto.

Ruego puedan perdonar mi limitada capacidad para llevar tantas empresas a la vez, no ha sido una decisión fácil de tomar, pero dado los tiempos y la realidad que sigue pidiendo mucho de mi tiempo para sobrevivir, es que debí ser realista y optar por una manera de poder finalmente cumplir mi sueño y también no desatender mi deber hacia mis publicaciones.

Es mi deseo que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura, pues una vez superando las dificultades de la primera publicación ya tengo planeada otras historias originales que saldrán con mayor prontitud.

Crear mundos nuevos y personajes con los que descubrirlos es mi gran anhelo. Compartirlos con ustedes es mi determinación.

Gracias a todos por estar conmigo en cada pequeña aventura que hemos vivido, y que sean muchas más que vivamos juntos de hoy hasta la eternidad.

Nos vemos.

.

.

Ahora sí, gracias a todos los que siempre me escriben comentarios, apoyan invitándome un café en **Ko-fi** , y nos siguen a través de la página de Facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios.** Si quieren saber más sobre el estado actual de este gran proyecto y otras noticias relacionadas a nuestros fics, no olviden participar en nuestra página. Siempre estaremos atentos para cualquier consulta.

Más gracias y saludos especiales a **Ranma84, Azulmitla, Akasaku, Rokumon, Guest, Lily Tendo89** (te extrañábamos) **, Kylisha, Dark Reivyn** y **Cirse_386.**

Un muy especial saludo de mi esposa **Randuril** a todos ustedes, y los invita a pasar por la página de Facebook para que se enteren de las últimas noticias sobre nuestro proyecto. Ella está preparando algunas sorpresas para este emocionante mes previo a la publicación de mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra._

Hasta la primera semana de agosto con el siguiente capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattpad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en Facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	30. Máni III

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Máni**

.

III

.

.

.

 _Todo proyecto tiene su algo de mentira. ¿Podrás cargar con tanta culpa, viejo amigo?_

.

.

.

Extrañaba la lluvia. El aire frío en el rostro, la humedad calando los huesos, el agua recorriendo el cabello, las manos temblando, cosquilleando de dolor. Extrañaba sentirse vivo. Caminó lentamente sobre el suelo sólido como la roca, pero traslúcido como el cristal. No era liso, sino que el suelo ondulaba con la forma de las olas del mar, pero un mar congelado en el tiempo, silencioso y eterno, inamovible como las eras que con su peso juzgan el devenir de los pobres incautos que creen poder soportar y mover tal masa de acontecimientos.

A casi cien metros de profundidad bajo el traslúcido cristal, se podían ver los edificios, las casas, los árboles, los animales y aún los midgarianos, congelados en el último momento de terror que sufrieron cuando trataron de escapar de esa ola gigante que cayó sobre ellos. Temieron que fuera la destrucción del mundo, el mar levantándose como el tsunami más aterrador jamás sucedido en su corta historia, que siguió al terremoto más espantoso y las nubes negras y marrones con sus relámpagos rojos que cubrieron el cielo.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

La gran ola no era agua, sino el tiempo que se detenía sobre ellos para salvarlos del vacío que los iba a devorar. Ahora, las masas de midgarianos, corriendo por las calles despavoridos, estaban congelados bajo el cristal como un lindo adorno, como un mosquito congelado en el ámbar.

El cielo estaba estático. La gran tormenta también estaba congelada, nubes que no se movían, con destellos rojos que aparecían y desaparecían rápidamente, pero que no emitían ningún sonido. No había truenos y las nubes seguían en su mismo lugar en el horizonte. Del otro extremo las nubes blancas, pocas en un cielo azul, tampoco se movían. No se movía el aire. No se movía el tiempo. Lo único que se movía era él.

Sus botas rechinaron al pisar el cristal, que se resquebrajaba delicadamente bajo su peso, pero que, al avanzar unos pocos metros, sus huellas se borraban mágicamente como si el cristal recuperara su forma perenne.

Alzó el rostro y cerró los ojos. Yngvi Freyr extrañaba la lluvia recorriendo su rostro, tan abundante y fría en las tierras del norte, en los bosques oscuros, húmedos, donde vivió una humilde existencia mortal al lado de una mujer que lo hizo sentir una vez más vivo que todos los siglos y milenios que había existido como un dios. La extrañaba. Sonrió. Pronto estarían juntos. Él sería otra vez la lluvia y ella la tierra. Respirarían bajo esos cielos cuando el tiempo volviera a existir.

El tiempo no importaba porque estaba a su favor. El tiempo en un mundo sin tiempo, pensó con ironía. Caminó por kilómetros sobre planicies, valles, montañas y cañones hechos de cristal, como una segunda capa de superficie traslúcida sobre la otra superficie congelada bajo ella. Así llegó a los mares. El cristal reflejaba el brillo congelado del mar. Allí un ciclón marrón se veía en el este, como sucedió rápidamente cuando Midgard iba a ser consumido por el vacío. Aparecieron ciclones, heridas en la creación que filtraron el veneno en el mundo, y rápidamente crecieron esparciendo su nube de veneno para cubrir todo el planeta, o eso sucedería, pero el tiempo detenido había dejado todo a medio hacer.

Ella fue muy astuta al congelar el tiempo de Midgard.

Freyr se detuvo, finalmente la había encontrado. En un monolito de superficie irregular, como creado por el azar, en medio del mar de cristal, el cuerpo de Yngvi Freya yacía congelado en su féretro eterno. Su cuerpo de cabeza, extendido, como si la congelación del tiempo la hubiera atrapado ahí en el aire a pocas decenas de metros de caer sobre el mar. Separado de la superficie por otra veintena de metros dentro de ese pilar de cristal, como si el hechizo se hubiese extendido para atraparla antes de encerrarlo todo. Su hermana se veía tan bella, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro frío, como si estuviera durmiendo un apacible sueño.

—Te encontré —dijo Freyr—, mi pobre hermanita.

El dios giró miró hacia el cielo. Allí, en donde todavía se podía ver un gran plano azul, libre de las nubes, la luna se apreciaba apenas como una mancha blanca a medio formar bajo la luz del sol. Miró fijamente como si pudiera ver algo.

.

.

Ranma observaba fijamente la tierra en el horizonte negro del espacio. La soledad de la superficie lunar, ahora con una delgada atmósfera y cubierta de monolitos negros, en conjuntos tan numerosos que a la distancia parecían ciudades en el horizonte, lo envolvía con una voracidad capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera. Al muchacho le gustaba eso, sentía una atracción por el silencio y el vacío desde que había renacido en Vanaheim. Al principio se lo cuestionaba, después lo aceptó como parte de su nueva naturaleza. Quizás, después de todo, a su parte abisal le atraía la soledad con la nostalgia del hogar. Luego reaccionaba, sacudía la cabeza, un poco asustado de sus propios pensamientos.

Ese día era especial, algo había atrapado su atención en la superficie de la tierra, tan hermosa como silente, tan pura y azul, por un lado, como marrón y enferma por el otro, donde las tormentas del vacío se congelaron en su superficie, decenas de ciclones que manchaban casi la mitad del mundo y que no se movían. Todo ahí estaba paralizado. El universo, su universo, estaba quieto como el cuerpo sepultado bajo una cripta. Contuvo un escalofrío, se extrañaba de sus propios pensamientos. Apartó con horror los ojos del planeta tierra y los cerró con fuerza. Volvía a ser él, como sucedía siempre, al final su parte mortal, la parte que existía y estaba viva en él, volvía a triunfar en su alma. Se sintió, como siempre al final de esos momentos a solas en la luna, enfermo de soledad, casi al borde de la locura.

Como siempre sucedía en esos momentos, giró con fuerza, sacudió la capa que cubría a su cuerpo y extendiendo el brazo, desapareció en una estela plateada.

.

.

En el palacio principal de Noatum, una amplia sala hacía las veces de centro del consejo de los representantes de las razas que habitaban la ciudad.

En un semicírculo se sentaban todos los representantes de las razas y los barrios de Noatum. Por el otro lado se dejaba una entrada para que los exponentes se quedaran en el centro y dirigieran la palabra a sus líderes.

Akane Tendo presidía desde el puesto central de la mesa semicircular. A su derecha estaba Ámbar, en representación de las hadas y criaturas de Gimle, Nabiki como representante de los intereses de los midgarianos y administradora de la ciudad, después Kapsuo Saotome como líder del ejército y voz de los einjergars. A su izquierda estaba Dvalin como la voz de los enanos y artesano, Hersir en defensa de los intereses de los ynglingars y Leshy como el consejero de la ciudad. Se sumaron a la mesa del consejo el elfo de la luz Vindalf y el líder de los refugiados elfos de la oscuridad Völundr, nombrados tras la llegada de la armada de los refugiados, las naves que, como avisaron antes los Dragones Rojos, trajeron el pueblo de Alvheim y Svartalfaheim que abandonaron la ciudad de los elfos oscuros escapando de Jotumheim para siempre. Ahora los barrios de Noatum estaban todos repartidos, pero para nada ocupados en su totalidad.

El número de los refugiados tras tanto tiempo no superaba todavía el millón de almas, una cifra desesperanzadora si se consideraba que eran todos los que se había salvado de los oscuros días que estaban viviendo, y cada día que pasaba las posibilidades de encontrar a otras almas sobrevivientes en las costas de Asgard disminuía drásticamente.

Akane suspiró frustrada, nada de eso era como lo había imaginado. Mientras los miembros del consejo discutían ahogándose en nimiedades, ella se distraía en pensar lo mucho que le hacía falta Ranma en ese lugar. Siempre creyó que su prometido tomaría un liderazgo enérgico, pero, por el contrario, es como si no estuviera, pues se convirtió en una especie de sombra que se aisló de la ciudad y sus problemas, siempre trabajando su propia agenda con sus Dragones Rojos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

—¿Mi señora, está bien? —la llamó Uruz, que, de pie tras ellos, como muchos otros consejeros y sirvientes, seguían con atención la discusión tras sus líderes.

—¿Bien? —repitió Akane, dudando—. Supongo que seguir con vida cuenta.

Trató de sonreír, pero faltaba esa calidez que tanto inspiraba a todos en los inicios de su aventura. Nabiki, como siempre atenta a su hermanita y los devaneos de su corazón, tomó la palabra para darle un descanso, cuando todos exigían la atención de la gobernadora tratando de hablar a la vez.

—Ya es suficiente de esto, ¿realmente pretenden discutir por quién tiene un par de calles más dentro de su barrio, en lugar de preocuparse por nuestra extinción? —preguntó Nabiki, sonriendo, pero con una crueldad y severidad que hizo callar a los otros miembros—. Asgard está acabada, entiéndanlo de una vez. Quizás ya no exista más que se pueda salvar y debemos concentrarnos en nuestra salvación.

—¡Las montañas de Asgard poseen los cimientos más firmes del universo! —se quejó Dvalin—. Me niego a creer que perderemos esta guerra. Ragnarok o no, no dejaremos que Asgard desaparezcan. ¡Los Aesirs no son Asgard! Si esos inútiles dioses se extinguieron, bien por ellos, pero no sucederá lo mismo con los enanos.

—Te recuerdo, _enano,_ que la reina de Nilfhel sigue viva —advirtió el elfo Vindalf—, su amenaza sigue siendo bastante real para mí.

—Y yo te recuerdo también, orejas largas, que la reina infernal se encuentra del otro lado del abismo de Gimle —respondió Dvalin, recordándole que el anterior hermoso bosque de Gimle ahora era un acantilado directo hacia el vacío, que dividía al continente principal de Asgard en dos, entre el mar de fuego de Muspellheim y el mundo frío y cada vez más inhóspito de Nifelheim.

—El abismo no la detendrá mucho tiempo, ¡tuvo el poder de vencer a los aesirs y prenderle fuego al Valhalla!

—Elfo miedica…

—¡Saca tu hacha y te haré tragar tus palabras! —Vindalf se puso de pie y desenfundó la espada.

Nabiki suspiró largamente. Esos supuestos líderes eran tan inútiles, que ni siquiera valía la pena intentar chantajearlos.

—¿Terminaron con sus niñerías? —preguntó Nabiki.

—¿Te atreves a dirigirte a mí como si fueras mi superior, niña de Midgard? —preguntó el enano airado.

—Si insisten en pelearse como niños, lo haré —respondió Nabiki—, ¿u olvidaron que están en Noatum en calidad de refugiados?... Ahora, si se calmaron los ánimos, quisiera que discutiéramos algo realmente importante.

—Gracias, Nabiki —dijo Akane, interviniendo.

Agradeció otra vez a su hermana el que haya tomado las riendas, pero ese seguía siendo su problema. No podía dejarse distraer pensando en Ranma. Si ese bobo no aparecía, era problema de él, pues ella tenía sus responsabilidades.

—De nada, Akane. Ahora, dime que tienes un plan —dijo Nabiki—. Ranma…, quiero decir, el comandante de los Dragones Rojos, tras derrocar al rey Alberick y rescatar a los pueblos élficos que ahora están con nosotros, ya está con nosotros. Con ello las fuerzas de Noatum están completas. Sin contar con que finalmente esta ciudad ancestral posee otra vez la capacidad completa de su energía, sea lo que eso signifique. ¿No crees que es hora de que tengamos una explicación de lo que está sucediendo?

Akane asintió. Había llegado la hora de que el consejo y todas sus razas comprendieran de una vez a qué se estaban enfrentando.

—Nuestros verdaderos enemigos son los hijos del vacío.

—¿Esas aves de rapiña del ginnugagap? —preguntó Vindalf.

—Ez mucho más ke eso —lo corrigió Leshy con su acento más marcado que nunca—. Oigamoz primero a nueztra zeñora.

—Sé que solo han sabido durante este tiempo que los hijos del vacío son una especie de parásitos, que aparecen para devorar las almas de los incautos. Pero son mucho más que eso —aclaró Akane—, de hecho, devorarán también este universo y todo lo que hay en él hasta que no quede un solo trazo de vida en todo Asgard. Hemos perdido a Gimle, el auténtico corazón de Asgard, y ahora no tendremos manera de escapar de este destino.

—Gracias, maestro Leshy. —Akane inclinó la cabeza con respeto, entonces se dirigió al resto—. Debo contarles primero lo que sucedió con Vanaheim, los hijos del vacío y un imperio que conquistaba muchos universos. También deben saber la auténtica historia de los Aesirs y Asgard, pues comprendo que fue escondida, destruido todo registro, y muchos de ustedes aquí apenas conocen.

Akane relató entonces, bajo un silencio sepulcral, la verdad aprendida sobre el imperio de los cien universos, los aesirs como soldados genéticamente creados por el imperio para conquistar a Asgard. No dudó en contarles como era Asgard en un principio y que hadas, elfos y enanos eran sus razas dominantes antes de la milenaria conquista. También les relató sobre la resistencia de Vanaheim al imperio y como estos, al perder algunas batallas, recurrieron a un arma tan poderosa como aterradora, que pareció destruir a sus propios creadores: los hijos del vacío. Criaturas capaces de viajar por el ginnugagap, existir en múltiples dimensiones a la vez y tener un hambre voraz por toda la creación. Los que después también acabaron con Vanaheim, obligando a los vanir a refugiarse en Asgard, más específicamente, en Midgard.

Por supuesto, también les contó que toda Midgard fue una creación artificial, un experimento de Heid, a la que conocían como Gullveig, para intentar recrear un nuevo Vanaheim para los refugiados Vanir, los que, olvidando sus raíces divinas, se convirtieron en los actuales midgarianos, sin conocimiento de su legado o poder.

La verdad paralizó a los representantes de los pueblos, algunos sospechaban parte, otros sabían ciertas cosas, pero no toda la verdad que incluía a los hijos del vacío como armas de guerra fuera de control y a los poderosos aesirs también como meras herramientas.

—¡Inaudito! —reclamó Dvalin—. ¡¿Qué clase de mentira es esta?

—Entonces, ¿no tenemos posibilidad de salvación? —preguntó Hersir, atemorizado.

—Noatum no nos protegerá de esto —pensó en voz alta el elfo Vindalf—. ¿Qué refugio queda si todo el universo entra en colapso?

.

.

Fuera de la sala del consejo, los guardias Ynglingars estaban tan impactados como el consejo en el interior, tras haber escuchado tras las puertas la terrible revelación. Así los atraparon distraídos el grupo de Dragones Rojos que se presentó ante ellos.

Méril Llewelyn, el aesir, lideraba. Rashell Touni Kandurias, el último de la raza imperial, lo seguía. Junto a ellos iba Sultur de los demonios de Nilfhel. Con ellos también los seguía una pequeña comitiva de Dragones Rojos y algunos acompañantes como Falanda, Prisma, Zafiro, Millia y su hija Amatista en sus brazos, Nina la valquiria y un sombrío, y muy ausente, Yngvi Freyr al final.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta. Los guardias se miraron entre sí confundidos.

—Mi señor, discúlpenos, pero no teníamos información de esta visita —dijo uno de los soldados de la puerta.

—No nos es permitido interrumpir al consejo, lo sentimos —dijo el otro, con temor.

Rashell y Méril intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Nos van a detener? —preguntó Méril, con amabilidad. Prisma a su lado lo admiró por su fortaleza y estatura, que hizo a los guardias temblar.

—¡Geez! Somos invitados, se los aseguro —agregó Rashell como calmando la situación—. Akane estará muy feliz de vernos.

—Pero…

Gritos de sorpresa y espanto sucedieron en el interior de la sala. Entonces los guardias olvidaron sus reparos, abriendo las puertas a sus espaldas corrieron hacia el interior para socorrer a los miembros del consejo.

.

.

Algunos de los miembros como Nabiki, Leshy, Kapsuo y la gobernadora Akane no se alarmaron. El resto se asustó tanto como los consejeros que los acompañaban. En el centro de la sala ante la mesa semicircular, Ranma Saotome había aparecido de un intenso y fugaz destello plateado, que primero apenas dibujó su silueta.

Tras él, las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando a los guardias paralizados al no ver nada inusual, fuera de Ranma, y fueron empujados rápidamente por la comitiva liderada por Méril y Rashell. Los dos jóvenes se pararon uno a cada lado de Ranma. Tras ellos, sus acompañantes observaron atentos.

—Eh… Hola, Akane —dijo Ranma, con ligereza ante el consejo—. Perdón la demora.

—Ranma —Akane quiso regañarlo, olvidando del todo su lugar como gobernadora. Luego suspiró y su sonrisa otra vez se iluminó con la calidez abrazando sus ojos—…, tonto, me tenías preocupada —susurró.

El joven de Nerima sonrió también encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eres el comandante de los Dragones Rojos? —preguntó Dvalin—, ¿qué parte tienes en todo esto? ¿Nos vienes a contar de más desgracias, otro ataque de Hel, quizás?

—No. Bueno, no lo creo, supongo —respondió al final no muy seguro.

—Ranma, el plan —le recordó Méril a su lado.

—¿Qué plan? —lo miró distraído. Por alguna razón siempre que veía a Akane se embobecía un poco.

—¡El plan! —susurró otra vez Méril, ya no tan suave, casi como un grito.

Del otro lado de Ranma, Rashell tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse. Y al compartir una mirada de complicidad con Nabiki, la chica reaccionó de la misma manera, alzando después una ceja.

—¡Ah, sí, el plan! —exclamó Ranma—. Eso, no teman, queríamos decirles que tenemos un plan de emergencia para esta situación. Como sabrán la ciudad ya cuenta con energía, gracias a la reactivación del reactor dimensional en la luna terrestre… O sea, en la luna de Midgard —tuvo que aclarar para los que no lo comprendían.

—¿Y eso de qué nos sirve? —preguntó Dvalin—. Navegar más rápido no nos hará escapar de esos temibles hijos del vacío.

—Ah, claro, pero a eso voy…

—Será mejor que yo se los explique —dijo Akane, interrumpiendo a Ranma con un tono solemne, aprendido de su trabajo como gobernadora durante los últimos meses—, si queremos terminar hoy.

La chica le dedicó a Ranma una mirada llena de complicidad, y este le devolvió un gesto de molestia por haber sido interrumpido, como un niño taimado, que a ella solo la hizo sonreír todavía más. Akane reconoció que se sentía más fuerte y segura cuando él estaba cerca, pero era algo que jamás le contaría a ese vanidoso.

—Akane, te escuchamos —insistió Nabiki, cuando el juego de silenciosas miradas y gestos entre esos dos se hizo más que notoria, incluso incómodo para el resto.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto —dijo Akane, ruborizada.

—Boba —susurró Ranma, igual de perturbado, entre sus divertidos amigos.

—Cómo quería explicarles, la situación en la que estamos es un poco complicada, pero esperamos tener pronto una manera de salvar las vidas de todos los que están a bordo de Noatum. —El rostro de Akane mudó en seriedad y profunda tristeza—. Muchas almas se han perdido por culpa de esta milenaria guerra, hay más historias de tragedias y desgracias de las que quisiéramos saber o recordar, y es posible que todos los que estamos aquí presentes nos sintamos víctimas de las conspiraciones de otros. Sin embargo, nadie nos ayudará y contamos con nuestra propia fuerza para escapar de una situación que nos parece injusta. Nosotros, los habitantes de Asgard y Midgard, quizás seamos los últimos sobrevivientes de nuestras distintas especies, es por ello que deseo podamos trabajar juntos para lograr alcanzar un mundo nuevo en el que podamos sobrevivir, y acabar también la amenaza que los hijos del vacío ciernen sobre nuestras almas.

—Mi señora —murmuró Vindalf.

—Señora gobernadora —lo secundó Völundr.

—Mi señora Akane —susurraron los demás, incluyendo el desconfiado enano.

Nabiki alzó una ceja, siempre era bueno poder contar con la poderosa empatía de Akane. Millia abrazó con más celo a Amatista y miró a Kapsuo, buscando su apoyo, y el mayor de los Saotome le devolvió la mirada, dejando por un momento la frialdad que lo caracterizaba para dedicarle otro tipo de mirada, una más profunda y sincera, pero también llena de fuerza como si tratara de decirle a la distancia que él no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera a sus dos mujeres más amadas, las que le enseñaron lo que significaba estar vivo. Prisma se acercó a Méril, este no se movió y altero la gravedad de su semblante, pero por debajo, las manos de los más jóvenes se cruzaron, entrelazando sus dedos, aferrándose con fuerza uno al otro.

Sultur, como el demonio que era, no mostró sentimiento alguno más allá que la furiosa expresión de su rostro endurecido y ojos blancos. Pero respingó la nariz al sentir un suave contacto. Al girar el rostro e inclinar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que la frágil e inocente Falanda se había acercado a su imponente figura y, como si se hubiera movido sin darse cuenta con los ojos puestos en la gobernadora, la doncella apoyó su pequeña mano en el enorme brazo armado del demonio, como buscando su apoyo y protección ante el miedo por el futuro. Sultur disimuló no darse cuenta volviendo su atención al frente, pero su rostro pálido mostró un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas.

—Asgard está perdida —confesó Akane, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en los presentes que no estaban al tanto del plan—, por ello, nuestra única opción es escapar a Midgard.

—¡Pero Midgard no está libre de esos monstruos! —reaccionó Dvalin.

—El patas cortas tiene razón aunque me cueste reconocerlo —agregó Vindalf, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación del señor de los enanos—. Además, tenemos entendido que Midgard se encuentra en un trance mucho peor, por la destrucción de Yggdrasil y la pérdida del corazón de Gimle.

—Lo sabemos, sí, todos lo tenemos bastante claro. —Akane asintió. Luego miró a todos y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Ranma.

Era como si con un solo gesto ella le hubiera preguntado: «¿podremos hacerlo?». A lo que Ranma, comprendiéndola, asintió con firmeza y terminó haciendo una media sonrisa que ella supo interpretar como: «¿lo dudas acaso, Akane?». Esa confianza otra vez, real o forzada, la ayudó a creer en lo imposible.

—El tiempo de Midgard fue sellado por un hechizo que realizó Freya antes de morir —explicó Nabiki a los miembros del consejo—. Nuestro mundo está a salvo de la destrucción del vacío por ahora. Ya les resumió Akane que Midgard fue una creación artificial del sabio Mimir y la gran Heid, o Gulveigg si la conocen con ese nombre, nuestra antecesora directa. El plan consiste en conseguir terminar la obra incompleta de Heid y hacer de Midgard un universo independiente.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Ámbar, siendo secundada por las miradas de esperanza y curiosidad de las hadas que la acompañaban y estaban de pie tras su respaldo—. ¿Qué posibilidades reales tenemos de acabar un proyecto que ni siquiera las grandes mentes de Mimir y Heid consiguieron terminar durante siglos de trabajo?

—¡Ámbar! —reclamó Zafiro junto a los presentes, por el negativismo de su hermana mayor.

—Está bien, Zafiro, Ámbar tiene razón en dudar —acotó Millia—. Este plan puede ser nuestra última esperanza, cuestionarlo todo nos ayudará a que no perdamos ningún detalle importantísimo, más en un plan que no tiene margen de error. ¿No es así, Akane?

—Sí, Millia. Gracias, y gracias a ti también Ámbar y a todos ustedes. Gracias a cada habitante de Noatum, porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo, el trabajo que realizaremos desde ahora nos expondrá a mayores peligros y quizás muchos no lo logren. —Akane contuvo un gimoteo. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y respiró profundamente para conseguir el aliento necesario para acabar—. Por eso, les suplico, denme su fuerza y apoyo. Necesitamos trabajar todos si queremos conseguir restaurar a Midgard y convertirla en un auténtico universo en el que podamos vivir.

—Midgard ya está atiborrada de mortales —se quejó Dvalin—. De conseguir algo ya imposible, como hacer de su mundo un universo propio, ¿qué nos dice que los midgarianos aceptarán a las otras razas de Asgard?

—Lo harán —dijo Ranma, que repentinamente avanzó poniéndose en el centro de la sala—. Tras lo sucedido sabrán la verdad sobre el universo y todos sus problemas. No podrán negarse, y si lo hacen se las verán conmigo.

—¡Geez! Ya comienza a hablar como un auténtico tirano —dijo Rashell—. ¿No es perfecto?

—A veces es necesario imponer la razón con un poco de fuerza —acotó Méril, con seriedad—. Hemos perdido demasiadas vidas, no podemos permitir que el egoísmo y la ignorancia de unos pocos, puedan provocar más sufrimientos.

Prisma lo observó preocupada. Rashell silbó.

—Ya ni te reconozco, Méril —bromeó Rashell, con una sonrisa tan o más oscura que la de su joven amigo—. Geez, pero me encanta tu manera de ver las cosas ahora.

Junto con Ranma, desde que consiguieron regresar, se hizo notorio que no eran los mismos que una vez los demás conocieron. Aunque los peligros y las experiencias los habían hecho madurar a todos en Noatum, ellos tres habían compartido una aventura que iba más allá de lo imaginable, y soportable. Se decía que el silencio y la falta de energía de un universo muerto, la exposición prolongada y más de una vez al vacío, las múltiples mezclas de sus existencias, renacimientos, reencarnaciones, transformaciones y tragedias familiares, podían enloquecer a cualquier alma. Ellos, más que ninguno, había superado tales pruebas y sus almas no fueron inmunes a las cicatrices que alteraron sus existencias. Un silencio cómplice y una presencia inquietante era la marca que los tres llevaban a dónde fueran y que se hacía más notoria allí en Noatum. En todo momento era como si ellos no estuvieran del todo presentes, o como si sus existencias estuvieran desfasadas del resto, superpuestas a la realidad, como seres extraños al mundo que los rodeaba. Nadie lo comprendía en Noatum, ninguno quería hacer las preguntas por miedo a las respuestas, ni siquiera sus seres más cercanos y queridos. Porque parecía ser que los tres habían sido expulsados de futuro de ese y de cualquier otro universo; ellos eran los exiliados del destino.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice —respondió Dvalin, atemorizado no por las palabras y seguridad del muchacho, sino por su temible presencia que parecía aplastar a su espíritu. Algo tenía ese tal Ranma que cada músculo de su cuerpo le advertía que no debía contradecir.

—¿Pero, si me disculpan, cómo haremos algo tan grande? —preguntó Vindalf—. ¿De qué manera viajaremos a Midgard y llevaremos a casi un millón de habitantes? ¿Y qué sucede con los que no están a bordo de Noatum, ellos no se salvarán?

—Una pregunta a la vez —pidió Akane.

—No tenemos tiempo para pensar en todo, ni siquiera sabemos si habrá otro amanecer mañana o si esa misteriosa ciudad sobre nuestras cabezas caerá y nos aplastará —se quejó Dvalin.

—¿Tenemos más detalles sobre este plan? —preguntó Ámbar.

—¡Calma, calma! —Nabiki se puso de pie llamando a la cordura—. No es momento de asustarnos. Noatum es una ciudad llena de recursos, con los mejores exponentes de cada raza, ¿creen que esto es una coincidencia? Pues no, déjenme decirles, todo estaba planeado desde hace mucho tiempo como una contramedida para los tiempos oscuros que se ciernen sobre nosotros.

—¡Geez! Nabiki está en su sopa —comentó Rashell.

—Se dice _en su salsa_ —lo corrigió Méril.

—Bien, qué se yo cómo hablan los midgarianos de ahora.

—Es verdad lo que dice Nabiki —agregó Akane—. Tenemos un plan, y este incluye la colaboración de todos nosotros. Ahora que Noatum está plenamente funcional, nos encargaremos de hacer nuestra parte; así como otros hicieron las suya antes de nosotros para asegurarnos esta oportunidad. No solo conseguiremos una manera de restaurar Midgard y convertirla en nuestro nuevo hogar, sino que también nos encargaremos de salvar a los que todavía se esconden en Asgard y necesitan de nuestra ayuda. ¿No merecen acaso la misma oportunidad que nosotros?

Kapsuo Saotome dejó su silencio y se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con el puño.

—Los guerreros de Noatum están siendo preparados en este instante para enfrentarse a las huestes del abismo —dijo con una fría determinación—. Gracias a esa tal Heid y a la colaboración de Kandurias, tenemos nuevos conocimientos que nos ayudarán a entender a nuestros enemigos y hallar una manera de enfrentarlos.

—¿Enfrentar a los hijos del vacío? —preguntó Hersir—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de desafiar a esos monstruos? Con su sola presencia nuestras almas pueden ser devoradas, menos sé de alguien que pueda levantar una espada contra ellos. Por eso la orden a nuestros hombres, durante las incursiones en las costas, ha sido escapar en caso de llegar tan solo a verlos, o incluso sentirlos.

—Podemos hacerlo —insistió Kapsuo—. No podemos seguir temiéndoles. Negar nuestra existencia es darles desde ya la victoria.

—Kapsuo tiene razón —acotó Rashell, de brazos cruzados y una confianza irritante—. Los hijos del vacío deben ser enfrentados con entereza, con la certeza absoluta en la existencia propia, para conseguir igualar así la emanación del vacío que proyectan. Sobre las armas para enfrentarlos, me pondré a la disposición de los herreros de Dvalin, pues como algunos ya saben soy la reencarnación de Touni, dios de la muerte de Vanaheim, y también el que forjó las armas Skirr y Gram, y tantas otras, especiales para combatir a los seres del abismo. ¡Geez! Tenemos el conocimiento para crearlas y el valor suficiente para empuñarlas.

—Ámbar y Vindalf liderarán a los suyos en la logística de la ciudad y la obtención de recursos cuando realicemos misiones en las costas —dijo Nabiki, en un tono que más pareció una orden que una recomendación—. Mientras los grupos preparados para luchar contra los espectros del vacío los protegen o realizan incursiones hacia el interior, buscando supervivientes.

—Vaya, lo tienen todo pensado —dijo Dvalin—. Pues entonces no teman, que nuestras forjas trabajaran día y noche, y su calor será como el sol que perdimos. ¡Crearemos las armas más magnificas que leyenda alguna podrá contar!

—Y herramientas para la ciudad —intervino el rey ynglingar Hersir.

—Ah, sí, y esas cosas también —respondió el enano.

Akane suspiró aliviada, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Ranma y su corazón se detuvo por un instante, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Había un trabajo por hacer, y sería el más peligroso de todos, uno que ya estaba destinado a los Dragones Rojos liderados por los tres más osados y valiosos guerreros que tenían.

Ella prometió no dejarlo partir jamás, siempre estar a su lado. ¡Se maldijo si un día volvía a sufrir todo lo que había pasado!... Y ahora, por el bien del futuro de todos, debía dejarlo partir a un suicidio.

Ranma comprendió el temor de Akane, la que en medio del entusiasmo y jolgorio del consejo, planificando y haciéndose promesas por el futuro de sus pueblos, se había quedado en silencio y solo lo miraba a él. El joven de Nerima tampoco tuvo un gesto de aliento para ella y sus ojos temblaron de temor.

Otra vez el miedo de no poder verla y saber que estaría en peligro retorció su corazón; porque ambos lo estarían, todos ellos. Ninguno se libraría de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre la última ciudad libre de Asgard.

.

.

Sobre el desierto de cristal traslúcido, en un punto desconocido a cientos de metros de altura por encima del océano pacífico, Yngvi Freyr estaba de pie en el centro de un enorme círculo mágico, que su sola vibración provocaba una constante fisura sobre la superficie de cristal, que al regenerarse también sin detenerse, parecía tomar la consistencia del agua. Entonces, sobre él, una pequeña tormenta abisal apareció tras una grieta en el cielo, y creció rápidamente, a diferencia de las otras que parecían también paralizadas en el tiempo, se movía con mucha fuerza, levantando un viento huracanado alrededor del dios.

Entonces, de la tormenta, grandes remolinos marrones y negros, unidos por poderosos relámpagos rojos como la sangre, descendieron, como si fueran los tentáculos de una criatura antigua. Los remolinos chocaron contra el círculo mágico y al momento estalló toda el área en una poderosa descarga rojiza, tan amplia que abarcó kilómetros a la redonda haciendo que todo el cristal se convirtiera en un gran lago de agua. El agua comenzó a solidificarse, volviendo a ser parte del resto del cristal que lo rodeaba, rellenándose también el enorme cráter sobre el que Freyr levitaba en el centro del persistente círculo mágico, de forma extraña y runas abisales prohibidas y secretas. Luego, cuando la superficie volvió a solidificarse bajo sus pies, el dios descansó pisándola otra vez. Pero algo había cambiado, en puntos exactos de la formación había figuras de cristal que sobresalían de la superficie, como si fueran personas envueltas en capullos, aunque eran completamente transparentes.

— _Yo los salvé del olvido_ —recitó Freyr— _y los conduje otra vez a la luz de la existencia. Ustedes, fragmentos de almas destruidas y devoradas por el ginnugagap, vuelvan a existir, a vivir, a servir. ¡Por la antigua ciencia que dio vida a los hijos del vacío! Hoy los convoco, mis cazadores del vacío… ¡Existan otra vez! ¡Existan para mí!_

Las figuras de cristal estallaron y en su lugar aparecieron brumas marrones y negras, como pequeñas tormentas que giraban rápidamente en torno a siluetas con la forma de hombres. Luego la bruma se deshizo y en su lugar había cuatro figuras extrañas, hincadas con una rodilla en el suelo. La bruma también se extendió solidificándose con la forma de armaduras y largas capas de extremos rasgados e inusualmente largos, que se mecían de manera desconectada con la realidad como si estuvieran levitando, o flotando bajo el agua. También se mecían de esa manera extraña los largos cabellos de las cuatro criaturas.

Tenían la piel cerosa, separada por líneas que le daba la impresión de ser placas ajustadas como armaduras en lugar de la piel de sus cuerpos delgados y altos, apenas cubiertos por sus armaduras negras y también borrosas. No tenían ojos, nariz o ninguna marca más que una capa lisa de esa extraña piel, a excepción de las bocas, entreabiertas y con una infinidad de pequeños dientes totalmente inhumanos. Babeaban un poco, pero la saliva al caer también se evaporaba en bruma negra que flotaba extrañamente alrededor de ellos.

Freyr los observó complacido.

—Ustedes son más que esas criaturas inconscientes que apenas saben seguir una orden —concluyó Freyr—. No, ustedes son las armas que el imperio deseó crear en su lugar. Soldados perfectos, que no existen realmente, sino que devoran con ansias toda la existencia que se imponga en mi camino. ¡Álcense, mis renacidos cazadores del vacío!, vengadores del destino.

Los cuatro se levantaron. Extendieron las manos cerosas, sin detalle alguno más que las líneas que dividían las diferentes placas que formaban sus cuerpos. Una bruma negra y rojiza tomó al instante la forma de cuatro armas en las manos de cada criatura: una espada de un color negro intenso, que absorbía toda la luz, pero con un leve destello de plata que rodaba su silueta, no importando del ángulo desde el que se mirara; una esfera traslucida y resplandeciente de un inquietante tono morado; una lanza de tamaño inusual y puntas triangulares en sus extremos, largas como espadas, cuyos bordes afilados emanaban un inquietante resplandor plateado que parecía deshacerse como el agua cuando se movía en el aire; y una guadaña formada únicamente de bruma negra que nunca se terminaba de solidificaba, dejando su estela vaporosa que se desprendía de su silueta con cada movimiento.

Gimieron con voces que no eran voces, gritaron con un dolor que no era real, castañearon los dientes por el hambre que los devoraba por dentro. Los retornados del vacío emanaron de sus cuerpos un aura oscura, la bruma negra y rojiza que se hizo presente en torno a sus cuerpos. La bruma creció, giró más rápido alrededor de ellos.

—Devoren al otro hijo del vacío —ordenó Freyr—, y también a sus aliados.

La bruma los rodeó más rápido, dando poderosos alaridos y gemidos aterradores y antinaturales, desaparecieron como la brisa.

Freyr se volvió y miró hacia la lejana columna de cristal que contenía el cuerpo de Freya.

—Él no puede existir aparte de mí —dijo con pesar—. Ninguno de ellos debió hacerlo en primer lugar y es mi deber corregir ese error. Debo destruir esta mentira que tú te sacrificaste en proteger. Lo siento tanto, mi querida hermanita.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los retornados en la ciudad perdida en el mar:

.

Saludos, mis queridos camaradas, ha sido un largo mes para muchos. En lo personal, ha sido corto, ajustado, lleno de desafíos diarios y sin darle descanso a los ojos y al teclado. El proyecto de mi novela está en los últimos pasos ya, pero con Randuril no conseguimos tenerla antes de que acabara julio, por lo que necesitaremos unos días más. No obstante, no quisimos retrasar más las publicaciones de _Idavollr_ , ya que tenía prometido volver en esta fecha. Después de todo, el que quiera ser un profesional tendrá que aprender a trabajar como uno. (¡Dolor! ¡Terrible e inacabable dolor!)

Gracias por haberme esperado todos estos días, pero ya estamos aquí.

La historia ha llegado a un punto que deseaba hace mucho tiempo. Todo lo leído hasta ahora ha sido la introducción a este nuevo escenario, desde ahora se contarán varias historias múltiples de los héroes que lucharán contra el destino. Esperemos que cada entrega los emocione, así como las historias dedicadas a uno o más personajes en sus desventuras por cumplir su parte en el gran plan por la salvación.

Mis queridos amigos, camaradas de armas y sueños, los espero la próxima semana con más de _Idavollr._ Siento no poder saludarlos a cada uno como quisiera hacer siempre, pues ya saben, el tiempo apremia y los dedos se acalambran de estar tantas horas frente al teclado. En la siguiente entrega prometo responderles como merecen.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba lo más importante. Si desean leer como adelanto el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ les dejo aquí el vínculo. También pueden dejarme por aquí sus comentarios, se los agradecería mucho pues es una obra que lleva mucho tiempo escrita entre cuatro paredes y mi anhelo por compartirla es grande. Este proyecto me apasiona, es un nuevo mundo y nuevos personajes que verán la luz, a los que ya quiero como al resto. Espero, en un futuro próximo, que estos personajes puedan también encontrar un lugar en sus corazones y mentes.

Nos vemos la próxima semana _._

.

El capítulo 1 de _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ pueden leerlo aquí, cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente:

Noham[punto]mozello[punto]com[barra]novelas[barra]cristales[barra]capitulo-1

.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattpad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en Facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	31. Valhalla I

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Valhalla**

.

I

.

.

.

 _¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Estarás solo y más cerca del abismo que cualquiera._

.

.

.

El escenario era desolador para el corazón del joven einjergar que caminaba al final de la fila. Las praderas antes de hermosas tonalidades de verde oscuro, húmedas por las constantes lluvias, ahora estaban cubiertas por la nieve. Y no, no era nieve, sino algo mucho peor, una gruesa capa de cenizas en las que se hundían las botas hasta dar con el lodo y el agua bajo ellas. Las cenizas teñían todo el paisaje en tonos blancos y grises, hasta los escarpados picos que ensombrecían el horizonte. También la ceniza cubría las ramas secas de los árboles muertos, que en grupos pequeños interrumpían la uniformidad escalofriante y soledad abrumadora, de los que una vez fueron los más hermosos campos de Asgard.

El pequeño grupo avanzaba por un sendero invisible enterrado por las cenizas, sabiendo que el objetivo estaba en las montañas. Protegían sus rostros con bufandas y pañuelos firmemente atados y empapados con aguas florales o licor, pues era la única manera de soportar el aire tóxico y el hedor. Las nubes negras se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas con una furia más que escalofriante, como si fueran los tentáculos de una criatura viviente más grande que las murallas de la capital divina. Relámpagos iluminaban los cúmulos en el cielo con resplandores fugaces de bermellón.

—Debemos detenernos —reclamó un hombre largo, de manos tan delgadas que parecía casi un esqueleto. Se inclinó a lado de una figura más pequeña que lo acompañaba y se descubrió el rostro.

En realidad era un elfo, pero tan demacrado que parecía un espectro de Hel. Su temor era por su compañera, una mujer elfo que aunque más joven no estaba en mejor estado que él, que agotada había caído de rodillas sobre las cenizas. Lo más preocupante era su vientre abultado, que aunque apenas era notorio bajo las gruesas capas de ropa, seguía siendo de un estado evidentemente avanzado.

—¡No podemos parar aquí! —respondió el que dirigía al grupo, un einjergar de rostro marcado y mirada curtida por la batalla—. No hay donde guarecernos, pronto el día llegará a su final y la tormenta amenaza con alcanzarnos-. La noche significa la muerte, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

—Entiendo, sí, pero mi mujer...

—Está bien, amado mío —se excusó ella, tratando de no preocuparlo —, puedo hacerlo.

—¡Avancen! —ordenó el líder

Los demás miembros del grupo se pusieron en marcha, algunos incluso pasaron a llevar al elfo, dándole empujones, porque se mantuvo al lado de su compañera.

—Debemos seguir, amado mío —insistió ella, a pesar de los reparos del elfo.

La mujer intentó pararse, sostenida por su esposo con una mano sobre su vientre. Ella comenzó a ver borroso el suelo ceniciento y volvió a caer junto a él, ambos sentados sobre sus piernas hundidos en las cenizas.

—Lo lamento tanto, solo te soy una molestia —dijo ella.

—No, no es verdad. Es mi culpa no ser más fuerte para protegerte —se disculpó el elfo, compungido—. Tenías razón, debimos haber dejado nuestra aldea con las primeras señales de la destrucción. Ahora no tenemos ninguna posibilidad y es por mi culpa.

—No, amado, no te culpes. Tarde o temprano la desgracia caería sobre nosotros… Es el Ragnarok —dijo la mujer elfo—, todos estamos condenados, es nuestro destino.

La mujer acarició su abdomen, estaba agotada hasta casi no sentir sus dedos, pero su dolor era únicamente por su pequeño hijo por nacer.

—No me arrepiento de nada —agregó ella—, a tu lado conocí el amor y sus virtudes. Solo lamento que nuestro bebé no alcanzará a conocer las bellezas que una vez existieron en este mundo.

—Amada mía, ¿qué dices?

—Ya no puedo seguir más, mi hijo y yo solo seremos una carga para ti, de todas maneras, estamos condenados. Debes seguir adelante en nuestro nombre.

—¡Jamás te dejaré aquí! Ni siquiera oses insinuarlo. Sin ti o nuestro hijo, sobrevivir no tiene razón de ser.

El la abrazó con ternura, ella se dejó cobijar llorando en el cuello de su querido esposo. Algunos de los refugiados miraron hacia atrás, en su mayoría elfos, algunos enanos y einjergars, pero ninguno quiso hacer nada por ellos preocupándose por su propia supervivencia.

El joven einjergar que iba al final de la fila los alcanzó y se arrodilló del otro lado de la mujer, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—Beba esto —dijo el joven pasándole en la mano una pequeña botellita de cristal llena de un líquido azulado.

El elfo lo miró con desconfianza y puso una mano sobre la botellita que su mujer recibió.

—¿Esperas que mi mujer beba ese veneno? ¿Crees que es más piadoso que muera rápidamente antes que ser cazada por esas bestias? —preguntó lleno de rabia y dolor.

—Amado mío, cálmate…

—No es veneno —respondió el joven con amabilidad—, es una medicina que la ayudará a conservar las fuerzas.

El joven einjergar echó atrás la capucha que ensombrecía su rostro y sonrió. Su cabello castaño, un poco largo y desordenado, danzaba con la brisa gélida sobre su rostro como las hojas de otoño, y sus ojos eran profundos como los misterios del bosque. Su aroma era como el perfume de la madera en primavera y la fragancia del pasto siempre verde. Todo en él desprendía un virtuoso encanto superior incluso al de los elfos. A la pareja su sola presencia infundió valor y renovada confianza, como si otra vez estuvieran disfrutando de los bellos paisajes antes de la destrucción, lo que los llevó al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Es verdad, mi señor? —preguntó el elfo, conmovido, sintiendo que a ese joven einjergar le debía tanto respeto como si fuera un dios.

Méril Llewelyn asintió.

La mujer no esperó la aprobación de su esposo y destapando la botellita la bebió rápidamente.

—Sabe… a frutos frescos. —Lloró también dominada por la nostalgia de un tiempo lleno de vida y bellezas.

Al momento su visión se aclaró y un reconfortante calor recorrió sus extremidades antes congeladas. Su bebé dio un sobresalto en su vientre como si de pronto tuviera más fuerzas que en todos los días anteriores en que temió mucho por su salud.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el elfo, incrédulo y emocionado por el cambio de color en el rostro de su esposa, antes pálido y ahora rebosante de energía—. Oh, mi señor, ¿cómo podremos agradecerle?

—Aún no —dijo Méril, volviendo a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha y dando una rápida mirada al grupo que se alejaba de ellos—, todavía no estamos a salvo.

Los tres miraron hacia arriba al ver un copo caer entre ellos. No era un copo de nieve, sino el primero de un millar de pequeñas cenizas que comenzó a caer sobre la pradera, cubriendo rápidamente sus cabezas y hombros.

—Debemos apresurarnos —los instó Méril. Para sorpresa del agotado elfo, él se levantó primero y con fuerza y delicadeza cargó en brazos a la mujer elfo—. Vamos.

—Mi joven señor, no puede cargarme —reclamó la mujer elfo—, se cansará.

—Silencio. Conserve sus energías, se lo ruego. Su hijo las necesitará —respondió avanzando a rápidos pasos, hundiendo las botas en las cenizas como si no sufriera de ningún agotamiento, siendo seguido de cerca por el asombrado elfo que apenas podía replicar su ritmo.

El grupo se sorprendió y avergonzó al ver como ese einjergar traía en brazos a la mujer del elfo, a excepción del líder, que chasqueó la lengua creyéndolo un desperdicio inútil.

.

.

El cielo era todavía más agitado sobre el camino entre las montañas que en las praderas cenicientas. Allí las cenizas se habían solidificado reemplazando la nieve de los picos y los resplandores rojizos de las nubes las hacían todavía más espeluznantes, arremolinándose más rápido y en cúmulos gigantescos, que podían enloquecer a cualquiera.

Las cien fortalezas que antes vigilaban ese sendero estaban en su totalidad destruidas hasta los cimientos. No había ejércitos de soldados divinos como en otros tiempos guardando el paso, el crujir de la roca y los derrumbes constantes eran la única compañía que tenían aparte de la tormenta.

El sendero seguía el borde de la montaña con un gran acantilado del otro lado, donde solo la oscuridad esperaba al desafortunado que no vigilara su pie. Antes era una amplia avenida adoquinada, muy transitada; ahora, casi todo el camino estaba a medio derrumbar, atacada constantemente por los explosivos relámpagos rojos, había perdido mucha de su superficie haciendo más peligroso el avance del grupo. El camino giraba bajo una gigantesca roca aplanada que hacía de techo, bajo ella el borde les permitió tener finalmente una vista de la gloriosa capital de Asgard.

Los elfos apretaron los labios, las mujeres se cobijaron junto con sus hombres. Un enano no pudo contener las lágrimas sorbiendo con fuera por la nariz. Méril se detuvo junto a ellos todavía llevando a la mujer embarazada en los brazos sin siquiera quejarse. A su lado el esposo también se sintió amedrentado ante lo que veían.

Los muros creados por gigantes estaban derruidos. La avenida principal de la montaña había quedado reducido a un pequeño sendero entre escombros y mortales caídas al vacío. Las puertas doradas que rozaban los cielos, ahora yacía caídas sobre los muros. Los grandes palacios no se veían, pues en su lugar había una ciudad de escombros, torres abandonadas, mansiones destruidas y estatuas caídas. Las islas que antes flotaban sobre la ciudad con más gloriosas fortalezas, habían caído con gran destrucción. Pero lo más espeluznante era el fresno sagrado Yggdrasil, convertido ahora en una torre negra de proporciones cósmicas. El tronco estaba quemado, sus raíces desde la distancia se veían oscurecidas y de sus ramas que antes hacían sombra a la capital, no quedaban más que restos, pues grises y quemados habían caído sobre la ciudad destruyendo otra gran parte de ella. Toda la parte superior del árbol era como una chimenea encendida, de la que salía una gruesa columna de humo ceniciento, que se arremolinaba torciéndose hasta el cielo. Allí alimentaba el centro de la tormenta que cubría todo el país y provocaba nevazones de cenizas.

Yggdrasil era la causa de la oscuridad y el fuego, de la ceniza y el veneno, de las sombras y las bestias de Asgard. Sin embargo, seguía siendo el lugar al que todos los refugiados de Asgard se dirigían buscando protección, y cuando descubrían la verdad, ya era demasiado tarde para volver. Además, no había dónde más huir.

—¡No teman! —alzó la voz el einjergar que los lideraba, que junto a un puñado de sus guerreros había protegido a esos refugiados hasta ahí—. Puede que no tenga buena apariencia, pero la capital sigue sobreviviendo y es segura, a lo menos, más que el resto de Asgard. Allí encontrarán refugio y comida, ¡ya casi estamos ahí!

—Gracias, honorable guerrero —dijo un elfo agradecido—, y gracias a los dioses que enviaron en nuestra ayuda.

El líder se encogió de hombros. Reiniciaron la marcha con más temores que certezas, ya no pudiendo de mirar en todo momento a Yggdrasil, que a cada paso parecía amenazarlos más y más con su humo ceniciento que se esparcía en el cielo en todas direcciones.

—Lo conseguiremos —dijo el esposo a su mujer en los brazos de Méril, tomando sus manos—. Nuestro hijo también lo conseguirá.

—Y es gracias a este noble señor —dijo ella.

Méril, que se sentía un poco avergonzado entre los esposos elfos, miró hacia el grupo que se les adelantaba y luego hacia la ciudad y el destruido Yggdrasil. Sus ojos mostraron temor y rabia.

.

.

Cruzaron las puertas en ruinas del Valhalla. Nadie estaba para esperarlos. Méril fue víctima de una cruel puntada en el pecho al ver el estado actual del que fue su hogar durante siglos. La avenida principal estaba abandonada, cubierta por los escombros de los edificios que se habían derrumbado, el aroma a fuego y las cenizas lo cubrían todo y las ramas de Yggdrasil que habían caído en otros lugares de la capital, quemadas y desgarradas, parecían murallas gigantescas y destruidas al asomarse por encima de la silueta de los edificios.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó un elfo.

Uno de los einjergars que los custodiaban respondió por su líder.

—Las pérdidas fueron muchas después de la batalla con Hel y la aparición de esos monstruos del abismo. Yggdrasil mató a casi todos de ambos lados cuando se encendió en llamas y sus ramas cayeron aplastando gran parte de la ciudad, incendiándola también. Así que los sobrevivientes se refugiaron dentro del muro interior, en las raíces de Yggdrasil.

Méril no miró con buenos ojos los gestos de los einjergars, ni el temor creciente de los elfos y enanos, que se sentían haber caído en un lugar mucho peor de que habían escapado.

—Quizás debimos encaminarnos con el otro grupo hacia Folkvang —susurró otro elfo.

—¿Estás loco? —respondió su compañero—. El mar está plagado de criaturas horribles, dicen que se convirtió en sangre de dragón capaz de derretir la piel, y la ciudad de Freya está ahora habitada por demonios.

«Estaba», pensó Méril que los escuchaba con atención, pues recordó cómo junto a sus amigos habían retomado la ciudad de Folkvang hacia un par de semanas.

.

.

El muro interior de Valhalla estaba en pie, y si antes servía para separar el barrio más pobre de la capital divina del resto de la ciudad, ahora irónicamente era el último refugio de sus habitantes. Estaba dañado en gran parte y reconstruido de manera muy rupestre, con tablones y rocas, tapando sus agujeros. También estaba marcado por las cenizas y sangre seca cerca del suelo que eran recuerdos de la cruenta batalla que debió darse ahí en la ciudad. Picos y lanzas se alzaban en los escombros de la ciudad que rodeaban los muros, como si fueran estandartes de guerra, pero con los cuerpos ensartados de elfos, enanos, hadas, demonios de Hell y monstruos imposibles de comprender por lo mutilados que se encontraban. La sola visión de ese terror provocó pánico en los refugiados.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó un enano.

—Tanta depredación, ¡es cómo si fuesen las puertas de Hel! —lamentó otro elfo—. Debemos regresar, este lugar es…

—¡Adelante! —ordenó el líder.

Tras el grupo, los einjergars que antes decían protegerlos, ahora formaron una línea, con sus armas desenvainadas, amenazándolos para obligarlos a avanzar. Entre gritos de las mujeres y los pocos niños que estaban con sus padres, fueron forzados a avanzar hacia las puertas. Pronto se escuchó el llanto y los susurros de terror de los refugiados, pero ninguno osó desafiar a los einjergars.

La pareja de elfos avanzó abrazándose, temiendo por su destino, cuando Méril se acercó a ellos caminando con la cabeza gacha para no llamar la atención.

—No teman, no están solos.

Tras susurrarles, Méril se separó de ellos perdiéndose en medio del grupo de refugiados.

.

.

El interior de las murallas el espectáculo no era mejor. El lago antes cristalino bajo las raíces de Yggdrasil, era ahora un pantano de aguas mezcladas con ceniza, lodo y sangre. Cuerpos se asomaban a medio hundir en sus orillas. Las casas de las raíces habían sufrido graves daños y todo estaba ocupado por puestos militares. El ejército de los einjergars era numeroso en ese lugar, notó Méril, pero más llamó su atención la escaza aparición de las otras razas. Los pocos habitantes eran ahora esclavos de los einjergars y otros, los que estaban más viejos, enfermos o incapacitados, yacían dentro de jaulas en pésimas condiciones.

Algo peor que la muerte inundaba ese lugar con su maldición. Méril debió cubrirse el rostro ante el hedor, como si todo Yggdrasil se hubiera convertido en un gigantesco cuerpo en descomposición. Los ojos de los einjergars emitían el resplandor de los demonios, apagados y desmoralizados. Pero miraron a los refugiados llegar con un nuevo resplandor que los reanimó, uno casi voraz y escalofriante.

Pudo escuchar los gritos de las órdenes militares mezclándose con los de dolor de los esclavos. Luego un grito de una mujer, una elfo o hada, quizás, provenir desde el interior de una de las casas cerca de las murallas. Al mirar en esa dirección tuvo que contenerse de no cometer una locura, porque vio salir a un einjergar ajustándose la ropa y otro, sonriendo lascivamente, entró después. No era la única casa, ni eran los únicos gritos. Otro de más grande tamaño llegó arrastrando a un hada muerta del brazo por el lodo y las cenizas, las malditas cenizas que no dejaban de caer suavemente sobre ellos como la nieve.

—Se rompió, teniente —lo escuchó decirle a su superior, cuando el grupo de refugiados fue guiado y pasó por el lado de esos hombres.

El teniente, un einjergar de cara enrojecida por la sangre seca y no de su cuerpo, le dio un puñetazo.

—¡Eres un imbécil! Ya no nos quedan muchas de esas.

—Lo siento, teniente…

—Llévala a la cocina, no podemos desperdiciarla —ordenó.

Méril contuvo un violento escalofrío. Vio de reojo como ese enorme einjergar arrastraba ahora el cuerpo en otra dirección.

—Sus almas ya no son de hombres —se dijo—, son peores que los demonios de Hel. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Los hicieron detenerse ante una tarima armada con cajas y tablas. Un capitán de los otrora orgullosos berserkers se paró al frente y les habló.

—Bienvenidos al Valhalla. —Lanzó una gran risotada que provocó mayor temor en los recién llegados—. Ya era hora —agregó—, estábamos hambrientos.

—¿Hambrientos? —preguntó un elfo, no queriendo creerlo que sus ojos le decían.

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? —preguntó el einjergar, provocando la risotada de todos sus hombres que los rodeaban—. ¿Has visto animales de camino hasta aquí, árboles, o alguna cosa que se pueda comer?... Ustedes son la última carne de Asgard, y si no demuestran ser útil en el servicio a sus señores, entonces nos servirán como comida.

Algunas mujeres elfos contuvieron el llanto, los hombres temblaron. Un par de elfos y algunos enanos quisieron resistirse, pero los einjergars los superaron al momento derribándolos y amenazándolos con sus armas, dándoles de feroces golpes. El einjergar enorme que vio hace un rato, se acercó al grupo y con su cabeza grande y calva, y gestos casi inhumanos, se metió entre los refugiados a empujones. Los miraba acercando su gran rostro, paralizándolos de pavor, los olfateaba como un animal, hasta que vio a una chica elfo, apenas una doncella, arrimada del brazo de su padre.

—¡La quiero! —dijo—. Capitán, yo la quiero para mí.

—Se ve bien, tienes buen olfato a pesar de tu falta de cerebro —dijo el capitán.

El teniente que antes le habló le gritó desde el borde.

—¡Pero no la mates tan rápido esta vez, imbécil! Deja algo para los demás, o serás el próximo en la olla.

La pareja de elfos se abrazó dentro del grupo, temiendo por sus vidas. Morir era terrible, hacerlo en esas condiciones mucho peor. No solo dolidos por la brutalidad de esos seres que ya no eran almas de hombres, sino por ver la antes gloriosa capital divina convertida en un basural de muerte y degeneración.

—Así que, para mantener la energía de sus cuerpos astrales, devoran la carne de los seres vivientes para así también alimentarse de su energía creadora —susurró Méril pensando en voz alta, y sus labios se torcieron de asco—. ¿Qué clase de monstruos son estos? ¿O será la influencia del vacío?... Como sea, no merecen vivir.

Méril empuñó las manos, pero se tensó cuando percibió una presencia intensa, poderosa y escalofriante entre los einjergars.

El capitán de los berserkers se hizo atrás. Los otros einjergars inclinaron las cabezas y aún el estúpido gigante retrocedió olvidándose de la doncella, para alivio de los padres de esta.

Sobre la tarima apareció un ser magnífico a la vista. Su cabello rubio era largo y caía hasta la cintura como un velo, ordenado por un cintillo de runas talladas de oro en la frente. La armadura era ligera, una larga camisa anillada de mithril, pantalones que llegaban a las rodillas y botas. Usaba guantes reforzados de acero y del cinto colgaba por detrás la empuñadura de un enorme martillo de bordes redondeados y adornos de runas en su centro: era el legendario Mjölnir.

El rostro juvenil y hermoso de ese hombre estaba cubierto por una sombra, y sus ojos orgullosos ahora destilaban el veneno de Yggdrasil y el deseo de sangre de los originales aesirs cuando fueron creados.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Thor, el aesir, y su voz fue como un trueno que sacudió la tierra—. ¿Por qué no se me ha informado de la llegada del nuevo cargamento?

—¿Cargamento? —se preguntó Méril otra vez susurrando—, ¿acaso estas personas son más que víveres para ellos?

Thor bajó de la tarima de un salto. Sus pies al tocar el suelo hicieron vibrar la tierra. Los refugiados retrocedieron ante su presencia y cayeron, débiles, por el intenso poder que emanaba. Thor caminó entre ellos hablando con el tono severo de un general.

—Deberán estar agradecidos, seres de Asgard, por servir así a sus señores. Desde hoy formarán parte del último regimiento que lucha por nuestro mundo. Yo, Thor, el último de los aesir, rey de Asgard, los he escogido para que reciban el honor de que alimenten con sus vidas la fuerza de mi noble ejército.

—¿Noble? ¿Honor? ¿Rey de Asgard? —se preguntó Méril y tuvo deseos de vomitar.

Thor se detuvo ante la muchacha elfo que antes había deseado el gran einjergar.

—Tú —ordenó—, descubre tu rostro.

La muchacha tembló. Su padre se cruzó con gran valor delante del dios. Thor, enfurecido, lo abofeteó con fuerza y el elfo voló dando giros para caer a varios metros dando tumbos por el lodo y las cenizas.

—¡Padre! —gritó la doncella.

—¡Querido! —gimió su esposa.

Entonces la mujer quiso proteger a su hija, pero fue la muchacha la que tomándola por los brazos la obligó a retroceder, quedando de frente al aesir.

—No, madre, no quiero más muertes. Se lo ruego.

—Mi amada hija, no… ¡no!

La mujer elfo cayó de rodillas cubriendo su rostro bañado en lágrimas. La doncella se enfrentó a Thor y descubrió la capa que cubría su cabeza. Sus ojos eran suaves como el mar al atardecer y su cabello, a pesar de estar sucio por las cenizas, como todos, aún conservaba parte del resplandor de los seres de Alvheim.

—Dime, ¿aún eres pura? —preguntó Thor.

La muchacha tembló hasta las rodillas, no pudo responder.

Thor la tomó con fuerza del mentón obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió.

—Sí, lo eres, una doncella pura, ¡qué manjar! —Thor miró hacia los einjergars—. Tú, ¿osabas probar un bocado del que solo es digno un dios?

Al apuntar hacia el enorme einjergar, este chilló de pavor. En un acto de desesperación corrió en dirección opuesta, mientras sus compañeros retrocedieron no queriendo estar en su camino. El aire zumbo y como un relámpago el martillo Mjölnir voló por el aire, y con la punta afilada que tenía en la parte superior atravesó brutalmente el cráneo del einjergar y lo empujó hasta clavarlo contra una pared de roca. La cabeza fue aplastada al momento y solo su cuerpo se deslizó por la pared dejando un camino de sangre, antes de desaparecer en estelas de luz blanca que fueron devoradas por la tormenta.

—Que desperdicio —lamentó Thor que, tirando de una gruesa cadena atada a la muñeca, unida a Mjölnir, lo atrajo otra vez a su mano atrapándolo—, tanta energía que no podemos aprovechar. ¿De qué sirven los einjergars si una vez muertos no podemos devorarlos? ¡Un desperdicio! —insistió.

—Tu serás mi bocado esta noche —dijo otra vez dirigiéndose a la muchacha—. Servirás a mi lujuria y luego alimentarás mi cuerpo. ¡¿No te complace tanto honor?!

Tomó a la muchacha elfo por el brazo y ella se quejó. La madre de la doncella gritó pidiendo ayuda. Los einjergars se rieron de la situación. Los refugiados lloraron en silencio y lamentaron su desdicha, como aquellos que, encerrados desde antes en jaulas, miraban la suerte de la doncella del grupo recién llegado, deseando estar en su lugar para morir de una vez.

—No puedo resistirlo, ¡díganle al cocinero que comience a preparar mi comida! —ordenó Thor—. No tardaré mucho en llevarle la carne para que la termine.

Se saboreó.

—No, se lo ruego, ¡no! —gritó la muchacha.

—Vienes conmigo…

Una mano detuvo el brazo de Thor. Era una mano más pequeña, suave, pero de una fuerza sin precedentes que sorprendió al aesir, con tanta presión que lo obligó a él a abrir los dedos para soltar a la muchacha elfo.

Los einjergars dejaron de reír, los refugiados contuvieron el aliento. La pareja de elfos, más atrás en el grupo, temieron al ver que el culpable de tanta atención era el gentil joven que los había ayudado.

Méril Llewelyn sostuvo con firmeza el brazo de Thor y lo miró a los ojos, desafiante, con la furia de todo Gimle en ellos.

—Tú, ¿quién eres, einjergar…? ¡¿Qué?!

Thor no pudo creer que, tras tirar de su brazo con más fuerza, ese muchacho fue capaz de resistir su fuerza no soltándolo.

—Mi nombre es Méril Llewelyn —dijo—. Y no soy un einjergar.

Con la otra mano descubrió su capucha, revelando su cabello largo y castaño, del que se desprendió al instante el aroma de los bosques, la frescura de la brisa, la dulzura de los frutos y la energía de la vida, tan intensa como su esencia que se desprendió alrededor de su cuerpo y que fue, por un momento, capaz de hacer retroceder ese miasma de podredumbre que recorría todo el suelo como una niebla. Emanó una fuerza cándida que llenó de ánimo el corazón de los refugiados y de terror el de los corruptos einjergars.

—¿Llewelyn? —preguntó Thor, más sorprendido que antes—, ¿cómo Ull?

—Soy el hijo de Ull —respondió Méril, sin bajar los ojos ni cesar su gesto severo de repulsión hacia Thor y todos sus einjergars— y también hijo de una orgullosa hija de Gimle.

Las hadas, que habían sobrevivido como esclavas en el campamento mientras les fueran útiles a los einjergars y también miraban la escena el resto, reconocieron la esencia de ese joven como el bosque al que tanto amaban y extrañaban, derramando lágrimas cálidas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¡¿El hijo de Ull?! —Thor reaccionó perdiendo el aliento. Ver a otro aesir, con el fuego del orgullo en sus ojos, lo hacía revivir la humillación de su situación actual—. ¡Es imposible!

Méril retrocedió rápidamente, como envuelto en la brisa del bosque que lleva las hojas y pétalos en otoño, esquivando el golpe del martillo Mjölnir que dio contra el suelo descargando un destello como un relámpago. La respiración agitada de Thor contrastaba con la calma del joven Méril.

—Lo soy, y no pienso tolerar más tiempo esta abominación —dijo el joven—. No puedo ver como esta gente sufre por culpa de tu cobardía. ¿No se supone que Thor era el gran aesir fuerte y orgulloso, amigo de Freyr?... Eres una decepción.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Thor, dando un rápido giro con el martillo, usando la cadena unida a su empuñadura, lo lanzó contra Méril.

El golpe fue brutal y Méril fue empujado contra una pared, que estalló en escombros y más cenizas que inundaron el aire. Los refugiados gritaron de terror. Pero, al disiparse la humareda, descubrieron que entre los escombros Méril estaba indemne, con un hermoso arco hecho de una rama viva, con hojas verdes y afiladas como cuchillas alrededor del mango, usándolo como protección al haberlo cruzado delante de su cuerpo para bloquear el ataque de Thor. El martillo, que golpeó el arco, volvió rápidamente a las manos de su dueño al tirar la cadena con fuerza.

—Mjölnir es invencible, ¡no puedes detenerlo con esa rama, es inaudito!

—Esta rama es parte de Gimle —dijo Méril, con orgullo—. Es el último brote vivo del árbol de la creación de este universo. No como ese falso árbol, Yggdrasil, que está podrido hasta la punta de sus raíces en Nifelheim. Tu deseo de destrucción, no, ¡el deseo de muerte de todos los aesirs jamás podrá contra la vida de Gimle!

—Grandes palabras, pequeño aesir —Thor recobró la compostura tras su sorpresa inicial—, pero recuerdas dónde te encuentras. Estás en mi reino, Valhalla, ¿y te atreves a insultar al rey de los aesirs, a tu rey?

—No eres mi rey…

—Estás traicionando a tu propia raza —dijo Thor—. ¿No debieras estar luchando de mi lado?

—¿Luchar? —Méril miró a su derredor—. Esto no es luchar y ustedes no son humanos.

—¿Me comparas con esos despreciables seres de Midgard?

—Despreciable eres tú, y tus corruptos einjergars. Todos ustedes han sido tocados por la influencia del ginnugagap, han sido corrompidos. —Méril agitó el brazo y empuñando con fuerza el arco, extendió la otra mano tirando de una cuerda de luz que apareció entre sus dedos, junto a una flecha de intensa energía. Delante del arco aparecieron tres círculos mágicos rúnicos que giraban en direcciones opuestas, separándose entre sí y cambiando de tamaño, como una mira que se ajustara siguiendo los ligeros movimientos de sus ojos—. ¡Ustedes deben ser erradicados!

—Grandes palabras para una boca tan pequeña —Thor no se amedrentó, sino que la presencia de Méril alimentó su espíritu con el reavivado deseo de la batalla. Su sangre aesir hirvió en sus venas otra vez y su cuerpo tensó todos sus músculos. Giró con fuerza la cadena con Mjölnir en su extremo, zumbando con la poderosa fuerza de las alas de un dragón—. ¡Aprenderás tu lugar, a los pies de tu rey!

—Veremos quién es el verdadero rey de los aesirs —murmuró Méril, enfurecido por el mal que estaba presenciando—, porque no eres digno de llevar una corona si no puedes defender a tu pueblo.

Los refugiados retrocedieron corriendo en pánico. Los einjergars avanzaron, al toque de los cuernos de batalla. El patio principal ante la muralla se llenó de tropas que formaron con lanzas, espadas, escudos y arcos, delante de Thor y alrededor de todo el fuerte. Arqueros apuntaron desde la muralla y los techos de las casas.

—Te enfrentarás a todo mi poder —dijo Thor, dando un salto atrás para caer sobre la tarima detrás de una fuerte fila de berserkers—. ¡A la legión del rey de Asgard!

Méril Llewelyn miró a su derredor, al ejército de einjergars rodeándolo desde todos lados mientras él sostenía su arco en tensión, con el mágico zumbido de su flecha resplandeciendo entre sus dedos. Torció los labios, recién reaccionando tras la ira que lo había dominado.

—Creo que esto no era a lo que Ranma y Rashell se referían con una misión encubierta —lamentó el más joven de los tres exiliados del destino.

—¡Ataquen, mis nobles einjergars! —ordenó Thor con una poderosa voz, soltando a la vez la cadena y liberando con furia su martillo.

Méril, con los dientes apretados, soltó la cuerda y disparó.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los vengadores del Valhalla:

.

Una semana más y un nuevo capítulo de _Idavollr_ está aquí para todo su disfrute. Como saben, me encuentro preparando mi novela para su pronta publicación y sumado a las tareas cotidianas que todo pobre mortal debe cumplir en este universo, el tiempo es escaso. Permítanme hoy simplemente agradecer sus palabras como en cada capítulo, **Akasaku, Azulmitla, Gustavo gg, Guest, Rokumon, Lily Tendo89, Ranma 84**.

Si quieren leer, en exclusiva, el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	32. Valhalla II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Valhalla**

.

II

.

.

.

 _Sé que me dijiste que estarían bien, pero no puedo dejar de temer por ellos. ¡Están solos ahí afuera!_

.

.

.

La muralla que protegía al barrio interior en torno a las raíces de Yggdrasil del resto de la peligrosa ciudad en ruinas, ahora convertido en el campamento de Thor, se estremeció como si hubiera sido golpeada desde el interior por el puño de un gigante. La pared no soportó un segundo golpe y por un instante los ladrillos parecieron hincharse, para al momento estallar desde el interior escupiendo una poderosa bocanada de humo, fuego, resplandores blancos y azulados, junto con algunos cuerpos de los desafortunados einjergars que no pudieron escapar de la furiosa arremetida. Los cuerpos astrales de los einjergars cayeron con violencia, algunos ya desmembrados, y rodaron por entre los escombros y las picas con los cadáveres de las otras razas que irónicamente ellos habían ayudado a sembrar.

Méril Llewelyn corrió sin detenerse, con el arco en una mano y la flecha de luz preparada en el otro, siguiendo la sombra de las murallas. Iba tan rápido que los einjergars que debían detenerlo no pudieron siquiera percatarse de lo que ocurría. Entonces los hombres alcanzaban a percibir el fresco aroma de Gimle entre ellos, antes de recibir el impacto del furioso Mjölnir que intentaba atrapar al hijo de Ull. Los gritos de terror fueron seguidos por los de dolor. Mjölnir caía sobre ellos con un poder descomunal, chocando contra la pared y despedazando los cuerpos de los pobres incautos a los que atrapó en su camino, arrastrando a los demás únicamente con la fuerte ventisca de su movimiento.

Desde el exterior, la muralla se estremeció con nuevos golpes, rápidos y escalofriantes que hacían temblar todo el suelo de Asgard, haciendo estallar nuevos agujeros o dejando la estructura a punto de derrumbarse. Iban en línea uno tras otro, al intentar atrapar al escurridizo Méril.

—Basta de correr y pelea, ¡maldito cobarde! —gritó Thor.

Recogía de un jalón con la mano la cadena que parecía crecer y encogerse mágicamente, siempre atada al extremo de la empuñadura del martillo. Lo giraba un par de veces a su lado hasta provocar un poderoso zumbido, o sobre su cabeza, y lo volvía a lanzar intentando atrapar al joven Méril.

Para su frustración y desagradable sorpresa, ese enclenque muchacho podía esquivar su martillo de una manera que ningún otro aesir pudo jamás contar.

—¡Enfréntame!

Méril se movió sin dudar. Tras él la muralla estaba siendo despedazada, sentía la furiosa energía de Mjölnir rozándole la espalda, cada vez más cerca con un nuevo intento, y los gritos de los einjergars entre los que se deslizó, los que ya no querían detenerlo sino intentaban correr caóticamente, rompiendo filas, intentando salvar sus vidas. De reojo vio como los refugiados y los demás civiles esclavizados por el ejército de Thor, se habían alejado lo suficiente. Ahora estaba únicamente rodeado por el ejército de einjergars.

El zumbido de Mjölnir otra vez rompió la barrera del sonido con un poderoso estruendo al ser lanzado en contra de Méril. El más joven de los exiliados sabía que esta vez no podría esquivarlo, frenó con el talón hundiendo las botas en el lodo ceniciento, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Su cuerpo ya se había acomodado girando el torso y apuntaba en dirección de Thor. En tan solo una pequeñísima fracción de tiempo, sus ojos reflejaron los anillos mágicos frente a su arco, los destellos del acero de las armas y armaduras despedazadas y a Mjölnir girando sobre su eje con su afilada punta entre las sólidas cabezas de metal directo hacia su cuerpo, y también el rostro de Thor con la boca abierta a mitad de gritar una maldición.

Apretó los labios y disparó.

Mjölnir pasó por el costado derecho de Méril, agitando con furia la ropa y cabellos del joven arquero, dejando una gran zanja a la vez que lanzó por los aires los cuerpos de una treintena de einjergars, trozos de metal, extremidades desmembradas y sangre que fueron alcanzados desde ahí hasta la muralla a sus espaldas. A la vez que otra zanja más se abrió a su costado izquierda, dejando otro sendero de muerte y destrucción. Entonces reinó el silencio, interrumpido por el desplome de la muralla y los gritos de dolor de los einjergars que habían sobrevivido, dando alaridos de dolor al perder partes de sus cuerpos y sufrir revolcándose en el lodo, la ceniza y charcos de su propia sangre.

Los einjergars que observaban de más distancia no podían dar crédito a lo que había sucedido, pues todo lo que pudieron apreciar fue a ese misterioso muchacho disparar su flecha que se cruzó con el martillo del invencible Thor.

Méril estaba intacto, con la mirada afilada y un rostro tan o más duro del que una vez tuvo Odín, rey de los aesirs.

Del otro extremo, sosteniendo una cadena inmóvil, Thor temblaba con una flecha de luz atravesando el costado de su pecho. No, no era el dolor o el haber sufrido una herida lo que había impactado tanto al otrora orgulloso aesir, sino lo que había visto que solo ellos dos pudieron comprender. Cerró la boca y moviendo su brazo contra el dolor que sentía, jaló la cadena. Sin fuerza, sin la poderosa magia que antes desprendía el arma, la cadena tiró de un trozo de metal chamuscado: era la mitad partida de Mjölnir. La otra mitad se había perdido junto con los escombros de la muralla contra la que chocó.

Ese niño había partido su martillo con tan solo una de sus flechas, ¡por toda la gloria de Asgard! ¡¿Quién era ese niño?!

—Tú… ¡Tú! —Thor no pudo articular palabra alguna—. ¡TÚ!

—En nombre de Noatum, la última ciudad libre de Asgard, y el consejo de todas las razas que la gobiernan, exijo la inmediata y absoluta rendición de Valhalla —dijo Méril, sosteniendo sin consideraciones una segunda flecha de luz que apuntaba al desconcertado Thor.

—¿Rendirme? —Con el rostro desencajado, Thor apenas susurró una brusca risa que interrumpió casi al momento—. ¿Yo, el valiente Thor, rendirme ante un mocoso?

Méril no dijo nada. Solo se mantuvo firme, a pesar de que era rodeado por un centenar de einjergars, aunque ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso en su contra.

—Rendirme —susurró otra vez Thor, como si intentara saborear algo nuevo en esa palabra que le era completamente ajena a su naturaleza—…, yo, Thor de los aesirs, rendirme.

Entonces Thor rio, de manera explosiva y demencial, para luego con una mano agarrar la flecha de luz de Méril y arrancársela del cuerpo. Cerró el puño y la flecha estalló en chispas de luz.

—¡¿Osas insultarme en mi propia capital?! —rugió—. ¡Te maldigo, te maldigo y te maldigo, hijo de Ull! Juro que te mataré con mis propias manos… ¡Muere!

Apenas alzó la voz, Thor tiró con fuerza la cadena con el trozo de su arma y la giró, para lanzarla otra vez hacia Méril, aunque carecía de todo el poder de antes. El joven Llewelyn consiguió dar un brinco al costado esquivando lo que quedaba de Mjölnir, que apenas se clavó en el suelo estalló dejando un cráter solo por la fuerza con que lo lanzó su amo, y respondió soltando su flecha antes de tocar el suelo. Al momento el muchacho hizo un gesto de espanto.

—¡No!

Thor rio una vez más, como un desquiciado, ignorando la sangre que corría por el costado de su cuerpo. Sostenía por el cuello a un desdichado elfo esclavizado, el primero que atrapó cerca de él, y lo tenía sostenido por el cuello en el aire como un escudo. La flecha de Méril se había clavado en el cuerpo de ese pobre desgraciado, que con los ojos llorosos por el dolor apenas pudo emitir algunos sonidos con los labios, antes de sucumbir su vida junto con el resplandor de la flecha que desapareció. Thor arrojó el cuerpo hacia adelante, como si se lo estuviera ofreciendo al joven.

—No, no es posible —Méril apretó los dientes. Esa muerte inocente fue su culpa, ¡si tan solo hubiera mirado por segunda vez antes de disparar! Ya era demasiado tarde y apretó los ojos.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo Thor con satisfacción al ver el dolor en el rostro del muchacho, que no podía despegar los ojos del cadáver del elfo en el suelo—, así que esa es tu debilidad.

El grito de mujeres lo despertó de su temor y apuntó a Thor, pero sus manos temblaron. El dios había atrapado a dos jóvenes hadas, esclavas del campamento notoriamente maltratadas y vejadas, que levantó en el aire protegiéndose con ellas como si fueran escudos vivientes. Las estranguló dolorosamente, reteniéndose apenas lo suficiente para no matarlas ni dejarlas inconscientes. Las necesitaba vivas y quejándose, llorando y gritando de dolor, solo así podía lastimar a ese arrogante hijo de Ull.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Thor—, ¿por qué dudas? ¡¿Dónde está tu determinación de guerrero?!

La risa con la que se jactó devolvió la confianza a los einjergars, que ya no temieron al muchacho sino que, con sus armas en mano, estrecharon el círculo alrededor de él. Méril los ignoraba a todos, solo mirando a Thor y a las hadas con los labios temblorosos, no sabiendo de qué manera actuar.

—Creo que el miedo te quitó la voz, muchacho —dijo Thor, degustando la venganza.

—Siempre dijeron que Thor de los aesirs era un dios orgulloso, que amaba la lucha justa y no temía a la muerte —escupió Méril con disgusto—. ¿Es esto todo lo que queda, un cobarde que se escuda en inocentes?

Las hadas se quejaron de dolor, al ser estranguladas con más fuerza por el airado dios. A pesar de ello, no tuvo palabras para responder, porque de cierta manera ese muchacho tenía razón. Había perdido la guerra, a sus hermanos incluso a su padre. También había perdido a Valhalla y ahora, el último bastión de su orgullo que demostraba su existencia, lo iba a perder en manos de un niño que actuaba con la soberbia de los aesirs, que él ya no poseía. Su corazón se sintió cada vez más y más vacío, como si su alma divina, lo último que quedaba de su existencia, estuviera siendo devorada por el vacío que ahora se podía sentir en todo Asgard. Los labios de Thor temblaron, sus ojos se humedecieron, eran las lágrimas de un antiguo guerrero lleno de orgullo, que ahora se miraba ante el espejo en los ojos de ese muchacho, descubriendo la vergüenza en la que se había convertido. No, ¡no!, ¡no debía ceder! Él seguía siendo el aesir más poderoso de Asgard, solo debía acabar a ese entrometido muchacho salido de la nada y volvería a ser el temido señor de Valhalla.

—¡Detente! —ordenó Méril, ante el dolor de las hadas.

—No, tú debes detenerte —dijo Thor—. Arroja tu arma y ríndete ante mí, o ellas, no… ¡todos morirán!

—Eres un maldito cobarde —murmuró Méril entre dientes.

—Hazlo, ¡hazlo, atácame!... ¿No puedes? —El rostro de Thor se desfiguró por las horrendas carcajadas que escupió en su locura—. ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora, hijo del traidor Ull? Sí, puedo ver tu debilidad, finalmente comprendo de dónde provienes. Temes por la vida de estas cosas insignificantes, ¿qué sucede, acaso te preocupan? ¿Será que Ull fornicó con estas rameras y tú sangre de aesir se licuó con la débil sangre de Gimle? Jamás estas cosas engendraron a otra criatura más que valkirias y más esclavas de Gimle, todos seres inferiores nacidos para servirnos. Ahora lo comprendo, ¡eres mitad hada! ¿Lo escucharon? Este niño tiene sangre de un hada, ni siquiera deberían llamarte aesir, ¿estás seguro que siquiera seas un hombre?

Méril no respondió a los insultos, todo lo que pudo hacer fue gruñir y esperar, apuntando, con la vida de esas dos hadas en juego.

—No, no lo pienses. ¿Crees que eres tan hábil como para apuntarme a través de ellas, atravesar mi cabeza y salvarlas?... ¡Escúchenme todos! —Thor se dirigió a sus hombres—. Ordeno que si algo me sucede, un solo rasguño aparece en mi piel, matarán a todas las hadas, elfos y enanos del campamento. ¿Entendieron?

—¡Sí, lord Thor! —respondieron los einjergars en un desarticulado coro.

Méril bajó un poco el arco, miró a su derredor notando que más de trescientos einjergars llenaban esos predios, todos rodeándolos. Más allá vio a los refugiados con los que llegó y otro centenar de esclavos, ya sin el resplandor de la vida o la esperanza en sus miradas. ¿Cuántos más habría en ese lugar? ¿Cientos, miles de refugiados que cayeron en manos de esa tropa de corruptos einjergars y si enloquecido dios? ¿Todos iban a morir si se enfrentaba a Thor? ¿O sería capaz de protegerlos estando él solo, a la vez que desafiar a ese imbécil aesir?

No, no podía hacerlo solo, quizás sí protegerse a sí mismo, ¿pero cuidar a otros? Sus amigos habían tenido razón en ello y su arrogancia podría significar la muerte de más inocentes.

—Arroja tu arma —insistió Thor— o ellas, no, todos estos seres inferiores que tanto te preocupan pagarán las consecuencias.

Y una cantarina voz rompió el tenso silencio.

— _¡Espada de cristal!_

Una impactante columna de cristal, plana y triangular como una espada, dura y fría como el acero de una espada, abrió el suelo bajo la tarima en la que se encontraba parado Thor, tan cerca que el dios pudo ver reflejado su rostro y su mentón fue alcanzado sufriendo un leve roce, apenas librando con vida. En su desesperación soltó a sus víctimas al intentar retroceder. Las hadas cayeron al suelo casi desmayadas por el dolor. Casi al instante una flecha de luz lo golpeó y lanzó hacia atrás envuelto en una llamarada de explosiones mágicas, hasta chocar contra un edificio de dos pisos, que terminó por desplomarse sobre Thor.

Méril sonrió, acariciándose los dedos que acababan de soltar la cuerda de luz. Por suerte esta vez había hecho caso a sus amigos y no estaba solo en la batalla.

De en medio del numeroso grupo de refugiados apareció una figura diminuta. Los einjergars reaccionaron tardíamente, volteando para encarar a la nueva amenaza cerrando filas frente a los refugiados, que durante el combate se habían arrinconado con los atemorizados esclavos en el borde del lago. Con la misma voz cantarina, forzándose al máximo para hacerse escuchar con fuerza, ella conjuró extendiendo el brazo con autoridad.

— _¡Muro de cristal!_

El suelo se abrió delante de los einjergars y de la grieta emergió una pared de estacas de cristal, como si fuera una gigantesca formación natural de cuarzo, pero más resistente que el mejor escudo de mithril.

Tras la pared traslúcida, Prisma Nex, la menor de las hadas cristal, descendientes de la sabia Amatista, se mantuvo firme. Arrojó a un lado la gruesa capa con que se cubría revelando ropas que distaban mucho con los andrajosos vestidos de los esclavos y las dañadas armaduras de los einjergars del Valhalla. La chica usaba un vestido corto muy elaborado en detalles que resaltaban la artesanía antigua de Asgard y fiel a su especie su pequeña figura resaltaba el encanto natural de las hijas de Gimle. El vestido era de tonos blancos con retazos azules, y su calzado ligero se confundía con las medias de complejo bordado con los colores del vestido, que cubrían sus delgadas piernas solo hasta la mitad de los muslos, un poco por debajo del borde del vestido. El inicio de una fina capa casi traslúcida se ajustaba alrededor de sus pequeños hombros y caía abriéndose en un abanico de finos lienzos, que danzaban con la gracia de las cristalinas tras su cintura y piernas. Un hermoso adorno en el cabello lo sostenía por un costado dejando que el resto callera ondulándose por su espalda y del otro lado de su rostro un grueso mechón hacía ondas sobre su mejilla hasta rozar su hombro.

Su pecho se movía muy agitado por la ansiedad y temor, contra los que estaba combatiendo en su corazón. Aunque, al ver luchar a Méril con tanta determinación, a ella la infundió un poderoso valor que la hizo creer que sería capaz de enfrentarse a ese malvado Thor y a cualquier otro dios que quisiera lastimar a su novio.

 _¡Novio!_

Al recordar esa palabra olvidó toda la gravedad de la situación, enrojeciendo tan solo con ver a la distancia al muchacho que la miraba de vuelta a través de la distorsionada imagen del muro de cristal.

—¡Prisma! —gritó Méril haciéndola despertar de su estado de ensoñación.

Otro grupo de einjergars rodearon el muro de cristal y cargaban a pocos metros por su derecha. Por un momento la joven tuvo miedo de la situación, pero una rápida mirada a Méril, que luchaba contra un ejército de einjergars que habían saltado sobre él tras su advertencia, la hizo recordar que ella no estaba ahí para ser salvada, sino para socorrerlo a él.

Méril se sacó de encima a un einjergar cargando con el hombro y arrogándolo por sobre su espalda, rápidamente usó el arco como si fuera un arma y batió a dos más dándoles en la cabeza. Detuvo la espada de otro atacante con el arco, y rechazándolo con fuerza sobre humana lo hizo alzar los brazos para girar y plantarle una patada en el abdomen que lo empujó contra otros atacantes. Siquiera podía tomar un respiro y trató de apuntar hacia donde estaba Prisma.

— _¡Espada de cristal!_ —conjuró Prisma primero.

El mismo hechizo con el que atacó a Thor se manifestó frente a los einjergars, pero al emerger del suelo lo hizo como una punta más ancha e inclinada hacia adelante, golpeando a ese agresivo grupo que destruyó al momento, volando en todas direcciones entre gritos de dolor y armas girando por los aires.

—¡Méril, cuidado! —alertó Prisma tras su hechizo, mirando otra vez a Méril.

El joven exiliado del destino tuvo tiempo solo para hacer una mirada de confusión, realmente pensaba que ella lo necesitaba. Con la cuerda de luz ya tensa dio un gran salto vertical esquivando las armas de varios einjergars que lo atacaron a la vez, hizo un giro acrobático con su arma siempre tensa y apuntó hacia el suelo.

— _¡Lluvia de luz!_

Méril disparó una flecha que al momento estalló en un millar de destellos. Como una lluvia de lanzas doradas cayeron sobre el numeroso ejército de Thor, entre gritos, explosiones y el suelo abriéndose despedazado por la poderosa energía. Méril cayó con elegancia en el centro del cráter que había creado. El borde todavía estaba rodeado por centenares de einjergars, el ejército de Thor venía de todas partes y comprendió que debía enfrentar a todo un ejército de valientes guerreros influenciados por el vacío, los que hacía de ellos almas más peligrosas y sin temor. Gruñó.

Por el otro lado Prisma usaba su magia para levantar más paredes de cristal y rechazar a todos los que quisieran lastimarlos, cuando los esclavos, viendo la oportunidad, corrieron hacia ella buscando su protección. La chica los protegía haciendo caer afilados ataques de cristal mágico sobre sus perseguidores, consiguiendo liberarlos así temporalmente de sus esclavizadores. Eran un grupo débil, heridos en cuerpo y espíritu, en dignidad y sin deseos de vivir; pero ante la imagen radiante de Prisma, como si fuera una diosa de tiempos que ya no regresarían a Asgard, se sintieron otra vez inundados con la esperanza de la existencia. ¡Volvían a creer! Además, sin saberlo Prisma irradiaba la energía de la creación, al igual que Méril, un candor para las almas sumidas en la oscuridad y la influencia del vacío, que los hacía sentirse otra vez seres dignos y fuertes.

Vio a dos niñas hadas correr hacia el grupo que ella protegía contra el lago, perseguidos por einjergars enloquecidos en medio del caos, que solo querían matar todo lo que vieran en su camino.

—¡No lo harán!

Prisma agitó la mano y una nueva barrera de cristal emergió entre los niños y los perseguidores, haciéndolos caer. Los niños llegaron con ella y fueron recibidos primero por otras hadas que habían estado esclavizadas, pero que ahora se pararon a los lados de la enviada de Noatum.

—Mi señora, permítanos luchar —dijo una, con el vestido sucio y heridas marcando su frágil piel. Pero las lágrimas de esa hada eran de rabia y deseo de venganza.

—¡Podemos hacerlo! —dijo la otra, no en mejores condiciones que su compañera, pero portando una espada que tomó del suelo. Se notaba que no la dominaba, pero eso no la detendría.

La joven Nex miró hacia atrás. Entre los refugiados recién llegados y los esclavos liberados, juntos ya era un pequeño ejército que seguía creciendo. Elfos y enanos combatían ya por los costados del grupo, deteniendo a los einjergars y ayudando a liberar a más esclavos que corrían hacia ellos, haciéndose con las armas de los caídos. Prisma comprendió que no podía tener los ojos en todos lados, más preocupada de cortar el avance del grueso del ejército que iba contra Méril, y que de paso decidían cargar contra ellos creyéndolos una presa más sencilla.

—Méril—susurró—… ¡Méril!

Méril Llewelyn la escuchó, más que con sus oídos, lo hizo con el corazón. Tras lanzar a tres einjergars con un golpe del arco que empuñó como una espada, la miró, con esos ojos bendecidos por Gimle que le permitían ver todo más cerca como si fuera un águila. También vio a la distancia a los seres todavía libres de Asgard luchando por sus vidas. Comprendió lo ella que planeaba. Lanzó rápidos golpes y patadas, los einjergars volaban sobre sus compañeros que avanzaban cerrando el círculo alrededor de Méril sin darle descanso. El joven dio un salto hacia atrás dando una patada en el rostro a uno de ellos, y al caer ya tenía el arco tenso, soltando la cuerda. Disparó una flecha de luz que arrasó con una columna del ejército hasta el lago. Pero nada parecía asustar a los demás, que solo atacaban ya no por honor o venganza, sino por el hambre de sus almas ante la energía espiritual que él desprendía. Eran auténticos seres sedientos por culpa del vacío, enloquecidos, hambrientos, todo lo que querían era devorar. Por eso otros atacaban a los refugiados, como si quisieran partirlos con sus armas y devorar sus carnes aún palpitantes solo para conseguir un poco más de energía.

Esas almas ya no eran humanas, estaban cambiando a algo mucho peor. Debía destruirlas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero para eso necesitaban más ayuda.

—¡Atrás! —ordenó Méril, y su voz siempre suave se convirtió en un estruendo tan poderoso como el sonido de todo un bosque agitado por el viento.

Una ola de energía que rodeó a Méril se expandió, empujando a todos los einjergars y envolviendo a los primeros en un fuego dorado que comenzó a consumir sus pobres cuerpos astrales.

—No son humanos —dijo Méril, al ver el resultado de haber expandido su propia existencia—, ¡son mutantes, engendros del vacío!

Entonces, teniendo un poco de libertad, disparó una _lluvia de luz_ que arrasó con los confundidos einjergars desde ahí hasta el muro, limpiando a todos los que amenazaban a los refugiados tras Prisma. Aquella acción provocó un momento de confusión y también de atención, en que tanto Prisma como los refugiados y esclavos lo observaron.

—Seres de Asgard, luchen por su libertad —comandó el joven, con una voz que como la brisa llegó a todos ellos, no solo a sus oídos, sino también a sus corazones. La misma brisa que envolvió al campamento con la fragancia del desaparecido bosque de Gimle haciéndoles sentir otra vez la esencia de la vida corriendo por sus almas—. ¡Luchen por sus vidas!

A la poderosa voz, una onda de energía recorrió el suelo y, de pronto, los refugiados sintieron otra vez la fuerza creadora en sus cuerpos. ¡Cuánto habían extrañado eso!

—¿Mi señora, qué es esto? —preguntó a Prisma la hada con la espada, derramando lágrimas cálidas contra su voluntad. Las otras hadas, antes humilladas, heridas y moribundas, se irguieron y lloraban también.

—Él es Méril Llewelyn —respondió Prisma con orgullo—, él último señor de Gimle, ¡nuestro señor! Y gracias a su existencia Gimle nos ha vuelto a dar de su energía para luchar. ¡Hermanas, debemos hacerlo, podemos vencer a los aesirs!

Los einjergars reaccionaron, y más llegaron por las callejuelas entre las ruinas.

— _¡Fuego azul!_

 _—¡Brisa invernal!_

 _—¡Raíces espinosas!_

 _—¡Venganza de la tierra!_

 _—¡Orbe cristalino!_

Poderosos hechizos cayeron sobre el ejército de los einjergars. Columnas de fuego los quemaron hasta convertirlos en destellos de energía astral. El suelo se congeló haciéndolos caer por decenas. La tierra se abrió tragando a una tropa que quería llegar a ellos. El agua del lago se levantó y cayó sobre los hombres de Thor como un dragón barriéndolos con una poderosa marejada.

–Podemos… ¡podemos hacer magia! —exclamó un hada, llorando de la emoción.

—Gimle no nos ha abandonado —clamó otra, con las lágrimas rodando por su mentón—, ¡seguimos siendo las hijas de Gimle!

—Hermanas —Prisma se sintió conmovida al ver el resplandor de la vida otra vez en los ojos de sus hermanas.

Entonces escucharon las explosiones y los hechizos despedazando los edificios de todo el barrio interior del Valhalla. Esclavas sometidas se liberaban, elfos atormentados recordaron como luchar y hacer magia. Los enanos recobraron la fuerza y el orgullo, y rompieron sus cadenas. En todo el Valhalla los esclavos de los einjergars se alzaron contra sus opresores, tomándolos por sorpresa y respondiendo. Así se alzaron formando pequeños grupos, los grupos lucharon conformándose en ejércitos. Los gritos de la batalla reavivaron el fuego, que una vez más iluminó en una sinfonía de destrucción, gritos y explosiones mágicas las ruinas de la capital divina a los pies del moribundo Yggdrasil.

Méril observó todo con satisfacción. Podía sentir la lucha y las almas alzándose en toda la ciudad. ¡Ahora eran un ejército!

Era la venganza de Gimle…

Las ruinas del edificio estallaron en una gran columna de furiosos relámpagos. Las rocas cayeron incluso sobre los einjergars y de entre el humo emergió la silueta de un malherido pero encolerizado Thor. El aesir de un salto se paró sobre una roca inclinada y miró hacia abajo a Méril.

—¡Maldito traidor! —gritó Thor—. Te destrozaré con mis propias manos…

Otra flecha de luz lo tomó por sorpresa arrancándole la voz, golpeándolo en toda la armadura del pecho y con tan poderosa explosión de luz que fue lanzado otra vez de espaldas a arrastrarse varios metros por el lodo y las cenizas. Los einjergars que querían atacar a Méril, se paralizaron ante esto.

—Ya me tienes aburrido —se quejó Méril. Y con una sola mirada alrededor los einjergars retrocedieron, recordando lo que significaba el miedo.

Thor se levantó apenas, pero al ver su cuerpo lleno de sangre y a Méril, con el arco cargado, caminando hacia él, lanzó una maldición y lanzó una gran roca contra el joven.

Méril hizo estallar la roca en el aire con su flecha. Tras la lluvia de residuos en que quedó convertida, descubrió que Thor escapaba por los callejones del barrio interior.

—No, no escaparás —dijo Méril, hirviendo su cuerpo por la ira contenida en su sangre materna, de milenios de sufrimientos y deseos de venganza de la raza de Gimle—. ¡No te dejaré ir después de lo que hiciste!

Una veintena de guerreros de Thor se interpusieron en su camino, Méril giró el arco colocándolo de manera horizontal y resplandeció al invocar tres flechas de energía a la vez.

— _¡Barrido astral!_

Las flechas al momento de dispararlas se deshicieron en un estallido de luz, convertidas en un cono de pura energía que en un instante arrasó con todo lo que estaba delante del joven. Los hombres cayeron envueltos en fuego dorado gimiendo de dolor, algunos incluso perdiendo la voz humana gritando como bestias. Méril pudo comprobar de esa manera tan horrible que la influencia de vacío era mayor de lo que creía en esas almas humanas, pues un ataque como ese no debería ser tan dañino para seres de la creación en que solo había concentrado su existencia. Tras esa espantosa verdad, recordó a Thor y se dispuso a seguirlo cuando se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. La batalla se había repartido por todo el campo dentro y fuera de las derrumbadas paredes, la ribera del lago, las grandes raíces como avenidas sobre sus cabezas y las calles entre los ruinosos edificios del barrio interior de Valhalla. Rápidamente buscó a Prisma con sus ojos y también su corazón, percibiendo con alivio su cándida esencia en el grupo principal de los refugiados. Con sorpresa y luego admiración descubrió que los antes asustados seres de Asgard se habían convertido en valerosos defensores de sus vidas.

Los elfos se hicieron con las espadas y los arcos de los que antes protegían las murallas y desde las alturas comenzaron a dominar con sus flechas toda la zona inclinando la balanza a su favor. Los enanos eran los más aguerridos, aún heridos y agotados por los trabajos inhumanos a los que fueron sometidos durante su esclavitud a Thor, ahora parecían renovados bajo la influencia de Idavollr que, gracias a los preparativos que hizo Heid, podía transmitirse a través de algunos seres únicos, como era el caso de los exiliados del destino de Asgard.

Aunque eso significó que tanto Ranma, Rashell y él debían trabajar por separado, para asegurarse de llevar con ellos la influencia de Idavollr y permitir el uso seguro de la magia a sus aliados, en los distintos lugares de Asgard a los que debían viajar para buscar sus objetivos. Así ellos se convirtieron en una especie de extensión del corazón imperfecto de Midgard que descansaba en la ciudad sagrada de Noatum.

Las hadas eran las más importantes en la batalla, dirigidas por una concentrada Prisma parecían descargar todo el poder de Gimle sobre los einjergars. Era la última respuesta de ese universo a sus despiadados conquistadores. Entonces comprendió que allí las cosas iban bastante bien, aunque no era lo que había planeado en un principio, podía percibir el movimiento agitado de Valhalla, como si la ciudad hubiera cobrado nueva vida, al estar combatiendo en distintos lugares a la opresión de los einjergars. Debía concentrarse en Thor, no, más importante en la misión que lo llevó hasta ahí, tan lejos de las costas de Asgard y de la seguridad de Noatum.

.

.

La batalla era como un coro de ecos lejanos y resplandores cerca de la base del destruido Yggdrasil. Persiguiendo la pista de Thor, Méril se había adentrado en las ruinas del arco exterior, donde se encontraba el grueso de la ciudad. Todo estaba tan silencioso que incluso él se sentía inquieto. Las grandes avenidas del mercado ahora eran silentes ruinas, los hermosos edificios ahora montañas de escombros. Los cuerpos de las víctimas inocentes del ataque de Hel todavía se encontraban sembrando las callejuelas y avenidas, secándose tras meses de hedor convertidas en huesos, piel consumida, carne ennegrecida y hongos. También había cuerpos de demonios por doquier, estos no se podrían sino que emitían un miasma venenoso que se esparcía por el suelo como neblina y la sangre negra de las abominaciones jamás se secaba.

Los truenos y relámpagos del remolino de nubes negras que surgía del quemado tronco gigante de Yggdrasil, y que se esparcía girando sobre la ciudad hasta esparcirse más allá del horizonte, eran su única compañía.

Méril adivinó la dirección hacia la que aparentaba ir Thor, era bastante obvio por el lugar en el que se encontraba, rodeado de lo que una vez fueron mansiones y palacios, y fuertes con las tropas más importantes de los einjergars de Asgard. Al final del camino dio con las ruinas del palacio de Odín.

El palacio de Odín era tan alto como una torre y tan amplio como un estadio, de tejado recto adornado con un ejército de estatuas de valerosos guerreros. Sus puertas principales eran como dos agujas de oro labrado que desafiaban toda lógica, pero ahora yacía una colgando y la otra partida en trozos en el otro extremo de la plaza circular antes de la estructura, junto con los fragmentos de los guerreros de piedra que cayeron de las alturas. Los jardines que rodeaban la plaza estaban quemados y las fuentes de agua que bordeaban la plaza como bellas piscinas estaban secas. Los cuerpos de los demonios y los ciudadanos que debieron tratar de buscar refugio en el palacio yacían por doquier a pesar de haber transcurrido un año desde la última gran batalla entre los aesirs y la reina Hel.

Méril se quedó estático, no por ese paisaje lleno de desolación y muerte, sino por el cuerpo de una criatura de medidas descomunales recostado a un lado de la plaza sobre los edificios continuos. Las garras que yacían en el suelo eran tan grandes que competían con la altura del palacio, el lomo era como una montaña y la silueta de una oreja se alzaba como una torre detrás de algunos edificios al inicio de la plaza.

—Increíble —exclamó Méril boquiabierto—, ¿es Fenrisulven?

Tanta era su sorpresa que caminó hasta el borde de la plaza acercándose al gigantesco cuerpo del animal místico, pero como toda cosa enorme, mientras más se acercaba más lejos parecía estar, aumentando su tamaño a sus ojos. El vientre abarcaba toda la plaza y desde su lugar no podía acaparar con sus ojos la forma real de tan enorme criatura más que como una muralla de piel dura y escamada, cubierta por un pelaje tan afilado como espadas. Según la profecía tanto el lobo colosal lucharía en contra de Odín durante el Ragnarok y ambos se matarían mutuamente. Aunque había descubierto que las visiones de las nornas del destino eran muy poco fiables, en especial tras las verdades que había descubierto. Sin embargo, la presencia de Fenrisulven indicaba algo de verdad en la leyenda.

—Debe estar por aquí —murmuró, anticipándose al éxito—. Sí es verdad que Odín murió aquí, entonces Gugnir no debe andar lejos.

Cerró los ojos y trató de buscar alguna fuente de energía, y lo consiguió al percibir un intenso latido de energía provenir desde el lugar menos pensado. Con algo de temor se obligó a apoyar una mano en el vientre del monstruo, esquivando el pelaje afilado como espadas, y comprobó que no estaba equivocado.

—Está en su interior, eso quiere decir que… ¡Fenrisulven devoró a Odín y su lanza!

Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse para Méril. Si el miasma de podredumbre y corrupción en esa zona ya de por sí era insoportable, el solo imaginar el interior de un animal demonio gigantesco, pudriéndose por más de un año, no era mucho mejor. Olvidándose de Thor y la batalla, sabía que debía hacerlo le gustara o no. Miró buscando la oreja que se asomaba en el horizonte por sobre los edificios lejanos, suponiendo que allí estarían también las fauces. Aunque parecía cerca supuso que llegar hasta allá le llevaría mucho tiempo, prácticamente recorrer media ciudad de Valhalla, para luego deshacer el camino por el interior nada agradable del monstruo.

Retrocedió algunos metros y apuntó con el arco a un punto específico del vientre cerca del suelo.

Disparó.

La flecha estalló y al momento se liberó una gran cantidad de miasma que como una neblina cubrió todo el lugar. Méril apenas consiguió taparse el rostro con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba alrededor del cuello. Agradeció el perfume de Prisma, recordando en un breve momento de rubor que ella se lo había vuelto a impregnar no solo con sus bendiciones, sino también sus sentimientos para protegerlo. A pesar de todo el aroma pestilente igual llegaba a su nariz y estaba seguro que de no tener ese pañuelo encantado, seguramente no podría siquiera respirar en ese lugar.

La carne podrida se desparramó por el suelo de la plaza, junto con un charco de sangre negra y restos de piel, quedando un gran agujero de dos metros de diámetro en el abdomen de la bestia, que en comparación a su enorme cuerpo no era más que un pequeño punto oscuro. Méril no dudó, porque de pensarlo seguramente se hubiera vuelto loco, y de un salto entró en el agujero.

.

.

Sus botas pisaron algo que creyó era un riachuelo, pues el interior estaba más negro que la noche sin estrellas. Extendió una mano.

— _Luz._

Al momento destelló una pequeña esfera dorada en su mano, que con un leve movimiento la instó a elevarse, la que quedó flotando a medio metro a su derredor iluminando el lugar. Entonces Méril deseó no haberlo hecho, porque descubrió que estaba en una especie de túnel de paredes viscosas y el riachuelo que pisaba era en realidad un canal formado por sangre negra mezclada con una inmundicia pegajosa como la jalea, con restos de carne y algo ardiente y humeante como el ácido. Seguramente estaba en las entrañas del monstruo, que para él eran tan grandes como los pasillos de un palacio. El aroma se concentraba peligrosamente y aún el pañuelo de Prisma era casi inútil, haciéndolo lagrimar del asco.

Trató de concentrarse y respirar lo menos posible. Avanzó empujando el fluido viscoso que en ocasiones subía más arriba de las rodillas, sintiéndose desmayar del asco al sentir como sus pantalones se humedecían hasta empapar su piel, con los líquidos venenosos, que todavía guardaban su tibieza. Los ductos se hacían estrechos en ocasiones, en otros más anchos como bóvedas. Otros canales secundarios se abrían en todas direcciones de los que caían pequeñas cascadas de fluidos sanguíneos. Al avanzar sus piernas toparon con restos más grandes de carne, entre las que pudo identificar armaduras, armas y partes de cuerpos flotando. No podían ser de einjergars, porque sus cuerpos astrales ya se hubieran desintegrado. Seguramente eran de otras criaturas.

Se detuvo impactado al descubrir entre los restos algunos cuerpos flotando, casi enteros pero muy deteriorados por los ácidos, de pieles deshechas y la carne colgando de los huesos. Eran hadas, con sus vestidos desgarrados, desmembradas, las alas flotando casi como finas capas de tela a punto de desintegrarse al primer contacto, los rostros serosos y ojos, si los tenían, abiertos y carcomidos por los fluidos.

—No mires, Méril, ¡no mires! —se regañó a sí mismo.

Evitó entonces mirar, tratando de no imaginar qué era lo que cada vez topaba sus piernas y le provocaba fuertes escalofríos, casi espasmos de asco. No era solamente lo que veía y como todo olía, sino era la oscuridad demoníaca que influía en su alma, provocándole una terrible desazón. Se sintió extraviado, como si esa oscuridad de paredes carnosas, viscosas y aceitosas fueran un mundo corrupto, un infierno en el que él hubiera estado encerrado durante siglos. Tales concentraciones de miasma impedían percibir con claridad la ubicación exacta de lo que buscaba, sintiéndose cada vez más perdido en un laberinto palpitante.

Aunque llevaba un año muerto, el interior de esa criatura todavía parecía funcionar, o quizás era el trabajo de la muerte, el lento proceso de putrefacción de un ser tan anormalmente maldito, lo que hacía que las paredes se estremecieran y el ruido de los fluidos corriendo hiciera eco en los eternos salones de carne. Luego, al avanzar, descubrió el auténtico daño de ese cuerpo. Las paredes de carne colgaban como tela desgarrada, los fluidos calientes parecían carcomer lentamente las paredes. Creyó distinguir algunos órganos internos, tan grandes como mansiones, en terrible estado de degeneración casi cayéndose a pedazos. Tuvo que tener más cuidado, porque algunos pasos que dio casi lo hicieron caer al desgarrar la débil superficie de las vías por las que intentaba avanzar, provocando grandes derrames de sangre y carne despedazándose.

Luego las paredes de los túneles que recorría, que no sabía si eran vísceras o venas, al abrirse le revelaron salones amplios, tan oscuros que no parecían tener fin, donde los fluidos junto con los restos de material orgánico se acumulaban en grandes charcos como lagos. Allí fue que volvió a percibir la esencia mágica de Gugnir.

Saltó por el agujero de un túnel dejándose caer sobre una pared viscosa, inclinada, por la que se deslizó apoyando una mano. Ya no le importaba ensuciarse, pues comenzó a hacerse insensible ante tanta repugnancia, eso o quizás estaba ya enloqueciendo.

Las botas se hundieron en un gran lago de materia y pus, sangre negra y cuerpos flotando, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Avanzó empujando los cuerpos y trozos de materia orgánica que flotaban a su derredor, con ansiedad y determinación.

Odín, el padre de todo, rey de Asgard y autoproclamado señor de la creación, yacía sentado y hundido hasta el abdomen, con la pierna doblada asomando la rodilla sobre la superficie y la espalda apoyada en el inicio de una colina formada con los cuerpos de seres de todas las razas y naturalezas. Los estandartes de Asgard, rasgados, colgaban de las armas y bastones quebrados incrustados entre los cuerpos, con sus telas empapadas de sangre negra.

Méril no pudo evitar sentir un terrible dolor en su pecho, después de todo los aesirs contra los que luchaba eran también su raza. Ya no le importó el ambiente nauseabundo y se bajó el pañuelo descubriendo el rostro, quizás como un último gesto de respeto por todos los que ahí habían perecido.

—Creados como armas de guerra por un imperio conquistador de universos —dijo pensando en voz alta—, era lógico que no sabrían hacer otra cosa más que dominar y destruir, someter a otras razas por medio de la fuerza.

Miró su mano, la abrió y cerró, él también era un aesir, un asesino que había matado dos veces al que en cada vida fue su padre. ¿No era un digno representante de su raza? ¿No le decía Heid a cada momento que él era «un arma»? Ni siquiera la bondad de su sangre materna, de la parte de hada que recorría su cuerpo, fue capaz de contrarrestar el sangriento destino que lo rodeó desde que tenía memoria.

—Así que este es nuestro final —dijo, al mirar otra vez el cadáver de Odín a medio descomponer, a tal punto que apenas quedaba algo de piel sobre la calavera junto con la abultada barba.

—No, traidor, solo es el tuyo —dijo Thor apareciendo tras el joven.

Méril giró y con agilidad consiguió disparar a su atacante, pero la flecha de luz se deshizo como el aire al chocar contra el arma con que Thor se defendió. Tarde comprendió su terrible error y dio una rápida mirada al cuerpo de Odín. Gugnir no estaba con él.

Gugnir era empuñada por Thor, hijo de Odín. Méril no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, cuando el dios del trueno giró la lanza con extremos unidos a largos filos triangulares como espadas, y la dejó caer con fuerza, en un feroz ataque.

El arco que Méril interpuso chocó contra la lanza. El forcejeo entre ambos provocó un poderoso estruendo. Relámpagos fueron liberados por el arma de Odín y recorrieron como poderosas descargas las paredes de carne, la superficie del lago de sangre y sus cuerpos, provocándole a ambos aesirs un gran dolor. La ira de Thor era demencial, parecía haber perdido toda noción de consciencia de sus ojos hambrientos de venganza. Méril retrocedió un pie, luego el otro, su arco crujía como si en cualquier momento fuera a ceder a esa enorme fuerza. Entonces dio una rápida mirada y descubrió, tal como habían supuesto en Noatum, la razón de tanto poder en la lanza creada por los enanos para el fallecido señor de Asgard: en el centro del largo bastón de la lanza había una esfera de cristal, dentro de la que resplandecía una piedra de un resplandor áureo tan intenso como el sol.

—¡El pilar de Asgard! —clamó Méril, al descubrir uno de los fragmentos de la creación que había venido a buscar.

—Sí, ¡y es mío! —respondió Thor.

Las armas se separaron, Méril no pudo preparar otro disparo y se vio obligado a usar el arco otra vez como un arma, tomándolo con ambas manos por uno de los extremos para defenderse. El arco de Gimle y Gugnir volvieron a chocar un par de veces, liberando más poderosas descargas. Méril perdió trastabilló al intentar retroceder y Thor no desaprovechó la oportunidad. El filo de Gugnir cortó horizontalmente el aire y la montaña de cuerpos junto al cadáver de Odín saltaron por los aires, destruidos por el poderoso impacto de energía. Méril rodó hacia atrás por la fuerza de ese ataque que chocó contra su arco, pero al pararse sintió una horrible puntada en el costado. Se pasó la mano por sobre su chaleco de cuero y descubrió que a pesar de haberlo bloqueado, uno de los rayos lo alcanzó abriéndole un horrible corte bajo el brazo que quedó al momento cicatrizado por el calor. El dolor lo perturbó y paralizó por un segundo fatal.

—Ahora entenderás la diferencia entre un aesir de verdad y un híbrido bastardo como tú —dijo Thor, que alzó a Gugnir en el aire.

El pilar de Asgard resplandeció como el sol del mediodía y poderosos relámpagos se reunieron en la hoja superior del arma, los que se tornaron de azules a rojos y negros, influenciados por el alma del dios ahora atormentada y corrompida por el ginnugagap.

—De-Demonios —titubeó Méril. Alzó el arco apretando los dientes, porque tan solo estirar la cuerda de luz le provocó mucho dolor en la herida al hacer esa fuerza. Disparó.

Con tan solo un suave movimiento de Gugnir, cargada de ese inmenso poder, deshizo el ataque de Méril en un simple estallido de energía. Méril no se rindió y disparó una, dos y hasta tres flechas, pero todas fueron rechazadas con facilidad por Thor, que se acercó al joven con su cuerpo rodeado de las descargas que liberaba Gugnir, como si fuera un ser completamente diferente al que enfrento antes.

—Desaparece de mi presencia, traidor.

—No…

Thor giró el arma sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer con toda su fuerza. El lago de sangre se abrió en dos y la descarga de energía negro rojiza se convirtió en un poderoso fulgor que avanzó cortando la carne del suelo y despedazando incluso las paredes putrefactas del interior de Fenrisulven. Méril trató de cubrirse y lo envolvió una poderosa luz.

El dolor fue inmenso. El golpe brutal. El más joven de los exiliados sintió todo el poder de Gugnir y el pilar de Asgard sobre su cuerpo. Aunque interpuso su arco fue empujado con gran violencia, arrastrado por el ataque de energía. Sintió como su cuerpo chocó de espaldas contra las paredes de carne, atravesando más de una y cayó en un amplio espacio vacío, rodeado de los restos de vísceras y cuerpos de los cadáveres que fueron arrastrados con él. Al final de la caída su cuerpo atravesó la superficie de un nuevo lago oscuro de sangre y fluidos venenosos, hundiéndose en las tinieblas.

No podía respirar, tampoco ver, todo estaba negro y solo se sentía caer y caer sumergiéndose en esa eterna y viscosa oscuridad.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los rebeldes de Asgard:

.

Cuando más apremia el tiempo, más delicioso es perderse en las más épicas y deleitables fantasías, ¿cierto? Por eso espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo semana a semana de mis más fieles lectores **Akasaku, Ranma84, Rokumon y Lily Tendo84.** También te dedico una línea a ti, lector silente, que cada capítulo te mantienes estoico detrás de la pantalla para absorber estas palabras con voracidad; porque sé que allí estás, también te agradezco.

.

Si quieren leer, en exclusiva, el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	33. Valhalla III

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Valhalla**

.

III

.

.

.

 _Los cuatro pilares son fragmentos que se desprendieron del corazón de este universo durante su creación, energía creadora en estado puro. ¿Comprendes ahora su importancia?_

.

.

.

Sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, creyó enloquecer al escuchar las voces de millones de almas gritando al unísono, como si estuviera reviviendo una, o quizás cientos, de antiguas guerras sucedidas una tras otra en la historia. Antes de enloquecer pudo reconocer la esencia del vacío, entonces comprendió que Fenrisulven, o su cuerpo, también era una criatura mutada por los efectos del abismo en Asgard. ¿Pero cómo pudo suceder? ¿No era que Fenrisulven existía ya a principios de la tercera era de Asgard? ¿En los tiempos en que se asentó en el poder la primera generación de los aesirs nacidos en Asgard, y a los vanir y la verdadera historia de Gimle ya se los había olvidado?

En ese tiempo el universo todavía era vigoroso y no se percibía la influencia del ginnugagap…

Méril se retorció flotando en la oscuridad negra. Escuchó voces más fuertes y rugidos. Su corazón se contrajo con sentimientos muy dolorosos que no eran propios. La influencia del abismo era atroz en el interior de ese monstruo muerto. Entonces, como si de pronto la luz apareciera frente a sus ojos, pudo ver la verdad de las almas que allí se contenían tras haber sido devoradas en algún momento por Fenrisulven durante su milenaria existencia.

.

.

Méril abrió los ojos. La brisa fresca dio en su rostro y el aroma de los pinos y los alerces lo sobrecogió, jamás había disfrutado de un aire tan fresco y de la vida tan intensa que pujaba en cada flor, pasto y hoja. Entonces fue sorprendido al ver al gigantesco Fenrisulven, pero no como lo conocía o como estaba ahora su cuerpo. El lobo blanco corría entre los árboles de la primera era de Gimle, bajo un cielo violáceo difuminado por un millar de estrellas. Con él volaban las hadas, no combatiéndolo o huyendo, sino compartiendo con la bestia, disfrutando de su compañía como si fuera uno más del bosque.

—Fenrisulven está muy inquieto hoy —dijo a su lado una hada joven, pero de semblante solemne y mirada llena de sabiduría.

—Te quejas por todo, Amatista —dijo otra hada a su otro lado.

Al girar la cabeza, Méril se sorprendió al reconocer a Morgana, quién fuera la jefa de la cocina en el desaparecido cuartel de los Dragones Rojos en Valhalla. Siempre la conoció como una de las hadas más antiguas y sabias, a pesar de que aparentaba mucha juventud. En ese momento se veía todavía más joven, pero ya no era en apariencia, sino que sus ojos reflejaban la real inocencia de la primera madurez de la adolescencia.

—Morgana, debes tomar más seriamente tu rol de reina de Gimle —la regañó Amatista con la severidad de una maestra—. Fenrisulven no es una mascota con la que puedan jugar a su antojo: es uno de los primogénitos del bosque y su más poderoso guardián.

—Ay, Amatista, siempre quejándote. ¿De qué tiene que protegernos? Gozamos de la paz con las otras razas de Gimle, enanos y elfos, cada uno trabaja para la prosperidad de nuestro mundo. No existe nada que temer.

—Nuestro padre Gimle es más sabio que todas nosotras y supuso que necesitaríamos un día de la protección de Fenrisulven. ¿Dudas acaso de su voluntad? —Amatista miró con disgusto al grupo de hadas, las doncellas de compañía de la joven reina Morgana, que jugaban como unas crías con el gigantesco lobo blanco—. Ya es hora de que se detengan, tienen sus obligaciones, al igual que tú, mi pequeña reina perezosa.

—¡Amatista!

.

.

La visión se tornó nubosa y atrás quedó la imagen de la idílica primera edad, con sus cielos violáceos, sus flores con forma de campanas que iluminaban los bosques y el hermoso y espléndido árbol Gimle, el padre de la creación, tan abundante de vegetación que parecía una auténtica selva vertical que cruzaba las nubes anaranjadas. Méril sintió otra vez el punzante dolor del millar de voces gritando durante una cruenta guerra, vio, como rápidos destellos de un relámpago en una tormenta, imágenes interrumpidas de la cruel batalla entre las hadas, elfos y enanos en contra de los invasores aesirs, los soldados de un imperio conquistador de universos. Fenrisulven los devoraba, destruía, atemorizaba a los que serían los futuros dioses de Asgard. Tuvo una imagen más clara y como si los recuerdos del lobo blanco hablaran directamente a su mente, no en un lenguaje de palabras y conceptos, sino en uno de sensaciones e instinto, pudo verlo luchar contra tres poderosos aesirs. A través de los recuerdos de Fenrisulven también descifró los nombres de los tres; el primero era Vili, comandante de las fuerzas invasoras, lo secundaba su hermano Vé, el más valiente de todos, y el hermano menor Odín, un joven inexperto que temblaba de terror ante el poder del gigantesco lobo blanco.

Ese día, al final de la primera era, Vili fue asesinado por Fenrisulven y Vé terminó herido de gravedad. Así Odín quedó al mando del ejército invasor imperial.

.

.

Herido, vencido y encadenado por los aesirs durante eones, Fenrisulven relamía sus heridas en una profunda caverna en las raíces de Gimle. El lobo aullaba cada noche de la triste eternidad a la torre de Ámbar, que era todo lo que quedó de Gimle cerca del final de la segunda edad, tras ser destruido por los aesir. Las lágrimas del lobo blanco eran por cada una de las incontables hadas que jamás olvidó en su inteligencia animal, con gran detalle, incluso podía todavía sentir el aroma de la sangre de cada una cuando murieron.

Sintió un aroma nuevo, desconocido, que la hizo alzar el cuerpo cada siglo más pesado y acercarse a la entrada de su refugio y prisión. Allí había un ser de pie, desafiándola, cuando jamás ni un aesir se atrevía a acercarse solo olvidándose de su existencia. No, no era un aesir, olía distinto. Reconoció su figura, era el gigante y demonio de fuego adoptado por Odín como su nuevo hermano, el falso aesir Loki Laufeyiarson. Pero su olfato no podía ser engañado, ese hombre no olía ni a los aesirs, tampoco a las cenizas de Muspellheim. Ese hombre olía a otra cosa, a un mundo completamente diferente a su querido y profanado Gimle. No importaba, su carne y alma servirían para apaciguar en algo el dolor provocado por la infinita ira.

Ese hombre con la apariencia de Loki lo desafió y el gigantesco lobo blanco atacó. Lo que sucedió después, ni siquiera estaba claro en los recuerdos de Fenrisulven. Todo lo que pudo compartir con Méril fue el dolor, incesable dolor, y la sensación de que su alma era cercenada y devorada por los abismos ocultos bajo las raíces de Gimle, la gran grieta del ginnugagap. Una fuerza tan oscura que tiñó su alma de odio y su cuerpo lo mutó en corrupción, convirtiéndose ahora en el vengador de Gimle, no, mucho más: en la encarnación del Ragnarok, la bestia que traería el final a los despreciables dioses de Asgard.

Sin embargo, dentro del espíritu del lobo blanco, la hembra guardó una parte de su instinto que compartió con Méril. Su último deseo y quizás la última chispa de existencia pura de Gimle que ocultó en su interior y protegió incluso de su propia oscuridad abisal.

.

.

Méril volvió en sí. No supo si lo que vio lo transportó o solo lo revivió como un recuerdo, todo era posible tratándose del ginnugagap y sus múltiples dimensiones que iban más allá del tiempo y del espacio de un universo material y tetradimensional como ese. Flotaba en la oscuridad y el veneno inundaba sus sentidos y quemaba su piel, ¡no era tiempo de pensar o moriría!

Apretó los dedos y pudo percibir que el arco de Gimle no lo había abandonado y seguía fiel en su mano. Se movió con dificultad, como si ese líquido que lo envolvía hacía muy pesados sus brazos y piernas. Se esforzó para lograr poner la mano en el lugar correcto y, al instante en que cerró los dedos, la cuerda de luz y la flecha de energía aparecieron, provocando que los fluidos retrocedieran dejándolo en el interior de una esfera iluminada por su arma. Giró en el aire al caer y sus pies se apoyaron en la sangre tan densa como una gelatina, que lo hacía hundirse hasta los tobillos. Méril no dudó, estar encerrado en esa tumba esférica lo hacía sentir por momentos cada vez más débil. Apunto hacia un destello de luz que creyó haber imaginado en su mente, o quizás no, y disparó.

En el momento en que se desprendió de su flecha, que abrió un agujero espiral en la sangre negra, la materia viscosa cayó sobre él otra vez aplastándolo con gran fuerza. Pero sintió una vibración diferente en la materia líquida que lo envolvía, pues la explosión de su flecha le indicó que había dado con una superficie en el fondo. De pronto la corriente lo arrastró hacia el interior, cada vez más profundo y más rápido.

.

.

La pared de varias capas de membranas podridas estalló desde el interior y como una cascada cayó el fluido negro que escupió la herida. Méril se deslizó por la abertura y cayó en un estanque que comenzó a formarse con la acumulación de sangre y materia orgánica. Alcanzó la orilla y se arrastró por la pendiente escapando de la viscosa materia, dejando una larga mancha negra. Giró y se tendió de espaldas, agitado, apenas consiguiendo respirar. Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto y giró otra vez, parándose sobre sus rodillas, entonces vomitó una gran cantidad de materia oscura hasta sentir que escupía su propia sangre. Tardó en calmarse limpiándose con la manga sucia y en un impulso tomó el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, tan manchado como el resto de su cuerpo, pero por sus propiedades mágicas se mantuvo intacto contra el aroma de la muerte. La fragancia fresca de las hojas y semillas de Gimle, con el de las flores de sus desaparecidas praderas, lo reavivó concediéndole un poco de bienestar.

—Prisma… —murmuró.

Tuvo un escalofrío al pensar, por un momento, que Thor creyéndolo muerto hubiese regresado a la batalla. Entonces Prisma y los refugiados no tendrían oportunidad, menos si ahora el enloquecido aesir empuñaba el arma de Odín, una lanza con filos como de espada en los extremos. Más peligrosa todavía por poseer en su centro uno de los pilares de Asgard, que era el secreto del gran poder que ostentaba Odín como el padre de todo.

Antes de siquiera intentar moverse tuvo de pronto una extraña sensación, como si todo lo vivido durante su peligroso pasar por el lago negro, tan confuso como un sueño distante y borroso, volviera a su mente de manera punzante, llenándolo de rabia, dolor y tristeza. En especial tristeza al comprender que el temido monstruo de las leyendas no había sido más que otra víctima de aquella espantosa maquinación y la tragedia que habían involucrado a más de un universo.

—Fenrisulven, la loba blanca guardiana de Gimle.

Si se hubieran conocido en otro momento, hasta se hubieran podo haber hecho amigos, pensó el muchacho. Repentinamente recordó otro sentimiento transmitido por la loba blanca. Abrió los ojos y enarboló las cejas, entonces miró a su derredor y avanzó rápidamente, dándose cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, lleno de ansiedad.

Como un demente corrió entre membranas caídas como cortinas rasgadas, tan finas que parecían traslúcidas, pisando con dificultad el suelo cubierto de cientos de venas que parecían una serie de caóticas y esponjosas tuberías, entre charcos de sangre y partículas que llenaban en aire como las cenizas. Ese lugar era la fuente de la vida de la loba blanca, el cáliz de la creación, pero en ese aspecto era más como una retorcida y lúgubre catedral en ruinas, con las membranas rasgadas colgando del techo y los fluidos esparciéndose por doquier. El aroma a la muerte era más intenso ahí. Méril colgó el arco a la espalda y con su cuchillo se abrió paso cortando sin miramiento las finas capas de membranas. Las abrió al descubrir que eran como bolsas, pero vacías, sin líquido como debían haber estado. Al encontrar al primer embrión muerto, se paralizó en una mezcla de horror y dolor. Tras el segundo embrión se pasó la manga sucia por el rostro. El tercer embrión que encontró medio carcomido bajo la bolsa desinflada, que era una placenta podrida, apretó los dientes y tuvo deseos de llorar.

Se sentía destrozado. El joven Méril era víctima de los sentimientos animales que le transmitió Fenrisulven en sus recuerdos, a él, el último señor de Gimle como si se tratara de un testamento, su última voluntad. Había podido presenciar el momento en que el falso Loki, que ahora él sabía había sido Freyr desde un principio, la transformó con su extraño poder sobre el vacío en una temible criatura de destrucción. Aunque también se le reveló que la loba blanca había aunado sus últimas fuerzas de la creación para aislar en su interior y proteger de la oscura mutación del abismo a su camada que crecía en ese momento en su vientre.

Sí, la loba blanca, guardiana de Gimle, estaba preñada antes de su final. Durante milenios contuvo a su prole en el interior de su ser, aislados y en un mágico estado de estasis, para que no fueran contaminados por la energía del vacío. Sin embargo, al pasar alrededor de un año de su muerte, tras devorar a Odín, el último de los tres hermanos aesirs que comandaron la invasión, y así satisfacer su venganza por Gimle, la energía de la creación que había almacenado junto con su camada se había terminado.

Méril miraba con desolación. Todas las esperanzas de Fenrisulven antes de ser consumido por el vacío, en que su descendencia se alzaría perpetuando su dinastía de Gimle, se habían terminado. Las placentas estaban secas y podridas, los embriones a medio consumir por la muerte del cuerpo del que fue su madre. Las lágrimas de Méril rodaron por sus mejillas, sus manos empuñadas con fuerza temblaron. ¡Tanta injusticia, tantas pérdidas innecesarias!

Asgard no era más que un universo de muerte y recuerdos. Recuerdos que les restregaban a sus habitantes todo lo que habían perdido.

El joven gritó de rabia y tristeza. ¿No era acaso en parte portador de la sangre de Gimle? ¿Por qué no era capaz de salvar ninguna vida?... ¿Sería tan fuerte su ascendencia de aesir, los mismos seres que destruyeron a Gimle?

Su deuda era tremenda, insoportable, doblemente responsable tanto por herencia como por culpa. Sus crímenes imperdonables. Méril cayó de rodillas con los brazos sobre su regazo y los dedos entreabiertos a punto de soltar el fiel arco que jamás se desprendía de su mano.

—No puedo salvar a nadie… —dijo con desolación.

Una tímida pulsación resonó en la oscuridad. El sonido se repitió una segunda vez. Méril alzó la cabeza recién a la tercera iteración. ¿Qué era eso?, era tan débil que supuso siempre había estado ahí aunque no podía escucharlo desde el principio. En un arrebato de ansiedad, el joven saltó sobre los montículos de material orgánico muerto, placentas reventadas y embriones descompuestos, para alcanzar un lugar cubierto por varias capas de delgadas membranas, como si fueran cortinas o telarañas. Se abrió paso cortándolas con el cuchillo y sintió que aquella materia estaba más firme que toda la carne descompuesta del cuerpo de Fenrisulven. Entonces descubrió una placenta a medio inflar cubierta de más de finas fibras musculares. Se quedó estático, tuvo miedo de lo que podía encontrar al notar que el líquido amniótico formaba una piscina alrededor del saco a medio llenar, como si se hubiera abierto y aplastado igual que los anteriores.

Una nueva pulsación débil, pero más cercana que antes, lo devolvió a sus cabales y decidido saltó al pozo hundiéndose en ese líquido nuevo, traslúcido pero con manchones negros de sangre de la loba gigante, hasta llegar a la placenta. Sin miramientos hundió sus manos en la textura fibrosa y viscosa, tratando de mirar a través de la superficie ligeramente traslúcida entre las muchas capas de materia orgánica que la cubría. El saco se hundía con facilidad, estaba medio vacío, pero en el interior, todavía sumergido en lo que quedaba, había algo que al principio no pudo reconocer. Luego, notó que no era un embrión a medio consumir como los anteriores. Aquella pequeña chispa de vida se estremeció.

—¡Está vivo! —clamó Méril.

Sin dudar metió el cuchillo en el saco y lo abrió de arriba abajo, entonces lo guardó sin limpiar, apresurado por tener las manos libres, con las que abrió la herida tirando del saco con dificultad. El líquido viscoso se desparramó sobre sus piernas, no le importó y pisó con la bota metiéndola en la abertura, para ayudarse a abrir el saco que con fuerza parecía contradecir su textura suave, resistiéndose a la invasión. Usó las manos, codos, incluso un hombro cuando trato de entrar un poco, estirando los brazos hacia el interior del saco, hurgando dentro del líquido que se desparramaba por doquier.

Con un sonido acuoso el tejido se desgarró y Méril retrocedió con fuerza. Cayó sentado en la piscina de líquido amniótico que le llegó a la cintura. No le importó. Aquél líquido fue un alivio, porque estaba impregnado del aroma de la vida, muy opuesto a la podredumbre que envolvía cada rincón de ese cuerpo gigante convertido en un santuario de la muerte.

Nada le importó.

Méril sostenía entre sus brazos a un cachorro, que a diferencia de los otros embriones muertos ya estaba del todo desarrollado, con el pelaje muy fino pegado al cuerpo por estar empapado, los ojos cerrados y las orejas pequeñas arrugadas también pegadas a la cabeza. En nada se asemejaba al gigantesco cuerpo de su madre, pues era una cosa pequeña que cabía en sus brazos, aunque al momento pensó que ya era más grande que otros cachorros recién nacidos que cabrían en la palma de su mano.

Era feo, muy feo, una bola de carne rosada con un pelaje blanco grisáceo muy delgado, el hocico pequeño aplastado contra el rostro y casi sin cuello. Méril, tras su sorpresa inicial, lo alzó y examinó rápidamente. Acercó el pequeño cuerpo que colgaba lacio en sus manos a su rostro y quiso escuchar apoyando su oreja con cuidado…

—Está latiendo, ¡está vivo! ¡Vivo!

El muchacho rio como un demente. Estaba impregnado del dolor y la desesperanza de los recuerdos de la loba blanca, así como la sangre negra y la muerte, la esencia del vacío y el odio de todo Gimle, sintiendo una profunda tristeza por todo lo que se había perdido. Sin embargo, comprendió que a pesar de todo el odio y la oscuridad, no importando la mutación del vacío que afectó a la antigua guardiana del bosque, ella había protegido a su camada aislando una parte de su cuerpo, la cuna de la vida, para conservarlos ocultos incluso de ella misma. Porque de haber nacidos seguramente las crías hubieran sido asesinadas por su propia madre. Por ello los mantuvo en un estado de estasis mágico que duró incluso meses, hasta un año después de su muerte. La energía se había acabado con su muerte, la podredumbre y el vacío avanzaron sobre los embriones, aunque uno de ellos lo había conseguido.

¡De haberlo sabido hubiera venido antes, mucho antes por ellos! Ya era demasiado tarde para sus hermanos. Sin embargo, esa pequeña cosa horrible y empapada estaba viva, y se encargaría de que sobreviviera como un legado más de lo que fue Gimle. Méril sonrió hasta las lágrimas, abrazando al pequeño cachorro que comenzó a moverse y abrir el hocico. Con el cuchillo una vez más cortó el cordón y trató con sus manos también sucias de quitarle algo de la mugre viscosa de la cabeza del animal, riéndose de los gestos que hacía como si estuviera molesto, cayéndosele la gran cabeza en proporción a su pequeño cuerpo de un lado al otro. Pensó, en un atisbo de felicidad, que a Prisma le encantaría.

—¡Prisma! —gritó contra su voluntad. Debía regresar.

.

.

Al volver con prisa descubrió que sus temores habían sido infundados. Valhalla era de las hadas, elfos y enanos. Los einjergars corrompidos por el vacío habían caído en su mayoría y los esclavizados seres de Asgard ahora eran libres. Sin embargo, muchos huyeron de la ciudad. Tampoco pudo dar con la presencia de Thor. El hijo de Odín se había escapado con lo único que él necesitaba, la razón por la que había llegado en primer lugar hasta ahí.

—¡Méril!

Prisma lo recibió corriendo entre los refugiados que abrieron lugar para que el muchacho avanzara, entre vítores de victoria y alabanzas. La menor de las hadas cristal se detuvo bruscamente ante Méril. Había querido saltar a sus brazos, su temor había sido mucho durante el tiempo en que se fue persiguiendo a Thor, pero ahora lo veía sucio, fétido de pies a cabeza, con el rostro manchado de sangre negra y el pelo apelmazado. Méril sonrió, viéndosele los dientes como lo único blanco en su rostro.

—Prisma, estás bien —suspiró aliviado—. ¿Todos lo están?, me alegro.

—Méril, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó la hada preocupada.

Méril asintió, como si quisiera dar a entender que estaba bien. Solo agotado por haber debido soportar tanta influencia del vacío y veneno durante tanto tiempo. Entonces levantó un poco los brazos y le mostró al cachorro recién nacido, no más limpio que él, una pequeña bola de carne con patas y gran cabeza de orejas pegadas y ojos cerrados.

—Se llama Fenris —dijo Méril—, ¿te gusta?

El cachorro se movió en sus brazos y abrió el pequeño hocico bostezando con energía, lleno de vida.

Prisma se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Sentía miedo? ¿Asco? ¿Confusión?

—¡Es encantador! —gritó la doncella quitándole al cachorro para abrazarlo, no importando si ella también se ensuciaba.

—¿Qué sucede con Thor? —preguntó un enano.

Méril suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Escapó… Lo lamento, fue mi culpa.

—Chico, no lo lamentes —respondió el enano dándole de fuertes palmadas al muchacho, estremeciéndolo con violencia—. Cualquiera que le haya dado una paliza semejante a ese arrogante aesir y además lo haya hecho escapar con el rabo entre las piernas, debería sentirse orgulloso.

Los demás refugiados que los rodeaban rieron. Méril no lo hizo y dio una rápida mirada a Prisma, ella, abrazando al cachorro con aprensión, respondió a su gesto negando lentamente con la cabeza. Pero su súplica sería en vano.

—Seguiré su rastro, creo saber dónde se metió.

—Méril, ¡no puedes, es demasiado peligroso!

—Debo hacerlo, Prisma, por el futuro de todos en Noatum, de nuestro pueblo de Gimle, necesitamos a Gugnir y el pilar de Asgard —respondió con seriedad—. Sin los pilares no podremos crear un nuevo mundo, también escuchaste la explicación de la señora Heid.

Méril miró hacia el tronco de Yggdrasil, con su copa despedazada y sus ramas abiertas, como si fuera en realidad una gigantesca chimenea de la que salía como un remolino las nubes tormentosas, que en el cielo se expandían formando el manto que se arremolinaba sobre toda la nación de Asgard.

—Prométeme que regresarás —susurró Prisma olvidando de pronto todo el valor que tuvo durante la batalla, sintiéndose, al ver el perfil de Méril, más débil que nunca.

—Lo prometo —Méril se dirigió hacia el enano y los elfos, que parecían llevar las riendas entre los refugiados y los esclavos liberados. Entre todos formaban un numeroso séquito de a lo menos mil almas rescatadas—. Necesito que se preparen para viajar, recuperen todo lo útil de estas ruinas: alimentos, armas, lo que sirva para el camino.

—Mi señor Méril —dijo un hada acercándose a él—, ¿a dónde iremos? ¿En qué lugar nos refugiaremos si Valhalla ha caído y Gimle ha sido devorado por el ginnugagap?

—A Noatum —dijo, provocando susurros y exclamaciones de sorpresa entre los refugiados que los rodeaban—. Será mejor que preparen todo, partiremos dentro de un día hacia Folkvang, ahora es una ciudad segura y nos pertenece. De allí serán embarcados hacia Noatum, como hacemos con todos los sobrevivientes que podemos encontrar.

—¿Noatum existe? —preguntó un elfo, al que Méril reconoció junto a su pareja a los que ayudó en el camino.

Asintió con honestidad llenándolos de gran alegría.

—Sí, existe, allí se están reuniendo todos los seres de Asgard y no hemos perdido las esperanzas.

—¿Un día? —Prisma se acercó a él con tanta brusquedad, apretando con más fuerza al cachorro en sus brazos, que Méril tuvo que retroceder—, ¿cómo que un día? ¿Y si no alcanzas a regresar para entonces? ¡No voy a dejarte atrás!

—Voy a volver, ¡ya te lo prometí, regresaré a tiempo!

—Méril…

—No temas. Además, no voy a perder contra ese cobarde de Thor —dijo con auténtico rencor, tras dar una mirada a los refugiados y notando una vez más el triste estado de los que sobrevivieron a la esclavitud, imaginando con repulsión a todos los que murieron y fueron canibalizados por Thor y sus einjergars—. Ese maldito no se librará de la justicia de Gimle.

Apretó con fuerza la mano alrededor de su arco, el que resplandeció tenuemente con el mismo sentimiento que su señor.

.

.

En lo alto de una de las montañas desde la que se podía ver toda la ruinosa Valhalla y el atemorizante destruido Yggdrasil, una sombra se alzaba con orgullo. Era una de las criaturas invocadas por el verdadero Freyr. Su cuerpo era mezcla de piel y armadura dura como el metal, con líneas que la cruzaban como si estuviera compuesto de muchas partes. La cabeza lisa como un casco, sin boca y ojos resplandecientes de pura luz, parecían poder ver más allá del horizonte, la capa larga y rasgada era agitada por el viento y en su manos sostenía un arma creada únicamente de energía abisal, formando lo que parecía ser una lanza con hojas afiladas en sus extremos.

—Gug… nir… —susurró la criatura como la brisa gélida de invierno, con una voz que no parecía salir de su cuerpo sino de su espíritu atormentado—. Gug… nir… Gugnir…

La mano que empuñaba su arma de energía apretó hasta que esta estalló desapareciendo. La levantó ante su rostro liso, sin facciones, la abrió y cerró como si sintiera una terrible ansiedad, como si algo muy precioso le faltara en entre sus dedos.

—¡Gugnir!

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los leales guardianes de Gimle:

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ¿no lo creen? Otra semana ha pasado y otro capítulo de _Idavollr_ está aquí para su disfrute. Quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectores **Akasaku, Ranma84, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon** ; y también a todos los que siempre siguen mis historias aunque no dejen comentarios.

.

Si quieren leer, en exclusiva, el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	34. Valhalla IV

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Valhalla**

.

IV

.

.

.

 _¿Qué fue de nuestro orgullo? ¿Dónde quedó nuestro poder?... ¿Estamos destinados a extinguirnos?_

.

.

.

Con suerte tuvo tiempo de lavarse el rostro en la ribera del lago, bajo las gigantescas raíces de Yggdrasil, antes de regresar a la soledad de las ruinas de Valhalla en búsqueda del desquiciado Thor. Era sencillo de seguir, prácticamente no parecía querer ocultar su presencia mágica, más ahora que estaba mezclada con la desbocada fuerza de Gugnir. Aquello preocupó a Méril, pues las montañas de Valhalla estaban cerca del abismo al ginnugagap en que quedó convertido todo el bosque de Gimle, un lugar oscuro y demente donde las reglas del universo comienzan a distorsionarse y los seres conocidos como los hijos del vacío pululan cual buitres buscando energía creadora que devorar. Una fuente de energía tan intensa como Gugnir y el pilar de Asgard que contiene, podrían ser el equivalente a carne fresca y visible a kilómetros de distancia.

Méril tenía en mente a los refugiados que habían rescatado. Eran alrededor de mil almas y no podrían organizarse rápidamente para el peligroso viaje de regreso a Folkvang cruzando las praderas cenicientas. Si los hijos del vacío atacaban ahora serían una presa fácil, lo único que podía hacer era atrapar a Thor y poseer a Gugnir, para obligar al arma a ocultar su presencia, o todo estaría perdido.

La primera sorpresa fue que pareciera ser el aesir Thor no había escapado de la ciudad, sino por el contrario, lo rastreó por estrechos callejones de regreso al centro de la ciudad. Por suerte no parecía querer acercarse al campamento de los refugiados, sino que el rastro se dirigía hacia el lado opuesto de Yggdrasil.

El atardecer se percibía bajo el denso manto de nubes arremolinadas por el rápido declive de la ya débil luz pálida y grisácea del día, comenzando a tornarse cada detalle, ventana o figura a la distancia más oscura y menos detallada. Méril temió que de llegar la noche ese lugar estaría tan negro como la sangre en la que con asco recordaba haber estado sumergido. Apresuro los pies, con su arma siempre preparada dando salto de un obstáculo a otro pasando sobre las torres derruidas y las paredes hechas añicos que cortaban las callejuelas. Tarde comprendió el lugar al que se dirigía sintiéndose confundido y a la vez temeroso. ¿Para qué Thor querría ir a ese lugar?

Las callejuelas se abrieron a un nuevo sector de plazas más amplias y edificios más llamativos, ni siquiera el estado ruinoso podía ocultar la opulencia que en otras épocas tuvieron.

—Este lugar se parece a Vanaheim —se dijo a sí mismo, conteniendo un escalofrío al comprender que Asgard ya estaba tan muerto como el universo de los vanir.

Alcanzó otra vez el lago de Yggdrasil pero por el norte, recordando que los refugiados al sur del kilométrico diámetro del tronco del destrozado fresno sagrado. La calle lo guio luego a seguir un camino difícil por sobre las raíces. Antes eran avenidas que se alzaban sobre las aguas, ahora solo eran trozos de ramas que se hundían rápidamente y sin orden, víctimas de la destrucción que pasó por ahí. Méril se detuvo al descubrir que no había más camino. A varios metros bajo sus pies las aguas del lago se veían tan sucias que parecían un suelo sólido cubierto por una densa capa de cenizas y ramas. Méril lamentó profundamente su suerte. Deseaba darse un baño, pero no así. Guardó el arco que se plegó en dos partes casi por voluntad, cerrándose las hojas sobre la madera como los pétalos de una flor volviendo a convertirse en un brote. Quedando mucho más pequeño que antes se lo colgó en la parte de atrás del cinturón.

Saltó sin pensarlo dos veces, temiendo que si lo hacía podía arrepentirse. Su cuerpo se zambulló en el agua rompiendo la superficie de cenizas. Estaba fría y algo densa. Nadó entonces tratando de alcanzar el tronco de Yggdrasil que bajo las aguas se veía como una torre que se sumergía hasta perderse en abismo infinito de tonalidades verdes. Jamás imaginó que el lago fuera otro conducto hacia el ginnugagap, pero era lógico al imaginar que algo de eso era necesario en la ingeniería que creó el árbol similar a otros corazones de la creación. Antes de que el vértigo y el terror de verse flotando sobre una oscura inmensidad sin final, nadó rápidamente hacia la superficie. Al salir de entre las cenizas respiró agitado. Entonces avanzó dando largas braceadas rompiendo con sus brazos la superficie cenicienta, rodeado de raíces y lianas que hacían del ambiente cada vez más tétrico por la falta de luz, como si estuviera nadando en un pantano, junto con el silencio tan envolvente que solo era interrumpido por sus propios movimientos, tranquilizándose así al comprender que no estaba sordo.

Alcanzó el inicio de amplias escalinatas que se sumergían en las aguas, las que ascendían como la entrada de un templo hasta un túnel tan grande como las puertas de un castillo, rodeado con arcos de roca y runas. Caminó internándose en el templo, ya sabía qué era ese lugar aunque jamás había estado allí en persona. Era sencillo, pues toda Asgard lo conocía por su fama y por la fuerte influencia que tenía en las decisiones de Odín.

Tras acabar el túnel la tenue luz de los cristales en el distante techo le mostraron un amplio salón tallado dentro del tronco de Yggdrasil. Las paredes tenían marcos tallados de cuyos centros se alzaban ramas secas, que en otro tiempo debieron resplandecer de verdor. Las runas sobre franjas pintadas en la madera que en otro tiempo debieron brillar como el oro, ahora estaban opacadas, medio borradas de los bordes de los escalones que separaban los niveles de ese salón y que descendían hasta acabar en un círculo en el centro con una pileta.

Esa pileta, decían las leyendas, siempre estaba llena con el agua que las nornas del destino traían del lago. Era el lugar donde las tres doncellas inmortales, las hermanas Urd, Verdandi y Skuld, podían ver el pasado, presente y futuro de todos los seres de Asgard. Sus presagios habían advertido a Odín de la venida del Ragnarok y de su suerte luchando en contra de Fenrisulven, en que ambos se matarían.

Ahora la fuente estaba contaminada con la sangre roja y todavía cálida de los tres cuerpos de las que fueron una vez doncellas vírgenes y adivinas de Asgard. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, sus cuerpos tenían marcas y heridas de haber sido mancillados por un hombre a la fuerza, los cadáveres también estaban profanados con varias partes de sus cuerpos mutilados horriblemente y decapitados. Las cabezas de las tres yacían con los ojos abiertos de terror y los labios rotos en el fondo de la fuente.

—Es… es horrible.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar ante tales depravaciones. Luego le fue fácil deducir que las nornas habían sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sirviendo a Thor como su nuevo señor, el que ahora parecía haberse desquitado con ellas.

Méril afiló la mirada y alzó un poco los ojos hacia otra de las salidas de la sala.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó apenas conteniendo su furia.

Escuchó un quejido, como si aquel sujeto en las sombras no hubiera esperado ser descubierto con tanta facilidad. Entonces entró en la sala el impetuoso Thor. El dios, recobrando la compostura, avanzó hasta el borde del primer escalón y clavó con fuerza la punta de Gugnir en el piso. El arma estaba rodeada de una poderosa y atemorizante fuerza que latía con furia, mientras que Thor estaba manchado todavía con la sangre de las doncellas y su cuerpo sudado tras haberlas violentado antes de asesinarlas.

—¡¿Por qué?! —insistió Méril, casi como si fuera una orden.

—Pequeño insolente, ¿aún no comprendes tu lugar? —preguntó el demente Thor—. Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido al ataque de _mi Gugnir,_ reconozco tu fuerza y valor como un guerrero. Inclínate ante tu rey y perdonaré tu traición. ¡Sírveme y juntos restauraremos a Asgard y el poder de los aesirs!

Méril escupió hacia un costado, en un gesto de asco y desprecio a la propuesta de Thor.

—Debes estar loco si piensas que me uniré a un demente como tú. ¿Por qué asesinaste a las nornas? ¿Por qué abusaste así de tantos inocentes? ¿Es ese acaso el honor de un guerrero…?

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Thor, golpeando la lanza una vez más contra el suelo, provocando un temblor que sacudió toda la sala. Entonces miró los cuerpos de las mujeres y de todas formas respondió la pregunta de Méril—. Ellas me fallaron, me insultaron, prometieron servir a su nuevo señor y ¿qué hicieron? Profetizaron que el nuevo rey de los aesirs volvería a Asgard y se enseñorearía de Gugnir, ¡ese soy yo, el nuevo amo de Gugnir y rey de Asgard! Pero también dijeron que el nuevo rey de los aesirs limpiaría los pecados de la lanza divina con la sangre del invasor aesir, la sangre del traidor... ¿Y no hice eso? ¿No defendí a Asgard y acabé contigo? ¿Por qué entonces el arma no me acepta como su nuevo señor e insiste en no revelarme su auténtico poder? ¡Son unas mentirosas! ¡Malditas rameras del destino! Vine a exigirles una explicación y, ¿sabes qué me respondieron? Ellas tuvieron la ocurrencia de insinuar que el rey de Asgard todavía no había llegado a este lugar. ¡Malditas mujerzuelas, negando así a su rey! Tuve que tratarlas entonces como se merecen, como unas rameras. —El rostro furioso de Thor se tornó de pronto un poco confundido al mirar a Méril—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si tú sobreviviste al ataque de Gugnir quiere decir que la profecía todavía no se ha cumplido, pues debes morir por mi mano para que Gugnir me acepte como su nuevo señor. Ya veo, quizás me apresuré demasiado en matarlas, ¡de todas formas es culpa de ellas!, por no decirme a tiempo que seguías con vida. No importa, ahora que acabe contigo la profecía se cumplirá y Gugnir me aceptará como el nuevo rey de Asgard.

—Eres un maldito monstruo —respondió Méril—. Ni siquiera podría considerarte como los animales, porque tu sed de sangre y tu peligrosa estupidez van más allá de los crímenes de tu padre Odín.

—Basta de insolencias, ¿crees que podrás vencerme ahora que tengo a Gugnir? Te recuerdo que aunque no pueda liberar todo su poder creador, fue suficiente para haberte… ¡Argh!

Thor apenas consiguió cruzar a Gugnir frente a su rostro, cuando una flecha de luz de Méril estalló en el filo de su extremo con tanta fuerza que empujó al nuevo rey de Asgard.

—¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme! —reclamó Thor. Otra flecha lo obligó a moverse, esquivándola. La que chocó a sus espaldas en el techo del salón—. Eres un maldito insolente, pequeño traidor a Asgard.

—Tú eres el traidor —respondió Méril, apuntando con otra flecha de luz que soltó al momento—. ¡Un maldito asesino y traidor contra toda la creación!

Thor se agachó y luego saltó, se movió hacia un lado, trató de abalanzarse contra Méril, pero una nueva flecha lo hizo retroceder cubriéndose con uno de los filos gemelos de la lanza Gugnir, siendo envuelto en una intensa explosión de energía y fuego dorado. Los ojos de Méril ardían de ira, ¿cuántas veces se juzgó a sí mismo como un monstruo, cargando una terrible culpa por cada vida que se vio obligado a segar? Ahora, ese maldito de Thor, al que las leyendas aclamaban como el más valiente y osado de los guerreros, era un ser sin conciencia, un asesino despiadado que siquiera era capaz de considerar con un poco de culpa a los que había matado en su sed de poder y sangre. Sin detenerse siguió disparando rápidamente una flecha de energía tras otra contra la explosión, aumentando la bola de humo y fuego dorado, y haciendo temblar con violencia toda la sala, provocando una lluvia de polvo, fragmentos de madera y piedra.

Con un poderoso grito Thor emergió de la explosión agitando a Gugnir. La fuerza del arma fue capaz de barrar con la explosión que lo rodeó y empujar incluso a Méril del otro lado de la sala. Méril se detuvo arrastrando la punta de las botas por el piso, casi a punto de tocar la pared y, con una porfía que exasperó a Thor, disparó otras dos flechas de luz. Thor agitó su arma y detuvo una de las flechas, pero la otra pasó más rápido que su arma y rozó su cabeza, abriéndole una horrible herida en la mejilla que sangró copiosamente. Esto enfureció a Thor.

El autoproclamado rey de Asgard, con la locura destructora de un berserker, se lanzó de un salto sobre Méril girando la lanza de doble hoja de espada sobre su cabeza. El más joven de los exiliados disparó contra él en el aire y, sin mirar si había dado en el blanco, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la pared. La flecha fue rechazada en el aire con un golpe de Gugnir, y Thor cayó sobre Méril atacando con la lanza como si fuera un bastón. Pero al momento de golpear el suelo, tan fuerte que agrietó todo el piso de la sala, Méril se le había escapado corriendo por la pared con tal impulso que llegó hasta el techo en una fracción de segundo. Desde ahí se impulsó hacia atrás cruzando por el aire sobre Thor y, girando el cuerpo, disparó hacia abajo una tanda de flechas de luz. Thor se vio obligado a rodar por el suelo esquivando algunas y usando a Gugnir para bloquear otras. Méril cayó con un giro acrobático otra vez del otro extremo de la sala y disparó una nueva tanda de flechas que obligó Thor a bloquear cada una con rápidos movimientos de Gugnir, sin poder moverse. Las flechas de Méril eran tan rápidas que se le escapaban al otrora orgulloso dios del relámpago y la guerra, provocándole cortes en los brazos, hombros, en los costados abriendo la divina cota de malla como si fuera una tela vieja y frágil.

Thor miró a Méril a través de los resplandores y los movimientos de su arma, no pudiendo comprender cómo era posible que él, el poderoso dios temido en todos los mundos, fuera arrinconado por un enclenque niño y su arco. ¿No era el nuevo rey de Asgard? Se le había negado la muerte en combate tras, al enfrentarla en el campo de batalla, sufrir por primera vez del terrible flagelo del miedo al ver a sus hermanos y hermanas caer a sus lados, junto a su padre, en la última gran batalla de Asgard. Abandonó a los suyos y dio la espalda a su glorioso destino que hubiera sido morir combatiendo a la temible Midgardsurven. Destrozado por la vergüenza y el rencor se atrincheró en el círculo interior del Valhalla donde las fuerzas también debilitadas de Hel no pudieron superarlo, engañándose a sí mismo al creerse el vencedor y defensor de una ciudad destruida, señor de un árbol de la creación cortado y quemado, líder de un pueblo moribundo y de un ejército de einjergars tan corrompido como su alma. Al separarse de su destino él no sabía que lentamente su alma se fue contaminando con la influencia del vacío, que desgarró todavía más lo que una vez fue su personalidad y sentimientos, sus creencias e incluso sus valores. Ahora solo lo consumía el odio y el deseo de reconquistar lo que creía suyo por derecho, devorarlo todo, como devoraba la carne de las tiernas hadas y los elfos para alimentar no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma escasa de energía. Y finalmente, cuando se había hecho una nueva imagen de sí, como el nuevo rey de los aesirs profetizado por las nornas, apareció ese maldito niño que, sin desear confesárselo, representaba el orgullo y honor que una vez su raza tuvo y él había perdido.

¡Lo odiaba!

Lo odiaba tanto que el vacío comenzó a darle fuerzas más allá de las que él ya carecía. Su piel se tornó cerosa y sus ojos oscurecieron. Gugnir se rodeó del espíritu oscuro que comenzó a emanar el alma de Thor. ¡El hambre lo torturaba! Y el hambre en lugar de debilitarlo le daba una fuerza más allá de lo que jamás sintió en cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Devoraré tu alma! —rugió Thor, con una voz extraña, como si un coro hubiera espectral hubiera acompañado sus palabras.

Méril pudo sentirlo también, era la esencia del vacío y su rápida mente comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Thor estaba cediendo, su alma perdió el sentido de la existencia y ahora sería consumido por el vacío y, quizás, convertido en algo mucho peor. ¡Debía detenerlo ya o sería demasiado tarde!

Tras la última flecha, Thor descubrió que Méril ya no estaba ante sus ojos. El joven exiliado se encontraba en el aire tras un salto y su arco resplandeció con una intensidad que convirtió en luz toda la sala. Era arriesgado en un espacio tan pequeño, pero quizás lo único que podía hacer sabiendo que Thor ya no era del todo un aesir.

Disparó su flecha con toda su existencia puesta en ella, la que cruzó los tres aros rúnicos y se potenció con el deseo de venganza de Gimle, convirtiéndose en una columna de luz que cayó sobre Thor.

.

.

Las raíces de Yggdrasil se sacudieron con violencia y cayeron hecha pedazos en el lago, que se arremolinó con violencia en torno al inconmensurable tronco quemado. En el improvisado campamento de los refugiados todos se atemorizaron, entre gritos y quejidos, ante el terremoto que desplomó lo que quedaba de la muralla y algunos edificios. Prisma, no menos asustada, trató de ser fuerte y con valor alzó su cristalina voz por encima bullicio, e instó a los refugiados a reunirse en el centro de los predios despejados, lejos de las paredes y las torres, acurrucando contra su pecho al pequeño cachorro Fenris que aullaba asustado. Ayudada por los valientes enanos y elfos que la corearon como improvisados caudillos de la gran cantidad de almas. Todo el Valhalla comenzó a fraccionarse, levantando paredes de humo y polvo al abrirse gigantescas grietas en distintas partes de la ciudad. Una enorme apareció bajo el palacio de Odín destruyéndolo por completo, engullendo también el gigantesco cadáver de Fenrisulven.

El costado de Yggdrasil donde se encontraba en su interior el templo de las nornas estalló liberando una poderosa descarga de luz, tan grande que abrió las aguas del lago y el tronco quemado y gigantesco se inclinó empujado por esa fuerza en su costado, provocando que todas las raíces del fresno sagrado en esa dirección se levantaron abriendo la tierra y la roca de las profundidades, las calles y los edificios, cubriendo el cielo como arcos enormes de los que colgaron y cayeron los restos despedazados de un tercio de las ruinas del Valhalla.

En medio de la destrucción, los edificios cayendo en los abismos, las raíces alzándose en un poderoso estruendo, levantando palacios y mansiones, destruyendo estatuas y calles, de la explosión surgió una columna de luz que avanzó horizontalmente cortando toda una avenida hasta el extremo de la capital divina. La columna se detuvo en una gran explosión que borró los edificios alrededor. En el centro apareció Thor de los aesirs.

Thor, sangrando copiosamente por el costado de su cabeza y con otras múltiples heridas, había conseguido deshacer el ataque de Méril ayudado por la lanza Gugnir. Los edificios y calles a su alrededor, más allá del cráter en el que se encontraba tras la explosión, seguían inclinándose, cayendo, despedazándose junto a las raíces que se elevaban y cortaban, no pudiendo soportarla tensión del peso de Yggdrasil que se inclinaban cada más y más, en un ensordecedor coro de crujidos. El dios miró en la dirección por la que fue arrastrado, donde un canal formado por el ataque entre los edificios le permitía ver directamente hacia la base de Yggdrasil. Se mantuvo alerta, jadeando, esperando otro ataque.

— _¡Lluvia de luz!_

Aterrado por su error, miró hacia arriba para descubrir que del denso manto de nubes negras se formaron pequeños remolinos, y de cada uno apareció un ataque de energía. Al final un centenar de poderosos ataques cayeron sobre toda esa sección de la ciudad destruyendo lo ya destruido y aumentando el avance del colapso de Yggdrasil. Thor apareció retrocediendo rápidamente, corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, dando saltos largos de tejado en tejado de los edificios inclinados y derrumbándose bajo los arcos de las raíces gigantes. Los ataques de las flechas de luz le pisaban los talones y cada uno de ellos provocaba una terrible explosión. Thor se detuvo en una plaza y frenó arrastrando las botas, girando a Gugnir en sus manos adoptando una postura de combate.

—¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?! —exclamó, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida el miedo palpable que congelaba sus miembros.

Méril apareció en el aire disparando otra flecha. Thor la rechazó con un embate de Gugnir y la redirigió hacia un costado, donde chocó a lo lejos con una mansión volándola en pedazos. Méril no se detuvo, sino que desapareciendo del cielo reapareció a ras del suelo, donde avanzó rápidamente hacia. Thor contraatacó con un poderoso corte horizontal de Gugnir, que levantó una capa del suelo de rocas solo con su energía, pero Méril se agachó antes deslizándose por debajo de la poderosa arma y arrastrándose con una rodilla en el suelo apuntó el arco en diagonal hacia arriba, casi a quemarropa. Al disparar, Thor consiguió usar el otro extremo de la lanza para protegerse, desviando la flecha de luz que rozó su rostro hacia el cielo. Méril giró por el suelo alrededor de Thor y en posición disparó otra flecha a quemarropa. Thor consiguió detenerla con Gugnir y contraatacó, teniéndolo a su lado pensó que él tenía la ventaja. Méril brincó dando una voltereta acrobática, pasando justo por sobre la hoja afilada de Gugnir, y de cabeza disparó otra flecha a menos de un metro del rostro de Thor. El hijo de Odín, si bien fue tomado por sorpresa, inclinó la cabeza a tiempo. La sangre salpicó el suelo cuando su oreja fue arrancada por la flecha, dejándole una horrible herida en el costado. Thor, invadido por el dolor, reaccionó con otro ataque de la lanza. Méril apenas tuvo tiempo de apoyar un pie cuando tuvo que volver a saltar y usando su arco como escudo se apoyó en él con ambas manos al dar una voltereta invertida por sobre Gugnir. Pero al caer Thor lo sorprendió, pues había atacado con una sola mano y con la otra le lanzó un poderoso puñetazo al joven Méril.

Méril sufrió el golpe, pero para sorpresa de Thor el en apariencia enclenque muchacho apenas arrastró un poco los pies por el suelo doblando la cabeza hacia un lado, y con la mejilla marcada se enderezó y deteniendo el impulso que lo hizo retroceder, frenando con la punta de las botas, se lanzó otra vez hacia Thor. El dios giró a Gugnir por detrás de su cuerpo y lanzó con la fuerza del movimiento una estocada. Méril brincó frente a Thor, pasando sobre la punta de Gugnir apoyó una mano sobre el bastón el arma y girando el cuerpo lanzó una feroz patada que dio en la cabeza de Thor. Aquella fuerza fue inesperada para el hijo de Odín, que perdió la compostura y el equilibrio. Mas, Méril no tuvo piedad y sin detener el giro en el aire frente a Thor, lanzó una segunda patada que lo remató en la cabeza y ahora sí lo despegó del suelo, lanzándolo contra una pared. En el momento en que Thor fue sepultado por los escombros en una explosión de humo y polvo, Méril ya apuntaba con su arco de Gimle.

—¡Esto es por Gimle!

Disparó una flecha contra la humareda, provocando una explosión todavía mayor.

—¡Esto es por las hadas!

Disparó sin tregua una segunda flecha provocando una explosión de fuego dorado todavía más grande en el mismo lugar.

—¡Por los enanos!

Disparó una vez más, y los ojos del antes calmado muchacho ahora estaban ennegrecidos por la ira contenida de todo un universo.

—¡Por los elfos! ¡Por los humanos! ¡Por las valquirias! ¡Por las nornas!

Una tras otra las flechas de luz cayeron en el mismo lugar, provocando explosiones poderosas y vendavales que agitaron las ropas y cabellos de Méril. Pero el joven señor de Gimle ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¡Por Fenrisulven!... ¡Por mí!

Disparó la última flecha que envolvió en un fuego dorado y vengador toda la estructura hasta hacerlas cenizas. Méril bajó el arco pero con una flecha incandescente sostenida en la cuerda de luz siempre tensa y observó.

En medio de las llamas, entre las ruinas, Thor emergió tambaleándose. Su cuerpo en llamas estaba cubierto de sangre, mitad roja, mitad negra por su contaminación con el vacío. Gugnir resplandecía al rojo intenso, pero los ojos del dios estaban apagados, ya ni siquiera capaces de sostener su ira.

—Te odio… te odio… pequeño traidor —murmuró Thor, con sus manos humeando al quemarse por tratar de sostener el arma encendida, con el resto de su cuerpo envuelto en las llamas—, te crees gran cosa… si padre estuviera aquí, tú…

De pronto las llamas se extinguieron, barridas por una brisa fría y oscura. Méril apretó los dientes y apuntó con el arco, sus ojos temblaron y no de ira, sino de algo más, al sentir un vacío tan profundo que amenazaba con devorar su alma. Las rocas del suelo se agrietaron tan solo por esa nueva presencia, las raíces en el cielo en un amplio radio alrededor se secaron al instante, desmoronándose como roca y cenizas al ser absorbida la poca energía creadora que les quedaba.

Los labios de Thor temblaron, sus ojos se abrieron de terror, su cuerpo arqueado hacia adelante vibraba al ser sostenido únicamente por la lanza de energía negra que le abrió el pecho y la cota de malla en dos. Tras Thor un nuevo ser apareció, indescriptible a simple vista pues parecía su piel ser una mezcla de armadura unida por líneas extrañas y rectas, como un exoesqueleto, y su cabeza no tenía rostro alguno más que las líneas que dividían las diferentes placas que componían su forma, a excepción de los ojos que eran dos huecos afilados que parecían absorber toda luz.

—Es mía —murmuró el ser, con una voz que no se sabía de dónde provenía al no poseer boca. Era un sonido artificial, metálico y raspado, acompañado por un coro de voces menores que le daban un acento espectral—… Gugnir es… mía.

Sin embargo, esa voz espectral fue reconocida por el moribundo Thor.

—Pa… dre… ¡Argh!

El ser empujó con más fuerza la lanza y, en un momento, su otra mano se enterró también en la herida por detrás y jaló con fuerza. El grito de dolor de Thor fue escalofriante y llegó más allá de los valles que rodeaban al Valhalla.

—¡Detente! —ordenó Méril, no pudiendo disparar al tener a Thor en el camino.

—¡Gugnir es mía! —gritó el ser provocando un temblor.

Su mano se introdujo por la espalda de Thor y, en un instante, los ojos y la boca del dios se abrieron hasta perder toda luz de vida. El ser tiró entonces desde el interior de Thor y de un espantoso sonido, como de ramas quebrándose y carnes desgarrándose, abrió el torso de Thor por la mitad partiendo el cuerpo del aesir en dos. Las mitades de Thor cayeron a sus pies. Los ojos del dios temblaron con un último instante de conciencia y lágrimas cayeron de ellos.

—Pa… dre… ¿por… qué…?

Murió. Así fue el final de Thor el hijo de Odín, el que una vez fuera el más poderoso y valiente de los aesirs.

Méril no tuvo tiempo de compadecerse del aesir, porque seguía apuntando al extraño ser que se agachó para recoger a Gugnir con una mano. Era alto, la gran capa rasgada que parecía formada de una energía oscura como el humo ondeaba extrañamente, como si fuera parte de otra realidad. Reconoció al momento la esencia característica de un hijo del vacío, aunque ese ser era diferente, tenía hasta cierto punto conciencia, razonamiento y, las últimas palabras de Thor calaron profundo en su mente dándole un atisbo de algo que no quería creer.

—¿Eres Odín? —preguntó Méril. El arco tembló en sus manos, no por miedo, sino por la intensa energía abisal que ese ser emanaba y le hacía difícil tan solo mantenerse en pie—. ¿Realmente eres Odín? Eso no es posible, ¡yo vi tu cuerpo en el interior de Fenrisulven!

—Gugnir —empuñó la criatura el arma con un extraño placer, y alzó el rostro liso como el metal y sus ojos como cuencas vacías se apoderaron de Méril. Alzó el arma en alto como si fuera un trofeo y rugió extasiado—. ¡Gugnir! ¡Gugnir! ¡Gugnir!

Méril apretó los dientes. Si esa alma era la de Odín o no ya no importaba, ¡era un monstruo creado por el vacío! Debía detenerlo ahora o sería demasiado tarde.

— _¡Explosión de luz!_ —gritó al disparar sin dudar.

El poderoso rayo de luz que disparó en un instante atravesó al extraño ser. Pero este ya no estaba ahí solo dejando una estela en el suelo alrededor de dónde antes estaban sus pies.

—No…

Méril abrió los ojos aterrado. Pudo sentir tan solo un momento antes de que, por instinto, se arrojara hacia adelante. La punta de Gugnir alcanzó a rasgar la tela de la espalda del joven Méril y arrancarle la hombrera. Méril cayó al suelo con el hombro lastimado, giró por el piso dejando una mancha de su propia sangre y se detuvo apoyando una rodilla con los brazos ya extendidos y apuntando con el arco.

—¡Toma esto! —gritó ignorando el dolor de su herida.

El ser alzó la cabeza con lentitud al mirarlo, pero solo fue su gesto porque la flecha de luz otra vez atravesó el aire apenas rozando una estela oscura que quedó de ese ser. Méril saltó hacia adelante apoyando una mano, la punta de Gugnir cortó el suelo donde antes estaba. Apoyándose en la mano se impulsó dando una voltereta que le permitió esquivar otro corte que vino de otra dirección. Al caer apoyó apenas el talón y se lanzó hacia atrás. El ser había aparecido delante de él y ya cortó el aire con la poderosa Gugnir, que rozó los cabellos del mechón del joven. A la vez Méril disparó una flecha la que volvió a fallar el blanco. Cayó de espaldas al piso y se impulsó con los hombros para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y levantarse. No tuvo tiempo cuando Gugnir apareció por su costado con una estocada. Echó el cuerpo atrás esquivándola, pero ese ser empuñaba la gran arma apenas con una mano y con la otra, larga y fuerte, atrapó al muchacho por la espalda y lo arrojó sin miramientos hacia una pared.

El cuerpo de Méril traspasó la pared y fue a dar contra el edificio continuo, el que se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo.

La criatura no lo siguió esta vez. Extendió su mano dura y en apariencia huesuda, y sobre la palma apareció una pequeña esfera tan densa como un pequeño agujero negro, rodeada de descargas rojizas de energía. Alzó el brazo y la esfera se elevó por el aire, donde se expandió hasta ser como un pequeño sol negro rodeado por anillos rúnicos cruzados entre sí.

El joven Méril salió de debajo de los escombros empujando un enorme bloque, se tomó el hombro herido y, con horro, miró hacia el cielo esa estrella oscura sobre sus cabezas y que parecía atraer los escombros y las raíces a su alrededor por su enorme fuerza.

—Debe ser una broma.

Miró hacia atrás, recordando la sección de la ciudad donde estaban los refugiados, y que en ese momento debía estar a la sombra de Yggdrasil que se inclinaba como si fuera a derrumbarse.

—Prisma, no…

El sol negro se hizo más y más grande. La criatura con la palma extendida lo miraba y aunque no poseía un rostro, algo en su postura revelaba gran satisfacción.

—Gugnir… —susurró, sosteniendo con fuerza el arma en su mano.

—¡Detente! ¡Destruirás la ciudad!

—¡Gugnir!

La criatura empuñó la mano antes extendida y el sol negro se movió, lentamente, con su gran densidad de energía abisal cayendo sobre la ciudad. Exactamente sobre Méril.

El muchacho, envuelto en el poderoso viento que producía esa masa de energía por toda la ciudad, apretó los dientes y sus ojos se tornaron desesperados. Si no hacía algo, todo Valhalla se convertiría en un nuevo Gimle, una grieta al Ginnugagap.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A lo herederos del cielo y la tierra:

.

El próximo capítulo será el final de la saga de Valhalla. Espero puedan disculpar el nuevo formato más corto, pero así me permite publicar semanalmente y seguir trabajando en mi proyecto con la novela y pronto retomar también mis otros fics un vez esté publicada. Gracias a todos los que siempre me escriben y leen mis historias. Nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo y emocionante capítulo de _Idavollr_.

.

Si quieren leer, en exclusiva, el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	35. Valhalla V

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Valhalla**

.

V

.

.

.

 _Jamás volveremos a ser las espadas de esos malditos opresores. Odín, hermano, piénsalo, ¡seríamos dioses en nuestro propio universo!_

.

.

.

—Pase lo que pase, prometamos que volveremos a vernos aquí —dijo Ranma a sus amigos.

Rashell sonrió a medias, en una mezcla de ironía y su acostumbrado oscuro humor. Méril, un poco más inseguro, miró su mano abriendo y cerrando lentamente los dedos, para finalmente empuñar la mano y asentir.

Los tres estaban solos en el nuevo cuartel de los Dragones Rojos en Noatum, todavía en ruinas y a medio limpiar.

—¿Estás seguro de llevarla, Ranma? —preguntó Rashell.

—No es como si hubiera elegido hacerlo —respondió el joven de Nerima, rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de ansiedad—. Akane es demasiado terca, no me despega los ojos de encima como si sospechara que fuera a escaparme o algo. Incluso ahora puedo percibir su espíritu vigilándome, haciéndome imposible incluso esconder mi presencia de ella.

—¡Geez! Ahora que lo dices también puedo percibirlo —dijo Rashell, alzando el mentón como si se estuviera concentrando un momento, antes de poder reconocer las distintas fuerzas mágicas que repletaban la ciudad—, tu prometida está mejorando cada día, nunca esperé ver a una nueva señora de la magia y menos que fuera apenas una niña, lo digo sin la intención de ofender, amigo.

—No lo haces, está bien. A mí también me tiene confundido toda esta situación…

—Lo dice el renacido hijo de Njörd, mitad mortal y ser abisal —dijo Méril sonriente—. Creo que Akane lo tiene más difícil que tú, Ranma, si se trata de entender al otro.

Ranma gruñó, cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en la cintura. No podía responder a eso.

—También es astuta —agregó Rashell—, con lo tonto que eres me sorprende que todavía no se te haya escapado algo de lo que planeamos hacer… ¡Geez!

Rashell detuvo con la palma de la mano el puñetazo que le lanzó Ranma, ambos se miraron y terminaron sonriendo a medias.

—Vuelve a insinuarlo y veremos quién es el tonto, _amigo._

—No se puede negar que Ranma es demasiado evidente —dijo Méril también sonriendo—, Akane debe sospechar que planeas algo y por eso no te saca los ojos de encima.

—Por eso es que tendré que llevarla, después de todo por mucho que me moleste reconocerlo ella tiene razón. Maldición, ella quiere luchar y es tan capaz como cualquiera, sino la mejor cuando se trata de hechizos.

—Y ya te salvó el trasero una vez —dijo Rashell.

—Si queremos sobrevivir debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros —acotó Méril—, aunque eso implique poner en riesgo a los que amamos.

—No quiero…

—Ninguno de nosotros quiere, Ranma —dijo Rashell, ahora con seriedad—, pero si deseamos ganarle esta mano al destino, tendremos que apostarlo todo por el todo. No es hora de ser sobreprotectores y celosos, tampoco cobardes, menos egoístas y orgullosos, pues está en juego el futuro. Siento que tendrás que involucrarla en esto, también siento que Prisma tenga que participar —agregó mirando a su pequeño amigo—, no sé cómo lo llevas tan bien.

—Ni yo —acotó Ranma—, todavía no quiero aceptar del todo que tendré que llevar a Akane conmigo, otra vez a ese maldito lugar…

—Ninguno de los tres puede hacerlo solo —intervino Rashell—, deja ya de luchar con eso.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —gruñó Ranma mostrando los dientes—. Pero para ti es más fácil, eres un depravado sin corazón…

—Pervertido, dios oscuro, asesino —agregó Méril a las palabras de Ranma—, manipulador, mentiroso y conspirador señor de la muerte.

—Y de seguro que no te importa poner en peligro a Nabiki al llevarla contigo —continuó Ranma.

—¡Geez! ¡¿Qué quieren decir con eso?! —reclamó Rashell indignado—. ¿Les he dado motivos para que crean eso de mí?... Sí, está bien, quizás una o dos cosas, pero querer destruir el universo…

—Tres universos en realidad —lo corrigió Méril.

—… Detalles, ¡detalles! ¡Geez! Como decía, haber tenido algunos pequeños e insignificantes errores no quiere decir que yo sea un ser despiadado.

—Lo eres —respondieron Ranma y Méril al unísono.

—Ya, basta, ¿desde cuándo soy yo la burla del grupo? —se quejó Rashell encogiéndose de hombros—. Se supone que es a Ranma al que siempre molestamos.

Los tres rieron, relajándose un poco de la tensión que sus jóvenes pero eternos corazones soportaban en ese momento. Entonces suspiraron dejando caer los hombros. Envueltos en el silencio del ruinoso salón se miraron y empuñaron las manos, juntándolas en el centro.

—Es una promesa —reafirmó Ranma.

—Las protegeremos —dijo Méril.

—Y a todo el universo con ellas —concluyó Rashell—, pero las necesitamos. Saben tan bien como yo que estamos fuera de la línea de existencia de este universo, no solo Ranma, los tres fuimos exiliados y cortamos nuestros lazos con la creación de una u otra manera, es la única forma en que podamos llevar a cabo nuestra lucha en contra de los hijos del vacío en iguales términos. Por eso deben ser seres de esta creación los que deban involucrarse y alterar el curso de la historia. Nosotros solo las podemos ayudar. Porque, finalmente, fuimos nosotros con nuestros sentimientos quienes las escogimos e involucramos en esto. El destino se encargó de prepararlas a nuestras espaldas como el sacrificio definitivo de su trágica obra.

—Es nuestra misión llevarlas a que lo enfrenten —dijo Méril, con el corazón oprimido al pensar en Prisma y lo que pudiera sufrir por tener que acompañarlo.

—Y será nuestro trabajo hacer que el destino no se cumpla con ellas, ni con nadie —Ranma sonrió, no de alegría o satisfacción, sino con agresividad como para ocultar el miedo que hacía temblar sus piernas al imaginar a Akane en peligro, y recordar las historias que ella vivió en su ausencia, haciéndolo sentir culpable e inútil por haber estado ella en peligro sin haber hecho nada para ayudarla—. Nos encargaremos de esos malditos hijos del vacío.

—Mientras ellas liderarán la salvación de los seres de esta creación —dijo Rashell queriendo creer en el futuro tanto como sus amigos.

Ninguno de los exiliados del destino compartía el entusiasmo que sus compañeras, en ese momento y en otros puntos de la ciudad, expresaban por embarcarse en aquellas peligrosas aventuras junto con ellos. Pero tal como les explicó Heid, según las reglas del metauniverso solo seres de la creación podían alterar el curso de sus universos, mientras que ellos ya no parecían tener lazos ni influencia. Su trabajo sería otro.

.

.

—¡Lo destruirás todo, detente! —clamó Méril—… Es demasiada energía abisal.

La gran esfera de energía oscura y relámpagos rojizos comenzó a emitir poderosas ondas que barrieron el cielo y provocaron pequeños golpes en todos los edificios de la capital en ruinas de Valhalla, provocando pequeños derrumbes y un constante temblor. La criatura no escuchó los ruegos del joven señor de Gimle, la mano que tenía extendida con la palma hacia arriba la giró apuntando al suelo. Entonces la enorme masa de antimateria y energía comenzó a descender.

Méril apuntó con el arco y reuniendo toda su fuerza espiritual en la flecha disparó. La flecha chocó contra la esfera liberando otra intensa serie de ondas de luz y oscuridad, el suelo tembló con más fuerza, pero al final la flecha fue absorbida por esa materia similar a un agujero negro que siguió descendiendo.

—No, ¡no! —gimió Méril—, ¡no te dejaré!

Sin medir sus fuerzas el joven Llewelyn disparó rápidamente una flecha de luz tras otra, con tanta energía que cada disparo barría con poderosa ventisca el suelo que lo rodeaba hasta levantar los escombros. No se detuvo al cansancio ni al dolor de su alma por desgarrarla con tal exigencia. Las flechas tronaron en el cielo, impactando a la esfera en distintos puntos, provocando más despliegues de poderosas ondas, pero apenas si conseguían alentar el descenso de la esfera oscura. La risa artificial de la criatura lo humillaba, parecía disfrutar en su quebrada existencia del vacío la destrucción que iba a provocar, o quizás se relamía en su interior saboreando desde ya la energía creadora de todos los sobrevivientes del Valhalla a los que iba a devorar. Sin boca, su espíritu hizo un sonido que sacudió el corazón de Méril, como si tronara los dientes.

—Gugnir es mía… Valhalla es mía… ¡Todo me pertenece! —proclamaba la voz espectral del ser, que no dejaba de empuñar con fuerza a Gugnir con la otra mano, poniendo un pie sobre el torso mutilado del cadáver de Thor, aplastándolo hasta hundir sus garras como de metal en la malla y piel al pararse con más fuerza. Su mano tembló como si resintiera la fuerza que aplicaba para ejecutar su ataque abisal—. Yo soy… el único rey… de Valhalla… ¡Yo soy Odín! ¡Odín! ¡Odín! ¡Odín…!

Méril sintió un escalofrío al comprender en la locura de ese ser quebrado ser que, de alguna manera, era el alma de Odín que había regresado del abismo convertido en eso, otro hijo del vacío pero más poderoso de los que había conocido antes. Pareciera ser que la codicia del original Odín se había manifestado como un rasgo en esa nueva encarnación del vacío, convirtiendo su hambre en algo palpable, en esa energía oscura que amenazaba con devorarlo todo, como una vez el rey de los aesirs se alimentó de la gloria y el poder de todas las razas de Asgard.

—No te dejaré, ¡no te dejaré! —Méril siguió disparando una flecha tras otra, cada vez más fuerte, sus dedos sangraban en su arco de luz y su ropa y cabellos no paraban de agitarse con la fuerza de cada disparo que estaba barriendo con las ruinas que lo rodeaban—. ¡No te dejaré!

—¡Mío, todo es mío!... ¡Asgard es mío! —rugió la criatura con una voz ronca que se sobrepuso al coro de voces espectrales que acompañaba cada una de sus palabras. Como si a cada segundo la conciencia de ese ser estuviera madurando o despertando, recordando mejor quién era—. Soy Odín… ¡Ya lo recuerdo, soy Odín y todo me pertenece! ¡Tú me perteneces! Este universo me pertenece…

Entonces una gran explosión azulada impactó la base de la esfera oscura desde otro ángulo. Tan intensa que al juntarse con las flechas de Méril provocaron que la esfera se alentara un poco más.

—¿Quién…? —Méril disparó una flecha más y buscó a la distancia de dónde provino el hechizo—. ¡Prisma!

La joven Prisma, la menor de las nietas de Amatista, se encontraba de pie en el extremo más alto de un edificio inclinado, con las hermosas alas cristalinas extendidas y su cuerpo envuelto en aros rúnicos. Sus manos resplandecían una energía que ella en el pasado, siempre la más tímida, nunca mostró. Sus ojos ya no eran temerosos o recatados, sino que miraba de frente al peligro en el cielo no temiendo a las poderosas ondas de energía oscura que hacían vibrar todo en la ciudad. Apuntó otra vez con sus manos juntas hacia la esfera.

—¡Méril, podemos detenerla! —gritó Prisma, uniendo su corazón al de su novio inmortal.

—Prisma, no, debes salir de aquí —gimió Méril—, ¡es demasiado…!

—¡Deja de hablar y dispara! —ordenó Prisma con premura, contradiciendo su habitual actitud más sumisa hacia Méril—. ¡Dispara!

—¡S-Sí! —respondió Méril, concentrándose otra vez en la esfera.

Rugió haciendo aparecer de a tres flechas de luz a la vez en la cuerda de energía, que disparó salpicando la sangre de sus dedos.

— _¡Rayo de cristal!_ —invocó Prisma e invocó al momento una serie de anillos rúnicos delante de sus manos, más grande que todo su cuerpo y que se expandieron y desaparecieron al momento que un poderoso rayo cristalino los cruzó.

El hechizo de Prisma chocó junto con las flechas de Méril sobre la esfera de energía abisal.

—No es suficiente… —lamentó Méril, sin rendirse ni dejar de disparar—. El odio y la ambición de Odín supera nuestra existencia, ¡milenios de codicia le han dado un deseo voraz por consumirlo todo!

—¡No te rindas, Méril! —proclamó Prisma, sin dejar de conjurar un hechizo tras otro. Si bien su alma se alimentaba de la energía de Noatum, a través de su contacto con Méril, su cuerpo temblaba resintiendo ser el vial de tanto poder y cada hechizo hacia doler su corazón—. No te rindas… no… _¡Rayo de cristal!_

El ser oscuro que fue creado de los fragmentos del alma de Odín, devorada por el vacío durante la última gran guerra de Asgard, también tembló. Las garras en que terminaban sus pies se hundieron con más fuerza en el suelo y en la carne de Thor, su mano que extendida controlaba el ataque abisal, temblaba y se envolvía en un vapor como si se estuviera quemando. Ya no hablaba ni celebraba, sino solo gruñía y se quejaba, amenazaba en murmullos llenos de odio, porque toda su hambre parecía estar siendo retenida por esos dos.

Más explosiones y destellos chocaron contra la esfera de oscuridad sorprendiendo a Méril.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes?

Sobre las ruinas se alzaron las sombras de casi mil almas. Hadas lanzando hechizos, elfos disparando flechas con puntas de cristal en las que ponían todo su valor y fe, enanos improvisando monstruosos mecanismos con balistas, enormes arpones con flechas de cristal, pero que eran más fuertes por sus deseos de existir que por el material con que fueron creadas. Todos los disparos, hechizos y misiles de cristal chocaron contra la esfera del hambre de Odín. Las ondas que generaban cada impacto en la superficie de la esfera se multiplicaron y resonaron produciendo un misterioso tañido, uno tras otro, uno sobre otro, hasta volverse un coro ensordecedor.

—¡No, es mío! —gimió el ser del vacío en un coro espectral, con una voz que pareció hablar directamente a los corazones de los sobrevivientes hiriéndolos de miedo e inseguridad—. Asgard es mío, sus almas son mías, ¡todo es mío! ¡Me pertenecen!

Los ataques contra la esfera se debilitaron, la presencia del vacío comenzó a sentirse en todo el Valhalla oscureciendo la poca luz del día. El tronco de Yggdrasil se inclinó todavía y su corteza comenzó a agujerearse, a estallar y liberar como si fueran nuevas chimeneas más de ese vapor grisáceo que ascendía hasta el cielo arremolinándose sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Seres de Gimle, no se rindan! —Prisma alzó la voz y su cuerpo parecía resplandecer con luz propia. Algo que sorprendió incluso a Méril. La voz del hada, suave y cristalina, se hizo escuchar mágicamente a través del espíritu de la doncella que se unió al del resto—. Somos hijas e hijos de la creación y este siempre fue nuestro hogar. Si no pudimos defenderlo cuando nuestro padre Gimle estaba vivo, ¡ahora es nuestro deber vengarlo y rechazar la codicia de los invasores aesirs!

—Prisma… —susurró Méril.

Repentinamente el hijo de Ull pudo percibir como el espíritu de todos los allí reunidos se alzó, y no por beber más de la fuente de Noatum que corría a través de su alma divina, sino que realmente eran las almas que confiaban y amaban más que nunca, elevando sus existencias por encima del hambre y la ambición del desaparecido Odín. Antes los había percibido como almas atemorizadas, pequeños destellos de vida a punto de extinguirse, miedosos de vivir en una era sin mañana. Ahora era todo lo contrario, porque las palabras de Prisma y lo que habían conseguido hoy, crearon en sus almas una llama propia. Ellos no solo vivían sino que ahora creían en sus futuros y los deseaban tanto o más que el hambre del ginnugagap. Él quiso salvarlos y resultó que ellos eran los que estaban dándole un ejemplo de fuerza y fe en sus existencias.

—¡Luchemos, hijos de Gimle! —gritó Méril una poderosa orden que también resonó en todas las almas—. ¡Llegó la hora de liberarnos de la esclavitud del destino!

Recordó toda su patética existencia, desde vivir el abuso de su padre adoptivo y el asesinato de su madre adoptiva, luego los crímenes que cometió en Midgard y su muerte. Recordó las cientos de aventuras y penurias que pasó como un einjergar en Asgard. Luego recordó también el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Ull, su auténtico padre, y haberle provocado la muerte. Tantos crímenes que lo hicieron odiarse a sí mismo y desear jamás haber nacido. Esas dudas, esos dolores, esa actitud hacia su propio destino desechándose a sí mismo por sus horrendos pecados lo debilitaba ante la presencia del vacío, de la que ya se sentía parte. Ahora comprendió que no debía ceder más a esa oscuridad.

Prisma brillaba como su faro en las tinieblas, la voz de una fe ciega y pura, ingenua y hermosa, que depositó en él. Ella creía en él como jamás lo hizo de sí mismo. Ya no debía más pensar en el pasado y sus arrepentimientos, sino vivir para el futuro de todo su pueblo y entregarse a ellos por amor y devoción, no por culpas inservibles en esa guerra donde lo que estaba a prueba era la existencia misma de sus almas.

Viviría para Prisma, porque gracias a ella conoció el sentimiento más poderoso capaz de quebrantar toda oscuridad y llenar el más infinito de los abismos del vacío.

—¡Prisma! —alzó la voz

Prisma lo escuchó y mirándolo sintió, a pesar de la mucha distancia entre ellos, que esos ojos oscuros la traspasaron y se apoderaron de su ser como si manos gigantes la estuvieran envolviendo, acariciando y enloqueciendo. Sí, enloqueciendo lo suficiente como para sentirse feliz y confiada en una situación como esa, donde todos deberían temer.

Asintió, compartiendo los sentimientos de Méril hasta derramar lágrimas de cristal por sus mejillas. Entonces se concentró y sus hechizos resplandecieron con una luz platinada y una fuerza que jamás ella, amante de la paz. No solo ella, las poco más de mil almas de los refugiados revivieron imágenes de un Gimle primigenio, bosques eternos con selvas que trepaban verticalmente hasta enredarse con las nubes, y el árbol Gimle, madre y padre de todo ese universo, como el eje del que brotaba la vida en abundancia. Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de los elfos, enanos y las hadas, al reconocer lo que habían perdido y que ahora se paraban sobre ruinas de un universo seco y moribundo.

Pero estaban vivos.

Y lucharían para seguir viviendo por ellos y por los que amaban más allá de Gimle que les dio la vida para seguir y multiplicarse donde fuera que estuviera su futuro hogar. Antes, debía vencer al rey opresor de Asgard, el alma quebrantada de Odín, el ser del vacío que quería devorarlos una vez más como lo hizo antes liderando a los conquistadores aesirs. Ellos cortarían finalmente sus cadenas en nombre de todos sus hermanos y hermanas, y serían libres de marchar a su nuevo hogar sin más arrepentimientos.

Los hijos de Gimle jamás volverán a ser esclavos.

—¡Gimle!... ¡Ataquen! —clamó Méril apuntando de a tres flechas de luz a la vez y disparando una poderosa ráfaga.

—¡Por Gimle! —retumbó el coro de los refugiados, atacando con renovadas fuerzas que hizo retroceder la oscuridad del abismo.

El resonar de los ataques retuvo a la esfera oscura, provocando nuevas ondas que tintinearon provocando una melodía armónica de energía creadora. Tanta intensidad hizo a la oscuridad detenerse e incluso retroceder. La esfera comenzó a achatarse como si estuviera siendo aplastada entre el hambre del despojo del vacío y el deseo de vivir de los refugiados. Cada impacto se hundía en la esfera oscura convirtiéndola a cada momento en algo más similar a un disco de energía en el cielo.

El ente del vacío, cuyos recuerdos de Odín estaban fragmentados reteniendo únicamente su ambición, comenzó a quejarse, a gemir y chillar de manera hiriente, con el brazo que controlaba su ataque, en el que concentraba toda su codicia y hambre, ardiendo por la energía creadora que indirectamente sentía en su contra. Y gritó de dolor.

Méril se concentró. Toda su existencia, sentimientos, pensamientos, arrepentimientos y también sus deseos fueron puestos en una única flecha.

—Gimle… no… te… ¡pertenece!

Disparó la flecha liberando tanta energía del arco que sus botas se hundieron en el suelo agrietando un enorme círculo a su derredor.

La flecha surcó el cielo y en una fracción de segundo chocó contra la esfera oscura… y la traspasó en una estremecedora explosión que hizo retroceder las nubes y desintegró gran parte de la corteza de Yggdrasil.

El Odín abisal chilló con una voz que parecía más el quejido de centenares de almas desgarradas cuando su brazo se hizo pedazos, convertido a sus pies en un charco de sangre negra, trozos de antimateria solidificada en forma de piedra vollr y fluidos viscosos y traslúcidos de propiedades imposibles en la creación. La esfera negra se consumió rápidamente alrededor del agujero de luz que le dejó la flecha, extendiéndose en forma de un anillo de energía abisal, de medidas colosales que abarcó todo el cielo y traspasó el suelo como si fuera un fantasma hasta desaparecer en la nada.

Luego el silencio dominó las ruinas de Valhalla. Los refugiados, compungidos por los sentimientos que todos compartieron en un intenso momento, gracias al espíritu de Gimle que los inundó y los hizo luchar compartiendo su último deseo de que sobrevivieran, alzaron los ojos para descubrir que el cielo ahora despejado revelaba una ciudad invertida que flotaba a mucha distancia, apenas distinguible, cubriendo de gris desde un horizonte al otro.

Cayeron de rodillas superados por la emoción de sentirse vivos y también el dolor de sentirse solos y abandonados sin un universo al que llamar hogar. Era como si finalmente hubieran comprendido que Gimle se había despedido de ellos. Se abrazaron como hermanos, los amantes y esposos se besaron y secaron con caricias sus lágrimas, los lastimados por la esclavitud más allá de lo decible sintieron que finalmente podían olvidar y sanar.

—Méril, ¡Méril!

Prisma alzó la mano y corrió entre las ruinas alejándose del grupo de refugiados, corriendo a su encuentro. Tras ella el pequeño cachorro de Fenris, sorprendentemente para su corta vida, ya podía correr pero quedándose muy atrás, con las orejas caídas y apenas controlando sus miembros, cayendo y rodando a cada momento como si estuviera jugando. Pero Prisma solo podía mirar a Méril en ese momento, ese muchacho que era el causante de todas sus esperanzas y fuerza para haber creído en el futuro.

—Prisma… —Méril bajó el arco y sonrió. Y su rostro se petrificó de terror—. ¡Prisma, cuidado!

Tras la distraída chica apareció la sombra de Odín. La lanza Gugnir se alzó en el aire y cayó con la velocidad y fuerza del ser abisal, empuñada por la mano del único brazo que le quedaba. Prisma apenas consiguió sentir esa presencia cuando uno de los filos de la lanza apuntó a su cuello.

Los pies de Prisma temblaron, quietos, sus brazos cayeron inertes. Sus ojos temblaron y sus labios se entreabrieron de terror al sentir un intenso frío metálico robándole la vida y ver la gran hoja como de espada asomándose de debajo su rostro hacia el frente, con el borde hundiéndose apenas en la piel de su delicado cuello, presionándola y abriendo un fino corte superficial. La sangre virgen borboteó de la herida recorriendo como un fino hilo carmesí el borde del arma divina.

Tras Prisma estaba Méril, de pie ante Odín, casi frente a frente mirándolo hacia arriba, a los ojos. La mano del más joven de los exiliados del destino sostenía con fuerza la lanza por el bastón muy cerca de la mano del ser abisal. El pilar de Asgard encerrado en el pequeño cofre de cristal en la mitad de Gugnir, antes grisácea y traslúcida sin resplandor, ahora brillaba pulsando entre intensos colores verde esmeralda y azul turquesa, los mismos colores que como pigmentos resplandecían a la par en los iris oscuros de los ojos de Méril.

La criatura también parecía confusa. No había visto moverse a Méril en ninguno momento y ahora estaba ahí reteniendo con una sola mano el arma, forcejeando con él contra toda su fuerza salvando la vida de esa hada.

Gugnir vibró, apenas perceptiblemente bajo las poderosas fuerzas que forcejeaban por su control. Entonces Méril, sin siquiera variar su mirada llena de ira, la hizo retroceder jalando hacia su lado, desprendiéndola del delicado cuello de Prisma, dejando que un hilo muy fino de sangre cayera a sus pies.

—Ah…

Prisma, sin aliento, cayó de rodillas y se palpó su cuello lastimado. Temblaba hasta las lágrimas, confundida, como si su alma todavía estuviera reviviendo el momento en que sintió la seguridad de la más violenta y rápida muerte.

—Gugnir… es mía —susurró el abisal Odín con los ojos brillando, dejando una estela vaporosa de luz con cada movimiento de su cabeza.

Jaló con más fuerza el arma, pero para su sorpresa el en comparación pequeño Méril la retuvo una vez más. El joven señor de Gimle siempre lamentó y se arrepintió de las muertes que había provocado; mas, ahora no dudo del deseo que hizo arder su sangre de aesir.

—No te lo perdonaré —murmuró con la voz vibrando de ira.

Por primera vez el corazón, la mente y el alma del muchacho se sincronizaron en una única voluntad.

—¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

El deseo de matar.

.

.

Parte de las ruinas estallaron en pedazos, los edificios partidos en enormes bloques se abrieron ante un estallido de polvo en que terminó la estela que cortó la avenida en dos. En el inicio de la gran zanja que dejó el ataque, Méril estaba de pie con el brazo extendido hacia adelante empuñando con ferocidad a Gugnir, el arma divina que dejó de ser un arma gris y degastada. La pulsación de energía del pilar de Asgard la había transformado, reduciendo la larga lanza del bastón en una empuñadura de apenas un codo de largo con el pilar cortándolo en el centro. Las puntas como de espada se habían alargado en su lugar y adelgazado, convirtiéndose ahora en un arma de hoja doble, más ligera acorde al cuerpo de su nuevo rey.

Méril dejó caer el arco de Gimle al lado de la impactada Prisma, con su mano manchada de rojo todavía en su delicado cuello, miraba hacia arriba a ese joven al que no solo desconoció, sino que temió.

—Espérame aquí —ordenó.

Sin esperar respuesta de Prisma Méril dio un paso por el centro de la zanja. El cachorro Fenris se asomó por el borde de la misma y cayó rodando por la pequeña cuesta, como una bola de pelos, quedando frente a la bota de Méril. El muchacho lo vio, lo tomó por el lomo y extendió el brazo hacia atrás pasándoselo a la todavía impactada hada.

—Cuídalo también, que no se meta en problemas.

Recobrando apenas un poco de dulzura en su voz al sonreírle a Prisma, al verla asustada y paralizada abrazando con fuerza a Fenris, se sacó también la capa y con ella la cubrió.

—Vuelvo pronto, no te preocupes.

Al volver el rostro al frente esa sonrisa desapareció otra vez como una pequeña hoja arrancada por la poderosa tormenta. Avanzó marcando sus pasos en medio del silencio, interrumpido por el tronar de los escombros y los lejanos susurros de los refugiados que miraban desde su posición elevada en la periferia de esa zona, la más destruida de las ruinas del Valhalla.

—No eres más que un despojo de codicia y orgullo —dijo Méril mirando hacia la humareda al final de la zanja, de manera severa y fría—. ¿Qué esperas para levantarte y luchar? ¿Dónde está tu orgullo como aesir? —Giró la espada doble sobre su cabeza y con una mano la empuñó cruzándola tras su espalda, separando las piernas en posición de combate—. Soy Méril Llewelyn, un aesir, ¡un arma de guerra al igual que tú!

La humareda retrocedió y el montículo de ruinas explotó lanzando trozos gigantescos de edificios que rodaron por todas partes. La criatura gritó consumido por la ira, con su mano invocó su arma de energía oscura, que asemejaba en su silueta a la antigua Gugnir. Y desapareció.

Dejando una estela de vapor negro apareció en el aire sobre Méril y cayó dando giros cortando con su arma como una cuchilla. Méril lo esquivó hacia un lado. Pero apenas el ser abisal cortó el suelo, creando una nueva zanja, desapareció y reapareció tras Méril cortando horizontalmente con su arma de energía abisal.

—¡Méril! —gritó Prisma, otra vez dueña de sí y aterrada por el joven. Fenris chilló.

El arma de energía negra cortó el aire dejando una estela negra. Méril apareció tras el ser abisal, de la misma forma que este se había trasladado dando un salto por el plano espacial, cayendo como de un salto y sin siquiera tocar el suelo cortó con su arma. Odín abisal giró con gran destreza haciendo chocar su arma negra contra Gugnir, sacándosela de encima para estirar su larga pierna y conectarle una patada a Méril en todo el abdomen que lo hizo doblarse en el aire, lanzándolo contra una pared. Sin darle tregua, Odín azotó su arma oscura contra el suelo cortándolo con una gran estela de energía del vacío que barrió todo a su paso chocando contra el lugar en el que se supone cayó el chico. Pero Méril no estaba ahí, sino que ya caía desde el aire, con el rostro lastimado y un hilo de sangre al costado de su cabeza, girando a Gugnir con ambas manos antes de lanzar el golpe que Odín bloqueó cruzando el arma sobre su cabeza.

Méril, al verse detenido en el aire sobre Odín, apoyándose en Gugnir como si fuera una barra de acrobacia giró de manera invertida sobre el ser y cayó a su espalda lanzando una fuerte patada. Para sorpresa de todos los que observaban, esta vez el golpe dio en el blanco doblando horrorosamente la cabeza del ser abisal. Méril todavía en el aire giró lanzó una segunda patada en el costado de Odín. La criatura se retorció de dolor, pero en su caída giró todo el cuerpo y lanzo un rápido corte con su arma que levantó parte del suelo. Méril había desaparecido dejando una estela verdosa de luz y estaba del otro lado de Odín, recibiéndolo con un poderoso corte de su espada doble.

La energía abisal estalló como un géiser, un miasma oscuro que se liberó de la espalda y hombro en que fue cortado por Gugnir. Gimió como un animal herido y se tambaleó.

—Gugnir fue creada con un pilar de Asgard en su centro, ¿siquiera sabías lo que era cuando todavía vivías como Odín? —preguntó Méril a la aberrante criatura que se retorcía de dolor como si toda su sombra de existencia estuviera escapando de su cuerpo.

—¡Es mía! —rugió y volvió a embestir.

Méril lo esquivó con facilidad y lanzó un nuevo corte que alcanzó en el cruce a su rival. El abisal Odín gimió con un sonido que provocó el espanto de todos los que quedaban en Valhalla.

—Ya te lo dije, es un pilar de Asgard, un trozo del corazón de Gimle.

Méril giró y lo encaró con el arma cruzada horizontalmente a la altura de su rostro, notándose la igualdad entre el resplandor de la piedra y el de sus ojos.

—No, ¡no eres digno! —la voz de la criatura se tornó más humana a medida que perdía grandes cantidades de energía oscura, que se escapaba como un gas de las heridas que había recibido—. Yo soy Odín, ¡yo soy el rey de Asgard!

—Y como el corazón de Gimle su poder te rechaza, más ahora que eres hijo del vacío, mientras que Gugnir se ha convertido en un arma que contiene un fragmento de la creación. ¡No eres digno siquiera de tocarla!

Méril lanzó otro ataque y partió en dos el arma de energía de Odín, abriendo otra feroz herida en el sólido pecho de la criatura, escapándose más energía oscura. No conforme con esto, Méril desapareció en una estela y resplandores rodearon a Odín. El joven apareció del otro lado del campo de batalla.

—Cada pilar de Asgard, como apenas es un fragmento sobrante del corazón de Gimle, contiene un único plano de las dimensiones que rigen este universo —explicó Méril, como si quisiera darle a entender algo a Odín, o quizás a él mismo al recordar lo que les enseñó Heid—. La piedra de Gugnir controla el espacio y me permite moverme como lo haría Ranma u otro hijo del vacío.

Del cuerpo de Odín escaparon decenas de columnas de miasma, de cada herida que en una fracción Méril le había provocado. Sin embargo, insistió en luchar, se giró hacia Méril y volvió a invocar su arma oscura.

—No lo acepto —el rostro duro como de armadura se desmoronó, para sorpresa de Méril, revelando parte del rostro del alma ahí encerrada. Era Odín, torturado, demente, pero seguía siendo su alma que estaba ahí encerrada por el abismo—, ¡no acepto ser derrotado por un debilucho como tú! Asgard me pertenece, es mi destino, ¡no voy a desaparecer! No seré vencido por un traidor…

Un espasmo sacudió a Odín cuando una flecha de luz atravesó su espalda y abrió su pecho antes impenetrable.

Méril alzó el rostro sorprendido. Descubrió a Prisma del otro extremo del campo de batalla empuñando con determinación al resplandeciente arco de Gimle con el cachorro Fenris arrimado a su pie.

—Entonces serás destruido por una hija de Gimle —respondió Prisma con valor.

Odín gimió, se retorció, con su mano trató de aferrar los trozos de la armadura de su pecho que comenzó a desmoronarse alrededor de la herida en el pecho que Prisma le hizo. Pero su cuerpo se deshacía como el agua entre los dedos. El miasma negro que componía su cuerpo abisal escapaba de todas sus heridas. Cayó de rodillas y el resto de dura piel que cubría su rostro también se desmoronó revelando un rostro pálido, sin sangre, ojos abiertos como la boca de la que caían fluidos extraños, con los labios temblando de miedo y desesperación.

—No quiero desaparecer, ¡no quiero desaparecer!... No quiero volver a ser… nada… yo… el rey de… Asgard… todo debió… ser… mío…

Trozos de piedra vollr cayeron al suelo sobre una pila de cenizas al desintegrarse el último recuerdo de Odín.

Prisma cayó otra vez sobre sus rodillas abrazando el arco de Gimle. Méril dejó caer el arma y también cayó sentado en el suelo, sin aliento, sintiendo que el haber ocupado a Gugnir y el poder de su pilar habían drenado casi toda su energía espiritual. A pesar de eso, a la distancia, ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron.

Los vítores de los refugiados se hicieron escuchar en las ruinas del Valhalla, mientras Yggdrasil ya sin vida caía trozo a trozo despedazándose sobre el otro lado de la ciudad.

Y Fenris gruñía y luchaba, mordiendo y jalando con porfía el extremo del vestido de Prisma.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los reyes y reinas de Asgard:

.

El primero de los jueces del destino ha caído. La victoria es para uno de los exiliados del destino. La próxima semana un nuevo escenario y otra emocionante batalla nos esperan en Idavollr, porque la misión por conseguir los pilares de Asgard restantes en un universo que se desmorona a cada momento no tiene descanso.

Saludos a todos los que siempre me leen y dejan tantos emocionantes comentarios, espero no defraudarlos. Pronto también tendrán noticias sobre el esperado _Cristales de Alta Tierra._

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

.

Si quieren leer, en exclusiva, el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	36. Glitnir I

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Glitnir**

.

I

.

.

.

 _La justicia no existe, es solo una palabra que sirve para consolar la consciencia de los más débiles cuando se impone la voluntad del conquistador._

.

.

.

Barajó las cartas lentamente, dejándolas caer una a una en rápida sucesión mezclándolas con el grupo que tenía en la otra mano. Volvió a cortar el mazo en dos grupos y los apoyó sobre sus piernas, los dobló y con un suave movimiento de los dedos dejó caer las cartas una a una, muy velozmente, permitiendo que se mezclaran ambos montones. Luego los ordenó con las manos volviendo a formar un único mazo de cartas.

Un relámpago tronó en el exterior de la caverna, la lluvia golpeó con mayor violencia las rocas y los senderos ocultos en las salientes de las inhóspitas montañas, formando con su caudal pequeños riachuelos y caídas de agua entre las grietas de las empinadas pendientes. Alrededor de la fogata el mundo era distinto, un refugio de luz y calor que provocaba una amena sensación de comodidad. El universo y sus problemas quedaron afuera, también podían guardarse de los roles que todos esperaban ellos pudieran interpretar. Las máscaras de valor y confianza ya no eran necesarias.

Nabiki repartió las cartas, dejó el mazo en el pañuelo extendido que usaban de improvisada mesa frente a la fogata y tomó sus cartas extendiéndolas como un abanico frente a su rostro. Las miró e hizo un apenas notorio gesto de disgusto, que supo disimular muy bien con una calmada sonrisa, recobrando el resplandor juguetón de sus ojos.

—¿Juegas? —preguntó sin variar en lo más mínimo su tono alegre y dominante.

Rashell cruzaba las piernas en el suelo, con la espalda y los brazos envueltos en su larga capa de viajero, tras él su lanza descansaba en el piso de la caverna. Separó un poco sus cartas con una mano y con la otra se frotó el mentón ya cubierta por una muy fina capa de vello dorado. Levantó tan solo un poco los ojos, por sobre la línea de sus cartas, y la miró de manera intensa y posesiva. Entonces la recorrió completamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Nabiki estaba sentada sobre sus piernas juntas y dobladas hacia un lado con recato, descansando el peso de su cuerpo echándose sobre la mochila de viaje a su costado. También había envuelto su espalda en la capa de viaje, sentándose en ella y envolviendo a medias con sus bordes sus piernas desnudas, para no revelar más de lo que la prudencia demandaba, dado que únicamente vestía una suave prenda interior similar a un camisón corto de seda, ajustada a su cuidada figura. ¿Había sido esa manera de vestir, _o desvestir_ , un accidente, un sutil descuido de parte de la chica, un ingenuo exceso de confianza o, quizás, un arma con la que intentaba tentarlo y así hacerlo perder la concentración? Rashell sonrió agradado, fuera una treta o no, nada le impediría disfrutar de ese pequeño placer, en especial cuando ella lo descubrió mirándole las piernas y _casualmente_ se arregló el cabello con una mano, para al bajarla y dejarla descansar sobre su pierna pasó a llevar la capa, recogiéndola un poco más, revelando el inicio de la parte superior de sus muslos y la línea arrugada de su prenda íntima protegiendo como una última y débil fortaleza las delicias de sus secretos.

—Muy astuta —susurró el exmercenario, cerrando los ojos como si fuera víctima de un gran dolor. Apretó los dientes.

—¿Vas a jugar o no? —insistió Nabiki, inclinando un poco su cabeza con fingida pero muy convincente inocencia, dándole a su ya atractiva postura un aire todavía más encantador.

—Siempre jugando sucio —se quejó el joven dios de la muerte. Tomó tres cristales y los puso en el centro, junto a las cartas que esperaban boca abajo sobre la tela—. Pago dos cristales por jugar, ¿siempre usaste esta clase de artimañas?

—Oh, eso podría ofenderme dolorosamente —respondió Nabiki—. Pago tus dos y sumo dos cristales más. Podría creer que tratas de insinuar que he sido una chica fácil, de esas desvergonzadas que se aprovechaban de sus cuerpos para obtener lo que querían, como otras…

—¡Geez!, está bien, pago tus otros dos. No me malinterpretes, es solo curiosidad.

Nabiki se rio.

—No —respondió y esta vez fue honesta—, es la primera vez que hago algo así.

—Ya veo, así que normalmente recurrirías a otros para tus tretas, pues no acostumbras a actuar exponiéndote a ti misma en el frente de batalla.

—Muy objetivo y también un poco cruel —respondió Nabiki—, me haces ver mucho más fría y calculadora de lo que yo…

—¿De lo normal? —intervino Rashell.

—… Ah, ya comprendo —Nabiki, que por un momento se mostró contrariada, se calmó y volvió a sonreír—. Intentas hacerme enfadar para revelarte mi jugada —la chica tomó la primera de las cartas que estaban boca abajo en la tela y la giró, pudiendo ambos verla—, qué despiadado eres con una pobre novata como yo.

La carta revelada era una jota de corazones.

Rashell dio una rápida mirada a su mano y luego a la carta sobre la tela. Entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir con un gesto voraz al recorrer las piernas dobladas de Nabiki desde sus tobillos hasta las rodillas, luego subiendo por las rodillas hasta… que Nabiki lo detuvo mucho antes de lo deseado cubriéndose las piernas por completo con la capa.

—Está un poco fresco —dijo Nabiki mirándolo a los ojos con una leve sonrisa de burla.

—Sí, eso parece —respondió Rashell, haciendo el rostro hacia un costado y dando un suave resoplido—. Geez… ¿tienes que sacarte tanta ropa? Estamos a mitad de un viaje, en las montañas, no es prudente quedar medio desnuda, aunque sea para dormir.

—No estoy acostumbrada a salir de campamento como hacía Akane y Ranma, o tú. Soy una chica de ciudad y espero lo comprendas. ¿Quieres que duerma con las botas puestas?

Rashell dio una rápida mirada a un costado donde Nabiki había dejado sus prendas. Allí estaban las pequeñas botas de taco corto y detalles de plata, el abrigo doblado a un lado sobre el que estaba igualmente ordenado el elegante vestido de diplomática de Noatum y las medias negras que desde un principio el mercenario concluyó quedaban muy bien resaltando la figura de las piernas de esa endiablada chica. Sus ojos se abrieron un momento al ser tomado por sorpresa por la prenda que estaba también sobre las medias que antes no había visto: era un sostén de encaje de un coqueto color rosa en tonalidades pastel. Sin poder contenerse miró rápidamente a Nabiki. En ese momento la chica estudiaba sus cartas, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante con los bordes de la capa resbalando de sus hombros. Al hacerlo, la fina cinta de su camisón cayó del hombro colgando de su brazo. Nabiki quiso mirar otra vez la carta sobre la tela y se inclinó otro poco más, haciendo que el tímido escote de la prenda íntima se despegara de su piel y colgara revelando el inicio de los pujantes senos, desnudos, firmes, llenos de carácter como lo era ella, erizados por el aire frío de la caverna.

—¿Vas a seguir? —preguntó Nabiki.

Al alzar ella el rostro y mirarlo, lo descubrió mucho más concentrado en otra cosa que en el juego. Tarde ella se percató del real interés de ese hombre y se irguió recogiendo la cinta del camisón que ajustó muy bien sobre su hombro y se envolvió casi del todo con la capa. Tan rápida y torpe había sido en sus movimientos, que su reacción llena de pudo pareció ser auténtica; quizás había revelado mucho más de lo que planeó en un principio como un sencillo juego infantil, enrojeciendo levemente bajo el candor de la fogata que danzaba y cambiaba las tonalidades sobre sus rostros y cuerpos.

El joven Rashell recobró la sonrisa.

—Pago dos más —dijo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Nabiki frunció el ceño. El rostro calmado e indiferente de Rashell de cierta manera la hizo sentir que había perdido un par de puntos en esa batalla. Se enfadó consigo misma y su infantil actuación.

—Pago tus dos y dos más —dijo Nabiki sin siquiera mirar sus cartas.

—Interesante. Bien, pago tus dos y sigamos, nunca se sabe lo que puede esperarnos al final de la partida —dijo Rashell.

Nabiki sonrió a medias.

—Sí, es posible, como dormir a la intemperie bajo una lluvia torrencial.

—Geez…

—Digamos que solo es una advertencia.

—Me parece increíble que en el fondo seas tan o más tímida que tus hermanas.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar con eso?

—Nada, no me malinterpretes, solo que con lo osada que actúas en ocasiones, verte así, tímida y avergonzada, es como un delicado y exótico manjar.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas —respondió Nabiki severa, otra vez sintiéndose inquieta, nerviosa y para su propio malestar, sin el control de la situación.

—Lo haré, no lo dudes —Rashell bajó las cartas y la miró detenidamente, con una dedicación que iba más allá de una ansiedad juvenil. Eran los ojos de un hombre madurado durante siglos y milenios, con una seguridad y fiereza que a Nabiki la hizo recordar lo pequeña que era en el universo, y lo apasionante que era sentir el vértigo de estar expuesta a un desafío mayor a cualquiera que hubiera podido aspirar tener en la Tierra—. Geez, después de todo la auténtica Nabiki es un fruto que está reservado únicamente para mí.

—No estés tan seguro —contestó Nabiki, evitándolo—. ¿Crees que caeré en esas tretas baratas?

—Nunca lo estoy —respondió Rashell—, jamás doy por sentada una victoria hasta el final. Por eso es que no le doy tregua a mis oponentes y se me conoce como un ser despiadado.

—La recomendación viene de demasiado cerca como para ser creíble —Nabiki alzó una ceja y lo volvió a encarar, otra vez dueña de sí misma.

Nabiki giró la segunda carta sobre la tela. Era tres de trébol. Rashell dio una mirada a sus cartas y notó que Nabiki también hizo lo mismo.

—Apuesto cinco cristales —dijo Rashell con seguridad tirando las piedras sobre la tela.

—Pago tus cinco —respondió con seguridad Nabiki.

—Geez, más vale que estés segura de lo que haces.

—Lo estoy —respondió la chica.

Dio vuelta la penúltima carta en la mesa. Era una reina de corazones.

—Apuesto cinco más —dijo Rashell con seguridad, tampoco mirando sus cartas sino con sus ojos puestos en los de Nabiki.

—Los igualo.

Nabiki lo desafió sin bajar los ojos, a pesar de que ese contacto la hacía enfrentarse a un ser como jamás encontró en su mundo. Enfrentarse a lo desconocido, a un rival a su altura o quizás superior, a un desafío más allá de sus límites, olvidándose del aturdimiento que la rutina de una vida sosa, rodeada de idiotas, le solía provocar. A ella no le importaban los peligros, incluso el jugarse en una gran apuesta cósmica el futuro de sus almas y de toda la existencia. ¿Era eso lo que siempre vivía su hermanita cuando se exponía al peligro junto a su bobo cuñado? Nabiki sonrió y sus mejillas se coloraron más, hasta sentir que la fiebre subía a su cabeza y sus piernas desnudas temblaban contra su voluntad, debiendo cerrarlas con fuerza para tratar de mantener su imagen de compostura e indiferencia. Habían caminado por días, evitado usar la magia para no llamar la atención de los enemigos del vacío, a los que temían más que un niño a lo desconocido en la oscuridad y durante ese tiempo sus conversaciones habían sido triviales, fútiles, sin ser capaces de pasar de la superficialidad que sus caracteres siempre jugando a las máscaras les imponían.

Porque tanto los había separado el destino que ella se acostumbró a manejar sus sentimientos como una cuestión secundaria ante el deber de mantener viva a su familia y luego a toda una ciudad. Apoyar a Akane, luchar contra el caos que producía el miedo, reconfortar a la siempre sonriente pero notoriamente nerviosa Kasumi, una mujer que no había nacido para esa clase de vida, y batallar en contra de la desesperanza en el corazón de la gente de Noatum. Finalmente era libre de esos forzosos deberes, esta era su libertad, _su aventura,_ y no la de alguien más.

Ahora ella estaba sola con ese hombre, lejos de todo y de todos, en los rincones más desconocidos de un mundo muerto, rodeados de infinitos peligros y, a la vez, comprendiendo que para ella el mayor peligro siempre sería él.

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tan ella a la vez que siendo menos ella que nunca, en un rol que nunca fue el suyo, pero ahora deseaba por lo que le provocaba y porque no debía verle una vez más la espalda a ese hombre de mente milenaria, crueldad indiscutible y rostro juvenil. No, ya no se limitaría a nada y jugaría todas sus cartas porque este era su momento.

Era una sensación atemorizante y a la vez muy excitante, como estar de pie y descalza en el borde de un acantilado, sintiendo que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante contra su voluntad. Porque ese mismo cosquilleo inundaba ahora sus brazos y piernas, revolvía su vientre, le secaba la boca y cosquilleaba en lugares más profundos que los más íntimos de sus secretos y pensamientos. Después de todo, recordó para reírse de su propia y ridícula situación en ese momento, ella era todavía una adolescente más.

Sin dudarlo más, Nabiki giró la última carta sobre la tela. El rey de corazones hizo su aparición.

—Apuesto dos —dijo Rashell aumentando el pozo de cristales.

—Pago y sumo dos más —respondió Nabiki que ni siquiera había prestado atención a las cartas.

—Los igualo y sumo tres.

—Los pago y cinco más.

—Tus cinco y diez más.

—Tus diez y veinte más.

—¡Geez! ¡Pago por ver! —dijo Rashell con fuerza, deteniendo la acción con un tono de voz muy sugerente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Nabiki.

Ambos respiraban agitados, con los labios humedecidos y las bocas llenas de saliva.

—¿Por… ver? —preguntó Nabiki, torpe, confundida, como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado del juego.

Ella todo lo que veía en ese momento eran los ojos de ese maldito timador, sumergiéndose en ellos, en los de ese ladrón que se había quedado con lo más preciado para ella, algo que jamás había querido apostar en su vida ni mucho menos siquiera mostrarlo a otros; su corazón.

—Sí —dijo Rashell, seco y brusco.

Rashell dejó caer sus cartas y se paró soltando a la vez los broches de su capa. La capa cayó al suelo, seguida por las partes de la armadura que protegía su torso y hombros. Avanzó sobre Nabiki dejando caer también los protectores de sus antebrazos. De un rápido movimiento se arrancó la túnica que cubría su cuerpo y quedó con una camisa muy delgada, con la correa de cuero que ataba sus bordes superiores desatada mostrando el inicio de su pecho viril.

La capa con que Nabiki cubría su cuerpo cayó al suelo al querer retroceder en su temor, apoyando los codos, doblando una pierna sobre la otra en una última defensa de su recato, exponiéndose así con ese corto camisón que en nada defendía lo que quizás, en su inconsciente, había querido provocar en un principio. ¿Por qué otra razón habría ella permitido esa situación?

¿No era acaso la reina de las manipulaciones? ¿Su inteligencia no podía haber adivinado el resultado de sus acciones? ¿Serían sus sentimientos capaces de nublar su raciocinio y juicio estratégico?

No… No era posible. Entonces la respuesta vino a ella y se supo condenada, perdida y a la vez rescatada de la incertidumbre de no saber, por un pequeño momento, qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Ella, Nabiki Tendo, había sido víctima de su propia manipulación. Aún ella era capaz de chantajearse a sí misma y exponerse a ese resultado que por un lado temía, pero por el otro mucho más deseaba. En su interior sonrió, cuando en el exterior sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se humedecían de un temor tan delicioso como las emociones que antes perseguía para divertirse en el aburrido mundo que le tocó vivir.

Esa emoción estaba encarnada en la figura de Rashell, de pie ante ella y cruzado frente a la fogata, ensombreciéndola con su silueta, quemándola con el resplandor de sus ojos que la recorrían desde los pies desnudos hasta las rodillas, subiendo por la suave piel de los muslos hasta el borde del camisón que se enrollaba sobre la íntima prenda interior que ya se asomaba a los codiciosos ojos del exmercenario. Ojos que la quemaban como fuego y amenazaban como la ola de un tsunami antes de caer sobre ella.

Así él se desplomó ante su deseo contenido por tanto tiempo, atrás quedaron los planes y las supremas manipulaciones que costaron la existencia de muchos mundos. Atrás quedó Touni el inmortal. Allí Rashell cayó de rodillas a un costado de Nabiki y sin apartar sus ojos de ella, dejó que su mano se posara en esa pierna desnuda. Ella dejó escapar un quejido por lo fría que estaba la mano de ese hombre, pero el calor del deseo derritió toda palabra de protesta que quiso salir de su garganta y la dejó expuesta al capricho de ese ser superior. Sí, superior, milenario, sabio, cruel, determinado, no un niño inmaduro como tantos otros, sino un hombre que sabía lo que quería y que no daría pie atrás ni a sus palabras o sus acciones. Solo a ese ser ella había esperado, comprendía, perdonaba sus sombrías desapariciones y aceptaba todo de él.

Solo a ese ser, a ese hombre digo de ella, estaba dispuesto a entregar su orgullo y libertad. Aunque si bien su mente estaba decidida con un cálculo tan frío, su corazón se derretía sobre su cuerpo en ese momento de cera caliente y tembló sin poder obedecer a los deseos lógicos de su mente. Rashell la observó a su lado, subió su mano recorriendo toda esa pierna que tanto deseaba, ese pecado juvenil que nublaba todas sus milenarias preocupaciones haciéndolo vivir únicamente esa partícula de un presente dulce en medio de una infinidad de amargura, y la subió por la cadera amplia y la cintura ajustada, por el costado de ese torso pequeño, por sobre el brazo rozando casi por accidente, con la punta de los dedos, el seno apretado bajo el camisón de cúspides erizadas por la desnudez del cuerpo y del alma nunca antes expuesta. Deteniéndose apenas un momento para disfrutar de su desliz, ese hombre siguió subiendo la mano para acariciar el rostro de Nabiki, deslizar su pulgar por sobre los labios que antes se protegían en sonrisas sarcásticas, reescribiendo con un poco de brusquedad en ellos nuevos gestos, más honestos, acordes a las emociones que a ella la embargaban.

—No temas —dijo Rashell—, jamás te lastimaría.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No temía al dolor, tampoco a lo desconocido. Temía perderse a ella misma en un mar de emociones que superarían todo control que tardó años en construir sobre sí misma. Ese hombre iba a tirar una fortaleza que a ella le costó armar una vida. ¿Valdría la pena?

Ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder, alzar las defensas, levantar el pórtico o prender fuego a los puentes. Rashell, Touni, ese hombre, el conquistador, había alcanzado sus murallas y las derretía bajo el calor de sus dedos. Volvió a bajar la mano recorriendo la silueta de ese cuerpo pequeño, que descubría más tímido de lo que ella jamás hubiera aceptado reconocer, y deslizándolos sobre la electrizante piel de los muslos, la volvió a subir pero esta vez la introdujo bajo el borde del camisón.

—¡Ah! —Nabiki gimió presa del pánico, del miedo que le provocó tal sumisión y descontrol de sus sentidos, enfureciéndose con ella, con él, con todo y todos—. ¡No te atrevas a…!

Rashell la silenció con un beso, apoderándose de sus labios pequeños y de su voz. Nabiki abrió los ojos, resistiéndose apenas un momento antes de caer, cerrándolos, presa de los placeres experimentados y de la mano que la comenzó a recorrer por donde ella jamás imaginó podían trazarse los caminos.

Después de todo la gran Nabiki Tendo, la reina del hielo, era tan solo una niña con la edad apenas para ser considerada una mujer. Tímida y asustada, curiosa y llena de deseos contenidos bajo un manto de fríos cálculos y de escondidos celos por ver a otros vivir lo que ella siempre deseó para sí, pero temió en su mitad racional permitirse.

Conquistada y dejándose conquistar, fue privada de las últimas defensas de su arrogante orgullo y mezquina superioridad intelectual, de las últimas prendas que cayeron sobre la capa junto a los atuendos del exmercenario, que se encargó de guiarla a lo desconocido.

Esclavizada fue esa noche de los sentimientos y de los deseos de su cuerpo, que mientras más descubría, más hambrientos se tornaban, siendo alimentados por las caricias bruscas, pero conocedoras de lo que buscaban, de las manos callosas del dios de la muerte que la hizo sentir lo que era estar viva. Engañada por una sonrisa juvenil cayó en el embrujo de una mirada milenaria, de una sabiduría pérfida que mal ocultaba una ansia sufrida por siglos, que al volcarse sobre una pobre mortal la superaba hasta sentirse unida a un todo superior a lo que jamás pudo imaginar. No eran solo sus cuerpos, eran sus mentes, corazones, almas conectadas por la percepción espiritual. Era la esencia misma del señor de la luna negra de Vanaheim volcándose sobre ella, inundando sus secretos, avasallando su cuerpo pequeño y frágil con dolor, sangre… y placer. Era el cruel maquinador que un paso delante de ella le enseñaba nuevos caminos en el arte del control, guiándola a una dulce derrota que ella comenzó a exigir a gritos, renunciando al último atisbo de su infranqueable orgullo como una Tendo.

La hizo volverse ilógica, incoherente, débil y fuerte a la vez, satisfecha, un estado tan puro y demente en que todo pensamiento fue reemplazado por las más brutales sensaciones al ser inundada de felicidad.

.

.

Las montañas se alzaban como dientes afilados, de pendientes recurvadas como si el valle fuera en realidad la hendidura perfecta de un ancestral cráter de proporciones kilométricas. El fondo del valle tenía algo de vegetación ya seca y quemada por la falta de energía en el universo. Un pequeño lago en una parta del valle era alimentado por las casi congeladas aguas de las vertientes que descendían por las montañas. No había nada más destacable en ese lugar.

Lo importante era lo que estaba en el cielo sobre el valle, a la misma altura de los picos más altos. La gran fortaleza y ciudad de Glitnir, aposentos del ermitaño dios Forseti de los aesirs, era como un disco levitando, cortado en seis secciones por murallas que iban desde el muro exterior que la rodeaba hasta unirse a la torre en el centro. La torre era tan alta como profunda, como una gigantesca aguja atravesando el disco, con su extremo inferior casi rozando el punto central del valle y la superior mezclándose con las primeras nubes.

Nabiki avanzó con seguridad tras la sorpresa inicial. Avanzó guiando al exmercenario, que se cubría la cabeza con una capucha y se mantenía en silencio marcando el paso con su lanza, por un sendero empedrado y en ruinas, como si no hubiera sido transitado en siglos. El sendero terminaba en una de las cúspides más altas que rodeaban al valle, con una plataforma de roca que se asomaba hacia el centro como un puente cortado.

La muchacha no dudó. Su rostro había palidecido por el aire frío y fuerte de las alturas, que hacía danzar el cabello castaño oscuro danzando. La capa danzó con violencia apenas cubriendo el elegante vestido corto de mangas amplias y diseño con líneas simétricas de estilo nórdico, revelando el encanto de sus piernas cubiertas por medias oscuras.

Tras la brisa Nabiki dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás por sobre su hombro.

Rashell, que tenía los ojos inclinados, seguramente en las piernas de la chica, los alzó y sonrió con picardía, antes de retomar su rol vaciando su rostro de toda emoción, como el más duro de los soldados. Ella no expresó ningún sentimiento, con la misma expresión fría con que lo miró volvió el rostro hacia adelante. Tomó aire llenando los pulmones.

Entonces alzó la voz con fuerza, haciendo eco en todo el valle vacío.

—Mi nombre es Nabiki Tendo, dignataria de la sagrada ciudad de Noatum y actual capital de Asgard. He sido enviada en nombre del consejo de los pueblos de Asgard para negociar con el último señor de los aesirs.

Por un largo tiempo no obtuvo respuesta. Nabiki se mantuvo firme, con el rostro invariable a pesar del poderoso aire de las alturas, frío como una espada, que agitaba su capa, cabellos y vestido. Ella se limitó a cruzar las manos por delante de su cuerpo, irguiendo la espalda con elegancia y fortaleza.

Finalmente se escuchó una voz poderosa que hizo retumbar las paredes del valle y los cimientos de Asgard. Parecía provenir de todas partes a la vez como el viento.

—¿Qué deseas tratar con Forseti, señor de Glitnir y último gobernador de los aesirs en Asgard, una insignificante mortal sin poder alguno como tú? ¿Cómo encontraste este sagrado lugar? ¿Con qué motivo esa tal ciudad de Noatum se adjudica el gobierno de Asgard sin el consentimiento de los aesirs?... ¡Habla antes de que la paciencia de Forseti se acabe!

Nabiki volvió a mirar a Rashell de reojo y notó que los ojos del joven resplandecieron con malicia. Ella sonrió y asintió, con una de esas sonrisas que rememoraron los días de paz cuando era una simple chica de preparatoria en una ciudad llamada Nerima. Entonces alzó el rostro y su sonrisa se tornó confiada y astuta. Y respondió hablando tan fuerte y firme como antes:

—¡He venido a exigir la rendición absoluta e incondicional de Glitnir!

El cielo tronó y la tierra tembló. El viento sopló con la fuerza de una tormenta. Pero nada atemorizó a Nabiki Tendo que se mantuvo firme y sonriendo.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los jueces de la historia de Asgard:

.

Una nueva saga comienza y ahora protagonizada por quizás uno de los personajes más olvidados del fandom. Sí, es verdad que aparece en muchos fics, pero en muy pocos, salvo contados, ella es la protagonista absoluta e incluso la heroína. Espero disfruten este atisbo de lo que ha de venir. Si investigan quién era Forseti puede que se hagan una idea de lo que puede venir.

Saludo a todos los que me leen y comentan siempre, los leo con gran emoción y comento junto a Randuril sus palabras y teorías. Siento no poder citarlos a todos como debería pero el tiempo apremia, ya está terminado el último borrador de _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ y nos encontramos en la etapa de la última lectura y diseño de portada.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro intrigante capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

Si quieren leer, en exclusiva, el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	37. Glitnir II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Glitnir**

.

II

.

.

.

 _La traición apenas duele._

.

.

.

Tras los embates de los truenos y los rugidos del viento a través de los afilados picos de las montañas, vino el silencio. La ciudad que rotaba lentamente, como si fuera un gigantesco trompo, se detuvo. La pared estaba cubierta por realces de figuras humanas luchando entre sí, dos de las siluetas se movieron como si cobraran vida y se irguieron separando sus armas. En medio de ellos la superficie se plegó en varias capas revelando una entrada. El espacio en el aire entre la entrada y el acantilado se tornó extraño, como si fuera en realidad un cristal que torcía la luz. Nabiki dio otra rápida mirada hacia atrás y Rashell respondió apenas con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Nabiki avanzó y sin revelar el temor que sentía apoyó un pie en el aire. Para su sorpresa su bota pisó una materia sólida y traslúcida, apenas visible al descubrir la extraña torcedura en la imagen del fondo del valle entre donde estaba el puente y dónde no había nada. La mediana de las Tendo alzó el rostro con orgullo y avanzó sin dudar, poniendo fuerza en cada paso que daba en el aire. Tras ella Rashell avanzó también, silente, pero con más cuidado al apoyar las botas en el puente invisible.

.

.

Nadie estaba para recibirlos. No había soldados o siquiera un vigía. Todo estaba en silencio y algo ruinoso en el interior de la pared. Era como un túnel curvado hacia ambos lados, tan extenso que cada extremo se perdía en una infinita repetición de columnas de oro, arcos y bóvedas recubiertas de plata.

—Me agrada, en especial lo digo por la recepción —ironizó Nabiki avanzando con cuidado por el piso de roca pulida, esquivando las ruinas de las paredes derruidas.

—¡Geez! Y yo que esperaba una cena lujosa y luego un baño atendido por dulces doncellas… ¡Ah!

Nabiki no habló de inmediato, pero la mirada que le dedicó al exmercenario lo hizo volver al pasado, a sus primeros momentos de haberla conocido.

—Es una lástima —dijo la chica después volviendo el rostro hacia adelante—, pensaba que tendríamos un tiempo de calidad, tú y yo, en un amplio baño de lujo. Aunque, si más deseas la compañía _de otras_ , ¿quién soy yo, además de tu novia oficial, como para privarte de los pequeños placeres en la vida?

—Ah, Nabiki —Rashell sonrió tontamente—, tú sabes que solo bromeaba, ¿no es así?

—Demasiado tarde —declaró Nabiki, adelantándose por los silenciosos corredores de Glitnir.

—Geez, olvidaba que después de todo sigues siendo _una chica._ —ironizó Rashell encogiéndose de hombros.

Nabiki, sin dejar de sonreír ni detenerse, alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Además de no ser lo suficientemente atractiva como para que pienses primero en mí, fantaseando con la posibilidad de estar con otras, insinúas que soy como cualquier otra chica, posesiva, rencorosa, celosa y exagerada?

—Yo solo…

—No, Rashell querido, no lo soy como las demás, ni siquiera como mis hermanas: _soy mucho peor._

Ni la sonrisa ni el gesto tan lleno de encanto e inocencia con que lo miró al girar por un momento el rostro, pudieron suavizar el impacto de su mirada astuta y peligrosa, que hicieron al dios de la muerte sentir un escalofrío erizándole la espalda y el cuello.

—Geez, sí que consigues asustar a la gente… Bien, entonces, cuando terminemos aquí y volvamos a Noatum, ¿te parecería probar uno de esos nuevos baños del barrio de los enanos? Dicen que son toda una experiencia para el cuerpo —dijo Rashell adelantándose a ella, con una mirada sugerente y un resplandor depredador en sus ojos.

Nabiki no lo tomó en cuenta y pasó de largo por su lado.

—No gracias —respondió un poco más delante de manera escueta—, perdiste tu oportunidad.

—Así que de verdad te molestaste y por una broma —dijo Rashell siguiéndola de cerca—. De verdad que eres más sensible de lo que intentas demostrar, Nabiki.

—No estoy molesta, cariño. Si lo estuviera te lo haría saber, y créeme, no te gustaría.

—¡Geez! Eso sí me provocó un escalofrío.

La joven Tendo iba a responder cuando su expresión cambió al descubrir lo que había a la salida del edificio de la gran muralla que rodeaba a Glitnir. El rostro de Rashell se endureció ocultando sus ojos otra vez bajo la sombra de su capucha y sellando sus labios.

Glitnir era una pequeña ciudad circular rodeada por la fortaleza circular con la gran torre como aguja en el centro, con una arquitectura que al momento provocó una fuerte impresión en Nabiki. Esos edificios no parecían la arquitectura típica de Asgard, tampoco era la de Vanaheim que heredó la ciudad de Noatum. Ni siquiera eran edificios que podrían parecerle sacados de algún mundo donde predomine la magia y las espadas como ya estaba habituada a ver en ese universo. Ni siquiera ella era inmune al impacto que le provocó descubrir un estilo tan disonante con lo que tenía en mente podría haber encontrado ahí.

Los edificios tenían muchas formas distintas y elegantes con partes de concreto pulido, que se había conservado bien a pesar de los milenios, con otras secciones con estructuras de metal y mucho cristal. Por un momento Nabiki se sintió transportada a una versión mucho más pequeña y más futurista de Shibuya en Tokio, con calles pavimentadas y señalizaciones con símbolos escritos, que le parecieron en parte runas y en otra una lengua totalmente alienígena, en el centro de letreros de Cristal.

Sin embargo, la modernidad de la ciudad contrastaba con la soledad de sus calles, como si el aire no se moviera a la misma velocidad que los vientos de las montañas en el exterior. Todo en ese sitio los hacía respirar un aroma diferente, de un mundo más antiguo que las fundaciones del universo y tan distante como la más lejana de las estrellas.

Nabiki al principio deambuló como sonámbula, apenas capaz de interpretar la información que sobrecargaba su cerebro. Caminó por veredas vacías frente a vitrinas enormes que exhibían artefactos extraños y prendas de un diseño irreconocible. Cruzó zanjas diagonales pintadas en azul brillante en las calles pavimentadas y lo imaginó como algún equivalente a un paso de peatones de Midgard. También había postes con cristales en las esquinas, ¿serían semáforos en esa ciudad? Había un pequeño parque ya sin césped y con sus árboles ya fosilizados como la roca más dura. La forma de esos troncos y sus ramas le parecieron de lo más extrañas a Nabiki.

—Rashell, ¿qué está sucediendo? —giró para encarar a su protector que marcaba el paso silente a poco menos de un metro de ella—. ¡¿Qué significan estos edificios?! ¿Y las calles, los carteles transparentes, las tiendas? ¿Qué es este sitio?

Rashell no estaba sonriente, tampoco tenso, sino que sus ojos vibraban víctimas de la nostalgia y del dolor, porque cada detalle ahí le recordaba del mundo al que una vez perteneció.

—Geez, creía que estaba preparado —lamentó el joven dejando escapar un suspiro—. Me equivoqué, esto es demasiado intenso.

—¿Conocías este lugar? —preguntó Nabiki más calmada y alzando una ceja—. ¿Y por qué eso no me sorprende?

—Glitnir es el nombre que esta fortaleza recibió de los primeros habitantes de la primitiva Asgard, cuando al verla aparecer en el cielo la llamaron _resplandeciente —_ explicó Rashell—. Su verdadero nombre es Gae Bolg, era el diseño cumbre del sabio imperial Cúchulainn.

—Es un nombre interesante… interesante.

—Geez, ni que lo digas —exclamó Rashell recobrando repentinamente el buen humor—, con Njörd junto a otros compañeros nos la pasábamos burlando de ese viejo cuando éramos cadetes de la legión imperial, en especial de su nombre… ¡Ah!, ¿te referías al nombre de la fortaleza?

Nabiki respondió con una sonrisa y cruzó los brazos.

—Más que un nombre en realidad es una clasificación y también una variante familiar que usábamos en la legión —continuó el exmercenario—, si fuera más estricto el nombre de esta fortaleza sería Gae guion B, punto cero uno, punto G.

Nabiki pensó detenidamente el significado de las siglas _GAE-B.01.G_ , llamado de manera informal por los legionarios del imperio como _Gae Bolg._

—«Gran Aero Estación clase B, modelo cero uno, de impulso Gravitón» —volvió a explicar el joven—. No te esfuerces tanto en intentar comprenderlo, geez, solo eran unas tontas siglas militares de un todavía más tonto universo que ya no existe, todo para decir que esta era una fortaleza de entre muchas que poseía el imperio, destinada al transporte de tropas aesirs, dar apoyo logístico y servir de centro de comando durante la operación de subyugación de los habitantes nativos de un universo.

—Así que esta es una estructura originaria del famoso imperio que conquistó cien universos —comentó Nabiki, observando su derredor con un dedo en los labios—. ¿Era una ciudad militar?

—¿Te parece extraño?

—¿Lo dices por las tiendas para comprar vestidos de fiesta y cafeterías? ¿O por la librería o esa vitrina que exhibe cristales con imágenes que bien podría ser una disquería?... Esto no es lo que me había imaginado.

Rashell se rio por la mezcla de curiosidad y sarcasmo de Nabiki. Esa chica era astuta… hermosamente astuta.

—Una Gae Bolg no era cualquier tipo de fortaleza.

—Ya lo sé, me dijiste que era la obra cumbre de su creador, ¿tanto orgullo sentía tu pueblo por esta estructura? A lo menos vuela y eso ya es sorprendente —dijo con sarcasmo la chica—, pero eso no explica que una nave de tipo militar poseía en su interior una pequeña ciudad demasiado parecida a… una de la Tierra.

Nabiki iba a decir que se ese sector, con el gigantesco cruce de tres calles frente a un edificio de concreto, metal y cristal, era más parecido al famoso cruce de Shibuya, salvando las diferencias en el diseño arquitectónico y la apreciable tecnología superior y los usos científicos de la magia que allí debió haber existido, más allá de la fantasía y la imaginación posibles de un afiebrado escritor. Pero en su lógica quiso asumir que el parecido era puramente circunstancial, un engaño de su mente buscando similitudes, por lo que prefirió no entrar en esos terrenos.

—Muy divertida —respondió Rashell.

—Me adoras por eso, reconócelo —insistió Nabiki.

—Sí, una fortaleza Gae Bolg, como esta Glitnir, era el orgullo del imperio y no, geez, no únicamente porque vuela, preciosura —respondió Rashell con una media sonrisa llena de humor—. Solo se alcanzaron a construir un puñado de fortalezas de este tipo antes del final, se podría decir que entonces eran todavía experimentales. Eran mucho más que simples naves de guerra o fortalezas móviles, pues gracias a los últimos avances imperiales consiguieron finalmente darle capacidad de movilidad por el ginnugagap a cuerpos tan enormes y llenos de energía creadora, si contamos la cantidad de almas que eran parte de su tripulación. Esto lo consiguieron sustentándola con un núcleo vollr que suplía hasta cierto punto las características del corazón de un universo, por lo menos a esta escala tan pequeña como una ciudad creando un falso eje. De esa manera no solo servía como una base de comando, sino también era autosustentable espiritualmente, otorgándole a la tripulación la suficiente energía creadora como para no depender de la que pudieran encontrar en los universos a conquistar. Hubo casos en que la energía de la creación difería mucho de un universo a otro, en su forma, consistencia e incluso propiedades, haciendo imposible para las incursiones de conquista adaptarse con facilidad sin cientos o miles de soldados aesirs sacrificados en el proceso. Pero como eran solamente armas de guerra, ellos debían ser dirigidos y para eso Gae Bolg contaba con una gran cantidad de personal imperial, nosotros éramos los soldados del imperio, los aesirs y otras criaturas solo eran considerados armas que luchaban bajo nuestros deseos, sin voluntad ni derechos. Esta nave también transportaba a centenares de personal civil, administrativo, técnico y mágico, las familias de todos ellos. Los imperiales habitábamos en estas pequeñas ciudades fortaleza, mientras que en el subterráneo existía una ciudad aparte, donde moraban _las armas_ y otras razas esclavas que servían a sus amos.

—¿Cientos, miles?... ¿Qué eran los aesirs entonces si no son dioses, por qué los trataban como armas, eran otra raza que conquistaron y obligaron a luchar por ustedes?

—No, era mucho peor que eso —dijo Rashell—, sé que cuesta creerlo, pero los aesirs eran soldados creados con la última tecnología que mezclaba las ciencias genéticas y de la energía de la creación. El imperio siempre se interesó en hacer luchar a otros sus batallas, al principio reclutando a la fuerza a los nativos de los universos ya conquistados, luego experimentando con ellos para convertirlos en soldados más perfectos. Al final, los grandes sabios comenzaron a descifrar los secretos de la vida y su relación con la materia y la energía, pudiendo no solo crear, sino que también diseñar a mejores soldados tomando las vidas ya existentes de los nativos conquistados y descomponiéndolos en las unidades básicas, para tener materia prima. Era más que células o químicos, era el auténtico código genético y mágico de la vida, o como lo llamábamos en el imperio el código de la creación, que posee cierta forma y armonía entre todos los seres vivientes. Algo así como el plan de construcción o diseño que todos los seres comparten en un único universo.

—Espera un momento —lo interrumpió Nabiki—, aunque me duela admitirlo vas demasiado rápido y necesito asimilar muchas cosas. Los aesirs son seres muy poderosos, eso lo sé, por eso se consideraban a sí mismo dioses en Asgard, ¿eran entonces clones que el imperio creó y modificó genéticamente, eso es?

—Geez, no clones —aclaró Rashell con una mirada mezcla de vergüenza y horror por los crímenes de su pueblo—, sino que creaciones desde cero, armados desde los componentes más esenciales de la energía, o magia, dándole forma a un nuevo código con el que hicieron y deshicieron, armaron y probaron, haciendo sufrir en el proceso a muchas vidas a las que gestaron en laboratorios y torturaron, expusieron a algo mucho peor que agujas o fuego, sino que al vacío directamente para probar los resultados de sus obras, buscando las mejores combinaciones sin considerar que esos seres aunque fueron creados, también tenían espíritu. Sentían, sufrían, temían a lo que les hacían, lloraban y gritaban, aprendieron aún en cautiverio el uso del lenguaje para pedir clemencia y decir cuán asustados estaban antes de ser sacrificados como un número más, para experimentar cuánto soportaban ante una directa exposición al abismo. Incluso arrojaron a algunos al ginnugagap y los estudiaron hasta ver que la última partícula de esos pobres desgraciados fuera devorada por el vacío.

—Lo siento…

—No debes lamentarlo, nada de esto es tu culpa, Nabiki.

—No, te equivocas, digo que siento el que tengas que pertenecer a una raza de malnacidos y desgraciados como esos. Además, sabes lo suficiente como para indicarme que tuviste parte en esos experimentos.

Rashell no respondió. Suspiró profundamente y dejó caer los hombros mirando los altos y silenciosos edificios de cristal.

—¡Geez! No puedo negarlo, era joven y ambicioso, y la necesidad de conocimiento puede ser la mayor de las drogas… Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que todo eso me superó y así fue como comencé a odiar al imperio. Njörd también lo hizo, a su manera, si bien no participaba en los experimentos de los sabios, sí lo hacía en batalla dirigiendo a las huestes de aesirs como carne para las espadas, material sacrificable que no tenía derecho alguno ni valor para nosotros más que el ser poderosas biomáquinas de combate, o cañones de magia sacrificables. Él tuvo que dirigirlos e incluso dar órdenes crueles, como en los universos donde no se podía extraer bien la energía espiritual para su uso directo, se mandaba a los aesirs especialistas en magia de combate, nuestra artillería, a consumir sus almas para seguir luchando. Los pobres desgraciados no aguantaban más de tres o cuatro hechizos antes de consumir sus almas, y los obligaban a hacer los más poderosos. El dolor de desgarrar tu propia alma cuando no existe energía de la que alimentarse y crear los hechizos es… una sensación abominable.

—¿A eso se expuso Akane cuando realizó hechizos durante la defensa de Noatum?

Rashell asintió. Nabiki apretó los puños, de haber sabido el dolor que Akane soportaba durante esos momentos, ella hubiera dejado su cómoda posición aprendiendo la magia que necesitaba para haber compartido el peso. Pero ya estaba hecho y debían seguir hacia adelante con sus errores y la esperanza de encontrar el camino para la vida entre tanta desdicha.

—Lo siento de nuevo, Rashell —dijo Nabiki—, de verdad, esta vez lo digo de corazón. Pero no podemos vivir de remordimientos o nos cegarán y perderemos le objetivo.

—Eres severa —respondió Rashell dando un silbido—, geez, eso te pone muy sexy.

—Calla y sigamos —dijo Nabiki—, este lugar me da escalofríos. Es mejor que recobremos el pilar de Asgard y regresemos lo más pronto posible a Noatum.

Nabiki no podía reconocer que el peor de sus miedos venía a la espantosa similitud de esa ciudad con el distrito de Shibuya, recordándole que así de vacío y silencioso podría verse Tokio si todo salía mal y la vida en su mundo también se extinguía.

Caminaron por la silenciosa calle hasta el gran cruce de las tres avenidas. Nabiki sintió otro escalofrío, ese lugar se parecía demasiado, diferente en los edificios y su futurista y mágico diseño, pero en esencia era la misma posición, el edificio más alto en el centro, que era la gran torre de Glitnir que se alzaba hasta las nubes, ocupaba la misma posición que el edificio del famoso cruce de Shibuya. Un gran panel de cristal en la torre se ubicaba cerca de la base de la torre, a la altura donde en su mundo en el edificio de Shibuya había una pantalla. Un monolito de cristal con un memorial de oro en un lenguaje alienígena en lugar de la famosa estatua del perro que se oponía a la torre. El silencio de ver las enromes avenidas vacías era arrollador. Apresuró el paso, quería entrar en la torre ya y dejar esas calles silenciosas que susurraban muerte y destrucción.

—Tratemos con ese tal Forseti y larguémonos de aquí.

—Te advierto, Nabiki, que puede ser difícil de convencer. No por nada ha estado guardando este lugar y solo por durante decenas de miles de años, desde que los aesirs que llegaron con él se revelaron, asesinaron a los imperiales que residían aquí en Glitnir y lo obligaron a encerrarse en su torre por una eternidad.

—¡Bromeas! ¿Ha estado todo este tiempo encerrado?... ¿Entonces Forseti es uno de tu raza y no un aesir?

—De hecho, debe ser el último imperial, porque yo morí y renací como un midgariano más, si lo recuerdas. Y no, ni siquiera Odín podía abrir la torre de Glitnir por la fuerza, pero consideró que Forseti no era una amenaza y lo dejó estar, después de todo no era más que el alcalde de Glitnir, un civil que dirigía la administración de los residentes de la ciudad pero que estaba supeditado a la autoridad del ejército imperial. Odín prohibió entonces el recuerdo de este lugar entre los primeros aesirs, asesinó a las hadas y enanos, elfos y cualquiera que supiera de su existencia y las nuevas generaciones de aesirs y de los habitantes de Asgard jamás lo conocieron. Incluso, los nuevos aesirs creían realmente que eran brutos dioses de hachas y espadas sin conocer la verdad de su origen.

—Esto es… una información muy buena —susurró Nabiki—, me pregunto cuánto hubiera valido en su momento.

—Geez, Nabiki…

—Yo también puedo bromear en el momento equivocado, ¿no lo crees, cariño…? —Nabiki se detuvo en medio del cruce de calles y abrazó su propio cuerpo, víctima de un frío que heló hasta su alma—. Ah, ¡ah!, ¡Rashell!

—También puedo sentirlo —respondió el exmercenario—. ¡Nabiki, recuerda quién eres, no te dejes vencer por el vacío o será el fin!

—E-Entiendo —Nabiki se soltó los brazos. Recordó quién era, su motivo, sus deseos, su valor, su ambición y sus sentimientos. Pensó en su madre, como cuando o hacía durante toda su infancia y adolescencia en que tanto la extrañaba, y como entonces ella le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante cuando más sola se sentía en medio del vacío.

Todo el cruce de calles y los edificios aledaños se vieron envueltos por la intensa y aplastante presencia del vacío. Rashell sacó su lanza y se cruzó delante de Nabiki, mientras la chica seguía luchando en su interior por tratar de sobreponerse a esa presencia angustiante, fría, oscura, que sentía estaba por devorarlos y hacerlos desaparecer en el eterno olvido.

—Lucha, Nabiki —susurró Rashell, con los ojos puesto en las alturas—, geez, lucha, que yo haré lo mismo y no te dejaré sola.

La vos que escucharon antes en las montañas, la del frío y arrogante Forseti, se dejó sentir otra vez y el cristal en la torre se iluminó. Entonces apareció la imagen de un hombre palidecido, de ojos oscuros como la noche y los labios apenas delineados alrededor de unos dientes afilados. Las manos temblorosas las movía con nerviosismo al gesticular. Parecía sonreír, pero sus gestos lo traicionaban porque también estaba asustado.

—Han caído en mi trampa, pequeños seres insignificantes de Asgard.

—Eres… ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó Rashell—. ¡Geez! ¿Acaso quieres morir solo en este universo?

—Yo no desapareceré, ¡no desapareceré! —gimió Forseti en el borde de la locura—. Esperé mil, diez mil, un millón de años hasta que esos malditos aesirs defectuosos encontraran su final, porque siempre lo encuentran tarde o temprano, ¡y ahora podré ser libre de este maldito universo! Glitnir y yo viajaremos a un universo diferente, más joven, más verde, lleno de hermosos esclavos que me servirán como el dios que soy…

—¡Estás demente! El vacío nos acecha, ¡los hijos del vacío están aquí, en Asgard!

—Lo sé, pequeño error, aunque no debería permitir que hablaras a sí a tu creador, lo toleraré por tu ignorancia y porque necesito compartir esta alegría con alguien más. _Ellos_ han venido a mí, _ellos_ me han ofrecido un trato inigualable. Tendré mi salvoconducto, ¡tendré mi libertad! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era entregarlos a ustedes y al pilar de Asgard que poseo…

—¡¿Un trato?!

—Rashell —Nabiki cayó de rodillas detrás de Rashell, intentando resistir, pero la sensación del vacío se hacía más fuerte por segundos y si ya era difícil para él resistir, más lo sería para ella sin el entrenamiento debido en la magia—. Rashell, lo siento, es demasiado fuerte.

—Por los mil demonios de Vanahiem, ¡resiste Nabiki o te recordaré este momento de debilidad el resto de tu vida!

—¿Me… estás… chantajeando…?

—La gran Nabiki Tendo vencida por un poco de miedo y frío, ¡geez, será la delicia de todos! —dijo, intentando provocarla, pero con suficientes problemas por sí mismo al enfrentar al demente Forseti y a ellos.

A los lados de la pantalla de cristal, en delgados bordes que sobresalían de la moderna estructura, dos sombras se alzaban y comprendió eran las causantes de esa presencia tan a espeluznante. Sus capas negras cubrían también sus cabezas, de puntas rasgadas que parecían deshacerse como si fueran de humo se mecían como sumergidas en el agua. Uno de ellos se dejó caer y a más de cien metros descendió a mucha velocidad. Entonces se clavó en el suelo, del otro extremo del cruce de avenidas frente a Rashell con una rodilla en el suelo. Se levantó y la capucha de la capa humeante cayó a sus espaldas.

Vio Rashell entonces un rostro sin rasgos, de metal sólido con apenas dos muescas en el lugar de los ojos que resplandecían de un intenso azul. Todo el cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por esa mezcla de metal y piel, de líneas rectas que revelaban cierta división entre las placas y partes de una armadura que cubría su cuerpo. El ser extendió su mano con dedos largos y una energía oscura y humeante se extendió formando una espada negra, de forma cambiante, no sabiendo Rashell si esa espada era sólida o no, si existía o no, porque no podía percibirla ni siquiera con su espíritu.

—¿Qué clase de hijo del vacío eres? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Para su sorpresa el ser respondió, con una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes y a la vez de ninguna, hablaba desde dentro de su ser y del vacío que sentía quería devorarlo. Y esa voz provocó un fuerte impacto en Rashell, porque de alguna manera le pareció conocida, como un débil sonido oculto detrás de ese caótico coro de voces que se escuchó cuando el ser se dirigió a él.

—Estás… en el lugar equivocado… amigo… hermano… lo siento…

—¿Lo sientes…? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Rashell con la lanza tomada por ambas manos.

—Rashell, ayúdame —susurró Nabiki, sentada sobre sus piernas y acurrucándose, abrazando su cuerpo, temblando, sintiendo que el vacío se hacía más intenso a medida que ese ser se acercaba a ello dando lentos pasos.

—Nabiki, resiste —Rashell dio una rápida mirada hacia arriba y vio que el otro ser se mantuvo esperando al lado de la pantalla de cristal, junto a Forseti que lo miraba todo como divertido y asustado a la vez—…. ¡Quién eres! —insistió al ser que se acercaba a ellos, que rodeado de una oscura aura parecía pulsar su imagen, como si estuviera y no estuviera allí a la vez, como si su existencia y presencia fuera una posibilidad y no una certeza, que variaba a cada milisegundo.

—¿No me… recuerdas… amigo… hermano?... ¡Touni!

—Esa voz, los fragmentos de ese espíritu… ¡Geez! No, no puede ser, ¡no puedes haberte convertido en uno de ellos! —Rashell gritó y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos antes siempre endurecidos—. Yo te vi morir, no podías, tu alma no debía ser… devorada por el vacío, tú no, amigo, mi hermano, tú no… ¡Tú no!

—Touni… —susurró el ser alzando la espada. Su solo movimiento provocó una onda de oscuridad que resquebrajó las vitrinas y las paredes cercanas, arrancando un grito de dolor y terror a Nabiki—. ¡TOOOUUUUNIIII!

—¡No, geez! —Rashell abanicó su lanza y al momento invocó su guadaña de energía—. No… tú no debías convertirte en esto, no acabar así… ¡es demasiado injusto! No tú… ¡No tú, Njörd!

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A la tripulación perdida de la Gae Bolg:

.

Las cosas comienzan a complicarse tremendamente, tanto en revelaciones como en el peligro que han de enfrentar nuestros protagonistas. ¿Qué sucederá con el dios de la muerte favorito de todos y su astuta compañera?

Saludos a mis queridos amigos que siempre me leen y apoyan, muy en especial a **Ranma84, Akasaku, Rokumon y Lily Tendo89.** Así también agradezco a los que me han apoyado regalándome un café en mi sitio de Ko-fi.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con más emociones en _Idavollr._

.

Si quieren leer, en exclusiva, el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	38. Glitnir III

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Glitnir**

.

III

.

.

.

Las promesas de un alma son pasto seco arrancado por el viento de la eternidad.

.

.

Rashell dio un paso atrás.

—Njörd...

 _Prometimos destruir al imperio que nos formó. ¡Juramos por nuestras almas que detendríamos esta locura no importando el precio que debíamos pagar! Pero esto… esto es demasiado._

—¡Njörd, geez, maldito seas! —insistió gritando desde la desesperación más absoluta.

El ser abisal dio tan solo un paso, y su poderosa oscuridad agrietó la calle en un radio de varios metros hasta fisurar la base de los edificios cercanos. Una mezcla tan inusual como intensa, un alma con un destino tan conflictivo, la raíz y el resultado de tantas variantes cuya influencia alteró el futuro de muchos universos, ahora convertida en fragmentos desperdigados en el ginnugagap y vueltos a reunir por una voluntad tan perniciosa y hambrienta como el vacío mismo en el que basa su poder. Era más que una abominación, era un crimen más allá de toda imaginación, corromper la esencia misma de un ser que dedicó su existencia a proteger la creación tornándolo en lo que más odiaba: un esclavo del abismo. Y esa imposible configuración le daba a ese ser una fuerza del caos más grande de lo que jamás Rashell, o Touni, hubiera podido sentir en toda su milenaria existencia.

No solo era increíble, era ridícula.

Los midgarianos plantearon con su ciencia que teóricamente mientras más densa era la materia y comprimido su volumen, más poderosa sería la fuerza de gravedad que poseería en el plano de su universo. Así es la existencia de Njörd, ahora corrompida por el vacío. Si la densidad necesaria para crear un agujero negro equivalía a toda la masa de la estrella midgariana comprimida en el espacio de una pequeña cajita de cerillas, resultando en una fuerza de gravedad tan atroz capaz de romper el plano espacial y abrir un agujero negro, una brecha dimensional al abismo, de la misma manera el alma fragmentada de Njörd y su extrema contradicción entre vacío y existencia, destino y caos, amor y odio, sueños y la más desoladora desilusión, lo convertían en ese momento en la antítesis del corazón de un universo.

Más que el hambre percibida en los hijos del vacío, en ese ser creado a partir del desaparecido Njörd, solo existía el deseo de desintegrarlo todo y llevarlo a la nada.

Incluso Rashell sentía que su cuerpo se paralizaba y temblaba ante tan abisal existencia, su alma se tensaba a punto de despedazarse y su mente se llenaba de las enloquecedoras voces de los cien universos destruidos junto al imperio, gritos de dolor y angustias, un llanto desolador que no podía dejar de escuchar y que lo hacía querer arrancarse los oídos con las manos.

Njörd el abisal dio un segundo paso y otra vez el suelo se hundió, las grietas crecieron esparciéndose por todo el cruce de calles tan atemorizantemente similar a la Shibuya de Tokio, las grietas como raíces crecieron incluso entre los pies de Rashell y siguieron más allá hasta trepar por los edificios y provocar una pequeña lluvia de escombros y polvo, como si fuera el resultado de un terremoto.

Rashell dio otro paso atrás, las manos le temblaban. No solo era Njörd el abisal, sino que todavía había otro de esos especiales hijos del vacío observándolo desde las alturas del edificio central, de pie al lado de la gran pantalla de cristal donde se sonreía el enloquecido Forseti. Ese otro ser no desprendía un vacío tan asfixiante como el de Njörd, pero sí poseía cierta postura con la mano extendida y un orbe negro levitando sobre ella, como si fuera su arma, que le provocaron al exmercenario mayor desconfianza, como si ese ser estuviera esperando un movimiento suyo para actuar.

No tenía ninguna oportunidad. Dio otro paso atrás y su talón topó con Nabiki. Recién recordó que no estaba solo en perdición. Nabiki se acurrucaba en el suelo, sentada sobre las piernas con las manos cubriéndose los oídos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Parecía susurrar algo con sus labios, seguramente perdiendo la cordura por culpa de la influencia del vacío. Rashell apretó los dientes, de pronto el recordar a Nabiki lo hizo centrarse otra vez.

 _Olvídate del estúpido de Njörd, ¡no pienses más en el pasado! Deja de creer que eres ese necio que temía al destino. No me importa morir, o desaparecer, porque sé que lo merezco por mis muchos pecados, pero si permito que Nabiki muera aquí por mi culpa… ¡Geez! ¡Ya los conociste antes! Luchaste en el interior de uno de ellos junto a Ranma y Méril, no puedes acobardarte ahora. Si esos idiotas pueden, ¡yo, el gran genio, puedo más que ellos! Porque yo soy… yo soy… Touni, no, yo soy… ¡Rashell Kandurias!_

El cuerpo de Rashell se envolvió otra vez de su poderosa energía, prueba de su existencia y confianza, y por un momento repelió el mar de la fuerza del vacío en el que estaban sumergidos. Njörd el abisal se detuvo y ante el conflicto entre la existencia de ese hombre y su vacío, alzó la mano y empuñó con más fuerza la espada creada con una vaporosa energía negra. Aunque no tenía boca, gritó con una voz metálica, artificial, y separó un poco las piernas provocando más marcas de destrucción únicamente por _no existir_ en ese lugar contradiciendo la débil materia.

—Nabiki —susurró Rashell, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Nabiki, deja de bromear conmigo! Geez, no puedes dejarte vencer por unos idiotas descerebrados, ¿o sí?... ¿Nabiki?

Nabiki, temblando en el suelo, dejó de mover los labios y sonrió. Juntó las manos rápidamente frente a ella y una pequeña esfera de luz se formó en el aire entre sus dedos, rodeada de tres aros rúnicos que giraban y rotaban cruzándose entre sí. Recién entonces Rashell comprendió que todo ese tiempo la muchacha se concentraba en un prolongado hechizo mientras intentaba resistir las voces de los innumerables seres consumidos por el vacío.

—Eres tú el que debe ponerse a trabajar —respondió ella, débil, ojerosa, pero con la misma confianza que la hacía siempre superior a todos sus rivales—. ¿Esperas que lo haga todo yo?... Esto te costará caro, mercenario.

Entonces, sorprendiendo a Rashell, Nabiki se puso de pie y rápidamente se adelantó pasando por su lado y como si fuera una granada agitó el brazo lanzando la pequeña esfera de luz.

—¿Qué haces si no eres una hechicera? ¡Geez, un hechizo de novatos no les hará…!

La pequeña esfera se detuvo en el aire a pocos metros de Njörd y sus anillos rúnicos se esparcieron creciendo, rozando el suelo a pesar de estar a más de tres metros de alto, quedando la pequeña esfera en el centro de un amplio radio. Nabiki extendió la mano apuntando con el dedo índice.

— _Pozo áureo_ —susurró con una media sonrisa a pesar del dolor expresado en sus ojos.

La esfera estalló y un anillo de luz horizontal emergió del centro y creció en una fracción de segundo abarcando toda la plaza y traspasando los edificios como si fuera materia espectral, y al momento toda la zona se iluminó con una columna de suave energía que emergió desde bajo el suelo, como una lluvia invertida de pequeños destellos que ascendían hasta las nubes.

Lo más sorprendente fue la reacción de los hijos del vacío. Tanto Njörd el abisal como el que observaba todo desde las alturas, gimieron con sus voces metálicas, haciendo estallar todos los cristales y vidrios cercanos. El segundo cayó desde su sitial en las alturas levantando una humareda al dejar un cráter frente al edificio. Njörd el abisal retrocedió como aturdido, desapareció su espada negra y se retorció agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos sin dejar de moverla de un lado al otro, tan

—Ese hechizo… —Rashell se quedó perplejo mirando a Nabiki—. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

—No es tiempo para preocuparse por esos detalles, ¡muévete! —dijo con fuerza la mediana de las Tendo.

Entonces Rashell pudo darse cuenta de que Nabiki a duras penas se mantenía de pie. Las piernas de la chica temblaban más fuerte que el resto de su cuerpo y sus labios parecían haber necesitado un esfuerzo supremo al decir cada una de sus palabras sin haberse quebrado

—Geez, hora del plan C.

Rashell se adelantó a Nabiki y extendió con violencia el brazo hacia un costado. Al instante el fulgor de una formación mágica iluminó sus rostros de un tono rojizo que tiñó también a las nubes. La gran formación de líneas de luz rojiza era muy compleja y cada parte giraba en distintas direcciones.

—Lo siento, viejo amigo —dijo Rashell, giró la mano y la empuñó—. _¡Estrella de sangre!_

La formación mágica dio lugar a un enorme portal en el cielo, entre nubes rojas y negras emergió un enorme meteoro que giraba lentamente envuelto en llamas cósmicas, tan grande que parecía tener el tamaño de todo ese sector.

—To… u… ni…

El exmercenario dudó y miró al ser abisal. Esa voz, a pesar de su deformación y del lastimoso coro que la ocultaba, la reconoció como la de su viejo amigo, primo y hermano de armas Njörd.

—Njörd…

El viento agitó su ropa y cabellos mientras el enorme meteoro de fuego caía rotando lentamente sobre ellos, pero Rashell parecía estar confundido.

—¡Rashell! —alzó la voz Nabiki desesperada.

Nabiki se tambaleó, su débil cuerpo ya no pudo soportar el empuje del viento y cedió cayendo. En ese momento Rashell giró y muy rápido la atrapó con uno de sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo para mantenerla erguida aunque los pequeños pies de ella colgaban delante de los suyos, con la cabeza la pequeña cabeza recostada en su hombro y el rostro suave y delicado presionando contra su viril cuello. En la otra mano seguía sosteniendo su lanza-guadaña. No alcanzó a pensar en su siguiente paso cuando percibió algo a sus espaldas. Giró rápidamente sin soltar a Nabiki y descubrió al otro espectro del vacío, en apariencia no tan afectado por el campo de energía creadora que la chica Tendo había creado, trataba de incorporarse y sostenía con dolorosos temblores la mano en alto. La esfera formada de una vaporosa energía negra y que flotaba sobre su mano comenzó a brillar y a rotar muy rápidamente, creando poderosas ondas oscuras que hacían temblar el suelo como pulsaciones.

—Geez, ¡ni lo sueñes! —gritó Rashell.

No tenía muchas opciones al sostener a Nabiki con un brazo y el meteoro acelerando en descenso sobre sus cabezas, agitó con fuerza la otra mano y lanzó de un diestro movimiento su lanza. La guadaña de energía roja oscura giró tan rápido que pareció convertirse en un disco, que al inclinarse en su trayecto cortó una zanja en el pavimento directo hacia Njörd el abisal. La criatura a pesar de su aparente sufrimiento por el campo mágico en el que estaba atrapado, y que parecía anular hasta cierto punto a los hijos del vacío, consiguió alzar los brazos y cruzarlos delante de su cuerpo como única defensa. Pero en el último momento el arma girando se desvió en una rápida curva directo hacia el otro espectro del vacío y su esfera negra.

El ser de la esfera terminó de conjurar su energía abisal y extendió la mano hacia arriba. La esfera se lanzó con fuerza hacia el meteoro. Pero la guadaña volvió a cambiar de dirección a pocos metros de ese ser y se elevó en diagonal con la velocidad de un disparo, interceptando a la esfera negra apenas había comenzado su ascenso.

La explosión de energía que provocó la esfera negra desintegró la lanza de Rashell, y no quedó rastro del acero asgariano. Tan poderosa que por un momento cubrió todo de humo y escombros, pero el humo fue barrido al momento por la fuerza del huracanado viento, cuando el meteoro aceleró a pocos cientos de metros sobre la ciudad. Ambos espectros del vacío desaparecieron dando un salto por el espacio, sin embargo, reaparecieron a pocos metros de donde estaban sin poder escapar, volviendo a ser torturados por el campo de energía creadora. Njörd el abisal demostró un atisbo de conciencia al mirar el meteoro sobre sus cabezas y luego bajar la vista para descubrir que Rashell escapaba rápidamente cargando a Nabiki en sus brazos.

—No, ¡no! ¡Deténgalo o dañará a mi ciudadela! —se quejó Forseti a través de la pantalla de cristal—. ¡Hagan algo, por el grandísimo imperio, no se queden quietos! Se supone que son la máxima arma jamás creada por el imperio de los cien universos… ¡NO!

El otro espectro del vacío gimió en una mezcla de ira y temor, cuando el meteoro de fuego rozó los edificios, cuyas cúspides de concreto, cristal y metal se retorcieron como madera carbonizada adelantándose al meteoro sin siquiera ser tocados. Los cristales estallaron, la piedra se desplomó sobre el gran cruce de calles, los espectros intentaron moverse pero el hechizo de Nabiki seguía funcionando, impidiéndoles actuar.

El meteoro impactó sobre el costado de la torre y todo ese sector de Glitnir, alzándose como una explosión de fuego destructor que envolvió a los seres y a los edificios de alrededor. Tan poderoso que traspasó el disco de la ciudad y el fuego continuó por el costado de la torre que seguía hacia el valle como una aguja, junto con una lluvia de escombros tan grandes como mansiones envueltos en fuego y magma, hasta caer al valle donde se levantó el polvo, el humo y las cenizas envueltas en más fuego de un nuevo estallido. Toda la ciudad de Glitnir se desestabilizó y se inclinó, la pared del disco chocó contra las montañas desplomándolas y dañando también la estructura.

Dentro de Glitnir las calles se abrieron por el cambio en el radio de la ciudad al ser aplastada por un lado. Las modernas torres se estremecieron y algunas cayeron. Las silenciosas autopistas de varios niveles con anuncios en paneles de cristal que se mantuvieron opacados durante milenios, se desprendieron de las columnas que los sostenían y cayeron las pistas unas sobre las otras, hasta que las últimas no soportaron tanto peso acumulado y las columnas se quebraron, cayendo de costado sobre los edificios.

.

.

En el interior de la torre de Glitnir, dentro una amplia sala de control en la cúspide de la torre, a la altura de las nubes bajo una cúpula de cristal, Forseti corría desesperado arrastrando su lujosa túnica de un panel a otro, presionando las pantallas de cristal y sus extraños símbolos.

—El eje está desequilibrado, escapes de energía a niveles críticos. —Corrió a otra pantalla—. La barrera dimensional está comprometida. —Corrió a la pantalla siguiente—. ¿Qué ha hecho? La integridad del plano está perdida, los barrios desde el tres al siete están destruidos. Del doce al quince sufren daños de graves a gravísimos. El sector de entretenimiento Neo Shibuya IV ha… desaparecido.

Forseti se dejó caer sobre el asiento, rendido, con su rostro iluminado por el centenar de mensajes de alerta de todos colores que aparecían en las decenas de pantallas de cristal de la sala, y otras que lo hacían en el aire proyectadas mágicamente sobre superficies inexistentes, mostrando figuras en tres dimensiones con esquemas de la ciudad. El disco principal estaba casi en su totalidad representado con colores que iban de un suave rosado a un rojo intenso y oscuro en donde antes estaba el sector de entretenimiento. La muralla exterior que protegía al disco también estaba comprometido y en el esquema se veía como presionaba contra las cúspides de las montañas. Algunos picos de las montañas se habían enterrado por debajo del disco provocando un gran daño a medida que Glitnir seguía inclinándose sobre su costado. La torre revelaba graves daños también por todo un costado, desde el centro hasta la base de la aguja sobre el valle.

—Maldito, ¿qué has hecho? ¡¿Por qué?!... Oh, mi hermosa ciudadela.

Nuevos mensajes comenzaron a aparecer en el aire y en las pantallas. En el perdido lenguaje imperial que Forseti pudo leer con facilidad.

—¿Activado el modo de emergencia? ¿Y de qué me sirve?, si dentro de una hora no podré mantener la barrera sobre la torre y _ellos…_ podrán entrar.

Contuvo un escalofrío. Había hecho un trato con _ellos_ porque sabía que ni siquiera los hijos del vacío podían invadir la eterna fortaleza de Glitnir, la torre central, diseñada para resistir incluso las fuerzas del ginnugagap. En realidad no había tratado con _ellos_ , sino con ese extraño hombre que parecía ser su líder, el imperial al que le servían. ¿Pero era un imperial? Sí, debía serlo, porque a otro ser esos soldados del vacío jamás se hubiera inclinado, además, ninguna otra criatura en el multiverso podía tener el conocimiento y autoridad sobre el vacío. ¡Tenía que ser un imperial!... Le advirtió de la llegada de los ladrones que querrían robarle el pilar de Asgard.

Forseti miró en una pantalla donde se veía el centro de energía de Glitnir, una sala en el centro tan grande como un estadio, envuelta por agujas de energía que disparaban rayos de luz a la piedra que levitaba en el centro de todo, como un supuesto corazón o eje de un microuniverso que era la ciudad. Había encontrado el corazón de Asgard al principio, antes que los aesirs se rebelaran al perder la comunicación con el imperio. ¡No, no podía ser real eso que dijo el extraño confirmando sus más temibles temores! Siempre creyó que regresarían, que lo felicitarían y honrarían por haberse mantenido en su puesto protegiendo la torre y sus secretos de esas herramientas defectuosas que eran los aesirs. Ahora, tras milenios, se enteraba que Asgard caía en desgracia de manera acelerada y los hijos del vacío hacían su aparición allí. Eran _ellos_ , el prototipo imperial del armamento que reemplazaría a los inútiles aesirs, eso era lo que sabía sobre _ellos_ antes de dejar la capital imperial centenares de miles de años atrás.

Vendrían por él… pero lo que aprendió del extraño era que el imperio había caído por culpa de su propia creación, aunque a través del gran silencio nadie sabía el estado actual del universo del imperio. Sin embargo, el extraño también le dijo que no debía temer, porque con él estaba la última y más perfeccionada arma imperial, los hijos del vacío, dispuesto a protegerlo de todo peligro. Aunque no confiaba del todo en ellos, menos creía en la historia de ese hombre sobre que el imperio había sido destruido. ¡El imperio era eterno por sobre la eternidad! ¡Su emperador inmortal jamás perdía una batalla, era el vencedor por encima de todos los vencedores de todos los universos inferiores que existían solo para ser dominados por ellos!

Y ahora sucedía esto. Una pareja de extraños y el que creía un simple einjergars, la creación imperfecta de una creación también imperfecta, ejecutó un hechizo que solo conocía al gran general Yngvi Touni realizar en esas primeras eras, cuando tenía el poder de devastar mundos enteros con el chasquido de sus dedos. Por qué, ¿por qué ahora?

Forseti se balanceó en el asiento, cobijándose, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar.

—Soy Forseti, guarda de Glitnir, juez militar imperial, ¡solo he cumplido con mi deber!... No merezco este trato, no lo merezco. No lo merezco. No lo merezco. No lo merezco. No lo merezco. No lo merezco. No lo merezco. No lo merezco. No lo merezco…

.

.

Las explosiones se habían calmado, el temblor era menos fuerte pero constante. Los crujidos de las calles abriéndose y el estrépito causado por los edificios cayendo habían cesado hasta cierto punto. Aun todo seguía estremeciéndose y fisurándose como si Glitnir fuera un barco a la deriva y pronto a comenzar a hundirse.

En la oscuridad del departamento de un edificio sal que había entrado al azar, Rashell dejó descansar a Nabiki en un sofá. Corrió a la ventana y miró hacia el exterior, entonces cerró las cortinas y movió rápidamente las manos creando un hechizo de protección, que formó un haz de luz que recorrió como líneas rectas y diagonales todo el departamento desde el ventanal del balcón hasta llegar a la puerta del otro extremo. Conforme con su trabajo se acercó a Nabiki y se dejó caer en el sofá más pequeño al lado del que estaba Nabiki. Estiró las piernas y dejó caer los brazos por los costados del mueble hasta rozar la alfombra. Suspiró apesadumbrado.

La ciudad se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero ni siquiera eso podía preocuparlo ahora que finalmente descansaba. Rashell temió que su cuerpo no hubiera salido sin secuelas permanentes tras la intensa exposición al vacío que padeció por culpa de esa criatura. Tanto, que podría haber dañado también a su alma. ¿Y Nabiki? La miró un momento. Ella estaba bien, pero se había dormido en sus brazos todavía más despreocupada de lo que ya estaba él, pues habían alcanzado ese punto de agotamiento en que ya nada pareció importar. Suspiró recobrando algo de aliento, todavía no podía del todo regular su respiración ni contener los golpes de su corazón.

A lo menos seguían con vida.

—Geez. Esos malditos… Lamentablemente no morirán con un ataque como ese, tendría demasiada suerte y normalmente conmigo es todo lo contrario.

—Entonces para compensar tu suerte tienes que agradecer el que estaba contigo —dijo Nabiki con los ojos todavía cerrados. Se acomodó de costado en el sofá, tan cansada como el exmercenario—. No sé qué harías sin mí.

Rashell apenas se sonrió con ese comentario. Miró a si alrededor.

El pequeño departamento no diferiría de uno cualquiera del Midgard moderno, de no ser por los pequeños detalles que revelaban un diseño completamente alienígeno. Los paneles de cristal levitaban a un centímetro de las paredes, pero estaba opacos, traslúcidos, con apenas un pequeño punto luminoso que parpadeaba suavemente indicando que todavía tenían energía gracias al núcleo de Glitnir.

—No puedo hacerme la idea que todo esté intacto, como si hubiera sido ocupado ayer por sus habitantes —dijo Rashell, pensativo—, nadie creería que ya pasaron varias decenas de miles de años desde entonces. La ciudad y todos sus sistemas de soporte vital se han mantenido activos gracias al centro automatizado de Glitnir y a su demente administrador. Solo, rodeado de montañas inhóspitas, ciego y sordo ante todo lo que estuvo sucediendo en Asgard y más allá. Solo durante milenios, geez, no quiero imaginar lo demente que puede estar ese idiota de Forseti.

—Y en pocos minutos te encargaste de casi destruirla. —Nabiki suspiró y volvió a girar quedando de espaldas en el sofá, movió el brazo descansándolo sobre su frente.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos, miró el techo donde finísimas líneas de oro parecían formar un elaborado diseño geométrico sobre un fondo crema, ahora teñido de rojo por la luz de las explosiones y el fuego que entraba por el ventanal del departamento. Suaves temblores se seguían percibiendo y el tronar de las estructuras lejanas era como un suave murmullo en medio de la quietud.

—¿Me dirás dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? —preguntó Rashell sin rodeos.

Nabiki hizo un gesto mezcla de ironía y tristeza que intentó disimular con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú piensas que me pasé casi un año de mi vida, en una ciudad como Noatum, únicamente llevando cuentas y llorando en silencio esperándote? ¿Acaso supones que conociendo mi legado familiar, no querría aprender cuánto pudiera, aunque fuera únicamente en la teoría por la falta de energía creadora? ¿O que no comprendería que la magia no es más que una simple negociación en la que pides una parte, das otra y tratas de sacar el mayor provecho al resultado?... ¿Soy o no también una Baladi?

—Lo eres.

—¿Mejor que Akane?

—Tu hermana menor heredó el talento y el control instintivo sobre la fuerza de la creación. Tu hermana mayor posee un control instintivo sobre la percepción espiritual que le otorga todo su dominio e influencia sobre otros sin darse cuenta, por suerte es bastante ingenua, geez, sin ofenderla —dijo Rashell con honestidad—, porque una habilidad como esa sería muy peligrosa en manos de un frío manipulador.

—¿Cómo yo? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Tú lo dijiste.

—Ahora comprendo por qué siempre tuve cuidado para tratar con ella y, de alguna manera, le temía, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos antes de idear alguna travesura.

—Pero tú tienes algo que me llamó la atención desde que te conocí, y que en ese momento no comprendí del todo, el motivo por el que me enamoré de ti desde tu vida pasada y de nuevo ahora que te reencontré. ¡Geez! Incluso la razón por la que me volviste a enamorar tras recuperar mis recuerdos como el dios de la muerte. Tú heredaste la mente de una Baladi, la inteligencia aguda, la genialidad sin límites, la curiosidad y el deseo de satisfacerla incluso por encima de toda prudencia. Jamás tienes límites, no dejas que otros te los impongan y eres capaz incluso de manipular un hechizo sencillo de sanación, como el que hiciste hace un rato, para convertirlo en un arma de energía creadora concentrada en contra de los hijos del vacío, haciéndolos sufrir lo mismo que ellos nos provocan con su influencia del ginnugagap.

—Gracias.

—Por nada.

—Y sí te extrañé.

—Lo dudo —respondió Rashell sonriendo.

—Qué bien me conoces. Pero no temas, sí te extrañé, de verdad lo hice, aunque sea solo un poco.

—Geez, gracias, eso ya es algo.

—Mucho más de lo que cierto dios de la muerte, infiel y malagradecido debió pensar en mí, siempre más preocupado de sus maquinaciones milenarias o de conquistar alguna chica hermosa a mis espaldas.

Rashell no respondió de inmediato. Respiró hondamente y se enderezó un poco en el respaldo haciendo un leve gesto por el dolor que sintió en todo su cuerpo.

—La única chica hermosa que veo ahora eres tú, Nabiki.

—Deja de bromear —dijo Nabiki con repentina dureza—, ya conseguiste todo lo que querías de mí, como una chica ilusa cedí a tus encantos y ahora que ya te puedes sentir orgulloso eres libre para buscar a tu siguiente víctima, y…

—Cásate conmigo —dijo Rashell, con el mismo tono marcado por el agotamiento y la indiferencia que ambos compartían.

Nabiki fue la que guardó silencio. Ni siquiera ella sabía cuánto de lo que dijo era broma o realidad, sarcasmo o un doloroso reclamo, signo de un corazón de hielo fuerte e indiferente o, en realidad, los berrinches de una adolescente despechada con su novio, como en ese momento ella se reconoció a sí misma. De alguna manera Nabiki siempre tuvo miedo de este nuevo Rashell, aunque lo admiraba y creía amarlo, también no dejaba de recordar que en ese cuerpo juvenil ya no estaba el chico bruto y conquistador de antes, sino que un hombre de edad incontable, experiencias inconfesables, que activaban todas sus alertas como cuando antes sentía que podía estar en peligro o que un trato no iba a llegar a buen puerto.

Con él no tenía el control y lo odiaba por ello. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Lo odiaba, de verdad lo odiaba, porque la había arrancado de su pedestal de superioridad, le había enrostrado que era una chica como cualquier otra, capaz de dejarse llevar por el corazón antes que por la cabeza, echando por tierra el trabajo que durante años hizo consigo misma. Todo estaba perdido para ella hasta el punto de no saber en su confusión, en la terrible tormenta de voces que mezclaba los deseos de su pecho con las exigencias de su cabeza, dónde empezaba la verdadera Nabiki y terminaba la que intentó crearse tras la muerte de su madre.

Lo odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba hasta apretar los dientes. Lo odiaba hasta sentir vergüenza de su propio odio.

—Acepto —dijo Nabiki poniendo fin a su discusión interna producto de su sorpresa, cerrando los ojos y sonrió—. Si salimos de esta con vida, será mejor que me prepares la boda más fastuosa de toda Noatum. Soy una chica exigente y lo merezco.

—Así será, no lo dudes. Geez, porque saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.

Nabiki apenas movió la cabeza hacia el costado y al abrir los ojos vio a ese joven en todo su esplendor. De Perfil en el sofá, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, una mano en el apoyabrazos del sillón, en el otro apoyabrazos tenía el codo con la mano delante de su rostro y sus dedos apenas rozando sus labios. Los ojos los tenía fijos en un punto imaginario de la pared. Era el perfil de un estratega, cuyo cuerpo pertenecía a Rashell y cuya mente pertenecía a Touni, pero en esos ojos pudo ver su verdadera esencia, en el reflejo afilado que provocaba de la luz roja del fuego que entraba por el ventanal y teñía cada mueble, forma y flores fosilizadas en los floreros. Ese maldito hombre había tenido el descaro en todo ese momento de estar pensando en un plan de acción mientras ella creía que se dedicaba por completo a la pregunta más importante de su vida.

Lo odiaba.

Por hacerle lo que ella le hizo a otros.

Lo odiaba.

Por hacerla perder la cabeza.

Lo odiaba… por tener que amarlo.

—Ya nos encontraron —dijo Rashell poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la ventana.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los olvidados guardas de Gae Bolg_ _:_

.

Algo me dice que el plan no está saliendo como hubieran querido.

Gracias a todos por sus palabras de apoyo constante y principalmente por acompañarme en esta aventura que cada día se acerca más a su desenlace, aumentando ese sentimiento de melancolía que me gusta compartir a través de esos escenarios milenarios, olvidados, llenos de historias que jamás volverán a ser contadas.

Saludos a todos los que siempre me escriben y también apoyan con sus café a través del sitio de Ko-fi, muy en especial a **Ranma84, Akasaku, Mita, Lily Tendo89, Dark Reivyn y Cirse_386.**

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro intrincado capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

Si quieren leer, en exclusiva, el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	39. Glitnir IV

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Glitnir**

.

IV

.

.

.

 _Hola, viejo amigo._

.

.

.

Una espeluznante luz negra corto la superficie del edificio. La cúspide de la torre se deslizó como una caña de bambú partida por una katana, acelerando su caída hasta comenzar a desmoronarse en enormes bloques de concreto, cristal y metal, como una cascada sobre ese costado del edificio. Los escombros llovían chocando entre sí o golpeando la lisa superficie de cristal que reflejaba la destrucción, haciendo explotar los vidrios y aumentando la lluvia de polvo y escombros, como una tormenta de destrucción.

Un centenar de metros más abajo Njörd el abisal esperaba erguido parado en la pared del edificio, como si la gravedad no existiera, con la capa flotando y moviéndose como si estuviera sumergida en el agua. Los enormes fragmentos que lideraban la caída tronaron como gritos de dragones en el cielo a pocos metros del impasible Njörd.

El primero de los bloques que caía se hizo trizas en una repentina explosión, y tras el humo y el fuego mágico, rodeado y seguido por la avalancha de escombros, apareció Touni con una mano empuñada a su costado y el otro brazo cruzado delante de su rostro, con los dedos extendidos y juntos como su estuviera a mitad de na invocación. El joven dios de la muerte también desafiaba la gravedad gracias a su magia, corriendo por la pared del edificio en una rápida picada hacia Njörd. El abisal lo esperó y extendió con fuerza el brazo haciendo rugir las flamas negras que daban forma a su enorme espada.

—¡Njörd! —gritó Touni directo a su encuentro.

El abisal respondió poniendo un pie adelante, con fuerza, provocando una onda que se expandió por toda la cara del edificio haciendo estallar todos los cristales a la vez. Y se abalanzó corriendo por la pared en sentido opuesto, ascendiendo como un ave en vuelo dejando una estela de fuego negro con su espada extendida hacia su costado.

— _¡Lanza oscura!_ —lanzó Rashell el ataque extendiendo la mano que tenía cruzada delante del rostro.

El rayo rojizo cayó rozando la pared del edificio directo hacia el abisal. La criatura rugió y de un rápido movimiento se desvaneció, dejando que el rayo rojo cruzara de lago. El ataque dio contra el lejano suelo y explotó en una nueva y candente destrucción, que atravesó el suelo del disco de Glitnir y siguió de largo despedazando parte de la ciudad hasta explotar en el fondo del valle.

Rashell no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ese ser era todavía más rápido para dar saltos por el espacio de lo que esperaba, a mitad de la carrera giró su cuerpo dejándose caer de espaldas. Ahí estaba Njörd, a pocos metros detrás de él, ya abanicando su espada de fuego negro teniendo de fondo la lluvia de escombros que lo seguían. El exmercenario no se había dado por vencido, su otra mano empuñada a su costado también se encontraba rodeada desde antes con poderosos anillos rúnicos, que extendió junto con los dedos antes de ser alcanzado por la espada.

— _¡Esfera de aniquilación!_

Una poderosa esfera de energía oscura lanzó su mano, deteniéndose entre ambos antes de crecer alrededor de tres metros de diámetro consumiendo todo, incluyendo la pared del edificio y los fragmentos que caían, desapareciéndolos en un pequeño punto de oscuridad. El ser dio un salto por el espacio antes de que ese pequeño resplandor de luz negra explotara otra vez liberando la energía comprimida.

El abisal reapareció unos metros más arriba, entre las grandes piedras que caían dando botes en la pared a su derredor, siempre de pie sobre la pared del arruinado edificio como si la gravedad estuviera perpendicular al suelo para él. Rashell apareció de igual manera, corriendo entre rápidos destellos pared arriba, esquivando de un rápido movimiento hacia un lado, después el otro, los escombros que golpeaban con la fuerza de un meteoro, y se abalanzó sobre la criatura. El ser abisal rugió y salió a su encuentro acortando las distancias. Rashell estaba desarmado, pero sus manos empuñadas resplandecían rodeaos en intensas auras y anillos de luz rúnica. La espada de fuego negro, que devoraba incluso la luz que la rodeaba, se azotó con fuerza contra la pared. Rashell evitó el arma de energía abisal deslizándose rápidamente hacia un costado, con una mano sobre el suelo, o pared. Por poco consiguió esquivar la espada. Un gran bloque destrozó la pared entre ambos, dejándose de ver por un instante. Apenas la roca pasó, tanto Rashell como Njörd se descubrieron apuntándose mutuamente con sus manos extendidas apuntándose.

—Tou… ni.

Los escombros como una lluvia de meteoritos caían alrededor de ambos rivales.

—Hazlo, ¡geez, solo hazlo, Njörd, maldita sea!

Desde todos los extremos de la fortaleza-ciudad de Glitnir el estallido de luz y fuego en lo alto del edificio pudo verse como un choque de relámpagos.

.

.

Forseti se aferró con fuerza a uno de los paneles de cristal. Toda Glitnir se estremeció una vez y se inclinó hacia el otro lado. Los soportes de la gran torre crujieron, los arcos se deformaron, cristales del ventanal se resquebrajaron y en el exterior las modernas avenidas comenzaron a abrirse, levantarse los cimientos y los edificios aledaños se estremecieron y golpearon entre si aumentando como víctimas de un terremoto de magnitudes impensables.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! Oh, mi ciudad, mi pobre ciudad. ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi ciudad?

Una sombra avanzó dentro de la sala de control de Glitnir y se paró detrás de Forseti. Era Nabiki que cruzó los brazos inclinando la cadera un poco hacia el costado en un gesto de superioridad.

—Si hubieras escuchado en un principio ahora podríamos estar discutiendo las condiciones de tu rendición, sentados cómodamente en torno a la mesa y compartiendo un exquisito té, y quizás algunos bocadillos

—¡Tú-tú…! Tú… ¡TÚ! —tartamudeó Forseti, tras dar un salto y girar cargando la espalda contra el panel, tratando de retroceder aterrado—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Nabiki alzó una ceja. Miró por sobre su hombre hacia atrás apenas un instante.

—Por la puerta —contestó con calma.

—¡¿Por la puerta?!

—Eso dije. —Nabiki se encogió de hombros—. ¿Crees que me colaría por algún lugar recóndito o que apesta? No estoy de humor ahora para trabajar tanto. Además, eso arruinaría mi vestido, aunque en realidad es un vestido de Akane y que pedí prestado sin que ella lo supiera. No quiero después tener problemas.

Forseti iba a preguntar otra vez, pero reaccionó y girando sobre el panel lo accionó rápidamente. Una imagen apareció en uno de los rectángulos de luz que levitaban sobre la sala, mostrando la imagen de la destruida zona comercial y de placer Neo Shibuya IV, donde estaba una de las entradas principales a la gran torre. Entre los escombros y el gran agujero que dejó la primera escaramuza de sus indeseables invitados, vio que la puerta de la gran torre estaba despedazada.

—No… ¡¿El hechizo de ese insignificante einjergar destruyó la infranqueable protección de mi Glitnir?! —dio un fuerte golpe con las manos sobe el panel—. No, todavía no puede ser posible que halls llegado hasta mí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Nabiki ya no tan segura.

—Aunque la puerta principal haya cedido, otras tres debieron haber cerrado los aposentos interiores impidiéndote llegar hasta aquí. ¿Cómo las abriste? ¿Eres otro de esos seres inferiores que se autoproclaman a sí mismos dioses?

—Lo de diosa Nabiki no suena tan mal, me gusta, aunque debo reconocer que no tuve nada que ver con las otras puertas. Esas las encontré tiradas camino hacia acá… Oh, diablos —Nabiki llevó una mano a su mentón—. Forseti, ¿ese es tu nombre, no es verdad?

Forseti asintió. Nabiki continuó hablando muy lenta y cuidadosamente.

—¿Existe otra ruta para escapar de la torre?

—¿Escapar? ¿Por qué…? —Al momento Forseti reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo obvio.

Un ruido se escuchó desde las escaleras que salían de la sala hacia un nivel inferior. El aire se enfrío, sus mentes comenzaron a sentirse invadidas por la desesperación y la angustia.

—Por eso —dijo Nabiki con los ojos afilados como espadas—, no estamos solos en la torre. ¡Hay que movernos!

Un gran espacio del suelo de la sala explotó abriéndose en dos, liberando una poderosa ráfaga de energía abisal que dio también contra el techo, desintegrando en estelas de luz las pantallas en el aire y haciendo estallar toda la cúpula de cristal.

.

.

La espada de fuego negro cortaba rápidamente el aire dejando una larga estela con sus movimientos. Rashell, un paso por delante de su agresor, se movía atrás, giraba, cambiaba de dirección apenas su viejo amigo, ahora ser del vacío, daba saltos por el plano espacial para intentar atraparlo. Todo mientras ambos seguían parados en la pared del edificio que se caía a pedazos. Los enormes bloques solo interrumpían como parpadeos la acción al cruzar y chocar contra la pared, el humo y el polvo, el ruido ensordecedor, se mezclaba con los estruendos de los hechizos que Rashell trataba de utilizar como única arma a corta distancia, entre ataque y ataque de la espada. Girando ambos en una mortal danza entre los gigantescos escombros que chocaban y caían cruzando a su derredor a gran velocidad.

—Tou… ni…

—No soy Touni, ¡ni tú eres Njörd! —respondió el exmercenario.

Se deslizó por la pared de rodillas como si fuera el suelo, esquivando el filo de fuego negro que rozó su cabello. Luego giró el cuerpo todavía a medio arrodillarse y extendió la mano disparando otra poderosa lanza de luz rojiza. Njörd el abisal inclinó la cabeza esquivando el hechizo y la lanza destrozó la armadura de su hombro, cuello y mejilla al arrasarlas con su poderosa energía, pero sin inmutarse continuó su carga en contra de Rashell. El joven apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar la estocada de la espada, pero Njörd lo atrapó agarrándolo por el cuello.

—¡Geez!

Y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el edificio opuesto de la calle. El cuerpo de Rashell se enterró en la pared como una bala de cañón. Njörd observó un momento, con la espada cortó un bloque de concreto que iba a caerle encima, cuando, tras perder de vista el edificio del frente apenas por un instante, una poderosa luz emergió del agujero que dejó el cuerpo de Rashell. La luz cruzó el corto espacio dejando una estela de anillos rúnicos en su trayecto.

Njörd reconoció el hechizo como un animal a la mano que una vez le dio de comer, y su cuerpo abisal se paralizó. Entonces recibió el impacto de lleno y su cuerpo fue devorado por la explosión de fuego blanco que envolvió todo el costado del edificio hasta hacerlo explotar, partiéndose en enormes bloques que cayeron por toda la ciudad alrededor aplastando plazas, calles y provocando la caída de otros edificios.

Toda Glitnir resintió el poderoso despliegue de energía que la desequilibró todavía más, inclinándola en una nueva dirección y chocando contra las montañas. La aguja en la base de la torre cortó el suelo del valle abriendo una zanja del tamaño de un río. Sin embargo, la montaña no pudo detenerla esta vez y los enormes picos cedieron abriéndose, despedazándose, desplomándose sobre los valles mientras la ciudad flotante se abrió paso no sin sufrir la pérdida de los edificios que colgaban de la parte inferior del disco, dañados por las montañas y las explosiones de magia, caían en gigantescos fragmentos del tamaño de cerros sobre el valle, provocando más caos y destrucción en el cordón montañoso que se desmoronaba como viejos bosques crujiendo bajo la maza de un gigante. La pared como anillo que protegía el perímetro del disco de Glitnir se desgarró por un lado y parte de la ciudad expuesta fue apuñalada por la cúspide de una de las montañas.

Todo el barrio periférico se precipitó al vacío. Las calles se abrieron antes del fin. Plazas muy similares a las que había en los barrios residenciales de Tokio, silenciosas durante milenios, se hicieron trizas. Los juegos infantiles cayeron con los escombros, los edificios se partieron en dos. Un gran edificio largo de pocos pisos, de tres bloques, perdió una mitad que cayó al vacío junto con ese trozo del disco, revelando en su interior mesas, sillas, pizarrones, pruebas de que una vez hubo niños y jóvenes, hijos de los oficiales imperiales, que usaron sus aulas. También se desplomaron los equipos militares, mezcla de tecnología y ciencia, que se guardaban en la fortaleza de la muralla circular. Repartidos sobre la nieve y las montañas de los confines de Asgard quedaron los restos de la ciudad flotante, mientras esta se elevaba en un último esfuerzo por sobrevivir perdiendo el extremo del eje al chocar con otra montaña, dejando una estela de escombros, vehículos silenciosos, carruajes, trozos de edificios, muebles, ropas, armas, cristales, como una estela de sangre. Como si la ciudad fuera un ser viviente, un ave, que estuviera perdiendo las vísceras por culpa de una fatal herida al intentar escapar emprendiendo el vuelo.

— _¡Luz del alma!_

El rayo de luz plateada se repitió, intensificándose por los anillos de luz que lo rodearon rápidamente, apareciendo y desapareciendo en su trayecto al igual que la vez anterior.

Ahora la explosión devoró una plaza entre vehículos mezcla de acero y cristal muy similares a los automóviles. Del impacto, entre los escombros que volaron, apareció el cuerpo de Njörd dando giros en el aire. Pero en un momento controló su cuerpo al caer y desapareció.

Apareció a kilómetros de distancia en la ciudad, justo detrás del joven exmercenario que no le había dado tregua con sus nuevos ataques. La espada negra se blandió sobre la cabeza de Rashell y cayó buscando su cuello sin piedad, mientras el joven parecía no ser capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, parado en la azotea de un edificio, cuando todo tomó apenas una fracción de segundo.

El fuego negro de la espada se esparció en todas direcciones al ser repelido por el acero blanco, resplandeciente y puro de la espada que Rashell había traído consigo bien envuelta todo el tiempo, como si fuera una espada cualquiera en su cinto, y que desenfundó solo ahora revelando su inigualable poder.

—¡Geez! Estuvo cerca…

Rashell sonrió a pesar del sudor de su frente y del estremecimiento de su alma, al estar forcejeando espada contra espada con ese ser del vacío de presencia tan inconmensurable. Si no fuera él, Rashell o Touni, seguramente otro ya habría sido devorado por esa demente sensación. Era la luz de la espada que empuñaba con fuerza la que lo ayudaba, no por nada su nombre significaba «resplandor».

Era Skirr.

—¿Extrañabas tu vieja espada —gruñó a medias una triste sonrisa—, amigo?

La luz, por el contrario, lastimó a Njörd, que sin dejar de empujar con más furia su espada de fuego negro gritó, en realidad gimió, como el alma más torturada de toda la creación. Un grito espeluznante, desgarrador e insoportable.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los inconsolables de Vanaheim:_

.

Es corto, lo sé, muy corto quizás, pero necesitaba detenerlo en ese momento para guardar la escena que ha de venir. Espero puedan comprenderlo. Además, ya estamos dando los últimos retoques a la novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ , y ya me encuentro avanzando los primeros capítulos de su segunda parte. Y puedo anunciarles con gran felicidad y nerviosismo, emoción y esperanza que este sábado 13 de octubre será publicada digitalmente para que todos ustedes, mis queridos amigos y compañeros durante tantos años de aventura, puedan acompañarme en esta gesta en un universo completamente nuevo.

Estén atentos a la página de Facebook.

Gracias a todos ustedes, quienes me han pulido con sus comentarios, apoyado con sus reacciones y alentado con sus gestos que han hecho posible el terminar mi primera novela.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con más de _Idavollr._

.

Si quieren leer, en exclusiva, el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	40. Glitnir V

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Glitnir**

.

V

.

.

.

 _Tus ojos son los que te ciegan y tus oídos te ensordecen. Tu mente te conduce a mentiras y más mentiras, porque tú así lo elegiste para no recordar jamás la verdad._

.

.

.

La cúpula en la que se hallaba la sala de control, en la cúspide de la gran torre aguja de Glitnir, estalló arrancando parte de la pared como una grieta abierta de fuego y humo. Por dentro de la torre el fuego compuesto por mágicas llamas negras y violáceas envolvieron los pasillos superiores, derribaron los muros y consumieron hasta las cenizas los aposentos que durante milenios ocupó el último sobreviviente del imperio de los cien universos.

La llamarada cruzó el arco como un torrente incandescente, buscando devorar el aire hacia el interior de la torre. Entonces iluminó un espacio vacío como una gigantesca chimenea de varios centenares de metros de diámetro, que unía todos los niveles de la torre por el centro, través de amplias escaleras en espiral unidas a la pared curvilínea. El camino seguía cruzando frente a innumerables arcos y puertas hasta perderse en la oscuridad infinita del fondo.

En las escaleras y a pocos metros más abajo de dónde escapó la llamarada, Nabiki y Forseti cayeron de rodillas acurrucándose contra la pared, en un intento de protegerse del fuego y de la poderosa vibración que sacudió los cimientos de la torre. Nabiki fue la primera en reaccionar, poniéndose de pie y con admirable calma hizo un rápido gesto de asombro al mirar hacia atrás y agradeció el haber escapado a tiempo. Al mirar a Forseti, este seguía acurrucado y temblando, abrazando su lujosa túnica al apretarla contra su flacucho cuerpo.

—Tenemos que movernos, no tardará en venir tras nosotros —dijo Nabiki.

—Estamos muertos, ¡muertos!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —respondió Nabiki distraída, sin prestarle atención.

Un nuevo estremecimiento sacudió el suelo, sus cuerpos y también sus almas. Corrientes de polvo cayeron por las paredes formando líneas de humo, luego aparecieron las grietas como árboles creciendo a gran velocidad por los muros y los peldaños de las escaleras. La oscuridad se volvió a sentir debilitando sus espíritus, pero esta vez Nabiki ya no fue tomada por sorpresa y dio un resoplido, agregó con otra de sus irónicas sonrisas.

—Por suerte no tengo que pagar nada de esto.

—¡Muertos! —gritó otra vez Forseti acurrucándose aún más contra la pared—, tantos milenios esperando, sobreviviendo, observando lo que esas herramientas defectuosas hacían con este universo en lugar de obedecerme. ¡Este universo debía ser mi responsabilidad! Estar bajo mi sabio gobierno. Por algo fui escogido como el mejor administrador de mi promoción, ¿para acabar así? ¿Todo fue para nada? ¿Qué responsabilidad asumirán esos ineptos sabios de haber creado herramientas tan defectuosas que atacan a sus dioses que los crearon?... ¡¿Qué justicia es esta?!

Tras gritar, Forseti abrió un ojo, después el otro. Notó que no obtuvo respuesta ni la esperada y merecida conmiseración que esa mujer debió expresar a favor de su desgracia. Entonces la descubrió muchos metros más abajo en las escaleras corriendo sin detenerse ni mirar atrás.

—¿Cómo es posible, acaso ella me está abandonando…?

Una nueva explosión escuchó a sus espaldas. Toda la gruesa pared, en una herida de varios metros de diámetro, se abrió como la cáscara de una sandía reventada, entre poderosas llamaradas de fuego negro violáceo que hicieron desaparecer el tramo superior de las escaleras, casi rozándole la espalda al hombre de ojos abiertos y gesto pasmado.

No tuvo el valor de mirar atrás y recogiendo los bordes de su elegante túnica corrió escaleras abajo todavía más rápido que Nabiki. Las explosiones parecían seguirlos, abriendo la pared y destruyendo las escaleras cada vez más rápido, pisándoles los talones.

—¡Mi torre, mi hermosa torre! ¡Oh, mi Glitnir!

—¡¿Puedes dejar de quejarte?! —alzó la voz Nabiki tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre el estruendo, mientras toda la torre temblaba y la pared se abría en una hilera de fuego y escombros acercándose a ellos.

Nabiki sintió algo en su corazón y, no poniendo en duda sus nuevas habilidades espirituales, tomó a Forseti del brazo y lo sacó de las escaleras entrando por un arco haca un nuevo pasillo. El fuego negro pasó por delante del arco como una pared incandescente, y entró por el pasillo tras ellos antes de explotar consumiendo todo el pasillo. Nabiki se asomó de detrás del escritorio tras el que se había cubierto y miró con horror que no solo había desaparecido la escalera, sino que con la forma de un gran vacío esférico, toda la torre hasta allí, la entrada a ese complejo que parecía ser una especie de ancestral oficina, había desaparecido y convertido en cenizas, uniéndose con el espacio vacío del centro de la torre.

—Esta será la primera y última vez que arriesgo mi vida… gratis —se quejó Nabiki.

Escuchó un nuevo ruido y giró el rostro con prisa, solo para descubrir que se trataban de las rodillas de Forseti que se golpeaban bajo la túnica, cuando el hombre inútilmente se había escondido detrás de un florero que tomó con ambas manos a la altura del rostro.

—Debe ser una broma —se quejó Nabiki—. ¿No se supone que eras un poderoso dios de la justicia?

—Yo jamás dije que lo era —se quejó Forseti—. Ellos venían a mí, y no es de dudar que con mi intelecto superior como ciudadano imperial me fuera sencillo solucionar las disputas de los animales evolucionados de este universo.

—¿Y cómo los atendías?... Ah, ya me lo imagino, jamás salías de esta torre y usabas las pantallas de la ciudad para aparecerte frente a los que pedían tu consejo.

—Traían alimentos, minerales, armas, todos materiales preciosos para alguien que se encontraba encerrado dentro de la segura prisión de esta torre. Obviamente, los nativos de este universo confiaban en mi para sus problemas, y los juguetes defectuosos esos jamás me molestaron.

—¿Te refieres a los aesirs?

—¡Esas…! ¡Esas cosas!

—Realmente tienes un problema con los prejuicios —dijo Nabiki pensando en voz alta—, me haces sentir a mí que soy una buena persona a tu lado. ¡Rayos! Aquí viene de nuevo.

Nabiki se puso seria. Forseti tembló más fuerte cubriéndose tras el florero.

—¡Sálvame! Tienes que salvarme —ordenó Forseti—. Te vi allí afuera, eres una hechicera, puedes detenerlos.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó Nabiki, cobijada tras el escritorio ante el gran vacío que cortó como un cuchillo el grueso piso, las paredes y el techo por delante.

—Porque te lo ordeno, ¿no es obvio?

—Adiós, espero que te vaya bien con él —respondió Nabiki, sonriendo como un ángel, mientras se preparaba para dejar el cuarto por una salida lateral.

—Alto, ¡espera!, ¿cómo puedes no obedecerme? ¡Soy tu señor!... Fui nombrado en persona por el mismísimo emperador como encargado logístico de esta operación y gobernador de esta ciudadela destinada a ser la capital de la nueva colonia. En mis manos está el destino de las almas de este universo, ¡yo debo sobrevivir!

—¿Debes? Por Kami-sama, eres más arrogante que mi cuñadito —dijo Nabiki—. Lamento informarte que no eres más que un aburrido burócrata de un universo que ya no existe. Así que si me necesitas para que te proteja será mejor que pagues el precio correspondiente o me iré…

Se escuchó un sonido poderoso y estremecedor, como un rugido humano mezclado con el llanto de miles de voces de dolor y angustia, pero en un tono metálico, artificial, como si no fuera producido por el aire sino por algo más siniestro.

—… Ya no tengo tiempo para esto. Lo siento.

—Alto, ¡alto! Mujer despreciable, ¿es que no te apiadas de este pobre gobernador civil que únicamente quiso servir a su pueblo?

—Por supuesto, soy una chica muy piadosa y preocupada por el resto —Nabiki giró en la puerta y regresó sus pasos hasta quedar de pie frente al encogido hombre. Extendió su mano como queriendo ayudarlo a levantarse—, pero mi piedad tiene un precio.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —gimió Forseti aterrorizado al escuchar otra vez la voz de ese oscuro engendro que parecía estar buscándolos por la torre, entre explosiones y sonidos de paredes siendo despedazadas.

—Necesito acceso a la fuente de energía de Glitnir —dijo Nabiki, rápida y serena, sin mutar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme…?

Un frío casi irresistible penetró en sus cuerpos, el aire se cristalizó y las paredes se escarcharon. Una mano oscura de piel tan dura que parecía cubierta por placas de metal se apoyó en el borde de la pared que quedó del lado superior de la escalera, envuelta en una poderosa aura oscura. El vacío los zambulló en un terror tal que incluso Nabiki sintió sus piernas temblar, pero a fuerza de voluntad se resistió.

La chica jaló rápidamente a Forseti por el brazo y lo obligó a esconderse tras una mesa volteada junto a ella. Ambos esperaron.

—Guarda silencio —susurró la chica, tratando de mantener la calma.

Las rodillas de Forseti castañearon bajo la túnica que se abultaba alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. Nabiki le dedicó una rápida mirada de enfado y el hombre detuvo sus rodillas con las manos, con un gesto de perdón. Entonces escucharon pisadas haciendo crujir la escarcha del suelo y los pequeños fragmentos de escombros, cristales y vidrios, restos de los adornos de hermosos y extraños materiales que antes adornaban esa sala.

Nabiki se mantuvo atenta y en su mano comenzó a resplandecer una pequeña chispa de luz, que Forseti al verla a punto de actuar, y más aplastados por la sensación del vacío que los engullía, lo hizo palidecer todavía más, creyendo que se desmayaría del terror.

.

.

 _Espera, no importa lo que pienses no puedes ganar contra dos a la vez, si tienes suerte podrás con uno. No te preocupes, pues la genial Nabiki Tendo ya tiene todo resuelto con un maravilloso plan. Solo debes confiar en mí._

Rashell gruñó al recordar las palabras de Nabiki. Podía sentir aún a esa distancia la aplastante presencia del otro hijo del vacío junto a ella en la torre de Glitnir, pero nada podía hacer pues Njörd le cerraba todos los caminos. Era el momento de actuar.

En el centro de la calle, entre las grandes pilas de escombros de los edificios que habían destruido, con el suelo vibrando por la constante destrucción que se había desencadenado y no cesaba de aumentar en daños a lo largo de toda la ciudad, Rashell blandeó a Skirr. La espada divina cuyo nombre significa el resplandor, la mejor arma que tenía guardada para un caso como ese y notó como Njörd el abisal se detuvo. Si alguna vez esa criatura podía demostrar algún sentir, fue en ese al estar ante su antigua espada.

—¿La recuerdas, Njörd? —preguntó Rashell—. Sí, es Skirr, la espada que hice para ti.

Njörd movió un pie, apenas un poco, retrocediéndolo levemente. Rashell notó eso y sonrió.

—Sí, la recuerdas —Rashell empuñó con más fuerza la espada y esta comenzó a resplandecer con una intensa llamarada dorada que la envolvió—. Entonces recuerdas también que la hice como un arma para enfrentar a los que son como tú… ¡Geez! ¿Ya sientes miedo, Njörd?

Njörd el abisal gimió como un desafío, con su voz espeluznante y artificial que parecía venir de todas partes porque su rostro no tenía boca, era solo una superficie lisa y algo rugosa en la que se hundían las cavidades de los ojos. Agitó la mano con la espada de fuego negro y, rodeado de una poderosa energía oscura, se abalanzó sobre Rashell.

Rashell respondió enfrentándose con todo su corazón al vacío, creyendo más que nunca en su existencia y, principalmente, en la existencia que una vez fue de Njörd. Porque solo Njörd podría haber atacado así de osadamente cuando más lo amenazaran.

—¡Geez! ¡Sí! ¡Demuéstrame que todavía estás ahí, Njörd!

—¡TOUNI!

Las espadas chocaron y sus energías de creación y vacío se mezclaron destellando. Separaron las armas y movieron los pies, rodeándose mutuamente, volviendo a chocarlas con fuerza. El estrépito del golpe liberó una onda de impacto que levantó parte del asfalto que los rodeaba y empujó las paredes de los escombros. Pero ninguno de los dos rivales mostró el menor indicio de debilidad. Con cada embiste Rashell recibía en su cuerpo llamaradas negras que lastimaban su piel a través de la armadura, pues en realidad eran trazos del vacío, de la negación de la vida. De no ser por sus habilidades como nigromante que lo protegían de tales efectos, canalizando una barrera mágica a través de su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas se hubieran podrido en segundos y desmembrados como el musgo al dar el primer paso. Sin embargo, Rashell también era Touni, el joven genio imperial que se negó a unirse a los sabios imperiales por querer estar en el ejército junto a su primo Njörd, y porque despreciaba a esos pseudocientíficos a los que creía inferiores en todo a su mente avanzada. Y Touni también era Rashell, un hombre que aprendió a sentir la traición, la soledad, la pérdida y la resignación. Pero, por encima de todo, aprendió a levantarse y creer otra vez, a tener esperanza y dar cabida a los más dementes sentimientos que iban contra la fría y aplastante lógica del dios de la muerte.

Touni ahora tenía fe en el futuro, y eso lo hacía ser Rashell.

Las espadas flamearon, chocando y girando entre sí. Los combatientes se separaban para solo volver a cargar con sus brazos, cuerpos y esencias. La combinación de las corrientes de vacío y creación comenzaron a fragmentar el piso y extenderse el daño más lejos, a cuadras de distancia, porque también estaban fragmentando la realidad misma.

Njörd el abisal desapareció esquivando una estocada de Rashell, pero cuando atacó cayendo desde arriba su espada dio a dos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba el joven estratega de los exiliados. Rashell cargó sobre él por el costado, y Njörd apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la espada y bloquear el primer ataque. Desapareció otra vez para evitar el segundo y reapareció detrás de Rashell cortando el aire en diagonal, con tanta fuerza que zumbó levantando parte del suelo convirtiendo la roca en escombros más pequeños. Pero Rashell, que creyó verlo ahí, no estaba, sino que estaba de espaldas a él. La criatura giró la cabeza confundida y fue recibida por un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo recordar lo que era la existencia y el dolor. Con un segundo ataque de Skirr, la criatura sintió su piel dura como armadura abrirse y sangrar, escapando de su cuerpo un gran chorro a presión de fluidos viscosos de aromas pútridos y sangre negra que se vaporizó al exponerse al aire.

Rashell atacó sin tregua, pero esta vez Njörd reaccionó evadiendo la espada, sacándosela de encima con su espada de fuego negro. Rashell no se detuvo, sino que, en lugar de tratar de detener el impulso de su cuerpo tras ser desviada su espada, continuó avanzando, se elevó en un corto brinco y girando lanzó una patada que barrió el aire impactando otra vez en la cabeza del ser. Apenas Njörd se elevó en el aire, Rashell terminó el giro de su cuerpo tocando con los pies el suelo y se agachó, más bien dejó caer su cuerpo, apoyando una mano en la tierra.

— _¡Espada primigenia!_

Un círculo mágico pulsó en el suelo y en menos de un parpadeo una poderosa punta de roca emergió abriendo la calle en dos, justo debajo de Njörd cuando este volaba de espaldas hacia atrás. La punta de roca se clavó en la espalda del ser abisal y lo atravesó, deteniendo su vuelo y elevándolo. El ser gimió, pero no de dolor, sino de rabia, tomando la punta de roca que emergía de su abdomen con sus manos, envuelta en sangre negra y viscosidad abisal, tratando de zafarse.

—No eres más que un animal creado con restos del alma de Njörd, no podrías saberlo —masculló Rashell, enfurecido y herido—, pero mientras empuñe a Skirr no podrás usar tus saltos por el plano dimensional, pues esta espada cohesiona la existencia. Comprendí que para saltar a través del espacio las criaturas como tú necesitan abrir una herida en la realidad, al plegarla como una hoja que curvan uniendo sus puntas para cruzar de un extremo al otro como si fuera un simple paso sin recorrerla, cosa que los seres de menos dimensiones como nosotros solo percibimos como un acto de magia, una transportación instantánea entre dos puntos lejanos. Para ustedes no es así, pues se mueven en otra dimensión. ¡Geez!, con Skirr eso no te resultará fácil, pues no podrás controlar tus saltos pues apenas pliegas la realidad, Skirr la separa, manteniendo la integridad de esta dimensión, haciéndote imposible confiar en tus propios movimientos. ¿Entiendes ahora? Geez, ¿ya recordaste por qué mis espadas son algo que incluso los seres como tú deben temer?

Njörd el abisal gimió, ahora sí de dolor, mientras con ambas manos forzaba la enorme estaca de piedra. Y la partió liberándose. Su cuerpo cayó desde lo alto y desapareció antes de tocar el suelo.

Reapareció frente a Rashell, con los brazos, moviendo el enorme cuerpo como si jadeara, con la cabeza inclinada mirando con las dos estrellas luminosas y rojas que tenía por ojos a los ojos de Rashell. El joven se quedó paralizado, jamás creyó que pudiera controlar los altos por lo que había explicado, ¿o solo había sido suerte? No, no podía ser, seguramente esa criatura había calculado con cada intento lo que sucedía al intentar pelgar el espacio, corrigiendo el efecto que Skirr tenía en su habilidad para moverse. Demonios, pensó Rashell, nunca esperó aquello, ¿pero alguna vez imaginó que una criatura del vacío tendría consciencia o inteligencia?

Después de todo, ese ser seguía siendo, en parte, su querido primo Njörd.

—Geez…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Rashell antes de recibir el casi instantáneo puñetazo del ser abisal. No pudo siquiera mover la espada a tiempo. La criatura desapareció y luego reapareció en el camino del cuerpo de Rashell. El joven giró en el aire, apoyó los pies en el suelo que se arrastraron por la fuerza de la inercia y giró el cuerpo lanzando un feroz corte cuando estaba por alcanzar al hijo del vacío. Pero este volvió a desaparecer.

Reapareció en el aire, justo detrás de Rashell que cruzó por debajo de él, lanzando una patada que le dio al exmercenario en la cabeza lanzándolo contra los escombros. Rashell alcanzó a conjurar un escudo alrededor de su cuerpo antes de chocar contra la gran pared parte de un edificio destruido. Tan poderoso fue el golpe que lo cruzó como una bala a una hoja de papel y siguió por entre los escombros, chocando y traspasando los muros, hasta detenerse contra la pared de un edificio en una calle lejana.

Los escombros estallaron en una masa densa de energía oscura. Rashell se puso de pie y se limpió con la manga la sangre que salía de su boca.

—¡Maldición, Njörd, esto todavía no acaba!

La criatura volvió a materializar su espada de fuego negro y se lanzó chillando aterradoramente contra el malherido Rashell, desapareciendo y apareciendo en tramos cortos, como había aprendido a controlar sus saltos por el espacio para no ser desviado por la fuerza cohesionadora de Skirr. El joven hizo volar los escombros que lo rodeaban al extender y estallar el campo de escudo mágico que protegió su vida, y se lanzó también al encuentro de la criatura.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar y el daño de su cruel encuentro se expandió por toda la ciudad.

.

.

La criatura abisal caminó por lo que quedaba de la ruinosa sala en el interior de la torre. Sus pies, que parecían encontrarse en una dimensión muy diferente a la real, pues pisaban y hacían crujir los escombros sin tocarlos, hundían el suelo, quemaban los restos de alfombra y aún pudrían la tela hasta convertirla en una mezcla de cenizas y moho. Con la mano en alto mantenía su esfera violácea girando en el aire, parecía ser una especie de arma más que un hechizo. Sin embargo, no parecía presentir que Nabiki y Forseti se ocultaban a apenas unos metros detrás de una mesa volteada. Esa criatura se movía, pero no interactuaba con nada, no tocaba nada, solo observaba.

Forseti estaba harto de esa tortura.

—¿Por qué…?

Nabiki le tapó la boca bruscamente y lo miró en una mezcla de prisa, rabia y temor.

La criatura abisal giró al momento el rostro sin facciones hacia la mesa. Entonces caminó en esa dirección y se detuvo frente al mueble. Extendió la mano y la esfera giró más rápido. Como un látigo de energía negra una llamarada surgió de la esfera tan rápido como retrocedió volviendo a ella. La mesa saltó partida en dos partes que se consumieron en un fuego plateado, hasta hacerse nada.

Allí no había nadie. Meció un poco la cabeza, confundido y alterado, buscando.

—¡Aquí! —gritó Nabiki saliendo de detrás de un sillón, apuntando con la mano la que tenía la pequeña chispa de magia invocada desde antes.

La criatura gimió, pero más rápida que Nabiki ya había apuntado en su dirección y más de una llamarada salió de la esfera, quemando el aire con fuego negro y destruyendo el techo y el suelo, levantando la alfombra, quemándola en llamaradas oscuras, todos como rápidos y afilados tentáculos que cayeron sobre la indefensa Nabiki.

Al momento el enorme espejo de pared se hizo pedazos y fue consumido por el fuego negro que lo derritió hasta convertirlo en cenizas blancas. La criatura quedó confundida, solo para dar la vuelta y descubrir apenas la sombra de Nabiki y Forseti que escapan por una puerta lateral del otro extremo de la sala. Había sido engañado por un reflejo. Mostrando un atisbo de orgullo y rabia por el insulto, el ser del vacío extendió la mano sobre su cabeza y rugió. La esfera liberó una llamarada negra en todas direcciones.

La explosión sobrepasó la pared de la torre hacia el exterior, liberándose una llamarada hacia el cielo desde las alturas.

Nabiki no se detuvo a esperar ni giró a ver las llamas negras que avanzaron cuarto por cuarto pisándole los talones, mientras tiraba del brazo a Forseti para que este no tropezara con los escombros.

—¡Rápido, debemos encontrar otro lugar para escondernos! —instó Nabiki.

—Pero, ¿esa cosa no es un ser del vacío, acaso no puede percibir la vida como si apestáramos? —preguntó Forseti—, ¿qué diablos le pasa jugando así con nosotros, está torturándonos?

—No está jugando con nosotros…

Nabiki se interrumpió y de improviso tiró del brazo de Forseti haciéndolo girar en una esquina. Ambos consiguieron refugiarse antes que una pared de fuego negro pasara frente a ellos devorándolo todo y aplastando a sus espíritus con su macabra energía.

—… Él no puede percibirnos —concluyó Nabiki jadeando, tratando de recobrar el aliento—, solo puede vernos y escucharnos directamente, por eso fue engañado con un simple reflejo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que perciben la energía de la creación como un tiburón a la sangre?

Nabiki descansó la espalda en la pared y miró hacia el techo pensando.

—¿Por qué? —repitió, llena de dudas.

Forseti la miró pensar y luego se frotó el mentón.

Nuevas explosiones sacudieron los cimientos de la torre y los gemidos de rabia e impaciencia del hijo del vacío no se dejaron esperar. Pareciera que estuviera atacando hacia todo lugar indiscriminadamente. Los estaba buscando y ellos lo sabían.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

A los aeronautas de _La Darade:_

.

Ya está a la venta y en formato digital mi primera novela, _Cristales de Alta Tierra._ Ha sido una espera muy larga, días de duro trabajo y corrección, para tenerles una historia original, divertida y repleta de personajes con los que me he encariñado durante los últimos tiempos y que ahora ya puedo liberarlos para que los conozcan y vivan grandes aventuras junto a ellos.

La pueden conseguir por descarga directa aquí: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en la tienda en línea de Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Espero que les guste, he disfrutado mucho creándola y tan solo es la primera de muchas que vendrán, pues ya me encuentro trabajando con dedicación en el siguiente capítulo de esta nueva saga de fantasía y aventuras

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ junto a Helio y Aguamarina, en el mundo de Alta Tierra.

.

Ante cualquier pregunta, no duden en contactarme por aquí a través de PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	41. Glitnir VI

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Glitnir**

.

VI

.

.

.

 _Papá, ¡papá!... Papá, no lo escuches. No es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es. ¡Papá, te quie…!_

.

.

.

¿Por qué ese ser no podía verlos?, se preguntaba Nabiki mientras continuaban bajando por el interior de la torre. Atrás quedó el área del eje central y su pozo sin fin, ahora se movían entre pequeñas habitaciones y enormes salones que en otra era debieron recubrirse de gloria y fastuosidad. Pasaban frente a ventanas y a veces ante enormes ventanales de casi tres metros de alto por una decena de metros de largo, tras los cuales podían ver la ciudad desde una altura superior, envuelta en humo, fuego y destrucción. A cada nuevo lugar que visitaban Nabiki se sorprendía de las muchas semejanzas que existieron en la desaparecida cultura imperial con la moderna cultura de la Tierra.

Pero no estaba preparada, ni siquiera ella la otrora reina del hielo, para el descubrimiento que haría al final de un angosto pasillo entre cubículos blancos de exóticos diseños curvilíneos y pantallas de cristal que levitaban sobre esferas, como si fuesen puestos de control de algún tipo. Tanta maravilla no llamó su atención, sí lo hizo un viejo bosquejo de tinta sobre papel envejecido, enmarcado y sellado en cristal como si fuera una antigüedad.

Forseti siguió de largo, pero se detuvo al descubrir que lo hacía solo, pues la chica estaba de pie ante la pared mirando el bosquejo, con labios temblorosos y los ojos abiertos en un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes ahora? —preguntó Forseti al borde del pánico—. E-Ese monstruo nos encontrará si nos detenemos… ¡Ahrg!

La torre tembló otra vez con mucha violencia. Algunas pantallas de cristal se desprendieron de sus bases esféricas. Sillas se fueron de costado y la pared y el cristal de la ventana se cubrieron de enormes grietas que crecieron en todas direcciones como las ramas de una enredadera.

—¡Vamos! Debemos apresurarnos —ordenó Nabiki, que a duras penas se mantuvo en pie afirmándose de la pared.

Se adelantó a Forseti y este, indignado, lanzó una antigua maldición al recordarle que ella era la que se había quedado atrás. Mientras avanzaban Nabiki tenía un nuevo misterio que resolver en la pintura que debió pertenecer al imperio, colgada en la pared como un simple adorno, quizás una réplica de alguna obra real. Sin embargo, la chica en su rápida astucia pudo resolver varios puntos importantes con respecto a esa pintura: primero, si estuvo en la torre encerrada junto con Forseti, entonces no pudo haber sido colocada después ahí; segundo, la torre de Glitnir estuvo allí en Asgard sellada desde el final de la guerra de la conquista de Gimle, lo que la ubica mucho antes de la creación de Midgard; y tercero, aunque fuera un reproducción, aquella pintura daba cuenta de que su contenido, de ser imperial, se remontaba a un pasado milenario, casi ancestral, de ese universo. Barajando esas tres pistas descartó de inmediato que esa pintura estuviera allí por azares del destino, traída después desde Midgard y sus alrededores. Debía ser del imperio de los cien universos, pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

¿Qué no le había contado Rashell, o Touni, todavía?

Nabiki se mordió el labio inferior y, guardando el aliento al final del pasillo, se detuvo a observar las escaleras que descendían en caracol. Forseti la alcanzó.

—Dime una cosa, ¿sabes de dónde salió la pintura que estaba en la pared?

—¿Esa basura? —preguntó Forseti—. Me parece increíble que las vidas nativas siempre se interesen tanto en baratijas…

—Te hice una pregunta, ¿qué significa esa pintura?

—¡Qué carácter! Todas las mujeres siempre son igual de atemorizantes no importa el universo al que uno vaya. ¿Cómo quieres que lo recuerde? He estado aquí solo y encerrado por casi treinta mil años, ¿o serían sesenta mil años?, creo que es más preciso decir entre cincuenta mil y cien mil años.

—¡Tienes que recordarlo! —gritó Nabiki zamarreándolo con fiereza por la túnica.

La pérdida de control de Nabiki se debió a que necesitaba entender aquella pieza tan extraña y disonante que existía con la torre, porque supuso que su secreto podría explicarle algo mayor, incluso crucial, con lo que estaban viviendo.

—¡Ya… ya… lo… re… cuer… do!

Nabiki lo soltó. Forseti se arregló la túnica y refunfuñó.

—Es una basura, la réplica de una obra clásica que trajo uno de los operarios de diseño arquitectónico que trabajaron en la construcción y mantención de la zona urbana para los residentes imperiales en la fortaleza. Ese idiota y su grupo se empeñaron en reproducir en la bella Glitnir esos feos ambientes que les recordaban a su ciudad natal, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ya no lo recuerdo, pero se supone que esa pintura como los cachivaches que llenaban este estudio pertenecieron a la historia de una isla al oeste de la capital imperial. ¿Conforme?

—Entonces, ¿esta pintura pertenece al mundo del imperio? ¿Estás seguro de ello?... ¿Y las calles también fueron diseñadas para imitar ese lugar de dónde venía el diseñador?

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro, ¡si hasta un niño lo sabría! Esa pintura es una reproducción del arte de las eras premágicas, una época oscura y retorcida, en que el mundo capital estaba dividido en naciones con cruentos conflictos de intereses, luchando por simple basura, materias fósiles que usaban para energizar sus arcaicos mecanismos. Una era en la que se desconocía la existencia de la energía creadora y toda la tecnología existente se basaba en estúpidos principios físicos y matemáticos que solo eran atisbos de la verdadera esencia del universo... ¡Ah! ¡Qué desagradable época! Una que es mejor olvidar, porque a nadie en el imperio le gustaba recordar que alguna vez no fuimos dioses, sino solo mortales esclavos del destino.

Nabiki se quedó pensativa. ¿Podía ser una simple coincidencia? ¿Dos o más universos tan similares que parecían ser el mismo, pero en distintos tiempos? Algo así le había comentado Rashell, pero no era más que una posibilidad teórica en un infinito. Sacudió la cabeza, eso no podía ser una coincidencia, no así, que en el universo de ese infame imperio que conquistó tantos otros y que creó el desastre llamado los hijos del vacío, hubo una época arcaica tan similar a la de la Tierra en la que se hicieron pinturas del estilo suiboku, como las del Japón del periodo Muromachi. ¿Y no le había explicado que el diseño de la zona urbana de Glitnir era similar al hogar de uno de los arquitectos que allí trabajaron? ¿Una «isla» al oeste de la ciudad capital o algo así? Las semejanzas con Shibuya y otros barrios de Tokio no podían ser simple coincidencia, una iteración más de un universo semejante. Allí había un misterio, su instinto se lo decía y debía desentrañarlo o dejaría de llamarse Nabiki Tendo.

—Necesito que me cuentes más cosas del famoso imperio —dijo Nabiki en un tono frío como el hielo polar, que hizo a Forseti tartamudear.

—¡¿Ahora? —exclamó apesadumbrado.

Escucharon un sonido gutural seguido por el estruendo de una muralla cercana volando en pedazos.

—Podemos dejarlo para después —aclaró Nabiki, tirando del brazo a Forseti para dejar el lugar por un nuevo pasillo. Apenas alcanzaron a escuchar el sonido de los muebles despedazándose y volando por los aires, y los cristales estallando por la sola aparición de la oscura presencia que les pisaba los talones.

—Pues para no presentirnos, ¡le va bastante bien buscándonos! —se quejó Forseti.

Nabiki solo chistó en repuesta. Odiaba no tener toda la información y también detestaba no estar en la posición de ventaja ante un rival. Y las dos situaciones a la vez eran su peor pesadilla.

—Debemos llegar al centro, ¿cuánto nos falta?

—Unos trescientos pisos…

—¡Eso es demasiado! No podré bajar todo eso sin cansarme y… —Nabiki miró hacia atrás, la oscuridad se expandía por los pasillos y el piso, precediendo el avance de la criatura oscura que parecía haber encontrado el rastro de sus presas perdidas—. Olvídalo, tendremos que usar el plan B.

—¿Plan B?

Nabiki lo arrastró por otro pasillo de regreso al interior de la torre. Tras cruzar un arco estaban otra vez en las escaleras que rodeaban al enorme vacío que unía toda la torre por el centro, como un pozo sin final.

—¿Aquí? Pero no tenemos donde ocultarnos en este lugar, mujer.

—Mi nombre es Nabiki, no lo olvides o te costará —dijo ella, mirando rápidamente hacia arriba y dándose cuenta que no habían descendido más que una decena de pisos desde que se desviaron hacia los salones de la torre.

—Como te llames, debemos volver y ocultarnos o nos encontrará…

Escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas y Nabiki, rápidamente, se cruzó delante de Forseti alzando la mano. Convocó una rápida barrera mágica que los envolvió como una burbuja de cristal. El arco por el que salieron, la pared e incluso el pasillo hacia el interior, todo explotó envuelto en fuego negro y violeta. La esfera de Nabiki, en la que estaba puesta toda su confianza y seguridad en su existencia, resistió, protegiendo también el tramo de la escalera en el que estaban. Al abrir los ojos Nabiki contuvo el aliento.

La escalera que baja en espiral se mantuvo en el aire gracias a su hechizo protector, como un camino sostenido en la nada porque la pared había desaparecido, al igual que el pasillo y los cuartos por los que habían venido. En su lugar solo había un amplio vacío como si hubieran cortado el interior de la torre con la forma de una esfera. En el centro del vacío estaba la criatura oscura que con los pies juntos levitaba sobre su esfera de fuego negro violácea. De la esfera emergían los tentáculos de fuego negro, que ahora parecían formar tramos rectos de extremos afilados, como las patas de una araña, una veintena de extremidades que se expandían en el aire por casi veinte metros cada una, ensartando sus puntas en distintos puntos de la estructura en el borde del espacio que creó su ataque. Era como un gigantesco monstruo de más grandes patas. La criatura cruzó los brazos, quizás un atisbo de personalidad que quedó del alma original que fue una vez, o tal vez porque realmente sentía satisfacción y orgullo al encontrarlos.

Nabiki miró hacia ambos lados. La escalera en que estaban era como un delgado puente sostenido en la nada. Tendría que correr muchos escalones tanto de subida o bajada para alcanzar el tramo que ya estaba adherido a un muro. Estaban expuestos ante su enemigo, a su merced.

—Mu-Mujer…

—Es Nabiki, ya te lo dije —gruñó ella, con los ojos afilados en su misterioso enemigo.

El ser no hacía nada, solo los observaba emitiendo su abisal presencia que de por sí ya mermaba sus fuerzas y parecía carcomer incluso la materia alrededor de él, provocando una suave estela de erosión, formando una capa de cenizas grises en los bordes cortados de las paredes y salas que quedaron expuestas por el vacío esférico que creó. ¿Se estaría jactando? ¿Disfrutaba de tenerlos a su merced?

—¡Qué decepción! —bufó Nabiki—. Incluso los hijos del vacío actúan como niños arrogantes ante una mujer cuando la creen arrinconada. Ese será tu error, amigo.

Forseti no habló, sino que miró con horror como Nabiki, con una mano tras la espalda, preparaba un hechizo con una pequeña esfera de luz en el centro de su mano a medio cerrar.

—¿No intentarás luchar? —susurró Forseti, entrando en pánico.

—¿No piensas ayudarme? —preguntó ella en otro susurro.

—Soy un simple funcionario del imperio, luchar no es lo mío —se justificó.

—Ya me lo esperaba, siempre una tiene que hacerlo todo, ¿no es así? —se quejó Nabiki en otro susurro—. No sé cómo Akane puede soportar esto todo el tiempo, es agotador.

El ser abisal alzó una mano, como si ya estuviera satisfecho del sufrimiento de sus arrinconadas presas. Levitando con los pies juntos sobre su esfera de fuego negro en el centro del vacío, con las largas patas también de fuego negro violáceo abarcando todo el vacío, su cuerpo emitió una fuerza abisal intensa, como si se estuviera ante el borde del ginnugagap en persona. El coro caótico de voces, ecos de todas las eras, de muerte, dolor y destrucción, se dejó sentir en sus mentes y corazones. Nabiki apretó los dientes. Forseti se cubrió las orejas con ambas manos torciendo la boca en un gesto de dolor. Ya no solo escuchaban, era como si todo el aire se distorsionara y pudieran ver fragmentos como a través de un cristal roto, de otras épocas, realidades y también vistas del vacío lleno de brillantes nebulosas y estrellas del ginnugagap.

—¡¿Qué hace?! —gritó Forseti, incapaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

—Yo no… lo sé… —Nabiki trató de resistir y la pequeña esfera de luz oculta en su mano tras la espalda se debilitó como la llama de una vela a punto de apagarse por el viento—. ¡No! Ya lo sé… está… ¡Esto es malo! Está debilitado la membrana del universo, ¡podría devorarnos a todos junto con la ciudad!

—¡No mi ciudad! —Forseti, en un acto de valor, se adelantó a Nabiki y sacó de debajo de la túnica un pequeño trozo de cristal en brito, con un destello luminoso en su centro.

—¿Forseti?

—Puedo ser un cobarde y burócrata, pero sigo siendo el administrador de Glitnir y no dejaré que un producto defectuoso como este destruya mi obra que protegí durante tanto tiempo en nombre del imperio.

Alrededor de la mano del ser abisal se formó un anillo mágico, pero de runas retorcidas y formas caóticas en sus líneas, como una versión invertida de la ciencia creadora. La cubierta sólida de su rostro se resquebrajó, dibujando una línea en lugar de boca que se abrió como una grieta, a la fuerza y de manera que parecía dolorosa, salpicando sangre negra y fluidos miasmáticos. De la abertura aparecieron grotescas muescas que eran como una mala imitación de los dientes, pero dentro de esa boca recién creada solo se veía el vacío del ginnugagap. Con su nueva boca la criatura chilló, una voz animal mezclada con la artificialidad de los hijos del vacío. El chillido fue entrecortado, para luego entenderse que se trataba de una muy grotesca y retorcida risa.

Se estaba riendo de ellos. Estaba sintiendo algo, disfrutando la cacería y el final de sus presas. Y de su mano lanzó una oscura energía que se abrió en el aire como un sinfín de pequeños rayos negros, como tentáculos que se abrieron en el aire y se lanzaron en todas direcciones contra ellos.

—¡No te dejaré! —gritó Forseti, lanzando su cristal al aire.

Al momento el cristal se quebró en el aire y produjo un fulgor imponente. Una luz blanca que era en realidad una concentración de energía creadora tan vasta, que hizo retroceder a las tinieblas del vacío, borrando la inestabilidad de la membrana del universo. Los rayos negros chocaron con la barrera de luz y fueron borrados al instante. La luz avanzó incluso hasta la criatura que se cubrió con los brazos el rostro, lastimado por esa fuerza creadora y su nueva boca chilló ahora de dolor. Un sonido como un canto distorsionado, de decibeles monstruosos y aterrador.

Nabiki, que había cerrado los ojos un momento, sorprendida por el valor de Forseti sonrió.

—Gracias, ahora es mi turno —aprovechando la entrada que le propició Forseti, sacó su mano de la espalda y la esfera creció en su palma. Entonces dio un paso adelante y alzó el brazo, como si fuera a lanzar una imaginaria jabalina, tal como le había enseñado Rashell uno de sus mejores hechizos, dándole ella una nueva naturaleza al ser revestido con su fuerza de voluntad.

— _¡Lanza de la creación!_

De su mano que empuñó con fuerza aplastando la esfera de luz, emergió una poderosa lanza formada de relámpagos dorados que ella empuñó apenas un segundo, antes de agitar el brazo y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas, levantando también un poco la pollera de Nabiki, que hizo a Forseti desviársele los ojos y abrir la boca de feliz asombro.

La lanza cruzó el espacio lleno de luz del ataque de Forseti y emergió del otro extremo como si escapara del agua, dejando ondas, a pocos metros de la criatura.

El ser no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y levantó ambas manos formando una especie de barrera abisal. La lanza de energía se detuvo apenas un momento delante de las manos del ser. Tembló, chilló, sufrió dolor y en apariencia humillación, cuando en su debilitado estado no pudo resistir más y la lanza cruzó entre sus brazos y atravesó su cuerpo, y lo arrancó de encima de su esfera negra enterrándolo en los lejanos salones a sus espaldas. Las patas como de araña desaparecieron y la esfera negra, que cayó un momento como si tuviera peso, levitó como una bala siguiendo el cuerpo de su amo. Luego todo explotó, el fuego dorado envolvió el espacio y la escalinata en la que estaban comenzó a resquebrajarse y desplomarse piedra por piedra.

—¡Vamos a caer! —se quejó Forseti.

—Perfecto —cantó Nabiki con satisfacción—, ¡es nuestro atajo!

—¡¿Qué…?!

Nabiki no lo dejó terminar y agarrándolo del brazo lo arrojó hacia el centro. Ella saltó tras él.

El fuego dorado de la explosión se expandió cortando todo el piso donde antes estaban, como un techo de luz y fuego. Pero mientras caían en la oscuridad la luz del fuego dorado cada vez más lejos fue reemplazada por una ventisca oscura que lo borró al instante. Nabiki pudo sentir la furia de ese ser que se expandió por toda la torre, pero mientras caían ya no pudo preocuparse de nada más.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron cayendo. Forseti gritando hasta las lágrimas mientras que ella, a pocos metros con los brazos extendidos, se mantuvo calmada, incluso sonriente. ¡Eso era más divertido de lo que había imaginado!

Al final vieron una luz blanca.

—¡Es el núcleo de la torre, nos vamos a estrellar! —gritó Forseti.

Nabiki planeó con los brazos y alcanzó a Forseti. Lo atrapó por la espalda y al momento se concentró, esperando conseguir hacerlo por su bien.

— _¡Levitación!_

Su cuerpo fue envuelto en una intensa ventisca, rodeada por un amplio anillo mágico que se expandió y desapareció al instante. Entonces ambos descendieron más lento. Quizás no tan suave como quisiera Nabiki, pero ya no a una velocidad mortal.

—¡Seguimos yendo muy rápido!

—Pesas demasiado.

—¿Yo? —se quejó Forseti, de contextura fina y cuerpo delgado, casi enclenque—. De seguro peso menos que tú…

Nabiki lo soltó dejándolo caer.

Forseti gritó, pero estaban a apenas unos metros del suelo y se dio de cabeza contra los adoquines blancos y hexagonales que parecían de cristal. Tras él Nabiki descendió más lentamente y con elegancia, apoyando un pie tras el otro y su vestido se agitó una vez más al deshacerse la corriente mágica que la rodeaba.

Sonrió satisfecha. No así Forseti que en el suelo se sobó la cabeza sufriendo, muy adolorido. Entonces la chica contuvo el aliento. La oscuridad de la que venían ya no existía, pues parecían haber traspasado una especie de membrana dimensional entrando en una pequeña estancia separada físicamente de la torre. Una dimensión dentro de otra dimensión. Ya no veía las paredes de la torre ni la oscuridad infinita arriba de ellos o abajo. Estaban en un espacio asombrosamente iluminado, rodeado de nubes en un cielo casi infinito y en el centro estaba el trozo de creación, el pilar de Asgard llamado la piedra Glitnir por ser el centro de energía de la ciudad.

—Cuando los aesirs nos traicionaron, a nosotros sus creadores, atacaron Glitnir y provocaron una horrible matanza —explicó Forseti, con voz solemne y sentida—. Aparte de unos pocos oficiales imperiales no fuimos dotados con una fuerza militar estable, ¡los aesirs eran nuestras espadas! ¿Alguna vez pudimos imaginar que las armas que creamos se volverían contra nosotros?... Ellos fueron creados para destruir y así lo hicieron. Los oficiales imperiales eran poderosos, acabaron con miles de los aesirs, con nuestras propias fuerzas y recursos. Sin embargo, no pudieron con los tres más fuertes que aprovecharon la superioridad numérica para asesinarlos en un ataque traicionero, entrando con un grupo pequeño por la parte trasera de la ciudad. Odín fue el único que sobrevivió de sus hermanos al final de la batalla y con un puñado de aesirs sobre una montaña de cuerpos de ambos bandos, no cesó, sino que avanzó hacia la torre de Glitnir.

—¿Por qué quería la torre? —preguntó Nabiki con temor.

—Los aesirs son herramientas, brutos, violentos, no saben nada sobre la ciencia y la tecnología de nosotros sus amos, solo la sabían utilizar para la guerra. Así que querían aprender más, ¡querían reemplazar a sus señores usando nuestra propia ciencia para ello! La ambición de Odín era desmedida y por eso tuve que hacer lo que hice.

—¿Qué hiciste?... ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Selle la entrada de la torre antes que pudieran entrar.

—Un momento, pero aquí no hay nadie más que tú. ¿Cómo es posible eso?

—El ataque de Odín cortó el acceso a la torre antes de que estuviéramos prevenidos. Los civiles se movilizaron al principio de la contienda a refugios seguros en la muralla fortaleza para estos fines. Pero tras acabado el encuentro no pudieron cruzar por sobre Odín y sus fuerzas. Por ello no pude esperarlos, tuve que hacerlo por el bien del imperio… y de todos. ¿Odín con el auténtico poder de la creación? Si ya era peligroso un aesir rebelde con la fuerza, velocidad y control sobre la magia elemental con que los creamos, ¿te imaginas si supiera realmente cómo usar el poder de la creación? No, no podía arriesgarme. Era el protocolo establecido en estos casos, ¡asegurar los secretos del imperio para que no cayeran en manos enemigas!

—¿Estás diciendo que abandonaste a tu gente?

—Lo siento, no tuve opción.

Nabiki no respondió. De pronto la imagen del enclenque hombre cambio a sus ojos, tornándose en algo oscuro y repulsivo. Ni siquiera ella podría haber llegado tan lejos… ¿o sí?

—Odín y sus aesirs tomaron como rehenes a los imperiales. Hombres, mujeres y niños…

Forseti tembló sufriendo una violenta convulsión, incapaz de seguir, y lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

—Ellos… Él… Ese monstruo… ¡Los mató a todos! Uno a uno los fue desmembrando mientras estaban vivos, no perdonó a nadie, y todo lo hizo frente a la torre amenazándome de que seguiría con el resto si no le abría la puerta.

—Eres… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—Me dicen Forseti el sabio, el justo, y no es por nada. Sabía perfectamente que de ceder no solo le habría regalado a Odín lo que tanto quería, poniendo incluso en más peligro a los nativos de este universo que se enfrentaban todavía a sus fuerzas. Los hubiera exterminado a todos, ¡a todos

—Cómo si te hubieran importado los «nativos» de Asgard. Solo pensaste en ti mismo, ¡jamás te importó tu gente! Hablas tanto de tu torre y de salvarla, tanto que pusiste a este edificio por encima de la vida de los sobrevivientes.

—No me juzgues. Piénsalo, nos iban a asesinar de todas formas, no hubiera salvado a nadie si cedía. ¿Mujer, qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

Nabiki lo pensó detenidamente. No era tan emocional como Akane o generosa como Kasumi, sabía perfectamente que las opciones que Forseti tenía en ese momento. Sin embargo, su joven parte moral seguía imponiéndose.

—No lo sé…

—Y no vuelvas a decir que no me importaba mi gente, no más que a esta maldita torre —dijo Forseti, con los hombros caídos y los ojos llenos de dolor—. La última de los rehenes a la que Odín violó, desmembró y asesinó en el mismo cruce donde lucharon contra esos monstruos, allí frente a mis ojos, fue a mi amada hija.

Nabiki abrió los labios, pero fue incapaz de decir palabra.

Forseti la miró e hizo una triste sonrisa. Se acercó al centro y subió las escaleras hasta estar a la altura del cristal, rodeado de antenas de acero que parecían sostenerlo en el aire.

—Ella tendría más o menos tu edad y también tu inteligencia —continuó Forseti con melancolía—. ¿Te cuento algo? Si saco el pilar de Asgard, Glitnir se quedará sin energía y… todo se vendrá abajo. Es mi última medida de protección, todo será destruido y nada quedará. Cada noche de los últimos sesenta mil años tuve la tentación de tomarlo y dejar que la torre cayera sobre mí acabando con mi miseria, pero cada vez que lo intentaba mi hija aparecía aquí, justo donde tú estás ahora, mirándome de manera acusadora, recordándome el precio que pagué para mantener todo esto intacto lejos de los aesirs. Porque si moría, si la torre cae, eso no le quitaría a Odín y sus aesirs el poder hacerse con el pilar de entre los escombros y mi frío cadáver. No, no podía, la muerte de mi amada niña no sería en vano. Pero ahora…

Un poderoso estruendo sacudió el piso y las nubes, el sol, la luz del hermoso día que los rodeaba se fracturó reemplazada por el vacío más demoledor. Los hermosos jardines se marchitaron al instante y la vertiente de agua que los regaba y adornaba se tornó roja como la sangre. Entonces fueron rodeados por una infinidad de estrellas, nebulosas y la implacable sensación del vacío. Y sobre ellos, levitando de brazos cruzados sobre su esfera, de la que nacían nuevas extremidades arácnidas de fuego negro que abarcaban todo el cuelo apoyándose de los extremos de la plataforma de adoquines de cristal, como una enorme jaula, la criatura abisal los observaba con su nueva boca y sus dientes juntos en una sonrisa de satisfacción. De pronto sus ojos se tornaron ávidos, los vacíos en lugar de globos oculares se torcieron y gesticularon sorpresa, luego admiración y su mano se extendió hacia Forseti, no, hacia el pilar de Asgard.

—Sí… poder… siento mucho poder… ¡Magnífico poder! ¡Lo quiero!

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Forseti, aterrado de tenerlo tan cerca, incapaz de hacer algo para moverse ante tal presión del vacío.

—Mi nombre… ¿mi nombre? —La criatura torció la cabeza hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, más expresivo que hace un momento. ¿Era que estos hijos del vacío tan extraño estaban evolucionando de alguna manera? Enderezó la cabeza y sonrió—. Ya recuerdo mi nombre.

Su risa repicó por todo el vacío, acompañada de un coro de voces artificiales, como el eco de su propia presencia replicada en múltiples dimensiones más allá de lo que los sentidos de Nabiki y Forseti podían comprender.

—Mi nombre es… mi nombre es… —la criatura dudó. Luego se retorció y comenzó a reír. Entonces se miró una mano, luego la otra, como si por primera vez fuera consciente de su existencia, de lo que era o en lo que se habría transformado. Una nueva carcajada estalló de su boca deforme.

—¿Soy yo?... ¡Yo soy! —clamó con autoridad y satisfacción—. Lo he conseguido, yo soy… perfecto. ¡Lo he conseguido!

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Nabiki repitiendo la pregunta de Forseti, dándose cuenta de que estaban ante el nacimiento o, mejor dicho, el despertar del alma con que fue creada esa criatura del vacío. Y no podía adivinar si eso era bueno o malo.

La criatura apenas pudo parar de reír para mirarlos y decir con una enorme satisfacción, una que espero decenas de miles de años, para decir su nombre, que reafirmaba su existencia como un ser nuevo, un hijo del vacío, como los que antaño en un laboratorio imperial en el lejano Vollr131 deseó crear. Él era ahora un ser perfecto, un dios del metauniverso.

—Yo soy… el gran sabio… Kvasirham

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los últimos burócratas de Glitnir:_

.

Les recuerdo a todos los aeronautas que ya pueden adquirir mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en formato digital.

Descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir nuevas y originales aventuras _._

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y más gracias a los que me han felicitado por mi nueva novela, espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirla, pues he puesto en ella años de experiencia que he aprendido gracias a ustedes, creando estos fics que nos han unido.

Un abrazo muy especial también a mis leales y pacientes lectores, mis fics pendientes se irán poniendo al día, aunque lento aún, pero lo harán. No he abandonado ninguno. También me entusiasma contarles que estoy escribiendo la segunda parte de esta nueva saga de Alta Tierra y además tengo en mente una tercera novela que se basará en un mundo original, más inspirado en mi escritura fantástica del estilo Asgard. Espero terminarlas pronto para compartirlas con ustedes.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro emocionante capítulo de _Idavollr._

.

Ante cualquier pregunta, no duden en contactarme por aquí a través de PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	42. Glitnir VII

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Glitnir**

.

VII

.

.

.

 _Este lugar era el favorito de mi madre, le recordaba a su hogar del otro lado del océano._

.

.

.

—Yo soy… el gran sabio… Kvasirham.

El ente del vacío se irguió orgulloso en el aire, dominante, sabiéndose finalmente dueño de su propia existencia.

 _Yo soy._

Estaba despierto en consciencia, no como antes que era apenas una criatura abisal guiada por el hambre de la existencia, instinto levemente más allá de la obediencia animal que guiaba sus actos. Otra vez era _él._

 _Yo soy._

Estalló en nuevas y más sonoras carcajadas, con una voz oscura que se acopló a un coro infinito de otras voces que parecían provenir del infinito vacío, de estrellas y nebulosas, que envolvía a plataforma con el pedestal en el centro, como si la dimensión en la que se encontraba antes tan hermosa hubiera sido devorada por el ginnugagap.

 _Yo soy._

El jardín tan hermoso se marchitó en segundos, no como si hubiera sido víctima de un veneno, más bien como si miles o millares de años hubiera transcurrido en segundos deteriorando también los cristales que componían el suelo y las hermosas rocas de sus escalinatas.

 _Yo soy_

Con los pies juntos levitaba sobre la esfera, la que era de un negro tan absorbente que ni la luz del pilar de Asgard, que resplandecía como una estrella en el centro de la plataforma, podía escapar de su silueta oscura como un agujero negro, de un negro tan perfecto que no importaba de qué ángulo se observara la esfera parecía más ser un círculo bidimensional. Lo único que le daba volumen a la esfera eran las llamas de energía abisal, flamas negras y violáceas que la rodeaban.

 _Yo soy…_

—Yo soy…

—Sí, ya lo sabemos, te llamas Kvasirham —respondió Nabiki y se cruzó de brazos con una frialdad asombrosa dada la peligrosa situación, haciendo un gesto de hastío con la frente en alto y sin titubear.

La voz de la muchacha hizo eco en la inmensidad del vacío y produjo tal silencio que pareció incluso acallar los pensamientos y clamores de dicha de la criatura abisal. Las enormes patas de fuego negro que nacían de la esfera, doblándose como las extremidades de una araña, abarcaron toda la gran plataforma que como una plaza de distintos niveles hacía de santuario del pilar de Asgard, el corazón de toda la ciudad de fortaleza-ciudad de Glitnir. Al doblarse más pronunciadamente la esfera descendió hacia el centro de la plataforma, deteniéndose a pocos metros por encima de la doncella y el burócrata, que seguía en el suelo aterrado por la encarnación tan desgarradora de las transgresiones que el imperio una vez cometió y también llevó a su final.

El ser que se reconocía a sí mismo como Kvasirham inclinó un poco el rostro liso como de metal, agrietado de cuando se creó su monstruosa boca que desgarró la superficie, mostrando horripilantes dientes, como si los huesos afilados se hubieran clavado en las encías negras, pululando sangre y fluidos viscosos y traslúcidos de propiedades abisales. Simplemente era indescriptible, no por su fealdad de por sí trastornadora, sino más bien por la energía del vacío que lo rodeaba, de una intensidad mucho mayor que incluso estar de pie en el borde del ginnugagap. Si la energía abisal de esa criatura se comparaba a algo tan burdo como la corrupción de la materia midgariana, o radiación como la conocemos, esa intensidad sería comparable a la presión existente dentro de la eterna prisión de concreto de Chernóbil, capaz de fundir el metal en cuestión de minutos. De esa misma manera la sola presencia del abisal Kvasirham deterioraba la materia, distorsionaba la silueta de todas las cosas bajo una luz oscura, trepidante, y horadaba las almas de Nabiki y Forseti al punto de hacerlos temblar más que de terror, al dudar de sus propias existencias.

Nabiki hizo acopio de toda su lógica y fuerza de voluntad, casi debiendo olvidarse de todo lo demás que era irrelevante en su mente, para conseguir mantener la llama de su existencia brillando en sus ojos. Quién era, qué quería y cómo lo conseguiría; eran las preguntas que repetía en su mente a cada segundo que la opresión del vacío parecía corroer los jardines hasta convertir las plantas en fósiles y luego en polvo. Así ella encaró a Kvasirham, que sobre su esfera se acercó aún más a la altura del suelo de la plataforma, levitando a apenas medio metro, cruzándose delante del resplandeciente pilar de Asgard. El ser del vacío parecía contrariado ante la valerosa insolencia de la muchacha.

—¿No comprendes la grandeza de este momento? ¿O es que tu admiración te ha dejado sin reaccionar? —preguntó Kvasirham, con la voz raspada que se alzó por encima del coro de voces que lo acompañaba en cada palabra, moviendo con deleite su nueva boca y dientes, como si disfrutara el poder crear sonidos otra vez, tanto como saberse también un ser consciente y de una naturaleza que codició decenas de miles de años atrás, cuando era tan solo un científico imperial—. Yo, Kvasirham, existo. Yo, en esta naturaleza antimaterial, soy materia. ¡Yo, el hijo del vacío, existo y soy consciente de mí! ¿No te asombra? ¿No deseas postrarte de terror ante mí? ¿Suplicarme que te comparta este milagro de existencia inmortal que los falsos inmortales envidiaron?... ¡Presencia mi nuevo ser! Este poder, este conocimiento, ¡esta magnificencia! —se jactó con una fuerte carcajada que fue coreada por las voces del abismo—. ¡Ni siquiera el emperador sería un rival para mí en este momento!... Oh, pero sigues ahí sin doblegarte, admiro tu valor y veo en tus ojos el destello de la genialidad; sí, niña de carne, puedo sentir el poder de tu mente tan asombrosa que incluso un ser de eternidad como yo ha sido conmovido por tu fugaz existencia.

Kvasirham extendió el largo brazo y luego la mano, gris y sólida como si fuera de metal, opaca y rugosa como la uña de un animal, de articulaciones marcadas como las de un maniquí. Su dedo índice se estiro también acercando la punta a la frente de la doncella. Nabiki no retrocedió, aunque dejó de cruzar los brazos dejándolos caer, con una mano por delante y la otra por detrás de su vestido.

—No, una mente tan poderosa no puede ser desperdiciada. He encontrado dos tesoros para festejar el momento de mi despertar —dijo la criatura, admirando con sus ojos vacíos como portales al ginnugagap la figura de Nabiki. Movió lentamente la cabeza con insultante descaro, estudiándola como si pudiera verla a través de la tela del hermoso vestido de diplomática desde los pies hasta la cabeza—. Sí, tanta codicia en tus ojos, puedes entender a la perfección la diferencia entre lo que soy y lo que tú eres. ¿Lo deseas? ¿Unirte a mí en la auténtica eternidad? ¿Poseer el tiempo infinito para recorrer innumerables universos y descifrar sus misterios? Toda esa información que jamás podrías recabar ni siquiera con una falsa inmortalidad de la existencia inferior de los que se creen dioses, cuando no son más que animales un poco más evolucionados que el resto, ¡insectos en comparación al eterno abismo más allá de sus cegueras! Porque al gin he despertado y descubro que este insignificante universo llega a su final, como otros, como infinitos más que también lo seguirán. ¿Deseas seguir atada a esta suerte? ¿Ser una mota de polvo ahogada de polvo en el lodazal, destinada ser destruida y olvidada por millares de eternidades que seguirán después de ti?... ¿O prefieres sentarte a mi lado y ocupar un trono perenne, convertirte en una con el conocimiento mismo? El destino es generoso al ponerme en mi despertar ante una mente tan brillante, pero limitada, como era la mía antes de ser… perfecto. Puedo ayudarte, como yo quisiera haber sido ayudado entonces, revelarte que este vacío al que temen no es en realidad el vacío, sino un maravilloso todo.

Nabiki titubeó y dio un paso atrás, evitando el toque del largo dedo de Kvasirham.

El ser del vacío estremeció apenas sus hombros, como un gesto contenido de risa, como un padre admirando los primeros y tiernos pasos de su hija.

—Admírame y descubre lo que podría ser tuyo, niña de carne. ¿No lo deseas también, dejar de temer por tu futuro tan frágil y efímero? Yo puedo darte lo que quieras, un lugar a mi lado, una nueva existencia como la mía, no, me expresé mal, sino una _auténtica_ existencia.

Forseti apenas podía estar erguido ante la aplastante opresión del ser del vacío, unos metros más atrás de Nabiki, y no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese ser, ese monstruo del vacío, tenía conciencia como los seres de la creación y también vanidad. ¿Sería realmente otro de esos soldados fallidos que creó el imperio en su declive? ¿O tal como se presentaba ante ellos, esa criatura era la encarnación del maestro de los sabios de Idavollr, Kvasirham, el gran creador de los hijos del vacío y también infame en los últimos días del imperio, por haber sido uno de sus causantes, tras desaparecer presuntamente como una víctima más de las muchas que hubo durante el experimento que terminó por borrar de la existencia a todo Vollr131?

Entonces Forseti miró a Nabiki y lo que descubrió le provocó curiosidad, luego admiración. La mano que la chica ocultaba tras su espalda se estaba moviendo, lentamente, posicionando los dedos en distintas formas a la vez que un pequeño resplandor casi insignificante levitaba delante de su mano, rodeada de finísimos círculos mágicos rúnicos que se entrelazaban entre sí. Era como si Nabiki estuviera creando algo más, tejiendo apenas con la punta de los dedos un hechizo tan pequeño que la poderosa entidad del vacío no podía detectar distraído por la existencia tan atractiva de la chica, que le provocaba el hambre que no hubo sentido en milenios y que deseaba saciar tras su renacimiento.

Y Forseti sonrió levemente.

.

.

Tras la explosión Rashell intentó saltar, evadiendo los grandes bloques del edificio que caían a su derredor como si fuera una mortal lluvia de meteoros. Los gigantescos bloques rebotaban sobre la autopista o arrancaban trozos de la misma, pues habían llevado su mortal lid a una larga avenida sobre pilares de concreto a más de cien metros de altura que cruzaba entre los edificios de Glitnir. A mitad del salto Njörd el abisal se materializó como una estela negra ante él, apenas visible por la nube de polvo y fuego negro y dorado que se mezclaba en el aire por los embates de ambas espadas. Con un rápido movimiento de la espada de fuego negro, que hizo recordar a Rashell la mejor técnica de su corrompido primo, desvió la hoja de la Skirr con la que el joven exmercenario intentó defenderse tras el movimiento sorpresa, y con la otra mano Njörd lo atrapó, hundiendo los largos dedos cetrinos, duros como dagas de acero, en la armadura de Rashell como si fuera de papel, cerrándolos al agarrarlo con fuerza por la camisa…

.

.

 _—Njörd, ¡Njörd!, ¿dónde te metiste?... ¡Geez, Njörd!_

 _El niño de apenas unos once o doce años, de cabellera rubia y ojos oscuros, piel bronceada y ropas cómodas, corrió y saltó por los tejados y ramas del antiguo templo. La agilidad del niño era como la de un chimpancé, un animal extinto al que conocieron en imágenes hacía poco tiempo en una excursión escolar que hicieron a un museo._

 _—¡Njörd!_

 _Saltó a la última rama y cayó sobre el tejado del templo. Su arquitectura era una antigua reliquia de tejas oscuras y techos inclinados, curvados, unidos en altas puntas. Las paredes eran una mezcla de delicado papel montado en finas varillas de madera con pisos de esteras de paja. Un tesoro conservado con integridad desde hacía decenas de miles de años atrás, de cuando los distritos del mundo capital eran llamados naciones independientes, en un caos de gobiernos, guerras y ambiciones que marcaron a los antiguos como criaturas egoístas y brutales, en un oscurantismo científico previo a la revelación de los secretos de la creación, sufriendo sus habitantes ciclos muy cortos de vida y transmutación a través del ciclo de las almas. De esos tiempos arcaicos se rumoreaba que provenía también el emperador, convirtiéndolo en uno de los seres vivientes más antiguos en existir sin volver al ciclo de las almas, pero los cronistas no estaban de acuerdo en ello, pues la figura del emperador estaba oscurecida en la historia durante los primeros siglos posteriores al renacimiento de Idavollr y la conformación de nueva Noatum como la ciudad capital del nuevo gobierno mundial, que en los milenios siguientes se convertiría en el mundo central de los cien universos. La crónica oficial de lo que se sabía del emperador comenzaba poco después del renacer de Idavollr, que muchos consideraban en auténtico principio del universo central, con historias en las que se destacaba a un muy joven hombre osado, terco, valeroso y poco dado a respetar el orden vigente, pero que con sus esfuerzos se convirtió en el protector de Idavollr al enfrentar continuamente los horrores del ginnugagap, y posteriormente en su gobernante. Muy pocos se atrevían a investigar el pasado del emperador, pues era un ser admirado e incluso venerado, siempre ausente en los asuntos menores de gobierno, pero cuya sola presencia cuando se dignaba a aparecer imponía el respeto incuestionable a sus decisiones, por muy dictatoriales y extrañas que estas fueran, como si en realidad sus antojadizas apariciones que interrumpían las reuniones en el palacio imperial de gobierno o en el parlamento de los cien universos, se tratara más de un evento de la naturaleza como una tormenta a la que había que adaptarse, que de la voluntad de un hombre._

 _Aunque ni siquiera la sagrada figura del emperador podía librarse de los rumores y las dudosas investigaciones que hacían las publicaciones dedicadas a la vida social de los dioses, o señores del imperio de Idavollr como se los llamaba localmente, y uno de los predilectos era encontrar quién sería la siguiente esposa de su excelencia o cuándo se casaría tras haberla hallado._

 _Siglo tras siglo no habían dejado de hablar así de él, pues gran parte de la admiración que destilaba la vida romántica del emperador para las masas, a pesar de ser tan reservada que crecía únicamente en base a rumores, se debía a un mito cada vez más extendido por sus seguidoras. Las damas de la alta sociedad imperial contaban entre susurros, para calmar el hastío de la vanidosa eternidad, que todas las esposas que tuvo el emperador a lo largo de miles de años había sido en esencia la misma mujer. Su alma compañera que regresaba cada ciclo para estar otra vez a su lado. Algunas decían que estaban unidos por el destino; otras, con más sentimiento, proclamaban que en realidad se trataba de una antigua y triste maldición que los hacía separarse cada vez que la última encarnación de la emperatriz fallecía, y él debía esperar por su siguiente reencuentro durante solitarios años, e incluso siglos. Esta popular hipótesis sobre la vida amorosa y privada del emperador acrecentaba aún más el halo de tragedia que tanto amaban sus seguidoras, pues por razones también desconocidas para incluso los estudiosos, el supremo regidor jamás había vuelto al ciclo de las almas, o se especulaba que no podía hacerlo, que su existencia era única, especial, pero misteriosa pues jamás reveló a nadie sus misterios. Tampoco había perdido la vida liderando los ejércitos en persona con insultante osadía o siendo víctima de atentados de algún grupo de detractores de turno, de los muchos que tuvo durante su milenario gobierno. El emperador de Idavollr era auténticamente inmortal a diferencia del resto, no así la emperatriz que ocupaba el trono a su lado, por lo que él estaba condenado a un ciclo eterno e insoportable de felicidad, pérdida, dolor, soledad y otra vez felicidad durante los fugaces reencuentros._

 _Como fuera, más allá de la comidilla de la corte y de la atosigadora prensa del corazón, cada vez que el emperador enviudaba era un gravísimo asunto del estado superior de Idavollr. Durante esos tiempos oscuros de dolor y luto, al que se acogía de manera oficial todos los cien universos, el emperador se ensimismaba todavía más de lo normal, olvidaba sus deberes e incluso tomaba audaces decisiones que lo llevaban en ocasiones al frente de la batalla, en peligrosas e incluso suicidas conquistas, o en excursiones sin escolta que lo llevaban a conocer universos nuevos, viajes que podían durar incluso una o dos generaciones de nuevas almas imperiales._

 _El emperador de Idavollr acababa de enviudar por última vez, de una manera repentina y violenta que nadie esperaba, o quizás sí los cronistas que coincidían en que una maldición siempre apartaba a la emperatriz, todavía siendo muy joven, del lado del emperador, el que apenas conseguía saborear el néctar de la dicha tras reencontrarla antes de perderla otra vez. La muerte de la emperatriz provocó un terrible problema político, pues el emperador de Idavollr había sido víctima de un atentado en una visita oficial a uno de los nuevos universos conquistados, mientras estaba siendo acompañado por su familia de la que nunca se apartaba._

 _Así como adorado, el emperador de Idavollr podía ser también una criatura temida en extremo incluso por su propio pueblo. El universo donde la emperatriz perdió la vida no solo fue castigado, sino que totalmente aniquilado con sus propias manos. El ejército imperial se limitó durante días a tratar de evacuar a la población de ese mundo mientras su señor, el despiadado y enloquecido emperador, como si fuera un huracán, una fuerza superior y desbocada de la creación, arrasó ciudad por ciudad, nación por nación, mundos, planetas, lunas, y todo lugar donde la vida se atrevía a seguir existiendo como un insulto a la muerte de su esposa la emperatriz._

 _Por suerte el emperador ya no estaba solo y su ira se contuvo rápidamente al recordar que la última encarnación de la emperatriz, que siempre era una joven doncella de la isla del este de la nueva Noatum, tierras que se decía en algunas versiones sobre su pasado eran también las originarias del emperador, le había dejado un hermoso obsequió. Porque por primera vez en decenas de miles de años el emperador de Idavollr tenía un hijo para acallar el dolor de su desgarradora soledad._

 _—¡Njörd! ¡Geez! Hay estás —gritó el niño rubio, jadeando con fuerza._

 _Njörd era un niño de la misma edad que Touni, comenzando ya su pubertad. Estaba sentado en el borde del tejado más alto de la casona de arquitectura ancestral mirando el paisaje que descendía por una colina tan llena de árboles, que era difícil imaginar que se encontraban en realidad en una reserva histórica dentro de Nueva Noatum. El niño solo se limitó a mirarlo y luego apartó los ojos volviendo la vista hacia el horizonte. Desde las alturas podían ver el mar más allá de la muralla antigua del centro de Nueva Noatum. Tras las murallas, la ciudad de enormes rascacielos de cristal y autopistas de neón que se curvaban en el aire entre las torres, se erigía por encima de las aguas del océano, como una ciudad híbrida, parte submarina, parte islas artificiales y parte plataformas en el aire, que abarcaban una gran extensión del océano._

 _Touni dejó caer los hombros. Tragó grandes bocanadas de aire y las expulsó hasta que se hubo calmado. Luego avanzó y se sentó en el borde del techo junto a su primo._

 _—Geez…_

 _La expresión del pequeño Touni expresó todo su sentir, una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, de tener que ver a su fuerte y enérgico primo, su mejor amigo, envuelto en una tristeza cruel como una prisión para su alma. Pasó un rato antes de que Touni se atreviera otra vez a hablar._

 _—Tu padre se encargó de todos ellos, ninguno sobrevivió…_

 _—No los odio, no a todos —respondió Njörd cabizbajo—. No tienen la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a mi madre. Mi padre acabó con ellos al principio, en los dos primeros días lo hizo con los líderes de ese grupo de terroristas, yo estaba ahí. Les arrancó los corazones con las manos, uno por uno y… —El niño cerró los ojos con fuerza, luego, mordiéndose los labios, los abrió y siguió contando su historia con valor—. No se detuvo, no… ¡no quiso hacerlo! ¡No fue suficiente, nunca es suficiente para él!_

 _Ambos eran tan pequeños y ya cargaban con la culpa del conocimiento._

 _—¿Repruebas lo que hizo tu padre?_

 _—¿Asesinar a millones de inocente por la muerte de mi madre?... Sí, por supuesto, ¡está demente! No puede ser que un maldito como él nos gobierne._

 _—Pero ellos mataron a tu madre, ¿no? —preguntó Touni, dudando—, y el ejército salvó a los civiles?_

 _Njörd meneó la cabeza lentamente antes de responder._

 _—Deja de mentir, sabes que no pudieron escapar todos, son pocos los refugiados que escaparon con vida, y eso no justifica lo que él hizo._

 _—Yo también estaría enojado en su lugar —explicó Touni refiriéndose al emperador._

 _—¡Hizo chocar dos malditas lunas contra la superficie del planeta! —estalló Njörd impaciente—. ¿Te parece que eso es estar enojado? ¡Es un maldito psicópata, un monstruo!... un monstruo —murmuró finalmente conteniendo un gimoteo de rabia._

 _En los ojos de Njörd había mucho más que ira por lo que hizo su padre, o dolor por la muerte de su madre, había un profundo e irracional miedo. El niño jamás había visto a su padre de esa manera y lo que podía hacer, o como lo vio reflejado en los ojos de los habitantes de ese universo menor, mientras todos corrían por la avenida cruzándose con él, un simple niño ignorado en medio del caos, con el rostro sucio y los ojos empapados de lágrimas, que seguía de pie incrédulo ante la destrucción a kilómetros desde donde estaba. Veía rascacielos elevarse hasta las nubes y estallar, veía una tormenta de rayos de luz plateados caer sobre la ciudad, veía con sus infantiles ojos como tras la gente aterrorizada el horizonte se encendía de fuego que avanzaba devorando montañas y levantando los mares por encima de los rascacielos. Veía a la gente que escapaba despavorida, gritando, llorando, perdiendo sus hogares y seres queridos, mientras el monstruo destructor de mundos avanzaba con su caótica venganza, como si todas las almas no fueran para él más que insectos que debía exterminar, un mal que extirpar._

 _—Primero fue enterarme de que los universos conquistados son drenados de toda energía creadora hasta desecharlos, solo para mantener vivo a Idavollr y su maldita aristocracia, ¡y ahora esto! ¿Es que nadie se atreve a enfrentarlo?... No es lo que hubiera querido mi madre, jamás ella lo hubiese permitido si…_

 _—Pero ella no está, Njörd, no está —insistió Touni poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su primo—. Lo siento._

 _Njörd dio de golpes con los puños contra el tejado y sus manos sangraron. Era orgulloso, tanto, que no podía llorar ni expresar su dolor de otra manera._

 _—Lo mataré, Touni, ¡juro que lo mataré! Debo acabar con esto…_

 _—Geez, ¿tú, contra el emperador de los cien universos?_

 _—¡Debo hacerlo!_

 _En ese momento el niño Touni comprendió que el gran dolor de Njörd no eran las acciones de su padre, sino el sentirse tan débil e insignificante que no pudo salvar a su madre evitando tanta desgracia, o mucho menos detener a su padre._

 _Njörd se sacudió con rabia la mano de Touni._

 _—Si no quieres ayudarme…_

 _—Te ayudaré, geez —respondió Touni, con determinación—. Ambos lo haremos, lo detendremos, pero debes entender que ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo somos un par de niños tontos deseando detener este sistema corrupto, de engranajes aceitados con la sangre de millares de almas de los universos conquistados. ¿Te parece que no detesto esta situación? ¡Geez!... No, necesitamos hacernos más fuertes primero. Deja de ser tan terco y acepta tu cupo en la academia militar, que yo estaré contigo, necesitamos hacerlo por mucho que odies a tu padre, es el único camino que nos queda._

 _Njörd se quedó con la vista al frente. Empuñó las manos y asintió con los labios torcidos por la rabia y la impotencia. Debía callarse su orgullo y sentido de justicia, era la única manera, por ahora._

 _—Así está mejor —dijo el niño Touni—. Si quieres enfrentarlo tienes que ser más fuerte que él, ¿lo entiendes? Tenemos que entrenar, estudiar, descubrir todos sus secretos, los de tu padre y este corrupto imperio. Y entonces, un día, cuando tengamos el poder necesario en nuestras manos… ¡Geez!_

 _Touni casi cayó de espaldas al percibir una intensa presencia tras ellos. Al girar el rostro descubrió a un hombre joven, pero con los ojos drenados de vida, carcomidos por una eternidad maldita y solitaria. Sus ropas elegantes parecían cómodas, una sencilla camisa de seda abotonada en el centro de mangas amplias que arremangaba bajo los codos, en un hábito tan viejo como sus recuerdos, y pantalones grises con zapatillas de tela. Lo más característico que tenía eran los ojos azules como el cristal y su larga trenza de cabello grisáceo con mechones blancos y otros todavía negros, y terminaba danzando a las alturas de las rodillas._

 _—Njörd, es hora de irnos —dijo el emperador, de pie a mitad del tejado, con una voz que no daba a cuestionamientos a pesar de tener todavía un timbre juvenil, que en otrora época debió ser alegre y desafiante, ahora solo un eco en un pozo de vacío insondable._

 _El cuerpo del pequeño Njörd tembló de rabia y dolor, y de miedo. Touni, a su lado, también tembló pues no era inmune al aplastante terror que provocaba la presencia del emperador, menos en esa situación. Más miedo sintió Touni por el actuar de su primo, que ya había tenido una discusión con su padre diciéndole que no iría a la academia como él deseaba, porque no quería nada que lo tuviera cerca de él._

 _Njörd se levantó con dificultad, siendo apenas un jovenzuelo ya cargaba con el peso de millares de vidas a las que no pudo salvar. Y en ese instante, en su infantil sentido de justicia, debió hacer oídos sordos a sus deseos y miserias. Dio media vuelta y se plantó ante su padre con las manos empuñadas. Lo miró a los ojos. La vida y furia de los ojos de Njörd contrastaron con los ojos vacíos de su padre que lo miraba desde las alturas como un ser supremo e inalcanzable._

 _—Njörd, ¿me escuchaste?_

 _Njörd miró hacia un lado, luego al otro, y de reojo notó la mirada de Touni sobre él como esperando también su respuesta. Vio a Touni asentir levemente._

 _—Sí, padre, lo escuché —respondió finalmente._

 _El tono frío y dolorosamente distante de Njörd no pareció afectar al emperador._

 _—¿Ya terminaste con tu berrinche? —preguntó el emperador de manera tajante, incluso majadera, con un orgullo casi infantil al poner en su lugar a su hijo._

 _—Sí, padre…_

 _—¿Me obedecerás? —lo interrumpió interrogándolo con autoridad e impaciencia._

 _—Sí, padre._

 _—¿Irás a la academia?_

 _—¡Sí!… Sí, padre, iré… y…_

 _Njörd se mordió más fuerte los labios para guardarse lo que tanto deseaba decirle, hasta que estos sangraron. En el fuego de su mirada al desafiar a su padre este pudo adivinar sus deseos, planes y sentimientos. Lo que no vio Njörd, pero sí Touni, fue que por primera vez el rostro del emperador mostró un atisbo de humanidad. El velo de tristeza e indiferencia se corrió tan solo un poco para revelar un sentimiento de orgullo, en que dibujó apenas una media sonrisa en su rostro antes de ser otra vez dominado por la melancólica indiferencia._

 _—Está resuelto entonces. Regresa a casa y prepara tus cosas porque ya no vivirás en el palacio, sales mañana al amanecer —dijo el emperador y dándole la espalda a los niños avanzó sobre el tejado unos metros antes de desaparecer dejando una estela plateada de su silueta._

.

.

La pequeña explosión de magia dio en la cabeza de la criatura abisal, tras haber sido golpeado con el pomo de la espada Skirr que Rashell giró hábilmente en un desesperado movimiento defensivo. La criatura sintió dolor, un terrible dolor, arrojando a Rashell varios metros por el suelo. El exmercenario rodó entre los escombros, pero dio un fuerte manotón al piso elevando el cuerpo, dando rápidos giros en el aire para caer deslizando los pies con la espada sostenida horizontalmente. Sonrió. Njörd jamás imaginó qué nuevos trucos se podían hacer con la espada que Touni forjó para él.

El fuego dorado de la Skirr que se había concentrado en el rostro de Njörd el abisal se disipó junto con sus gemidos guturales, mezcla de la voz del primo de Touni y el coro de voces de almas devoradas por el vacío que componían parte de su no existencia. Entonces bajó las manos y como el caparazón seco de un insecto cayeron los trozos del rostro liso como de metal, entre viscosas líneas de fluido abisal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rashell, poniéndose de pie, más que sorprendido estaba desilusionado—… ¡¿Por qué, Njörd?!

El último trozo cayó de la cabeza. El rostro estaba pálido y el cabello rubio y desordenado, casi blanco, pegado por los fluidos a la cabeza, con el borde de la armadura tipo piel descascarada alrededor de su cuello rozando su mentón y subiendo por detrás hasta su nuca. Pero no fue horror lo que sintió Rashell, sino que furor, cuando los ojos azules de Njörd le confirmaron sus sospechas desde el principio de ese combate, al estar clavados en él y… de manera conscientes.

—Eres tú, ¡geez!, ¡realmente eres tú, maldito miserable! ¡¿No prometiste que lucharíamos contra él y sus monstruos?! ¡Cómo pudiste convertirte en uno de ellos!

Rashell avanzó en su contra. Njörd no pareció reaccionar, con su rostro cetrino y ojos apagados, con la cabeza muy fija por el grueso cuello de la armadura tipo piel, que era como parte de su cuerpo, despertaban más lástima y conmocionaron el corazón de Rashell. Con la espada Skirr lanzó un rápido corte apenas estuvo frente a él. Njörd blandió la espada de fuego negro que se materializó en su mano y empuñó con fuerza, haciendo que las llamaradas estallaran con más intensidad ensanchando su silueta, y respondió. Las armas chocaron con vehemencia. El fuego dorado de Skirr, de resplandor poderosos que lastimaba a Njörd con cada destello como revelaban sus gestos, golpeaba a la espada de fuego negro, la que emanaba sus llamas oscuras alrededor de los cuerpos provocando un gesto de dolor constante en Rashell que debía sostener la existencia de su alma ante tan abrumadora presencia.

—Te creí, te creí, geez, ¡te creí y estaba dispuesto a seguirte al infierno hasta acabar con todo!... ¡Te creí!

Rashell levantó la Skirr cortando desde el suelo hasta el cielo, levantando parte del asfalto con la fuerza de su movimiento. La espada negra perdió la firmeza y fue empujada por el arma forjada por Touni. Njörd hizo un gesto casi humano, quejándose a viva voz, con su voz juvenil haciendo eco en las voces del vacío que lo coreaban, dando un paso rápido atrás. Su pie se hundió con fuerza en la pista y la hundió en un cráter de dos metros de diámetro. Rashell tras elevar la espada de su rival saltó recto hacia el cielo, y dando un giro en el aire extendió la otra mano y círculos rúnicos aparecieron alrededor de la esfera mágica que generó. Se expandieron con rapidez formando una circunferencia mayor que todo su cuerpo. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que Njörd apenas consiguió mirar, con su cabello rubio y húmedo desenredándose de alrededor de su cabeza comenzando a colgar y agitarse con la fuerza del aire que los envolvía en el feroz combate.

—¡Te creí, maldito imbécil!

Njörd murmuró con voz ronca, entre sus labios amoratados que contrastaban más intensamente en su rostro cetrino y de humedad viscosa.

—Touni…

— _¡Lanza de la muerte!_

La energía tomó forma de una feroz lanza de acero negro que disparó en picada contra Njörd. El ser abisal fortaleció las llamaradas de su espada negra y la tomó con ambas manos, como un escudo, anteponiendo el centro de la misma contra la lanza que impactó. El hechizo lo empujó, arrastrándolo por la autopista, hundiéndose sus pies en el asfalto, mientras el hechizo lo empujaba con violencia. Partes del cuerpo-armadura de Njörd comenzaron a resquebrajarse únicamente por la presión de ese hechizo que lo seguía empujando y arrastrando los pies hacia atrás. Fragmentos cayeron de sus hombros, espalda, brazos y piernas, que se resquebrajaron con violencia. Mostró los dientes en un nuevo arranque de humanidad y gritó con su voz espectral y múltiple.

La autopista cedió primero y se desplomó alrededor de Njörd, hundiéndose un triángulo en el suelo de varios metros de diámetro, luego cedió y se desmoronó por completo alrededor del cuerpo del abisal. La lanza lo empujó por el aire y lo enterró en diagonal en la base de un edificio continuo. La explosión que siguió después barrió con los pilares del edificio provocando que este se desplomara sobre sí mismo. Esa parte de la autopista también cedió, desplomándose de costado sobre los restos del edificio. Tan grande fue el impacto que toda Glitnir tembló otra vez.

.

.

—En realidad solo un pequeño detalle me despierta curiosidad —dijo Nabiki, enfrentándose con valor a la antipresencia del abisal Kvasirham.

—Dime, hija de carne —respondió el abisal, jactándose, dándose aires de superioridad.

Nabiki dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Forseti, entonces los volvió al frente y no los bajó, a pesar que en las concavidades oscuras y vacías del abisal ella solo encontraba una fuerza que deseaba devorar su alma, mente y existencia. Pero si creía que eso bastaba para asustarla, era porque no la conocía del todo.

—Debo confesarte que durante un tiempo me sentí aburrida —dijo Nabiki finalmente, con solemnidad, pero sin dejar de lado el leve tono irónico de sus palabras—, el mundo era un lugar pequeño y nada me satisfacía.

—Te comprendo, eres como yo —Kvasirham giró la mano, que seguía muy cerca del rostro de Nabiki, y la empuñó hasta que su ambición crujió en sus articulaciones—, esta falsa vida de la creación no es más que una pecera de vanidades y debilidades. Por eso yo puedo liberarte…

—No he terminado —lo interrumpió Nabiki—. Es verdad que cuando me enteré de la existencia de este universo y de muchos más, que hay una infinita cantidad de mundos que conocer, tantas emociones que vivir, me maravilló. Sin embargo, ahora al conocerte, puedo darme cuenta de la triste verdad—. Alzó una ceja y sonrió al desafiarlo—. ¿Por qué no importando la era o el universo en el que estemos, siempre habrá hombres tan idiotas, egocéntricos y pervertidos?

Su sonrisa fue sincera, recordó a Kuno y a tantos más, y pensó en la ironía de que ahora este _hijo del vacío_ , que se creía un ser tan superior a ella, no era muy distinto a todos esos idiotas al codiciarla.

—¿Qué dices? —Kvasirham retrocedió un poco la mano.

Pero Nabiki se le adelantó sacando su mano oculta tras la espalda y rodeada de anillos rúnicos, y la abrió extendiendo los dedos frente al ser abisal.

—Que no me interesa tu propuesta… _¡Luz magna!_

Cerró la mano con fuerza y la esfera mágica de luz estalló entre ellos. El fulgor dorado de energía creadora llenó toda la instancia de la plataforma, desintegró las patas como de araña de fuego negras creadas por la esfera del abisal y su luz se expandió hasta chocar con una pared invisible, la que se resquebrajó como un vidrio, rápidamente, desplomándose la pequeña dimensión que los envolvía y que estaba a las puertas del ginnugagap.

—¡NO! ¡ARGH! ¡NO…!

El grito de dolor del abisal se tornó inhumano, confundido, estremeciéndose en el aire cubriéndose la cara, herido por una sobrecarga de energía creadora que Nabiki gatilló al variar uno de los pocos hechizos que conocía.

Entonces la plataforma tembló, y la luz al disiparse reveló las paredes de la torre y que todo el altar de cristal y jardines en el que descansaba el pilar de Asgard, ahora levitaba en el corazón de la torre de Glitnir.

—¡¿Cómo?! —la voz de Kvasirham se deformó, escuchándose más inhumana que antes, al recobrar la vista y ver que la dimensión que contenía al pilar había sido deshecha, y la piedra ahora estaba otra vez en Asgard junto con ellos—. ¿Rompiste mi vínculo con el abismo? ¿Cómo es posible?

—La dimensión que nos contenía no pudo soportar tanta energía —respondió Nabiki con calma y aires de sabiduría—. ¿No debería saberlo _un genio_ como tú?

—¿Sobrecarga? Sí, lo entiendo, ¡yo lo entiendo todo, niña de carne! La unión entre la materia y la antimateria genera cumbres inmedibles de energía y la pequeña dimensión en que ocultaban el pilar no pudo contenerla. Usaste tu existencia… no, ¡me usaste a mí!

—Tu fe en ti mismo es un rasgo de tu existencia —explicó Nabiki con un dedo en alto—, y tu propia naturaleza del vacío es la parte de la antimateria que necesitaba. Solo debó encender un pequeño fuego y las energías se mezclaron provocando el resto.

—Niña estúpida…

—Además, ¿crees que me tragaría todas esas fanfarronadas sobre convertirme en un ser perfecto con tu ayuda? —Nabiki respingó la nariz—. Eres un muy mal negociante y tu rostro, para no tener uno, es más evidente de lo que creerías. En primer lugar, solo me necesitabas para darte el pilar de Asgard pues, aunque hayas podido ingresar en la dimensión que lo contenía, no podías haberlo tomado con tus manos sin arriesgarte a ser destruido al exponerte a una concentración tan pura de energía creadora, no mientras estuviera unida como el corazón de la torre de Glitnir, maximizando su existencia. Sin decir que el pilar mismo era el que mantenía la dimensión que lo contenía y protegía, era una trampa para un hijo del vacío como tú.

—Astuta, muy astuta…

—¿Pero no lo suficiente? ¿Eso me ibas a decir? —se adelantó Nabiki a los pensamientos del abisal.

Kvasirham gruñó peligrosamente.

—Hija de carne, estúpida criatura, insignificante, ahora que has liberado al pilar para mí ya no te necesito para nada más. ¿No pensaste en eso?

El ser abisal se elevó en el aire siempre levitando sobre su esfera negra y extendió sus manos. La fuerza del vacío que los rodeó y las paredes del pozo infinito del centro de la torre comenzaron a retorcerse y los grandes bloques a caer alrededor de ello, traspasando con violencia parte de la plataforma cristalina como si fueran balas.

—¡Todos morirán y serán devorados por mí! Deberías considerarlo como un pequeño premio por el favor que me has hecho.

—No, gracias a ti —respondió Nabiki cruzando los brazos—, porque sin tu ayuda no podría tampoco haber liberado al pilar de Asgard de esa dimensión.

La sonrisa confiada de Nabiki lo puso en alerta.

—¿Cómo?

Entonces recorrió la plataforma con la mirada y descubrió que el inútil de Forseti, ese burócrata de pacotilla, no estaba por ninguna parte.

—No, ¡no! ¿Dónde está ese burócrata de tercera clase y mi pilar?

Al girar descubrió que el pedestal a su espalda estaba vacío, mientras que Forseti estaba del otro lado con la piedra en la mano.

—Soy un burócrata de primer escalafón, maldito científico de pacotilla, derroche fiscal sin justificación —respondió el enclenque Forseti infundado de valor—, ¡y para que lo recuerdes yo también soy el administrador de Glitnir, designado personalmente por el sagrado emperador, y nadie tocará esta cristalización de energía creadora sin mi autorización previa, ni…!

—¡Forseti! —lo interrumpió Nabiki de un grito, al ver que el impaciente Kvasirham ya apuntaba con una mano hacia él.

—¡Ah!... ¡Dama Nabiki, atrápelo!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Kvasirham al ver la piedra volar por el aire formando un amplio arco que iba de un lado al otro de la plataforma de cristal.

La mano del ser abisal se cerró y dejó su hechizo perderse en el aire, entonces desapareció dejando una estela de su sombra violácea y negra. Reapareció a pocos metros delante de Nabiki atrapando la piedra en su mano.

—Es mía, ¡mía!

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Nabiki a sus espaldas.

Kvasirham giró y miró a la chica, que con la palma extendida mostró la hermosa piedra cristalina de intensa luz levitando sobre su mano. El ser abisal miró lo que había atrapado, no era más que un trozo de cristal de la plataforma y en su rabia lo hizo desintegrarse como el polvo.

—¿Cómo?... Ah, no es posible, ¡no es posible!

La risa del ente fue espeluznante. En su rápida mente consiguió entender el truco. Cuando esa chica lo distrajo, en todo momento estuvo preparando el hechizo que lo lastimo, no, no era el hechizo, ese lo hizo al final y muy rápidamente. Lo que antes hizo fue manipular con magia el pilar de Asgard, sacarlo de su pedestal y deslizarlo por el suelo hacia ella. Maravilla criatura, ¿cómo pudo ella conservar su espíritu intacto tanto como para enfrentar a un hijo del vacío, a la vez que no sucumbir manteniendo la concentración para realizar un hechizo así sin titubear ni revelárselo? La distracción de Forseti fue únicamente para que ella pudiera tomar la piedra que deslizó hasta sus pies sin que la viera y, como era de esperarse, retrocediera hasta la salida opuesta de la plataforma de cristal. Ahora, ella estaba en la situación de ventaja, con el fragmento de un corazón de ese universo en sus manos. ¿Y él?, sencillamente expuesto.

—Esto es por menospreciarme —dijo Nabiki alzando un poco la mano con el pilar de Asgard.

—¡Dama Nabiki, no lo haga, es demasiada energía para una simple hechicera! —advirtió Forseti del otro extremo.

Kvasirham giró hacia ella y en un desesperado intento se abalanzó como una sombra levitando sobre su esfera.

Nabiki no esperó ni dudó, un círculo mágico ya rodeaba la piedra que levitaba rotaba flotando sobre su mano.

— _Santuario áureo._

.

.

La gran torre de Glitnir estalló en su centro, muy por encima de la ciudad en ruinas, en llamas y despedazándose. Todo el disco de Glitnir perdió el control inclinándose hacia un costado, acelerando su ascenso al traspasar ya las nubes, dejando una estela de escombros como un animal perdiendo la sangre y las vísceras, o como una cola brillante que reflejaba la escasa luz. Luego la ciudad flotante se balanceó hacia el otro lado, las secciones que la componían, los triángulos que formaban el disco, comenzaron a desprenderse, ascendiendo y bajando su altura. Los edificios de la ciudad se inclinaron, cayeron unos sobre otros, algunos se hundieron desprendiéndose del disco, cayendo por abajo al vacío. El fuego dorado y plateado se alzó como cortinas que cortaron, como un cuchillo caliente, partes de la ciudad.

Entonces, a una altura maravillosa entre el cielo y el cosmos, pudiendo verse la curvatura del horizonte de Asgard contra un fondo oscuro, la ciudad de Glitnir estalló y se partió en dos. Las mitades de la ciudad comenzaron a separarse, como un abismo que crecía en su centro y que iba desde el aro exterior hasta la torre que se inclinaba separándose de su base.

.

.

Nabiki abrió los ojos. Los sentidos los tenía entumecidos y la cabeza dolía, llena de ruidos desconcertantes, de voces, de conocimiento, de historias pasadas y algunas que parecían visiones dementes de un futuro por venir. Al parpadear mejor vio una sombra sobre ella. Entonces se sintió tranquila, cobijada, alzada por brazos fuertes y descansando su cabeza sobre un hombro protector.

No se sentía tan a gusto desde antes de la muerte de su madre, cuando su padre la cargaba en brazos y con ternura. Eso era, ella estaba siendo cargada por unos brazos paternales, como si fuera otra vez una pequeña. Parpadeó con fuerza y recién se percató que la paz que sentía estaba únicamente en ella.

Forseti corría como un demente por los pasillos de Glitnir cargando a Nabiki en brazos. Jadeaba sin aliento, sin fuerzas, pero tras él el fuego se expandía, las columnas y paredes se desplomaban y los enormes ventanales caían en pedazos. El suelo temblaba con fuerza y se fragmentaba, debiendo el hombre que sortearlos dando increíbles saltos para su figura tan enclenque, además de abrazar cuidadosamente a la doncella. Nabiki miró su mano y se dio cuenta que todavía sostenía el pilar de Asgard, que le había quemado la palma dolorosamente dejándole una cicatriz con la forma de un círculo rúnico, con el hechizo que había empleado.

Estaba débil, pero intentó levantar la cabeza del hombro de Forseti y mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—No hable, su alma estuvo a punto de ser consumida por su insensatez —respondió y jadeó, saltando otra brecha en el suelo antes de escuchar como a sus espaldas todo el bloque de la torre se desprendía desplomándose—. Es una niña imprudente, ¡una necia! ¿Es que no piensa en su familia?

—¿Mi… familia?

—Quienes la esperan en su hogar, hermanas y su padre, los mencionó mientras estaba inconsciente.

—Mi… padre…

Entonces se sintió otra vez invadida por el sopor. Ya no le importó el peligro, que la torre se desplomara sobre ellos o que toda la ciudad estuviera por colapsar. Tampoco el saber si ese ser del vacío había perecido o no. Cerró los ojos otra vez dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Forseti. Realmente olía como a su padre, cuando la arrullaba de pequeña.

—Ese padre está esperando para que usted regrese —murmuró Forseti con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando a su hija, aunque Nabiki ya no lo escuchaba—. No permitiré que te pierda también, ¡no lo hará!

.

.

— _¡Mil lanzas de oscuridad!_ —invocó Rashell. Enfurecido disparó una lluvia de lanzas oscuras que rechazó Njörd con su espada negra dando rápidos y feroces golpes a las que no pudo esquivar.

Los edificios se desplomaban a su derredor, los gigantescos bloques se cruzaban entre ellos, estallaban en pedazos al reaparecer los combatientes y volver a cruzar sus armas. Los ojos de Njörd no estaban tan vacíos, sino que reflejaban el brillo con que Rashell los desafiaba.

Se separaron y la punta de una torre, del edificio que se desplomó a su costado, cayó entre ellos.

— _¡Luz del alma!_

El hechizo emblema de Njörd, usado por su familia, cruzó la punta de la torre despedazándola. Njörd fue impactado de frente por el ataque que lastimó uno de sus brazos al punto de casi ser desintegrado. Del otro lado Rashell, consumido por la ira, no cesó, sino que empuñó la mano y la volvió a extender invocando otro poderoso hechizo. Al joven ya no le importó la situación de la ciudad, tampoco si el cielo se tornaba más negro, que las nubes grises quedaban atrás bajo la ciudad y ahora parecían acercarse cada vez más a ese techo que era la ciudad invertida sobre ellos. Tan distante, pero tan enorme que la hacía parecer casi al alcance de la mano.

Njörd se materializó tras él, como una estela. Rashell apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarse al suelo, girar apoyando la espalda, y extender el brazo hacia arriba para acabar con su hechizo.

— _¡Doncellas de la muerte!_

Al momento se materializaron una docena de espectros, con forma de mujeres portando afiladas armas, que atacar al abisal Njörd por todas direcciones. Njörd no reaccionó siquiera con sorpresa, sino que se defendió partiendo a una con un solo movimiento de la espada de fuego negra. A otra la atravesó con la mano como si le arrancara el corazón, haciéndola estallar en una nube etérea con un grito angustioso de dolor. Rashell se cruzó tras la desaparición de otro de sus espectros atacando. Njörd se defendió, las espadas brillaron, la autopista se desplomó y mientras se inclinaba en diagonal los rivales se deslizaron por su superficie, cada vez más rápido, sin dejar de dar golpes, defenderse. Los cruces de Rashell eran seguidos por los de sus espectros. Ahora caían más rápido separándose de la autopista que se inclinó del todo como una pared. En el aire intercambiaron más golpes. Rashell lanzó un rápido hechizo de luz, Njörd lo detuvo con la espada negra y de improviso atrapó a otro de los espectros femeninos por la cabeza, la que aplastó cerrando la poderosa mano como de metal. El grito femenino del espectro fue espeluznante. Ambos tocaron el suelo con fuerza y se separaron de un salto, cuando el resto de los escombros de la autopista cayó sobre ellos.

Y se observaron a la distancia. Tras Rashell la ciudad se inclinaba, retorcía como una criatura con dolores de muerte. Detrás de Njörd los edificios se hundían y otros emergían, doblándose y chocando entre ellos.

—¡Rashell!

La voz de Nabiki lo despertó de su enajenación, la ira cedió a la razón. Rashell se dio cuenta que esa voz provenía más de su corazón que lo escuchado por sus oídos.

—¡Nabiki!

El joven saltó sobre los escombros que caían y trepó por ellos, saltando de uno a otro en el aire, hasta volver a lo que quedaba de la autopista que todavía se sostenía en su lugar en las alturas. Entonces vio a lo lejos un resplandor platinado y negro. Era un vehículo, un hermoso diseño de la época imperial muy similar a los automóviles de Midgard, sin techo como un convertible, pero que poseía cuatro esferas omnidireccionales en lugar de ruedas. Era conducido por Forseti, el aterrado burócrata que intentaba evadir los bloques de la calle que se alzaban como paredes y doblaban sobre ellos, y los edificios que les pisaban los talones aplastando lo que quedaba de la autopista. Nabiki se sentó sobre el borde del asiento y alzó el brazo en alto. El resplandor de la piedra que tenía en su mano vino a indicar a Rashell que ella lo había conseguido.

Rashell no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo. Luego su sonrisa se borró al notar que tras el vehículo una sombra les daba alcance, deformando los escombros que caían sobre él al punto de desintegrarlos. Era Kvasirham, que sobre su esfera recorría la autopista a gran velocidad levitando cada vez más cerca. La criatura del vacío extendió ambas manos al frente y un oscuro anillo rúnico, con el lenguaje corrupto del vacío, se formó alrededor de ellas.

El exmercenario no dudó y corrió al encuentro del vehículo, que de por si ya venía a gran velocidad. Entonces, faltando a lo menos doscientos metros, saltó con una precisión acrobática.

—¡Rashell! —gritó Nabiki asustada creyendo que lo arrollarían por accidente.

Sin embargo, el joven pasó sobre ellos y cayó de manera precisa sobre el maletero en la parte de atrás del vehículo en movimiento, una superficie lisa como el cristal de un metro de largo tras los asientos. De pie, sin importarle la velocidad, Rashell empuñó la espada Skirr al revés y con fuerza la arrojó recta con la precisión de una lanza.

La espada cruzó por el centro del ataque de energía abisal que disparó Kvasirham y lo alcanzó traspasándolo en el pecho, arrancándole un trozo de la espalda al salir la espada por detrás. El ser se retorció de dolor, cayó de la esfera y rodó por la autopista, siendo enterrado por los edificios que caían tras él.

—Reconocería ese fétido espíritu donde fuera, o de la manera que estuviera. Geez, ¡maldito Kvasirham! —gritó Rashell, recordando al infame científico imperial que sacrificó a su leal tropa para crear a más hijos del vacío.

Luego extendió la mano y como un haz de luz la espada Skirr siguió en el aire tras traspasar a la criatura, dibujó un amplio arco como una estrella fugaz y volvió a su mano, empuñándola rápidamente.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó Rashell a Nabiki, dejándose caer en los asientos traseros del vehículo con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Oh sí, mucho —ironizó Nabiki—. Y ahora se supone que debo felicitarte tras haberme dejado sola, haciendo el trabajo difícil, en medio del peligro y a punto de morir más de una vez —Nabiki puso una mano sobre el hombro del nervioso Forseti que intentaba concentrarse al conducir esquivando los agujeros de la autopista que se desplomaba cada vez más deprisa, medio de una ciudad que se caía a pedazos—. Él resultó ser mucho más útil que tú.

—¡Geez…!

La discusión fue interrumpida por una enorme explosión de energía del vacío. Tras ellos no solo la autopista, sino que parte de la ciudad, se levantó producto de las llamas oscuras que lo envolvieron todo, y en medio del fuego Kvasirham se alzó con ambas manos alzadas invocando un poderoso hechizo.

—Yngvi Touni… ¡Maldito seas, Yngvi Touni!

El grito del ser abisal llegó a sus almas e hizo eco en toda la ciudad.

—¿Qué tienes con él? —preguntó Nabiki con su cabello revoloteando alrededor de su rostro.

—Es una historia antigua —respondió Rashell con su cabellera agitándose también por la fuerza de la velocidad.

—¡Problemas! ¡Seguimos teniendo problemas! —gritó Forseti apuntando al frente.

Delante de ellos y a pocos kilómetros de distancia los esperaba Njörd de pie en el centro de la autopista. Su rostro humano pero carente de toda expresión, de piel cetrina y mirada vacía, los inundó de temor.

—¡Dobla! —ordenó Nabiki.

—¿Hacia dónde? ¡Ya no queda más pista que seguir, todas las desviaciones se desplomaron! —reclamó Forseti.

—Sigue de frente —dijo Rashell.

—Pero…

—¡Adelante, dije!

Nabiki miró atrás y no necesitaba ser una experta para percibir que la poderosa conjuración que estaba creando Kvasirham podría desintegrar con su fuerza del vacío todo lo que quedaba de la ciudad, incluyéndolos. El ser del abismo extendió ambos brazos en el aire y las llamas negras, como una columna a su derredor, se expandieron rápidamente abarcando las calles de Glitnir, tan veloz que derruían toda la materia a su alcance, haciendo de la destrucción de la ciudad algo todavía mayor.

—¡¿Qué hacemos con él?! —indicó Forseti a Njörd con insistencia, para que no olvidarán que todavía ese ser los esperaba con su espada negra en la mano cortándoles el paso—, ¿lo atropello?

—¡SIGUE! —ordenó Rashell.

De un salto el exmercenario pasó por sobre el parabrisas y se paró encima de la capota del vehículo, con sus cabellos rubios al viento y la espada Skirr empuñada con ambas manos.

—Rashell, ¡no hagas una locura! —mandó Nabiki con nerviosa autoridad. Luego miró hacia atrás donde la pared de fuego negro que devoraba a Glitnir avanzaba cada vez más cerca de ellos—. ¡Pisa el acelerador!

—Eso hago, ¡eso hago! —lloró Forseti aterrado. Jamás en su vida como burócrata imperial había recibido una amonestación al conducir, nunca manejó más rápido que lo permitido por las leyes, ¡esa situación era inaudita!

.

.

El vehículo avanzó por la autopista a gran velocidad. La ciudad comenzaba a colapsar en su estructura principal separándose en más partes que comenzaban a hundirse del todo, la torre aguja se partió y la pared de fuego negro que lo corroía todo los perseguía.

Como un pequeño punto oscuro, Njörd los esperaba más adelante y Rashell extendió la espada Skirr dispuesto a dar el golpe en el momento en que se toparan a toda velocidad.

Entonces los ojos de Rashell se encontraron, a menos de cien metros de distancia, con los de Njörd. Y los ojos azules del expríncipe de Idavollr le devolvieron la mirada con un atisbo de humanidad que lo paralizó.

—¡Rashell! —gritó Nabiki preocupada.

Rashell no reaccionó. Tampoco lo hizo Njörd… Y el vehículo cruzó a gran velocidad por el costado del hijo del vacío sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho un amague de luchar. Entonces Rashell giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Njörd avanzando con pasos lentos por el centro de la autopista, directo a la pared de fuego, para enfrentarse a… Kvasirham.

—Es… es… ¡es el final del camino! —se gimió Forseti.

Rashell miró al frente justo cuando el vehículo alcanzó el borde y se precipitó de un salto al vacío. El joven exmercenario giró por sobre el vehículo, afirmándose del borde del parabrisas y puso los pies en el respaldo de los asientos.

Recién entonces los tres comprendieron la locura que cometieron. El vehículo caía a una altura superior a las nubes, por sobre la estela de escombros que dejaba la ciudad en su ascenso sin fin. Pero ninguno reaccionó, pues los tres se quedaron sumidos por el más ominoso silencio. La quietud, el silencio de las alturas, les daba la sensación de que estuvieran flotando. Sobre ellos estaba la ciudad gris que cubría abarcaba el cielo de todo del mundo divino. Sin embargo, a esa altura, donde el horizonte dejó de ser azul, sino negro como el más oscuro espacio, descubrieron que la ciudad sobre sus cabezas era en realidad un mundo más grande que Asgard y tan cerca que creaba la ilusión de ser como un techo sobre todo el mundo, pero hacia el horizonte podían ver ahora la curvatura del horizonte de Asgard abajo, enfrentándose a poca distancia con la curvatura opuesta del mundo gris sobre sus cabezas, dejando un espacio negro y azulado entre ellos que era el vacío entre ambos mundos. Un planeta frente a otro, casi rozándose, a punto de colisionar, eso era lo que tenían sobre sus cabezas en todo momento desde el día en que la ciudad gris apareció reemplazando al firmamento.

—Es… Es la sagrada Idavollr —susurró Forseti, con lágrimas de moción en sus ojos, al reconocer allí, entre el cielo de un mundo y el otro, que la ciudad blanca sobre sus cabezas no era otra que el antes desaparecido mundo capital del imperio.

Rashell también reconoció a la capital imperial, su hogar decenas de milenios atrás, y la confusión y terror se apoderaron de su ser. Nabiki se aferró a Rashell, recordándole recién que caían al vacío a una altura que bien podrían ser los primeros astronautas de la historia de Asgard. Saliendo de su estupor, Rashell abrazó a Nabiki por la cintura y a Forseti lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica, y concentrándose cerró los ojos.

Y desaparecieron gracias al hechizo de traslación de Touni, dejando que el vehículo cayera y se uniera a la larga la estela de escombros de Glitnir.

.

.

Muy a la distancia, entre un planeta y el otro, en el horizonte que quedaba entre Asgard e Idavollr, Glitnir terminó por colapsar en una brillante y muda explosión que la convirtió en polvo.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los seguidores del sagrado emperador:_

.

Les recuerdo que ya está a la venta mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en formato digital, los invito a que la lean y compartan esperando que les guste y se diviertan.

Descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir nuevas y originales aventuras _._

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	43. Forzald I

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

* * *

.

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2018_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Forzald**

.

I

.

.

.

 _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dudas? Creía que la amabas y harías todo para tenerla otra vez en tus brazos._

.

.

.

Ranma maldijo su suerte, como si ya no fuera suficientemente desagradable estar de nuevo en ese maldito país que había prometido no volver a pisar jamás, y con Akane. Sí, Akane.

¿Por qué tenía que acompañarlo a ese lugar tan peligroso del que apenas consiguió escapar con vida? En realidad, a medias vivo, pues técnicamente entonces solo era un einjergar. Como fuera, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, convincente lógica, superiores argumentos, devota paciencia, amenazas, insultos, indirectas, no tan indirectas, gritos, tretas, haberla encerrado en su alcoba sin imaginar que ella derribaría la puerta con un brutal hechizo, o mejor dicho con un hechizo _a lo_ _bruta_ , y el haberla tratado con la mayor de las delicadezas cuando intentó escabullirse en secreto de Noatum para que no lo descubriera, de todas maneras Akane lo terminó sorprendiendo una vez más. La encontró esperándolo a poco andar por las abandonadas rutas de las planicies oceánicas a las afueras de Folkvang, el puerto desde el que dirigían las operaciones en el continente de Asgard, con su mochila de viaje a la espalda y usando ese estúpidamente sensual y corto vestido de hechicera, porque según ella le era cómodo para luchar, pero que le sentaba demasiado bien para la ya arruinada concentración de Ranma y que lo hizo ignorar, apenas pudiendo disimular sus miradas a su prometida, el regañó que ella le reservaba y que duró toda la marcha hasta las fronteras de Muspelheim.

Ahora las cosas se complicaban todavía más, aunque ya debería estar preparado para eso, en especial cuando todo había salido tan sospechosamente bien hasta ese momento.

Recordó que durante el viaje juntos no tuvieron problemas en el de por sí peligroso camino: consiguieron rescatar a algunos refugiados perdidos entre Gimle y Asgard que encaminaron de regreso a los puertos de Folkvang, lucharon contra bestias corruptas por el vacío a las que temía menos que las constantes discusiones con Akane, todo porque ella se quejaba _sin razón alguna_ de que él la sobreprotegía, cuando en realidad era ella la que insistía en ponerse en peligro innecesariamente, a cada momento… casi como si fuera natural para ella tanto como respirar. Akane, boba, ¿sería posible ser tan irresponsable?, Asgard no era un parque de diversiones. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus reparos Akane demostró ser mucho mejor hechicera de lo estaba dispuesto a aceptar, lo que era en sí un alivio para él, y las habilidades de la chica para luchar con la espada le recordaron mucho a Belenus. El muchacho estuvo obligado a reconocer, aunque no confesó en palabras, que su prometida debió ser una mucho mejor alumna del extrañado capitán de los Dragones Rojos, pues sus movimientos eran más dedicados, armónicos y meticulosos. Admirar secretamente a Akane esgrimir la Katana Dragón, con una feminidad casi hipnótica, que jamás demostró antes cuando era una chica tan torpe, se había convertido en una mezcla de placer y también nostalgia para el joven de Nerima.

La ruta secreta de Muspelheim había sido mucho más asequible que antes, sin tanto correr ni arriesgarse a ser calcinados hasta sus almas, gracias a que la falta de energía del universo había mermado el incandescente océano de fuego que durante el día era tan intenso como la superficie de un sol, ahora convertido en tan solo un mar de magma endurecida y niebla volcánica, mucho más soportable a pesar de sus venenos que humeaban día y noche.

El país de Hel era también una mezcla de caos y soledad. La caída de la gran armada infernal debió comprometer la mayoría de las fuerzas de la reina infernal, eso decía mucho de cuánto perdió durante la guerra contra los señores de Asgard y su deseo de adueñarse de Noatum. Ahora el valle era una auténtica oda a la muerte de lo que esperaba al resto del universo; una soledad dolorosa, el vacío angustiante que parecía jalar sus almas desde las profundidades y hacía cansinos todos sus pasos, la lluvia sucia de ácidos y veneno de la que había que ponerse a cubierto dos o tres veces al día buscando asilo en las encrucijadas o cavernas, y las bestias que si alguna vez sirvieron a Hel ahora habían mutado en seres salvajes, deformados por la influencia del ginnugagap en Asgard, convertidos en aberraciones que hubieran provocado la envidia de la mente perversa de Narfi Laufeyiarson.

Tras tanto recorrer y, sin reconocerlo mutuamente, afianzarse la relación que ambos tenían como compañeros de aventuras además de prometidos, funcionando mucho mejor en combate cubriéndose las espaldas que en una sencilla conversación de pareja, llegaron a su ansiado objetivo.

La chica había corrido como una niña pequeña, entusiasmada al encontrar allí, en un valle de tanta muerte y soledad, silencio y abominaciones, un poco de belleza. El paso de Forzald había sido guardado en el secreto de la ignorancia incluso para la reina de Nilfhel, en lo más recóndito de las montañas del sur tras un serpenteante camino de roca negra, acantilados sobre ríos negros como la sangre de demonio y brisa que traía sonidos guturales, de monstruos a los que tanto aterraban que preferían no conocer, terminaba en un pequeño valle cubierto de cenizas. En el fondo del pequeño valle secreto se alzaba una gruta, como la entrada a un templo tallado en la cara lisa de una sólida montaña. El arco era tan alto que rozaba la cúspide de la montaña y su ancho era mucho menor en proporción, como una entrada de aguja. Akane no pudo contener su curiosidad, revelando esa nueva faceta que todos parecían conocer en ella menos Ranma, lo que de alguna manera lo ponía de mal humor, celoso de que ella mostrara tanto interés por libros y ruinas, así como lo había demostrado durante el viaje en que parecía más fascinada que él con los misterios de ese universo que antes les eran desconocidos.

Su deseo infantil casi olvidado, pero siempre aferrado en su pecho de recobrar su vida pasada, tranquila y normal en Nerima junto a Akane, se derrumbaba un poco más cada vez, como una muralla siendo golpeada con violencia por los dolorosos latidos de su corazón, acrecentados cada vez que la veía concentrada, con un aire más maduro, encantadora, pero a la vez distinta y obsesionada por el conocimiento, que todo el mundo parecían ambicionar más que el oro a excepción de él.

Ranma no quería respuestas, nunca las quiso. Él deseaba olvidar o jamás haber aprendido sobre… _todo_. Y descubrir que Akane ya era parte de ese _todo_ lo inquietaba, como si el miedo a perderla renaciera apenas ella dejaba de observarlo a él, para darle más interés a estudiar ese _todo._

Ante el gigantesco arco de roca oscura y lustrada, de hermosos diseños esculpidos en su superficie que parecían contar la historia olvidada de los primeros habitantes de ese lugar. Akane le explicó a Ranma que allí habitaban los forjadores del vacío, un clan de estudiosos enanos que dominaban un secreto arte para elaborar artesanía con el misterioso material extraído de las fallas de la realidad, donde se formaban naturalmente los accesos al ginnugagap, un inestable mineral de antimateria conocido como la peligrosa piedra vollr. Un arte que luego perfeccionaría Touni el Yngvi para forjar sus espadas.

Akane se adelantó, en su entusiasmo quiso estudiar más de cerca las runas talladas en las paredes al inicio del túnel. Ranma chasqueó la lengua, para él no eran más que garabatos. Sin embargo, sintió temor al descubrir que la chica se adelantaba osadamente cruzando el arco de entrada, sin esperarlo a él. Bajó los brazos que tenía detrás de la espalda y avanzó de malhumor para darle alcance…

La terrible explosión los tomó por sorpresa. Apenas pudo escuchar el grito de Akane y Ranma, entrando en pánico, se maldijo por no haberlo percibido de antemano. En ese momento, todo lo que pudo pensar fue en el terror que lo envolvió tras haberse desplomado el arco de la entrada, como si la montaña hubiera caído sobre ellos. ¿Y Akane?, ¿dónde estaba Akane?

El humo cubrió todo el aire y por momentos no se pudo ver más que una densa capa gris, como si estuviera de pie en mitad de una tormenta de arena.

Y lo vio venir, como una sombra en las sombras, como una pequeña deformación en la densa capa de humo que lo envolvía, empuñando una flamante hoja de acero envuelta en llamas de oscuridad. Sin embargo, todo lo que quería era llegar a Akane.

La espada cortó el aire enrarecido agitando todavía más el poderoso viento que no cesaba tras el derrumbe, porque todo ocurrió en instantes tras la explosión. Ranma parecía no percatarse de los ataques, se movía hacia atrás. Evitaba los cortes inclinando el cuerpo hacia los lados y las estocadas dando ágiles pasos. La furia de su atacante, la determinación en cada embiste por acabar con su vida y la destreza tras los movimientos, hacían de su desconocido rival un ser de temer. No obstante, el joven de Nerima solo tenía su atención puesta más allá de la densa capa de humo, más allá del misterioso rival que lo acechaba con ira demencial, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío.

Entonces encontró lo que buscaba, pues todos sus sentidos como un hijo del vacío estaban puestos allí, en un lugar y alma específica como si toda la creación ya no tuviera valor alguno, con sus ojos azules nublados, ausentes de toda humanidad, víctimas de una obsesión demencial. Por fin sonrió, esquivando la espada que rozó su cabeza, suspiró de alivio volviendo a esquivar otro embiste de la espada. Al tercer intento de su atacante, Ranma se concentró al fin pudiendo dejar en segundo lugar su temor por ella. Tan rápido como desapareció dejando una estela que la espada del atacante cortó en dos, reapareció tras su misterioso agresor. Extendió el brazo y empuñó la mano, asiendo la empuñadura de luz que se materializó desde el pomo hasta la protección, y luego siguió hasta dar forma a una resplandeciente hoja etérea, de luz plateada, envuelta en una silueta espectral.

El atacante no cesó tras errar el golpe y del mismo impulso con que lanzó el tajo, giró la muñeca y cambió la dirección de los brazos lanzando ahora un corte hacia atrás, adivinando de ante mano el lugar por el que contraatacaría Ranma.

Ranma se vio sorprendido por la repentina acción y su espada de luz platinada en lugar de atacar, debió bloquear la agresiva hoja de acero. Las espadas se cruzaron, el atacante se irguió dando un paso al frente para empujar empuñando su espada con ambas manos, Ranma lo contuvo empuñando su espada de luz también con las dos manos, enfrentándose finalmente tan cerca que ni siquiera la densa niebla de humo y cenizas pudo ya ocultar sus rostros del otro. Recién en ese momento, tras librarse de la locura y terror que le provocó por un momento no saber nada de Akane, Ranma reconoció la hoja de acero de resplandor frío, las runas que cruzaban por el centro y la oscura energía que la envolvía: era la espada Gram.

Alzó un poco el rostro y descubrió, con horror, que la espada estaba siendo empuñada por su actual amo, su hermano mayor Kapsuo Saotome.

—Ka… ¡¿Kapsuo?!

El rostro antes de piedra de su hermano mayor, de una frialdad casi hiriente, ahora estaba desfigurado, pálido, ojeroso, con los ojos azules airados, quebrados, cristalizados como si quisieran verter lágrimas de desesperación. El largo cabello revuelto por la agitada contienda era apenas sostenido en una coleta de la que ya se habían escapados gruesos mechones que caía sobre sus hombros. También vestía la portentosa armadura que heredó de Vlad, quizás la razón por la que no pudo presentirlo antes gracias a sus atributos mágicos, con la larga capa con forma de alas agitándose sobre su espalda, enganchando sus pequeñas garras plateadas como si fueran un broche por delante de su pecho.

—Lo siento, Ranma.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ranma, forcejeando, empujando de regreso la espada de su hermano mayor, inclinando ambas hojas hacia su rostro—. Akane… ella… ¡pudiste lastimarla!

—Ella no es mi objetivo —respondió Kapsuo, con una frialdad que lastimó todavía más al confundido Ranma—, mi presa eres tú.

—¡¿Cómo?!

Las espadas chispearon, se separaron y los combatientes volvieron a arremeter a muy corta distancia. Los aceros físico y espectral destellaron tres rápidos choques sobre sus cabezas, luego otros dos por los costados. Con una rapidez sobrehumana atacaron y defendieron, hasta que las espadas chocaron en alto y con un rápido movimiento Kapsuo giró ambas, obligando a Ranma a bajar su espada hasta que las puntas de ambas chocaron contra el suelo y ellos toparon hombro con hombro.

Se miraron a los ojos, aparentaban estar quietos pero sus cuerpos tensos revelaban la gran fuerza que estaban conteniendo, luchando entre ellos, con las espadas temblando y sus pies hundiéndose en el suelo ceniciento. Entonces, en un instante, Ranma pudo ver en el fondo de los ojos de su hermano mayor un sentimiento más profundo que la ira, un angustioso dolor como el abismo insondable del océano. Los ojos de Kapsuo, como avergonzados por ser descubierto, se desviaron y miraron en una dirección específica por sobre el hombro de Ranma.

Tan solo fue un momento, pero que bastó para que el joven de Nerima comprendiera.

—Puedo sentirlos, es ese maldito, nos… están vigilando —susurró Ranma, con la voz raspada por el esfuerza con que ambos forcejeaban.

—¡Tienen a mi hija! —dijo Kapsuo, con la voz quebrada, para cerrar los labios mordiéndoselos hasta sangrar.

Ranma abrió los ojos impactado por lo que acababa de oír. Kapsuo aprovechó la distracción de Ranma y levantó el brazo dándole un brutal codazo en el rostro. La cabeza de Ranma retrocedió con violencia dejando una estela de sangre y dio un paso atrás. Kapsuo liberó a su espada Gram alzándola, siguiendo la línea de la espada de Ranma y su brazo en un veloz ascenso, lanzando un feroz corte directo al cuello de su hermano menor.

Decapitó la silueta plateada de Ranma.

El más joven de los Saotome reapareció unos metros más atrás, dando algunos pasos con torpeza, todavía retrocediendo, resintiendo el duro golpe recibido y con la sangre brotando de su nariz. Dio un último paso atrás y hundió con firmeza el talón para detenerse. Jadeaba con fuerza mirando a Kapsuo, sin palabras, tampoco preguntas, solo lo observó y rápidamente desvió sus ojos hacia el lado donde antes su hermano mayor había observado. Allí estaban tal como sus sentidos ya le habían advertido: dos criaturas del vacío, y una de ellas era el maldito de Yngvi Freyr.

 _Tienen a mi hija._

Repicaron en su mente las palabras de Kapsuo. Ahora lo comprendía todo, la razón de la aparición de su hermano mayor en ese lugar tan lejos de Noatum, la presencia del verdadero Freyr, el violento ataque del que fue víctima. Ranma conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento mezcla de desesperación y locura que le revelaban los ojos de Kapsuo, la angustia insoportable de haber sido despojado de lo que más amaba. ¿Pero no se suponía que Noatum estaba protegida de seres del vacío como Freyr? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera secuestrado a la pequeña Amatista? ¿Qué más pudo haber sucedido en Noatum tras su ausencia? ¿Estarán los demás bien?... Tantas preguntas y sin un orden claro solo aumentaban su turbación.

Kapsuo empuñó la mano libre y al momento la extendió hacia su hermano menor. Ranma no podía enfrentarlo, no así sin saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, y reaccionó dando media vuelta. Corrió hacia el borde del acantilado que cortaba por el lado oeste el pequeño valle entre montañas.

— _¡Luz del alma!_ —rugió Kapsuo sin titubear.

.

.

En lo alto del peñasco, dominando la escena desde las alturas, el verdadero Yngvi Freyr no perdía detalle de los dramáticos sucesos que había provocado, en una mezcla de orgullo, emoción y también nostálgica tristeza.

—¿No te parece ya suficientemente doloroso? —preguntó Freyr como pensando en voz alta—. Hermanos que apenas comenzaban a conocerse y que en algún momento se odiaron y desearon la muerte, ahora que parecieran amarse, o a lo menos tolerarse, deberán acabar lo que el destino les exigió la primera vez que se conocieron.

Luego miró hacia atrás a su acompañante, una de las criaturas del vacío que había invocado, silencioso y erguido como si fuera un guardaespaldas, de rostro liso como una máscara sin facciones, o una armadura viviente, y concavidades en lugar de ojos que eran ventanas directas hacia el ginnugagap. Por supuesto que no obtuvo respuesta de la criatura, provocando un gesto de disgusto en Freyr.

—Es verdad, no lo comprendes.

Fhrey cerró los ojos. Suspiró y abriéndolos otra vez volvió su atención al combate, cuando las espadas se cruzaron otra vez y columnas de ceniza y humo se levantaron alrededor de los rápidos combatientes. Los abrió repentinamente, luego los entrecerró y giró el rostro hacia el centro del valle de Nilfhel, a centenares de kilómetros donde la tenue silueta de la torre de Ópalo se alzaba en el centro del palacio Eljudner. Chasqueó la lengua y apenas gruñó.

—Vigílalos —ordenó a la criatura del abismo—, deja que te vean siempre, así no olvidarán el precio a pagar si alguno de ellos duda en su cometido. El destino debe cumplirse, los engranajes de Idavollr están girando, y hoy solo uno de los hermanos Saotome saldrá con vida de este valle. Así sucedió y así deberá suceder. Ahora debo encargarme de otra estúpida criatura que se cree superior a los designios del destino —Freyr dejó escapar un suspiro—. Cómo me desagrada cuando un aesir trata de ser original.

Dio media vuelta y tras dar el primer paso, su cuerpo se desvaneció dejando una estela de su silueta negra y plateada tras de sí. La otra criatura, obediente, dio un marcial paso al frente y se mantuvo allí en lo alto del peñasco observando la desgarradora contienda.

.

.

El ataque mágico, como una columna de luz dorada, rozó su cabeza al saltar por el borde del acantilado. Se deslizó por la pendiente casi vertical de gravilla oscura y cenizas, hundiendo los talones de las botas y una mano para mantener el equilibrio, levantando una estela de polvo en suceda vez más rápido descenso. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz joven, ronca de desesperación, furiosa y determinada, retumbar como un poderoso trueno en las alturas antes de percibir la enorme masa de energía cayendo a sus espaldas. Toda la pendiente de la montaña se levantó violentamente por la explosión, arrancándole un trozo hasta sus cimientos de roca más dura. Entonces se vio en el aire, rodeado de escombros y la cegadora luz del estallido mágico. Gruñó y apretó los dientes. Recobró el equilibrio al caer, lo hizo dando un giro en el aire para apoyar primero los pies con mucha fuerza sobre la superficie, y luego rodó por el suelo seco entre los gigantescos bloques de piedra que rebotaron alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

El yermo gris casi negro estaba cubierto de arbustos fosilizados y cráneos de bestias que contradecían las leyes de armonía y belleza de lo hecho por la naturaleza, pues eran restos de demonios y abominaciones que otrora se creaban en ese valle de muerte, ahora un país de silencio, aire rancio y venenoso, de extensiones casi infinitas y vacías entre las paredes de montañas negra y azuladas afiladas como garras, bajo un cielo siempre gris donde las lluvias constantes era de agua ocre como el aceite, venenosa junto con cenizas.

Detuvo el impulso con el que giraba su cuerpo dando un manotazo al suelo que lo hizo elevarse, dar media vuelta en el aire y caer otra vez apoyando la punta de las botas y las rodillas, dejando una profunda zanja en la gravilla y las cenizas antes de conseguir detenerse del todo, que como un manto de nieve negra cubría la elevación final del yermo frente a las montañas que rodeaban al paso de Forzald, al norte del país muerto de Nilfhel.

Su cazador, sin darle respiro, lo seguía desde el principio corriendo y saltando sobre los gigantescos bloques que se desprendían y caían de la ladera, para de un gran salto caer doblando las piernas en el yermo, con la capa alzándose como su largo cabello negro y levemente ondulado, atado bajo los hombros en una larga coleta. Entonces se irguió para enfrentarlo.

Los ojos del cazador de su alma, otrora azules y gélidos, ahora estaban resquebrajados por la desesperación. Su rostro siempre sereno y orgulloso se deformaba con cada jadeo de su boca entreabierta, condensándose su hálito como el de una bestia depredadora arrinconada, desesperada, la más peligrosa de todas. Agitó con fuerza su espada, cuya fuerza multiplicada por su espíritu en desgracia se alzó como llamaradas oscuras y azuladas que la rodearon. La empuñó con ambas manos y girando a medias el cuerpo adoptó una imponente postura de combate. Y clamó a su presa, casi con lágrimas en su rostro pálido, ojeroso, de labios amoratados y al borde de la demencia.

—¿Por qué no respondes con tu espada? —rugió Kapsuo escupiendo, raspando la voz desde su garganta como si no pudiera expresar todos los sentimientos que nublaban su juicio—. ¿Quieres morir? ¿Tan necio eres?

—¡Kapsuo…!

—¡Atácame de una maldita vez!

Kapsuo Saotome lo tomó por sorpresa, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba con una velocidad casi tan aterradora como la precisión con la que abanicó a la espada Gram al lanzar el feroz corte buscando el cuello de su hermano menor. La espada bramó y chocó contra la hoja de luz que creó Ranma tras empuñar la mano como si tuviera un arma. La espada de luz plateada flaqueó ante la silbante furia de la Gram, como si la segunda espada y obra maestra forjada por el gran Yngvi Touni demostraba su auténtica fuerza al enfrentarse a un _hijo del vacío_ , de los que Ranma ahora era uno.

—Demonios… —Ranma deslizó un poco los talones por el suelo ceniciento, apenas conteniendo la fuerza y destreza de su hermano mayor. Además, algo en esa espada parecía mermar sus propias fuerzas con tan solo tenerla cerca.

—Imbécil, deja de dudarlo más tiempo, que yo no lo haré. No puedo hacerlo —susurró Kapsuo, con su rostro muy cerca al de Ranma. Era la primera vez que el menor de los Saotome podía ver tanta ansiedad y humanidad en su más angustiosa encarnación en los ojos de su hermano mayor—. ¡Ranma, reacciona de una maldita vez o morirás en mis manos!

—Pero, yo…

—¡Lucha! —ordenó Kapsuo con la autoridad de un antiguo rey—, y mátame si puedes.

Las espadas cantaron al deslizarse sus aceros, material forjada de piedra Vollr y espectral de esencia abisal, al momento en que ambos se separaron. Adoptaron rápidas posturas de combate, mirándose a los ojos sin pestañear.

.

.

El agua se condensó y acumuló en la punta de la estalactita, colgó como una gran gota hasta que su peso la hizo desprenderse del extremo. Akane apretó los párpados tras recibir la gota en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado. Se quejó y con dificultad se sentó de costado. Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó con una mano el otro brazo lastimado. Luego lo movió, al principio con temor, después dolor, pero sintiéndose aliviada de que parecía no haberse lastimado seriamente más allá del golpe que se dio al caer de costado y unos cuantos raspones. Apenas podía distinguir las formas en la oscuridad. Escuchaba gotas caer en todas partes y el aire frío y húmedo la hizo temblar.

—¿Dónde estoy?... Si tan solo tuviera una antorcha, ¡ah, es verdad! —se quejó Akane de su propia torpeza y extendió la palma delante de su rostro—. _Luz._

Una esfera incandescente prendió levitando sobre su mano. Al principio se sintió encandilada, luego, al ajustar sus ojos, pudo distinguir que se encontraba en una caverna. El techo de la misma estaba a decenas de metros de altura y un agujero sobre su cabeza de varios metros de diámetro la hicieron comprender que tras la explosión que bloqueó la entrada a las ruinas, el suelo se derrumbó bajo sus pies y terminó ahí. Pero la caverna no parecía natural, porque como base de las milenarias estalactitas formadas por la condensación del agua en el techo y bajo las estalagmitas que se alzaban como un bosque de dientes de piedra, había una superficie de ladrillos de roca. Las estalagmitas no podían cubrir del todo los arcos y el suelo de baldosas se podía ver todavía luciendo hermosos detalles, grabados en cada piedra de lo que pudo ser una vez una enorme avenida subterránea. Las paredes artificiales tampoco estaban del todo cubiertas y algunos bloques caídos se apilaban como montañas de escombros junto a estatuas que reconoció como de enanos.

—Es… ¡Estoy en Forzald! —El entusiasmo de Akane la hizo olvidarse de sus dolores y se quejó tras pararse agitada. A pesar de ello no le importó—. ¡Ranma, lo logramos! ¡Realmente estamos en las ruinas de Forzald!... ¿Ranma?

Miró hacia atrás, luego hacia los lados, entonces lo hizo una vez más hacia arriba notando lo lejos que estaba del túnel de entrada y comprendió, un poco tarde, que estaba completamente sola.

—Oh, vaya…

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los seguidores del sagrado emperador:_

.

Les recuerdo que ya está a la venta mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en formato digital, los invito a que la lean y compartan esperando que les guste y se diviertan.

Descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir nuevas y originales aventuras _._

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	44. Forzald II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

.

Las ruinas de la ciudad de Forzald yacían sepultadas bajo montañas que milenios después se convirtieron en los dominios de la reina Hel. No fue la reina infernal la que destruyó el otrora hermoso valle, donde antiguamente los campos de flores púrpuras recorrían las laderas de los montes y un río de agua tan prístina como gélida cruzaba por el centro de la ciudad de torres cónicas y abultadas como bulbos. No, el final de la olvidada ciudad fue provocado antes de la aparición de los primeros aesirs en Asgard y de la destrucción y la masacre que provocaron en los pueblos jóvenes de Gimle. Antes de que esas armas vivientes creadas y comandadas por el imperio de los cien universos llevaran a la esclavitud a las hijas de Gimle, sometiéndolas a sus nuevos señores los dioses del Valhala. El final de Forzald sucedió mucho antes, claro está, de la llegada de los refugiados vanir a Asgard escapando de la terrible destrucción de su hogar en Vanaheim. Antes de la fundación de Midgard, un mundo creado como un experimento por la vanir Heid Baladi y su maestro el gran sabio Mimir. Antes de que Midgard fuera ocupada por el pueblo de refugiados de Vanaheim. Antes de la locura de Heid, que tras cambiar su nombre a Gullveig se proclamó como nueva soberana de Midgard y con ella una gran facción de los vanir se rebeló a Asgard, y antes que Njörd la enfrentara en nombre de la paz llevando sus destinos a un trágico desenlace. Antes de que Odín, aprovechándose de la muerte del magno Njörd y de la espantosa guerra civil que arrasó con la cultura vanir en la recién nacida Midgard, la sometiera bajo su dominio y la sumiera en la oscuridad y la ignorancia, obligando al pueblo vanir sobreviviente a olvidar sus orígenes, perdiendo su inmortalidad y convirtiéndose en una raza débil y temerosa que luego serían llamados midgarianos, o conocidos posteriormente como humanos o terrícolas.

Los pocos sabios de Asgard que conocieron el nombre de esta ciudad perdida, incluyendo a sus más importantes dioses, creyeron erróneamente que Forzald solo fue un antiguo bastión enano donde se desarrollaron los principios de la herrería y la artesanía, que luego heredarían los clanes sobrevivientes a la primera edad, la fuente del arte que beberían los aesirs al esclavizar a los clanes enanos y utilizarlos para acrecentar la grandeza arquitectónica de Valhalla, sus armas y armaduras.

No existía leyenda o registro alguno del nacimiento de la raza de enanos en el universo antes llamado Gimle, muy distinto a las hadas que se sabía nacieron de los brotes de Gimle, o de sus primos de sangre los elfos que nacieron de las cristalizaciones de energía creadora que las raíces de Gimle llevaron a las fronteras frías de Jotumheim.

La génesis de la raza de los enanos siempre fue un misterio en los anales de Asgard, incluso para ellos mismos, pues los primeros antecedentes de su existencia se remontaban a cuando ya vivían en aldeas bajo tierra, sin variante alguna en su historia durante milenios. Ni siquiera los ancianos de los clanes conservaban el conocimiento del nacimiento de su especie, como si un secreto se hubiera impuesto, como un velo, sobre la edad anterior a que se fundaron las urbes subterráneas. Algunos estudiosos entre los dioses conjeturaron que los enanos nacieron allí en las profundidades, de los brotes de magma y energía creadora surgida de la roca volcánica en el subsuelo cerca del calor de Muspelheim.

Sin embargo, los ancestrales salones subterráneos y las interminables avenidas bajo tierra no fueron el primer hábitat de la raza enana. Porque el primer hogar de los enanos estuvo en la capital primigenia de Forzald, de tiempos anteriores a que el universo de Asgard fuera llamado como tal, o incluso que fuera conocido Gimle por las primeras hijas del árbol de la creación.

Lo poco que se sabía realmente de los enanos y de su ciudad de Forzald fue que un poderoso cataclismo en los albores del tiempo cambió para siempre la faz del universo primigenio. Una catástrofe tan grande que arrasó la destruyó y obligó a los enanos ancestrales a escapar hacia el norte, buscando refugio bajo las profundidades de Asgard por milenios y milenios.

.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Forzald**

.

II

.

.

.

 _La ciudad se cae a pedazos, debemos evacuar ya a nuestra gente. Las placas tectónicas del valle no soportarán más la tensión tras el estallido abisal. ¡Es suficiente, no podemos esperar más! ¿Es que no entiendes que nadie responderá a nuestro llamado de auxilio? Únicamente somos herramientas para ellos, creados para servir como orfebres y descartables como armas oxidadas. ¡Nos han abandonado en este maldito universo que se parte en dos!_

.

.

.

El cuerpo de Akane Tendo, en el centro del área de luz proyectada por la esfera mágica que levitaba cerca de su cabeza y la seguía a todas partes, se veía todavía más pequeño al hallarse cerca de la gigantesca pared. Atrás quedó la caverna en la que cayó, donde los muros y techos artificiales estaban cubiertos de sedimento formando largas columnas de estalactitas y estalagmitas salinas, seguido por un largo túnel hexagonal con las paredes grabadas con runas ancestrales que no pertenecían a ninguna conocida del universo de Asgard. Ahora, tras haber abandonado el túnel, se detuvo tras avanzar una decena de metros siempre pegada a la pared, pues el espacio se abrió en lo que parecía ser una sala tan grande que le era incapaz ver otras paredes a los lados o del lado opuesto, tampoco alcanzaba a ver un techo. El aire frío se movía por una constante brisa subterránea que provocaba lejanos ecos, y aumentaba la sensación de que aquel lugar era tan amplio como un estadio y alto como un rascacielos, tanto, que si no supiera que estaba bajo tierra ella creería que se encontraba bajo un firmamento infinito y sin estrellas.

El piso hasta donde alcanzaba a ver con el margen iluminado por su esfera mágica estaba compuesto por grandes baldosas hexagonales. Las baldosas estaban compuestas por piedras y cristales de distintas tonalidades y texturas, que componían como el vitral de una iglesia figuras diversas y asombrosas, rodeadas por runas primigenias grabadas en los bordes. Akane contuvo el aliento ante la primera que encontró apenas entró en la sala, la segunda y la tercera la sorprendieron de igual manera, pues parecían obras de arte sobre las que no quería poner sus pequeños pies. Luego, al descubrir que todo el piso estaba compuesto de tales maravillas de la artesanía arcana, se sintió conmovida de que se pudiera crear algo tan bello únicamente para ser utilizado de piso.

Las imágenes parecían en un principio ser solo reproducciones de paisajes pintorescos, armados con cristales de colores y hebras de algún mineral brillante como oro y plata. Mas, al avanzar un buen trecho con la vista inclinada en el suelo, se percató de que los paisajes parecían describir en su estilo tan rupestre lo que fue una vez la belleza del valle de Forzald y su historia. Una evolución desde una tierra virgen rodeada de altas montañas, hasta las primeras tiendas y maquinarias con las que dieron vida a esa ciudad. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Grandes maquinarias traídas a bordo de naves que cruzaban los cielos? ¿Los enanos bajando en ordenadas filas por centenares desde las naves y ocupando el valle? ¿En otras imágenes los enanos construyendo una hermosa ciudad de torres alta con frontis de cristal representada con bloques negros de ónice? La historia de las baldosas la asombró tanto como la pared de roca pulida de mármol trazada con líneas de oro y largas espejos negros también de ónice de dos metros de ancho y tan altos que desaparecían junto a la pared en el oscuro cielo. La curiosidad de Akane se sentía a momentos más y más ansiosa, al punto de haber olvidado el peligro en el que se encontraba e incluso a Ranma que había quedado atrás —y bien se podía cuidar solo como tanto se lo recordó hasta hacerla enfadar durante el viaje juntos—, pues la información que tenía de su educación con la dama Freya no la ayudaba a comprender la historia secreta de los enanos de Forzald, y de todos los enanos de Asgard que descendían de ellos. Tampoco le servían sus nuevos conocimientos de Vanaheim, que gracias al espectro de Heid, su nueva maestra, había absorbido como una esponja. No, la historia de los enanos se relacionaba a algo más antiguo, peligroso, de tiempos incluso anteriores a la creación de Asgard.

Ella sabía lo que era, rápidamente conectó los puntos con lo poco que había conseguido escuchar sobre el antiguo imperio conquistador de universos, a pesar de que Ranma y sus amigos eran tan reacios a compartir esta información con el resto, incluso con ella y los que les eran más cercanos. De alguna manera le daba la impresión de que Ranma quería protegerla de una maldición tan antigua como peligrosa, de un conocimiento que su sola luz podría crear una oscuridad insalvable en su alma. ¿Y qué era tan peligroso? ¿Saber que el imperio de los cien universos también estuvo allí en Asgard incluso antes de la invasión de los aesirs, los soldados que el imperio envió para la conquista? Sí, ya lo había deducido, los enanos por lo que veía también fueron criaturas quizás creadas, o quizás modificadas desde otra raza conquistada, por este infame imperio. Una raza que existía únicamente para construir y fabricar, que ocuparon Forzald como una especie de ciudad-taller desde donde construyeron para el imperio… ¿qué?

¿Qué tenían que construir? ¿Qué sería tan importante que los enanos como artesanos del imperio debieron trabajar por miles, en una ciudad enteramente creada para tal fin, un taller de tales dimensiones?

¿Y por qué el imperio dejó Asgard? ¿Por qué abandonaron en esta dimensión a sus obreros, los enanos, y a una avanzada ciudad ya establecida, para milenios después volver a conquistarla con sus ejércitos de aesirs, su otra creación destinada únicamente para la guerra? Todo sucedido en una época primigenia en que, supuso, ni siquiera las hadas habían nacido todavía en este universo. Eso lo intuyó gracias a otras baldosas en que los enanos de Forzald describieron no solo el valle, sino a todo Asgard, o Gimle, o como quiera que la llamaron primeramente ellos, y en ninguna imagen aparecían descritas las otras razas de los elfos y las hadas. Solo eran imágenes de hermosas tierras vírgenes, de mares que parecían de cristal —quizás congelados por los colores que utilizaron para representarlos y por estar rodeados, según las imágenes, de montañas que tallaron blancas por la nieve—, un árbol gigantesco —seguramente Gimle en sus inicios— en un vergel de vida, rodeado de cumbres blanquecinas, dando entender que más allá del bosque y unos pocos valles, toda Asgard estaba congelada. Definitivamente de haber visto otras razas estarían allí representadas. Y no, el mundo que estaba tallado en las baldosas, en decenas de ellas, quizás más de cien que pudo ver antes de regresar a la pared para tomar un respiro, era uno lleno de vida vegetal, animal, pero sin seres inteligentes. Un mundo, un universo, en que el hielo luchaba todavía contra la vida.

Había aprendido del espectro de Heid que los mundos que componen un universo podían tener muchas formas, aunque la mayoría eran esféricos como planetas alrededor de una estrella o dos, encontrándose el corazón de cada universo en cualquiera de sus mundos al azar, no necesariamente debía ser su estrella o centro del sistema, así como podía tener cualquier forma o tamaño. Y cada mundo podía nacer del fuego del hielo. En este caso daba la impresión de que la Asgard primigenia era un mundo nacido del hielo, al que la vida llegó junto con el calor a su superficie, valle por valle, en lo que era originalmente un océano sin fin de montañas escarchadas y mares de azul cristal. En los tiempos en que se fundó Forzald, por el testimonio dejado en esas ruinas, Asgard seguía siendo un mundo mayormente dominada por el hielo, con unos pocos valles cálidos de hermosa, escasa y paradisiaca vida vegetal.

La historia cada vez era más complicada. Si ya de por sí los registros sobre la conquista de Gimle y el sometimiento de las nuevas razas a los aesirs, los que por alguna razón que ella desconocía se sintieron libres de sus amos y se autoproclamaron dioses y nuevos señores de Asgard, fue vedada por los aesirs durante miles de años, casi perdiéndose del todo, entonces ¿qué podría haber quedado de los acontecimientos de ese primigenio Asgard que llevaron al olvido de Forzald y del verdadero origen de la raza enana?

Akane había tomado su tiempo revisando las baldosas, pero nunca alejándose demasiado de la pared para no perderla de vista. Temía introducirse en esa oscuridad absoluta y no saber hacia dónde avanzar, como si pudiera quedar a la deriva en la negrura, naufraga dentro de su pequeño círculo de luz como una pequeña balsa asolada por el temporal. Estudió durante un rato la historia descrita en las baldosas, a veces de rodillas talló inconscientemente con sus manos las figuras, como si intentara repetir el proceso del artista que las diseñó para saber lo que pensaban, o sabían. Tanta era su curiosidad que se había olvidado del paso del tiempo, incluso de la razón de que se encontrara allí a solas.

Llegó un momento en su distracción, cuando consiguió enlazar sus pensamientos y comprender esa parte perdida de la historia de Asgard, en que con entusiasmo irguió el cuerpo parándose en sus rodillas y giró hacia atrás, gritando con entusiasmo.

—¡Ranma, ya lo tengo! Los enanos eran servidores del imperio, ¡llegaron a Asgard miles de años antes de que los aesirs conquistaran este universo! ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Ranma…? ¡Oh, Ranma!

Akane se levantó rápidamente. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas y su mirada se tornó opaca, llenándose de miedo y culpa, al sentirse de pronto infinitamente sola y también por haber olvidado atrás a su prometido. Es verdad que él debía encontrarse bien, nos se trató más que de un derrumbe accidental, pues eso creía ella, y pronto él debía encontrar la manera de darle alcance.

¿Pero por qué todavía no se aparecía a su lado con sus nuevos y convenientes poderes del vacío?

—¿Ranma?... ¡Ranma! ¿Dónde estás?

El temor a que el derrumbe no haya sido un hecho accidental recién ocupó una parte de su mente antes sobrepasada por su curiosidad. La oscuridad se tornó realmente amenazante y de pronto la ahora señora de la magia de Midgard volvió a convertirse en esa adolescente miedosa, perdida en un lugar que podría quebrantar la cordura de los más sabios. Luego vino la brisa subterránea, y con ella las voces, gemidos prolongados como ecos de otra edad, del tormento que padecieron los primeros habitantes de Forzald seguidos por una vibración como de la tierra y roca moviéndose, una catástrofe antigua que cambió para siempre la faz primera de ese mundo que no era como ahora lo conocen.

Ecos de un cataclismo que estremeció su corazón, y que los espectros trajeron como imágenes a su mente, gracias una magia ancestral que dejó pequeñas cenizas en el aire que alimentaron el alma de Akane con sentimientos y recuerdos escalofriantes. Entonces pudo ver y saber lo que los enanos primigenios vieron y sabían, y los hizo sucumbir de terror ante un terrible sentimiento de abandono y de la inevitable muerte. El cataclismo que destruyó la ciudad también abarcó al resto de Asgard. Arrancó una parte más pequeña del único continente que existía en el mundo original de hielo, abarcando casi la mitad del planeta, rodeado por un mar cristalino que abarcaba la otra mitad en un océano cristalino y eterno. La parte más pequeña del continente que el cataclismo arrancó lo llevó a la deriva, resquebrajando la superficie congelada de kilómetros de mar, en terribles estremecimientos que amenazaban con partir al mundo en dos. Y lo llevó hasta su nueva ubicación, un nuevo continente más pequeño en la otra cara del planeta como el último refugió de calor y vida, rodeada por un océano cada vez más frío a medida que se alejaba de sus costas. En su superficie más cálida, lo suficiente para albergar la vida, se encontraba el valle del árbol gigante de Gimle y su prole, los valles que luego serían las fértiles praderas de Asgard coronadas por la cadena montañosa al norte en que se fundó el Valhalla y las planicies rasgadas por insondables acantilados productos del cataclismo, que luego se llamarían las tierras alrededor del puerto de Folkvang. Rodeado el continente por tierras menores como las congeladas montañas de Jotumheim que alberga el país frío de Nifelheim, cuya ribera hacia el oeste es imposible de alcanzar por sus bajas temperaturas, o el valle de la olvidada Folkvang, que tras el cataclismo quedó sumida por los venenos surgidos de las profundidades de la tierra, inhabitable durante milenios e ignorada hasta que fue ocupada por la reina Hel, casi aislada del resto del nuevo continente por el mar de fuego de Muspelheim al sur. Y Muspelheim, esa herida ancestral que de cierto modo también se convirtió en la bendición que mantuvo cálido el continente de Asgard en un mundo tan frío que sería imposible de otra manera la vida.

El continente mayor y más antiguo se quedaría para siempre en el olvido, ignorado por los dioses, del que no existirían siquiera leyendas, haciendo creer a las otras razas que el mundo de Asgard terminaba en el anillo de hielo de mar congelado más allá de las aguas conocidas. El mar congelado que se extendía como un anillo de hielo que rodeaba a todo el mundo conocido, desde las costas cristalizadas de Jotumheim, pasando por ambos mares polares y terminando en la ribera de las Tierras Exteriores del otro lado del continente de los dioses, cruzando el mar del este frente a Folkvang. Y las tierras exteriores tan censuradas por los aesirs, temerosos de que cualquier indicio descubriera sus secretos, no eran más que lo único conocido, apenas un pequeño atisbo, una insignificante península que era parte del continente antiguo. Pero internándose más al este de las costas de las Tierras Exteriores siempre fue imposible incluso para los más osados que desafiaron las leyes divinas, pues más allá del infinito país de bosques fríos y silenciosos donde no existía vida otra más que árboles, aguardaba un terreno arisco, acantilados infranqueables y peñascos afilados como espadas, donde el aire se tornaba cada vez más escaso y el frío era tal que incluso podía congelar el alma de los dioses. ¿Qué esperaba más allá, en las tierras del continente antiguo? Solo muerte y desolación.

Y los recuerdos de centenares de víctimas, sus gritos de dolor, terror, su abandono y soledad, todas esas voces llegaron a la vez a Akane. La chica cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos, con lágrimas que brotaron por sentimientos que no eran de ella, embargada por un dolo que le impidió respirar. Gritó, gritó como su única manera de defenderse, gritó ante el sonido del cataclismo, que jamás ni siquiera en su tierra natal de Japón escuchó a la tierra gemir con tanto dolor.

Gritó y gritó, hasta repetir desesperada el nombre de su prometido en un atisbo de conciencia y esperanza.

 _¡Akane! ¡Akane, soy yo!... ¡Akane, despierta!_

La voz de Ranma que escuchó en su mente y corazón calmó a las otras voces, que no desaparecieron del todo, pero se convirtieron ahora en un constante murmullo, como un susurro perdido que hacía eco en su alma y le provocaba una sensación fría en su pecho. Otra vez vino el más absoluto silencio. Al abrir los ojos y parpadear confundida, recordó quién era, o quién creía que era, y dónde estaba, perdida en la oscuridad rodeada por la pequeña área de luz como un copo de nieve flotando en un mar negro. Estaba de rodillas y miraba hacia ambos lados confundida, todavía sin saber si realmente ella era _ella,_ la que estaba ahí, o si el tiempo en el que vivía era realmente su tiempo y no un sueño más perdido en el abismo de infinitas eras y mundos, al encontrarse su pequeña mente mortal todavía envuelta por tantos recuerdos ancestrales.

 _¡Akane!_

—¿Ra-Ranma?

 _No te pierdas, Akane, no seas boba. ¡No escuches las voces del ginnugagap o te devorarán!_

—Ah… ¡¿Quién es la boba?!

Reaccionó del todo como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, con enojo, reclamando por todos sus pesares a su prometido. Luego, recién consciente del todo, se percató del peligro en el que había estado. En ese lugar la influencia del ginnugagap era enorme, casi como si las paredes y el suelo fueran una fina capa de materia permeable al gran abismo. Lo que allí sucedió milenios atrás había creado una gran fisura en la realidad y todas las ruinas estaban sobre ella. Akane recordó las historias que le contó Ranma y los demás, que conocieron el abismo de cerca, cruzaron por él, y contaron sobre como una gran herida en el universo de Asgard había crecido como un abismo bajo la superficie carcomiendo todo el interior del planeta. En ese momento Asgard, cerca de su destrucción, no era más que una cáscara sin vida, como una manzana a la que solo le quedaba la piel mientras que su centro era un gran agujero negro, un abismo sin fin conectado al ginnugagap, que estaba devorando lo que quedaba de ese mundo desde las profundidades como un cáncer. Y mientras más se sumergiera en las profundidades, más peligroso sería al estar más cerca del abismo y la oscuridad, mucho más estando en las ruinas de Forzald.

Akane sacudió la cabeza, en su recientemente descubierta genialidad con esos asuntos, que heredó de su sangre Baladi, pudo comprender rápidamente que lo sucedido en Forzald había abierto una herida en la creación que se remontaba de mucho antes de la crisis actual que provocó la caída de Asgard. No, desde Forzald, hizo recuento al imaginar un mapa del continente de Asgard, desde esas tierras es que debió haber nacido la gran grieta que creció y cruzó la tierra hacia el norte, cortando por debajo al bosque de Gimle, hasta la torre de Ámbar. ¿Y si era mucho más profundo?

No, no, no y no. El robo del corazón de Gimle no había provocado esa herida, pues ya existía desde antes en Gimle, mucho antes. Recordó su paso por las profundidades hacia el templo de Maeda. El ginnugagap era un vacío que existía bajo todo Asgard.

—Asgard, o Gimle, estaba herido de muerte desde el principio —concluyó Akane, pensando en voz alta—. Entonces… ¿el gran cataclismo que destruyó a Forzald, dejó a Asgard moribundo desde entonces? ¿Asgard estaba perdida desde el principio, poco después de su creación?

Akane tembló. Siempre creyeron que Asgard estaba en la decadencia de su existencia por ser un universo antiguo. ¿Pero y si Asgard no era un universo tan viejo? ¿Y si una fuerza externa provocó su muerte acelerada? Porque cien mil o doscientos mil años, ahora sabía gracias a sus estudios, no significaban nada en la edad de un universo. Asgard debería estar todavía en pañales, y aún así moría antes de que el verdadero Freyr, el enemigo, robara el corazón de Gimle disfrazado de Loki. Eso solo fue la puñalada final. Asgard moría desde mucho antes, corrompiendo la tierra de Gimle, alterando los ciclos, enloqueciendo las almas de sus autoproclamados dioses.

Y la respuesta estaba ahí, en las ruinas de Forzald.

¿Tendría algo que ver el imperio de los cien universos en el cataclismo que hirió de muerte a ese universo tan poco de haber nacido?

¿Por qué entonces lo abandonaron?

¿Y por qué regresaron después para conquistarlo?

¿O sería que en realidad se habían olvidado de Asgard y al atacarlo con sus aesirs creyeron que era un universo distinto, joven y saludable?

Tantas preguntas dolían en su mente. Pero debía enfocarse, primero estaba Ranma y la seguridad de Noatum antes que su desbordada curiosidad.

—Ranma, ¡Ranma! ¿Dónde estás? No te veo…

 _Estoy hablando directamente a tu alma, ¿todavía no te habías dado cuenta? ¡Cómo puedes ser tan lenta!_

Akane frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Infló las mejillas tratando de controlar su genio y respondió ofendida.

—¡Claro que lo sé, tonto!

 _Ajá, sí, como digas… ¡Argh, demonios!_

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Ranma? ¡Ranma, háblame!

El quejido de dolor de Ranma llegó como un grito a su corazón, casi como si hubiera sentido el dolor del joven a través de la unión de sus almas. Heid les había advertido de los efectos secundarios de ligar así sus espíritus. Pero era necesario, para que ella pudiera usar su magia a través del alma de Ranma, que estaba conectada directamente al núcleo de Noatum que les permitía una fuente de energía mientras que Asgard se caía en pedazos. Esa clase de vínculos no podían forzarse, dependía de factores más allá de la ciencia de la creación. Akane sonrojó al pensar en la auténtica razón de ese vínculo. ¿No fue necesario que Nabiki viajara con Rashell? ¿O que Prisma protegiera la espalda de Méril? Era un trabajo muy peligroso para hacerlos solos, no había orgullo que valiera para poner en peligro el gran plan para salvar a Midgard y rescatar a los supervivientes de Asgard, por mucho que ellos reclamaran que no querían ponerlas en peligro… _Hombres._

Sin embargo, Akane estaba segura de que sin ellas no harían nada, no estand solos. Recordó a su hermana Nabiki, ella era astuta, la más inteligente de las tres y también valiente, aunque su experiencia en el mundo de la magia y la espada era limitada. ¿Estaría bien? Meneó la cabeza, si temía por Nabiki estaría siendo tan injusta con ella como sentía era Ranma al desconfiar de ella. Debía encargarse de su parte y confiar en la fuerza de los demás que luchaban junto a ellos, aunque estuvieran en otro lugar en ese momento.

Akane se puso de pie, decidida, ya no temería a la oscuridad ni se doblegaría a las voces del abismo. Ya no dudaría de quién era ni de lo que debía hacer.

—¡Ranma, háblame! ¡Ranma…!

 _¡Estoy bien, maldita sea!... Esa estúpida espada, Rashell me advirtió que fueron creadas para cazar hijos del vacío…_

—¿Qué espada, de qué hablas?

 _Es Kapsuo, el muy idiota está…_

—¿Kapsuo?... ¿De qué hablas? —Akane comprendió que Ranma se estaba refiriendo a la espada Gram del hermano mayor de Ranma. Él debió provocar el derrumbe en la entrada de las ruinas. Pero ¿qué hacía Kapsuo en ese lugar? ¿Y por qué estaba atacando a Ranma?

 _Tienen… No… ¡Estuvo cerca!_

—Ranma…

 _¡El maldito de Freyr secuestro a Amatista para chantajearlo!_

—¿Ami? ¿Fue secuestrada? ¿Y Millia está bien?... ¿Qué sucedió en Noatum?

 _No tengo maldita idea… ¡Ah! ¡No de nuevo con ese maldito ataque!_

—¡Ranma, no le hagas daño a tu hermano! —ordenó Akane.

 _¿Qué? ¿Alguna vez vas a estar de mi parte? La víctima aquí soy yo…_

—Deja de jugar, esto es serio —dijo Akane.

Ella conocía a Ranma, sabía de sus habilidades, confiaba en él y también en lo peligroso que podía ser ahora. No, algo no estaba bien. Freyr también debía saber que Kapsuo aún con la espada Gram no sería rival para Ranma, por mucha experiencia y destreza que tuviera, obligarlo a luchar contra su prometido era un suicido. ¿Entonces qué pretendía con ello?

¿Distraer a Ranma?

¿Tenerlo ocupado?

¿O quizás…?

—¡Ranma, hagas lo que hagas no dejes que te provoque! —gritó Akane a pesar de no poder verlo—. No sigas el juego de Freyr, ¡no lastimes a tu propio hermano!

 _¿Y qué hago entonces? Ese idiota no va a detenerse y…_

—Lo sé, tampoco puede hacerlo, lastimarán a Amatista si no lucha con todas sus fuerzas intentando matarte.

 _Te dije que yo soy la víctima, demonios…_

—Trata de mantenerlo ocupado, Ranma, ¡dame un poco de tiempo!

 _¿Tiempo? ¿Qué…? ¡No, Akane, ni lo sueñes! Tú no puedes…_

—Silencio, Ranma.

Akane cerró los ojos y murmuró un hechizo muy antiguo, que aprendió de su maestra la dama Freya. Entonces, arriesgándose al abrir su alma en ese lugar tan influenciado por el vacío, intentó expandir su percepción espiritual más allá de los límites de ese gigantesco salón subterráneo. Era algo que no quería hacer, porque pudo ver en su mente los rincones más oscuros de las ruinas, sus secretos, las almas allí enterradas, los horribles engendros de las profundidades creados por la muerte y la influencia del ginnugagap. Nadie quería ver lo que escondían las sombras, porque la oscuridad en lugar de ser el enemigo a veces era el consuelo que ocultaba con prudencia tales abominaciones. Ella los vio, los percibió, tembló de miedo, pero no apartó su alma recurriendo a todo su valor.

Entonces su percepción espiritual creación más allá de las profundidades. Consiguió domar sus sentidos para evitar descender más hacia el vacío y se dirigió hacia la superficie. El valle de Nilfhel estaba poblado por demonios y caballeros negros que cayeron en el caos, sin un líder que los ordenara, eran como bestias salvajes matándose entre sí. ¿Qué había sucedido con Hel?... Ella estaba encerrada en su torre negra de ónice, oculta, temblando. Pudo palpar su miedo, el terror de la reina Hel ante la destrucción de Asgard. Mucho más, el miedo que la reina infernal tenía desde el día en que perdió su halo divino por culpa del nacimiento de su hija, a la que no pudo sacrificar. Esa debilidad aterraba a la hija de Loki y la hizo convertirse en una manipuladora que evitaba dejar su palacio, siempre dirigiendo a sus tropas desde su trono. Ahora, con el grueso de sus fuerzas destruidas tras la batalla de Noatum, la reina de Nilfhel relamía su rencor y terror en su torre.

No obstante, ahora el miedo estaba subyugado a un sentimiento que jamás imagino que un ser como Hel pudiera albergar: era esperanza. Los ojos de Akane, ya cerrados, se apretaron con fuerza y dio un paso atrás al sentirse debilitada, como si una barrera mágica en la torre negra le impidiera ver más allá. Pero luchó, no se doblegó ante el frío que comenzó a avanzar por su cuerpo, helando incluso su corazón. No, ella no se rendiría, debía descubrir dónde…

Pudo verla, la reina Hel, riendo como una demente, jactándose de su triunfo ante los barrotes de una prisión custodiada por sus más temibles engendros. Y en el fondo de la prisión una pequeña figura acurrucada con un bulto en los brazos. Akane se concentró, quiso mirar, sobrepasar las defensas de Hel aún en su propio rostro, sobrepasar la presencia oscura de la reina Hel. Ella podía hacerlo.

Su mirada se aclaró en la oscuridad y pudo verla claramente. Era Millia, con los ojos enrojecidos y conteniendo su deseo de llorar, abrazando con temor y celo a la pequeña Amatista contra su pecho. La mecía intentando que la risa de Hel y el terror y oscuridad de ese lugar no alteraran el animo de su pequeña bebé, a pesar que ella misma estaba temblando por lo que podía sucederles.

—¡Millia!

La voz de Akane no solo hizo eco en el silencioso salón. Allá, en la torre negra, la reina Hel dejó de reír al escuchar aquella voz que hizo eco en su cabeza, que calentó su alma lastimándola otra vez de miedo que jamás reconocería y que iluminó el rostro de Millia a pesar de estar prisionera.

—Akane —suspiró Millia, recobrando la esperanza que su madre la reina Hel, con sus burlas y amenazas, le había quitado.

Hel respondió con una maldición y agitó con fuerza el brazo. Akane sintió que la abofeteaban y perdiendo el control sobre su hechizo de percepción aumentada cayó sentada. Abrió los ojos, se frotó la mejilla, eso había dolido como si hubiera sido real. Pero no tenía miedo, sino rabia. Al recordar a Millia asustada, abrazando a Amatista, sintió que el rencor se llevaba lo mejor de ella.

—Ranma, ¡Ranma! —alzó la voz Akane decidida—. Ya las encontré.

 _Akane, ni lo sueñes…_

—O lo haces tú, o correré por mi propia cuenta de aquí hasta la torre de esa bruja. ¡No pienso detenerme!

 _Es un suicidio. No seas boba, ¡es una trampa!_

—Como si eso te hubiera detenido antes —replicó Akane.

 _Pero…_

—Sabes que no tenemos otra opción. Tienes que mantener a Kapsuo ocupado, para que Freyr no sospeche —Akane empuñó las manos. Sí, tenía un poco de miedo, pero más era su deseo de salvar a su amiga y… enfrentarse a la diosa que provocó la muerte de su madre.

 _No lo haré, Akane… ¡Argh!_

—No puedes luchar eternamente contra tu hermano, tampoco puedes matarlo o dejarte vencer. ¡Estás atrapado! ¿Es que no lo ves? —dijo Akane y sonrió, pero no de alegría, sino con determinación—. Es por eso que estoy yo, ¿lo olvidaste? Por algo vinimos juntos. Necesitas confiar en mí.

 _Akane…_

—Si alguna vez, Ranma, vas a confiar en mí que sea ahora. ¡Soy la señora de la magia de Midgard! Ya no soy la misma torpe y miedosa Akane que conociste. Yo también cambié, Ranma, ¿es que eres el único que no puede verlo?

 _No… no… no puedo…_

—Ellos nos necesitan, Ranma. Nos necesitan —recalcó la chica—. Ranma, por favor, te lo suplico…

 _¡Por el demonio, Akane! ¡Si algo te…!_

—Lo sé, te enfadarás mucho conmigo.

 _No me lo perdonaré._

—Esa es mi línea, tonto.

 _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!... ¡Maldición!_

.

.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Ranma, enfurecido, impotente ante la cruel lógica que lo obligaba a actuar como jamás hubiera deseado, haciendo que el suelo temblara a su derredor.

Kapsuo se detuvo un momento, no sabía qué esperar. Ambos estaban cansados, sucios, lastimados, con marcas de sangre en sus rostros tras los golpes que se habían intercambiado sin piedad. Pero Ranma no lo atacó. Sino que cerró los ojos un momento y su cuerpo se rodeó de la misma estela platinada y nebulosa con la que se transportaba dando saltos por el espacio. Pero esta vez no se movió, tampoco desapareció.

Solamente abrió los ojos y miró a Kapsuo con un odio que incluso su desesperado hermano mayor pudo palpar. Era odio hacia sí mismo.

—Akane… —susurró, apenas conteniéndose para mantener sus pies clavados en ese lugar, frente a su hermano, con la espada de luz en la mano, soportando la enorme ansiedad de dejarlo todo y dar un salto por el vacío.

Al lugar al que la había mandado a ella.

.

.

Akane se quejó al caer de la estela de luz plateada que había envuelto su cuerpo. Lo hizo a un par de metros del suelo. Cayó sobre bloques de losa dura y degastada. En ese lugar los cristales de las paredes, débiles, apenas podían iluminar el pasillo. Akane sintió una sensación fría y conocida, era la misma odiosa existencia de los seres que atacaron a Noatum. Estaba en el lugar correcto, no sabía exactamente dónde. Pero si la habilidad de Ranma funcionaba como ella creía, entonces debía encontrarse en las profundidades del palacio Eljudner, donde su prometido alguna vez estuvo también encerrado.

—¿Lo logré?... ¿Estoy adentro? —se preguntó Akane.

El gruñido de un enorme demonio, que apareció a espaldas de la chica, se lo confirmó. Giró lentamente y miró hacia arriba al temible ser, de piel roja como la sangre, barriga hinchada como de tres metros por otros cuatro de alto, cruzado su cuerpo por decenas de enormes eslabones de cadenas, con una pesada maza en la mano y una sonrisa cuya lengua colgaba hasta el pecho.

—Carne… Carne fresca —susurró la criatura con los ojos clavados en el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha.

Akane sintió miedo y también asco.

—Ah… —suspiró sin poder decir nada más. Y el demonio la atacó.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los últimos testigos de la caída de Forzald:_

.

Les recuerdo que ya está a la venta mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en formato digital, los invito a que la lean y compartan esperando que les guste y se diviertan.

Descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir nuevas y originales aventuras _._

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	45. Forzald III

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Forzald**

.

III

.

.

.

 _El precio es infinitamente alto, el tormento de millares de almas y el futuro de todo nuestro universo a cambio de una única oportunidad para vengarnos de él. ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Podremos llevar tan abominable carga?... ¡¿Y seremos rivales para ese monstruo?!_

.

.

.

El demonio abanicó el enorme y seboso brazo, con una agilidad inusitada para su gran cuerpo enrojecido, como compuesto de la carne de distintas criaturas, y clavó la maza en el suelo. Las lozas del piso se partieron en dos y hundieron en una larga zanja hasta formar un agujero que daba al nivel inferior. Tras el estruendo de la roca despedazada y de las cadenas repicando alrededor de su cuerpo, el demonio giró la cabeza, confundido, al no ver a la chica en ninguna parte. Luego levantó su maza y la miró por debajo, no fuera a ser que el pequeño cuerpo estuviera clavado allí entre las afiladas estacas de acero que adornaban la esfera de su arma, y tampoco estaba. Meneó la cabeza y buscó por el amplio pasillo, apenas iluminado por los débiles cristales, de cielo tan alto como el de una catedral cruzado por arcos de puntas agudas. Entonces la encontró, de rodillas en un extremo del pasillo bajo la luz rojiza que entraba por un vitral.

Rugió, como lo haría un dragón, escupiendo baba negra, mostrando las varias hileras de dientes en encías negras que rodeaban su boca como si fuera la de un gusano y que se perdían en la oscuridad de su pestilente garganta.

Akane jadeaba por el repentino esfuerzo de moverse tras la sorpresa que se llevó apenas apareció en ese lugar, seguía de rodilla y apoyaba una mano en el suelo. Cerró los dedos entre las piedrecillas. La otra mano la tenía atrás, empuñando la katana a la altura de su cintura, pues la espada colgaba de su espalda de manera invertida, con la punta de la funda hacia el cielo y la empuñadura mirando hacia el suelo, para asirla con mayor rapidez.

—Es… repugnante —se quejó, en una mezcla de asco y miedo, con los cabellos un poco revueltos.

Como si la hubiera entendido, el demonio rugió otra vez. Se dio con la mano libre de fuertes palmadas en la panza, que se estremeció de manera grotesca, y dio grandes zancadas acortando la distancia con la chica. Akane se vio otra vez sorprendida por la agilidad de esa enorme criatura, y sin tiempo para conjurar algún hechizo optó por levantarse y desenfundar su espada, a la vez que golpeó con ella la maza del demonio desviándola en el momento exacto. El arma del monstruo dio en el suelo partiendo las losas, la pared y reventando el hermoso vitral de cristales rojos y púrpuras. Akane apenas pudo contener la gran fuerza, a pesar que solo la desvió con su arma, y cayó de costado sobre los escombros. Sin dudar esta vez, ella se impulsó y giró evitando un tercer golpe de la maza que hundió los bloques del suelo. Akane apoyó el talón para detener su giro, deslizando la bota por el piso. Agazapada como un felino la chica observó al demonio y supo que escapar por siempre no era una solución.

—Lo siento —dijo Akane con dolorosa honestidad.

A pesar de la fealdad del demonio, ella no podía olvidar que los esbirros de Hel fueron creados contra su voluntad, imbuidos con almas artificiales compuestas por fragmentos de almas mortales, en su mayoría midgarianos, que fueron retorcidas, fragmentadas, destrozadas hasta su fuente para crear seres llenos de odio y dolor.

—De verdad, lo siento —repitió la chica apretando con más fuerza la mano alrededor de la Katana Dragón.

 _Él no lo siente tanto como usted, mi señora Akane._

La voz del dragón dorado K'Zun Fei resonó en el alma de la chica, a la vez que la katana emitió un suave resplandor dorado.

—K-chan, pero yo…

 _¡Cuidado!_

Akane dio un paso atrás, como un brinco, evitando la maza que cayó delante de ella rozándole la cabeza.

 _¡Se lo advertí, mi señora!_

Los pies de Akane se deslizaron por el piso. Con ambas manos empuñó la katana desafiante.

—Ya lo sé, ¡ya lo sé! —bramó la chica. En ocasiones la arrogancia del dragón le recordaba con disgusto a su prometido—. No debo tener piedad contra un enemigo…

 _No, mi señora, se equivoca. Usted puede y debe tener piedad, pero la piedad no siempre significa lo mismo._

Akane observó al demonio. Los ojos negros como dos piedras parecían vacíos, no reflejaban la ira o las ansias de sangre que el resto de su cuerpo. No. Esos ojos estaban llenos de un infinito dolor y tormento.

—Yo… Sí, lo comprendo —lamentó con pesar.

La mirada de la chica cambió. No mostró más miedo ante ese monstruo ni tampoco dudas. Recordó que ya no era la misma Akane asustada que esperaba en Nerima, ahora tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir. ¿No era lo que siempre había desead? ¿Tener la fuerza para luchar junto a Ranma? ¿Recobrar ese lugar de confianza que una vez perdió, al sentirse capaz por sí misma sin necesitar que nadie la protegiera o salvara jamás?... Lo que no sabía en su ingenuidad era que el poder trae consecuencias. Al mirar a los ojos dolidos del demonio, reflejo del sufrimiento de las muchas almas que fueron mutiladas para crearlo, comprendió que había miedos mucho peores al que le provocaba el peligro a morir o el feo aspecto de la criatura.

El auténtico miedo provenía de la responsabilidad. ¿Ranma debió lidiar con eso cada día de su nueva vida en Asgard? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de haber deseado algo como eso para ella? ¿Por qué no comprendió antes que el deseo de Ranma por dejarla atrás no se debió al egoísmo o capricho, por creerla débil o que se pudiera lastimar, sino por el auténtico anhelo de protegerla de esas terribles decisiones?

Perdonarle la vida a una criatura así no era tenerle piedad. Era su egoísmo infantil el que la hacía pensar únicamente en ella, en sus propios sentimientos, en evadir la culpa, pues así solo se estaba teniendo piedad a sí misma. La auténtica piedad para ese monstruo exigía un mayor sacrificio, el que ella debía ensuciarse las manos con su sangre.

Akane cerró los ojos. La luz rojiza del vitral se reflejó en dos pequeñas lágrimas que asomaron por la comisura de sus párpados.

—Ranma, lo siento —murmuró arrepentida tras comprender de lo mucho que él quiso librarla en el pasado.

Aunque Ranma estaba equivocado. No podía él luchar todas las batallas por ella. Ella quería también luchar por él, y estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio.

El demonio bramó y dio un largo salto, cayendo sobre ella con su maza en alto. Akane abrió los ojos, con un gesto feroz en su hermoso rostro. La palidez dio paso a un vivo encarnado y los labios pequeños se torcieron al abrirse, dando un agudo grito de batalla como el de las más osadas y valientes valquirias de la historia de Asgard, una voz clara y armoniosa, no menos fuerte, que retumbó en los pasillos del palacio Eljudner. La maza cayó clavándose otra vez en el piso provocando un gran hundimiento como un cráter. Sin embargo, Akane se había movido desde antes evitando el golpe y con gracia felina volvió y saltó sobre la maza. Empuñó la katana con ambas manos, con el filo caído hacia un costado, y corrió por el arma, siguiendo por el largo bastón y de un segundo brinco trepó por el seboso brazo del demonio, esquivando los eslabones de cadenas que lo rodeaban. Con osadía la chica saltó antes de llegar al hombro del demonio, directo hacia su cabeza, pero no vio que el monstruo movió rápidamente su otra mano.

 _¡Cuidado, mi señora!_

Akane vio venir la enorme mano con gran fuerza, más grande que todo su cuerpo, y solo alcanzó a extender sus dedos y murmurar un rápido hechizo de escudo. El demonio la golpeó como si fuera un pequeño mosquito que se sacó de encima. El cuerpo pequeño, delgado, iluminado por el vestido y túnica de exploradora de hermosos tonos claros, fue lanzado como una bala y se enterró en la pared, provocando un derrumbe que la sepultó. El demonio bramó y giró, siguiéndola, corriendo y abanicando la maza y sin piedad lanzó otro golpe sobre la pila de escombros queriendo convertirlos a todos, incluyendo a su víctima bajo ellos, en un montón de polvo. La maza cayó con tal fuerza que al estrellarse contra los escombros provocó una explosión de polvo, viento y roca.

Tras despejarse la humareda, el demonio se mostró confundido. La gigantesca bola de acero y pinchos se encontraba en el centro del área circular, que fue despajada de los escombros por la fuerza de su propio ataque. Pero el arma no tocaba el piso, pues estaba siendo retenida por una casi invisible barrera esférica de luz que rodeaba a la chica. Akane se sostenía en pie, con las piernas un poco flectadas y empuñando con ambas manos la katana sobre su cabeza, bloqueando el arma del gigante a la vez que sostenía con su espíritu la barrera alrededor de su cuerpo que le salvó la vida. Aún así su vestido estaba sucio, su rostro ennegrecido por el polvo y un pequeño hilo de sangre mancillaba sus labios siempre hermosos y sonrientes. Los ojos de Akane no expresaban el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, tampoco miedo, sino el fuego vivo que despertó desde el día en que llegó a Asgard. Ella también había crecido, enfrentado peligros, superado sus miedos, mirado de frente a la muerte y venciéndola en una peligrosa apuesta. Cruzó el bosque de hierro con todos sus peligros, enfrentó al demente de Rays y protegió a los suyos, jamás volvería a ser la débil chica de antes. Su corazón se había templado como una espada, entre el calor infernal de la ira y el frío cruel del terror, superando ambas pruebas. Ahora su mirada era un reflejo de ese acero perfecto, afilado por el deseo de justicia y resplandeciente por la nobleza de su alma que había sobrevivido a tales pruebas.

Akane se quejó y cayó con una rodilla en el piso ante el peso de la maza, sosteniendo toda la fuerza del demonio con su katana en alto. La gran bola de acero y pinchos, más grande que ella, seguía presionándola y reduciendo el espacio de la barrera mágica al achatarla contra el suelo.

El demonio rugió saboreando la victoria.

La chica torció los labios disgustada, enfadada consigo misma por su debilidad, pues recordó que en ese momento Millia y la pequeña Amatista la necesitaban, no había nadie más quién pudiera rescatarlas. ¡Era su responsabilidad! La maza vibró y lentamente comenzó a levantarse. Akane consiguió apoyar otra vez el otro pie y extender las piernas, recurriendo a toda su fuerza física y espiritual. El demonio dudó y tomó con ambas manos el largo bastón de su arma para aumentar la presión. Akane lo resintió un poco, pero se mantuvo en pie y siguió irguiéndose.

En un rápido movimiento la barrera mágica estalló. Akane levantó el arma del demonio un último tramo y la desvió con su katana dirigiéndola hacia el costado. El arma cayó con fuerza al lado de la chica agitando su vestido y cabellos. Akane no dudó, no tenía derecho a hacerlo pensando en su amiga e hija que la necesitaban. Apenas el arma retumbó con poderosa violencia a su lado, ella ya avanzaba contra el demonio. Dio uno, dos y tres rápidos pasos, el último con más fuerza, y lanzó la katana como si se tratara de una lanza.

— _¡Liberación aurora!_

La katana atravesó el cuerpo del demonio al costado de su pecho, rápida y certera, como una saeta arrancándole un chorro de sangre negra. Pero la espada no se detuvo, sino que envuelta en una fulgorosa luz multicolor giró en el aire como un cometa y volvió al cuerpo del demonio atravesándolo desde la espalda y reapareciendo por el vientre. La katana volvió a girar, tan rápida como un disparo, envuelta en un cometa de luz que adoptó la apariencia de ser una versión más pequeña y delgada de K'Zun Fei, un dragón tan veloz como una flecha. Apuñaló al demonio por el costado traspasándolo hasta salir por debajo del otro brazo. La bestia bramó de dolor, giró con sus enormes pies, soltó la maza y agitó las manos como queriendo dar rápidas bofetadas al aire, pero el delgado dragón de luz, como un mosquito, giró a su alrededor evitando los golpes y se volvió a clavar en el cuerpo del demonio. Lo atravesó dos o tres veces más, arrancando chorros de sangre negra y gemidos de dolor.

Akane movía las manos rápidamente dirigiendo la espada como un titiritero a su muñeco. Alzó el brazo y el dragón de luz se alzó rápidamente y giró rozando el lejano arco del techo.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró y cerró los labios con fuerza.

Bajó con fuerza la mano y el dragón de luz cayó en picada, más rápido que antes. El demonio alzó el rostro y rugió queriendo golpear la saeta de luz, que dejaba una estela como la aurora boreal. Y cual relámpago la luz atravesó al demonio. Tras lo sucedido solo hubo silencio. La criatura no se movió, tampoco rugió, tan solo se desplomó de espaldas con una espantosa herida en la cabeza de la que brotó más sangre negra. La Katana Dragón estaba clavada en el suelo a los pies del demonio y liberó toda la energía que la envolvió en la forma de una llamarada de luces cromáticas que engulló el cuerpo del monstruo y abarcó una gran área circular, hasta convertirlo en cenizas blancas. Luego las cenizas fueron dispersadas por una última onda de aire que emitió la espada, como una poderosa pulsación.

Akane caminó entre las cenizas y las ruinas, alcanzó la katana y la desencajó con un firme movimiento.

 _Dama Akane, ¿se encuentra bien?_

La suave luz que emitió la espada fue como un susurro, tierno, paternal y solemne.

Akane asintió en respuesta, se pasó rápidamente la mano por sobre sus ojos secándolos.

—K-chan, ¿por qué soy tan débil? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

 _Luchar para defenderse no es lo mismo que luchar con la intención de matar. Mi señora, lo hizo bien, ha sido piadosa con esas pobres almas encadenadas a una existencia abominable. Sin embargo, todavía duda ante el final de su presa. ¿Tiemblan sus piernas? ¿Sus manos están frías? ¿Su corazón dulce, mi querida señora, está retorciéndose de un insufrible dolor?_

—K-chan…

Akane volvió a frotarse los ojos. Realmente, en ese momento, ella había querido matar a su enemigo, y ahora se sentía arrepentida de su propio oscuro deseo.

 _Cada muerte a manos de un guerrero puede volverse en su contra, condenando a muerte su corazón. Mi señora, si usted sufre, entonces todo está bien. Su corazón todavía está vivo. Siga recordando este sentimiento, jamás olvide el dolor y el arrepentimiento, solo así conservará su humanidad no importando lo que tenga que hacer._

—Él… Ranma —Akane se mordió los labios. Respiró hondo y calmó el temblor de su voz, recobrando en parte su fuerza y guardándose para sí su dolor tal como el dragón la instó a hacerlo—. ¿Ranma ha debido matar antes? ¿Él también sufrió… así?

 _Lo único que debe saber es que el corazón de ese muchacho sigue latiendo, mi señora, al igual que el suyo._

La chica asintió agradecida.

.

.

La cúspide de la torre de ónice, muy por encima de la sala del trono de Hel, era una extensa plataforma de roca oscura y pulida como un espejo. Su superficie escalonada estaba separada en varias zonas hexagonales, unas más altas que las otras, hasta acabar en el punto más alto en un altar en su centro. La altura era tal que se podía ver todo el valle de Hel hasta las montañas que lo rodeaban y lo que había más allá: el apagado y humeante mar de fuego de Muspelheim hacia el oeste, que perdió su intenso resplandor tras la caída de Asgard; las tierras baldías y cenicientas hacia el norte, que antes colindaban con lo que una vez fue el hermoso bosque de Gimle, ahora convertido en un abismo insondable del tamaño de un país, la principal herida gangrenada de ese universo en agonía; hacia el oeste y el sur se podían ver los primeros picos nevados de las tierras infinitas de hielo y frío de Jotumheim.

Las enormes nubes negras cruzaban tanto por arriba como por debajo de la cúspide, a veces cortándose al cruzar la torre, unidas arriba y abajo por feroces relámpagos rojizos.

El altar estaba rodeado por un séquito de demonios vestidos con túnicas negras, de bordes rasgados teñidos de sangre. Las capuchas oscuras escondían rostros deformes, inhumanos, abominaciones creadas por la ciencia de Hel y del desaparecido Narfi. Los demonios no eran simples esbirros de Hel, pues todos irradiaban una presencia putrefacta, avatares de la muerte, nigromantes del más alto rango. Ellos entonaban un cantico ronco, prolongado como el susurro de la desgracia temprana, que se repetía incesantemente hasta la demencia. Sus voces parecían resonar con el resplandor rojizo que pulsaba en las líneas rúnicas que se tejían por todo el suelo de la torre, cortaban los escalones y convergían en el altar.

Alrededor del círculo de los nigromantes una poderosa fuerza de caballeros negros, quizás la última que guardaba el palacio Eljudner, los rodeaban formando un perímetro cuadrado que abarcaba casi toda la plataforma. Portaban armas espantosas, enormes, casi tan escalofriantes como las armaduras negras que cubrían del todo sus cuerpos y cascos con viseras que no revelaban otra cosa que la insondable oscuridad en la que resplandecían dos estrellas rojizas.

Millia, de rodillas en el suelo ante el altar, abrazaba a Amatista con todas sus fuerzas. Su rostro estaba marcado por las lágrimas y su voz estaba lastimada de tanto haber intentado suplicar a su madre por la vida de su hija. La reina Hel estaba, alta y orgullosa, insensible ante los ruegos de la que debió ser su única hija y heredera, se alzaba como la torre misma. Su túnica negra se esparcía por el suelo a su alrededor como si fuera aceite que siempre la seguía. Su rostro dividido entre la palidez cadavérica y la negrura de la noche, endurecía todavía más su mirada vacía, de pupilas reducidas como las de un animal. Sus labios se torcían en una insana sonrisa.

—Tanto esperé para recuperar lo que es mío —apuntó con su largo dedo a Millia, del lado de su rostro pálido, revelando ser solo huesos como la mano de un cadáver coronado con uñas largas y rojas como la sangre—. ¡Lo que tú me arrebataste!, pequeña traidora.

Millia cerró los ojos y presionó a Amatista contra su pecho. La voz de Hel era lacerante, como un hechizo, que calaba la mente y el corazón, y carcomía todas las esperanzas.

—Te lo ruego, ¡mátame a mí si quieres! Pero ella es tu nieta…

La risa de Hel resonó vacía.

—Sí, sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne… y mi halo divino. ¿Crees que no lo sabía, pequeña tonta?

—No… —la voz de Millia se quebró.

—Durante la crisis de Asgard diste a luz a esa cosa, ese pequeño parásito, y para mantenerla a salvo en un universo sin energía, ¿no tuviste mejor idea que regalarle MI halo divino?

—¡Era la única manera de que viviera…!

Hel abofeteó a Millia con el dorso de su mano. La hada cayó de costado, apoyó una mano y con la otra mantuvo firme a su bebé cerca de su corazón. La pequeña Amatista rompió en llanto, gritos pequeños y agudos, como si sufriera en lugar de su madre. Millia se mordió el labio herido y sintió el sabor de su propia sangre. Sus ojos humedecidos temblaban intentando pensar en alguna solución, lo que fuera, con tal de salvar la vida de su hija. Estaba dispuesta a inmolarse a sí misma con tal de salvarla. ¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Y si concentraba toda su magia con el único fin de convertir en polvo a su propia madre, la reina de Nilfhel? No, ella era un monstruo, pero su corazón noble y tierno se negaba a pensar en la sola idea de asesinar a su progenitora, aunque Hel ya hubiera intentado asesinarla más de una vez.

—Por favor, te lo suplico —insistió con un hilo de voz.

—¿Suplicar? —Hel se jactó con una risotada. Extendió sus brazos y los relámpagos rojos entre las nubes sacudieron con su fulgor los cielos, y los truenos hicieron temblar los cimientos de la torre de ónice—. Todo esto es tu culpa y solo tu culpa. Si me hubiera entregado lo que tanto querías tu hija no tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de tu egoísmo.

¿Egoísmo? ¿La reina Hel acusando a otro ser de egoísta? Millia giró el rostro y le dedicó a la reina infernal una mirada llena de indignación y rabia.

—Ah, mejor, esa expresión está mucho mejor. Ahora sí pareces mi hija y no una insignificante y tonta hada. No, querida, fue tú elección: tú entregaste mi halo divino a esa cosa para salvarla, ahora yo debo recuperarla —la reina, en su éxtasis, se sintió magnánima—. Sin embargo, querida Millia, no puedo negar que después de todo eres la princesa de Nilfhel, sería muy mal visto de mi parte asesinarte sin razón alguna. Ya no te necesito, vete de aquí, vive, te lo concedo.

—¿Y abandonar a mi hija a la muerte en tus manos? —preguntó Millia.

Hel era cruel, sus promesas no eran más que un juego para jactarse de su poder ante ella. Castigarla por haberse negado a morir antes y concederle a ella lo que tanto deseaba: su divinidad.

—Estoy siendo más que compasiva.

—Me das asco —respondió Millia con valor.

La reina Hel le dio la espalda y extendió una mano hacia el altar.

—Tráiganme a la criatura.

Dos nigromantes extendieron sus manos y con magia inmovilizaron a Millia, la que lanzó un grito doloroso, agudo, como si hubiera sido herida de muerte. Dio un segundo grito al ver como un tercer nigromante elevaba con su magia a la pequeña bebé, haciéndola levitar hasta el altar. Hel extendió la otra mano y en el aire se reunió pequeños fragmentos de ónice, como de un cristal roto, rápidamente girando en un remolino. Los fragmentos se unieron y formaron una larga daga que la reina empuñó con solemnidad. Con su mano negra como la noche sin estrellas, de piel quemada, carbonizada, con llagas expuestas, acarició la hoja.

La bebé lloraba sobre la fría loza del altar. Las líneas rojas de las piedras y de toda la azotea de la torre palpitaron con mayor intensidad. Millia gritó y forcejeó inútilmente por liberarse de la fuerza mágica que la tenía de pie con los brazos extendidos, sus lágrimas salpicaron el piso a sus pies, sus súplicas se convirtieron en angustiosos ruegos, luego en amenazas, al borde de la locura.

Hel lanzó una siniestra carcajada. Alzó el puñal con ambas manos por sobre la bebé y apuntó a su corazón.

—No solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma —dijo la reina, extasiada por el licor de la victoria—, la desgarraré completamente, destrozaré su existencia, no quedará rastro de su espíritu. Y todo es tu culpa, niña, por haberte opuesto a mis deseos. Si hubieras muerto antes, cuando debías… No me culpes por tus propios pecados.

—¡No! ¡Es mi hija, no te atrevas! —Millia forcejeó apretando los labios, y los volvió a abrir sintiendo en su propio pecho el dolor como si esa daga se estuviera clavando en su pecho—. ¡No lo hagas!

—Ya está hecho —dijo Hel y dejó caer el puñal con fuerza.

—¡NO!

El grito de Millia se escuchó hasta los confines del valle de Nilfhel.

La sangre cayó sobre el altar. Sangre negra que mancilló la loza pulida de ónice.

—¿Por qué? —chilló la reina—, ¿por qué te interpones?

La daga empuñada por Hel temblaba, furiosa, forcejeando la diosa con todas sus fuerzas para empujarla. Mientras que la mano que había aparecido apenas un instante antes se lo impedía, cerrada alrededor de la hoja de acero, manteniéndola fija a centímetros sobre la bebé. Esa mano sangraba copiosamente entre los dedos por el corte que le produjo el arma, pero a pesar de ello seguía inmovilizando la daga como si esta estuviera clavada en una roca, por más que la reina infernal empujara y maldijera para liberarla.

—¡¿Por qué?! —bramó una vez más Hel Laufeyiarson, en una mezcla de ira e incredulidad.

A pesar de la herida en su mano y del violento forcejeo de la reina infernal, Yngvi Freyr parecía calmado, sonriendo con malicia.

La pequeña amatista rompió en llanto. Un poderoso relámpago iluminó los rostros enfrentados de Hel y del oscuro ser del vacío.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A las últimas almas libres de Asgard:_

.

No teman, las cosas todavía pueden ponerse peores, fufufu…

.

Les recuerdo que ya está a la venta mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en formato digital, los invito a que la lean y compartan esperando que les guste y se diviertan.

Descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los espero a bordo de _La Darade_ para vivir nuevas y originales aventuras _._

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	46. Forzald IV

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Forzald**

.

IV

.

.

.

 _La esperanza no es más que una ilusión pueril. La padecen los que todavía creen que el futuro existe, que es algo que está por venir, sin saber que todo es parte de lo ya pasado._

.

.

.

Una gota de sangre cayó sobre el rostro del bebé, rodó por su mejilla y tocó la fría losa de ónice. El llanto rompió con más fuerza, junto con los gritos desesperados de una madre que batallaba por soltarse del hechizo que la tenía inmovilizada. Nada de esto parecía importar a la reina Hel y a Yngvi Freyr. Ambos se observaban a los ojos, muy cerca, forcejeando sobre el cuchillo.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —preguntó la reina, con una voz que, aunque baja, era como el gruñido profundo de una bestia agazapada, pronta a saltar sobre su presa—. ¡Explícate!

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Freyr, con una sonrisa casi burlesca que contradecía el enorme esfuerzo que hacía con su mano ensangrentada, para retener la fuerza divina de la reina sobre el cuchillo—, pero no puedo permitir que ella muera. Siento haber dado una impresión equivocada al habértela entregado.

—¿Equivocada?... ¡¿Estás demente?!

Hacía poco que la reina Hel tuvo que aceptar, no sin resquemores, que su eterno rival Yngvi Freyr se había vuelto enemigo de los dioses de Asgard y deseaba aliarse con Nilfhel. Y para convencerla le trajo como una ofrenda de paz a su nieta, para resarcirse de aquella vez en que fue él quien le robó a su hija desde el palacio Eljudner, condenándola a ese miserable estado. Por supuesto que en su furor no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo de todos modos, de no ser por las fuerzas oscuras que lo escoltaban, soldados superiores a todo lo que jamás ella había podido crear y que tras un rápido intercambio de fuerzas aplastaron a su guardia personal. Sabiéndose en desventaja, fingió fortaleza y negoció con él como si fuera un acto de magnanimidad de su parte. Aceptó la alianza y los presentes, a su traidora hija y la deleznable criatura que había engendrado junto a un mortal, pero tal alianza tuvo también sus condiciones. Una de ellas era esperar un tiempo específico antes de realizar el ritual que le permitiría recobrar su eternidad.

Hel desconfiaba de él, no era estúpida, sabía que ese dios fingía necesitarla. Si bien no podía adivinar los auténticos planes de Freyr o la naturaleza detrás de sus poderosos soldados del vacío, se esforzó en planear a sus espaldas adelantar el ritual, sacrificar a su nieta, apenas ese molesto dios no estuviera cerca.

Ahora, bajo la luz de un nuevo relámpago que iluminó como la sangre sus rostros, la reina Hel comprobó que no se había equivocado, ¡y cómo estarlo si ella era Hel! Desafortunadamente, no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para haber acabado el ritual antes de que ese maldito Freyr mostrara la nariz otra vez y la interrumpiera en su momento de mayor gloria.

—¿No estás contenta de haber conocido a tu nieta? ¿O de ver otra vez a tu hija? —La sonrisa y bromas de Freyr eran como un insulto para ella—. Eso debería bastar para hacerte sentir satisfecha.

—¡Maldito mentiroso!

Millia gritó de terror tras la explosión de magia que los envolvió. Al volver a escuchar el llanto de Amatista, Millia dejó caer su cuerpo, colgando de las manos, agotada mental y emocionalmente más allá de lo posible. Pero no se estuvo quieta mucho tiempo, porque al momento empuñó las manos y volvió a forcejear, apretando los dientes, concentrándose todo lo que podía con tal de liberarse del hechizo de los nigromantes.

—¡Amatista! —gimió Millia al volver a ver a su bebé.

De la explosión de humo, que fue rodeada rápidamente por los caballeros negros y los nigromantes, dos estelas emergieron en direcciones opuestas. La reina Hel deslizó sus pies al detenerse, su largo vestido que parecía tornarse en algo similar al aceite en el suelo, había dejado una larga estela que se recogió rápidamente a su derredor. Empuñaba en alto la cuchilla de ónice y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de ira y desesperación. Del otro extremo apareció Freyr, deslizando los talones de las botas al tratar de detener el impacto del hechizo con que Hel trató de atacarlo a quemarropa. Su mano alzada todavía formaba el escudo mágico, que como un cristal parecía estar resquebrajado. Bajo su otro brazo sostenía contra su cuerpo a la pequeña Amatista.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Hel, ¿o no piensas en la seguridad de tu nieta?

—¡Maldito seas, Yngvi Freyr! —Hel alzó la mano en alto y fragmentos de ónice se elevaron a su derredor como espadas que apuntaron hacia adelante—. Maldito…

—Me parece que esa no es manera de tratar a un invitado, gran majestad de Nilfhel…

—¡Muere!

Extendió el brazo al frente. Los cristales rasgaron el cielo como espadas, a una velocidad apenas visible por el más diestro de los cazadores. Varias apuñalaron a Freyr y a la bebé, arrancando un desgarrador quejido de la angustiada madre. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Freyr y la criatura se desvanecieron en una estela negra y rojiza, como una sombra de su figura, justo antes de ser impactado, siendo su sombra la que fue atravesada por los cristales. Los soldados de Hel que rodeaban a Freyr por la espalda fueron las víctimas inconscientes de su reina, pues a ellos alcanzaron los cristales. Las gruesas armaduras fueron atravesadas como la hojarasca, las carnes corrompidas se cortaron como la grasa del cerco bajo el fuego y las cabezas de un par de ellos apenas quedaron como anillos alrededor de las grandes estacas de cristal negro que atravesó sus cascos y cráneos.

Hel blasfemó por su propio nombre y con su brazo siguió a Freyr, extendiéndolo a dónde quiera que este aparecía y desaparecía. Los cristales zumbaron, los demonios que servían a su reina tampoco pudieron escapar de su furor, desmembrados por las enormes y afiladas puntas de cristal. La reina gemía de furor, gritaba, maldecía al levantar los brazos convocando más trozos de cristal negro arrancados del suelo. Ninguno de sus ataques podía dar con el esquivo de Freyr, que ni siquiera parecía moverse, tan solo desaparecía dejando una estela de sí mismo y volvía a aparecer en cualquier punto al azar. El bebé lloraba, y su llanto también se entrecortaba viniendo de todos los lugares a la vez.

—Detente, ¡detente! ¡DETENTE! —bramó Hel.

Apoyó un pie con fuerza en el piso y se levantó una línea de afiladas estacas que apuntaban hacia el frente, como una ola embravecida que se congeló al instante. Freyr desapareció otra vez, con elegancia y burla. Las estacas traspasaron el cuerpo del nigromante que estaba detrás, no quedando ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin perforar en un estallido de carne y sangre ennegrecida.

Millia quedó libre de una de sus manos y colgó exhausta de un solo brazo, al borde de la inconsciencia, con su desordenado cabello plateado cubriéndole el rostro, quedando sobre sus rodillas en el piso a punto de caer.

Freyr reapareció a pocos metros del borde de la torre. A sus espaldas podía verse toda la extensión del valle de Nilfhel entre nubes rojizas y negras.

—Deberías calmarte y apuntar mejor, reina Hel. ¿Olvidas que desperdiciar magia en estos tiempos puede ser peligroso para tu salud?

—Silencio, ¡silencio! No te atrevas a insultar el nombre de Hel.

Movió las manos rápidamente delante de su cuerpo, cruzando los largos y atemorizantes dedos. Un círculo mágico apareció alrededor de Freyr, rozando el piso, de pocos metros de diámetro. Freyr sonrió y desapareció, pero volvió a aparecer a tan solo un metro de distancia. Desapareció y el resultado fue el mismo, reapareciendo un poco más atrás. Alzó una ceja. Desapareció y volvió a aparecer con el mismo resultado.

—Bien, esto es interesante.

La reina Hel lanzó una fuerte risotada, desquitando toda la humillación y furor guardados.

—¿Creíste que yo, la maravillosa Hel Laufeyiarson, ignoraría tus trucos del vacío? He estudiado a los que son como tú desde el día en que el gran abismo devoró al bosque de esas polillas —respondió ufana Hel—. Después de que tus esbirros acabaran con mi guardia real, comprendí que no eres ya un aesir. No, el Freyr que conozco, ese niño estúpido que se robó a mi hija solo para salvarla, a una criatura que yo cree, que no tenía valor alguno, jamás hubiera negociado así conmigo. Tú no eres ese Freyr, lo sé, desde el primer momento jamás pudiste engañarme. ¡Tú eres un ser del ginnugagap!

—Oh, ¡oh! ¡Maravilloso! —Freyr, acomodando a la bebé en su brazo, batió suavemente sus palmas—. Realmente te has superado a ti misma, reina Hel.

—¡Calla! Todavía no te he otorgado el don de hablar en mi presencia. Tus insolencias serán castigadas con la muerte.

Freyr observó rápidamente hacia ambos lados. Además del campo mágico, que de alguna interesante manera tenía la propiedad de contener a una criatura del vacío como él dentro de un espacio específico en un plano dimensional menor como ese, estaba también rodeado por un numeroso séquito de caballeros negros y nigromantes, todos con sus armas en alto y hechizos conjurados por manos esqueléticas, dispuestos a atacarlo al unísono.

—Así que finalmente entendiste lo que yo era y creaste una contramedida para enlazarme a este plano. Bien, muy bien. Sin embargo, un hechizo de este nivel debe costar gran parte de tu energía espiritual. ¿Estás bien, reina Hel? Te noto un poco pálida.

No mentía. Hel parecía sufrir un dolor tormentoso. Los relámpagos rojizos brillaban en el rostro perlado a dos colores. La mitad blanca de su cara se veía cada vez más pálida y la negra más y más oscura.

—Silencio, ya te dije que no tienes permiso de hablar.

—A este ritmo tu espíritu será consumido por el vacío en cuestión de minutos. Reina Hel, si quieres sobrevivir a este día te sugiero que desistas.

—¡Calla!

—¿Es que no piensas lo que podría suceder si me atacas ahora? Lo que queda de tu alma se quemaría y, lo más importante, si llegaras a darme ¿no moriría también tu nieta?

—¡Calla, maldito traidor, calla!

La reina, con un doloroso esfuerzo, alzó su otra mano y una lanza de cristal negro se formó sobre su cabeza. Los caballeros negros y los nigromantes retrocedieron, dejando el espacio libre entre su soberana y su presa. Freyr no tenía mucho espacio para moverse dentro del círculo de luz púrpura, ese ataque daría con él de frente. Miró a la bebé, la que de alguna extraña manera se había calmado en sus brazos.

—¿Sabes que una vez tuve un hijo como de tu edad? —susurró a la bebé en un cálido tono paternal. Con el dedo índice de su otra mano, enorme en comparación al pequeño rostro, lo acarició en un rápido gesto lleno de ternura—. No temas, tú serás muy necesaria en la reconstrucción de la nueva Idavollr. Tu destino no acabará aquí, a diferencia de ella.

—¡Morirás, Yngvi Freyr…!

La lanza de cristal de ónice estalló sobre la cabeza de Hel. Los trozos cayeron como una lluvia a su derredor, rebotando por todo el altar y sus escalones de roca pulida. El círculo mágico alrededor de Freyr menguó y desapareció, mientras él observaba con una ligera sonrisa, como divertido, toda la escena. La reina dejó caer un brazo, luego el otro. Entonces, con los labios temblando violentamente, trató de levantar las manos y tomar la punta de la lanza de cristal, blanco y azulado, prístino como la luz del alba, que emergía de su pecho. La sangre brotó de su labio y manchó todo el mentón de su mitad pálida. Giró con pasos lentos, torpes, queriendo mirar tras ella.

Millia se mantenía erguida con la mano alzada, el rostro inclinado y ensombrecido por los mechones de su cabello. En su otra mano empuñaba una espada de cristal que había conjurado. A sus pies yacía la cabeza del otro nigromante que la había apresado, su cuerpo estaba más atrás.

—Tú… pequeña… hada insignificante… cómo tú…

—Es verdad, cuando mi hija nació yo le cedí el halo divino con que me creaste, para que pudiera vivir —dijo Millia. Alzó un poco el rostro. Las lágrimas seguían brotando, incontenibles por el dolor que la desgarraba por dentro—. Pero te equivocaste al suponer que había perdido gran parte de mi poder. Mi hija, mi Amatista, ella… Jamás permitiría que ella heredera esta infección con la que me creaste.

—¿De qué… hablas…? —Hel se interrumpió por un violento espasmo, en el que escupió mucha sangre.

—Amatista no es aesir, ella es mitad hada y mitad humana, como su padre. Yo purifiqué su esencia, la manipulé como lo hizo mi abuela al salvarme de la enfermedad de ser tu hija. Pero a cambio, yo perdí todo lo que recibí de mi abuela, dejé de ser un hada. Yo… me convertí en el monstruo que tú eres.

—Una… aesir… —Hel torció los labios, en una mueca grotesca, obscena, de infinita maldad y regocijo—. Realmente… eres… mi hija…

Hel cayó de costado y su cabeza se golpeó con violencia contra los peldaños negros del altar. Su cuerpo giró, despedazándose el gran cristal que la atravesaba, hasta quedar de espaldas en el piso a los pies del altar.

—Mi… —trató de respirar, ahogándose en su propia sangre—, mi… hija…

Los ojos de la reina Hel, afilados como los de un depredador, se quedaron abiertos mirando los oscuros cielos de Nilfhel.

Millia corrió pasando por sobre el cuerpo de la que fue su madre, directo hacia Freyr. Arrojó la espada y con desesperación extendió los brazos. Freyr no hizo nada en su contra, tan solo la esperó y ofreció a la bebé. Millia se la arrebató con violencia y la abrazó contra su pecho. Entonces cayó sobre sus rodillas cobijando a su bebé. Amatista estaba tranquila, pero no así su madre, que lloraba dando dolorosos gritos, doblando su cuerpo, acurrucando más celosamente a su hija con cada estremecimiento.

Freyr avanzó por su lado y caminó lentamente de regreso al centro de la plataforma. Los demonios lo rodeaban a una distancia prudente. Parecían confundidos, no como lo estarían los seres conscientes, sino como animales a los que de pronto se les liberaba de la cadena a la que estuvieron sujetos desde su nacimiento. El resplandor rojizo de los ojos comenzó a desaparecer bajo los cascos y dentro de las oscuras capuchas de los nigromantes, últimos atisbos de su conciencia.

El tronar de los gemidos de los demonios retumbó por todo el reino de Nilfhel. Un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra, desde las torres del palacio Eljudner hasta las lejanas montañas. Los gemidos de los demonios se tornaron violentos, junto con el chocar de los aceros, el fuego, los estallidos y el desgarrador cántico de la muerte.

Todo Nilfhel se convirtió en caos, como si la muerte de la reina hubiera despojado de lo poco racional que esas almas destrozadas aún poseían. Ya no quedó miedo en ellos, tampoco deseo de obedecer, tan solo eran animales, ejércitos de ellos, luchando entre sí, destrozándose y devorándose, arrancándose mutuamente la carne con uñas y espadas. El valle infernal se convirtió en un auténtico campo de muerte, de locura y dolor, como si sus habitantes de pronto conscientes de su propia naturaleza degenerada enloquecieran, deseando destruirse a sí mismos y a todo lo que vivía a su derredor.

Los demonios en la cúspide de la torre no fueron inmunes a la demencia de la libertad. El primero de ellos rugió y se lanzó con la espada en alto contra Freyr, no como lo haría un caballero negro, sino más bien como un demente, casi un animal. El hijo del vacío lo recibió con desdén y esquivó la espada, dio un paso atrás evitando el intento por cortarlo en dos, luego dio un paso al lado evitando una puñalada y un tercer golpe con deseos de desmembrarlo. Desapareció delante del ser, casi como si hubiera dado un pequeño paso hacia adelante, y reapareció con su estela negra y roja a espaldas del demonio. La criatura cayó al piso, cortada en muchas partes, metal y carne. Freyr siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Los otros demonios cayeron sobre él. Lo atacaron con sus armas, los nigromantes convertidos en poco más que animales salvajes usaron sus garras y dientes. Freyr siguió caminando y su cuerpo vibró, envuelto en su estela oscura, como si desapareciera por instantes más rápidos que un parpadeo, esquivando todos los ataques que traspasaban su cuerpo como si se tratara de un espectro.

— _¡Explosión aurora!_

A la orden de Akane el hechizo barrió con toda el área donde se encontraba Freyr, como una explosión multicolor, una luz prístina que variaba como una aurora boreal. Los demonios fueron devorados por las llamas mágicas, gimieron y se retorcieron hasta que sus cuerpos se convirtieron en cenizas. El suelo quedó cubierto de cenizas y restos de carne inmunda quemándose en fuego blanco, y en el centro Yngvi Freyr seguía intacto, con sus ropas impecables, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. El hombre observó a la recién llegada. Akane Tendo jadeaba tras haber aparecido por las escaleras que llevaban a un pozo en un costado de la azotea de la torre. Aspiró una última bocanada de aire tratando de calmar su pecho, que dolía tras miles de escalones y muchas batallas que le costó llegar hasta ese lugar. El otrora hermoso vestido estaba sucio con la sangre de los demonios y polvo, el rostro lo tenía manchado de tierra y sudor, sangre seca y una que otra pequeña marca en su piel, la Katana Dragón estaba empapada de sangre negra que casi cubría del todo el furioso resplandor del acero.

Y gritó con todas sus fuerzas expulsando otra vez el aire que con tanta dificultad consiguió reunir en su pecho.

—¡Aléjate de Millia!

Freyr la observó, alzó una ceja, entonces respondió con enorme calma y un poco de humor.

—Salve, Akane Tendo, gran señora de la magia de Midgard. ¿No te cansas de llegar siempre tarde? —Lanzó una fuerte risotada que calmó luego abanicando la mano en el aire, como si estuviera pidiendo un poco de tiempo para poder respirar otra vez—. Aunque debo confesar que me encuentro sorprendido, no, quizás la palabra más exacta sería: decepcionado.

Freyr empuñó la mano y al instante apareció un destello, muy similar a como Ranma invocaba su espada de luz, pero esta estaba envuelta en un aura negra, como si la energía vaporosa adoptara la silueta de la espada no sabiéndose si era sólida o tan solo una ilusión espectral.

—De todas las probabilidades que pensé, a través de todos los eones, jamás siquiera se me ocurrió que él te enviaría a ti en su lugar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Akane, que en respuesta inmediatamente adoptó su postura de combate, empuñando la katana con ambas manos.

 _¡Dama Akane, es peligroso!_

—Lo sé —susurró Akane respondiendo a K´Zun Fei—, su presencia es… no puedo compararlo con nada.

 _Eso no es un vanir, ni siquiera es un hijo del vacío, es… algo mucho peor, ¡un monstruo! Créame que jamás le aconsejaría algo semejante, pero solo por esta vez, se le suplico, ¡corra!_

Las piernas de Akane temblaron contra su voluntad, por culpa del aura del vacío que proyectaba Freyr. Era como si un abismo al ginnugagap estuviera ante ella con un millar de engendros del vacío asomándose, deseando devorarla a ella y a toda migaja de existencia que quedara en Asgard. Aún así ella se mantuvo firme y desafiándolo sin bajar la mirada.

Freyr dejó de sonreír revelando su auténtico disgusto.

—Jamás él debió enviarte a ti. Antes, él dejaría que el vacío se apoderara de este putrefacto cadáver de universo que permitirte sufrir esto. Antes, él hubiera sacrificado todo y a todos, en lugar de ponerte en peligro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué duda? ¿Cuál es el motivo de qué no esté aquí todavía?... ¡Es inútil! —masculló como si pensara en voz alta, discutiendo consigo mismo—. Todavía no ha madurado lo suficiente.

Freyr, sorprendiendo a Akane por sus palabras tan confusas y misteriosas, giró el rostro y miró hacia el horizonte oscuro de Nilfhel. Más allá de las nubes y los picos oscuros, como si pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el valle secreto en la entrada a las ruinas de Forzald.

—Es inútil —repitió Freyr frotándose la sien con molestia.

Recién Akane comprendió que Freyr no pensaba en voz alta, sino que estaba hablando con alguien, o quizás algo, a la distancia. Pudo percibir esa leve vibración que alteraba la realidad, una brisa del vacío, la misma que percibía cuando Ranma hablaba con ella a través de su espíritu, como si estuviera a su lado rasgando el plano de la dimensión, ignorando el espacio, la distancia entre ellos. Entonces la chica comprendió que era una habilidad espiritual la de su prometido, sino que una más de las características que poseían los hijos del vacío.

—Mátalo —ordenó Freyr con los ojos clavados en el horizonte—, él ya no lo hará.

.

.

El ser del vacío, que observaba desde lo alto de un peñasco la trágica contienda entre los dos hermanos, asintió. Entonces dio un paso hacia adelante. De su cabeza como una dura membrana, liza y cerosa, en la que solo podían verse las concavidades oscuras y vacías que tenía por ojos, surgió una larga melena por la parte de atrás, como si asomara por una división bajo la nuca. La melena era un cabello negro, largo y liso como un velo que rozó sus pies, que se meció de manera antinatural, como si estuviera sumergido en el agua. Movió su cuerpo, largo y delgado, mitad armadura, mitad piel, que emanaba un vapor negro del vacío en cada coyuntura, lento, muy lento, pero en realidad tan rápido que ojo humano no podría captarlo más que como una borrosa silueta.

Al segundo paso la criatura del vacío desapareció en una estela negra y violácea que dejó su silueta en el aire.

Ranma y Kapsuo cruzaron sus espadas. El más joven estaba distraído, miraba hacia el horizonte en dirección de la torre de ónice a cada momento durante el cruce de espadas. Kapsuo notó esa debilidad que le otorgó una abertura y atacó. La espada Gram rugió furiosa cuando alcanzó a Ranma y este retrocedió dando un quejido de dolor, desapareciendo tarde en una estela de energía como un vapor platinado, y reapareció unos metros más atrás con un corte ligero en el brazo. Entonces Kapsuo lo notó y se detuvo, con la espada en la mano. Ranma no comprendió la razón de que Kapsuo no hubiera seguido su ataque como esperaba, dado su estilo agresivo de combatir, y siguiendo los ojos de su hermano miró su propia herida en el brazo. El corte no era muy profundo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la sangre empapara la manga y chorreara cayendo por su mano y dedos. Comprendió la sorpresa de su hermano mayor.

La sangre de Ranma que recorría el filo de la Gram y goteaba de su punta no era roja. Era negra y viscosa.

—Kapsuo, ya lo sabes —confesó Ranma limpiándose la sangre roja de las heridas de su rostro. Con tan solo una mirada del joven esa sangre también se tornó negra, desvaneciéndose la ilusión que había creado para ocultarla—. Mentí, lo siento, no soy _mitad humano_ , yo… ¡Kapsuo, cuidado! —gritó dándose cuenta tarde del peligro.

Kapsuo no se percató de nada. Tampoco hubiera podido hacer algo de haber reaccionado a tiempo, pues rápido, demasiado para un simple humano. Tan solo se quedó mirando a Ranma en ese momento, con sus ojos afilados, en una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y piedad.

De una estela negra y violácea que apareció en el aire a espaldas de Kapsuo, emergió la criatura del vacío, tan rápida que, sin siquiera haberse materializado del todo su cuerpo, abanicó ya su brazo y empuñó la mano, en la que apareció una estela oscura que se solidificó como un largo bastón terminado en una feroz, descomunal y sádica hoja de una guadaña.

El arma terminó de solidificarse en el momento que cortó rápida, como un destello, en un limpio parpadeo, el cuello de Kapsuo decapitándolo.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los testigos de la tragedia de Nilfhel:_

.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han comprado mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra._ Si todavía no la has leído puedes adquirirla en formato digital.

Descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

En Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan esperando que les guste y se diviertan.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	47. Forzald V

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Forzald**

.

V

.

.

.

 _Amor mío, toma a los niños y vete a Idavollr en la primera nave que salga. No, querida, no llores, sabes que como gobernador de este mundo debo quedarme y tratar de aplacar la ira del emperador, aunque me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso. La muerte de la emperatriz será la de todos nosotros._

 _._

.

.

.

Satisfacción.

En su estado más puro, sublime, incomparable a nada más que se pudiera experimentar. Todo lo que sentía era satisfacción, en un estado tan puro que reemplazaba cualquier otro sentimiento, incluso a sus instintos.

La cabeza de su víctima cayó rodando hacia un lado de sus pies y el cuerpo se desplomó cayó sobre las rodillas y se desplomó hacia el otro.

Satisfacción. Júbilo. Éxtasis.

Había algo en especial en esa víctima. No era como otras. El rostro de ojos abiertos, labios rígidos, sin hálito de vida en un rostro empapado de su propia sangre, le provocó un nuevo sentimiento.

¿O era un sentimiento viejo, conocido, que había olvidado?

Lo reconoció la primera vez que lo vio y su cuerpo ardió, con algo desconocido, indescriptible para el vacío que recorría todo su interior. ¿Calor? ¿Rencor? ¿Ira?

Venganza.

Un anhelo tan puro que por momentos tuvo pensamientos, propios, de rebelarse a la orden de su creador y lanzarse sobre ese ser, mortal, que le provocaba tales sensaciones irrefrenables.

Deseó hacerlo mucho antes.

Se retuvo. La voz de su creador, su voluntad, eran absolutas. Y así pensó en desobedecerlas. No hubo momento más intenso, quizás descrito como aquello que algunos llamaban felicidad, cuando se le ordenó matar.

Venganza, venganza, venganza…

La voz dentro de su cabeza resonó, conocida como ajena, demencial, hambrienta. Lo había hecho, la presa le pertenecía, la venganza era suya.

¿Venganza?... Sí, venganza.

La muerte era el principio de todo y su único fin. La muerte trajo la oscuridad que restauró los caóticos fragmentos de sus pensamientos, solo para descubrir que estaban quebrados desde mucho antes. Abrió los brazos a la amada locura. Desquiciado de felicidad.

Había cumplido su venganza. Avari estaba muerto y él era libre de nuevo. Libre para pensar, para reconocerse a sí mismo como un ser de deseos y odios. Era libre para matar.

Él era el cazador, el fin de todo, de todos, y finalmente había llevado a su destino al dueño del rostro que vio por última vez, antes de haber desaparecido en el caos absoluto, en el vacío. Kapsuo Saotome finalmente había muerto y… Hasta que bajó los ojos otra vez y descubrió, tan solo una fracción de segundo después del despertar de su conciencia y del éxtasis que lo inundó, que la cabeza rodando se esfumó en un resplandor platinado, al igual que el cuerpo que al desplomarse no alcanzó a tocar el suelo antes de traslucirse como una estela vaporosa de plata, que se disolvió como la niebla al esparcirse sobre el suelo.

No era cierto.

Alzó los ojos para descubrir al otro ser, a varios metros de distancia, jadeando.

No podía ser verdad.

Aquel ser al que su creador llamaba _Ranma_ empuñaba una espada creada solo de energía en una mano, y con la otra agarraba por el hombro al que debió ser su víctima.

¡Qué burla era esa!

Kapsuo Saotome, de rodillas al lado de su hermano menor, todavía tenía los ojos abiertos y una mano en su cuello. Como si aún no se recobrara de la sensación de haber estado, a lo menos en veinte iteraciones distintas de ese mismo momento y realidad, dentro de otras cien posibilidades más que surgieron de desdoblar el tiempo y el espacio de otras muchas dimensiones posibles, muerto.

Si alguna vez Dainn odió al Saotome que le quitó la existencia, ahora odiaba mil, no, un millón de veces más al otro Saotome que le permitió saborear la sublime victoria, la dicha de existir de nuevo y cumplir su propósito, para después habérsela arrebatado como una burla. ¿Qué insulto podía ser peor que impedirle su propósito de matar? El de haberle quitado la muerte cuando ya la había experimentado.

Su rostro ceroso se resquebrajó como la roca perforada con cincel, abriendo una gran zanja como fauces bajo la concavidad vacía que tenía por ojos, que fue de lado a lado de su cabeza lisa. Con su nueva boca chilló, un sonido metálico, carente de toda vida, pero de una fuerza que estremeció el suelo.

—¡Dainn! ¡Dainn! ¡Dainn! ¡Dainn!... ¡DAINN!

.

.

—Ranma… ¿es…?

—Lo es —respondió Ranma, con la mirada fija en Dainn, tenso de los pies a la cabeza, agitado todavía tras haberse movido más rápido de lo que él mismo creía posible hacerlo—. De alguna manera ese maldito de Freyr lo trajo de regreso del vacío. O una parte de él. La peor.

Ambos hermanos observaban a la criatura gritar su nombre, en una mezcla de felicidad y también odio. Como si hubiera recobrado algo precioso al recordar su existencia, pero a la vez lo fulminara un terrible remordimiento por haber fracasado en el que debió ser su más anhelada presa. Esa criatura que gritaba el nombre de _Dainn_ se retorcía, escupía baba negra, dio de golpes con su larga guadaña de vaporosa energía negra contra el suelo, abriendo enormes zanjas, destruyendo el suelo y lanzando ráfagas de energía abisal que destrozaron las rocas cercanas. Era como un animal salvaje, descontrolado y peligroso. Al final cayó de rodillas y sin dejar de babear por su nueva y aterrorizante boca, comenzó a dar cabezazos contra el suelo, tan poderosos que hicieron la tierra temblar.

Kapsuo se puso de pie y su mano crujió alrededor de la Gram.

—Dainn —murmuró, en una mezcla de odio y temor, todavía saboreando con desagrado el haber estado, prácticamente, muerto por un instante. Entonces miró de reojo a Ranma—. Me salvaste, ¿cómo?

—Sería difícil de explicar —respondió Ranma, todavía jadeando—. Digamos que…

—¿Saltaste al pasado? ¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Kapsuo, quizás comprendiendo mejor las habilidades de Ranma que él mismo—. No, no puedes, quizás... Ya lo entiendo, ¿mi muerte fue una posibilidad entre muchas otras, dentro de las que pudiste moverte al cruzar entre otras dimensiones superiores a esta?

—Ah… eh… supongo que sí —dijo Ranma—, algo así.

En realidad, ni siquiera Ranma podía explicar bien el alcance de la manera en que los hijos del vacío saltaban a través del espacio. Heid le había tratado de explicar una vez en Noatum que el cerebro humano no sería capaz de procesar tal densidad de información y sensaciones si se concientizaran, en especial en una mente tridimensional como la humana, por ello lo que Ranma hacía era más una cuestión de instinto, un movimiento casi reflejo que seguía a su voluntad, como lo sería el respirar o automático como el latir de su corazón.

El tiempo no era más que una dimensión de las muchas que existían en el plano de la existencia, y si bien Ranma no podía viajar en el tiempo, sí descubrió en la práctica que el tiempo no era un estado sólido dentro de la creación, algo inmutable, sino que se podía estirar un poco hacia atrás o hacia adelante como si se hundiera en una manta; lo que creaba múltiples posibilidades, o líneas paralelas entre las que podía viajar y _aterrizar._ Parecía algo más que útil, una ventaja poderosa, pero en la realidad era escalofriante y no era únicamente suya, sino de toda criatura del vacío con la que se podría enfrentar.

El rostro pálido de Ranma, sus ojos vibrando confundidos y sus labios todavía temblorosos daban cuenta del esfuerzo que había hecho y los horrores que había contemplado. Pues en su intento por salvar a Kapsuo había visto otras veinte maneras diferentes en que su hermano mayor moría ante sus ojos, de manera cruel, rápida, injusta y visceral. Por suerte había dado con una línea en que conseguía arrastrar a Kapsuo consigo antes de que la guadaña lo decapitara. Lo que jamás confesaría a Kapsuo ni a nadie, era que esa posibilidad que halló para salvarlo era una sola, única, entre todas las demás en que ese monstruo había acabado con su hermano mayor antes de que siquiera pudiera mover un dedo.

Ahora mismo Ranma podía ver los movimientos de Dainn alternarse entre distintas posibilidades, como si múltiples sombras de su imagen se separaran de su silueta, realizando pequeñas variaciones de sus movimientos. Algunas tan borrosas que interpretó como poco posibles, pero otras sombras eran tan sólidas que podían confundirlo con el cuerpo más real y sólido de esa criatura del vacío, aparentando tener seis y ocho brazos a la vez que se movían en diferentes acciones, retorciéndose, abanicando el arma, golpeando el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza. Al final todas las sombras realizaban la misma acción: quejarse y dolerse, retorcerse como un demente, gritando en múltiples voces como un coro espectral, caótico, cacofónico que le arrancaba escalofríos, con promesas de muerte y venganza.

Kapsuo preparó su espada y notó la distracción de Ranma, como si los ojos de su hermano menor miraran más allá de lo que él podía detectar, y lo aterrorizaba o tensaba a tal punto que las manos le temblaban. Lo que no veía era que Ranma estaba asustado, apenas pudiendo leer tantos movimientos o posibilidades alrededor de esa criatura. Era el caos. Quizás no tan atemorizante como cuando se enfrentó a Freyr, en que Ranma parecía estar un paso atrás con sus habilidades del abismo y veía por adelantado su muerte en cada cruce de las espadas, y solo sobrevivía porque ese maldito jugaba con él y retrocedía intencionalmente, no acabándolo, dejándolo masticar el terror de la derrota en cada posibilidad durante el intenso encuentro que tuvieron en el altar de Idavollr en Noatum. Sin embargo, Dainn, o la criatura del vacío que fue creada con los restos de Dainn, era el caos descontrolado, violento, enérgico. Ya podía ver sombras desprenderse de la criatura con la intención de atacarlos e incluso asesinarlos mientras su cuerpo real, tangible en esa realidad, seguía castigándose de pura rabia contra el suelo.

Por otro lado, su alma pudo percibir esa presencia tan abominable provenir desde la torre de ónice. Akane estaba en peligro, Millia y Amatista también. ¡Qué demonios debía hacer! Seguramente el que hubiera enviado a Akane provocó que Dainn atacara a Kapsuo. Lo desechó y temió que lo mismo pudiera hacer con Akane o Millia. ¿Cuántos segundos más de vida le quedarían a su prometida si no decidía pronto qué hacer?

Miró a Kapsuo. Supuso que, en esa situación, un mero mortal no tendría posibilidad alguna en contra de Dainn. No, no así, de hecho, seguía viendo sombras alrededor de su hermano que le mostraban que Dainn ya lo hubiera asesinado, o estaría asesinando en ese mismo momento con cualquiera de sus siguientes movimientos. No podía protegerlo, no ahí, no contra ese ser…

—No necesito que me cuides las espaldas —dijo Kapsuo, con osadía, adivinando los pensamientos de Ranma—. Será mejor que te concentres, Dainn es un monstruo, incluso antes de esto ya lo era.

Ranma abrió un poco los labios. Estaba sorprendido. La esposa e hija de Kapsuo tenían quizás menos posibilidades de sobrevivir, cada instante podría ser el último de ellas en la torre de ónice mientras estuvieran ante el maldito de Freyr. ¿Cómo podía mantener la calma? ¿De qué manera conseguía concentrarse sabiendo que en cualquier momento perdería lo que más amaba en el mundo? Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Piensa, Ranma, piensa!, se decía en su mente.

Al final encontró una solución, la más dolorosa de todas las apuestas. No podía seguir jugando al ritmo de Freyr. Toda esa lucha en contra de su hermano no había sido más que una distracción, o algo peor. Al no servirle había ordenado la muerte de Kapsuo.

Quería jugar con él. Ya no debía darle esa satisfacción y tenía una misión que concluir o todos morirían al final. Si corría a salvarlas ahora, las condenaría en el futuro, todos iban a morir.

 _Confía en mí._

Sí, debía confiar, cuántas veces Akane le pidió que lo hiciera. Ahora, debía creer en los suyos.

—¡Prepárate! —le dijo a Kapsuo.

Dainn dejó de darse de golpes en el suelo y se levantó. Entonces, gimiendo en cientos de voces diferentes, provocando un estremecimiento en todo el valle secreto de Forzald, de su espalda se desprendieron trozos de esa piel que parecía ser parte de una armadura, o un exoesqueleto. Saltó sangre negra y un líquido traslúcido, viscoso. De la herida de la espalda surgieron dos brazos más, largos como los primeros. Lanzó un gemido, enloquecido, y para temor de los hermanos Saotome invocó energía vaporosa, negra, entre cada par de manos y le dio la forma de dos largas guadañas con hojas descomunales, de pura energía que dejaba una estela como de humo negro al moverse. Cada par de brazos blandió una de las descomunales armas, con una destreza como si danzaran alrededor de su cuerpo.

Kapsuo dio un paso al frente. Estaba decidido a no demostrar su temor por sus mujeres tan amadas. Dio un segundo paso al frente y el monstruo, en su horrible rostro, pareció dibujar una sonrisa.

—Ah… niño… niño… sí, niño —su voz artificial sonó un poco más racional. Cada vez su conciencia estaba más despierta—. ¡Sí!, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí —sus palabras se arrastraron como un siseo, más confuso al ser replicado a destiempo por sus otras voces como ecos—, sí, sí, sí, sí, ¡Sí! ¡Me he convertido en la muerte! ¡Sí, la muerte! Oh, niño. Ah, niño, no, no, niño, no. No volverás a humillar a Dainn… ¡Sí, soy Dainn! Yo soy Dainn… ¡Yo soy la muerte!

—¡Dainn…!

Ranma interrumpió a Kapsuo atrapándolo por detrás, rodeándolo con un brazo alrededor de su cuello en una poderosa llave que lo inmovilizó al borde de estrangularlo. Kapsuo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba un ataque por la espalda de su hermana menor, pero no pudo decir nada cuando Ranma le susurró unas rápidas palabras a su oído.

—¡Ranma, no…!

Una de las guadañas apareció de la nada girando como un boomerang y cortó a los hermanos que estaban juntos en dos por la cintura…

.

.

—Akane Tendo, ¿no te cansas de este sinsentido? —preguntó Freyr.

Luz de una gran esfera de energía fue como un segundo sol al momento en que cayó sobre él. La torre de ónice se estremeció hasta los cimientos y levantó olas en el lago negro que rodeaba a Eljudner.

Akane jadeó con el brazo extendido tras lanzar su hechizo. No vio que Freyr estaba tras ella con su espada en alto. Los aceros chocaron. La espada de Freyr en contra de las dos gigantescas katanas envueltas en llamas doradas, empuñadas por el enorme samurái de oro, el dragón K´Zun Fei en su forma humana, que se cruzó entre su señora y el ser del vacío. Los ojos sin pupilas, blancos como relámpagos, miraron con odio a Freyr. Su larga melena dorada se engrifó como el pelaje de un animal enfurecido.

—¡K-chan! —exclamó Akane, al girar su rostro sorprendida por el repentino ataque.

—No tema, mi señora, ¡yo la cubriré…! ¡No!

Freyr lo interrumpió. Empuñando su espada con tan solo una mano, empujó las dos katanas cruzadas del enorme K´Zun Fei hasta obligarlo a caer con una rodilla ante él. Aunque en estatura y corpulencia el dragón parecía duplicar al dios, este último no parecía esforzarse, sonriendo con esa ironía burlona que lo hacía todavía más exasperante.

—Valientes palabras —dijo Freyr—, ¿pero de qué sirven si el perro guardián no es capaz de salvar su propia vida?

La fuerza aumentó sobre las katanas de K´Zun Fei, las que retrocedieron junto con la espada de Freyr hasta rozar su rostro. Las escamas en el rostro humano del dragón se perlaron por el sudor, apretó los dientes, trató de defenderse con todo su poder, pero su rodilla y pie comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo de piedra negra y cristalina que se agrietó a su derredor.

Akane apareció por el costado de su dragón extendiendo dos de sus dedos a la velocidad de una flecha al apuntar.

— _¡Rayo aurora!_

El hechizo casi a quemarropa tomó a Freyr por sorpresa y lo impactó en el pecho. Su cuerpo retrocedió con violencia, los bordes de sus vestiduras se desgarraron por la fricción del viento, pero a pesar del poderoso ataque se mantuvo en pie, arrastrándose sus botas por todo el piso de la azotea hasta que su talón se detuvo rozando el borde de la torre. El humo se disipó y Freyr consiguió erguirse, aunque no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor que escapó de sus labios. Luego sacudió su ropa con la otra mano, con desdén, recobrando su irónica sonrisa.

—Eso no fue muy educado, niña —dijo en un tono más ronco, raspado y amenazador.

Akane no retrocedió ni se amedrentó ante el aparente poder de ese sujeto, y se mantuvo en guardia, desenfundando de uno de los pequeños estuches que colgaban en la parte trasera de su cinturón uno de los cuchillos arrojadizos que empuñó como si fuera un puñal. K'Zun Fei se cruzó ante ella abanicando ambas katanas con las llamas doradas abarcando el aire con voracidad.

—Mi señora, yo la protegeré de…

Akane no dejó terminar a su dragón, sino que se adelantó sorprendiéndolo, encarando a Freyr.

—Dime qué planeas —demandó Akane con autoridad—. ¿Por qué secuestraste a Millia y Amatista? ¡¿Por qué obligaste a Kapsuo a enfrentarse a Ranma?!

Freyr no respondió. Se mantuvo erguido, con el cabello dorado, algo desarreglado tras el ataque saliéndose de su coleta, agitándose junto a su ropa por el fuerte viento de las alturas. De fondo a él se veía el gran valle de Nilfhel envuelto en llamas, gritos y dolor de los ejércitos demoniacos que cayeron en el caos, matándose unos a otros como animales.

—¡Respóndeme! —exigió insistiendo la chica—. ¿Tanto le temes a Ranma que eres incapaz de enfrentarlo, que enviaste a su propio hermano para asesinarlo?

—¿Temerle? —Freyr repitió la pregunta, casi como si lo pensara para sí, con la mirada perdida—. ¿Temerle?... —repitió casi en un susurro.

El viento sopló con más fuerza agitando los cabellos y ropas de los que se enfrentaban. Akane esperó. K'Zun Fei se tensó preparado para lo peor.

Freyr encogió un poco los hombros, inclinó el rostro, su cuerpo se sacudió. Primero con suavidad, luego más fuerte, hasta que sus hombros se estremecieron con violencia. Alzo el rostro y su risa se convirtió en una explosiva carcajada. No había burla en su risa, tampoco provocación, tan solo una honesta e histriónica carcajada que lo dejó sin aliento, inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente. Akane se indignó creyendo que se burlaba de Ranma y su pregunta.

—Ah, ¿yo, temerle a Ranma? —se calmó, pudiendo recién recobrar el aliento, respirando a grandes bocanadas, todavía sufriendo de pequeños espasmos, riendo a momentos involuntariamente entre labios—. ¿Qué si yo le temo a tu ingenuo prometido?

Freyr dio un paso al frente. Akane se tensó al igual que su dragón, que volvió a cruzarse delante de su señora escudándola con una de sus katanas. Pero Freyr no atacó, tan solo se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos antes de responder.

—Si te soy honesto, niña, eres tú la que desconoce la verdad. Ni siquiera imaginas lo que él es ahora, en lo que se ha convertido. No, no lo sabes, no tendrías cómo entenderlo, y si lo hicieras me darías la razón.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Akane, no pudiendo comprenderlo en su demencia.

—Ranma —dijo Freyr. Dejó de sonreír y su rostro mutó en una expresión dura, severa y cruel—, él realidad… me aterra.

.

.

La guadaña girando como un boomerang cortó por la cintura los cuerpos de los jóvenes, pero no era más que la silueta formada por una estela de luz platinada que el arma arrastró como la viento a la niebla. Dainn invocó otra guadaña que empuñó con uno de sus pares de mano para reemplazar la que había arrojado y giró su cabeza monstruosa en otra dirección, buscándolos. Allí se encontró con Ranma del otro extremo del valle, todavía envuelto en la estela platinada tras reaparecer, empuñando su espada de energía plateada y vaporosa, y mirándolo agresivamente. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado buscando a Kapsuo, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No! Él no debe, ¡él no puede escapar! Él es mío. ¡Mío! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde lo escondiste…?! ¡ARGH!

En su distracción Ranma apareció a su lado como si hubiera dado un salto, con las piernas encogidas a la altura de su cabeza y le propinó una poderosa patada que hizo crujir su dura cabeza y resquebrajó los bordes de su nueva boca. Dainn voló por los aires dando giros y tumbos al rozar el suelo, pero su cuerpo desapareció dejando una estela negra y violácea antes de chocar contra la pared de roca. Ranma apenas apoyó un pie en el suelo afiló la mirada y desapareció, al momento en que la guadaña reapareció tras él buscando partirlo desde el hombro hasta la cintura.

Aparecían estelas luminosas por todo el pequeño valle, que eran las siluetas de los combatientes que quedaban tras cada cruce de sus armas, en un instante en el fondo del valle, en otro sobre el borde del acantilado, frente a las puertas bloqueadas de Forzald o cerca de la cúspide de una de las montañas afiladas como dientes.

En mitad del valle Ranma apareció lanzando una estocada que Dainn evitó con una de sus guadañas, mientras que con el otro par de brazos ya tenía su otra arma alzada sobre su cabeza para atacar. El joven de Nerima dio un paso atrás, luego otro hacia el costado, evitando los ataques de un arma. Sin detenerse dio otro nuevo paso atrás para evitar la otra guadaña que cortó desde el otro lado. Dainn hacía danzar ambas enormes armas alrededor de su cuerpo, cambiándolas entre sus cuatro manos como si fuera una compleja danza, rápida y letal, casi imposible de seguir con los ojos. Ranma apenas podía tomar aliento, el espectro de Dainn era agresivo, veloz y certero. Ranma se desvaneció esquivando un golpe del arma que cortó la estela con su forma a la altura de su frente. Apareció sobre la cabeza de Dainn lanzando con corte de su espada, que el monstruo detuvo con el largo bastón de la otra guadaña que levantó sobre su cabeza. Contraatacó con su primera guadaña cortando hacia atrás, pero Ranma lo evitó dejando tras de sí una nueva estela con su forma antes de recibir el mortal golpe y reapareció a los pies de Dainn, agachado y ya barriéndolo con una patada que dio con mucha fuerza en las piernas. El monstruo cayó hacia atrás y Ranma, ya de pie a su lado, quiso clavarlo con su espada contra el suelo antes que este alcanzara a caer. Pero Dainn desapareció entre la punta de la espada de Ranma y el suelo, clavándose la espada de energía en la tierra. Ranma gruñó, pudo ver la patada de Dainn antes de que rozara su rostro, pero ya no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Ahora fue Ranma el que voló tras recibir el golpe soltando su espada. Dio tumbos por el suelo y de un fuerte manotazo contra la tierra se elevó en un giro final para conseguir apoyar los pies. Sus botas se arrastraron por el suelo dejando una larga zanja. Su rostro estaba marcado por el golpe y algo de sangre escapaba de sus labios. Dainn había desaparecido y reapareció en una brumosa explosión negra espaldas del joven todavía arrastrándose, recibiéndolo con su arma. Ranma sin detener el impulso que todavía lo empujaba hacia atrás, saltó dando una voltereta, arqueándose, pasando por sobre la guadaña. No obstante, la segunda guadaña como moviéndose por voluntad propia, al ser empuñada por otro par de manos, atacó a la vez cayendo con fuerza y cortó el abdomen de Ranma a mitad de su voltereta. Pero la guadaña de Dainn no pudo morder el cuerpo del joven, traspasando una bruma plateada con su figura que arrastró al clavarse en el suelo.

Ranma reapareció tras Dainn, cayendo como si hubiera dado un salto, empuñando la mano en la que se formó otra vez su espada de luz a mitad de haber lanzado el golpe. Dainn desapareció y volvió a aparecer del otro extremo del valle. Mirando hacia atrás. Ranma tampoco estaba allí. El joven una vez más lo había seguido y reapareció tras Dainn, siguiendo con su ataque en el lugar preciso en que había quedado antes, y esta vez nada pudo detener o evitar la furia de la espada de luz que era semejante en forma a la Skirr original.

El espectro del vacío con los restos del alma de Dainn lanzó un chillido de dolor multiplicado por un infernal coro de voces que gritaron y maldijeron en centenares de gestos y tiempos diferentes, cuando uno de sus cuatro brazos fue cortado de cuajo. Un chorro de sangre negra y líquido viscoso y traslúcido saltó de la herida como una explosión. Al caer el monstruo de costado se apoyó con una de las otras tres manos que le quedaban en el suelo y al impulsarse como para rodar desapareció en una estela de energía negra, escapando del alcance del joven.

Ranma no lo siguió, tan solo se quedó ahí de pie con su espada de luz en la mano saboreando con un inusitado placer el haber alcanzado a su enemigo, mirando el brazo amputado que todavía se retorcía en el piso. Los ojos azules endurecieron como el hielo invernal de Asgard, al recordar todo el mal que sabía había provocado el demonio llamado Dainn, y más al imaginar que por poco perdió la vida su hermano mayor por culpa de ese engendro del vacío. Apretó los labios, todavía más enfurecido; ya no parecía ser él mismo chico alegre, vanidoso, arrogante y torpemente bondadoso que una vez llegó a Nerima. Estaba dominado por una enloquecedora ansiedad y un odio que lo hacía más temible que el mismísimo Dainn. Giró la cabeza con fuerza mirando en una dirección específica del valle, y al moverla se vio por un momento como si su silueta se desdoblara, mostrando ligeras variantes de varias sombras de sí mismo. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba con decenas de pequeñas siluetas que se desprendían de su cuerpo, mostrando variantes en su postura y movimientos, como si todas las realidades y posibilidades estuvieran a la vez en ese exacto momento, en ese punto y lugar donde estaba parado.

Y vio a Dainn, jadeando, con sus armas en postura de defensa, como un peligroso depredador arrinconado, mostrando los dientes. Ranma giró el cuerpo hacia Dainn y extendió el brazo, abanicando su espada de luz, la que vibró destellando con más fuerza.

 _Por tu culpa no puedo ir donde está Akane. ¡Por tu culpa no puedo protegerla!_

Ranma dio un paso como iniciando la carrera, para desaparecer otra vez en una estela de luz plateada que dejó su silueta formada en el aire como si hubiera seguido corriendo. Dainn apenas consiguió arrastrar un pie por el suelo, preparándose para recibir el ataque, pero no pudo hacer más. En ese instante y dada su propia naturaleza como un engendro del vacío, Dainn solo pudo mover los ojos a una velocidad superior a cualquier mortal, para mirar a su derredor en una fracción de tiempo, como si este se hubiera detenido.

Miles de imágenes de Ranma, recién formándose de una bruma platinada, como a punto de materializarse, lo rodeaba por todos los ángulos, por arriba y por abajo, e incluso de más lejos hasta casi ocupar todo el espacio posible en ese pequeño valle.

¿Eran todas posibilidades? ¿Versiones de Ranma creadas de líneas de tiempo alternativas, de múltiples dimensiones cruzadas a la vez con el único fin de desterrar su única existencia recientemente recuperada? ¿O serían tal vez ataques venidos desde el pasado reciente o desde el futuro inmediato alterando también el resultado del destino?

Cada silueta, formándose lentamente como a cámara muy lenta, atacaba de maneras diferentes. Algunas sombras empuñaban la espada a medio aparecer, otras alrededor y a espaldas de Dainn extendían los puños y las piernas buscando conectar una patada, otras más lejanas parecían estar lanzando el arma en su contra, o invocando anillos mágicos con un brazo extendido, o con los dos. Todas a un instante de concretar sus ataques.

Dainn, a pesar de haberse convertido en una poderosa criatura abisal, fue abatido por la impotencia. Jamás saboreó ni siquiera en su anterior vida en Asgard, como en ese momento, la amargura y la desesperanza. Haber renacido para nada, llenándose de injusticia, rabia e impotencia.

Entonces conoció el significado auténtico del terror.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los peregrinos del ginnugagap_ _:_

.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han comprado mi nueva novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ , apoyándome en mi carrera como autor profesional. Ya me encuentro trabajando en su secuela, así como en otra novela de fantasía de corte más maduro, muy al estilo de este _Idavollr._ Espero que también sea del agrado de todos.

.

Pueden adquirir _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes lugares:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	48. Forzald VI

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

Ella se llamaba Aquare la centésima treceava vez en que la perdió.

Compartían un pequeño módulo habitacional en el quinto piso de un complejo de torres cónicas en la península de las costas de Deroba, al este de la capital. Desde el balcón podían ver juntos cada atardecer como si fuera el último del mundo, y por la ventana ovalada de la habitación miraban hacia el otro lado de la península los amaneceres más espléndidos, como si cada uno lo viera por primera vez, abrazados, enredando sus piernas bajo las sábanas.

A veces cenaban en el balcón en la mesita desmontable, aquella de cristal rectangular que levitaba sobre una esfera cromada. Era incómodo por el pequeño espacio del balcón, no cabían a la vez todos los platos y cubiertos, y debían moverse con cuidado para no tirar algo. Pero ellos amaban esos momentos con el sol azulado reflejándose en los ojos con los que se miraban. Esa mirada que demoró tanto tiempo en romper la timidez, esa mirada que derribó todas las dificultades hasta conseguir estar juntos, la misma mirada que tuvieron el día en que se prometieron compartir cada giro de la estrella alrededor de su pequeño mundo.

Sin embargo, el último atardecer no lo pudieron ver desde el balcón. La dulce y a veces terca Aquare no pudo disfrutar, como tanto amaba, ver el sol azul del ocaso teñir de iridio el mar calipso. Se conformó con ver la luz color iridio reflejarse en el techo y paredes de su habitación.

Katta, su esposo, tomaba la mano de Aquare y acarició con la otra el cabello azul, antes tan hermoso, y que ahora había perdido su brillo y salud. Ella sonrió. Quería hacerlo hasta el final porque sabía cuánto él amaba verla sonreír. Tanto amor, tantas luchas y al final tan poco tiempo para haber disfrutado lo ganado, todo por culpa de una maldita enfermedad que ella heredó de su madre.

Aquare le suplicó a Katta que siguiera con su vida, que fuera feliz. No podía hacer nada más por él, lo sentía, pero ese era su destino escrito por la diosa.

 _Otra vez el dolor, otra vez la misma sensación, como si cien vidas atrás él hubiera sufrido de igual forma. Otra vez tenía que perderla._

Minutos después, derramando lágrimas azules, Katta prometió todo lo contrario, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su amada Aquare.

Con el corazón lleno de odio, maldiciendo la injusticia y al infame destino, juró que nunca la olvidaría. Y aunque tuviera que ascender a la nebulosa azul y enfrentarse a la mismísima diosa del cosmos, lo haría, lo haría todo para recuperar el alma de su esposa.

Y si debía asesinar a la diosa y condenar a todo el mundo para conseguirlo, él lo haría.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Forzald**

.

VI

.

.

.

 _¿Por qué tratas de detenerme? ¡No, no estoy loco, todo es su culpa! Fue él, él me la arrebató. Sí, finalmente lo entiendo todo, es el destino, es su culpa, siempre lo fue. El destino es mi enemigo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?... Y si quiero derrotarlo, primero debo convertirme en él._

.

.

.

El poderoso impacto estalló en el centro de la torre de ónice, estremeció la estructura hasta los cimientos de Asgard y la hizo inclinarse un poco, levantándose columnas de humo y polvo alrededor de su base, desplomándose los tejados y las torres más pequeñas del palacio Eljudner. Cada ladrillo ancestral de la torre crujió como si fueran los gemidos de un animal herido y los escombros aplastaron a los ejércitos de demonios que hasta hace un momento luchaban enloquecidos entre sí. La sangre negra, las rocas y las llamas cubrieron cada rincón del otrora poderoso palacio de Nilfhel.

La azotea de la torre tembló tan violentamente que estremeció incluso a sus almas, y se inclinó hacia el lado donde se encontraba Millia abrazando a su pequeña. En su desesperación trató de aferrar con mas fuerza a Amatista contra su pecho y con la otra mano intentó apoyarse para alejarse del borde, pero un gran triángulo de la azotea se desprendió del resto de la superficie alrededor del hada y se inclinó más rápidamente, desprendiéndose del resto de la torre. Millia cayó sobre sus rodillas y sintió que sus pies resbalaban por la superficie.

—¡Millia! —gritó Akane, olvidando por completo su duelo con el peligroso Freyr.

La joven dio la espalda a su rival y corrió casi sin aliento, esquivando los bloques de cristal negro en que se partía el suelo, abriéndose en todas partes formando grandes zanjas. Dio un rápido salto sobre el gran triángulo que se alejaba del resto de la azotea y se deslizó por su superficie con las piernas juntas como si fuera un tobogán. Millia cayó al suelo de costado, resbalando por la superficie de cristal cada vez más empinada, tratando de aferrarse de lo que fuera con una mano sin soltar a su hija. Dio un grito agudo cuando sus pies cruzaron del borde, perdiendo el apoyo, sintiendo el aire frío de las alturas arremolinar su vestido y subir por sus piernas. Y su mano resbaló del borde de roca cristalina perdiendo la oportunidad de agarrarse.

—¡Akane!

—¡Te tengo!

Akane la alcanzó tomando su mano, mientras que con la otra clavó su cuchilla en el borde de piedra. Ambas colgaron sobre el vacío, del triángulo de la azotea que cada vez más se alejaba y desprendía del resto de la torre entre horrendos crujidos, viendo ellas como la pulida superficie de cristal negro se alejaba también de ellas.

—Millia, ¡Millia, tienes que volar! —suplicó Akane, percibiendo que su cuchilla por la inclinación y el peso de ambas comenzaba a zafarse.

—No me quedan fuerzas —confesó, débil, recordándole a Akane las torturas que había sufrido en manos de su propia madre Hel—. Debes… ¡Debes tomar a Amatista contigo! Tú puedes, ¡todavía puedes trepar si me dejas caer…!

—¡No lo haré jamás!

—Akane…

—¡Dama Akane! ¡Dama Millia! Resistan, yo… ¡NO!

K'Zun Fei, que quiso socorrerlas, se vio interrumpido por una estela negra que se cruzó entre él y la parte de la azotea que se levantaba como una pared, al inclinarse cada vez más deprisa en dirección de su caída. Apenas consiguió cruzar las katanas de fuego deteniendo una estocada que lanzó Freyr cuando todavía era en parte bruma oscura a mitad de su aparición. El golpe fue tan potente que el dragón se vio superado y retrocedió contra su voluntad, pero consiguió en su fervor mantenerse en pie y gruñir, dispuesto a pasar por sobre esa maldita criatura del vacío, aunque perdiera ambos brazos.

—¿Das la espalda a tu oponente, dragón? —preguntó Freyr.

En su desesperación por salvar a su señora y la ira en contra de ese maldito ser, el dragón rugió tan fuerte que, a pesar de estar en su forma humana, su voz bestial retumbó por todos los cielos de Nilfhel.

—¡Te haré pedazos! ¡Te destrozaré! ¡Quemaré hasta el último de tus huesos y no quedará sombra de ti, maldito engendro, bastardo del vacío!

Freyr mantuvo su sonrisa. Sin embargo, alzó levemente la ceja como un gesto de incomodidad.

—Así que la pequeña mascota muestra los dientes —dijo Freyr—. ¿Tendré que ensuciarme las manos entonces y entrenar al pequeño cachorro de Niduggh, para que no intente morder la mano de sus amos?

K'Zun Fei rugió otra vez y embistió en rápida carrera, con el fuego de sus katanas dejando dos estelas de llamas doradas en el piso. Freyr lo esperó con calma, con una mano en la espalda y la otra sosteniendo su espada en una elegante postura de combate.

.

.

A la mitad de la torre de ónice un gran agujero quedó tras el poderoso impacto. Los bordes derruidos eran el centro de las grietas que se ramificaban rápidamente por toda la estructura. En su interior, entre paredes y techos convertidos en bosques de puntas afiladas de cristal desgarrado y roca fundida, se había formado un cráter en la piedra aplastada de una pared a punto de desplomarse. En el centro del cráter se hallaba enterrado el espectro del vacío, que se quejaba de inimaginables dolores en un millar de voces diferentes, en un coro espectral, cacofónico y enloquecedor.

Por todo lo largo del improvisado túnel que se creó tras el violento choque, a través de salones destruidos y pasillos ancestrales convertidos en pilas de escombro, quedaron desperdigados los trozos del cuerpo abisal. La sangre negra y los fluidos traslúcidos del organismo abisal, que humeaban al contacto con la materia creada del universo asgariano, pintaban cada piedra del suelo en cantidades inimaginables. Desde los bordes del agujero en la pared exterior de la torre hasta el profundo hueco en el que se hallaba sumergida la criatura, como un insecto aplastado y triturado, había restos de los miembros, materia orgánica similar a vísceras, tendones, carne y huesos. Una de las piernas estaba deshecha, a medio desintegrar en un charco de su propia sangre negra y viscosa, con sus restos unidos únicamente por los largos tendones que quedaron diseminados por casi una decena de metros.

Del espectro de Dainn apenas quedaba el torso, la cabeza y un brazo cuya mano temblorosa, entre espasmos tan rápidos que eran aterradores e inhumanos, aun aferraba el mango de su humeante guadaña de energía.

—Ah… Argh… ¡Bluargh!

Al mover los labios convulsionó, vomitando gran cantidad de fluidos negros y traslúcidos, mezclados con restos de sus propios interiores. Eran restos de carne extraños y deformes, que expelían un vapor negruzco como si se estuvieran disolviendo en llamas oscuras, que absorbían la luz en lugar de emitirla como lo haría el fuego. Tan solo al contacto con el aire parecían disolverse, por ser parte de la xenobiología de un organismo abisal, una criatura que existía en múltiples dimensiones y en ninguna a la vez. Aun la sangre y los restos de carne que se esparcían por todo el agujero se comenzaron a disolver lentamente, borrosas a la vista de un mortal que no podría comprender con sus limitados sentidos tridimensionales la totalidad de la antiexistencia que componía cada trozo de ese cuerpo. El fuego negro provocaba un miasma oscuro, que sería peligroso para la vida a niveles letales, como sería la radiación, pero a un nivel infinitamente más complejo y crucial. Las paredes comenzaban a erosionarse, la roca a carcomerse, dejando en su lugar una ceniza blancuzca que se desintegraba al ser esparcida por un viento frío, la corriente del ginnugagap que se filtraba en esa área donde el cuerpo destrozado de uno de sus hijos hacía permeable la membrana que protegía a Asgard de la influencia devoradora del abismo.

La bota cayó sobre el pecho de Dainn y lo aplastó con fuerza, hundiéndolo todavía más en la roca, ya debilitada por la sangre del engendro, convertida casi en su totalidad en una materia blanca, quebradiza y cenicienta.

Dainn, en su desesperación, al sentir que ese pie se hundía en su pecho duro como armadura, hasta aplastar lo poco que quedaba en su interior, soltó la guadaña y agitó la mano golpeando la pantorrilla, tirando de la bota por la punta, luego por el talón. Al final extendió la mano hacia el rostro del otro ser abisal que lo estaba torturando.

Los fragmentos esparcidos del alma y la conciencia del cazador se volvieron a reunir únicamente para sentir, en su demencia previa incluso a su primera aniquilación, el significado de la palabra miedo, dolor y arrepentimiento. Aquel ser que lo había torturado, arrancado sus miembros con las manos, despedazado y destruido en múltiples realidades. El ser que lo arrastró sin piedad a través del espacio, dando saltos en el plano de ese universo en lo que dura un parpadeo, arrojándolo desde los picos más fríos de Nifelheim hasta golpearlo contra las paredes del abismo infinito en que se convirtió Gimle a miles de kilómetros; desde las costas más allá del frío mar de Asgard, hasta enterrarlo en el mar de roca fundida en que quedó reducido Muspelheim. Destruyéndolo despiadadamente en múltiples líneas de tiempo, haciéndolo saborear la peor de las muertes y no una, tampoco diez, sino muchas veces, cientos de veces, con un odio vengativo que superó por mucho a lo que Dainn alguna vez creyó podía él mismo alcanzar en su propia demencia.

Aquella otra criatura abisal era como una sombra negra, una llama oscura semejante a una silueta humana, inexplicable a los ojos mortales, incomprensible para la mente limitada de un hijo de la creación. El único detalle en la sombra de fuego negro eran los ojos, dos pequeñas manchas que emitían una luz platinada que lastimaba a Dainn con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.

—No… Dainn no… No a Dainn… No… más… dolor… No, no, no… No más…

Y el espectro de Dainn suplicó.

Lágrimas negras rodearon sus ojos y el costado de su horrenda cabeza cerosa, resquebrajada como un huevo aplastado que por milagro todavía se mantenía unido. Las lágrimas silbaron al tocar la roca corroyéndola.

El ser abisal no respondió. Empuñó su mano de fuego negro y al momento la luz resplandeció en ella, formando una espada de energía plateada, pura, intensa. La criatura alzó el arma dispuesta a dar el golpe final a su presa.

 _¡Ranma!_

La criatura retuvo su mano con la espada. Ya no miraba al agonizante Dainn, sino que inclinaba un poco el rostro envuelto en llamas negras como si prestara atención a un sonido repentino, o quizás como si intentara recordar alguna cosa de gran importancia.

 _Ranma, lo siento, no pude…_

La criatura se estremeció. El fuego negro que la envolvía menguó y en un rápido movimiento, sin dudar, olvidó a su presa y dio media vuelta. Desapareció en una estela negra que, hacia el final, se tornó platinada con la forma de su auténtica silueta, revelando ser la de un joven midgariano.

.

.

K'Zun Fei se lanzó con desesperación al escuchar un nuevo grito de las mujeres, pero no pudo pasar por sobre Freyr que lo detuvo con su espada. Avanzó dando rápidos cortes, el fuego dorado dejó estelas circulares en el aire y marcas en el piso, como una danza mortal y poderosa, con cada choque de aceros haciendo temblar el suelo, reflejando la desesperación y la impotencia del dragón. Freyr no cedió un solo centímetro desviando todos los ataques con rápidos choques de su espada. El dragón lanzó un rápido corte seguido por una estocada con la segunda de sus katanas, tan diestro que Freyr no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarla tras desviar el primer ataque. Lo traspasó, pero el ser del vacío se desvaneció alrededor de la katana con una burlesca sonrisa en una estela negra que dejó la marca de su figura.

Sin embargo, el dragón dorado lo esperaba, sin dudar tras la fallida estocada siguió su carrera directo hacia el borde del fragmento triangular del piso, que ya se elevaba como una pared a punto de ceder. Dio un gran salto y cayó con ambos pies sobre el borde de la plataforma más elevada, con tanta fuerza y poder que la hundió, devolviéndola a su ubicación original.

La fuerza con que hizo descender el extremo del triángulo de la azotea hizo que Akane y Millia se elevaran con fuerza, como si fuera un sube y baja, soltándose ambas y elevándose por unos metros hacia el cielo.

—¡Millia!

Akane no dudó y en el aire atrapó a su amiga, cargándola en sus brazos mientras esta envolvía con su cuerpo a su hija. Con gran destreza consiguió caer de pie otra vez sobre la azotea, un poco trastabillando, pero sin dejar caer a su amiga a pesar de la torpeza con la que consiguió sostenerla, pues era como de su mismo tamaño.

En ese momento Akane pensó que se veía mucho más fácil hacerlo cuando Ranma la cargaba a ella.

—Te tengo, Millia —susurró en el oído a su amiga, que todavía tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre su pequeña—. ¡Millia, estamos a salvo!

Ella solo consiguió asentir.

—Gracias a K-chan… No, ¡K-chan! ¡No! —gritó Akane con la voz quebrada.

El dragón, de pie y mirándolas, sonreía con satisfacción y alivio, sin moverse del borde del gran triángulo de roca se sostuvo gracias a su peso y fuerza.

—Estoy para… servirla, mi señora —respondió, débil, inclinando un poco el rostro en un gesto de respeto.

El dragón se sentía avergonzado por tener que provocar tanto dolor a un corazón tan puro como el de su señora Akane, al no tener como ocultar la feroz espada de Freyr que lo traspasaba, con la ensangrentada punta saliendo por el centro de su pecho.

Freyr estaba a varios metros de distancia detrás del dragón. Con una mano cruzada en la espalda y la otra extendida, con los dedos juntos, tras haber comandado su arma a la distancia. El ser sonrió con satisfacción. De un rápido movimiento retrocedió el brazo como si dirigiera una orquesta. La espada, como empuñada por una mano invisible, fue arrancada violentamente del cuerpo del dragón provocándole un estremecimiento. La sangre de la bestia divina brotó con fuerza impregnando salpicando un gran charco a sus pies.

—¡K-chan!

—¡No se acerque, mi señora! —bramó con fuerza el dragón, a pesar de la mortal herida. La sangre también brotó por la comisura de sus labios —. Es peligroso… usted debe… protegerla…

La mirada del dragón le indicó a Akane que no debía dejar el lado de Millia y Amatista. En su debilidad cayó sobre sus rodillas, de no ser una bestia divina seguramente hubiera muerto al instante con una herida semejante en su corazón. Respiró agitado, hinchando las narices, soportando el dolor, manteniendo las manos empuñadas y el cuerpo erguido. Freyr apareció tras él y extendiendo la mano recibió su espada que voló a sus dedos. Giró el arma en su mano y con la otra agarró el cabello dorado de K'Zun Fei, que al estar de rodillas la cabeza le quedaba cerca de la suya, y la tiró con violencia hacia atrás.

—Dime, hijo de Niddugh, ¿temes a la muerte? —preguntó, colocando el filo de la espada en el cuello del dragón, presionándolo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

K´Zun Fei respiró agitado, con fuerza, alzando y bajando el pecho como lo haría un animal salvaje. Y sonrió, al tener la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a los ojos de su ejecutor sin mostrar miedo.

—He muerto muchas veces… y de todas he regresado. Lo haré de nuevo para cazarte, maldito bastardo del vacío.

—No esta vez —explicó Freyr, sin rencor o intención asesina en su voz y gestos—. Asgard no posee un corazón, está desmoronándose, no es más que un cascarón hueco, devorada desde sus profundidades por el ginnugagap. El ciclo de almas ya no existe y tu alma, como la de todos los que están muriendo en este momento, son alimento del vacío.

—A ti… no te detuvo… ¡Grrr!

Gruñó al ser tironeado con más fuerza por el cabello. Sintió la espada de Freyr presionándolo tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración. Los ojos del ser abisal revelaron al dragón un orgullo y una ira que superaba todo lo conocido. Freyr, a pesar del temblor que sacudió su cuerpo, se contuvo y sonrió, aunque no con la calma y la ironía de siempre.

—No te compares conmigo, bestia —dijo, con una voz solemne y una vibración que reveló, por primera vez, el coro de voces del vacío que hacía eco a sus palabras—. Tú y yo somos como una hormiga y el sol. Jamás, ni siquiera en mil reencarnaciones, podrías llegar a imaginar la autoridad, el poder, con que se me ha embestido.

—¡Detente! —gritó Akane. Más que una orden, fue una súplica por la vida de su querido dragón—. ¡Alto! ¡No lo hagas o juro que yo…!

Freyr no la miró, siquiera le prestó atención a la chica que movía los brazos preparando un rápido hechizo. Sus ojos llenos de odio y orgullo, bañados en un infinito resentimiento, seguían puestos en el dragón.

—¿Qué eres? —pregunto K´Zun Fei, débil, intentando mantener la fortaleza antes del final.

Quizás fue por piedad, o por complacer la última voluntad de un condenado a desaparecer, pero la mirada de Freyr se ablandó y recobró la relajada sonrisa y alegre mirada calmada de antes. Y le respondió antes de acabarlo todo moviendo su espada.

—Yo soy servidor del destino, yo soy _su heraldo._

Millia contuvo su aliento. Akane se quedó paralizada y la energía que se reunía en sus manos se disipó con el fuerte viento de las alturas. Ni siquiera ella podía comprender lo que había sucedido.

Freyr soltó el cabello del dragón y el cuerpo de este se desplomó sin fuerzas sobre el charco de su propia sangre.

—No… —Freyr giró apenas un poco la cabeza, con los ojos temblando de rencor y confusión—. ¿Tú?

De la misma manera en que había sufrido el dragón, ahora era Freyr el que estaba siendo atravesado por la punta de una gran espada. La hoja brillaba con el azul etéreo de la luna, traspasándolo por el centro de su abdomen. Freyr se estremeció y con ambas manos tomó la hoja de la espada, como si de alguna manera fuera incapaz de moverse, de liberarse, o tampoco de dar un salto por el vacío. Estaba atrapado y herido, la sangre negra y viscosa se derramaba por el filo de la espada empapando sus dedos que resbalaban e insistían en tratar de aferrarse de la hoja de acero, forcejeando sin éxito.

—Tú —repitió, lleno de rabia y dolor—, niño insignificante, no eres nada… Tú… ¿cómo?

Quién empuñaba la espada a espaldas de Freyr no era otro que Kapsuo Saotome. El mayor de los hermanos Saotome sonrió apenas, sin perder la furiosa frialdad de sus gestos ni la fría crueldad de sus ojos que clamaban venganza por su familia.

—La espada Gram fue forjada para combatir a seres como tú —dijo, calmado, tomando con su otra mano a Freyr por el hombro.

Kapsuo comprobó con cierta satisfacción que sí lo tenía, que ese monstruo con apariencia de hombre era tangible, al apretar con sus dedos y con tanta fuerza que pudo escuchar crujir los huesos de Freyr bajo el peso de su mano. Entonces, afirmándolo por el hombro, clavó con más fuerza la espada empujándola hasta que las alas de demonio que protegían la empuñadura también se ensartaron en la espalda. Freyr se arqueó hacia atrás y escupió sangre negra. Su voz dejó de ser humana, convirtiéndose en un auténtico coro de voces provenientes del vacío, sonidos artificiales, metálicos, cacofónicos y desordenados, como si muchos quisieran hablar a la vez a través de su boca.

—Yo soy… su heraldo —bramó Freyr imponiéndose su voz por sobre las otras, retorciéndose con fuerza, como un animal moribundo—… Gerd… Gerd… ¡Gerd!

Lágrimas de sangre negra brotaron de sus ojos y miró hacia el cielo.

 _Freyr, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Te vas a congelar._

—Gerd…

Kapsuo lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de haberlo apuñalado, esa criatura se estremecía tan violentamente que de ser otro hubiera sido arrojado lejos. No debía soltarlo, no tenía que permitir que se liberara de la Gram, solo así la espada terminaría por consumir a esa criatura abisal. Un intenso miasma comenzó a desprenderse de la herida y la espada, como si la sangre de Freyr comenzara a evaporarse.

—Gerd… ¡Gerd!

 _¿Estrella? ¿Qué estrella? Freyr, deja de bromear, ¿cómo que vas a bautizar una estrella con mi nombre? Solo los dioses pueden hacer eso, nosotros los mortales no tenemos autoridad sobre sus creaciones._

—Gerd… ¡Gerd! ¡Gerd!

—¡No te soltaré! —Kapsuo lo rodeó con el brazo alrededor del cuello, sosteniendo con la otra mano la espada que atravesaba su cuerpo. Freyr se movió tan violentamente que Kapsuo apenas consiguió mantener sus pies pegados al suelo—. Ríndete, ¡ríndete, maldito monstruo!

—¡Gerd! —gritó Freyr como si a cada momento perdiera la cordura, la humanidad, incluso la dignidad.

El rostro de Freyr comenzó a perder el color, tornándose ceroso, marcándose las venas negras en su piel. Pero los ojos seguían siendo humanos y buscaban en el cielo lleno de nubes de Nilfhel tratando de encontrar algo.

 _¿Que si fueras un dios me…? ¡Freyr, deja de jugar! No eres un dios, no hables en vano o los molestarás de verdad y nos castigarán. ¿No te basta con ser felices tú y yo en nuestra montaña? ¿Una estrella con mi nombre, para qué quiero eso? Ay, Freyr, estás demente… ¿Insistes con eso? Termina ya y trae la leña a la cabaña._

—Yo soy su… heraldo —las lágrimas negras rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre sus hombros. Una de las gotas negras cayó en la mano de Kapsuo, y este la miró, en un instante, extrañado por ese gesto tan _humano—._ Yo preparé su… camino… su retorno… su… despertar. Él me… tenía que dar… Gerd… yo te… recuperaría… en el nuevo… universo… jamás… perderte…

 _¡Bien, está bien! Todo sea para que termines de una vez y dejes de evitar el trabajo. A ver… No me presiones, ¿ahora tienes prisa porque tú tienes frío? Te aguantas, porque si una estrella va a llevar mi nombre tiene que ser especial, la más bella de todas. Puede que… sí, quizás… Ya lo sé, quiero esa. ¿Te gusta?_

Freyr cayó sobre sus rodillas, cada vez más débil, pero Kapsuo no lo soltó del hombro y aflojó la mano en la empuñadura. El miasma se tornó en una corriente violenta que brotaba del cuerpo del hijo del vacío y se arremolinaba alrededor de los dos. Millia llamó preocupadas por él.

—Gerd, ¿dónde estás?

 _Ay, Freyr, entonces ¿ahora tengo una estrella con mi nombre? ¿Eso es todo, podemos entrar ya?_

Freyr se estremeció una última vez con violencia, al sentir que la Gram lo despojaba de toda su fuerza, de toda su conexión con el vacío, hasta convertirlo en tan solo un enorme vacío. La oscuridad comenzó a hacer presa de su corazón, porque lo tenía, porque es la clave de la existencia de un hijo del vacío para mantener la dualidad entre la creación y el abismo. La Gram cortó todas las ataduras de su corazón, podía sentir como esa energía maldita daba rienda suelta para que el vacío trepara por los fragmentos de su alma y los devorara uno a uno, hasta convertirse en nada.

—Gerd, ¿dónde estás?

 _¿Un mal presentimiento?... Freyr, tal cosa no existe, solo estás asustado por tener que dejarnos solos. Ya te dije que estaremos bien, tu hijo es fuerte y yo tengo mi espada y arco. Sabes que necesitamos las pieles y que iría contigo si no fuera por nuestro bebé. El bosque es mucho más peligroso que la montaña ¿y me ves atemorizada por dejarte ir solo, a ti, el más despreocupado y distraído guerrero que conozco? No, no lo estoy porque confío en ti. También confía en mí, te prometo que al volver tu hijo estará igual de molesto que siempre y yo… Y yo también estaré esperándote. Pero si te llegaras a perder, si no encuentras el camino a casa en la oscuridad del bosque, siempre podrás encontrarme si miras la estrella con mi nombre._

Freyr dejó de forcejear. Su cuerpo se secó como una momia bajo la ropa y su rostro, casi huesos y tendones grisáceos del que colgaba la mandíbula, seguía inclinado hacia arriba mirando el cielo.

Pero no había estrellas en el cielo de Nilfhel, solo oscuridad.

—Gerd —de la boca casi momificada apenas se escuchó un susurro—, no puedo verte…

Los ojos de Freyr se tornaron blancos.

Kapsuo lo soltó y arrancó su espada, y retrocedió rápidamente ante la poderosa y letal corriente de miasma que rodeó a Freyr. El torbellino se llevó consigo los restos del cuerpo, el que se deshizo lentamente convertido en cenizas blancas. Primero fue la ropa, luego la piel momificada, seguido de los músculos y tendones. Al final solo quedó un esqueleto de un hombre de rodillas con la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo, antes de que se desplomara también desintegrándose en una pila de cenizas que se las llevó la corriente fría del vacío.

—¡Kapsuo!

El mayor de los Saotome reaccionó y corrió al encuentro de su joven esposa.

—Kapsuo, yo…

Él no la dejó hablar, pues con un celo desesperado, sobreprotector, la abrazó contra su pecho. Con sus largos brazos la envolvió a ella y a la bebé, y deslizó una mano por la cabeza de Millia hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos. Millia trató de hablar, de apartarse para mirarlo a los ojos, pero él no se lo permitió y la retuvo con su fuerza entre sus brazos. Entonces inclinó la cabeza, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura, y la apoyó en el hombro de la joven madre.

Y Millia lo escuchó susurrar a su oído, con una voz quebrada, débil, al borde de las lágrimas. Desconocidas en un hombre tan poderoso de actos y distante de los sentimientos como era él.

—Millia…

Tan solo decir su nombre bastó para que ella pudiera interpretar todo lo que él quería decir y no podía. Tuvo miedo, tanto miedo de perderlas, al punto de haber perdido todo el control con el que durante años templó su alma. Ella lo comprendió, lo entendió todo, no necesitaba esforzarse para tratar de poner en palabras los sentimientos que hacían temblar como si fuera un niño el cuerpo alto y fuerte de ese hombre. Entonces sus rostros se frotaron con ternura. Las lágrimas cálidas de Millia lavaron la suciedad y el dolor de las heridas del rostro de su esposo y sus ojos se encontraron.

Amatista rompió en llanto y los jóvenes esposos se separaron, mirando a la bebé.

—También te extrañó —dijo Millia, intentando sonreír, pero sus labios temblaban de emoción.

Él asintió y con torpeza tomó a Amatista en sus brazos. La miró un momento, con ese rostro frío de ojos afilados que más parecían amenazarla. Pero la bebé dejó de llorar y se quedó mirando en silencio el rostro sucio de su padre, como si viera algo que le provocara curiosidad. Al final la pequeña estalló en una cristalina carcajada.

Kapsuo también sonrió y atrajo hacia sí otra vez a su esposa, la que abrazó con fuerza junto a su hija una vez más.

.

.

Akane corrió con premura al lugar donde había caído su dragón, tan rápido que deslizó sus pies en la sangre de la bestia divina y se dejó caer de rodillas. En lugar del gran cuerpo como de samurái estaba la Katana Dragón en el centro de la sangre. Akane sumergió los dedos en la sangre y levantó la espada llena de angustia.

—K-chan… ¡oh, K-chan!

 _Dama Akane, no llore por este viejo e inútil guardián, todavía me cuento entre los vivos._

La voz, aunque débil, vino acompañada del tenue resplandor del acero. Akane, con los ojos humedecidos, hizo una expresión de asombro y al momento gritó el nombre de su dragón abrazando la espada contra su pecho.

—Estás… ¡Estás vivo! —La gran señora de la magia de Midgard lloró como una niña pequeña, abrazando con fuerza la espada—. Tenía miedo de perderte, ¡qué iba a hacer si te pasaba algo!

 _Da-Dama Akane, no merezco sus cuidados ni su preocupación. Sin embargo, me alegro enormemente de que se encuentre bien._

—Sí, estamos bien. Todos lo estamos gracias a ti.

.

.

—Akane…

Ranma suspiró aliviado. El joven de Nerima se hallaba erguido, con su cabello agitado por el poderoso viento, en lo alto de uno de los afilados picos de las montañas de Nilfhel. Desde ese lugar observaba la torre de ónice como si pudiera ver a la perfección todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Entonces su alivio pasó a convertirse en enojo, al recordar lo cerca que estuvo ella de morir.

Empuñó la mano y esta tembló, envolviéndose en una llamarada oscura que comenzó a consumir todo su brazo.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó agitando el brazo.

Al momento la manifestación de energía abisal desapareció. Se miró la mano con un gesto de terror, la giró por ambos lados. Parecía normal. La volvió a empuñar con fuerza.

Su plan había funcionado gracias a la rapidez con que Kapsuo comprendió sus instrucciones y actúo sin siquiera hacer preguntas. Al luchar contra él entendió el gran poder que tenía un arma como la espada Gram para drenar la energía abisal de un ente del vacío, y supuso que de igual forma podía utilizarla en contra de ese maldito de Freyr. Así lo hizo, como una espada empuñada mágicamente a lo lejos, de la misma manera como Freyr manipulaba a otros y gustaba usar sus espadas a la distancia, él usó a su propio hermano como si fuera un arma.

Se contactó con K'Zun Fei en el momento de su terrible agonía y lo instó a que se ofreciera de cebo, para distraerlo. También utilizó su batalla en contra del espectro de Dainn para que el flujo de las estremecedoras energías del vacío ocultara su trazo a los sentidos de Freyr. Así él creería que sus movimientos se debían a su lucha, porque sabía que en todo momento Freyr lo observaba, como también podía hacerlo él, mutuamente a pesar de la distancia, por ser hijos del vacío. Así hizo a Kapsuo aparecer tras Freyr, que lo apuñaló con la Gram, sin que este estuviera apercibido. Las propiedades de la Gram hicieron el resto, consumiendo la energía abisal de Freyr hasta hacerlo desaparecer de todo trazo de existencia. Contuvo un escalofrío, esa arma que había creado Touni realmente podía también matarlo a él no importando sus nuevas habilidades.

Volvió a mirarse la mano. Comprendió que un arma como esa en manos de su hermano era en realidad un consuelo, un alivio para su conciencia saber que si se convertía en un monstruo como Freyr habría quién pudiera detenerlo.

Porque él había mentido tal como lo hacía Freyr y había manipulado a otros, en el borde de la vida y la muerte había jugado con la vida de los demás para conseguir derrotarlo de una manera cobarde, indirecta, no cara a cara como tanto desearía haberlo hecho. Por primera vez no había luchado con honor, por una única vez no había dejado que su enorme deseo de socorrer a Akane nublara su juicio. Y aunque todo resultó bien, de alguna manera eso lo avergonzaba.

Ya no se sentía más él mismo. Algo estaba cambiando dentro de su corazón y lo aterraba.

¿Podía haber ido a luchar en persona? Sí, de hecho, lo hizo alternativamente, con sus habilidades trató de hacerlo más de cien veces y en todos esos caminos el resultado siempre fue espantoso. No podía proteger a Akane y a los otros a la vez, de alguna manera Freyr siempre conseguiría perturbarlo al final, engañarlo, superarlo por su experiencia superior con las mismas habilidades que él ahora poseía y alguien querido terminaba muriendo al final de ese día. Sin embargo, pudo encontrar una única salida viable durante su enfrentamiento con Dainn, una en que él _no debía salvar a Akane._

Porque para salvarla tenía que abandonarla, para protegerla tenía que dejarla sola, para que Akane sobreviviera él no debía estar cerca de ella. Y ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, más razón encontraba a esa lógica hiriente y cruel.

Ranma le dio la espalda a la torre, a su hermano, a sus amigos y a Akane. Ante él, del otro lado del pequeño valle escondido, tenía la entrada a las ruinas de Forzald. El último pilar de Asgard lo esperaba en las raíces de un universo moribundo y no dejaba de consumirlo un aterrador presentimiento. Algo lo esperaba, oscuro, antiguo, peligroso, tanto que su corazón siempre valiente se estrujaba de un miedo casi infantil y sus piernas y manos temblaban contra su voluntad. No sabía lo que era, pero de alguna manera un escalofriante sentimiento de _déja vù_ lo torturaba, diciéndole que ya había recorrido antes ese camino, como sucedió en las ruinas de Vanaheim o en la luna negra. No, era un sentimiento más antiguo, como un sueño casi olvidado en las eras.

En ese lugar lo aguardaba el destino como una bestia negra de colmillos afilados que esperaba para devorarlo. Su vida o quizás lo que quedaba de su humanidad.

Sí, Ranma se encogió de hombros, sería tonto mentirse a sí mismo.

Tenía miedo.

—Lo siento —murmuró entre labios. Ella lo odiaría, lo sabía, pero era mejor de esa manera.

Porque Akane no podía ni debía acompañarlo hacia el abismo.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los extraviados en los caminos del destino:_

.

¿Sorprendidos? ¿Desorientados? ¿Ansiosos? Mientras les haya gustado este capítulo me doy por satisfecho.

También tengo el agrado de comunicarles que finalmente me decidí a abrir una página de Facebook como autor. Allí podrán encontrar mis desvaríos, fuentes de inspiración, comentarios sobre las novelas, fanfictions y pasatiempos. Más de algo se me escapará en exclusiva, como me suele suceder, por si tienen curiosidad o desean preguntarme cualquier cosa sobre mis historias. Será la vía más rápida para contactarme y responderles. Por supuesto esta página es un proyecto personal como autor, la página de Fantasy Fiction Estudios seguirá siendo nuestra base oficial para elaborar y promocionar todos nuestros proyectos.

Pueden encontrar mi página personal buscando en Facebook directamente por mi nombre de autor _Noham Theonaus_ , o usando el siguiente vínculo: www[punto]facebook[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus

También quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que ya han comprado mi nueva novela. Es un poco difícil hacerme promoción, más cuando ocupo el poco tiempo que tengo en dedicarme a escribir, por lo que más les agradezco la publicidad que me han hecho. Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

.

Pueden leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	49. Forzald VII

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

El nombre de ella era Vearane la cuadringentésima novena vez que la perdió.

A pesar de los años todavía podía sentir el aroma de las cenizas en sus manos, el de la madera prendida mezclada con la brea y la inconfundible pestilencia de la carne chamuscada. Caminó perdido durante años entre los barrancos del desierto de cristal, bajo la escasa luz de un sol condenado, eternamente eclipsado por su luna. Sin descansar, apenas probando bocado y sin dormir, pues las pesadillas no se lo permitían, deambuló de aldea en aldea de supervivientes enloquecidos por el terror. Estaba acostumbrado a verlos matarse entre sí como animales por un poco de agua, o incluso asesinar a sus propios hijos con tal de beberles la sangre y arrancar la carne tierna de sus huesos.

También se movió entre las peligrosas abominaciones que habían hecho de los últimos humanos sus presas, animales que mutaron, corrompidas por la misteriosa energía del fin del mundo. Él no las veía como un peligro, por el contrario, se enfrentó a ellas y aprendió de ellas la manera en que debía canalizar su instinto, convertir su odio en una fuerza salvaje capaz de desgarrar la carne y partir los huesos de sus enemigos solo con su voluntad.

De lo único que se arrepentía, en la pequeña chispa de alma que aún le quedaba, era de que su primera presa había muerto demasiado rápido. Después de eso aprendió a infligir dolor, infinitamente insoportable pero jamás letal, para prolongar lo más posible el tormento de los miembros de esos autodenominados buitres del desierto cada vez que conseguía dar con uno.

¿Era placentero verlos sufrir bajo la luz del débil anillo solar durante horas, o días, gracias a su arte como torturador? ¿Gozaba cortándoles cada falange con un cuchillo oxidado, de hoja acerrada por el uso, escuchándolos gritar, suplicar, pedir perdón y llorar?

No, nunca lo disfrutaba. Era un acto mecánico, casi por inercia, pues hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la cálida sensación de poseer un alma. Si algún sentimiento le quedaba era asco de sí mismo. Se odiaba. Pero más los odiaba a ellos por haberlo convertido en eso.

Él era el espectro del desierto de cristal, el legendario y temido cazador que vagaba envuelto en su capa negra y rasgada. Era identificado en los pocos asentamientos que quedaban por sus únicos ojos azules que reflejaban un antiguo resplandor, la única luz que le quedaba, un recuerdo casi perdido de una mujer de sonrisa vivaz, cálida, terca, tierna y hermosa.

Ya no la recordaba así. Todo lo que podía rememorar de ella era un pequeño cuerpo calcinado atado a un poste quemado, en el centro de un montón de escombros de lo que fue una vez la casa que construyeron juntos.

Caminaba en búsqueda de su siguiente víctima. ¿O los había cazado a todos ya, los malditos que la asesinaron delante de sus ojos? ¿Al que acababa de hacer tragar sus propios dedos mientras lo escuchaba gemir sería el último de los buitres que años atrás destruyeron la felicidad de un joven matrimonio de campesinos?... No le importaba, siempre quedaba alguien más, siempre podía caminar al siguiente asentamiento para encontrar una víctima en quién descargar su infinita ira.

Seguiría buscando por el desierto hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta que el sol de ese mundo dejara de agonizar, hasta que fuera el último humano devorado por el vacío en esa creación.

Hasta que pudiera renacer en otro universo y verla de nuevo sonreír.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Forzald**

.

VII

.

.

.

 _Demasiado tarde, amigo, no puedes detenerme ahora. Ya di el primer paso hacia la locura…_

.

.

.

—¡Ranma!... ¿Ranma?... ¡Ranma Saotome, respóndeme de una buena vez, sé que me estás escuchando!

Akane gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No era necesario hacerlo, lo sabía, aun podía percibir el vínculo que tenía con Ranma a través de sus almas. Sin embargo, él no podía o no quería responderle. El silencio la lastimó y con una mano estrujó su vestido sobre su corazón. De pie en el borde de la ruinosa torre de ónice porfiaba con mirar hacia el horizonte, en dirección de las más lejanas montañas donde se encontraba el secreto valle de las ruinas de Forzald.

—¡Ranma…!

Kapsuo guardó silencio. A su lado Millia mecía suavemente a su bebé solo por tratar de hacer algo, pues también se sentía nerviosa y angustiada por su amiga.

 _Mi señora, creo que es mejor retirarnos. La torre se debilita y las fuerzas de Hel han enloquecido. Es necesario regresar a Noatum._

—Ranma todavía no regresa —murmuró Akane con el rostro fruncido.

 _Lamento tener que ser yo quién se lo diga, mi señora, pero del que menos debe preocuparse es de ese muchacho tonto. Su poder nos supera por mucho, incluso atemoriza. Todavía combatiendo contra otro engendro del abismo, ¡fue capaz de utilizar a su hermano para maquinar la destrucción del monstruo de Freyr!_

—Lo sé —gruñó Akane empuñando las manos con fuerza.

 _¿No le parece que nuestra ayuda pueda serle innecesaria?_

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Akane, fuerte, enojada, perdiendo el control. Al momento se calmó respirando profundamente—. Perdóname, K-chan, sé que lo único que quieres es ayudarme.

 _Mi señora…_

Los ojos de Akane se tornaron vidriosos, buscando una vez más en el horizonte. La torre crujía con fuerza y un leve pero continuo temblor sacudía el suelo.

—Sin embargo —continuó con la voz quebrada—, no dejo de temer que, si me voy ahora, si lo llego a dejar solo, jamás lo volveré a ver.

 _Él es muy fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que incluso podemos entender, él…_

—¡Él ya no es el Ranma que conocía, lo sé! —replicó Akane, cerrando los ojos, con los labios temblando, incapaz de contener por más tiempo la auténtica razón de su dolor—… y es eso lo que más me da miedo.

Akane giró lentamente y miró a Millia y Kapsuo. Fue el hermano mayor de Ranma el que comprendió mejor el motivo del temor de la chica, ese miedo incontrolable a volverlo a perder.

¿El Ranma de antes hubiera dejado de venir a socorrer en persona a Akane?

¿Hubiera acaso manipulado a otros para sus fines?

¿Ranma sería capaz de planear con tanta frialdad la destrucción de otro ser, aunque fuera su más peligroso enemigo?

—Él regresará —dijo coz fría, inexpresiva. El resplandor en sus ojos azules reveló su auténtico sentir—. Él volverá a ti —insistió con un poco más de candidez en su voz.

—Akane —dijo Millia a su lado—, Ranma nos salvó a todos. Aunque no estuviera aquí directamente, fue él quién venció a ese monstruo para protegernos. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hace a Ranma quién es de verdad?

Amatista rompió en llanto y Millia, siendo interrumpida, la meció con ternura. Podía verse en sus ojos la eterna gratitud que sentía hacia el prometido de Akane.

—Ranma salvó a mi familia —insistió Millia—. No importa en lo que se convierta, estoy en deuda con él y siempre tendrá mi confianza.

—Nuestra confianza —agregó Kapsuo, a su lado, poniendo una mano alrededor de los hombros de su joven esposa.

—Millia, Kapsuo, ustedes… Gracias.

Akane asintió lentamente. Estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Dio media vuelta y volvió otra vez a mirar hacia el horizonte.

—¿Escuchaste eso? Ranma, te esperaré en Noatum junto a todos, ordenaré que nos preparemos para embarcar apenas recuperes el último pilar de Asgard. ¡Y más te vale no dejarme esperando de nuevo, grandísimo tonto! —alzó la voz con fuerza. Entonces, inclinando el rostro, murmuró con ternura y un poco de ansiedad—… O no te lo perdonaré, bobo.

Se pasó la manga sucia por el rostro para secar sus lágrimas. Encogió los hombros y los estiró, suspirando con fuerza, exhalando el aire con la boca abierta. Repuesta y dueña otra vez de su corazón, regresó a los suyos.

La vibración de la torre se hizo más intensa. Akane no dudó, ya no tenía tiempo de hacerlo. Tomó un trozo de ónice del suelo y con él talló un improvisado círculo mágico, rápidamente, luego arrojó la piedra y se paró en su centro.

—¡Aquí, rápido!

Kapsuo instó a Millia a moverse, con ternura y determinación. Ambos se colocaron sobre el círculo mágico frente a Akane.

—¿Un hechizo de traslación? —se preguntó Millia, que abrazó a Amatista aprensivamente contra su pecho—. Akane, el plano del universo está muy distorsionado por culpa de la influencia del ginnugagap, pudiera ser peligroso intentarlo, y…

—No podemos bajar la torre —la interrumpió Kapsuo, con firmeza—, menos cruzar Nilfhel con un ejército de demonios enloquecidos. Tampoco podemos llevar a Amatista todo el viaje de regreso hasta las costas de Folkvang. Son días de camino rodeando las tierras marchitas, donde pululan los hijos del vacío.

—¡Lo sé!, es solo que…

—Estaremos bien —agregó Kapsuo. Pero la mirada que el hombre le dio a Akane más pareció una amenaza, al poner en sus manos la vida de su familia.

Akane sonrió un poco nerviosa, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Ah, no teman. Viajar por el vacío junto a Ranma me enseñó un par de cosas —la chica se arremangó las mangas manchadas con sangre de demonio y extendió las manos hacia el suelo, levantándolas lentamente a medida que el círculo comenzó a brillar a sus pies rodeándolos—. He hecho mejoras al hechizo de traslación.

—¿Me-Mejoras? —titubeó Millia con la voz quebrada.

—Deja de preocuparte —bromeó Akane guiñándole un ojo—, estás en manos de la señora de la magia de Midgard.

En el último momento, a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que hacía tanto para concentrarse, como para fingir esa calmada sonrisa mientras su alma se desmoronaba de temor, dio una rápida mirada otra vez en dirección del horizonte. Akane tragó con dificultad, le dio la espalda al horizonte y terminó de ejecutar su hechizo.

.

.

 _Estás solo._

 _Otra vez estás solo._

 _Te han abandonado._

 _Ninguno te recordará, ni siquiera tu nombre, cuando desaparezcas._

 _Estás solo._

 _Estás perdido._

 _No volverán a saber de ti._

 _No los verás jamás._

 _Estás solo…_

—Silencio —ordenó Ranma, deteniéndose a mitad del oscuro espacio, casi infinito a sus sentidos, en las profundidades de los salones de Forzald. La brisa fría retrocedió, también lo hizo el miasma abisal que cubría todo el suelo del salón y lo cubría hasta a las rodillas. Mas, este volvió casi de inmediato, como las olas del mar, como si su voluntad apenas hubiera conseguido empujar la espuma sin éxito. Y las voces volvieron junto con la brisa, un coro desgarrador y caótico, comprensible, a comenzar llenándole los oídos de palabras de desesperanza, angustia sin final y demencia—. ¡Ya basta, silencio! ¡Cállense de una maldita vez!

Gruñó y luego maldijo, con la palabra más fuerte que podía recordar. Ese lugar lo estaba desesperando, como si las voces del vacío, ese murmullo constante que podía percibir desde cualquier lugar de Asgard, se acrecentara en esas ruinas hasta creer que una turba de hombres y mujeres le estaban gritando en la oreja. A ratos la influencia del abismo era tan intensa que podía rememorar la sensación de estar casi sumergido en ella, como ya le sucedió un par de veces en su estadía en Vanaheim o en las lunas antiguas.

No, era mucho peor.

—Akane…

Murmuró el nombre de Akane varias en su dificultoso andar, como si la sonrisa de esa chica fuera su única ancla a la existencia. Pensar en quién era quién era o qué quería ya no le servía de nada, porque las voces le seguían trayendo fragmentos de vidas, tristezas interminables, pérdidas desgarradoras, tragedias inconfesables de dolor enloquecedor que a veces se confundían con sus propios recuerdos. Se vio llorando en una habitación bajo una intensa luz azulada. También caminando por un desierto de pequeñísimas piedras de cristal negro cargando una soledad y tristeza sofocante.

A veces confundía el estar allí caminando con un sueño. Creía despertar en un sofá mullido, de una sala tan blanca que lastimaba sus ojos, con un amargo sabor en el paladar, mientras alguien vestido con bata blanca y que no conocía, le hablaba dándole la peor noticia de todas.

 _Lo lamento, joven maestro, el esfuerzo fue demasiado para el frágil cuerpo de Thae. Ella no pudo soportar el parto. Su hija tampoco lo consiguió…_

Ranma dio un giro, con fuerza, bramando con un dolor que le era ajeno y, por un instante, más propio que su actual existencia. Dio un golpe con el puño en el piso y los bloques de piedra se levantaron empujados por una poderosa onda oscura. El joven jadeó, con el rostro empapado en sudor y los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Confundido en un principio, luego aterrado de ver su propia mano envuelta en una llamarada oscura.

—No, ¡no! —agitó la mano y el fuego oscuro desapareció sin dejar rastro—. Esos no son mis recuerdos. Ranma, maldición, concéntrate… ¡Concéntrate!

Se dio un puñetazo a sí mismo, tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio trastabillando un par de metros.

—Esos… no… son… mis… recuerdos —consiguió decir entre más jadeos—. Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome —murmuró decidido—. ¡Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome! —repitió casi gritando con insistencia.

 _¡Ya sé cómo te llamas, bobo!_

Ranma se quedó quieto, paralizado, con el corazón en la mano ante esa voz dulce, cristalina y con un ligero tono de travesura, que le habló desde la espalda. Giró rápidamente. ¡Esa tonta! ¿Por qué lo siguió hasta ahí?

Pero al voltearse se sintió lastimado porque sus ojos no pudieron acostumbrarse tan rápido a la luz del sol. La brisa llenó sus pulmones con el aroma del mar. Ella estaba ante él, con el océano esmeralda de fondo y las dos lunas rozando el horizonte, tan hermosa como la recordaba. El corto vestido de seda de Thrandor se trasparentaba por el sol revelándole la blancura de las piernas que lo sedujo por un instante. Alzó los ojos, asustado de haber sido descubierto en su involuntario acto de mirarla como no debía hacerlo, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de sus nada honorables intensiones. Por el contrario, se encontró con la más dulce sonrisa. Ella parpadeó y sonrojó por la forma con que él la miraba, atontado, como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

 _Kasai, bobo, ¿qué te sucede? ¡Deja ya de mirarme! ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?_

Sonrojada la chica giró el rostro y cerró los ojos color lila. La corta melena verde se meció con fuerza por culpa del viento.

—No eres real… —murmuró Ranma, como si la reconociera. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. No puede ser, ¡no es verdad!, tú estás… ¡No!

Reaccionando, recobrando la cordura, Ranma evitó mirar a la chica, a la que parecía conocer de toda la vida. Dio rápidamente media vuelta dándole la espalda. Entonces su corazón se estrujó en su pecho y palideció. La lluvia caía sobre su cabeza y recorría su rostro. Las copiosas gotas colgaban y caían por su mentón. El frío calaba sus huesos y la ropa le pesaba de la empapada que estaba. Nada le importó. Ante él, bajo la luz de los relámpagos, se encontraba la lápida tan grande como y ancha como un árbol con una figura de tamaño real de un ángel de seis alas adornándola. Frente a la tumba había otro hombre, joven como él. Ese hombre lloraba de rodillas frente a la tumba.

 _Lo siento, ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! Pero no podía dejar que la tuvieras, ¡no iba a dejar que me ganaras esta vez y te quedaras con ella…! Jamás quise, pero ella me obligó…_

La furia de Ranma fue como un relámpago. Cayó sobre ese hombre y lo agarró del cuello levantándolo en el aire. Con placer cerró los dedos, como una sinfonía fue el sonido de los huesos y los tendones comprimiéndose bajo su mano, y más dulce los sonidos agónicos de ese hombre. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el rostro de su víctima sobre la que caía el peso de su venganza.

 _Yo… ¡Argh!… Yo también… la amaba._

Ranma alzó la otra mano y al apretarla sintió la placentera sensación de estar empuñando algún tipo de arma. No lo pensó dos veces y con todas sus fuerzas se la clavó a ese hombre, tanta que traspasó los huesos de la columna de ese hombre, clavándolo como un insecto contra la lápida.

—¡Ahhh!

La espada de luz se clavó en la pared de las ruinas de Forzald. El impacto imbuido con energía abisal provocó un pulso de energía que barrió toda la pared y el suelo. Ranma, tarde, despertó del trance para volver a ese momento del tiempo y el espacio, a ese universo, a ese que era él en realidad. Se vio caer entre los bloques del suelo que se desprendieron por su propio movimiento lleno de demencial ira y cayó en una galería más profunda y oscura. Lo hizo gritando el nombre de esa chica, que como despertar de cualquier sueño, volvió a olvidar y para siempre.

.

.

Ranma abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Todo el cuerpo dolía como si hubiera tenido uno de sus viejos duelos con el mañoso maestro Happosai. Veía todo borroso, apenas distinguió destellos intensos y algo que parecían ser llamas iluminando los alrededores. De pronto el agudo pitido que lo ensordecía cesó y otro ruido más fuerte lo lastimó hasta dolerle también la cabeza. Eran gritos, también el llanto de un bebé, quejidos, un sonido agudo y repetitivo como una sirena, el crepitar del fuego y más ruido de escombros desplomándose. Todavía no podía ver bien y trató de apoyar las manos. Sintió un dolor lacerante traspasarle la palma y cayó tendido otra vez. Miró su mano, apenas una mancha de color sonrosada con rojo en la oscuridad de la noche. Algo extraño como un trozo de metal la atravesaba por la palma y el dolor lo sacudió hasta provocarle nauseas. Giró la cabeza en el suelo respirando el polvo sobre el que estaba recostado. Tosió con debilidad. No tenía control total sobre sus movimientos. Entonces, mirando hacia la otra dirección, a pesar de no distinguir las siluetas de las manchas que se movían con rapidez, pudo notar que estaba recostado en algo duro como el asfalto, sobre una cama de tierra y vidrio molido. Había un objeto cerca de su rostro y lo tanteó. Por reflejo, como si fuera algo que hiciera durante años, lo acercó a su rostro para colocárselo, pues eran sus anteojos.

Sus anteojos estaban resquebrajados, aún así pudo ver mucho mejor y distinguió las llamaradas, las paredes derrumbadas de los edificios, los ladrillos sembrando el suelo, las largas saetas de cristal clavadas en las paredes y en el pavimento, la gente corriendo en pánico y otros muchos cuerpos tendidos por doquier, algunos horriblemente mutilados.

—No… No… Por favor, no…

Se escuchó decir así mismo, tan lejano y distante que no creyó que fuera su propia voz. Estaba paralizado por lo que descubrió. A menos de un metro de donde estaba, frente a sus ojos, estaba una joven chica tendida de espaldas. La sangre que rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica formaba un charco tan grande que lo tocaba. El rostro de la jovencita estaba girado hacia él, con los labios entreabiertos y la sangre formando un hilo que cruzaba la blanca mejilla hasta el suelo. Los ojos estaban abiertos del todo, pero inertes como los de una muñeca. Las lágrimas del rostro de la chica todavía estaban tibias, y su mano se extendía dejando un rastro de sangre en su dirección. Y comprendió el que ella había recobrado la conciencia antes que él. Antes de que ella hubo exhalado su último aliento trató de tocarlo, en sus últimos momentos quiso sentir su compañía mientras él estaba inconsciente, mientras él la dejó sola… Supo entonces que ella intentó moverse, quizás llamar su nombre, a pesar de las tres espantosas lanzas de cristal que empalaban su pequeño cuerpo contra la acera.

Ranma perdió la voz, ni siquiera fue capaz de llorar, aunque quiso hacerlo.

De pronto el sonido de esas monstruosas criaturas con su espectral canto resonó con fuerza en el área. Regresaban al lugar donde primero atacaron. Fue acompañado por más gritos de la gente entrando en pánico. Nada le importaba a Ranma, solo miraba el rostro inerte de la jovencita y los pequeños y delgados dedos tendidos en el piso que casi habían conseguido tocar su mano antes de perecer. También estiró su mano, quiso tocar los dedos de la chica, pudo rozarlos, estaban fríos, ya sin el calor que tantas veces había percibido con esos tímidos roces, fruto de sutiles accidentes, que los hacían sonrojar.

Dos hombres con uniformes llegaron a él y lo alzaron del suelo con brusquedad, justo antes de que pudiera tomar la mano de la chica. El dolor del violento movimiento lo paralizó, como si todo su cuerpo se fuera a partir en pedazos. Luego reaccionó y a pesar de su debilidad se estremeció con violencia. No quería que lo alejaran de ella, gritó y protestó, ¡no la dejaría jamás! Pero esos hombres solo querían salvarle la vida, como vio a otros uniformados de igual manera tratando de cargar a los supervivientes, mientras que un grupo de soldados se cruzaba con ellos tomando posiciones estratégicas para enfrentar la amenaza de las criaturas de cristal que estaban destruyendo la ciudad.

Ranma siguió forcejeando, con los ojos clavados en el cuerpo de la chica que yacía inerte en medio de su propia sangre, alejándose contra su voluntad de la pequeña mano estirada, mientras él estiraba la suya en su dirección. Jamás, jamás se volvieron sus dedos a tocar…

—¡No me lleven! ¡Déjenme con ella!

El joven cayó de bruces y su mano rozando el suelo de las ruinas se cerró en el aire. No consiguió tocar nada. Estaba solo en las profundidades de Forzald. Levantó un poco el cuerpo apoyándose en las rodillas y deslizó su frente por las losas del piso. Ranma lloró, contra su voluntad, dominado por un dolor angustioso, asfixiante, incapaz de dejarlo pensar con claridad. La había perdido.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez… Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Tantas veces el destino los había separado prematuramente que recordar cada uno de esos momentos lo lastimó hasta perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Su alma se quebró, incapaz de soportar el peso de tantas vidas condenadas a la miseria y la pérdida. Tanto dolor lo hizo llorar hasta quedar con la boca abierta, sin voz, ahogado, en un agudo gemido agónico. Con fuerza retrocedió la espalda, levantando el torso, y se paró sobre las rodillas. Recobrando el aliento gritó, más que un llanto que desgarró su garganta, fue un quejido de angustia tan doloroso que traspasó las infinitas galerías de las ruinas de Forzald.

No era un grito humano.

Era un coro de voces abisales, su voz, que al unísono gritaron distintos nombres, miles de ellos, pero todos con un único significado para él. Porque todos los nombres eran el nombre de ella.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los mudos testigos de la crueldad de los eones:_

.

Lo hice. Lo hice de nuevo. Puedo decir, con un macabro orgullo de autor, que soy el primer fanficker que la asesinó no una ni dos, sino que miles de veces en un solo fic.

Ahora, hablando en serio, creo que este es uno de los capítulos que más me han hecho sentir satisfecho de experimentar con la narrativa. Fue un interesante y oscuro desafío. Espero que también les haya… ¿gustado? Oh, bien, ya escribiré prontamente algo en extremo dulce para compensarlo. No teman.

.

.

Pueden encontrar mi página personal buscando en Facebook directamente por mi nombre de autor _Noham Theonaus_ , o usando el siguiente vínculo: www[punto]facebook[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus

También quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que ya han comprado mi nueva novela. Es un poco difícil hacerme promoción, más cuando ocupo el poco tiempo que tengo en dedicarme a escribir, por lo que más les agradezco la publicidad que me han hecho. Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

.

Pueden leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	50. Vollr131 I

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

Movía los pies casi por inercia. El frío era cruel, más que cualquier otra parte conocida de Midgard e incluso de Asgard. El hielo se escarchaba en las paredes de un túnel amplio y alto por el que corría una ancestral avenida. El rostro lo llevaba inclinado, como si su alma colgara penosamente de su cuerpo y toda su existencia pesara más que una tonelada. Sudaba, y el sudor que caía de su rostro al tocar el suelo ya lo hacía convertido en pequeñas estrellas de cristal, congeladas las gotas para la eternidad. El cabello oscuro lo tenía nevado hasta la trenza y más nieve y escarcha se había formado sobre sus hombros. El aliento se condensaba al escapar su boca con cada dificultosa respiración.

No quería mirar, estaba asustado de levantar los ojos, porque si lo hacía la vería otra vez morir. Estaba confundido, no sabía todavía si aquello eran recuerdos reales o tal vez solo ecos de millares de restos de almas que se mezclaban en el ginnugagap. Si algo pudo agradecer en su endeble y herida conciencia, era el que Akane no lo hubiera acompañado. Todas las ruinas estaban sumergidas en el miasma del abismo, demasiado peligroso, incluso letal para una mortal.

En su caso era diferente, él ya no era humano, no del todo. Su naturaleza como un ser híbrido del vacío lo protegía hasta cierto punto de una influencia tan directa y corrosiva.

Tropezó con una parte resbalosa del suelo y cayó de rodillas. Respiró con fuerza y el aliento formó una densa capa de vapor alrededor de su rostro. Estaba tan cansado, como si tanto dolor y desesperación, pesaran más que un mundo sobre su espalda.

—Akane, lo siento —murmuró Ranma—. Ya no puedo más. No… puedo…

De tantas voces, rostros, vidas y desgracias que había presenciado, muchas en muy corto tiempo, su propia voz le sonó extraña. Incluso el nombre de Akane casi le fue irreconocible al ser pronunciado por sus labios. Tampoco podía recordar como era su rostro, o esa sonrisa que sabía era tan especial, todo había desaparecido de su mente. No, no había desaparecido, solo que sus recuerdos más recientes de una vida mortal tan joven estaban sumergidos y mezclados con todos los demás, de pronto su vida junto a Akane en Nerima no era más que una pequeña gota de agua en el océano. Un mar de vivencias tan denso y profundo que no sabía de qué aferrarse para recordar quién realmente él era, y quién era la chica a la que estaba llamando por el nombre de Akane.

Entonces sintió una débil tibieza en la piel. Era algo tan tenue, apenas perceptible en el desgarrador frío que lo envolvía. Parpadeó confundido con las pestañas cubiertas de una fina capa de nieve. Su mano en el piso estaba tan helada como el suelo y cubierta ya de hielo. El calor que dio en el dorso de su mano era una pequeña mancha dorada.

Brillante, perfecta, de una pureza admirable. Esa pequeña mota dorada era en realidad la luz del sol que daba sobre su mano. Y al mirarla fue como si por primera vez viera la luz en su vida.

—Akane…

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vollr131**

.

I

.

.

.

 _Ella se llamaba Akane la última vez que la perdí._

.

.

.

Finalmente pudo recordarla, como si aquella pequeña luz sobre su mano abriera la puerta a todo lo cálido y dulce que una vez conoció en su vida. Eran los recuerdos más recientes, más vívidos, que todavía podía sentir en su piel. El día en que llegó a Nerima, la primera vez que la vio sonreír, o la vergonzosa pero deseable memoria de descubrir por accidente la piel desnuda de esa mujer. Todos los recuerdos comenzaron a ordenarse, escapando de la oscuridad donde estaban todas las demás escenas que había vivido dentro de las ruinas, de otras vidas y eras, de otras dimensiones. Finalmente, su mente, corazón y alma regresaban a él.

Todo gracias a esa luz que brillaba como la sonrisa de Akane, la que ahora podía recordar. Empuñó las manos y las levantó un poco para dejarlas caer otra vez con fuerza, golpeando el piso. El estruendo hizo temblar la estructura del túnel. Hielo y nieve, junto con polvo y rocas, cayeron del techo y rodaron por las paredes. Ranma apretó los dientes y gruñó. Se asustó de su propia debilidad y de haber sido casi devorado por el vacío. Alzó el rostro ahora sin miedo.

Ya no tuvo ninguna extraña visión, recién pudo percatarse de que estaba en un túnel en ascenso, que a pesar de su antigüedad le provocó una escalofriante sensación al parecerle la arquitectura muy similar a algo que ya conocía. Ese túnel no estaba compuesto de bloques de piedras ancestrales, ni murales con jeroglíficos cubrían sus paredes.

Ranma se puso de pie, libre del terrible peso que antes devoraba su alma. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para descubrir que a sus espaldas el túnel se sumergía en un mar de miasma. Él había escapado de ese lugar sin saber cómo, caminando a ciegas entre milenarios recuerdos de quién sabe qué seres, pero lo había logrado. Al volver la vista hacia adelante descubrió que a unos cien metros el túnel había un bloqueo producto de los escombros, pero entre los grandes bloques de concreto se filtraban pequeñas manchas de luz, la que dio en su rostro bañándolo de un placentero candor.

Miró hacia los lados y también el suelo. Sí, estaba seguro, ese lugar más bien le pareció ser los restos de una moderna autopista. A pesar del desgaste y las grietas, todavía podía apreciar símbolos pintados en la superficie muy similares a las señales de tránsito de su mundo, y de las paredes del túnel colgaban carteles, incluso un par de pantallas ovaladas destruidas de diseño alienígena. No, eso no eran ruinas de una cultura ancestral, eran más bien los restos de una moderna carretera con una división en su centro de ladrillos de concreto, largos y delgados.

Tragó con dificultad. Ranma se sintió inseguro, incluso atemorizado. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba reacio a sufrir más como lo había hecho en las extrañas visiones que ahora se enredaban en su mente sin poder recordar los detalles importantes, como una pesadilla tras despertar. Ese dolor desgarrador seguía latiendo en su corazón, no quería revivirlo de ninguna manera, porque fueron más que visiones: realmente él los había vivido, estuvo ahí, sufrió la pérdida. ¿Y si más cosas así lo esperaban adelante?

¿O algo mucho peor estaba por descubrir?

Sus piernas también temblaron negándose a avanzar. Todo su cuerpo, mente y corazón parecían incendiarse de terror. Lo sabía, de alguna manera su instinto conocía qué estaba ante un nuevo y temible peligro, uno como jamás vivió antes.

Tuvo más miedo que incluso cuando creyó perder a Akane por primera vez en China. No, esto era mucho peor, algo más antiguo, atávico, como si estuviera dormido en lo más profundo de ese mar de miles de recuerdos que había sufrido, y que ahora emergía dándole caza.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, no podía dejarse asustar por fantasmas del pasado. Allí, al final de las ruinas, lo esperaba el último pilar de Asgard. Akane, todos, necesitaban de ese pilar para conseguir salvar a Noatum de la destrucción de Asgard. No tendrían otra oportunidad, debía seguir adelante no importando lo que fuera a encontrar.

Una explosión de su hechizo destruyó la barrera de escombros. Al salir el sol bañó su cuerpo con generosidad, creyó haber vuelto a la vida tras un milenio bajo una tumba. Entonces descubrió que el túnel emergía a la mitad de una montaña alta y afilada como un colmillo, y continuaba en una autopista en el aire que todavía se mantenía en pie sobre columnas a una inconmensurable altitud, avanzando por en medio de una densa cadena montañosa. La nieve cubría las montañas y reflejaba la luz del débil sol, haciéndole casi imposible mirar de frente.

El aire era frío, casi glacial y congelaba sus pulmones. Su ropa entera se escarchó y aún el suelo de la autopista estaba cubierto por una brillante capa de hielo.

—Está frío… ¡Está endemoniadamente frío! —se quejó. Movió las piernas y se frotó los brazos rápidamente.

¿Dónde estaba ese lugar en Asgard? No pudo reconocerlo, el cielo estaba despejado y no había ninguna nube, y…

—¿Puedo ver el cielo?... Un momento —dudó Ranma frunciendo el ceño—, ¿y por qué puedo ver el cielo?

Recordó la ciudad invertida que cubría los cielos de Asgard, de horizonte a horizonte, y que cada día los amenazaba como si fuera a aplastarlos en cualquier momento. Pero en ese extraño lugar, de un frío como nunca sintió en su vida, estaba bajo el sol en un cielo despejado, de un tiránico y preocupante celeste. ¿Dónde estaba la ciudad en el cielo? ¿Seguía él dentro de Asgard?

Recordó cuando a través de unas ruinas viajó entre las lunas de Vanaheim. El miedo se hizo más palpable, ¿y si se había perdido otra vez y estaba en algún mundo desconocido? ¿O peor, se encontraba en otra dimensión tras haber cruzado por accidente el miasma abisal? No, no podía ser, viajar entre universos era algo más difícil de lo que él creía podía suceder. ¿O no?

Ranma miró otra vez hacia el túnel. Por un momento deseó regresar corriendo, como si así pudiera volver a Asgard. ¿Qué sucedía si de verdad estaba en otro mundo? ¿Akane, su familia y amigos, todos, qué estaría sucediendo con ellos? Luego recordó que para hacerlo debía una vez más meterse en el miasma, el dominio del abismo, ¿podría soportar otras mil vidas de dolorosas visiones de muerte y angustia?

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer.

.

.

Siguió el camino de la autopista durante horas. El paisaje no cambiaba en nada, solo veía montañas y más montañas hasta perderse la vista. No eran como las de la tierra, ni siquiera como las de Asgard, que al final no se diferenciaban en mucho. Las montañas de ese lugar tan extraño eran muy agudas, de pendientes mortales que desaparecían en las profundidades, donde una densa neblina, como si fuera un mar de nubes entre las paredes de roca escarchada, no permitía descubrir que había más abajo. Incluso ocultaba la base de los gigantescos pilares, más altos que los rascacielos de la tierra, que sostenían en el cielo la autopista.

Los picos y las paredes de roca poseían formas caprichosas, curvas o agujereadas. Era como si los poderosos vientos, que a veces azotaban a mitad del día claro, los hubiera horadado durante milenios esculpiéndolos, dándoles la forma de garras. Ranma comenzó a entender cómo funcionaba ese lugar, pues al sonido del viento debía cubrirse bajo la cornisa del borde de la autopista o tras el bloque central que separaba las dos pistas de casi un metro de alto. Entonces debía aguardar, porque el viento traía consigo hielo, tan poderoso era que oscurecía el día durante los largos segundos, envuelto en truenos y relámpagos, que hacía cantar con violencia la pista en mitad del cielo, incluso estremeciéndola. Después el viento se iba como si nada hubiera sucedido dejando de nuevo el cielo despejado y límpido bajo el bello sol blanco.

Aburrido, Ranma comenzó a dar saltos a través del espacio, desapareciendo y apareciendo en los altos picos cerca de la autopista. Desde esos lugares trató de mirar el mundo que lo rodeaba. Todo lo que veía era la autopista por la que se movía suspendida en el aire, de arquitectura tan solida que parecía haber soportado milenios en ese duro lugar, y una infinidad de cúspides que se extendían hacia las cuatro direcciones. Tampoco pudo distinguir algún valle que pudiera albergar algo entre las montañas, todo lo que veía eran acantilados interminables e inclinaciones imposibles de escalar.

La soledad en ese mundo era abrumadora. Se sentía el único humano, la única alma, en una eternidad blanca. El frío tampoco ayudaba, no tenía como medirlo, pero seguramente era tan extremo que un humano normal no podría resistirlo. ¿Sería tan frío como en los polos de la tierra? ¿O sería peor, más frío todavía, como en un planeta distante donde toda vida era imposible?

De la manera que fuera, agradeció ser un hijo del vacío. No hacía menos doloroso el intenso frío, pero si le permitía sobrevivir en ese ambiente tan hostil. De salto en salto entre los picos, desapareciendo y apareciendo en una niebla platinada que dejaba tras de sí su silueta, trató de avanzar más rápido siguiendo la carretera. No sabía dónde estaba así que tampoco podía ir más lejos con su habilidad de cruzar a través del espacio, no más allá de lo que sus ojos veían. Sin embargo, nada cambiaba, ese camino era eterno y las montañas infinitas.

Temió que la noche lo pudiera encontrar en ese lugar. No había refugio alguno y si de día hacía tanto frío, ¿qué sucedería durante la noche en un mundo tan duro como ese? Porque cada vez estaba más convencido de no encontrarse en Asgard.

Sin embargo, pudo percibir una energía distante, como un eco o pulsación, y una extraña sensación que lo llamaba. Quizás las ruinas lo llevaron a través del tiempo y del espacio a otro mundo, no era extraño imaginar que la influencia del vacío en las ruinas pudiera distorsionar lo que los seres mortales en tres dimensiones entendieran por distancia, y así llevarlo a lugares muy lejanos, incluso imposibles. Aún así, cada vez estaba más seguro de que el pilar de Asgard también estaba ahí, pues esa pulsación le recordó al corazón de Gimle, aunque más débil. ¿No eran los pilares fragmentos del corazón de Gimle que se separaron durante la creación de Asgard? ¿No poseerían esas piedras de poder creador casi infinito la misma vibración familiar que Gimle?

Sí, estaba seguro, de alguna manera cada kilómetro recorrido lo acercaba a su destino. Lamentablemente, la sensación oscura, de desesperación y miedo, no hacía más que aumentar en su pecho. La abrumadora soledad no lo ayudaba y los recuerdos de lo vivido en las ruinas de Forzald tampoco se iban, no importando las horas que pasaran desde entonces. Estaban cada vez más claros, vívidos, como si realmente hubieran sido sus recuerdos. Ranma sacudió otra vez la cabeza al rememorar algunas de esas vidas, si realmente él hubiera perdido a Akane como les sucedió a esos hombres, en los recuerdos perdidos de otros mundos, el dolor no lo hubiera dejado ni siquiera respirar.

Pero Akane seguía con vida, lo esperaba en Noatum y de él dependía que ella siguiera bien.

.

.

El cielo de un celeste diáfano cedió en el horizonte al anaranjado y rojizo del atardecer, mientras que del otro extremo se tornó rápidamente violáceo y azulado. Las estrellas aparecieron, en ese cielo tan puro y sin otra luz que lo contaminara, se veían tantas que eran incontables, como si estuviera en el centro de la galaxia. También se hicieron visibles hermosas nebulosas verdosas y rojizas entre las estrellas, y algunos anillos de luz que rodeaban el sol, que antes de día eran invisibles. Pero el pequeño sol blanco desapareciendo entre los picos no lo hizo sentirse mejor, ni tampoco disfrutó de la nueva vista. El frío avanzó, rápido, despiadado, incluso él siendo un hijo del vacío sufrió a tal punto que su cuerpo se llenaba de nieve y escarcha apenas se detenía. La brisa se transformó rápidamente en una poderosa corriente, como aquella que asaltaba la pista de vez en cuando durante el día, pero ahora era constante. Era tal el frío que comenzó a tener dificultades para moverse, incluso para concentrarse y dar saltos por el vacío, cuando en su desesperación quiso avanzar más deprisa. Respiraba agitado, tratando de generar calor con su propio cuerpo para mantenerse en el camino. Miraba entre sombras y la poca luz de día que quedaba, buscando algún refugio, caverna o lo que fuera en las lisas caras de las montañas.

Ya la noche estaba en su plenitud, del sol apenas quedaba un halo brillante en el horizonte que destacaba algunos picos sobre las sombras. Ranma jadeaba a viva voz y corría tratando de mantener el calor de su cuerpo. El viento frío golpeaba con fuerza el costado de la pista, su silbido se convirtió en algo espeluznante, como el canto de un espectro.

Escuchó un fuerte impacto seguido por un ruido como de cristal despedazado.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¡Argh!

Algo cruzó frente a su rostro y cortó su mejilla, como un cuchillo afilado. No alcanzó a quejarse cuando sintió el mismo dolor en su mano y luego en una pierna.

—¡No!

Ranma se lanzó al costado de la autopista ocultándose bajo la baranda del borde, tal como hacía antes durante los momentos de ventiscas. Entonces vio pasar sobre su cabeza pequeños resplandores, que se hicieron más constantes y rápidos a medida que el viento se hacía más poderoso. Los sonidos de cristal chocando contra la pista se hicieron constantes, intensos y violentos. Descubrió con horror, a pesar de la oscuridad, que el hielo escarchado en el aire era más abundante que la nieve, y algunos trozos eran lo suficientemente grandes para convertirse en auténticas saetas.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —gritó para poder escucharse a sí mismo por encima del ruido.

El viento se convirtió en una tormenta y las saetas de cristal fueron como las gotas de lluvia, que caían en diagonal, castigando impíamente al puente y las montañas. A pesar de estar cubierto, los cristales de hielo que estallaban cerca del suelo salpicaban sobre su cuerpo, con tanta fuerza que seguían siendo lo suficientemente afilados como para lastimarlo. Ranma se pasó la mano por la mejilla, intentando protegerse con la capa de su uniforme de los Dragones Rojos que seguía usando con orgullo y también como una manera de nunca olvidar quién era. Al mirarse la mano, su propia sangre le recordó su nueva naturaleza.

Los cristales impactaron con mayor violencia y Ranma avanzó en cuclillas, cubriéndose con la capa. El frío no había desaparecido, sino que se tornó todavía peor de lo que el joven jamás creyó poder soportar.

Al final no pudo avanzar más, sin refugio, acurrucado bajo una pequeña baranda de concreto. Envuelto en la capa todavía podía sentir las esquirlas de hielo golpeándolo de manera dolorosa al rebotar en la pista. El ruido era estremecedor y el hielo comenzaba a cubrir sus piernas, brazos y torso a pesar de estar rodeado por su capa.

El dolor que le provocaba el frío lo hacía creer que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de latir.

—Akane. Estúpida Akane —Cerró los párpados con fuerza. Incluso las lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos se endurecieron lastimando la piel—. Boba…, por suerte no estás aquí.

Ese fue su único consuelo.

.

.

El sol despuntando sobre las montañas iluminó la densa capa de nieve que se había acumulado sobre las paredes de las montañas, y también encima de la interminable autopista que cortaba como una línea el cielo entre los picos. El color blanco reflejó con severidad la luz del pequeño y débil astro. El cielo rápidamente se tornó celeste y perfecto como durante el día anterior. El silencio lo sumía todo en una solemne soledad, de un mundo abandonado de toda vida desde hacía miles, quizás millones de años.

Un montículo se levantó en mitad de la nieve sobre la pista. Entonces se abrió y Ranma emergió empujando con los brazos, alzando el rostro y respirando a grandes bocanadas el aire dolorosamente frío. El joven estaba asomado desde la cintura y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escarcha y más nieve. Su voz sonaba ronca, raspada, como si cada respiración doliera al rasgar su interior. Al instante abrazó su cuerpo con los brazos. Temblaba con violencia.

.

.

—¿Eso es…? —se preguntó el joven con el rostro pálido y el cabello todavía cubierto de nieve—. No, no puedo ser, ¿estoy imaginando cosas?

Ranma no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Tras caminar durante horas, perdiendo la fe de que su destino no fuera otro que el deambular eternamente en esa fría autopista, hundiendo los pies en la capa de nieve que la cubría desde anoche, finalmente veía en el horizonte siluetas distintas al de las montañas.

—Es… ¡Demonios, es verdad!

Reía como un demente que encontró un oasis en el desierto. Ranma perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus manos al tratar de avanzar con rapidez. Levantándose de la nieve intentó volver a correr sobre ella, pero tal era su agotamiento y emoción, que no conseguía avanzar mucho y con torpeza volvía hundirse con la cara en la nieve.

—Puedo verlo, ¡puedo verlo!

Se levantaba y volvía a caer, apenas conseguía avanzar, entonces desapareció. Una docena de metros más adelante reapareció de una estela platinada y cayó otra vez sobre la nieve. Ranma reía con más fuerza a cada tropiezo. Caía y se volvía a levantar. Desaparecía y reaparecía diez, veinte, cincuenta metros más adelante.

Desapareció por última vez. La autopista volvió a sumirse en el eterno silencio y soledad.

.

.

Lo que vio era una gran estructura más alta que las montañas que la rodeaban. Ranma consiguió aparecer sobre su azotea y, al no estar seguro de dónde estaba, cayó un par de metros y rodó sobre el piso. En ese lugar también había nevado. Se levantó extendiendo los brazos y desapareció de ese lugar, dejando su silueta en la nieve.

La mancha neblinosa de luz plateada se manifestó en el borde de la azotea junto a una alta columna de acero que daba la impresión de haber sido en otra época alguna especie de antena. Ranma al aparecer se equilibró con los pies sobre la baranda y con la mano se afirmó de la antena. Entonces pudo admirar el nuevo paisaje. Lo hizo con la boca abierta, sin entender del todo lo que veía.

La larga autopista en el cielo terminaba en un valle elevado. La calle se abría en dos siguiendo la pared natural de las montañas a ambos lados. Entre las calles había un terreno cubierto de hielo que en otros tiempos debió ser una plaza frente a la que se encontraba el primer edificio, la torre sobre la que estaba Ranma. Una superestructura de acero y cristal, dañada por el paso de los eones, pero aún en pie.

Más sorprendido estaba el joven de Nerima al descubrir que esa torre tan solo era la primera de muchas más. Ante sus ojos se extendía una silenciosa ciudad de grandes rascacielos de cristal, metal y concreto. Era como un bosque de superficies rectangulares y pulidas como espejo, rodeado por las montañas de las que ya estaba cansado. Lamentablemente, la mayoría de los edificios estaban convertidos en ruinas, con gran parte de sus cascarones abiertos, signos de una antigua destrucción, mostrando los interiores amoblados pero desiertos. La nieve había hecho su hogar en ellos y al bajar los ojos pudo descubrir que las calles estaban sepultadas una veintena de metros por un sólido y traslúcido piso de hielo.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron del todo y luego se afilaron. Sus pupilas danzaron saltando de un punto al otro, y gracias a sus habilidades del vacío podía ver más allá de lo normal, como si tuviera una mira telescópica. Así recorrió cada edificio y lo que se veía dentro de ellos, entre los agujeros y los ventanales. Apretó los labios y desapareció.

Estuvo vagando durante un rato, recorriendo las calles y dando veloces saltos entre los distintos departamentos y oficinas, iluminando con su aura de plata las ventanas. El inmobiliario era extraño, los diseños de los interiores que todavía se conservaban eran muy diferentes a los de la Tierra. Había rectángulos negros en las paredes de algunos interiores, quizás habían servido como una televisión en ese mundo. Las mesas estaban tiradas en el piso, eran ovaladas o cuadradas de cristal transparente, pero no parecían haber tenido patas o alguna columna que las sostuvieran. Recordó de alguno de los mundos de sus visiones que las mesas levitaban en el aire. Debía tratarse de ello entonces.

Estaba tan aturdido con cada pequeña cosa que descubría, que incluso olvidó su misión.

.

.

El sol blanco alcanzó su cenit y Ranma todavía no dejaba de dar saltos de un edificio a otro, apareciendo en el interior de los departamentos, investigando, perdido en artefactos que parecían sacados de una vieja película de ciencia ficción, o en los juguetes de alguna habitación que debió ser de los niños.

Dio un saltó a través del espacio más largo que los anteriores, a un edificio central en la ciudad que antes veía únicamente en el horizonte de torres y megaestructuras arcaicas. Era más grande que el resto, con un gótico diseño exterior terminado en una afilada punta que desafiaba al cielo. Se transportó de un piso al otro, rápidamente, buscando quizás algo nuevo a lo que ya había descubierto, que no fuera amoblado, adornos o chatarra. Se dirigió a la planta baja, la parte que estaba sumergida bajo el hielo. Descubrió con entusiasmo que el hall principal estaba intacto, pues el hielo no entró al edificio. A pesar de la oscuridad algo de luz alcanzaba a llegar a través del traslúcido y denso hielo que cubría las calles. Ranma supuso que ese lugar era alguna clase de entrada principal, con dos escaleras en los extremos y un mesón en el centro, tras una amplia zona despejada. En el suelo había un mural con símbolos que él reconoció de sus visiones como pertenecientes al antiguo imperio que creó a los hijos del vacío.

Giró y se acercó a la entrada, todo el frontis del edificio estaba hecho de ventanales. Tras ello pudo observar las calles de la ciudad. Al estar sumergidas bajo el hielo y bajo la tenue luz del sol, daba la impresión que estuviera admirando el interior de un acuario congelado en el tiempo. El hielo era tan diáfano que, de no ser por alguna grieta ocasional, juraría que no había nada llenando las calles. Pero comprobó que no era así al acercarse a la puerta y comprobar, tras romper el cristal de un golpe, que sí había una pared de hielo tan sólida como la roca.

Siguió admirando la calle. Incluso vehículos similares a los automóviles quedaron atrapados en el exterior, sus ruedas en lugar de redondas eran auténticas esferas que sobresalía de sus bases, algunos con cuatro, otros con tan solo tres.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Hubo alguna clase de inundación que luego se congeló? Lo dudaba, no era un experto en esas cosas, en ninguna en realidad que tratara sobre historia o ciencias, así que solo se encogió de hombros y siguió admirando el extraño paisaje como un niño en una excursión. Todo en la calle, si bien estaba congelado dentro de una densa y sólida capa de hielo, le pareció interesante. Estaba viendo otro mundo, no, más que eso, restos de un imperio que abarcó muchas dimensiones, y que existió antes del tiempo, mucho antes siquiera de la creación de la Tierra.

—Espera, este lugar me parece conocido, es… No, no, ¡no puede ser!

Su cuerpo tembló. Sus labios se entreabrieron incapaces de decir más. La memoria era cruel, a veces en lugar de devolver la claridad de manera gradual y cuidadosa, lo hace con brusquedad, haciendo que la verdad sea todavía más dolorosa.

—Yo lo conozco. Conozco este lugar, no lo estoy imaginando —Ranma retrocedió dando pasos torpes. Esa calle más allá del cristal, era esa calle, estaba seguro—. Yo…

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Ranma giró de prisa al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y preciosa para él, llamándolo.

—¡Akane!

.

.

Entró en la recepción del edificio. El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente como era costumbre a cualquier hora que se llegara, especialmente en esos agitados días en que la colonia científica, una pequeña ciudad autónoma con sus respectivas instalaciones, se estaba todavía montando en aquel universo primigenio. Burócratas y también personal de investigación se cruzaban constantemente, incluso algunos más distraídos chocaban entre sí provocando divertidos accidentes. Había muchos miembros del ejército presentes dentro de la instalación.

En su mayoría el ejército en la colonia estaba compuesto por oficiales jóvenes provenientes de mundos nativos que hacía poco fueron conquistados. Era ya una tradición que, a los jóvenes pertenecientes a las familias gobernantes de aquellos mundos, se les daba la oportunidad de ser educados en la capital de los cien universos entrando en la academia militar, para así obtener tras graduarse un título nobiliario menor en la corte imperial. La mayoría de estos jóvenes intentaban arduamente ascender en sus carreras y escalar puestos en la corte, por lo que no era raro que se ofrecieran voluntariamente para las operaciones de investigación en la frontera exterior, en los inhóspitos universos desconocidos, para ganar más prestigio.

Los oficiales del ejército imperial se paseaban por la recepción comandando pequeños grupos de aesirs. Por los uniformes de los aesirs pudo diferenciar quienes eran del ejército imperial y quienes servían como escolta personal del oficial. Era costumbre que mientras mayor fuera la importancia y rango del noble, podía poseer más _armas vivientes,_ o aesirs, para su protección y uso personal. Los soldados creados artificialmente eran capaces de dominar la energía creadora en su esencia más elemental y especializados en destrezas marciales específicas. Por ello a los aesirs que servían de escolta, que eran los mejores producidos de cada serie y generación, se los solía llamar no por sus nombres propios, que sí los tenían, sino únicamente por el apodo de _armas_ dependiendo de su función. Es así como un noble podía llamar a su escolta o escoltas personales como _arquero, espada, lanza, escudo, trueno, fuego, hielo,_ entre otras muchas etiquetas.

Desde su lugar cerca de la entrada pudo ver a oficiales acompañados por dos y tres _armas_. Incluso presenció a un muchacho de rango mayor, que por su cara de bebé y notoria falta de experiencia comprendió que las medallas de su uniforme debieron ser compradas por la influencia de su familia en la corte. Y caminaba al frente de una escuadra completa de aesirs. Por suerte, pensó él, no tenía que andar con _sus armas_ , pues por su rango e importancia seguramente se compondría de un innumerable ejército de aesirs esperando sus órdenes y aplastando todo lugar por dónde quisiera pasar… ¡Qué molestia! Aún así, tenía a _su lanza_ del que jamás se podía librar por mucho tiempo, y que junto a su _heraldo_ eran una verdadera pesadilla.

También notó la numerosa presencia de enanos, las _herramientas_ del imperio, que trabajaban de a dos o tres en la infraestructura del edificio. Pues a pesar de que la colonia llevaba ya un tiempo en operación, todavía no estaba del todo establecida. Sonrió aliviado, tanto caos lo ayudaba a ocultarse, a disfrutar de un dulce anonimato, pues parecía que nadie se percataba de su presencia. Después de todo ese lugar era una colonia científica, en un inhóspito y frío universo en etapa primigenia, un hallazgo tan extraño como peligroso, por lo que menos atractivo para los altos nobles o los representantes del ejército que podrían identificarlo con mayor facilidad. En ese lugar solo había científicos afanados en su trabajo, oficiales tan verdes que con suerte sabrían como empuñar una espada, y personal administrativo compuesto en su mayoría por jóvenes nacidos de mundos nativos, los que seguramente jamás visitaron la capital ni mucho menos lo reconocerían fuera de una retocada holografía personal.

Ese lugar era el paraíso.

Respiró profundamente la paz que le daba el sentirse ignorado en mitad del caos, después suspiró hasta vaciar de aire su pecho. Todo era perfecto… hasta que notó, levantando la ceja con desilusión, que una de las tres chicas tras el mostrador de la recepción lo miraba atentamente, como si viera un fantasma.

¡Demonios!, pensó, había sido descubierto.

La recepcionista, una noble menor, pero de rango superior a las otras dos en el mesón, se paró en su lugar y empujó su silla, la que al estar levitando sobre el suelo se deslizó por el aire un par de metros hacia atrás. Sus dos compañeras la miraron sin comprender su violenta reacción, pero ella les explicó rápidamente en entrecortados susurros lo que sucedía. Las otras dos, con rostros desencajados, miraron también hacia la entrada de la recepción.

En su dirección. Y él maldijo doblemente entre dientes.

Las otras dos chicas también se pusieron de pie, sus rostros palidecieron y una de ellas tembló mirando a ambos lados, sin saber cómo reaccionar, buscando alguna clase de socorro.

Él sintió lástima de ellas, apenas unas novatas, seguramente no sabían de qué forma actuar en una situación así, tan fuera del protocolo.

Ese maldito protocolo, lo odiaba.

No tuvo más opción que hacerlo él, salvar a esas chicas del terrible predicamento en que, sin desearlo, las había metido. Todo por haberse presentado sin avisar previamente, o sin una escolta adecuada, o por último con el molesto de su _heraldo_ para que cumpliera con las fastidiosas y lentas formalidades, ese arte de decir verdades a medias, y mentiras que parecen verdades, de las que no le gustaba participar en absoluto. Cruzó la estancia con largas zancadas marciales. Sus botas resonaron en el piso de piedra en el que estaban grabados los escudos imperiales. Entonces se detuvo a pocos metros del mesón. Irguió un poco más el cuerpo, con aburrida costumbre, movió con la mano la trenza que cruzaba su hombro por el costado de su pecho hacia su espalda, y cruzó las manos por detrás ensanchando el pecho.

Lo había hecho, aunque eso fuera contrario al protocolo, tuvo la generosidad de haberse movido primero únicamente por su enorme consideración. No necesitaba hacer más. Aunque el tiempo seguía y ellas no se movían todavía pasmadas. Siendo el poderoso emperador jamás confesaría que esas situaciones lo seguían poniendo nervioso, incómodo, fuera de lugar, como si todavía tuviera diecisiete años a pesar de los siglos transcurridos, pero sabía disimularlo bien endureciendo más el rostro. Un gesto que los demás siempre interpretaban por error como de enfado, autoritario y atemorizante. Alzó la otra ceja con impaciencia.

—Mu-Muévanse —ordenó la superior entre las tres, reaccionando al fin, con un mal disimulado susurro.

Las recepcionistas corrieron rodeando el mesón y se pararon delante de él. Cruzaron un brazo con la mano extendida por delante de sus pechos y se inclinaron respetuosamente.

—¡Salve, su grandiosa majestad abisal, conquistador de los cien universos!

El fuerte coro de las recepcionistas puso en aviso a toda la gente en la amplia recepción del edificio, reaccionando con sorpresa, algunos incluso temor.

—¡Su majestad!

—¡Majestad!

—¡Salve, emperador!

Lo rodearon en un amplio círculo, una distancia prudente, presentándole sus respetos. Los jóvenes oficiales del ejército imperial y sus aesirs, apresurados para cubrir la deshonra de no haberse dado cuenta antes de la presencia de su máximo líder, se postraron con una rodilla en el piso y las cabezas inclinadas en señal de sumisión. Uno de ellos, ese jovenzuelo comandaba tan fastuosa escuadra de armas, se adelantó a los demás e hizo los honores oficiales como si estuviera a cargo de todo. Pero, torpe e inmaduro, lanzó un ampuloso discurso lleno de lisonjas.

Él solo se hundía y hundía en el más absoluto aburrimiento y tesón. Odiaba el protocolo. Odiaba no poder caminar por las calles sin que todo el mundo se arrojara a sus pies. Odiaba que lo halagaran falsamente o, en el peor de los casos, suplicaran por sus vidas como si hubieran cometido algún pecado en su contra. Y odiaba que le temieran como si fuera una especie de monstruo inmortal, un ser de una dimensión superior al que trataban con sumo cuidado para no ser destruidos, aunque en realidad sí lo fuera.

—No es necesario —respondió él ante la molesta insistencia de ese pedante oficial por escoltarlo hasta su estudio principal, el centro administrativo de la colonia científica Volrr131 en el piso más alto de la torre. Lugar donde se reunía únicamente con sus consejeros y oficiales de confianza—, iré por mi cuenta.

—Pero, su excelentísima majestad, jamás podría siquiera imaginar, menos permitir, el que usted no sea escoltado por un séquito de los mejores guerreros de nuestra…

—¿Tengo que repetirme?

El aire en la estancia, a pesar de ser un lugar tan amplio y lleno de personas, se tornó frío como la superficie de ese mundo fronterizo. Un mundo siempre cubierto de nieve y hielo, con temperaturas crueles que lo hacían inhabitable más allá del valle creado artificialmente en que se había erigido la colonia. El oficial perdió la fuerza sobre sus piernas y en un acto involuntario cayó sobre las rodillas, apenas sosteniéndose con las manos. Luego, sintiendo que una oscura fuerza desgarraba su alma, se arrepintió y se postró con mayor sumisión, temblando aterrado. Su escuadra de aesirs lo imitó y no por voluntad propia, sino porque también fueron víctimas de esa fuerza oscura que los hizo desplomarse de rodillas. Rápidamente los aesirs postraron sus cabezas tocando con sus frentes el piso.

—¡Ruego me perdone, su majestad, tenga piedad de este inútil que no sabía lo que hacía! —suplicó el oficial, con los ojos abiertos y derramando sobre el piso lágrimas de dolor—. Grandioso emperador, conquistar de cien universos, ¡jamás quise…!

—Me parece perfecto —lo interrumpió el emperador con un aire de desdén y despreocupación. Agitó la mano en el aire—. Siga con sus funciones. Lo mismo va para todos, no dejen de trabajar por mi culpa.

El aire en la estancia dejó de enfriarse. El oficial levantó el torso, como si la poderosa presión que lo aplastaba cedió de un momento a otro, igual que lo hizo el dolor que lo torturaba desde su alma hacia cada músculo y tendón de su cuerpo.

Los demás en la recepción se miraron con un atemorizado silencio y retrocedieron un poco evitando llamar la atención del emperador.

Él lo notó y más se sintió irritado, pero no podía hacer nada.

—¡Vuelvan al trabajo! —ordenó.

Todos corrieron, cruzándose y tropezando entre ellos.

—Demonios, esto es molesto —susurró. A pesar de que los mandó a seguir con sus funciones, todos caminaban a su derredor dejando siempre un amplio círculo y haciéndole pronunciadas reverencias, aunque él no los viera—. ¿Algo más? —preguntó a las recepcionistas, que seguían de pie y esperando.

—No-No, su majestad, na-nada…

—Bien. Vuelvan a lo suyo —ordenó.

El emperador, abrumado porque su momento de paz y anonimato había terminado, giró dispuesto a continuar con su aburrido trabajo en el estudio en el piso más alto de la torre. Allí lo esperaban su heraldo y también su lanza, los únicos a los que trataba como compañeros, y los únicos también que por suerte no se inclinaban tras cada palabra que él dijera.

Estaba distraído pensando en ello cuando alguien lo empujó con fuerza por detrás, haciéndolo por poco perder el equilibrio. El emperador gruñó, como si le faltaran más molestias, y giró enfadado para saber quién se había atrevido a tal osadía de tocarlo.

No había nadie contra el que desquitar su furor.

—¿Ah? —exclamó el emperador.

Solo al bajar la vista descubrió a una jovencita que tras haber chocado con él estaba sentada en el suelo en medio de una pila de documentos regados por el piso. Él la observó, al principio confundido, luego sorprendido a tal punto de que no pudo hablar, ni siquiera reaccionar, y se quedó asombrado observándola. La chica, por su juventud y por el uniforme militar-administrativo que vestía, y que le quedaba holgado por ser de una talla más grande, revelaba haber sido recientemente ascendida al primer grado de alférez tras graduarse, y que pertenecía a la unidad de logística científica imperial. La blusa tras la caída se había zafado de la falda ceñida a sus piernas. La fina correa de cuero, que debía cruzar con elegancia su pecho, colgaba sobre su brazo. La pequeña gorra de tela se había caído de su cabeza y ahora estaba sobre sus piernas cubiertas por medias oscuras.

—Ay, ay… ¡Qué bruto! —se quejó, todavía en el piso, sobándose bajo la espalda. Alzó los ojos y lo fulminó con un gesto de enfado—. ¡¿No podías fijarte por dónde andabas?!

Él siguió sin responder. Tan solo la miraba. La chica tenía una melena azulada, corta que le rozaba los hombros, pero con dos largos mechones a los costados que danzaban delante de sus brazos, era una de las últimas modas de la capital entre las más jóvenes.

—Oh… —la chica recién recordó los documentos sobre los que estaba sentada—. ¿Qué?, pero, no… Oh no, ¡por el sagrado imperio, está todo revuelto!

Tomó la pequeña gorra y se la acomodó en la cabeza, con torpeza dejándola torcida, y girando en el piso comenzó a andar sobre las rodillas tratando de ordenar los papeles.

—Me pasé toda la noche preparando este informe para que lo viera el maestro Kvasirham —se quejó—, son más de ochocientas páginas, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

—¿Toda la… noche? —preguntó el emperador, todavía de pie y confundido.

—Pues claro —replicó la chica, todavía molesta, pero un poco más calmada—. ¿A qué hora iba a poder hacerlo, si durante el día no hago más que aburridas tareas administrativas encerrada en este edificio? Después de que me gradué de la academia luché por un cupo para ser una iniciada en la orden de los sabios. ¡Fui la primera de mi clase, condecorada con el lienzo azul a la excelencia! ¿Y de qué me sirvió, si al final los escasos cupos que se dan cada año fueron ocupados por idiotas hijos de nobles pomposos y más idiotas todavía, a los que no les importa un ápice la ciencia? Por suerte, mis méritos fueron reconocidos lo suficiente como para ofrecerme la oportunidad de participar de una importante incursión científica aquí en la frontera exterior. Hubiera sido perfecto. ¿Y qué sucedió? Que terminé convirtiéndome en la chica de los mandados de un montón de ineptos que se creen científicos, pervertidos de los que tengo que cuidarme, porque no quiero terminar golpeando a un superior, cosa que tarde o temprano va a suceder si no dejan de insinuarse con tanta desesperación.

Al escuchar la última parte el emperador se tensó, su rostro se endureció y su mano se cerró haciendo tronar los huesos de su mano. Pero ella no lo notó y siguió desahogándose con tesón.

—¿Por qué no se preocupan de hacer bien su trabajo en lugar de acosar a las chicas de mi unidad de logística? Yo puedo defenderme, no lo digo porque necesite ayuda, pero mis compañeras, muchas sufren por culpa de esos babosos que calientan un puesto importante en los laboratorios, pero ni siquiera dominan las fórmulas más simples de la conversión materia-antimateria. Si no fuera por las asistentes como nosotras que hacemos los verdaderos cálculos y corregimos sus errores, no sé qué sería de esta instalación científica. ¡Y luego se quieren quedar con el crédito de nuestro trabajo!

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó en un tono sombrío, con la voz enronquecida.

No era una pregunta casual para seguir la conversación, sino que el emperador realmente estaba interesado en saber los nombres de los que se habían intentado propasar con esa chica.

—Por favor, ¿cómo no lo sabes? —la chica se tranquilizó y lo observó con curiosidad. Había algo conocido en el rostro de ese hombre joven, algo especial y que la hizo sentir un poco nerviosa—. ¿Puede ser que eres un recién llegado a la colonia? No llevas tus insignias de grado, ¿eres un alférez como yo? Oh, lo siento, debo haberte abrumado con todo esto y de seguro no entiendes ni la mitad. —Entonces, a pesar de todos sus problemas, le dedicó una confortante sonrisa al hombre para hacerlo sentir mejor—. Supongo que debes ser difícil para ti este lugar, para mí también lo fue cuando llegué hace un mes, me perdía incluso buscando los comedores. Por suerte todavía no sabes lo difícil que es trabajar aquí, las jornadas son extenuantes y apenas hay tiempo para comer, muchas veces nos tenemos que llevar nuestras raciones al laboratorio, o nos toca hacer el trabajo de campo y el frío es espantoso allá afuera —susurró pensando en voz alta, entonces exclamó preocupada—. ¡Ah!, quizás no debería haberte dicho esto, no es que quiera asustarte.

—En realidad, yo…

—Está bien, de seguro te gusta lo que haces, sino no estarías aquí al igual que yo. —La chica dejó de refunfuñar y suspiró resignada—. Perdóname por haberte gritado, sé que fui yo la que no estaba atenta y choqué contigo. Te pido me perdones… ¡Me rindo! —exclamó cansada y dejó de tratar de recoger las hojas en orden. Entonces hizo una rápida y desorganizada pila que apoyó sobre sus piernas juntas y dobladas mientras se equilibraba en la punta de los pies—, tendré que dejarlo para después. Además, no sé ni para qué me esfuerzo tanto, el maestro Kvasirham jamás miraría seriamente la investigación de una recién graduada alférez.

—¿Mirar qué cosa?

Él parecía confundido, perdiendo la compostura y aire de poderoso gobernante, idolatrado por su pueblo, el emperador inmortal que había vivido desde la fundación del imperio. Estaba perdido, completamente, actuando como si en verdad tuviera la juventud que su cuerpo y rostro representaban, prendido de la parlanchina jovencita a la que observaba como si fuera un objeto único, un evento milagroso, un cometa fugaz que aparecía una vez cada dos o tres siglos.

—Esto —respondió la chica agitando los papeles que tenía en la mano—. Mi tesis sobre el daño ambiental en los mundos nativos provocados por el uso indiscriminado de los reactores abisales —recitó sin respirar. Al ver que el hombre seguía en silencio, suspiró apesadumbrada, pues estaba acostumbrada a que nadie entendiera su trabajo, o lo considerara inútil para los intereses del imperio. Se levantó entonces, abrazó las desordenadas hojas contra su pecho con una mano, mientras que con la otra sacudió su vestido por delante y por detrás. —Me encantaría explicártelo más a fondo, en especial sobre la relación que existe entre el aumento de las mutaciones en la flora y fauna nativa tras la exposición descontrolada a la antimateria, como la que provocan nuestros cruceros transdimensionales de clase A y B, pero ya se me hace tarde para presentarme en mi sección. —Dio una rápida mirada a los símbolos de luz que parecían flotar delante de una de las enormes paredes del hall. Hizo un gesto de dolor—. ¡Ay, no! Debería haberme presentado en mi sección hace media hora.

Antes de irse extendió su mano en un cándido gesto de saludo. En su distracción no prestó atención a las exclamaciones de sorpresa y disgusto que su gesto provocó en el numeroso grupo que los rodeaba.

—Mi nombre es Akane Cennet, alférez de tercer grado de la primera división de logística científica imperial. Si tienes problemas o te pierdes en la colonia, no dudes en buscarme. Cuando eres un recién llegado puedes sentirte muy solo —Akane titubeó. Había algo en ese hombre, en la manera con que la miraba, su gesto de pequeño cachorro perdido, que provocó una misteriosa punzada en su corazón. Era un sentimiento que nunca había tenido antes en su corta vida y no importando su deber, no deseaba terminar esa conversación—. Dime, si no te molesta, y ya que seremos de alguna manera compañeros de trabajo… yo… ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?

La sonrisa de esa muchacha provocó un extraño efecto en el emperador. El hombre se quedó pasmado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios temblando en silencio. Pero poco duró su confusión, pues volviendo en sí miró hacia los lados recordando que se encontraba en público. Entonces, extendió también su mano y estrechó la pequeña mano de la chica. Las expresiones de sorpresa del público fueron en aumento.

Akane Cennet contuvo el aliento. La sensación de esa mano grande, poderosa y fría envolviéndola con un celo casi atemorizante, provocó un intenso dolor en su pecho. Había algo en él, en esos ojos azules, voraces, pero de una tristeza insondable, que la traspasaron como si quisieran transmitirle más de lo que ella podía comprender. Su corazón dio un saltó dentro de su pecho y sus piernas temblaron. Creyó que podría haber caído otra vez al piso si no fuera por esa mano que la sostenía con mucha fuerza, como si no la quisiera soltar jamás.

De pronto la joven Cennet tuvo la sensación de haberlo conocido de mucho antes, a pesar de ser la primera vez que veía a ese muchacho de cabello largo atado en una trenza que caía por su espalda. ¿Sería que lo había visto antes? ¿Quizás en alguna calle de la colonia horas atrás y no lo recordaba? No, no podía ser eso, estaba segura que no lo conocía de nada. Aún así, un incómodo calor se apoderó de su rostro. Era la primera vez que Akane sufría tales sentimientos, perdiendo la energía que siempre la dominaba, llenándose de frustración, avergonzada y aturdida. Ella, la que siempre estuvo sumergida en estudios e investigaciones, obsesionada con comprender el abismo y sus misterios, la que hundida en los libros ignoró la llegada de la primavera, mientras que otras jovencitas de su misma edad ya tenían pretendientes y aventuras que contar, estaba perpleja. Más que perpleja, aturdida como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

En ningún momento ella se percató de la atención que atraían en el hall, del numeroso grupo de personas que los rodeaba en un círculo distante y temeroso. Tampoco se enteró de los gestos de pánico de las chicas de la recepción por culpa de su imprudente actuar. Solo se quedó allí, con la mano extendida y sostenida por la de ese hombre, los labios temblando, sus ojos canela conquistados por el imperio de esos ojos azules que no le permitían escapar.

El hombre fue el primero en reaccionar y lentamente, muy lentamente, soltó la mano de la chica retrocediendo la suya, rozando una última vez, en una intensa pausa, la punta de sus dedos.

—De-Debo volver a… eso… —titubeó Akane sin poder librarse del hipnótico encanto de esos ojos azules.

—A tu trabajo, claro —concluyó el hombre joven—. Tienes razón, no te retendré más tiempo.

El emperador miró a su derredor y entonces se dirigió a las chicas de la recepción detrás de Akane.

—Necesito una nueva asistente científica —ordenó. Entonces se transformó a los ojos de Akane, tornándose arrogante, impaciente y con una mirada que provocaba terror.

—¿Có-Cómo?... ¡Ah, sí, lo que ordene su majestad! —respondió la jefa de las recepcionistas recobrando la voz—. Si lo desea, puedo recomendarle a uno de nuestros especialistas que trabajan directamente con el maestro Kvasirham…

La ignoró, dejándola hablar sola, y miró otra vez a Akane de una manera que a ella la hizo olvidar toda la calidez de hace un momento, llenándola de un repentino temor.

—¿Majestad? —se preguntó Akane, recién dándose cuenta de lo que había escuchado, pensando en voz alta—. ¿Quién?...

El emperador sonrió, arrogante, con un pequeño destello de felicidad muy oculto en la severidad cruel de sus ojos como el hielo. Ya no fue dulce ni tímido al momento de dirigirse a ella con autoridad:

—Akane Cennet, tienes media hora para mover tus cosas a mi estudio —Dio una mirada todavía más severa e impaciente a las recepcionistas—. Y ustedes la ayudarán.

Dio media vuelta sin esperar la respuesta de sus súbditos y caminó directo hacia los elevadores.

Akane Cennet miró hacia atrás, atemorizada de las conclusiones que estaba sacando. Las chicas de la recepción le devolvieron la mirada con gestos de auténtico pavor, como si ella hubiera cometido un terrible crimen. La gente que las rodeaba murmuró con fuerza ante lo sucedido.

—Esperen un momento, no me digan que él… él es… ¿Él es…?

Las otras chicas asintieron lentamente. Akane alzó los ojos y recién tuvo la ocurrencia de mirar el enorme retrato que adornaba la pared central de la recepción. Era la imagen del inmortal emperador, el conquistador de cien universos, su majestad Ranma Saotome de Nerima.

—Oh…

La joven alférez Akane Cennet, pálida como la nieve del exterior, incapaz de decir otra palabra, soltó las hojas que abrazaba y estas se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta desparramarse en el piso a sus pies.

.

.

Ranma cayó de rodillas en el centro de la recepción, entre ruinas y silencio, hielo los ecos de recuerdos sucedidos hace cientos de miles de años atrás. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, se los frotó con fuerza pasándose ambas manos, refregándoselo, como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla. Ahora lo sabía, los recuerdos vividos en las ruinas de Forzald en realidad siempre fueron suyos.

Los recuerdos no eran completos, ¿quién podría soportar, en una mente mortal, miles, quizás millones de vidas pasadas, de dolor insoportables? Eran más como fragmentos de sueños vividos y olvidados, pero que llegaban y llegaban como un río, que el trataba de detener con sus manos frías.

Sabía quién era. Ahora lo sabía. Pero más aterrador era saber lo que él había hecho.

Ante él, en la pared de la recepción, colgaba el gigantesco retrato, todavía visible a pesar de los milenios que destiñeron sus colores. No, no era el mismo que vio en sus recuerdos de esa vez, como tantas otras, en que se había reencontrado con el alma de Akane.

En el retrato ahora había dos figuras, dos personas. Una era el imponente emperador de los cien universos, al que reconoció con horror ser idéntico a él. Y junto a él había a una mujer de gran belleza y elegancia sentada, la emperatriz, a la que el emperador sostenía celosamente con la mano sobre el pequeño hombro. Era la viva imagen de Akane.

—No, no es verdad, ¡no puede ser verdad! —gimió el joven, preso de la demencia y el dolor—. Soy yo…

Todo lo que había vivido desde que tenía memoria, los eventos sucedidos en Asgard, su renacer como un hijo del vacío, incluso las manipulaciones de las que fue víctima, por las que culpó a otros, todo…

Todo…

Golpeó el suelo con ambas manos, envueltas en una llama oscura creada por su rabia y desesperación. El edificio tembló violentamente. Hielo, polvo y escombros cayeron por las paredes.

—Yo lo hice. Yo… No… ¡NO!

Apretó los dientes sin poder contener el dolor, las lágrimas, la culpa y el rencor que lo retorcía por dentro. La angustia eterna, la que cargó un millón de veces en el pasado, volvía otra vez a su alma para ser parte de él, una de la que jamás pudo escapar no importando sus sobrehumanos esfuerzos o sus milenarios planes. Otra vez estaban reunidos para saborear su fracaso, sus crímenes, los imperdonables pecados que había cometido por su ambición. Y los que todavía estaba por cometer.

Había despertado, finalmente, como lo anunció _su heraldo_ al que terminó traicionando y destruyendo, a pesar de que todas sus acciones desde antes de la fundación de Asgard habían sido previamente orquestadas por no otro que él mismo.

—Fue mi culpa… —La voz de Ranma se quebró. Alzó el cuerpo y lanzó al aire un grito desgarrador, uno que recorrió las ruinas de un mundo muerto, uno más de los asesinados por él—. ¡Todo fue mi maldita culpa!

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los conocedores de la verdad:_

.

Si se pierde, la desolación será eterna. Multipliquen ese dolor por siglos, milenios, eones… ¿Existirá un alma capaz de soportar tanta desesperación?

Y por si no lo habían notado hoy cumplimos cincuenta capítulos de Idavollr. ¿Este autor merecerá algún pequeño premio? Fufufu...

.

.

Pueden encontrar mi página personal buscando en Facebook directamente por mi nombre de autor _Noham Theonaus_ , o usando el siguiente vínculo: www[punto]facebook[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus

También quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que ya han comprado mi nueva novela. Es un poco difícil hacerme promoción, más cuando ocupo el poco tiempo que tengo en dedicarme a escribir, por lo que más les agradezco la publicidad que me han hecho. Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

.

Pueden leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	51. Vollr131 II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera, tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

No se podía ver el sol a excepción de unos pocos minutos de luz directa durante el amanecer, al despuntar el débil sol sobre la línea del océano en el horizonte. Luego desaparecía rápidamente tras la ciudad invertida en el cielo. Un techo gris, deprimente, angustiante, plateado como la luna, cada vez más cerca, como si en realidad fuera un gigantesco planeta, mucho más grande que el pequeño mundo de Asgard, a punto de aplastarlos.

También podía verse hacia el oeste durante el atardecer como un débil halo dorado. En el límite de las planicies fracturadas de Folkvang, las lejanas montañas que guardaban el otrora glorioso valle del país del Valhalla se teñían del fulgor del bronce. El sol también dibujaba unas pequeñísimas, apenas notorias, sombras en las gigantescas torres de la ciudad invertida, como las que proyectaban las nubes a grandes altitudes al estar de cara al sol. Debían ser estructuras enormes, tan magníficas que incluso desde la superficie de Asgard podían apreciarse.

Tantos sentimientos se arremolinaban dentro de su corazón, confusos, violentos y melancólicos, pero ante esa hermosa visión ninguno era de temor. El sol del ocaso iluminando entre dos horizontes, el de la tierra y el del cielo, era un espectáculo que jamás podría haber apreciado ni en las mejores historias o películas que una vez disfrutó en su mundo. En esos tiempos cuando la mayor de sus preocupaciones era saber dónde estaba Ranma si se hacía tarde para la cena. Era irónico que ahora se preocupara por ese tonto también durante esa hora del día.

Había escapado tan solo un momento de sus responsabilidades. Lo necesitaba, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para preocuparse por Ranma, por todos. Tras regresar de Nilfhel y sus peligros apenas consiguió un respiro antes de retomar su labor de gobernadora. Incluso durante el necesario baño que tomó y mientras se cambiaba de ropa su hermana ya estaba con ella acosándola con detalles y preguntas sobre los siguientes pasos a dar. Era increíble la fuerza de voluntad de Nabiki, pues ella había regresado de su propia misión hacía apenas un par de horas antes y la recibió ya trabajando en la ciudad.

En menos de doce horas se había conseguido reorganizar a los refugiados dentro de Noatum. Los enanos se encargaron de desmantelar casi en su totalidad la ciudad del puerto de Folkvang que había servido como campamento para el casi millar de almas rescatadas de las ruinas de Asgard. aprovechando cada pequeño trozo de madera o metal, piedra o cristal, que pudiera servir en la reconstrucción de los barrios antiguos de Noatum que recibirían a los nuevos ciudadanos.

La guardia de Noatum y sus héroes, que protegía con fiereza el perímetro de Folkvang contra bestias mutantes e incluso algunos hijos del vacío de menor categoría, retrocedieron sus filas abandonando las tierras de las planicies costeras fragmentadas, cerrando el círculo en torno al puerto, preparándose para abandonarlo en cualquier momento. Gracias a la caída de la reina Hel, los ataques constantes de los demonios dejaron de ser un problema, aunque seguían pululando como animales descontrolados, sin amo, ya no se abalanzaban de manera coordinada en contra de las improvisadas fortificaciones con que habían dividido y cerrado las planicies contra la costa.

Más allá de las montañas, el país de Valhalla se había convertido en un nido de monstruos, con un clima inclemente de fríos inhóspitos y peligrosas reacciones volcánicas, heridas en la tierra que expelían vapor venenoso, ceniza y azufre, junto con una arenisca negra y fluidos viscosos como magma, que era en realidad la materia corrompiéndose lentamente por la influencia abisal. El mar también comenzaba a teñirse de negro y rojizo, con luces violáceas en sus profundidades que formaban líneas en la superficie y atemorizaban a la gente que miraba por sobre las murallas. Eran grietas marinas que se abrían en el fondo marino, que tras cada terremoto se hacían peores, como si toda la tierra estuviera por hacerse trizas.

Ni ella, ni ninguno de los otros dirigentes de la ciudad, lo hablaban, pero todos lo pensaban, que en Asgard ya no quedaba nadie más que salvar.

Ellos, los moradores de Noatum, tan solo un puñado de miles, eran los últimos sobrevivientes de todo un universo.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vollr131**

.

II

.

.

.

 _La primera vez que la perdí ella… No, ya no puedo recordar su nombre._

.

.

.

Los edificios en ruinas, futuristas rascacielos tan silenciosos como si fueran las tumbas olvidadas de una raza otrora orgullosa y arrogante, reflejaron en sus eternas paredes de cristal la luz que rompió en el horizonte. El alba dio paso a un sol débil, blancuzco, carente del calor necesario para hacer retroceder el frío más cruel que jamás recordaría haber soportado en su cuerpo.

Una fina capa de hielo cubría su ropa y un poco de nieve salpicaba su cabello. Nada parecía afectarlo, porque el dolor que roía su alma era peor que todo lo que su cuerpo podía padecer ante ese gélido clima alienígena, de temperaturas tan bajas que sería imposible la vida en su superficie. La naturaleza híbrida, abisal, lo protegía de morir congelado, de que la sangre dentro de sus venas se cristalizara y los órganos internos se convirtieran en hielo resquebrajado. Todo porque su sangre ya no era roja, o verde, o azul, o violácea, o dorada, o traslúcida de un tono ambarino similar a la miel. Su sangre ahora era negra y más densa que la de los demonios, carente de la marca de la creación porque ya no pertenecía a Midgard ni a ningún otro universo; él era la más innombrable de todas las abominaciones que podrían existir, o no existir, como fuera que pudiera entender su estado en perfecto equilibrio entre materia y antimateria.

¿Quién podría entender lo que él era en realidad?

Ni siquiera la avanzada ciencia del imperio, cuyas ruinas veía bajo sus ojos, fue capaz de tocar, siquiera rozar, los secretos que componían su esencia.

Sonrió, pero no había alegría en su mirada, tan solo soledad, tristeza y un profundo arrepentimiento. Porque él tampoco podía comprender lo que era. Los vagos fragmentos de los recuerdos de miles de existencias pasadas se hacían tan difusas, perdiéndose los límites entre una y otra, que le era imposible encontrar el orden adecuado de sus otras vidas, o la que fuera la primera de todas. ¿Y si no había una primera y una última? ¿Y si la linealidad del tiempo no era más que una ilusión dentro de esa pequeña esfera de materia que los humanos llamaban universo o creación?

Aun así, si algo estaba intacto en su memoria, si había un sentimiento común, acumulado por cada una de sus millares de reencarnaciones, era uno solo y que crecía más allá de los límites de ese mundo: la desolación. Y esa culpa lo había hecho quedarse ahí, sentado sobre el borde de un balcón destruido toda la noche, tolerando el dolor de la muerte, que le era negada, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora, como si así algo de consuelo pudiera encontrar, una inútil ilusión de condena y redención.

Él no tenía perdón, no podría, jamás, no por todo lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento —murmuró y su penosa sonrisa se borró cuando el sol dio en su rostro—. Lo siento tanto… Perdón, yo no quería, pero… —Apretó los dientes y enmudeció. No tenía palabras para expresar su arrepentimiento.

Sus manos se cerraron apretando sus brazos y chirrió sus dientes, conteniendo otra vez un gimoteo con la fuerza de ese orgullo que no era más que una sombra apenas notoria de lo que una vez fue, o creyó ser, en esa última rencarnación. ¿Cuántas lágrimas se convirtieron en cristal eterno durante esa larga noche de frío y viento, de recuerdos y arrepentimientos? Podía ver en su mente cada rostro de los que había conocido en esa colonia científica, mujeres y hombres que lo veneraban y temían, a pesar de que aquello debió haber sucedido hacía diez o veinte millones de años terrestres.

Volvió a recordar que el tiempo no tenía importancia, no era más que un sueño iluso que esclavizaba a los mortales y los hacía felices.

Mientras que él, libre del tiempo, era el más infeliz de todos.

—Sabía que te encontraría así, compadeciéndote de ti mismo —dijo Freyr.

Ranma alzó el rostro y el hielo se resquebrajó alrededor del cuello de su maltratado uniforme de los Dragones Rojos. Por un momento se sintió sorprendido ante la voz de ese hombre, luego asustado, después enfurecido. Al final, comprendiéndolo todo, o quizás recordándolo, se calmó relajando los hombros que descansaron tras un largo suspiro. El joven, solo en apariencia, se quejó con una media sonrisa, apenas un susurro.

—Maldición, me había olvidado de ti —murmuró Ranma entre dientes.

Recobrando por un momento aquel aire de confianza y juvenil energía que antes lo caracterizaba, se levantó sacudiéndose el hielo y la nieve del cabello, hombros y del resto del cuerpo. Se quedó de pie mirando desde las alturas del edificio las siluetas de la ciudad que se oponían a la luz del amanecer.

—No pareces tan sorprendido, mi querido Ranma.

Freyr estaba a poca distancia bajo el arco de la entrada al balcón, parado sobre una de las puertas destrozadas de acero y cristal que estaba tirada como parte del piso. Vestía sus tradicionales ropas de tonos esmeralda y dorado, con las que lo conoció en Asgard la primera vez. Su barba estaba bien retocada y el cabello rubio ajustado en una elegante coleta. Sonreía con exagerada e irritante cordialidad.

Ranma apenas le dio una mirada por sobre el hombro y con un gesto de enfado lo ignoró. Sabía que aquella imagen de Freyr no era más que una ilusión, un espectro o residuo del alma original que él se había encargado de destruir.

—Lo siento —repitió Ranma por centésima vez, pero esta vez sus disculpas sí iban dirigidas a alguien en específico—, no lo recordaba, pero tampoco eso es excusa para lo que hice.

—¿Hacer qué cosa? ¿Asesinarme? Oh, no lo lamentes tanto —Freyr se encogió de hombros—, y ni siquiera fue la primera vez que lo hiciste. Es mejor no desperdiciar el poco tiempo que nos queda con falsas disculpas, a menos que realmente tu última reencarnación esté todavía afectando tu juicio y te haya dejado algo de conciencia.

La sonrisa de Freyr estaba llena de cruel ironía, como si quisiera castigar al muchacho por los crímenes que había cometido, o tal vez solo burlarse un poco a cuestas de él mientras todavía sufriera de esa debilidad llamada _humanidad._

—¿Te maté antes… también? —Ranma giró y lo encaró, sorprendido, con esa mirada llena de ingenuidad tan propia de su última reencarnación.

Freyr guardó un largo momento de silencio, observándolo, examinándolo. Al final dejó caer los hombros.

—Por el frío eterno que ahora consume nuestras almas, ¡he fallado! —exclamó pasándose la mano por la cabeza, como si hubiera cometido apenas una ligera torpeza—. Soy, o era, tu heraldo. Mi deber era encauzar tu despertar en esta nueva iteración y, por lo que veo, has recuperado tu esencia abisal pero no así la totalidad de tus recuerdos. ¡¿Qué clase de Heraldo soy?! —dramatizó con un poco de burla—. Seguramente me ejecutarás, de nuevo, por haber fallado tan vergonzosamente.

—¡Deja tus estúpidas burlas! —ordenó Ranma enfurecido e impaciente.

El suelo vibró, las paredes de la gigantesca torre en el centro de la colonia también lo hicieron, ante la poderosa autoridad del renacido emperador. Freyr también guardó silencio y al momento cayó al suelo hincando su rodilla, con la mano cruzada por delante de su pecho y el rostro inclinado en señal de sumisión.

—Lo siento, creo que se me ha pasado ligeramente la mano con mis bromas, su majestad…

—También para con eso —dijo el joven, todavía molesto, pero más incómodo por la manera con que Freyr se postraba ante él. No se sentía bien así, toda esa situación y los recuerdos que brotaban uno tras otro en su cabeza lo avergonzaban; después de todo en el fondo de su corazón seguía siendo Ranma Saotome—. No necesito que me muestres obediencia, sé que nunca la tuviste, o eso recuerdo. Todo lo hiciste porque me temías… Ambos me temían.

Ranma, abriendo los ojos sorprendido, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo importante, dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte.

—Él está aquí —susurró Ranma como pensando en voz alta—, mi lanza.

—El heraldo y la lanza sirven al santo emperador de los cien universos —recitó Freyr como quién recordaría un poema antiguo—. El destino de ambos es el de su señor. Uno escribe el pergamino que anuncia su llegada, mientras que el otro es el arma que destruye todo lo que se opone a su despertar…

—Ambos hicieron lo que les dio la maldita gana —se quejó Ranma. Su voz, raspada de rabia, fue acompañada por una vibración oscura, abisal, como el canto tétrico de los hijos del vacío.

Freyr alzó el rostro, ya no sonreía.

—Ambos hicimos lo que creímos necesario para cumplir con nuestra misión…

—¡¿Misión?!

Ranma se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Recordaba, cada vez más, y las palabras en su cabeza se convirtieron en ideas, conceptos, conocimiento, secretos más profundos que la gestación de ese universo. Uno tras otro lo llenaban más y más de rabia, culpa y desesperación. Ahora lo sabía, su despertar no debió haber sucedido así.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, debí despertar mucho antes. ¡Tenía que haber estado antes de la creación de Midgard! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué demoré tanto en unirme a mi soma abisal?... ¡¿Por qué todavía no me he unido a ella?!

—Yo…

Ranma dio dos rápidos pasos, desapareciendo en una estela oscura. Reapareció ante Freyr que seguía postrado con respeto. Ranma lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó con una fuerza descomunal. Estaba furioso, fuera de sí, con los ojos azules oscurecidos de demencia y una llama oscura rodeó su otra mano, pero en lugar de provocar calor emanaba un frío absoluto, peor que las noches de ese mundo muerto.

—¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!... No, ya lo veo, ahora puedo verlo.

Las pupilas de Ranma dieron rápidos saltos de un costado al otro de sus ojos. Alrededor de Freyr, que rogaba entre susurros dolorosos por su piedad, pudo ver como imágenes sobrepuestas, espectrales, una serie de tiempos alternos, de sucesos, recuerdos y sentimientos. Era como si un abanico se extendiera detrás de Freyr mostrándole toda la verdad sobre lo que había vivido esa sombra de alma.

Tras mirar los hechos ocurridos durante milenios, lo soltó. Freyr cayó de rodillas delante de Ranma, con el cuerpo encogido y tratando de respirar, y con una mano acariciando su garganta lastimada. Freyr pensó que ese hombre, no, monstruo, era capaz de lastimar incluso a un fantasma como él.

—Puedo verlo —susurró Ranma. Entonces, como volviendo en sí, se miró la mano con la que había torturado a Freyr y la cerró, mordiéndose los labios, sintiendo asco de sí mismo—. Lo siento.

—Deja… —Freyr tosió y se encogió por culpa de la convulsión—. Deja… ¡Deja ya de disculparte! No lo hagas más.

—Lord Freyr...

Freyr sonrió a pesar de su dolor, en un gesto sincero y triste.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?... Oh, Ranma, ¿realmente estás ahí todavía?

Ranma, como si se sintiera repentinamente avergonzado, dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda al sufrido Freyr, hasta regresar al borde del balcón.

—Ya sé por qué lo hiciste —declaró Ranma. Volvió a mirarse la mano, que abrió y cerró lentamente. La bajó y volvió su atención hacia el horizonte con la pálida luz dando en su rostro—. Lo hiciste por ella, por Gerdr.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Freyr. En su voz había osadía, pero también temor, como si tanteara un terreno muy peligroso—. ¿Me castigarás por haber retrasado tanto tu despertar?... ¿Buscarás el alma de Gerdr y… me la arrebatarás?

Freyr había perdido la arrogancia y la confianza manipuladora con que hablaba antes. Ese nombre, Gerdr, era su gran debilidad.

—¿Qué demonios crees que soy? —Ranma, sorprendido, giró y lo miró a los ojos incrédulo. Pero en los ojos de Freyr encontró la desagradable respuesta a su pregunta—. Ah, sí, comprendo… No, no voy a lastimar el alma de Gerdr, ni siquiera sé cómo podría hacerlo.

—Sabes cómo, solo que no lo recuerdas —respondió Freyr, todavía ronco por su garganta lastimada—. Para ti buscar un alma dentro de un sistema tan pequeño como este universo es tan sencillo como buscar una almendra en un cuenco de avellanas. Lo hiciste antes, junto a nosotros, te vimos arrancar un alma con la punta de los dedos del ciclo de las almas y hacer con ella… No, si no lo recuerdas es mejor no revivirlo —sonrió con malicia, con un sentimiento vengativo y oscuro muy distante a la imagen siempre amable del otrora Yngvi Freyr—, ya lo recordarás y podrás arrepentirte también de eso.

—¿Tanto me odias?

Freyr no respondió.

—¿Piensas que fue mi culpa el que Loki asesinara a Gerdr?... ¡¿Eso crees?!

—No, sé que no. En ese tiempo no eras más que una pequeña larva. Tu alma tras reencarnar como el hijo de Njörd estaba encerrada en una esfera de cristal vollr de triple intensidad existencial que creó Touni. Fue esa mujer quién primero retrasó tu despertar sin siquiera imaginar lo que estaba haciendo, el milenario plan que estaba entorpeciendo con su inmensa ignorancia y necia curiosidad. Sí, esa mujer, tu madre en esta era, la zorra Heid que se metió con mi padre, o nuestro padre, a pesar de que él estaba comprometido ya con mi madre y… Ah, no, me disculpo, no quise dejarme llevar por sentimentalismos. Sé que no debería sentirme afectado por las relaciones familiares que se crearon en esta mi última existencia. Es estúpido, hemos sido tantas veces padres, hijos, hermanos, amigos, nietos y primos en distintas vidas que ya no debería molestarme lo que pase o deje de pasar. Y, sin embargo, todavía me duelen. Todavía tengo estos sentimientos. Todavía puedo llorar, temer, extrañar y amar. Nunca seré una criatura anormal y monstruosa como tú.

—Me odias, realmente me odias —Ranma abrió la boca, sorprendido, hilando finalmente la relación entre los recuerdos propios y los que le fueron revelados de Freyr cuando lo estranguló—. Todo este juego de salvar a Akane, los chantajes, los Dragones Rojos, Noatum, el gran plan, ¡todo! Pude verlo en tus recuerdos, no sé cómo, pero lo hice. Fue culpa de Heid el que no pudiera renacer a principios de la era de Asgard, pero te aprovechaste de ello. ¡Jugaste conmigo, con la vida de Akane, con la de todos! Entonces… no… Dos Yngvi Freyr nacieron el día de tu miseria, el día en que murió Gerdr y no pudiste salvarla. La amabas, y ese día, al perderla, fue tu propio despertar y recordaste quién eras en tu vida anterior y la misión que debías ejecutar para el despertar del… para mi despertar —Ranma sacudió la cabeza. Toda esa información era demasiada para su pobre conciencia que todavía se creía mortal—. Uno de ustedes quiso cumplir su misión y acelerar mi despertar; pero el otro Freyr, la sombra de alma que se creó al particionarse su alma, deseaba todo lo contrario. Venganza, venganza de… ¿mí?

Ranma lo miró a los ojos. Freyr respondió con una dolida y burlesca sonrisa.

—No fue más que un juego de tu parte —continuó Ranma, incrédulo—. Estabas disfrutando verme sufrir, hacerme padecer lo que sufren todos los mortales. No, incluso más que ellos. Depositaste mi alma en Nodoka Saotome solo para verme convertido en el hijo de una familia miserable, vergonzosa, destinada a quebrarse.

—Fue divertido —murmuró Freyr—, ¿qué mejor padre para nuestro noble emperador que un ladrón insignificante en la historia como Genma Saotome?

—Cuando el otro Freyr, disfrazado de Loki, atacó no fue para asesinarme, ¡fue para rescatarme de tu dominio!

—Magnífico, ya comienzas a pensar y parecerte a mi maldito señor.

—¡Secuestró a mi hermano mayor para provocarme a seguirlo!... Me hizo luchar en contra de él para que lo asesinara… Para… que yo… despertara al recordar mi… vieja crueldad.

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Vas muy bien, Ranma! —Freyr, de pie otra vez, batió las palmas.

—Mientras que tú, el que decía ayudarnos, solo prolongaste con tu falsa bondad mi tormento y, para ello, pusiste en peligro una vez tras otra a mis seres amados en esta existencia. No querías que despertara como el emperador, pero tampoco me querías asesinar cuando pudiste hacerlo. Y yo acabé con la vida del verdadero heraldo, el que sí quería despertarme. Él que sí amaba a Gerdr y soñaba con reencontrarse con ella si cumplía su misión. Entonces yo… ¿Por qué? Si me despreciabas, ¿por qué me mantuviste con vida en lugar de destruirme?

—No me creas bondadoso, en ningún momento lo fui. Mientras estabas con vida y tu parte abisal separada de ti, serías un pequeño e insignificante mortal, Ranma. Pero si morías, si realmente desaparecías, entonces tu alma y tu otra mitad abisal volverían a reunirse y renacer después, sin que pudiera controlarte otra vez. Por eso me aseguré de que Freya te diera la joya mágica Brissings con la bendición, o maldición, de convertirte en einjergar si llegabas a morir. No iba a perder a mi prisionero tan fácilmente. No, no te dejaría ir, no después de lo que sufrí tras perder a Gerdr, jamás iba a permitir que te salieras con la tuya y tu maldito gran plan. No te dejaré ser feliz otra vez junto a esa mujer, esa Akane o como quiera que se llame en esta reencarnación. Un monstruo como tú, que cometió tantos horrendos pecados en tantas vidas, que caminó sobre un sendero de sangre y millones de cadáveres, que destruyó universos solo por su egoísta ambición de estar con una insignificante mujer… ¡No lo será jamás!

Ranma lo miró reír, reír y reír. La risa demente de Freyr, llena de un odio tangible, de una maldad retorcida y horrenda, hizo eco en todos los edificios de la ruinosa colonia científica. Se rio hasta que se cansó de hacerlo. A su manera extraña y retorcida se sentía satisfecho. Entonces alzó otra vez el rostro y miró al joven Saotome, al hijo del vacío, el renacido emperador de Idavollr, y se mofó con arrogante desdén de su gesto de incredulidad y horror.

—Así es, Ranma, o quién seas. Me gusta más Ranma, sí, me encariñé con ese nombre, además de que el destino quiso llamarte así, como en tu anterior existencia. Es un nombre tan patético e insignificante, tal como eres ahora: pobre y estúpido Ranma, triste e ingenuo Ranma. ¿Qué se siente descubrir que perdiste millones de años lejos de tu Akane? ¿Qué tras eones sin recordar quién eras, sin existir realmente, despiertas al final de la existencia de este universo para descubrir que tu gran proyecto se ha extinguido, y que Idavollr no renacerá de sus cenizas para otra gloriosa era dorada como lo quisiste? Sí, lo sé, nos lo confesaste cuando creíste que éramos tus amigos, tus aliados más cercanos: reencontrarte con el alma de Akane, buscarla en el infinito del metaverso tras cada renacimiento y muerte, es un esfuerzo monstruoso, doloroso y desgarrador. Siempre tardabas tanto en hallarla que apenas lo hacías la maldición que los separa siempre volvía a ejecutarse sobre ella, separándolos otra vez cada vez que recién comenzaban a encontrarse. Como la luna y el sol, destinados a estar juntos apenas un suspiro durante el ocaso antes de la eternidad del dolor. Por ello concebiste tu inmortalidad y la del imperio de los cien universos, para que ella siempre estuviera al alcance de tu mano sin perderla otra vez de vista. Tu sufrirías la inmortalidad para no perderla otra vez y retenerla en el ciclo de las almas de un universo que te encargaste de mantener vivo más allá de su límite, sacrificando muchos otros.

—Tú…

—Puedo imaginarlo, pero necesito saberlo, escucharlo de tus labios, saborearlo de tus ojos enfurecidos y aterrados. ¿Qué sientes saber que tu nuevo Idavollr morirá en el vientre de su madre Asgard? ¿Que jamás nacerá, que volverás a perder el alma de Akane en la eternidad del ginnugagap? Quién sabe, quizás esta vez sí la pierdas para siempre y jamás la volverás a ver, porque a esa mujer, la de ahora, tampoco le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Jamás has podido engañar al destino, no lo conseguirás ahora…

—¡Freyr!

Ranma apareció frente a él y con la mano encendida de llamas negras lo agarró por la camisa. Volvieron a desaparecer.

Aparecieron a decenas de kilómetros en lo alto de otra torre, en la azotea, donde Ranma con la poderosa fuerza de su mano enterró el cuerpo de Freyr en la pared, de un golpe tan violento que el espectro escupió sangre. A pesar de ello, Freyr sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué harás?... ¿Me matarás? ¿Destruirás mi alma del todo? ¿Eso hará alguna diferencia?... Ya no puedes cambiar nada. Ni siquiera el todopoderoso emperador de Idavollr puede. Sufrirás hasta el final, Ranma Saotome. La perderás otra vez, a tu tonta Akane, la perderás mil veces más, la perderás eternamente y sufrirás lo que yo padecí cuando perdí a mi amada Gerdr.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A ustedes, ahora conocedores y cómplices de la eterna mentira:_

.

Este fragmento no era más que la primera mitad del capítulo que tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, por razones familiares, estoy en un viaje no planificado fuera de mi país. No he querido dejarlos sin capítulo una semana más a pesar de que no he tocado el teclado hasta recién ahora, cinco minutos atrás, en que me decidí a actualizarles. Espero disculpen los errores de tipeo y otros que puedan haber. Tan solo he deseado que puedan disfrutar una vez más de esta humilde historia.

Nos acercamos al clímax que resumirá eones, incontables tragedias sucedidas y también millones de palabras escritas en esta saga. Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta la saga infinita, nos veremos muy pronto espero.

.

.

Pueden encontrar mi página personal buscando en Facebook directamente por mi nombre de autor _Noham Theonaus_ , o usando el siguiente vínculo: www[punto]facebook[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus

También quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que ya han comprado mi nueva novela. Es un poco difícil hacerme promoción, más cuando ocupo el poco tiempo que tengo en dedicarme a escribir, por lo que más les agradezco la publicidad que me han hecho. Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

.

Pueden leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	52. Vollr131 III

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

Las gigantescas grietas del valle de Folkvang cedieron ante las presiones tectónicas y comenzaron a separarse unas de otras. Los acantilados se ahondaron y el mar entró con mucha violencia por los canales en la base de los riscos, superando con su caudal a los antes tranquilos ríos de las profundidades. Las paredes de roca se desprendieron en una lluvia de piedras rodando por los acantilados. Los antiguos puentes que los cruzaban, gloriosas muestras de la antigua arquitectura aesir, se desplomaron tan rápido como el orgullo de los que se proclamaron a sí mismo dioses.

La ciudad portuaria de Folkvang, antes el bastión de la señora de la magia de Asgard, también sufrió por el repentino cataclismo. Las calles de madera que flotaban sobre las aguas de la bahía se levantaron por el violento oleaje. Las casas de la costa se vieron sumergidas por el agua que se levantó del mar. La oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba al pánico entre los refugiados. Gritos y angustia, el crispar del fuego que prendió en los edificios, las órdenes a viva voz de los valientes que intentaban llamar al orden, el tronar de los cimientos de la tierra y el ronco gruñido de los abismos de las profundidades, todos al unísono cantaban a la muerte y la desolación.

Akane Tendo lo sabía. De alguna manera durante el atardecer su corazón le anunció que sería el último de Asgard, y quizás el último que vería en su vida. No tuvo tiempo de lamentaciones, o de dar espacio al horrendo temor que la carcomía, y no era por ella. Corrió a la torre de mando de la ciudad-nave. La extensa plataforma ovalada, larga y delgada casi en la cúspide de la torre central de Noatum, estaba ya ocupada por el personal compuesto por ynglingars, einjergars, enanos, elfos y hadas, entrenados en los días previos para poder utilizar los controles de la ciudad. Akane se instaló tras ellos, en la tarima más alta del puesto de mando de la gobernadora, con la frente en alto y la Katana Dragón frente ella contra el piso, manteniendo el equilibrio a pesar de las sacudidas que también afectaban a la ciudad flotante, para dar esperanza a los suyos.

A pesar de que ella no tenía ninguna.

—¡Debemos zarpar! —ordenó Heid, el espectro del pasado, desde uno de los puestos de la plataforma de mando.

Las pantallas luminosas que se formaban en el aire en rectángulos o círculos de luz, mostraban imágenes de la ciudad, gráficos, extraños símbolos rúnicos, e incluso acercamientos a lugares lejanos del valle. En todas se veía caos, violencia, destrucción. La tierra y el mar parecían luchar entre ellos por devorarse mutuamente.

—Aún no —dijo Akane, haciéndose escuchar a pesar del caos. Agradeció que la vibración fuera constante, porque así nadie notaría el temblor de sus piernas y manos en ese momento, o que la oscuridad nocturna, apenas combatida por los cristales luminosos de la plataforma de mando, ocultaran bien la palidez de su rostro.

—La ciudad tomará tiempo en levar anclas, ¡si el mar se devuelve sobre Folkvang caerá sobre nosotros también! —protestó Heid.

—Todavía hay refugiados en la ciudad. ¡Y nuestro ejército está desplegado aún en el valle!

—A este ritmo no podremos salvar a nadie si no nos movemos, niña terca…

—¡Es una orden! —clamó Akane. A pesar de su determinación, la duda se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Ordena zarpar ahora —dijo Nabiki a su lado—. El muelle ha caído, los caminos son intransitables, aunque esperáramos ya nadie más podrá alcanzar el puente a Noatum.

—Nabiki, tú no puedes decirme eso, ¡no podemos abandonar a esa gente!

—Calma, Akane, que no lo haremos —Nabiki le cerró un ojo a su hermana menor—. Habíamos previsto algo así, ¿o no siempre pienso en todo?

Entonces, frente al puesto de mando, pudieron ver el resplandor hermoso y platinado de la estela que dejó la poderosa nave de Ranma y sus Dragones al despegar. Seguida por otras naves de carga, con igual capacidad para volar, aunque no tan veloces, que dejaban las numerosas plataformas de Noatum para seguir a su nave insignia.

—¡Skidbladnir!... ¿Y esas naves?

—Las reparamos a tiempo —dijo el maestro de los enanos que ocupaba un lugar junto a Akane y el resto del consejo de la ciudad—. Aunque la tecnología de los antiguos vanir todavía se nos complican un poco, a lo menos pueden volar.

—Entonces… —Akane titubeó. Al momento el color regresó a sus mejillas y sonrió con un poco de auténtica esperanza—. Comprendo. ¡Atención, Noatum, prepárate para zarpar!

Los miembros de la plataforma de control asintieron con voces llenas de valor. Rápidamente cada uno se encargó de su tarea y transmitieron las órdenes al resto de la ciudad.

Campanas de alerta repicaron en las calles por las que corrieron los soldados de la guardia ayudando a los habitantes a buscar refugio en sus hogares. Las grandes puertas de los muros que separaban los distritos se cerraron y también lo hicieron los pórticos principales que daban al puente instalado entre Noatum y Folkvang. Los últimos refugiados en el puente consiguieron cruzar gracias a la ayuda de los soldados antes que estas se cerraran.

Los que gritaban asustados desde la costa, tratando de alejarse del borde del mar cada vez más violento, recobraron la fe al ver que desde la ciudad el cielo se cubría con hermosas luces de colores, grandes naves que volaban hacia ellos, para rescatar a los que todavía quedaban en tierra.

Akane miró hacia el cielo, más allá de la cúpula cónica formada por hexágonos de cristal que rodeaban a la plataforma de mando. Sus ojos reflejaron la luz plateada de la ciudad invertida y se abrieron de par en par.

—Oh, no, no puede ser…

—¿Akane? —Heid la miró preocupada al notar la repentina rigidez del cuerpo de la joven.

El resto del consejo imitó a la gobernadora, luego los que estaban a cargo de los controles. Millia, que estaba con ellos, al mirar hacia el cielo temió todavía más por Kapsuo, al que hacía poco había despedido con gran dolor para dejarlo ir con los soldados de las naves a rescatar a los refugiados en la costa.

—Esto tiene que ser malo —susurró Nabiki.

—La ciudad está acercándose —Akane, sin poder bajar los ojos del cielo, dijo al fin lo que ninguno quería escuchar—. ¿Qué significa esto?

La ciudad plateada del cielo comenzaba a verse cada vez más y más grande. Si pudieran verlo desde el cosmos, descubrirían en realidad que la ciudad sobre sus cabezas era en realidad un enorme planeta silencioso, con su superficie cubierta por estructuras silentes, ruinosas, muertas; un mundo a lo menos diez veces más grande que la pequeña esfera mitad verde y azul, mitad blanca y congelada, que era Asgard.

Las montañas de Asgard se abrieron y escupieron fuego y magma, como si fuera la sangre que brotaba de las heridas abiertas de un moribundo. Las grietas de Folkvang, convertidas en gigantescos abismos, crecieron hasta tragarse la cordillera que delimitaba ese valle con el del Valhalla. Las ruinas de la ciudad divina, la capital de los aesirs, se abrió en varias partes, devorada por los oscuros abismos. Desde el otro extremo del continente asgariano, la herida abierta hacia el ginnugagap, que ya se había tragado a todo el país verde de Gimle, crecía como un cáncer por todas las tierras. Nilfhel colapsó, toda la tierra del valle de Hel se fraccionó y comenzó a hundir en el mar de cenizas y brea en que quedó convertido el otrora país de fuego de Muspelheim. El chillido de los demonios y las horrendas criaturas que allí pululaban ensordeció incluso el tronar de la tierra. Las tierras exteriores, sus bosques eternos y silenciosos, también cedieron a la destrucción, hundiéndose sus tierras bajo el manto del agitado océano que trepó hasta las cumbres más altas de las frías montañas. Así desapareció la abandonada casa de Leshy, el lago donde antes se había ocultado Noatum y los puertos de los elfos que antes vivían en esas tierras tan abandonadas. Las tierras frías de Nifelheim, las montañas de Jotumheim, las ruinas de Svartalfaheim y Alfheim, fueron devoradas por los acantilados que se abrieron paso entre el hielo y la nieve, revelando un mar de oscuridad que llenaba el centro de ese planeta moribundo. Gigantescas columnas de materia oscura aparecieron de los abismos, como tentáculos tan altos que rozaban las nubes y cayeron con fuerza sobre la tierra, arrastrando consigo todo lo que encontraban a su paso de regreso a la nada.

Akane tragó con dificultad. Nabiki tomó su mano. Un silencio ominoso se apoderó de todos los que ocupaban un lugar en la plataforma de mando.

El cielo se estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vollr131**

.

III

.

.

.

 _¿Sientes dolor? Ah, no me hagas reír, tú no conoces el verdadero significado de esa palabra, lo que es sufrir eternamente la más dolorosa y absoluta pérdida. ¡Demonios! ¡Para ya de suplicar! A ella no le diste esa oportunidad, ¿y pretendes que yo sí me apiade de ti?... Deja de perder el tiempo, porque te prometo que ni siquiera la muerte te podrá librar de mí. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas._

.

.

.

—No puedes… hacer nada.

A pesar de la cruel presión sobre su cuello, Freyr sonreía en un gesto de infinita maldad.

—Nada, ¿es… cuchaste bien?... ¡Nada!

Y su sonrisa se convirtió en una risa explosiva, oscura, ronca y prolongada que terminó violentamente por el renovado esfuerzo de Ranma en estrangularlo, haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre. Espectro o real, alma dividida o ser completo, dios o mortal, no importaba la naturaleza real de Freyr, para Ranma que únicamente quería hacerlo callar, silenciar para siempre esa mundana risa. En su ira acumulada por milenios presionaba con los dedos el frágil cuello de Freyr hasta escuchar, todavía insatisfecho, como los tendones se retorcían, mientras que las llamas oscuras de sus manos, que en lugar de calor provocaban un frío lacerante, comenzaban a quemar la piel de su víctima. Sin embargo, ni todo el sufrimiento acumulado durante la historia de Asgard sería capaz de borrar la sonrisa llena de satisfacción del demente Freyr.

—Má… ta… me.

Ranma gruñó, más que un animal furioso, como lo haría un espectro del vacío. Una voz gutural que susurró entre dientes, plegada de cientos de otras voces que sonaban al unísono mientras su silueta se desdibujaba, revelando realidades alternas que fluían y convergían en un único punto, en su cuerpo híbrido que lo anclaba a esta realidad.

—Mátame, Ranma... ¡Mátame!... No importa lo que hagas, ya he ganado, tengo mi venganza… ¡Argh!... Sí, ¡desquita tu ira, déjame sentir tu angustia! ¡Ah!... No, jamás podrás salvarla a ella, a tu estúpida Akane. No importa lo que hagas, ella… ¡Jamás!

—¿Akane?

Aquel nombre sonó en el fondo del corazón de Ranma como una pequeña copa de cristal estrellándose contra el piso. Un eco casi perdido, pequeño e insignificante, en un espacio eterno, oscuro y vacío. Aun así, el tintineante sonido se multiplicó hasta conseguir llegar a su conciencia cegada por la desesperación y la más despiadada ira. Entonces miró por sobre su hombro, más allá del borde de la azotea, hacia la calle, hasta que sus ojos dieron con una esquina enterrada bajo el hielo donde todavía podían apreciarse los alienígenas símbolos, semejantes a las runas, que pudo entender en otro tiempo anunciaban un sencillo lugar, un café, como los de Midgard.

.

.

Akane Cennet entró en el café y en su distracción chocó contra un cliente, que por su uniforme se veía era un miembro del equipo de investigación geológica. Ella se disculpó con prisa y no esperó su respuesta pues pasó de él. La chica se ajustó el grueso abrigo, con el cuello estirado para cubrir parte de su rostro a pesar de que ese lugar, a diferencia del clima en el exterior, estaba artificialmente templado. Akane sostenía con la otra mano el borde del sombrero, viejo y para nada adecuado con el resto de su atuendo, con la intención de esconder su rostro. Pero en vez de pasar desapercibida como tanto quería, provocaba todo lo contrario, haciendo que los demás civiles científicos de la colonia y soldados que descansaban en ese local la miraran con mayor curiosidad. Al final ella dio con la persona que buscaba en una de las mesas contra el ventanal que hacía de pared, desde donde se podía ver la densa nieve que caía en el exterior.

El hombre de apariencia juvenil, largo cabello oscuro tomado en una trenza y ojos claros como el hielo azulado de ese mundo que investigaban, al devolver la mirada a Akane hizo un gesto de dolor, por la manera tan ridícula como ella se comportaba y vestía.

Akane corrió a la mesa y sacándose el sombrero se sentó frente a él. Parecía enfadada y nerviosa, mirándolo fijamente, como si el que estuviera cometiendo una falta fuera él.

—¡Cómo puedes estar así sin más! —reclamó la chica—. ¿No traes un disfraz siquiera?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer el ridículo como tú, Akane? —se quejó Ranma.

—Pues no lo hago por gusto, ¿u olvidaste que mi cita es con el todo arrogante y poderoso pedante emperador de Idavollr?

—¡Baja la voz! —ordenó Ranma—. Además, no necesito disfraces, después de todo la gente no prestará atención a un simple soldado raso gastándose su paga en un café —probó su café e hizo un gesto de asco—. ¡Está amargo!

—Pues claro que lo está, Ranma, si es café —contestó la chica, que en su molestia no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente ante la manera tan infantil con que el emperador actuaba únicamente estando con ella.

Ranma, a diferencia de Akane, ni siquiera traía un abrigo. Usaba un traje sencillo, como cualquier chico de su aparente edad, de pantalones oscuros y una camisa de botones cruzados al costado de su pecho bajo una casaca, con gorra peluda que colgaba de su espalda y muchos bolsillos. Ni siquiera era ropa a la moda.

—Ranma, tienes que tener más cuidado —lo reconvino la chica—. Tu rostro está en cada retrato y carteles de las oficinas centrales desde aquí hasta el último universo de la frontera exterior… Oh, digo, aquí —se corrigió la chica, con un gesto de torpeza, al recordar que esa colonia de investigación, instalada en un universo en etapa primigenia, ya estaba en el último universo de la frontera exterior de Idavollr.

—Akane, vamos, ¿realmente crees que la gente pensará que el apuesto emperador está en un pequeño café de esquina vestido como un ciudadano cualquiera?

—Pues… supongo que no —confesó Akane—. En especial con tan mal gusto de la moda.

—¿Qué dijiste? —gruñó Ranma, con un tono autoritario que recordaba su investidura.

Akane no mostró ni el más mínimo temor.

—Además, ahora que lo pienso, esos retratos en nada se parecen al verdadero tú.

—Sí, lo sé —fanfarroneó Ranma mostrando su mejor perfil al mirar por el ventanal—, no capturan mi grandeza…

—Se ven mucho mejor de lo que eres en realidad —dijo rápidamente Akane, al momento sacó la lengua en un gesto tierno de disculpa al notar el rostro enfadado de Ranma—. Sin ánimos de ofender.

—Akane.

—Te lo tienes merecido por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo para una simple cita, bobo.

Ranma, siendo el temido e invencible emperador, conquistador de cien universos, no podía luchar contra esa sonrisa.

.

.

 _Akane…_

Recobrando la cordura Ranma arrancó a Freyr de la pared, sosteniéndolo por el cuello como si no pesara, y extendiendo con fuerza el brazo lo arrojó al suelo. Freyr rodó como un muñeco de trapo por la azotea del edificio hasta chocar bruscamente contra el borde de concreto que hacía de balcón. El joven jadeaba, soportando una ira de por sí incontenible, con las llamas oscuras envolviendo sus manos y brazos, dejando una estela blanca como de cenizas al final del fuego negro, que era el resultado del contacto de la materia con la antimateria, de la creación con la energía abisal.

Los cabellos revueltos y dorados de Freyr, esparcidos sobre su cuerpo, se movieron cuando él intentó levantarse con gran dificultad y dolor. A pesar de todo seguía sonriente, seguro y poderoso en su victoria, pues todo había salido tal como lo planeó durante siglos, milenios, eras.

—¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Te acobardas? El tú del pasado jamás hubiera titubeado.

—No lo haré, no soy como tú.

—Oh, es una lástima, tu yo anterior jamás hubiera titubeado ante lo necesario… Lo disfruté —Yngvi Freyr mostró los dientes al reír, pareciéndose más el descabellado y voraz maniático de Dainn—. Sí, lo disfruté, puedes apostarlo y valió cada siglo que esperé, Ranma. Verte padecer en tu ridícula vida mortal, lo saboree cada segundo, día y año. ¡El grandioso emperador convertido en un patético juguete del destino de otros! Tú, al que tanto odiábamos y temíamos, convertido en un niño ridículo, inseguro, cobarde, carente de fuerza y poder, burlado a cada momento por criaturas insignificantes. Verte manipulado por mentes simples, por voluntades débiles que en otro tiempo hubieras creído inferiores, ¡víctima de miedos y vergüenzas como si fueras otra más de esas pobres alimañas! ¡Esa es mi victoria!

Saotome no respondió.

—Te vi padecer humillaciones tan estúpidas, querido Ranma. ¿O debería decir querido emperador? En eras distintas una simple mirada de menosprecio en tu contra podía provocar tu ira sobre un mundo entero. ¿En cuántas reencarnaciones nos asesinaste y conquistaste, y volviste a someter por tus caprichos, nos perseguiste no importando el universo al que fueran nuestras pobres almas a parar, pues eran también dominados por tu codicia, hasta convertirnos en tus esclavos, a todo el suprauniverso en tu dominio? Pero ahora te vi sufrir, ocupar el último escalafón de una sociedad primitiva. Tú, el temido emperador, renacido como el pordiosero hijo de un ladrón, mendigando en los caminos, robando por un tazón de arroz desde que tenías memoria. Tú, el que era dueño de todo, ¡ni siquiera tenías un hogar al que regresar! Y te vi soportar las burlas y vejaciones de criaturas tan inferiores a ti que mi corazón se impacientaba únicamente esperando este momento y lugar, el de tu despertar, para enrostrártelo. Así es, Ranma, puedes asesinarme ahora y en mil reencarnaciones más, ¡pero la victoria ya fue mía! Déjame ver tu ira, tu frustración, tu patético dolor.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? —preguntó Ranma, cabizbajo, perdiendo el deseo de luchar y de desahogar su rabia en contra de Freyr. La demencia de esa alma torturada le provocaba solo lástima—, ¿por qué simplemente no me asesinaste cuando tuviste tu oportunidad? ¿Era necesario que involucraras a los demás?... Pudiste haberlo hecho desde el principio, yo era joven, ignorante, ¡maldición, ni siquiera estaba completo entonces!

—No, no lo estabas. Y eso no me satisfacía, ni jamás lo estaría si me vengaba así, ¡no sin ver la desesperación absoluta en tus ojos! Eras débil, demasiado débil y patético, por culpa de esa mujer ya no eras un hijo del vacío —respondió Freyr —. La tonta de Heid, al extirpar el alma de su hijo no nato de su vientre, descubrió que estabas mezclado con el vacío. Ella creyó, en su ignorancia, que estabas siendo degenerado por haber sido separado de su matriz, y también de la fuente del universo. Jamás pudo siquiera imaginar que la masa abisal que envolvía al feto, en la crisálida que ella creo para contenerte fuera de su cuerpo, era en realidad tu auténtica naturaleza caótica, una lucha constante de la materia y la antimateria que conforman tu única existencia como el primer hijo del vacío. Ella no sabía entonces sobre los hijos del vacío, menos podría siquiera haberlo comprendido. ¡Qué ironía la del destino! —sonrió—, para estabilizar tu existencia ella no tuvo mejor idea que cometer un acto tan atroz. En secreto utilizó el corazón de Vanaheim para alimentar y contener esa parte abisal de tu ser, la voracidad del vacío que envolvía al embrión y ella creyó alguna clase de mal. ¡Condenó a toda Vanaheim únicamente para salvar a su hijo!, y aceleró de paso el proceso de muerte de su propio universo. Es… inaudito.

—Así que fue ella —dijo Ranma, en un susurro, en una mezcla de orgullo y quizás un poco de afecto—. Debe ser la primera, de todos los mundos en los que viví, que consiguió verme como lo que soy en realidad —cerró el puño y por un momento, apenas un instante, vio el rápido reflejo de la espada Skirr aparecer y desaparecer fugazmente desde su mano—. Heid Baladi, realmente esa mujer fue una condenada genio.

—Ella no participó sola en la serie de eventos que alteraron tu plan. Ranma, ¿recuerdas a Touni? ¿O Rashell como prefieres llamarlo? Actuó luego de la muerte de Heid, temiendo y con razón de aquella abominación que eras, un ser en extremo peligroso. Él ya conocía a los hijos del vacío y descubrir que Heid había conseguido crear a uno usando a su propio hijo no nacido fue devastador. Debió destruirte entonces, todo hubiera sido más sencillo. No hubieras nacido en esta era, el proyecto Idavollr hubiera terminado antes de comenzar, ¡la mitad de las desgracias sucedidas a tantas almas jamás hubieran acontecido! Y yo, el heraldo, hubiera sido libre de ser feliz al lado de mi Gerdr.

—A Gerdr la mató Loki. Mis planes nada tuvieron que ver con eso…

—¡Silencio! —vociferó Freyr escupiendo—. ¿Acaso no fue tu culpa y de tus planes la guerra entre Vanaheim y el imperio Idavollr? ¿No planificaste también antes de tu muerte lo que iba a suceder con Asgard, conservado únicamente para morir junto a todas sus almas y servir de abono a tu proyecto de reencarnar todo un universo junto contigo? El actuar del que fue mi padre en esta vida, Njörd, tuvo que ver con tus decisiones, por su actuar es que terminé conociendo a Gerdr y, por supuesto, atraje a Loki directo hacia ella.

—Me das demasiado crédito —respondió Ranma, aunque en sus ojos había un resplandor de tristeza y culpa—. Jamás quise que tú, mi heraldo, en tu renacer en esta era sufrieras de tal manera, o que conocieras el amor para perderlo. A nadie le desearía el tormento que debo repetir en cada una de mis vidas. Lo siento mucho por ti.

—¿Lo sientes? No, Ranma, el que lo siente es tu pequeña conciencia midgariana. Ese cúmulo de recuerdos, un puñado miserable de ideas y vivencias que formaron al actual débil y sentimental Ranma Saotome de la nueva Nerima; esa copia barata de la Nerima original de Idavollr donde concebiste la idea de crear un imperio en el suprauniverso. ¡El verdadero tú no siente nada! Jamás lo lamentaste siquiera, ninguna de las muertes que insensible al dolor de otros provocaste en todos los que te rodeaban.

—Freyr, eso no es verdad, yo…

—¿Olvidaste que yo también una de tus víctimas? Sí, Ranma, lo estás comenzando a recordar también, lo veo en tus ojos. ¿Qué sucedió cuando descubriste que tu naturaleza provocaba también alteraciones a tu derredor, en especial en las almas de los que te conocían? Ese fue un gran descubrimiento al que llamaste _área de anomalía,_ como la que provocan los hijos del vacío al combatir, alterando el tiempo-espacio inmediato. Descubriste que las almas de los que te rodeaban se veían afectados y, en sus siguientes reencarnaciones, tendían a conservar recuerdos y parte de sus esencias. Todo por tu culpa, por tu abominable existencia que contaminaba todo. ¿Recuerdas cuando, incluso antes de fundar al imperio, imaginaste que podrías usar el área de anomalía a tu favor y provocar que Akane recordara todas sus vidas anteriores, como tú?... Sí, muy sencillo, pero antes de exponerla al peligro de extrañas teorías, decidiste experimentar las anomalías en otros. ¡Experimentaste conmigo!

—Freyr…

—La primera vez que nos conocimos yo era el enemigo, ¡el supremo hechicero al que venciste, salvando a Idavollr, convirtiéndote en su héroe inmediato! Sin embargo, aunque fui el asesino de tu amada primera Akane de Idavollr, ni siquiera yo merecía lo que luego me hiciste. Experimentaste con mi alma, me asesinaste una y otra vez, una y otra vez, ¡una y cien veces más a lo largo de la era! Desfiguraste tanto mi alma con cada forzosa reencarnación, solo para entender de qué manera tu influencia me hacía conservar mis recuerdos de vidas anteriores, que dejé de ser yo, al que ni siquiera recuerdo, y me convertí en tu mascota sin voluntad o razón de sí mismo: ¡el heraldo del emperador!

Ranma no respondió. Guardó un peligroso silencio evitando los ojos dolidos de Freyr.

—Me lo concedes, ¿no es verdad? Por supuesto que te desilusionaste y abandonaste ese plan, pues no daba los resultados esperados. Como tantos otros proyectos fallidos, desechados, junto a las víctimas que usaste de objeto de pruebas, con el único fin de conseguir una manera de salvar a Akane de su destino, de padecer muertes horribles únicamente porque tú te le acercas, aunque jamás pudiste descubrir la causa de ello y por eso buscaste otros medios para conservarla. ¿Olvidas también que el fallido proyecto de los hijos del vacío era un intento por hacer de Akane un ser similar a ti?

—Yo… Yo solo quería…

—Querías que Akane también conservara sus recuerdos, que se convirtiera en un ente abisal, híbrido, al igual que tú. Conseguiste la inmortalidad para evitar el comenzar desde cero cada vez que la conocías a ella en cada vida. Incluso alteraste el corazón de Idavollr para que pudiera nutrirse de la energía creadora de otros universos y así no perder otra vez el alma de Akane en la inmensidad del vacío eterno, cerrando el acceso al ciclo de las almas de Idavollr, que supiste aislar del resto del ginnugagap. Pero no fue suficiente, porque luego entendiste el sufrimiento de que en cada reencarnación ella te mirara a la cara y no recordara nada de ti. Cada vez, tras verla morir, a pesar de haber conseguido retener su alma en un único universo junto al resto de almas de Idavollr, como si fuera una abominable prisión, te torturaba el que ella no conservara nada de ti, ¡nada! Tú eras el único que cargaba con los cientos o miles de recuerdos dolorosos de la separación y quisiste cambiarlo, tu inmortalidad ya no era tan placentera como antes. Oh, el viejo emperador, el siempre insatisfecho Ranma Saotome, alterando lo que no le gusta, destruyendo solo para conseguir lo que tanto amaba, es tan típico de ti.

—Solo…

—Dime, Ranma, ¿tus queridos amigos de esta era saben que eres en realidad el emperador?... No, no tuviste tiempo de decírselos antes de descubrirlo tú mismo. ¿Sabías, siquiera, que Touni, o como lo llamas, tu amigo Rashell Kandurias, perdió a toda su leal tropa aquí en Vollr131? Ellos fueron uno de los últimos sujetos de prueba que Kvarsirham torturó bajo tus órdenes, intentando crear a un ser perfecto, un prototipo de híbrido del vacío como tú.

»Sacrificaste mundos nativos por completo, dejaste que tus engendros malformados, los errores vivientes del vacío, los devoraran. Nada te importaba, no mirabas para atrás ni te hiciste responsable de los monstruos que estabas creando. Tan solo querías resultados, necesitabas que replicaran tu única naturaleza híbrida para, con seguridad, convertir después a Akane en algo como tú. Fue esa codicia la que terminó saliéndose de control y destruyó a tu propia obra. Tú provocaste la caída de Idavollr, tú creaste a los hijos del vacío. ¿Ahora pretendes borrar lo sucedido como si nada, resucitar a todo Idavollr desde las cenizas para disfrutar de otro eón junto a Akane en tu pequeña prisión personal, teniéndonos a todos nosotros, nuestras almas, de rehenes junto contigo?

»¿Es eso a lo que llamas amar? ¿Existe algo más abominable y destructor que ese maldito sentimiento llamado amor?... Por amor a su hijo, Heid actuó sacrificando el futuro de Vanaheim, otorgándote con egoísmo el corazón de su universo. Por amor a ellos, Touni, al tratar de salvar el único hijo que quedó de aquellos a los que consideraba amigos, no te destruyó, sino que te conservó separando tu alma mortal de tu parte abisal. ¿Comienzas a notar el patrón, los maravillosos resultados de tu sobrevalorado _amor_? Desde tu locura que destruyó universos, hasta los errores egoístas de los que te ayudaron a hacerlo, en todos ellos está involucrado ese egoísta sentimiento, desesperanzador y asesino, al que llamas amor.

—Touni me salvó, lo hizo por sus amigos, ¡eso no tiene nada de malo! Y no fue un sacrificio en vano —se defendió Ranma—. El amor no es algo aberrante como dices, ¿o no quieres vengarte de mí solo por perder a Gerdr? ¿No fueron todos tus esfuerzos y el haberme traicionado, producto de tu amor?

—Sí, y eso demuestra mi teoría, ¿o no lo crees? —preguntó Freyr—. Mira dónde estamos, ¡observa muy bien las ruinas de todo lo que has destruido por culpa del maldito amor que profesas a una insignificante mortal que todo lo que hace es escapar de ti. ¿Has pensado si ella realmente te ama, Ranma? ¿Y si no existiera esa misteriosa fuerza, tu enemigo al que has llamado El destino, que los separa cada vez? ¿No te has puesto a imaginar que en realidad es Akane, en sus distintas reencarnaciones, la que escapa y trata de protegerse de un monstruo como tú que no cesa de perseguirla en cada vida?

Ranma gruñó mostrando los dientes, el aire se tornó oscuro y frío a su derredor.

Freyr miró hacia el horizonte. Sonrió.

—Ahora, Ranma, diviérteme una última vez. ¿Qué harás? Porque por si no lo sabías hoy es el último día de Asgard.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de terror y sorpresa. La sonrisa de Freyr, maniática, le indicó que no estaba bromeando.

—¡El destino caerá encima de tu querida Akane y de todos los que están con ella! Sus muertes será otro maravilloso recuerdo que atesorarás en tu siguiente y fracasada vida.

Ranma iba a responder, pero al momento reaccionó y le dio la espalda a Freyr. Corrió hacia el borde de la azotea. No sabía qué tan lejos estaba o si podría hacerlo, pero debía intentarlo. Tenía que regresar a Noatum junto a Akane antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, un poderoso estremecimiento lo detuvo, perdiendo el equilibrio.

El cielo se oscureció sobre las ruinas de la ciudad-colonia. Ranma alzó los ojos y descubrió horrorizado una enorme figura casi del tamaño del valle. Por un momento recordó la imponente visión de los cruceros imperiales que conquistaban mundos bajo sus órdenes, con sus alas extendidas de un lado al otro del horizonte. Pero no era una nave, sino que se movía como una criatura viviente. Su cuerpo era tan grande que se deformaba por la perspectiva, con semejanza al cuerpo musculoso de un ser humano, pero gris y escamado como los reptiles. Tenía ocho alas proyectando sus sombras más allá de los picos que cercaban al valle. La cabeza enorme como un edificio, de escamas grises, estaba cubierta de resplandores rojizos, almendrados, que eran sus múltiples ojos. La cola serpenteaba cortando en dos el firmamento, acabando más allá del horizonte.

La colosal criatura meció las alas y la poderosa brisa hizo estallar las paredes de cristal de los edificios y provocó avalanchas en las montañas lejanas. El sonido fue ensordecedor y aún Ranma y Freyr debieron cubrirse y aferrarse al suelo para no ser empujados.

Ranma no necesitó preguntar quién o qué era eso. Lo recordó. El poderoso titán de los cielos también lo reconoció, a ese insignificante punto en la azotea de una de las torres. Abrió las fauces como si fuera a tragarse el cielo y una luz, como un segundo sol plateado, se formó delante de sus dientes, cada uno tan o más grande que una pequeña torre.

—Pu-Puedo recordarte… ¡Te conozco! —gritó el joven Ranma, intentando escuchar su propia voz por encima del estruendo como de tormenta que castigaba a toda la ciudad, y tan solo provocado por el movimiento del coloso en los cielos—. Tú eres…

La poderosa criatura respondió y su voz fue como el cataclismo que anunciaba el estallido de volcanes o el hundimiento de las islas. Era una voz orgullosa, inclemente y, por encima de todo, contenedora de una rabia infinita.

—Silencio, sucia abominación —ordenó con imperio el soberado dragón, y también un milenario odio y desprecio hacia la joven figura de Ranma—. Yo soy la justicia de los universos a los que asesinaste. Yo soy la fuerza de su odio que clama venganza desde todos los confines del gran abismo. Yo soy Niddugh, tu ejecutor.

El pequeño sol entre sus fauces cayó en picada convirtiéndose en un poderoso fulgor que engulló el edificio donde estaba Ranma. Y creció hasta calcinar al resto de la ciudad seguida de una poderosa explosión que se alzó como una columna, con el diámetro de todo el valle. Tan alta y brillante, que se podía ver en la superficie de ese planeta desde el cosmos.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A ustedes, mis queridos amigos, que me acompañan en el doloroso luto de Asgard:_

.

Sigo fuera del país, con muchas tareas y poco tiempo para acercarme al teclado, pero no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de traerles a lo menos el capítulo semanal de Idavollr. Tan solo espero que sepan perdonar los errores de la falta de edición. Ha sido una de las partes que más había imaginado desde el principio de esta saga eterna y todavía no creo ser capaz de plasmar toda la información que tengo en mente ni las catastróficas escenas como las había imaginado.

Todo lo que quiero es que lo estén disfrutando.

El final de Idavollr y de todo el universo de Crónicas de Asgard está cada vez más cerca. Solo espero que mi pluma esté a la altura de la que será una triste despedida.

.

.

Pueden encontrar mi página personal buscando en Facebook directamente por mi nombre de autor _Noham Theonaus_ , o usando el siguiente vínculo: www[punto]facebook[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus

También quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que ya han comprado mi nueva novela. Es un poco difícil hacerme promoción, más cuando ocupo el poco tiempo que tengo en dedicarme a escribir, por lo que más les agradezco la publicidad que me han hecho. Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

.

Pueden leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	53. Vollr131 IV

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

El fuego consumió la colonia en ruinas y se alzó como una columna de luz de múltiples colores, hasta verse desde el espacio exterior como una monstruosa fogata en el centro del gigantesco continente congelado. Mientras que la otra cara del pequeño planeta, oculto a esa hora del sol, donde el hielo cedía su dominio dando lugar a un hemisferio con un mar azul y un continente más pequeño y verde, lacerado por horrendas grietas que desde el espacio se veían como largas heridas negras y rojas, era amenazada por un colosal cuerpo celeste, un nuevo planeta a lo menos diez veces más grande y que se acercaba directo a una colisión de proporciones cósmicas.

Así comenzó el último día de Vollr131. Así, cuenta la leyenda, fue la última noche de Asgard.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vollr131**

.

IV

.

.

.

 _La sacerdotisa estaba dispuesta para el sacrificio en el altar del templo oscuro, mientras que el héroe, con el corazón encogido de angustia, se enfrentaba al ejército de adoradores del dios del caos. ¿Conseguirá llegar a tiempo para salvar a su amada de un destino peor que la muerte?... ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tan mala es? ¿No te gusta?... Está bien, Ranko, sé que suena cliché, pero no como para que me pongas esa cara de espanto. Es solo una trama que se me ocurrió durante un sueño y creía que sería una buena idea para mi siguiente novela. Y no, no me estoy esforzando demasiado por estar frente al teclado, así que deja de tratarme como a una minusválida. Además, ¿qué más puedo hacer en este aburrido hospital? Lo único que tengo para pasar el tiempo es seguir escribiendo mis historias, aunque insistas en que son malas, boba._

.

.

.

La columna de energía, fuego dorado de reflejos multicolores, se tornó de un tamaño masivo. En apariencia era como una torre que dominó todo el horizonte, de tamaño tan colosal que daba la ilusión de curvarse dominando todo el cielo, e iluminando como un segundo sol, tiñendo el mundo de nieve y hielo con los colores de una aurora boreal. Era todavía visible en ese lugar a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia del epicentro de la explosión, en una tierra plagada de afilados picos curvos y nevados, un paisaje frío en apariencia terrorífico como nacido de una espantosa pesadilla.

Ranma se materializó en el aire, tan rápido que su estela platinada fue como la cola de una estrella fugaz. Y con gran fuerza se estrelló en la cara de una montaña, sumergiéndose en la gruesa capa de nieve y hielo. El pequeño cuerpo al atravesarla la montaña estalló por su cara opuesta, y apenas se vio un destello platinado moverse como un relámpago por entre el vapor y el polvo que formó una densa nube. Un fulgor de luz más poderoso todavía cayó en diagonal desde el cielo, destruyó el pico de la montaña dañada y atravesó la nube de humo y vapor desintegrándola con su poderosa onda de impacto. El ataque dio en el fondo del valle y arrancó magma de las profundidades del abismo junto con la roca despedaza, provocando el desplome de otras dos montañas que rodeaban el punto de impacto. Sin embargo, el poderoso destello no había conseguido dar con el blanco.

Otros ataques similares en poder llovieron sobre las montañas. Las explosiones convirtieron en cuestión de segundos el paisaje en un infierno de roca fundida, humo, derrumbes y grietas abriéndose en la base.

Arriba, en las alturas en que el horizonte cortaba con su oscuridad el límite curvilíneo entre el cosmos y el cielo, Niddugh, padre y rey de los dragones, contemplaba impaciente. El gran cuerpo semejante al de un humano, de escamas grises y de una corpulencia descomunal, sostenido por sus ocho alas extendidas del largo de un valle cada una, era todavía visible, aunque algo borroso desde la superficie del mundo. El Dragón gruñó impaciente. Extendió los brazos que tenía cruzados y abrió las palmas. Enromes aros rúnicos aparecieron, uno tras otro en cada mano, anillos que giraron en direcciones opuestas. Cada vez fueron más numerosos los anillos a medida que avanzaba su conjuro, casi topando entre ellos.

—No puedes escapar de mi juicio —bramó Niddugh, sabiendo que su voz resonaría a kilómetros por sobre toda la superficie del gélido Vollr131—. Durante millardos de años he esperado con paciencia a tu despertar. Me he preparado únicamente para este sagrado momento. ¡La labor santa de erradicar el mal de tu antiexistencia de todo el supraverso!

Extendió una mano hacia adelante y de su anillo de luz se dispararon un millar de pequeños rayos, los que se curvaron y cayeron como un bombardeó despiadado sobre esa parte de la superficie del planeta. Desde su lugar en el trono del firmamento pudo ver como el blanco de las montañas cedía a su paso a un camino de muerte y destrucción. Sus muchos ojos alargados resplandecieron de rojo brillante y giró la cabeza en otra dirección. Entonces extendió la otra mano en la que todavía retenía su segundo hechizo. Ejecutó un nuevo bombardeo de feroces ataques mágicos que barrieron otra zona de la superficie.

Las montañas fueron despedazadas, la roca rodó desde las alturas, el calor provocó nuevas explosiones en la superficie como géiseres de lava. Los altos picos jamás tocados por mano mortal fueron traspasados por los ataques de luz. Fue una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, pero de destrucción, que convertían la tierra nevada y gélida en campos de fuego, roca negra y cenizas.

Niddugh no se detuvo y siguió cargando magia en sus garras gigantes, las que extendía descargando impíamente ataques que barrieron toda zona posible de esa parte del planeta.

En la superficie apenas se veía como un destello platinado, un pequeñísimo cuerpo casi un grano de arena en comparación a la vasta destrucción, que cómo un parpadeo aparecía volvía a desaparecer. Y reaparecía en una cúspide a no menos de cien kilómetros de distancia. Siempre escapando de la lluvia de luz y destrucción que le pisaba los talones. Las montañas terminaron dando lugar a un extenso desierto blanco, o quizás un mar congelado. Ranma apenas apareció cayó a gran velocidad y fuerza sobre la superficie, como si tras cada salto más rápido, largo y desesperado que el anterior, le hubieran dado mayor fuerza cinética. Su pequeño cuerpo en comparación a la masiva destrucción que lo perseguía, se estrelló sobre el desierto de hielo a la velocidad de un cometa y sin detenerse dio tumbos de costado, levantando estallidos de hielo con cada rebote. Lo hizo por varios cientos de metros. Al final consiguió parar, deteniendo primero sus giros al enterrar su mano en la nieve y luego al clavar los pies por delante, deslizándose, levantando una poderosa estela de hielo con su avance.

Sobre el cruzó todavía más rápido una enorme sombra que por un segundo oscureció toda luz. El gigantesco cuerpo de Niddugh, grande como una montaña, volaba a increíble velocidad y sus poderosas alas emitían el canto ensordecedor de un ciclón. El dragón alzó el cuello y la cabeza, retrocedió la espalda y con las grandes alas frenó su avance. Entonces, enterró las garras de sus pies en el desierto congelado y levantó una estela de hielo tan grande que formó una ventisca.

—¡Esto es estúpido! —gritó Ranma al ver venir sobre él la pared de hielo y vapor, como si fuera una tormenta de arena en el horizonte.

Sin poder detenerse dada la velocidad con que se arrastraba sobre el hielo, dobló las piernas y se impulsó dando un salto hacia adelante. Al momento su cuerpo se desvaneció en una nueva estela de luz platinada. Justo a tiempo para evitar el poderoso rayo que escupió Niddugh con sus fauces, que deshizo en un instante la tormenta que con su aterrizaje había provocado. El rayo cortó en dos el desierto de hielo, creando un enorme abismo, y estalló en las montañas en el horizonte, las que desintegró en una segunda explosión que se elevó como una llamarada hasta el cosmos.

—Todo intento por huir de tu destino es inútil —declaró Niddugh, de pie dominando el centro del desierto blanco, con poderosa autoridad. Su cabeza gigantesca miraba hacia todos lados, entrecerrándose y afilándose la multitud de ojos que llenaban su cabeza, buscando algún trazo de energía abisal—. ¡Enfréntame, enemigo de la existencia!... ¿Dónde está tu arrogancia ahora? ¿Tanto te has mezclado con los mortales que ya te acobardas como uno?

—¡Aquí estoy!

Ranma, apenas un insignificante punto de luz en el aire, apareció a cientos de metros de altura, como si estuviera a mitad de un salto, acercándose al dragón por el costado. Aunque desde su perspectiva era como caer y atacar a una montaña. Niddugh respondió dando un golpe con las alas hacia su diestra.

Al instante se levantó otra nueva estela de hielo y viento, de un poderoso choque de aire, como una explosión, que cubrió todo ese lado del desierto. Niddugh abrió sus decenas de ojos con una expresión de sorpresa. Ranma, sin que se diera cuenta, corría desde el otro lado del dragón, a gran velocidad por uno de los brazos intentando llegar al hombro. En la mano empuñada el joven reunía la energía para un poderoso hechizo. Tarde el dragón lo notó, como si se tratara de un mosquito, girando e inclinando la cabeza en su dirección.

—Sí, ahí estás…

— _¡Luz del alma!_

Ranma extendió su brazo y el rayo de energía cruzó la enorme distancia directo a la cabeza del dragón. Pero Niddugh cruzó la palma con las garras extendidas deteniéndolo. Tras el estallido de energía apenas tenía marcas la escamosa piel de algún daño. Con violencia el dragón se sacudió el hombro y el joven, como si estuviera en el peor de los terremotos, apenas consiguió mantener el equilibrio cuando se soltó de la piel escamosa del dragón. En el aire fue golpeado por el brazo al que antes se había trepado. Sin piedad el dragón abrió las fauces y descargó otra potente llamarada de energía sobre el casi insignificante punto de luz que era Ranma durante su caída.

—¡No! —Ranma consiguió abrir un ojo, con la sangre brotando de sus labios, y desapareció dejando su silueta atrás. La que fue borrada por la poderosa columna de energía que cayó sobre el desierto congelado y avanzó creando una nueva zanja como un abismo.

El joven no se rindió y rápidamente aparecía y desaparecía alrededor del dragón, tan veloz que por momentos parecía curvar el espacio-tiempo habiendo muchos de él a la vez. Todos ejecutando distintos hechizos de ataque. Niddugh abrió los ojos y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, todo su gigantesco cuerpo fue rodeado por hechizos explosivos que ocultaron su colosal figura. Ranma no se detenía, sino que seguía plegando la realidad, apareciendo muchas copias de sí mismo, repitiendo el incesante ataque, aumentado los estallidos mágicos unos sobre otros.

—¡Suficiente! —bramó Niddugh.

El dragón borró todo trazo de luz y fuego de su cuerpo con un rápido giro. La enorme cola cortó el aire con una velocidad inalcanzable, levantando parte de la superficie del desierto únicamente con la fuerza de su movimiento. La cola, larga como el horizonte del mundo, golpeó a centenares de imágenes de Ranma en el aire borrándolas al instante. Azotó las alas y desintegró a otro centenar. Movió los brazos y alcanzó a un centenar más de imágenes del pequeño guerrero.

—¿Eso es todo lo que posees? ¡¿Esta es la grandeza del emperador, destructor de universos?! Compruebo que, aunque hayas recobrado tus habilidades, tu alma sigue siendo la de una miserable larva mortal, ¡apenas recuerdas realmente quién eras!... ¡Qué desilusión!

Ranma a pesar de las burlas del dragón, que se escuchaban hasta los confines de ese mundo, no se rendía. Todo lo que tenía era su velocidad y habilidad para dar saltos por el espacio. Jamás se quedaba quieto y se esforzaba más allá de sus propios límites, creando otras cien imágenes de sí mismo tras cada golpe del colosal ser. Aunque ninguno de sus hechizos parecía conseguir traspasar la piel blindada de escamas del padre de los dragones.

—Eras grandioso, temible, carecías de piedad. No, no era falta de piedad. ¡Realmente no tenías que sentirla por criaturas a las que considerabas inferiores a ti en todo!... Te era leal, a tu poder, a tu arrogancia destructora. ¡Fui tu orgulloso lancero! ¿Y ahora, en esto te has convertido, en una alimaña que ni siquiera es capaz de morderme el talón?

—¡Calla! —respondió Ranma, lanzando otro hechizo rápido que impacto en la mejilla del dragón. No consiguió más que un minúsculo estallido de piel y escamas, apenas un rasguño para Niddugh.

—¡Patético! ¿Aguardé milenios para esto? Esperé día tras día el momento de volvernos a encontrar; estudié tu naturaleza, fortalecí mi nuevo cuerpo, toda mi existencia. ¡Me preparé para devolverte todo el mal que creaste!... ¿Y esto es todo? El enemigo al que tanto esperé durante millones de años ¿ya no existe? ¿El emperador al que serví y temí quedó en el pasado? No, tú no eres él. Tú no mereces desperdiciar mi atención.

—¿De qué hablas?

— _¡Prisión de los antiguos!_ —recitó Niddugh, en una mezcla de desilusión y rabia.

Una poderosa y maligna energía mágica se extendió desde su gigantesco cuerpo y abarcó el desierto blanco, las montañas y todavía más allá. Como una oleada oscura las imágenes de Ranma se borraron todas a la vez y, repentinamente, el joven quedó solo, suspendido a mitad del cielo con su brazo extendido apuntando hacia Niddugh.

Niddugh sonrió con malsana satisfacción, mientras también extendía su mano en respuesta que, a pocas decenas de metros distancia de Ranma, era como la pared de un edificio en comparación.

—No… —Ranma, en el aire, no consiguió desaparecer como si alguna cosa misteriosa bloqueara sus habilidades—. ¡No!

La palma del dragón se iluminó y los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de terror.

—Desaparece, alma indigna.

El feroz ataque podría haber consumido a una armada entera. Ranma, insignificante en el centro de la columna de energía, cruzó los brazos a modo de desesperada defensa y soportó el dolor, mientras todo se tornaba blanco a su derredor.

.

.

El desierto de hielo, un mar congelado desde tiempos inmemoriales, era el lecho de su desesperación. Ranma estaba de espaldas con los brazos y piernas extendidos. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Sus ropas estaban maltratadas y la armadura ligera que protegía partes de su cuerpo se había desintegrado casi en su totalidad. El rostro del joven estaba sucio, manchado con su propia sangre. Los ojos parecían vacíos de toda vida.

De pronto reaccionó, arqueando la espalda y aspirando una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba vivo, y con cada respiración profunda y dolorosa lo recordaba. Tosió con dificultad y trató de levantarse, poco a poco, apoyando una rodilla tras la otra, una mano sobre la rodilla y la otra en el suelo. Lo consiguió al final hundiendo las botas en el hielo.

Frente a él, a tal distancia que apenas se veía como una lejana y borrosa silueta, pero tan alto que su cabeza y alas cubrían el horizonte, Niddugh lo esperaba como una infranqueable montaña imposible de derribar con sus pequeñas manos.

Desde esa distancia podía escucharlo reír. La poderosa risa del dragón era como los truenos que anteceden a la tormenta.

Niddugh se burlaba de Ranma, de su debilidad, pero también se reía de sí mismo. Era una risa triste, miserable, cargada de odio. ¿Cuánto había esperado para su venganza? ¿Para qué tantos planes y maquinaciones rumiando su rencor? Recordaba que, en otra existencia, con otro cuerpo, apenas un aesir que se destacaba en fuerza y destreza por sobre todos los demás, soportó sin abrir la boca los horribles experimentos con que el inhumano emperador lo convirtió en ese monstruo colosal, ¿y ahora le era negada su codiciada venganza?

—Durante eones me vigilé este cementerio dedicado a la eternidad de tus pecados, guarda de tus miserables recuerdos. ¡No sabes cuánto esperé el momento en que pudiera finalmente calcinar esas malditas ruinas! Sin embargo, nada tiene sentido si no puedes recordar quién eras, lo qué hiciste. ¿Qué sabor me queda si no puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos tras haber borrado esa parte de tu pasado que tanto amabas? ¿Este lugar, esa ciudad, donde conociste a la última encarnación de la emperatriz?... Siempre igual, idolatrando cada lugar donde la volvías a conocer como si fuera un templo sagrado. Quería ver tu rostro al destruir la ciudad ante tus ojos, tu dolor, tu desesperación, tu impotencia, tu arrogancia postrada de rodillas ante mí. ¡Pero no hay nada! Eres tan solo un niño débil, patético, indigno de mi poderosa ira; no eres él.

Desde el otro extremo del valle Ranma apenas podía tenerse en pie y escuchaba los descargos del poderoso dragón. Su cuerpo, a través de todas sus heridas y de la sangre negra que brotaba de ellas, emanaba un miasma vaporoso, negro, cargado de energía abisal, como si su existencia estuviera peligrando tras el enorme daño que había recibido. De haber sido el de antes, un simple humano con sangre divina, hubiera sido consumido hasta su espíritu.

—No sé de lo que me hablas —susurró Ranma.

A pesar de ser apenas un murmullo a miles de metros de distancia, el poderoso dragón inclinó un poco la cabeza, pues lo había escuchado. Sus fauces emitieron un profundo gruñido antes de abrirlas otra vez.

—El heraldo fracasó. Su único trabajo era asegurar tu despertar completo. ¡Debías recordar! ¡Debías ser otra vez el poderoso emperador sobre el que caería mi venganza tan anhelada! Tú no me sirves para nada, pequeña criatura insignificante, no eres más que una brisa donde yo esperaba a mi rival, la verdadera tormenta.

—Hablas estupideces, no me importan tus viejas rencillas con quién fuera ese tal emperador… ¡Quiero el pilar de Asgard! —gritó Ranma desesperado—. Dime de una maldita vez dónde está, ¡lo necesito para salvar a la gente de Asgard!

Niddugh abrió los ojos, todos ellos. Finalmente, sus fauces mostraron una malsana sonrisa.

—¿Tú, salvarlos? —preguntó con ironía, lanzando una poderosa risotada que hizo temblar las nubes—. ¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Tu propia mentira?... No te mientas más, te conozco, el monstruo que eres realmente. ¿Dices querer protegerlos? ¡Es una maldita burla! Jamás te importaron ellos, ninguno, tu aparente bondad no es más que parte de tu elaborada mentira. Todo lo que te importó entonces, y lo único que te debe importar ahora, es tu maldito y egoísta deseo por tenerla a ella. Ah, sí, es ella, ¿no es verdad?, entre los sobrevivientes de esa fortaleza sin esperanza debe encontrarse la reencarnación de tu amada emperatriz. ¡Por eso quieres salvarlos a todos! Porque únicamente quieres salvarla a ella… Dime, ¿cómo se llama en esta vida, esa necia que no vale tantos sacrificios? ¡Oh, no me lo digas, se llama igual que en su vida anterior!... ¡Ridículo!... Quizás, no deba esperar a que el destino cumpla su parte. ¿Y si yo vuelo hasta allá y me convierto en el avatar de tu maldición, en la espada del destino que te la arrebate otra vez?

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Lo entendiste muy bien, falso emperador. ¿Y si soy yo el que destruye a esa ciudad flotante que tanto te importa? Si yo asesino a esa mujer por la que nos sacrificaste a todos, ¿entonces sí despertará tu ira, el verdadero emperador al que tanto he esperado durante milenios?

Al escuchar aquello, el rostro de Ranma se desencajó. Sintió una horrible punzada de dolor. Gritó y cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos. En las imágenes se pudo ver caminando junto a sus leales guardaespaldas, el heraldo y su lanza, en las instalaciones de esa colonia.

Recordó el gran valor que poseía Vollr131 para sus planes. Jamás durante la era imperial se había encontrado un universo en una etapa tan joven, pues siempre eran universos ya formados, maduros o cerca del declive. ¡Tanto qué descubrir! ¿Qué secretos ocultaba la relación entre la materia y la antimateria? Se sabía ya de qué manera los universos terminaban siendo devorados por el ginnugagap, pero ¿y lo opuesto, sus orígenes, la manera como la antimateria se convertía en materia? ¿Cuándo y cómo se producía ese choque de energía abisal en el ginnugagap, en que del viento del vacío se creaba algo, la materia, la vida? ¿Cuáles eran los auténticos secretos de un universo y su gestación?

Vollr131 era la respuesta. Los campos de hielo inhabitables eran el prefacio de un mundo quizás lleno de vida y calor en el futuro. Tras explorar su superficie y perforar sus secretos, pudieron confirmar que al principio el mundo en su estado original era no era más que una roca fría y congelada bajo un sol blancuzco y débil, muy similar a como sería también un mundo en su decadencia. Además, el hallazgo maravilloso de que en un mundo larvario abundaba, tanto en la superficie y más todavía en las profundidades, el misterioso mineral producido por la solidificación de la antimateria envuelta en un estado neutro, que le permitía existir dentro de la creación, acrecentó las ansias de los sabios imperiales por hacerse con tan preciados recursos.

Se descubrió que el centro de ese mundo estaba hueco. No como los planetas de universos ya maduros que poseían centros incandescentes de magma. No, Vollr131 era una cáscara de pocos kilómetros de profundidad que rodeaba un enorme espacio esférico de vacío eterno, o como los más modernos midgarianos podrían llamar un agujero negro. Tal hallazgo cambió lo que se creía sobre los universos y su creación, pues significaba que el mundo principal de cada universo, donde se creaba el ancla o corazón, nacería del sedimento de energía reunido en los contornos de una grieta o abismo, y esa energía residual entre la interacción del ginnugagap con una dimensión recién creada daría paso a la primera materia de todo universo. ¿De qué manera una grieta no devoraba con su poderosa hambre esa materia residual? ¿Cómo esa materia se materializaba hasta rodear y sellar la grieta, convirtiéndose en un planeta de centro abisal? ¿Cuántos milenios demoraría esa grieta en su centro en cerrarse del todo y ser rellenado el planeta por magma? ¿O quizás al cerrarse el abismo era que provocaba una explosión que vomitaría una última y densa masa de materia incandescente que llenaba el centro del mundo principal?

Teorías, todo eran teorías, respuestas a medias garabateadas en un trozo de hoja que podían generar bibliotecas enteras de nuevas preguntas. Después de todo ya se conocía que un mundo en decadencia perdía su masa interna tras abrirse una grieta que devoraba su centro. Un mundo moribundo lo hacía desde su interior, así como un cuerpo enfermo moría desde sus entrañas.

Vollr131 era un mundo nuevo, recientemente creado y todavía hueco, con una grieta al vacío en su centro latente bajo su superficie. Era el mundo principal de esa dimensión, centro de ese universo recién creado, pero carente todavía de un eje o corazón que lo sostuviera. Y ese era otro hecho que derrumbó las teorías de los sabios del imperio, pues todos creían como verdad irrefutable que el corazón de un universo nacía primero, quizás producto de un choque de fuerzas en el ginnugagap, y de este se creaba la materia que daba forma al planeta principal y después al resto de mundos que componían una nueva dimensión.

Un nuevo universo, un nuevo mundo, podían existir sin un corazón que lo sostuviera, por lo menos en un principio. ¿Y cómo se creaba un eje? Ese era otro misterio todavía no resuelto.

Ranma recordó para su anterior existencia, el emperador, ese fue un gran hallazgo más importante de lo que creían los sabios del imperio. Le otorgó respuestas sobre su propia naturaleza y su relación con el ginnugagap; y quizás también con Akane. El joven no podía recordar tales detalles pues todo se volvía confuso hacia el final de la existencia de su vida anterior. Sí recordaba el sentimiento de ansiedad, una codicia palpable que de solo rememorarla ahora sobrecogía su corazón, más tierno y bondadoso; y un miedo espantoso, dolor, decepción, el final de todas sus esperanzas… ¿Qué había encontrado el emperador? ¿Qué era tan importante que él no podía recordar por más que quisiera?

Todo se centraba ahí, en Vollr131. De lo que sí estaba seguro Ranma, es que lo aprendido en ese mundo sentó las bases de su gran ambición: el proyecto Idavollr, un universo creado artificialmente, únicamente para que ella…

—¡NO!

Ranma cayó al suelo. Respiraba agitado. El dolor al intentar recordar los secretos que en su vida anterior sepultó era una labor aterradora. Mucho más temía al enorme vacío que crecía dentro de su pecho y de su mente, y que amenazaba con devorar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

 _Lo recordamos, ¿no es así, Ranma? Sí, lo recordamos muy bien._

El joven alzó un poco la cabeza y al mirar hacia el lado pudo ver ahí, parado junto a él, a otro Ranma. Eran idénticos, con la diferencia que ese otro Ranma vestía de manera diferente y carecía de emociones, pues sus ojos era piedras azules sin brillo, ausentes de vida, de alegría y de todo deseo.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —siseó Ranma, poseído por el dolor—, ¡yo no recuerdo nada!

 _Ah, Ranma, ¿todavía insistes?... Sabes que ese defecto no es solo tuyo, es de todos nosotros; siempre fuimos pésimos para mentir._

Ranma no respondió. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Al abrirlos ese otro Ranma ya no estaba junto a él.

Sonrió. Lo hizo con una insoportable tristeza. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

El joven se levantó y se paró con firmeza. Si seguía sintiendo el dolor de sus heridas, ya no le importaban. Los ojos azules se tornaron tan fríos como el hielo de ese mundo y su rostro palidecido, manchado con su propia sangre negra, se endureció como la roca de esas montañas.

—Esa energía, ese espíritu, no hay equivocación posible.

La risa de Niddugh estremeció los suelos. Tanto esperó, ¡y finalmente estaba ahí!, el causante de sus desdichas y el último objetivo de todos sus anhelos de venganza.

—¡Al fin! —agregó el dragón. Separó las piernas provocando un estremecimiento en toda la tierra y sus alas se extendieron, inclinándose un poco, poniéndose en guardia—. No sabes lo que esperé esto, empe…

Ranma apreció tras un destello de luz delante de la gran cabeza de Niddugh, a mitad de un salto, con la mano empuñada envuelta en una estela de llamas negras.

—… ¡¿Qué?!

El pequeño puño de Ranma liberó una monstruosa cantidad de energía abisal que golpeó el rostro del dragón. Como si fuera un puñetazo de proporciones titánicas. Niddugh no pudo reaccionar y todo su gran cuerpo cayó de espaldas, enterrándose en el lago congelado, levantando gigantescos bloques de hielo alrededor de su cuerpo al medio hundirse.

Apenas abrió sus muchos ojos, el dragón descubrió que la insignificante figura de ese muchacho, en comparación a su cuerpo del tamaño de una montaña, se mantenía en el cielo con ambas manos juntas por sobre su cabeza. Al instante un descomunal anillo rúnico apareció sobre Ranma y giró rápidamente. Era muy complejo, con símbolos que no eran runas de Asgard, ni de Vanaheim, ni tampoco del imperio de Idavollr. Eran símbolos más antiguos que el nacimiento y el final de muchos universos, extraños, de un conocimiento tan nefasto que con tan solo verlos el poderoso padre de los dragones se sintió herido en su mente milenaria y atemorizado.

—Por los cien universos, ¿qué clase de monstruo eres? —se preguntó el dragón, como si por un solo segundo, en un atisbo de consciencia, se percató de la criatura con la que quería lidiar.

Y se arrepintió de haber provocado su despertar. Ninguna venganza valía semejante riesgo.

Ranma bajó los brazos y el gran anillo descendió rodeando su cuerpo. Todo fue tan rápido que el dragón no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Los anillos se separaron uno de otros y giraron alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Ranma como si formaran una esfera.

—No… ¡No!... ¡NO! —Niddugh reaccionó y trató de enderezarse hundiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en el lago congelado—. ¡Esta es mi venganza!

Tan rápido como sorprendente, lanzó uno descomunal puñetazo cerrando la garra. El puño era tan grande como un buque en comparación a Ranma.

El choque provocó un estruendo que provocó derrumbes en las montañas alrededor del desierto congelado.

—¡I-Imposible!

La expresión de asombro del dragón se escuchó hasta los confines del mundo silencioso. Su mano chocó contra la esfera provocada por el rápido girar de los anillos rúnicos que rodeaban a Ranma, pero no lo pudo mover ni un centímetro, como si fuera algo más pesado y sólido que los cimientos del universo. El dragón no se contuvo y lanzó con el otro brazo un nuevo y poderoso puñetazo. Después otro, y otro, y otro más. El monstruo de semejantes dimensiones con tan solo moverse provocaba terremotos de los que destruirían naciones enteras. Sin embargo, nada parecía mover la esfera rúnica y oscura de Ranma, como si estuviera fija en el cielo

En su interior, el muchacho seguía mirando al dragón sin expresión alguna.

—Niddugh, mi lancero, me serviste bien —dijo Ranma con voz espectral, plegada a un coro de otras cien voces provenientes del abismo—. Pero no puedo perdonar tan grave error.

—¡Silencio!

Niddugh batió las alas y se elevó con gran potencia, rozando la pequeña esfera de Ranma, derritiendo tan solo con su energía las aguas del lago que se revolvieron a su derredor. La criatura, a pesar de su descomunal e inimaginable tamaño, extendiendo sus ocho alas y surcó el firmamento de un extremo a otro del horizonte. Rozando en altura el inicio del cosmos, dio un giro en el aire y se mantuvo en su posición elevada. Entonces procedió a lanzar una nueva tanda de ataques, con toda su ira, sin contenerse en lo más mínimo. De sus manos se lanzaron poderosos cometas de energía creadora que se curvaron en el aire cayendo como una lluvia sobre todo el desierto congelado donde estaba suspendido Ranma.

Sin estar satisfecho, el dragón se dejó caer en picada y abriendo las ocho alas se lanzó en vuelo rasante, abriendo las fauces, escupiendo una llamarada de fuego y luz que agujereó algunas montañas antes de cruzar el lago congelado envolviendo la pequeñísima esfera que protegía a Ranma. Dio otro amplio giro en el aire a gran velocidad y lanzó otra llamarada, y otra más. Se elevó por encima del lago y descargó una llamarada más poderosa, un pilar de energía que cayó verticalmente consumiendo toda el área del lago congelado, convirtiendo toda el área en una oda de caos y destrucción, fuego dorado y el tronar de la tierra y el hielo abriéndose en kilómetros a la redonda.

—Te… ¡Te tengo! ¡La venganza es mía!

.

.

Ranma voló a gran velocidad. Apenas se alejó lo suficiente de Niddugh notó una pulsación en su alma, era el retorno de sus habilidades del vacío. Apretó los dientes y desapareció en una estela de plata, justo antes de que una nueva llamarada arrasara con todo el espacio en el cielo donde antes se encontraba. El joven reapareció a kilómetros de distancia cerca de una nueva cadena montañosa tras otra gigantesca autopista ancestral como la que antes usó para llegar a las ruinas de la ciudad. A la velocidad con que apareció, víctima del poderoso golpe con que lo arrojó el dragón, no consiguió ver nada antes de estrellarse en la cara de la montaña. Su cuerpo resistió el terrible choque, traspasando la nieve, hielo y roca de los picos. Entró a una enorme caverna en el interior de la montaña y su cuerpo chocó con violencia contra el suelo. Todavía respiraba, entre quejidos de inmenso dolor.

—De-Demonios…

Cerró la boca intentando evitar una violenta convulsión, escupiendo su sangre negra entre los labios. Alzó los brazos desenterrándolos del cráter que rodeaba su cuerpo. Lo mismo hizo con las piernas y giró en el suelo al ser incapaz de moverse del todo. Miró a los alrededores y descubrió que la caverna en realidad era una enorme instalación subterránea, construida en las paredes internas de la gigantesca caverna dentro de la montaña. Los edificios colgaban de las paredes unidos por modernos caminos de concreto y metal. Enormes ventanales hexagonales dejaban ver en su interior abandonados laboratorios de algún tipo de instrumentos cubiertos por una fina capa de hielo ancestral.

—Este sitio… lo… conozco… ¡Argh!

Se retorció de dolor acurrucándose de costado en el suelo. En su frustración dio de golpes con la mano empuñada al piso tratando de recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo. Era un hijo del vacío, su cuerpo, aunque híbrido mortal, seguía poseyendo una resistencia que en ese momento maldecía, pues sabía que no evitaba el terrible dolor. Tardó pocos minutos en reponerse y conseguir otra vez estar de pie, aunque cojeaba un poco. Después de todo, literalmente una montaña lo había golpeado.

Deambulo por los oscuros y silenciosos puentes, las modernas plataformas de elegante diseño futurista, los contenedores cilíndricos de metal y los laboratorios que daban hacia el centro de la caverna.

—¿Qué es este lugar?... ¡Ah!, ya lo recuerdo. Eh…

El gesto de Ranma pasó de la sorpresa a una desagradable mueca de frustración. Allí, en el gigantesco espacio en el centro de esa montaña hueca, rodeado de enormes brazos mecánicos ahora silentes, pero que portaban herramientas enormes como cuchillos y afilados taladros de apariencia aterradores, es que los científicos imperiales habían creado a Niddugh.

—Así que era verdad, yo le hice eso —se lamentó mirándose la mano manchada con la sangre negra que había escupido poco antes—. Tiene razón al odiarme.

Alzó los ojos explorando la vasta pared de la caverna y descubrió del otro lado un puesto científico más grande que los otros en una plataforma asomada hacia el centro, como un balcón, tras enormes cristales hexagonales. Supuso que era un lugar de importancia y siguió el camino alrededor de la pared hasta rodear el gran vacío. Lo primero que notó era que las paredes y la puerta tenían antiguas marcas negras. Al entrar descubrió una gran cantidad de sillas y paneles de cristal apagados. La mayoría de ese lugar estaba fundido. También descubrió cuerpos calcinados ocupando asientos a medio derretir. El centro de los ventanales hexagonales tenía un agujero redondo de gran diámetro, cuyos bordes parecían redondeados, como si alguna cosa muy caliente hubiera penetrado ese lugar. A pesar de las muestras que allí existió un inhumano calor, todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de escarcha. Ese lugar llevaba abandonado decenas de miles de años.

Ranma dudó un momento. Luego, recordando su situación, hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

Quiso dar media vuelta, pero al hacerlo se encontró de frente con un desconocido. No, no era del todo un desconocido. Ante él se hallaba un joven de igual estatura. Vestía de ropas elegantes y oscuras con una holgada capa señorial sobre los hombros. La trenza colgaba por el costado frente al hombro. Los ojos eran azules y desprendían un desprecio palpable por todo lo que le rodeaba y un notorio hastío. El joven avanzó. Ranma retrocedió haciéndose a un costado, de alguna manera ni siquiera su gran orgullo fue rival para la presencia ominosa, poderosa y a la vez dueño de una melancolía casi trágica, que emanaba ese nuevo joven.

Pasó delante de Ranma como si este no existiera. Al hacerlo Ranma descubrió con sorpresa que las instalaciones no estaban en ruinas. Había un numeroso grupo de personas trabajando, mientras el aire estaba cubierto por más de una veintena de pantallas dentro de marcos de luz. El gran vacío en el centro de la montaña ahora era ocupado por enormes bestias, sí, más de una, que colgaban de complejos andamiajes de acero. Aunque eran de carne y escamas vivientes, los dragones parecían carentes de vida, como carcasas huecas, sin alma.

El nuevo joven avanzó hasta detenerse sin que nadie lo notara. Bastó que una de las asistentes lo hiciera para que dejara caer el componente de tecnología que cargaba y gritara a viva voz. Entonces todo el personal dejó lo que estaban haciendo y se postraron ante el recién llegado. A excepción de dos sujetos.

Uno vestía una elegante túnica verde esmeralda, poseía un cabello similar al oro del sol, largo que caía como un velo por su espalda, y una barba recortada. Mientras que el otro era de gran estatura, casi de medio cuerpo más grande que los demás, y vestía una mezcla de armadura terminada en una larga túnica de color turquesa. El hombre más grande tenía la piel bronceada y el cabello carmesí, con una afilada barba que recubría todo su mentón y gesto amenazador.

—Freyr, Niddugh, ¿ya terminamos aquí? —preguntó el joven con voz cansada—. Prometí encontrarme con alguien en la ciudad a la hora de la cena.

Freyr sonrió de manera conciliadora. No así el otro hombre más alto e imponente, al que llamaban Niddugh.

—Emperador, ¿es que no nos quedaremos a ver el último prototipo? —preguntó Niddugh, en una mezcla de impaciencia y súplica—. ¡Este dragón que diseñé es una belleza!, su cuerpo aerodinámico le permite alcanzar velocidades supersónicas y su capacidad defensiva lo hace resistente incluso ataques de los cañones abisales de generación tres…

—Sí, sí —lo interrumpió el joven emperador—, lo que digas. Estás obsesionado con tus juguetes.

Niddugh no se tomó a bien el comentario del emperador.

—Y usted, mi emperador, no lo hace mejor con su nueva conquista, como si fuera un crío cualquiera.

Freyr, al momento, tosió con fuerza para distraer la atención del emperador, que al escuchar a Niddugh afiló los ojos de manera amenazadora.

—Niddugh, ¿pregunté tu opinión sobre mis asuntos personales?

El ambiente se enfrió literalmente en las instalaciones. Un frío sobrenatural que rodeó al, en apariencia, joven emperador y comenzó a crear escarcha sobre los paneles y las paredes. Los científicos e ingenieros temieron por sus vidas. Niddugh, en cambio, mantuvo su desafiante mirada.

Freyr se cruzó delante de Niddugh y se inclinó en una pronunciada reverencia.

—¡Perdónenos, majestad, tenga piedad de nuestra poca prudencia! Niddugh ha trabajada durante días sin descanso en su nuevo modelo de dragones de combate y esperaba con gran anhelo presentárselos. Es su frustración la que habla por él y lo conoce, sus capacidades comunicativas dejan mucho que desear y suele expresarse de manera inadecuada. No se lo tome en cuenta, se lo suplico, es solo que él necesitaba su aprobación e ignora la forma de decírselo, su sublime majestad.

El rostro de Niddugh se desencajó de ira y vergüenza.

—¡Freyr, tú…!

El emperador lo miró atentamente. El aire dejó de sentirse tan peligrosamente frío.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Yo… —mordiéndose los labios, Niddugh se sintió todavía más avergonzado por lo que debía hacer. Pero a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad del emperador su cuerpo emanaba tal energía abisal que Niddugh se sintió aplastado. No tenía otra salida y se inclinó delante del joven—. Lo siento profundamente, mi emperador, suplico su piedad. Tal como dijo Freyr es solo que estaba muy… interesado en presentarle mis avances y…

—Está bien, ¡está bien! —el emperador sacudió la mano en el aire y encogió los hombros. Odiaba esa clase de intercambios innecesarios, le provocaban irritación—. Tienes razón, vinimos a ver esos dragones y te di mi palabra. Niddugh, muéstramelos, quiero ver tus nuevos diseños.

—Sí, emperador.

—Freyr, tú también vienes.

—Oh, sí, queridísimo emperador, se hará como usted desee.

A Niddugh le desagradaba la manera con que Freyr rendía pleitesía al emperador. Aunque él tuvo que hacer lo mismo en ese momento.

—Maldito arrastrado —susurró.

Freyr se limitó a asentir con una misteriosa sonrisa.

El emperador los observaba hacer, podía escucharlos perfectamente e incluso sabía lo que pensaban de él. No le importó en absoluto…

El joven Ranma se quedó observando la sala de las instalaciones. Tanto su versión anterior, la del emperador, como sus seguidores y el resto del personal desaparecieron tan rápido como cambió el estado de ese lugar, volviéndose otra vez ruinas y silencio.

—Era solo un recuerdo —dijo, volviendo en sí tras su estupor—. ¿Y ese era yo?... Demonios, era un maldito bastardo, con razón todos me odiaban.

Motivado por las imágenes del pasado Ranma regresó al interior de la sala y se acercó a la sección de los paneles de cristal. Notó que al fin podía apoyar mejor el pie sin cojear y el dolor ya no lo estaba atormentando como hacía un momento. No sabía exactamente lo que buscaba, pero la curiosidad y cierto sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió. La mano de uno de los esqueletos calcinados estaba sobre el panel.

—Lo siento —dijo Ranma, tomando la mano con algo de repulsión y apartándola.

Posó un dedo en el panel y este respondió.

—¡Todavía funciona!... Ah, por supuesto que debería hacerlo, si trabaja con energía abisal —recordó sintiéndose un idiota por su propio actuar. La manera con que esa tecnología estaba diseñada le permitiría operar eternamente y en condiciones extremas. Después de todo utilizaron aleaciones de piedra vollr para crearlos—. Veamos qué tenemos aquí.

Repentinamente aparecieron en el aire tres rectángulos de luz. En cada uno de ellos había una imagen estática. Ranma deslizó los dedos sobre el panel negro y una de las imágenes comenzó a moverse, como si se tratara de una secuencia de video grabada con anterioridad. Para su sorpresa, en una de las pantallas se replicó desde un ángulo elevado la misma escena que acababa de recordar.

—Así que Niddugh era un aesir que diseñaba armas vivientes, eh, _¿bioarmas?..._ Sí, creo que así se llamaban. Puedo recordar también que estaba obsesionado con los dragones, eran, según él, el arma biológica perfecta. Sería el siguiente paso en las armas vivientes del imperio, reemplazarían a nuestros ejércitos de aesirs. ¿Dije _nuestros?_ No, maldición, eso me dio escalofríos… Ah, sí, lo recuerdo también, él estaba muy enfadado después de que su proyecto para reemplazar a los aesirs con dragones fuera cancelado, en favor del trabajo de Kvarsirham con el nuevo proyecto de los hijos del vacío.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron al rememorar otro importante detalle. Luego se entrecerraron con tristeza y decepción.

—Yo cancelé su proyecto —confesó lamentándolo.

Una nueva imagen apareció en otra de las pantallas y llamó su atención. Al tocar el panel con acostumbrada agilidad, hizo que la imagen retrocediera al inicio de lo que parecía ser una extensa grabación. Con otro suave toque de sus dedos la reprodujo. Apenas tenía sonido y podía verse a Niddugh, enfurecido, desquitándose con el personal científico que lo rodeaba. Luego hubo un corte. Las siguientes imágenes indicaban, en los símbolos alienígenas de su esquina superior, que habían sido tomadas en una fecha muy posterior, con una diferencia sorprendente de miles de años. En la nueva toma se veía el cuerpo de un dragón tan colosal que ocupaba todo el espacio interior de la montaña. Parecía inerte, como muerto, y estaba cubierto de gruesas mangueras insertadas en su dura piel, que expulsaban vapores y gases por sus uniones. También había grúas y gigantescos brazos mecánicos. Las instalaciones en las nuevas imágenes se parecían más al estado actual en el que estaban, vacías y en penumbras, apenas iluminada por las tenues luces de la maquinaria que trabajaba en los órganos internos del gigantesco cuerpo, con las escamas del pecho abiertas con fuerza y de manera espantosa por las pinzas de las grúas. El único que las operaba en esas imágenes era Niddugh, con el cabello más largo y el rostro avejentado, moviéndose con una obsesión casi maniática.

—No es posible. Si esa fecha es correcta, entonces… ¿qué demonios hacía aquí? Se suponía que este lugar debía estar vacío —exclamó Ranma, como si fuera recordando los hechos a medida que pensaba en voz alta—. El imperio abandonó Vollr131, ¡yo lo ordené tras el accidente que destruyó el laboratorio de Kvarsirham y provocó el gran cataclismo que casi consumió a este mundo en el abismo!

Ranma, nervioso y ansioso, presionó otra zona del panel negro y nuevas imágenes aparecieron a la vez alrededor de la primera, todas enmarcadas por líneas de luz en el aire. En ellas aparecían distintos de ese mundo, ya no únicamente esas instalaciones secretas, como otras allí construidas, en las que desarrollaban poderosas armas utilizando la generosa fuente de mineral vollr que extraían de ese mundo en estado larvario.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, o eso parece… —Ranma afiló la mirada por el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para concentrarse y la dolorosa jaqueca que la sobrecarga de información le provocaba. Los recuerdos no llegaban de manera ordenada o coherente, pues eran como intentar escuchar una voz específica dentro de un coro ensordecedor de una multitud gritando, desordenada y caótica—. Esa fecha, fue durante la reconquista de este mundo… ¿Reconquista? ¿Volvimos? ¿Por qué volvimos…? ¡Ah!

El joven retrocedió con lágrimas en los ojos y una mano presionando su frente.

—Tengo que… Sí, esa grabación debió hacerse en el tiempo que envié una nueva fuerza de ocupación aesir —Ranma regresó al panel y comenzó a presionar el panel negro con mayor confianza, como si ahora supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

En las pantallas aparecían textos rúnicos y símbolos alienígenos, pero que cada vez le parecían más familiares, hasta conseguir entenderlos. Y en todas se repetían el mismo mensaje, que él ya conseguía leer: _Error, archivo dañado o perdido._

Exasperado siguió buscando en la interminable lista que aparecía en la pantalla de la derecha, mientras los mensajes de error seguían replicándose en las otras.

—Después del cataclismo Vollr131 entró en acelerado declive —murmuró Ranma—. La energía abisal de las profundidades se abrió paso y desbordó la superficie. Lamenté entonces que este milagroso mundo en estado embrionario, único en su clase, iba a morir mucho antes de presenciarse el nacimiento de la nueva vida en su superficie. ¡Qué desperdicio!

Sonrió entristecido. Los dedos dejaron por un momento en paz el tablero negro y se quedó quieto con la vista perdida. Sus ojos reflejaban el resplandor de la locura y el dolor, mientras que en su mente presenciaba sin descanso los acontecimientos de cientos y miles de años atrás.

Estaba paralizado, impactado, como si al recordarlo lo descubría ahora por primera vez.

—A pesar de mis pecados este mundo sobrevivió —Ranma se miró las manos, las que abrió y cerró lentamente. Las empuñó del todo.

Cayó sobre una silla y enderezó la espalda descansando en el respaldo. Suspiró, con los labios temblando y la voz quebrada, al presenciar las muchas pantallas con las sorprendentes imágenes grabadas de esa época. Las había encontrado y eso confirmaba su aterradora sospecha.

—Vollr131 consiguió sobrevivir a pesar de todo lo que le hice… Mis consejeros, esos inútiles que se hacían llamar mis sabios, eran unos completos idiotas. Nunca comprendieron el verdadero poder, la voluntad de vivir ante todo de la naturaleza.

Hizo una mueca siniestra, con los ojos marcados por las ojeras, y una risa grotesca que escapó entre dientes.

—Aunque estaba herido. No le quedó mucha energía creadora tras sobrevivir. Sin la fuerza suficiente para generar más materia, este universo no pudo ver nacer nuevos mundos, planetas o lunas. Ni siquiera pudo cerrar el abismo de su centro y quedó convertido en un extraño mundo hueco y de excesivo frío, con el ginnugagap abierto en sus profundidades, siempre en el borde de la muerte. Sí, por eso me llamó tanto la atención, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí conmovido por este universo, por su deseo de vivir, por que significaba esperanza en un tiempo en que yo… yo… ya no lo recuerdo. Pero eso no tiene una maldita importancia ahora.

Ranma admiraba las grabaciones, la belleza maravillosa y milagrosa de lo que ahí aparecía. Las imágenes tomadas en ese tiempo en que Niddugh había regresado secretamente al laboratorio donde creaba a sus dragones. El mismo tiempo en que los Aesirs regresaron a reconquistar ese débil y vejado universo, una nueva generación de soldados que ignoraban que el imperio ya había estado ahí casi un milenio atrás.

Lo que veía de Vollr131 eran tomas de un continente completamente cubierto de vegetación, densa y hermosa, que sobrevivía rodeado por kilómetros de mar antes de convertirse en un sólido desierto de hielo. Un oasis un poco menor que un hemisferio, en un mundo en su totalidad congelado. El país verde, de vida exótica que crecía bajo la aurora boreal del cielo despejado y cristalino, era coronado por un fresno gigantesco, tan alto que rozaba el cosmos. Era el árbol sagrado, eje de ese universo que consiguió vivir y crear un país habitable en un mundo destinado a la muerte. El padre de la vida al que los nativos, nacidos a su sombra, llamaban Gimle.

—Vollr131 sobrevivió —dijo Ranma, moviendo los labios lentamente al mirar la esplendorosa fauna captada en las imágenes, de un tiempo primitivo—. Jamás viajé a otro universo, tampoco a otro mundo, no, siempre estuve aquí. Simplemente no lo sabía… No, no lo recordaba.

Se levantó dejando caer los brazos. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz de las pantallas.

—No podía ver la maldita ciudad en el cielo porque… estoy del otro lado. El lado muerto. El hemisferio congelado donde no podría sobrevivir siquiera unos minutos si no fuera una abominación. Este es el mundo congelado más allá de las montañas de Nifelheim, más allá de Jotumheim y los peligrosos gigantes de las escarchas que rodean a Asgard, la frontera infranqueable incluso para los dioses. Más allá del bosque sin fin que comienza después de las costas de las tierras exteriores.

Entonces comprendió con espantoso terror que todos los sufrimientos que había presenciado, los milenios de historias de guerras, injusticias, sangre derramada de tantos inocentes, de hadas y elfos, de enanos e incluso de los humanos, todo, ¡todo! Absolutamente todo había sido su culpa.

Ranma para su pesar descubrió que seguía en Asgard, o Vollr131, el mundo que en su egoísmo destruyó dos veces.

.

.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que consiguió recordar?

Acurrucado en el piso, con la espalda recostada en uno de los mesones, abrazaba sus rodillas. Los ojos estaban perdidos en la oscuridad. Las pantallas seguían mostrando secuencias interminables de imágenes, paisajes, tomas cercanas de la flora y la fauna del bosque de Gimle, los primeros invasores aesirs en el bosque que celebraban con sanguinario placer sus conquistas sobre un pueblo nativo dócil e ingenuo, o las tomas que mostraban el hemisferio donde estaba ahora, con las ruinas congeladas de la ciudad-colonia, de las autopistas que cruzaban los yermos glaciales o de instalaciones subterráneas y bajo las montañas como esa.

—Yo lo destruí todo —masculló con un odio interminable, apretando las manos alrededor de los brazos con el deseo de sentir dolor, uno que no era capaz siquiera de apaciguar sus culpas—. Este mundo, los otros, yo lo provoqué.

Alzó los ojos y coincidió con una de las imágenes que mostraba otra vez el interior de esas instalaciones y al obsesionado Niddugh trabajando en el colosal dragón.

—Ah, también fue tu culpa —expresó sin emoción alguna—. Te ordené que te encargaras, tenías que dirigir la reconquista de Vollr… Asgard —se corrigió con una triste mueca—. Pero abandonaste tu puesto y viniste a este recóndito lugar. Sin tú dirección, con solo la débil autoridad de un gobernador civil como Forseti, era lógico que los aesirs abusarían de su poder y… No, no, ¡no! Son excusas, yo fui el que ordenó retomar este mundo. Debí hacerme cargo personalmente de todo, entonces los aesirs no se hubieran creído dioses, seguirían siendo un ejército de armas vivientes, ni jamás hubiera permitido que lastimaran a los primeros elfos, hadas y a los sobrevivientes enanos… Yo… ¿Yo los hubiera protegido de verdad?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lágrimas asomaron.

—Quizás mi yo anterior era todavía más maldito que tú y que todos ellos juntos.

 _Lo siento, Akane, no puedo salvarte. No puedo salvar a nadie. Yo soy la razón del sufrimiento de todos… Debería desaparecer. ¿Pero si muero no reencarnaré otra vez? ¿No provocaré todo de nuevo sin saberlo? ¿No haré sufrir a más gente y destruiré otros mundos solo porque existo?_

Los pensamientos del joven se tornaron oscuros y peligrosos, tanto como el vacío profundo que poseyó a sus ojos azules, ahora tan fríos como el hielo en el exterior.

 _… ¿Qué soy realmente?_

Parpadeó y al abrir los ojos, en un instante de distracción, su mente se paralizó y se olvidó de todo. Su corazón dio un salto de vida en su pecho y, como si fuera una obligación, la razón de su total existencia, volvió a pensar en Akane y recordó que en ese preciso instante ella y todos los que en esa vida le eran queridos estaban en peligro.

—No puede ser verdad —cerró los dientes y los hizo sonar. Finalmente había encontrado en quién descargar su ira—. Ese maldito bastardo… ¡Él lo tenía desde un principio!

En ese momento la imagen mostraba a Niddugh trabajando, manejando unas grúas enormes, en el torso expuesto del gigantesco dragón. Se podían ver los órganos internos de gran tamaño junto con extraños componentes mecánicos injertados de manera que debía ser dolorosa. Y, en vez de un corazón de grandes proporciones, había un gigantesco núcleo mecánico en cuyo centro estaba engarzado un pequeñísimo fragmento de cristal, pero de una luz abrasadora que encandiló la imagen.

 _Ese es…_

—¡Ahora lo entiendo! Por eso mis habilidades no funcionan con él —dedujo agitado, hablando rápidamente, sintiendo que el calor de la ira llenaba de sangre otra vez su cuerpo antes congelado—. Ese imbécil, por eso se ofreció como voluntario para venir a Vollr131, ¡por eso quiso reconquistar Asgard! Lo había escondido aquí, todo el tiempo, para alimentar de energía a su nuevo cuerpo. ¡Convirtió su cuerpo en un maldito universo a escala!... ¿Y por esa nimiedad descuidó su deber y permitió que la gente de Gimle sufriera en manos de esos juguetes? ¿Para hacerse más fuerte?

 _Grandísimo inepto._

La voz de Ranma se plegó a otra más oscura. Un sonido abisal que parecía contener toda la ira de un universo. Como si en un instante la conciencia de Ranma comenzara a unirse a aquella más antigua, al recordar cada vez más cosas de sus anteriores encarnaciones. Odio, ira, decepción, desesperanza, angustia, dolor desgarrador, pérdida tras pérdida.

Akane iba a morir, la perdería otra vez, un dolor multiplicado por millares. La dejaría morir otra vez por ser un estúpido incapaz de moverse cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

 _No de nuevo. ¡No de nuevo!_

Chirrió los dientes y su cuerpo se envolvió de una peligrosa aura oscura.

—Necesito ese pilar de Asgard.

.

.

El dragón extendió las ocho alas para frenar en el aire. Su colosal cuerpo hizo vibrar toda la tierra al momento de aterrizar entre las montañas, a las que igualaba en altura.

—Qué nostalgia —murmuró, con tal fuerza que provocó otra vibración en la superficie, las rocas y a nieve—. ¿Este es el lugar que escogiste para tu destrucción, inútil sombra del emperador?

Giró la gran cabeza y su cuerpo, de apariencia humanoide, adoptó una postura agresiva. Miró en una dirección específica. Entonces, la confianza que tanto reflejaban sus muchos ojos rojizos, menguó al descubrirlo.

En la punta de la montaña, donde las antiguas instalaciones científicas sobresalían en sus caras como balcones, ventanas y colosales compuertas, a una altura que quedaba frente a la cabeza del dragón, Ranma lo esperaba erguido.

La capa desgarrada flameaba violentamente por el poderoso viento del otro lado de Asgard. Los brazos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo y tenía las manos empuñadas. La ropa oscura todavía sucia y algo dañada le infundían un aire elegante, soberbio, en contraste del cielo perfecto que hacía de fondo a su pequeña figura. Lo que descolocó al dragón fue la mirada del muchacho, los ojos azules tan vacíos como fríos, la mandíbula tensa y el mentón erguido, de un orgullo insuperable, con la larga trenza agitada como la capa y los mechones revoloteando sobre su frente. Todo él era fuerza, todo su cuerpo era seguridad, toda su aura desprendía una ira avasalladora, que incluso el dragón percibió y, a pesar de estar confiado en su victoria, activo su instinto de supervivencia.

Ranma levantó una mano y de un jalón arrancó la capa desde el broche en su pecho y la soltó, dejando que la tela desapareciera casi al instante por culpa del fortísimo viento.

Niddugh sonrió al mostrar los colmillos.

—Esto me gusta más…

La explosión levantó las rocas del suelo de debajo de la nieve, y las caras de las montañas de alrededor fueron sacudidas con violencia. Todo provocado por la onda de impacto del poderoso choque. Y Niddugh, con todos sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y dolor, caía de espaldas con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba tras recibir el demoledor impacto. Quedó enterrado entre dos montañas, intentando sostenerse de ellas con sus grandes garras.

—¡Emperador! —rugió en una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia.

Abrió las fauces y escupió una poderosa llamarada que se abrió en el aire como un abanico, convirtiéndose en un millar de pequeños ataques que se curvaron en el cielo persiguiendo a su presa. Ranma desapareció, ya no en una estela de luz platinada, sino que en una oscura niebla de extraña sustancia con resplandores blancos.

Los poderosos ataques cayeron sobre la montaña y cruzaron la superficie. Las antiguas instalaciones donde nacieron los dragones fueron destruidas al instante, devoradas por un mar de fuego y luz, así como sus valiosos recuerdos.

Ranma apareció y desapareció en un amplio diámetro de muchos kilómetros a la redonda, como si saltara de un pico a otro. Los ataques llovieron sobre las montañas siguiendo su rastro, convirtiendo ese lugar en una oda a la violenta demencia.

El dragón hizo aspavientos de levantarse, pero al mirar se detuvo. Ranma estaba de pie ahora sobre la rodilla de Niddugh, como si fuera una montaña más, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante. No así su mirar, que traspasó al dragón hasta hacerlo recordar lo que significaba esa palabra llamada miedo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pararte ante tu emperador?

—Pequeño arrogante…

—¡No te he dado permiso! —bramó Ranma con una ira que sobrepasaba a una vida, extendiendo una mano hacia el colosal monstruo—. _¡Vacío del alma!_

Un poderoso rayo de energía plateada, envuelto en un arremolinado viento negro, impactó de frente la cabeza de Niddugh. Tan violento como si hubiera recibido un golpe demoledor en la quijada que lo hizo agitar su gigantesca cabeza hacia atrás. El poder del ataque fue tal que su enorme cuerpo fue empujado de espaldas enterrándose entre las montañas, y arrastrado todavía con fuerza dio una voltereta destruyendo el paisaje con su cuerpo y alas.

Niddugh, rugiendo su incansable furia, tras girar enterró las garras de las manos y pies para detenerse, arrastrándose unos cientos de metros más antes de conseguirlo. La poderosa cola se agitó en el cielo y como un látigo cortó en dos una montaña a su lado provocando un gran derrumbe. Con el cuerpo agazapado como un animal antes de saltar sobre su presa, el dragón rugió rozando con la enorme mandíbula el suelo aplastado.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!... Finalmente, este eres tú, ¡sí, este eres tú!

En medio de la gran zanja que dejó el paso del cuerpo de Niddugh a través de las montañas, Ranma caminaba lentamente. Era insignificante, apenas un punto negro en una inmensidad de roca oscura, nieve y hielo. A pesar de la gran diferencia, el joven marcaba el paso con seguridad. Las manos empuñadas se balanceaban a los lados de su cuerpo. El cabello se mecía sobre sus ojos azules, fríos como el metal de un cuchillo buscando el corazón del enemigo. La trenza rebotaba suavemente en su espalda.

—Esperé milenios solo por este día —continuó el dragón, como si aquel pequeño ser, un grano de arena en comparación a su grandeza, le fuera realmente amenazador—. Vi a los aesirs alzarse y convertirse en dioses, los vi degenerar e imitar los pecados de sus creadores, vi a las razas originales de Vollr131 convertirse en esclavos de su propio mundo, vi la caída de muchos universos y la llegada de los refugiados de Vanaheim, vi la creación de Midgard, lo vi todo y sabía que eran parte de tus planes. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo permití que sucediera. Sí, lo permití todo, porque sabía que un día aparecerías para reclamar la corona de desgracias que escribiste antes de tu desaparición. ¡Y aquí estás, miserable criatura del vacío!

Ranma continuó caminando sin siquiera mirar arriba, con la cabeza un poco inclinada, concentrado, dándose el tiempo de pensar algo que iba más allá de esa situación tan peligrosa.

—Te haré pagar por mi sufrimiento… no, te castigaré por el tormento de cada alma de los mundos a los que destruiste. ¡He renacido como la justicia de los universos!

Ranma se detuvo y alzó los ojos. Desde su lugar observar a Niddugh, aún agazapado, era como mirar la tierra alzarse y amenazar con aplastarlo. No titubeo, tan solo torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado.

—¿Crees que me importa? —dijo el muchacho.

Los muchos ojos rojos del dragón se alzaron con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo osas…?

— _¡Espadas del vacío!_ —conjuró Ranma y extendió el brazo hacia un lado con autoridad.

Bajo Niddugh aparecieron decenas de círculos mágicos de gran tamaño esparcidos por todo el suelo que la bestia pisaba. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

De cada círculo y a la velocidad de una certera puñalada, emergieron desde el suelo gigantescas espadas de una negrura que absorbía toda luz. El dragón rugió de dolor al sentir los filos negros clavarse en sus escamas, tantos como si estuviera parado sobre un bosque de espadas.

—No… ¡No me detendrás con eso!

Rugió otra vez y se movió, agitando las alas con violencia. El bosque de espadas negras se hizo añicos y la sangre brotó del torso de la bestia. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle y se levantó con sus alas extendidas ensombreciendo el sol. Al momento Ranma perdió la fría calma, al notar el extraño resplandor que envolvió las ocho alas del dragón.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Durante la guerra civil liderada por Njörd y los vanir en contra del imperio sobrevino _el gran silencio._ Nadie sabe, ni siquiera yo, lo que sucedió en el mundo capital de Idavollr. Todos los caminos fueron cortados y reemplazados por canales abisales. Entonces los hijos del vacío aparecieron por millardos, ensombrecieron los cielos de cada mundo que antes estaba unido a Idavollr como una plaga. Incluso Vanaheim fue atacada por ellos y perdieron, debiendo escapar a este pequeño mundo que, por una sospechosa casualidad, no fue invadido por ellos. Yo estaba ahí, con este nuevo cuerpo viajé entre los mundos antes de que la infección los arrasara. ¡Yo soy el testigo de tu infamia! Tú causaste esto, tú destruiste a tu propio imperio. Esto que vez, la energía de mis alas, es el quejido de todas las almas a las que torturaste con tu sola existencia, emperador. Millares de espíritus, dolor y resentimiento, reunidos en este cuerpo, guardados para este único momento, ¡para borrar de la eternidad tu anti existencia! No, no me puedes engañar, actúas como él, luchas como él, en algo te pareces a él y, sin embargo, todavía no lo eres del todo. Posees humanidad, piedad, sentimientos, temor por los que en esta vida consideras tu familia. Esos no son sentimientos que debería poseer el monstruo al que prometí destruir. Porque él, antes de _el gran silencio,_ no tenía ninguno.

—¡Yo soy el emperador! —reclamó Ranma con fuerza.

—Sí, y no. Estás incompleto, ahora puedo entenderlo. Si fueras realmente él esas espadas abisales hubieran traspasado muchas veces mi corazón y cada órgano de mi cuerpo. Te contuviste, ¿por qué?... Ya no importa, es demasiado tarde para ti y no me puedo arriesgar a que despiertes del todo. Cometí un error al esperar, al provocarte. Creía que este cuerpo que cree para ser una herramienta de la justicia bastaría para enfrentarte. ¡Deseaba una contienda justa! Mas, ahora veo, que aún una sombra de ti puede darme problemas, e incluso ponerme en peligro. No dejaré que mi orgullo te dé la oportunidad de reponerte. Debo destruirte antes de que te conviertas en eso, veo el vacío crecer dentro de ti, devorar todo lo que todavía te hace humano. ¡Es hora de terminar con tu existencia! Por eso me convertí en esto, no soy más que el contendedor de todo ese odio de los universos que cayeron por tu error.

Las alas resplandecieron como la superficie del sol.

—Demonios... ¿Y qué sucede con Noatum? ¿Con su gente? Debemos salvarlos, si crees en la justicia ¡tienes que ayudarme! —se quejó Ranma, por un momento volviendo a ser el de antes—. ¡Escúchame, Niddugh!

Las alas del dragón resplandecieron tan intensamente que la nieve se evaporó. La roca comenzó a arder. El aire se hizo asfixiante y el cielo se tintó de rojo. Ranma, al ver que era inútil tratar, sintiendo que su propio cuerpo comenzaba a humear, trató de dar un paso atrás y giró queriendo correr, desapareciendo en una estela de energía vaporosa mezcla de oscuridad y luz.

—¿Escapando? —se jactó el dragón—. _¡Prisión de los antiguos!_

Ranma apareció tan solo a una decena de metros. Cayó con violencia dentro de la gran fosa que creó el cuerpo de Niddugh. Era prácticamente un acantilado. Rodó violentamente por la cara de roca afilada hasta detenerse en el fondo. Sobre él se veía todavía la imagen sombría de la silueta del dragón, apenas visible por el resplandor enceguecedor de todas sus alas. La roca comenzaba a humear y fundirse. Ranma se levantó rápidamente sintiendo el calor intenso y el suelo antes sólido ablandarse bajo sus botas.

—Va a destruirlo todo, ¡¿estás dispuesto a suicidarte solo para acabar conmigo?! —Ranma, desesperado, empuñó la mano y la llamarada negra apenas apareció un momento antes de ser anulada por el área de creación invocada por el dragón—. No puedo hacerlo, ¡ya no!

—Es el destino, emperador —la voz de Niddugh reverberó.

Las escamas del dragón también comenzaron a despedazarse por la poderosa energía que calcinaba todo. De las alas resplandecientes como un sol de desprendían poderosos relámpagos que golpeaban la tierra y los montes provocando poderosas explosiones.

—No puedo acabar ahora —lamentó el joven—, no importa cuánto me odie a mí mismo por cada maldito crimen que recuerdo haber cometido, ¡no voy a morir todavía!

Ranma empuñó la mano alrededor de un destello de luz platinado, que al momento adoptó la forma de la empuñadura de la espada Skirr. Rápidamente la luz creció como una gran hoja de acero traslúcido, formada solo de energía. La espada pareció reaccionar al estar envuelta en ese campo de sobrecargada energía creadora y relámpagos se desprendieron de ella golpeando los alrededores, al igual que las alas del dragón. El brazo de Ranma, al principio quemándose por la acción de su propia espada, dejó de envolverse de un miasma negro convirtiéndose en una esencia brumosa y platinada, que lo recorrió hasta el hombro. Los ojos azules resplandecieron con intensidad y separó un poco las piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Niddugh, y su voz hizo un eco estremecedor al estar en el epicentro de la poderosa energía—. ¿Tú, una abominación del abismo, invocando la fuerza de la creación?... ¡Imposible!

El joven sonrió con tristeza y levantó la espada en alto. La luz de la espada emanaba más allá de su silueta pareciendo tener un tamaño superior al propio cuerpo de Ranma. Los relámpagos que emanaban las alas del dragón comenzaron a golpear con poderosos estruendos la hoja de luz, como si fuera una especie de pararrayos absorbiendo la energía que Niddugh estaba liberando con sus alas.

—¡Créelo, maldito idiota! —gritó Ranma—. Vamos, lánzame todo lo que tengas, déjame sentir el odio de todos los universos que destruí, ¡estoy preparado para cargar con toda la culpa por lo que he hecho!... Me importa un demonio lo que me suceda, si quieres vengarte de mí hazlo, ¡hazlo! Pero ahora no puedo detenerme, no permitiré que te interpongas en mi camino. ¡No dejaré morir otra vez a Akane! La salvaré del destino, porque yo… yo…

Repentinamente, en el reflejo de la espada Skirr, Ranma vio sus propios ojos y como si fuera una dolorosa revelación, recordó una verdad tan oculta, que al hacerlo perdió el habla y la razón.

Ranma agitó la poderosa espada y esta desintegró parte del suelo. Tanto el dragón, como él y gran parte de ese mundo helado estaba sumido en una tormenta de energía y calor abrazador. Las rocas se levantaban del suelo, los relámpagos destruían montañas y chocaban entre ellos provocando ensordecedoras explosiones. Niddugh rugía en una mezcla de dolor y también satisfacción. Y nada de esto parecía importarle al muchacho que, impactado, miraba el reflejo de sus ojos en la hoja de luz.

—No, no puede ser… ¿Yo lo hice?... ¡¿Todo este maldito tiempo fui yo el que… la mató?!

 _Finalmente lo recordé. ¿No es verdad?... Ah, como quisiera no haberlo sabido nunca. Yo era el cazador y ella la presa._

Ranma movió los ojos hacia un lado. Quién hablaba no era él, sino otro él; un Ranma erguido a su diestra, orgulloso, ataviado con una armadura pesada y el rostro marcado por viejas cicatrices. Ese Ranma más alto y fornido le devolvió la mirada y asintió, con la decisión de quién se arrojó de cabeza a luchar contra un ejército, directo a la muerte, armado tan solo con un hacha buscando así el final de su existencia.

 _¡Demonios!, por eso no quería recordarlo. Es demasiado, ¿no lo crees? Reconocer que uno siempre fue el culpable de todo._

Ranma movió los ojos hacia el otro lado. Esas palabras provinieron de otro como él, pero este nuevo recuerdo de sí mismo era delgado, pálido, ojeroso, cargando una pila de libros bajo el brazo. Un hombre obsesionado que desperdició la vida por encontrar una verdad que al final lo destruyó.

 _La verdad de lo que soy, lo que ella es, lo que hice, lo que iba a hacer, ¿no es un insufrible acertijo? Y cada vez que renacía lo olvidaba todo hasta que era demasiado tarde. Has haberla asesinado tan solo por existir junto a ella._

Otro Ranma apareció junto a él. Esta vez era una chica de cabello rojo y vestía como si fuera una artista, burlesca, con una sonrisa forzosa que no podía ocultar su auténtica tristeza.

 _No existe el destino, jamás hubo otro enemigo del que escapar. Fui yo, siempre fui yo, quién la maldijo. Detuve su tiempo. A diferencia de otras almas tras renacer ella no puede cambiar. La obligué a nacer una y otra vez siendo la misma persona, en esencia y razón, una imagen estática a la que perseguí por siempre. Un hermoso cristal congelado en el tiempo y el espacio, pero al mismo tiempo condenada a morir en la plenitud de su existencia, que fue en el momento en que la conservé._

Un nuevo Ranma apareció hablando de manera críptica, vestido de elegantes túnicas, con una larga coleta en lugar de trenza y ajustándose los anteojos. Este Ranma lo miró y lo saludó con una reverencia.

 _¿No es irónico? Durante las primeras incontables vidas a su lado tampoco recordé nada. Fui feliz con mi mundana y desgraciada tragedia. Ella moría, y luego yo moría de pena… y literalmente. Fue después, quizás al millar de vidas juntos, que comencé a recordar cosas, y esas cosas, demonios, llevaron a otras cosas peores._

Ranma giró un poco la cabeza. Este otro Ranma vestía de traje y sombrero como un detective de época, pero estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, una pistola en la mano, la otra temblando apenas pudiendo abrir su cigarrera mientras con una dolorosa sonrisa parecía intentar disimular, a pesar de la gran mancha de sangre en la camisa que un disparó dejó cerca de su pecho. Este Ranma también lo saludó, dejó caer los cigarros y tomó con la punta de los dedos el borde del sombrero haciéndole una reverencia.

 _Ella siempre fue la misma, su alma congelada en el tiempo era idéntica, un eco que se repetía cada vez porque yo lo quise así. Porque así quise salvarla. Y, sin embargo, cada vez que ella moría yo dejaba de ser el mismo. La muerte de ella era un fragmento de algo oscuro y terrible que regresaba a mí y no quería._

El Ranma que habló ahora apareció adelante, un poco más abajo por la inclinación del terreno. Su piel era de bronce y su cabello anaranjado, que se revoloteaba al mirar hacia la oscurecida figura de Niddugh en contraste con la intensa luz de sus alas y la tormenta roja que cubrió los cielos.

 _Fue su primera muerte en Idavollr lo que me hizo recordar lo suficiente como para perder lo poco que quedaba de mi humanidad. Con su muerte no solo gané recuerdos, conocimiento de mis vidas pasadas, sino también dolor, angustia, desesperación, ansiedad, tristeza, un tormento desgarrador multiplicado por millares de vidas pasadas. Y, sin embargo, esta vez se me negó la posibilidad de morir. Es gracioso, muchos creyeron que descubrí voluntariamente la inmortalidad y me siguieron queriendo que compartiera con ellos ese conocimiento y poder. ¡Imbéciles!, esta inmortalidad no era sino una maldición y también un síntoma de que algo mucho peor estaba por ocurrir._

El que hablaba era el emperador que apareció ante Ranma. Era él, pero tampoco era él. Erguido, orgulloso, con una larga capa colgando hasta sus pies. La trenza más larga caía por delante a un costado de su pecho, con manchones grises, casi blancos. Su rostro era frío, cruel y también cansado. El emperador caminó hasta detenerse frente a Ranma y este bajó un poco la espada de luz, con los labios entreabiertos y temblando. El dragón y la tormenta roja, ya nada le importaron; los rayos, las explosiones y el intenso calor que podría derretir toda la superficie, tampoco. A diferencia de los otros recuerdos que guardaban un ominoso silencio, el emperador volvió a hablarle:

 _Y siendo incapaz de morir, de reiniciar un ciclo a su lado, tuve que sufrir cada reencuentro, vida y muerte de Akane, en una única y patética vida mía sin poder olvidar. Ella siempre era la misma, sonriente, fresca, original y hermosa, mientras que yo me pudría por dentro al no soportar la idea de que se olvidara de mí del todo. Que ella me conociera, me amara y muriera en mis brazos para volverme a olvidar. El imperio, el conservar un universo de manera eterna, fue una acción desesperada. Si yo era inmortal, ¿qué sucedería si pierdo el alma de ella? ¿Dónde la encontraría? Si vivir sin ella el resto de una vida mortal era una tortura, ¿buscarla por un millón de años qué sería? ¿Y al encontrarla no la disfrutaría más que un fugaz instante antes de perderla otra vez en el ginnugagap, separados por infinitos mundos? Mi miedo me superó. Y, sin embargo, solo empeoré las cosas. Al forzar las reencarnaciones de Akane en un universo único, a mi lado, terminé recordando más y más cosas que no debería, revelaciones cada vez más espantosas con cada una de sus muertes, y más de estas habilidades del vacío despertaban también en mí. Lo comprendí entonces, lo que soy realmente._

—¿Qué comprendí? —preguntó Ranma desesperado—. ¡¿Qué fue lo que recordé?!

El emperador ante él sacudió la cabeza.

 _Tras su última muerte de ella en Idavollr es que esa demente revelación vino a mí, como si algo se hubiera vaciado del todo en mi interior para encontrar lo que jamás debió ser hallado. Entendí que las muertes de ella me completaban. Al principio de todas las vidas, antes de que este ciclo enloquecedor comenzara, yo era algo. Y ese algo se había desunido, esparcido en millares de partes, sellado por una fuerza de pureza maravillosa, atractiva, de la que no me quería apartar. ¿Era amor? ¿O era solamente el deseo de estar completo otra vez lo que me hacía seguirle en el tiempo y espacio? ¿Era ella la razón de mis esfuerzos o la causante original del tormento infinito al que fui destinado?... ¿La amaba, o realmente la odiaba y deseaba que muriera? ¿Era mi amada o mi gran enemiga?... Lo único que alcancé a comprender es que eso ya no importaba. Lo que éramos ya no está más. Lo que somos es todo lo que cuenta. Y gracias a esa última muerte era que ahora todos los fragmentos se habían vuelto a unir. Entonces ese algo era aterrador despertó en mí, quizás ésa era la razón por la que ella estaba maldita a estar lejos de mí, o tal vez ella era la guardadora de esto que no debió unirse jamás. Ella era el sello, y su existencia se desgastaba cada vez que estaba cerca de mí hasta perder, morir, y liberar esa pequeña parte que retenía. Una y otra vez, yo me acercaba a ella y tras recuperar tan solo una pequeña parte de mi ser, escapaba. Así jugamos al gato y al ratón eternamente. ¿Nos amábamos?... Más bien yo la necesitaba._

—No es verdad, no lo es.

 _Lo siento, tener que recordarlo así, pero esta vez ya no será igual. Aleja la idea de que la muerte te liberará de la verdad. Deja de creer que renacerás otra vez siendo un ignorante que vivirá a su lado, que creerá amarla para luego asesinarla tan solo por anular su existencia con el vacío que llevas y que la codicia… Se acabó para mí._

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué terminó?

 _Estaba tan equivocado. Todas mis teorías, mis investigaciones, todo mi trabajo durante siglos para intentar mantenerla con vida y a mi lado, ¿podía imaginar la verdad?_

—Fui yo… —susurró Ranma, impactado.

 _Finalmente, su última muerte… me completó. Y lo que liberó ella… yo… ¡Traté de detenerme! Mi pequeña voluntad mortal, que había nacido de tantas reencarnaciones, esa que dice amarla e importarle la existencia de estos mortales, intentó no ser consumido por el gran todo. Intenté enfrentarme a ese algo que desbordó de mí. Sí, me separé, una pequeña parte de mí se negó al todo y desafié a mi propio ser. Y cuando más importante era, por primera vez, perdí. Me combatí a mí mismo durante años, siglos, sobre las ruinas de Idavollr, en lo que otros llamaron el gran silencio. Fue demoledor, incansable, inútil, ¿cómo destruir lo que tú eres? ¿De qué manera vencer el vacío con más vacío?... Entonces, tras perder casi por cansancio, morí. Creí que sería absorbido por mi todo superior, pero por alguna extraña coincidencia me separé completamente y pude renacer otra vez como un mortal. Esta insignificante parte mortal que soy tuvo otra oportunidad. Sí, Ranma, yo, tú, ese que eres tú ahora, eres el último de la cadena infinita, un último suspiro de aliento antes de que mi verdadero yo, o tu verdadero tú, nos consuma a todos. Su existencia es débil, porque la has cazado, te has alimentado de cada una de sus muertes hasta saciarte. Al completarte, ya no le queda más existencia para escapar de ti y volver a renacer, no otra vez. Si dejas que ahora sea consumida por mí, por ti, por el vacío que tanto la ansía, será el final de su eternidad. Por eso eres mi última oportunidad para detenerme; eres el último que queda para salvarla de ti mismo._

—Debo salvarla… de mí —Ranma reaccionó, entrando en pánico. Agitó la poderosa espada de luz y su rostro mutó en la más poderosa ira, miedo y determinación—. No puedo morir, ¡no voy a morir!, porque si lo hago esta vez perderé a Akane para siempre.

—Demasiado tarde, emperador —clamó Niddugh, ignorante de las visiones de Ranma y creyendo su parálisis una señal de miedo. El tiempo se había cumplido. Abrió más las alas, las que comenzaron a desintegrarse en la intensa luz antes del final—, ¡serás exterminado de la creación!

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los que odian y dicen amar, a los que aman cuando creen odiar:_

.

Soy de ese tipo de personas que durante las crisis, estrés, desvelos y problemas funcionan con una sonrisa al 120%. Yo lo llamo «modo adrenalina», cosa que mi esposa Randuril detesta porque no está bien para mi salud. Y tiene razón, porque tras pasar la dificultad y al primer momento de descanso me desplomo. Aquí me tienen con este largo capítulo, pero todavía perdido en todo lo demás y, adivinan, resfriado y adolorido. Ya me repondré. Por ahora espero disfruten de este capítulo, perdonen si está poco pulido pues la cabeza me da vueltas a la hora de revisar algo tan denso, largo y además con jaqueca.

En fin, solo espero que las grandes revelaciones les estén gustando. Todavía queda más que contar, como lo que está pasando en Noatum, pero quise enfocarme en lo importante por ahora que ya estaba demasiado extenso y, para qué repetir, denso, muy denso.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro emocionante y muy cósmico capítulo de _Idavollr._

PD: Si quieren leer más fantasía, aventura y divertido romance, los invito a leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_. La publicad nunca es poca, ¿verdad? Fufufu.

.

.

Pueden encontrar mi página personal buscando en Facebook directamente por mi nombre de autor _Noham Theonaus_ , o usando el siguiente vínculo: www[punto]facebook[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus

También quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que ya han comprado mi nueva novela. Es un poco difícil hacerme promoción, más cuando ocupo el poco tiempo que tengo en dedicarme a escribir, por lo que más les agradezco la publicidad que me han hecho. Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

.

Pueden leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	54. Vollr131 V

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

Las modernas torres de acero y cristal estaban destruidas. El suelo inestable las hacía inclinarse peligrosamente como juncos en el río. El poderoso viento de la tormenta las azotaba con tanta crueldad que se formaban largas estelas blancas de los bordes. Las grandes autopistas se desplomaban tras haber sido sacudidas, el terreno se partía y abría, se doblaba sobre sí mismo antes de desintegrarse y desplomarse en el vacío impenetrable de los abismos. Las grietas avanzaban como animales de caza corriendo tras sus víctimas, dejando tras de sí nuevos abismos que se ensanchaban engullendo extensos segmentos de la ciudad, barrios, plazas, altas y pequeñas edificaciones, recuerdos de vidas innumerables que las habitaron.

El cielo negro, un manto de nubes denso y rápido hasta provocar vértigo, rugía y deslumbraba con rayos rojos como la sangre que golpeaban la tierra. Las aguas de las bahías y de todos los océanos se arremolinaban como ojos de una criatura ancestral. No había lugar que se salvara de las corrientes, no hubo nave que escapó de ser arrastrada hacia la oscuridad. De la tierra que temblaba se levantaron largas extensiones, altas como montañas, pero afiladas y curvilíneas como si fueran fauces enormes. De aquí y allá se alzaron destruyendo lo que todavía quedaba en pie.

Los abismos crecían en todas direcciones como si fuera un cáncer y de su cada vez más prominente oscuridad brotó finalmente enormes solidificaciones de energía abisal, gigantescos hasta rozar los cielos, sin otro detalle distinguible además de su silueta pues la oscuridad de su negrura era perfecta, absorbía todo incluso la luz. Y como tentáculos danzaron en el cielo superando los límites que dividen la bóveda celeste del cosmos, como los miembros retorcidos de una bestia antes dormida se agitaron destruyendo todo lo que tocaban y lograban alcanzar. Entonces, desde las profundidades del centro de los abismos emergió _eso._ Con su canto espectral de millares de voces, incomprensibles, escalofriantes, enloquecedoras, sobrepasó el mundanal estruendo del cataclismo. Del colosal pozo de oscuridad abisal, el epicentro de toda la magna destrucción, algo más grotesco se formó y comenzó a emerger. Al levantarse dejó atrás la oscuridad del abismo como si fuera una mezcla pegajosa que se adhería a su piel.

Una única alma mortal vivía entonces y lo esperaba para enfrentarlo. En la cúspide de un edificio caído el emperador esperaba con una pierna sobre el borde y la otra más atrás. Con una mano empuñaba la espada tan fuerte que retorcía su metal. El cabello se había soltado y danzaba agitado por la ventisca. Su rostro, endurecido, mostraba ira, angustia y tristeza.

En la superficie de _eso_ que se levantaba hasta abarcar todo el horizonte, indescriptible por la percepción mortal, aparecieron heridas, que al abrirse derramaron ríos de sangre negra. Eran ojos, o algo similar, muy humanos, que giraron todos apuntando a la pequeñísima figura del emperador. A pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia, ante su grandeza era como si lo tuviera a sus pies.

 _Ah, maldición, todo es culpa de esa boba._

El emperador sonrió. Una risa que se convirtió en las carcajadas de un demente. Había perdido el juicio, ¿o quizás en realidad lo había encontrado? Finalmente lo comprendió todo, y también comprendió que lo iba a perder todo.

Abanicó con fuerza la espada, la que se envolvió en una poderosa aura de oscuridad, y maldijo de nuevo para sus adentros. Esa sería la última y más poderosa batalla de todas, contra un enemigo digno de su poder, o quizás, aunque no quería reconocerlo, infinitamente superior.

Y nadie jamás contaría su historia.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vollr131**

.

V

.

.

.

 _Oh, Ry'maggagh, señor del caos, primogénito del vacío, ¡escucha mi plegaria!... ¡Ten piedad de mi gente! ¡Perdónalos!... Olvida la insolencia que han tenido al provocarte, a ti, que tu poder impera por encima del destino. Toma mi alma, mi mente y mis pensamientos. ¡Toma a esta doncella, a esta insignificante sacerdotisa, devota de tu poder! Consúmeme si lo deseas. Satisfácete de mí, aunque yo no sea más que una mortal incapaz de entender la grandeza de tu existencia, tú, que está más allá de los universos; tú, que junto a los de tu linaje gobiernas el ginnugagap, el entronado del abismo. Apiádate de mi pueblo, por mí, ¡ten misericordia de este insignificante mundo y no lo devores!... ¡Tómame a mí en su lugar!... ¡A mí, te lo suplico, no a ellos!... Durante toda la eternidad si lo deseas, en todas mis reencarnaciones, aliméntate de mí, soy tuya._

.

.

.

Las planicies de Folkvang comenzaron a desintegrarse, separándose las paredes de los acantilados, las que luego se desplomaron devoradas por el agitado océano que entraba en tierra en un escalofriante maremoto. Las olas alcanzaban decenas de metros y no tenían piedad.

Noatum consiguió separarse de las costas antes de la primera gran ola. A pesar de su gran tamaño y de su perímetro como un diamante alargado que cortaba las mareas, no era inmune al violento movimiento de las aguas. Las olas gigantes que siguieron a la primera consiguieron inclinar la ciudad, golpear con violencia las altísimas murallas y asomarse unos metros por sobre ellas. El agua de mar al caer desde tal altura sobre los edificios provocó el extraño efecto de lluvia salada.

Akane trataba de mantener la calma, dando órdenes en el puesto más alto de la plataforma de mando de la ciudad. En las pantallas en el aire se veía lo que quedaba de la ciudad portuaria de Folkvang, siendo cortada por los movimientos tectónicos y devorada por el violento oleaje. La oscuridad era el gran enemigo, en la noche las únicas luces provenían de Noatum y de la ciudad invertida en el cielo como si fuera una tenue luna de plata, cada vez más cerca, amenazándolos, como si el cielo estuviera cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Las luces de Folkvang se apagaban rápidamente, revelando como a grandes porciones era devorada por el mar.

—Los refugiados, ¿los tienen? —preguntó Akane, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio por las fuertes sacudidas—, ¿qué sucede con las naves de rescate?

Uno de los elfos en los puestos de control, recibiendo información en su pantalla y por los cristales mágicos que utilizaban para comunicarse, respondió a la pregunta de su señora transmitiéndole lo que sabía al momento.

—Mi señora, las naves tres y cuatro consiguieron sacar a los civiles del área norte de Folkvang. La uno y dos están embarcando todavía a los que quedaron en las tierras altas. La nave número cinco ha sido dañada y…

—¿Qué sucede? —Akane temió—. ¡Responda!

—Fue… alcanzada por un deslizamiento de tierra antes de despegar con un grupo de refugiados del poblado de los barrancos. Perdimos contacto con ella, seguramente ha caído en la bahía.

—¡No! —Akane se cubrió los labios con la mano.

Nabiki dio un paso al frente, pálida pero firme. El resto de los que estaban alrededor también prestaron atención a lo que sucedía, con dolorosos gestos y miradas llenas de confusión.

—¿Cuántos iban a bordo? —preguntó con necesaria frialdad.

—E-Era una nave de carga tipo fragata, de las primeras reparadas de la flota ancestral de Vanaheim, y antes del accidente nos informaron que consiguieron evacuar a toda la aldea…

—¿Cuántos? —insistió la chica.

—¡Ah!, lo siento, mi señora. Incluyendo la tripulación de enanos estimamos unas… trescientas almas.

Akane alzó el rostro, sus ojos oscurecieron ante la presión y los recuerdos. Además de la ciudad portuaria, Folkvang estaba rodeada por varios asentamientos construidos en las paredes de roca de los enormes acantilados del valle quebrado, suspendidos a gran altitud sobre las peligrosas y sinuosas entradas del mar. Si la nave cayó entre los desfiladeros no cabían muchas esperanzas… Apretó los puños, no iba a rendirse ahora.

—¿Hay una nave cercana? —preguntó Akane con voz de mando—, ¿alguna todavía disponible que pueda hacer un reconocimiento?

—Las otras naves han completado su misión y ya regresan —contestó el elfo.

Otro elfo movió los dedos en su pantalla de luz y acotó en voz alta.

—Mi señora, el aire está sobrecargado de energía abisal, la navegación de las naves es dificultosa y ya es peligroso solo tratar de regresar.

—Pero, no podemos dejarlos ahí.

—Akane —respondió Nabiki—, ni siquiera sabemos si siguen con vida, ¿arriesgarás a otra tripulación solo para investigar? Afuera es un auténtico infierno, las marejadas cada vez son peores y las siguientes olas podrían sumergir todo el valle. Las paredes de los acantilados están desplomándose. ¡Noatum está en peligro! No podemos preocuparnos de enviar otra frágil nave de carga, con suerte conseguimos entender lo suficiente para hacerlas volar.

—Entiendo —Akane gruñó. Sus ojos temblaron y brillaron humedecidos. Apretó los dientes y se mordió los labios hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre, luego respiró profundamente—. ¡Que se ordene el regreso de todas las naves con los refugiados de inmediato!, no podemos poner más gente en peligro.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Nabiki. No porque dudara de lo que antes había aconsejado con enorme dolor, sino porque no creía a su hermanita capaz de semejante acto de frialdad.

Akane, en lugar de responder, cerró los ojos. Nabiki recién comprendió lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Debes estar bromeando, Akane. ¡¿Ahora?!

Ella no respondió. Se concentró y su espíritu viajó hacia los estremecedores acantilados, como si se encontrara en ese lugar, de pie en una de las rocas de las salientes.

Si en Noatum el estremecimiento era terrible, en el exterior todo era un infierno. La oscuridad de una noche aterradora era acompañada por el rugir de la tierra desgarrada. El mar, apenas visible como una masa de oscuridad, se alzaba entre las paredes de roca con la fuerza de un ariete. Los puentes de roca, ancestrales y hermosos, se desplomaban con los deslizamientos de tierra. Las antiguas esculturas erigidas en los acantilados, que desafiaban la gravedad, caían sin piedad. Entre los restos de una aldea construida en el muro pudo ver, en el fondo, una gran nave de carga vanir atrapada entre dos paredes de roca en la parte más estrecha del barranco. Estaba en peligro, a poco menos de cien metros sobre el mar que entraba y golpeaba contra las paredes. La chica contuvo el aliento al ver que la nave se deslizó otros veinte metros tras un nuevo temblor que pareció separar un poco más las paredes del acantilado. Pudo escuchar los gritos de la gente y de los tripulantes, e incluso percibir su temor.

Abrió los ojos.

—Ya los encontré, están en peligro.

—Akane, deberías dejar de hacer eso, ¿qué parte de _las energías están desbalanceadas y es peligroso trasladar tu espíritu_ no entendiste?

Akane no respondió a la pregunta. Se dirigió rápidamente al espectro de Heid que, si estuviera viva, sudaría mares en ese momento. El espectro no cesaba de mover las manos sobre un panel de cristal negro con los ojos saltando de una imagen a la otra de los muchos rectángulos de luz que la rodeaban girando lentamente alrededor de su puesto, donde aparecían diagramas de Noatum, del corazón de Idavollr que existía en su interior y del anillo rúnico de metal que lo rodeaba, en el que estaban engarzados los pilares de Asgard que habían conseguido encontrar, y otras pantallas con un sin fin de ecuaciones de la ciencia creadora, una mezcla inteligible de runas, fórmulas y esquemas.

—Señora Heid, ¿todavía no están listos los pilares?

Heid apenas levantó la cabeza, estaba estresada y sulfurada con el excesivo y masivo trabajo que realizaba.

—Niña, no me presiones. ¿Crees que armonizar la masa de energía creadora de toda una ciudad, su gente y sus almas, con los pilares de Asgard y mi Idavollr es sencillo? Estamos hablando de la frecuencia de masa de tres universos distintos que deben resonar como si fuera uno solo, y además con uno nuevo y artificial como es Midgard. Es un trabajo de años, ¡no de un par de días! Está bien que mi genialidad sea inigualable incluso en este precario estado en el que me encuentro, ¡pero no me presiones más! ¿Y a quién se le ocurrió la idea tan maravillosa de crear un modelo completo adelantándonos y estimando los datos faltantes del último pilar sin tenerlo todavía? ¡Mil maldiciones al que se le ocurrió una idea tan estúpida!

Nabiki y Akane, junto con el líder de los enanos, el representante de los elfos y Ámbar, la líder de las hadas, la observaron acusadoramente.

—A usted.

—A ti.

Corearon al unísono.

Heid detuvo los dedos y meció la cabeza. Tan solo un momento antes de volver a tipear rápidamente.

—Por eso digo, niños —acotó Heid ignorándolos—, que esta idea es una auténtica revolución científica como jamás se ha visto en otra era. Si no fuera yo, ¡me aclamaría por tan maravillosa genialidad! Lamentablemente soy demasiado humilde para ello…

Akane dejó caer los hombros, no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Señora Heid, necesitamos que se apresure, es nuestra única esperanza.

—Sí, sí, no es a mí a la que deberías presionar, niña. ¿No es Ranma el encargado de traer el último pilar? Si no llega a tiempo estaremos perdidos…

—Él lo hará.

La determinación y seguridad de Akane provocó un solemne silencio.

—Akane… No, tienes razón, es mejor no preocuparse por eso —agregó Nabiki. Todos sabían que, sin el último pilar de Asgard, la ciudad de Noatum, ni ellos, no podrían escapar de la destrucción.

—Nabiki, quedas al mando —ordenó Akane caminando hacia la entrada.

—Sí, como digas… ¡¿Qué yo?! Akane, espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—A rescatarlos.

Ante la mirada de pánico del resto de los dirigentes de Noatum, Nabiki dio un paso hacia ella rápidamente.

—¡Espera, no te atrevas a…!

Un círculo rúnico rodeó los pies de Akane y ascendió en un instante envolviéndola. Alcanzó a ver la sonrisa conciliadora de su hermanita antes de que desapareciera en una estela multicolor.

—Akane, ¡por Kami! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! —bramó Nabiki.

—Mi señora —clamó uno de los elfos operarios de los controles—, ¡mi señora, tenemos una emergencia!

—¿Qué ahora?

En la pantalla principal aparecida en el aire, en el centro del espacio bajo la cúpula que rodeaba a la plataforma de mando, pudieron ver una gran oscuridad cubriendo el horizonte. Tarde Nabiki comprendió de lo que se trataba.

—Debe ser una broma —exclamó sin aliento.

—Los datos indican que tenemos menos de treinta minutos antes de que toque tierra, incluyéndonos —agregó el elfo, con el rostro empapado de sudor.

Ámbar corrió hacia el puesto y miró más datos empujando al elfo.

—Tiene casi ochocientos metros de altitud —dijo la hada—. ¡Pasará sobre nosotros!

—Noatum puede flotar y superarla, nos sacudiremos un poco nada más. Solo dirijan la proa en dirección de la ola —respondió Heid sin prestarles atención, algo molesta por todo el ruido.

—¡Timonel, ya escucharon, procedan! Giren la ciudad hacia el oeste, que se dé la voz de alarma. Los que todavía no estén en los refugios subterráneos que sean llevados de inmediato—ordenó Nabiki. Entonces se dirigió al resto del consejo—. Pero nuestra seguridad no es el verdadero problema.

—Hundirá toda la tierra de Folkvang —concluyó el enano tirándose la barba de los nervios—. Si alguien queda allí todavía, perecerá.

Nabiki avanzó hacia el puesto del elfo que controlaba las comunicaciones.

—Necesitamos que los últimos refugiados lleguen a la ciudad. Que las naves se estacionen directamente en los puertos bajo la superficie, no quiero más movimientos en la superficie. ¡Rápido, rápido! Tú, contáctame con la Skidbladnir, ¡ahora!

—¡Mi señora! —grito otro elfo.

—¿Qué ahora? —Nabiki puso los ojos en el cielo y comenzó a odiar a su hermanita por dejarla a cargo.

Una nueva imagen apareció en la pantalla. Esta miraba hacia el este, en dirección de la cadena montañosa que como una oscura silueta cerraba el otro extremo de las tierras de Folkvang. Se suponía que del otro lado estaban las otrora hermosas planicies del Valhalla, el país principal de Asgard, sus pueblos, bosques y el camino hacia las montañas que llevaban a la capital divina.

Entonces presenciaron el auténtico horror. Un oscuro sentimiento de desazón y debilidad se apoderó de todos. El sonido, tenue por la distancia, alcanzó para hacerlos temblar hasta sus entrañas. Eran voces, millares de ellas, sonidos metálicos, atroces, carentes de vida, pero que vibraban como una versión retorcida y corrupta del otro hermoso canto de las ballenas. Una nueva luz recalcó la silueta de las montañas, como si todo lo que hubiera detrás de ellas se convirtiera en llamaradas negras y violáceas, tan altas que parecían tentáculos rozando el firmamento. Y delante de estas monstruosas formaciones, que ya afligían y ponían a prueba sus corduras, aparecieron como la nieve un centenar de manchas oscuras cubriendo el cielo. Eran los causantes del sonido, los emisores del horrendo canto de destrucción.

El cielo hacia el horizonte del oeste se cubrió por los hambrientos hijos del vacío.

Nabiki apretó los dientes. Y como tembló al igual que el resto. Un miedo primigenio, visceral, se apoderó de ella, como si fuera a ser devorada por una bestia violenta y si su carne estuviera a punto de ser despedazadas mientras estaba con vida, fue lo que sintió y casi paralizó sus movimientos. Gracias a su enorme fuerza de voluntad y poderosa mente, se repuso, pero al mirar alrededor se percató de que todos estaban en silencio, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos prendados de la aterradora imagen.

Era más que miedo, era la devastadora realidad, la desesperanza, el anuncio del final absoluto no solo de sus vidas, sino el completo final de sus existencias.

—Suficiente con esta estupidez… —susurró Nabiki, no por nada se había enfrentado a los peligros de Glitnir y a un poderoso hijo del vacío como Kvarsirham, como para quebrarse en ese momento—. ¡Atentos todos! ¡Ciudadanos de Noatum, a las armas!

—Pero… ellos son hijos del vacío —farfulló el señor de los elfos, antiguo general de Alvheim—. Nuestras almas serán devoradas con tan solo mirarlos de cerca y…

El enano le dio un buen golpe en la espalda.

—¡Para tanto lloriqueo, orejas largas! Recuerda que nos preparamos para esto. Nuestras fuerzas han sido equipadas con las mejores armas y armaduras que creamos gracias a las instrucciones del señor Kandurias. La aleación de piedra vollr nos permitirá defendernos.

—Recuerden que debemos tener valor —acotó Ámbar. El fuego ardiendo en los ojos de la valiente hada esgrimista—. Tal como nos entrenamos, debemos luchar confiados en nuestra existencia, ¡que cada golpe de nuestras espadas diga lo que somos y en lo que creemos!

Heid desvió su mano del panel negro y golpeó otro más pequeño a su lado. Una pequeña imagen apareció en el aire desplegando un esquema en tres dimensiones de Noatum.

—He completado la armonización de dos de los pilares y desvié la energía al sistema de defensa —dijo y sonrió con malicia—. ¿Olvidan, mis niños, que esta ciudad era originalmente una fortaleza de guerra para luchar contra esas cosas? ¡No subestimen a mi Noatum!

Nabiki asintió. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Mi señora —dijo otro elfo—, la Skidbladnir informa que va en curso de interceptar al enemigo.

—Rashell… —murmuró Nabiki, empuñando la mano sobre su pecho. Entonces, recobrando las fuerzas, se dirigió al todo el personal—. ¡Inicien la barrera de Idavollr!

—¡A su orden, mi señora! —respondieron la veintena de operarios de la plataforma de mando.

Los dirigentes de Noatum se miraron entre sí y corrieron hacia la salida, decididos a dirigir a sus respectivos pueblos hasta el final.

.

.

En el otro extremo del planeta, en las ruinas de Vollr131, el antiguo nombre de Asgard, una batalla muy diferente pero no menos decisiva se llevaba a cabo. Era un combate escrito hacía milenios y que decidiría el destino de una historia sin final.

La espada de luz refulgía violentamente en la mano de Ranma, tanta energía que formaba descargas que se enroscaban en el brazo del muchacho hasta dañar la armadura del antebrazo y la tela del resto de la manga. El rostro del joven reflejaba el dolor de contener tanta energía y de estar bajo la presión de la poderosa fuerza que estaba conjurando el dragón en sus alas.

Las rocas humeaban y estallaban, las paredes de las montañas comenzaban a deslizarse tras derretirse. El firmamento se cubrió de nubes rojas y los rayos unían el cielo con la tierra en violentas descargas que provocaban explosiones en un área de miles de kilómetros a la redonda.

Niddugh rugió y la intensa luz de las alas creció hasta casi envolver su colosal cuerpo. El suelo cedió despedazándose bajo el inconmensurable peso y las gigantescas garras se hundieron hasta los tobillos. Toda la superficie se desprendió y alzó en el aire, levitando por momentos como múltiples islas producto de la intensa presión de las energías en conflicto.

—Es el final, emperador. He esperado miles, millones de años para este momento. ¡Al fin puedo sentir el néctar dulce de la venganza!

Ranma chasqueó entre dientes.

—Demonios —susurró, con el cabello agitándose por la poderosa brisa que lo envolvía, producto de la lucha de energías tan opuestas que devoraba a su brazo desde la espada y trepaba hasta su hombro—, y tú ya comienzas a recordarme a Kuno.

.

.

La nave de carga era larga y algo ancha en su centro. Decorada con bordes reforzados de diseños rúnicos hasta la larga proa. Las grandes alas, rígidas, como de cristal, estaban aprisionadas entre el casco y las paredes de roca mostrando algunos daños. Como todas las naves aéreas de Vanaheim no poseía mástiles, pues se impulsaba con la fuerza creadora de los cristales adosados en su popa. Sobre la cubierta una gran cúpula ovalada y afilada hacía de puesto de mando. Sobre la cubierta los enanos de la tripulación luchaban con sus picos y palas tratando de perforar las paredes y liberar a la nave. El cielo rugía, las paredes de los acantilados murmuraban destrucción. Grandes rocas se desprendían de las alturas y caían con fuerza sobre el cubierta y la cúpula, teniendo la tripulación que evitarlos por sus vidas.

Aún así no se rendían, no solo por ellos, sino por los cientos de almas que habían rescatado y que atemorizados aguardaban su destino, acurrucados unos a otros en el interior de la nave.

—¡Más potencia! —vociferó el capitán, agarrándose con ambas manos a los apoyabrazos de su puesto de mando. El personal alrededor, solo los necesarios para operar la nave, pues al resto lo envió a la cubierta a picar las paredes, se apresuraban por cumplir las órdenes. Las grandes rocas golpeaban la cúpula sobre sus cabezas y rebotaban, cortándoles el aliento, dejando marcas y largas grietas—. No se distraigan, avecillas, ¡o yo seré el que les aplaste el cráneo!

—Por las profundidades de Asgard —se quejó el enano a cargo del timón, moviendo su larga barba trenzada hacia la espalda para que no estuviera en el camino de sus brazos—, no lleva unas horas al mando de una nave voladora y ya se cree un veterano de los cielos.

—Te escuché, manos de mantequilla. ¡Menos queja y mueve ese maldito timón!

—¡Eso hago, por el culo de Freya! Pero la roca está presionando a la nave, no nos moveremos por más que me grites. Si las paredes de roca siguen abriéndose o cerrándose tan antojadizamente de seguro moriremos triturados, o caeremos al mar y pereceremos en sus oscuras aguas.

—El núcleo vollr sigue sin funcionar —se quejó el encargado de los motores, escuchándose en todo el puente al estar transmitiendo por un cristal comunicador desde la sala de máquinas. Era un enano con enormes antiparras que lo protegían del resplandor intenso de los cristales con los que trabajaba metiendo su soplete mágico—. Si la nave se libera ahora caeremos como una roca.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? —respondió el enano capitán, agarrándose su exagerado sombrero triangular con una pluma larga roja—. ¿Qué esperemos sentados a que lo arregles de una vez? Cuando lo hagas ya estaremos muertos. ¡Vamos a liberar la nave, y cuando lo hagamos más vale que ese cristal brille como el sol!

—Es intento —se escuchó otra vez la voz del enano maquinista—, pero los he martillado, intentado cortar, hechizado, raspado, lamido…

—¿Lamido? —el capitán alzó una ceja y miró a los demás, tan confundidos como él.

—… y nada funciona. Creo que solo me falta echarles la salsa incomible de mi mujer, a ver si de tan picante encienden.

—¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Qué esperas! —contestó el capitán—. Y si tienes también que besarles el culo, ¡hazlo! Pero quiero esos cristales refulgiendo cuando nos liberemos o te juro que te arrancaré la barba, aunque terminemos en el ginnugagap.

Se escuchó el lamento del maquinista.

—Ah. Si tan solo fuera el culo de la dama Freya…

La comunicación se cortó, las luces parpadearon. La nave entera se estremeció y más rocas cayeron sobre la cúpula de la cabina. Podían ver desde ahí como los enanos en la cubierta perdían el equilibrio y caían, otros gateaban tratando de salvarse del desplome de las rocas.

—¡¿Qué ahora?! Me niego a que mi nave se hunda en el primer vuelo —lamentó el capitán. Desde ahí pudieron escuchar los gritos y lamentos de la gente refugiada en las cubiertas inferiores—. No, no podemos dejarlos morir aquí… ¡Por los dioses!

Todos alzaron los ojos y vieron que en la cúspide del acantilado la silueta de una gran roca dibujada contra el cielo platinado de la ciudad invertida. Era un fragmento que se desprendió de la pared y cayó rebotando entre ambas paredes. Era mucho más grande que la nave y, si esta no cedía y se hundía bajo su peso, sería de todas formas trituradas. El capitán se sacó el sombrero y lo presionó contra su pecho, se puso de pie y encaró la muerte con valor.

—Que te den por el…

Una poderosa luz estalló sobre sus cabezas. De pronto la roca desapareció convertida en una lluvia de pequeñas piedras, las que rebotaron en una barrera invisible, como un cristal que solo reflejaba su silueta con cada impacto de las piedras. Era un hechizo de protección.

El capitán, boquiabierto, bajó los ojos y vio una hermosa luz blanca sobre la cubierta. No, no era una luz, era algo mucho más hermoso, y dejó su puesto corriendo a su encuentro. Abandonó la compuerta de cristal que separaba la cúpula de la cubierta y al salir descubrió a sus aeronautas embelesados con la recién llegada. Allí, entre ellos, estaba la hermosa doncella de Noatum, la princesa de oriente como todavía se la llamaba en las calles y otros mantuvieron la costumbre. El capitán empujó a los embobados enanos y se presentó ante ella sacándose el gran sombrero que rozó el suelo al hacer una pronunciada reverencia.

—Mi señora Akane, qué honor tenerla a bordo de mi humilde nave.

—Gracias, capitán —Akane sonrió, estaba exhausta tras el hechizo, pues no tuvo tiempo siquiera de tomar aliento y tras aparecer en la cubierta tuvo que encargarse del peligro—. ¿Qué sucede, cuál es la situación?

—¡Pésima! —confesó, pero con un entusiasmo que rozó la alegría—. Pero si usted me lo permite, no creo que pueda volverse peor…

Entonces escucharon el grito atroz, el coro de voces enloquecedoras, de los hijos del vacío. Un estruendo que podría escucharse hasta los confines del mundo. Akane sintió que su corazón se estrechó de angustia. Los enanos temblaron hasta las rodillas.

Uno de los tripulantes le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda a su capitán.

—¡Tenías que abrir la boca!... Digo, señor —dijo para nada arrepentido de su falta.

El capitán se volvió y le hundió un puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo de espaldas.

—¡Dejen de holgazanear, comida de gaviotas! —gritó a viva voz acomodándose el sombrero—. No dejaremos que nuestra señora nos siga viendo en este estado tan vergonzoso. Vamos, liberaremos la nave y llevaremos a toda esa gente a salvo a Noatum. ¡Doy mi palabra como el capitán Roca Negra que así será!

—¿Y que no era Roca Ígnea? —preguntó un enano.

—Eso fue la semana pasada —lo corrigió otro a su lado.

—Ah…

Akane sonrió, agradada del humor y valor de los enanos, cuando otros ya hubieran enloquecido ante la espeluznante amenaza de los hijos del vacío. Un nuevo estremecimiento les recordó la premura de su situación.

—Todos, a los muros, sigan cavando hasta…

—No —dijo Akane—. Ordene que regresen al interior de la nave, es demasiado peligroso.

—Pero, mi señora, ¿cómo haremos si…?

—Yo liberaré la nave, usted encárguese de encender el núcleo en el momento preciso —dijo Akane con determinación.

—Pero el motor está dañado…

La nave se estremeció con renovada violencia y se escuchó el tronar de las fuerzas del casco presionando las paredes de roca de su prisión.

—… ¡Ese maldito lo consiguió! —continuó el capitán, en un grito de júbilo.

—¡Es el momento! —alzó la voz la chica, intentando hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido.

Más rocas caían sobre la cubierta, pero Akane no tuvo temor. Se alejó de ellos parándose en el centro de la cubierta. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados y se concentró, mientras un poderoso círculo de luz multicolor, como la aurora boreal, la rodeaba.

—Saldremos de esta, Ranma, te lo prometo —murmuró Akane—. Por favor, regresa a mí… Te necesitamos.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A mis queridos lectores:_

.

Restan cada vez menos capítulos para concluir esta historia y, al igual que hice con el final de La esposa secuestrada, deseo inmortalizar en ese episodio final el nombre de todos los que me han acompañado desde el principio de esta saga. Por lo que si has sido un lector silencioso todo este tiempo te invito a que dejes tu review para tener conocimiento de tu nombre.

Deja tu review y tu nombre si eres un invitado, no te pierdas la oportunidad de ser parte de la saga infinita.

.

Pueden encontrar mi página personal buscando en Facebook directamente por mi nombre de autor _Noham Theonaus_ , o usando el siguiente vínculo: www[punto]facebook[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus

También quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que ya han comprado mi nueva novela. Es un poco difícil hacerme promoción, más cuando ocupo el poco tiempo que tengo en dedicarme a escribir, por lo que más les agradezco la publicidad que me han hecho. Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

.

Pueden leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	55. Vollr131 VI

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vollr131**

.

VI

.

.

.

 _Ranma, ¡Ranma! ¿Estás despierto?... Lo siento, es que tuve otra vez ese extraño sueño en que luchabas con espada y magia, y te enfrentabas a criaturas espantosas que me provocaban escalofríos. ¡No te rías!, sé que esas cosas no existen, pero parecía todo tan real, no como si estuviera soñándolo. Incluso puedo recordar ese horrible dolor, ¿acaso en los sueños se puede sentir dolor, ah? Sí, lo sentía, en mi sueño yo estaba herida y… moría en tus brazos. ¿Cómo que no píense más en eso? ¿Es que no te importa?... ¡Está bien, no me mires más como si estuviera loca y vuelve a dormir! No te molestaré más con mis tontos sueños, bobo._

 _… Ranma, ¿de verdad te dormiste?... ¿Sigues despierto?_

.

.

.

Ranma corrió dando saltos por sobre el terreno herido, la piedra ennegrecida como dientes alzados al cielo, las zanjas que se abrían como barrancos, por entre los relámpagos rojos que bombardeaban todo el hemisferio frío de Vollr131, convertido en un campo de batalla dentro del área de extrema creación generada por el cuerpo del colosal Niddugh. Gritó, muy fuerte, escupiendo la sangre negra que manchó la comisura de sus labios, pero dentro del ensordecedor bramido de los elementos, en esa tormenta roja como la sangre y negra como las pesadillas que, como un remolino, crecía y crecía en el cielo abarcando de un horizonte a otro, no podía escucharse a sí mismo. Todo su cuerpo sentía dolor, toda su esencia era lastimada por el aire que lo rodeaba, por la energía excesiva que ablandaba las rocas y evaporaba el hielo que antes había cubierto eternamente a ese mundo. Los océanos y lagos congelados hasta las profundidades más recónditas, entre restos de bestias primigenias e indescriptibles, donde comenzaba el abismo que devoraba a ese mundo desde su interior, se fundieron al instante, convirtiéndose en bombas de vapor que estallaban por toda la superficie congelada o la cenicienta tierra, como géiseres gigantes y poderosos que destrozaban las caras de las montañas.

En medio del caos y la destrucción, la silueta del dragón era apenas distinguible contra el intenso sol creado por el resplandor de sus alas. Las escamas de su piel también sufrían, se desintegraban y desprendían, se alzaban a su derredor como las enormes rocas en el aire, que producto de la energía flotaban y eran trituradas por presiones tan poderosas, que ningún otro material creado por mano de mortales podría resistirlas.

A esa silueta apuntaba Ranma, a esa figura corría con devoción. Entre relámpagos y rocas que rebotaban en el aire unas contra otras, entre estallidos de vapor, contra el poderoso vendaval que arrastraba consigo una lluvia de escombros afilados como espadas, se movía sin descanso. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una capa de oscura fuerza abisal, como un vapor oscuro que lo envolvía, un miasma que dejaba una estela a su paso. Ni siquiera la fuerza creadora del dragón era capaz de mitigar del todo su esencia que crecía y crecía, se fortalecía a cada paso. La espada Skirr, el corazón de un universo una vez conocido como Vanaheim, también vibraba en su mano. La larga hoja de luz como si fuera una silueta creada con líneas platinadas y cuerpo traslúcido como el cristal, desprendía una poderosa esencia como una neblina platinada que se mezclaba con la estela oscura de Ranma. Era una sombra blanca y negra que se movía entre los poderosos embistes. Corría por las paredes de las montañas que se abrían en dos. Saltaba por las enormes piedras que flotaban como islas en el aire, corría por sus caras desafiando la gravedad, saltaba otra vez de roca en roca. Con simples movimientos de su otra mano ordenaba la destrucción de los gigantescos escombros que se cruzaban en su camino, y con la espada cuya luz se extendía decenas de metros cortaba en dos los grandes bloques que se interponían. Era una larga estela negra y blanca, libre como sus cabellos que se desataron de la trenza y se mecían de manera extraña, como si no pesaran, brillando como sus ojos, devorando la luz como el miasma que envolvía sus piernas.

Niddugh lo esperó extendiendo más sus alas, como si la luz que proyectaba y que destruía esa cara del mundo, fuera el ataque más descomunal en contra del pequeño ser abisal.

Era una batalla inhumana. Eran fuerzas superiores, energías en conflicto, una lucha que podría crear mundos o destruirlos, generar nebulosas o devorarlas en un insaciable agujero negro. Ojos mortales no tendrían manera de explicar el choque de ambas fuerzas, ni siquiera se podrían abrir en esa tormenta de fuerzas tan hostiles. Nada sobreviviría más que unos pocos segundos en ese lugar a excepción de ellos.

Nadie jamás imaginaría lo que sucedió del otro lado de Asgard. Nadie podría contar jamás su historia.

.

.

Akane se posicionó cerca de la proa de la nave. Giró el rostro para hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Desde el interior de la cabina el capitán de los enanos asintió y repitió para sí un antiguo rezo de clemencia a la dama Freya mezclado con un par de irrepetibles insultos.

—Adelante —ordenó a su tripulación—. ¡Potencia máxima!

El timonel acató la orden y movió los controles. La nave entera se estremeció al estar todavía atascada entre las dos paredes de roca.

En la bodega de la nave, donde se encontraba la mayoría de los refugiados, unos niños elfos se acurrucaban bajo los brazos de su madre. La mujer, con la voz temblorosa, intentó animarlos cantando una suave melodía que recordaba a la antigua grandeza de Asgard.

En la cubierta el estremecimiento fue violento. Akane se mantuvo apenas en pie, pero no tenía tiempo para temer. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados y cerró los ojos concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas.

— _¡Barrera aurora!_

Al instante se formó una barrera mágica, como de cristal, alrededor de la nave. La barrera con reflejos multicolores comenzó a empujar las paredes de roca como las manos de un gigante.

—¿Todavía no nos soltamos? —preguntó el capitán.

—Capitán, ¡el motor no lo soportará más tiempo! —se quejó el ingeniero de la nave usando el cristal comunicador desde la sala de máquinas.

—Pues amenázalo con que lo besarás si cede, ¿me entendiste? ¡Pero no nos detendremos por nada!

—Capitán…

—¡Más potencia! —ordenó.

La nave comenzó a deslizarse unos metros arrastrando sus alas de cristal por las paredes. La barrera de Akane parecía conseguir aplastar un poco las rocas. Pero ella no solo luchaba contra las piedras, sino contra las dos paredes gigantescas que ejercían su presión tectónica sobre la pequeña nave.

—Un poco más… no me rendiré… Vamos, un poco más.

Akane recordó el duro entrenamiento al que la dama Freya la sometió. Sabía que serviría un día. Sus brazos dolían, su corazón más como si se fuera a partir en dos. Estaba literalmente resistiendo en su espíritu el peso de los acantilados.

—Un poco más…

La nave se deslizó unos metros más, pero el crujido fue espantoso, como si todo el casco fuera a partirse en dos.

—¡Dama Akane, cuidado arriba! —advirtió uno de los tripulantes que la rodeaban en cubierta.

Grandes bloques de roca se desprendieron de las paredes y caían desde las alturas sobre ellos.

.

.

Niddugh reaccionó con sorpresa y su rugido fue de temor. ¿Cómo era posible que el emperador, en ese estado tuviera siquiera la fuerza de moverse? Y, aun así, Ranma apareció ante él, como un pequeño punto en comparación a su inmensidad, dejando una estela negra y blanca que se trenzaba tras su cuerpo, de un salto que abarcó el cielo dejando atrás la serie de grandes rocas en el aire por las que trepó entre rápidos saltos.

Ranma rugió, su voz se hizo escuchar, como un eco sombrío, plegado entre miles de voces de distintas realidades a la vez, todas acopladas en un único momento. Miles de posibilidades y todas terminaban de igual manera. El joven giró la espada Skirr en el aire abanicándola, dejando que la estela de plata cobrara forma en el aire, y la empuñó con ambas manos.

—No… ¡No es posible!... Es… ¡Emperador!

La ira del joven lo consumía, la impaciencia, el último atisbo de su conciencia mortal, el saber que en ese preciso momento Akane, su Akane, la última oportunidad de estar con ella, se esfumaba del otro lado de ese planeta. Perdía el tiempo, la perdía a ella, y todo por culpa de ese maldito imbécil de Niddugh. Estaba cansado de los intentos de venganza, de que todos lo odiaran y quisieran interponerse en su camino, cobrando deudas de las que ni siquiera tenía razón. Estaba bien que lo detestaran, que quisieran destruirlo, nada le importaba, incluso morir.

Pero nadie más podría interponerse en su deseo de estar con ella.

El dolor de millones de vidas perdiéndola, el miedo a sufrirlo otra vez, las interminables existencias mortales que tuvo antes, a pesar de que en todas él era él, se fusionaron con su dolor y rabia en una única encarnación. Ranma agitó las manos y la espada Skirr se movió, desprendiendo una poderosa luz que la hizo crecer en apariencia, como si quisiera cortar el cielo y la tierra juntos.

—¡Niddugh!

Su voz abisal traspasó las barreras de la creación.

.

.

Akane apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia arriba. Las rocas eran enormes, largas como estacas, y al caer seguramente destruirían la nave. En su distracción sus brazos aflojaron un poco y la nave crujió con mayor violencia, como si las paredes la presionaran más que antes.

La chica, con el rostro empapado en sudor, gruñó.

—No me molesten ahora…

—¡Es el fin! —lloró un enano.

Las grandes rocas rebotaron sobre la barrera invisible que generaba Akane. El golpe lo resintió la joven, que cayó de rodillas sobre la cubierta, pero a pesar de ello mantuvo los brazos en alto empujando hacia los lados.

—Da-Dama Akane…

—Estoy bien —respondió la chica, con un ojo cerrado y el sudor cayendo por su mentón—. ¡Vamos a salir de aquí, se los prometo!... Lo haremos, porque se lo prometí a Ranma. Todos lo conseguiremos.

.

.

El corte provocó una estela de luz que se alzó desde el suelo hasta el firmamento, atravesó las nubes de la tormenta y deshizo su poderosa fuerza arremolinada. Entonces el cielo se cubrió de caos, de vientos y nubes en todas direcciones. El estallido abrió una zanja que se convirtió en instantes en un abismo, abriéndose en dos el continente de extremo a extremo.

Dolor, furia, incredulidad, terror, todo se expresó en el rugido bestial de Niddugh. El gran dragón retrocedió ágilmente a pesar de su colosal tamaño, aplastando con sus pies y garras los montes. Una de sus alas de luz se alzó por los cielos, giró rozando el fin de la atmosfera y cayó como un asteroide. Envuelta en luz y fuego, el ala arrasó los campos de cenizas y hielo a kilómetros de distancia, dejando una larga estela de luz boreal, quemándolo todo a su paso. Era como si una isla cayera del cielo y se destrozara contra la superficie.

El dragón rugió tras perder una de sus alas, pero extendió las otras siete intentando contraatacar con el resplandor creador. Sin embargo, el pequeño punto de luz y oscuridad, Ranma, corría sin darse cuenta por su brazo. Giró la gran cabeza y sus muchos ojos lo vieron.

—No… —gruñó el dragón.

Ranma no tuvo piedad. Recobrando su capacidad de dar saltos por el espacio desapareció antes de que la otra mano de Niddugh cayera sobre él al tratar de aplastarlo. Apareció en el cielo, cayendo, a decenas de metros sobre el dragón.

—¡No te lo perdonaré!

El joven dio un giro y cayó empuñando la espada Skirr con ambas manos. El dragón bramó víctima de un dolor aterrador, cuando otra de sus alas fue cortada y, por estar resplandeciente y cargada de excesiva energía creadora, estalló. La explosión lastimó tanto a Niddugh en su espalda, como al pequeño Ranma que apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse al ser atrapado en el aire.

Fue como una esfera de luz que creció y envolvió al valle entero, y también a ellos, antes de que estallara en una poderosa fuerza que arrasó con la superficie a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda y barrió con la tormenta en el cielo.

.

.

—La gran ola se acerca —clamó uno de los operadores de la sala de mando de Noatum.

—Noatum está casi en posición de impacto —dijo otro.

—La mayoría de los ciudadanos están en los refugios subterráneos, los únicos en la superficie se encuentran en la zona central —agregó un tercero.

—Bien —dijo Nabiki, escueta. Se dirigió hacia Heid—. ¿Ya están esos cálculos?

—Casi, casi, niña —respondió el espectro de Heid, apenas pudiendo respirar de lo rápido que movía los dedos sobre el panel de cristal negro—. ¡¿Por qué lo más difícil siempre tengo que hacerlo yo?

Nabiki no le prestó atención y rápidamente dio una orden al encargado de las comunicaciones.

—A todas las naves que todavía no han aterrizado en Noatum, ¡que se alejen de la ciudad en este instante! Deben ascender por sobre la altitud de peligro y esperar a que superemos la ola. No deben acercarse ahora o estarán en peligro.

—Sí, mi señora —respondió el elfo.

—¿Hay noticias de Akane?

—Nada aún, mi señora.

Al instante se estremeció toda la ciudad. Nabiki casi cayó de no ser por Prisma, que un poco más atrás se adelantó para atraparla.

—Señorita Nabiki.

—Dime solo Nabiki, ¿quieres? Eres igual que él, tan formal y tímida —sonrió—. Son tal para cual.

Prisma sonrojó y asintió.

—La ola gigante comienza a arrastrarnos. ¡La ciudad se está inclinando! —informó un elfo.

—Todos, ¡afírmense de lo que puedan! —gritó la chica.

Noatum como si fuera una pequeña embarcación comenzó a ser levantada por la falda de la descomunal ola, casi diez veces de su tamaño.

.

.

Niddugh cayó rodando, agitando la cola, aplastando montes y empujando montañas. Del otro extremo, a kilómetros de distancia en un pequeño valle, una estela negra con trazos de plata cayó y rebotó por sobre el hielo. Rebotó con violencia antes de que comenzara a detenerse. La estela menguó y reveló al joven Saotome apoyando un pie y una mano para tratar de detenerse a medida que su cuerpo levantaba una interminable estela de hielo y vapor, moviéndose más rápido que una estrella caída del cielo. Clavó la espada de luz para ayudarse y esta abrió una zanja más grande en el campo de hielo. Finalmente lo consiguió. En una gran nube de neblina creada por el hielo evaporado, Ranma resurgió dando unos pocos pasos. A pesar de las opuestas energías que lo rodeaban y lo lastimaban al chocar entre sí, la estela creadora de la espada y la energía abisal de su cuerpo, él se mantenía en pie y miraba hacia el horizonte. Podía verlo desde ahí, al dragón, a pesar de estar a cientos de kilómetros. Su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su espada de luz.

Miró hacia el otro lado. Al haber avanzado tantos kilómetros por la superficie de Vollr131, o Asgard, se había acercado al ecuador del mundo y pudo ver desde ahí un segundo horizonte alzándose sobre el primero. Era gris y de una curvatura menor. Entonces comprendió el joven que estaba viendo el borde del otro planeta que se acercaba a colisionar a Asgard. Mucho más grande que Vollr131, el mundo que cubría cada noche a Asgard con la imagen lejana de una ciudad invertida sobre sus cabezas y que finalmente se acercaba. Apretó los dientes.

Si no conseguía ese pilar de Asgard, Noatum no podría escapar de la destrucción. Le quedaban tan solo minutos, con suerte una hora, antes de que ese planeta más grande, el mundo muerto de la antigua Idavollr imperial, terminara triturando al pequeño mundo de Vollr131 y lo devorara junto a todo lo que quedaba en su superficie. Con su aumentada presencia espiritual, lejos de lo que antes conseguía siendo apenas un mortal, pudo sentir todas las almas de la poca vida que quedaba del otro hemisferio del mundo. Miles de almas de enanos, elfos, humanos, einjergars, aesirs y vanirs, que luchaban por sobrevivir refugiándose en la pequeña Noatum.

Pudo percibir a Akane.

Su alma pura.

Su fuerza.

Su deseo de proteger a todos hasta el final.

Ella luchaba.

No se rendía.

Ranma giró la cabeza otra vez hacia el horizonte que tenía por delante, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, contra todo su deseo de saltar en el espacio solo para estar con ella. Era la única manera de protegerla, alejándose de ella, por más que quisiera hacer lo opuesto. Escuchó el bramido de Niddugh recorrer todo el cielo.

Él tampoco se rendiría.

Impulsándose con fuerza en el hielo dio un salto y desapareció dejando una estela negra y plateada en el aire.

.

.

Un ensordecedor crujido fue seguido del grito del capitán de los enanos. Akane, como si usara otra vez su fuerza bruta, gritando aplastó con su barrera las paredes de roca liberando repentinamente a la nave. Pero esta cayó y provocó el grito de miedo de todos, incluyéndola a ella. Uno de los enanos que la cuidaban clavó el hacha en la cubierta para afirmarse de la empuñadura y con la mano atrapó a Akane, antes que esta saliera volando por la repentina caída. La nave se precipitó directo al oscuro océano entre las paredes de roca.

—¡Toda la potencia! —vociferó el capitán Roca Negra mientras su sombrero volaba contra el techo de cristal, ¡o les meteré picante por donde jamás mira el sol!

El cristal propulsor de la nave estalló en un poderoso repunte de energía. La nave de carga avanzó con fuerza y con el casco chocó contra las oscuras aguas. Todos a bordo gritaron de terror. Pero la nave soportó el impacto y rebotó sobre las aguas, golpeando las crestas de las violentas olas, consiguiendo cada vez más velocidad.

—¡Arriba, maldita chatarra, arriba! ¡Arriba! —gimió el capitán tirando las orejas del timonel.

El enano timonel se quejó del dolor y jaló con todas sus fuerzas el timón.

La nave se alzó por sobre las olas, estremeciéndose al chocar con las últimas crestas. Las paredes de roca cedieron y comenzaron a desplomarse sobre ellos.

Finalmente, la nave escapó del cañón, dejando que las rocas llovieran tras de ella. Se elevó rápidamente dejando una estela en el mar que cortó las olas.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —gritaron los enanos a coro.

El capitán se sentó satisfecho en su puesto de mando. Entonces su alegría se borró del todo, como les sucedió a todos. Delante de ellos pudieron ver una pared de agua acercándose rápidamente, tan alta que parecía con su cúspide rodearlos y tapar el cielo. No estaban a tiempo de evitarla.

Akane, de rodillas en la cubierta, no dudó en lo que debía hacer. Se levantó y se paró en la proa de la nave, de frente a la gigantesca ola. Empuñó una mano y reunió en ella todo lo que le quedaba de energía.

—Volveremos a Noatum, ¡lo juro!

Extendió el brazo hacia adelante y los anillos mágicos resplandecieron en una luz multicolor como una hermosa aurora boreal.

— _¡Rayo aurora!_

El hechizo de Akane cortó el mar en dos delante de la nave y avanzó contra la pared de agua. Al instante la chica extendió los dedos de la mano y, como si diera una orden, la giró y cerró otra vez con fuerza.

— _¡Explosión aurora!_

El hechizo estalló.

La explosión fue como una esfera de luz en el centro de la ola.

.

.

Niddugh lo esperó y agitó su gran puño en el aire, golpeando hacia el cielo, justo en el lugar donde apareció Ranma. Tan poderoso fue el choque de fuerzas que el suelo alrededor del dragón se desintegró en cenizas y roca fundida, en grandes trozos elevándose en el aire. Ranma había conseguido detener el puño más grande que un edificio que dio contra su cuerpo, bloqueando con su espada de luz. La energía de la espada parecía hacerla mayor de tamaño, tan solo una ilusión creada por su estela plateada. El dragón abrió las fauces, no dándose tiempo siquiera para asombrarse de que ese pequeño cuerpo detuviera su puñetazo como si tuviera el peso y la solidez de todo un mundo. Entonces generó un anillo mágico alrededor de sus fauces y apenas retrocedió el puño escupió un poderoso ataque de energía. Eran cientos de cometas de luz que se esparcieron en el aire, se curvaron y cayeron sobre Ranma.

El joven, envuelto en su aura negra, desapareció y apareció rápidamente esquivando los cometas de luz ígnea, cada uno más grande que todo su cuerpo. Con la espada Skirr desvió un par de ellos provocando grandes explosiones en el aire. Pero él reaparecía al instante para seguir evitándolos.

El dragón, sin darle tiempo, batió las alas que le quedaban con fuerza y se alzó al cielo, barriendo con su despegue todo lo que todavía quedaba en pie en la superficie. Ranma evitó el último de los ataques y tras desaparecer, reapareció y aterrizó como cayendo de un salto en un pequeño balcón de roca natural en lo alto de una montaña, girando la espada de luz delante de su mano. Alzó el rostro, con sus ojos azules iluminados hasta perder los rasgos que le quedaban de humanidad. El en apariencia muchacho mostró los dientes, los apretó con rabia.

Niddugh había tomado ventaja y se elevó tan alto que, a pesar de su tamaño, Ranma lo veía pequeño en el cielo.

—Demonios…

.

.

—¿Reporte de daños? —preguntó Nabiki, todavía no sintiendo del todo los pies tras el brutal remezón que sacudió la ciudad.

—El daño en la ciudad no fue considerable —respondió uno de los elfos que recién consiguió volver a ocupar su silla—. Parte del oleaje rebalsó los muros y provocó estragos en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, pero la estructura principal no se encuentra comprometida.

—Mi ciudad no se hundiría por una pequeña ola como esa —acotó Heid.

—No se cuentan bajas entre los ciudadanos —dijo otro elfo.

—Ninguna nave fue alcanzada por la ola, todas consiguieron la altura mínima de escape.

—Folkvang fue sumergida del todo, dama Nabiki. No quedó rastro de ella.

—¿El puerto? —preguntó Prisma, temerosa.

—No, no me refiero solo a la ciudad —respondió el elfo—, toda la planicie de Folkvang desapareció, el mar cubrió toda la tierra hasta las montañas.

—Oh…

—Eso no importa —dijo Nabiki con determinación—. ¿Consiguieron sacar a todos los refugiados de tierra firme a tiempo?

—S-Sí, mi señora.

—Perfecto… Y, ¿hay noticias de Akane?

Un pesado silencio se apoderó de la sala de mando. Nadie fue capaz de responder la pregunta de Nabiki.

Entonces un elfo se paró de su puesto.

—¡Son ellos!... Oh, lo siento, dama Nabiki. ¡Pero son ellos, acaban de contactarnos!... Están bien y nuestra dama Akane está con ellos.

Los gritos de alegría no se dejaron esperar. Nabiki, por un instante, relajó el semblante duro que necesitaba tener como la líder en esa situación y se pasó un dedo por el contorno de los ojos. Entonces aspiró con fuerza y recobrando el aliento, fue más severa que antes.

—¡Atención, no se distraigan! Todavía no estamos a salvo. Ordenen a las naves que todavía están en el aire volver a la ciudad ahora mismo. ¿Qué sucede con los hijos del vacío?

—Skidbladnir ha conseguido mantenerlos fuera del alcance de la ciudad.

—Rashell... —susurró la joven llena de sentimientos. Sonrió—. A lo menos alguien sí sabe hacer su trabajo. ¿Y bien, qué esperan? Una sola nave no podrá contenerlos a todos esos monstruos. ¿Heid…?

—Dame quince minutos y las defensas de la ciudad estarán operando.

—Tienes cinco.

—¡Niña, eres un monstruo! —se quejó Heid, apenas pudiendo levantar los ojos un instante de las pantallas.

—Supongo que es porque heredé tu sangre.

—No lo dudo —lamentó Heid.

—Que la guardia se dirija a los muros —ordenó Nabiki—. Si alguna de esas abominaciones se acerca, debemos contenerlas a toda costa.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —preguntó Prisma.

—Hasta que a él se le ocurra aparecer con ese condenado pilar que nos falta.

Nabiki dio una rápida mirada hacia el cielo. La ciudad invertida se seguía acercando, el juicio sobre ellos tan solo se había postergado.

.

.

Allá en los límites del firmamento, donde los colores del cielo se convirtieron en el negro y vasto manto del cosmos, Niddugh se detuvo y giró extendiendo las seis alas que tenía. Podía ver desde esa altitud el horizonte curvo del mundo. También podía ver por uno de los lados asomándose el borde del mundo más grande de Idavollr que se acercaba a Vollr131 en lo que sería un desastre de proporciones cósmicas. Eso no le importaba.

Todo lo que quería era destruirlo.

Podía ver allí, a centenares de miles de metros de distancia, al pequeño Ranma observándolo impotente desde una insignificante montaña.

—Ahora sentirás el peso de mi ira, emperador.

Las alas resplandecieron con la misma intensidad que antes, convirtiéndose en un segundo sol en el cielo. Juntó las largas piernas y su cola se meció por detrás. Giró las garras enormes delante de su pecho y las colocó en una extraña posición, como si fuera a conjurar un hechizo. Entonces su pecho se iluminó y, a través de las gruesas escamas de la armadura natural que protegía a su colosal torso, se pudo ver la luz del pilar de Asgard como si fuera su corazón, del que se desprendían líneas de luz que cruzaron todo su cuerpo dotándolo de inconmensurable poder creador.

—No solo de mi ira, ¡recibirás el peso de toda la ira de un universo que tú destruiste!

Un gran anillo mágico rodeó sus garras alrededor de su torso. Otro anillo mágico rodeó a todo el cuerpo del dragón. Un tercer anillo de luz rúnico lo rodeó a mucha más distancia, tanta, que parecía abarcar la misma distancia que el diámetro del mundo. Los anillos de luz cubrieron con su compleja formación todo el cielo.

Ranma, desde la superficie, pudo ver todo el cielo encenderse en formaciones mágicas que rodeaban a Niddugh, como si las constelaciones de antaño cobraran vida en el firmamento.

—Estás demente, ¡con eso destruirás a toda Asgard!

—¿Me importa? —respondió el dragón desde el final del cielo—. Vollr131, o tu Asgard, está perdida. ¡Pero su muerte será el sacrificio necesario para sepultarte de una vez por todas! Todos los universos del ginnugagap celebrarán tu final, ¡estarán libres de un monstruo como tú!

—Mira quién lo dice —gruñó Ranma, pensando en voz alta, recobrando por un momento el humor de su joven última encarnación.

Pensó que sería sencillo dar saltos por el espacio, escapar de ese lugar, a lo menos no estar en el blanco de tan magistral y destructor poder. Sin embargo, el objetivo no era él, sino todo Asgard. ¡Ese maldito lo sabía! Había tomado a Asgard como rehén, a todo ese mundo moribundo, a los que aún luchaban en su superficie del otro lado por sobrevivir. Si Ranma esquivaba ese descomunal hechizo, Asgard sería destruido.

Akane moriría.

—¡Maldito monstruo!

Niddugh rio desde las alturas.

—¿Monstruo?... Es irónico que tú lo digas —Niddugh sonrió, sus grandes fauces mostraron un gesto casi humano de satisfacción y… piedad—. Con esto acabará todo, así finalmente pondré fin a tu eterno sufrimiento, emperador.

Ranma abrió los ojos, sorprendido, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Por eso lo estás haciendo?... ¡Niddugh, respóndeme!

—Hasta nunca, mi señor —susurró Niddugh—. Finalmente he cumplido mi sueño, te daré el ansiado descanso de tu infinito sufrimiento.

—No… ¡No, Niddugh, no es lo que quiero! —Ranma se tensó. Todo el cielo estaba cubierto por la formación mágica que rodeaba al dragón, y esta giró más rápido, círculos y runas, alrededor del firmamento. Entonces sintió el dolor en su cuerpo, como toda su esencia abisal estaba siendo atacada por el poderoso y excesivo hechizo creador, uno que usaba toda la energía del universo. La superficie del Vollr131 comenzó a desintegrarse y las cenizas blancas se elevaron como un nevazón, pero invertida—. ¡Ya basta, no tienes que sacrificarlos a ellos para detenerme!... ¡Niddugh!

—Tu clemencia por esas almas me conmueve, me hace creer que realmente tienes algo que puede ser salvado. Finalmente lo comprendiste, emperador, mi auténtico deseo. Nunca fue la venganza, tampoco la justicia, no. Esperé todo este tiempo solo para… liberarte. Fuiste un desafío maravilloso, un ser inconmensurable, el precio de más de un millón de años de silenciosa preparación, de sacrificios, de sufrimientos, de permitir que este universo se convirtiera en un ciclo de muerte y destrucción insaciable, solo para reunir la energía necesaria en este, mi último regalo para ti.

—¡Niddugh!

—Ellos, a los que compadeces, ya estaban perdidos desde el día en que nacieron. Nada se puede hacer, son víctimas del destino y de esta absurda maldición que es tu existencia. Incluso tu Akane, o como quiera que se llame ahora, la razón de tu maldición, también será libre de ti. Pero no, no te condeno por todo lo que has hecho, pues no eres más que el portador de una enfermedad, no el culpable de ella. Finalmente pude comprender lo que eres en realidad: un mal acumulado por millares de vidas de tormento y pérdida. Sí, descubrí al estudiarte que eres una anormal acumulación de sufrimiento, de vacío, una falla en la naturaleza del metaverso, un cáncer que se extiende por todo el ginnugagap. Es por ello que perfeccioné el máximo hechizo creador, uno que será capaz de crear una implosión con la materia de todo este universo y volcarla en tu contra.

—No lo hagas, maldición, ¡te lo ruego, detente! —suplicó Ranma, al borde de la desesperación—. ¡No puedes sacrificarlos a todos solo para intentar destruirme!

.

.

Akane, que estaba en la cubierta de la nave junto a los enanos, en los cielos sobre Noatum, alzó los ojos y lo que vio la paralizó.

—Oh, Ranma...

También lo hizo Nabiki, Heid y el resto de los miembros de la plataforma de mando de Noatum. En las naves con los refugiados que estaban cruzando la barrera mágica alrededor de los muros de Noatum, sus tripulantes se detuvieron un momento para mirar también aquello que iluminó los cielos como si fuera de día, una gigantesca formación mágica de anillos y extraños símbolos que se dibujaron como si fueran las antiguas constelaciones y cubrieron todo el firmamento por delante de la ciudad invertida.

—¡Kapsuo!

Millia corrió tras poder hallar en la caótica masa de gente a su joven esposo. Estaba atemorizada, abrazando con mucha fuerza a su pequeña hija, por lo que estaba sucediendo en el cielo. Él, a pesar de no decir palabra, también dejó de lado su deber de ordenar a las tropas de la ciudad y se adelantó para recibirla, cobijándola en sus brazos a ella y su hija. Su rostro, siempre frío y sereno, perdió la compostura al reflejarse en ellos la espeluznante visión del hechizo que cubría todo el cielo.

Ámbar y las hadas, junto a los enanos y elfos de la comitiva que dirigía la ciudad en crisis, dejaron sus labores. Zafiro, que trabajaba del otro lado de la ciudad junto al sabio Leshy y Uruz, el portavoz de Noatum, se acercaron al balcón del edificio mirando el firmamento.

—Esto no es nada bueno —susurró Leshy olvidando impostar su voz.

En la sección del palacio donde se atendía a los heridos, Kasumi se detuvo un momento para observar el cielo y su aterrador anuncio. En ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era el doctor Tofu, que si bien estaba tan atemorizado como ella no se lo demostró intentando sonreírle.

Shampoo y Ukyo repartían alimentos entre los refugiados, pero tras la voz de uno de los niños ynglingars ellas también miraron hacia el cielo. La amazona lanzó una terrible expresión en mandarín.

Mousse, Ryoga y el resto de la tropa de la guardia se apostaba en las paredes, con las armas que habían sido creadas por los enanos con piedras vollr siguiendo las instrucciones de Rashell, para combatir a los hijos del vacío. Pero ni siquiera el miedo a enfrentarse a las abominaciones de un plano superior pudo con el terror de lo que veían en ese momento, al alzar sus ojos al cielo.

Los poderosos ataques de luz de la Skidbladnir traspasaron a un par de engendros del vacío, seres enormes como una nave con cabezas humanas en lugar de proa. Las explosiones, mezcla de sangre y fuego blanco, redujo los grandes cuerpos de las abominaciones a cenizas entre gritos inhumanos de dolor, que cayeron como una lluvia del cielo. Sin embargo, a bordo de la cabina, nadie celebró ese último ataque. Sergus y el resto de los Dragones Rojos miraron hacia el cielo cubierto de líneas curvas doradas que giraban rápidamente como una red sobre ellos.

En la cubierta de la nave, Rashell y Méril luchaban sin descanso contra los espectros que aparecían queriendo trepar a bordo. Pero, a la intensa luz del cielo, las abominaciones retrocedieron como heridos por la intensa fuerza creadora que inundó todo. Diva, la pequeña niña salvada del vacío, ahora el alma de la nave que inspiraba cordura a los que luchaban en contra del abismo, dejó de cantar perdiendo el aliento.

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó Méril, agotado, con las manos sangrando alrededor de su arco divino y la cuerda de luz siempre tensa.

—Ese hechizo… ¡Geez! Es imposible, ¿acaso otro tuvo la misma idea que yo?, ¡nadie más pudo haber desarrollado algo así!

—¿Rashell? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Rashell cerró los puños con fuerza.

—La forma de destruir a los hijos del vacío que idee originalmente y… No, esto es malo, muy malo, ¡nos sacrificará a todos!

En un balcón del palacio de Noatum, Akari corrió hasta dar con la pequeña niña.

—Iris, ¿dónde estabas?, es muy peligroso que te pierdas en este momento... ¡¿Ah?!

Se detuvo paralizada al descubrir la intrincada formación de líneas de luz dorada que abarcaba todo el cielo. Iris, colgada del borde del balcón, miraba hacia el firmamento. En sus pequeños ojos no había miedo, solo preocupación.

—Papá Ranma… —susurró la pequeña, paralizada por el miedo.

.

.

Del otro extremo del pequeño planeta, el dragón a una altitud orbital extendió los brazos y todos los círculos que lo rodeaban y que se extendían por todo el cielo, cesaron de girar.

—Adiós, emperador, mi buen amigo.

Ranma no sabía qué hacer, presa de la desesperación.

—¡NIDDUGH!

El cuerpo del dragón se convirtió en el centro de una luminosa estrella, el punto donde convergían todas las líneas luminosas de los círculos mágicos que rodeaban a todo el mundo. Y su voz se convirtió en un poderoso trueno que retumbó de un extremo al otro de los confines de Vollr131, cuando entonó su último y más poderoso hechizo:

— _¡Final de todas las eras!_

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A la tripulación del capitán Roca Negra (Roca Ígnea la semana pasada)_ _:_

.

Seguimos en la recta conclusiva de la saga infinita y les recuerdo, mis queridos amigos, en dejar sus reviews si no lo han hecho todavía, para que sus nombres queden inmortalizados en el final de esta historia.

También les comunico con gran alegría y entusiasmo que la novela de mi esposa Randuril ya se encuentra en preventa. Pueden encontrarla bajo el título de «La Esperanza» de Romy de Torres, su nuevo seudónimo de autora profesional, en las páginas de Amazon Kindle y Smashwords. Los vínculos exactos están en nuestra página de Facebook de Fantasy Fiction Estudios. Para que todos la apoyemos en este emocionante paso que da en su carrera de novelista.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro emocionante capítulo de Idavollr.

.

Pueden encontrar mi página personal buscando en Facebook directamente por mi nombre de autor _Noham Theonaus_ , o usando el siguiente vínculo: www[punto]facebook[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus

También quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que ya han comprado mi nueva novela. Es un poco difícil hacerme promoción, más cuando ocupo el poco tiempo que tengo en dedicarme a escribir, por lo que más les agradezco la publicidad que me han hecho. Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

.

Pueden leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	56. Vollr131 VII

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

En cuestión de segundos una resplandeciente red de círculos y runas, de complejas formaciones mágicas girando en distintas direcciones como engranajes, abarcó toda la atmósfera del pequeño planeta Vollr131, conocido ahora como Asgard.

 _No tengo tiempo._

 _Necesito más tiempo._

 _Más, ¡si solo hubiera tenido un poco más!_

La luz dorada de la compleja formación, como si fuese un segundo cielo, se hizo más intensa. Los habitantes de Noatum, los refugiados que todavía volaban sobre las naves de rescates, aún la tripulación de Dragones Rojos a bordo de la Skidbladnir, todos los que con tanto valor y desesperación combatían por prolongar unos minutos más sus valiosas vidas, alzaron los rostros, sintiendo en sus corazones miedo y rabia. Dentro de sus almas comprendieron el inmenso poder a punto de desatarse, como si incluso sus cuerpos y espíritus estuvieran llamados a ser desintegrados con toda la materia que los rodeaba. La tierra, la roca, el césped quemado, los árboles corrompidos, el agua oscura, el hielo y el fuego, todo lo que quedaba de materia creadora en Asgard vibró junto con el hechizo. Toda se convertiría en energía que implosionaría en un último gran ataque concentrado de fuerza de la creación.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando._

 _¡No es mi culpa! ¿O sí?_

 _Pero… ¿puedo detenerlo?_

 _¡¿Cómo?!_

 _Ya no queda tiempo para pensar en nada más._

Akane, sobre la cubierta de la nave de los enanos, casi sobrevolando la ciudad de Noatum, alzó sus ojos al cielo. En su rostro no había arrepentimiento, tampoco miedo, pues a diferencia del resto de las últimas almas de Asgard, ella sí podía escucharlo.

Sus miedos, sus dudas, aún su espantosa angustia. La voz de Ranma, de sus pensamientos, parecía hacerse más fuerte en su corazón dado el vínculo eterno que los unía, en el instante en que ese poderoso y abrumador hechizo brillaba en el cielo uniendo la esencia de todos.

—Ranma —susurró con una hermosa sonrisa llena de esperanza—, no te rindas.

 _¡Pero no sé qué demonios hacer!_

—Lo sabes —susurró Akane asintiendo—. De alguna manera, siempre lo sabes, por eso creo en ti.

 _Akane, yo no soy lo que tú crees. Yo…_

Niddugh alzó su poderosa voz desde las alturas, entre el horizonte y el espacio infinito, volando por sobre la hermosa y aterradora red mágica que rodeaba al planeta, extendiendo las alas, imponente, determinado y finalmente satisfecho.

— _¡Final de todas las eras!_

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vollr131**

.

VII

.

.

.

 _He escuchado tu súplica, niña tonta. ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí, tú que no eres más que una partícula de polvo parada ante la eternidad?... ¿A mí, Ry'maggagh, destructor de destinos, el caos reptante?_

.

.

.

Todo se tornó en silencio, abrumador y enloquecedor, provocando un pesado eco en todos sus movimientos, incluso en su respiración, como si estuviera en el interior de los fastuosos salones de los antiguos dioses, o una catedral.

Los ojos de Niddugh se entrecerraron. Su cabeza, en el momento de su máxima gloria y sacrificio, se inclinó sobre el mundo bajo sus pies. Miró rápidamente sus gigantescas manos y garras. Nada había sucedido.

Toda la poderosa formación mágica, como una jaula bellamente creada con luz dorada y ámbar rodeando la atmósfera del planeta, estaba detenida, paralizada, como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de correr. ¿Podía el río detenerse, la cascada cesar, las hojas suspenderse en el aire y el aire congelarse como el hielo de los abismos del mar helado? ¡Imposible!, pensó el colosal dragón, y aún así, la magia misma en su estado de energía pura se había detenido.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

Agitó solemne y poderoso sus alas y descendió. Sus gigantescos pies toparon e incluso pisaron la impresionante formación mágica, como si de pronto todas esas líneas de energía compusieran un suelo rígido, más duro que la superficie de cualquier mundo. Era como estar parado sobre una esfera de cristal traslúcido. Jamás había percibido algo tan curioso, ¿pararse sobre la magia? ¿Energía solidificada? ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? El tiempo podía, de hecho, paralizarse, alterarse, incluso retrocederse, pues no era más que una dimensión manipulable dentro de un universo acotado. Pero, ¿detener el flujo de la energía hasta que esta se solidificara y pudiera palparse?

Lo único diferente era la sensación, el poder que fluía bajo sus pies, las extrañas ondas que dejaban cada uno de sus pasos al pararse sobre la jaula mágica que rodeaba el mundo. Fuera sobre los círculos, las runas, los trazos, de alguna manera estaba de pie sobre el hechizo que rodeaba el mundo. Con el espacio sobre sus hombros y el cielo bajo sus garras.

—Niddugh —dijo Ranma y su voz hizo eco en la eternidad.

Una poderosa corriente sacudió al dragón. ¿Brisa en ese lugar, en las alturas donde los mortales apenas podían respirar? Era imposible. ¿Y esa voz? No, debió haberlo imaginado. Todo le parecía un juego de su conciencia al borde de la demencia. El dragón levantó un poco la cabeza. Lo encontró.

A cientos de metros de distancia, lo que para su gran tamaño era como tenerlo al frente, dio con la diminuta figura de Ranma. El joven estaba de pie sobre la formación mágica al igual que él, desplegando suaves ondas por el improvisado suelo alrededor de sus pies, con el cabello desatado y meciéndose lentamente contra toda lógica, como si estuviera sumergido en el agua. Tras el joven, al estar ambos más cerca del ecuador de Asgard, como si fuera un

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Niddugh, pensando en voz alta, irritado y asombrado por partes iguales—. Dime… ¡¿Cómo?!

Ranma estaba desarmado, ya no tenía su espada de luz. Eso le dio una rápida pista al dragón. Entonces Niddugh inclinó más la cabeza y sus ojos se afilaron, buscaron, bajando rápidamente hasta la superficie del congelado Vollr a cientos de miles de pies desde donde estaban. Los ojos del dragón, todos ellos, se abrieron de manera desorbitada.

—¿Es la llave que controla el núcleo de este universo?... ¿Detuviste el tiempo de Asgard tal como esa niña Freya detuvo el de Midgard?

—Recordé lo que ella hizo —respondió Ranma—. Tuve suerte de que funcionara.

En el aire entre las montañas de Volrr131, donde antes estaba Ranma, había aparecido una gran formación de anillos como de roca, concéntricos, que parecían haberse detenido tras haber estado girando en distintas direcciones. Era el núcleo que controlaba todo Asgard. Tras detenerse todo el tiempo, el movimiento, la energía, todo en ese universo estaba paralizado, suspendido en el tiempo y el espacio. Las cenizas, la nieve, las piedrecillas que rodaban por las laderas, incluso la brisa o el viento, las llamas, todo se había detenido.

Del otro lado del planeta el resultado era el mismo. Las naves de Noatum se detuvieron en el cielo, las olas parecían esculturas de un detalle aterrador. El cataclismo se había paralizado. Los seres que luchaban por sus vidas estaban bajo el influjo del manto de silencio, todos cubiertos de un extraño tono grisáceo, como si fueran una imagen del pasado. Incluso los hijos del vacío que atacaban en ese momento, al estar bajo el influjo del tiempo de Asgard, estaban detenidos. Pero a diferencia de los seres de la creación ellos seguían conscientes de su estado. Las enormes criaturas como naves de carne negra, huesos, que volaban en estelas de miasma oscura con rostros humanos en lugar de proas, se retorcían como insectos clavados con una aguja. Estaban quietos, pero gemían, gritaban, lloraban por liberarse y devorar a las criaturas que estaban paralizadas e inconscientes de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Es imposible —concluyó Niddugh—. Cuando la niña Freya detuvo el núcleo de Midgard debió sacrificar toda su energía espiritual, su vida, su esencia. De otra manera era imposible doblegar el flujo del espacio tiempo en un universo. ¿Qué hiciste? Sigues con vida… ¡Ah, puedo verlo!

Al ajustar sus ojos, el dragón descubrió que el núcleo de Asgard que Ranma había detenido no estaba del todo paralizado. Los anillos como de toca, quietos, en realidad vibraban como si estuvieran forcejeando por volver a correr, a girar, a dejar que el poco tiempo que le quedaba a ese universo fluya. Pero el centro del núcleo, una esfera de resplandor inigualable, estaba atravesada por la espada de luz cristal Skirr.

—¡Maravilloso! —celebró Niddugh—. Tu astucia me vuelve a sorprender, emperador. ¿Has utilizado el poder de un universo para detener a otro?... Aún así, las fuerzas siguen luchando entre ellas, estas conteniendo la fuerza del tiempo como si fuera una represa, pero debes saber que eso pronto cederá. No puedes detener el tiempo por siempre, tu espada está vibrando, pronto será rechazada y mi hechizo caerá con toda su furia desintegrando este universo y destruyéndote junto con él.

—Era todo lo que necesitaba —respondió Ranma sin dudar—, el suficiente tiempo para detenerte.

Niddugh lanzó una poderosa risotada, sus carcajadas recorrieron el cosmos hasta sus confines.

—Nunca cambiarás, emperador. Eres capaz de maldecir incluso al tiempo y al espacio solo para satisfacer tu egoísmo.

—No eres muy diferente a mí —respondió Ranma y estalló airado—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a tantas almas inocentes solo para intentar detenerme?! No importa que seas tú, no te lo perdonaré.

—¿Y qué harás? Todavía puedo anular tus habilidades abisales —respondió Niddugh ufano—, tampoco tienes el poder de un universo para enfrentarme como antes, al dejarlo reteniendo el núcleo de Asgard. ¿Qué harás entonces, emperador? ¿Me enfrentarás con ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo? No eres más que una partícula de polvo en comparación a este cuerpo que cree para destruirte. No eres nada.

—¿Una partícula de polvo…? Ah… —Ranma titubeo, pero fue por algo que dijo Niddugh, que le hizo recordar algo y le provocó una dolorosa nostalgia—. Sí, ya veo, después de todo este tiempo finalmente puedo recordarlo.

¿Cuántas vidas transcurrieron desde entonces?

Ranma le dio la espalda al dragón y miró hacia el horizonte de Asgard, donde se asomaba el gigantesco mundo de Idavollr cada vez más cerca, pues este era inmune a los efectos del tiempo de un mundo menor. Seguía acercándose.

—En ese lugar perdí mi última vida, fue cuando quise… detenerme —Ranma miró sus manos—. Así que… ¿Eso soy yo?

—Emperador, ¿acaso enloqueciste? ¿Me das la espalda? —Niddugh, bramó impaciente—. No tengo que esperar a que tu espada ceda a la presión de la realidad. Te destruiré antes con mis propias garras ahora que estás expuesto y desarmado ante mí. Sin tus habilidades, sin el corazón de Vanaheim, no eres nada.

El dragón separó los pies, los que al pisar con fuerza sobre la jaula de magia provocaron nuevas ondas que se esparcieron por todo el cielo.

—¡Te haré trizas con mis garras y fauces, emperador!

Ranma seguía ignorándolo. Miraba hacia el gran planeta de Idavollr, de un resplandor gris platinado cubierta toda su superficie por una densa y futurista ciudad en ruinas. Recordaba todavía cada momento de su última existencia como el emperador, y la terrible batalla que lidió contra sí mismo. La primera vez que había perdido.

—Ahora, emperador, sentirás el peso de la justicia de todos los universos que destruiste…

—¡Silencio, grandísimo idiota!

La voz de Ranma resonó en todo el firmamento. Tan autoritaria que Niddugh retrocedió un pie, como si otra vez estuviera ante el temible emperador al que tantos siglos sirvió. Se recobró al momento al recordar que estaba ante un niño indefenso, un ser de cuerpo ínfimamente inferior al suyo.

—Tú…

—Es tu culpa, Niddugh —Ranma giró el cuerpo y la cabeza encarándolo. En los ojos del muchacho había solo odio, una oscuridad que traspasó incluso la poderosa arrogancia del gigantesco dragón—. ¡Es tu culpa!... Por ti tuve que recordar aquello que me prometí jamás hacerlo.

—¿Recordar? ¿Todavía tienes conciencia, emperador?

—Cometiste un grave error de cálculo, Niddugh.

—¿Error? No, emperador, mis planes son perfectos…

—¡Perfectamente idiotas! —Ranma agitó el puño en el aire—. Tú me lo confesaste, creías en tus teorías que mi alma poseía una anomalía, un defecto, que me creó. Que de alguna manera yo había recordado y retenido la angustia y la pérdida de mis vidas pasadas.

—Tras millones de experiencias tan dolorosas, siguiendo a esa chica sin importancia, es que acumulaste tanto poder abisal en tu interior…

—Error, Niddugh, todo fue tu error —arguyó Ranma—. Tu idea de lo que yo soy te cegó y pensaste en este inútil plan. Demonios, ¡tan solo me haces perder el tiempo!

—Tú…

—¡¿Realmente crees que solo soy una acumulación de energía abisal?!... Te demostraré el tamaño de tu estúpido error —dijo Ranma—. Me obligaste a recordar lo que jamás quise, en ninguna de mis vidas pasadas, el inicio de todo esto. Ahora sé la idiota verdad de todo, y el por qué yo mismo me negaba a recordar lo que yo… soy. Me hiciste recordar que yo… soy la razón de todas sus muertes. ¡Yo le hice esto a ella!... ¡Y eso jamás te lo perdonaré!

Repentinamente desapareció en una furiosa estela negra y platinada.

Niddugh abrió todos sus ojos.

— _¡Prisión de los antiguos!_

En su pecho resplandeció el pilar de Asgard que tenía por corazón y se creó una gran zona de anulación de energía abisal. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues Ranma ya había aparecido en el aire, apenas un punto luminoso ante su gran rostro, pero moviéndose en picada hacia él.

—¿Tratas de golpearme? —se burló Niddugh. Pues el pequeñísimo puño de Ranma en su rostro sería como intentar golpear a una montaña…

El impacto retumbó los cielos y provocó una violenta onda en toda la formación mágica a sus pies. El dragón sintió dolor, incredulidad, confusión. El cosmos y la superficie del mundo giraron ante sus ojos, sus grandes y poderosas garras se separaron del suelo mágico y giró en el aire, enrollándose con sus enormes alas, arrojado por el impacto que bien podría haber sido de otra criatura de su mismo tamaño, o todavía mayor.

La formación mágica que rodeaba al planeta recibió el gran cuerpo de Niddugh, cuando este último se estrelló como si un cometa hubiera caído del cielo. Las ondas mágicas que produjo su cuerpo al caer, rebotar y rodar en una caótica amalgama de alas y la cola danzando por el aire fueron estremecedoras. Aún así el suelo producido por la energía mágica resistió el colosal cuerpo arrojado con tan poderosa ira.

Niddugh giró hacia atrás extendiendo las alas, agazapado, confundido y herido.

—¡¿Cómo…?!

No alcanzó a recobrarse del todo y sintió que su cola era atrapada. Apenas miró por sobre su hombro y alas, descubrió el resplandor del pequeño cuerpo de Ranma aferrado al extremo de su cola.

—Esto es… ¡ARGH!

Ranma, envuelto en una poderosa aura de miasma abisal, jaló con sus pequeñas manos la superficie de la enorme cola y la giró por sobre su cabeza como si no pesara en absoluto. El dragón fue alzado en el aire alrededor de su cola y se estrelló de espaldas sobre la formación mágica provocando otras muchas ondas de luz. El golpe fue atroz incluso para su poderoso cuerpo y de sus grandes fauces se escapó un gruñido de dolor.

Niddugh giró en el suelo mágico y rápidamente agitó las alas, como si golpeara el aire con ellas, para deshacerse de ese peligroso mosquito que era Ranma al verlo aparecer en el aire rápidamente otra vez lanzándose al ataque. Pero las alas cruzaron el espacio con un descomunal despliegue de tamaño y fuerza, y vertiginosa velocidad, sin tocar nada.

—Eres…

El dragón utilizando el impulso de su ataque, con una agilidad aterradora para su tamaño, terminó de ponerse de pie y lanzó un revés con su brazo hacia atrás. El lugar donde estaba Ranma en el aire. El impacto estremeció el hechizo en los cielos y sacudió el mundo bajo ellos.

El brazo del dragón estaba detenido, temblando, vibrando de rabia y dolor. Justo en el centro de su antebrazo un pequeño punto de luz se iluminaba con potencia. Era Ranma, suspendido en el aire, con un brazo recto hacia el lado y la mano extendida tras detener el feroz golpe del dragón.

—… u-un monstruo —consiguió terminar de decir Niddugh.

Ranma abrió los ojos y alzó el rostro para mirarlo. No había nada más en sus ojos azules que vacío, dolor, rabia, angustia, culpa y, sobre todo, una infinita soledad.

—Sí —respondió Ranma—, lo soy.

.

.

El cuerpo de Niddugh fue alzado en el aire una vez más. Giró en el inicio del cosmos, intentaba defenderse, pero el pequeño resplandor se cruzaba y el dragón se retorcía y agitaba violentamente al no tener como detener aquellos golpes tan poderosos como si los hubiera recibido de una criatura de dos veces su tamaño y poder. Quedó en el aire de espaldas al mundo y vio a Ranma, envuelto en su aura abisal, muy por sobre él extendiendo su mano. El anillo mágico que se formó alrededor de la mano del joven se expandió por varias veces su tamaño. Las runas y glifos que lo componían, el dragón comprendió en un último momento de razón, no eran para nada similares a las del imperio, de Vanaheim, de Asgard o de cualquier otro universo que conoció en sus viajes. Era una simbología espantosa, deforme, de trazos caóticos, emanando un tipo de energía abisal que iba más allá de lo que antes sintió con las criaturas del vacío. Ese muchacho no era un hijo del vacío, era algo mucho peor y lo había despertado para su terror.

Ranma entonó, con su voz espectral acompañado de un coro de miles de ecos, su poderoso ataque:

— _Caos absoluto del alma._

El ataque de densa energía abisal envuelta en una espira de luz platinada lo golpeó en el pecho. Niddugh sintió dolor, el auténtico dolor, que rasgaba lo que unía su alma y consciencia a su cuerpo. El gran dragón fue empujado en su pecho y abdomen, encogiéndose en torno al ataque abisal como si hubiera recibido un golpe, y fue empujado por esa fuerza descomunal de regreso al planeta. Su espalda y alas chocaron contra la formación mágica que rodeaba a Asgard. Las ondas se alzaron como las olas de un maremoto y deformaron toda la red mágica que rodeaba al mundo. Como un cristal se fisuró, rápidamente, y al momento se despedazó cuando el dragón la traspasó cayendo de espaldas en picada contra la superficie del mundo.

.

.

La formación mágica que rodeaba al mundo cedió. El tiempo volvió a fluir y el espacio a moverse en Asgard. Las olas se agitaron, el océano retumbó, la ciudad de Noatum se inclinó de un lado al otro provocando un gran caos y desconcierto en sus habitantes. Las criaturas del vacío retomaron su intento de avanzar como animales liberados de sus correas, pero el último ataque de los cañones de cristal de la Skidbladnir, antes suspendido en el aire, continuó su veloz vuelo atravesando el cuerpo de dos de las criaturas, destrozándolas en una explosión de miasma y sangre negra.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien?... ¿Heid? —preguntó Nabiki con insistencia en la plataforma de mando de Noatum. Todo compartían un ominoso silencio, ninguno pudo decir palabra alguna.

—No tengo respuestas —dijo el espectro de Heid, por primera vez en su vida confundida y sin ninguna idea al respecto.

.

.

Akane cayó de rodillas en la cubierta de la nave que sobrevolaba sobre Noatum y un enano corrió a asistirla. Los demás miraban asombrados al cielo y como los restos del hechizo caían como trozos de un cristal roto, una lluvia dorada y ambarina, hermosa en su espeluznante grandeza, que se disolvía a mitad del cielo. Estaba aterrada, todo su cuerpo temblaba con violencia porque, sin que nadie lo supiera, ella había sido testigo, a través del alma de Ranma, de lo que realmente había sucedido y de lo cerca que estuvieron todos de un repentino y cruel final.

—Ranma, lo conseguiste —dijo. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa no pudo contra las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos—. Mi adorado Ranma, lo siento… Lo siento tanto.

Ella ahora también lo sabía. De alguna ese contacto en que Ranma no había protegido sus secretos de ella, por culpa de la feroz batalla que tuvo, la hizo descubrir y recordar momentos, vidas, situaciones y el angustioso miedo que ella tenía a dejarlo solo, una, diez, cien, mil vidas o más en las que se vieron forzados a despedirse. ¿Tanto había sufrido él? ¿Cuántas veces lo abandonó en la más absoluta miseria y soledad?

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Lo siento tanto, Ranma! Oh, mi pobre Ranma, tuviste que soportar todo, te abandoné tantas veces, tantas, ¡tantas!… ¡Lo siento!

Akane dejó escapar las lágrimas y su voz se quebró en un grito espantoso de dolor. Era tal el sufrimiento que apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar en la mente y corazón de Ranma, que solo recordarlo le cortaba la respiración. Se ahogaba, entre gemidos y lágrimas, entre dolor y desesperación, en culpa y arrepentimiento por haber sido tan ignorante. Pobre Ranma. Comprendió que, tras las burlas, el trato brusco y los celos infantiles, siempre su prometido ocultó una soledad devastadora.

Los enanos que la rodeaban no sabían qué hacer al ver a su señora de rodillas en el piso y llorando como una niña que lo había perdido todo, víctima de un dolor que ajeno, pero que su tierno corazón era incapaz de procesar.

.

.

La brisa gélida azotaba con fuerzas las montañas y valles congelados de Vollr131. La nieve se mezclaba con las cenizas de una batalla que asoló la tierra. El hielo eterno se agrietaba formando enormes abismos. Las montañas comenzaban a desplomarse. Resultados de la presión a la que ese frágil mundo estaba expuesto, pues Idavollr seguía acercándose a Asgard llevándolo a su final.

Sin embargo, en medio del caos de las eras, la figura de Niddugh permanecía en silencio e inmóvil. El gran dragón estaba sentado, con las alas despedazadas, las escamas abiertas, la sangre negra cayendo como ríos por todo su cuerpo provocando un charco del tamaño de un lago entre sus pies.

Vivía.

Todavía lo hacía.

Alzó la cabeza herida y se movió. Su gran cuerpo se arrastró sobre el suelo congelado y quemado en partes. No consiguió ponerse de pie del todo, tan solo apoyó hincó una rodilla en el suelo hundiéndolo, inclinó la espalda, como si hiciera una pronunciada reverencia bajando la cabeza.

Ante él, en el centro del valle, la diminuta figura de Ranma lo observaba con la cabeza en alto, los brazos caídos y las manos empuñadas.

—Realmente… eres una criatura… fascinante —susurró Niddugh, con dificultad. La sangre brotó entre sus colosales fauces—. Creía haberlo conseguido y… y… como siempre… me has superado.

—Lo lamento —respondió Ranma, endurecido por su nueva comprensión sobre el mundo, el universo y él mismo—. Me diste muchos problemas.

—Gracias… Aún así… no pude… detenerte —Niddugh suspiró dolorosamente—. Perdóname… te he fallado una vez más.

—No fue tu culpa —respondió Ranma encogiéndose de hombros— Aunque no era lo que tenía en mente, lo intentaste. Freyr y tú hicieron por mí más que cualquiera en las últimas eras. Tenían razón en odiarme, pero aún así los considero mis amigos, o algo así.

—Emperador… tienes un grave problema para escoger… a tus… amistades.

—¿Tu crees? —Ranma se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

Ambos sonrieron. Humano y dragón. Y sus sonrisas hicieron eco en la soledad aplastante de un mundo congelado.

—Lo lamento, Niddugh —dijo Ranma con verdadero sentir.

El dragón meneó lentamente la cabeza, fue como ver una montaña surcar el cielo de un lado hacia el otro.

—Eres un auténtico tonto —respondió el padre de los dragones.

Luego, sorprendiendo a Ranma, movió su enorme garra y apuntó contra su pecho.

—¿Niddugh?... ¡Espera!

—Es lo que querías desde el principio, emperador, aunque… no sé qué conseguirás con este infantil juego. ¿Fingir ser uno de nosotros? ¿Solo porque te encaprichaste con una mortal? —la risa del dragón se tornó triste y llena de ironía—. Millones de años de destrucción provocados por… tu egoísmo. ¿No lo ves?... Tu sola presencia nos daña, provoca caos y… muerte. Mientras más… intentes existir… con nosotros… la condenarás a… ella.

—¡Pero…!

—Déjala ir, Ranma —susurró Niddugh, llamándolo con una familiaridad casi paternal. Finalmente, el dragón comprendía la naturaleza y, quizás, los sentimientos de ese ser abisal que vivía en el cuerpo de un joven mortal—. Déjala ir —repitió—, el alma de esa mujer no es tu juguete, ninguno de nosotros… lo somos. Libérala… de ti.

La mirada de Ranma ensombreció.

Niddugh se clavó las garras en el pecho. Las escamas volaron y cayeron como afilados escudos a sus pies en el valle. La sangre brotó con fuerza. El dragón apenas contuvo sus quejidos. Entonces desprendió de su pecho abierto la pequeña piedra, brillante como un hermoso sol en miniatura. Era el último de los pilares de Asgard, un fragmento de energía creadora en estado puro que se desprendió del corazón de un universo durante su formación. La piedra levitaba, minúscula, entre las puntas de las colosales garras. El dragón extendió sus dedos y la gema levitó hasta el centro del valle, depositándose suavemente en la palma de Ranma.

El joven cerró la mano alrededor de la piedra. Su mirada estaba dolida, por todo lo hecho y lo por hacer, por todos los sacrificios cometidos, las injusticias, y más por el dolor que aun debía provocar antes del final. Era la única manera, no había otra, de acabar con la historia infinita de dolor y destrucción, de pérdida y soledad.

El dragón inclinó la cabeza un poco más. Pudo observar desde las alturas de su gran tamaño la destrucción que avanzaba, las grietas abriéndose, las ruinas de la colonia científica repartidas por todo el hemisferio más frío de Asgard siendo devoradas por los cataclismos y las profundidades. Ruinas y destrucción, eso era todo lo que había quedado de la gloria perdida de Idavollr. Todo se había perdido.

Pero, ¿qué eran unos pocos y miserables milenios frente a la eternidad? Tras su pelea final con Ranma, o lo que fuera ese ser llamado así, comprendió que había existencias en el ginnugagap más antiguas y poderosas de lo comprensible. Y al final, de todos sus milenarios esfuerzos, de su historia juntos, aventuras, batallas, planes, rivalidad, amistad, no quedaba nada. Todo fue efímero.

Pudo ver, por un instante, una fugaz imagen en su mente, quizás un recuerdo. El emperador Ranma, tan impaciente como ingenuo, marchando al frente. A su lado iba Freyr el hechicero, de sonrisa molesta que parecía no tomarse nada en serio y a él le provocaba deseos de golpearlo. Y él, más atrás, de cuerpo macizo y enorme, empuñando su fiel lanza. Los tres, como siempre, escapándose de la capital y sus deberes como señores. Viajando a mundos desconocidos, revelando los secretos de universos vírgenes. Porque les gustaba ir solos, sin escolta, metiéndose en peligros innecesarios, encarando a enemigos inimaginables. Iban juntos otra vez camino a la siguiente aventura.

¡Ah!, pensó Niddugh, esos fueron buenos tiempos.

Los ojos resplandecientes del dragón se apagaron, su respiración cada vez más lenta provocó una brisa cálida en un mundo tan frío como el alma del peregrino inmortal, ante el que bajaba su cabeza y postraba su rodilla. La gran criatura más grande que una montaña se inclinaba así solemne ante la minúscula figura del que fue su señor. Y antes de que se desplomara envuelto en heridas y sangre negra, de que su cuerpo cayera del todo cubriendo la mitad del valle con sus alas despedazadas, exhaló su despedida con irónica tristeza:

—Salve, emperador de la nada.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A los únicos testigos de la desconocida última batalla de Asgard_ _:_

.

Les recuerdo que _La Esperanza,_ la nueva novela de mi esposa Randuril, ya se encuentra en preventa y su estreno será el 25 de abril, más información la pueden encontrar en nuestra página de Facebook Fantasy Fiction Estudios. Nos espera un emocionante año tanto en el fanfiction como en las novelas que se nos vienen.

Y, como ya es costumbre, les recuerdo dejar sus reviews para que sean inmortalizados como parte de la saga infinita. También espero sus comentarios, han sido muchos años de aventuras juntos y quisiera que también estuviéramos reunidos en su etapa final.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo lleno de emociones en _Idavollr._

.

Pueden encontrar mi página personal buscando en Facebook directamente por mi nombre de autor _Noham Theonaus_ , o usando el siguiente vínculo: www[punto]facebook[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus

También quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que ya han comprado mi nueva novela. Es un poco difícil hacerme promoción, más cuando ocupo el poco tiempo que tengo en dedicarme a escribir, por lo que más les agradezco la publicidad que me han hecho. Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

.

Pueden leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


	57. Vollr131 VIII

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Pero si lo fuera tendría un mejor final, fufufu...

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fantasy Fiction Estudios

presenta

.

.

.

 ** _Proyecto Idavollr 2017 - 2019_**

.

.

.

Ranma observó la pequeña piedra en su mano. Al no interactuar con ella su resplandor cesó del todo, convirtiéndose en tan solo un fragmento de cristal. Lo sostuvo entre la punta de los dedos mirando el mundo a través de su cuerpo traslúcido.

—Es tan frágil —dijo—, y tan fuerte. Se parece a ella.

Frente al cadáver del que fuera el poderoso Niddugh, padre de los dragones, se mantuvo erguido y solemne. Alzó el rostro. Los mechones desordenados del cabello le cubrían los ojos. Una prístina línea recorrió su mejilla sucia.

Desapareció en una estela vaporosa, blanca y negra.

.

.

.

 **IDAVOLLR**

.

 **La guerra de los hijos del vacío**

.

.

.

 **Vollr131**

.

VIII

.

.

.

 _Cada vez que te encontraba estaba destinado a perderte… Esta eternidad persiguiéndote no ha sido más que infinita soledad para mí._

.

.

.

En la plataforma de mando de la ciudad nave Noatum, el ruido de los estallidos y las luces de la batalla en contra de las hordas del vacío iluminaban todo el espacio del cono de cristal que los rodeaba.

—¡Al fin! Los pilares están armonizados —dijo Heid, dando con las manos sobre su panel oscuro, anunciando con fuerte voz de mando—. Cada alma, bloque de piedra, placa de metal y grano de arena en la ciudad se encuentran en sincronía con el núcleo de mi Idavollr. Ya no estamos vinculados a la materia de Asgard. ¡Somos libres!

—La energía de los cristales propulsores de la ciudad está en su máxima capacidad —agregó un elfo.

Las pantallas mostraban distintos ángulos de la batalla y de otros lugares de Asgard. La imagen del cataclismo despedazado cada parte del mundo era desoladora.

—¿Y qué esperan, una invitación? —Nabiki extendió la mano con autoridad—. ¡Noatum, álzate!

.

.

Las murallas de Noatum al elevarse se liberaron finalmente del océano, el mar se deslizó por su superficie formando olas, como si estas fueran brazos alzados que hubieran querido retenerla sin éxito. Noatum no era una ciudad, no una propiamente tal, sino que en realidad era una hermosa nave. Las murallas tanto arriba como abajo se inclinaban hacia el interior dejando un borde más agudo, dándole a la silueta de la ciudad la forma de una punta de espada. Bajo la ciudad se reveló una nueva serie de torres que pendían de cabeza, como una réplica más antigua o la imagen opuesta en un espejo de lo que había en la superficie. Las torres antes sumergidas estaban cubiertas de algas y corales, por las que corrió el agua. La torre principal de la ciudad, en la que estaba la plataforma de mando casi en su cúspide, era una sólida estructura que parecía atravesar la superficie y continuar en el centro de las torres invertidas. Tan alta y profunda como el diámetro de la ciudad, dándole a toda Noatum el aspecto de una estrella.

.

.

La gran ciudad luchó contra las corrientes que querían arrastrarla hacia los pozos de oscuridad de los remolinos. Un intenso resplandor rodeó la barrera y una descomunal fuerza desplegó, como un poderoso resplandor, que lastimó a los hijos del vacío. Las naves aliadas también se estremecieron ante la fuerza que retumbó en el cielo.

Rashell, en la cubierta de Skidbladnir, admiró como las paredes de la ciudad parecieron crecer, al aparecer la mitad sumergida de ellas.

—¡Geez!, es hermosa —susurró el joven señor de la muerte—. Creía que jamás la volvería a ver en toda su majestad.

Méril bajó el arco y sus dedos sangraban de tanto utilizarlo sin tregua en contra de los espectros del vacío. En su mirada había asombro y temor.

—¡Rashell, mira!... ¿Es…?

Rashell dejó de admirar el ascenso de Noatum, y al igual que el resto de la tripulación giraron sus rostros hacia el muro de centenares de espectros que se cernían sobre ellos. Pero los ojos de Rashell, al observar lo que de pronto sucedió, se abrieron casi en un gesto de demencia. El locuaz joven dios de la muerte perdió el habla, incluso su irónico humor. Aquello que apareció entre ellos y las hordas del vacío era exactamente como lo había presenciado cientos de miles de años atrás.

—Debe ser… No, no es cierto, es una maldita broma. ¡No puede ser él! Geez, dime que no es él, Méril, te lo ruego. Si es él entonces… estamos perdidos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Sabes qué es eso? —preguntó confundido Méril, ante el rostro desencajado y la mirada de terror de Rashell.

Un resplandor cruzó el cielo entre las enormes criaturas del vacío. Era la silueta de un hombre envuelta en una estela negra y plateada. Aquella figura apareció sobre uno de los seres abisales, tan enorme que parecía versión corrompida y viviente, una mezcla abominable de carne negra y metal, de las antiguas naves del imperio. La figura corrió encima de la criatura esquivando los peligros, tentáculos oscuros que atacaban como espadas de acero y otros hijos del vacío menores que lo rodeaban como enjambres furiosos de abejas. El hombre extendió el brazo y un poderoso resplandor iluminó su mano, extendiéndose la luz, adoptando la forma de una espada con la que cortó a los seres del vacío arrancándoles espantosos gritos agónicos de insoportable dolor. Clavó la espada de luz en su carrera y cortó a lo largo toda la superficie del gran monstruo, estallando la herida en una ráfaga de sangre negra que como una estela siguió los pasos del hombre.

En un momento el hombre saltó alejándose de la criatura y girando en el aire extendió la mano hacia el enorme monstruo al que había herido. Rashell y Méril, y toda la tripulación de la Skidbladnir, escucharon la entonación de una voz humana pero acompañada por un coro abisal muy parecido a los otros hijos del vacío. La gran criatura fue rodeada por dos gigantescos anillos cruzados de luz plateada y, al instante, su cuerpo implosionó horriblemente, cada parte de carne negra incrustada en metal se retorció, su rostro humano, enorme, que tenía en lugar de proa, se desfiguró en un gesto espantoso antes de que se contrajera con el resto del cuerpo. El sonido de metal y carne triturada, junto con algo similar a huesos, hizo eco en todo el cielo. Y tras ser reducido por la poderosa fuerza del hechizo a una abominable bola de carne retorcida, explotó en sangre y fuego blanco hasta convertirse en una lluvia de cenizas.

El hombre desapareció en el aire esquivando a tiempo un nuevo ataque descomunal de energía abisal que disparó otra de las grandes criaturas, tras abrir la boca y chillar de manera escalofriante en un coro de voces del abismo.

Reapareció en el aire, con los pies juntos levitando delante del rostro de la gran criatura que lo acababa de atacar. Su cuerpo, apenas distinguible al estar envuelto en un miasma negro, como si fueran llamas oscuras con resplandores plateados, extendió ambas manos con los brazos levemente separados a los lados de su cuerpo. Invocó un nuevo anillo rúnico alrededor de su cuerpo, de símbolos retorcidos y antiguos.

—¡Es increíble!, ¿tanta energía posee un hijo del vacío? —exclamó Méril ante tal muestra de poder—… ¿Rashell?

Rashell no respondió. Las manos del joven temblaban como sus labios. Sus ojos, abiertos y sin parpadear, vibraban en lo que parecía ser el auténtico terror.

—¿Qué sucede, Rashell? —insistió Méril, tomándolo por el brazo—. ¡¿Rashell?!

—Es… es él, ¿es que no lo comprendes? —Rashell sonrió, pero no de alegría. Era una sonrisa irónica, llena de rabia y tristeza, casi demencia—. Todo este tiempo era… él.

Lo que Rashell veía era muy distinto a Méril. Mientras que el más joven veía el manifiesto nuevo poder de su gran amigo, Rashell, por el contrario, descubría el renacimiento del más aterrador de todos sus miedos. Un ser al que creía jamás volver a ver en toda su existencia y el causante de todo el sufrimiento. Descubrir que vivía y, todavía peor, había reencarnado en el hombre al que había llegado a estimar más que a un hermano, era algo que lo trastornó al punto de comprender, al conseguir recobrar la cordura, la verdad del juego macabro en el que estaban metidos.

Al final dedujo, inclinando el rostro con espantosa resignación, que nadie podía escapar del macabro humor del destino.

—¿Quién?... Es Ranma, ¿o no lo es? —insistió Méril, con inteligencia, al notar el pavor de su amigo.

—Sí, es Ranma —Rashell se encogió de hombros—, pero también es…

El sonido del coro de voces abisales se mezclaba en terribles alaridos de dolor y terror, como si las criaturas del vacío sufrieran en sus propias esencias corrompidas lo que los mortales sufrían ante ellos. Ahora eran las presas, destruidas hasta la no existencia por ese hombre que era capaz de recordarles lo que significaba el dolor que sufrían los hijos de la creación.

Méril no lo comprendió. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de esperar pues notó que otras criaturas del abismo se acercaban al hombre envuelto en la aura negra y plateada, como si quisieran rodearlo. Eran enormes seres del tamaño de naves queriendo encerrar a una pequeña figura humana levitando en el cielo. No lo dudó y rápidamente extendió la cuerda de luz de su arco Gimle. Disparó con fuerza y las flechas se convirtieron en lanzas de energía que cruzaron e iluminaron el cielo nocturno. Consiguió, con toda su voluntad en su propia existencia, impregnar de suficiente energía creadora sus hechizos como para lastimar a los seres del vacío. El disparo traspasó el rostro de uno de los monstruos, que estalló implosionando a medida que la flecha lo cruzaba por el centro de su cuerpo, en una masa de sangre negra y materia abisal. Los otros dos disparos cruzaron el aire formando una curva, para impactar desde arriba los cuerpos de otros seres abisales.

—¡Ranma, cuidado! —gritó Méril advirtiendo al personaje.

El ser de oscuridad giró apenas el cuerpo y pareció devolverle la mirada a la distancia, y asintió. Entonces extendió la mano hacia el cielo y un nuevo círculo mágico apareció sobre su cabeza, el que se extendió rápidamente hasta abarcar una gran parte del cielo. El anillo estaba compuesto por runas y símbolos imposibles de leer, menos de descifrar para las criaturas del plano de la creación, no sin arriesgar la cordura y la integridad de sus almas.

—Ese hechizo… me hiela la sangre. No lo comprendo, ¿dónde aprendió una magia así?

—¡Atrás, Méril! —advirtió Rashell volviendo en sí—. No intentes usar tu percepción espiritual para analizarlo.

—Pero…

—¡Cierra tu espíritu ahora, levanta una barrera!

Méril no comprendió el terror de su amigo, pero hizo caso al momento concentrándose en levantar todas sus barreras espirituales, las protecciones de su alma, como si él estuviera por recibir un ataque directo.

El hombre en el cielo habló. Era la voz del muchacho y a la vez no lo era. Un coro de miles de voces que se escucharon acompañar a la principal, en un estruendo más poderoso que la multidimensional voz de los hijos del vacío. Si ellos comprendieran su procedencia, entenderían que eran las voces millares de reencarnaciones que antes vivieron con esa misma alma, la del joven que ahora conocían como a Ranma.

— _¡Caos de infinitas almas!_

El anillo mágico al instante se convirtió en un fulgente haz de luz, un aro de plata que creció en todas direcciones con la velocidad de un ataque de espada. Cruzó a través del cuerpo de las criaturas abisales que lo rodeaban y, tras un instante, estas se retorcieron en horrendos gritos, sus cuerpos se contrajeron, implosionaron en masas de materia abisal y sangre que llovió sobre el mar oscuro y embravecido sobre el que combatían, que sumergía a las antes bellas tierras de Asgard.

Méril cayó de rodillas. Los demás tripulantes de la Skidbladnir, que estaba más cerca de la batalla, sufrieron de igual manera. Las almas de todos se comprimieron sintiendo un intenso dolor más agudo del que resistían al enfrentar a los hijos del vacío y su influencia abisal del ginnugagap.

Rashell Kandurias fue el único que se mantuvo en pie, pero en su rostro pálido se notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacía para contener el dolor y a la vez el terror de sus reavivados recuerdos. Las manos empuñadas temblaban con furia.

El cielo siguió estremeciéndose, el mar elevándose en poderosas olas que chocaban entre sí, al compás de la figura negra y plateada que chocaba contra una legión de hijos del vacío. Cada ataque y hechizo estremecía la tierra hasta sus cimientos. La voz tras cada conjuración retorcía el plano del tiempo y del espacio provocando extrañas deformaciones en el cielo. Los hijos del vacío rápidamente, como animales que siguen su instinto, comenzaron a dar saltos, a moverse entre portales que ellos mismos crearon como grietas en el cielo. Pero la figura del hombre se movió más rápido, casi multiplicándose a sí mismo gracias a su capacidad de desdoblarse en múltiples realidades, en infinitas posibilidades, rechazándolos a todos a la vez. La espada de luz en su mano crecía como el filo de un gigante y cortaba no solo la carne de materia abisal, sino también los corrompidos espíritus del vacío.

Al mover la mano extendida por el horizonte, e invocar nuevos anillos mágicos de símbolos arcanos y profanos para la creación, el horizonte se llenó de estallidos plateados de energía abisal.

Los hijos del vacío parecían estar retrocediendo, como depredadores que comprendieron la amenaza de un animal más grande y feroz ante ellos.

El hombre, ante su momentánea victoria, desapareció.

Rashell y Méril, y los tripulantes que luchaban con sus arcos sobre la cubierta de la Skidbladnir, retrocedieron aterrados al ver aparecer entre ellos, a poco más de dos metros de altura, la figura del hombre levitando en una poderosa aura negra de destellos plateados, como la llama de una antorcha, pero negra en lugar de dorada. Al instante la estela se deshizo en un estallido y solo quedó un muchacho, que agotado cayó de rodillas sobre la cubierta jadeando descontroladamente.

Realmente era Ranma.

El joven, tras calmar su respiración, se puso de pie limpiándose el sudor del rostro con el antebrazo. Entonces notó, con sorpresa, y luego tristeza, que sus compañeros de tantas aventuras, los Dragones Rojos, retrocedieron un poco más atemorizados por lo que él había hecho, o quizás por lo que de verdad era.

—Ah, ya veo —susurró Ranma—. Lo lamento, yo…

Entonces sintió que alguien lo jaló por el hombro y lo hizo dar vuelta bruscamente. No alcanzó a decir nada más cuando vio el puño frente a su rostro.

Rashell le conectó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que Ranma se elevó por la cubierta y cayó dando algunos giros por el suelo.

—¡Rashell!, ¡¿qué haces?!

Méril se cruzó entre sus amigos encarando al exmercenario y dios de la muerte.

—No te metas en esto, Méril. ¡Geez!, ¡dime, Ranma o quién seas en realidad! ¿Lo sabías desde el principio?

—¿Saber qué cosa, Rashell? —preguntó Méril insistiendo en interponerse—. Es Ranma, ¿es que no lo ves o te volviste loco?

—¿Ranma? No lo creo —escupió Rashell lleno de ira—… Lo conozco y ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca lo conocí en realidad. ¿Es eso, te burlaste de mí, de todos?

Al momento Rashell extendió una mano y dos anillos rúnicos de extraño fulgor se cruzaron alrededor de su puño.

—¡Rashell, detente, esto es una locura! —ordenó Méril. Al momento, reaccionando con temor, extendió el arco y apuntó a su amigo—. ¡No me obligues a detenerte!

—Méril, deja de entrometerte. Si supieras lo que es él… ¡Si realmente entendieras quién es Ranma…!

—Es el emperador de Idavollr, ¿no es así? —lo interrumpió Méril.

Rashell casi cayó al piso.

—¡Geez!¡ ¿Lo sabías!? —preguntó impactado.

—Lo deduje al verlo combatir, al igual que tú.

—Pero jamás lo conociste, no podías…

—Rashell, eres un idiota, ¿acaso no me contaste todo sobre lo mucho que lo odiabas? ¿O no leí también en los libros más antiguos de Vanaheim sobre el legendario emperador que destruía universos por capricho, que dominaba artes primigenias, oscuras, prohibidas para cualquier ser de la creación sin riesgo de consumirlos? ¿El emperador detrás de las fuerzas del vacío que provocaron el Gran Silencio y destruyeron el mundo de los vanir?... Al verte tan aterrado pude concluirlo, tú lo conociste, lo odiaste, era lógico que se trataba de él o… de su reencarnación.

—Es un maldito monstruo, no, se le queda corto ese nombre —respondió Rashell—. ¡No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer! Preparé un hechizo que puede destruirlo, finalmente, aunque debamos sacrificarnos todos. ¡Geez! ¡Debo detenerlo o…!

—Detén eso ahora, Rashell, ¡es Ranma, nuestro amigo!

—¡Ya no lo es! —insistió Rashell—. Si alguna vez fue Ranma, lo siento, pero ahora que ha despertado si le das la oportunidad nos destruirá a todos. ¡Es capaz de aplastarnos tan solo con…!

—¿Un chasquido de mis dedos? —preguntó Ranma, que estaba de pie al lado de Méril—. ¿Qué me crees, Rashell, alguna clase de estúpido y cliché villano de historietas?

Méril dio un paso atrás. El resto de los Dragones contuvo el aliento. Rashell apretó los dientes y se concentró en el hechizo de su mano derecha. Ranma sonreía, era él, pero a la vez había algo más antiguo, sabio y a la vez controlador. En sus ojos se reflejaba su imperio y astucia, pero, también seguía siendo el mismo orgulloso y competitivo muchacho que tanto conocían.

—No te burles, tú…

Ranma chasqueó los dedos. Rashell dejó escapar un quejido al momento de que su brazo retrocedió, pues su hechizo había colapsado en un pequeño estallido de luz. Entonces, se quedó mirando su mano con un gesto de confusión y dolor.

—Rashell, ¿acaso no lo viste hace poco? —Ranma extendió su brazo hacia el cielo—. Los anillos de luz que rodearon a todo Asgard, ¿no te suenan de algo?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

— _El final de las eras_ —continuó Ranma—. Niddugh trató de utilizarlo antes en mi contra. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la energía creadora de Asgard, de todas sus almas, incluso su propia vida con tal de destruirme. Pero él, al igual que tú, creía erróneamente que soy alguna clase de mutante del vacío, una simple alma que, por acumulación de energía abisal durante miles de reencarnaciones, terminé convirtiéndome en este monstruo que tanto odias. Siento decírtelo, amigo, pero no funcionará, no soy lo que crees y ese hechizo, aunque lo consiguieras ejecutar, no podría acabar conmigo, aunque yo quisiera que lo hicieras.

Rashell alzó las cejas. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos sonar. Luego se calmó, recobrando el dominio de sí y sonrió con afectación. Suspiró profundamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Así que finalmente todos mis esfuerzos fueron para nada —concluyó con un cómico lamento—. Geez, tantos milenios trabajé en el hechizo perfecto, que provocaría el estallido de toda la energía creadora de los universos cautivos y se volcarían en tu contra, en un instante, destruyéndote junto a todos los hijos del vacío que creaste y, ¿dices que no tendría efecto? ¿Entonces fue eso, Niddugh lo intentó primero? Supongo que debo agradecerle el haberme ahorrado un fracaso innecesario. Aún así, no confío en ti, emperador…

—Rashell, deja de decir estupideces. Emperador o no, él sigue siendo Ranma.

—Méril, no te metas en esto, no lo comprendes.

—¿No lo comprendo? ¿Dices que _yo_ no lo comprendo? —Méril reaccionó enfurecido—. ¡Tú eres el grandísimo idiota que no entiende nada? Para ser un genio nigromante eres el más lento de todos los inmortales aquí presentes. Te aceptamos no importando lo que fueras, ¿lo recuerdas? Tras haber despertado todos tus recuerdos como el terrible dios de la muerte, que cometió innumerables crímenes, no dejaste de ser tú mismo. Sigues siendo Rashell. ¿Y ahora no puedes aceptar que lo mismo le haya sucedido con Ranma?

—¡Geez! ¡Eso no es lo…! Ah… —Rashell puso las manos en la cintura y giró el rostro irritado, pero consigo mismo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. ¡Por el maldito frío de Nifelheim! —masculló para sí.

—Méril, ya es suficiente —lo detuvo Ranma, adelantándose, pasándose la mano por el cabello—. Demonios, Rashell, no tienes que sentirte así de mal, te comprendo, de verdad. Solamente que, bueno, aunque recuerdo haber hecho todas esas cosas malas, de alguna manera sigo siendo yo, como si hubiera visto a otra persona hacerlas en mi lugar y…

—Sí, ¡sí! ¡Ya entendí! Geez, ¿ahora vas a empezar a presumir de saber más que yo? ¡¿Un idiota como tú?! Lo que me faltaba, ahora todos se creen los genios ancestrales. Falta que Sergus se declare la reencarnación de un ser arcano y completamos el club de las rarezas del suprauniverso.

—¡Soy el poderoso rey de las profundidades, si no calman mi sed con ofrendas de ron me beberé a sus almas! —gritó Sergus, desde la cabina de la nave frente al timón, escuchándose su voz por los cristales comunicadores repartidos también en la cubierta.

—¡Cállate, Sergus! —gritaron los demás Dragones Rojos en la cubierta.

Gracias a ello el ambiente se distendió en el grupo. Méril suspiró aliviado y le dio una palmada en el brazo a su recién llegado amigo.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Ranma —dijo el chico—. Tardaste demasiado, te perdiste una gran batalla mientras andabas por ahí de paseo en ruinas aburridas.

—Supongo que fue así —Ranma sonrió de manera misteriosa.

Ranma y Rashell se acercaron y miraron de frente un momento, antes de estrecharse las manos.

—No estoy convencido del todo, _Ranma…_

—Sí, ya lo sé, y te prometo que el sentimiento es mutuo, _Touni_ —la mirada de Ranma de pronto se tornó seria—. Rashell, sé que no puedes confiar en mí. Has guardado un gran resentimiento hacia el emperador durante milenios… o hacia mí.

—¿Entonces lo recuerdas? ¿Todo lo que hiciste?... ¡Geez! ¡De verdad eres tú!

—Lo soy, pero también soy Ranma. En realidad, a diferencia de lo que te sucedió con tus recuerdos de Touni, creo que lo mío es mucho peor. Los he recobrado todo, puedo decir que soy de cierta manera ese al que tanto odiaste. Y también siempre he sido yo, Ranma. Tienes razón en odiarme, hice cosas espantosas que no puedo todavía creer o me volveré loco.

Ranma giró hacia Méril.

—Y tú también me odiarás. Todos lo harán cuando se enteren de lo que realmente está sucediendo. De lo que hice y… de lo que tendré que hacer. Si es así, no se los reprocharé.

La tristeza y soledad inundó el rostro del joven, ante el silencio y temor del resto de los Dragones Rojos.

.

.

Akane corrió por los amplios pasillos subterráneos de la ciudad. Hacía tan poco que había regresado a Noatum y, estando en la plataforma de mando de la ciudad, se enteró del regreso de Skidbladnir y de su muy especial pasajero.

Sin embargo, al llegar al corazón de la ciudad, descubrió que él ya no estaba ahí. Había dejado el pilar de Asgard y se marchó sin siquiera decirle nada. Como si fuera un ladrón, habiendo escondido incluso su presencia de todos, y de ella.

¿Por qué?

Al cruzar el arco que daba al exterior, el antes lejano sonido de la batalla, los ecos de los cañones de cristal disparando contra los miles de engendros abisales que intentaban traspasar las barreras, se hizo real, intenso, ensordecedor como los chillidos espectrales de las horrendas criaturas. La plaza estaba desolada, tras haber evacuado a todos los civiles hacia las instalaciones del subsuelo. Tardó un momento en recobrar el aliento y deslizó su mano por su mejilla secándose las lágrimas.

Contra todos sus más hirientes temores de no conseguir llegar a tiempo, ahí estaba él, esperándola.

—Ranma... —apenas consiguió susurrar ese nombre tan amado, antes de aspirar una gran bocanada de aire—. ¿Por qué? —dijo más repuesta. Luego alzó el rostro y gritó en una mezcla de rabia, desesperación y dolor—... ¡¿Por qué pensabas irte sin siquiera hablarme?!

Él estaba de pie sobre el borde del balcón al final de la plaza, en las alturas desde las que se veía la ciudad en descenso y las altas murallas ensombreciendo la noche. Los resplandores de la batalla, de los hijos del vacío chocando contra la barrera y los disparos de las armas de la ciudad eran un telón de fondo a su sombría figura. El cabello negro lo tenía suelto y se agitaba violentamente hacia un costado junto con la capa. Giró lentamente. Akane contuvo el aliento, sorprendida y asustada, al descubrirlo herido y con la ropa maltratada tras la terrible batalla de la que nadie jamás sabría nada. En especial al ver la sangre negra manchando la comisura de sus labios.

—Lo siento —dijo con calma. El viento giró en dirección opuesta y la capa y su cabello se alzaron hacia el otro lado—. Creía que si te veía otra vez no tendría el maldito valor para despedirme.

Ranma inclinó el rostro y sonrió en una mezcla de ironía y tristeza.

—Y sigo siendo un idiota. No pude hacerlo, yo no…

Bajó de un salto del borde del balcón y caminó hacia ella, muy lentamente, intentando que el tiempo que les quedaba perdurara para siempre. Los ojos de Ranma tenían algo diferente que inquietó a Akane. Eran los mismos ojos alegres, enérgicos, que vibraban de esa manera tan emocionante cuando la observaban a ella. Antes, ella no lo había notado, pero después, tras superar la larga barrera de miedos e inseguridades infantiles que los separaban, pudo descubrirlo con certeza. Solo a ella la miraba así. Únicamente a ella. Y eso la hacía sentirse ligera de pies como si no sintiera el piso bajo ella, pero con el corazón tan pesado que aletargaba todos sus movimientos.

Era injusto, muy injusto, que la mirara de esa manera cuando ella solo quería recriminarle su actuar. Tanto lo había extrañado, desde que se separaron, una vez más, y de manera tan abrupta en la tierra maldita de Nilfhel. En ese entonces, ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de despedirse y desde ya tenía la sensación de que Ranma quería escapar de ella.

No de ella, sino de todos.

Era como si Ranma, cada día, semana o mes juntos tras volver de su exilio en la muerta Vanaheim fuera haciéndose más y más distante. Como si su imagen se tornara insustancial, parte de un sueño del que pronto ella despertaría para descubrir que él ya no estaba más a su lado.

Y no lo volvería a estar jamás.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _A mis queridos amigos_ _:_

.

Hoy se estrena en formato digital la novela de mi esposa Randuril. Se titula _La Esperanza_ bajo su seudónimo de novelista Romy de Torres. Es una historia llena de sentimientos nostálgicos, de una mujer que vuelve al hogar familiar para hacerse cargo de una herencia que pesa en su corazón. Nos hemos dedicado mucho a su edición, diseño, maquetación y también a la publicidad necesaria, es por ello que no he podido dedicarle tanto tiempo a escribir este capítulo. Más información pueden encontrarla en nuestra página en Facebook, Fantasy Fiction Estudios.

También tuve un pequeño percance con cerrar el archivo sin grabar en un momento de distracción, y para rematar el problema no se creó un archivo de respaldo como debería ser. Sí, que un error de novato suceda a alguien que lleva años cuidándose de eso es atroz, y perdí gran parte de lo que quería agregar. Ya no tenía tiempo de rehacerlo así que, en fin, quedará para la próxima semana.

Nos vemos entonces esperando que las aguas estén más calmadas y el universo no haya colapsado… aún.

.

Pueden encontrar mi página personal buscando en Facebook directamente por mi nombre de autor _Noham Theonaus_ , o usando el siguiente vínculo: www[punto]facebook[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus

También quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que ya han comprado mi nueva novela. Es un poco difícil hacerme promoción, más cuando ocupo el poco tiempo que tengo en dedicarme a escribir, por lo que más les agradezco la publicidad que me han hecho. Todo se lo debo a ustedes.

.

Pueden leer mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me han invitado un café en Ko-fi. Su apoyo me da fuerzas para trabajar más duro cada día en mis historias.

.

Ante cualquier duda envíenme un PM.

.

Si quieren leer el primer capítulo de mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra,_ visiten mi página (cambiando los paréntesis por el símbolo correspondiente):

 **Noham** [punto] **mozello** [punto] **com** [barra] **novelas** [barra] **cristales** [barra] **capitulo-1**

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_


End file.
